


Galactic Mistake

by BlackHunter666



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood over Blood, F/M, Galactic Brawls, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 75
Words: 531,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thought she had trouble keeping up with 58 Martians and their wild ways. How will she cope when her friends are thrown head first into the Clone Wars? The clones are just as wary, not sure what to make of their new allies, but they're trying to understand. How will the Jedi handle this? WARNING: contains Non-Graphic Rape, Slash, Violence and Language. Don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Battle

Dropping out of hyperspace near Geonosis, the fleet reorganised the troops available and prepared for the rescue mission. Gathered around the transports, the massed force prepared their weapons and organised the transport of the unprepared army.  
'Alright, partner up bros and take your places in the transports. Try to avoid stressing the bikes; they're going to face a lot today.' Blade called, scanning the gathering. 'Aayla Secura, will you join me for this one?'

Spreading out through the group, the Jedi who were on the mission found seats and settled, getting firm grips on their drivers and making sure their lightsabers were to hand. With a great roar of engines, fifty-nine bikes roared to life and headed to the transports installed on the wings of the strange little cruiser. Filing into the streamlined landing craft, three bikes to a ship, the extended team sealed the transports and dropped free, plunging towards the dusty surface as the autopilot moved Rising Freedom back to the safety of the asteroid belt.

In the lead ship, Emily dismounted and yanked her helmet off, running one hand through her dark brown locks and pulling it back into a low ponytail.  
'I keep forgetting that you run with this group.' Aayla grinned, adjusting her headdress quickly.  
'I couldn't imagine running with any other team. These boys are my family; I would never abandon any of them. They might be a little on the rough side and more than a little crazy but I love them all so much.' Emily chuckled, reaching over and trailing her fingers through his hair gently.  
'And we all love Emily as a sister and guardian. She's been a part of the family for five years now and honestly, I couldn't imagine taking care of SAU 14 without her help.' Blade added, squeezing Emily's hand gently.  
'Don't you ever miss your homeworlds?' Aayla asked, squeezing between the bikes and joining her friends at the front viewscreen.  
'Sometimes but then I think about the wonderful people we've met here and it doesn't hurt so much.' Emily shrugged, grabbing for a handhold as the ship raced into the atmosphere and headed for a flat plain that would be perfect for a landing zone.

Wrestling with the controls, Blade dropped their speed and swung the ship around, dropping it neatly in the middle of the expanse, the rest of the transports landing around them and preparing to send a flood of combatants into action. Mounting up and slapping his visor closed, Blade helped Aayla back onto the rear seat and backed down the ramp, Emily following them down and around.  
'Alright guys, the plan is simple. We get the Jedi close to the arena where the executions are going to take place and fall back to our secondary location until we get the signal to advance. Once we get the signal, we're going in hard and fast to create the maximum of confusion before grabbing our friends and getting the hell out of here again. Trust your girls; they already have the data to make this run safely. We rendezvous back here once we're done, don't be late.' Blade briefed, waiting for Aayla to get her goggles on before giving Beast her head and racing across the sand.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scanning the arena from the second staging ground, Blade smirked in his helmet and lowered his electrobinoculars. Deactivating his stealth unit, Blade stood up on the pegs and threw his fist forward.  
'There's the signal. 14, charge!' he roared, drawing his pistol and racing towards the arena, a great dust cloud rising high behind them. Hollering and calling battle cries, the brave mice of SAU 14 barrelled towards the arena and streamed into the entryways en mass. The ancient stone tunnels echoed with the engine notes, giving fresh life to the stone and stirring new fear into the Geonosian people. Scattering down the multitude of corridors, the mice streamed through the arena and fired into any force blocking their progress into the heart of the complex.

Blasting from the tunnels and surrounding the execution grounds, the mice shifted their seats and charged, vaulting over barriers and flying out towards the sands below. Racing down a particularly tight corridor, Falcon flattened several real ugly droids before blasting out into the daylight and heaving his Armageddon to a stop. He spotted the silver armoured man and the child hiding nearby, mind whirling into action.  
'Come on Windu, we're leaving this party.' he called, snagging the dark Jedi by the arm and heaving him onto the saddle. Once he was secure, Falcon gunned the engine and heaved back on the handlebars, sending them all over the barrier and below the reach of the flamethrower deployed by the silver armoured man.  
'Well you certainly stopped that Bounty Hunter short.' Mace remarked, bracing for the impact.  
'It's the shock factor. Few are used to seeing big guys like me on machines like Armageddon.' Falcon replied, moving with the landing and returning fire up at the platform. 'give us some cover sweetie, make it hard.' he guided, keeping a firm grip on Windu with his tail as Armageddon let off a massive smoke cloud and tore away from the platform.  
'Metal militia! Flatten 'em bros!' Blade roared, bringing attention to the droids pouring onto the arena sands.  
'Come on Armageddon! This is what you're good at.' Falcon grinned, smoothly handing Mace off to Tank and racing away towards the droids.

Spreading out and surrounding the charging Jedi, SAU 14 put their bikes to the test, swooping out and around to tear through the machines trying to wipe them out. Reaching out and grabbing the nearest Jedi whenever they had a chance, SAU 14 proved time and time again why they were the support team called into action when things got a little tough.  
'Fisto, get on! We've got to nail that cannon!' Sidewinder hollered, sweeping past the shorter Jedi Master and offering his hand.  
'I'll cover you as best I can.' Kit nodded, snagging Sidewinder's hand and jumping on behind him.  
'I can nail that cannon, just keep those bugs and droids off my back.' Sidewinder replied, swinging his brown and dark red Smash around and heading for the cannon. Weaving back and forth across the battlefield, Sidewinder swung around behind the cannon and launched a strange package towards the cannon. Dropping back into the saddle and firming up his grip around Kit's waist, Sidewinder gunned the engine again and raced away, silently counting down for the explosion.  
'I thought you were going to take care of that cannon.' Kit sighed, deflecting blaster bolts away from them.  
'In three…two…one.' Sidewinder winked, a mighty explosion rocking the arena. 'Shit! Not enough distance!' he howled, Smash losing her traction and flying with the force of the bomb. Slamming back to the ground, she skidded across the sand for a good fifteen meters before coming to a stop.

Yanking his helmet off and coughing brutally for a few moments, Sidewinder sat up and reached out to lightly nudge Kit, lying in the dust beside him.  
'You okay Master Fisto?' he asked, tugging his helmet on and righting Smash again.  
'Oww. Never again Sidewinder.' Kit groaned, sitting up slowly and looking at the gravel rash covering his left arm and visible through his torn pants.  
'I thought Jedi were made of tougher stuff than that. Come on, there's still work to do. I'll drop you off near Revs; he'll patch you up while we're doing the hard work.' Sidewinder grinned, mounting up and helping Kit back onto the pillion seat.  
'Come on, Ki-Adi-Mundi needs some help.' Kit sighed, pointing across the arena.  
'Alright, hold on tight.' Sidewinder nodded, giving Smash her head and opening fire on the droids.

Circling around again, Emily snagged the nearest Jedi and hauled them into the saddle before tearing across towards the newest droids into the arena.  
'This is certainly an easier way to fight.'  
'Don't get too comfortable back there Master Koon. Hold on tight, we're going droid crashing.' Emily chuckled, letting her bike Harley drive as she pulled three bars from a harness on her back and screwed them together to create a long pole. Bracing the pole across her chest, she guided Harley into the thick of the brawl and swung the portable weapon full strength, battering droids aside in tune with Harley's mounted weaponry and Koon's lightsaber at her back.  
'Emily! I could use some backup over here!' Braidy cried, doing his best to keep the droids away from a wounded group of Padawans as the medical team patched them up to get them back into battle.  
'Copy that Braidy, I'm on the way. Hold on Master Koon, we're on the move again. Come on Harley, young lives are in the balance.' Emily nodded, wrapping her left arm around Master Koon's knees and holding him firm as Harley whipped around and headed towards Braidy.

Yanking Puncture sharply to the right to avoid the rampaging Reek, Fang opened fire on another wave of droids, just hoping his precious girl was up to the challenge of dodging the Reek and the Acklay still in the arena and keeping them both alive. Whipping around again, Puncture almost dumped Fang in the dirt but he was saved by a gentle Force-push from somewhere.  
'Can anyone do anything about this Reek?' Fog called, sick of playing bait for the dangerous creature.  
'I'm a little busy trying to get rid of this Acklay!' Splat shot back, balanced on the back of his Babe and trying to get a lock on the creature as if skittered around the place.  
'Forget the Acklay, we've got nastier problems!' Raider howled, spotting the silver armoured man flying not the battle.  
'He's more interested in Windu than anyone else.' Falcon replied, flattening another row of droids and tearing back towards Mace, narrowly avoiding the Reek and sweeping around to protect as he rolled to his feet and called his lightsaber back to his hand.  
'I can handle this Bounty Hunter Falcon. Go help Obi-Wan.' Mace directed, gazing past Falcon to stare at the silver armoured man.  
'Not a chance Master Windu. I don't run out on my bros.' Falcon replied, holding on tight as Armageddon whipped around to avoid the Reek again as it charged the armoured man.

Running him over once, the massive creature turned and charged again, battering through droids and roaring angrily. This time the armoured man was ready, getting off one perfect kill shot and diving aside to avoid being crushed.  
'You are my bro Master Windu. No one messes with my bros and he's trying to kill you.' Falcon growled, dismounting from Armageddon and approaching the rising man. 'You picked the wrong Jedi to pick on Bounty Hunter! No one messes with the bros of SAU 14 and lives to tell the tale.' he snarled, dodging the incoming fire and whistling. Revving up and blasting from her waiting location, Armageddon raced past Falcon and flicked out her personal arsenal. Backing up quickly, the Bounty Hunter opened fire on the metal monster but she refused to be stopped until her chunky tires left their mark on his armoured chest and thighs.  
'Falcon! Was that necessary?' Mace asked, jogging over to join Falcon beside the fallen man.  
'Armageddon made her own choice. She sensed danger and reacted, she understands threats and behaves accordingly.' Falcon replied, crouching beside the man and gently removing his helmet. 'Now do something useful and watch my back. This is one tough barve, he's still alive.' he added, glancing around for a medic.  
'What are you planning Falcon?'  
'The medics are busy and even if they weren't, there's no way this man will survive these injuries. The least I can do is ensure he's not alone as he passes to the next life.' Falcon sighed, finding the harness catches and removing the damaged jetpack, flicking it far enough so if it exploded they would not be harmed.  
'Are you sure about this Falcon?'  
'It is our way Mace. I don't expect you to understand.' Falcon replied, very gently lifting the critically wounded man into his arms. 'I never expected you to understand Mace, your ways are not ours. I regret this man has to die, at least I can be there to ensure his passage is smooth and comfortable.' he continued, careful not to jostle his passenger around as he mounted up and headed for the shade around the edge of the arena.

Finding a safe spot in one of the tunnels just off the arena, Falcon dismounted and moved to sit by the wall, the wounded man resting in his lap.  
'I wish I knew your name stranger…I've never gone through the release ritual without a name.' he uttered, doing his best to make the man comfortable. 'Forgive my actions, I never meant for this to happen. I have a duty but taking another life is never easy.'  
'f-Fett…j-Jango f-Fett.' the critical man wheezed, blood spilling past his lips with every shuddering breath.  
'Jango Fett, I will remember.'  
'Here Falcon, thought you might want this back.' Decal called, whipping into the tunnel and handing over Jango's helmet.  
'Thanks Dec, much appreciated. Get on back to the fighting, I'll be okay.' Falcon nodded, setting the helmet down beside them.  
'I'll keep the door covered. Mourn the fallen, no matter where they came from.' Decal replied, leaving the tunnel at a more sedate pace out of respect.

Shifting his grip on Jango's battered body, Falcon held him tenderly and whispered prayers in his native tongue, his gentle heart cracking a little more with every troubled breath.  
'Dad? Dad!' a young boy cried, racing down the tunnel and skidding to a stop beside them. Reaching out with one shaking hand, he touched the blood staining his father's collar and stared up at Falcon in shock and confusion.  
'Forgive me child that I must be the one to take responsibility for another death. I knew not that he was a father, or that his son was here to witness this brutality.' Falcon offered, removing one of his wristbands and using it to wipe up the blood on Jango's lips.  
'Your machine killed my father and now you are here. Why are you doing this?'  
'It is a tradition among my people to mourn the dead we are connected to, no matter where they are from or if they are friend or enemy. A death in battle while honourable is a waste when good lives could have continued to teach the next generation.' Falcon explained, handing the bloodstained cloth to Boba and drawing his knife. Always careful not to jostle Jango around too much, Falcon slit through his shirt and lifted the armour clear, allowing the dying man to breathe a little easier until the end.  
'Be s-strong b-Boba.' Jango wheezed, blindly searching for his son's hand.  
'I'll try dad but I'm scared. Who do I turn to next? Where do I go?' Boba asked, shifting to his knees and leaning closer to his father.  
's-Slave 1 has the a-answers.' Jango managed, the words clearly a great effort to him.  
'I understand dad.' Boba nodded, resting the bloody cloth on his father's rapidly bruising chest and reaching up to caress his hair.  
'Rest Jango, close your eyes and rest. You are not alone, now and forever. Night is falling around you, rest and let go of your troubles. There is nothing to fear, life will continue in your memory. Do not be afraid, you're safe here until the end. Your memory will go on, passed down through the ages. Sleep brave warrior, sleep and be free of all your pain and suffering. Your son will be safe, your legacy enshrined in his young heart. Be at peace, your fight is over.' Falcon whispered, rocking slowly as he lifted his gaze skyward and chanting prayers in his language, the deep guttural sounds ringing loud over the sounds of battle.  
'I'll be okay dad, I'll find your friends and make a go of life. You don't have to worry about me dad, you raised a good son and taught me well. It's time for you to go on, I know you'll watch over me always.' Boba uttered, squeezing Jango's hand lightly and fighting back his tears.  
'It's okay to cry Boba, tears honour the fallen and heal the living.' Falcon offered, watching the way Jango was still clinging to life despite the pain he was obviously in as he lay there in the embrace of a stranger.  
'I'll miss you dad but it's time for you to go. Release your pain and let go, it's going to be okay.' Boba soothed, hanging his head and sobbing quietly.

Gasping softly, Jango tensed for a moment before finally going limp, head rolling to land on Falcon's shoulder. Reaching up slowly, Boba placed his hand over Jango's face and gently closed his eyes, trying to be strong but he was struggling.  
'Look Boba, it looks like he's smiling.' Falcon uttered, easing Jango's body off his lap and setting him on the ground.  
'Dad almost never smiled, unless we were alone.' Boba mused, tears falling silently down his cheeks.  
'I know its hard Boba but at least he isn't in pain anymore.' Falcon soothed, neatening Jango's clothes and armour and placing his helmet beside his head respectfully.  
'I guess you should get back to the battle now.' Boba sighed, unable to pull his gaze away from his father.  
'Yeah, my friends will need me to help out. Listen, if you ever need a friend, you can always comm me Boba. I know how hard it is to lose your father, I lost mine when I was only a kid too.' Falcon nodded, handing over a sheet of flimsiplast with his comm frequency and code written on it.  
'I'll remember that, whoever you are.' Boba sniffed, tucking the sheet in his pocket safely.  
'The name's Falcon, it's written on the flimsiplast if you ever forget. Be safe Boba, I reckon you're going to go a long way in this galaxy.' Falcon replied, getting to his feet and mounting up. 'Mother Mars watch over you Boba.' he added, slipping his helmet on and gripping the handlebars.  
'Mother Mars watch over you Falcon.' Boba repeated, watching the tall mouse ride slowly to the mouth of the tunnel before disappearing from sight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

After having seen Falcon leave the arena with the wounded man, Tank had moved in and snagged Mace from the open position, flying back into the battle and depositing him with several other Jedi.  
'Come on Splat, let's take out that cannon!'  
'My thoughts exactly Tank.' Splat grinned, flattening another group of droids and racing towards the weird Geonosian cannons.  
'The Senator has gone down! Get some guards in there!' Blade roared, watching the cart topple and tip Skywalker into the sand.  
'We're on it Blade!' Terrence replied, guiding his Brightstar around and heading for the intercept, his twin Stephen right behind him.  
'Kenobi's got that damn Acklay on his tail! Someone get in there and grab him!' Emily warned, busy with her own droid advance.  
'On it Em!' Plate confirmed, diving onto Warrior and flying across the arena.

Dodging to the right of the Acklay, Plate could only watch as Obi-Wan dispatched the creature with four smooth strokes, leaving it a slowly cooling carcass on the sands.  
'Come on Obi-Wan, everyone's moving to a new position.' Plate called, snagging his hand and shifting forward in the saddle.  
'This doesn't look good Plate.' Obi-Wan sighed, protecting their backs as Warrior made her way back to the regrouping combatants.  
'So I noticed. Keep the faith Obi-Wan, we're not done yet.' Plate replied, leaving the driving to his bike and firing with pistol and rifle into the encroaching droids.

Circling the bikes in a tight defensive perimeter, the agitated mice shouldered their weapons and poured down a mighty wave of fire on the droids, the remaining Jedi balanced behind them and deflecting incoming shots back into the droids.  
'Wait for me bros!' Falcon bellowed, heavy rifles blazing a path of destruction through the droid ranks before he joined the circle and swung his weapons forward.  
'Nice of you to join us again Falcon.' Windu hissed, balancing behind Tank and swinging his lightsaber with deadly accuracy.  
'Don't start Windu, you'll lose that argument.' Falcon replied, blasting another wave of droids away.  
'What argument bro?' Sidewinder asked, quickly reloading and opening fire again.  
'Mourn the fallen, no matter their story or position around you.'  
'The man Armageddon hit.' Decal remarked, safely tucked in between Sidewinder and Chaos.  
'That's the one Dec, his name was Jango Fett. He left behind a son, Boba.'  
'They will both be remembered in our prayers.' Tank intoned, lowering his gaze for a second.

Suddenly the droids stopped firing, bringing their weapons up and stepping back from the pressured Jedi and mice. Lowering their own weapons but not their guard, the battered and exhausted team took the time to check on the fallen in the circle and tend to their wounds as best they could without anyone abandoning their positions.  
'Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order.' Dooku called, his voice floating over the now quiet arena as several more Jedi were escorted to the group and quickly helped over the machine barrier and into places around the circle, replacement lightsabers offered out by whomever they were standing with.  
'Oh just get on with it. If you're going to kill us, let's get it started. I'm in no mood for this pointless time wasting.' Slash growled, glancing up at Master Koon, now braced at his back.  
'Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared.' Dooku continued, his words sparking new fires in the mice.  
'We will never surrender! Surrender lost us our last home!' Blade roared, his bros taking up the call.  
'Be calm Blade, your time will come.' Luminara offered, one hand resting on Christine's shoulder for balance.  
'We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku.' Windu replied, glaring up at the older man on the stone balcony.  
'Then, I'm sorry old friend.' Dooku sighed, his words bringing the droids back into action, hundreds of blasters and arm cannons levelling at the small group.  
'If we're going down, we take as many metal militia as we can!' Blade challenged, pressing his rifle to his shoulder and trusting in Beast to fight to the last.

Everyone was tense, waiting to see who would make the first move in this final standoff. The bikes revved hard in chorus, eager to get moving again and spurred on by the calls of their riders. The final move came from a different source though as a new sound could be heard over the rumbling of bikes.  
'Look.' Padmé called, bringing everyone's attention to the new ships overhead.  
'It's Master Yoda!' Crimson cried, lowering his sniper rifle quickly. Swooping low over the droids, the newly arrived ships opened fire on the waves of droids, their toughened hulls taking the damage easily.  
'Falcon!'  
'Orders?'  
'Blow us a path outta here!'  
'You got it Blade! Everyone sit down and hold on tight, we're getting outta here now!' Falcon roared, guiding Ki-Adi-Mundi into the saddle before bursting from the circle and flying through the battle zone, heavy rifles picking off the droids still too close to their path. Behind him came the rest of the mice, putting their faith in the gunships and new troops to keep the enemy forces off their tails as they made good their escape. A few of the Jedi chose to forgo the bikes again and ran for the nearest gunships, knowing they would be needed elsewhere before this battle was over.

Thundering out the nearest exit, the mice split their forces into three almost even teams. Team one, bearing the Jedi with them, headed straight for the gunships and cruisers nearby while teams two and three kicked up massive dust clouds to draw attention away from the first team.  
'So what's the plan now?' Aayla asked, tucked in against Chain's back.  
'We hook up with the fresh troops and push the attack.' Chain replied, ducking and darting through the incoming enemy fire.  
'Come on bros! Today we fight in memory of Mars! Toady we fight in hopes of getting home!' Blade cried, racing past the first gunships and pausing to allow Barriss to dismount.

Running from the gunships, a wave of men in clean white armour approached the idling bikes and paused, unsure about the machines or their riders.  
'General Yoda said we were to rendezvous with you for a ride into the action.' one called, clearly eager to get into the battle.  
'Well then, mount up.' Blade replied, grabbing his free hand and helping him mount up. 'The other teams will be here shortly. You'll all get your chance.' he added, leading the first team into the battle.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Showing absolutely no fear of the situation around them, SAU 14 weaved in and out of the white clad army, ducking under the walkers and pushing forward with the best speed they could without leaving their lines behind.  
'Any bright ideas for dealing with those big rollers?'  
'Yeah, it's all a matter of getting close enough.' Sidewinder nodded, rising up and shouldering a weapon the likes of which hadn't been seen by the new troopers. Flipping up the blast deflector, Sidewinder got his lock and fired, the exhaust vented safely up and away from his passenger as the missile closed the gap and exploded, taking out one track and toppling the machine over. Reloading quickly, Sidewinder put another shot into the same machine and swept away as it exploded.  
'Emission! Braidy! Follow Kenobi and Skywalker, they've got the Senator with them! She must make it back in one piece!' Blade barked, sending his best scouts whirling away from the battlefront.  
'There's a forward command post over there, you should be able to get a gunship to help you make it through.' the trooper behind Emission offered, pointing to their right.  
'The call has already been made, there's our gunship.' Emission replied, racing up the ramp and into the waiting gunship.  
'Pilot, get after the gunship bearing the Senator of Naboo. It should be the only one off on its own.' Braidy ordered, a little surprised when the troopers they'd been carrying dismounted and left the ship.  
'I've got them Sir. It's not going to be easy to catch up with them.' the pilot nodded, lifting off and racing after the gunship they wanted and that particularly important passenger.  
'We're not worried about catching up. We're keeping an eye out for Senator Amidala of Naboo. A war zone is no place for a lady like her.' Emission replied, removing his helmet and digging out his canteen.  
'Understood Sir.'

Gazing out across the surface of this world, Braidy was struck with a pang of loss, memories of his home rising up unbidden and with those memories came silent tears.  
'This could almost be the plains around Base 16.' he sighed, looking out on an alien world but seeing home and his friends.  
'Don't go there Braidy, don't torment yourself like that.' Emission uttered, wrapping Braidy in his loving embrace and squeezing gently before turning him away from the vista.  
'I can't help it Emmi, I miss Mars so much. We've been stuck in this galaxy for two years now and we're still no closer to finding our way home.' Braidy nodded, burying his face in Emission's chest sadly.  
'I know babe, I know. I miss home too but we have to keep trying. Some of the best and brightest minds in the galaxy are trying to figure out our unique situation, we just have to believe they'll find the answer.' Emission soothed, rubbing Braidy's back tenderly.  
'Sirs, we're in range of the Senator's gunship. Would you like me to send through a message?'  
'That would be helpful pilot. Tell them we're bringing up the rear and will assist in anyway possible.' Emission confirmed, slipping one hand under Braidy's vest to comfort him further.  
'Understood Sir.'  
'Come on sweet Braidy, there's still lots we can do here. The enemies and allies are different but we're still doing the same job. It's going to be okay, we'll get home again.'  
'Sir, the Senator fell out of the first gunship. She's around here somewhere. I just lost contact with the gunship she was on, I think they were shot down.' the pilot called, sending the mice whirling into action. Leaning out the sides of the gunship, they searched the sands for any sign of the Senator but there was nothing to be found.  
'There, tracks in the sand!' Braidy called, pointing to the left where two impact marks could clearly be seen.  
'Bring the ship around!' Emission ordered, moving to stand beside Braidy. 'I see two white figures, can't make out the details just yet.'  
'Coming around now Sir.'

Dropping level with the tracks in the sand, the pilot held the gunship steady as Emission burst from the hold on his Dueller. Racing up to the top of the slope, he spotted the two figures again and whistled, catching their attention.  
'Can we offer you a lift Senator?' he asked, smiling as the pair raced up to join him.  
'That would be greatly appreciated. We have to get to the hanger where Anakin and Obi-Wan are.' Padmé nodded, taking Emission's hand and mounting up quickly.  
'I don't know how much can be done Senator, Blade only sent Braidy and I to make sure you were safe. SAU 14 would rather avoid any trouble with Naboo, your world has been good to us.' Emission shrugged, turning and heading back to the gunship.  
'We have to try. Besides, I know you are both good soldiers and riders.' Padmé replied, protecting her eyes with his vest.  
'As you wish Ma'am.' Emission sighed, slotting back into the hold and rolling his shoulders. 'Pilot, follow the last known course of the missing gunship. We have to find the hanger where Master Kenobi and Anakin were left.'  
'Understood Sir.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Circling back to their transports, the battered and exhausted mice paused and looked out across the desert, thoughts turning to the home they had lost by means unknown and undiscovered. Only Emily was still on the move, talking to the Jedi who had come to see them off and thank the team for their services in such trying times.  
'Until we meet again my friends. You know who to call when you need help again.'  
'Actually, your assistance will most likely be required now that these wars have begun. Come back to Coruscant so we can properly discuss the situation.' Kit replied, his gravel rash hidden by Revs' neat work.  
'Our place is not on Coruscant, our place is among the stars. It is so hard for the guys to touch down on planets, especially planets like this where the desert stretches as far as the eye can see in every direction. Even with the alien structures on the surface, this reminds them of Mars too much, bringing up all manner of painful memories.' Emily sighed, glancing back at her strange family as they stared into the distance and let silent tears fall.

Shaking his head to chase away memories, Blade tore his gaze away from the endless sand and walked over to join Emily, finding comfort in the alien faces looking up at him.  
'Anything I should know Em?'  
'We have been asked to return to Coruscant so we can discuss this new war. You know my concerns Blade but the choice is ultimately yours to make.' Emily sighed, squeezing his hand lightly.  
'They are our friends Emily and regardless of our personal feelings, we are duty bound to help. The Jedi were there when we first arrived, tending to our wounded and offering help and friendship without confusion or fear. The least we can do is help fight this war with them.' Blade replied, gently prodding Emily to the right and hoping she got the message. 'Get the bros moving, send them back to Rising Freedom.'  
'As you wish Blade.' Emily nodded, moving away from the small group.

Troubled gaze sweeping over the friends gathered to see them off, Blade was firmly trapped between wanting to do what was best for his bros and knowing he had a responsibility to help their friends fight a war that he knew could see his bros killed.  
'You have to understand just how hard this decision is my friends. You were there when we had no one, you picked us up and gave freely when we needed help. We are honour bound to return that kindness, however we can. You are not used to fighting wars; that much is obvious when I look at you now. I sense revulsion and fear, pain and torment, suffering and anguish. This is all normal, you're used to keeping the peace, not charging into full scale battles. Today you saw what years of fighting can turn a person into, you witnessed what our people have been doing since the time of our grandparents. That is not a good legacy, but it is the only legacy we have.' he offered, listening as his bros started moving towards the transports.  
'Is it true Blade? We're getting involved in another war?' Sidewinder asked, approaching his CO slowly.  
'What else would you have me do Sidewinder? We're already involved, today proved that. The Jedi know we can be relied upon when things are tough, unlike their untested troops.' Blade sighed, unable to look Sidewinder in the eye.  
'I would expect nothing less of you Blade. We are not cut out for a nomadic life on a ship, we are trained to fight and willing to brawl if it means doing something useful for this galaxy. Sure, it's not Mars and it will never be but while we're here, we might as well do something helpful.' Sidewinder replied, reaching up to squeeze Blade's shoulder.  
'We gotta move! Incoming sandstorm!' Dakota bellowed, spotting the rising clouds in the distance. 'It's moving fast, way faster than any I've ever seen!'  
'Blade, we have to go now or we'll never get through before the storm hits this sector!' Fog added, racing towards one of the transports. 'We're cutting it close as is!'  
'You'll never make it if you try and hold your ground or outrun that storm! Get on board, we'll contact the rest of the fleet from orbit!' Blade barked, grabbing Ki-Adi-Mundi and racing for the nearest transport.  
'Come on Master Fisto, move!' Sidewinder hollered, standing firm even as the wind picked up and sand started flying around their ankles. 'Hurry! They'll be nothing left of any of us if you stay!' swapping quick glances among themselves, the small gathering of Jedi broke and ran, heading for any transport with an open hatch. Diving through hatches and skidding on the deck plates, the fifteen Jedi quickly boarded and scanned the area to make sure everyone was onboard.  
'Area clear. Let's get out of here.' Aayla nodded, sinking down beside Carbon and Black.

Shuddering and fighting against the winds whipping around the area, the transports slowly lifted off and shot skyward, trying to clear the storm and make it back to the cruiser. Everyone was tense, clinging on tight to whatever handholds they could find and scarcely daring to breathe as the ships jolted and jumped, the pilots sweating in their seats as they battled to keep their transports heading skyward.  
'Whoa! Thank fuck for gravity generators.' Revs yelped, hanging on even tighter at their transport flipped over completely.  
'Not for long Revs! Strap in, I need the boost!' Magura snapped, risking one hand off the controls to tighten up his seatbelt.  
'What's he going on about?' Eeth Koth asked, glancing at Revs.  
'Get your belt on, he's gonna cut the gravity in here.' Revs warned, yanking the belt tight around his waist quickly.  
'Here we go.' Magura warned, flipping the switch and diverting power away from the gravity generators into the engines.  
'I've got you Master Koth.' Revs soothed, hands latched around the Zabrak man's ankles.  
'What's going on back there?'  
'Master Koth didn't get his belt done up in time.'  
'I thought Jedi we're supposed to have great reflexes.' Magura smirked, still fighting the wind and battling to rise.  
'Very amusing Magura.' Eeth growled, crunching up and latching onto the supports under his empty seat. Swinging up and over, he returned to the chair and strapped in, still feeling very disconcerted about this side adventure.

In another transport, Emily found herself in a position she was totally unused to and didn't really care for. Her seat belt had given way, leaving her dangling from Kit Fisto's hands and trying to avoid slamming into the hull of the transport.  
'Remind me to have words with the Mechanic section when we get back to the Rising Freedom.' she sighed, thumping into the hull again and grunting softly.  
'First we have to get out of this mess. Sidewinder, reach out. I'm going to try and flick Emily across to you.' Kit replied, shifting his grip a little and shaking his tentacles out of his line of sight.  
'Gently now Master Fisto, let's try and avoid any further injuries.' Sidewinder nodded, reaching out towards Emily and hoping Kit knew what he was doing.  
'And away you go Emily.' Kit grinned, pushing gently before reaching into the Force and keeping her moving until Sidewinder snagged her hand and pulled her in close.  
'Whoa, talk about a head rush.' Emily uttered, carefully moving into the next seat and strapping in securely.  
'We cleared the storm front and are heading for Rising Freedom.' Raider called, righting the transport and tipping the nose up a little further.  
'Good to hear Raider. I've had about enough of Geonosis.' Sidewinder sighed, unlatching his belt and heading back to check on the bikes. 'Bugs, droids and now sandstorms…this day can't end soon enough.'


	2. Blooming Friendships

With Rising Freedom hurrying towards Coruscant, SAU 14 scattered through the ship with their VIPs and shed their hard, battle worn exteriors for something much more tender and compassionate.  
'Come on sweetie, I owe you a scrub and a fresh coat of paint.' Sidewinder grinned, heading for the garage with his brown and dark red angel.  
'So what happens now?' Kit asked, looking around slowly as the rest of the team filed past.  
'Come on down to the rec room, have a kaf and relax. You won't get much out of the bros until their precious ladies have been tended to and settled in the garage.' Emily replied, crouching and running her hands along Harley's flanks lightly. 'Head on down to the garage Harley, I'll be down to wash off the dust once I've got our guests settled in.' she offered, straightening again and placing her helmet on the saddle.  
'With your blessing Emily, I'll take care of Harley. Our guests have had a long and tiring day, I'm sure you can work your magic with them as you do with us.' Crash suggested, his Snapper waiting quietly beside him.  
'Steady Kit, I've got you.' Eeth warned, easing Kit back off the wall were he was sagged.  
'Yeah, I think you've got the right idea Crash. Off you go Harley, I'll check the work later but I've got to take care of our guests for a while.' Emily agreed, coming around and taking Kit's weight across her shoulders. 'It's okay Master Koth, I'm stronger than I look. The rec room is just down this way, we keep all the important areas tucked in close and use the outer regions of the cruiser as added protection and defensive layers. We can jettison the outer armour if we've got to make a speedy getaway.' she explained, her own post-battle aches and injuries forgotten as she led the small group down the corridor.  
'So just how much of this cruiser do you actually use?' Koon asked, checking under the dressing secured around his upper arm.  
'About forty percent. We're used to tight confines, it comes naturally to the mice and I'm happy so long as I'm with them. If we ever have to drop the outer casing and run like the wind, we can double the speed we're capable of while fully armoured.' Emily grinned, locking the rec room doors open and entering the room. 'Make yourselves at home, I'll put on a pot of fresh kaf and see what snacks are still in the cupboards.' she offered, easing Kit onto her favourite couch and getting him comfortable.  
'You really don't have to worry Emily.' Aayla sighed, curling up in one of the many comfortable chairs.  
'But of course I do, it is our way. The Martian people live from hand to mouth from day one. It is considered rude to not offer guests food and drink when they arrive in your home, even if you don't have much to offer.' Emily replied, switching the kaf machines on and starting to look through the cupboards.  
'I do not wish to seem rude Emily but I will pass.'  
'I understand completely Master Koon. We have learned much in our time here, including how not to kill a Kel Dor. No one will take offence, they understand your unique position completely.' Emily chuckled, finding three of Christine's biscuit tins and lifting them down. 'It's amazing, Christine's butterscotch cookies actually survived three days.' she mused, setting out an array of homemade biscuits before opening the next tin.

Balancing three plates on her arm, Emily moved back into the group and set the humble offerings out before heading back to organise the kaf, scrounging up the best mugs they had in the rec room. Some of them were a little damaged but they would do the job until she could get a decent set for times like this.  
'The guys will be a while, nothing is more important to them then their special ladies…or in a couple of cases, special guys. Each bike has a unique personality and they also pick up certain traits from their riders. My Harley for example was a late addition to the team, created by the mechanics within 14. He's affectionate towards me and enjoys adventure but when he senses that I am in danger, he'll do everything in his abilities to see me safe again.' Emily continued, handing around the mugs and settling comfortably in one of the armchairs.  
'It must be a challenge communicating with them. How do you know what a bike is trying to say?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, handing one of the plates around and settling back with a triple-choc fudge cookie.  
'Practise and a deep understanding of the individual bike. It took weeks for me to learn what each note and combination of sounds means. You also have to take into consideration the situation and what messages a bike might be trying to pass. A revving engine is a sign of excitement but can also be a sign of readiness to race into combat. The little whistle-click they make is a warning, it's up to the rider to figure out the threat once the bike has identified it and where it's coming from.'  
'So your bikes have genders just like any race?' Eeth noted, sipping his kaf and relaxing.  
'As strange as that must sound, yes. It's a tradition that's been going on since the first AI bikes rolled off the production lines. At that stage the women of Mars were not permitted to join the fight so all the bikes were called she and given tendencies similar to a certain rider's wife, sister or mother, depending on the situation. As the years went by and women were allowed to fight, their bikes were given masculine tendencies and programming similar to close male relatives.'  
'But what about men who have a preference for other males?' Aayla asked, snagging a butterscotch biscuit and handing the plate on.  
'We have many who are that way inclined here. Their bikes are still female, in keeping with the rest of the army. Homosexuals with female bikes also helps hide the fact they are so inclined. If they were discovered, they would be forcibly separated and possibly imprisoned for a while so there could be no hope of the lovers reuniting again. It sounds harsh, I know, and it is hard but the Martian War Council is not known for fair treatment of the troops. That's part of the reason SAU 14 was sent to my planet. Officially they were sent to help protect my planet but unofficially, The War Council just wanted to get rid of them. SAU 14 was full of rejects from other units and all the kinds of men that The War Council saw as imperfect soldiers.'  
'That's horrible. How can any government treat their people in such a way?' Luminara asked, shocked by what she was hearing.  
'As far as The War Council is concerned, any couple that can't add to the next generation is not worth having on Mars. Braid and Christine are the exception there, married for two years before they were sent to join 14 due to some genetic problems that would arise if they ever have children.'  
'I heard my name Emily.' Christine called, wandering into the rec room and looking around.  
'Just giving our guests a rundown on our story. Master Unduli was shocked about how The War Council treated 14. Have you finished with Hunk's cleaning and repaint already?'  
'Braid took over, he knows how busy my days are. I just swung by to grab a cup of kaf then it's down to the kitchen to get the midday meal on the go.' Christine shrugged, tying her long black hair back and unhooking her battered mess cup from her belt.  
'I suppose someone will be down to set fourteen places at the tables for our guests.' Emily nodded, relishing the chance to unwind with civil conversation instead of the usual way things were done.  
'I've already asked Crash to organise fifteen new places…did I miscount or something?' Christine sighed, gaze flicking over the Jedi gathered around. 'Ah, Master Koon… of course you won't be partaking in a fine meal, my mistake. I'll inform Crash of the change.' she added, filing her mug quickly.  
'There is no reason why I cannot sit and enjoy good conversation among the mice Christine.' Master Koon replied, looking quite comfortable as he sagged in one of the many armchairs, booted feet crossed and hands on his abdomen.  
'You might regret saying that Master Koon.' Christine warned, picking up a couple biscuits and disappearing again.  
'Seems a bit early for the midday meal. I'm not even hungry even after all we've been through.' Aayla mused, setting her mug on the nearest table.  
'It's the time difference. We run this ship by Earth time, twenty four standard hours to a day, and 365 standard days to a year. We haven't made the switch to running by Coruscant time, to us that's like saying we're never going home. By Earth time it's just after midday and by Coruscant time it's only mid morning. If you're really not interested in what's on offer, pass it on to those sitting around you and feel free to eat something later. Christine's always got healthy snacks and light meals on offer throughout the day.' Emily grinned, glancing at the old watch secure on her wrist.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

The sheer quality of food on offer for lunch stunned the Jedi as they filed in and joined the line for their meals. On offer today was fresh roast meat, vegetables and fungi from across the galaxy and several very interesting looking salads. Despite her earlier thoughts on not wanting anything to eat, Aayla found her appetite refreshed and raging at the sight of such amazing food.  
'How did you get all this done Christine?' Kit asked, accepting the plate Christine handed him.  
'I've got a few droids to help out but most of the work is still done by my small kitchen team of three. Cosmo down there made the salads all by himself and Crash up the other end got the veggies and fungi ready. They left me the hard bit as usual, roasts for over sixty.' Christine shrugged, quickly carving up another small bird and continuing the service.  
'Come on Master Fisto, you can talk to my wife later. For now come and eat, there will be plenty of time to talk once we've all had our fill.' Braid chuckled, leaning over the servery to share a sweet kiss with his beloved before guiding Kit away to find a seat.  
'Christine, you've outdone yourself again. You never cease to amaze me with what you can create even in these difficult surrounds.' Emily called, lifting her mug in a toast to the wonders of Christine's kitchen.  
'What is really amazing are the things my bros create to barter for food and other vital supplies.' Christine replied, her flow unbroken as she spoke and interacted with her extended family.

Finding a seat in the middle of the group, Kit found he was still coming up short and had to keep looking up at the mice towering around his head.  
'Come on guys, shuffle over for the little guy.' Falcon sighed, inching over a little.  
'Hey, I'm not…'  
'Relax Master Fisto, he's talking about me not you.' Decal cut in, setting his meal on the table and squeezing in between Falcon and Kit quickly. 'Tank ya bubble-butt, move over a little.'  
'I move over anymore and I'll fall off the bench.' Tank shot back, popping open his drink and bracing his awkward position.  
'I've got a better idea. Come on Hammer, there's an empty bench over at table six.' Kawasaki sighed, leaving the table and heading for somewhere with a bit more elbow room.  
'Thanks bros.' Decal grinned, shuffling over a little and tucking into his meal.  
'If there's some extra space down your end, share it up this way will ya?' Tank called, looking along the line again.  
'I think we can manage that Tank.' Falcon replied, making the most of his bulk to push everyone else along.  
'That's far enough Falcon. I'm in no hurry to kiss the decking.' Goggles added, sending Falcon shuffling back the other way.  
'Is everyone settled now?' Visor smirked, tucking into his lunch again.

Watching the shifting line over Emily's shoulder, Aayla couldn't hold back a giggle as Kit was jostled back and forth with the line. Glancing over her shoulder, Emily spotted the source of Aayla's amusement and nodded, shuffling over to make room for Streaks to join them at the table.  
'There's always jostling at the tables. Master Fisto just wound up in a bad spot for it. Stuck between Falcon and Sidewinder, always a tight spot to be. Usually Blade sits between them, he's big enough to control the shoving between those two. Falcon's got a ritual, he always sits with Decal to his right. Sidewinder seems to quite like Master Fisto, a potential friendship I find interesting. Winder tends to prefer friends who enjoy explosives and all manner of destruction. Master Fisto doesn't strike me as that kind of man, no Jedi really does.' Streaks explained, adjusting the silver device tucked in his right ear.  
'We're peacekeepers, not trained soldiers. I doubt you'll find any Jedi that are looking forward to fighting this war. You seem to be quite excited with the idea of combat.' Aayla sighed, chewing thoughtfully on one of the salads on offer.  
'Mars hasn't had a month of peace for three generations. We can't fight to keep Mars free anymore but we can fight to protect this galaxy, and the people we consider friends.' Choke shrugged, shocking Aayla with just how casual he was about such suffering.  
'Alright, enough talk of the upcoming war. We've survived the first salvo, that's an effort worth celebrating.' Emily cut in, thumping her mug down on the table.  
'You want to celebrate that mess on Geonosis? We lost so many Jedi, and almost the war before it has even begun. Why celebrate such an ugly thing as war?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, disturbed by the thought of celebrating now.  
'We celebrate the fact we survived and honour those we lost all in one big event. Martians have danced around fires and sung honour songs to the night sky for generations, sharing in our successes as we live to fight another day.' Bandana explained, finishing his meal and letting out a satisfied belch.  
'Thank you.' Christine called, lifting her hand in acknowledgement.  
'I'm not going to ask.'  
'It's a compliment Master Koon, a good belch for a good meal.' Christine shrugged, resting her head against Braid's shoulder for a moment before getting back to her meal

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Laughing and spinning through the group, Emily was a completely different woman in the eyes of the Jedi. Gone were her hard edges and weapons, replaced with a tender and kind woman who was quick with a joke and so light on her feet. Reaching up and clasping Blade's raised hand, she whirled around and reached again, spinning effortlessly from hand to hand to the beat of the live music. Switching feet and reversing her direction, she swirled around Decal before offering her hand out again but no one was there to take it this time. Rising smoothly, Eeth grasped her hand lightly and propelled her off again, captivated by the mysterious woman.  
'Come and join us Aayla, it's easy once you get started.' Christine called, whirling under Falcon's hand and reaching to take Killer's hand gracefully.  
'How do I start?' Aayla asked, getting to her feet and making sure her lightsaber was secure on her belt.  
'Spin and grab, trust in the guys to keep you going around the gathering.' Emily guided, grinning as Luminara joined the twirling dance, her natural abilities helping her keep her feet in her long skirt.  
'It's a celebration of teamwork and brotherhood, reinforcing the connections that keep us strong. Each grip is a retied knot of friendship and camaraderie.' Christine added, surprised when her hand was caught by Plo.  
'So why isn't everyone moving around retying knots?' Kit asked, reaching for Aayla's hand and twirling her off towards Slash safely.  
'One step at a time Master Fisto. Normally we would go all in from the start but since we have guests, we're slowing it down for those who wish to join in the celebration and reaffirmation.' Windvest replied, smiling warmly as Rictor clasped his hand and swirled into the dance.

Finding an opening in the shifting mass of bodies, Plo grabbed the first empty hand he saw and vanished into the group, finding his feet easily enough and following the beat. He caught another familiar hand and smiled behind his mask, whipping Eeth around behind him and catching Aayla's hand. Rising over the footsteps, the unfamiliar words wrapped around the dancing group as the music died, the song taken up in a chorus by the bros as Braidy and Emission joined the dance. With everyone moving to their own pattern through the group, the dance became even more complex as people tried to avoid collisions while still grabbing hands that they could find.  
'It doesn't matter if you grab someone twice or more, it's all part of the Reaffirmation.' Emily uttered, brushing her back against Kit's lightly as she spun past gracefully.  
'That's good to know, I couldn't keep track of how I've touched if I tried.' Kit nodded, ducking under Windvest's arm and catching Carbon's hand.  
'I'll second that Kit. It's easy to pick Odd Ball, his fingers are icy. I can't tell one black hand from another though.' Eeth agreed, bending over backwards to avoid Bandit's arm while his weight was firmly held by Falcon's grip on his right hand.  
'I'll adjust the heat Master Koth, thanks for the notice.' Odd Ball replied, adjusting something on his left wrist and rejoining the dance, watching the people who took his hand for any warning that his temperature was still out.

Falling silent as the song finished, the group split and grabbed their drinks, catching their breath and relaxing as Emily switched on the music player in the corner before perching on the arm of one of the couches.  
'It's been too long since we had a reason to dance the Reaffirmation.' Blade sighed, pulling his hair off his neck and tying it up quickly into a rough ponytail.  
'Now that we're facing danger on a regular basis, we'll have more reasons Blade.' Falcon replied, welcoming Decal onto his lap.  
'Well now that we're done, I can finally take my boots off.' Decal mused, releasing the buckles and yanking his biker boots off, setting them safely down beside the chair and rolling off his socks.  
'Silver feet? Something you're not telling us Decal?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, trying not to stare.  
'These are my cybernetic replacements. I was involved in a nasty accident years ago, had to have both legs amputated. Took some getting used to but now, couldn't imagine going back to life without them.' Decal shrugged, sliding off Falcon's lap and grabbing his boots. 'Back in a minute.' he grinned, clicking his way out of the room.  
'Well if Decal's going to reveal his…I'll be right back.' Tank mused, glancing at Emily before leaving the rec room.  
'You certainly have been in the wars. Missing eyes, scars and now cybernetics…is there anything else you're keeping in reserve?'  
'Apart from the wonderful toys hidden within our cybernetics, I think we've covered everything.' Odd Ball smirked, unbuckling his jacket and approaching the Jedi as he ran the zipper down. 'The heat element is a little touchy, that's why you noticed my fingers were cold earlier Master Koth. I'm honestly shocked no one commented on the boxy appearance of my left shoulder.' he grinned, sliding his jacket off and handing it to Emily before peeling off his glove and allowing the gathered Jedi to admire his cybernetic arm.  
'I didn't wish to seem rude when I noticed the difference.'  
'It's alright Master Koon, I've been living with this thing for a while now. I've already had all the negative comments and harsh critiques I'm gonna get because of this thing.' Odd Ball shrugged, white furred thumb running over red painted knuckles.  
'You don't seem worried about hiding the fact you've got this advancement. It's certainly bright enough to be obvious.'  
'I figured since I was going to be stuck with it for life, I might as well make it something to be proud of. Each colour has significance - dusky orange for the sands of Mars, brown for the dirt of Earth and blue for the water we dream of for Mars. My red knuckles have a far less noble reason, the blood of those who have died at my hands. A constant reminder to be wary of the power I hold coiled in these pistons and plates.' Odd Ball continued, surprised when Aayla reached out to enfold his left hand in her much smaller ones so tenderly.  
'You are still a good man Odd Ball, I can see that when I look into your eyes. We all have times in our pasts that we would rather forget but it is important that we do not forget those times. Forgetting our mistakes means we are prone to make the very same mistakes. Wear your reminders proudly, your mistakes will not only remind you to be careful but those around you as well.' she offered, rising and gently wrapping her arms around his neck.  
'Thank you. I needed to hear that from someone outside the team.' Odd Ball uttered, gingerly returning the embrace, constantly aware of where his hands were and wary of pinching her lekku.

Drawing away slowly, Aayla smiled up at Odd Ball for a few moments longer before returning to her seat and settling comfortably. Returning the smile warmly, Odd Ball visibly relaxed and walked over to join one of the pool games, a new spring in his step.  
'You have no idea how much that means Aayla, no one outside 14 has ever accepted Odd Ball for the mouse he is now. After the crash, medical reports were complied and sent back to Mars to be added to the old files. A reply soon came back, Odd Ball had been black marked. Everything he'd worked so hard for, his hope for a life after the army and the woman he loved, were taken from him with one sweep of a black marker. We found out later that some false charges had been put against his name, the results of which stop him from ever going home again. Even if we could find a way back to Mars, no one in 14 would be safe to go home.' Emily sighed, sinking down on the couch between Kit and Eeth. 'the closest any of them will ever get to Mars is standing on Earth and gazing up at their true home through their telescopes or following the constellations they recognise from a different angle.' she shrugged, a lone tear proving all over again just how much she loved the mice around her.  
'Isn't there anything that can be done?' Master Koon asked, resting one clawed hand on Emily's shoulder.  
'We've already tried all the options available to us and we've got no allies on Mars. Every time we tried to clear away the problem, our interference was discovered and corrected, then our punishments increased. In the end we gave up before more bros wound up facing a firing squad. So far twelve names are on that list with two potentials, depending on the final judgement of The War Council.' Black replied, looking up from his card game.

Returning to the rec room wearing his favourite pair of jeans, Tank smirked at all the Jedi stared at him in wonder, gazes sweeping over the sharp angles and strong lines of steel he so proudly displayed before them. Suddenly a roar of anger came from the pool hall and Mark came sprinting into view again, Rictor dogging his every step. Reaching down and popping open one of the compartments in his leg, Tank yanked out a length of cord with weights tied to the ends. Whirling it around his head quickly, he released the weapon and followed, all business as the thick cord tangled up Rictor's legs and dropped him to the floor.  
'nice catch Tank. I'll take it from here.' Plate chuckled, waiting until Tank had the weapon untangled before heaving Rictor to his feet and escorting him out of the room.  
'next time Mark, try not to annoy Rictor with your trick shots.' Tank sighed, coiling up the weapon and tucking it back out of sight.  
'I didn't mean it Tank, honest.' Mark replied, heading back to the pool hall for another game.  
'I know Mark, it's okay.' Tank nodded, adjusting something on his right wrist before grabbing another drink and joining one of the poker games.  
'yo, who's supposed to be on monitor duty?' Blade called, his commanding voice silencing every conversation in the rec area.  
'I'll do it. If we're going to be working together fulltime, you might as well get used to one another.' Emily replied, realising she was probably the most relaxed and clear headed of her bros at the moment.  
'alright Emily, I'll find someone to replace you in two hours.' Blade nodded, watching her go before casting his gaze around the room again. Almost as if they could sense what Blade was thinking, Thunder and Chaos stood and hurried after Emily.


	3. Decisions & Missions

Standing in the Council Chambers, Blade looked around the room at the twelve seated Jedi Master's and frowned slightly, not liking the emotions and thoughts he was able to pick up on as they were scrutinised.  
'Can we just get this over with? So where are you sending us to do our bit for this war effort?' Slash sighed, more than a little agitated after fifteen minutes of this silent treatment.  
'There is a minor debate on what is to be done with you. It seems that several Jedi are interested in gaining your services.' Mace replied, glancing around at his fellow Jedi.  
'I still think the best could be achieved assigning SAU 14 to work near Anakin.' Obi-Wan debated, rippling a nervous shudder through Blade's fur.  
'And what happens when someone else has need of their assistance?' Luminara asked, turning her attention back to Obi-Wan.  
'Of all the Jedi, Anakin needs the most assistance; his track record speaks for itself.'  
'Okay, everyone just calm down. It's my choice, not yours and as such I will hear a request from each Jedi looking to make use of our abilities and skills in combat situations. Your requests will be discussed among the command structure and an answer found to benefit everyone.' Blade tried, holding up his hands for calm.  
'While discuss this we do, a mission we have planned. The assistance of two members of your team is required.' Yoda nodded, gazing at Emily gently.  
'Just tell me what you need done.' Sidewinder replied, eager to get his hands dirty.  
'Not you Sidewinder, you have the wrong…equipment for this mission.' Kit sighed, fully aware that this mission was not going to go well once Blade got wind of the plan.  
'Wrong equipment? I'm cross trained into a fair few sections, I can handle it.'  
'Sidewinder, dear Sidewinder. Master Fisto isn't talking about military equipment. He's talking about more physical equipment I believe.' Emily chuckled, stepping forward and turning her depthless eyes towards Kit. 'Would that be correct Master Fisto?'  
'You are quite correct Emily. Two women are required for the mission, women of beauty and strength and who aren't afraid to get a little dirty.' Kit nodded, glancing at Yoda.  
'And what makes you think I'll trust you with my wife?' Braid growled, wrapping one arm protectively around Christine's waist.  
'Braid, be calm. You know I'm one hell of a fighter; I can handle what ever this mission requires. Besides, you know Emily won't let any harm come to either of us. Everything will be okay; I'll come home safe once this is over.' Christine soothed, stretching up to press a loving kiss to Braid's cheek.  
'I never could resist when you look at me like that sweet Chris. Just promise you'll be careful, I can't bear the thought of losing you.' Braid sighed, drawing Christine in close and holding her tenderly against his bulk.  
'I'll be okay Braid, I'll be really careful. Nothing in this galaxy could stop me from trying to get back to you.' Christine replied, leaning back against his chest and relaxing.  
'Forgive my tardiness Masters.' Aayla offered, joining the group and standing a few feet away from the mice.  
'The mission to deal with those pirates has the go ahead Aayla, you're just in time to meet the rest of the team.' Kit replied, flashing her a grin and turning back to the group.  
'Good, I was starting to think all the work that has already gone into planning that mission was for nothing.' Aayla nodded, moving to kneel beside Kit's seat, relaxed and calm.  
'So what is the plan?' Emily asked, confused by Aayla's actions but trying to hide the fact.  
'You're going in under the story of trying to start an alliance with this particular band of pirates. Once you have the information required, you are to return to Coruscant. Once we have the information, a surgical strike will be organised to put those pirates out of business before any more Republic secrets wind up in Separatist hands.' Mace Windu explained, turning his attention back to Kit.  
'Obviously Master Fisto has something to do with this mission, care to clue us in on that detail as well?' Christine asked, starting to get annoyed with all the secrecy.  
'Lead this mission, Master Fisto will.' Yoda replied, carefully ignoring the obvious discomfort Kit was in regarding this mission.  
'What's the big secret? Ever since we started discussing this mission, Master Fisto has only gotten more and more uncomfortable.' Emily growled, temper rising dramatically.  
'you wouldn't exactly be comfortable knowing what I know and only now finding out that I've got to worry about what Braid will do if things go bad.' Kit sighed, sitting forward. 'Here's the story so far. I've been in contact with the pirates, acting as a Nautolan Crime Lord looking to make a profitable alliance. I've been invited to their hidden base to talk business but the pirates want more proof that I am as wealthy as previously claimed. Master Windu came up with the idea of selecting exotic beauties from around our allies and forming a harem to accompany me to this meeting, dressed in the finest garments possible. You three are the chosen women, true exotic beauties. The fact I'm going in with a Martian female will only push my wealth and reputation higher. Twi'lek females are commonly seen as slaves, but few are as well kept as Aayla will be during the mission. As for you Emily, although you are not as exotic as some, the strength you display is more than enough testament of my power as a Crime Lord.' he explained, swallowing nervously as Braid gently pushed Christine behind him and stalked closer.  
'Braid! Stand down!' Blade barked, but Braid was seeing red.  
'You want to do what to my wife? I should skin you right now for daring to suggest such a thing!'  
'Braid! That's enough! I'm not afraid to play my role, if it's going to make fighting this war a little safer!' Christine yelled, worried that a fight was about to break out and their alliance with the Jedi would be shattered.  
'You never told me Christine was your wife. You can't blame me for that Braid.' Kit replied, getting to his feet.  
'This is going to get ugly.' Revs sighed, adjusting the strap of the medical kit he was carrying.  
'I made it clear she was mine and the fact we're different coloured should have made it obvious she's not my sister.' Braid snarled, well beyond reason in an attempt to protect his wife's honour.  
'Braid! Back down now!' Blade tried again, astounded that Braid would go this far even when there was no serious danger.  
'Come on Braid, there's no need for violence. I'll be around; I'll keep Christine safe during the mission.' Emily coaxed, tugging ineffectively at Braid's wrist as he cocked his right hand back.  
'You leave me no choice Braid.' Kit warned, unafraid of the hulking mouse towering over him. Shifting his weight back a little, he trust his right hand forward and sent Braid flying across the room to thud heavily against the far wall, almost taking out half the leadership of 14 as he passed. 'You have had your first and only warning Braid, this mission must go ahead.'  
'That was a bit harsh, don't you think Master Fisto?' Hammer asked, safely enfolded in his special cloak to protect his skin from the sunlight pouring into the room as he got to his feet again.  
'Given the obvious strength Braid has and his threatening behaviour, I believe I reacted accordingly.' Kit replied, returning to his chair as Revs stood and headed to check on Braid.  
'You don't know threatening behaviour yet Master Fisto.' Christine warned, advancing on the seated Jedi.  
'That's enough! All of you settle down! Christine; had Master Fisto not thrown Braid back, we'd be cleaning Jedi pieces off the walls and you know that. Braid would have torn him apart for daring to mention your name and harem work in the same sentence.' Emily barked, tugging Christine back and restraining her quickly.  
'Emily's right Christine, Braid would have done serious harm to Master Fisto if he hadn't reacted as he did. You know how protective he is of you.' Kawasaki agreed, always the voice of reason when things got touchy around the team.

Tearing away from Emily, Christine turned her back and jogged over to Braid, torn between her loving husband and a job that she had to get done. She could see the logic in her addition to the harem team; she truly was an exotic beauty in this galaxy. As far as she knew, she was the only female mouse around and to have her on a chain would be a great boost to the reputation of any man. But Braid, sweet and kind Braid, her loving husband of five years was against the idea and that made her worry. Would their relationship survive this mission if things went bad while they were apart? Could she count on his love and support when they came back and she felt dirty for the role she'd played? Brushing his long brown locks out of his eyes, she knew the answers to all her troubling questions. No matter what they faced together or separated, she could always come home to his loving arms.  
'During war, people do things they are not sure about or uncomfortable completing. We have sacrificed much during previous wars Christine, lost many friends and entered situations we would not normally go near. Lives are in the balance; your intelligence will help protect innocents and soldiers alike. In battles previous members of SAU 14 have risen above the standards, calling on training, skills, abilities and assets that no one else in the area has to protect those around them. Now is your turn to be the protector, now is your historical day in SAU 14.' Crimson offered, crouching beside Christine and squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
'I know Crimson and I'm ready now. Sweet Braid, I know you object to me becoming some trophy but if I can save lives and help this war effort, it's worth the risk. I'll be okay, I'm not afraid to face this challenge. Wait for me love, keep the home fires burning and pray for me each night. Two Jedi, one battle vet and Emily, we can handle a little side mission.' Christine nodded, rising back to her full height and returning to Emily's side.

Smoothing out her vest, Christine reached into her shirt and lifted out her unit medallion. Unclipping the chain, she gazed at the heart shaped amulet and traced the initial on the surface before removing the simple gold band she wore on her right hand. Slipping the ring onto the chain, she fastened the delicate clasp and reached into the pouch at her belt. Digging out the solid plastic container everyone carried, she popped it open and neatly tucked the ring and amulet inside, smoothing the chain into the groves and seating the ring and amulet securely in the padding material. Snapping the container closed, she scanned the team around her and nodded slowly, her choice made.  
'Traditionally when a member of this unit is sent on a side mission, they leave their medallion and ring with a trusted friend within the unit. This is done as a promise to return and reclaim their rightful place within the team, as a pact of friendship and, if the worst should happen, as a token of a life lived with the unit. I am choosing to break with tradition and leave mine with a friend outside the unit, a trustworthy keeper of my position and a friend I am proud to know.' she explained, circling the room before stopping and taking a knee before her chosen guardian. 'Master Koon, it is you I ask to guard my place and hold this safe until my return. It doesn't matter where you go or how far I must travel, I will return for my place one day.' she continued, offering out the white container in her cupped hands.  
'I will do as you have asked Christine and keep you position safe. I thank you for your trust in this matter.' he replied, cupping her hands in his and accepting the container as she slid her hands away.  
'I know Braid will be more than capable of caring for Hunk while I'm away, they are already close enough.' Christine grinned, straightening and turning back to where Falcon was just getting Braid onto his feet.  
'Count on it angel, I'll take good care of Hunk until you make it home.' Braid confirmed, grateful for the strong arm around his waist as his head pounded in time with his heart.  
'Sidewinder, I'm leaving Harley in your capable hands. Don't let me hear that you've been encouraging him to try some of the stunts Smash enjoys so much.' Emily warned, removing her long jacket and handing it to Bonfire before unbuckling her weapon harness and handing that over as well.  
'I'll keep my girl on a short leash, don't worry Em. You just focus on your mission, we'll hold down the fort.' Sidewinder replied, stepping forward and helping Emily with her disarming.  
'Yeah, I guess these are off limits for a harem girl too.' Christine sighed, unbuckling the dual holsters she wore and handing them to Kawasaki before removing her belt knife and depositing it in his outstretched hand.  
'One woman army is right Sidewinder.' Kit remarked, stunned by the sheer number of weapons Emily was removing and handing to her friends gathered behind her.  
'this is a fairly light load out, she's carried a lot more in previous battles and just wait until you see Emily in full war gear.' Sidewinder shrugged, tucking another knife through his belt and draping two holstered pistols over his shoulder.

Reaching under her shirt, Emily unbuckled the last weapon and sighed, not really wanting to let such a fine weapon out of her hands if there was even the slightest chance she could keep it close to hand. Rising from his seat, Kit approached and held out his hand, signalling for the weapon. Chewing her lip nervously, Emily placed the holstered weapon in his hand, catching a trace of surprise at the weight of the simple weapon.  
'It's called an Armageddon knife, heavy, tough and super strong. I've carried this particular knife for years and it's gotten me out of some tough situations. Although not as graceful as others, someone who has practised with it can become very dangerous and cause a lot of people a load of pain.' she explained, relaxed and calm as Kit drew the blade and admired the basic weapon, a new idea coming to his mind.  
'With your permission Emily, I'd like to hold onto this. You wouldn't happen to have two would you?' Kit asked, returning the knife to its holster.  
'Yeah, I've got a couple spares but they're back in my quarters. Everyone in 14 has one though, I gave them out for Christmas a few years back.' Emily replied, her confusion deepening as Kit nodded.  
'Have you got yours on you Christine?'  
'Yeah, right here.' Christine nodded, handing over an identical knife and waiting.  
'These will do nicely ladies, and it will give you some sort of a weapon if things turn ugly.' Kit nodded, handing the knives to Aayla as she moved back to his side. 'With your permission Masters, we will begin our preparations and return for the final briefing in two hours.' he added, turning to Yoda and Mace.  
'Do you want to make a petition to Blade before you go?' Mace asked, swinging the meeting back to the original topic.  
'No need, Sidewinder knows my position. We discussed the situation on the long flight from Geonosis.' Kit shrugged, bowing to the senior Jedi and turning for the door.  
'Aayla, what about you?'  
'Speak with Odd Ball, we talked at length about the subject.'  
'Very well. We'll see you in two hours, mission ready.' Mace nodded, dismissing the group. 'Now, back to the matter regarding SAU 14's services during this war.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Getting a look at their wardrobe for the first time, Christine lunged and forcibly restrained Emily before she beat the snot out of Fisto for getting them into this mess. Three skimpy outfits were already set out for them, consisting of little more than a top that didn't seem likely to do more than cover their breasts, tight skirts that probably only just covered their butts and six inch high heels.  
'Alright Emily, settle down. We're both annoyed with this but I need you around. You know I have trouble in certain situations, help me through this so I don't make too much of a scene.' she sighed, confident Emily would understand just what she meant.  
'You know I'd never run out on you Chris, especially not when I know you're in a situation that you're going to struggle with. But that doesn't mean I have to like the situation. Let's be honest, this is about as far from my idea of clothing as you can get.' Emily nodded, relaxing slowly and picking up one set of clothes.  
'Anything I should know about Christine?' Kit asked, eyeing the pair with concern.  
'For the most there shouldn't be any serious problems but I guess I should tell you. I'm red/green colour-blind, any shade of either just looks like another shade of grey through my eyes. I can make assumptions on colour based on my experience but sometimes it's a challenge to identify exactly the colour I'm looking at. Too much of either colour gives me a pounding headache as my brain tries to process the information and pick apart the different shades of grey.' Christine sighed, picking up the last outfit and disappearing behind one of the curtains to change.  
'So I…my apologies if I give you a headache.' Kit offered, looking at his hands.  
'Your particular shades aren't a problem, smoke signal grey for the most and storm cloud grey blotches. It's actually quite a pleasant combination to look at, unlike some places and people I've seen since arriving in this galaxy.' Christine replied, stripping off her many layers and working into the skimpy costume on offer.  
'I guess I can take that as a complement.' Kit grinned, wondering what it would be like to see the galaxy through Christine's eyes.  
'It is Master Fisto. Some shades of grey that Christine sees are not as pleasant on the eyes. Oh, by the way Christine, you're wearing dudder blossom red.' Emily chuckled, working into her top and smoothing it over her breasts.  
'Looks like shadow grey to me but I always liked the scent of dudder blossom.' Christine sighed, thudding against the wall as she got her shoes on and secured the straps over her feet.  
'Are you okay Christine?' Aayla asked, concerned by the thump.  
'Yeah, just lost my balance. I'm used to bike boots, not sexy heels like these.' Christine sighed, neatly hanging up her old clothes on the provided hangers and sweeping the curtain aside.

Swallowing quickly, Kit could only stare in wonder at the picture of seduction and servitude before him. His three female companions all dressed in their tight little dark red tops, matching mid-thigh length skirts and heels. Shaking himself mentally, he took the hangers they were all holding and secured the clothes in the locker behind him before lifting out three long skinny cases and setting them on the table where their outfits had been waiting.  
'Please don't get upset again Emily, I'm only following orders from the senior Jedi. I hate this plan as much as you do, I've always been against the objectifying of women. There are other clothes prepared for you, everything is that skimpy and tight but you have also been provided with warm cloaks and the like.' he offered, opening the first case and approaching Aayla.  
'Collars too? I'm liking this even less with every moment.' Emily growled, releasing her hair and shaking it out quickly.  
'No expense has been spared Emily. We are already wearing the finest of Naboo silk and soft leather and these collars are also soft leather covered in silk but are absolutely covered in fine silver and gold working along with dozens of glittering jewels. Our cloaks are lined in soft fur and embroidered by the finest craftswomen in the galaxy. Each wardrobe is worth a Hutt's fortune and that's not even mentioning the wealth our Master will display once in all his finery.' Aayla explained, allowing Kit to secure the dark red collar around her throat.  
'Same colour Em?'  
'Yeah Christine, same colour.'  
'I get the feeling I'm going to have a massive headache before this mission is over. All this grey in my world is going to be hell.'  
'It'll be okay Christine, you'll always have something pink to stare mindlessly at to help ease the strain.'  
'Thanks Em, knew I could rely on you.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finding a suitable room to hold a meeting of their own, the command structure of SAU 14 gathered around the large table and flicked through the verbal and written requests from the Jedi.  
'Skywalker's track record speaks loud and clear, he's a brilliant pilot and a strong Jedi but he keeps having bad landings and losing ships. Rising Freedom is our only chance of getting back to Earth, we'd be fools to let him anywhere near our cruiser.'  
'Kenobi's track record is pretty good, he's only lost one starfighter in the last year. He's a good tactician and a negotiator but I get the feeling he'd be a reluctant leader.'  
'Unduli gives me the impression that she's cool and calm all the time but she holds tight to the Jedi code and their rules are not effective for fighting a war. With all those restrictions, our actions would be limited unless we want negative impressions getting back to the council.'  
'Ti is out, I heard rumours that she's being sent to Kamino to keep an eye on the clones coming out of the facility there. Working with her is only going to result in training and guard duty, bad idea.'  
'Mundi seems okay, good track record and a well rounded leader. His skills rank up there in the top five, standing with Yoda and Windu among others. He's got my vote to keep us safe.'  
'You want safe, go with Koon. An ace pilot, tactical whiz, diplomat and warrior all rolled into one. He's already proved that he's open to learning our ways and supporting our needs through a war.'

Holding up his hands to forestall a continuance of the round table debate, Blade stood and looked at the list before him, a list containing all the Jedi interested in having the mice around.  
'We could go on for days about which Jedi is the best choice for us to follow and still not have a suitable answer. Every one of them has their pros and cons, each one is a worthy choice but to pick one would shun the others and they have all been so good to us. When Rising Freedom was found drifting in space above Coruscant, they all mobilised to help despite not knowing anything about us or being unable to find any information on our species in their extensive archives. There is no way we can wisely pick the right Jedi to follow, we choose one and we'll forever be double guessing that choice.' he declared, bringing up an image of all those who were on his list and randomly picking one then another.  
'So what do you propose Blade?' Falcon asked, putting aside his debate against Windu.  
'Instead of choosing one Jedi for SAU 14 to follow, split the unit into smaller strike teams and spread our forces. Never one mouse to a Jedi, we have always worked best in teams of at least two. For those Jedi we know can stay out of trouble, we assign two mice to keep them covered. For those who can't seem to stay out of trouble, more are assigned.'  
'And just how do you suggest we pick who works where? Some are easy, Sidewinder will definitely want to work with Fisto and Odd Ball is quite taken by Aayla but others are more difficult. Who do we want to saddle with Bandit and Torque? What if I want to go to Koon but Hammer wishes to stay here on Coruscant with Yoda?' Kawasaki asked, squeezing Hammer's hand lightly.  
'We don't assign the teams now, we ask our bros where they want to go. I've got little doubt that no one will choose Skywalker so his team will have to be selected but apart from that, let the bros pick their own Jedi leaders. We'll sort out the over counts as we go.' Slash replied, looking up at his older brother for support.  
'Tank would probably go with Skywalker, put to fear of Ares into the younger Jedi. When Tank threatens to kick your arse and use the left one, you know he's not messing around.' Falcon suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
'I'd like to put Odd Ball with Skywalker as well, that arm of his is sure to worry Skywalker but I'm confident Odd Ball would rather go with Aayla.' Wheelie added, trying to think of anyone else who might work well with Skywalker.  
'We'll have to be vigilant about the teams, try and split our abilities among the Jedi evenly. It isn't going to be easy but let's try and avoid too many members of any particular section working with any one Jedi. That should be easy with the smaller sections, it's the bigger ones like the Gunners and Security that I'm thinking about there.' Blade nodded, resuming his seat.  
'Might I suggest we assign Terry and Steve somewhere safe. They're still so young and have been struggling since we arrived. Splitting them up would be wrong, you all know how close they are. It's not so hard for Rictor and Ripper, they're used to working apart but to separate Terry and Steve would be cruel indeed.' Dakota implored, looking around the table slowly.  
'How about Master Yoda? He strikes me as the kind of guy who would take great care of our youngest bros.' Fang suggested, catching a sigh from Hammer and lowering his gaze in apology.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling more confident and relaxed now that her body wasn't on show for all and sundry, Emily held her head high and paraded down the corridor of the Jedi Temple, Aayla to her left and Christine on Aayla's other side. Behind them came Kit, his dark blue cloak sweeping the floor as he almost seemed to float behind his ladies. Draped in fine silk and other fabrics from across the galaxy, Kit looked like someone who made a very good living on his ill deeds, the jewels and precious metals glittering against his skin furthering his obvious wealth, as did all the jewels his beautiful ladies wore.

Spotting some of the bros up ahead, Emily smirked and relaxed her arms, letting her cloak fall open to reveal the skimpy outfit underneath. Stopping dead in their tracks, the small group stared in disbelief and admiration at the stunning vista before them.  
'Hot damn Master Fisto, how are you going to think straight with all this on display around you?' Odd Ball asked, admiring Aayla's petite form and smiling softly at her.  
'Jedi are trained to ignore distractions…but with these three around, following that idea is going to be a challenge.' Kit grinned, glad to see Emily was relaxing into her role and starting to enjoy the teasing she could get away with.  
'Who knew Em had such a great body under all her weapons?' Chain chuckled, gaze sweeping over Emily without seeming to be perving on her too much. 'It's just not right bros, I'm telling you.'  
'You know me guys, I'm not a pretty girl. I'm a soldier, a neck breaking, gun slinging, hard arsed bitch with only one thing on her mind - survival. I get my missions and I do them, leaving a trail of blood and bodies behind me every time. This pretty girl thing is so unnatural, but I console my hurt sensibilities with the idea of the later surgical strike.' Emily shrugged, earning a few snorts of laughter from her friends.  
'Yep, that's our Emily. Oh, command has come up with a plan regarding our service during this war. Some of the bros are being assigned specific Jedi, most are allowed to choose where they wish to go. Since you'll both be away during the selections, Blade's asked that you put in your requests now. He's waiting in the Council Chamber for you.' Scorpion added, remembering the message his little brother had given him.  
'Right, thanks Pion. I guess I'd better put some thought into my choice, I figured we'd wind up cruising the galaxy and sprinting to assist as required.' Emily sighed, chewing the inside of her lip lightly as she considered her options.  
'As expected, no one really wants to get stuck with Skywalker. Tank's been assigned, Falcon reckons he'll be able to adjust Skywalker's attitude.' Chaos shrugged, wondering who Emily would choose. 'And Braid's considering either Windu or Kenobi.'  
'Would one of you mind telling Braid that I'd be happy with either Koon, Kenobi or Secura.' Christine advised, catching the surprised look Aayla shot in her direction.  
'At this rate Blade's gonna have to assign bros to Windu. That stunt he pulled on Geonosis is still a point of contention.' Shard mused, jotting down Christine's requests on the small datapad firmly strapped to his right thigh.  
'Wouldn't surprise me in the least bro. I don't think anyone is going to forgive him for that screw up for a long time.' Emily agreed, adjusting her cloak and trying to relax.  
'Come on ladies, there's still plenty to get done before we leave.' Kit coaxed, rolling his shoulders quickly.  
'Yes Master.' they replied, smiling at their friends before walking off, heels clicking lightly against the floor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Taking into consideration Emily's position and statement to him before leaving for her mission, Blade gathered his proud unit outside the Council Chamber and made sure they were all looking their neat and tidy best before checking the list he'd recompiled after a lengthy discussion with the Council.  
'Okay, I went back to the Council with our plan and they came back to me with thirteen Jedi for us to make our choices from. Every Jedi within range was asked if they were interested in the idea and only those who agreed when asked by three different Masters were added to the list. Now I understand that this might cause some problems for those who were settled on a particular Jedi but they chose not to accept our help. After much discussion among the command team, it has been decided that some of you will be assigned to work with certain Jedi for a variety of reasons.' he announced, voice rising over the growing babble of conversation.  
'So why are only some of us getting a choice?' Bandit demanded, glancing at Torque beside him.  
'You know exactly why you're not getting a choice Bandit. I have to take into consideration all the Jedi who want our assistance, situations they will face and the way this team works. I know perfectly well that if I allowed you choose your assignment, you'd pick whoever Braidy picked just so you could continue the torment.' Blade snapped, watching how Falcon and his security boys always made sure there was a line of solid muscle between Bandit and Braidy.  
'You always did have your favourites.'  
'Just for that Bandit you're both going to Kamino.'  
'Nice one Bandit. Permanent showers and salt air.' Torque groused, reaching up to smack his life mate firmly across the back of the head in frustration.  
'That's enough Torque. We're going in alphabetical, so I hope those of you with someone special have discussed your choice and both agree on where you're going. Braid, are you certain on Christine's wishes?' Blade continued, scanning the group and trying to relax as his team reorganised.  
'I'm certain Blade, she gave me three choices and left the final decision in my capable hands. Between my preferences and hers, there was only one that matched up.' Braid confirmed, moving into his place in the newly forming line.

Striding into the Council Chamber, looking every inch the leader he hadn't been the last three days, Blade adjusted the datapad strapped to his left forearm and stopped dead centre in the room, bowing to the gathered Jedi.  
'Forgive the delay Masters, we had some last minute arguments regarding the assignments and stationing of the members of SAU 14. These issues have been dealt with and now we are ready to make our choices known. Some members have been assigned particular positions for several different reasons but most will make their own choices.' he offered, straightening back to his full height.  
'Can we know of these reasons?' Kit asked, his hologram flickering in his seat. It was a calculated risk to his mission but he was adamant that he would be there for the final choices.  
'Of course Master Fisto. Some were assigned to Master Ti to assist with training the clones. Others were assigned to assist where a majority believed it necessary.' Blade replied, glancing at Skywalker as he stood near the door.  
'Very well, shall we get started?' Mace asked, interested to know who was willing to forgive his mistakes on Geonosis.  
'Of course Master Windu. Is Knight Secura joining us as well?' Blade nodded, taking a step to the left.  
'I thought you fixed that Master.' Aayla sighed, her disembodied voice floating from Kit's direction.  
'It was working a minute ago. One moment, we're having a technical problem.' Kit sighed, looking over his shoulder. 'Emily, try the rewiring again. We're still having trouble with the holodisplay on Coruscant.'  
'Yes Master.' Emily replied, somewhere out of sight.

Watching the display with interest, Blade waited to see just what was going on with Kit and his girls. Most of all, he hoped to catch a glimpse of Emily or Christine, just to reassure his worried mind that they were okay.  
'How's that Master?' Emily called, the holodisplay flickering out and then back into view.  
'There you are Knight Secura.' Obi-Wan grinned, watching as Aayla settled comfortably beside Kit's feet, feet tucked up behind her.  
'Well done Emily, now come and take a seat. And do see if you can pry Christine out of the galley.' Kit directed, one hand resting lightly on Aayla's neck.  
'Of course Master.' Emily nodded, appearing at his side for a moment before vanishing again. 'Christine, the Master wants us to gather. The decision is about to come in from Coruscant.' she called, somewhere off camera.  
'Coming Master.' Christine confirmed, coming into view a few moments later.  
'You come sit up here Aayla, let Emily down there.' Kit guided, shuffling in his seat a little as Aayla gracefully stood and moved to perch on his lap, relaxed and confident even in such unusual circumstances. Sinking to the floor smoothly, Emily tucked her feet in and leant against Kit's right leg, Christine mirroring her position.

Turning his attention to the datapad on his arm, Blade took a few moments to regain his composure before getting back to matters at hand. Adjusting the list quickly he lifted his gaze and nodded, hoping Braid could control his temper.  
'Bandana, Bandit, Bits and Black.' he called, glancing back over his shoulder as the first group entered the room. 'Bandit, you've been assigned to General Ti. You'll be heading for Kamino to pass your knowledge with weapons to the brave clones that will stand with us facing this upcoming war.'  
'As ordered Blade.' Bandit replied, crossing the room to stand behind Shaak Ti, hands clasped at his back.  
'Bandana, stand tall and state your choice.' Blade continued, grateful to see Bandit was accepting his new position.  
'I request to work alongside General Ti.'  
'General Ti, will you accept Bandana and allow him to assist you in your work?'  
'I accept you Bandana and welcome you assistance.'  
'My thanks General Ti.' Bandana nodded, moving to stand beside Bandit.  
'Bits, stand tall and state you choice.'  
'I request to work alongside General Fisto.'  
'General Fisto, will you accept Bits and allow him to assist in your work?'  
'I accept you Bits and welcome your assistance.'  
'My thanks General Fisto.'  
'Black, stand tall and state your choice.'  
'I request to work alongside General Secura.'  
'General Secura, will you accept Black and allow him to assist in your work?'  
'I accept you Black and welcome your assistance.'  
'My thanks General Secura.'  
'General Windu, will you accept me and allow me to assist you in your work?'  
'I accept you Blade and welcome your assistance.'  
'My thanks General Windu.' Blade nodded, moving to his new spot. 'Bonfire, Braid, Braidy, Carbon and Center Line!' he called, scrolling down the list on his forearm.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With almost everyone standing around their selected Jedi, Blade left his place and crossed the Council Chamber, poking his head out and beckoning to someone still waiting outside. Turning back around, he guided two final mice across the floor, keeping them gently tucked in against his sides. They looked around timidly, tails twined together behind Blade's back as they huddled closer to their senior officer.  
'Master Yoda, these are the youngest members of my unit. Terrence and Stephen are only eighteen standard years of age and have already surmounted more obstacles than anyone else in the proud history of SAU 14. As much as I would like to include them in the front lines, putting them on standing along side their senior brothers I cannot do such a thing. I know from long experience with them that to ask these two to fight in unfamiliar battles on planets they do not know with people they have had little time to adjust to their particular issues would be a huge mistake. Instead I am placing their care in your capable and compassionate hands, I have faith that you will give them as stable and steady a home as we have provided.' Blade explained, guiding the pair over to where Yoda was seated.  
'We're not asking you to stay out of the war Master Yoda, doing so would be selfish on our behalves. Instead we hope that your great skill and knowledge can keep out youngest bros safe through whatever danger you face as a team. Their parents entrusted the safety of their only children to us, specifically to me, and now I am passing their legacy to you.' Dakota added, leaving his place behind Luminara and joining Blade.

Getting to his feet, Yoda approached the small group and looked up at the mice towering over his head. Nodding slowly, he moved back and sat, motioning for the young mice to join him. Stepping back from his place, Blade squeezed their shoulders and nodded before returning to his place near Windu.  
'Speak slowly and clearly Master Yoda, the twins are a little hard of hearing.' he advised, slipping into parade rest at Windu's right shoulder and trying to relax.  
'Trust him bros, Master Yoda is a good friend.' Dakota soothed, speaking loud and clearly so there could be no mistaking his words. Smiling faintly, the twins switched sides and sat, trying to mirror positions they'd seen other Jedi use.  
'A home you need yes, a family to fill the gaps created by these new assignments.' Yoda offered, getting to his feet and motioning for the brothers to stay seated so they were at somewhat eye level.  
'A new friend would be nice.' Stephen replied, keeping his pierced ear angled towards Yoda so he had the best chance of hearing what was said.  
'We can't hear that well, battle is a bad place for us.' Terrence added, also tracking Yoda's slow movements in front of them.  
'Stay at the Temple you shall, keep you safe in battles I will.' Yoda declared, standing between the brothers and reaching up to rest his hands on their shoulders lightly. 'Perhaps learn from each other we will, hmmm?'  
'Try we will.' Stephen replied, earning a few scattered laughs.  
'Nicely played Stephen.' Emily praised, raising her voice so she could be heard clearly.  
'Quiet please. Speaker, identify and repeat.' Stephen requested, rising to his feet and turning slowly.

Sighing softly, Emily tipped her chin back and whistled, hitting a specific series of high notes so Stephen could lock on and pick her out of the crowd.  
'I've got you now Emily.' Stephen nodded, turning to face Emily and watching the display.  
'Nicely played Stephen.' Emily repeated, smiling warmly to reinforce the message.  
'Thank you Emily.' Stephen grinned, cheeks flushing under his fur.  
'If you will excuse us Masters, we are approaching our destination.' Kit sighed, a soft beeping coming through the speakers.  
'Of course Master Fisto, you have a bigger situation to deal with. We will see that the members of SAU 14 who are to work with you on your return are settled on your cruisers and ready for duty when you return. May the Force be with you.' Mace nodded, amazed by how comfortable the small away group was with each other after only four days together.  
'May the Force be with all of you.' Kit replied, the display clicking off smoothly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Adjusting her cloak quickly, Emily accepted the delicate golden chain Kit was holding, eyes sliding closed as one callused hand stroked her cheek tenderly.  
'It's only for a few days my sweet, just keep your temper and stay to my right. If things get rough, reach into my cloak, under my shirt and you'll find your favourite toy.' Kit uttered, stroking her cheek again.  
'I understand Master.' Emily replied, placing her hand over his for a moment before lowering it again.  
'I knew you would sweet.' Kit nodded, reaching out to Christine and repeating the directions to her weapon as he secured the chain to her collar. As rare as Christine was in the grand scheme of things, Kit had decided to put Aayla front and centre, her slightly smaller stature a perfect counterpoint to the identical heights of Emily and Christine but also a more suitable height for Kit to look over her head as they walked together.

With everyone ready for their first display, Kit turned and allowed Christine to lift his heavier blue cloak over his shoulders before gently arranging his tentacles over his shoulders and untangling the glittering ornaments adorning the fourteen appendages. Circling around to the front, Aayla secured the ornate clasp and finished the untangling work, smoothing the last glittering chains and bands out again and ensuring all the jewels were facing forward. Picking up a soft brush, Emily quickly neatened the dark blue fur of the cloak and fluffed up the white collar, making sure everything looked as perfect as it possibly could be.  
'Alright ladies, that's enough. Our hosts are waiting for us to make our grand entrance.' Kit chuckled, cheeks flushing under all the attention he was getting.  
'You're going to have to get used to all this fussing Master. It is our responsibility after all.' Emily replied, setting the brush down and making the cloak shine with her hands.  
'This is going to be a rough mission.' Kit groaned, trying to relax.  
'Oh come now Master, we'll be okay. So long as we keep our mouths shut and our eyes open, we'll get through this easily.' Christine soothed, untwisting the last chains and smoothing everything out.  
'No, it's not that Christine. You three are absolutely beautiful, any man would be so lucky to be in my place but I'm not sure I can do you any justice. Pirates are a crude bunch, intimate relations don't mean anything to them and are shared freely over drinks. I wouldn't be able to lie about that sort of thing if I tried. Not only for the fact I've never done it but for the fact, as absolutely beautiful as you ladies are, I'm just not interested.' Kit sighed, finding the nearest chair and sagging down.  
'Ah, I see. You're into balls not boobs.' Emily nodded, realisation striking like lightning.  
'Emily, try and be a little more supportive.' Christine chastised, crouching beside Kit and taking one hand. 'It's okay Master Fisto, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You just leave everything to me, I'll make sure those pirates have got some particularly dirty thoughts on their minds. I know a thing or two about seduction, those filthy animals out there won't even know the difference between what's real and what's a trick of my mind.' she soothed, reaching up to rest her hands on his cheeks before leaning in and letting her antennae brush his forehead.

Gasping in shock at the first brush of her conscious, Kit's eyes fluttered closed as he reached up to rest his hands on her face.  
"Open your mind and I'll give you the stories to tell. No one will doubt your words, not when you can speak with such passion and lust in your voice. Put your faith in me Master, I'll guide you every step of the way." She whispered, depositing a mental mash up in Kit's mind, an image that shocked Kit but also gave him a glimmer of hope.  
"Teach me Christine, help me get us through this dangerous mission." Kit uttered, lowering his carefully crafted shields and letting he information flow into his head. Carefully adjusting her memories of loving times with Braid, Christine mangled them up and slipped Kit into every one before throwing them across, combining feelings, thoughts and every little undercurrent into the messages passed into Kit's mind.

Withdrawing eventually, Christine opened her eyes and smiled, fingers light and tender against Kit's skin. Taking a moment to allow the last pieces of information to sink into his mind, Kit stirred and blinked, carding the fingers of his right hand through her inky black locks.  
'Thank you Christine, you might just have saved us all from torture and eventual death.' he grinned, getting to his feet and shaking out his cloak. 'Now, we have to make out final preparations and meet our gracious hosts.' he added, lifting his chin and trying to relax.  
'Yes Master.' his girls replied, gathering around and restraightening his expensive finery.  
'And Christine, you would do well to be careful how you speak of my business associates. We came from the same planet, they are my people and I am theirs. I suggest you behave a little more appropriately next time.' Kit warned, glancing at Christine sternly.  
'My apologies Master. I will be more respectful to your business associates.' Christine replied, smoothing out his tentacles and resecuring the fine webbing of glittering precious metals and sparkling jewels.  
'There's a good girl.' Kit praised, reaching up to stroke her neck lightly.

With everyone primped and polished to perfection, the girls collected the small shoulder pouches Kit had allowed them and lined up, relaxed and calm as Kit clasped the fine chains in his hand and nodded slowly.  
'Now, before we go out there, anything else I should be aware of?' he asked, brushing something off Christine's cloak.  
'Yeah, no one touches my antennae unless they want trouble. These little things are supremely sensitive and delicate. There are many blood vessels running through them, the slightest knick will bleed profusely and heavy handling can damage them if I'm not careful.' Christine nodded, very gently running her fingers over her antennae to make sure the faint glimmer powder was properly spread.  
'I would prefer not to show my bare back to anyone outside this group, my tattoo is my own business and a story I will not willingly share to those outside my expanded family group. Before you ask, yes I include you both in that family group.' Emily added, smoothing out her cloak a little but allowing it to hang open and reveal her minimal clothing.  
'I will remember your warnings ladies. Come now, we'd best not keep our hosts waiting any longer.' Kit nodded, smiling faintly as Christine opened the rear hatch and made sure her bag was safe before heading down, keeping in tidy step with Aayla and Emily.

Waiting at the bottom of the ramp were five Nautolan males, two of blue, two green and a taller brown standing in the middle. They all had scantily clad women tucked in against their sides, Twi'leks for the most but there were a couple of humans snuggled into the mix and one Rodian pressed in against the brown.  
'Welcome Lord Trefi, it is an honour to have someone such as yourself in our humble facility.' the brown offered, dipping his head.  
'Cut the pleasantry swill Katta, I'm here for business purposes only. Although, I see your tastes in beauty haven't changed in the last year.' Kit replied, not so subtly displaying his disgust regarding the Rodian woman.  
'And your boasts are not so idle apparently Lord Trefi. When you claimed to have the rarest of exotic beauties at your side, I was doubtful but here you are with a mouse female.' Katta replied, prying the Rodian off his arm and approaching Christine. 'Never have I seen such beauty. Truly a breathtaking addition to any harem but far too beautiful to belong to just one man. Nautolan Crime Lord or not.' he continued, reaching up to draw his fingers over her cheek.  
'I'm warning you Katta, take your hands off my lady.' Kit snarled, guiding Emily and Aayla around behind him before drawing Christine closer to his chest.  
'Like I said Lord Trefi, a pretty little thing like this shouldn't be forced to endure just one man's attention. Come on, just share her for today.' Katta replied, stepping closer to Christine again.  
'You got your only warning Katta.' Kit snapped, whipping Christine around behind him and smacking the obnoxious brown Nautolan flat on his back. 'Next time you touch any of my pretty ladies I'll slit your throat.' he growled, drawing his ladies back into his embrace and soothing away their fears. 'That goes for all you low lives, my ladies are mine to treat as I see fit. My organisation can easily take over this tiny operation, it only takes one word. Now, I suggest you show a little hospitality to such a wealthy potential ally.' he continued, sending the other pirates and their girls scrambling back into the base.  
'Master, can we go inside please? It's cold out.' Emily uttered, huddled over his left shoulder.  
'Of course my sweet angel. Hopefully these swillers can muster up a half decent drink.' Kit nodded, guiding his ladies towards the base this particular scum called home.

Making their way down to the bar, Kit was glad to see there had been a big change in the behaviour of the pirates. A platform had been cleared to the right of the bar and a large seat prepared for him. Around this throne were several comfortable pillows, taken from places unknown but clearly set for his special ladies. Someone had even had the forethought to set a table beside the throne and three smaller ones for the ladies, turning what was probably Katta's spot into a seat worthy of a wealthy Crime Lord.  
'Now this is more like it. Perhaps there is hope of an alliance yet.' Kit mused, stepping onto the podium and settling in the plush seat. Removing their cloaks and hanging them up on the rack nearby, the ladies settled around his legs and got comfortable, ignoring the shocked stares from around the room.  
'Our finest Corellian whiskey Lord Trefi.' one of the serving girls offered, placing a glass at his elbow. 'And a sweet wine from Alderaan for your ladies.' she added, setting the chilled glasses down in easy reach of the reclining ladies.  
'Whyren's Reserve, not quite as good as my own supplies but a fine vintage in its own right.' Kit mused, sipping the amber liquid and relaxing a little more into the luxuriously padded seat.  
'I do not recognise this particular wine but I like it Master. It's sweeter than I'm used to, I've always had a preference for that slightly tart wine from Naboo.' Aayla remarked, a picture of grace as she curled closer to Kit's legs and sipped her wine.  
'Perhaps we can get a few crates of this Alderaan wine on the way home.' Kit suggested, free hand trailing over their heads as they curled in closer.  
'I'd like that Master.' Aayla nodded, chuckling softly as Emily drew one corner of Kit's long cloak around her shoulders and nuzzled closer with a contented sigh.  
'Come up here Christine.' Kit directed, opening his arms and tucking Christine in against his right side. Shuffling a little, Aayla tucked Christine's legs over her left shoulder and snuggled closer, resting her head on Kit's knee tenderly. Setting his drink down on the table, Kit placed his hands on Emily and Aayla, stroking bare flesh and hair lovingly as he crooned to them softly in his native language. Sighing contentedly, Aayla stretched into the touch and closed her eyes, content to rest draped over her Master's knee. Mirroring Aayla's position, Emily sighed and relaxed, totally content but still alert to any threats.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Boarding his new ship, Tank adjusted his duffle and strode down the corridor, Darlin' rolling along contentedly beside him. On his other side, Harley was loaded down with Emily's gear and seemingly content with the change of scenery.  
'Hey Tank, wait up bro.' Plate called, jogging down the corridor towards him.  
'Reckon we've got enough hands to keep Skywalker out of trouble?' Tank asked, pausing long enough to remove his left boot and shove it in his duffle before yanking on the tear away denim and revealing his bionics.  
'Ten bros, including Emily and us. Yeah, I'd say we've got enough. Besides, if he gets out of hand you can always threaten to kick his ass and use the left.' Plate grinned, clapping Tank on the shoulder.  
'Well yeah, that's always an option. Come on, we'd better get the girls settled in and find our rooms.' Tank chuckled, reaching down and soothing Harley again. 'And Harley too, can't have him feeling left out.'  
'No, gotta take good care of Harley.' Plate agreed, relaxed and calm despite the strange new world they were stepping into.

Finding their way to the hanger, the last bros onboard were glad to see the recommendations had gone into effect and one small corner of the hanger had been converted into a garage for their special friends.  
'It's not quite as good as the one on Rising Freedom but all in all, this is pretty good.' Windvest remarked, unloading his portable workshop and securing it into place.  
'Some of these bits look familiar.' Tank mused, finding Harley's recharge unit and guiding him through before taking Emily's kit and slinging it over his shoulder.  
'They should, I raided the spares from Rising Freedom. Every Republic ship has been fitted with a small garage, not only the ships we're stationed on but pretty much every cruiser so if we're needed elsewhere, our girls will be taken care of.' Windvest explained, walking over to check on Low Rider's new paintjob. 'Just a splash of blue babe, nothing too serious.' he soothed, admiring the dark blue stripes arcing over her front fairing smoothly  
'there you go Darlin', all safe and sound.' Tank grinned, settling his pretty girl in her place and stroking her gas tank lovingly.  
'Skywalker wants us up on the bridge ASAP. Something about meeting a few other faces we'll be dealing with.' Fog called, jogging into the garage and looking around at his bros.  
'Well then, we'd better get a move on. I'd like to stop by my quarters and drop this gear off then deposit Emily's stuff in her room.' Tank nodded, making sure Darlin' was hooked up properly before straightening.  
'We can do yours on the way but Emily's quarters are locked to anyone else. I already tried to put her jacket away.' Fang shrugged, Emily's long jacket hanging over his shoulder.  
'Maybe Skywalker can solve the problem.' Tank suggested, making sure he had all Emily's things before leaving Darlin' and Harley to their recharge.  
'I'm guessing it's got to do with whoever she's sharing with.' Raider mused, twirling his earrings quickly.  
'Emily sharing a room…this is going to turn out well.' Shard groaned, retying his hair and locking the gold bands into place.  
'Oh yeah, she's going to really shock her roommate unless it's someone she knows.' Voodoo agreed, adjusting the light harness he wore to carry his knife.  
'Even numbers so the chance of one of us sharing should be pretty good. It's a choice out of three but only time will tell.' Ghost sighed, wrapping his arms around Windvest's waist tenderly.  
'Come on bros, we'd better get a move on.' Fog called, heading for the far door.  
'So long as someone knows where they're going.' Tank agreed, adjusting his duffle and following Fog.  
'Yeah, I've had some time to get the hang of things. We'll swing by your quarters so you can drop off your gear before the briefing.' Fang nodded, joining the group and leading the way down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Purring softly in the back of her throat, Emily quickly covered a yawn and nestled closer to Kit's legs. Drawing his attention away from his conversation with Katta, Kit ran his fingers through Emily's hair and smiled softly, understanding her situation. Aayla had already fallen asleep, head pillowed on his left knee. Christine wasn't far off either, curled up on the soft cushions and almost asleep.  
'Is Christine asleep too?' he asked, finishing his third drink for the night and shifting a little so he didn't wake Aayla.  
'Not quite Master but I'm getting there.' Christine replied, lifting her head from the cushions.  
'This discussion will have to continue tomorrow Katta, it's getting late and my ladies are exhausted.' Kit sighed, reaching down and gently shaking Aayla. 'Come on angel, wake up. We're done for today, you can sleep comfortably soon.' he coaxed, smiling faintly as he was rewarded with a soft groan as Aayla lifted her head.  
'What was that Master?' she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
'We're done for today, time to head to bed.' Kit grinned, offering his hand to Aayla to help her up.  
'Okay Master.' Aayla nodded, easing to her feet and waiting patiently.  
'Our finest suite has been prepared for you Lord Trefi. Frisa and Tarli will show you the way.' Katta nodded, rising and indicating the red Twi'lek twins waiting nearby.  
'Come my sweet ladies, soon we can sleep.' Kit coaxed, rising and tucking Aayla in under his arm and descending the stairs. 

Wrapping her arm around Christine's waist, Emily chuckled softly as Christine returned the favour in her own way, supple white tail closing around Emily's bare abdomen. Supporting each other as the followed Kit, the dear friends shared a content smile and obediently followed Kit out of the bar and down the nearest corridor.  
'Whoa, careful Aayla.' Kit warned, catching her as she staggered.  
'I'm okay Master, I got my heel caught is all.' Aayla replied, trying to get her shoe loose from the crack in the floor.  
'Here Aayla, I'll get it for you.' Emily soothed, crouching and gently twisting Aayla's foot to the right and lifting it clear of the crack.  
'Thanks Emily.' Aayla sighed, resting her head on Kit's shoulder contentedly.  
'Here you are Lord Trefi, our finest suite.' one of the twins offered, opening the door and reaching in to turn on the lights.  
'Thank you ladies.' Kit replied, guiding his girls inside and locking the door behind them.

Pulling away from Christine quickly, Emily reached under her skirt and pulled out a small plastic wrapped item. Unwrapping it quickly, Emily accepted the other two pieces from Aayla and Christine before constructing the portable detector. Removing her heels quickly, Emily stood and got to work, running the detector over every inch of the room. Reaching under his heavy cloak, Kit removed a specialized pack Emily had given him and placed it on the large bed, unfolding the pouch and spreading out the items tucked inside. Getting a reaction out of the detector, Emily signalled Christine and grinned as the younger woman placed a small audio mockery device in her palm. Turning back to the wall, Emily quickly tapped the device over the bug she'd discovered and kept searching, Christine carrying the support kit so there would be no more signalling until it was safe.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pausing in the doorway for a moment, Tank waited for a moment of silence before approaching the group, pushing up the tension on the bridge with every thud-click of his feet. Even Skywalker was on edge, glancing back over at Tank but there was a display unit in between them. Waiting for everyone to turn away again, Tank continued his walk until the blue tagged clone beside Skywalker drew his weapons and advanced, the pistols resting against his thighs. Totally calm and relaxed, Tank dropped one hand to his bionic leg and released a specific locking mechanism, his chosen weapon falling into his palm before he stepped forward again. Whipping the pistols up, the clone sighted on Tank's head, no fear showing in his features but there was a hint of confusion. Stepping forward again so his cybernetics clicked again, Tank smirked as the clone tightened his grip and took up the tension on the triggers.  
'Too slow bro. You should have shot me the moment you first heard the threat.' Tank warned, whipping his weapon up and around. The blue painted weapon hummed as it raced around the group and caught the clone in the lower chest before whirling back to Tank's waiting hand. The force of the impact was enough to send the clone flying back a good ten meters to land in a sprawled heap on the decking.  
'Was that really necessary Tank?' Fog asked, shaking his head slowly before approaching the clone and offering his hand.  
'It'll teach him not to listen to his instincts. Wasn't hard to tell that he wanted to blow me away the first time he heard me click. I gave him every chance to react to his instincts, he missed his chance and was punished accordingly. First lesson Falcon ever taught me when I joined Security.' Tank explained, stepping out into clear sight and approaching the group.

Getting back to his feet, the clone could only stare in shock at Tank's metal leg and the clawed foot clicking against the decking. Checking the metal boomerang for damage, Tank slotted it back into place and clicked the locking mechanism over it, securing it on the outside of his thigh again.  
'You're part klanker?'  
'Yeah, I guess you could say that.'  
'Sir, I don't think I can work with someone using klanker parts.'  
'Rex, I explained the situation carefully just this morning. Tank has had that leg since he arrived over Coruscant, it's not made from any klankers. His team medic built it from a kit all their medics have access to.' Anakin sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'That's right. I've had this thing for nearly ten years and we've only been here for two years.' Tank nodded, unashamed of his odd appearance and hoping the clones would eventually get used to the idea.  
'I didn't believe you this morning Sir. That briefing didn't sound real and I'm not the only one who thought so.' the clone replied, checking his weapons were secure before approaching Tank. 'CT-7567, but you can call me Captain Rex.' he offered, extending his hand slowly.  
'The name's Tank, nice to meet you Rex.' Tank grinned, grasping the offered hand gently, ever mindful of his strength.  
'You can't pull rank on these guys Rex. They're not officially part of the GAR, by their CO's choice. They're comrades and friends but not under my command. I can advise but not force.' Anakin explained, also taking a moment to take in the details on Tank's leg.  
'You've got that right, we play by different rules but we're all on the same side. We're here to make sure you get through this war with all your parts intact. If we can teach the clones a few new tricks along the way, so much the better. You might think you know how to fight but we've been living with combat all our lives, wondering if each day would be our last.' Raider nodded, idly drumming his fingers on the large knife hanging from his belt.  
'But there is one member of this little support team missing, one Emily Hunter. She's on a side mission with General Fisto at the moment and should be joining us in about a week…if everything goes to plan. Which reminds me, we can't get in to stash Emily's gear in her assigned room, the door's locked or something.' Voodoo added, turning to regard one of the clones staring at him. 'What's the matter bro? Ain't you ever seen a mouse in jeans before?'  
'No Sir, sorry for staring Sir.' he replied, dropping his gaze quickly.  
'Don't Sir me kid, I work for a living. Name's Voodoo, nice to meet ya.'  
'I'm CT-4162...Shadow. Nice to meet you too Voodoo.'  
'You'll have to speak to Rex about that, she'll be sharing his room. I'm sure you can work something out, we're all adults here.' Anakin shrugged, turning his gaze to the officer beside him.  
'Sir? You want me to share my room with a woman?'  
'Not just any woman Rex, Emily is one hell of a woman. A trained combatant, a cherished friend, a loving sister and a faithful guardian to all she calls friend. I mean, we're trained soldiers but Emily is still able to teach us new ways of destroying our enemies, be they flesh or metal.' Ghost grinned, reaching into the top pocket on his vest and drawing out a battered photo. 'This is Emily, taken a few weeks after we met.' he explained, handing over the photo.

Holding the frozen image in both hands, Rex looked at the hard woman as she stood tall beside a vehicle the likes he'd never seen before. Her face was blank, giving no hint of the thoughts running through her mind at the time the image was taken.  
'She looks…dangerous.' he noted, handing the image back.  
'It's alright bro, keep it. I've got another copy. Dangerous isn't the word for Emily, she can kill a man fifteen different ways with just her right hand. This is not a woman you want to tick off, in any way.' Ghost agreed, draping one arm around Windvest's waist tenderly as Rex tucked the photo inside his chestplate.  
'Come on, I'll open the door so you can stash her belongings.' Rex nodded, glancing at Skywalker quickly. 'If you don't have anything for me to do of course General.'  
'It's fine Rex, we're not going anywhere until General Fisto and his team get back.' Anakin grinned, looking around the group. 'While we wait, you might as well show the mice around and get them properly settled in with the rest of the guys onboard.'  
'Yes Sir.' Rex replied, snapping off a quick salute before walking towards the door. 'Are you coming?'  
'You go Tank, there's still some stuff to get organised in Emily's superior armoury.' Fang shrugged, handing over Emily's jacket.  
'Okay, we'll meet up there once I've put all this lot away.' Tank agreed, shouldering the jacket and following Rex from the bridge.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Crawling into the massive bed, Emily snuggled in against Kit's right side and sighed contentedly as she draped one arm over Aayla's back lightly. On Kit's other side, Christine rolled over and added to the embrace, furred arm resting over Aayla's back as the smallest member of the team perched in pride of place, chest to chest with Kit. It had been awkward at first, for all of them but they had finally settled into their half nudity and gotten comfortable, skin and fur touching lightly as they prepared for sleep.  
'Oww. No, this isn't working.' Kit sighed, shifting uncomfortably under Aayla.  
'Here, I've got Aayla.' Emily uttered, gently easing Aayla off Kit and down between them.  
'Over you go, I'll make sure none get caught.' Christine added, fumbling for a moment before starting to count tentacles and make sure they were all where they had to be.  
'Better, much better.' Kit sighed, flipping onto his right shoulder and tugging Aayla back in close gently. Moaning softly in her sleep, Aayla snuggled into the warmth and fell silent again, beautiful face relaxed and peaceful.  
'You snuggle in against Master Christine, I've got an idea.' Emily whispered, climbing out of bed and waiting as Kit shuffled over a little further so there was more space beside Christine.  
'What's the plan Em?' Christine asked, rolling over and pressing her chest to Kit's back comfortably, careful not to crush his tentacles between them.  
'A rare beauty should be protected. You know I'm a light sleeper, anyone comes in here and I'll wake to deal with them.' Emily replied, crawling back into bed and pressing her back to Christine's. 'So how are we supposed to get the information required?'  
'I'm not sure. Katta's being particularly tight lipped about his deal with the Separatists.' Kit sighed, amazed by how comfortable the ladies were getting with their situation.  
'I might be able to get the data we need. It'll be dangerous but if I can get to a data terminal, it shouldn't take too long to steal the details we want.' Emily offered, keeping her voice low so she wasn't caught out by any bugs she missed.  
'You mean hack their system?' Kit asked, shocked by the idea but interested.  
'Yeah, I've had a bit of practise slicing into high security systems. I'll need some sort of cover, it's only going to be harder if they know what I'm up to.' Emily replied, tugging the blankets up a little more.  
'We'll deal with it in the morning. For now, sleep my angels.' Kit sighed, smiling faintly as Christine wrapped one arm around his waist and snuggled closer.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Unpacking all Emily's weaponry and personal body armour, Tank placed everything safely in the drawers and cupboards Rex had left empty for his bunkmate. Hanging up her clothes and straightening out harnesses, he made sure everything was right where Emily would need it, even tucking her favourite pistols under her pillow for her return.  
'All this belongs to just one woman?' Rex asked, seated on his bunk and watching Tank work.  
'Yeah, this is Emily's personal armoury. She's got other stuff available in the garage if required but for now, she's got a varied arsenal to get her through any situation.' Tank nodded, designating one drawer under the bunk for ammo and packing everything neatly.  
'I noticed she's got body armour, but what about the rest of you? Have you got anything more protective than what you're wearing now?' Rex sighed, thumb tracing the newest knick in his armour.  
'Nah, we don't need anything like that. We're tough guys, used to living in the middle of a war zone and as such, know how to stay out of danger. We've all got solid riding leathers but wearing them is hot and sweaty and again, restrictive. We rely on three things to stay alive out there; our brains, our bros and our bikes.' Tank shrugged, tacking up several photos by the bunk and sighing, remembering how distraught Emily had been at the loss of her dogs.  
'Bikes?'  
'Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't met the ladies yet. I'm almost done here, we can head to the garage and I'll introduce you to my Darlin'. She looks a little different to what you're used to seeing, our technology isn't quite as advanced as yours when it comes to land transport but our girls are special in their own ways.' Tank grinned, reaching into his pocket and holding out a photo. 'That's my Darlin' in blue, silver and black. We're surrounded by the rest of my section, six of the strongest mice in Stand Alone Unit 14.' he added, going back to the unpacking as Rex took the photo and returned to his bunk.  
'So all these guys are onboard too?'  
'Nah, they're scattered around. Plate's here, he's the khaki mouse to my left. Falcon, the bigger one at the back is working with General Kenobi. Chaos, on my other side, is with General Ti on Kamino. Chain, standing in front of Plate, is with General Koon and Bits, the really colourful bro, is with General Fisto.' Tank explained, padding over and indicating each of his bros in turn.  
'So what about your friends on this cruiser. Where do they fit in?' Rex asked, remembering the rest of the mice from the bridge.  
'Intelligence, Scout, Gunner, Explosives Technician, Medic, Mechanic and Spare Parts. Emily's in a class of her own, multi trained into all kinds of different roles. She knows her way around explosives, she's a great shot with a sniper rifle, trained to a high level in hand-to-hand, a good field medic, riflewoman, heavy gunner - you name it and she's probably got a good handle on how to get the job done safely.' Tank shrugged, picking up the hard case he'd been carrying and setting it on the bed until Emily could figure out where she wanted it stored.  
"Yo, Tank. Have you got Emily's sniper rifle with you?"  
'Yeah Raider, I've got it here. Why do you ask?' Tank replied, activated the small radio in his right ear.  
"The last of her primary equipment was just delivered. We're converting one of the storerooms into her superior armoury. Should probably bring that rifle down here, you know how Emily is about her kit."  
'Not a bad idea Raider. Got the beacon ready yet?'  
"Windvest's just wiring it up now. Should be turning up on your wrist display any moment."  
'Copy that Raider. I've got just about everything put away here, I'll be down to your position soon.'  
"Understood Tank. Raider out."

Turning back to Rex, Tank snorted on a laugh at the absolute baffled expression on the Captain's face. Reaching up, he unhooked the radio from his ear and held it out, the little black and silver item resting in the palm of his hand as the hook dangled underneath.  
'Personal comm system, we use it all the time. Emily came up with the idea after modifying standard gear she had access to. It's a little more elegant than those forearm comms you use and a lot more user friendly. This is mainly for use when we're away from our girls and don't have our helmets. Unlike you guys, we don't carry our helmets around all the time. We leave them with our girls, always where we need them for action.' Tank explained, slipping the unit back into place and adjusting the small boom mic quickly.  
'That's a punishable offence in the GAR, you just don't go anywhere without your helmet unless you're on an out-of-armour rotation or on leave. You never know when you're going to wind up in a hot zone.' Rex shrugged, patting the blue and white helmet at his side and handing back the photo.  
'Rex, you have a lot to learn about SAU 14. Hang with us and you'll learn a lot more than those stupid flash training programs you were raised on. Okay, so you learned how to be a leader and all that but you're only going to survive if you learn to think outside your training. Come on, I'll show you what I mean.' Tank grinned, picking up the solid plastic case and leaving the room quickly.  
'Where are we going?' Rex asked, hurrying after Tank.  
'First stop is Emily's armoury to deposit her sniper rifle and then we're going to the garage so you can start learning how to think outside the box and make the best use of the extra hands you've got.' Tank replied, relaxed and calm as he click-thumped his way along the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Snapping awake, Emily reached up and hit the over bed lights before rolling from the covers and drawing one of the knives Kit had placed under their pillows. Stepping up onto the bed, Emily leapt at the two stunned men in the room, brandishing the old Armageddon blade with an expert grip. Startled from his sleep by the sharp movement of the bed and the sudden light, Kit sat up and gasped, automatically tugging Aayla and Christine closer to him. Unfazed by her own half nudity, Emily whirled and lashed out, the razor sharp tip of her knife parting blue skin and setting blood flowing.  
'Emily, left side low.' Christine called, tugging out the other Armageddon knife and pitching it to Emily's waiting hand. Reversing her grip on the second blade, Emily kicked her display up and pushed the two taller, stronger Nautolan males back to the door. Bringing up her left hand, she spun the knife across her palm and sliced the second man's cheek, sending him back another step. Planting her feet firmly, she raised both knives and held them threateningly at the pair, blood dripping slowly along the blades.  
'I suggest you low lives leave now. You have already disturbed my Master's sleep for long enough.' she snarled, fire and fury flashing in her steely gaze. Glancing at each other, the two bloodied pirates turned and fled into the darkness without a backwards look at the crazy woman.

Picking up a dirty towel from where it had been left after Christine's shower, Emily calmly wiped the knives down before returning to the bed and sliding the knives back into their holsters safely.  
'That was impressive Emily. I had no idea you were that good with your Armageddon.' Kit praised, squeezing her hand lightly as she settled back on the bed and wiped a few drops of blood from her skin.  
'That wasn't anything special, I was just trying to chase them away. This does give me an idea though…Christine, do you remember your hacker training?'  
'Yeah, I keep up with it as often as I can. I practise on the set-up Fang built to train his section. Why do you ask?' Christine nodded, sitting up a little more, sheet pressed to her chest.  
'Perfect. Master, can you organise a stand off, me against those two scum bags?'  
'No Emily, I can't. It's on my head to keep you safe, I'll be the one up there duelling those two.'  
'Damn, so much for that hope. All I need is five minutes access to one of the data terminals in the base, long enough to plant a back door into their system. With that in place, we could milk their system for as long as we wanted without anyone being the wiser.' Emily groaned, her third plan crashing down around her ears.  
'However, I might be able to issue a challenge pitting my best fighter against their pit champion. I can't say it will be an easy fight for you Emily but I've little doubt that all the attention will be on the pit, giving Christine the chance to get the back door open.' Kit suggested, hoping the pit fighters available here weren't too rough.  
'That'll do nicely Master. I have full confidence in Christine's abilities, she'll have no trouble getting the door open.' Emily nodded, moving around and snuggling in against Christine's back again.  
'Thanks Emily, I'll give it my best shot.' Christine replied, hiding a yawn in Kit's shoulder and cuddling in close again.  
'Tomorrow ladies. For now, get some rest.' Kit sighed, reaching up and clicking off the light before drawing Aayla in close again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Whistling up his Darlin', Tank waited patiently for his sweet angel to disconnect and race to his side startling Rex all over again. Grabbing his helmet from the saddle, Tank yanked it on and swung his leg over, rotating quickly on his steel toes.  
'Jump on Rex, Darlin' won't hurt ya. I'm calm and relaxed, so she's not concerned.' he guided, extending his hand.  
'You have got to be crazy. I am not getting on that thing.'  
'So our girls are good enough for Skywalker but not good enough for you, is that it Captain?' Ghost asked, turning Rex's title into a scoff easily.  
'watch it Rex, call Darlin' a thing again and I can't be held responsible for what she does.' Tank warned, chuckling softly as Rex donned his helmet and looked at the bike again.  
'Okay, but how?' he nodded, circling slowly.  
'Stand side on, put your hand on Tank's shoulder and swing you leg over the back.' Fog guided, leaning casually against the wall and waiting for whatever Tank was about to do. Shaking his head slowly, Rex gripped Tank's vest and swung his leg over, settling in the saddle but keeping both feet firmly on the floor.  
'On each side you'll find little pegs sticking straight out. Put your feet on them and hold onto Tank, he'll keep you balanced.' Shard added, drawing Voodoo in against his chest as they settled on the floor.  
'This is so unnatural.' Rex uttered, finding the rear footpegs and shifting his grip on Tank's vest.  
'You'll get used to this. Now, whatever you do, don't let go.' Tank replied, wrapping his tail around Rex's waist before lifting his feet. Gunning her engine, Darlin' raced off the mark, leaving a stripe of rubber on the floor.

Fingers tightening in the fabric of Tank's vest, Rex bit back a scream as Tank swept the blue, silver and black vehicle around the hanger, sweeping between fighters and dodging the tangle of crates on the floor.  
'Okay, stand up on the pegs and draw one pistol. Use the other hand to keep hold of me, I won't let you fall. We're going to do a quick drill.' Tank guided, stopping at the far end of the hanger and planting his feet.  
'Are you insane?'  
'Trust me Rex, nothing will happen. I've been doing stunts like this since I was twelve, so that's twenty-two years I've been on a bike. Just hold onto my shoulder and everything will be fine.' Tank soothed, holding Darlin' steady as Rex shrugged and drew his right side pistol.  
'I have no idea why I'm doing this.' Rex uttered, rising up on the footpegs and shifting his left hand to Tank's shoulder.  
'You never know when training like this might be handy. Just think of the battlefield applications and nail the targets as they appear.' Tank grinned, lifting his feet and drawing his pistols as Darlin' raced back through the hanger.  
'Shouldn't you be steering?' Rex asked, shocked to see Tank had both hands off the controls.  
'Nah, Darlin' can handle that. Focus on shooting the targets, let Darlin' drive.' Tank replied, burning a neat hole through the chest of the first silhouette of a droid.

Keeping his grip on Tank's vest, Rex spun his pistol and opened fire, nailing three targets in quick succession. Leaning with his bike and guiding Rex with his tail, Tank got another two before they spun a tight 180 and headed back to take out four more. Tires screaming for traction, Darlin' wove a path through the prepared target range, taking her guidance from small signals Tank gave her with his knees.  
'Now try it with both pistols. I've got you, I've always got a grip on my passenger.' Tank coaxed, adjusting his hold and nailing another pair.  
'This is absolutely crazy…but I like it.' Rex called, drawing his left side pistol and opening fire on two targets behind the nearest fighter, blowing both heads off.  
'Squeeze with your knees for grip, Darlin' knows the difference.' Tank nodded, leaning back a little and coaxing Rex to bend his knees. 'Lean against my back, it'll help you keep balanced back there.'  
'I think I'm getting the hang of this.' Rex grinned, taking out two high targets before dropping his aim and nailing a low pair.  
'You got it Rex, but don't get over confident. You'll make mistakes that could cost us all our lives in a real combat situation.' Tank warned, wrapping one arm around Rex's knees as Darlin' spun sideways and battered her back end through a roller silhouette.  
'almost got me Darlin' but not quite.' Rex chuckled, taking out three in a row and firing back over his shoulder to catch a forth.  
'He's a beginner Darlin', no funny business.' Tank uttered, patting her tank lightly as they continued the circuit.

Skidding to a stop beside the garage again, Darlin' revved for a moment before dropping back to idle, patiently waiting a reset or new instructions. Planting one foot firmly, Tank supported Rex as he dismounted, holstering his pistols with a flourish.  
'Reckon we just opened up a few new tactical ideas for you Rex?' Windvest asked, looking up from where he was tinkering with Low Rider respectfully.  
'I think you might have. Just how good are you on these girls?' Rex nodded, removing his helmet and sweeping his brown eyes around the group.  
'Bros, I think the Captain just threw down the gauntlet.' Fang chuckled, whistling for his bike and mounting up quickly.  
'Display run six?' Plate suggested, swinging into the saddle.  
'Third row centre stays open for Emily.' Fog added, mounting up and getting ready.  
'We'd be better doing display run eleven.' Raider countered, mounting up and slipping his helmet on.  
'Eleven it is then bro.' Windvest confirmed, locking the last panel back into place and mounting up.

Rex stepped back and watched with rapt fascination as the nine riders peeled out along the hanger and set up a dizzying pattern of flashing bikes and sleek fur. Splitting up into three groups, Tank led Voodoo and Windvest around to the left, Shard took Raider and Ghost to the right and Plate shot back down the middle with Fang and Fog. Rising up in the saddle, the nine mice very carefully stood up on the pegs and gingerly stepped up onto the saddles. Bending their knees and rocking with their girls, the smaller team started another weave pattern together. Drawing pistols and sighting on the scattering of targets around the hanger, they moved freely in their higher positions and fired hard, the hanger lighting up in a fierce light show.  
'What is going on in here Rex?'  
'The mice are putting on an ability display Sir.' Rex offered, straightening up and turning to regard Skywalker.  
'And here I was thinking I'd seen it all on Geonosis.' Anakin remarked, watching the nine mice fly around the hanger and change their positions on the fly.  
'You missed my turn earlier Sir. I was on behind Tank, no hands and bringing down targets.' Rex added, watching the group with deep fascination as they raced around again, bikes and riders in perfect sync.

Sweeping around again, the nine bikes pulled up in a tight line and stopped, engines purring softly as the riders dismounted and removed their helmets.  
'Give us open spaces and real fight and we'll show you a proper display. Of course, get the full unit together and you're in for a treat.' Raider chuckled, sweeping his lighter brown hair back over his shoulder.  
'As Skywalker can attest during the Battle of Geonosis.' Plate agreed, digging out a handkerchief and running it over his face plate.  
'I will agree, the display you put on that day was quite impressive.' Skywalker nodded, pushing off the wall quickly.  
'Feh, the real challenge will be if we ever face Separatist walkers. Those are always fun to deal with.' Ghost sniggered, putting his helmet down and moving back as Spook headed for her spot.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making it through to the last day of their away mission, the small team were on a high. Emily had managed to get access to a data terminal three days previous and had set up the back door, giving the Jedi Temple the access they desperately wanted. Now they were in a top position, the alliance finished and promises of mutual support sighed and ready for activation.  
'Lord Trefi, in honour of this new alliance, I'd like to offer you the pick of the public harem.' Katta offered, his personality completely changed after his knock-down and the swift dealing with trouble-makers by Emily.  
'If there is anyone in your public harem of any interest to me Katta.' Kit replied, getting to his feet and gathering his ladies close.  
'Hopefully you can find someone of worthy calibre.' Katta replied, scraping low as Kit passed him and headed for the brightly lit corridor flanked with guards.

Clicking down the corridor, the ladies looked around slowly and tried to take in the horrors hidden down here. The women were in poor condition, bruises colouring their varying skin tones and their clothes hanging off their frames. The moment they saw Katta, they all stood and recoiled, terrified of their Master.  
'Katta, get out. I can't find a suitable woman if they're all so tense about your presence.' Kit growled, releasing his ladies and allowing them to wander into the harem.  
'As my Lord wishes.' Katta replied, bowing low and disappearing from sight.  
'Go my angels, find me a suitable addition.' Kit guided, making his own path through the relaxing women.

Picking her way to the back of the harem room, Emily gazed calmly at a badly beaten woman curled in in a cage with nothing but a tattered and threadbare blanket to cover her modesty. Squinting in the darkness, Emily tried to make out the semi-familiar features, absolutely certain that she knew this woman.  
'Miss Charlene Davidson, owner of the Last Chance Garage?' Emily asked, shifting her position to try and get a better view of the woman in the cage. 'Is that your name?'  
'Yeah, I'm Charley Davidson.' she replied, lifting her gaze slowly. 'How do you know my name?'  
'I used to live in Chicago, I made use of your services a few times. Now I'm here to get you out of trouble, if you're willing to trust me this time Charley.' Emily coaxed, reaching through the bars.  
'Just get me out of here. I don't care about trust, I just want to go home. I can't take much more of this place; the constant beatings, the lack of food and the terror of each day. Help me Emily, I haven't the strength to continue.' Charley nodded, inching over and taking Emily's hand.  
'I'll take care of you Charley, it's going to be okay.' Emily soothed, squeezing her fingers lightly. 'Master, over here. I think I found the perfect woman.' she called, wishing there was more she could do for Charley.

Picking his way through the harem, Kit came up beside Emily and gazed into the cage at the cowering woman who had retreated once he'd come close.  
'I know this woman Master, we met in Chicago four years ago. Her name is Charlene Davidson, better known as Charley. She's got friends like Christine, three bros. I can't see them here, they'd stand out in this group. One grey, one brown and one grey, all male and obvious in any situation. Grey has a missing arm, replaced by one like Odd Ball's but pure grey metal. Tan wears glasses, he's blind without them. White has a face plate, just like Plate.' Emily briefed, turning and scanning the terrified women again.  
'We were separated when we first arrived. Machines took us prisoner and I was sold to these monsters.' Charley explained, moving closer to the bars.  
'The Separatists most likely, trying to figure out a way to stop 14. We'll find them Charley, it'll be okay. For now, you're coming with us.' Kit soothed, turning his back so Charley didn't feel so uncomfortable. 'Katta! Get your ugly scarred head in here!'  
'Coming Lord Trefi.' Katta replied, the women recoiling from him as he made his way through the room. 'Have you made a choice my Lord?' he asked, slapping one woman aside when she was too slow to move aside.  
'I have Katta. I want this woman, obviously you can't take appropriate care of her.' Kit nodded, cuffing Katta hard across the back of the head in retaliation. 'I see you raise your hand to a woman again and no one will find your body.'  
'Yes my Lord. This one? She's been nothing but trouble since she arrived. I have many better trained women on offer.' Katta nodded, reaching for the card key around his neck.  
'I said I wanted this one. Now hurry up and open the cage.' Kit snarled, frustrations running high as Katta reached around and unlocked the cage.  
'Out you come my dear, its okay now.' Kit coaxed, holding out his hand.  
'Thank you Master.' Charley uttered, lightly taking his hand and stepping out of the cage.  
'Here, this will keep you warm and covered.' Christine offered, removing her cloak and draping it around Charley's shoulders lightly.  
'Thank you.' Charley nodded, pulling the cloak tighter around her malnourished body.  
'Come on, time to go home. Emily and Christine, it's up to you to take care of our new guest.' Kit directed, welcoming Aayla back in close before sweeping from the harem room.  
'Stick close Charley, we'll take care of you now. Come on, it's time to go home.' Emily coaxed, tucking Charley in under her arm and falling into step behind Kit.  
'You know how to get back to Chicago?'  
'No, we haven't figured that one out just yet. We've found a new home, here in this galaxy. Shh, I'll explain everything once we're safely away from here.' Christine replied, protecting both humans as they hurried away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hurrying up to the bridge, Skywalker's Martian team pressed in close and looked around at the equally worried teams as they gathered, holounits blazing to life across the galaxy. Just as the last team flickered into the conference, the holodisplay they were gathered around blazed to life, revealing the away team.  
'Bros, we've got a situation. During our mission to infiltrate the pirate facility, we discovered a concerning link to home. It would appear that we were not the only team pulled into this galaxy against our will. We got lucky, rescued by the Jedi and kept together. This second team was not so fortunate, captured by the Separatists and torn away from each other.' Emily announced, looking more like the woman her bros remembered in jeans, tee and biker boots.  
'Who are we looking for Emily?' Falcon asked, peering over the heads of his team-mates.  
'Once you see the face we rescued, you'll know who is yet to find.' Emily replied, holding out her hand. 'It's okay, it's time to spread the word and start the search. I can't promise anything, we have a war to fight but we will not give up.' she coaxed, smiling softly as a scarred hand landed in hers.  
'Are you sure about this Emily?' she asked, stepping into sight timidly.  
'It's okay Charley, the bros of SAU 14 just want to help.' Emily soothed, tucking Charley in against her side as Christine appeared, holding up a fluid bag.  
'Say it isn't so Emily. The Heroes of Mars are scattered in this galaxy? Do we have any leads at all?' Blade asked, looking around the gathering nervously.  
'I hate to say it Blade but it's true. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo are out there somewhere, hopefully with Lady, Sweetheart and Lil' Hoss close by. We still have a job to do, we made promises to keep the Jedi safe through this war and repay their debts of kindness. That said, there is no reason why we can't keep chasing up leads that will eventually get us to our goals. Our primary objectives haven't changed, as much as your loyalty is singing now, the bros have to be in second place.' Emily briefed, looking around her bros and lowering her shoulders slowly.  
'You promised Emily, you swore you'd find them.' Charley growled, stepping away from Emily quickly.  
'We will find them Charley but we owe the Jedi our lives. They took us in and cared for us when we first arrived, even going so far as to pay for the repairs to our ship. We will find the bros but we can't turn away from the Jedi, Martian tradition demands we repay what was given. I'm sorry Ma'am but we can't go back on tradition. It's all we have to connect us with an unreachable home.' Slash offered, wishing there was something more he could do.  
'SAU 14 will locate the missing bros and see you reunited. We will need something from you though, a tool to help us gain their trust when we locate them.' Blade added, inspiration hitting hard. 'Everyone prepare a holorecorder. Not just one per team but one each. Charley Ma'am, think for a few moments and try to come up with a message to the bros. Something that will get them to approach us, a flicker of hope that they will be rescued. Something hopeful and light to reinspire them to fight for their survival. You're the only one who can get that trust started Charley, they'll never believe a bunch of army riders. It's all on your shoulders Charley Ma'am, you hold the key to their survival.' he continued, patting down his pockets and digging out the device he wanted.

Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Charley accepted the chair Kit set beside her and sunk down, turning over her options in her mind as she tried to come up with a suitable message.  
'I don't suppose any of you have a pen and paper?'  
'No, but I can get you a datapad and stylus.' Emily replied, easily countering the confusion before Kit or Aayla asked.  
'I've got it Em, you hold this.' Christine added, handing Emily the fluid bag before heading to the nearest supply cabinet. Fishing around for a moment, she found the requested items and returned, taking the bag and handing over the writing materials. Falling into her memories, she pulled up all kinds of happy memories and started to write, just jotting down notes and putting together a short speech that would hopefully have the desired result.

Finally she had something that would suit the situation and stood, gratefully accepting Emily's support as her poor treatment started catching up with her.  
'Whenever you're ready Charley Ma'am, all recorders are ready to activate on your signal.' Blade nodded, holding up a small device in the palm of his hand. Everyone gathered around was holding a similar device, even Kit was holding one and Emily had one in her hand as well.  
'Okay, start the recording.' Charley directed, glancing down at the notes she'd come up with. 'Hey guys, its Charley girl. I'm okay, I'm in safe hands now. I was rescued by people that I don't understand but I'm learning. If you're seeing this message, I need you to trust the mice carrying the message. I know they're army mice, they admitted that to me but they saved my life and are now trying to save yours. Throttle, I know you've got a personal argument with the army but its okay now. They only want to help us and free us from torment. Vinnie, don't be afraid to reach out and ask for help when you need it. These are good people, they will protect you. Modo, you don't have to worry about me, I'm being well cared for. I miss you guys, I miss your wild ways and all the little things you do that used to annoy me so much. Please bros, if you receive this message take the chance and find your way home. I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes.' she offered, lowering her gaze slowly.  
'Cut it bros, she's done.' Emily nodded, easing Charley back into her seat.  
'We'll find them Charley and armed with these recordings, we'll be able to convince them to come home.' Revs promised, confidence unshakeable no matter what was in front of them. 'We look forward to your arrival General Fisto, the troops are anxious to get a move on.'  
'As am I Revs, this crime lord business was quite a stretch. We'll be back on Coruscant in four days, then I'll be debriefed and released to join the fleet.' Kit sighed, looking at his little team of four. 'I trust you four are behaving in my absence.'  
'Of course General, we've just been getting to know the clones we'll be working with and teaching them a few new tricks. They're smart guys, they're already picking up a lot of new skills and are starting to get a handle on riding. I'll give it to Duke though, he got me a good one in the sparring ring.' Sidewinder shrugged, sporting an interesting swelling over his right eye.  
'Fuckin' oath I did.'  
'Alright, which one of you taught the clones to swear?' Emily sighed, trying and failing to hide her smile.  
'That would have been me Em. I was doing some maintenance on Roars and slipped, tore my hand up pretty good.' Revs replied, holding up his right hand so Emily could see the dressing he'd done.  
'I do apologise about that General Fisto, these boys just don't know when to bite their tongues.' Emily groaned, hiding her face behind one hand. 'And now it's started, the foul language is going to spread.' she added, quietly giving her permission for the foul language lessons to continue.  
'Not us Emily, we're good boys.' Terrence replied, face lit up with a smile.  
'You certainly are Terry, you both are. I'll see you in a few days, after I've been debriefed.' Emily nodded, so proud of the way the twins were adjusting.  
'Okay Emily.' Stephen grinned, one arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders.  
'I'll see you soon Braid, four days isn't that long.' Christine sighed, smiling tenderly at her beloved husband.  
'Sweet Christine, I miss you so much.' Braid replied, waving to his sweet lady.  
'Hang on a moment Christine, General Koon wants to speak with you.' Cosmo called, moving aside so the Kel Dor could join the group around the holodisplay.  
'Koh-toh-yah Christine. I take it your mission was successful.'  
'It was General Koon, a very successful mission indeed. I see you are still holding my place as requested.' Christine replied, handing the fluid bag to Emily and bowing respectfully to the older Jedi.  
'A promise is a promise Christine. I will meet you at the Temple in four days to return your position as promised.' he nodded, cupping the netting pouch around his neck in both hands.  
'I look forward to it General Koon.' Christine grinned, bowing again and resting one hand where her amulet belonged.


	4. Settling In

Spotting the twins walking down the corridor, Emily whistled loud and high, catching their attention with her unique identifying call. Faces lighting up with joy, the youngest bros raced towards Emily with a delighted cry, arms spread wide in greeting.  
'Emily! You're home!' they cheered, enfolding her body in their arms.  
'We missed you so much.' Terrence added, pressed in against her chest.  
'We were worried about you.' Stephen nodded, wrapped against Emily's back.  
'I missed you guys too. I was never in any danger, you know me better than that.' Emily soothed, enjoying the weird little embrace with her younger brothers.  
'When do you leave again Emily?' Terrence asked, withdrawing slowly.  
'As soon as possible. The Resolute is required in battle real soon.' Emily sighed, pulling away and reaching up to cup their cheeks lovingly. 'I have already debriefed, so I cannot stay long.' she sighed, wishing she could stay longer.  
'It's okay Emily, we understand.' Stephen replied, placing his hand over hers lightly.  
'Are you two having a good time on Coruscant?' Emily asked, lowering her hands slowly.  
'Yeah, Master Yoda has been teaching us many new skills.' Terrence nodded, unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
'That's good bros, I'm glad you're doing well.' Emily grinned, so proud of how they were adapting to their new life.  
'He's even agreed to come riding with us this afternoon. He organised a track to the south of the Temple, it's not very long but we don't mind.' Stephen added, obviously excited about the idea.  
'You take care of him okay. Master Yoda isn't as used to bike accidents as we are.' Emily warned, hugging the pair close again. 'I have to go now, but I will be in touch.'  
'Okay Emily, bye.' Stephen nodded, brushing Emily's hair back and leaning over to drop a kiss on her forehead.  
'Be safe Emily.' Terrence added, pressing a kiss of his own on Emily's forehead.  
'Emily! Thank Ares I caught you before you left.' Speed called, jogging towards the small group with a duffle bag.  
'What's going on Speed? I'm kinda in a hurry to leave.' Emily sighed, waving as the twins walked away.  
'One of your duffels was mixed up with the other gear. Thankfully everyone noticed before they left Coruscant.' Speed explained, indicating the bag he was carrying.  
'Thanks Speed, I had a feeling something like this might happen.' Emily sighed, taking the bag and checking the attached tag before opening it and going over the contents. 'I'm just glad these got back to my hands.'  
'You'd better get a move on Emily; your transport is waiting for you on lading pad 4.' Speed replied, helping Emily get the bag over her shoulders before jogging back out of sight.  
'Well, better get a move on. I've got a lot of work to do.' she uttered, heading for the landing pads.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Popping the fairings off quickly, Ripper settled on the floor and got to work, swapping out a few damaged components in his precious girl's main systems. Refusing to be daunted by doing such work without a qualified Mechanic around, he got stuck in and pulled out the damaged components carefully, setting them down to his right so they weren't confused with the replacement parts on his left.  
'Are you busy Ripper?'  
'Just doing some routine maintenance. Normally a Mechanic would do this stuff but we don't have on onboard. Our Mechanic team taught us how to do the repairs but this is my first time.' Ripper replied, keeping his hands still as he spoke before getting back to the very fiddly task.  
'Should I leave you to your work?'  
'No, it's okay. I find it soothing to have company when I'm working. Just don't expect much in the way of conversation. One slip in here and I'll destroy the personality centre and AI that makes my Camill so special.'  
'We can't have that Ripper. I think I know how to solve the problem though.' Eeth nodded, settling on the floor where Ripper could see him. Unconcerned by the chill leaking through his clothes, Eeth closed his eyes and relaxed, falling into his mediations. Smiling faintly at the solution Eeth had come up with, Ripper turned his attention back to what he was doing, gently picking out another scorched component.

Lifting the last component out and cleaning down the contacts carefully, Ripper started picking up the replacement parts and slotting them into position. Clicking the boards into their holders gingerly, he connected up the different units and made sure he had everything correct before soldering the wires down. Remembering a trick Wheelie had taught him, Ripper dragged the last wire through his hair, scratching at his skin with the exposed ends before soldiering it into place. Closing up the protective casing, he hit the primary restart switch and waited as Camill booted up slowly.  
'General Koth?'  
'Are you finished Ripper?'  
'I think so. Camill is just starting up, we'll know in a few minutes. I'm pretty sure I got it right but I'd like the confirmation before I sign off on the repairs.'  
'I noticed you ran a wire through your hair. What is the reason behind this action?'  
'It's an old trick Head Mechanic Wheelie taught us. Scratching with the revealed ends of the wire transfers skin flakes onto the wire and supposedly helps reinforce the bond between bike and rider. I'm not sure how it works but it's always been part of the repair routine in 14.' Ripper shrugged, chuckling as Camill revved her engine and shuddered on her wheels. 'How do you feel Camill?'  
'She looks happy enough.'  
'The trick is how she reacts. I'll soon know if I got all the wiring and components correct.' Ripper grinned, watching Camill get used to her new components before rolling back to his side and rubbing his calf with her front wheel. 'Oh yeah, she's still my number one girl. Look at that, a simple Scout with limited mechanical knowledge pulls off one of the more complex repair jobs.' he beamed, mounting up and offering his hand out to Eeth.  
'Don't mind if I do Ripper.' Eeth chuckled, climbing on behind Ripper and getting a firm grip on the dazzling blue and green bike.  
'Fly Camill; prove you're still my special girl.' Ripper coaxed, gripping with his knees and placing his hands on the gas tank.

Opening up her engine, Camill shot from the garage and into the hanger, darting around the ships and crates scattered across the floor. Leaning into the turns and guiding Eeth along with them, Ripper couldn't wipe the happy smile of his face as he felt the way his angel moved across the decking with such grace and barely restrained power.  
'She feels a little sluggish in comparison to last time I was back here.' Eeth mused, leaning forward a little more.  
'Camill knows, lean forward and hold on around my waist. We're going to kick this into hyperspace.' Ripper smirked, shifting his weight forward and grabbing the handlebars.  
'So long as Thunder isn't going to take offence.' Eeth nodded, leaning over Ripper's back and gripping around his waist.  
'He understands, this is the best way to keep a passenger on the back.' Ripper replied, looping his tail around Eeth's waist and signalling Camill with his knees.

Leaving a thick black stripe on the floor and Eeth's stomach somewhere behind them, Camill threw open her throttle and shot through the hanger, everything around them a hazy blur as they were whipped around in some very tight manoeuvres. Dropping over onto her right side, she skidded under the low wings of the Jedi fighter in the hanger and ricocheted off another crate to get back upright before skidding through a stunning 360 and finally stopping.  
'Anyone seen my stomach?' Eeth groaned, lifting his head from Ripper's shoulder.  
'I did warn you my baby was going to kick it into hyperspace. Lean on me General, its okay.' Ripper grinned, dismounting and catching Eeth against his side. 'You head on back to your recharge station Camill, you did good.' he added, rubbing her tank lovingly.  
'Ugh, I think I'm going to head back to my quarters and rest. I really don't feel good.' Eeth groaned, looking rather pale as he leant against Ripper's side.  
'Yeah, you don't look great. Come on, I've got you.' Ripper agreed, supporting Eeth easily as they left the garage.

Making their way down the corridor, Ripper and Eeth passed Slash and Bonfire heading in the other direction, only for the happy lovers to stop and stare in disbelief at Eeth's condition.  
'What happened Ripper?'  
'Camill went hyperspace on us. I just finished the maintenance she needed and General Koth agreed to take a spin.'  
'By Ares Ripper, hardly a responsible offer.'  
'I know Slash, I know. Would you two mind escorting General Koth back to his quarters? I promised Thunder I read his latest story and give him my thoughts.'  
'Uh-oh…go, we know what Thunder's like. We'll take care of General Koth.' Slash nodded, slipping in under Eeth's right arm.  
'Thanks bros, owe ya one.' Ripper replied, slipping away from Eeth and racing down the corridor.  
'Come on General, let's get you back to your comfortable bunk.' Bonfire sighed, ready to deflect any questions as the headed down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stepping off the ugly little transport, Emily set her bag down and whistled, bringing Harley rushing from the garage. Taking a knee among her weaponry, Emily smiled and opened her arms, Harley rushing into the opening and rumbling away against Emily's left side as Emily rubbed her hands over his highly polished body.  
'I missed you too big man, missed you so much.' she uttered, cheek resting against his highly polished tank.  
'Hey, what about us?' Windvest asked, emerging from the garage and beaming with joy.  
'I missed you guys too but no one is more important than my special man.' Emily replied, bounding to her feet and leaping into Plate's arms as he emerged from the garage.  
'Bros, Emily's home!' Windvest called, sparking up the radio network and bringing the bros scrambling to greet Emily.  
'At least give a girl a chance to put her gear away. Speed found this bag of mine, it almost ended up with another fleet.' Emily chuckled, sliding back to the decking.

Thundering in from three different points, the rest of the team flew back to Emily's sides and bounced her around from hug to hug joyfully. Laughing fit to burst, Emily relished the chance to reconnect with her boys, turning the hug huddle into the quick swirl of the Reaffirmation. Right at that point, all that really mattered to Emily was the fact she was back in her standard wardrobe and among her boys, winding up for another battle.  
'Come on Emily, we've got everything prepared for you. A superior armoury has been set up and your clothes have already been put in your quarters. You're really going to like your roommate, he's a nice guy and commands the clones onboard this cruiser.' Raider offered, clapping her on the shoulder lightly.  
'Roommate huh? What's his name?' Emily grinned, shouldering her bag and following Raider from the hanger.  
'Captain Rex, Commanding Officer of the 501st Legion, he also personally leads Torrent Company. He's cool, it took some time for him to get used to us but now he's practically one of the guys. He's learning to ride behind a bro, gripping with his knees and firing both pistols without fear of coming off. He started with Tank and Darlin' but now he's confident to jump on behind anyone and fire over their shoulders as the bike takes over the driving. Not sure how he's going to react to you, he's still a little wary about sharing a room with a woman.' Raider briefed, fishing an ID card out of his pocket and handing it to Emily. 'From this point, you are the only one with access to this superior armoury. Everyone else keeps their limited weapons closer to hand. You're the only one with more than one simple load out.' he added, chuckling as Emily swiped the card and entered.  
'This is perfect Raider, everything set out and ready for action.' she grinned, setting the last bag on the central bench and unpacking it quickly. Sorting out the explosives and other gear inside, she quickly placed everything where it belonged and stuffed the bag in one of the large store bins out of the way.  
'We wanted you to be happy Em.' Raider shrugged, adjusting the pistols on his hips and waiting patiently.  
'I am Raider, not just because of this but because I'm where I belong. Getting ready for combat in a deadly situation surrounded by my bros.' Emily sighed contentedly, ripping off her tee and changing into the singlet top she'd had tucked half in her back pocket. 

Adjusting her shirt and shifting her Armageddon to a new location she'd been meaning to try, Emily mentally prepared for whatever she was about to face with her new roommate. Tying the holster to a specially constructed harness, she pulled the straps firm and flexed, just making sure everything was secure. Satisfied with the new rig, she holstered the massive knife and left the armoury, falling into step beside Raider.  
'You are a bad woman Emily.' Raider smirked, taking in her appearance and shaking his head slowly. All her best definition was on show, ripped muscles twitching and shifting under lived in skin.  
'You know me Raider, I'm always in for the shock factor. I have little doubt you guys have been telling Rex and the other clones all about me, it's in your nature to brag about your bad assed bitch of a friend. Want to make sure I live up to his expectations and more.' Emily shrugged, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and stretching. 'although, I am worried about the location of my Desert Eagles.' she added, missing the comfortable weight on her hips but still managing a smile as Shard jogged up to them with a long bag hanging over his shoulder.  
'We got together and discussed that. Your Desert Eagles aren't going to do a lot of good against the klankers, so we got you something better.' Raider grinned, stepping back so Shard could make the presentation.  
'These are Republic issue DC-17 hand blasters, fifty shots in the mag before you need to change the power pack.' Shard offered, delving into the shoulder pack he was carrying and lifting out the new weapons and their holsters.  
'You guys sure know how to make a girl happy.' Emily beamed, taking the holster belt and pulling it tight around her waist before tying down the holsters and drawing one pistol. 'This are great, and obviously effective against klankers, they wouldn't be standard issue otherwise.'  
'We're not finished yet Emily. This is the DC-15S blaster carbine, standard settings will give 500 shots before the power pack needs changing. And this is the DC-15A blaster rifle, takes the same power packs as the carbine and gives the same mag count but on max power, this little baby will give you ten klicks.' Shard continued, lifting out the two longer weapons and handing them over.  
'Gonna have to find a scope for this baby. I can probably rig something spectacular up for those long distance shots. This is great guys, I just know I'm going to have a blast getting to know these weapons.' Emily chuckled, accepting the repair kits and a few reloads for all her new weapons before straining up to drop a light kiss on Shard's cheek.  
'You'll figure something out Emily, you always do.' Shard grinned, squeezing her shoulder before jogging off again, weaving between the clones in the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding out onto the bike track near the Temple, Terrence yanked his helmet on and crouched, offering his hand to Yoda. Handing his cane to Speed, Yoda nodded and accepted the offer, allowing Terrence to scoop him up and stand.  
'Are you sure about this Master Yoda?' Stephen asked, waiting patiently on his own bike.  
'Yes Stephen, trust in you I have.' Yoda nodded, relaxed and comfortable as Terrence eased him into the secured basket on Brightstar's tank.  
'Just hold on tight Master Yoda, we'll take care of you.' Terrence grinned, mounting up smoothly and securing the support straps over Yoda's shoulders firmly. 'Comfortable?'  
'Good this is.' Yoda replied, wrapping his hands over the edge of the solid basket.  
'Alright, here we go.' Terrence chuckled, guiding Brightstar onto the track beside her sister Starlight.

Cruising around the short track slowly, the twins gave Yoda a chance to get used to the way Brightstar moved under him and learn how to move with her, before pulling up again.  
'There is just one thing you're missing Master Yoda.' Speed grinned, opening his pack and lifting out a specially designed helmet. 'Wheelie made it for you before he left.' he offered, placing the helmet on Yoda's head and gently guiding his ears through the padded holes.  
'Thank him I will.' Yoda grinned, allowing Terrence to secure the helmet into place properly.  
'Now we can really ride. You coming Speed?' Stephen grinned, adjusting his new hearing aid and donning his helmet again.  
'Wouldn't miss it bros.' Speed replied, mounting up and joining the youngest mice.  
'Hold on tight Master Yoda, we're going a lot faster this time.' Terrence warned, checking the support straps keeping Yoda in his basket before lifting his feet and racing off the line.

Sweeping around the gentle curves of their private track around the Temple, the three young mice relaxed and enjoyed the expansive views of the city-planet. This trip wasn't about insane speeds or combat preparation, this time it was all about just riding for the sake of being with their girls and sharing their view of the galaxy. Cosy in his padded basket, Yoda took the chance to actually look out over Coruscant and found the beauty he'd heard other Jedi talking about. Pulling up at their favourite point just off the track, the twins automatically moved to Speed's sides, putting their good ears closer to him. The city around the Temple looked so beautiful in the late-afternoon sun, light dancing off the buildings as far as the eye could see. Colours flashed and bounced across the area, a vibrant show that changed with every passing minute, never to replay in that exact order again. Even the traffic seemed almost beautiful, racing through the neat frame of buildings stretching out in front of the small group.  
'Majesty in simplicity.' Speed uttered, removing his helmet and leaning back on his bike.  
'a beautiful galaxy we live in.' Yoda nodded, waiting for Terrence to undo the straps before climbing out and perching on the front fairing, leaning back on the handlebars.  
'It is still not home.' Terrence sighed, dismounting and walking around to wrap his arms around Stephen's shoulders.  
'Nowhere will ever really be home, not for us anymore.' Stephen shrugged, leaning back against his brother and lowering his gaze.  
'Hey, you can't give up hope little bros.' Speed offered, dismounting and drawing the younger mice onto their feet. 'We will find a home, we just have to keep believing.' he coaxed, drawing them into his arms.  
'It's so hard to keep the faith bro.'  
'It's been so long since we had a real home bro.'  
'I know little bros, I know. We will find our place, we just have to keep searching.' Speed soothed, holding the twins close as the first rays of sunset splashed across them. 'Look bros, even Coruscant agrees. The sunset blesses my words and our hopes.' he added, turning the brothers towards the setting sun, allowing the golden rays to drift across their fur.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Turning left and then right, Raider led Emily to an identical door to so many others and knocked before taking a step back. Listening to someone moving around inside, Emily relaxed and slid into a casual mind as she waited to meet Rex and start a new potential friendship with him. Finally the door slid open, revealing a bare chested clone with water running down his scarred skin.  
'Sorry Rex, didn't mean to interrupt your shower.'  
'It's okay Raider, I was just about to get dressed anyway.'  
'This is Emily, she's just arrived on ship.' Raider offered, resting one hand on Emily's shoulder lightly.  
'Come in, you must be exhausted Emily.' Rex nodded, turning to the occupied bunk.  
'So that's where you guys left my shotgun.' Emily chuckled, setting the new energy weapons down on her bunk and picking up the silver and black pump action.  
'Careful where you point that thing Emily, it's loaded with armour piercing rounds.' Raider warned, stepping away from the angle of the shotgun even though he knew there wasn't a safe place to hide from such a deadly weapon.  
'Armour piercing rounds? I've never run armour piercing slugs through these Remington 870's before.' Emily mused, working the slide and catching the ejected round. Sure enough, the designation was printed on the side of the cartridge, confirming what she had in her hands.  
'We figured they'd do a better job against klankers than the usual buckshot you carry.' Raider shrugged, relaxing a little as Emily reloaded the cartridge and put the shotgun aside.  
'Maybe but given all the new weaponry I've got now, I probably won't need this.' Emily shrugged, pulling out the duffle that Tank had left behind and reaching under her pillow.

Pulling out the pistols and popping the mags, she placed them in the bag before lifting the mattress and gazing at the knives underneath. Content with the blades on offer, she put the mattress back and started going through the cupboards and drawers, adding the rest of the firearms stashed in the room to the bag she'd picked.  
'I think I saw Tank put something in the under bunk storage.' Rex offered, perched on the edge of his bunk in his pants and with his towel around his neck.  
'I've got four knives under the mattress…oh Tank, that's being over protective.' Emily chuckled, hip-tapping the drawer closed and unloading the assault rifle Tank had placed there.  
'Come on, I thought I'd already proved I was trustworthy.' Rex groused, slumping back against the wall.  
'You'll have to forgive the bros Captain, they're all a little overprotective of me - it's unnecessary but try telling them that.' Emily shrugged, tucking the assault rifle into the bag.  
'Remember Rex, Tank put all this gear in here before we really got to know you. Most of this was really for show, trying to intimidate you. I'm hoping it didn't have the desired result.' Raider added, helping Emily find all the projectile weapons hidden in the room and unload them safely.

Going through the room a second time, Emily made sure she had all the weapons gathered up before zipping the bag up and handing it to Raider.  
'Would you mind terribly bro? I'd do it myself but I just want to get settled in and relax. It's harder than I expected to be a harem girl.' she sighed, sinking back on her new bunk and tossing her abandoned shirt aside.  
'Of course not Emily, I've got it covered. You just get comfortable, you're going to be seeing a lot of this cruiser without a lot to break up the days. According to the Admiral, we'll be in hyperspace for five days before arriving on scene on Crystophsis.' Raider nodded, slinging the duffle carefully over his shoulder.  
'I'm sure I'll find something to do to pass the time. Even if that means testing my strength against the men onboard.' Emily replied, kicking off her boots and stretching out comfortably.  
'I'll warn the brothers to watch out.' Raider sniggered, ducking the pillow Emily lobbed his way and darting from the room.  
'Cheeky bastard.' Emily chuckled, sitting up and moving to stand.  
'It's okay Emily, I'll get it for you.' Rex offered, getting up and retrieving the soft projectile.  
'Thanks Rex.' Emily grinned, taking the pillow and getting comfortable again.

Returning to his bunk, Rex adjusted his own pillow and relaxed back in the corner, watching Emily as she got settled and tucked her new pistols under her pillow before removing the pistol belt and dropping it down beside her boots.  
'I guess I'm not quite what you were expecting.' Emily sighed, rolling onto her side and smiling softly.  
'Not really. The bros warned me that you were one hell of a woman, deadly to her enemies but kind to her friends. Apart from that, I don't really believe the stories I was told. Now that I've met you, I'm even less inclined to believe the stories of your accomplishments on the battlefield.' Rex shrugged, reaching under his mattress and pulling out the photo Ghost had given him.  
'You're not the only one to not believe those stories. Most of them are true, a little exaggerated but true enough. I might not look that threatening but once I'm in a position where my life or the lives of those I'm close to are threatened, I'm a different woman. I will defend my friends to my last, unafraid of the personal consequences if it means my strange family gets to live on together.' Emily explained, releasing the holster setup on her arm and tucking her favourite knife out of the way beside the mattress.  
'Would I be correct in my assumption that you include the Jedi in that strange family?'  
'Some of them, sure. That's not saying there is a size limit on my extended family, there are some Jedi I wouldn't sacrifice my life to protect. Skywalker is one, I ain't going to let him ruin 14 with his crazy stunts. If he wants to go and get killed, we'll be around but one signal from me and he's on his own. General Fisto is high on my list, I respect him greatly and am so proud to consider him a friend. He was there the first day we arrived in this galaxy, calming nervous bros and explaining our unusual situation as best he could. General Windu is on shaky ground, the bros don't trust him much but he's trying to make amends for his mistakes in the past. Those are the big three, the rest of the Order is scattered between Fisto and Windu; Skywalker is a big outsider.' Emily shrugged, relaxing more and more as she got to know Rex by simply reading his face and the thoughts that flashed in his eyes.  
'But if you don't like General Skywalker, why agree to work with him?'  
'He was one of the thirteen that agreed to accept Martian help. Once I saw that some of the guys were willing to give him a chance, I figured I should keep an eye on them. Our direct CO Blade chose to work with General Windu and our 2IC picked General Koth so this was the logical choice for me to make.' Emily grinned, eyelids drooping slightly.  
'Get some rest Emily, you look like you could use it.' Rex suggested, stretching out on his bunk.  
'It's been a rough couple weeks, the side mission with General Fisto took a lot out of all of us.' Emily agreed, shuffling down the bunk and pulling the blankets over her shoulders.  
'Oh, the code to open the door is 5-2-6-0-7-6. Reckon you can remember that?'  
'526076, I've got it. Thanks Rex, nice to know I'll be able to come and go as I please.' Emily nodded, eyes drifting closed.  
'Sleep well Emily.' Rex uttered, rolling over to face the wall and closing his eyes.  
'G'night Rex.' Emily mumbled, crashing into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Relaxing in their corner of the rec room, the five mice assigned to General Koon talked quietly and tried to ignore the confused stares coming from most of the clones also in the room.  
'I'm starting to get tired of the staring. You'd think these guys have never seen or heard of us before.' Scorpion remarked, adjusting his anti-stutter unit and leaning back in his chair  
'Either that or they're not used to seeing guys getting tattoos in public.' Chain shrugged, glancing at Cosmo and Splat before turning his attention back to the new song he was working on.  
'Or perhaps they're thinking about making some comment about this but they're not game enough while you guys are around.' Shift suggested, busily embroidering something on the white cloth spread across his lap.  
'General Koon.' one of the clones called, bringing everyone jumping to their feet.  
'A little warning might have been nice General, its only practise that kept me from making a permanent mistake.' Cosmo growled, flicking the tattoo gun back on and continuing his careful work.  
'I do apologise Cosmo, I did not see you back there.'  
'I'm only the tallest guy on deck.' Cosmo sighed, adding the final little detail and sitting back. 'There you go Splat, job done.'  
'Thanks Cosmo. That looks great.' Splat grinned, admiring the new design visible on his fur. Curling over his heart in a very elegant script was a simple tribute to his bros - SAU 14. No detail, no colour and no fuss, a simple tribute to the best friends he had and the friendship that kept them together.

Making his way through the clones, Koon pulled up a chair and joined the mice near a small music system Chain had modified and carried with him from the Rising Freedom. He couldn't recognise the song playing softly but he found he liked the sound of it.  
'So what brings you down here General?' Cosmo asked, cleaning his tattoo gear and tossing the used needles in a secure container to be dealt with later.  
'I just wanted to see how you were settling in among the clones. I had no idea there would be this large gap between you.'  
'They don't seem willing to close the gap any. They've been staring at us since they started coming in and relaxing.' Scorpion shrugged, tucking Chain's hair back behind his ear tenderly.  
'We're not that intimidating, really. We look rough and tough, carry weapons all the time and know how to hold our own in a fight but under all that, we're nice guys.' Chain agreed, jotting down a few more lines before putting his work in progress back in the folder by his feet.  
'I figured they were waiting for my bros to leave so they could beat up the sissy sitting here sewing.' Shift added, tying off the thread he was using and removing the embroidery hoop. Rocking to his feet, he unfolded the cloth and shook it out, revealing the design he'd been working on.

In the middle of the crisp white cloth was the old SAU 14 insignia - the sun rising between two buttes. Scattered around the insignia in other shades of orange and brown were all the names of serving members, their positions and their individual dates of joining. Even Emily was included, her position listed as guardian.  
'I'm not sure what I'll do with it now that it's finished.' he shrugged, folding up the cloth again.  
'I think it would look nice up there.' one of the clones offered, pointing to a blank section of the wall between some pictures of clones. 'Our brothers and yours on display together.'  
'What a nice thought Commander Wolffe.' General Koon praised, seemingly stunned by the suggestion.  
'Here, give me a hand to tack it up bro.' Shift grinned, approaching Wolffe and handing him one corner of the sheet. Stretching up together, they secured the sheet to the wall and stepped back, admiring the way it looked among the photos.  
'I don't think I caught your name. Commander Wolffe, 2IC to General Koon.' Wolffe grinned faintly, extending his hand  
'Shift, one of the medics from SAU 14. It's nice to meet you Wolffe.' Shift replied, grasping Wolffe's offered hand firmly.  
'Medic huh, well that explains the neat stitches on this.' Wolffe chuckled, turning his gaze back to the embroidered designs.  
'What can I say? My bros get into trouble a lot.' Shift shrugged, moving to sit beside Wolffe and watch the bolo-ball on the holoscreen even though he didn't really understand the game.  
'Anyone up for a few hands of poker?' Splat asked, pulling out a deck of cards.  
'Count me in.'  
'Yeah, I'll play.'  
'You'd better watch Sinker, he plays a mean hand of cards.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Wolffe.'  
'Well, it looks like you're all getting along better now. I've got some reports that require my attention. Until tomorrow my friends.'  
'Until tomorrow General Koon.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making their way along the corridor, Christine kept one arm looped securely around Charley's waist to keep the exhausted woman on her feet. The medical droids had cleared Charley to return to her new room and rest, so long as she was careful not to disturb the IV line running into her left hand.  
'I don't know how you do it Christine. Keeping track of three macho mice is hard enough, I can't even wrap my mind around eight, let alone fifty-eight.' Charley commented, grateful for the assistance Christine so freely gave.  
'It's not easy but I don't have full responsibility for them at least. I've only got to really worry about my section - Catering. The other Section Heads take care of their teams and our CO and 2IC handle the daily running of the team. I only have to know where the other two members of my section are at all times but I make it a habit to always know where three are located.' Christine shrugged, typing in the code she'd been given and guiding Charley into the left side room. 'Here you go, the safest quarters onboard the Negotiator. Just across the main room is General Kenobi's quarters, he'll keep the troublemakers at bay.'  
'If you've only got two others in your section, who else are you constantly keeping an eye on?' Charley asked, removing her boots and crawling into bed.  
'My husband, Braid. He heads the Heavy Gunner section, you can't miss him. Seven foot tall, pure black fur and chocolate brown hair. He's the only black mouse stationed on the Negotiator, so don't worry about making any mistakes. You'll meet the rest of the team later, for now rest.' Christine explained, smoothing out the blankets quickly.  
'You're a good friend Christine, thanks for all this.' Charley uttered, snuggling down under the covers and making sure her IV line wasn't tangled in anything or likely to get caught.  
'It's nothing Charley, you're part of the team now. No matter what happens, you'll always have a home with SAU 14. General Kenobi is just taking care of a few things then he'll be down to check on you. He's trustworthy, you can talk to him about anything. Feel free to ask him about this galaxy, he should be able to bring you up to speed on the situation.' Christine grinned, moving the IV holder out of the way.  
'Just promise me you'll find them Christine, I need to know they're okay.'  
'We won't give up Charley. The team is scattered across the galaxy, we'll track them down and see you are reunited. It might take some time and they might not all be together anymore but you can rest assured that the team will be restored.' Christine soothed, jotting down a quick note and tacking it up beside the bed. 'This is the code to the door, don't let anyone else find it. Try to memorise it or if that fails, find a way to hide this flimsiplast on your person.' she added, rising and heading for the door.  
'Thanks Christine, I'll deal with it later.' Charley nodded, rolling onto her left side and closing her eyes.  
'Sleep well Charley.' Christine whispered, turning out the lights and leaving Charley to rest.

Pausing outside the door to Kenobi's quarters, Christine sagged against the wall and sighed, mind in turmoil after the time playing harem girl and the discovery that three bros she looked up to were in serious trouble.  
'Are you okay Christine?' one of the clones asked, stopping his journey and turning to her.  
'Yeah, I'm okay. A little tired and worried for the three Martians lost in Separatist hands. Thanks for asking…uh, I don't think I caught your name trooper.' Christine nodded, straightening up and pushing off the wall.  
'CC-2224, Commander Cody at your service.'  
'Cody, I think Braid mentioned you. General Kenobi's right hand man, am I correct? Have you time to walk with me awhile?' Christine replied, heading down the corridor.  
'That's me Christine, it's nice to meet you at last. I've got nothing happening for a while, I was just gonna take a shower and relax with the latest training manuals.' Cody nodded, falling into step beside Christine.  
'So long as I'm not interrupting you doing anything important. I just wanted some company that wasn't my bros, I love them and all but sometimes I crave something different.' Christine shrugged, pulling her hair back into a rough ponytail and enjoying the chance to relax for a while.  
'I understand that Christine, I care about all my brothers but it's nice to see a different face every once in a while. Sometimes seeing an army that looks the same as you gets to be a little too much, even though I've grown up surrounded by guys who all look the same.' Cody agreed, rolling his eyes after three troopers had passed, each one issuing him with a respectful salute. 'Some days I envy my brothers, the ones who didn't make the officer grade. Life seems so much simpler for them. The biggest thing they have to worry about while we're travelling is saluting officers and keeping their gear in battle condition. Me, I've got tactics to consider, reports to read and disciplinary actions to hand down to a few rowdy clones. Not to mention standing around for briefings all the time and keeping my body and gear in good condition.' he sighed, looking for all the world like a lost child.  
'I know what you need Cody. It's a little trick of mine that never fails to raise spirits. Come with me, you'll like this.' Christine grinned, leading Cody back to her quarters.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Typing in the code, Christine entered and waved Cody over before lifting a pretty tin out of its hiding place. Popping the lid off, she held the tin out to Cody in invitation.  
'Go on, try a couple of these. They're a little stale but chocolate chip cookies are the ultimate cure-all. No matter how depressed you feel, these are sure to perk you up.' she grinned, snapping the lid back on once Cody had three of the cookies in hand. Biting into one, the look on his face was priceless as sugar and chocolate flooded his mouth and chased away the blues in a flash.  
'Mmm, these are good Christine.' Cody praised, swallowing his mouthful before speaking.  
'Thought you'd like them Cody. If my request was granted and I got the little kitchen I wanted, I can produce more of these sorts of treats to keep the guys happy.' Christine chuckled, making sure the lid was on properly. 'Share them out as you see fit, I know you'll make sure it's done fairly. Just keep a few for yourself and bring the tin back when you're done.' she added, letting Cody finish his treat before handing over the tin.  
'I can think of a few guys who will really appreciate the thought Christine, you just made me even more popular with the brothers.' Cody grinned, tucking the tin under his arm and squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
'I have no doubt of that Cody. Now go on, I need to rest a while. If you spot Braid on your wanderings, just let him know where I am, okay?' Christine replied, shedding her jacket and stretching.  
'Sure thing Christine, sleep well.' Cody nodded, heading for the door.  
'Catch you later Cody.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing out the large window in their quarters, Bandit shuddered in revulsion at the storm whipping around the city. Of all the places in the galaxy, he'd been assigned to the worst planet possible for him. Lowering his gaze, he turned away from the window and grabbed his sidearm, holstering it smoothly.  
'You ready to go?' Torque asked, emerging from the bedroom as he shouldered into his vest. 'Fire it up Wrench, time for work.'  
'Yeah, I guess so.' Bandit sighed, catching his helmet and whistling for his bike. 'Come on Smokey, there's work to be done.'  
'You really hate it here, don't you Bandit?'  
'What's there to like here? It's fuckin' wet out there and the sun never shines.'  
'But we're not outside, we're safe inside where the storms can't get us.'  
'That's hardly the point Torque. I've got aquaphobia, as I'm sure you remember.'  
'I hadn't forgotten luv, I just didn't think it would be such a problem while you're safely tucked up inside.'  
'I was hoping I'd be that lucky but no dice, this is my idea of hell.'  
'Isn't my presence doing anything to help?'  
'Of course sweet Torque but I just can't get away from the fact I'm on a water planet.'  
'We'll be okay Bandit, so long as we stick together.'

Picking up the pace a little and jogging to their first class, the relaxing pair were almost stampeded by a small group of clones heading in the other direction.  
'What's the emergency?' Torque asked, whirling to dodge the group.  
'One of the training squads had an accident on the south platform. Two men are already feared lost and the other three are clinging to the grips installed on most of the surfaces just in case something like this happens.' one of the brothers replied, bringing up the rear of the team.  
'Come on Bandit, we have to help.'  
'I can't go out there Torque. You know I can't do this.'  
'Bandit, men are going to die if we don't do something. Wrench is strong but she can't hold my weight on that slick platform if I go over the edge.' Torque sighed, yanking on his helmet. 'Come on Wrench, there are lives at stake.' he called, bolting after the clones with Wrench at his side.

Blasting out the nearest door, Torque skidded on the slick deck and fell, tumbling over the edge. Grabbing one of the steel handles, he caught his fall and looked around, immediately hating the situation he was now in.  
'Bandit! You have two minutes to get out here!' he roared, flipping over and spotting one of the brothers hanging from another grip about five meters below and to the right.  
"I can't Torque! You know I can't do this!"  
'Bandit! I'm off the edge! Get out here now or this romance is going to end at the bottom of the ocean!'  
"I can't do this Torque! Chaos is out there, ask him."  
'I'm asking you, the mouse I love more than anything else. Help me, I'm not getting out of this without you.'  
"I…"  
'Bandit, I'm begging you!'  
'Help! I'm losing my grip!' one of the brothers cried, struggling to hold onto the grip he had.  
'I'm coming bro, just don't give up!' Torque called, rolling and skidding across the soaking wet edge.

Dropping a little too close to a long fall, Torque wrapped his tail around the last grip and lunged, grabbing the slipping clone by the scruff of his armour.  
'I've got ya bro, its okay now.'  
'And who's got you?'  
'If everything went to plan, Bandit. If not, we're in trouble. I might be able to make the climb back up but it's not hopeful.'  
'Grab the line Torque!' Bandit roared, leaning over the railing as a twisted line of two tow-cables arced towards them.  
'Latch on bro, we're out of trouble.' Torque grinned, grabbing the ropes and flicking up and over without losing his grip on the now shivering clone he was somewhat responsible for. 'Hold on around my neck, I've got you. It's okay, we're out of danger now.'  
'Thanks brother, my hands are so cold I'd never be able to hold onto the rope.' he replied, his bodysuit offering almost no protection from the elements.  
'It's okay bro. Bandit!'  
'Heave girls, heave!'

Inch by painful inch under a cloud of dark smoke, the exhausted pair were heaved back up to the safety of the platform. Just near them came Strap, another shaken clone clutching on around his shoulders.  
'Tow the line Panic! He's almost in reach!' Chaos barked, grabbing onto the rope and heaving.  
'We're secure Bandit, go help Chaos.' Torque directed, grabbing the railing and heaving his bulk up and over to safety.  
'Reach bro, we've got you.' Bandit called, leaning over the railing and reaching down. Straining up in desperation, the last survivor latched onto Bandit's hand and allowed him to heave him back up and over to safety.  
'There you go bro, we're got you.' Bandana grinned, helping Strap and his saved clone back over the railing.  
'Come on, time to get out of this miserable weather.' Torque guided, untangling Smokey and Wrench before heading towards the nearest door, still cradling his live cargo against his chest.  
'Just relax bro, we've got ya.' Bandit added, helping to support the shivering clone. 'You two head back to our suite, we'll come by later and make sure you're properly dried off.' he grinned, the girls revving and heading back inside together.  
'I honestly doubted you'd come out Bandit.' Torque remarked, popping open the emergency kit inside the door and grabbing out a blanket for their new friend.  
'I saw Bandana out there and figured if he could face his fears, I could too.' Bandit shrugged, stepping off to the side and shaking off the excess water.  
'You were afraid?'  
'Yeah, I've got aquaphobia. Before you ask, I didn't pick Kamino, I was assigned.' Bandit sighed, back to lending his support.  
'I can't see any other reason you'd want to spend time in this place. Sure, it's home and all but there must be more interesting places you could have gone.'  
'We weren't assigned to a location, we were assigned a Jedi General to follow. We're with General Ti, assigned to help out however she requires.' Torque explained, taking a moment to shake the extra water off before heading for the medbay. 'I've got this angel, you head on back and get dried off.'  
'I'm okay Torque, I don't mind as much as I thought I would. I think I'm starting to understand why some of the guys enjoy the sensations of water trickling through their fur.' Bandit grinned, swiping his hair back out of his eyes.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting patiently at the base of the ramp, Sidewinder broke into a fond smile as Kit strode from his transport and looked around the hanger bay, quietly admiring just how clean and tidy the place was. Stepping forward, Sidewinder took the bag from Kit's hand and swung it over his shoulder, startling Kit out of his thoughts.  
'Sidewinder, I didn't even see you there.'  
'Don't worry about it General Fisto. Our course has already been set and everything is running smoothly. We should be making the jump to hyperspace in the next few minutes.' Sidewinder shrugged, adjusting the radio in his ear.  
'By the sound of that, there's nothing much left for me to do at the moment Sidewinder.'  
'Nope, we've got it all under control. You can go relax for a while, you'll be informed of any problems requiring your attention.'  
'I could get used to this Sidewinder. I was thinking being a General was going to be difficult.'  
'Don't get too comfortable, we can't do everything. You're still leading this fleet, we're just filling the gaps.'  
'And I appreciate the assistance Sidewinder, it's nice to know I've got someone around I can rely on no matter the situation.'  
That's a given, we're here to make your job as easy as possible. Your quarters have been prepared and Revs is standing by to do his usual post mission health check. Just roll with it, he's been reading up on Nautolan physiology so he knows the average and your previous records were transmitted to his station so he's got the baselines.'  
'Whatever makes him happy.' Kit shrugged, following Sidewinder from the hanger.  
'It's not just that General, Revs takes his responsibilities seriously. He's the CMO for 14, keeping an eye on everyone's condition. It's only logical that he expands his care to you now that his workload is significantly reduced.'  
'I'm too tired to argue Sidewinder. Pretending to be someone I could never be took more effort than I expected.' Kit sighed, inching closer to Sidewinder.  
'Lean on me General, I've got you always. Sometimes being strong is about knowing when to let someone else take the weight off your shoulders.' Sidewinder uttered, stepping closer and draping one arm around Kit's shoulders lightly.  
'Thanks Sidewinder.' Kit nodded, sagging against the heavily muscled mouse towering over his head.  
'Feel free to call me Winder, all my closest bros do.' Sidewinder offered, wrapping his tail around Kit's waist to help keep him on his feet as they walked.  
'Winder…I'll remember that but I might need a reminder later.' Kit replied, gratefully accepting the support of his friend.  
'Whatever you need, I'm here for you.' Sidewinder promised, wishing for the courage to taste a forbidden name but he didn't.  
'Thank you.' Kit whispered, not realising just how much Sidewinder's words meant.

Turning the last corner, Sidewinder dropped Kit's bag and caught the smaller Jedi tenderly as he finally passed out, sagging towards the floor. Switching his grip quickly, the snowy mouse gently lifted Kit into his strong arms and cradled him close, tail snagging the well loved bag on the floor. Smiling faintly as he straightened, Sidewinder made sure he wasn't pinning any of Kit's tentacles before setting off down the corridor, proving just how tender he could be despite his large and muscular frame.  
'What happened Sidewinder?' Revs asked, spotting the approaching pair from where he was waiting outside Kit's quarters.  
'He just passed out, exhaustion would be my guess.' Sidewinder offered, typing in the access code and slipping inside quickly.  
'Wouldn't surprise me, he's been under a lot of strain thanks to that side mission. All that time lying and faking an attitude while surrounded by almost naked women…it's enough to drive anyone to the brink of exhaustion.' Revs agreed, folding back the soft covers and helping Sidewinder ease the unconscious Jedi down on his bed.  
'Do what you can Revs, I'll put this away.' Sidewinder sighed, setting Kit's bag on the table and opening it.  
'Don't you think you should let General Fisto handle that?' Revs asked, grabbing his medkit and perching beside Kit.  
'There's nothing I shouldn't be seeing. A few changes of clothes and a handful of datapads. I don't have to go digging through anything, the wardrobe is open and I'll just leave the datapads on the table.' Sidewinder shrugged, setting the datapads down on the table and neatly hanging up Kit's spare robes in the wardrobe.  
'Someone should probably stay close to the General for a couple days, just to make sure he's recovering from the strain. I don't think I need to put out the call for volunteers, do I?' Revs mused, looking up from his duties.  
'Course not, I enjoy spending time with General Fisto.' Sidewinder grinned, catching the cloth Revs flicked his way and heading into the attached 'fresher to dampen it lightly. 'He's a good friend, I feel lucky to know him.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding onto the bridge, Rictor had no idea about what he was getting into this time. His bros were already waiting there, trying to hide their amusement but they were failing badly. Even Luminara seemed amused, but she was doing a better job of hiding her smirk. Rolling his eyes quickly, Rictor adjusted the blue arm band he wore and turned to his bros, advancing on them dangerously.  
'Rictor, I have a special task for you.' Luminara called, drawing his attention quickly.  
'As you wish General.' Rictor replied, glaring at his bros in warning before turning and striding to a stop before her. 'I am here to assist.' he added, taking a knee and rocking back onto his relaxed foot.  
'Thank you Rictor. This is Commander Barriss Offee, my Padawan.' Luminara nodded, turning her gaze to the young girl that had just stepped out from behind her.  
'Fair morn Commander.'  
'Fair morn Rictor.'  
'I know you originally chose to work with me Rictor but I have selected you to personally watch over Padawan Offee.' Luminara instructed, moving back and to the right.  
'I would be honoured General Unduli. I thank you for your show of trust.' Rictor grinned, rising to his full height and turning to Barriss. 'I look forward to working with you Commander Offee.' he offered, bowing respectfully to her.  
'And I you Rictor.' she replied, returning the bow and smiling warmly up at him.  
'Aw man, I thought he was going to get in trouble.' Dakota groused, annoyed he'd missed his chance to work tight with the younger Jedi on board.  
'Better luck next time Kota. Shall we take a walk Commander?' Rictor sniggered, relaxed and pleased with the displayed trust. 'With your permission of course General.'  
'I would like that Rictor.' Barriss nodded, glancing at her Master before following the mighty grey off the bridge.  
'Of course Rictor. I know I can trust you to behave.' Luminara agreed, turning her attention back to the other four. 'You four have work to do, I believe the rec room requires cleaning.'  
'Nice one bros.' Rictor smirked, glad he'd had the control to stay away from Carbon's crazy idea. 'Would it be okay if I took a short ride around the hanger with Commander Offee?'  
'Yes Rictor, I trust you to do things properly. Unlike your bros.' Luminara agreed, watching her Padawan leave with Rictor.

Walking down the corridor, Rictor glanced down at Barriss and grinned, relaxed in her presence and automatically shortening his stride so she could keep up easily.  
'Is everything alright Rictor?'  
'It's fine Commander, just thinking about my twin brother.'  
'You have a twin? I didn't know that.'  
'He's my younger brother, by twenty two minutes. I'm not sure where he is at the moment, he chose to work with General Koth. We don't look alike, he's got brown fur and naturally grey hair but he dyes it blue and green.'  
'Is he as tall as you?'  
'No, he's eight inches shorter. He's a nice guy, most people tend to like him. I can see why he selected to work with General Koth, they hit it off as friends from the first meeting.'  
'I heard my Master saying that there were mice scattered across the galaxy. Just how many of you are there?'  
'In my team, fifty-eight plus a human female called Emily. There are three more lost in the galaxy, we'll try and find them but we know it might not happen.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Drifting back to awareness, Kit blinked and sat up slowly, listening to the soft breathing of someone nearby. There, stretched out on the couch comfortably was Sidewinder, chin on his chest as he snored quietly. Rising unsteadily to his feet, Kit stood and registered that his heavy outer tunic and boots were placed neatly at the foot of the bed, everything done with the maximum of care. Unconcerned by the fact he had company while he wasn't fully dressed, Kit padded over to Sidewinder and perched on the edge of the couch, reaching up to brush his brown hair back out of his face.  
'Sidewinder…wake up Sidewinder.' he whispered, allowing his fingers to roam through the snowy white fur on Sidewinder's chest.  
'Huh? What's going…oh, hello General.' Sidewinder jumped, looking around for a moment before relaxing.  
'What are you doing here Sidewinder?'  
'Revs wanted someone to keep an eye on you to make sure you were recovering from your ordeal. I was around and not assigned any particular duties.' he shrugged, checking where his boots were. 'I thought I said you could call me Winder.'  
'I vaguely remember that conversation Winder. I was beyond exhausted, I can't think of any other reason as to why I can't remember getting here.'  
'You passed out as we were walking. I carried you back to your quarters, tucked you into bed and unpacked your gear. Revs did his post mission check and left you to sleep, under my watchful gaze. I must have dozed off, it's been a busy time onboard while we've been waiting.'  
'That explains the memory gap, thanks Winder.'  
'You still look like hell, no offence. Go back to bed, everything's okay. I've got the watch, you're free to sleep as long as you need.' Sidewinder coaxed, getting to his feet and guiding Kit back towards the bed.  
'I suppose a few more hours can't hurt.' Kit agreed, settling back on the bed and allowing Sidewinder to tug the blankets back over him quickly.  
'That's the spirit. Sleep well General, I've got your back.' Sidewinder nodded, smoothing out the blankets gently.  
'Thanks Winder.' Kit muttered, burrowing in under the cool aqua and turquoise bedding.  
'It's all part of the job.' Sidewinder sighed, returning to the couch and getting comfortable.

Mind drifting to a conversation he'd had with Emily during the long flight back to Coruscant, Kit curled up a little more and sighed, torn between the choices running through his conscious mind.  
"A Martian's antennae aren't just for passing information like Christine did, they are sensory organs in their own right. With them a Martian can pick up on subtle emotions and longing, reading any open thought with ease. Sidewinder hangs so close to you because he can read the loneliness and isolation you feel and he wants to help but he's not sure how to reach out and offer what you crave in your subconscious. The Jedi Code might forbid attachment and all that but no one can stop their subconscious thoughts. Sidewinder is a good man, he won't do anything to jeopardise your place in the Order but he's desperate to help in any way he can. Open up a little, give him a little push and you'll never feel that isolation again. You won't have to be lonely, not while Sidewinder is around. Don't be afraid to reach out, you can place your faith in Winder to protect you no matter what."

Lifting his head from the pillow, Kit looked back to where Sidewinder was relaxed and smiled faintly, realising now just what Emily had been hinting at with her tender words.  
'Something wrong?' Sidewinder asked, getting to his feet and padding towards the bed.  
'I could use some company Winder, if it's not going to be a problem.'  
'I'm right here, you've got company.'  
'That's not what I meant Winder. Emily explained that with your antennae you can pick up subtle emotions and longing, reading open thoughts with ease. Read mine Winder, I trust you.'  
'I know you're lonely and feel isolated. I knew that the first time we met. I also know you can't form attachments and so I must fight the desire to respond to what I feel from you.' Sidewinder sighed, taking a step back from the bed.  
'No one can stop our subconscious thoughts Winder. There is no attachment if all we want is to feel safe and secure in friendship. End my isolation and wipe away my loneliness my friend, I can ask no more of a dear friend than that.' Kit uttered, rolling over so his back was to the empty side of the bed.  
'…well, I guess that's okay. I'd hate to think our friendship was jeopardizing your place in the Jedi Order.' Sidewinder agreed, draping his vest over the foot of the bed and stretching out beside Kit, pulling the covers up and rolling onto his side. Shuffling over a little more, Kit pressed his back to Sidewinder's and sighed contentedly, feeling the warmth of the Martian's body flowing into his.  
'Thank you Winder, I feel better already.' he uttered, mind drifting towards sleep again.  
'Anything to help General.' Sidewinder replied, stunned by how right it felt to be here in this situation.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Blasting out of the lower hanger, Killer led his small wing around their cruiser and nodded, adjusting his headset quickly. Dialling up the speed a little, they swept around the idle beast and waited for the final member of their flight to join them. Rising from the upper hanger, the graceful ship of General Tiin emerged and arced around to join them. Falling into place behind him, the less graceful ships of the mice looked downright ugly but they had it where it counted, the mismatched colours hiding many important secrets from everyone.  
"This should be easy for you, we are not expecting any resistance out here."  
'We're not worried about resistance General.' Killer replied, closing the gap to Saesee's portside wing.  
"Yeah, we're just glad to get a chance to bring these girls out." Crash agreed, matching Killer's position and holding steady.  
"It's been too long since we had a reason to let these old girls loose." Magura chuckled, slotting in behind Killer and Saesee.  
"And to show off what they can do." Streaks added, dropping in beside Magura and inching a little closer to him.  
"I'm surprised you even considered flying such ships. They hardly look reliable."  
'That's where you are very mistaken General. These girls might look battered and beaten but they're more than capable of matching anything out there. Try and follow along, we'll show you what these babies can do.' Killer smirked, snap rolling away from Saesee and setting a new heading. 'Avenger Squad, form up!'

Taking their places behind Killer, the small squad prepared for their display, running a few last minute checks before signalling their readiness. Nodding sharply, Killer activated the first of their tricks and raced off the mark, challenging Saesee to fly with them but first he had to find them. This was one of their favourite secrets, a trick yet to display any weaknesses against enemy technology. Keeping their formation thanks to some very sensitive equipment onboard, the squad rolled and danced together under the protection of the cruiser's main weapons.  
"General, what's going on out there? We've lost Avenger Squad off all sensors."  
"They're still out here Admiral, I can sense them."  
'Against droids, we're untouchable. Of course you can pick up on us General, you can read our minds.'  
"I don't need to read your minds. I can see Crash's fighter."  
"Aw crap, my stealth unit just reset. I can reactivate it, I just need a moment."  
'Avenger Squad, revert to real view.' Killer ordered, switching off his stealth unit and appearing just off Saesee's left wing.  
"Reset complete, I'm good to go."  
'General, I propose a challenge. We'll turn our weapons down to training strength and employ all our tricks and abilities to light up your shields before you can light up our shields.' Killer suggested, dialling down the power running to his weapons.  
"And I can use all my abilities to try and stop you."  
'That's the idea General. But perhaps just your personal abilities. It's hardly fair if you've got the cruiser as well.'  
"Not that we'd be much help. When you have stealth enabled, we can't track you."  
'Ah but General Tiin could theoretically guide your aim onto us.'  
"I accept your challenge Killer, four against one shouldn't be too much of a challenge. I suggest we move clear of the cruiser and do this in open space. That way no one can hide behind the cruiser's bulk."  
'Agreed, a fair fight in open space. Avenger Squad, move out!'

Sweeping up and over gracefully, the four mouse team spread out and activated their stealth units before switching to their secondary radios so there could be no chance of the General hearing their plans.  
"What's the plan Killer?"  
'It's simple Magura, we're going to turn General Tiin's best asset against him. While Crash and Streaks are moving to shoot him down, you and I are going to flood his mind with some very distracting thoughts.'  
"Oohh, I like the way you think sweetness."  
"Uh-oh…just try not to kill him with your filthy thoughts."  
'Relax Streaks, we've got this covered.'  
"I hope so bro, this could go so wrong if we're not careful."  
'Come on, let's get this game started. Magura, stick close and follow my lead.'  
"Copy that Killer. Happy hunting bros."  
"Let's get him Streaks."  
"Right with ya Crash."

Dropping into place on Saesee's flanks, Killer and Magura eased as close as they dared to the Jedi starfighter and felt the brush against their minds, smirking as Saesee fell into their trap. Locking onto the Force touches, the lovers opened their minds and flooded the searching touch with all their favourite memories of their romance. Some of them were clean, tender touches and loving looks but some of the images and memories they pushed back up the link were absolutely filthy and really not fit for sharing. Speed dropping dramatically, the smaller fighter wobbled and rolled sharply right, forcing Magura out of the way. Keeping the memories going, Killer snap rolled and followed, using the power of his mind to keep Saesee from registering the locations of the other two. Pushing the controls around and down, Magura shot after Saesee and Killer, delving deeper into his memories to pull up some other moments he liked - the time he'd caught Emily in the shower was right up the top of that list.

Swooping in from the other side, Crash and Streaks had to roll sharply to the left to avoid a collision as Saesee entered a roll of his own. Getting back under control, the Jedi fighter swooped up and resumed his search pattern but it was a lost cause. Dropping their stealth mode, the bros opened fire as one perfect team, four shots lighting up Saesee's shields on all sides.  
'Better luck next time General.' Killer crowed, batting Saesee out of his mind and heading for the cruiser. 'Come on bros, I think we've proved our point.'  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Get into my head like that?"  
'That was the easy bit. Once you started reaching for our minds, we locked on and pushed back up the reaching touch, forcing our memories and thoughts up your channel. Our antennae aren't just for show, we have some telepathic abilities too. The hard part was staying in range, we were practically riding your wings throughout.' Killer explained, swooping back in close to Saesee. 'Right about here, well within our range.'  
"Never again Killer, never again."  
"Aww, that's no fun General."  
'Ease off Crash, we did kinda throw everything at that round.'  
"Yeah, including a few random memories that had nothing to do with us."  
"Like Emily in the shower?"  
"She's going to kill you if she ever finds out bros."  
"It was an accident. I never meant to catch her in the shower but if it works, she'll forgive me…I hope."  
'I think it would be best if we just agreed to never tell Emily about that one.'  
"Agreed." Came the unanimous reply as the group headed into the hangers.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking little better even after a full day of rest and recovery, Aayla appeared for the briefing and stood tall beside Odd Ball, greatly comforted by his presence.  
'Did you get any sleep last night Aayla? You look like a herd of banthas ran you over.' Kit asked, deeply concerned for the younger Jedi Knight.  
'A little but I kept having nightmares of that place. Odd Ball was a big help, he sung songs from his home and kept watch over my rest.' Aayla shrugged, glancing up at the taller mouse behind her.  
'Just doing my job Ma'am.' Odd Ball blushed, lowering his gaze quickly.  
'Perhaps you should try and get some more rest Aayla, you're not expected to be on station for another few days. Take the time to relax and recover.' Mace suggested, glancing at Blade quickly.  
'We've got everything under control, there's really nothing for General Secura to do.' Black added, flicking his bangs back out of his eyes quickly. 'Much to the irritation of Commander Bly, he's finding it hard to compete with our training and abilities.'  
'Mind you, he doesn't have the advantage of short range telepathy and other such useful skills.' Tar shrugged, earning a frustrated glare from Bly.  
'Alright, back on track bros.' Emily chastised gently, amused by the behaviour of her bros and trying to hide the fact.

Swaying on her feet, Aayla blinked and tried to focus on the briefing but it was a challenge. She felt absolutely terrible, weak and shaky and just generally dismal. Eyes rolling back in her head, the young Twi'lek dropped forward suddenly, her fall startling everyone around her. Lunging forward quickly, Odd Ball eased her up off the holodisplay and out of Yoda's chest, ignoring the soft sniggering from his bros. Turning her over gently and hoisting her into his arms, Odd Ball smiled his thanks as Daytona lightly draped Aayla's limp arms around his taller bros neck.  
'If you'll excuse us, I'll go tuck General Secura back into bed. I'll get the briefing off my bros later.' Odd Ball nodded, slipping from the group and heading for the door.  
'Odd Ball, take care of her, she's a valuable member of the team.' Emily called, watching the pair leave.

Padding quietly down the corridor, Odd Ball sang softly in his native tongue to keep Aayla calm and safely tucked away in her dreams, hoping his soft voice could offer some additional protection from the dreams haunting the pretty young Jedi. Whimpering softly, Aayla tucked her head in closer and sighed, fingers trailing through his fur lightly.  
'Sleep General, you're safe in my arms. Shhh, no need to awake. Sleep sweet and dream of home, the dangers can wait.' Odd Ball soothed, stepping into the turbolift and heading down to the crew areas.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Climbing up onto his bunk, Hammer snuggled under the blankets and cuddled in against Kawasaki's chest, sighing contentedly as he felt tender fingers tracing through his hair. Here in Kawasaki's loving embrace, it didn't matter that he was a freak of nature and really couldn't do as much as everyone else, here he was loved and that was good enough.  
'Evening everyone.'  
'Evening General. What brings you down here at this time of night?' Crimson grinned, propping his head up on the end of the other bunk in the room. 'Not that we mind your company.'  
'I just thought I'd come down and see how you were settling into your new accommodations. It seems I didn't need to worry.' Ki-Adi smiled, leaning back against the wall contentedly.  
'The concern is appreciated General but we're so used to pitching temporary camps that any place where we can sleep in peace is good.' Wheelie shrugged, crawling up beside Crimson.  
'Most people probably wouldn't think a converted storeroom is a suitable place to call home but to us it's heavenly. We can do our thing and not worry about anyone seeing things they shouldn't be seeing.' Kawasaki agreed, drawing Hammer back in against his chest tenderly.  
'Yeah, we're used to bunking with guys who do similar things. The four of us together will get along just fine.' Hammer nodded, relishing the close contact with his mate.  
'So those rumours are true.'  
'Which rumours General?' Kawasaki asked, sitting up a little more.  
'Homosexual relationships between your bros. I heard the story from General Kenobi but wasn't sure what to think.'  
'Yeah, that's true. There are seventeen homosexual relationships in the unit and one heterosexual union. The rest of the guys are looking for love but so far haven't gotten anywhere. Even Emily is looking for romance, but it will take a very special man to keep her affections. She's a unique woman, looking for someone who can keep up with her active lifestyle and take on the challenge of facing some of her hobbies.' Crimson confirmed, smiling fondly at the memories of Emily rising up through his mind.  
'While we're talking about rumours, is it true that you're actually married General?' Kawasaki asked, grunting when Hammer elbowed him sharply in the ribs. 'If I'm not prying too much.'  
'It's alright Hammer, I don't mind discussing such matters. It is true, I was granted the rare exception of being allowed to marry. My people have polygamous customs and every possible union must be tried to accommodate the low birth rate. I have one bond wife, seven honour wives and many children, more daughters than sons but any child is a bonus.'  
'Whoa…big family.' Hammer uttered, stunned by the numbers.  
'Low birth rates and polygamous relationships…I stand by my previous statement, this galaxy is full of surprises.' Kawasaki whistled, wondering if such an idea might work on Mars if they ever made it back.  
'Nah, I'm happy with what I've got. Crimson is all I could ever dream of.' Wheelie sighed, shuffling closer to his lover.  
'But some of the guys might be interested in having a couple of special ladies.' Crimson shrugged, snuggling in against Wheelie's side contentedly.  
'It's not a lifestyle for everyone.' Ki-Adi agreed, pushing off the wall with a graceful roll of his shoulders. 'It's another big day tomorrow, get some rest bros.'  
'Peaceful night General.' the bros replied, shuffling down in their beds and getting comfortable together.  
'Peaceful night bros.' Ki-Adi nodded, switching off the lights as he left.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settling in his position for the night, Goggles made sure he had everything to hand as he prepared to take the exterior night watch. Center Line was also on watch tonight, taking the interior half of the shift. That meant he had to be in close proximity to Windu all night, guarding the windows that looked out over the city. They'd flipped an old penny for the postings and Goggles had lost, leaving him guarding the main door from the outside. At least he had some company as he set up his old camp roll and removed his boots. Flicker had come up from the garage to assist with the guard duty, her idling engine guaranteed to keep him warm and to chase away his lonely thoughts.  
'You okay out here bro?'  
'Yeah Blade, I'll be fine. I've got Flicker to keep me company tonight.'  
'Alright, if you're sure. Stay sharp bro, I'll see you in the morning.'  
'Peaceful night Blade.'  
'Peaceful night Goggles.'

Locking the door behind him, Blade returned to the front room of Windu's quarters and prepared his own camp roll, nudging it up against the wall closest to Windu's room. Metric was already organised, his camp roll positioned so he could rush to assist Goggles if required.  
'I still think you're being over protective.' Mace sighed, emerged from the 'fresher in his sleep pants.  
'Hmmm, the second best Jedi in the order…sounds like a pretty big target to me General. Master Yoda will have similar precautions, but knowing the twins, he'll be even better protected.' Center Line shrugged, flicking out his camp roll under the window and getting ready for bed.  
'Those three have certainly gotten close. It's nice to see Steve and Terry opening up to new friends.' Metric agreed, tucking his weapon under his pillow.  
'I also noticed that Speed has calmed down a lot since he was separated from his brothers. He's not so crazy anymore.' Blade mused, sinking down on his camp roll and leaning back against the wall.  
'I am never going to be able to convince you four to get out of my quarters, am I?' Mace asked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Not until we are formally told to stand down from all military actions by the full Jedi Council. I can't see that happening until this war is over so you might as well get used to having us close General.' Blade smirked, swinging his feet around and crawling into his camp roll. 'We're not going anywhere for a long time to come.'  
'I thought you were going to say that. Can I at least kick Center Line out of my bedroom?'  
'You really know nothing about personal protection duties, do you? Those massive windows are a perfect target, anyone who knows where you are can take you out. With Center Line around and Flash Point watching the new barrier over the window, the easiest access has been choked off. You'll have someone camped under that window and one at the main door every night until the war is over and we can all get back to civilian lives.' Blade sighed, briefly wondering why he'd agreed to work with Windu. 'Now, I suggest you go get some rest General, we've got the watch and that's the way it's going to be.'  
'Of course Blade. Peaceful night to you all.'  
'Peaceful night General.'


	5. Hit The Ground Running

Gathered behind their Jedi, Dakota, Cosmo and Blade listened to the holotransmission from Tatooine and frowned, distinctly hating what was being placed on the table in front of them. They'd had dealings with Jabba the Hutt before, mainly when his sleazy staff tried to cause trouble every time they visited the planet and so they were uninclined to help but it wasn't their decision to make.  
'We must help Jabba; this is the opportunity we've been looking for. The Jedi must rescue Jabba's son.'  
'Hmmm, I don't like it. Dealing with that criminal scum. This is a dark day for the Republic.'  
'I'm with Master Windu; I don't like this one bit.' Blade nodded, wishing there was some way to quietly avoid the conflict.  
'I agree my friend but what choice do we have? The Hutt's control the outer rim, and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops.' Palpatine added, glancing up at Blade as the group moved away from the holounit.  
'There is more to this kidnapping than it seems.'  
'Then you must send as many Jedi as you can.'  
'And by extension, as many bros as you can.' Dakota scoffed, earning a warning look from Luminara.  
'Impossible Chancellor. The droid General Grievous has our forces spread thin. The only Jedi we can spare are Skywalker and Kenobi. They just captured the planet Crystophsis.'  
'I think it's safe to say Skywalker didn't get any of our bros killed, we'd have heard by now.' Cosmo mused, watching General Koon to see if he was in any trouble.  
'Then contact them immediately.'  
'Uh-oh, this ain't going to go down well. Remember what Emily said the last time we had to deal with a Hutt?' Blade swallowed, trying to maintain calm but it was a challenge.  
'Kinda hard to forget that one bro. I thought she was going to do the deed right there, it's really surprising she didn't.' Dakota nodded, shuddering at the memories.  
'What happened?' Luminara asked, turning to the trio.  
'Last time we were on Tatooine, we had to deal with Jabba. He made a few lewd comments about Emily, tried to buy her services and all kinds of disgusting things. She swore she'd shove a live thermal detonator down his throat if he ever spoke to her again.' Blade explained, wondering if it had been a smart move to put Emily with Skywalker.  
'Hopefully Emily can hold her temper this time.'  
'That is my hope as well General Koon.' Cosmo agreed, antennae twitching as he read the emotions swirling around him.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'General, sending Miss Davidson into this battle is far too dangerous. There has been no time to implement a training regime or even consider any sort of personal protection.'  
'I have lived with mice Commander Cody, I'm perfectly capable of handling a standard issue Martian blaster and Christine has already agreed to partner me on her bike Hunk.' Charley snapped, frustrated with the typical macho behaviour.  
'A war zone is no place for a…'  
'Finish that thought Cody and I swear you'll be kissing the plating before you can blink.' Christine growled, advancing threateningly towards the taller clone officer.  
'Cody, stand down. If Charley is confident she can handle the battlefield, I have no arguments to her getting involved. I will be riding with Braid and you know he rarely lets Christine out of his sight. So not only will Charley be safe with Christine, she'll have Braid and I not to far away.' Obi-Wan added, his warning tone enough to get Cody to back down.  
'Yes General.' he nodded, turning on his heel and leaving the bridge. 'I'll prepare the men for departure.'  
'Good man Cody.' Obi-Wan replied, smiling apologetically to Charley. 'You'll have to forgive Cody, he's just not used to women in combat situations unless they're Jedi.'  
'It's fine Obi-Wan, really. I'm a Mechanic by trade, I only learned to fight through necessity.' Charley grinned, adjusting the pistol on her belt and trying to relax.  
'Perhaps we can come to some kind of compromise. I would feel better personally if you would agree to some form of body armour.' Obi-Wan agreed, trying to be diplomatic while also protecting his new friend.  
'I can agree to that Obi-Wan, some form of armour would be beneficial.' Charley nodded, glancing at Christine quickly. 'Lead the way, there is a war to fight.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Down on the surface of Crystophsis, fifteen mice scattered their abilities through the clones trying desperately to hold the line. They'd already pushed the klankers back once but they were on the march again, the ground shaking from the force of the moving tri-droids approaching their position.  
'They're back!' Skywalker called, racing forwards with Rex and Cody.  
'I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies.' Obi-Wan chastised, dismounting from Rebel and joining Anakin.  
'It wasn't my idea to send the ship back.'  
'Yo, we can debate the matter later! Get to work!' Emily barked, skidding to a halt beside them. 'Come on bros!' she cried, carbine held high as she scanned the approaching droids.  
'Alright men, second wave incoming!'  
'Rex, you and your men follow me!'  
'Cody! Battle positions! You'd best find some cover Charley.'  
'Already on it Obi-Wan. Christine!'  
'Got ya Charley, let's ride.' Christine grinned, hauling Charley up behind her and tearing into the battle.  
'Off to the front!' Cody cried, leading the charge forward behind the mice advance.

Jumping fallen debris on the roadway, the small Martian team grabbed partners and raced into action, darting and weaving among the klankers bearing down on their positions.  
'Scrap 'em bros!'  
'Death to all metal militia!'  
'Raider! Got another to flatten those tri-droids?'  
'I'm on it! Someone give me some cover!'  
'I've got your back Raider!' Falcon roared, Armageddon opening up and racing after the smaller Intruder.

Aiming his missiles almost vertical, Raider charged under the first tri-droid and opened fire, three small missiles arcing up from the rear of his bike and slamming into the second huge droid, obliterating the bulbous head and sending it toppling to the ground.  
'Skywalker's on the attack! He's on the tri-droid problem! Coming around to nail some heavy klankers!' Raider called, whipping Intruder around and tearing back through the droid lines.  
'Come on bros, charge!' Braid roared, a borrowed Z-6 rotary blaster cannon held firmly in both hands as he stood on the footpegs and weaved through the enemy lines, totally in tune with his Rebel.  
'Come on Rex, get on!' Emily snapped, lobbing a few thermal detonators back over her shoulder before hauling Rex onto the pillion seat and ripping through another file of droids, sending scrap flying everywhere.  
'We're not gonna make it!' Rex cried, watching the falling tri-droid in their path.  
'Have a little faith Rex.' Emily smirked, tipping Harley over and skidding sideways under the droid before flicking back upright. 'This isn't my first mobile battle.'  
'You are absolutely insane Emily.' Rex sighed, bracing against her back and opening fire on the surrounding droids.  
'You haven't seen anything yet Rex.' Emily replied, sweeping around again and battering three standard klankers aside with Harley's back wheel.  
'Sic 'em Armageddon!' Falcon roared, racing past Emily and diving off to smash one heavy klanker into the ground as Armageddon spun through a neat 360 and battered several more into pieces.

Trashing the last tri-droid and a klanker in one smooth jump, Anakin fell back to Obi-Wan's position and held his weapon ready, deflecting back any bolts that came too close.  
'We're gonna need reinforcements.'  
'We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral.'  
'Forget the reinforcements, we can handle this!' Decal snapped, flipping off Combat and electrifying two klankers before whirling and shorting out a super. 'I'm gonna need a recharge Combat.' he warned, diving back onto the saddle. Feeding out the needed cords, Combat plugged her systems into Decal's cybernetics and poured excess power into the generators, giving the batteries time to recharge without leaving him defenceless.  
'Retreat! Retreat!'  
'Roger-Roger!'  
'They're pulling back.'  
'We haven't heard the last of those klankers.' Emily predicted, pulling up beside Skywalker and glancing back at Rex as he removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his eyes.  
'Alright, reinforcements.' Rex grinned, grateful for Emily's unflinching support as she patted his armoured thigh lightly.  
'Looks like help has arrived.' Obi-Wan nodded, relief crossing his face as Christine pulled up beside him, Charley safe at her back.  
'Sisters are doing it for themselves.' she sang, leaning over to high five Emily.  
'That's what I'm talking about Christine. So how did you like your first full scale brawl Charley?' Emily nodded, a little surprised when Rex shifted his grip from the support bars to her waist.  
'Only slightly less destruction than the bros manage.' Charley grinned, shaking out her hair and pulling it back into a low ponytail quickly before pulling her helmet on. 'Come on Christine, there's still work to do.'  
'That's the spirit Charley, hold on and we'll get back to the front lines.' Christine nodded, triggering her visor and racing off again.  
'Helmet on Rex, the day isn't over yet.' Emily chuckled, closing her visor and waiting for Rex to get his helmet on before Harley took off and headed for their next location.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'The cruiser must be back.'  
'Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements.'  
'We need a medic over here!' one of the clones called, doing what he could to stabilise a wounded brother.  
'Right here.' Shard replied, leaping off his bike and hurrying to help.  
'Then it looks like our problems are solved.' Obi-Wan continued, paying no attention to Shard's desperate battle. 'Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them.'  
'You really think it's a good idea to Padawan learner into all this?'  
'I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher.'  
'Trashing ships and causing collateral damage are hardly good traits for a Jedi.' Ghost remarked, leaning in closer to Windvest.  
'The galaxy doesn't need another Skywalker.' Windvest agreed, catching an exhausted brother against his side and leading him to sit in the shade of some debris.  
'Ah-ha-ha, no thanks.'  
'Anakin, teaching is a privilege.'  
'Exactly, so don't turn it into a death sentence.' Fog agreed, enjoying the chance to dig at Anakin while Emily wasn't paying attention.  
'And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation.' Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Fog's little comment.  
'It's advantageous if the Padawan actually has a good survival chance. Around Skywalker, that'll never happen.' Fang chuckled, neatly avoiding Anakin's glare.  
'That will do you two.' Obi-Wan warned, not at all impressed with their behaviour.  
'A Padawan would just slow me down.'  
'Would that be such a bad thing?' Tank asked, leaning his butt on a handy crate and picking klanker plating from between his steel toes quickly.

Flicking the last piece of scrap aside, he straightened and gazed thoughtfully at the new arrival, biting his tongue against any sarcastic comments.  
'A youngling?'  
'This galaxy is twisted bro. I mean, who send out a kid dressed like that.' Plate remarked, joining Tank on the sidelines.  
'Yeah, its sick bro but what can ya do?' Tank shrugged, equally disturbed by her lack of clothing.  
'And who are you supposed to be?'  
'I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency.'  
'Well I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of an emergency right here.'  
'Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we've been calling for help.'  
'Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message.'  
'Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble.'  
'Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off.'  
'Classic. Great Jedi General outthought by mystery youngling.' Braid snorted, shoulders heaving with silent laughter.  
'And who are you?' Ahsoka asked, turning her dazzling blue eyes to Braid.  
'Heavy Gunner Section Head Braid, assigned to General Kenobi.'  
'But you're not a clone.'  
'So nice of you to notice. We're the support team, scattered across the galaxy to keep certain Jedi out of trouble.'  
'So you know Terrence and Stephen on Coruscant.'  
'Yeah, they're the baby bros of the unit.'  
'Can we get back on track here Braid?'  
'Of course General.'

With a flash of blue, the transmission finally got through, connecting the isolated group on Crystophsis with Coruscant.  
'Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am.'  
'Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly out numbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.'  
'Send reinforcements to you, we will.' Yoda replied, the display flickering badly before cutting out.  
'Master Yoda. Master Yoda!'  
'We've lost the transmission Sir.'  
'We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can.'  
'Well I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer.'  
'Alright bros! Reload your weapons and prep the bikes for combat! We're not getting any reinforcements for a while yet!' Braid roared, sending his bros scrambling to prepare.  
'My apologies young one. It's time for a proper introduction.'  
'I'm the new Padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano.'  
'I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master.'  
'I'm at your service Master Kenobi but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.'  
'What? No-no-no-no-no-no-no. There must be some mistake. He's the one that wanted the Padawan.'  
'No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training.'  
'Bros, we've got another classic goof. Skywalker's just got his Padawan!' Voodoo called, thoroughly amused by this turn of events.  
'That little cutie? Aww man, that is so unfair. She's too cute to die young.' Shard replied, uttering a prayer over a dead clone before walking over to join Voodoo.  
'Shut it Shard.' Anakin growled, glaring at the pair. 'But that doesn't make any sense.'  
'We'll have to sort this out later. It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.' Obi-Wan soothed, also glaring at the young lovers for a moment.  
'I'll check on Rex in the lookout post.' Anakin groused, turning away from a still smirking Obi-Wan.  
'You'd better take her with you.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Relaxing over the handlebars, Emily watched the various ID markers drifting in her view and nodded slowly, calmed by their constant updates and the knowledge she had a good position.  
'Piece of cheap garbage.' Rex groused, setting his helmet down beside Harley.  
'What's the problem Rex?'  
'My rear image HUD isn't working properly. Thing keeps cutting to static.'  
'Here, I might be able to get it working again'. Emily offered, removing her helmet and picking his up.  
'You can try but I doubt you'll have much luck. I already tried.' Rex shrugged, walking away to check in with the forward observers. 

Twirling the blue tagged helmet in her hands, Emily pulled it on and watched the rear feed for a moment before removing the helmet and starting to tweak a few wires.  
'What's the status Rex?'  
'Quiet for now Sir. They're gearing up for another assault. Who's the youngling?'  
'I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano.'  
'Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan.'  
'There's been a mix up, the youngling isn't with me.'  
'Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me Skyguy.' that little comment set Rex into sniggers and even earned a faint smile from Emily as she kept tweaking wires and testing the feed.  
'What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan.'  
'Well maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am.'  
'Settle Skywalker, you'll give yourself a strangulated hernia.' Emily warned, sending Rex into sniggers again.  
'Pipe down Emily. Well, you're not with Master Yoda now. So if you're ready, you'd better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way.'  
'Uuhh, right. Come on youngling. Emily, you got that problem fixed?'  
'Padawan.' Ahsoka groused, heading towards Rex.  
'Almost Rex, just got one or two connectors to check.' Emily nodded, removing his helmet and making a few final adjustments before trialling it again. 'Yep, that's got it fixed. You had a blown connector, a quick replacement and you're good to go.' she grinned, flicking him the battered helmet.  
'You carry Republic spares?'  
'Hell no, used a Martian replacement. You shouldn't have any more issues, the Martian gear is built extremely tough. So who's this kid?' Emily chuckled, dismounting and falling into step on Rex's other side.  
'I'm not a kid.'  
'Apparently, this is General Skywalker's Padawan. Ahsoka Tano, meet Emily Hunter.'  
'You poor, poor child. I pity you being stuck around Skywalker before you've even had a chance to live.' Emily sighed, whistling for Harley and taking her helmet from his saddle as he came up beside her.  
'That's the second time I've heard things like that. What's so bad about working with Master Skywalker?'  
'You mean you've never heard of a Skywalker Special? How about a Skywalker Suicide Run?' Emily asked, horrified that this young girl had no idea what she was getting into.  
'No, never heard of those before. What are they?'  
'A Skywalker Suicide Run is exactly that, a suicide mission that usually ends with a lot of good men gone and many more seriously injured. A Skywalker Special is when he crashes yet another transport, freighter or cruiser, depending on his mood. You'll soon learn Ahsoka, I just hope you survive long enough to make use of the knowledge.' Emily explained, wondering if she'd have any luck getting Ahsoka assigned a new Master but she doubted her chances.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Walking along behind the cannons, Emily noticed that Rex was doing a funny little step every so often, a marker that she'd learned to equate with a pressing need.  
'Go Rex, I can keep an eye on the youngster for a few minutes.' she grinned, taking his helmet and waving him off.  
'I won't be long, promise.' Rex nodded, taking off towards the rear of their lines.  
'Where's he going in such a hurry?' Raider asked, walking past with a couple cannon shells on his shoulders.  
'Bathroom break. Don't give me that look Raider, I'm sure you've heard about Skywalker's new Padawan.' Emily shrugged, not really surprised Raider was showing off his strength.  
'Yeah, I heard about Padawan Tano. I agree with Tank though, a child that young shouldn't be dressing like that. It gives a bad impression to the men.' Raider nodded, crouching and handing off one of the shells to a couple clones.  
'What's wrong with my outfit?'  
'It's a little revealing for one so young, but if it's what you're familiar with you might as well be comfortable.' Emily shrugged, leaning back against Harley and flipping Rex's helmet over again. 'Hey Raider, you wouldn't have a spare comm linkage in your pouches would ya?'  
'Uhh, try pouch three Emily. You might be lucky. If not, ask Fang.' Raider replied, turning to the right a little as Emily pushed off and set Rex's helmet on Harley's saddle.

Digging around in the suggested pouch, Emily found the part she wanted and grinned, flipping it over in her hand before securing Raider's pouch closed again.  
'Thanks bro, just the part I needed.' she nodded, sending Raider on his way and returning to Harley.  
'What have you got there?' Ahsoka asked, watching as Emily measured the part against some of the internal components.  
'This is a Martian designed comm linkage. With this installed Rex will be able to communicate with the mice on the battlefield much easier. It will also mean I don't have to keep such an eye on him, he can call for a ride when he needs to move faster through the battlefield.' Emily explained, digging out her tools and starting to carefully splice the new linkage into Rex's helmet comm.  
'Should you really be messing around with Rex's helmet?'  
'Relax Ahsoka, Rex and I are close friends. This isn't the first time I've repaired and upgraded his helmet. Now pipe down and let me work.' Emily sighed, seating the new component securely and covering up the sliced lines with insulating tape.  
'Another new upgrade Em?' Rex asked, returning to the ladies and crouching.  
'Yup, Martian comm linkage. Here, see if you can reach Tank.' Emily grinned, handing the helmet back.  
'Tank, do you copy? It's Captain Rex.'  
"Reading you loud and clear Rex."  
'Excellent, looks like the new comm linkage is operational.'  
"I was wondering when you'd get one of those installed."  
'I had to find the right part Tank. Not everyone carries spare comm linkages.'  
"True enough Em. Tank out."

Removing his helmet again, Rex straightened and placed it on Harley's saddle as he gazed up at the cannons in front of them.  
'Have you thought about moving that line back Captain? They'd have better cover that way.' Ahsoka asked, also looking at the cannons all lined up.  
'Thanks for the suggestion but General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are.'  
'So if you're a Captain and I'm a Jedi, then technically I outrank you, right?'  
'In my book, experience outranks everything. Hence why I have such high respect for Emily.'  
'Aww Rex, you know just the right thing to say.' Emily grinned, cheeks flushing faintly.  
'Well if experience outranks everything, I guess I'd better start getting some. What's that?'  
'You have got to be kidding. A bloody energy shield.' Emily groaned, instantly spotting the red bubble.  
'That's gonna make things damn near impossible. If you wanted experience little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty.' Rex added, equally unhappy about the shield now blocking their fire.  
'Come on, we have to get back to Skywalker fast!' Emily called, mounting up and yanking on her helmet. 'c'mere little'un, and whatever you do, don't bloody let go.' she added, wrapping one powerful arm around Ahsoka's waist and heaving her up onto Harley's tank.  
'What are you doing?' Ahsoka asked, straddling the machine and grabbing the handlebars firmly.  
'Just hold on tight, I am not explaining to Skywalker if you got hurt.' Emily reiterated, checking Rex was on properly before opening the throttle and sending Harley screaming back to where Skywalker was hopefully still waiting.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Listening to Kenobi's plan for dealing with the shield, Emily put her mind to work on figuring out a way to back up their effort without risking too many of their best troopers.  
'Master Kenobi, would you mind if I borrow two of your assigned mice to assist with the sneak past the enemy lines?'  
'What are you thinking Emily?'  
'Well, a few select bikes were chosen for a very special upgrade a few years back, before we made the jump to this galaxy. There is only one bike in Skywalker's team but two available in your squad.'  
'Who were you thinking of borrowing?'  
'Braidy and Emission. Their girls Dueller and Killer have the necessary upgrade and they're both well trained to make use of the upgrade to sneak past those lines. Of course, it will require guts of steel from whoever is going with them.'  
'What sort of upgrade are we talking about?' Anakin asked, wary of this new information.  
'Yo Fog! Why don't you show the Generals what Rebel Child can do about avoiding the shield.' Emily called, pointing up at the nearest building.  
'Oh, you mean this little trick?' Fog asked, yanking his helmet on and mounting up.

Approaching the indicated wall, he pulled back on the handlebars and hit a little orange button on the underside of the left grip. With a roar from the engine and a sharp rattling sound, Rebel Child latched onto the wall and raced straight up, a series of overlapping teeth and interlocking chains allowing her to hang onto the wall. Guiding her around slowly, Fog pulled parallel to the ground and held steady, feet resting against the wall.  
'Just how long can you stay up there Fog?' Anakin called, looking up at the mouse.  
'With current fuel and load, about three days. If you were up here with me, probably two.'  
'Alright Fog, down you come.' Emily grinned, satisfied with the display.  
'Does every bike have that technology?' Ahsoka asked, stunned by what she was seeing.  
'Nah, only scouts and spies. Hence why I was thinking Braidy and Emission for the job, they're both trained scouts. The main force is coming along this raised roadway here. Braidy and Emission can use this damaged section here to flip their girls into a horizontal plane and travel along the side of the roadway without the metal militia being any the wiser to their presence.'  
'Except when they hear us coming.' Anakin replied, folding his arms.  
'Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't been informed of that other little scouting tool. All the bikes have this little trick installed, even my Harley.' Emily chuckled, whistling to her dear friend. 'Rev it up Harley, let me hear you sing.'

Engine roaring loud, Harley almost deafened everyone before Emily reached over and flicked a small silver switch under the right grip. Suddenly he was silent, but everyone could see the engine vibrating.  
'Silent mode, it doesn't matter how hard the engine is revved, you won't hear a sound. That combined with the grip system and the knowledge of scouts when it comes to picking a good path, you'll slip right past the metal militia.' Emily grinned, rubbing Harley's tank affectionately. 'Alright sweetie, that's enough.' she nodded, flipping the switch and listening as the hard roar idled back to the soft purr she loved so much.  
'I'm satisfied with your plan Emily.' Obi-Wan nodded, rising from his crouch and looking around. 'Braidy! Emission! You're needed over here.' he called, spotting the pair nearby, reloading their bikes for another round of battle.  
'Coming General.' Braidy replied, fitting the replacement power pack into place before heading towards the briefing.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Slipping through the shield at the designated point, Braidy and Emission kept their girls centred on the narrow path they had to get past the droids and around the tanks that could easily wipe them out.  
'Hold on tight back there kid, we're going over.' Braidy warned, tightening his grip on Ahsoka as he guided Killer over and down under the bridge. 'Emission, you still with us?'  
"Yeah Braidy, we're still here. How's the path ahead looking?"  
'We're clear around this building. Scanners indicate we should be almost clear.'  
"Copy that, we'll stick in rear until you find us a path back onto the upper track."

Watching his scanners and listening to the noise above, Braidy judged their moment and pulled Killer back towards the edge, trusting in her to find the safest way up and over. Grips biting into the masonry, Killer climbed back through vertical and over the ridge before dropping back onto the roadway.  
'Well done angel, you got through.' Braidy praised, deactivating the grip system. 'Come on up Emission, we're past the metal militia.'  
"Copy that Braidy, rising now."

Emerging from their hidden highway, Emission swung around beside Braidy and grinned, reaching out to grasp his hand lightly.  
'Now that's what I'm talkin' about.' he grinned, checking Skywalker was still seated properly before heading towards the generator.  
'Emmi! Look out!' Braidy cried, spotting the roller just coming out from behind a piece of debris.  
'Fuck! Hold on Skywalker, this just got deadly.' Emission warned, heaving Dueller up onto her rear wheel and whipping around into a full retreat.  
'That's it Emmi, lead it to us. Killer has got this bitch.' Braidy nodded, trusting in his bike as the droidika returned to its travelling mode and gave chase. Leading the massive droid, Killer lined up her shot and fired, the mini-missile closing the distance fast. Slamming into the droidika, the mini-missile packed a punch belying its small stature, the force of the explosion obliterating the droid and scattering scrap everywhere.  
'Thanks Braidy, you too Killer. I fuckin' hate those rollers.' Emission sighed, slotting back in beside Braidy as they resumed their journey. 'You still in one piece General?'  
'Think we can stop and pick up my stomach? That was intense Emission.'  
'That was nothing, we can do a lot better.'  
'How about doing better with your language. I don't think Ahsoka should be hearing such foul language.'  
'Hey, we're soldiers. You'll be hard pressed to find a mouse that doesn't swear and that's not even thinking about Emily's foul mouth.' Braidy shrugged, eyes peeled for any more droids lurking around.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding onto the bridge of their temporary cruiser, Stephen and Terrence gazed out at the planet of Crystophsis in wonder, captivated by the beauty of the planet and yet disturbed by the number of enemy ships guarding the planet.  
'We are approaching Crystophsis Sir. The Separatist blockade is holding position.'  
'Deploy the fleet. Have the cruisers protect the transports.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Admiral, hurry we must if we are to aid General Kenobi.' Yoda instructed, perched contentedly on Terrence's shoulders.  
'It will not be easy to breach the blockade Master Yoda. It's what stopped our relief ships before.'  
'Last time, not as many ships did you have. Get past it we must. Get past it, we will.'  
'Our bros are down there. We have to help them. They're the only family we have, apart from each other.' Stephen added, dazzling red eyes locked on the Admiral.  
'If mice here are lost, the alliance destroyed will be.' Yoda nodded, reaching one small hand out to Stephen. 'good friends they are, powerful allies.' he added, smiling faintly as Stephen reached up to grasp his hand, dark grey fur and green skin blending together.  
'You have to get through Admiral, brave warriors are counting on you.' Speed sighed, wrapping his arms around the twins.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Falling back yet again, the main force on the ground were getting squeezed tighter and tighter, constantly giving ground to the encroaching shield covering the klankers.  
'What the fuck is taking Silent Feet and Gas so bloody long? They should have reached the shield by now.' Tank growled, firing at the droids in front of the shield.  
'Patience Tank, they will get through. They're dealing with Skywalker and Tano, you have to expect things to take a little longer.' Emily soothed, picking her shots carefully.  
'Sir, General Kenobi's been captured. There's no one else left.'  
'We've got to hold out! We can't let that shield reach the cannons! Keep fighting!' Rex barked, his borrowed carbine warm in his hands from constant firing. 'Fuck it! Who was supposed to be watching the General?'  
'I was but he sent me back. I had no fuckin' choice.' Decal replied, sending out a ground skimmer grenade and grinning as it slid under the shield and exploded.  
'Forget about the General for the moment Rex! We have bigger things to deal with!' Emily snapped, dropping down beside him.  
'Any bright ideas Emily?' Rex asked, running low on tactics that would make the best use of what he had.  
'Falcon! Anything Armageddon can do?'  
'Working on it Em!'  
'Work faster! We're about to be overrun!'  
'Fall back! Fall back!'  
'Someone go back for Kenobi! He's probably in it neck deep!'  
'Man down! Man down!'  
'Medic! I need a medic here!'  
'I'm on it Emily!'  
'Come on Charley, stick with me girl.'  
'Right behind you Christine!'

Just as the line was about to break, there was suddenly a reason to hold onto hope as the enemy shield collapsed and sagged back towards the burned out generator.  
'Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!' Emily grinned, mounting up and waiting for Rex.  
'All cannons, fire on those tanks!' Rex called, swinging up behind Emily and bracing against her back, pistols back in his hands.  
'Sic em' Armageddon!' Falcon roared, tearing into klankers with his bare bulk again as Armageddon left her mark on scrap piles.  
'I really hope you guys are wearing the correct boots.' Decal warned, sending a charge through a handy pipe on the ground and shorting out half a dozen klankers with one strike.  
'It's time to show what mice are really good for!' Tank cried, weaving through the incoming cannon fire to tear klankers apart.  
'Guys! Gunships approaching!' Emily grinned, drawing attention heavenward as several gunships raced overhead.  
'Alright, let's finish this and get back to the Generals.' Rex cheered, relieved they'd made it through yet another spectacular mess.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pulling up at their temporary staging ground, Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. There beside General Kenobi stood the baby brothers of the unit, Master Yoda settled peacefully on Stephen's shoulders as the twins stood tall together.  
'Am I seeing things or is that Master Yoda sitting on a mouse's shoulders?' Rex asked, dismounting and stretching wide.  
'You're not seeing things Rex. Meet Terrence and Stephen, the baby bros of the team. They're just eighteen years of age and both are half deaf so we chose to leave them with Master Yoda.' Emily explained, whistling a different tune as she dismounted.  
'Emily!' they cried, Stephen reaching up to support Yoda as they raced to hold their precious guardian close.  
'Hello again Master Yoda. I see we were right to trust you with our baby bros.' Emily chuckled, gently lifting Yoda down and setting him safely on Harley before hugging twins close.  
'Good friends they are, close we have become.' Yoda agreed, unconcerned with how he was treated. Every lift was respectful and he knew he only had to say the word and he'd be put back on the ground but there was something nice about being carried around by the twins.  
'Who's that Emily?' Terrence asked, gazing at Rex shyly.  
'This is Captain Rex, he works with Skywalker too. We share a room on the Resolute, I trust him with my life.' Emily replied, tucking the twins under her arms. 'Rex, meet Terrence and Stephen. If you ever get confused, look at their belt buckles and medallions, you'll find the clues you need.' she added, beckoning Rex closer.  
'Hello Terrence, hello Stephen.' Rex offered, following Emily's lead and speaking slowly and very clearly.  
'Hi Captain Rex.' Stephen grinned, slipping away from Emily to lightly grasp Rex's offered hand. 'If Emily says she trust you, that good enough for me to trust you.'  
'Uhh, thank you Stephen.' Rex replied, stunned by the display.  
'Much to discuss with General Kenobi I have. Leave you to your reunion I will.' Yoda suggested, using the force to jump down from Harley. 'Stay close I will, safe you are.'  
'Go bros, you have work to do. I need to check in with Skywalker and make sure our bros are in good health.' Emily directed, hugging the twins tight again before stepping back.  
'Bye Emily. Bye Rex.' Terrence grinned, scooping Yoda up and settling him back on his broad shoulders.  
'Bye Stephen, bye Terrence.' Rex returned, waving to the pair happily. 'They seem like good kids…not that I can get away with calling them kids.' he sighed, mounting up and leaning against Emily's strong back.  
'Well, they're technically young adults but they don't mind us calling them kid in a friendly context.' Emily shrugged, turning Harley for the nearest gunship to get a ride to their cruiser.  
'It's not that Emily. I might look like an adult male but really, I'm only eleven. The cloners of Kamino tinkered with the original DNA, altering all kinds of things and speeding up the aging process. I was three when I first handled a loaded rifle, damn thing was bigger than I was.' Rex confessed, huddling closer to Emily's warm back.  
'Well that sucks Rex. Come on, let's get back to the cruiser and relax for a while. I've got a feeling this day isn't over for us just yet.' Emily sighed, squeezing his knee lightly before jumping Harley onto the nearest gunship.  
'Room for one more?' Tank called, bounding Darlin' into the hold and pulling up close beside Emily.  
'Uh Tank, you seem to have picked something up.' Rex grinned, pointing down towards Tank's feet.  
'Huh? Oh, more scrap metal.' Tank chuckled, prying the piece of klanker armour from between his toes and flicking it out the door.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding across the hanger, Emily spotted Ahsoka telling a story to some of the clones and sighed, hoping the young Padawan grew up fast enough to survive. Slipping from the group, Rex jogged over to her side, looking a little better after his shower and what passed for a meal.  
'Yo Em, what's the situation on Teth?' Plate asked, looking up from where he was reloading Warrior's rocket launcher.  
'I hate to say it bros but the ladies have to stay behind on this one. Scout reports indicate a vertical assault on the enemy facility, the ladies aren't going to be able to make that climb. Before you ask, I already looked into loading the girls on the AT-TE's but if they're loaded up, we can't use the walkers to get more troops up the climb. Besides, if an AT-TE came off the wall while carrying our bikes, we'd be in big trouble.' Emily sighed, adjusting her pistol belt quickly.  
'You know the ladies aren't going to like being left behind Emily.' Shard warned, releasing the catches and lifting his field pack off Angel quickly.  
'I know Shard, I don't like the idea of leaving them out but Rebel Child is the only one who could make that climb on her own. Personally, I think I've become lazy, using Harley to bring up the big guns when I'm in a rough situation. I'd like to see if I can still do what I used to do, charging into battle on foot and carving up my enemy.' Emily shrugged, mind whirling into action. 'This would be a good chance to try those new heavier slugs I got for the old Remington.'  
'Uh-oh, I know that look Emily.'  
'Damn right Rex. Come on, I'll need your help.' Emily grinned, jogging from the hanger.  
'Now you've stepped in it Rex.' Tank smirked, finishing his repairs and leaving the hanger to prepare for the upcoming mission.

Skidding into her superior armoury, Emily grabbed down one of her assault harnesses and shouldered into it, yanking the straps tight and shifting her Armageddon to a forward location. On the back of this particular harness was a solid case system, ten hard tubes stacked in two columns, five against her back with the other five offset on top.  
'Okay Rex, in that crate there you'll find a stash of small missiles in tubes. Each tube is marked top, slide them into the harness tubes with the top marking to the left.' Emily directed, picking up a small launcher and checking it was in operational condition.  
'What is this thing?' Rex asked, popping the crate open and lifting out the first tube.  
'Personal rocket launcher system. These missiles don't look like much and as you can feel, don't weigh a lot but they pack a huge punch. Ten rounds in reserve and one loaded for a quick assault, this is a deadly little system.' Emily grinned, taking one of the tubes Rex was carrying and dropping the missile out. Opening the breach of the launcher, she slid the missile in and secured it there before activating the modified safety.  
'There you go, ten tubes loaded in the pack.'  
'Thanks Rex. Rifle clips on here, carbine slings underneath and launcher hangs opposite rifle.' Emily nodded, settling the rest of her weapons and snugging down the straps again. Reaching up for another rack, she lifted down her favoured shotgun and slid it into a holster mounted behind the missile pack before strapping another belt around her waist, a variety of different cartridges on show.  
'What have you got now Emily?'  
'This is my old Remington 870 pump action shotgun. Right now it's loaded with armour piercing rounds but I'm also carrying standard buckshot, exploders, double slugs and a fun little toy called Dragon's Breath. Each round has a unique ability, giving me the option of dealing with all kinds of enemy.'  
'You're a worry Emily.'  
'Yeah, I've heard that before.' Emily chuckled, grabbing a different helmet from the wall and striding from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Unconcerned by her burden, Emily stepped onto the gunship and grabbed a handhold, smirking faintly as Rex reached up and brushed her fingers before grabbing a different grip.  
'Expecting trouble Emily?'  
'Whenever you're around, there's trouble Skyguy. Besides, without the girls running cover for us, we're limited on heavy weaponry. I've only got eleven shots with this launcher, once they're gone it's back to standard weaponry.'  
'Actually, you've got thirteen.' Rex offered, turning to reveal two extra missiles in a harness on his lower back.  
'And you say I'm crazy Rex.' Emily sighed, checking the weapons were safely wrapped and protected against enemy fire. 'But it looks like you've learned from seeing my harness, I don't think yours are going to go off if clipped by a stray shot.'  
'General Kenobi's transmission is coming through now.' Fang warned, adjusting the floor mounted holodisplay.  
"Alright Anakin, here's the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound." Obi-Wan briefed, mostly hidden in his old robe.  
'Won't take us that long Master.'  
"Well take extreme care. We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I have finished negotiations with him, I will join you."  
'Emily, try and keep your cool this time. We do not need another incident with Jabba.' Fog sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'I know, I'd rather avoid that ugly slug too. That's why you two are going to stick close to Skyguy and Ahsoka, you don't have any black marks against your faces on Tatooine.' Emily shrugged, adjusting her launcher quickly.  
'Sounds like a good idea Emily.' Fang agreed, stepping closer to Ahsoka.  
'Stay close to me, if you can.' Skywalker taunted, gazing down at Ahsoka.  
'It won't be a problem Master.'  
'This isn't practise Ahsoka.'  
'I know, and I'll try not to get you killed.'  
'Oh yeah, those two are going to get along well together.' Tank nodded, bracing Ahsoka as the gunship rocked dangerously.  
'Now things are starting to get interesting.' Emily grinned, releasing her grip and taking a knee on the cool steel deck. 'join me in prayer bros.' she insisted, lowering her gaze as the mice onboard knelt and even Rex got down on one knee.  
Sir, we're taking heavy fire.  
'Now is hardly the time Emily. Close the blast shields Lieutenant! Get us under those guns.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Quiet Skywalker.' Tank hissed, bowing his head.  
'Merciful Ares, protector of Mars and guardian of all. I beg of you to watch over us and see us safely home to those we love. Guide our feet and sharpen our gazes so we might do our duties without fault or fear. Protect us in your majestic presence and keep us from harm. Be with our loved ones far and near as they wait for news and pray for our survival. Fill us with your courage and strength as we face challenges unknown to us. In your all powerful name, these things I pray.' she uttered, reaching out to grasp Rex and Tank by the hand.  
'In your all powerful name, these things I pray.' the bros repeated, Rex joining the prayer a moment later.  
'Here we go.' Ahsoka uttered, listening to the movement of the bros in the dim light of the ship now that the blast shields were closed.  
'Ridge, your comms gone static.'  
'Got it.'  
'Red light, stand by.'  
'Prep for hard combat. Heavy support first out the door.'  
'You stay on my ass Rex, I'm gonna need those missiles.'  
'Got it Emily.'  
'Arecha mentha. Ares guides.'  
'Arecha tresuria. Ares protects.'  
'Arecha mentoria. Ares forgives.'  
'Welcome to paradise rockjumpers.' the pilot called, bringing the gunship down.  
'Green light!'  
'Move out!'  
'Go! Go! Go!'

Flying off the gunship, Emily raised her carbine and opened fire, pushing forwards through the pink atmosphere towards the monastery high atop a mesa. Switching weapons smoothly, she raised her launcher and fired, the mini-missile rolling and dancing before slamming home in a spider droid.  
'Rex, reload!'  
'Right here Emily.' Rex nodded, grabbing one of the canisters on his harness and popping the end cap. Catching the missile as it slid from the tube, Emily slammed it home and switched back to her carbine, charging after Skywalker.

Coming in close to the rock formation, Emily did a quick headcount and nodded, ready for the next step of their plan.  
'Stupid droids.' Windvest smirked, looking at the droid that had just fallen from the top of the natural fortress.  
'Gravity one, metal militia zero.' Voodoo sniggered, stunning Ahsoka with just how relaxed he was in such a dangerous situation.  
'So, this is where the fun begins.'  
'Race ya to the top.'  
'I'll give you a head start.'  
'Your mistake.'  
'Ascension cables!'  
'Tank! Give us a boost!' Emily barked, pulling something else from her kit and holding it high as she backed off. 'Whatever you do Rex, don't screw this up.' she warned, pounding towards Tank and planting her right foot in his cupped hands. Heaving up with all his strength, Tank threw Emily high and watched as she fired her grappling gun, the trusty steel hook biting in far above everyone.  
'Come on Captain, you're in close to Emily.' Tank nodded, cupping his hands again.  
'I've never done this before.' Rex warned, running at Tank and jumping. Boot met fist and Rex flew straight up, right into Emily's reach. Latching one arm around Rex's chest, Emily held firm as he fired his own cable and started climbing, finding a new rhythm as he got better with mouse techniques.  
'Rex, give me some cover.' Emily called, securing her grappling line to her harness and bringing up her launcher. Raising his right side pistol, Rex opened fire on the unseen enemy, judging his aim against what was coming down at them.

Firing off her round and tearing a chunk out of the platform above, Emily swung over and lifted the second missile from Rex's belt, the canister dropping to the ground as she reloaded.  
'Protect the walkers!' Tank barked, swinging clear of a plummeting AT-TE and opening fire.  
'Heads up!' Raider howled, launching a bigger missile back up at the droids.  
'These spiders are ruining my day!' Shard snapped, helpless as one of the spider droids shot the clone out of the top turret of the nearest AT-TE.  
'I'm on it! Cover fire bros!' Ghost cried, running across the wall and swinging onto the unmanned turret.  
'Ghost! Get out of there!' Windvest screamed, swinging across to take up a new position.  
'Take out the spiders!' Emily roared, firing and reloading without slowing her climb.  
'I've got you covered Ghost.' Ahsoka called, shooting up the AT-TE and taking a new position above the driver.  
'Teamwork!'  
'Incoming STAP's!' Raider warned, spotting the flying droids approaching them.  
'Skyguy's on the case! Resume vertical assault!' Emily ordered, launching another missile up the rock face.

Slapping the retract line, Emily raced up the rock face after Skywalker, the rest of the team doing their best to keep up but it was a hard slog going vertical for such a distance. Watching Skywalker disappear and avoiding the rain of droid parts coming back down, Emily kicked off and flipped up, momentum and sheer physical fitness helping her swing up onto the platform just as Skywalker finished off the last klanker. Looking up, they both spotted the approaching droidika, three metal monsters closing the gap quickly.  
'Blast it Ahsoka. I told you to stay close to me.' Anakin groused, looking for an option. Taking aim, Emily opened fire on the rollers just as someone else took the same shot, the two weapons resulting in a major explosion that almost knocked Emily back off the platform if she hadn't still been connected to her grappling line.  
'I can't get much closer Skyguy.' Ahsoka called, standing tall on her AT-TE.  
'I knew you'd get here Snips…eventually. Emily beat you up here, I saw her missile for a moment.'  
'It got caught in the blast from the walker Skyguy, hence the double explosion.' Emily shrugged, reloading and unhooking her safety line quickly.  
'Always in time to save your life.' Ahsoka grinned, jumping down from the walker.  
'All clear General.' Rex reported, helping Emily to her feet.  
'Nice work Rex. Have some men look after the wounded.'  
'Roger that Sir.'  
'Shard!'  
'Already on scene Em!'  
'Gunships are holding at a safe distance.'

Striding away from Rex and the Jedi, Emily activated her universal comm and turned her gaze skyward, plotting a suitable approach line and drop zone.  
'Gunship five, we are ready for deployment.'  
"Copy that Hunter 1, we are incoming."  
'We look forward to your arrival.' she nodded, setting a signal mirror in the perfect spot for the drop. 'DZ is tagged for drop, Hunter 1 out.' she confirmed, returning to Rex and the others.  
'Too many droids here for them to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku's hand in this. Let's find Jabba's son and get outta here.'  
'No problem. The hard part's over.'  
'I wish you wouldn't say that young'un. It's not over until we're back on the Resolute.' Emily sighed, one eye on the HUD indicator and the gunship she was interested in.  
'Sir, we've got an incoming gunship!'  
'I told the gunships to stay back.'  
'Don't stress, I called it in. Everyone relax, I know exactly what is going on.' Emily soothed, drawing the clones back as the gunship swooped in low and opened the doors.

With a great roar of engines, the ten bikes raced from the hold and skidded around, moving into place beside their riders.  
'Emily! I thought we agreed that the bikes were staying on the cruiser.' Rex called, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.  
'I got a gut feeling that we're going to need their heavier punch.' Emily grinned, shoving her battle HUD into one saddlebag and pulling her helmet on quickly. Mounting up and preparing for mounted combat, the rest of the Martian team formed up around Skywalker and flicked the silver switches to silence their girls.  
'Mount up Ahsoka, I'll take care of you.' Fang grinned, helping her onto Puncture's rear seat.  
'On you hop General, it's time to pick up the pace.' Fog added, bracing Rebel Child as Skywalker swung up behind him.  
'Come on Rex, time to ride.' Emily chuckled, smiling faintly as Rex looped one arm around her waist.

Entering the monastery in a neat pyramid formation with Emily and Rex leading the way, the small group looked around and evaluated the ability to hold their position if they came under attack. Switching on their headlights, the team scanned for spots and spread out, finding spots they could hide if the worst happened.  
'I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps.'  
'This looks like one of those B'omarr monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the Temple.' Ahsoka offered, looking around slowly at the architecture.  
'It kinda reminds me of the monastery the Freedom Fighters used to hide under on Mars.' Plate uttered, reaching out to touch the stone walls.  
'Smugglers take this monasteries over, turn them into their own personal retreats.'  
'And the monks just let them?'  
'Smugglers usually get what they want. One way or another.'  
'Usually by resorting to violence and a lot of bloodshed.' Shard spat, remembering the assault on the monastery on Mars.

Hearing a clang and a rattle, Emily whipped her carbine up and signalled Harley as Rex stood and levelled his pistols. Spreading out quickly, the rest of the team prepared to answer the threat. The threat turned out to be a particularly ugly droid, not an enemy klanker but some kind of protocol droid.  
'Uhh, good guy or bad guy Master?' Ahsoka asked, looking to Anakin as he stood up on the footpegs and ignited his lightsaber.  
'Who are you?' he challenged, moving his blade away from Fog's ear.  
'Merely the humble caretaker oh mighty Sir. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots. I am most thankful.'  
'Where is the Hutt?' Anakin demanded, deactivating his weapon.  
'The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is very dangerous down there my friend. Not a place for a servant girl.'  
'Do servant girls carry these?' Ahsoka challenged, lightsaber blazing to life. 'I'm a Jedi Knight.'  
'Get that thing away from my head kid.' Fang snarled, ducking away from her.  
'Sorry Fang.' Ahsoka uttered, shifting her blade to a safe distance. 'Or soon will be.' she added, lowering her eyes as Anakin glared at her in frustration.  
'A thousand apologies young one.'  
'Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open.' Anakin ordered, settling back behind Fog.  
'Copy that Sir.' Rex nodded, dropping down behind Emily carefully.  
'Stay sharp you two, there's no telling what's hiding down there.' Emily warned, confident the lovers could handle anything on the detention level.  
'We will Emily.' Fang nodded, leading the way down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Preparing their defences on the platform, Emily strode aboard one of the walkers and refilled her missile racks before grabbing a few extra rounds and leaving, the rest of the crate safe aboard the walker.  
'No sign of anymore droids Captain.'  
'Alright Sergeant.' Rex nodded, tapping his comm. 'General Skywalker, castle is secure and it's nearly midday.'  
"Thanks Rex. We've got Jabba's son. Any sign of General Kenobi yet?"  
'No Sir.'  
'Here Rex, reloads for your harness.' Emily called, three tubes secure under her arm.  
'I thought you didn't like the idea of me lugging those things.' Rex mused, turning around and allowing Emily to reload the harness.  
'I'm not saying a like the idea of you lugging these deadly things around but I just know I'm going to need every shot I can get access to. Harley's got a full load in her panniers, I'm loaded and even went for the double spare harness to give me another four shots before I've got to chase up reloads. Between the three of us I've got 28 shots. Fifteen on my person, ten on Harley and you've got three this time.' Emily shrugged, locking the last missile case into place. 'Don't look so nervous Rex, I'll use your three first.'  
'So stick close, I got it Emily.'  
"Emily, we're heading back now. You'd better have a backpack ready, he's a slimy little fucker."  
'Copy that Fang, I'll get one organised.'  
"Thanks Em, Fang out."  
'Trooper, grab a backpack! We've got one incoming Huttlet.'  
'On it Emily!'

Racing back into the forward section, Fang and Fog eased back on the throttles and cut the silencing systems, bringing attention to them as they pulled up short of the clones.  
'How do you like your little buddy now? Still cute?'  
'No, he's reminding me of you more and more. See, you're two of a kind.'  
'Maybe you should carry both of us then.' Anakin shot back, dismounting and heading to talk to Rex.  
'Master, I think this little guy is sick. He's burning up with a fever.'  
'You're right, we've gotta get him back to the ship immediately.'  
'Here Sir, a backpack for the Huttlet.' one of the troopers called, jogging over with the pack.  
'I'm not even going to ask.' Anakin muttered, taking the bag and kneeling to help Ahsoka get the Huttlet secured.  
'You should know us by now Skyguy, we're never out of radio contact.' Emily chuckled, snapping her first load into her launcher and snapping the breach closed.

Whistling for Harley, Emily mounted up and left the Jedi to brief Kenobi as she checked the protection measures around the monastery. Sighing softly and removing his helmet, Rex slid into step beside her and wiped the sweat from his eyes, finding the strength to keep going despite his exhaustion.  
'I don't know how you do it Emily.'  
'Do what Rex?'  
'you've been running around all day, first on Crystophsis and now here, making the climb up here and pounding klankers into scrap and you're still bounding around doing preparations and ready to defend our location. I'm trained for combat, was born for it really and I'm absolutely exhausted. I'm getting by on training, I'd much rather be back on the Resolute catching some much needed sleep.'  
'Training can only take you so far Rex, sometimes you need an extra push. I put the safety of my bros ahead of everything else and that love of the mice keeps me going. The bros are a tight group, the loss of one damages the team and can cause a section to collapse. I won't let my bros get hurt on my watch, and I use that to fuel my aggression.' Emily explained, reaching out to catch Tank's hand lightly for a moment.  
'So what you're saying is that you don't really care what happens to anyone else, so long as your bros make it home safely and in one piece.' Rex nodded, a flash of concern flickering across his face.  
'Well, not entirely Rex. There are some other people I care about enough to fight for, not just my bros. General Skywalker is a duty, I have to keep him safe regardless. Ahsoka is the same, she's more a responsibility too but you...you're a commitment that I keep because of friendship. You are a unique man Rex, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You have been accepted into a particularly tight group, most clones will probably never be lucky enough to be welcomed. I fight for you Rex, I will always make sure you make it back alive.'  
'Emily, that's really not necessary. I'm supposed to be expendable, another worthless clone in an army of millions. There are more important people out there, people who deserve your loyalty more than I do.' Rex sighed, lowering his gaze as he blushed.  
'The galaxy can believe what they want about the clones Rex, I don't care. The hearts wants what it wants and my heart is telling me to keep you safe. You are special, someone I can trust and open up to as a friend and that is something I haven't had for years with another human. You might as well accept it Rex, you're special to me and I'm going to protect you no matter what.' Emily sighed, rising up on her toes a little and brushing a kiss across his forehead. 'No matter what, that's my solemn promise to you.'  
'Oh Emily.' Rex uttered, lost for words as he traced his fingers over her cheek lightly.

Snapping her gaze skyward at the first strange sound, Emily spotted the approaching enemy ships and swallowed nervously, a fresh charge of adrenaline racing up her spine.  
'Battle stations!'  
'Master, we've got trouble.'  
'Incoming klanker landers!'  
'Get the bikes under cover!'  
'Defensive positions!' Rex hollered, yanking his helmet on and following Emily across the platform.  
'Raider! Take out the fighters!' Emily roared, letting off the first big round and sending a vulture spiralling away, one leg landing heavily nearby.  
'Take it down! Take it down!'  
'We've got spiders inbound!'  
'I've got the fighters Em!'  
'Hoi Raider! I'm on spiders!' Emily confirmed, reloading and firing again, Rex laying down cover fire over her head.  
'There goes our only air cover!'  
'Plate! Time to create scrap!'  
'Lead the way Tank!'  
'Cover fire!'  
'Protect the Huttlet! Our future depends on it!'  
'We've lost the AT-TE's!'  
'Fall back!'

Launching one last shot at the approaching droids, Emily reloaded again and whistled, snagging Rex's wrist and yanking him onboard as Harley raced past.  
'Fall back! Fall back!' Rex called, getting upright in the saddle and firing back over his shoulder. 'Emily, the door!'  
'I've got it Rex! Hold on tight!' Emily snapped, tipping Harley over sideways again and skidding under the door, a streak of black and chrome left on the rocks to mark their passage. 'Sorry sweetie, I'll patch you up once we're out of this mess.' she uttered, hauling Harley back up and moving to her defensive position.  
'Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements.' Anakin ordered, looking down at Ahsoka. 'What?'  
'Master, do you honestly think we can hold them off? We've got to find a way our of here.'  
'Our mandate is to protect this Hutt and that's what we're going to do Ahsoka.'  
'Our mandate was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine and time is running out.'  
'I suppose you have a plan.'  
'I think R2 has an idea.' Emily smirked, listening to the little astromech whistling away excitedly.  
'Yes, or I think so.' Ahsoka nodded, cradling the Huttlet close. 'R2 willing.'  
'Alright Snips, I'll trust you on this one. Captain, hold them here as long as you can.'  
'Will do Sir.'  
'Fang, Fog, you know what to do.'  
'Hoi Emily.' they nodded, mounting up and waiting for the Jedi before racing off, R2 rolling along between the bikes.  
'You heard the General! Get ready to turn those klankers into scrap metal!' Rex barked, sending the troopers darting for cover.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Easing down the short staircase, Fang and Fog slid to a stop as R2 approached a terminal, looking for a way out. Dismounting smoothly, Ahsoka stretched for a moment and sighed, running a little short on energy.  
'If there's a way out of here, Aretooie will find it.'  
'Make it quick.'  
'I hope the others are doing okay.'  
'You have to believe Fang, Emily's up there.'  
'Finally asleep huh?' Anakin asked, resting ons hand on the backpack. 'Put him down, get some rest yourself. It's been a long day for you little one.'  
'I can hold him Master. I'm not tired.'  
'Okay, suit yourself. I don't see why you won't just listen to me.'  
'I do listen to you Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling.'  
'You must have patience. What are you trying to prove anyway?'  
'That I'm not too young to be your Padawan.'  
'Ahsoka, a very wise Jedi once said nothing happens by accident. It is the will of the Force that you are at my side. I just wanna keep you there in one piece.' Anakin soothed, resting one hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.  
'Here Ahsoka, if you won't rest at least have something to eat. I can't say much for the flavour, it seems that no one can produce a decent ration bar but these old fashioned Martian bars are a little tastier than Republic issue.' Fang offered, reaching into one of the panniers and holding out a neatly wrapped bar.  
'Thanks Fang.' Ahsoka grinned, setting the Huttlet down on the ground and taking the offered food.  
'You might as well get something into your gut too General.' Fog suggested, pitching another bar across the room.  
'Thanks Fog, appreciate the thought.' Anakin nodded, catching the bar and tearing away the wrapper.  
'What flavour are these?' Ahsoka asked, chewing thoughtfully on the dense protein food.  
'Jahavu bean, treppa seed and cuchu meal coated in chocolate. Christine makes them by the thousand and ships them out to all the bros. All these ingredients are from our homeworld, they dry store for years so make perfect field rations.' Fog shrugged, checking the plastic wrapping for any markings.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Cutting the lights and pushing back into the shadows, the defence team prepared for the biggest fight of their lives, fully aware that there were hundreds of klankers waiting just outside.  
'Emily…'  
'I know Rex, I'm scared too.'  
'They've cut the lock.'  
'Here they come!'  
'Sweep!' Emily roared, digging in Harley's panniers and yanking out a strange looking explosive. Yanking the trigger string, she flicked her wrist and sent the unit skimming across the ground, a matching one coming from Raider's position. Stopping in the middle of the droids, the twin explosives went off with a roar, tearing apart the first three ranks.  
'Hold the line!'

Switching fluidly to her rocket launcher, Emily let off three rounds before going back to her long rifle, adding to the hail of fire crisscrossing the enclosed space.  
'Second wave! Second wave!'  
'Heavy support!'  
'Running low!'  
'Shaker charge!'  
'Medic!'   
'Pinned down!'  
'Grenade!'  
'Take out the supers!'  
'Spiders!'  
'Covered!' launching another round, Emily reloaded as the droids got closer and closer, spooking Harley into action. Whipping out his heavier weapons, Harley opened fire with his heavier support weapons, eclipsing Emily's abilities and flattening another few droids in a stunning fireball.  
'Harley, not now.' Emily chastised, resetting his weapons to stop him doing anything like that for a good five minutes..

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling the heavy vibrations from above, Fog and Fang drew their sidearms and looked up, uttering prayers for their friends up fighting the klankers.  
'That sounded bad.'  
'Come on R2.' Fog uttered, seriously considering heading up to the fight if Artoo couldn't get them an answer. Twittering in excitement, Artoo brought up a map and highlighted an escape route.  
'A back door landing platform.'  
'We'll call for a gunship when we get there. Lead the way Artoo.'  
'Mount up guys, we're going to have to do this fast!'  
'Ahsoka, wait. Where's Stinky?'  
'You told me to put him down.'  
'Find him.'  
'I hear the little slug. He's under the platform.' Fang located, adjusting his seat quickly.  
'Come out of there you grubby little slug.'  
'Thank Ares for helmets. I'm getting a headache from that little maggot screaming.' Fog sighed, watching as Stinky was stuffed back in the pack and hoisted onto Ahsoka's shoulders. 'Come on, time to go.' he called, hoisting Ahsoka up and making sure she was secure before gunning it after Artoo.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hunkered down beside Harley, Emily had never felt so helpless. The mice were all hunkered down out of sight, watching the enemy forces gloating over the fallen clones.  
'Take care of what's left of the clones. I'll go after Skywalker.' the cloaked woman instructed, her words almost drawing the mice out of hiding.  
'Roger-Roger.'  
'Seal the main gate and all portals, let nothing escape this castle.'  
'Yes Mistress.'

Snagging up his fallen pistol, Rex slowly lifted it and opened fire on the strange woman. His first shot hit the klanker she was talking to, taking its head off but giving her a chance. Flicking her cloak off, she ignited a weird double ended lightsaber. Twirling the weapon expertly, se reached out with the force and yanked Rex's pistol from his hand before wrapping the Force around his throat and squeezing. Instincts firing, Rex automatically tried to pry the hands off his throat coughing and spluttering as he was lifted off the floor by the advancing woman.  
'Aw hell Rex.' Emily uttered, bringing up her shotgun slowly.  
'Where is Skywalker?'  
'I don't talk to Separatist scum.' smirking faintly, she dropped Rex to the floor again, releasing her grip on his throat.  
'You will contact Skywalker now.' she insisted, doing something with her hand.  
'I…will contact Skywalker now.'  
"Don't do it Emily. You're as good as dead if you do anything." Plate warned, tensed up behind his girl.  
'That all depends on what I do.' Emily replied, shifting slowly and reaching up to flick Harley's silencing switch. 'Wait for my signal then go flatten that woman. Protect Rex, keep him safe.' she whispered, shuffling back out of danger.  
'Anakin, come in. We've held the droids Sir. What is your location?'  
'Now Harley!' Emily hissed, drawing deeper back into the shadows.

With a roar that shook the walls around them, Harley flew from his hiding spot and charged, tires smoking and every weapon engaged. Growling in chorus, the rest of the bikes fired up and charged, tearing through the klankers. Roaring like an angry beast, Harley spun around and skidded to a halt in front of Rex, bounding up onto his rear wheel and revving dangerously.  
'Well done Harley, knew I could count on you.' Rex uttered, staggering to his feet and placing one hand on Harley's saddle lightly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Preparing their own fighters for combat, Kenobi's Martian squad launched from the Negotiator and spread out, the heavier looking ships dancing easily through the atmosphere.  
'Comms are blocked. I can't raise Emily or any of our bros.'  
'Fuck! Come on bros, time to pull their tails out of the fire.'  
'Lead the way Falcon. We're on the wings.'  
'Dagger Squad!' Falcon roared, opening fire on the approaching vultures and setting his bulky fighter dancing.

Twisting and rolling past the clones, the small six man team moved as one through the incoming fighters but the technological advantage of the vulture droids made scoring hits extremely tricky.  
'Split to Diver and Dart wings!'  
'Hoi Falcon!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

"Come in Rex, do you copy?"  
'Timing Skyguy, timing.' Emily uttered, feeling decidedly naked without her weapons and surrounded by klankers all with orders to kill if anyone so much as sneezed.  
'Did you hear that?'  
'It came from the prisoners.'  
'Let me show you how it works klanker.' Rex offered, bringing his comm into sight.

Moving quicker than Emily could follow, Rex swung his armoured forearm up and across, sending the droid's head into a dizzying spin. Lunging forward, he grabbed the raised weapon and used the droid for a shield before turning and opening fire. Cracking a grin, Emily whirled and grabbed another droid, tearing its head off and ripping the weapon from its hands.  
'Tank! Get the bikes!'  
'Hoi Em!' Tank nodded, tearing through three klankers before putting his steel claws through the chains holding the bikes prisoner. Revving up and splitting, the bikes charged the battlefield, Harley leading the pack.  
'I've got the stockpile.' Raider called, grabbing his rifle and opening fire to protect their resources. Breaking away from the pack, Emily grabbed Harley and leant over in the saddle, fingers closing around her launcher. This was her last shot so she knew it had to be a good one.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'Captain Rex, respond.'  
"I read you General. We're pinned down in the courtyard."  
'Do you need help?'  
'Come on Falcon, get down here.' Fang uttered, turning his gaze heavenward again.  
'I'll take that as a yes Captain. Stand by, we're on our way. Skywalker out.'  
'Master, Stinky is really sick. He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be. Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine, alive.'  
'Obi-Wan will get here eventually. Right now, we need Rex to help us find a ship.'  
'Scratch that plan Skywalker, company's come a calling.' Fog called, pointing beyond him.  
'Great, rolling death balls.'  
'Damnit! We don't have the space to use Braidy's trick.' Fang growled, returning fire from behind the Jedi.  
'Artoo, the door!'

Spotting the figure walking up behind the droidika, Fang and Fog pulled back a touch and prepared for a hard fight but Artoo got the door shut before the ugly woman could get to them.  
'Whoa, fuck! Two lightsabers? This just got ugly.' Fang yelped, staring in horror at the two ruby blades slicing through the door.  
'I think now's a good time for a retreat.'  
'Retreat? That's a new word for you.'  
'Maybe into the jungle.'  
'Wait, I remember the jungle was a bad place.'  
'So much for going that way.' Anakin remarked, the floor vibrating thanks to the spider droids climbing up towards them.  
'I wonder if those other mods of Wheelie's would work?' Fog mused, backing off a little more.  
'With all this extra weight…we'd be lucky.' Fang sighed, gazing thoughtfully at the red button between the handlebars.  
'What other choice do we have?'  
'Not many, I'll give you that. Wait for Skyguy, he'll have some half baked plan and we just fill in the blanks.'

Wailing and croaking in his funny little way, Stinky seemed to be attempting to communicate but they just weren't getting anywhere.  
'No, not now Stinky.'  
'Wait, he's pointing at something.' Fog uttered, turning to look.  
'Master! Another landing platform.' Ahsoka called, recognising what they had.  
'With a ship on it.'  
'Nice work Stinky. So how are we going to get over there?'  
'Leave that to us.' Fang winked, swinging around and lining up with the longest section of platform. 'Just answer me one thing. Can Artoo fly under his own power or are we lugging him too?'  
'He can take care of himself.'  
'Okay, good enough for me General.' Fang grinned, gunning the engine and racing off the platform.  
'What the heck?' Ahsoka asked, glancing back at the almost completely cut circle.  
'Wait for it…wait for it.' Fog uttered, preparing for his own jump.

Racing back into sight just as the platform started crumbling, Fang revealed the latest trick of his Puncture. As he'd fallen, he'd tagged the red button and activated a very new set of adjustments. The fairings shifted and a foldable pair of fabric wings extended, along with a booster engine from under the saddle.  
'General, give Ahsoka the baby, I've got them.' he called, reaching out to Ahsoka.  
'I'll be back to pick you up General.' Fog promised, shooting off the platform.  
'Be careful Ahsoka.' Anakin warned, helping get the Huttlet onto Ahsoka's back before she grabbed Fang's hand and was hauled aboard his fantastic bike.  
'Jump General, that ugly bitch is through the door!' Fog called, swooping lower and holding his position.  
'Better luck next time Ventress.' Anakin grinned, jumping off the platform and landing safely on Rebel Child. 'Come on Artoo.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

"I'm hit, I can't shake 'em."  
'Just relax Odd Ball, I'm right behind you.' Braidy soothed, swinging his fighter around and opening fire.  
"Nice shot Braidy." Emission praised, sweeping in from the right and taking out the other vulture.  
"Thank you bros. Sorry I panicked."  
'That's fine bro, we all get the jitters some days.  
"Yeah, even the best freak out from time to time." Emission agreed, looping around and diving after another vulture. "Silent Feet, got my wing?"  
'On it Gas.'  
"It looks like there's some kind of battle on the east side of the palace."  
'I see it General.'  
"And if there's a battle, Anakin's probably in the middle of it. We'll start looking for him there. All ships, follow me."  
"Dagger Squad, prepare to assault the enemy landing craft!"  
'Hoi Falcon!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Blasting another klanker with her stolen rifle, Emily swung her one rocket up and fired, taking out the vulture droid threatening their position. The shot was perfect, taking off the head and bringing the massive droid to the ground.  
'This is it. Scrap 'em!' Rex barked, vaulting from cover on the destroyed walker to land by the fallen vulture droid. He felt kind of strange ordering around their current team, considering there was only two other clones left but the mice seemed just as willing to follow his orders.  
'Come on bros! We can take them! Emily called, trusting in Harley to keep the klankers off his fenders as she worked in tight with Rex and the only other surviving clones.

Suddenly one lucky survivor had a big problem, his stolen rifle stopped working. Looking at the weapon for a moment, he made a stupid choice and vaulted over their cover, charging the nearest heavy klanker and planning to use the now useless weapon like a club. He got in one good hit before he was grabbed and shot at point blank range then tossed aside like so much garbage.  
'Oh fuck. Now we're in real trouble.' Emily uttered, looking around at the droids surrounding them.  
'Surrender Republic dogs!'  
'We've got you out numbered!'  
'Oh Rex.' Emily smirked, fighting back the giggles.  
'Outnumbered? Wait! One…two…' just as the droid was counting, a surprise attack came from above, causing everyone to duck away from the incoming fire.  
'General Kenobi!' Emily cried, whistling for Harley as the second wave of fighters raced overhead, powerful Martian weaponry tearing into the droid landing craft. 'And he's got Dagger Squad!'  
'Come on, let's finish this.' Rex grinned, mounting up behind Emily and opening fire on the remaining droids.

Swinging around behind suitable cover, Emily opened fire again and rallied the bros, glad to see the one remaining clone apart from Rex was secured behind Tank.  
'Where's Skywalker?' Kenobi asked, running to join the group.  
'Best guess is he's still in the castle Sir.'  
'Keep the droids occupied. I'll go find him.'  
'Whatever works General.' Emily shrugged, catching the new rifle one of the fresh clones tossed her direction.  
"Captain Rex, General Skywalker."  
'Yes General.'  
"We're not going to be able to help you."  
'Don't worry about us General. We'll be alright. I've got my guardian angel right here.'  
"Emily, we're still with the General. The Huttlet is getting worse."  
'Copy that Fang. Protect the Jedi and the child, we'll rendezvous when we can.'  
"Understood Emily. Tria mentoris dus nopeli."  
'Stars light your path too brother.'  
'The mission always comes first Sir.'  
'Come on Rex, let's go make a mountain of scrap.' Emily chuckled, guiding Harley around to fresh cover.

Dismounting quickly, Rex tugged a thermal detonator from his belt and nodded, a fresh plan coming to his mind as he gazed at an approaching spider droid.  
'Cover me!' he called, charging forward, long rifle in one hand and explosives in the other.  
'Fuck it Rex! Stop running off like that.' Emily growled, sweeping Harley around the chaos. Darting forward, Rex slid and rolled under the spider, placing the explosives in a good spot. Bounding to his feet, he raced away from the impeding explosion, switching his rifle into a two handed grip as he moved. Flipping over, he planted the weapon against the ground and rolled, the explosion lighting up the evening perfectly. Rising to one knee, he turned just as the head of the spider clanked down not too far from him.  
'I know what I'm doing Emily.' he grinned, climbing on behind her again.  
'I don't doubt that Rex.' Emily replied, patting his thigh lightly as Harley raced back into battle.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trusting in the AI of his fighter to get his baby back to the cruiser in one piece, Falcon abandoned his controls and raced to the rear, kicking the release mechanisms and mounted up, Armageddon rumbling to life under his bulk.  
'Fighter 316-A, swoop low over the courtyard battle and deploy the bike ramps then return to the battle.' he ordered, yanking his helmet on and preparing for the drop. Blurting a response, the aging fighter dropped lower and angled for the landing.  
"Falcon, what are you doing?"  
'My job Decal. Someone has to back up Kenobi.'  
"I'll see you on the ground."  
'Copy that Decal.'

Whistle-clicking a warning, Falcon's fighter dropped the rear ramps and tipped the heavy quad out before spiralling back into the fight. Bouncing once on impact, Armageddon bit into the ground and charged into the fight, blowing right through three heavy klankers without even slowing down.  
'Nice of you to join us Falcon.'  
'Can't stop Emily. I'm after Kenobi.'  
'Go get him Falcon, we can hold the line.'  
'Decal should be down in a moment. Ask him for a spark of an idea.'  
'Bad Falcon, bad.' Emily chuckled, watching his race through another wave of klankers and into the building.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sagging in the corner of the hold, Fang and Fog took a moment to relax now that their targets were all safe for awhile and the bikes calmed after the adventure.  
'What a fuckin' day, hey angel.' Fang sighed, slumping back against Fog's chest.  
'Yeah, it's been one for the record books. Try and get some rest babe, we're safe for now.' Fog agreed, content to hold his beloved close after a long day brawling.  
'Looks like this hasn't been used in a while.' Ahsoka mused, oblivious to the mice nearby as she activated the holodoctor program. 'Hey, doctor droid, can you hear me?'  
'Yes, what seems to be the uh problem?'  
'Great. I've got a sick Huttlet. You got a remedy?'  
'Ah, ohh yes. I see. You must dispense one of these medical boosters into the infant's mouth. If you have any problems, please call an actual doctor to assist you.'  
'I hope this works.'  
'Here kid, let me try. I've had a bit of practise raising kids.' Fang offered, getting to his feet and padding over to her side.  
'Fang, I didn't even see you there.'  
'That's the benefit of being a scout, you learn to sit still for long periods of time.' Fang shrugged, gently taking the child and holding him close. 'Okay sweetums, this will make you feel better. Shhh, it's okay now.' he uttered, taking the booster from Ahsoka and perching on the medical table.

Humming softly as he rocked the little Huttlet, Fang waited until the baby was calm before popping the blue pill into his mouth. Swallowing without a fuss, the little Hutt let out a ripper of a belch and smiled, snake eyes half lidded as he gazed up at Fang and chuckled in such a cute way.  
'There you go, good boy. You'll feel all better real soon.' Fang uttered, cradling the child to his chest lightly.  
'Now that's a new stink.' Ahsoka remarked, covering her nose with one hand.  
'Nah, I've smelt a lot worse in the past. Dealt with kids a lot worse behaved too.' Fang shrugged, pacing the hanger slowly and shifting the baby back into his arms. 'Back on Mars, I helped out in one of the underground orphanages. So many kids, all victims of a war that should never have happened. This little guy is an angel compared to some of those brats.'  
'So what's your homeworld like?'  
'It used to be beautiful with lush plant life and large cities on the surface. Now it's just a ruined dust ball of a place, where people are too afraid to venture onto the surface for fear of being enslaved or killed. I spent my life in tunnels and catacombs under the surface, doing what I could to help my mother raise five kids on her own. My dad was killed early in the war, sniper got him right between the eyes. My mother died when I was eleven, murdered by Plutarkian scum that invaded our planet. Most of my siblings were killed too, but my younger brother Shift survived the carnage.' Fang explained, settling beside Fog again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dismounting from Armageddon, Obi-Wan darted over to where Rex and Emily were taking cover beside a ruined AT-TE, trading shots with several droids. Whipping around nearby, Decal shorted out a couple droids before moving back to join Falcon and rest his generators for a few minutes.  
'Captain, I understand General Skywalker escaped.'  
'Yes Sir. On some beat up old spice freighter. I'll be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker.'  
'If anyone can fly a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, he can.'  
'He'd better be able to. Fang and Fog are with them, they'll provide fast transport once they reach Tatooine.'  
'Is there anything those bikes and their riders can't handle?'  
'Not that we've encountered. Desert, swamp, forest or urban, as long as there is some kind of a surface, we'll have a go. So far Coruscant and Kamino are the only two we haven't had a lot of luck with.'  
'Emily, I hate to do this to ya but I've got a short that needs attention.' Decal called, stumbling and dropping to his knees.  
'I've got ya Decal, it's okay. Falcon, cover fire!' Emily replied, grabbing Decal's hand and heaving him close before getting to work repairing the damaged generator in his right foot.  
'I am really starting to lose my temper with these klankers.' Falcon growled, sending Armageddon out alone to flatten droids as he opened fire.

Hunkering down behind the walker, Obi-Wan activated his beeping comm, wondering just what needed his attention this time.  
"Obi-Wan, come in. Do you copy?"  
'Kenobi here. Have you reached Tatooine yet?'  
"Almost. But we ran into some…"  
'Anakin, did you get shot down again?'  
… … …  
"Yes."  
'Skywalker!' Emily barked, her warning clear as day without another word spoken.  
"This ship is too slow. I haven't had time to modify it yet."  
'I'm still cleaning up your other mess. But I'll get there.'  
'This is why I dislike sending teams out with Skywalker. He struggles to keep anyone really safe.' she fumed, replacing the last damaged component and fitting the lower armour back onto Decal's foot.  
'It's not for lack of trying Emily.'  
'Oh yeah Rex, he's real trying at times.' Emily agreed, sending Decal back into the fight and picking up her weapon.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Braced for the impact, Fang and Fog swapped a nervous look as they prepared for yet another Skywalker Special and prayed that they'd make it through this one.  
'Hang on, this landing could get a little rough.'  
'Crashes are rough, landings are not.'  
'Then it's a crash landing.'  
'No, it's your typical Skywalker Special. Hang on Ahsoka, these things are hell on everyone.' Fang sighed, wrapping his arms and tail around Ahsoka and the little Hutt to keep them safe.  
'Puncture! Rebel Child! Secure for impact! Skywalker Special!' Fog roared, his voice carrying to the bikes waiting in the hold.

Bouncing off the dunes and skidding across the sand after taking flight for a few moments, the battered old freighter came to a stop with its nose buried in the sand.  
'Everyone okay?' Fang called, releasing his grip on the younger crew members.  
'A little bump on the head but I'm okay.' Fog nodded, ignoring blood trickling into his right eye.  
'We're okay Fang, thanks.' Ahsoka added, checking Stinky over for injuries.  
'That wasn't so bad.' Anakin shrugged, getting to his feet.  
'Puncture? Rebel Child?' Fog called, turning to the hold and listening for the returning beeps. 'Yep, we all survived…this time.'  
'Come on, there's still a long way to go I'm guessing.' Fang sighed, grabbing his helmet and stretching wide.  
'Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. We'd better hurry if we're gonna make it by morning.' Anakin offered, crouching and allowing Ahsoka to put Stinky in his backpack.  
'On foot, sure but you're forgetting about the ladies. These girls were built for sand, Tatooine isn't that different from Mars.' Fog grinned, striding out on to the ramp and looking around. 'Come on girls, let's burn rubber.'

Disembarking from the ship, the bros mounted up and prepared to ride, Anakin and Ahsoka climbing up behind them quickly.  
'Come on Puncture, you've handled worse terrain. Don't worry about the jawas this time, I'll keep you safe.'  
'That's a girl Rebel Child, be brave. I know you came close to a strip down last time but we'll do better this time.'  
'What about Artoo? He'll never be able to keep up with these girls going full speed.' Ahsoka asked, glancing back at the astromech droid behind them.  
'Come here Artoo, we've got ya.' Fog grinned, catching the canvas roll Fang threw his direction and locking the reinforced ends do on the snag clips before reaching around behind Ahsoka and lobbing the matching roll across. Whistling merrily, Artoo launched into the canvas sling and tipped onto his back as the bikes revved up and took off together.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hating the order Skywalker had given them, the mice continued the journey to the palace without him, leaving him to deal with Dooku while they guarded Ahsoka and the Huttlet. Approaching the palace as the second sun set, Ahsoka looked about ready to drop but she held strong, glancing over at the Huttlet as he rested against Fang's chest, secured with some medical strapping from one of the kits. Just in front of them, the ground broke open to reveal three magnadroids, weapons crackling with purple energy.   
'Fang, get out of here! Get the Huttlet through, we can hold them off.' Fog called, kicking up the dust and flipping off so Rebel Child was free to charge into battle against the taller droids.  
'Not a chance Fog.'  
'Artoo!'  
'We'll pick him up on the way. Get on Rebel Child Ahsoka, I've got this.' Fog called, making his way through the dust and planting special charges on all three droids. 'Bail out! Five count!'  
'On your tail bro!'

Whipping around and diving down the slope where Artoo had gone, the bros just cleared the area as the charges blew and scattered parts all over the sand.  
'Nice one Fog.' Ahsoka grinned, squeezing his shoulders lightly.  
'That was nothing Ahsoka, you should see what a real explosives tech can do. Come on, we'd better get to the palace.' Fog shrugged, racing back up the slope and charging towards the palace.  
'There's Skywalker!' Fang called, spotting another streak of light heading towards the palace. 'Fang calling Skywalker. Fang calling Skywalker.'  
"I read you Fang. Where are you guys?"  
'We're on course for the palace. We had a run in with some magnadroids but they have been firmly neutralised. We'll meet you at the main entrance.'  
"Copy that Fang. Skywalker out."

Finally reaching the palace, the bros saw Skywalker's stolen transport but there was no sign of the older Jedi Knight. Dismounting quickly, Fang glanced back at his friends before approaching the open door.  
'Stay with the girls, I'll be back soon. Skywalker is my responsibility, there's nothing you can say to change my mind.' he instructed, removing his vest and tenderly wrapping the Huttlet in the worn blue cloth.  
'Be safe sweet.' Fog nodded, sinking to the ground in exhaustion.  
'Always angel.' Fang replied, disappearing into the palace. 'Stay Artoo, I can handle this.'

Making his way deeper into the palace, Fang heard shouting and picked up the pace, humming softly to the dozy Huttlet until he finally drifted off to sleep, a strange little smile on his face. Shifting his grip on the sleeping child, Fang approached the throne room and prepared to put his life on the line in a desperate attempt to gain peace. Pausing in the doorway, he took in the scene as Anakin held his lightsaber at Jabba, unfazed by the Huttese being shouted at him.  
'You came here to die.' the protocol droid at Jabba's side translated, the threat losing some of the punch in the translation.  
'Mighty Jabba, I beg you to reconsider your actions against this Jedi. He rushed his decision and made a terrible mistake entering your palace without waiting for me to arrive. Mighty Jabba, Lord of Tatooine, it was not the Republic trying to harm your precious son Rotta, it was a Separatist plot from the beginning.' Fang challenged, making his way through the group just as the comm system beside Jabba started signalling.  
'Your Uncle Zirro is contacting us.'  
"Greetings honourable Jabba, I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your Uncle will admit that he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime." The image switched to another Hutt and the conversation lost in Huttese. They argued for a few minutes before the Senator came back on line.  
'Zirro will be dealt with by the Hutt family, most severely.'  
"Perhaps now you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities can come to an end."  
'Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order.'  
"You will not regret this Jabba."  
'The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories.'  
'Mighty Jabba, I now return your son to your fatherly embrace, safe and unharmed though exhausted.' Fang offered, approaching the platform. 'With your permission.' he added, indicating the platform.  
'The mighty Jabba grants you permission to approach.'

Stepping up onto the platform, Fang tenderly unwrapped the sleeping Huttlet and placed him in Jabba's embrace, pausing a moment to place on snowy white hand on his forehead before stepping down and ducking his head respectfully.  
'Senator, you have my undying gratitude.'  
"No Master Skywalker, it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks."  
'Just doing our job Senator.' Fang offered, absolutely exhausted but doing his best to hide it.  
"And a good job you are doing." Senator Amidala agreed before ending the transmission.  
'Jabba would be most grateful appreciative if you bring Dooku to justice for his crimes against the Hutt's.'  
'You can count on it Jabba.'  
'Not just from the Republic but from us as well, the mice of SAU 14.' Fang agreed, offering a small bow out of respect.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Slumped over Puncture's handlebars, Fang couldn't even manage the strength to lift his head as he heard a gunship approach. Beeping softly, Puncture turned and moved up beside Ahsoka, engine rumbling quietly as Fang finally gave up and crashed into a peaceful slumber.  
'Sleep well brave hero.' Fog uttered, pulling up beside his lover as the gunship touched down. The doors opened to reveal several clones, along with Rex, Emily, Cody, Falcon, the twins, Obi-Wan and Yoda. Disembarking from the gunship, Emily and Rex approached the sleeping Fang and gently eased him upright before lifting him clear, supporting the exhausted mouse between them easily as Puncture beeped softly and headed for the gunship.  
'Peace Jabba, between all people.' Emily called, motioning for Fog to head for the gunship. Gazing at Emily thoughtfully, Jabba nodded slowly, Rotta still fast asleep in his embrace.  
'Looks like the bros were worried for nothing Emily.' Rex commented, turning and heading for the ship.  
'no, they had good reason to be worried but after everything Fang and Fog have gone through to get Rotta home, it just doesn't seem right to cause a fuss with Jabba. I still don't like him but I'm not so interested in shoving a grenade down his throat.' Emily replied, turning and setting Fang back in the saddle.  
'I take it the Teth mission turned out okay.' Fog uttered, struggling to stay awake.  
'Yeah Fog, we cleared out the metal militia.' Rex replied, sinking down in the corner of the hold.


	6. Falling In Love

Fresh from the shower, Emily flopped back on her bunk and sighed, absolutely exhausted after a hard day dealing with klankers. She was worried but trying to hide it, her bros realising that it was safer to just leave her be until the solution was found. Of course, they didn't recognise the well disguised signs that Emily was falling in love…a most surprising outcome but she didn't regret any of it. Love was rare in her life, a priceless gift from the heavens and proof she wasn't just another woman with a bad temper and a foul attitude. Most guys were intimidated by her scars and tattoos, her weapons knowledge and her impressive hand-to-hand skills but not Rex. He looked at her with admiration and respect, trusted her with his life and even trained with her, taking a flogging in the process but always with a little grin on his face.

Speaking of Rex, sitting up on her bunk, Emily turned to the door as it opened and Rex walked in, a spectacular bruise blossoming over the right side of his face from their last session. Despite the pain he was in, he was still wearing that little grin, the left corner of his mouth crooked up and refusing to drop.  
'I still feel so bad about that Rex.' she sighed, sliding off her bunk and padding over to place her hand lightly over the swelling, withdrawing the contact when he flinched.  
'It's alright Emily, I forgive you. You did give fair warning that you wouldn't hold anything back.' Rex uttered, catching her hand and resting it against his unbruised cheek.  
'I never do Rex, in anything I do. Training, repairs, protection or combat, I always commit fully and never back down.' Emily replied, gently drawing him over to her bunk. 'Wanna hear something funny?'  
'Go on, what's so funny?'  
'Hang on, I need a moment.' Emily chuckled, sitting back and closing her eyes.

Settling on her bunk, Rex waited patiently for whatever Emily was going to say but what he got was definitely nothing like he expected. Opening her eyes, Emily grinned and opened her mouth, the words just tumbling out.  
'Miss Charley, it is always such a delight to see your smiling face on my rounds. Such beauty is rare in this galaxy, even more so in my lifestyle. Your smile brightens my days and the knowledge your safety is in my hands is humbling indeed. This is highly irregular of me but would you care to join me for drinks tonight?'

Staring in wonder at Emily's hidden talent, Rex blinked once before cracking up laughing, stunned by what she'd just revealed to him and in such a humorous manner. Smiling softly at her laughing Captain, Emily couldn't hold in her own laughter and joined him, relishing the chance to laugh after so long without a reason.  
'Can you imitate anyone else?' Rex asked, wiping away tears of joy.  
'Sure, I've got plenty more where that came from.' Emily replied, sending Rex into fits of giggles again as she came back with his voice, matching all the little details perfectly.  
'What about Ahsoka?'  
'Pft, she's easy to match. Look at me, I'm Skywalker's Padawan. We fight like an old married couple but I am trying to learn.'  
'General Skywalker?'  
'Captain, we'll hold the line here. You and your men hold the droids for as long as you can while I go do something so simple my Padawan could handle it alone. Keep in mind, only three or four of you will actually survive and I won't be able to rescue you. Instead I'll probably need rescuing.'  
'Stop it Emily, you're killing me here.' Rex managed, gasping for breath amid gales of laughter.  
'Alright, alright. Slow down Rex, calm down.' Emily nodded, biting the inside of her cheek to stop her laughter and waiting for Rex to calm down.

Finally back under control, Rex clutched his aching ribs and slumped back against the wall, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly.  
'I haven't laughed like that ever Emily, thank you.' he uttered, his constant smile widening a little more.  
'Anytime Rex, any time at all.' Emily grinned, shuffling over and curling in against his side, head on his shoulder.  
'I don't deserve your love Emily…but I'm glad I've got it.' Rex sighed, arm slipping around her waist and tugging her closer.  
'Rex, let's be honest here. You got the short end of the stick, born to fight a war that you don't really get, aging faster than any normal being has a right too and dead before you even know what life is all about. You deserve every little flicker of happiness you can get, however you come by it.' Emily reiterated, shifting a little to get comfortable against his armour.  
'I know it's nothing fancy but would you join me for lunch?' Rex asked, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of his special woman as she cuddled in tight happily.  
'I would be delighted Rex.' Emily grinned, checking her chrono quickly. 'But are you absolutely sure you want to take our relationship into the public eye? I've got no problems with it; I can get away with decking Skywalker if he says anything but you're risking a lot.'  
'I'm not scared Emily, not while I have you to watch my back. I'm ready to let people know I've got someone special…I'm probably the only clones with a girlfriend.' Rex nodded, easing to his feet and drawing Emily up with him. 'Heh, I like the sound of that. My girlfriend Emily.'  
'I like the sound of that too Rex, my sweet boyfriend.' Emily agreed, caressing his cheek lightly before digging out a fresh pair of jeans and a faded blue singlet.

Pulling off her ratty sleep shirt, Emily quickly changed and shook her hair out before tugging on her boots and grasping Rex's hand lightly in her own. Smiling softly at his precious lady, Rex tugged her closer and draped his right arm around her waist, helmet dangling from his left hand. Resting her head on his shoulder, Emily draped her arm across his back and sighed contentedly, reaching across to take his helmet lightly.  
'I could live a thousand lifetimes and never be as happy as I am right now.' Rex uttered, still amazed by how right it felt to hold Emily so tenderly against his side.  
'A thousand lifetimes would never be enough to find such a perfect match again.' Emily agreed, caught up in just how perfect it was to curl in against Rex and walk together.  
'Truer words have never been spoken.' Rex nodded, dropping a loving kiss in Emily's hair. He was still getting used to public displays of affection but he was learning.

Turning the corner and heading for the mess, Tank and Plate stopped and stared in disbelief at what they were witnessing. Emily and Rex were in perfect step, tucked as close as two humans could possibly get. Even with the massive bruise covering half his face, there was no mistaking the happy smile he wore as the walked together, a pure image of young love.  
'Aww, they're so sweet together.' Raider uttered, joining his taller bros.  
'Shut it Raider, don't go ruining their moment.' Tank hissed, worried their appearance in the corridor would chase the pair apart.  
'Hey bros.' Emily called, waving to the stunned trio as she rubbed her head against Rex's chin tenderly.  
'Hey Em, hey Rex.' Plate grinned, figuring they were safe since Emily had addressed them without pulling away from Rex.  
'Don't look so shocked Tank. We all knew I'd eventually find someone I could trust with my heart.' Emily chuckled, totally comfortable with the bros finding out about the relationship.  
'I can't see any of the bros putting up a fight this time Em. We really just want you to be happy.' Raider shrugged, secretly pleased that Emily was so obviously in love with someone he already trusted.  
'I hope not Raider; I've had all the bad dating experiences I want.' Emily sighed, leaning into Rex a little more and reaching up to trace her fingers down the gap over his shoulder.  
'Never gonna happen Emily, I'm here for the long run.' Rex promised, rubbing her back lightly and nuzzling her hair.  
'And for that I will always be grateful.' Emily grinned, cheeks heating a little as she enjoyed the freely given love.  
'Lunch my sweet?'  
'Sounds like a plan angel.'

Striding into the mess, everyone turned to look at the happy pair, conversations falling into silence before turning to the spectacular sparring match that morning, the results still clear to be seen on Rex's face. Chuckling softly as they walked, Emily pulled away from Rex slowly, fingers trailing over his armour lightly as she turned.  
'I'll grab us a table angel.'  
'Alright sweetheart. I'll grab your meal.' Rex grinned, heading for the servery.  
'Such a gentleman.' Emily sighed, heading for a corner table where they might get a few moments of peace before someone interrupted and shattered their time together.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Setting the last of his borrowed gear on the side table, Sidewinder adjusted the lighting and sat back on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for Kit to emerge from the shower. The Nautolan Jedi had made a classic mistake and agreed to a sparring match with Revs, misjudging the abilities of the young medic and paying the price in a painful way. He'd been absolutely flogged, punished and left in a heap on the floor within five minutes of agreeing to the fight. It really was embarrassing to watch, a great Jedi beaten by a mouse without even managing to land one decent blow in retaliation.

Stepping out of the 'fresher, towel slung low around his hips, Kit groaned as he hobbled for the bed and flopped down, every muscle screaming at his stupidity.  
'You could have warned me about that Winder.'  
'Yeah, I could have but I honestly expected you to land at least one hit on Revs. I have never seen such a one sided fight before.' Sidewinder shrugged, gently easing Kit over a little more and straddling his hips. 'Just relax; I'll take care of you. You aren't the first man to cop a flogging from Revs and I really doubt you'll be the last.'  
'That's hardly a comforting thought Winder.'  
'No but you can take comfort in the knowledge that even I've taken a beating from our CMO. I made the same mistake you did and underestimated his abilities…there's a reason I won't get in the ring with him.'  
'So you figured you'd watch me take a beating instead.'  
'Oh come on, you've got twice the abilities I've got. Force sensitive and all that, I'm just a humble explosives tech. You should have had that brawl in the bag, I just don't get it.'  
'I figured on a fair fight, Nautolan against Martian. Had I known I'd take such a beating…' Kit groaned, slumping into the mattress as Sidewinder dug his fingers into his back, working out the knots and aches.  
'well, if you ever decide to have another go…you'll know what to expect.' he smirked, briefly admiring the contrast between skin and fur before getting back on track and continuing to rub away the tension.

Shifting his position and leaning forward a little more, Sidewinder gently moved Kit's tentacles aside and caressed his shoulders, strong fingers pulling away the tension so tenderly.  
'Has…anyone ever managed…to beat Revs?' Kit asked, his question punctuated by content groans as Sidewinder worked his magic.  
'Yeah, Emily put him on his ass once. They both wound up in the infirmary for a week, such was the violence of the fight.'  
'Emily? Emily Hunter beat Revs?'  
'Yup, it was a long, hard fight that lasted almost an hour before Emily got the upper hand. They were both absolutely exhausted but somehow Emily found the strength to land one more punch and drop Revs to the floor. Mind you, she didn't stay on her feet much longer but Revs hit the floor first so she won.'  
'I remember…she fought well…defending Christine…from the pirates…but didn't…think she was…that good.' Kit was in heaven, years of old aches and tension skilfully draw from his toned muscles.  
'That's Emily's greatest strength. People often underestimate her abilities because of her gender. Trust me though Kit, Emily is a dangerous woman, no matter the weapon in her hands. Anything from the latest rifle to a simple stone is a lethal weapon in her hands. Given a chance, she's probably create her own style with a lightsaber too, without the fear of carving her own arm off in the process. Of course, she's deadly without a weapon, her body is a finely tuned weapon in its own right. I am yet to see her lose a fight…she might take a beating in the process but her desire to come home alive is so strong that none can best her when her life is threatened. Few can stand against her fury when the fire in her belly rages an inferno, fewer still survive to tell of the beating they took at the hands of a woman dressed in black from head to toe. One day you might see that vengeful demon rise from the depths of Emily's soul but I pray her aggression is never aimed at you.' Sidewinder sighed, working out a deep knot and biting his lip as Kit howled in pain from the work. 'Sorry, I know this hurts but you'll feel better afterwards.'

Catching his breath as Sidewinder went back to stroking lightly over his shoulders and back, Kit adjusted the pillow and sighed, drowsing in the slow, rhythmic movements of Sidewinder's hands.  
'Tell me of your home Winder, you never speak of it.' he requested, batting one of his tentacles out from under his chest lightly.  
'There isn't much left of my home anymore. I was born in the Martian capital, Brimstone. It was beautiful, wide streets and happy people everywhere. Most of my childhood memories are hazy, Revs told me I will never get them back properly after my accident. I do remember sitting in my grandfather's lap and listening to his stories about the rats, I just can't remember the actually stories he told. My clearest memories are just after I joined the army and was assigned to my first unit, I was thirteen at the time and Mars was in chaos thank to the Plutarkians. I graduated from training aged sixteen and was deployed with the team defending Brimstone but the city was already a ruin. The great towers I knew from my childhood were gone, destroyed by the invaders. By nineteen, I was on the scrap heap, relegated to SAU 14 after I refused to join what I knew to be a suicide mission. I stayed with the army though, determined to avenge my murdered family- not just my parents and grandparents but my siblings too. Three younger children, all girls and all murdered for no other reason than they were Martian mice. I found a special lady in the army, I loved her so much and she loved me despite my issues. Tracer…I still think of her every day. Her pale grey fur rippling in the wind, soft black hair pulled back and secured with a braided red ribbon and eyes the colour of a Martian sunset missing nothing as she sighted on enemy troops and blew them away. I offered unity to her, she accepted under the watchful gaze of Deimos and Phobos…we were going to unite our hearts and souls on the next full view of Phobos, a good time for any union between our clans. On the eve of our union I received word from higher up, my beloved Tracer had been killed in the latest attack on Briar Rose, the southern capital. It was only later, once her body had been recovered and buried with all dignity that her father came to me with even more bad news. Tracer had been pregnant, there was no mistaking the child was mine…a test done on the foetus revealed it would have been a boy. Scientists had secretly taken a sample of the DNA from this child, decoding the information and coming back to the grieving family with a description of the child we almost had. He would have been a grey, fur even lighter than his mother's with dusky-brown hair and sunrise silvered eyes. Everyone close to Tracer was given a digital image of the child and a memory band, a trace of the child's DNA imbedded in the jewellery so he would live on through us. Tracer's father demanded that I not be given either, even though I was the father. I didn't have any say in the matter, since we'd never formally united. I left that day with nothing but memories and a description of a child I would never hold. I was never the same after that, my bros noticed but never pushed for information. They supported me but the changes were irreversible. Fifteen years have passed and I came close to death but Ares did not call my name, he did not want to break my heart again in death. If I were to die right now, I would go to a place far away from either clan, a place for outsiders of no clan…never to be near my Tracer again. She will be with her clan, our child in her arms but no matter how hard we tried, we would never be able to cross the barrier keeping our eternal souls apart.'

Hanging his head sadly, Sidewinder climbed off Kit and sat on the edge of the bed, memories threatening to take away the last taste of true happiness he had. Registering the swirling emotions, Kit sat up and moved to kneel behind Sidewinder, arms draped over his shoulders lightly.  
'I'm sorry, I should never have pried. I broke your trust Sidewinder and for that I truly do apologise.'  
'It's alright, you weren't to know. After Tracer, I never found another woman who interested me enough to take the risk with. I'd always been an oddity in the clan, more interested in bedding males but I tried to make my clan happy…I tried so hard and I failed dismally. I couldn't do what any good husband should be able to do. I couldn't keep my family safe. I lost more than my family that day, I lost my clan as well. They all turned their backs on me, made me an outcast of society in every way.' Sidewinder sighed, resting his hands over Kit's lightly.  
'You're not an outcast here Sidewinder, not on this cruiser. This is a totally different galaxy, there's no reason why you can't find happiness here and do it your way. There are many good men here, surely one of them catches your eyes.'  
'There is one, but I made a promise I wouldn't do anything to affect his position. My happiness is a small price to pay for his friendship…as much as I long to take what we have to the next step.' Sidewinder shrugged, looking back over his shoulder and managing a weak little grin.

Shock written all over his face at the new wave of emotions he was picking up on, Kit released his grip and slumped back, caught completely off guard by what Sidewinder was revealing after keeping it secret so skilfully.  
'While you were away, I asked Tar to make something that I could give on a special day. This isn't quite the occasion I had in mind but I probably won't get another chance.' Sidewinder uttered, pulling his boots on before grabbing his vest and lifting a simple leather case from the top pocket. 'I'll ask Bits to check in on you later, he'll be able to keep a level head around you General.' he added, placing the case down on the table by the door before leaving.

Staring at the closed door for several minutes, Kit finally stood and walked over to pick up the case, amazed it was still warm even after sitting on the chilled metal for a good fifteen minutes. Opening the case carefully, his already wide eyes widened further as he took in the gift. Nestled in soft red velvet was a glittering gold medallion on an ornate and very masculine chain. Folding back the satin covering the actual amulet, Kit gasped as he took in the details. It was roughly rectangular in shape, the upper corners rounded out where the chain attached. His name was embossed on the surface in silver, the two metals polished to a perfect shine. Under his name was some more fiddly gold work, two wavy lines poking up through a deep blue enamel section. And there, in neat columns on each side of his name - Kit had to count twice to make sure - were fourteen tiny little emeralds, seven each side in a row of four and a row of three forming tiny little points aiming towards his name.

Closing the case respectfully, Kit put it down and quickly pulled on a pair of sleep pants before grabbing his comm and settling on the couch.  
'Revs, can I see you in my quarters please?'  
"Right away General. Is Sidewinder still there?"  
'No Revs, he's gone to do something else.'  
"I'll be there shortly."  
'thanks Revs.' tossing his comm onto the table nearby, Kit kicked his feet up and gazed at the case, fingers tracing over the name engraved on the surface. Although he'd never admit it, he was scared by the meaning of this medallion, not quite sure what Sidewinder was offering with the gift. He'd been a bit slack when it came to the mice, they usually explained their culture but he'd never pressed for information regarding their customs and beliefs. Some of it he'd picked up along the way, like their main god Ares. He'd heard plenty of prayers relating to him and was starting to understand just how central he was to Martian culture but apart from that, he really didn't have a clue.

Responding to the chime of his door, he flicked it open and lifted his gaze, managing a faint smile as Revs wandered in and settled on the arm of the couch without fuss.  
'So what's the situation General? Your summons sounded kind of urgent.'  
'I think I offended Sidewinder…I'm not sure how but he left in quite a hurry. Just before he left he said he'd ask Bits to check in on me, something about Bits being able to keep a level head around me…whatever he meant by that.' Kit shrugged, trying to downplay the rest of the conversation he'd had with the bigger white.  
'So he finally opened his mouth and said something. It's about bloody time really, all his pent up emotions have been giving everyone a headache for years.'  
'What do you mean Revs?'  
'Sidewinder's got his eye on someone onboard, he's been hiding the identity from us but he hasn't been able to keep his desire under control. We're all picking up on it, he wants someone bad but he can't have them for whatever reason. He's been broadcasting loss, frustration and pain since his lady was killed and every failed relationship has only made his self loathing even worse. He's sinking lower every day and there isn't anything we can do to help. General, if you know who he's interested in, I suggest you do something about it or tell me who so I can try and get them together.'  
'I can't Revs, I can't do anything. I'd like to help but the risks are too great if anyone ever found out the truth. Sidewinder set his sights on the one person on this cruiser that he just can't have.' Kit sighed, cheeks flushing a much darker shade of green as he held up the case. 'I didn't ask you down to debate Sidewinder's love life, I need an explanation for this. Sidewinder left it on the table.'

Taking the case and flipping it open, Revs brushed the silk protector back and smirked, instantly recognising just what Sidewinder had gone and done.  
'Nice try General, but you just put your foot in it spectacularly. As you've noticed, we all wear individual medallions, the first letter of our names in silver on a golden background. It's a unit tradition, every member gets one when they take the unit oath and they keep it even after they leave. As you can see by mine, the designs for the unit medallions are very simple, geometric designs and minimal additional details. These things are made fast and handed out within hours of someone joining the ranks.' he explained, reaching up to touch the basic circle of gold hanging from a fine chain around his neck.  
'Sidewinder's is a square with three circles underneath, I noticed. What's that got to do with anything?'  
'This one is a custom make, very fancy and probably cost Sidewinder a lot to get it made. Fourteen little emeralds like this are worth more than most of us can afford, Sidewinder will be in massive debt to Tar just for those. The enamel work is fiddly, especially since the gold design was already in place before he put the blue in around it. We're talking seriously tight work with a fine needle and a lot of patience. This chain is a special order too, strong and chunky, perfect for a man with a physical lifestyle. I don't want to think about what Sidewinder paid for this but I'm guessing it was huge. If not the credits he'd been saving then I'm not sure what was given in trade for this piece.'  
'But why? Why'd he get something that expensive for me, we hardly know each other.'  
'The heart wants what it wants General. This isn't a welcome to the team medallion, this is a love token. He's given this to you as a symbol of just what he's feeling since words aren't his strong suit. And judging by the fact he's not here and you're not wearing this, you shot him down.' Revs sighed, handing the gift back and rising. 'You have some thinking to do General. The last time Sidewinder tried this and was shot down, he spent a month in a coma under my care. Crazy bastard tried to commit suicide, he couldn't handle the pain anymore. I just hope he's not going to try the same thing again this time. I might have to let him go, Ares knows he's had enough pain to last anyone three lifetimes.' he continued, shaking his head slowly and leaving the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Spotting Aayla as she entered the gym, Odd Ball slowed his stretching exercises and stepped down from the narrow board he'd been standing on, slinging a towel around his neck as he approached her.  
'Good morning General.'  
'Good morning Odd Ball. Might I ask what you were just doing?'  
'Calming the mind and warming the body in preparation for a long day. I found the routines to be of great benefit after the accident that took my arm. Would you like to join me this morning General?'  
'I would like that Odd Ball but I don't know how.'  
'It's easy General. Listen to the music and you'll find your rhythm. Everyone has their own routine, only the music stays constant. As for the board, it helps improve balance, something that has been a problem ever since the surgery.'  
'If that's the case, I would be delighted to join you.' Aayla nodded, removing her boots and placing them beside Odd Ball's before stepping up onto the other end of the board he'd been using.  
'Just listen to the rhythm, it's really that simple.' Odd Ball guided, turning on the small music player and stretching through the beat.

Watching Odd Ball moving with such grace and beauty, Aayla focused on the natural sounds coming from the speakers and started to move, finding it easier and easier as she got used to the way the board moved and the changing rhythms in the music.  
'What is this music Odd Ball?'  
'Natural based meditation music from Earth. This one is from a rainforest, you can hear the birds singing and the water trickling from above. Once you get under the piano and guitar, you can really hear nature.' Odd Ball grinned, stretching his right arm high overhead as his left reached behind for counter balance.  
'I hear it Odd Ball…the birds sound so beautiful.'  
'They look beautiful too. Emily took me to the rainforest for a birthday treat years ago. We spent a week in the Amazon, watching the most amazing animals going about their lives. I've got the photos from that trip in my quarters, if you'd be interested.' Odd Ball offered, lowering down into a balanced crouch with his right leg dangling below the raised board.  
'I'd like that Odd Ball. I'd be very interested in learning more about Earth and Mars.' Aayla agreed, dropping into the splits with so much grace and elegance.  
'Well, in that case…I've got something for you.' Odd Ball grinned, pausing the music and jumping down again.

Reaching into an inner pocket of his vest, he pulled out a simple blue velvet bag and returned to where Aayla was waiting, a curious look on her smooth features.  
'What's this Odd Ball?'  
'I asked Tar to make this for you, as a welcome to the team gift. Not everyone will get one, only those who have earned the respect of the unit. I really hope you like this, we tried to come up with a design that would suit you.' Odd Ball explained, opening the bag and tipping the amulet into her hand. Smoothing out the delicately ornate chain, Aayla gazed at the medallion in the middle, thumb tracing over the four blue stones under her initials.  
'It's beautiful Odd Ball, thank you. This seems more ornate than yours, is there a reason?'  
'Yes General, there's a reason. May I?' Odd Ball nodded, indicating the necklace.  
'Of course you may Odd Ball. Are you going to explain the difference?'  
'The medallions of SAU 14 were pre-made on a rush, hundreds of different designs and combinations to cover all the different possibilities of people that arrived in the unit. This one is special, there was plenty of time to make it perfect and ensure the details matched with your personality. Tar spent hours hunched over his desk polishing the components and rounding every imperfection until he was absolutely certain this creation was perfect. Each stone was worried over for hours on end, knocking out the faults and perfecting the shine on them all. He had the time to create something of such beauty that no one could ever dream of saying that you did not deserve to wear it.' Odd Ball offered, feeding the chain under her lekku and securing the clip as he spoke.  
'Thank you Odd Ball, I'll treasure it always. I must remember to thank Tar when I see him next, he obviously spent a very long time working on this.' Aayla smiled softly, tracing her fingers over the amulet tenderly.  
'You're worth it General, Tar will agree with me on that. It really looks beautiful on you General, Tar wasn't sure about how the stones would look against your skin.' Odd Ball offered, guiding her over to the reflective panel on the wall.

Gazing at the panel with a faint smile, Aayla took in the image placed before her eyes. Odd Ball stood proudly at her right side, his medallion sparkling beside her head as he hid his cybernetics behind her back. Dropping her gaze a little, she regarded the glistening gold against her skin, drawn to the four stones. Tar had chosen stones with a master's eye, they matched her skin tone perfectly. She actually had to reach up and confirm the stones were there, even thought she'd already touched them and knew they were there.  
'Hold your head up high General, you belong to something greater than the Jedi Order or this fleet or anything. You are part of a highly irregular family, one who can count on no matter what is going on out there in the wider galaxy. Whenever you're in trouble, just remember this medallion and call out, someone will always be there to catch you. Whether it be someone you're assigned with or someone from elsewhere, you will have the support you need at all times.' Odd Ball offered, squeezing her shoulder lightly in his real hand. 'Don't ever forget that General, you will always be able to rely on us.'  
'Thankyou Odd Ball, I will remember.' Aayla grinned, touched by what she was being offered so freely.  
'I'll catch up with you later General, I need a shower and time to dry off before breakfast.'  
'Of course Odd Ball, I will see you at breakfast.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Holding a beautifully carved wooden box in one hand, Emily padded across the dim room and gazed down at her sleeping lover, left hand caressing one soft cheek lightly. Nose twitching in an adorable way, Rex blinked and smiled, rolling over to gaze up at her beautiful features.  
'Time to wake up angel, you're due on the bridge in twenty minutes.'  
'Mmm, alright.' Rex yawned, propping up on his elbows and stealing a chaste kiss.  
'The 'fresher is already heating, kaf will be ready in five and I've got a present for you.' Emily grinned, pulling away slowly.  
'A present? Did I miss something?' Rex asked, still not quite awake as he sat up and threw back the blankets.  
'No Rex, you didn't miss anything. I got Tar to make this for me, he's quite skilled with his hands.' Emily grinned, sitting beside him and holding out the box. 'Chaos made the box ages ago for my birthday, I just adjusted the padding to take something special.' she continued, smile widening as Rex took the box from her hand.

Opening box slowly, Rex couldn't believe what was tucked inside, the true recipient of this gift unmistakeable. The medallion was perfectly round, his name curling across the middle in highly polished silver. Below his name were two red hearts, each one shining with the love he felt every day. But it was the detail above his name that put a smile on his face that simply couldn't be removed. In a dark blue enamel, his well known Jaig stood out from the background gold almost as well as they stood out on his helmet.  
'It's amazing Emily, I'll wear it always.' he promised, lifting the amulet and getting his first look at the actual chain. Every link had a blue enamel detail on it, each panel highly polished with such care.  
'I had a feeling you'd say that Rex.' Emily chuckled, taking the jewellery from his hand and fastening it around her neck. 'Because I'm actually wearing one meant for you.' she smirked, reaching under her collar and unlatching a different chain.

Switching the ends quickly and spinning it around, she fastened the chain around his throat and smiled as she ran her hands over the embellished gold.  
'Now go take a shower Rex, time is ticking away.' she grinned, heaving him up and giving him a push towards the fresher.  
'Alright, alright.' Rex sighed, grabbing his towel and locking the door behind him  
'Like that would stop me Rex.' Emily uttered, right hand wrapped around her new necklace lightly.

Glancing in the reflective mirror as he stretched and waited for the water to heat up a bit more, Rex caught sight of the name written on his amulet and grinned, realising now what Emily had done. While she had his name hanging around her throat proudly, he now sported a matching piece with her name, solidifying their romance.  
'My sweet Emily, what wonderful thing did I do to earn your love?' he sighed, stripping off his sleep pants and stepping under the steaming spray quickly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sprinting into the hanger, Kit skidded to a stop and stared in horror at what he was seeing. There was Sidewinder, standing on the upper walkway with a heavy rope around his throat, the other end tied to the railing.  
'So nice of you to join us General. The ball is in your court, Sidewinder has said all he's going to say.' Revs sighed, noticing Kit was carrying the hard leather case his medallion had been in. 'you're still not wearing the token.'  
'I wanted him to see my choice up front, not learn the answer later. I just hope I'm not too late.' Kit replied, tucking the case securely in one of his belt pouches before force-jumping up to the walkway.

Looking up sharply when Kit landed, Sidewinder clutched the railing he was sitting on and sighed, turning his gaze back to the decking far below.  
'I get it Sidewinder, I know I screwed up this time. You shocked me, I had no idea what to say in response to your confession. To be honest, I still don't know what to say but I'm willing to try. Come on Sidewinder, take that rope off and help me out. It wouldn't be right if I just put this gift on, it should be your fingers securing this token around my throat. Please Winder, come down from there and we can make a go of things.' Kit coaxed, approaching slowly and holding out the case.  
'I'm no fool General, I can tell you're not being truthful. You hold the code too highly, you wouldn't dare risk your position for a lowly guy like me…the Jedi Order is always going to be first in your life.' Sidewinder uttered, turning his face away sadly.  
'I don't know what you expect me to do Winder. How do I prove I actually do want to try?' Kit sighed, opening the case and lifting out the medallion gently. 'I'm scared Winder, I've never done anything like this before. I want to, I want you in my life and so much more but I have so much to be afraid of. This is new to me, I have no idea what I'm doing.'

Caught off guard by Kit's confession, Sidewinder lifted the rope over his head and climbed back over the railing, grey eyes softening as he took the amulet and released the clasp.  
'I'll take care of you Kit, I'll teach you what it is to love. We can take things at your pace, its okay. Just for the chance to love you, I'd give up everything I have. Don't be afraid, everything will be okay now.' Sidewinder soothed, working his hands under Kit's tentacles and securing the clasp quickly.  
'I trust you Winder.' Kit uttered, trailing his fingers over the amulet lightly as he gazed up at Sidewinder with a faint smile.  
'No one else needs to know about us, our business is our own.' Sidewinder nodded, reaching up to brush his knuckles over Kit's cheek tenderly.  
'Well how about we get away from all these prying eyes?'  
'Sounds like a plan to me…Kit.'


	7. Ambush

Excited about their first real away mission, the three bros cleaned and restocked their girls for the mission, going with a light load out suitable for what was essentially a diplomatic mission. They'd learned from the reports coming in from their bros and reacted accordingly, picking a good mix of weaponry that would hopefully handle anything that would come their way.  
'I still don't get why we're bringing mice on a diplomatic mission.' one of the clones mused, making his way towards them.  
'Wherever Master Yoda goes, we also travel. We are a team, no matter the mission.' Stephen replied, checking his helmet was in working order and mounting up to wait.  
'Whoa, what was that?' Speed asked, clutching his bike as the ship rocked violently.  
'We're under attack.' Terrence suggested, mounting up and making sure the support basket was secure on the tank.  
'What's the plan Master Yoda?' Speed called, spotting the ancient Jedi as he approached with the rest of their team.  
'Into the escape pod we go, tight fit it will be but arrive we must.' Yoda replied, bounding up into Terrence's arms and settling in his basket. 'Reverse you must Speed, take Lieutenant Thire with you.'  
'Of course Master Yoda. Mount up LT, there's no time to waist.'  
'This is so unnatur…aaahhh!' Thire barely had time to get his balance before Speed shot backwards into the nearest escape pod.  
'Unnatural or not, this is how it's going to be LT.' Speed warned, tucking his knees in close as Terrence raced in to their left.  
'Definitely a tight fit.' Terrence mused, waving Stephen in along the right side of the pod.  
'Hey, watch the paint.' Speed warned, looking down at his girl.  
'Hold on back there.' Stephen grinned, glancing back over his shoulder before rocking his Starlight over and reaching up to brace their awkward position against the wall of the pod as they were released towards the moon.  
'Whoa.'  
'I said hold on.' Stephen sighed, heaving his rear passenger back into the saddle and shaking his head.  
'Reach out, use your brothers for support.' Yoda suggested, relaxed and calm as Terrence guided Brightstar over a little more. Holding out his hands, Thire grabbed both his brothers and held them upright against the tilt of the bikes.

Rocketing down towards the planet, the small group let out a sigh of relief as the Separatist cruisers stopped firing on them.  
'That was a close one.'  
'General, I think we're out of range.'  
'I agree but entering another trap we are.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'A disturbance in the Force there is.'  
'Not a word Speed.'  
'Would I do that Terry?'  
'Without a doubt.'  
'Ohh, shot down.'  
'Ah lay off Steve.'  
'Never dull while around you three are.'  
'We try Master Yoda.' Stephen replied, blushing faintly under his dark fur.

Racing through the atmosphere, the small group held tight and maintained the delicate balancing act until the pod crashed down hard, tearing out a trench before stopping.  
'Alright, let's get to work.' Stephen grinned, backing out of the pod and whipping around, latching onto his passenger so he didn't come off during manoeuvres.  
'Hold on back there, we're on the move.' Terrence warned, matching Stephen's routine and skidding to a stop.  
'Lieutenant Thire, contact King Katuunko.' Yoda ordered, releasing his helmet catch.  
'Yes General. Whoa…oof.'  
'Get back on here LT, only an idiot gets off a bike while it's in motion.'  
'First time working with you guys.' Thire replied, getting to his feet and striding out of the pod.  
'Somehow I doubt we're ever going to get this lot up to Emily's standard.' Stephen sighed, relaxing against the handlebars.  
'What do you mean by that?' Rys asked, dismounting and stretching contentedly.  
'Well, Emily has trained Captain Rex to ride pillion with her, Martian style. No hands to hold on with, you stand on the footpegs, grip with your knees and fire.' Terrence explained, glancing at the brother behind him.  
'I'll pass on that one.'  
'Go figure. Takes real courage to stand tall on these girls and fire without a good grip.'  
'Terrence, a boost I require.'  
'Of course Master Yoda. Down you go.' Terrence grinned, lifting Yoda down to the ground.

Locking onto the signal he wanted, Thire got the connection Master Yoda had requested but he also got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this mission.  
"This is King Katuunko. Speak."  
'Master Yoda would like to talk with you Sir.' Thire offered, turning and taking a knee before Yoda.  
'A pleasure it is to hear your voice your highness. Master Yoda of the Jedi Council this is.'  
"Master Jedi. I thought perhaps Count Dooku had frightened you off."  
'That'll never happen.'  
'Pipe down Speed.'  
'Delayed have I been but not too far away am I now. Unaware I was, Count Dooku was invited to our meeting.'  
"The Count invited himself. He assures me that in this time of war, his droids can offer my world greater security than your Jedi."  
'Hmmm, a matter of debate that is.'  
"Your majesty might prefer more than words."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior you believe he is, let him prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him. If he escapes, join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the Separatists."  
"I did not request Yoda's presence here to test him in battle."  
'Accept the challenge I do, your highness. Arrive by nightfall I will.'

Grabbing their personal weapons and making sure everything was in peak condition to ride, the bros soothed the girls about the terrain they were all about to face.  
'Beautiful this moon is, hmmm? Amazing, the universe yes.' Yoda mused, gazing out across their crash site as a large shadow fell over the group. Looking up, everyone saw what they were facing and realised the mess they were in.  
'There's gotta be a full battalion in there. Probably packing armour too.'  
'We'll have something for 'em.'  
'Z-6, DC-15A, DC-15S, grenades and rocket launcher…plus what the girls are carrying, personal sidearms and Master Yoda's lightsaber…we might just make it out alive.' Speed shrugged, mounting up and tapping his visor closed.  
'Carry only what you need. Too much weight, slow you down it will. Destroy Ventress, your weapons will not. Come-come Lieutenant, hurry we must.' Yoda advised, allowing Terrence to scoop him up and set him in his safety basket.  
'Sir, the rendezvous point is that way.' Thire sighed, pointing in the opposite direction to where the bikes were facing.'  
'As is our enemy. To reach our goal, a straight path we will not follow.' Yoda replied, fastening the helmet catch under his chin and flipping the visor down.  
'Let's move it boys.' Thire called, mounting up behind Terrence and swinging his rifle out of the way.  
'Hey, steady on the suspension. Parts ain't exactly easy to come by out here.' Stephen warned, glaring at his new passenger.  
'Sorry about that. I'm just not used to this idea yet.'  
'It's okay, just remember to sit light in the saddle and hold on to my waist or the bars along the pillion seat. I'd suggest you hold onto me though, at least that way you'll learn how to move with Starlight.' Stephen replied, unconcerned as his companion grabbed his waist lightly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pulling up behind suitable cover, the small team dismounted and took up defensive positions around Yoda, the bikes lined up to provide heavy cover.  
'At ease be my friends. Within range we are not.'  
'Thump, put the missiles away. A clear shot through this is far too hard.'  
'Those tanks are too big to follow.'  
'See, see. Size is not everything, hmmm? Smaller in number are we but larger in mind.' Yoda grinned, giggling as he returned to Brightstar and pulled his helmet on.  
'Do you have any idea what the General is talking about?'  
'How should I know? There's no figuring a Jedi Master.'  
'Droids are programmed, we are free thinkers. You figure it out.' Speed guided, mounting up and waiting for his riding partner to get onboard. 'Really, it's not that difficult to work out what Master Yoda's talking about.' he added, peeling away and putting some extra distance between them and the approaching klankers.  
'Sir, there are two patrols coming in on foot.' Thire warned, glancing over his shoulder and through the rising dust.  
'Now is the time to face the enemy Lieutenant. Ambush them we will.' Yoda replied, hooking his helmet to his basket and bounding into the air.  
'Time to do what mice do best.' Speed grinned, waiting for his passenger to jump off before peeling away.  
'We'll flank them from the south.' Thire suggested, looking to his fellow clones for support.  
'Go ahead, we've got the west.' Speed replied, silencing Thump and racing off.

Listening to the beginnings of the fire fight, the bros eased closer and prepared for action, their girls rumbling silently in anticipation of a big mess.  
'Look, little green life form.'  
'You buckethead, that's the Jedi.'  
'He is a little one. Blast him!'  
'There's our signal bros.' Speed nodded, releasing the brakes. 'klanker bowling!' he roared, whipping the back wheel around and holding on as Thump slammed into the small patrol, wiping out all six with practised ease.  
'Strike!' Terrence bellowed, clapping Speed on the shoulder as they regrouped and headed to where the clones were stationed.

Arriving just as they finished off the second patrol, the bros noticed there was a slight problem with the numbers all of a sudden.  
'Where's the General?' Terrence asked, looking around quickly.  
'I don't know, we got separated.'  
'You lost the General?' Speed gaped, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.  
'Last time I trust clones to watch Master Yoda.' Stephen uttered, adjusting his helmet settings and searching for Yoda.  
'We've got bigger problems. Heavy klankers incoming! Get 'em Thump.' Speed warned, cutting the silencer in time to hear a worried little whistle from his lady. 'long range, we'll be gone before any paint gets dinged.' perking up a little, Thump deployed her missile launchers and fired, the small weapons taking out a few klankers but not quite having the desired effect.  
'Fall back! There are too many of them.' Thire called, swinging up behind Terrence smoothly.  
'Now you're riding like one of the bros.' Stephen grinned, racing after his brother.

Racing through the tight forest in single file, the bikes returned fire as best they could but their main duty was to keep their riders safe against the danger behind them.  
'I hope the General reaches the rendezvous point.'  
'We're sure buying him time.'  
'Brace for jump.' Terrence warned, leaning back a little as Brightstar left the ground and flew over another ridge. Landing smoothly, she raced towards cover just as one of the heavy klankers got off a rocket.

Exploding far too close for comfort, the lone rocket had the desired effect against the rapid targets, sending Brightstar flying and dislodging both riders. Crashing down to the hard ground again, Terrence slowly came up to one knee and scrambled to his bike, scanning her quickly.  
'Come on Brightstar, up you get.' he uttered, heaving her back onto her wheels.  
'Lieutenant, can you walk?'  
'I think I'm okay.'  
'Terry?'  
'We're okay Steve. Brightstar took some damage but she should make it through.'  
'Die Republic dogs.'  
'Hey, talkin' heavy klankers.'  
'Not now Speed. Come on Brightstar, we have to move.'  
'Master Yoda!' Stephen grinned, spotting the flash of green rolling over the klankers.  
'That's a girl, we can make it.' Terrence praised, guiding his girl behind a suitable rock and easing her down. 'Watch my back, I'm gonna have to do a field patch.'  
'What are we gonna do Sir?' Thire asked, dropping back behind cover.  
'The General will have a plan. Just provide cover fire.' Stephen offered, lobbing a grenade into the mess.  
'What's the General doing?'  
'He's meditating, duh. Keep blasting.' Speed growled, hunkered down and firing hard.

Prying off the damaged panels, Terrence got to work on bypassing the damaged components inside Brightstar. The attack hadn't hit the vital systems that would keep his baby going but it had managed to cut her connections to the rear missile pods. Digging through his field repair kit, Terrence found the bridging wire he needed and got busy, finding the vital lines and reconnecting them so his girl could cover their tails.  
'Heh, you found us just in time Sir.'  
'Left behind, no one will be.'  
'Rollers, inbound!'  
'Fuck! I need more time to finish these repairs.'  
'Can she move?'  
'Yeah, but rear mount weapons are completely gone.'  
'Retreat, cover you I will.'  
'Come on baby girl, up you get.' Terrence sighed, refitting the damaged plates and heaving her upright again. 'Go Brightstar, I'll be right behind you.' he barked, pushing her off and taking off after her.  
'Get on LT, I've got ya.' Stephen called, grabbing the wounded Lieutenant and hauling him up onto Starlight quickly.

Finding another good spot to take a break, Terrence dropped to his knees and got back to the repairs, Stephen joining him a few moments later as Yoda got in touch with King Katuunko.  
"Master Yoda, I hear you're having trouble with the droid army."  
'Trouble? I know nothing of this trouble. Look forward to our meeting soon I do.' Yoda replied, a little surprised when the transmission abruptly ended.  
'Well that was rude.' Thire remarked, resting on a smaller rock nearby.  
'It's Ventress, she's one nasty bitch.'  
'Stephen, such language.'  
'I am a soldier Master Yoda, despite my disabilities.' Stephen shrugged, bridging another damaged section quickly. Fitting the last bridge into place, Terrence checked the repair job and nodded, snapping the damaged plates on again.  
'Alright, we're good to move. But I don't want to put too much strain on her until I can really take a close look.' he offered, brushing off his pants quickly. 'We need to find shelter, I can't do what needs to be done in the open.'  
'Cover we will find.' Yoda nodded, bounding across to Terrence's shoulders and holding on as the small group moved off again. Looking down at their girls, Stephen and Speed also dismounted, giving the girls a chance to rest their suspension.  
'Lean on me LT, its okay.' Speed offered, taking his rifle and supporting the officer gently.  
'Thank you Speed.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Approaching a canyon network pockmarked with caves, Terrence smiled and reached out to run his hand over Brightstar's handlebars lightly.  
'Soon you can rest Brightstar, real soon.' he uttered, reading her signs and registering her trouble.  
'Are you sure we should go in there General? There's no way out.' Thire asked, sagging more and more with every step.  
'Now, rest we must.' Yoda replied, entering a suitable cave and heading for the back.  
'This could almost be home.' Speed remarked, propping Thire up again as he entered.  
'It certainly is familiar. Hiding in caves and wondering when the next attack will come.' Stephen nodded, helmet automatically adjusting to the dim light.  
'Hiding caves and wondering what?' Terrence asked, turning to his brother.  
'When the next attack will come.' Stephen repeated, doing something with his hands.  
'A possible solution we have, for your communication issues.' Yoda advised, looking over to Stephen.

Making their way to the back of the cave network, Yoda climbed up onto a large rock and beckoned for the weapon Speed was holding for Thire. Handing it over without a thought, Speed released his grip on Thire and moved to check on Thump, calming her with tender hands and soft words. Pulling up near Brightstar, Starlight clicked her headlight on and sunk a little on her shocks, keeping watch over her sister-bike.  
'We're low on ammo Sir, only two grenades and one rocket for the launcher.'  
'Against a battalion, forget it. We've lost.'  
'So certain of defeat are you, hmmm?' Yoda asked, igniting his lightsaber and holding Thire's rifle.  
'With respect General, maybe you should go on. Let us slow 'em down.' Thire suggested, aware of the odds if Yoda agreed.  
'All around us, is that which we need to prevail. Yes, hmmm.' Yoda replied, holding out the item he'd made from the rifle.  
'Well look at that, a crutch from a DC-15A.' Speed chuckled, grateful for the chance to sit and rest but he knew the fight would not finish for a long time to come.  
'Come, sit. Your helmets, remove them. Your faces I wish to see.' Yoda insisted, turning his deep gaze to the mice. 'You as well, brothers all.'  
'There's not much to look at here Sir, we all share the same face.' Thire offered, taking a seat and setting his helmet down safely.  
'Deceive you, eyes can. In the Force, very different each one of you are.' Yoda corrected, jumping down and approaching the group as Terrence reluctantly looked up from his work. 'Rys, always focused on the enemy are you. For inspiration, look to yourself and those beside you. Jeck, concerned about weapons you are, weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is. Hmmm. Outthink the droids, you can. Thire, rush not into fights. Long is the war, only by surviving it will you prevail.' he continued, moving around the clones slowly before returning to his perch on the rock. 'Clones you may be, but the Force resides in all life forms. Use it you can, to quiet your mind.'  
'Alright, that'll hold until we get back to the cruiser.' Terrence grinned, fitting a temporary patch over the grenade damage to the panels before fastening them back into place. 'She still wounded and needs gentle treatment but we can make it though.'  
'Nice timing Terrence. We've got incoming klankers.' Speed praised, clapping his younger bro on the shoulder.  
'Then let's get busy.' Terrence nodded, picking up his helmet and guiding Brightstar around.

Making their way out to the overhang, Rys and Jeck moved out to the very edge and looked down on what was coming their way.  
'Tanks! Is that the best they can throw at us?'  
'Yeah, but I've only got one shot left.'  
'Greet them I will.' Yoda corrected, making his way to the edge.  
'General, you don't plan to take the whole column by yourself?' Thire asked, approaching the edge warily.  
'Have you nine I do, outnumbered are they.' Yoda chuckled, looking up at the group behind him.  
'Damn right. These klankers don't have a chance against this squad.' Stephen agreed, resting one hand on Jeck's shoulder.  
'Know the time to help me, you will.' Yoda added, springing off the rock and dropping out of sight.  
'This should be a great show.' Speed grinned, mounting up and leaning on the handlebars lightly. 'Anyone hungry?'  
'How can you even think of eating at a time like this?' Thire asked, sinking down to sit beside Starlight.  
'Martian metabolism is faster than average, we're always looking for a chance to grab a quick bite.' Stephen explained, removing his helmet and digging out a sealed back from his vest.  
'I could go for something to eat, I missed lunch.' Rys shrugged, removing his helmet again.  
'Here, have a go at this. Spiced beef jerky, it's really great and lasts for a while. Just try a little to start off, you might not like the spice levels.' Terrence offered, tearing off a piece of the dark meat and handing it over.  
'Thanks bro.'

Relaxing together as they watched the fight, the mixed brothers wondered what Yoda's plan was as he sunk down to meditate right in the path of the column.  
'Is he always this crazy?'  
'Nah Rys, he's usually in the Jedi Temple. Unlike a lot of Generals, Master Yoda stays on Coruscant most of the time.' Speed shrugged, ready for action but holding back until he knew for sure that Yoda was in trouble.  
'And we stay with him, no matter where he goes. Speed chose to work with Master Yoda, spreading out the Intel gatherers across the galaxy. We were assigned, our leader Blade knew that he could trust Master Yoda to keep us safe even if we were called into battle.' Terrence added, crouching and checking Brightstar's repairs.  
'The General said something about you two having communication issues. What did he mean by that?' Jeck asked, gazing thoughtfully at the pair.  
'I'm half deaf, my right ear is practically useless. Terrence is the same but his left ear is the useless one.' Stephen explained, lightly brushing the studs in his ear. 'We make it easy to remember, ear with piercings is good ear.'  
'That makes sense.' Thire grinned, turning his attention back to the particularly one sided fight below them. 'Doesn't look like the General needs help to me.' he added, watching a flow of droid parts fly up and over their position.  
'This stuff is really good Terrence.' Rys noted, a little surprised when Terrence dropped a sealed bag of the jerky in his hand.  
'Enjoy it bro, we can always get more from the Rising Freedom - the Martian cruiser stationed above Coruscant.'  
'Thanks bro, I'll keep this as a special treat.'  
'Don't stress too much Rys. The bag will reseal properly after every use. That jerky will stay fresh and tasty for months to come.' Speed added, digging out a matching bag. 'I've been working through this pack for about seven months now and it's still just as good as the first day.'

Pushing up onto one knee, Thire watched the fight with growing interest, quite proud to be serving with Master Yoda, and so amazed to be watching his fight.  
'The General's cutting them up.' he chuckled, leaning on his rifle crutch lightly as the bros all joined in with the laughter.  
'We've got trouble.' Speed called, spotting a new wave of troops approaching.  
'The klankers sent reinforcements.' Rys added, a growing sense of dread reigniting in his chest.  
'The General's too busy with that tank, he won't see 'em coming.' Thire mused, leaning over the edge a little.  
'The missiles we've got won't do well against those rollers, we can't beat their shields.' Stephen worried, desperate to do something to help Master Yoda.  
'I think I know how to deal with them.' Thire replied, mind whirling into action.  
'What's the plan?' Terrence asked, wishing he'd thought to bring the other repair kit he usually carried.  
'Give me the launcher, I understand what the General was saying now.'

Lining up his shot carefully and refusing to be distracted by the fight below them, Thire focused on a rocky outcropping across the canyon and fired, the last shoulder mounted rocket arcing gracefully over the canyon. Slamming into the outcropping, Thire sent it crashing down onto the rollers, obliterating them all in one fell swoop.  
'Yeah.'  
'Beautiful shot LT.'  
'Great shot Sir.'  
'Couldn't have done any better.'  
'That's giving it to the klankers.'  
'Nicely done Thire.'  
'Come on, we'd better get down to the General. There's still a long way to go.' Terrence sighed, starting to pick his way down to the canyon floor, Brightstar following him carefully. 'Steady Brightstar, don't try anything fancy just yet.'  
'I wonder…Rys, give me a hand here. You take the rear, I've got the front.' Jeck nodded, coming up beside Brightstar. 'Just relax Brightstar, we're just going to give you a helping hand.' he soothed, crouching and reaching out to lightly stroke her tank.  
'It's alright Brightstar, they're good friends.' Terrence added, briefly wondering what the pair were planning to do.

Getting a firm yet gentle grip on the bike, Rys and Jeck carefully lifted her off her wheels and made their way down the dangerous walkway, protecting Brightstar from any further damage.  
'That's the way Brightstar, nice and easy. Just relax, they won't hurt you. You're safe, I'm right here.' Terrence soothed, keeping his special girl safe as he picked the gentlest path down to the bottom.  
'Steady Thire, I've got you.' Speed uttered, supported the wounded officer and sending Thump on ahead.  
'Down you go Starlight, you're okay.' Stephen guided, jumping the last stage and dismounting to help with Brightstar.  
'There we go, safe and sound Brightstar.' Terrence grinned, helping to hold her upright as she was gently lowered back to the ground.  
'Hmm, learned something today, have you Lieutenant?' Yoda asked, quietly proud of the teamwork he was seeing.  
'I think we all did General.' Thire replied, looking at Speed beside him.  
'Come, behind schedule are we. Not polite to be late.' Yoda instructed, vaulting down from the rocks he was sitting on before being safely swept up onto Terrence's shoulders.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Splitting their small team quickly, Yoda led most of the group straight to the Toydarian leader, arriving just in time to prevent Ventress from murdering the King on Dooku's orders. Reaching into the Force, Yoda stopped her twin blades just short and held them there easily. Bringing up their weapons, Stephen and Terrence dispatched the droids standing behind her, dropping them to the ground with deadly efficiency.  
'Master Yoda. I am very pleased to meet you at last.' Katuunko offered, dipping his head slightly.  
'Share the feeling I do King Katuunko. Speed!' Yoda replied, still holding Ventress still without any effort.

Hearing the call, Speed released the brakes and shot across the ground towards the Sith woman. Tipping Thump over to the right, they swept to the side and slid across the dirt, ploughing into her open flank and sending her flying.  
'bu-bye bitch.' he called, righting Thump and swinging around to line up behind Yoda.  
'Strike.' Thire chuckled, resting one hand on Speed's shoulder.  
'Failed you, Ventress has Count.'  
'I don't fear you Jedi.' Ventress hissed, regaining her feet and brandishing her lightsabers.  
'Strong you are with the Dark Side young one, but not that strong.' Yoda replied, wrenching the weapons from her hands and catching the useless hilts in one tiny hand. 'Still much to learn you have.' he added, throwing back the weapons. 'Surrender you should.' he warned, a faint smile on his aged features.  
'Unless you'd like another taste of Thump's belly.' Speed growled, his darling Sylver Comet #9 revving threateningly in agreement.

Clipping her lightsabers to her belt, Ventress triggered an explosion high above the group before fleeing to her ship, leaving Yoda to protect the gathering from the fallen debris.  
'In the end, cowards are those who follow the dark side.' Yoda warned, turning to the still active hologram of Dooku once the debris was back on the ground safely.  
"It's a pity I wasn't there in person my old Master."  
'You wouldn't have done any better Count. Not while we're around.' Terrence snarled, taking Thire's weight easily onto his shoulders.  
'A pity indeed, my fallen apprentice.' Yoda agreed, watching the hologram flicker out. 'Perhaps now, begin negotiations we can.' he added, turning back to Katuunko.  
'That is not necessary my friend.' Katuunko replied, drawing the sword on his belt.  
'Why you…'  
'Be calm Stephen, no danger are we in.'  
'Yes Master Yoda.'  
'You have my faith, Toydaria would be honoured to host a Republic base. My people are at your service.' Katuunko continued, gesturing with the sword before sheathing it and offering it to Yoda.  
'Your majesty, fail you, we will not.' Yoda promised, taking the weapon in both hands.

Looking up at the first roar of approaching ships, the battered and exhausted group smiled inside their helmets at the sight of their cruiser high above and three gunships heading towards them.  
'Come on Brightstar, let's get you back to the garage.' Terrence uttered, guiding his wounded girl around and approaching the landing gunship. 'I hope you remembered the ramps.' he called, waving to the clones onboard.  
'Right here Terrence.' one replied, shoving the metal plank out the door and making sure it was securely braced.  
'Come on Brightstar, I've got you.' Rys grinned, stepping onto the plank and backing up slowly, hands wrapped under her handlebars.  
'That's a girl, up you go.' Jeck added, placing his hands on her rear fairing and helping the badly damaged bike into the ship.  
'Thanks bros, you've been such a help.' Terrence offered, setting his helmet down and crouching beside his battered girl.  
'Up you go Starlight, time to go home.'  
'Well this is certainly less cramped than our arrival.' Speed remarked, guiding Thump into the hold and against the rear wall of the hold. 'Wouldn't you agree Thire?'  
'Definitely Speed, we've got a lot more breathing space now.' Thire nodded, slumping back against the wall and taking the weight off his wounded leg.  
'Did well, all of you.' Yoda praised, climbing up to sit with Stephen, the Toydarian blade clutched in one hand.  
'Thank you Master Yoda. It was nice to get out and do something beneficial for a change.' Stephen replied, reaching out to take his brother by the hand. 'No, beneficial isn't the right word…exciting perhaps.'  
'Perhaps more missions we can share, yes?'  
'We'd like that Master Yoda.' Terrence nodded, settling in for the flight back to the cruiser.


	8. Malevolence

Standing on the bridge of their cruiser, the five mice gazed out at the blazing red-orange planet in front of them, scanning the strange ship silhouetted against the dazzling light.  
'I don't like this bros.' Splat uttered, fingers drumming against one of the hard pouches on his belt.  
'I don't either bro but we've got no choice, we have to take a stand. If that's the Separatist secret weapon, it's got to be destroyed.' Scorpion replied, hardly comforted by the heavy rifle slung across his back.  
'Separatist secret weapon or not; that thing looks like it eats Republic cruisers for breakfast. It's absolutely huge.' Chain swallowed, Z-6 resting over his shoulders.  
'It's a terrifying thing alright. Three cruisers have to be enough, there isn't anyone else close enough to assist.' Cosmo sighed, tying his hair back and making sure his borrowed Republic carbines were still secure in their holsters.  
'We could sure use the Rising Freedom right about now…she's bigger than these Republic cruisers and has that other special feature. I really don't like our chances on this one bros.' Shift nodded, medkit secure over one shoulder as he leant on his DC-15A.  
'The enemy ship has reduced its speed General.' Wolffe offered, approaching the wary group and General Koon in the middle.  
'They must have realised we are tracking them.' Koon replied, reaching out to rest one hand on Splat's shoulder. 'Be calm my friends, we can defeat this menace if we work together.'  
'Confidence and teamwork can only do so much. I fear we have come upon an enemy too great for us to take.' Scorpion shrugged, wishing they had at least some backup.  
'Come on guys, our bros wouldn't quit just because it got hard. We made our promises and we have a job to do. There is no enemy around that's going to make me break my promise.' Cosmo growled, trying to rally his younger bros but it was a challenge.  
'The fleet is holding its position Sir.'  
'I think it wise to report our position before we attack.'  
'Not a word Shift, I know what you're thinking.' Cosmo warned, following General Koon back to the holounit.  
'All the more reason to say it Cosmo. Chances are any rescue that makes it will be on body collection duties. I've got a real bad feeling about this one.' Splat countered, shuddering at the thought.  
'Skywalker's fleet is nearby, in the Bith system.' Wolffe suggested, wondering if anything could stir the mice into a better frame of mind before they got everyone spooked.  
'Good, perhaps he can reinforce us.'  
'From what I hear, Skywalker's always ready for a fight.' Wolffe agreed, a trace of respect in his voice.  
'Skywalker means Emily…we might just make it out of this one yet bros.' Chain grinned, perking up a little.  
'So I've heard. If nothing else, we might be able to borrow his Martian team to back us up…or at least Emily.'  
'Don't count on it General, Emily won't ditch the bros and the bros won't turn away from Skywalker. At best, you might get half his team on a very short term basis.' Splat shrugged, hoping for any backup at all.

Firing up the holotransmitter, General Koon straightened and waited at the image flickered before solidifying to reveal a very welcome face for the mice.  
'Koh-toh-yah Master Plo.'  
'Koh-toh-yah Little Soka.'  
'Arecha tupolisha bros.'  
'Arecha tupolisha Emily.'  
'How's the hunt for the mystery weapon going?'  
'We've tracked it to the Abregado system. We need reinforcements.'  
'Inspire us Emily, we're scared. This ship we have found is bigger than any we have seen before, it makes the Rising Freedom look like a child's toy.' Scorpion sighed, trying to suppress his fear.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria. Remember these things and there is no enemy you cannot overcome. Pray for guidance, protection and forgiveness and an answer will be found.' Emily soothed, cupping her hands over her heart.  
'I'll have to ask the council Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area.' Skywalker offered, the transmission flickering dramatically.  
'Master Plo? What…hap…'  
'What is wrong with the transmission?'  
'There's too much interference Sir. We've lost 'em.'

Swapping worried looks, the five mice backed up a few steps and gathered, scared out of their minds but they had Emily's words to keep them company during this trying time.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Cosmo whispered, taking a knee and bowing his head. Repeating the words quietly, the rest of the team knelt and reached out, hands locking together firmly.  
'Now what are they doing?' Wolffe asked, looking up to the General for an answer.  
'Wait and you will see Commander. I believe they are following Emily's guidance.'  
'Merciful Ares, protector of Mars and guardian of all. I beg of you to watch over us and see us safely home to those we love. Guide our feet and sharpen our gazes so we might do our duties without fault or fear. Protect us in your majestic presence and keep us from harm. Forgive our transgressions against those we have harmed through thought, word or deed and help those we hurt find forgiveness for us in their hearts. Be with our loved ones far and near as they wait for news and pray for our survival. Fill us with your courage and strength as we face challenges unknown to us. Reach down with your great wisdom and open our eyes to the task ahead, help us fulfil that which we swore to do until such time as safety, freedom and peace are known in this galaxy. In your all powerful name, these things I pray.' Cosmo offered, turning his closed eyes to the ceiling and the heavens above.  
'In your all powerful name, these things I pray.' his bros repeated, eyes slowly opening.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Shift chanted, rising to his feet and reaching to the star with both hands.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Chain called, standing tall and stretching up, hand cupped as if to offer something to the heavens.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Splat took up the chant, joining his standing brothers and offering a tribute to their god, courage growing in his heart.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Scorpion repeated, rising and reaching high, eye half closed in respect.  
'Arecha mentha. Arecha tresuria. Arecha mentoria.' Cosmo stood, adding to the chant and calling for any divine assistance on offer.  
'Arecha du monsti cla tuvos. Arecha du monsti cla tuvos. Arecha! Arecha! Arecha!'

Breaking from the circle, the five mice turned back to their General and nodded, hope and courage practically radiating from them.  
'Are you ready for this now bros?' he asked, turning to them.  
'We are General. With Ares on our side, we can't lose.' Chain replied, adjusting his grip on his prized Z-6 rotary blaster.  
'Ares?' Wolffe asked, head cocked to the side.  
'The main Martian god, there are others I believe but Ares is the big one.' Koon explained, turning to Cosmo for confirmation.  
'You have been paying attention General. Ares is the life giver and the protector, guiding his children from the stars. There are sixty minor gods, each one responsible for a different aspect of Martian life but Ares is the King of the gods.' Cosmo nodded, relaxed and calm despite the dangers ahead.  
'Then let's get to work.' Koon replied, smiling behind his mask as the group gathered around him, ready for action.  
'The enemy ship is closing.'  
'Prepare for battle!'  
'It's time to flatten the metal militia.' Scorpion grinned, eager for a brawl now that he'd been reinvigorated.  
'We're picking up a large energy reading from the target Sir!'  
'Open fire.'  
'We're not in range yet Sir.'

Looking back over his shoulder, Shift saw the incoming enemy shot, sparking white and purple racing towards them at an astonishing speed.  
'Brace for impact!' he roared, beating Koon to the order even as he was grabbed by Cosmo and heaved into the nearest corner. Dropping to their knees, Chain and Scorpion pressed in hard against the holodisplay, protecting their heads and waiting for the result of this first salvo.  
'We're losing all our power!' Wolffe called, pulling his hand back as the unit sparked in front of him.  
'Be ready to run!' Splat warned, keeping a firm grip on the bulkhead at his back.  
'That energy field has left us defenceless!' Wolffe warned, fighting for calm in the face of such a new and very deadly weapon.  
'Have we got anything left?' Cosmo asked, looking back over his shoulder.  
'Shields are down. We're in big trouble.' Chain reported, scanning the data on the reader he'd hooked into the systems. 'The girls are responding! Systems are slow but they are answering!'  
'They're tearing us apart, one by one.' Wolffe barked, the enemy fire raining down on the cruiser to their right.  
'Send them to evac point two, we'll meet them there!' Shift ordered, pushing Cosmo off and breaking into a sprint.  
'Quickly! Into the pods!' Koon snapped, sending everyone scrambling off the bridge.  
'Come on General, move it!' Cosmo barked, hustling down the corridor with Koon as his bros got organised.

Skidding up to the escape pods, Cosmo shoved Koon towards them and caught the bright orange pack Splat threw his direction.  
'We don't have much time!' Koon called, watching over the evacuation. 'Get inside, hurry!'  
'Go General! We'll be right behind you.' Cosmo snapped, sealing the suit and making sure he was properly protected.  
'You won't stand a chance outside the pod Cosmo.'  
'We won't be outside for long. Get moving, we'll be right behind you!' Cosmo shot back, manhandling Koon into the nearest pod and mounting up.

Blasting out the open hatch once the pods were clear, the five mice fired a series of interlocking cables, tugging the team closer and preparing for their next challenge. Lining up his shot from the middle of the group, Splat fired the heavier cable at the nearest escape pod, hoping he had the right one. The shot was good, latching onto the rear section of the pod and yanking them along for the ride.  
'General Koon, can you hear us? General Koon, please respond.'  
"I head you Cosmo. Where are you?"  
'We're right behind you Sir. Did you just hear a loud clang against your pod?'  
"Yes Cosmo, I heard it. What is going on?"  
'Standard evac technique. We're reeling in the line now, be ready to open the rear door of the air lock.'  
"Understood Cosmo."

Getting in close against the pod they were still connected to, Splat controlled their angle until the girls were in range to use another of their special upgrades. As one, the bros reached down and hit the black buttons on the front axels, setting their plan in motion. With a hum and a buzz, the girls rotated and locked into position on the top of the pod, the strong steel cables keeping them tucked in close as the bros dismounted and carefully climbed down among the engines.  
'Alright General, pop the rear door now.'  
"We can't Cosmo, we don't have the power."  
'Okay, so there goes plan A. Sit tight General, I'll see what we can do.'  
"Where are you Cosmo?"  
'Hang on and I'll show you.' Cosmo grinned, leading the way back up to their girls. Motioning for the rest of the group to stay put, Cosmo picked his way along the pod and swung down at the front, keeping his left hand firm on the pod as he tapped on the view port to get their attention.  
"What are you doing out there Cosmo?"  
'These suits and the deep space mode on our helmets give us a limited amount of time in a vacuum, we can survive out here for some time before we'll run out of oxygen. The bikes are magnetised to the pod, you probably heard them touching down. What's your status in there?' he explained, watching as Koon handed his modified comm to Wolffe.  
"The power grid is burned out. We've no engine, communications or…life support recharge." Wolffe listed, slumping a little in defeat as the seriousness of their situation sunk in heavily.  
'So we're all in a bad situation. Chin up Wolffe, we've gotten through worse than this. Just relax, stay calm and see if you can get the power online. We'll work on a plan from the outside. We're not dead yet.' Cosmo offered, climbing back out of view. 'Keep the comm active, we can at least talk to each other.'  
"So we'll just sit here and hold our breath."  
'You're not one to talk Sinker. At least you're inside.' Scorpion sighed, securing Stinger's position quickly and playing out his security rope so he wouldn't get left behind if the pod suddenly moved.  
"Someone will come looking for us, right?"  
'That's the way Boost, keep hoping for the best outcome.' Splat praised, grateful for his security line as he drifted a little too far away from the pod.  
"Let's get the power restored so we are here to be found."  
'Good advise General. I might be able to trace the circuitry through the hull, maybe I can find the break.' Chain suggested, starting to run a portable circuitry scanner over the outer hull. 'This gear isn't designed for locating damaged circuits but they should show up.'  
"That's hardly a comforting thought."  
'At least we're trying Sinker. It's hard to work in these conditions, roped to an escape pod in the middle of nowhere. If you can't be helpful, sit back and shut up.' Chain growled, frustrations showing through as he continued trying to work.  
'Alright! That's enough all of you! We have to work together here so let's all just simmer down and focus. I'm not particularly loving this scenario either but we're trained to handle it.' Cosmo snapped, swinging back down in front of the pod and glaring through the distance separating them. 'I'd much rather be in there doing my job instead of out here trying not to die. Right now we have to get along and survive, you can beat each other senseless later.' he added, climbing back out of sight again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

"All our battle groups will be reassigned to guard our supply convoys. Including yours Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk anymore ships with a rescue mission." Mace instructed, his face showing no trace of emotion regarding the men lost in the Abregado system.  
'Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before, doesn't mean there won't be any this time.'  
"Boldly spoken for one so young."  
"She is learning from Anakin."  
'Excuse my Padawan. We will deploy as you have instructed Master.'

Catching sight of Skywalker and a rather chastised Ahsoka approaching, Emily pushed off the wall and blocked their path, murder in her eyes.'  
General, I just got word that we're being redeployed away from the Abregado system. I think there is something you need to hear before you decide to be a good Jedi and follow orders.' she warned, waving Voodoo over to join them.  
'Make it fast, there is still a lot of work to do.'  
'General, you have to make the Jedi see reason. I know my bros are still alive in the Abregado system, we all know. When our unit was formed, we partook of a bonding ritual, linking us together in a thousand ways. If a member is lost, a flash goes through the unit bond and when the fog clears from our minds, we register the change and know who has died. There has been no flash, no fog, nothing at all to indicate a loss. The effect is instantaneous, we would know if they were gone. They are out there still, waiting for us to save them.' Voodoo explained, looking like he was close to either swinging a punch or breaking down in tears, it was impossible to tell which way he'd go. 'Please General, show you at least give a damn about what happens to us.'  
'There's nothing I can do Voodoo, I've got my orders. Look, I'd really like to go out there and see if anyone survived but if I go against too many orders, we'll all be stuck on Coruscant doing nothing.'  
'I shoulda known this was the way things would turn out. Well if you're not going to do anything about helping our bros, I will!' Voodoo snapped, turning and storming off down the corridor.  
'Now you've gone and done it Skywalker. You can wave goodbye to your protection detail, it's obvious that you don't care about us.' Emily growled, turning sharply and striding away.  
'Emily, wait! Ahsoka, stay here, I need to talk to Emily in private.' Anakin sighed, taking off after the annoyed woman.

Grabbing her arm and tugging her into a storeroom, Anakin prepared for the worst but much to his surprise, Emily just stood there facing him, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.  
'You've got ten seconds to start talking before this gets violent Skywalker.'  
'I am going to the Abregado system, but completely off the records. I was planning on taking the Twilight and scouting ahead to our next staging ground but actually I was going to search for survivors. Contact Voodoo, tell him what I'm doing and ask him to help me find them. I can't do this alone Emily.'  
'…alright, I'll talk to him. But you'd better not go back on your word this time Skywalker. You've already got these mice offside.' Emily nodded, pushing past him and leaving the storeroom to try and catch up with Voodoo.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'The air in here is getting a bit stale.'  
"I hear ya Wolffe, it's just as bad up here." Shift agreed, trying to stay calm as he kept watch for any threats.  
'Don't look at me, it's Boost Sir. He only takes a bath when he's on leave.'  
'Save it. Just keep working on the pod, not your jokes.'  
"Chill out Boost, a little humour never hurt anyone. I will say though, rare baths is a Martian trait, not something I'd associate with clones." Splat sniggered, preparing a few surprises in case the klankers came calling.  
'What do you mean by that Splat?'  
"Mars is a desert world, we use dry powder cleansers to get the dirt off. On average we only took three wet showers a year and those were group showers, ten mice at a time and only fifteen minutes to get cleaned off."  
'Ugh, disgusting. I couldn't imagine living like that.'  
"It's not for everyone Sinker. But then, wet fur isn't exactly pleasant either."  
'Do you think we've got a chance General?'  
"Come on Wolffe, enough with the downers. We'll be okay, our bros know we're here."  
'I don't believe in chance Commander. I know if we work together we will stay alive and someone will find us.'  
"A little specificity would be nice General. Not just someone, a friend. We're not exactly in a great position to be trashing metal militia out here." Cosmo groaned, dropping back down to check on the occupants of the pod.  
'With all due respect General, strategically it doesn't make any sense for someone to come look for us. If I was in command, I'd be hunting that weapon down.'  
"Sinker! Don't even go there! Come on, what happened to staying positive guys?" Chain sighed, still trying to find the damaged circuits in an attempt to get the pod working.  
'I value your life more than finding that weapon.'  
"He's not the only one Sinker. We're bros and that's not going to change in a hurry either. Bros look out for each other, no matter the threat faced." Splat offered, securing his surprises so they were ready for action.  
'Sir, there's another pod out there.'  
"Well that's a start. Shift, any life signs?"  
"Can't tell, I'm getting interference from somewhere."  
'If we only had power we could contact them.'  
"Our comms are a bust too, the only cross frequency unit around is with you guys." Cosmo shrugged, swinging out of the view port.  
'Well how about we just wave hello when the view port comes around.'  
"I've heard stranger ideas. Damnit, Decal's presence would be handy right now. He might be able to jumpstart this piece of crap." Chain sighed, fed up with the troublesome pod.  
"We don't have to wait. The General could probably flick it around."  
'I was just thinking that Cosmo.'

Twirling the pod around revealed a truly frightening display. The viewscreen was shattered, a lonely body floating in the central space and two more were visible inside.  
'They're dead.'  
'Someone busted that pod wide open.'  
"Come on guys, anyone got a visual on the danger lurking out here?"  
"Bike mounted scanners aren't working and these handheld units aren't doing much better."  
'We are not alone out here.'  
"Can you possibly be more specific General? We can't defend the pod if we don't know where to aim."  
'I am trying Scorpion but it is difficult to read anything in this debris field.'  
"Great, just great."  
'Now who's being negative about this mess?'  
"Put a sock in it Sinker."  
"Scorpion! I know this is stressful but arcing up at each other isn't going to help. We need to get inside this pod, our air supplies are running low." Shift barked, tired and stressed but holding strong.  
'Come on Sinker, let's see if we can get this pod working again.'  
'Yeah, we have to keep trying.'  
"Thank you bros."  
'Don't thank us yet Cosmo, you're still stuck out there.'  
"Like I needed that reminder bro."  
"I think I've found the problem. You'll have to route around boards 2-A and 5-R."  
'Not helpful Chain. We have no idea where those are.'  
"Whoa, head spin." Splat uttered, stumbling and landing heavily against the bikes.  
"Sit down bro, you'll be okay."  
'No, that's not it. This one goes there. That one goes there.'  
'Are you sure? We don't wanna make things worse.'  
'How are we gonna make things worse?'  
"Damnit Sinker! Did you have to say that?" Shift sighed, checking on Splat's condition.  
'When you ask for trouble, you should not be surprised when it finds you.'  
'I think trouble already found us Sir.'  
"Sinker, shut your mouth before you get us in any more."  
'How is any of this my fault?'  
'Knock it off! We're all in a bad situation and asking questions like that is asking for more so everyone just pipe down and focus.' Wolffe barked, patience running out with this mess.  
'What if we connect these two wires right here?' Boost suggested, getting back on track.  
"It's worth a shot bro, try anything once." Cosmo advised, swinging back to the view port.

Slowly things started happening, the pod hummed and powered up, panels flickering to life all around the clones.  
'I'm getting something.' Wolffe nodded, turning to one of the panels and trying to get a better fix on the message.  
"…we are under attack…is anyone out there?"  
'It's one of our other pods.'  
"Uh oh, this is going to be ugly. Battle stations bros!" Cosmo barked, vaulting back to the top of the pod.  
"I repeat, we are under attack. Is anyone out there?"  
'That signal is weak. They must be close by.'  
"We're not picking anything up General. All scanners are on max range and we can't get them." Scorpion replied, really starting to get tired of this game.  
"They've locked onto our ship. They've locked onto our ship!"  
"I don't wanna listen to this." Splat uttered, horrified by what he was hearing.  
'Be strong Splat, we have been warned of the danger and so can prepare to face it.'  
"Our position is mark 12, at point two six."  
'I have visual contact.'  
"What the hell is that thing?" Chain uttered, staring at the trapped pod and the ugly ship holding onto it.  
'Pod 1-9-7-7, do you copy?'  
"The droids are hunting for survivors. They're cutting through."

Everyone watched in total horror as the view port gave way, sucking three clones into the vacuum to die a grizzly death.  
"Merciful Ares, open your loving arms and welcome these heroes home. Their lives were brief but they were brave to the end." Splat uttered, rising unsteadily to his feet.  
'Things just got a lot worse.'  
"So nice of you to notice Sinker."  
'Scorpion, I'm warning you.' Wolffe snarled, the tension rising high on both sides of the hull.  
"Everyone just chill out. Yeah, we saw something horrible just then but we're a little better prepared than that lot were. We've got weapons, we can fight back without too much trouble."  
"Cosmo, we can't stay out here much longer, I'm running out of air."  
'I think they see us.'  
"We're kinda hard to miss. Five bikes stuck to an escape pod is probably a huge red flag to these bucketheads."  
"Yup, we're busted. Defensive positions!" Scorpion hollered, bringing up his rifle.  
'It is time to go.'  
'Go? Where are you going Sir?' Wolffe asked, worry replacing frustration.  
'Outside to destroy the enemy. I can withstand the pressure for a brief time. Put your helmets on.'  
'If you say so Sir.'  
"We've got it covered General."  
'Cosmo, your bros are running out of air. Let us take over the challenge now, rest and watch our backs.'  
"Yes General."  
'Wolffe, keep the communications signal alive. It is our only chance someone will find us.'  
'Let's just hope someone's looking for us.'  
"God damnit Wolffe! Positive thoughts, think only positive thoughts!" Splat sighed, sinking down behind his bike.

Crouching behind their bikes and ready for action, the bros watched over the gusty clones and General Koon as they defended the pod from the attacking droids, trading fire in the most hostile environment known to any species. What really caught their attention though was the message from inside the pod.  
"Is there anyone out there? Come in. This is Ahsoka Tano."  
"It's Ahsoka. She must be close."  
"Keep the signal alive Commander!"  
'Protect the pod! Rescue is coming for us! Trelish Arecha!' Cosmo roared, rising to his feet and opening fire.  
'Trelish Arecha!'  
'Oohh, strike!'  
'Come on Chain, focus. You can make your baseball comments later.'  
"We're losing the signal. The pod can't take much more damage!"  
'Be strong Wolffe, Arecha knows.'  
"Hardly comforting there Scorpion. I know nothing of Arecha."  
'You are in our prayers and that is enough for Arecha to care for you as well.'  
"Well I won't deny that I feel a little better knowing that."  
'Happy to help bro.'  
"Sinker, your turn."  
"I'm on it Boss." Sinker replied, screaming as he took flight thanks to the General.  
'Heh, flying clones. Whatever next?' Cosmo mused, moving up to cover Sinker's spot.  
"Focus Cosmo."  
'Sorry General.'  
"Eat laser klankers!"  
'Not bad Sinker, not bad at all.'  
'You still okay in there Wolffe?'  
"I think so Shift."  
'Hang on bros, we're about to get another smack around.' Scorpion warned, kicking off to get a good grip on Sinker as the pod destroyer drifted into a larger piece of debris and exploded.  
"Thanks Scorpion."  
'No sweat Sinker, bros watch out for bros.'  
'You okay General?'  
'I am unharmed Cosmo. What about you?'  
'Air supplies are running dangerously low but we'll make it Sir.'  
"Well General, this is another fine mess we've gotten into."  
"Your sense of humour is improving."  
"I don't mean to say I told you so but I never believed anyone would come looking for us."  
'Whoa, heads up bros. I just got a flick from Voodoo.' Scorpion called, shaking his head quickly.  
'I've got him too…rescue's coming for us.' Splat grinned, perking up a little more.  
'Come on bros, light the blazing fire.' Cosmo crowed, whipping his bros into a frenzy.  
'Sergeant, why are you so certain no one is coming?' Koon asked, crouched atop the pod.  
"We're just clones Sir. We're meant to be expendable."  
'Not to me…not to us.'  
'Yeah, we're bros and that's not going to change.' Scorpion nodded, adjusting his grip on Sinker.  
'Brotherhood is everything.' Chain agreed, latching onto Boost and holding him close.  
'What is that?' Splat asked, shading his eyes as he turned to look at the approaching ship.  
'That our ticket home…hang tight Wolffe, you'll be out of there soon.' Cosmo grinned, slipping past his bros and resting his hand on the view port. 'Be strong bro, we're going to live to fight another day.'  
"I trust you Cosmo." Wolffe nodded, straining up to place his hand against the glass.

Reeled into the hold of the waiting ship, General Koon spun the pod around so they didn't scrape the bikes off the top. Playing out their ropes quickly, Scorpion and Chain jumped down from the side of the pod and gently set Sinker and Boost on the decking before starting to release the bikes.  
'Are you okay Master Plo?' Ahsoka asked, racing across the hold. 'There's someone in the pod.'  
'Got it covered. Someone get him away from the view port.' Emily replied, a small black unit in her hand.  
'Wolffe, get to the back of the pod! Hunker down and protect your head!' Cosmo ordered, moving clear of the pod and yanking off his helmet to suck in the clean air on offer.  
"Hurry." Wolffe nodded, moving out of the chair and retreating.  
'Heads!' Emily barked, slapping the black box on the view port and dropping to protect Koon.

With a sharp crack and the tinkling of glass, the view port shattered and dropped straight down. Shaking the shards off her back, Emily scrambled into the pod and eased Wolffe to his feet, guiding him forward before handing him off to Cosmo.  
'Got ya bro, just like promised.' Cosmo grinned, supporting the exhausted clone as he coughed and spluttered.  
'Gently down, you're okay now bro.' Emily soothed, jumping down and taking Wolffe again. 'Get the bikes unloaded and hooked up, they've gone through hell too.' she added, easing Wolffe down to the deck beside Boost.  
'Will they be alright?' Anakin asked, watching from the background.  
'The pressure suits offer some protection but they require a medical frigate for recovery. I will stabilise them Sir.'  
'Get outta those suits bros, we've got you covered.' Voodoo called, making his way past Skywalker with five green packs.  
'Yeah, we've got the bikes.' Windvest agreed, climbing up onto the pod and releasing Gear Grinder.  
'Thanks bro.' Splat gasped, stripping off his bright orange support suit and taking one of the packs.

Sinking back against the bulkhead, he uncoiled the system and slipped it over his head, grateful for the emergency oxygen kits.  
'Your men are safe now.' Ahsoka soothed, crouched beside General Koon.  
'Tell me, were there any survivors?'  
'We couldn't find anybody else.' Anakin replied, kneeling on Koon's other side.  
'The Hunter's must have destroyed the rest.'  
'I'm sorry Master Plo.' Ahsoka offered, lunging to slide her arms around his shoulders.  
'So many good men lost.' Cosmo uttered, stripping off his protective suit and sinking down beside Splat.  
'Every life is sacred to Arecha.' Emily nodded, helping to move Wolffe away from the pod.  
'Arecha du monsti cla tuvos.' Shift called, making sure his bros were okay before finally resting.  
'Emily…the secret Seppie weapon…we know what it is.' Scorpion sighed, speaking in sync with his emergency breathing assistance.  
'Rest Pion, you can tell us later.' Emily uttered, stroking his cheek lightly.  
'Read my…fingers.' Chain suggested, cracking his knuckles before spelling out the message.  
'An ion cannon. The Separatist weapon is an ion cannon?' Emily asked, a new thread of fear racing up her spine. 'Linx has the information, it's a scary weapon.'  
'What have you got Linx?' Voodoo asked, approaching the grey and white bike. Beeping softly, she fired off two datapads before shutting down to recharge.  
'Thanks Voodoo. Head on forward and check on the Jedi. I'll watch over the bros, you're my eyes and ears up front.' Emily directed, eyes softening as she gazed around the room.  
'You've got it Emily.' Voodoo replied, turning and heading forward.

Reading through the information recorded on the datapads, Emily's fears only grew as she realised the implications of what they'd discovered and survived so far.  
'Shut down the power systems! We're not out of danger yet!' Voodoo warned, appearing in the doorway.  
'Fuck it! I'm on it Voodoo.' Emily growled, vaulting off the floor and racing to the bikes. Reaching under the saddle of each resting girl, she hit the total shutdown switches and listened as they hissed before shutting down. 'Five bikes disabled!'  
'Confirmed! The Separatist ship is still hanging around…standby!'  
'Understood Voodoo!' Emily shot back, returning to her place by the wall.  
'Hey, what's with the lights?'  
'Power has gone out. Maybe that ship has returned. We should get up to the bridge.' Wolffe replied, pushing off the pod. He didn't make it three steps before the medical droid had to catch him.  
'You are too weak. Let me go see what is wrong.'  
'Come on Wolffe, just sit down and relax.' Emily coaxed, taking his weight and guiding him to the wall.  
'Sit down Boost, you're not going to help anyone in your current condition.' Cosmo sighed, switching off his emergency air supply.  
'You too Sinker, we've done all we can right now.' Splat advised, breathing gear hanging around his neck.  
'We have to put our trust in the Jedi for the time being. There's nothing we can do to help right now.' Emily nodded, easing Wolffe down gently.  
'What's your gut telling you Emily?' Scorpion asked, removing his mask quickly.  
'I don't need my gut to tell me that we've got trouble.' Emily replied, grabbing for a handhold as the old freighter fired up and raced away from the situation.  
'Come on Skywalker, our girls can't take another hit. Fly fast, fly well and get us all out of this mess.' Chain uttered, unable to relax as the freighter raced away from whatever was chasing them.  
'Voodoo!' Emily called, getting to her feet and heading for the upper door.  
'Standby!'  
'Damnit Voodoo. We need information.' Emily sighed, slumping back against the bulkhead heavily.  
'Jumping to hyperdrive now.'

Feeling the shudder to signal the jump, Emily got to her feet and headed for the cockpit, looking for answers to what had just gone wrong this time.  
'Alright Skyguy, what'd you do this time?'  
'How was that mess my fault? You're the one who didn't deactivate the medical droid.'  
'Voodoo didn't pass the message to deactivate the damn medical droid.'  
'So now it's my fault?'  
'No, its still Skyguy's fault…he's the one who didn't pass the needed information.'  
'Hey, I was busy trying to save all our lives.'  
'And now you get to face the Council and tell them about all the rules you broke his time.' Emily chuckled, clapping Skywalker on the shoulder. 'I might stick up for Ahsoka from time to time but you keep putting my bros and my man in the line of fire. I'm not going to stand for that much longer.'  
'Your man?'  
'That's right General Koon, my man. CT-7567, Captain Rex. He's my number one man and I'm his beautiful woman.' Emily grinned, reaching under her shirt and lifting out her medallion. 'Love is a powerful thing General, no one is completely immune to it.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making it back to the fleet, the strained bikes needed no instructions, idling down the ramp and heading for the garage. Spotting the new arrivals, the regulars onboard disengaged from their recharge units and moved aside, welcoming the girls into their places.  
'No arguing bros, straight to the infirmary with you.' Emily called, the rest of Skywalker's team gathered by the ramp to help their returning bros.  
'Sounds like a plan Emily.' Cosmo nodded, leaning gratefully on Raider's shoulders.  
'You did well bros, never forget that.' Emily praised, still supporting Wolffe against her side.  
'Thanks for getting us out of there in one piece General Skywalker.' Wolffe offered, arm draped around Emily's shoulders as they stepped down the ramp.  
'You have my Padawan to thank for that. Of course, Emily and Voodoo had a hand in it too.' Anakin replied, patting Emily's shoulder lightly and granting Voodoo a quick wave. 'They always knew you guys were still out there.'  
'General Plo said someone would come for us. The mice had the same idea, we're just glad they were right.' Wolffe shrugged, drawing away from Emily slowly.  
'Skywalker, it is time to give our report to the Council.' Koon directed, striding down the ramp.  
'Right, the Council report.'  
'Chin up Skyguy, they won't give you the boot…I think.' Emily smirked, spotting Rex off to the side. 'Hey Rex!'  
'Emily! I was wondering when you'd get home. Figures it'd happen while I'm in the 'fresher.' Rex grinned, racing towards his beloved lady. 'I'm just glad you're back.'  
'Ah, come 'ere Rexy.' Emily beamed, yanking him close and twirling happily, no longer caring about how she looked in front of the others in the hanger.  
'Come on Ahsoka.' Anakin called, turning back to his Padawan as she stood beside R2 and wondered what to do.  
'You want me there? I figured because of before…'  
'Ahsoka, through it all you never gave up. You did a great job. But, if I'm getting in trouble for this, you're gonna share some of the blame too. So come on, let's go.' Anakin grinned, waving for her to follow.  
'Right behind you Master.' Ahsoka replied, following Anakin away from the Twilight.  
'Don't be too hard on the kid Skyguy. Had Ahsoka not said anything, I would have been a lot more aggressive with my actions.' Emily grinned, hugging Rex close as they left the hanger.

Walking down the corridor together, Emily smiled contentedly and shifted to grab Rex around the waist, just glad to be home and back at his side after a particularly challenging mission.  
'I missed you baby.' Rex uttered, stroking her hair lightly.  
'I missed you too sweetheart. It was a hard one, but we got there. Three cruisers lost and the only survivors we could find were in and on one escape pod. Five mice and their bikes, three clones and General Koon.'  
'In and on?'  
'Wolffe was inside the pod when we found it, the rest of them were on the pod. The bikes I can understand, Martian SOP is for the bikes to launch after pods and use their onboard tow lines to latch onto the nearest pod for a free lift. As for why Koon's defenders were all in space defence suits and outside the pod…I've got no idea. Those suits are only used for evacuations where reaching pods isn't possible. Don't even ask why Boost and Sinker were outside with the General, I just don't have an explanation.' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly as she tried to understand.  
'Don't worry about it too much Emily. The bros are safe, brothers from both sides and the General will get a new fleet. It seems the old 14 luck you were telling me about hasn't dried up just yet.' Rex grinned, crossing over Emily's path and hoisting her onto his back. 'Now how's about you and I go back to our room and have a little fun.'  
'Ooh, I like the sound of that Rex.' Emily agreed, arms draped comfortably around his shoulders as he broke into a light jog.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Leaning against the wall near Shadow Squadron, Emily glanced up at the team around her as General Koon and Ahsoka approached.  
'This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship. As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy.'  
'Oh yeah, the Admiral doesn't like this idea.' Shard uttered, sending the group into quiet laughter.  
'Shhh, let's hear what suicidal idea he's got this time.' Emily hissed, slapping Shard on the shoulder.  
'Thank you Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can out manoeuvre their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge and General Grievous.' Skywalker instructed, pointing to the hologram Artoo was displaying.  
'The head klanker. Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious.'  
'Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy's ion weapon. We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridge superstructure, here. We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots, prepare your bombers.' Anakin continued, dismissing the group quickly.  
'Skywalker, this is an aggressive plan. Are your sure your Squadron can complete this mission?' Koon asked, taking a step forward.  
'Let's ask them. Matchstick, you think our boys can pull it off?'  
'Yes Sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete.'  
'That's right, minimal casualties maximum effectiveness. That's us.'  
'I admire your confidence pilot. Even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent from breaking Grievous' defences.' Koon warned, turning back to Anakin.  
'Master Plo is right, with Grievous on that ships bridge, it's bound to be well protected.'  
'Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll destroy that bridge and Grievous along with it.'  
'And failing that, Skyguy's Defenders will be in position to rescue the few survivors.' Emily sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
'Some things never change.' Tank grinned, looking across the hanger to where the old Martians fighters were waiting for action.  
'Master Skywalker seems to inspire great confidence in his men.'  
'He does lead by example.'  
'Unfortunately for those of us stuck trying to keep up with him. Excuse us General, we've got ships to prepare.' Fog sighed, slipping from the group and heading for his two toned grey fighter.  
'Get to work bros, we need all fighters up and ready for protection detail.' Emily nodded, dismissing the rest of the mice working with Skywalker.  
'What about you Emily?'  
'Don't you worry about me Tank, I've got a fighter of my own now. Skywalker organised it for me, it's not as sleek as some of my old fighters but it's not too bad.' Emily grinned, pointing to a black, blue and white fighter down the far end of the hanger.  
'Ooh, Delta-7B…very nice Emily.' Voodoo nodded, admiring the sleek lines.  
'Didn't get the droid to go with it but I'm not too worried about that. You know me boys, I fly by my gut.' Emily shrugged, smile widening as Rex appeared from the far side of the fighter. 'Gotta go bros, my special man is waiting.'  
'Go on Em, get outta here.' Shift chuckled, watching her run to greet Rex so joyfully. 'They make a beautiful couple.'  
'They sure do bro. I never thought I'd see the day when Emily was so happy.' Shard agreed, touched by the youthful excitement the lovers found in every moment together.  
'It does the heart good to see our Emily falling in love. Mind you, I don't think she could have found a better guy to fall in love with. Rex is a good match for her, it's no real wonder she picked him over all the other brothers onboard.' Raider nodded, tearing his gaze away from the happy couple. 'Give them some privacy bros, I don't think Rex is coming with us on this one.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Fuelled up and ready for departure, the mice accompanying the bombing run perched on their ugly fighters and waited for the rest of the wing to get organised. This was the good thing about AI ships, they could handle some of the preparations without the assistance of a pilot.  
'Which one's mine?'  
'You're with me, you'll be my gunner. Somebody's gotta watch my back.'  
'Aww hell, here we go again bros.' Plate sighed, sitting up a little more. 'News flash Skyguy, that's our job.'  
'Broadside could do that.'  
'What'd I just get volunteered for this time?'  
'Relax Broadside, Ahsoka just said you could watch Skyguy's back.' Fang shrugged, looking up from his helmet maintenance.  
'I thought that was your job.'  
'Besides, you have Artoo.'  
'That's the way, put a droid with the insane pilot.'  
'Hey, that's hardly fair Voodoo.'  
'Neither is my backside Skyguy.' Tank countered, sending his bros into fits of laughter.  
'Nice one Tank.' Rex praised, stunned by the comeback.  
'But I so enjoy your company my Padawan.'  
'Just admit it, you don't like my flying.'  
'Hey, you're a step above him Ahsoka. At least you haven't wiped out a handful of fighters yet.' Windvest jabbed, checking his sights were zeroed properly.  
'No…I…no, it's not that. It's just I…'  
'Skywalker!'  
'Saved by the Admiral hey Skyguy.' Ghost sniggered, jumping down from his fighter.  
'The enemy ship has attacked our convoy of medical transports near Ryndellia.' Yularen briefed, approaching with General Koon.  
'Medical transports? Only General Grievous would go after clones who can't fight back.' Ahsoka replied, frustrations rising sharply.  
'So that's the way he's going to play. He's gonna try playing on our compassion towards the brothers.' Emily snarled, eyes darkening dangerously as she jumped down from her fighter.  
'The Ryndellia system…near Naboo. Isn't that where our medical base is? I'll bet that will be his next target.' Anakin mused, the target so obvious.  
'There are thousands of clones on that station. There's no way they can be evacuated in time.' Rex added, turning to Emily for comfort and support.  
'Relax Rex, we'll get there on time. Our wounded brothers will be safe.' Emily soothed, caressing his cheek lovingly.  
'There are many star clusters in that area. With a ship that big, he will be unable to chart a course that's less than ten parsecs.' Koon advised, opening up another set of ideas and plans.  
'Looks like we're gonna have to take a short cut. Admiral, warn that station what's coming.' Anakin ordered, mind kicking into overdrive as he considered what was at risk.  
'This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target…'  
'We won't lose anybody.'  
'Then I will come along and fly fighter escort.'  
'Join the wing General, be an honour to fly with you.' Emily nodded, hugging Rex tight before he left the hanger quickly.  
'Any help is welcome Master Plo, just try not to fall behind.' Anakin called, climbing up to his fighter.  
'Behind is good, you'll be safe there. Don't forget Skyguy, these old girls are faster through hyperspace than your fighters and bombers.' Tank replied, swinging into the cockpit quickly.  
'Thanks guys, leave me holding the baby!' Emily growled, swinging into her seat.  
'Baby? What baby?' Matchstick asked, strapping into his seat.  
'Not literally Matchstick. While the mice race ahead, I'm left in the rear guarding three Jedi all on my own.'  
'Hey, you asked for that thing Emily.'  
'I did not Shard. Skyguy went through a lot to get this here and painted up the way it is. I'd much rather be flying second seat with you guys.'  
'Not all Jedi require constant vigilance Emily. You'll find General Koon reacts well to guidance from his cover team.' Cosmo offered, standing on the upper walkway.  
'I'll keep that in mind Cosmo, thanks.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rising out of the hanger smoothly, Emily cursed her bad luck again as she collected her hyperspace ring and joined the bomber wing. The mice had already left, taking a longer route to burn up the head start they had and the speed advantage they'd gain in hyperspace.  
"Shadow Squadron, tighten formation and call in."  
"Shadow Two, standing by."  
"Shadow Three, standing by."  
"Shadow Four, standing by."  
"Emily?"  
'Yeah Rex.'  
"Be careful out there. We'll get there as soon as we can but you know how it is."  
'I know Rex, believe me I know. I'll be okay, I've dealt with situations a lot crazier than this one. Look in my cupboards, you'll find a sealed box there. I know you'll figure out how to open it. Hopefully the items inside will bring you some comfort while we're separated. Remember the prayer on Teth?'  
"I remember Emily, I didn't understand the concept then but I do now."  
'Pray with me Rex.'  
"Take the lead Emily, I'm ready."  
'Follow your heart Rex, the words will come.'  
"Merciful Ares, protector of Mars and guardian of all. I beg of you to watch over the brave pilots flying to defend our wounded brothers. Guide their hands and sharpen their gazes so they might do their duties without fault or fear. Protect them in your majestic presence and keep them from harm. Be with their loved ones far and near as they wait for news and pray for their survival. Fill them with your courage and strength as they face challenges unknown to us. In your all powerful name, these things I pray."  
'In your all powerful name, these things I pray.'  
"I love you Emily."  
'Love you too Rex. Keep the home fires burning for my return.'  
"Count on it Emily, my sweet warrior angel."  
'Oh Rex.'  
"Shadow Eleven, standing by."  
"Shadow Twelve standing by."  
"Fighter Escort One ready."  
'Fighter Escort Two ready.'  
"So you finally decided to join us Emily."  
'Don't even go there Skyguy. I was on station and ready from Shadow One calling in his readiness.' Emily growled, brushing the medallion hidden under her new flight suit.  
"This is Admiral Yularen, you are cleared for hyperspace jump. Good hunting Sir."  
"Thanks Admiral. Alright boys, let's go."  
'You're lucky I'm hard to offend Skyguy.'  
"Alright boys and girls, let's go."  
'Better.' Emily replied, jumping into the swirling blue of hyperspace.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dropping out of hyperspace again, Emily gazed up at the nebula in front of them and really started wondering about Skywalker's sanity. She'd learned all about the dangers of nebula flying from talking with Blade and really didn't want to try it in an unfamiliar ship with Skywalker leading the way.  
"Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be alright."  
"A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution."  
'This is Skywalker you're talking about, he doesn't know what caution is.'  
"Hey!"  
"Don't worry about us Master Jedi. We can hold our own. Right Shadow Squadron?"  
"Copy that Shadow Two."  
"Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?"  
'Sure we do Ahsoka but we're in the minority.'  
"Of course we care Snips, but we're still going through that nebula."  
'What'd I tell ya, Skywalker knows no caution.'  
"That is so not true Emily."  
'Oh, then why did you agree to split our forces and send half ahead? Sure the Martian fighters are faster but we could have done this together. You'd better have the rendezvous co-ordinates right or we're all going down in a fireball.'  
"You're really not great for morale, you know that Emily?"  
'That's just your opinion Skywalker. According to most, I'm a boost to morale.'  
"She's got you there Sir, Emily's great to have around. Quick with a joke, crude or otherwise and just generally fun to be around."  
'Why thank you Broadside, very sweet of you.'  
"Thank fuck Captain Rex didn't hear you Broadside."  
'Rex ain't that bad Matchstick. He knows I'll keep coming back to his side so he isn't too worried when I spend time with other brothers. I can go out and drink with however I like, so long as I still wake him for duty in the mornings.'  
"Well that's nice to know. Now how about we all focus on getting through this?" Skywalker sighed, leading the group into the bright orange nebula.

Delving deeper into the nebula, scanners were dead and visual range was barely enough to keep the wing in formation.  
"This soup is thick. Can you see anything?"  
"Just keep your eyes on my thrusters Shadow Two."  
"They'll have to. The scanners were useless."  
'Like we have a choice Skywalker. Just what have you gotten us into out here?'  
"This is old fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course."  
"Skywalker is right Ahsoka. Clear your mind young one and you will see the path."  
"Right now, I can't see anything at all."  
'Got any bright ideas to help us regular pilots through General Koon?'  
"I always know where I'm going."  
"Yeah, where's that Broadside?"  
"I'm gonna blow up that battleship."  
"A clear path if ever there was one."  
'Hey Skyguy, you managed to get me this ship but what happened to the droid that's supposed to be with it?'  
"I'm working on it Emily, don't worry. I'll get you a droid to go with your fighter."  
'Good to know Skyguy.'  
"Matching paintjob and all."  
'Now that's service, I don't want to think about the effort required to paint an astromech droid.'  
"Probably a good thing."

Adding a touch more power to the engines, Emily moved back into her assigned position and tried to stick as close to Skywalker as was safe but she was starting to get bored of the nebula.  
"So Skyguy, how did you know about this shortcut?"  
"It's an old smuggler's route. Pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine."  
'Uh-oh…this can't be good.'  
"Smuggler's route? That makes me feel better."  
"They call it the Balmorra Run."  
"Balmorra Run?"  
'Now I'm really worried.'  
"I think I'm picking up a contact.'  
"Skywalker! Listen to me! We need to turn around."  
"We can't, not if we're gonna catch Grievous."  
"Another contact! This one's much larger."  
"Skywalker! Balmorra's the nesting ground of the giant Nebray mantas!"  
"Another? Another!"  
'God damnit Skywalker!'  
"Take evasive action!"  
"Those gas gulpers are huge!"  
"Don't shoot or they'll panic!"  
'I'm saving my shooting for later. One right up Skywalker's arse for this spectacular fuck up!'  
"They'll panic? I'm about to panic!"  
"There are so many of them."  
'Steady bro, you're gonna…contact!'  
"I'm hit…my stabilisers out."  
'Yet another Skywalker SNAFU!'  
"SNAFU?"  
'Later Broadside.'  
"Pull it together Matchstick."  
"I'm okay, I got it."  
'Nice save Matchstick.'  
"Thanks Emily."  
"These things are gonna make a meal out of us."  
"All wings! Line up behind me!"  
"Roger that boss."  
'Am I the only one who thinks this is a very bad idea.'  
"Not now Emily."  
"Hurry, they will not follow us beyond the nebula!"  
"That one looks hungry!"  
"Nah, it's just smiling at ya."  
"We're coming out of it."  
'Thank fuck for that.'  
"Let's hope your shortcut paid off."  
"We're not far behind Grievous now."  
'I'll be impressed when we actually arrive on scene…preferably before Thrasher Squad has been wiped out.'  
"Is now a good time to ask about SNAFU?"  
'Yeah, I guess so Broadside. SNAFU is a term from my world, used by the American military. It means Situation Normal, All Fucked Up. If there are sensitive ears around, Fucked becomes Fouled to protect them.'  
"Sensitive ears belonging to a certain young Padawan perhaps?"  
'Nah, Ahsoka's already heard it all before. Right kid?'  
"Oh yeah, I've heard plenty of foul language."  
"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to the mice."  
'Forget it Skywalker, you can't change the habits of years that quick. They'll keep swearing for a long time to come.'  
"Encouraged by you no doubt Emily."  
'Who do you think taught them in the first place?'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting at the rendezvous coordinates, Thrasher Squad was getting nervous, fully aware that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Malevolence if it arrived right now.  
'Now isn't this just typical of Skywalker, late again.' Plate growled, hating the fact he was up front of the formation this time.  
"Hang on, I'm picking up something on scanners."  
"Thrasher Squad, don't shoot."  
'It's about bloody time Skywalker.'  
"That's the way Plate, give him hell. Idiot just about got us all killed by taking a shortcut through a fucking nebula."  
'A nebula? Now that is FUBAR to the extreme Skywalker.'  
"Emily?"  
"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, same rules regarding the F as for SNAFU Broadside."  
"Thanks for the info."  
"Shadow Two, what is the damage to your ship?"  
"Just a scratch Sir."  
"We must not take anymore unnecessary risks. If we lose even a single ship, our mission is that much closer to failure."  
"Understood Master Plo. But we didn't lose any ships."  
"Good pilots more than proper planning Skywalker, that's all."  
"And I didn't…"  
"Skywalker, another contact."  
"I thought those things wouldn't follow us."  
"Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's a ship, it's the Malevolence." Fog reported, swinging around to his new position near General Koon.  
'Thrasher! Battle stations!'  
"Lead the way Plate!"  
'Nah, let Skywalker lead. He's the suicide jockey.'  
"Hey!"  
"Truer words were never spoken Plate. I'll show you the recording of our run later."  
'Look forward to it Emily.'

Dropping their hyperspace rings and rejoining the charge, Emily and General Koon were soon back in position but could only watch with the rest of the fighters and bombers as the Malevolence fired on the escaping medical frigates, first with the ion cannon and then with the turrets.  
'Tracer Flight, on my wings! We're going after turrets! Thumper Flight, protect the bombers!' Plate ordered, rolling past the incoming vulture droids.  
"Hunter has Thumper gap!"  
"Copy that Hunter."  
"We've got fighters coming in."  
"Take 'em down Thumper!"  
"Hold it steady. Come on, hold it steady."  
"Keep those fighters off of us."  
"Working on it Skyguy."  
"Your fancy flying is making it difficult."  
"Less whining more firing kid, we've got backstop." Fang directed, dropping in on Skywalker's right flank, Fog coming in on his left.  
"Ion cannon alert! They just fired our direction!"  
"Tracer! Be ready to haul tail with any fighters caught in the blast."  
'Copy that Hunter!'  
"Make towards the edge of the ray, now!"  
"Come on bros, charge!"  
"Give it everything you've got!"  
"Shadow Two, your speed is dropping. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Sir, just trying to keep it together."  
"You can make it Matchstick!"  
"Tank!"  
"On it Emily!"

Whipping his heavier fighter around, Tank shot from his seat and snapped a support rope onto his harness before lowering the rear hatch and striding out into a very dangerous position with an old grappling launcher in his hand.  
"Pop the hatch Matchstick! I've got you brother!"  
"You'd better not miss Tank." Matchstick replied, popping the canopy and leaping out, his gunner right behind him. Firing the grapple cable, Tank shot past both men and nodded as they grabbed hold. Heaving back on the line, Tank quickly hauled the pair into his much larger fighter and sealed the hatch.  
"Watch for that mangled fighter, it's in free fall now."  
"I'm on it Tank." Raider cut in, firing a shot at the critical fighter and knocking it out of the way of the fighters behind it.  
'You two might wanna hang on back there. Fighter 376-T, full power to the engines. Heading straight ahead!' Tank warned, swinging in behind the controls as the fighter obeyed and fired up, racing straight across the path of the ion cannon and to safety.  
"Shadow Squadron, check in."  
"Shadow Six, Seven and Ten were caught in the ray."  
'Shadow Two is out of the fight. Pilot and gunner safe onboard my fighter.'  
"Splinter, Rider and Steel were also caught in the ray. Looks like they were moving to protect the clones."  
"You okay Matchstick?"  
'Yeah Broadside, I'm okay. A little shaken and I think I've got some minor burns but otherwise we're both fine.'  
"Good to hear brother."  
'Come on you two, there's still a job to do. Mount up, you're my gunners now.' Tank called, working hard to keep his fighter in with the rest of the group.  
'How does this work?' Matchstick asked, looking at the weapons controls Tank had indicated with his tail.  
'Put your eyes to the viewers, you'll see the target reticules for the wing mount guns. As you rotate the platforms, the guns move too. Pull up to lift your sights, push down to lower.' Tank explained, rolling his fighter over completely.  
'Right, got it.' Matchstick nodded, taking the starboard platform and setting his helmet by his feet.

Weaving through the wall of heavy turbolaser fire coming up at them, the weakened starfighter wing charged the Malevolence as one, coaxing and guiding each other to push through the danger.  
"Stay on course!"  
"This flack is heavy!"  
"All deflectors, double front!"  
"Master! We need a new plan!"  
"Any plan would be good!"  
"We can make it Ahsoka! Hang in there."  
"Thumper…"  
"We stick together Plate! Our forces are already reduced!"  
"Watch those towers!"  
"Oops, belly scrape."  
"Steady Raider, steady."  
"We're too close. Loosen up!"  
"No chance, another one gone."  
"Master, you can make it but everyone else is getting shot down!"  
"Skywalker! We are not dying for you! Thrasher, be ready to bail on my mark! This ain't worth shattering the unit!"  
"Master!"  
"Understood Emily."  
"No, you can't just abandon our brothers."  
"Matchstick, I'm sorry but it's your brothers or every mouse in this galaxy."  
"If we can do enough damage, the weapon may overload when Grievous tries to fire!"  
"I'm with General Koon! The weapon is the key, not the bridge!"  
"Shadow Squadron, new target. We're taking out the starboard ion cannon."  
"Thrasher, stand down from bail orders!"  
"Form up and let's make Grievous pay!"

Lining up in single file, the remaining fighters and bombers raced towards the ion cannon, the comms silent as everyone prepared for what was to come.  
"Torpedoes away!"  
"Missiles away!"  
"Missiles and torpedoes?"  
"These are fighters Ahsoka, not bombers. We carry missiles for taking out enemy fighters but they'll work."  
"Gun it bros!" Emily barked, bringing up the rear of their bizarre convoy.

Watching their sensors as they moved clear of the Malevolence, the bros couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces as they watched the mighty enemy ship explode, proving to them all the power of smaller ships when it came to dealing with big trouble.  
"We did it bros, we fucking did it."  
"This one goes out to all our fallen brothers."  
"No matter where they were born."  
"Good work Shadow Squadron and you as well Thrasher."  
"Nice job Ahsoka."  
"Sixty thousand clones can sleep well tonight."  
"I can think of one that would be happy just to get you back Emily."  
"That goes without saying Windvest."  
"The cavalry had arrived."  
"Three cruisers should be enough to finish the job."

Following Anakin past the cruisers, Emily felt better knowing that she'd soon be able to get out of this fighter, take a shower and rest a while. There was no telling how long she'd have but right now, any rest would be appreciated. Arcing around again, the two wings split and prepared to land on the medical station.  
"Emily?"  
'Yes General Kenobi?'  
"There's someone here who wishes to speak with you."  
"Hey pretty lady."  
'You missed a hell of a fight Rex.'  
"So I can see. Looks like you did a fair bit of damage to the Malevolence though."  
'But of course. You wouldn't expect anything less of us.'  
"True, so very true. I'll meet you on the station, okay?"  
'Sounds like a plan to me Rex. I could use a massage after that mess.'  
"I'm sure something can be arranged sweetheart."  
'You sure know how to make a woman feel special Rex.'  
"I try Emily."  
'See you soon handsome.'  
"Wouldn't miss it for the galaxy sweetheart."

Finding an empty place in one of the hangers, Emily eased her fighter in and landed gently near the Martian fighters. Releasing her harness and climbing out, she sat on the portside wing and sighed, absolutely exhausted and ready to catch some sleep. Rubbing her eyes quickly, she unzipped her flight suit and folded it back out of the way, unconcerned if anyone saw her looking so weak and lonely as she waited. Hearing another ship, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled as the small transport slid into the hanger and shut down. Sliding off the wing, she tied the sleeves of her flight suit around her waist and tried to slap on a smile but she was too damn tired to manage anything welcoming.  
'You just gonna stand there or are you coming aboard sweetheart?' Rex asked, appearing on the ramp.  
'I'm coming Rex, just give me a moment.' Emily sighed, summoning her energy and heading for the transport.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Back onboard one of the cruisers, the refreshed Martian teams took up their positions around the Jedi and watched the scene unfold as the Malevolence tried to make good its escape.  
'Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?'  
'She's lost her primary shield and stabilisers but the ship is so massive it can take all the fire our cannons can give it.'  
'We must summon reinforcements.'  
'That's why I'm here Master Plo.'  
'Anakin, were you able to contact Master Luminara?'  
'Yes Master, she's busy with a fleet of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give support until she's turned them away.'  
'Then we'll have to make do with what we have.'  
'General Kenobi, I suggest you launch all Martian fighters. They might be ugly looking ships but with good pilots and additional gunners, they'll be able to get in and deliver close range fire to sensitive areas. With their speed advantage and AI capabilities, you won't have to worry about any friendly fire incidents; they can stay out of trouble.' Emily suggested, looking up at her bros gathered around the bridge.  
'If the situation changes, we can fall back or continue the assault as required.' Falcon added, confidence bolstered by the additional mice on offer this time around.  
'Alright, organise your fighters. I doubt you'll have much trouble finding clones willing to join you as gunners for this mission.' Kenobi nodded, dismissing his group.  
'We'll stay and watch over the Jedi, our fighters were destroyed when the Malevolence took out our cruiser.' Cosmo offered, looking at his small team.  
'No need bro, we've got spares onboard.' Braidy corrected, catching Emission's hand as they left the bridge.  
'Alright, let's get to work bros.' Cosmo nodded, leading his group off the bridge.  
'You'll have a fun time watching Skywalker.' Tank grinned, turning away from the Jedi.  
'That's my job Tank. That Jedi fighter I've got won't be any good in this situation. Anyway, I can take the control position from here, guide you all onto good targets.' Emily shrugged, resting one hand on Ahsoka's shoulder lightly. 'Besides, I'm not about to let someone else watch this young Togruta.'  
'Thanks Emily.' Ahsoka smiled, looking up at her closest female friend.  
'Admiral, status report.'  
'They're not attempting to just to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged.'  
'This is our chance. All ships target the bridge, maximum firepower.'  
'Emily, headset.' Rex called, flicking across the flimsy unit.  
'Thanks Rex, wouldn't be much of a controller without this.' Emily grinned, slipping the headset on and engaging the HUD. 'Avenger Squadron, you are clear to launch.'  
"Copy that control, launching."

Forming up high of the friendly fire, the twenty fighters of Avenger Squadron prepared for the worst as Emily finished plotting data and reading the maps on her HUD.  
'Fly fast, fly well. Arecha will keep us all in his eyes today.'  
"Copy that control."  
'Dagger Squad, up and over from the aft of the bridge! Thrasher Squad, port side high and drop! Striker Squad, starboard low and rise! Make it work bros, cross and return!'  
"Copy that control."  
"We're on it control."  
"Got it control."

Rolling through the fire from their rear, the squads separated and raced in on their targets, falling into columns to compound the damage done to the enemy ship.  
'Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel. Something just came out of hyperspace.'  
'Enemy reinforcements?'  
'No, it looks like a…Naboo ship?'  
'Gunners! Stand down! What in blazes are they doing on there?'  
'Avenger Squadron, pull back to position Alpha. We have a Naboo ship in the hot zone. I repeat, we have a Naboo ship in the hot zone. Pull back to position Alpha.'  
"Dagger Squad, fallin' back."  
"Thrasher Squad, moving back."  
"Striker Squad, clearing to Alpha."  
'Ahsoka, contact that ship.'  
'Avenger Squadron, standby.'  
'Naboo cruiser, identify yourself.'  
"This is Senator Amidala."  
'Padmé? What are you doing out here?'  
"I was sent on a special mission. The Senate was told the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty."  
'Get out of there as fast as you can.'  
'Thrasher, move to protect the Senator until she is clear of the hot zone.'  
"Moving to intercept control."  
'Padmé, what's happening?'  
"I'm being pulled inside the droid cruiser by a tractor beam!"  
'Cancel that order! Cancel that order! The Naboo cruiser has been caught!' Emily barked, watching her HUD flash a warning.  
"Copy that control. Returning to position Alpha."  
'Emily, get those mice back out there!'  
'Not happening Skyguy, it's too dangerous.'  
"I will not be made a Separatist bargaining chip! Continue your attack! You must destroy this monstrous ship!"  
'Avenger Squadron! Prepare to assault the enemy engines!'  
'Admiral, order our ships to stop firing! Emily, call off the mice.'

Looking into Skywalker's eyes, Emily nodded slowly as she recognised hidden emotions warring in his panicked gaze.  
'Avenger Squadron! Return to cruiser defence formations! I repeat, return to cruiser defence formations!'  
"But control, what about taking out this ship?"  
'Orders from up the chain Dagger Two. Fall back Avenger, we'll get our shot yet.'  
"Understood control, Avenger Squadron is returning to the hanger."  
'I hope you know what you're getting us into Skywalker.' Emily sighed, keeping an eye on the returning fighters as they headed for the hangers in front of her position.  
'Protecting the Senator, seems like a straightforward plan to me Emily.'  
'Despite her instructions to continue our assault. I'm not judging you Skywalker, I'd do the same in particular circumstances.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'Emily, are you sure you want to do this?'  
'Rex, when Skywalker and Kenobi get off that cruiser with the Senator, the attack order is going to come down fast. I'll be on the bridge directing traffic, things are going to be tight out there.'  
'But the General ordered us to stand down.'  
'Not quite Rex. Remember, Skywalker can't order me around just as I can't order him around. We can make suggestions to each other but in this situation, Martian control is mine.'  
'Our ships are in attack position. Any word from Master Skywalker?'  
'No, the droids are jamming our transmissions.'  
'We need to give him more time.'  
'I'm not sure we can.'  
'Damnit Skywalker, you just had to go in without any Martian backup. You should know by now that the droids can't block those frequencies.'  
'Well I might have a way to buy more time. If Skyguy wants to argue, he can take it up with me later.' Emily sighed, slipping her headset into position. 'Avenger Squadron, launch all wings!'  
"Avenger on the move."

Stepping up to the mark, Emily scanned the enemy ship and nodded, the perfect target lighting up and giving four good locations to fire on to really mess up Grievous' day.  
'Avenger Squadron, your target is the enemy engines. Dagger, you take the lead. Thrasher, you're on rear guard.'  
"Target count?"  
'Four marked locations, high, low and right down the barrel. Formation suggestion: sweep line four.'  
"Registered control." Splitting into their Squads, the fighters lined up in four rows, each wing of five moving into an arrow formation and lining up one behind the other.  
'Fly fast, fly well. Maximum damage to the four marked locations only.'  
"Understood control. Avenger away!"

Keeping their spacing with practised ease, the wings swooped in past the engines of the massive enemy battleship, missiles and cannons firing in sync and tearing into the already damaged armour.  
"Control, I have the Twilight on scope. They're making their escape from the target."  
'Understood Avenger 15."  
"Control, I count five enemy fighters incoming. They're after the Twilight."  
'Break off and engage the enemy fighters. Protect the Twilight until we can get them safely docked again.'  
"On it control!"  
'All batteries, open fire!'  
'Avenger, watch for incoming friendly fire. The cruisers have been given fire command! Repeat, cruisers have the fire command!'  
"Warning received control."  
'Avenger 18, you have a vulture on your tail.'  
"Avenger 2 coming in port down."  
'Clean kill Avenger 2. Avenger 9, you're in Grievous' aim.'  
"Tail up to clear."  
"Avenger 19 moving to assist."  
"Avenger 20 moving to assist."  
'Thrasher! Reassignment! Swing around and land your fire on the enemy bridge! Hyperdrive is activating!'  
"Thrasher Squad, move out!"  
"Avenger control, this is the Twilight. Do not worry about the Malevolence now, we require cover."  
'Negative Twilight, the assault continues.'  
"You're wasting ammo Avenger control. The Malevolence won't escape."  
'I say again, negative Twilight. The assault continues.'  
"Control, the Malevolence is heading for the moon. Orders?"  
'Break off your assault and return to protective detail. I repeat, break away from the enemy and reform to protect Twilight.'  
"Understood control."  
"Like I said Avenger control."  
'Get off this frequency Twilight! This is the Avenger Squadron battle frequency.'  
"My apologies control."  
"Control, enemy one has fled the battlefield into hyperspace."  
'Escape confirmed Avenger 5. Continue mopping up the vultures.'  
"Acknowledged control."  
"Hey look, droids that fly almost as well as Skywalker."  
'Very funny Avenger 13. I guess you could say it's a Skywalker Special, he probably had something to do with it.'  
"Control, whenever a ship crashes near our fleet, Skywalker had something to do with it."  
'So true Avenger 6, so true. Come on home Avenger, job well done.'  
"Copy that control. We're heading in now."  
'The first round is on me tonight bros.'  
"Looking forward to it control."  
'You show amazing control of the squadron Emily.'  
'Thank you Admiral. This specific headset helps a lot, without it I'd be playing a very dangerous guessing game. Takes a special kind of person to handle the information overload you get but once you get used to it, amazing things can be achieved.' Emily grinned, crouching and offering her hands to the men working in the bridge pits. 'But then, sometimes it doesn't take a lot to achieve the greatest of results.' she added, swinging her HUD up out of the way as she stood and moved to congratulate the other half of the bridge pit team.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Amid the sounds of clapping hands and happy voices, Emily twirled and spun through the steps of another Martian dance - the Call of Victory. Instead of her usually dark attire, she was dressed in a long gown of sunset glory, pale orange with darker bands at the top and bottom. The cut of the dress was simple enough, figure hugging across her upper body before falling straight to the floor from her hips. With her hair done up neatly and an elegant gold clasp holding the dark tresses in place, Emily was a picture of beauty, a suitable figure to represent Mother Mars. Chanting in the rich notes of the true Martian language, she moved through the kneeling brothers with a spring in her step, praising their accomplishments and wiping away their pain. With the softest of hands and the kindest of touches, she filled a role Christine usually played but given the situation, she took on the persona and danced the ancient footsteps.

Watching from the sidelines, the clones in the rec room kept the beat and managed the chorus, the occasional stumble never causing a problem for those in the middle of the circle. Rising up onto her bare toes, Emily spun fast in the centre of the circle, arms outstretched as her voice lifted into song and flew into a range few could compete with. Wearing a similar outfit, Ahsoka slipped through the circle and spun, flowing white fabric drifting with the breeze she created. Smiling softly as she dropped back off her toes, Emily caught Ahsoka's hand and spun with her. Together they represented Mother Mars and all the fallen, reunited for eternity. Releasing Emily's hand slowly, Ahsoka moved through the mice slowly, silently asking them to remember the lost in their prayers and cherish their memories every day. Coming full circle, Ahsoka spun again, shrouded arms reaching up to the sky. Crouching a little, Emily wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and lifted, strong arms wrapped around her waist as Ahsoka continued reaching skyward, head tipping back. Spinning again, Emily couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she set Ahsoka back on the deck before taking her hand and leading her around the circle of mice, free hands tracing over their shoulders tenderly before they left the circle.

Returning a few moments later, the scene around had changed, the mice were on their feet, handing around drinks and relaxing among the clones. Turning as one, the combined team broke into applause for the ladies, pressing cool drinks into their hands and praising their efforts.  
'Where did you learn to dance like that Emily?' Ahsoka asked, finding a seat and settling carefully so she didn't crush the dress she was wearing.  
'Christine taught me the Call of Victory years back. She was Mother Mars, I was the lost souls coming home. You did really well Ahsoka, I wasn't sure you'd pick up the steps so quickly.' Emily shrugged, adjusting her skirt and sitting.  
'I missed a few steps but I don't think anyone noticed. I just wanted to make the mice happy, so I tried really hard.'  
'You did great Ahsoka, a little more practise and you'll have the steps down. One day you might be asked to play the third role in this great dance, a role often forgotten but just as important. For the time being though, content yourself with learning the steps for the lost souls.'  
'There's another part to the dance?'  
'Yeah, those left behind to grieve. That can be anyone from family to close friends, a representation of the lives touched by the fallen. Dressed in grieving tones and searching for the fallen, the third dancer has a much more complex series of steps as they move through the group.'  
'I'm not sure I want that role.'  
'You'll probably be kept on as the lost souls. You look good in the white outfit, the grey and blacks of mourning wouldn't look right against your skin. Of course, the only time we'd get together and dance all three parts would be when this war ends. There's no point otherwise. Call of Victory is done to celebrate big accomplishments in the course of a war. Only the final victory is an event worthy of all three dancers taking part.' Emily explained, face lighting up as Rex made his way through the group to take a knee beside the tired ladies.

This was the first time Emily had actually seen him in his fatigues, normally when he was off duty he would come back to their quarters, change into his sleep pants and curl up beside her.  
'You look so beautiful Emily. I didn't know you even owned a dress.' he remarked, stroking her cheek lightly. 'You as well Ahsoka, you both look amazing.'  
'I used to own two dresses Rex, I've only got this one left now.'  
'What happened to the other one?'  
'Ahsoka's wearing it. It took some work but we got there in the end.'  
'I don't understand Emily.'  
'I've spent all my time since leaving the mess with Ahsoka, cutting down my white dress to fit her. I can ask Christine to sew me a new one when she's got time, she's got all my measurements still. It simply wouldn't do to have Ahsoka dance in her usual outfit, the Call of Victory is sacred to all Martian people.'  
'So that's where you disappeared to. I thought you'd gone to find a quiet place to take a nap.'  
'Not likely Rex, I sleep best when I'm curled up with you. Otherwise I just can't relax enough to sleep, I keep waking up to check for danger. I know I'm safe here but I've been doing that since I was about Ahsoka's age, it's so deeply ingrained now that I just can't help it anymore.'  
'I understand that all too well Emily. As much fun as this celebration is, you're coming with me now.' Rex nodded, rising and pulling Emily to her feet.  
'Keep the dress Ahsoka, you might need it again some day. Later bros.' Emily called, allowing Rex to drag her from the room.


	9. Rookies

Settled in the lower seating of their little transport, Emily, Braidy and Emission amused themselves with a game of poker, thoughts drifting to a few different places but they were still focused on what they were doing. These inspections of various listening posts were getting a little repetitive but they were enjoying the chance to relax and unwind after a few hard battles.  
'So Rex, where are we headed this time?' Emily asked, adjusting her new comms headset.  
"The Rishi system. It's a vital listening post, protecting an approach to Kamino. What's the matter, you getting bored down there?"  
'Nah, I'm passing the time just fine. Emission's still a little ticked that we had to leave the girls behind but I'm starting to see the logic of that call now.'  
"It'd be mighty cramped down there with three bikes as well."  
'Tight conditions are nothing new Rex; we've been in some pretty cosy situations before.'  
'Your bet Emily.'  
'Right, call.'  
"What's your gut telling you babe?"  
'Why do you ask sweetness?'  
"We just got off the comms with the Rishi outpost; either we've got someone playing funny buggers or something's up down there."  
'What makes you think that?'  
"The brother we were just talking to signed off with the typical droid response - Roger-Roger."  
'Hmmm, could be someone messing around but not likely. I'd say we've got trouble.'  
"Great, just great."  
"Good luck Rex, I'm putting you in charge of this one."  
'I'll back you up Rex, you know that.'  
"I know angel, I just hope things don't get too out of hand."  
"Alright you two, save the romantic stuff for later."  
'Bros, we need to find someone to smooth out Cody's rough edges.'  
'Never gonna happen Emily, there's only two women onboard and they're both off limits.'  
'Who put their hand on Charley?'  
"General Kenobi's keeping everyone at bay. Charley hasn't even moved out of the Padawan's quarters attached to General Kenobi's."  
'He's not kidding Emily, Obi-Wan is being fiercely protective of Charley. Not really surprising but still, he's a little OTT at times.'  
'This might need to be looked into when we get a chance bros.'  
"Alright, cut the chatter. Time to get to work."  
'You have got to relax Cody.'  
"I'll relax when we're back on the cruisers. I hate these inspection trips."

Grabbing their gear and striding from the ship, the small team scanned the area around them but Rex knew Emily was the best early warning system they had available.  
'This is not good; I don't see the deck officer anywhere.'  
'These boys are sloppy; there should always be an officer on duty.'  
'I don't like this…something's not right.'  
'I'm with Braidy, this ain't right.'  
'I have a bad feeling about this.'  
'Welcome to Rishi Commander. As you can see, the outpost is operating at peak efficiency. Thank you for visiting and have a safe trip back.'  
'Either this guy is high on something or there's trouble inside.' Braidy uttered, glancing at Emission again.  
'We need to inspect the base just the same.'  
'Ahh, there is no need. Everything is fine and fully operational.'  
'Oh yeah, he's on something alright.' Emission agreed, fingers tightening on his carbine.  
'Take us to the Sergeant in command.'  
'Roger-Roger.'  
'That's the second time they've done that. Something is definitely up.' Emily growled, looking up as a bright red flare arced up from below the platform.  
'A droid attack flare?' Cody asked, still watching the flare. Bringing up her pistol, Emily fired one neat shot into the clone in front of her, putting him down hard on the deck.  
'Whoa, Emily! What the heck are you doing?'  
'Relax.' Emily replied, kneeling and removing the burned helmet. 'Just as I thought.'  
'Looks like one of those new commando droids.'  
'That flare must have come from the survivors.'  
'Scatter!' Braidy warned, backing up as the other klankers on the base opened fire on their position.  
'Ambush!'  
'Nice of you to notice Cody.'  
'Ahh, those klankers have tough armour.'  
'Headshot.'  
'That'll keep him down Emission…I hope.'  
'We're cut off.'  
'Grenade!'  
'Off the platform!'  
'Copy that!'

Diving over the edge, Emily swung up her carbine but when she pulled the cable trigger, she got absolutely no reaction. Squeezing again had the same result and panic set in as everyone else stopped. Flipping over, Braidy released his carbine and dropped, latching onto Emily wherever he could get a grip. Jerked to a startling stop, Emily cracked her eyes open and stared in disbelief at what the bros had done. Emission was now hanging from two carbines, tail wrapped around Braidy's ankle as the white mouse hung upside down, hands locked around her ankles in turn.  
'You okay Em?'  
'I am thanks to you Braidy.'  
'Hurry it up guys, I can't hold you forever.' Emission hissed, triggering both release mechanisms.  
'I've got you Emily, its okay.' Rex soothed, swinging a little closer and trying to keep close as Emily crunched up and latched on around his ankles.  
'Republic crap.' Emily growled, now hanging right way up at least.  
'You okay sweetheart?'  
'Yeah, a little rattled but unhurt.' Emily nodded, touching down and stepping clear.  
'Well that sure complicates things Commander.' Rex sighed, disconnecting the cable from the carbine.  
'No worse than that time on Tibrin.'  
'We had Jedi with us on Tibrin. They helped.'  
'Cut the chatter.' Braidy hissed, bringing up his weapon as something approached through the few crackling fires around them.  
'Hands above your heads! Take your sunbonnets off!' Rex barked, sighting on the trio that just turned up.  
'Uh Sir?'  
'Take 'em off! Now!' Emily snapped, briefly wondering if her malfunctioning carbine would fire.  
'Clone…clone…and…clone.' Emission uttered, relaxing a little now that the three new arrivals had revealed their friendly status.  
'Emission! Kiss the dirt!' Braidy barked, registering a new threat.

Diving to the ground, Emission covered his head just as one very ugly creature burst out of the rocks, rising right through where the khaki mouse had just been standing. Swinging up his carbine, Rex fired one shot and caught the creature in the eye, a great shot from an unsupported weapon.  
'Emission! Move it!' Cody called, reaching for the khaki mouse. Scrambling up, Emission grabbed Cody's hand and was yanked clear moments before the creature dropped to the ground right where he'd been.  
'Nice shot.' one of the newbie's praised, watching Rex approach the fallen creature and remove his helmet.  
'Thanks for the save Cody.'  
'Don't mention it Emission.'  
'The name's Rex,' he replied, placing one gloved hand in the blue blood of the creature. 'But you'll call me Captain or Sir.' he added, standing and turning to the trio. This is Emily, a good friend to clones and someone very special to me personally. I'd like to think you'll respect her as you respect me.'  
'Sir, yes Sir.'  
'I'm Commander Cody. Your new boss. This is Braidy and Emission, Martian assistants to General Kenobi.'  
'My designation is trooper 27-5555 Sir.'  
'We call him Fives, I'm Hevy, this is Echo.'  
'Where's your Sergeant?'  
'Dead Sir. We're all that's left.'  
'Looks like we got us a batch of shinys Commander.'  
'Shinys Sir?'  
'That's right. Your armour, it's shiny and new. Just like you.' Rex replied, placing his bloody hand on Echo's armour, marking him with a dark blue print.  
'Sir, me and my batchers are trained and ready. We'll take back our post, shiny or not.'  
'You've got spunk Hevy, you might just make it.' Emily grinned, loosing a shot into the carcass of the creature. 'Well that answers that question. I'll deal with it later.'  
'There's hope for you yet rookie.' Rex added, a faint grin touching the corner of his mouth.  
'Come on, it's not going to be easy taking back our base with all those commando droids running around up top.' Braidy sighed, adjusting his glasses quickly and hooking his carbine to his belt.  
'Any ideas Emily?'  
'Cody, I thought you'd never ask. It's not going to be fun getting near the station without the metal militia spotting us. Our best bet is to free climb straight up this ridge and hit the front door. Of course, if you boys can't handle the job, we'll do it alone.' Emily shrugged, securing her carbine and moving to find a good climbing position.

Vaulting onto the rock face, she started straight up without fuss, keeping her body tucked in close to the wall as she headed up surprising everyone with the way she almost seemed to stick to the wall.  
'She makes it look easy.' Echo uttered, watching Emily pick out a suitable path.  
'Come on rookies, up we go.' Braidy grinned, scrambling up and over the first ridge easily.  
'Emily, wait for us.' Rex hissed, springing onto the wall and giving chase.  
'Move it guys, we don't have time to keep babysitting a bunch of shinys if they can't keep up.' Emily sighed, pressing tight against the rocks and holding her position.  
'Get going, I've got the rear.' Cody nodded, keeping watch as the rookies finally started their climb, Emission guiding them along. Turning to the wall, Cody hopped and started up, quickly catching up to the shinys and giving them someone else to chase up to the top and their objectives.

Climbing off the wall, Emily turned and helped the rest of the group up and over as Rex stood watch, carbine to hand and back to a suitable rock.  
'Look sharp rookies. As long as those tweezers occupy this post, our home planet of Kamino is at risk.' he warned, handing Echo his carbine and reaching for his pistols.  
'But there's so many of them.'  
'Doesn't matter kid. We have to retake this base so we will retake this base.' Rex replied, grinning in his helmet as the rookies snapped to attention.  
'How do you propose we get through those blast doors Rex old boy?' Cody asked, a little worried about the insane ideas that might come up in response.  
'I have a few ideas. Emily, up with me, lets go.'  
'I think I know what you're going to do Rex.' Emily uttered, moving up behind him.  
'I was thinking of taking a little inspiration from Cosmo's trick with the escape pod and using your sneak abilities to help get the drop on those klankers.'  
'I like the way you think Rex. I'll take Braidy and Emission with me, these rookies just haven't got the skills to pull this off silently.' Emily nodded, signalling the mice and moving far right.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Setting their rigging lines and preparing for action, the small high team watched and waited as Rex approached the main entry, walking like he'd had one too many to drink.  
"Unit 26, is that you?"  
'Roger-Roger.'  
"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?"  
'Roger-Roger.'  
"Take off your helmet. Let me see your faceplate."  
'Roger-Roger.'

Crouching down, Rex held up the deactivated commando head, careful to keep his hand out of sight so they didn't blow this one before it even took off.  
'This is never gonna work.'  
"Don't forget about us up here Cody."

It took a moment, but the doors slid open. Jumping from their places above the door, Emily, Braidy and Emission swung in over Rex's head and fired, the three commando droids guarding the door going down before they even got a chance to compute what was happening. Touching down lightly, they dropped the support ropes and straightened, six pistols sweeping the corridor.  
'You were saying Cody?'  
'I don't know how that worked.'  
'Right, let's move.' Rex called, leading the charge into the base.  
'You should know us by know Cody. SAU 14 specialises in the impossible.' Emission chuckled, sticking in tight beside the orange splashed Commander.  
'I'm starting to get that opinion Emission.'  
'Permission to take point Sir.'  
'We're always first kid.' Emily replied, hitting the stairs on the fly with Rex at her right shoulder.

Bursting off the stairs, Emily swept left as Rex went right, firing on the commando droids in beautiful harmony. Taking up covering positions in the doorway, the rest of the force opened fire and kept the commandos guessing, working in a good rhythm together.  
'Aahh.' Fives yelped, tumbling back against the wall.'  
'Fives!'  
'He's okay, focus on the battle.' Braidy snapped, moving Fives clear and stepping up to maintain cover fire.  
'Don't bother aiming for their weapons Rex.'  
'Can we have this discussion later Em?' Rex shot back, rolling to avoid the sword wielding commando.  
'Sure, if you survive.' Emily grinned, diving past another commando and slapping a charge on its back. Hitting the deck hard, she covered her head as the charge blew, scattering parts all across the room.  
'If I survive Emily?'  
'I got one!'  
'Sorry Echo, I junked that one.'  
'Like hell you did.'  
'Now boys, no need to argue. There are plenty of klankers to go around.' Emily chuckled, slinging one arm around Echo's shoulders.  
'Unless you get to them first hey Em?'  
'Come on Braidy, let's not go bragging just yet.'  
'Get to the window. It looks like we have more visitors.' Cody instructed, hitting a few buttons on the central control units.

Racing around to the big panoramic windows in the main area, Emily activated her HUD as Echo yanked his helmet on and scanned the sky.  
'It looks like a Separatist fleet.'  
'Emily?'  
'Confirmed Rex. Nine cruisers and two control ships. This is going to hurt.'  
'That's why they commandeered the outpost. They're mounting a full scale invasion.'  
'We have to warn command.'  
'I'm on it.'  
'We could really use the Rising Freedom out here right about now.'  
'Not gonna happen Braidy. Even if you could get the signal back to Coruscant, there's no way it'd get here in time. Even dropping the heavy outer armour wouldn't give it enough speed.'  
'Those klankers sabotaged our transmitter and they hardwired the all clear signal. It'll take time to repair…'  
'We don't have time.'  
'Look!'  
'Oh fuck me, a landing ship.'  
'Well buddy, you always said you wanted to be in the front lines.'  
'We can't protect the outpost long against that army of klankers.'  
'Then we'll destroy the outpost instead.'  
'Rex? Are you fuckin' nuts?'  
'But Sir, our mission is to defend this facility at all costs.'  
'We have to warn the Republic about the invasion. They'll take notice when the all clear signal stops.'  
'That's right. When they stop receiving our beacon, they'll get the message something's wrong.'  
'I'll need every thermal detonator in the inventory.'  
'It'll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost.'  
'We can use the L.T. This moon freezes for over half the year. We use liquid Tibanna as fuel to heat the base.'  
'Liquid Tibanna. Highly explosive.'  
'Good, bring the tanks here and prime the detonators.'  
'Rex, leave this to me for once. I trained to work with explosives, I can rig up one hell of a big blast to take out everything. If I get it right, I can reach out and shatter that landing ship too.' Emily cut in, another of her little black box bombs in her hand.  
'And if you get it wrong?'  
'We all go out in a fiery mess. That's not going to happen though Hevy, I know how to get this right.' Emily replied, swinging her HUD back out of the way as she left the window.

Trusting in Emily to create the best explosion she could, Rex turned back to his brothers and tried to think of something inspiring to say and then it hit him.  
'Alright, listen up. There's only one target of interest in this sector. Kamino! It's the closest thing we clones have to a home. Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today we fight for all out brothers back home. Understood?'  
'Sir, yes Sir!'  
'Go get 'em bros!' Emily grinned, the plan for her explosion fitting into place as she scanned the central control room and figured out where things would be needed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the armoury, Braidy's confidence was a little shaky as he looked at the minimal weapons available to them.  
'I think we can even the odds a bit Commander. Especially since they don't know we're here. This one here is mine.'  
'A big gun doesn't make a big man Hevy.' Braidy replied, taking another carbine and checking the power pack. 'just ask Emily, she's been on the front lines since the first Battle of Geonosis, armed mostly with pistols and has never needed medical care.'  
'It's hardly fair to compare that battle veteran to a shiny Braidy.' Cody sighed, handing Fives a carbine before grabbing a long rifle.  
'True, but it does give the men something it aspire towards. No brother likes being that badly outclassed by a woman, no matter how good she is.'  
'What's her kill count?' Hevy asked, striding from the armoury with the team.  
'I'm not sure on the klanker count but she has been credited with guiding the assault team to take out the Malevolence and three other Separatist warships. Last I heard though, her klanker count was around 150.'  
'Hey Emily, Hevy wants to know what your klanker kill count is at now.'  
"231 as of our assault on the control room. That's not counting the klankers scrapped with the cruisers I helped wipe out or the Geonosians slaughtered in the arena. I think I swatted 41 bugs that day."  
'Whoa, impressive.'  
"Thanks Hevy. If you survive this I'll teach you a few new tricks about taking out the metal militia."  
'The what?'  
'That's what we call the klankers, metal militia. Now come on, we'd better go welcome those klankers.' Braidy smirked, racing down the corridor.

Reaching the main doors, the small group spread out and prepared for the assault, weapons hot and game faces on.  
"Reinforcements reporting."  
"Open up."  
'Didn't say please.' Hevy countered, opening fire as the doors finished opening.  
'Clones, get 'em!'  
'I'm no clone! I'm a mouse you stupid fucking klankers!' Braidy roared, stitching his dual fire across the landing platform.  
'You tell 'em Braidy.' Emission grinned, running forward and launching a grenade into the metal mass.  
'We could use a Jedi about now.'  
'Forget that, we can do this.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rigging up the containers of liquid Tibanna, Emily made sure her mental plan fitted what she had and made sure her charges were secured in the best positions to maximise the explosion radius.  
"Rex, time's wasting."  
'Emily, how long?'  
'Almost there. I just have to set these last charges and set the timer.'  
'We're almost ready Sir.'  
"Understood, we're almost back to your position."

Leaning over the control panels, Emily reached down between two of the containers to place her charge but she couldn't quite reach.  
'Echo, grab my ankles and brace. I do not want to be lounging around on this crap for too long.'  
'I've got you Emily.'  
'Come on, those klankers are right behind us.'  
'Got it. Everyone clear out, I'll be right behind you.'  
'I won't leave you behind Emily.'  
'Braidy, Emission, make sure Rex gets clear of the danger zone.'  
'We will Emily. Come on Rex, time to go.' Braidy nodded, crawling into the maintenance pipe and dragging Rex in behind him.  
'I'll be right behind you, I only need a few moments more.' Emily promised, back to fitting her charges.

Hearing the klankers getting closer to her position, Emily paused a moment and refocused, pushing down her fear and concern to make room for determination and strength to take control.  
"Come on Emily, hurry up."  
'Shut it Rex, this is fiddly work. I will be right there, relax.' she replied, prepping the timer and scrambling to her feet. This turned out to be a big mistake.  
'Look, it's that…what's it called again.'  
'Heads up klankers!' Emily called, lobbing a double charge high and racing for the exit shaft.  
'Fire!'

Biting back a howl of pain as one shot hit her in the shoulder, Emily dove into the hatch and hissed as another shot got her in the leg.  
"Emily! Get out of there!"  
'I'm on my way Rex. I've got thirty seconds to navigate to your position.'  
"Are you okay?"  
'Bastards winged me Hevy but I'm alright. Stand by to enjoy the fireworks.'  
"We're waiting for you Em."  
'I'm gonna need help getting out of here bros.'  
"We've got you Emily, come on."  
'Copy that Echo.'

Reaching the end of the shaft, Emily groaned and reached out for help, her wounds burning and threatening to take her into a dark world that she didn't want to go to just yet. She wanted to see what she'd achieved, then she could rest.  
'I've got ya Emily, it's alright. Come on, out you come.' Hevy uttered, reaching up to her. 'Come on, just a little further.'  
'Catch Hevy. Don't fuck this up.' she groaned, heaving one last time and dropping from the shaft.  
'I'm here Emily, you're safe now.' Hevy nodded, catching her against his chest.  
'In three…two…one…boom.' Emily grinned, good arm wrapped around Hevy's shoulders lightly.

With a mighty blast, the charge went off in a massive fireball, obliterating the base and reaching out to the landing ship. She didn't get the double explosion she wanted, the platform gave and dropped the ship into the canyon, taking many droids along for the ride. Ducking back against the canyon walls for protection, the small group of defenders could only watch the debris raining down on them thanks to one very special lady.  
'We've got those tinnies on the run, thanks to Emily.' Echo declared, watching the enemy fleet disappear into hyperspace.  
'Well done Emily.' Hevy praised, shocked to realise Emily had passed out in his arms. 'Rest now brave Emily, you did a great thing today, for all brothers.'  
'Gunships. We're home free now bros.' Braidy grinned, gazing up at the approaching ships.  
'You first Hevy, let's go.' Rex directed, helping his younger brother board the nearest gunship without belting Emily into anything.  
'Uh, little help someone.' he sighed, bracing his feet quickly.  
'What's the matter Hevy?' Cody asked, removing his helmet and reaching for a handhold.  
'Exactly that Sir.'  
'I don't understand.'  
'I got it Hevy.' Emission chuckled, reaching out and plucking Hevy's helmet off.  
'Thanks…sorry, you were?'  
'Emission, assigned to General Kenobi. That's Braidy, my partner and best friend.'  
'You don't want to let her go, do you Hevy?'  
'Not just yet Echo. It's an amazing feeling to know that you're holding someone who just put their life on the line to protect our brothers. Someone who isn't even a brother, it's just amazing to know I've got her.'  
'You'll be seeing a lot more of her Hevy, you all will.' Rex promised, gently removing Emily's headset and tucking it inside his helmet for safekeeping. 'I trust you enough to allow you to carry Emily for a while, she obviously likes you as a friend.'  
'Whoa, you really must trust Hevy. I can't think of many guys who would let another guy hold their girlfriend.' Braidy uttered, stunned by what he was hearing.  
'I can't stop Emily from having other guy friends, but I'm happy so long as she continues coming home to my arms every night.' Rex shrugged, resting one hand on Hevy's shoulder. 'So don't you drop her Hevy.'  
'I'll be careful Sir, promise.'  
'Good man Hevy, I know you'll take extremely good care of such an important woman. Emily isn't just special to me or General Skywalker, but in her own way she's reached out and touched every man in the GAR.' Rex nodded, confident Hevy could be trusted to guard Emily's rest.  
'I know I'll never forget what she did for us today Sir.' Fives sighed, reaching out to touch her arm lightly.  
'Neither will I Sir, she's an amazing woman.' Echo agreed, wishing he'd been the lucky one to catch Emily.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wounds dressed and supported on a single crutch, Emily had gone through hell against the medical droids to actually get out of the infirmary but she'd made it and stood proudly between Obi-Wan and Anakin as her newest friends were honoured for their efforts.  
'On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valiant service and we honour your comrades lost in the battle.' Obi-Wan offered, glancing at Emily quickly.  
'Your new unit is lucky to have you.' Anakin added, also gazing at Emily from the corner of his eye.  
'I'd be proud to fight beside you, any time, anywhere.' Emily nodded, reaching out and pinning the service medal on Hevy's chest, Obi-Wan and Anakin moving in sync with her to place the other medals. 'You all did a great job today.' she added, dipping her head respectfully as he Jedi bowed slightly. Responding as one, the three honoured clones saluted their seniors and held it as the Jedi left.  
'Congratulations, you're not shinys anymore.' Rex offered, stepping up beside Emily.  
'With all due resect Sir, we failed our mission. We don't deserve this honour.' Echo sighed, lowering his gaze.  
'No, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have learned of the Separatist invasion until it was too late.' Cody corrected, moving to stand on Emily's other side.  
'You showed me something today. You're exactly the kind of men I need in the 501st.' Rex added, so proud of the trio.  
'Sir! Yes Sir!' they replied, snapping off another perfect salute before turning as one and marching away.

Catching up with the trio, Emily nudged Hevy lightly and grinned, relaxing a little when the brothers returned the grin but their eyes didn't light up so she knew it wasn't a proper smile.  
'How do you feel now Emily?'  
'Better Fives, a lot better. There's something I want to show you three, something really special.' Emily replied, subtly leading the group in a different direction.  
'All due respect Emily…'  
'Don't give me that crap Echo. I'm not some Jedi or officer that you have to be respectful to at all times. Speak your mind, I'm not going to blast you for it. Once I've healed from these battle injuries, I'll be back in the sparring ring, taking any and all who want to take a crack. All I ask is that you tell it like it is and don't waste my time with respect and rank. You cross the line with me and I'll put you on your ass, that's all there is to it.' Emily warned, a flash of something unidentifiable in her eyes.  
'Hey Emily.'  
'Sup Matchstick?'  
'Nothing much. Broadside and I are gonna go grab a drink if you wanna join us.'  
'Not today Matchstick, I'm not really in a celebratory mood. But raise one in memory of the fallen, okay.'  
'No sweat Emily. Who are we honouring this time?'  
'Just drink to those lost at the Rishi station. Their names will be released when their brothers are ready.'  
'I understand vode.' Matchstick nodded, a flicker of grief in his gaze before he turned and walked away.  
'Emily, I just want to remember Cutup and Droidbait in my own way, with my remaining vode.' Echo sighed, lowering his gaze sadly as memories welled to the surface of his mind.  
'Believe it or not Echo but I understand your pain. Just come and see what I wish to show you. Then you can go and grieve as you see fit. This is important though, everyone who serves aboard this cruiser is taken to this place.' Emily explained, guiding the trio around again and heading for an open door.  
'Alright Emily, lead on.' Echo nodded, glancing at his brothers sadly.

Pausing in the open doorway, Emily removed her boots and lined them up among several other pairs before entering. Swapping confused looks, the three brothers shrugged and removed their boots, finding a spot on the racks to put all three pairs together. They noticed the little cards at each spot and glanced at other pairs, reading the names on each spot. Taking up the markers secured above each boot box, they signed the cards and moved to join Emily, still wondering about where she was taking them.

The room they entered was lined with tall panels sticking out from the walls, each panel lit from above and the walls as well. There were brothers throughout the room; some touching the panels, some gazing at the panels and some sitting on the low benches in the middle of the room.  
'Welcome to the Memorial. Hundreds of names are inscribed on these panels, each one a dearly missed friend and brother. Anyone on board can request a name to be added, but usually we keep on top of the fallen. This way please.' Emily whispered, making her way through the room slowly.  
'You made this Emily?'  
'Not just me Fives, the Martian team stationed onboard all helped. Panel seventeen, row thirty-five…here they are.' Emily replied, pointing up a little. Following her fingers, the new trio stared in wonder at what had been done so quickly. There on the panel, among so many other names were their brothers, side-by-side.

Reaching up tentatively, Fives touched Cutup's name, a lone tear streaking down his face. Resting her hand on his arm, Emily guided his hand down to the blue button underneath, guiding him to push it. Tapping the small button lightly, they all stepped back as a hologram emerged, revealing Cutup to them again. There on his chest was the same medal they were all wearing, a faint grin on his face. Eyes widening, Hevy reached out and brushed the button for Droidbait, breath catching in his throat when the team was completed again.  
'I will leave you to your mourning vode.' Emily uttered, withdrawing from the group quietly.


	10. Living With Mice

Eyes lit up with joy, Daytona stepped into the sparring ring against Bly, bare feet grabbing at the mats as he cracked his tail sharply. Bly looked momentarily intimidated by the mouse in the opposite corner but pushed that aside and nodded, ready to brawl. There was nothing serious to their fight, just a couple of soldiers blowing off steam while there was nothing to do. Another crack of his tail and Daytona stepped out of the corner, Bly moving out a moment later.

Tona had three inches to his advantage but Bly was born to fight and made great use of his skills. But like most clones stepping into the ring against a mouse, he thought he could take advantage of known Martian weaknesses. Managing to get in close without taking too much of a beating, he went for the best target he had, fist racing towards Tona's head and his unprotected antennae. Snapping his tail around, Tona grabbed Bly by the ankle and pulled, dropping the stunned Commander on the mats.  
'Big mistake Bly.' Tona warned, backing off quickly as Bly eased to his feet.  
'We'll see Daytona.' Bly replied, bringing his fists up and motioning Tona back in close.

Making his second mistake of the fight, Bly tried to get a foot on Daytona's tail and was punished brutally. Whipping around faster than the eye could follow, Tona snapped out a devastating left cross that sent Bly a good three feet before he crashed to the ground, blood dripping from his nose. Lifting his head from the mats, Bly spat out a tooth and groaned, trying to unscramble his brain.  
'That's your second warning Bly. You won't get another.' Tona growled, bouncing lightly on his toes as he waited for Bly to slowly come to one knee and wipe the blood from his face.  
'I'm not out yet Daytona.' Bly shot back, staggering to his feet.  
'You sure about that Bly?' Tona taunted, flicking his long grey hair back over his shoulder. 'You're not looking so steady anymore.'  
'Don't you worry about me boy.' Bly countered, straightening and flicking his dirty towel away.  
'Oh that's rich Bly. I'm twice your age.' Tona smirked, trying to stir Bly to do something else stupid.

His plan worked perfectly, Bly charged the red-brown mouse with an angry snarl, ready to tear him apart. Switching his stance quickly, Tona crouched and waited a moment before launching another shocking blow. Leading with his right fist and putting all his strength behind it, he hoisted Bly off his feet again and sent him flying into the ropes. Sagging against the ropes, Bly coughed and spluttered, chest heaving for breath as he slumped there, well and truly beaten. Lifting his head slowly, Bly gazed at Daytona with a new respect, realising his mistake in challenging the taller mouse.  
'Not bad bro, not bad at all.' Visor praised, handing Tona a small towel.  
'Still not quite as good as Revs.' Tona shrugged, wiping off his face quickly.  
'Bro, no one is going to replicate that feat in a hurry.' Black shrugged, handing over Tona's water bottle.  
'Woulda been nice to see that fight. Five minutes and it's all over, General Fisto on the deck and Revs standing tall.' Daytona grinned, stepping out of the ring as a couple of the clones helped Bly to his feet and guided him into the waiting hands of the nearest medic.  
'It's a wonder we haven't heard of Emily's exploits in the ring. You know what she's like.' Odd Ball mused, draping a larger towel around Tona's shoulders.  
'Yeah but maybe she's toned it down a bit so she doesn't humiliate the clones she's working with. Not to mention the fact she's dating one of them.' Tar shrugged, catching Tona's hand and smiling up at his mate.  
'Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that. Good on her I say, she deserves a little happiness.' Tona nodded, yanking Tar in under his arm as they left the gym.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Perking up a little in his seat, Decal got a great idea for how to pass the time in hyperspace but also get in a bit of extra training for everyone onboard.  
'Hey Cody, got a challenge for ya.' he called, finishing his breakfast and rising quickly.  
'Oh, what sort of challenge Decal?'  
'I challenge you to find me before dinner.' Decal smirked, turning and sprinting from the mess.  
'What was that all about Falcon?' Cody asked, moving to sit beside the giant mouse.  
'Decal's a trained spy, he can get into all kinds of places without anyone noticing him. That challenge he just issued isn't just for you, it's for everyone onboard. You've got until dinner to find Decal, calling on all the support you need. All I'll say is that Decal won't leave the cruiser but he'll go anywhere onboard to stay out of sight. You'd better get a move on if you hope to catch up with him.' Falcon grinned, finishing his kaf and getting to his feet. 'Oh, don't expect my bros to help out. We know Decal's abilities all too well, this one is for you guys.'  
'Thanks for the heads up Falcon.' Cody sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'So I can ask anyone onboard to help?'  
'Yep, even General Kenobi…if you think he'll be able to find Decal.'

Racing down the corridor, Decal spotted a suitable escape route and climbed up, slipping into the ventilation system. Keeping his metal feet up off the plating as he moved, Decal crawled along the enclosed tunnels and headed vertical, pressing his smaller body against the walls and shimmying up slowly.  
"We're supposed to do what?"  
"Find Decal, it can't be that hard. He's on the cruiser somewhere, we've been challenged to find him before the evening meal."  
"And why are we trying to find him?"  
"Training for all of us. He's trying to stay out of sight until dinner and we're trying to catch him before he gets into any sensitive areas like the bridge or engine room."  
"This shouldn't be too hard."  
'Don't count on that trooper. I'm already well ahead.' Decal teased, removing his headset comm and removing the battery before slipping it back into place.

Reaching the next corner, Decal paused and referred to his mental map before turning left and heading for the crew areas. He wasn't really after any critical data but he did hope to catch the clones doing some really embarrassing things. He wasn't trying to be hurtful or anything, he just wanted to prove his skills and then try to convince Obi-Wan to drop him in enemy territory to get busy.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Winding the strapping carefully over Sidewinder's hands, Revs made sure to cover all the worst scars to protect them as the bigger white took out his frustrations on the heavy bag. Bits and Mark were already on the go, heaving and surging on the mats in a very physical wrestling match. Fastening down the heavy green strapping, Revs nodded and stepped back as Sidewinder stood and approaching the heavy bag. Setting his feet and turning a little, Sidewinder opened up the punishment on the bag, pounding into the hard leather and padding.

Wandering past the gym, Kit glanced in then turned and stopped in the doorway, dark gaze drawn to Sidewinder's broad back as he let his frustrations out.  
'Hey there General.'  
'Hi Revs. What's gotten into Sidewinder today?'  
'Nothing unusual, he's just having a dark day. I'm surprised he didn't just go talk to you.'  
'He did seem a bit standoffish earlier but I didn't think it was anything serious. It seems I was quite mistaken.'  
'That sounds like Sidewinder. He gets down because of his various problems; his limp, his hearing trouble and the scars he's covered with. Some days it all just gets too much for him and he needs to go beat something up.'  
'I should have noticed something. We're so close, I really should have been paying more attention.' Kit sighed, lowering his gaze sadly as he battled his regrets.  
'You did nothing wrong General, Sidewinder has kept his emotions and thoughts in close since he lost his girlfriend and son. I'd honestly be surprised if you noticed the drop, I've known Sidewinder for years and I wasn't prepared for him to be in such a foul mood today.' Revs shrugged, wishing there was something more he could do to help the younger white.  
'I want to help him Revs but I don't know how. He just doesn't seem to want to open up any more than he already has.'  
'Honestly General, you're doing about all you can right now. You can try coaxing an explanation out of him but I wouldn't count on getting much detail. Sidewinder isn't exactly proud of his scars, even though the reason behind his scars is honourable. If you get a chance, ask him about the day we arrived in Chicago and the effort he put into keeping his section alive. Hopefully he'll open up and you'll get a glimpse into his hearing trouble and the scars you've no doubt noticed.'  
'I've noticed, I don't think he appreciated me noticing but I saw. He was just coming out of the shower and I got a look at his back in the mirror. He covered up particularly quick and looked so ashamed of what I'd seen.' Kit sighed, slumping back against the wall as he watched Sidewinder lash out at the bag, finely sculpted muscles heaving and rolling with every blow.

Catching a flash of pain, Kit pushed off the wall and approached Sidewinder, waving off salutes and other such pleasantries from the clones also in the gym. Reaching up with one hand, Kit lightly touched his shoulder before turning and catching his wrist. Guiding Sidewinder around slowly, Kit moved his left hand from Sidewinder's shoulder to his hand, cradling the bruised knuckles in his palms lightly.  
'Talk to me Winder, let me help you.'  
'I'm fine, I don't need to talk. I just need to work through my frustrations.'  
'That's bull Winder and you know it. You went through so much to get this close and now you're putting up a wall between us. I'm starting to wonder if this isn't just some sick joke on your behalf. I'm putting everything on the line for you, if word gets out about us…I'll lose everything I've known since I was a child. I put in the effort Sidewinder, it's time for you to decide if I'm worth your effort in return.' Kit sighed, reaching under his tunic and unclipping the gold chain hidden there. Pulling out the love token, Kit looked at it for a moment before placing it in Sidewinder's hand.  
'Don't do this Kit, please.' Sidewinder uttered, eyes wide in horror as he looked first at the necklace then into Kit's eyes.  
'When you decide I'm worth the effort, you'll know where to find me Sidewinder.' Kit replied, turning and leaving the gym without a backwards glance.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Swinging around another corner smoothly, Shift readjusted the pack he was carrying and slowed to jog on the spot, just waiting for his running buddies to catch up again. He could hear them in the distance, booted feet striking the hard deck plates in rhythm and armour clicking softly as they pushed to keep up.  
'Come on you guys, it's not that hard. You're carrying half the weight I am and you still can't keep up.' he called, looking back over his shoulder quickly.  
'I thought you said this was going to be a light jog.' Sinker gasped, rounding the corner and sagging against the wall.  
'This is a light jog, any slower and I'd be walking.' Shift shrugged, adjusting his rifle where it hung against his pack.  
'Just how far are we going anyway Shift?' Boost managed, crashing to his knees as he rounded the corner.  
'Get up Boost, before you really embarrass yourself.' Shift sighed, hauling him to his feet. 'I'm doing a full lap of the cruiser, I am not expecting you three to even make it a quarter of the way. I thought clones were supposed to be fit.'  
'We are fit, but this is insanity.' Wolffe managed, colliding with the wall right shoulder first and sinking to the deck.  
'Not even close Wolffe. I've run for klicks with a wounded buddy on my back because there was no other choice. Martians train hard and fight easy, not like you lot. Try and keep up, if not I'll see you in the mess later.' Shift replied, pounding away down the corridor.

Sinking to the deck in exhaustion, the three men of the Wolfpack dropped their packs and sagged back against the wall, draining their canteens and trying to regain their breath.  
'Hey Shift, wait for…whoa.' Cosmo called, his quick reactions all that saved him from kissing the deck. 'Not exactly the best place to take a break guys.'  
'We were trying to keep up with Shift.' Wolffe sighed, easing to his feet and shouldering into his pack again. 'Come on you two, hot showers then to your bunks.'  
'Sounds good Sir.' Boost nodded, struggling to his feet.  
'Leave your packs, I'll bring them around later. You're in no condition to be lugging the extra weight.'  
'We can do it Cosmo.' Sinker replied, getting up and shouldering his load carefully.  
'That's the spirit boys. Go on, I'll catch you around.' Cosmo grinned, watching the trio slowly head back down the corridor before hustling after Shift.

Catching up with the smaller white, Cosmo slowed his stride and fell into step with him, enjoying the chance to get out and stretch his legs like this again.  
'The Wolfpack still trying to catch up?'  
'Nah, they've given up. Last I saw, they were trudging back towards the locker room for a shower and then to their bunks.'  
'Feh, weaklings. I thought they'd at least make the half way point.'  
'Never mind, at least we can catch the others now.'  
'True enough Cosmo. Come on, they can't be far ahead.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Enjoying his time away from General Ti's side, Chaos took the time to wander the city corridors and get the clones used to seeing mice in all kinds of situations. The brothers on Kamino were getting used to the mice and no longer jumped in shock when one turned up right behind them but there were a lot of clones to get through and only five mice to do all the work. Right now Torque was with the General, clearing up the others to spread out and acclimatise a few more clones. Bandanna was in the gym, Strap had settled in one of the barracks and Bandit was in the mess, leaving Chaos free to walk the area near the training arena. 

Rounding another corner, he paused mid-stride and stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. One of the instructors, Chaos couldn't remember his name and really didn't care either, had one of the clones backed in a corner. Lashing out with one fist, the grey skinned male dropped the cadet to the floor and towered over him, an ugly snarl on his face.  
'You know what I want boy.'  
'I won't do it, find someone else to torture.'  
'You'll do as I say boy.' he snarled, heaving the trembling clone to his feet and striking him again.  
'Oi! Don't you even think about it!' Chaos roared, approaching the hired instructor as he cocked his fist back again.  
'This is none of your concern mouse.'  
'That's where you're wrong. We're here to assist General Ti in all aspects, including preparing the clones to work with mice. Now I suggest you back away from the brother unless you want to know real pain.' Chaos warned, cracking his knuckles in warning.  
'The mouse won't always be around to protect you boy.' the ugly grey skinned instructor growled, punching the clone again before dropping him to the deck and walking away.

Closing the distance quickly, Chaos knelt and gently eased the winded clone up into a seated position, hiding his anger when the younger man flinched away from the touch.  
'What's your name brother?'  
'I don't have one…I'm just CT-34-6157.' he replied, lowering his gaze sadly. 'You shouldn't have interfered, it'll only be worse next time now.' he sighed, hugging his chest lightly as he sat there.  
'This isn't the first time he's hit you, is it?' Chaos asked, shifting to lean against the wall, offering his presence in the hope it would bring comfort to the hurting man.  
'What's it matter? I'm just one face out of thousands, who cares about the singular man when the army all looks the same.' 6157 snorted, tucking his knees up to his chest and hiding his face.  
'I care bro, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. Talk to me bro, let me help you.' Chaos sighed, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'I can take care of this on my own, I don't need help.' 6157 replied, getting to his feet and swaying dangerously.  
'Cut the tough guy act, you're not fooling anyone bro.' Chaos uttered, rolling to his feet and catching the battered man before he hit the deck. 'Come on, let's get you to the infirmary.'  
'No! I don't want to go there. You can't make me go!' 6157 cried, struggling against Chaos' arms desperately.  
'Okay, okay. Just calm down, I won't take you to the infirmary then.' Chaos soothed, shifting his grip and hanging on until 6157 sagged in his arms. 'You need help bro, I can feel the blood dripping down your back. If you won't go see the med droids, will you let me at least clean your wounds?'  
'You really do care, don't you? You're not just here because you were ordered or anything?'  
'Yeah bro, I really do care. I'm here because I want to help, no one deserves to be treated like you've been abused. I've been there bro, I used to be beaten by superiors and I thought it was hopeless but one day someone offered me a hand out of the darkness. I took that chance and held tight, allowing my one true friend to get me back on my feet. I'm here for you bro, I'll keep you safe.' Chaos promised, adjusting his hold again and turning sharply.  
'Where are we going?'  
'My quarters, no one except the General can enter without permission. You'll be safe there and I can clean your wounds properly. Rest bro, I've got you now. Shh, it's going to be okay.' Chaos grinned, welcoming strong arms around his neck as 6157 rested his head against one light shoulder and closed his eyes.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Tussling happily on the training room floor, Stephen and Terrence laughed loud and free as they wrestled with Metric but every time they got close to beating him, he'd roll and pin them for a moment before rising and starting the chase again. They didn't normally get a lot of time to play like fools but they had finally found a day when all seven Coruscant based mice were in the Temple. Center Line watched the game from the sidelines, half his attention directed towards Mace and Yoda as they talked quietly nearby. Every so often, Yoda would look across to the game and smile, his friendship with Terrence and Stephen growing stronger everyday. Speed was sitting in another corner, busily going over some data clone Intelligence had provided. He'd been asked to take a look at the info and give a report on his beliefs regarding the Intel. Blade and Goggles were taking up the other half of the training room, the fur coated giants heaving and straining in their own wrestling match.  
'Come join us Center Line.'  
'Someone has to keep watch Terry.'  
'Aren't we safe up here?'  
'There is no way to be certain Steve.'  
'Aren't I enough for you two?'  
'Of course you are Metric.'

Jumping slightly at the soft beep emanating from his belt, Center Line pushed off the wall and grabbed his advanced datapad, smiling as the weekly reports came flooding in from across the galaxy.  
'Yo, gather around bros. Weekly reports are in again.'  
'I wonder how Black and Carbon are holding up.' Speed mused, putting away his work and moving to join the group.  
'Hopefully Slash is staying out of trouble.' Blade sighed, slinging a towel around his neck as he sat.  
'Would be nice to hear how the other mechanics are doing out there.' Goggles agreed, sinking to the floor.  
'I'm more interested in how General Ti's team is holding up. It can't be easy for them out on Kamino.' Metric shrugged, chuckling as the twins curled in against Blade's sides contentedly.  
'Nah, how's Emily doing?' Stephen asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.  
'Is she still with her boyfriend?' Terrence added, squeezing Stephen's hand lightly.  
'Alright, alright. Everyone just settle down. Let's have a look here…Black is doing well, still in close with General Secura and even making nice with Commander Bly. His combat score is now 5:1, he was taken out by Daytona three days ago. Carbon has one warning to his name, looks like they had a party in the rec room and left quite a mess which General Unduli saw. Carbon, Choke, Dakota and Phantom were all written up for it, Rictor was not involved due to bike maintenance and was rewarded by being assigned direct protection on Commander Offee.' Center Line read, not really surprised by the antics of Carbon and his team-mates.  
'Yeah, that sounds about right for my bros.' Speed shrugged, pulling out an old family photo and gazing at his older brothers.  
'Slash is controlling his team better than expected. Combat score sits at 6:1, looks like Slash opened his mouth and got put down hard by the General in ten. Honour was restored the next day, Bonfire flattened General Koth in fifteen minutes. Both have now been recommended to assist the clones with improving their hand-to-hand abilities.'  
'Good on ya Slash, hopefully you learned your lesson this time. You should know better than to get into a brawl with a Jedi, even if it is just practise.' Blade chuckled, thoughts turning to his younger brother.  
'Odd Ball is thriving with General Secura, confidence levels are up and he's learning some new battle tactics. He's been spending the evenings teaching her about Mars. Wheelie has been particularly busy this week, modifying and upgrading the equipment provided to his shipmates. Apparently there were some discussions about equipment malfunctions and he's set up a workshop to deal with the problems, handling everything from faulty grappling lines to an AT-TE with a critical rotator malfunction. Windvest is doing his best to stay out of trouble but General Skywalker is putting a strain on his abilities. According to this there is always something needed his touch and ninety percent of the damage is Skywalker induced. He's borrowed five clones from Torrent and is training them to help with mechanical duties.'  
'No real surprises there. If anyone can keep up with Skywalker's legendary destruction abilities, it's Windvest but he'd probably be grateful for any help he can get. He's smart though, he'll work out a way to get on top of the workload or he'll knock some sense into the General.' Goggles nodded, stretching out on the floor contentedly.  
'Cool, General Ti's put in a recommendation for commendation medals to present to Bandana and Bandit. Looks like they've conquered their fears and proven anything is possible if you put your mind to it. Torque and Bandit have been helping the older clones to prepare for missions with the bros, teaching them bike combat skills and talking about the bros they might encounter. Strap and Bandana have been working with squads that aren't quite up to scratch for whatever reason, they've been credited with assisting six squads pass their final test to pass from cadets to troopers. Chaos is focusing on the younger clones, guiding them through weapons drills and showing them a few more options with hand-to-hand combat styles.'  
'I always knew those two would be okay, it was just a matter of time. Not sure how they'll appreciate the commendations but I'm sure they'll work it out eventually.' Metric grinned, proud of his bros for achieving such amazing things.  
'What about Emily?' Terrence asked again, lifting his head from Blade's shoulder.  
'I'm getting there Terry.' Center Line chuckled, sitting down and balancing the datapad on his lap. 'Emily's doing great, she's loving life on the Resolute and is always making sure her shipmates are in high spirits. Current combat score is 17:2, she was beaten by Skywalker once and the tag team efforts of three clones - Echo, Fives and Hevy. She's gotten quite close to Skywalker's Padawan, they've become good friends and are often working together. She's still with Rex, their relationship is going strong despite the danger they face. She's finally received the astromech to go with her fighter and is quite pleased with how he's working out.' he continued, signing as he spoke so the twins didn't miss anything.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Adjusting his collar quickly, Killer looked across the hanger to where his bros were waiting, Crash and Streaks in the front rank with Magura behind Streaks. All of them were in their rarely seen dress uniforms, heavy tunics and dress pants dyed a deep sunset glory orange. Their boots were highly polished, the overhead lights glistening on the well loved black leather. The collars on the tunics came high up their necks, the braced fabric edged in gold braid and showing small gold unit insignia on the points. The wide leather belts around their waists were also highly polished and gleaming under the lights, perfectly matching the polished pistols on their right hips. The three waiting mice were carrying specific rifles, rifles Emily had proudly presented to them years prior. Shouldering his own M1 Garand, Killer marched across to join the waiting group, rifle slamming to the ground with a precise crack.

That crack got the attention of the clones in the hanger, bringing many eyes to the quartet as the started to drill. With the sharp crack of boots and rattle of their old rifles, the mice moved as one through a series of intense manoeuvres together. The cadence of their steps was stunning, it was almost impossible to pick apart the four mice as they moved. Stepping out into a wide rank, they lowered their rifles from their shoulders and started to spin them, polished wood and shining metal whirling around their heads and torsos with barely any effort. The song around them was beautiful, coaxing the clones in closer to the display. Turning again, the four mice squared off and spun their rifles again, flicking them up and sending them twirling high before catching a different rifle. 

For nearly ten minutes they drilled together, rifles whirling and bayonets flicking past their ears. Then, with an unspoken signal they snapped to attention and snapped their rifles down, one last click ringing through the hanger. Silence hung for a moment before the gathered clones broke into cheers, amazed by what they had been witness to. Smiling faintly at the praise, the quartet swung their rifles up and released the slings from their usual position, sliding around and welcoming the heavy old rifles onto their right shoulders smoothly.  
'Well drilled bros, Blade would be proud.' Killer praised, loosening his collar and clapping Crash on the shoulder.  
'It's been a while bro, my wrists are aching something fierce.' Streaks sighed, popping his collar and opening it out.  
'True but I think we stunned the clones.' Magura chuckled, spreading his collar to get the irritating braid away from his skin.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Climbing out of the ventilation system again, Decal stretched and padded over to the little table Christine had prepared for him.  
'So how's the mission going?' she asked, leaving Braid to guard the door as she tended to their welcome guest.  
'Good, I've been snaffling away Intel of a different nature this time. Oh, if Kenobi comes asking where his lightsaber is, you don't know.' Decal smirked, patting the all too familiar weapon tucked through his belt.  
'How did you…'  
'It's best you don't ask Christine.'  
'Fair enough Decal. Cody's got his men spread out through the ship, trying to block your access to sensitive areas like the bridge and engine bay.' Christine briefed, setting a steaming cup of kaf on the table.  
'I know, I've already dodged the engine bay team. What do you know about the bridge team?'  
'Cody is up there, personally leading the twenty man team on station to keep the bridge secure. He's using all the skills he's got plus the various scanning systems onboard and he still can't get a lock on your position.'  
'Someone really should warn him off trying to use tech to track me down. But then, I doubt the clones could even fit in the ducts I've been using.' Decal shrugged, his light fur streaked with substances unknown.  
'Its fun watching him try. He's getting really frustrated that with everyone on board he can't find one little mouse.' Christine giggled, leaving Decal to his lunch.

Finishing the offered meal quickly, Decal stood and shouldered into his small pack before heading for the vent again, ready to continue his quest to really annoy Cody.  
'Braid, I could use a leg up.' he called, wishing he'd thought to bring a rope along. 'You wouldn't happen to have a lightweight climbing rope around, would you?'  
'Hang on Decal, I'll have a look.' Christine replied, opening the chest against the wall.  
'I've got you Decal.' Braid grinned, hoisting Decal onto his shoulders and up to the vent.  
'Thanks Braid.'  
'Will this work Decal?' Christine asked, coiling up a length of blue rope she'd found.  
'That'd work perfectly if it's strong enough.' Decal nodded, content to hang around in the vents as Braid checked the strength of the rope in his hands.  
'Yeah, it's strong enough to hold your weight Decal.'  
'Thanks guys, I'll get this back to you later.' Decal grinned, taking the neatly coiled rope and securing it to his belt.  
'Whenever Decal, no hurry.' Christine shrugged, stepping back as Braid lifted the grate into place again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Careful not to bang 6157 into anything, Chaos entered his quarters and headed straight for the bedroom, gently setting the exhausted clone down on the soft bed. Grabbing his medkit, Chaos perched on the side of the bed and gently pushed the blood soaked shirt up.  
'No! Please, don't hurt me again. Please Sir, I've learned my lesson. I'll be good, I won't talk back again Sir.' 6157 screamed, thrashing in an attempt to shift Chaos' hands off his back and pull his shirt down.  
'Its okay 6157, I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh, it's okay bro.' Chaos soothed, flipping the terrified clone over and lifting him into his lap gently. 'You're safe bro, it's only me, Chaos. Shhh, you're safe here bro, calm down. It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore.' he soothed, cradling 6157 tenderly against his chest and rubbing his back gently.  
'Please Sir, I won't argue again. I'll be good Sir, promise.' he whimpered, his shakes getting worse.  
'6157, look at me bro. Come on, it's okay now. It's Chaos, I won't hurt you bro.'

Lifting his head slowly, the shaken clone blinked and gazed up at Chaos, cheeks flushing in embarrassment before he hid his face in Crash's chest and choked on a sob.  
'It's okay bro, its okay. Let it out brother, let it all go. Shhh, I've got you now bro, it's alright. You'll feel better once you've gotten rid of your extra weight.' Chaos soothed, cradling the shaken man gently against his pale chest and rubbing his back.  
'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…'  
'It's not your fault bro, none of this is your fault. No matter what that sick freak has been telling you, none of what happened is your fault. He's the monster, you're just an innocent victim of his trap. You'll be okay again, someday all this will just be a very bad memory. You're going to be okay, you can bounce back from this.' Chaos offered, thinking nothing of it as this battered and exhausted clone burrowed closer to his chest.  
'I don't think I can Chaos. I don't think I'll ever be okay.'  
'It all takes time bro, you just can't rush your recovery. It took me years before I was ready to face the world again. I got there in the end though, I learned to hold my head up high and hide my scars. You'll get there, I'll show you the way.'  
'I don't have years Chaos. I'll be shipped out to serve in a year at best. I'll be lucky to survive my first year on the battlefield, we're created to be expendable.'  
'We can worry about that later bro, right now I'm more worried about your physical condition. Let me help you, we can get through this together.' Chaos coaxed, relaxing his grip slowly.  
'Okay Chaos. I trust in your knowledge.' 6157 nodded, withdrawing slowly and pulling off his shirt before stretching out on the bed.  
'That's the way, just relax and let me help.' Chaos soothed, starting to gently clean the gashes decorating the presented flesh.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stretching out in his temporary nest in the hanger, Crimson glanced at the other snipers arranged along the walkway and nodded before putting his eye to the scope.  
'Alright snipers, the key to making a good shot is to always remember this little chant. Breathe - Relax - Aim - Stop - Squeeze - Fire.' he explained, loosing his first shot and striking the target on one of the fighters.  
'Breathe…relax…aim…stop…squeeze…fire.' one recited, snapping off a shot at a wall target but he was still shooting wide to the left and a little high.  
'Slow down sniper 5, take your time. Take another shot, make sure your reticule is dead centre on the target.'  
'It was Crimson, but I'll have another go.'  
'Target 4.' Crimson directed, sighting on the target and watching as the shot went wide left and high. 'Okay, compensate for a bad scope by aiming low and right. You'll find the right spot to mark as your kill dot.'  
'Lining up on target 5.'  
'Fire when ready, I'm watching.'

On the other side of the hanger, Kawasaki was working with another group of clones, teaching them a few things about not being seen in a combat situation. The floor was covered with dead branches from the last planet they had visited and Kawasaki was in among them, absolutely still as he waited for the clones to walk past. It was all part of a training drill, they were pretending to be on a routine patrol on some unfriendly planet while Kawasaki was an enemy agent trying to kill them. At first it had been easy, the clones picked up on Kawasaki's position thanks to their helmets so a new challenge had been issued. All four helmets were malfunctioning, knocking out a lot of the sensors and leaving the clones relying on their eyes to spot the danger ahead.  
'Take five guys.'  
'You got it Sarge. Trip, you're on sentry duty.'  
'I always seem to get sentry duty.'

Waiting for the four clones to relax a little, Kawasaki lined up his first shot and fired, the very low powered weapon lighting up their armour for a moment.  
'How do you do that Kawasaki?'  
'It's easy Smash, it's what I was trained to do. It's all about knowing your area and finding the smart place to hide. Look here, I've carved out a little niche that I can squeeze into and see exactly what is going on in front of me while staying out of sight. Go on, try it out.' Kawasaki grinned, moving back as the Sergeant crawled into his hiding spot and sunk down to press his chest to the deck.  
'Whoa, I can see everything going on in front of me from here.'  
'That's the idea Smash and we can't see you from up top.' Kawasaki chuckled, amazed that even the white armour disappeared under the branches.

Perched up on a damaged AT-TE, Wheelie glanced over at his bros before getting back to work, his trainee mechanics gathered around and watching what he was doing with great interest.  
'Alright Mav, swing it away.'  
'You got it Wheelie.' one of them nodded, activating the gantry and lifting off the damaged armour.  
'Raj, climb up here and give me a hand. I don't know what these guys got stuck in here but it's jammed in tight.'  
'Coming Wheelie.'  
'Walon, I'm going to need the schematics on this joint, you know where they are.'  
'Be right back Wheelie.' he replied, turning and bolting into the workshop office.  
'How are things going up there Wheelie?' Ki-Adi asked, striding over to the group.  
'We're getting there General. Something is wedged in here, I might have to take drastic actions but we'll get it out and get this AT-TE back in action.' Wheelie shrugged, flipping over and hanging upside down from his work harness.  
'When you say drastic actions?'  
'We might have to pull this rotator joint apart completely and get rough on the blockage. I've got Walon hunting up the schematics on the joint so I can see what I've got to work with and try to figure out what's trapped in there.' Wheelie explained, flipping back upright and making sure Raj was properly secured to the walker. 'Mij, you and Cort get to work on evaluating the removed armour. You know what to look for if it's going to pass inspection.'  
'Can do Wheelie.'  
'We're on it Wheelie.'

Popping back into the hanger, Hammer darted from one piece of cover to the next, two trainees following him carefully across the distances and trying not to be seen.  
'You're gone Dagger, I've got you.'  
'Damn it Tracer.'  
'Come on Racer, you can do this.' Hammer uttered, shuffling over a little as his one surviving trainee landed beside him.  
'I don't think I can Hammer, there are eyes everywhere.'  
'Sure you can, just stick in close behind me and you'll be fine.' Hammer winked, breaking cover again and darting across to another fighter, dropping and rolling underneath.  
'Eyes on Racer.'  
'Told you I couldn't do it Hammer.'  
'Chin up Racer, no one's perfect the first time they try. It took me months to get my accreditation.' Hammer soothed, dropping from his hiding place and heading for his little group of trainees again. 'we'll keep practising until you get this right, I have no doubts that at least three of you will get this right before too long.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Ignoring the sniggering of his bros, Rictor downed tools and wiped his hands on the grease rag tied to his belt before offering another one to the young Padawan beside him.  
'Clean up as we walk Barriss, you're going to be late for training as it is.' he guided, rocking to his feet.  
'Oh no, Master Will not be pleased.'  
'Just blame it on Racer, General Unduli will understand.'  
'Well I suppose that will work.'  
'Good luck passing that one off bro.'  
'Shut up Dakota and tend to Blue Thunder before she gets even more annoyed.'  
'What did you…Rictor!'  
'Come on Barriss, time to move.'  
'Right behind you Rictor.'

Jogging down the corridor towards the gym, Rictor slowed his step so Barriss was never more than two steps off his right side. With a quick little double tap he put Barriss back in front and stuck close, proving all over again why he'd been chosen to work with the Padawan. Swinging around the last corner, Rictor double tapped again and cut across to her other side before reaching out and opening the door into the gym.  
'You're late Padawan and you're a mess. What happened?'  
'My fault General. Commander Offee asked to assist with repairs to Racer. I did not realise Racer was having an oil backflow problem. One bolt and we both wore it.' Rictor sighed, unable to look at the highly dignified Jedi.  
'And you did not think to take a shower afterwards?'  
'The repairs are ongoing General. Now that Commander Offee is here for training, I will return to the workshop and complete the repairs. Then I'll go take a shower and clean off the mess.'  
'Padawan, go shower and hurry back. Rictor, return to the workshop and get Racer's repairs completed.'  
'Yes General.'  
'As you wish Master.'

Sprinting back to the workshop now that he didn't have to take it slow for the Padawan, Rictor got straight back to work on his unhappy girl, Carbon and Choke getting in to help while Phantom tended to his own bike.  
'I still don't get how this backup problem occurred. Usually Racer is problem free.' Choke remarked, loosening another bolt and copping a second oil flood.  
'I know, I'm worried about her but for the time being we just have to try and keep her going. Hopefully we can keep her from flooding too severely before we can get her to a real mechanic.' Rictor shrugged, fitting a specially designed reroute pipe to hopefully stop the problem reoccurring again and again.  
'how did General Unduli take Barriss' appearance?'  
'She was less than pleased. Barriss was sent to shower and clean up, while I was sent back to finish the repairs.'  
'It's not like it was your fault bro. I mean, how were you to know that Racer would have such a messy issue to deal with?' Carbon shrugged, flicking out another pile of rage to try and soak up the mess.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing down the corridor in full flight, Master Koth looked back over his shoulder at the pursuing bikes. He could see Camill, Striper and Lightning but Flamer was nowhere to be found. Wiping the grease from his eyes again, Koth continued his desperate sprint away from the angered machines.  
'Bros! I could use a little help out here!' he called, tearing past their bunkroom.  
'Whoa, what the hell?' Bonfire called, poking his head out the door.  
'Lightning! Stand down!'  
'Striper! That's enough!'  
'Camill! Freeze!'  
'Wait, where's Flamer?'  
'She's the reason I'm covered in this muck. I don't know where she is now but I'm glad you got these three to lay off. I've been running from them for half an hour now and I'm stuffed.' Eeth sighed, slumping back against the wall but he never took his eyes off the bikes.  
'Go get some rest General, we'll deal with the bikes.' Slash nodded, striding from the bunkroom wearing nothing but his underwear.  
'Thank you Slash.' Eeth replied, turning and heading down the corridor.

He heard the angry rumbles behind him and the shouts of shocked riders. That was enough of a warning and he broke into a flat sprint again, exhaustion pushed aside as he tried to stay ahead of the rampaging bikes.  
'Not this again!' he yelped, swinging wide around the corner and racing out of sight, three angry bikes racing along behind him.  
'What the hell was that all about?' Thunder asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
'The answer is with Flamer, she's the only one not chasing the General.' Bonfire shrugged, admiring the black lines on the floor. 'I'll go see if I can find my girl.'  
'This is a big ship Bonfire, you'll never find her on your own. You two get after the other girls, see if you can prevent them doing anything stupid to General Koth. Come on Bonfire, we have to find Flamer.'  
'We'll start in the hanger, near the workshop. If I know my girl, she won't have gone far from there. I really do not want to have to search this ship to find her.' Bonfire sighed, pulling on his jeans and racing back down the corridor.  
'We're on it Slash.' Thunder nodded, working into his jeans and hustling down the corridor in the other direction.

Bare feet slapping against the cold decking, Slash and Bonfire charged towards the hanger before Slash skidded to a stop and looked back over his shoulder.  
'Come on Slash, we have to move.'  
'I've got another idea.' Slash grinned, activating his radio. 'Bridge, this is Slash.'  
"Go ahead Slash, Sergeant Tanglefoot here."  
'Tanglefoot, check the internal sensors. You're looking for the known signals of the bikes.'  
"Searching now."  
'What are you thinking Slash?'  
'Unless I'm mistaken on this Bonfire, we can use the scanners to locate the girls.'  
"Alright Slash, I've got three hanging around near General Koth's quarters and a fourth is in the aft starboard hanger, in between what I think is two gunships."  
'Copy that Tanglefoot, thanks for your help.'  
"Anything to help a brother."  
'Come on Bonfire, let's get moving.'

Swinging around the last corner, Thunder and Ripper charged their bikes and jumped, flipping over Camill and Lightning with all the grace and elegance they could manage. Touching down lightly, Thunder turned back to the bikes and threw his arms wide, protecting the door as Ripper swiped the chime.  
"Who is it?"  
'It's Thunder and Ripper, we're here to help.'  
"Are the bikes still out there?"  
'Yes General, they're not going anywhere for a while.'  
"Quickly, get inside." Koth instructed, opening the door to half and holding it there as the bros slipped inside. 'I still can't figure out why they're chasing me around like this.'  
'We should have an answer soon, Slash and Bonfire have gone searching for Flamer. Hopefully she'll have the answer to what ever is going on around here.' Ripper sighed, wishing he had an answer regarding this mess.  
'So in the meantime I'm a prisoner in my own quarters.'  
'Unfortunately General, that's the way it's going to be. Obviously the girls feel wronged and you had something to do with it, otherwise they wouldn't be camping out outside your door.' Thunder shrugged, squeezing one shoulder lightly.  
'That's not exactly comforting Thunder. I honestly have no idea what I did to get them so upset.'  
'Sometimes it doesn't take much to annoy these girls. Some are harder than others to annoy but they all have their limits. Camill can be quick to anger, she's a lot like our mother that way. But Camill is also protective, she's the older sister of the group. If one of the girls was upset by you, they'd tell Camill and she would take action. Of course, that's just a theory until we hear from Slash and Bonfire.' Ripper explained, leaning back against the wall and listening to the girls rumbling outside.  
'Oh so it's your girl that is leading this mess?'  
'Hey now, don't be blaming my Camill. She might lead the team but she's not normally aggressive. She's acting to defend her sisters from a great threat - you. I don't know what happened or why she's taking this out on you but…that's it.' Ripper gaped, realisation slamming into his mind. 'Bonfire, Flamer greased the General, she'll be close to overheat.'  
"Thanks for the heads up bro."  
'I don't understand.'  
'This grease, it's from Flamer. One of the first instincts programmed into any AI is fight or flight. Something happened where you became a threat to her and that instinctual program kicked in hard. Instead of bringing out her cannons and fighting, she fired a glob of grease and ran. Judging by the amount you're covered in, she probably had about five minutes before she had a serious problem and during that time she would have put as much distance between you as possible.' Thunder explained, wondering if they could use that little design trick to chase the girls back.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With Rex on patrol on the lower levels, Emily strode for the bridge and activated the holocomm, waiting patiently as it connected.  
"Fair days Emily."  
'Fair days Revs, it's good to see you again.'  
"You as well Emily, word of your growing romance has spread to all Martian ears."  
'Actually, that's why I called Revs. I've got a favour to ask of you.'  
"What's on your mind Emily?"  
'What do you know of the Kaminoan cloning process?'  
"Apart from the basics, not a lot. Why do you ask?"  
'During the process, genetic modifications were made to all clones. One of these is accelerated growth.'  
"Yeah, I've heard about that."  
'Would it be possible to create some kind of shot that would negate that cruelty?'  
"A shot to reverse the rapid aging?"  
'Hell no, I do not want to wind up dating an eleven year old. I was thinking of slowing it back to the standard rate.'  
"It wouldn't be easy Emily but I might be able to come up with something. If not a total reduction to the norm, a very close effort. What's got you thinking about this all of a sudden Emily?"  
'Rex and I talked about it last night. We agreed that it would be cruel indeed for our love to be cut short because of his rapid aging. I said I'd see what could be done but I made no promises.'  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
'With all that I am Revs, I can't imagine being happier than I am when I'm in his embrace. Curled up with Rex, I can sleep as the innocent sleep, my instincts calm and mind at ease. I'm safe now, my Captain guards my rest as I guard his.'  
"You certainly look better since the last time I saw you Emily. It's good to know someone is taking such good care of you."  
'It's more than that Revs, its respect and admiration and everything I only dreamed of understanding. It's amazing, my eyes are open to a new world and I love every waking moment with Rex. I haven't show him this yet, I want it to heal a bit more first.' Emily grinned, removing her right glove and pushing her sleeve up a little before turning her wrist to the display.

There on the inside of her wrist, right over the veins close to the skin, was the same pattern Revs remembered seeing on Rex's helmet, Jaig eyes he'd heard them called. If Emily was willing to endure such pain for Rex, Revs knew this was a romance that would last for a long time and he had the power to make it last even longer.  
'I don't know who else to ask for help Revs, you're the smartest medically minded person I know. If anyone can figure out how to give me even five years more with the man I love, you can.'  
"I'll get to work straight away Emily, I'm sure I'll find plenty of willing test subjects onboard. I'll find an answer Emily, you can trust me to chase down the answers you want."  
'Thank you Revs, I knew I could put my faith in you for this matter.'  
'Hey sweetness. Fair day Revs.'  
"Fair day Captain Rex."  
'I thought you were on patrol in the lower sections.'  
'I was, but that's the great thing about being in charge. I foisted that rough duty off onto Hardcase and Kix so I could spend more time with you, my beautiful lady.' Rex chuckled, setting his helmet down and wrapping his arms around Emily's waist, chin landing on her right shoulder.  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds to enjoy your time together."  
'Keep me informed Revs.'  
"Count on it Emily. Revs out."  
'What was that all about angel?' Rex asked, smiling softly as Emily tucked in under his left arm and grabbed his helmet.  
'Just a little project I asked Revs to have a go at. I've got something to show you.' Emily shrugged, turning her wrist over to reveal the still healing tattoo on her skin.

Cradling her wrist in his hand lightly, Rex gazed at the tattoo and flushed faintly, stunned that Emily would do something so personal to cement their relationship. Catching Emily's gaze and holding it firmly, Rex lowered his head and lightly brushed the softest of kisses across the still healing flesh, Emily's cheeks flaming faintly at the tender gesture.  
'Oh Rex.' she breathed, touched by his loving ways whenever they were together.  
'Can I tempt you into a round in the ring Emily?' Rex asked, shifting his hand to tangle their fingers together tenderly.  
'Get in line Rex, I promised I'd spend a few hours sparring the mice. Echo wants another crack too, he's still sore I beat him so easily last time.' Emily chuckled, ignoring the frustrated look Skywalker shot them as they left the bridge.  
'That fight was hilarious. What was it again, five hits and he's out cold?' Rex sniggered, thinking back to the day Emily had taken on the remnants of Domino Squad.  
'six actually; left uppercut, right cross, left hook, left jab, right jab and finished with a right uppercut to the jaw. If you remember, it was Fives who put me on my ass with that punishing left freight train of his.' Emily replied, rubbing her right eyebrow in memory of the blow that had ended her winning streak. She didn't count her loss to Skywalker, he'd thrown her off balance with the Force and caught her in the jaw, finishing off her already unstable position.  
'Hevy got in a few good blows too, before you had him kissing the mats at your feet.'  
'I still can't believe he actually cracked three ribs. That man is dangerous, I haven't had bruises like those ones for a long time. It was almost like fighting one man who wouldn't go down, they were so well attuned.' Emily shrugged, proud of how well those three could blend their skills and create something devastating.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hanging his head sadly, Sidewinder reached out and swiped the chime, Kit's medallion clutched in his right hand. Lifting his gaze a little when the door swept open, he managed a tiny grin and entered, heading straight for the couch as Kit closed the door. Following Sidewinder across to the couch, Kit settled gracefully and waited, wondering what Sidewinder was going to say.  
'I'm sorry Kit. I never meant to shut you out like that, I just wasn't sure how to open up. I'm still getting used to the idea that I've got someone to come home to, someone to talk to when things get hard and most of all, someone who doesn't care about all my issues. I'm scared Kit, scared that one day I'll wake up alone and get the news that you're gone from my life.' Sidewinder uttered, still holding the elaborate medallion in his hand.  
'Winder, it's not going to happen. Everywhere I go, you're never far away from my side. You're always right where I need you to be, no matter the dangers ahead. You are my shadow whenever we leave the cruiser, I can relax because I know you always have my back. You don't have to fear waking up alone to such horrible news. If the worst is to happen, I know you'll be there to catch me when I fall. With that knowledge, I am not afraid to face battle.' Kit soothed, shuffling closer to Sidewinder and twisting their fingers together tenderly.  
'There's something I want to share with you but I don't have the words. Do you trust me Kit?' Sidewinder asked, gently placing the medallion on the small table beside the couch and patting his thighs.  
'With my life Winder.' Kit nodded, climbing into Sidewinder's lap and resting his hands on softly furred shoulders.  
'Relax babe, I won't hurt you.' Sidewinder whispered, guiding Kit's hands up to cup his head before placing his own hands and leaning forward.  
'I know Winder.' Kit replied, sagging forward and opening his mental shields in welcome.

The first brush of their minds was tender and light, almost like their first kiss. Growing bolder when he wasn't rejected, he led Kit back through his memories to their first meeting and sighed softly, replaying the scene with all his inner thoughts in place. Kit couldn't believe the gentle words whispering across his mind as he was caught up in the swirling emotions and thoughts, trying to just follow one thought but there was no picking apart everything surrounding him.  
"When we crashed on Geonosis, I almost gathered you into my arms and tended your wounds myself but I knew I had to do my job. I wanted to be the one to patch you up, to risk my first touch against soft skin and maybe earn a gracious smile. I wanted you to know I'd always be around, no matter what happened. I'd be there to keep you safe and make sure your troopers always knew where you were for orders. My bros got the message, that's why they never offered you a hand during that first battle. They heard my mental claim call and let me have what I'd asked for." Sidewinder explained, the battle raging silently around them.  
"Why did you bring me here Winder? I remember this battle, I was scared for my life from the moment we took our positions around the arena." Kit sighed, wincing when he saw the explosion that had thrown them into the dirt.  
"That's exactly why we're here, you are familiar with this memory. From here we can go anywhere in my memories, all you have to do is tell me where you want to go."  
"Take me back Winder, back to the day you were hurt. Show me the day you were scarred, help me understand."  
"Alright Kit. Hold on tight and here we go." Sidewinder nodded, gathering Kit into his arms and leaping into the deep hole that had just appeared beside them.

Plunging through the darkness, Kit could only hang onto the solid white holding him so gently until they landed again, Sidewinder dropping his knees and shifting his weight for balance.  
"Where are we?" Kit asked, trying to see through the smoke swirling past them.  
"The Rising Freedom on her first trip to earth. The room we want is through here." Sidewinder replied, setting Kit down and leading him through two doors before stopping. "This is the old armoury, where I was working when we crashed."  
"The smoke is clearing…whoa, what was that?" Kit uttered, wobbling when the ship jerked sharply.  
"That was the engines breaking away, we're almost there."

With the smoke cleared out, Kit could see Sidewinder, Raider and Splat working to secure everything in the armoury, shouting instructions and passing gear back and forth. Raider was first to cry out, struggling to move two heavy crates from his left foot. Hustling through the chaos around them, Sidewinder heaved the crates aside and guided Raider to a little niche in one corner of the room, sitting him down quickly. Another shudder went through the ship and Splat tumbled backwards, screaming out in agony as he slumped against a rack of sidearms. Uttering something to Raider, Sidewinder turned and removed his jacket, tearing it into several wide strips as he hurried to assist Splat. Guiding the smaller mouse to drape over his shoulder, Sidewinder released one of the pistols from the rack and quickly supported and braced it where it was poking out of Splat's thigh. Rising slowly to make sure he caused no further pain, Sidewinder carried Splat to the same niche and handed him to Raider, hoping the niche would be enough to protect them. Eyes widening in fear, Raider signalled Sidewinder and pointed, following the three loose grenades bouncing and rolling across the floor. Registering that all three grenades were actually live, Sidewinder hit the deck and rolled, yanking Raider and Splat down behind the only protection they had. Seconds ticked by, filled with tension and fear before, with a mighty roar, the three loose grenades exploded in sequence. Roaring in pain, Sidewinder kept his bros safe as the frag peppered his back, tearing through finely sculpted muscles and sending blood spraying everywhere.

Lifting his head a few moments later, Raider shifted Splat out of the way and gingerly rolled Sidewinder onto his chest, removing his jacket and draping it over the mess of blood and fragments of metal covered Sidewinder's strong back. Thinking for a moment, Raider sat up more and helped Splat back over to Sidewinder's side, doing what they could to comfort the agonised white. Sidewinder whimpered and sobbed in pain, hands locked around the offered hands of his bros as they tried to comfort him after his brave deed. With a soft groan, the big white passed out and sagged even more against the chilled steel deck.

The memory around them went dark for a few minutes before solidifying again to reveal much the same scene expect the blood pool was bigger and the smoke was intensifying again. Shuffling up a little, Raider slid one hand over Sidewinder's neck, searching for a pulse and relaxing a little when he found it. Groaning softly, Sidewinder stirred and shifted slowly, whimpering softly from the pain. Leaning closer to him, his bros soothed his pain and tried to calm him as they waited for rescue to come. Hearing the approach of footsteps, Splat turned towards the door and waited, a different pistol clutched in his hand. Entering carefully, Emily held up her hands and approached the group slowly, offering calming words but they couldn't be heard from this side of the memory.  
"My ears were ringing badly, I couldn't hear anything being said. I knew we were okay because of the way Emily moved, she was so gentle and compassionate as she helped us from the ship." Sidewinder explained, drawing Kit close and jumping back out of the memory quickly.

Drawing apart slowly, Sidewinder supported Kit as he came back from the mind walk, cradling him close to his warm chest. Panting softly, Kit wrapped his fingers in Sidewinder's vest and tried to relax as he worked through what he'd learned.  
'Take your time Kit, mind walks aren't easy on anyone.' Sidewinder uttered, easing Kit around and rubbing his back lightly.  
'No wonder you were nervous about opening up.' Kit sighed, resting his head on Sidewinder's shoulder.  
'A lot of gaps were filled thanks to Raider and Splat, they shared their memories of the event.'  
'I still have a question though. The exploding grenades tore up your back and damaged your hearing but what about your limp?'  
'Frag tore through tendons all through my leg. Revs did his best but the damage was severe. It's not as bad now as it used to be but it still aches from time to time. I don't let the pain get to me anymore, I've learned how to push through the pain and keep going.' Sidewinder explained, nuzzling Kit's cheek lovingly.  
'Next time it gets too much Winder, come and find me okay.'  
'I will Kit, promise. Now that I've explained, I'll come talk to you whenever I need help.' Sidewinder nodded, snagging the abandoned medallion from the table and clipping it back around Kit's throat. 'I love you Kit, don't ever forget that.'  
'I love you too Winder, with all my hearts.' Kit grinned, tucking the medallion safely inside his sleep shirt and burrowing back in close to Sidewinder's chest.  
'Hang on, hearts?'  
'I though I told you about that. Nautolans have dual hearts, a great help in our underwater lifestyle.' Kit chuckled, catching Sidewinder's hand and pressing it to his chest. Eyes widening in wonder, Sidewinder felt the double beat under his fingers and smiled, accepting this new fact about his lover and cherishing the gift.  
'You look like you're ready for bed luv.' he grinned, shifting his grip and standing.  
'I was thinking about it before you turned up.' Kit sighed, glad to have Winder back and the tension gone.  
'I could use some sleep too.' Sidewinder chuckled, dumping Kit on the bed and removing his vest quickly.  
'Get in here Winder.' Kit grinned, stripping down to his underwear and snuggling under the covers.  
'You don't have to tell me twice Kit.' Sidewinder replied, setting his clothes close by just in case and diving into bed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Smirking as he leant against the wall, Decal made sure anyone who looked at him couldn't possibly miss the collection of trophies he'd collected over the course of the day. He knew he'd beaten Cody's attempts, he'd known that from the start of the challenge but there was something so funny about publicly embarrassing the abilities of the crew to keep their ship protected.  
'Lost something General?' he called, idly flipping Kenobi's lightsaber in his right hand.  
'How did you get that Decal?' Obi-Wan asked, striding towards the small mouse.  
'I pinched it off your belt when you were walking down the corridor. You had no idea until you were around the corner and I was back up in the ducting. I've been looking after it for nine hours now.' Decal shrugged, flicking his wrist and twirling the weapon into Obi-Wan's waiting hand.  
'What if we'd been boarded?'  
'Relax, I know what I'm doing. If we'd been attacked, I would have immediately bolted from the ducts and returned it to your hand. Have a little faith General, I'm no fool.' Decal replied, not really surprised by the reception his skills were getting. 'Besides, you're not the only one to misplace something into my hands.' he chuckled, brushing a bit of dust off his shoulder quickly.  
'Just how many people did you get?' Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the two bags at Decal's feet.  
'Only my pack has lifted items, the other one has holorecordings I captured along the way. Excuse me a moment General.' Decal grinned, scooping up his pack and opening it. 'Yo Cody, looking for this?' he called, spinning the orange marked helmet high overhead so everyone noticed.  
'Kenobi and Cody? Nice double Dec, well done.' Falcon praised, watching Cody cross the mess and snatch his helmet back.  
'No need to get stroppy Cody, all in good fun.' Decal shrugged, stuffing the smaller bag at his feet into his pack.  
'you just don't mess with a clones' armour Decal, it's all we've got.'  
'It's pointless trying Cody, Decal's a slippery little one to stop. He got your helmet sure but he got my lightsaber right off my belt.' Obi-Wan shrugged, making sure his lightsaber was secure on his belt.  
'And here I was thinking I had enough men to keep you off the bridge.' Cody mused, checking his helmet for damage.  
'Chill out Cody, I treated your helmet with the utmost of respect. Padded inside and out, antenna and visor supported and protected against any accidental knocks from the ducts. I knew you'd want it back in the same condition I got it.' Decal soothed, showing all the padding material shoved in his pack. 'So do you still think that trip into enemy territory is too dangerous for me to complete?' he asked, turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan.  
'I stand by my earlier argument Decal, you're not going into hostile territory alone.'  
'Then you are a fool General. I work best alone, anyone else would only risk the mission.' Decal sighed, heading to join his bros.  
'Maybe Decal has a point General. With all our resources onboard, we still couldn't find Decal. Even you couldn't locate him and that's saying something Sir.' Cody shrugged, his respect for the little mouse well up on that morning.  
'Perhaps you're right Cody. I'll think about his mission but I still think it's dangerous.' Obi-Wan nodded, eyes widening when he realised his lightsaber was missing again. 'Decal!'  
'Yes General?' Decal asked, holding up the weapon again.  
'Kindly stop doing that.'  
'I will when you stop thinking I can't slip into a Seppie base, get the Intel we need and get out without anyone noticing my presence. I've been doing it since I was seventeen, dodging Plutarkians, Catatonians and humans every day. You set me a challenge and I'll get through any obstacle you want to set if it's going to prove that I can operate without a support team. I don't need anyone watching my back, unless it's another spy and you don't have anyone good enough to keep up with me when I get going.' Decal shrugged, handing back the weapon and a neatly folded piece of fabric. Unfolding the cloth quickly, Obi-Wan went a dazzling shade of red and shoved the cloth inside his robe, ignoring the probing looks from all directions.  
'What was that Decal?' Braid asked, sipping his kaf.  
'Kenobi's underwear, just another of my little snatches.' Decal bragged, earning a peal of laughter for his antics. 'Think about it General, I'll keep proving my abilities until you realise I'm the only one who can.'  
'I will meditate on the topic Decal.' Obi-Wan promised, striding from the room with all the dignity he could manage.  
'So what else did you learn while you were on surveillance Decal?' Christine asked, placing a meal in front of him.

Tucking into his meal, Decal smirked as several clones gathered around the table to hear what else Decal had been up to. Letting them stew for a while, he reached into his pack and set a holorecorder on the table.  
'Let's see how the Admiral lives.' he grinned, activating the recording. Everyone leant closer as the recording showed a small room from above, the room barely big enough to contain a bed, desk and small wardrobe. Striding into the room, the Admiral sighed and sagged down on the bunk, head in his hands. 'I didn't stay long with him, it's clear he's struggling.' he added, clicking off the unit and switching it for another.  
'Which one is this one Decal?' Braidy asked, shuffling closer to the unit.  
'Bunkroom 7, Slick's Squad.' Decal replied, checking the small tag he'd attached to the device. 'I found them quite fascinating to watch, so many different personalities living together. It actually reminded me of us a lot.' he added, activating the device.

The shot had been taken from a ceiling vantage point, the little camera poking through the vent and rotating slowly in a circle. Jester was sitting on his bunk cleaning his armour, eyes unfocused as he polished his chest plate. Sketch and Punch were seated around a crate, playing a few hands of sabaac quietly. Gus was stretched out on his bunk, shooting glances at Chopper as the scarred trooper sat on his bunk, arms resting on his knees as he stared at the neat blanket.  
'Audio wasn't engaged on these units during recording but you'll get the idea when you see this.' Decal uttered, letting the image play until right before the fight. Bounding off his bunk, Gus crossed the room quickly and got right in Chopper's face, annoyed by something the scarred clone had done. It didn't take long for a fight to break out, Chopper bounding off his bunk and shoving Gus back. Advancing again, Gus got in the first punch and sent Chopper back, pushing his advantage quickly. Stabilising his position, Chopper prepared to put Gus on the deck but he needn't have worried. Scrambling from their spots, Punch and Sketch held the brawlers apart as Jester jumped between them, keeping the pair separated. That was when Slick walked in, took one look at the squad and started yelling, his frustrations showing through on his face. Hanging their heads, the group separated and headed for their bunks, the fun gone out of the afternoon. Stretching out on their backs, the five troopers gazed straight ahead, hands on their abdomens as their Sergeant pulled up a chair and sat, booted feet resting on the card game.  
'How long did he keep them there like that?' Emission asked, grateful Blade wasn't around to see this punishment.  
'No idea, it was a while though. I came back past them four hours later and they were all still there, exactly as you see them now.' Decal shrugged, dropping the recording back into his pack and finishing his meal.  
'Now that is pure torture. Stuck on your bunk for four hours as a punishment…do not let Blade see that footage.' Falcon gulped, fully aware he wouldn't be able to handle that sort of punishment.  
'No intention of it babe, these clips are purely for our enjoyment. I'll share them around a bit but there are some I'm keeping all to myself.' Decal nodded, rising and shouldering his pack. 'Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm heading for my rack. If I'm going on a spy mission, I need to start stockpiling sleep.' he added, brushing a kiss behind Falcon's ear before he left.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Heading back to his quarters after the evening shift with General Ti, Chaos heard a terrified scream, then a crash and broke into a sprint, thundering down the corridor. The door to his suite was open, Panic offline on the floor just inside the door.  
'You know what I want boy.'  
'I w…aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!' fur standing on end, Chaos rushed the bedroom and grabbed the abusive instructor around the throat, squeezing off his air supply slowly.  
'You should have listened the first time.' he snarled, grabbing the binders from his belt and securing the abuser's wrists firmly behind his back. 'This time you're not going to get away so lightly.'  
'You can't do a thing mouse. General Ti trusts and respect me, she won't let you do anything.'  
'See, that's where you're painfully wrong. General Ti doesn't control us, we are her assistants but not under her direct command. We can beat the living shit out of you and there's nothing she can do. But I don't think I need to resort to that, I caught everything on holo.' Chaos snarled, activating the small projector in his room and replaying the minutes since his arrival.  
'It doesn't matter. You can't protect them all mouse.'  
'Don't have to, that's General Ti's job.' Chaos shrugged, dragging the abuser into the main room and activating his comm. 'Bronco, got a copy?'  
"Go ahead Theory, what's the matter?"  
'Is General Ti still awake?'  
"Yeah, she's just meditating at the moment."  
'Tell her we have a situation in my quarters that requires her presence.'  
"You know she doesn't like to be disturbed bro."  
'Yeah, I know but this is really important. If she refuses to come, tell her I have discovered an instructor abusing the clones.'  
"You know she isn't going to buy that bro."  
'I've got physical evidence and video footage. I'll try to convince his victim to talk but I don't know how much luck I'll have.'  
"I'll talk to her bro. Bronco out."

Kicking the abuser in the knees, Chaos dropped him to the deck and firmly secured him to Panic before triggering her restart. Rumbling to life quickly, Panic rocked onto her wheels and growled, sensors focused on the man cuffed to her front wheel.  
'Good girl Panic, keep him from going anywhere.' Chaos praised, leaving his girl to stand watch as he entered the bedroom again.

6157 was curled up on the bed, clothes in shreds around him and blood soaking into the rumpled sheets. Taking a seat beside him, Chaos reached out and gently touched his shoulder, ducking back when the frightened man screamed and took a wild swing at whoever was touching him.  
'Calm down bro, you're safe again. Shhh, he's gone now and he won't come back this time.' Chaos tried, yanking the pillowcase off the nearest pillow and folding it into a rough dressing.  
'Liar. You promised that before and look.'  
'I mean it this time bro, I will make him stop. If the General won't do anything about this then my bros and I will. You will not have to face this torture again bro, I will take care of you.' Chaos sighed, shuffling closer and pressing his hasty dressing against a deep gash in his upturned right shoulder.  
'How can I believe anything you say now?'  
'Bro, if the General won't deal with it, I will personally beat the living shit out of that asshole. I will make him hurt as you hurt, I will spill his blood and degrade him before I end the torment for you and any other victims out there. I will grab that scumbag out there and with a great deal of relief, toss him off the south landing platform. This shouldn't have happened bro, I don't know how he got in here.' Chaos offered, cocking one ear when he heard footsteps in the corridor.  
'I screwed up Chaos…I let him in by accident.' 6157 choked, shuffling closer to Chaos as he tried to recover from what had just happened to him. 'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.'  
'Shhh, it's not your fault bro. It's never your fault bro, no matter what that monster says. I know you just want to forget all about this but I think it would be beneficial if General Ti saw your injuries. Surely she won't let a monster stay on Kamino if he's doing stuff like this to clones.' Chaos suggested, getting up and retrieving a clean sheet which he quickly draped over the badly beaten clone.  
'Show the General…I don't think I can Chaos.' he uttered, trembling in fear and pain.  
'Show me what trooper?' General Ti asked, appearing in the doorway. 'Chaos, you have some explaining to do.'  
'General, I have holo recordings of abuse happening in this facility. That instructor out there has been abusing the clones in an entirely inappropriate manner.' Chaos replied, indicating the two cameras in his bedroom.  
'Holorecordings can be modified Chaos, hardly compelling evidence.'  
'What about a statement from the victim?'

Chewing his bottom lip nervously, 6157 listened to the conversation going on overhead and trembled in fright, scared to reveal his damaged body to the General. He knew he had to, otherwise Chaos would get into trouble but he was scared to see what the General would say about the damage done.  
'I do not have all night trooper.'  
'It's okay bro. I'll be right here to protect you.' Chaos coaxed, tearing a strip off his vest and using it to tie the pillowcase dressing over a deep cut on his chest.  
'I'll try bro.' he nodded, pushing the sheet back a little. 'Would you?'  
'I got it bro, just try and relax.' Chaos nodded, standing and gently easing the bloody sheet back.

General Ti didn't even flinch as she took in the damage done, eyes sweeping over 6157's trembling frame. Then she did the most shocking thing of all, she turned her back and strode from the bedroom.  
'You will release this instructor immediately.'  
'The hell I will General. You might not have time to care about the average man but I do. I signed on to work with you to better prepare the clones for what is happening in the galaxy and to teach them how to work with my bros. I did not sign on to stand idly by and watch these Instructors abuse the men born to protect this galaxy.' Chaos growled, covering his wounded charge again and stalking after her.  
'You're out of line Chaos.'  
'So be it. If you won't protect these men, then I guess my bros will have to do it instead. I swore I'd protect Orion from his torment and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, no matter what. You don't have the power to discipline me, only Blade can and he'll side with me on this one.'  
'What did you just call me Chaos?' 6157 asked, emerging from the bedroom with the sheet wrapped around his body.  
'Orion, a noble name from my homeworld. Orion was the first protector of Mars, standing tall against any and all who would dare to harm his home. No one really believed he could protect Mars, he was such a weedy little man, barely came waist high on the average modern Martian and probably mid chest on you. He did though, he kept Mars safe for many years before training his successor and leaving Mars for the last time. He still watches over us today, from his place in the heavens.' Chaos explained, a little surprised when Orion burrowed in under his arm and held tight.  
'Thanks Chaos.'  
'It's all right little bro, I'll keep you safe.' Chaos uttered, watching the General for any signs of giving ground.  
'Back to your barracks trooper. I will deal with you later.' she ordered, reaching into the Force to remove the binders holding the instructor prisoner.  
'Ha, told you that I'd win.'  
'You only win if the torment can continue. I still hold one card and it will mean you can never cause trouble again for Orion or any other bro on Kamino.' Chaos growled, Panic bringing up her weapons in preparation to defend her rider.  
'General, let me speak.' Orion insisted, lifting his head slowly.  
'Speak then trooper.'  
'Sir, it is not the physical torture that is hard to bear. I am a soldier, I can handle pain and bloodshed. But there is nothing in the galaxy that could make me believe rape is acceptable under any circumstances. I can take a beating and keep getting up but I have been violated in the worst way and I'm not alone. I know of six brothers, all abused by this monster in the same way. This monster has started problems throughout the GAR, men who were not offered help are spreading his evil through the army because they know no different. If not for Chaos, I would have done the same thing when I got into the army proper. Now I know I have a choice, I can stop the cycle of abuse from spreading.' Orion offered, relaxing a little as realisation dawned on General Ti's face.  
'I think I would like to see that video footage you have after all Chaos. Bandit and Torque, ensure this man does not escape. Bandana and Strap, escort Orion back to his barracks and help him organise his gear. I believe it would be beneficial for Orion to move in with Chaos for awhile.' she ordered, a flicker of something crossing her face.  
'Yes General.' Torque nodded, scooping up the binders on the floor and securing the prisoner firmly, Bandit helping to keep him on his knees.  
'As instructed General.' Bandana replied, waiting patiently as Chaos guided Orion out of sight.

Returning a few minutes later, Orion looked a little more comfortable dressed in a couple of sheets and covered from neck to ankles.  
'Ready bro?' Strap asked, confident they could handle any trouble during the walk.  
'Yeah bro, I'm ready.' Orion nodded, glancing back at Chaos before leaving the room, his guards sticking close at all times.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Allowing Shard to strap her cracked ribs and dress her other wounds quickly, Emily stepped back into the sparring ring and beckoned Rex up to join her. He looked doubtful for a moment, looking at the already defeated mice slumped around. They were all in various states of injury, some having taken a bigger beating than others but the result had been the same every time, Emily had wiped the floor with them.  
'Come on Rex, I'll even let you bring two into the fight with you if you're really that nervous.' Emily taunted, spitting in the bucket Tank was holding, blood staining her bottom lip before she rinsed her mouth out again.  
'Jesse, Hardcase, get up here.' Rex directed, purposefully leaving his best medic on the sidelines.  
'Are you sure about this Sir?' Hardcase asked, removing his shirt and setting his feet.  
'We can take her.' Rex replied, trying to bolster confidence but he wasn't sure it was working.

Circling slowly, Emily refused to be daunted despite the challenges she was facing this round. Practically blinded by several well directed blows, favouring her left leg and trying to breathe through the blood slowly dripping from her nose, Emily really didn't look threatening but the three men surrounding her in the ring were still keeping their distance from her. Bringing her hands up, Emily flexed her bruised and split knuckles slowly, just finding out what she could handle this round. Despite her battered vision though, she still knew exactly where they all were, tracking them through sound alone. Lunging forward, she grabbed Jesse's shoulders and jumped, lashing out with both feet just as Hardcase stepped into her range. Her aim was true, catching him in the chest with both feet and belting him backwards. Breaking her grip, Jesse dropped Emily onto the mats and jumped back to avoid being dragged down with her.

Rolling to her feet again, Emily hopped and lashed out again, ramming her right foot into Jesse's left ear. Staggering from the force of the blow, Jesse went down like a ton of bricks just as Hardcase got to his feet again. Lunging into the fray, Rex locked his arms around Emily's torso and held on tight as Hardcase closed and landed two solid blows to Emily's abdomen. Grunting with the impact, Emily snapped her head back and caught Rex in the nose before whipping up and wrapping her strong legs around Hardcase's chest. Holding tight as Rex dropped, she flicked Hardcase off to the left to slam into Jesse before crushing Rex into the mats, head butting him again.

Rolling off her Captain, Emily staggered to her feet and waited, listening intently as Hardcase and Jesse stood and approached again. Twirling into action again, she slammed her left foot into Hardcase's abdomen and doubled him over before swinging her doubled fists into Jesse's shoulder and dropped him again. Rolling up onto his shoulders, Rex caught Emily in the back with both feet, sending her into the ropes as he bounded to his feet. Springing off the ropes, Emily jumped and spun, clouting him across the cheek with her tensed forearm. Whipping around with the force of the impact, Rex dropped to the mats again, stunned by the sheer force of the hit. Rising again from the mats, Jesse and Hardcase tried to trap Emily in a corner but she battered them back again with a single flying kick, feet slamming into their chests and dropping them yet again.

Wiping at the blood running from his nose, Rex struggled to his feet and clutched his ribs, well aware that he'd cracked at least two. Before he could even get close to Emily though, she spun and dropped him again, unprotected elbow meeting with his nose. Crashing to the mats once more, Rex tried to maintain his dignity as he crawled to the edge and tumbled under the ropes to land in a sprawled heap beside Kix.  
'Had enough Sir?' Kix asked, crouching beside the exhausted Captain.  
'There is just no beating that woman.' Rex gasped, well and truly beaten.

Facing off against the remaining combatants, Emily kept beating them back again and again until Hardcase crawled from the mats, black and blue from kneecaps to face. Backing away from the dark storm in front of him, Jesse managed one last good hit before he too left the mats, wheezing for breath as he sagged to the floor.  
'Anyone else want to take a crack? Come on boys, I'm about as weak as I'm going to get. Is there any man here who truly believes he can put my butt on these mats today?' Emily challenged, blindly catching the towel Tank tossed her way and wiping the blood from her face. 'Eight mice and three clones…who will be combatant twelve to finish the day?'  
'I will Emily. I beat you once I can beat you again.' Anakin replied, striding through the gathered men.  
'You will not cheat your way to victory this time Skywalker. We fight, we fight as equals.' Emily insisted, signalling to Shard quickly and rolling her shoulders quickly.  
'We are not equals Emily, not while I have the Force.' Anakin countered, not really paying Shard any mind as the taller mouse stepped around behind him.  
'Well then, we'd better even the playing field then.' Shard smirked, hand flying up and snapping a force collar around his throat.  
'Very funny Shard, now take it off.' Anakin growled, reaching for the catch just as he heard the click of a lock.  
'Not happening Skyguy. You want the key, you'll have to fight for it. Emily chuckled, crossing to the ropes and crouching so Tank could slip the key around her neck and drop it down her singlet. 'Come on Skyguy, make your choice.'

Growling low in his throat, Anakin removed his boots and stepped into the ring, not really looking forward to another fight with Emily. Barely giving him time to get settled, Emily charged and let rip with her fists, her padded knuckle guards barely doing anything to protect her hands anymore. Backing off quickly, Anakin got one arm around her throat and went for the key but Emily was faster, tangling up his ankles and dropping him to the deck, shoulder ramming into his chest. Rolling off quickly, Emily flipped to her feet and waited, beckoning Skywalker to challenge her. Climbing to his feet, Anakin lined up and stepped in again. Lunging under his flying right fist, Emily straightened and rammed her elbow into his jaw before flicking around and catching him with the same forearm club she's used on Rex. Shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ear, Skywalker stepped back and set his arms in a good block only to drop on his butt when Emily swept his legs out from under him.

Energy flagging, Emily overextended a right hook and Skywalker saw it, driving a punishing left into her abdomen. Choking for a moment, Emily dropped to her knees and struggled to breathe, pain welling up in her chest.  
'Come on Em! Don't let him beat ya!' Tank called, getting to his feet.  
'Emily! Emily! Emily!' up came the cheer, brothers rising to support their favoured combatant.  
'Get up Emily! You can't lose this streak now!' Rex grinned, leaning on Denal and Coric as they stood.

Digging deep and rising, Emily tossed her hair back over her shoulder and beckoned Skywalker in, the key glinting against her tanned skin. Spinning in and swinging his right arm as a distraction, Anakin tried to snag the key again but Emily was ready this time and planning to finish the fight. Crouching a little and locking her hands together, she swung up from the left with all her remaining strength, right knuckles making connection with Skywalker's jaw. The force of the impact was so strong that it lifted Skywalker off his feet and over the ropes to hit the lighter padding outside the ring.  
'Shard.' she called softly, approaching the ropes and leaning over. 'Give the loser his prize.'  
'You got it Emily.' Shard nodded, taking the key and walking over to remove the collar.  
'Come on Emily, time to rest.' Fog coaxed, climbing up and gently supporting her against his side.  
'Thanks bro. I think I'm just gonna go back to my quarters and rest, Shard can treat my wounds there.' Emily uttered, carefully climbing through the ropes and slumping against Windvest's side.  
'I'll just finish up here Emily then I'll be down.' Shard nodded, crouching beside Anakin.  
'Thanks Shard.' Emily nodded, slinging one arm around Ghost's shoulder and allowing them to hold her weight as they left. 'You coming Rex?'  
'Yeah angel, I'll be right behind you.' Rex replied, grateful for the support of Denal and Coric as they headed to join Emily. 'One hell of a fight Emily, just like always.'  
'Like my daddy used to say, I was born with a fire in my belly and steel in my spine. I don't know the meaning of back down and I never let a defeat stand.' Emily chuckled, sagging against her bros as the lifted her off her feet and carried her down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrubbing his face again, Eeth sighed and gazed in the mirror to see if he'd had much improvement. Unfortunately, there was still no mistaking the fact he'd had an argument with a bike and lost - badly. Shaking his head slowly, he left the 'fresher and pulled on his robes, disgusted that he hadn't been able to do much of a cleanup job on the stains.  
'It's time for the briefing Sir.'  
'I'll be right out Ripper. Is Striper still hanging around?'  
'Yeah, she's still here. You're not going to shake her off for a long time to come.'  
'I was afraid you'd say that Ripper.'

Leaving the safety of his quarters, Eeth stuck close to Ripper and tried not to think about the way Striper was following his every movement through the ship. He was starting to get used to the constant rumble but it did make it really hard to meditate or do anything of much use.  
'So Flamer's still out of action?'  
'Bonfire has tried every trick in the repair manual and still can't do anything to hide the fact his girl got scored by a lightsaber. I still don't know how you did it but you got her a good one, straight along the rear left fairing. We just don't carry those sorts of spares, there might be one on the Rising Freedom but for the most we repair damage and reuse parts until they just can't be used again.'  
'You sure know how to make a guy feel guilty Ripper.'  
'Not my intention, I assure you General.'

Striding onto the bridge, Eeth felt another flash of guilt cross his heart as he caught sight of Flamer beside Bonfire, her once dazzling paintjob almost ruined by the scar running along her rear flank. Sighing softly, he activated the holounit and waited.  
"Eeth, what happened to you?"  
'You don't want to know Kit.'  
"I didn't think Zabrak tanned."  
'Amusing Obi-Wan but I assure you, this is no tan.'  
"Come now Eeth, share so we can learn."  
'Alright Agen. I learned the dangers of late night sabre practise in dark conditions. This is what happens when you scar a bike with a lightsaber, you cop a face full of grease and oil then get chased by the other bikes endlessly.'  
"When did this happen?" Mace was trying to hide his grin, trying but failing.  
'Four days ago now. I have tried everything to clean up but this stuff just won't come off skin or clothes.'  
"You got…priceless Eeth, absolutely priceless." Kit sniggered, glancing up at Sidewinder behind him.  
'Shove off Kit, like you've never done anything stupid.'  
"Stupid yes…suicidal no." Kit replied, really struggling to hold his laughter down.  
"Have the bikes settled at all Eeth?"  
'Somewhat Luminara. At least I don't have to go sprinting down the corridors in an attempt to stay ahead of all the bikes. Now I just have a second shadow in the form of Striper. I scarred Flamer, Bonfire's Excelsior. Since Bonfire and Slash are in a relationship, Slash's Phobos has not left my side. I feel lucky that she's not aiming her cannons at me but it's still very disconcerting.'  
"Have you tried to shake her off?"  
'Believe me Anakin, I have tried everything to dislodge Striper from my back but she's not going anywhere. I did have one thought that might work but I am uncertain.' Eeth shrugged, unclipping his lightsaber and holding it out to Bonfire. 'It's a long shot but maybe I can regain the broken trust.'  
'I doubt this will work but we can try.' Bonfire shrugged, taking the weapon and shoving it carefully through his belt. Revving low, Striper got right up beside Eeth and gave him a firm bat with her front wheel, expressing her dissatisfaction.  
'I don't know what else you want me to do Striper.' Eeth growled, giving her a push back.  
'You wouldn't want to get too violent there General. You really don't want Camill back on your case, do you?'  
'Definitely not Ripper. That bike is really out for my blood.'  
"Can we please get back on track here?"  
'Of course Shaak.' Eeth nodded, stepping away from the bikes and trying to focus but Striper wasn't about to let him get away that easily. 'Oh go on, I can tell some of you are just dying to have a laugh at my expense. Just get it over with so we can get back to more important matters.' he sighed, rolling his eyes as Mace choked on a laugh.

Sure enough, Kit was first to crack up, shoulders heaving as Sidewinder reached over and cut their audio feed. Offering Eeth a faint smile, the burly white shrugged and shook his head slowly before lightly tapping his knuckles against Kit's forehead.  
'Let him go Sidewinder, this isn't the first time ol' Kit Fisto's gotten a laugh at my expense.' Eeth sighed, leaning on the unit as several other audio feeds cut out and his fellow Jedi got their giggles out.  
"Master Koth, if I might suggest a plan while Skyguy sorts himself out."  
'What do you suggest Emily?'  
"It's really easy to get a Martian bike to absolutely adore you, I learned my lessons fast after I took a few grease balls to the face. All you have to do is compliment her and treat her to a nice wash and polish. It might be a good idea to start with someone who isn't so annoyed with you, Lightning perhaps. I always found her to have a very stable personality. It'll take time but you'll win them around again. And see if you can get some grease removal soap from the bros, it'll help clean you up but you're still going to be stained for a while." Emily offered, sharply elbowing Anakin in an attempt to get him to stop laughing so hard.  
"Emily's right, I went through the same challenges with my bros. I almost got shot the first time we met but I soon won them around." Charley agreed, rolling her eyes as Obi-Wan tried to be serious and failed miserably.  
'I'll try anything to get back in the good books. There is something undeniably creepy about waking up to an angry growl and a bike right beside your bed.'  
"Been there, done that." Emily shrugged, moving aside as Anakin rejoined the group. "Under control now Skyguy?"  
"For the moment I think."

Looking back over his shoulder, Sidewinder nodded and guided Kit out of sight, making room for Revs to take a place at the holoprojector and activate the sound again.  
"Sidewinder, get him out of here will you?" he asked, Kit's laughter ringing across the connection. "Emily, I've got news on that project you asked me about."  
"What have you got Revs?"  
"So far I've managed a two percent reduction in cell degradation speed. It's nowhere near what we were hoping to achieve but any result is a good one at this stage."  
"That is excellent news Revs, I didn't expect to have such a positive result this early."  
"The men helping with the project have been very good about reporting any problems or side effects of the treatment."  
"Uh Revs…I think we have a problem." One of the clones called, wandering into view then ducking back again.  
"Gotta go, I'll keep you updated Emily."  
"Thanks Revs."  
"What is this project Emily?"  
"I'd rather not speak of it just yet General Koon. Once we have a very strong reduction in cell degradation speed, I'll prepare a report for the Council."  
'Under control now Kit?'  
"I'm good, I'm over it now." Kit nodded, retaking his place and wiping the grin off his face.  
"Is everyone back online properly yet?" Shaak asked, starting to get impatient with the chaos around the holoprojectors.  
'Not yet, Saesee and Mace are still sniggering away.'

Finally everyone was calm again and the meeting could get back to business. Looking around the group, Eeth smiled faintly at the constantly appearing and disappearing mice as they uttered information and received directions without causing a serious disturbance in the meeting.  
"What news have you Master Ti?" Yoda asked, turning to the Togruta Master.  
"I have learned of sinister activities here on Kamino. It has come to my attention that one of the instructors hired to assist with training the clones took his position too far. I understand that the occasional beating from an instructor is sometimes necessary to achieve results but thanks to Chaos, I have discovered that one particular instructor was doing much worse than just that. Some very unfortunate clones have been subjected to horrors far beyond what we expected. These troops were singled out for no particular reason but were subjected to physical and emotional abuse, torture and even rape. I have spoken to the latest victims and the reports are all painfully similar, daily beatings with more than fists, whippings and worse. The instructor guilty of these crimes has been dealt with appropriately." Shaak briefed, gasps of shock and horror the only responses to her words.  
"How was this monster punished?" Kit asked, skin paling a little in horror.  
"As it was Chaos who first brought this matter to my attention, I allowed the Martians on Kamino to deal with him. I do not know what happened to him, I do not wish to know. That said, I have noticed a marked improvement in morale since he disappeared."  
"Trikrisa Arecha?" Emily asked, turning her attention to Blade as he towered behind Mace.  
"Most likely Emily. For those who don't speak Martian, Wrath of Ares." Blade nodded, smiling faintly when Chaos appeared beside Shaak Ti.  
"What exactly is Wrath of Ares?"  
"It's simple General Koon. That man beat and whipped clones so in return was beaten and whipped before he was put to death."  
'That's a bit harsh Chaos.'  
"Not at all General Koth, it is the way of our people."

Moving aside so Decal could join the gathering, Obi-Wan nodded slowly and placed one hand on his shoulder, waiting for his fellow Jedi to calm again.  
'You look like you've got something important to say Obi-Wan.'  
"Thank you Eeth. After much consideration, I have decided to send Decal into the Separatist outpost we recently discovered."  
"That could be very dangerous Obi-Wan."  
"I am aware of the dangers Master Windu. I have absolute confidence that Decal will have no trouble during his mission though. As a training exercise, Decal challenged Commander Cody and I to find him in one day, using every available resource we had onboard. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to locate Decal before time ran out. Decal was waiting in the mess hall for us, loaded with holofootage he'd recorded during his trip and several items he had borrowed along the way. Not only did he manage to grab Commander Cody's helmet from the bridge but he got my lightsaber off my belt without my knowledge. Despite the best efforts of the crew, Decal was able to get into every sensitive area of the cruiser without detection and get out again with no one any the wiser to his presence." Obi-Wan explained, stunning the Jedi with just how slippery Decal could be.  
"Told you that sensor disruptor would do the trick Decal." Odd Ball chuckled, standing tall behind Aayla.  
"It's a great little tool Odd Ball; no one could figure it out." Decal agreed, pulling out a small black box and holding it up. "I look forward to seeing how it goes against metal militia."  
"I have little doubt it will perform admirably Decal."  
"Thanks Emily."  
'Who will be going in with him?'  
"After a bit of a debate, I agreed to send Decal in alone. Sending anyone else in with him would only cause problems as he tried to complete his mission." Obi-Wan shrugged, confident Decal could get the job done.


	11. Cloak Of Darkness

Cracking her knuckles as she gazed at the Separatist leader they'd managed to capture this time, Emily cast her eyes around to the rest of the force assigned this one. Ghost, Windvest and Raider were doing their best to stay serious but it was clear to Emily that they just wanted to stretch out and relax for a while. What was really strange though was the fact Rictor was missing from Unduli's team and this had her worried.  
'Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?'  
'Yes General. We'll patch you through now.'  
'Jedi Cruiser Tranquillity, this is General Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land.'  
"You are cleared General. We await your prisoner's arrival."  
'Thank you Captain Argyus. I look forward to delivering him to you.'  
'I am a man of great wealth and I can be very generous to my allies.'  
'Ugh, be so much simpler if we could just gag this guy hey Em.' Dakota sighed; disgusted by the slimy Nemoidian they'd been tasked with this time.  
'That is a very tempting offer Viceroy. In the meantime, I have a gift for you.' Gree countered, holding up his binders.  
'You might get your wish yet Kota. Trust me bro, it's taking all my mental strength not to shove something in his mouth.' Emily nodded, walking over to stand beside Ahsoka.  
'Finally, it's been such a boring trip.' the young Jedi sighed, pushing off the wall.  
'Don't relax just yet Ahsoka, we still have to get this overgrown worm back to Coruscant.' Emily warned, leaving her bros to assist with the prisoner as she kept watch over the Jedi.  
'You just want to get back to Rex.'  
'I won't deny that Ahsoka but duty comes first.' Emily shrugged, brushing the medallion at her throat. 'Come on, times a wasting.'

Striding from the ship, the Martian team spread out and surrounded the prisoner and his close escort, weapons to hand but still with the safeties on.  
'This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice. I demand my litigator.'  
'Keep moving.' Gree ordered, giving the Viceroy a shove forward.  
'Please Emily.'  
'No Carbon, keep cool.'  
'Greetings General. We have the brig all ready for this traitor.'  
'Very good Captain. Commander Gree, let's get underway.'  
'Right away Sir. Let's move.'  
'Senate commandos? How does a money-grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security? He doesn't look that dangerous.'  
'Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage Ahsoka. Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us.' Luminara warned, turning to gaze at the young Padawan.  
'Hey Emily, did you get a gut feeling about Argyus?' Windvest asked, DC-15A resting against one shoulder.  
'Yeah, I got that feeling about him Windvest. All we can do is wait and see what he does.' Emily nodded, holstering her DC-17's quickly and rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching the interrogation with mild interest, Emily kept half her attention on Argyus and waited patiently to see just what he was going to do. There was something about him that she didn't like but she just couldn't put her finger on it just yet.  
'How goes the interrogation? Has the Viceroy cracked?'  
'Not yet, Nemodians are a slippery lot. But the Jedi will wear him down.' Gree replied, a faint trace of unease crossing his face.  
'Your thoughts betray you Viceroy. I can sense your concern. The fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you.'  
'I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
'You hide a great many things. The names of your secret allies. The locations of their bases.'  
'I am an innocent pawn in all of this.'  
'Yeah, and I'm a Kaminoan.' Phantom smirked, leaning against the wall outside the cell.  
'If you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting?'  
'No one. I know nothing.'  
'Liar! Liar! I'm tired of all this whining! Tell us what we want to know right now or I will gut you like a Rokaria'n dirt fish!'  
'That kid has been spending way too much time around you Emily.' Choke grinned, listening to the aggression in Ahsoka's voice.  
'Hell no, that's got nothing to do with me bro. If she started swearing her head off, sure I'll take responsibility but I didn't teach her anything about aggression.' Emily replied, planting one foot against the wall.  
'Padawan! Terror is not a weapon the Jedi use.' Luminara warned, pulling Ahsoka back.  
'I wasn't serious but the only way he'll talk is if scared enough.'  
'Ehm, perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate.'  
'Well played Ahsoka…whoa, what the fuck was that!' Raider grinned, grabbing for a handhold as the cruiser shuddered violently.  
'Captain, status report!'  
"Droid fighters, incoming! They brought boarding ships!"  
'Green Company! Prepare to repel the enemy!'  
'Orders Emily?'  
'Our orders are to protect the Jedi and by extension, the prisoner. Keep your positions.' Emily replied, drawing her pistols and pressing in against the wall.  
"Green Leader to Commander Gree! Super battle droids have breeched our hull."  
'So they sent out the big militia then…no problem.' Raider smirked; adjusting his grip on the Z-6 he'd been given.  
"They're headed for the detention level. We need reinforcements…guh."  
'Oh boy, this just got interesting.'  
'Can it Carbon.'  
'Commander, I'll need your assistance.' Luminara instructed, scanning her group of Martians. 'Choke and Dakota, you too.'  
'Let's go.' Ahsoka added, trusting in Emily to pick a good team.  
'You will stay here with Captain Argyus and the other mice. Guard the Viceroy.' Luminara instructed, thinking for a moment before turning to Emily's smaller team. 'Raider, your assistance would be beneficial.'  
'Go Raider, we'll keep this overgrown worm safe.' Emily nodded, wishing she'd thought to organise another rotary blaster cannon for the team. 'But give over the launcher system before you leave.'  
'Whatever you need Emily.' Raider nodded, handing over his grenade launcher and the bandoleer of grenades he was carrying before leaving with the forward team.  
'It appears you are in no position to negotiate after all Padawan. Perhaps after my rescue…'  
'Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you won't talk.' Ahsoka scoffed, smiling broad as the Viceroy swallowed nervously.  
'Maybe you are learning a few new tricks Ahsoka.' Emily grinned, smoothing out the grenade bandoleer and checking what she had available for this one.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pushing off the wall again, Emily worked out of her combat shirt and stuffed it in her pocket before rolling her shoulders and readjusting the bandoleer over her singlet, moving it around so the anti-droid gear was at the front.  
'Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all.'  
'I am ready to discuss our bargain again.'  
'Leave the slug to stew Ahsoka, there's no rush.' Emily grinned, still wary of their situation.  
'Padawan Tano, may I have a word?'  
'Certainly Captain. If I leave, you won't go anywhere will you?'  
'Ah-ha-ha.'  
'You're a cheeky one Ahsoka.' Emily chuckled, so proud of how the young Togruta was blooming.  
'I've got the all clear. The enemy has been repelled.'  
'And their attempt to free Gunray has…failed?' Ahsoka nodded, attention drawn to something in the guard station.  
'Battle stations!' Emily roared, swinging into action and launching a shock grenade down the connecting tunnel before bringing up her pistols.  
'If it isn't the hairless harpy.'  
'If it isn't Skywalker's filthy, obnoxious little pet.'  
'How nice of you. Tell you what; I'll give you a merciful death.'  
'Got your back Ahsoka.' Emily called, watching the battle with growing interest but never forgetting her duty.

Ducking back into hiding spots dotted along the prison corridor, the small defender team listened and waited as Ahsoka and Ventress duelled then the Senate commandos were put out of action.  
'Skywalker's not here to save you now.'  
'Good thing I don't need saving.'  
'Over here! Open this door and I'll buy you a planet!'  
'I don't think so bitch.' Emily snarled, launching another stun grenade down the corridor. Ventress turned and sent the grenade flying back towards Emily before opening the door. Swearing fit to burst, Emily hunkered down as the grenade exploded, taking out two of the defenders.

From the other side of the Viceroy's cell, the remainder of the defensive team could only watch in horror as Ahsoka was kicked into the cell by Ventress and the Viceroy escaped, locking the door behind him.  
'Oh yes, yes. Such delicious irony. How do you like your room now youngling?'  
"Defence team, we're coming back."  
'Copy that Raider. Emily and Phantom are out cold.'  
"Understood."  
'Halt Assassin!'

Groaning softly, Emily stirred and shook off the fuzziness of the short term stun grenade just as the cruiser shuddered violently. Wobbling on her knees, Emily slammed into the bulkhead behind her and swore, clutching her left shoulder as a new wave of pain raced through her. She could hear the continuing fight but right at that point, she just didn't care about it.  
'Are you okay Emily?' Gree asked, crouching beside her and gently pressing a small field dressing to a cut above her right eye.  
'Nothing I haven't dealt with before Gree. I just dislocated my shoulder, nothing serious.' Emily replied, rising into a high crouch.  
'Nothing serious? That sounds serious Emily.'  
'Hurts like a bitch but I've been through it before Gree. If you really want to help, put it back into place.' Emily explained, lifting her gaze just in time to see Windvest and Ghost cuff Gunray again.  
'I don't know how to do that Emily.'  
'It's easy Gree, real easy. Get around behind me, chest against my back. Right arm loops around my chest then use your left hand to work my shoulder back into place. You'll feel it go and you'll hear it.' Emily directed, trying to relax as Gree shuffled around and got a firm grip. Working her wounded shoulder around, Gree felt it pop and grind back into place and tried not to wince as Emily cried out in pain.  
'Did I get it right?'  
'You did great Gree, real great.' Emily nodded, allowing the senior officer to help her up. Removing the bandoleer he was wearing, Gree pulled it short before looping it under the grenade bandoleer Emily was wearing. Snugging it up tight, he turned it into a rudimentary sling.  
'Everything's running haywire. Doors, lifts…communications down, propulsion's dead. She's crippled the entire ship.' Argyus briefed, looking at the displays.  
'Our attacker has come for Gunray. Stay here and guard him. I'll confront her myself.' Luminara instructed, glancing at Emily. 'Are you alright Emily?'  
'I will be fine General Unduli. I have had this problem shoulder for many years, it will not stop me doing my duty.' Emily replied, allowing Raider to take his grenade system back and drawing her sidearm.  
'Master, all due respect but Ventress is too powerful for any one Jedi to fight alone. Let me help you.' Ahsoka tried, pulling her gaze away from Emily.  
'I am more than capable of dealing with a lone assassin armed with undisciplined fighting skills.'  
'But…'  
'Stay here and keep a clear head.'  
'It'll be okay Ahsoka, you're not the only one who would love to follow General Unduli right about now. She's our responsibility too.' Choke sighed, supporting a still dizzy Phantom against his side.

Getting Gunray back in his cell, the battered and weary group spread out and took up their positions, everyone on high alert in case Ventress came back for another round.  
'Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi Master but she has no idea what that bag witch is capable of. No idea! I can't let her face that low life alone. Wouldn't we have a better chance of stopping her if I helped?'  
'Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right. That's why we're superior to droids.' Argyus offered, sound advice but the mice were still wary.  
'I can't disobey a direct order and leave my post can I?'  
'I wouldn't.' Gree replied, reminding Emily of her beloved Rex.  
'Don't worry, we've got this under control Master Jedi.' Argyus added, a faint smile crossing his lips. 'Your friend won't be going anywhere.'  
'All I know is I never risk my own skin if I don't have to.' Gunray offered, leaning back a little when Ahsoka sneered at him in disgust. 'What?'  
'Watch him closely.' she ordered, gaze turning to Argyus again.  
'You can trust us Commander.'  
'Ahsoka, be careful. Eight mice is a strong team but I ain't telling Skyguy you did something stupid.'  
'I will Emily, you just focus on keeping Gunray secure.'  
'Got it covered little'un.' Emily nodded, earning a soft smile from Ahsoka.  
'You've been spending too much time with Rex.'  
'Not a chance, I never get enough time with him.' Emily chuckled, brushing the medallion at her throat again.  
'Call us if you need help Sir.' Gree added, watching Ahsoka race down the corridor.  
'Nice try Gree but that's our job.' Ghost shrugged, relaxing back against the wall.  
'What was that about Captain Rex?' Gree asked, turning his attention back to Emily quickly.  
'Let's just say that Rex is learning what it is to have a normal life. Boy meets girl, love blooms and happiness grows.' Emily offered, holding up her medallion so Gree could read the name inscribed in the metal.  
'So you and Rex are…dating?'  
'That's right Gree, he's my special man and I'm his beautiful woman.' Emily confirmed, taking great comfort from the medallion against her skin.  
'Must be nice to have someone to come home to every night. I'm glad he's found someone special.'  
'Don't give up hope Gree, you might find someone yet.' 

Hearing a soft beeping coming from Argyus' comm, the mice were instantly alert for trouble and ready for action, weapons coming to bear on the blue armoured man.  
'What's that Captain?'  
'Oh, nothing to worry about.' he replied, turning and firing on the two guards.  
'What are you doing?' Gree demanded, diving for cover as Argyus turned on him. Removing something from his belt, Argyus lobbed the stun grenades down the corridors and took the rest of the combatants out of the fight, leaving just Gree standing to deal with the mess or so he thought.

Keeping a low profile, Phantom watched the fight from the sidelines and tried to figure out the best way to be of some assistance but he wasn't sure what he could do. Tapping his comm, he shook of the fuzziness in his mind and kept an eye on the fight.  
'General Unduli, we've been betrayed. Argyus has freed Gunray.' he warned, swallowing nervously when the blonde Captain looked his way and sneered.  
'I see you little mouse.'  
'Seeing is not escaping Argyus.' Phantom replied, getting to his feet.  
'Stop! This is your last warning!'  
'Don't shoot! I am an innocent pawn.'  
'He won't shoot, he doesn't want to damage his prize.'  
'That's not my concern.' Phantom snarled, advancing as Gree shot the rifle from Argyus' hand.  
'Stand down Captain.'  
'Come and get me.'  
'That's a challenge I can't refuse.' Phantom shot back, fists up as he advanced again. Turning sharply, Argyus shoved Gunray into Phantom and charged Gree, one flying kick removing his rifle and helmet.

Stepping with the impact, Phantom bound Gunray's wrists and prepared to enter the fight, just wishing he had someone else to watch his back. Instead he watched the pair circling, keeping Gunray in his sight as well.  
'Why'd you do it Argyus?'  
'A clone like you would never understand. I wanted a life with more than empty servitude.'  
'And for that you'd betray the Republic.'  
'Like I told the Padawan, sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right.' Argyus challenged, lunging for one of the rifles on the ground. Planting his foot on the weapon, Gree kept it on the ground and let off a punishing blow to knock him to the floor heavily before picking up the rifle.  
'You and I disagree on what makes a good sol…'  
'Gree! Behind you!' Phantom warned but he was too late. Gunray belted the Commander across the back with the second dropped rifle, dropping him to the deck. 'Oh shit.'  
'You should have taken my offer when you had the chance clone.' Gunray taunted, standing tall over Gree as Argyus stood.  
'Now it's your turn mouse.' Argyus growled, advancing quickly on Phantom. Holding his head up, Phantom faced the danger with all the courage he could muster, blocking the incoming attacks quickly and getting in a few good shots of his own. He was overpowered though and dropped to his knees. Swaying slightly, he grunted as Argyus kicked him in the jaw and put him out of the fight. Toppling over, Phantom landed over Gree out cold.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing tall behind Ahsoka, Emily adjusted her temporary sling and sighed, pushing aside her various aches and pains with practised ease.  
'I'm sorry that despicable wealth worm Gunray got away.'  
"It's okay Snips, I know you did your best."  
'Master, I…  
"Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard, Captain Argyus. Revealed all around us our enemies are."  
'I'm not sure all is lost. Gunray and his accomplices stole a Republic ship to make their getaway.'  
"It could be tracked."  
'Indeed.'  
"A coward Viceroy Gunray is but powerful allies he has. Swiftly we must move, if we are to recapture him."  
'Master Fisto's fleet was near Gunray's position. I've already contacted him to follow the signal.'  
"Ahsoka, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point with your team."  
'Yes Master.'  
"Will you be okay for combat Emily?"  
'I'll be fine Skyguy, nothing to it. A painkiller shot and my brace and I'll be back in action.'  
"Good to hear Emily."  
'Master Luminara, I guess this is goodbye for now.'  
'I owe you my life Ahsoka.'  
'Protecting a Jedi Master is the role of a Padawan.'  
'And teaching is usually the role of the Master. Master Skywalker should be proud.'  
'I can't speak for Skyguy but I know I'm proud to work with Ahsoka.' Emily offered, good hand resting on Ahsoka's shoulder.  
'Farewell, to all of you.'  
'Thank you Master.'  
'Commander, let's get underway.'  
'Yes General. Ahead full!'  
'Gree, got time to walk with me brother?' Emily asked, watching Ahsoka for a moment longer.  
'Uh…'  
'Go Commander, get something to eat and relax for a while.'  
'Yes General. Shall we Emily?'  
'I would be delighted.' Emily grinned, sidling up beside Gree and slipping her right arm through his lightly. 'Relax Gree, Rex knows I'll always be close to the clones in general but so long as I keep coming back to him, I can offer comfort to anyone around me as I see fit.'  
'Thank you Emily.'


	12. Lair of Grevious

Spread out in formation around the Jedi starfighter, Sidewinder checked everyone's positions and nodded; satisfied they were still unnoticed by anyone on the planets below.  
'Comms check.'  
"Sweeper rear left."  
"Patches forward right."  
'Cloaked, respond. Come on Cloaked, respond.'  
"Sorry Missile. Cloaked forward left."  
'Comms malfunction?'  
"Negative Missile, bathroom break."  
"You guys have bathrooms on board?"  
'Yeah, we've got toilets onboard.'  
"Nice to know Missile."  
'I did offer you second seat.'  
"Hush now Missile. Contacting the outer rim command."  
'Understood, activating holo.'

Leaning back at the controls, the mice waited patiently as the comms connected and solidified to reveal Ahsoka, Luminara, Emily and Dakota standing together.  
"Master Luminara, I have tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system."  
"So has your old Padawan Nahdar Vebb. He's already on the surface."  
"It'll be great to see Nahdar again."  
'Looks like you had a rough trip Emily.' Sidewinder mused, taking in the sling Emily was sporting.  
"When Ventress blew the engines I threw my shoulder out against a bulkhead. Gree popped it back in this time." Emily shrugged, keeping her bruised left still.  
'Careful Em.'  
"I'll transmit the co-ordinates for the rendezvous point. And Master Fisto, sorry we lost that slimy double-dealer."  
"Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray yet."  
"Be safe bros, I look forward to the mission report. Arecha watch over you."  
"Arecha watch over you as well Emily." Mark replied, bowing his head respectfully.  
"Alright boys, let's get to work." Kit called, disconnecting from his hyperspace ring and heading for the planet below.

Making their way through the foggy atmosphere, Mark and Bits moved ahead and scouted the landing area before signalling it was safe and landing. Maintaining formation, Sidewinder and Revs touched down moments before Kit disembarked from his fighter.  
'Well I can't see anything either. You'll be fine R6, just keep a lookout for me okay.' Kit directed, heading for Sidewinder's fighter. 'Now where's that bathroom?' he asked, a flash of discomfort crossing his features.  
'Through here, just watch your head. There's a low…'  
'Oww, damnit Winder.'  
'Never mind. I'll be outside when you're done.' Sidewinder chuckled, striding from the fighter.  
'Thank you Winder.'

Joining his bros near Kit's fighter, Sidewinder adjusted his new Z-6 and slung it over his shoulder before checking the explosives gear he was carrying. There had been a brief dispute over the weapons load to take on this mission but in the end an agreement was reached to carry some heavy weapons in case of big trouble but also a wide range of smaller gear to get them through everything.  
'Did you all remember to set the lead out controls?' he asked, referring to the new programming for the fighters.  
'Yep, tied to R6.' Mark nodded, shouldering his DC-15A.  
'Set and ready to fly.' Revs confirmed, pistols on his hips as he readjusted his medpack on his shoulders.  
'Locked to instructions from R6.' Bits added, twin DC-15S carbines hanging from his belt.  
'Here's hoping we won't need the rapid escape routines.' Sidewinder sighed, wishing he'd loaded his bike but given the situation he'd agreed that the bikes would bring unnecessary attention.

Emerging from Sidewinder's fighter as he finished straightening his tunic, Kit rubbed at the twin bruises already starting to bloom on his forehead and glared at Sidewinder.  
'What is with that low pipe?'  
'Control lines running from the rear mount weapons and steering surfaces. The metal casing is there to protect the vital lines. I can't believe you walked into it twice.' Sidewinder smirked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Here we go, this will help clear up the bruises a bit faster.' Revs sighed, digging out a tub of something and wiping a faint smear of the white cream over the bruises.  
'Perhaps you should look at moving those pipes.' Kit suggested, flinching a little as Revs rubbed over the first bruise.  
'Nah, you just need to learn to duck.' Sidewinder replied, adjusting his weapon.  
'Everyone ready to go now?' Bits asked, eager to get his hands dirty.  
'Of course Bits. There is still a lot to do.' Kit nodded, relaxed and confident as he strode forward, the mice immediately falling into guard places around him.

Pushing aside their distracting thoughts, the mice focused on the job ahead and made sure they stayed in good step. Laughing free and deep, Kit gazed at the cloaked figure talking with several clones, bringing attention to their group.  
'Nahdar! Congratulations on passing the trials. I'm sorry the war prevented me from seeing training through to the end.'  
'You were missed Master but it in an honour to finally serve beside you as a Knight.'  
'Sometimes I wonder.' Bits uttered, choking on a laugh.  
'A little respect Bits.' Sidewinder hissed, reaching over and smacking him across the head quickly.  
'You can't say it's not amusing though Sidewinder.' Mark smirked, earning a smack of his own.  
'Is it any wonder why General Vebb refused to accept us if you two can't keep your heads on straight.' Revs sighed, shaking his head slowly in disbelief.  
'I can understand the humour Winder, its fine.' Kit grinned, glancing up at the taller mouse off his right shoulder. 'Nahdar, meet Sidewinder, Revs, Bits and Mark of SAU 14. They can be a little coarse at times but I do enjoy their constant company.'  
'I stand by my decision Master, I will not work with them.'  
'And you tell us to behave.' Revs shrugged, bouncing his pack up a little more.  
'There is no understanding the Jedi.' Sidewinder replied, shooting Kit a faint grin.  
'General, we've pinpointed the tracking beacon's location to the south end of the gorge.'  
'Then let's have a look.' Kit instructed, glancing at Sidewinder again.  
'Allow me to show the way.' Nahdar offered, cloak falling off his shoulders as he used the Force to cast aside the fog.  
'And there goes any cover we might have had.' Sidewinder groaned, shaking his head slowly. 'HUD up bros, this is going to get ugly.' he directed, reaching into one of his pouches and digging out his combat HUD.

Slipping the metal and glass units into place, the mice activated the transparent HUDs and angled their mics quickly, preparing for a hard fight without their bikes to provide rear guard. The devices were simple enough but provided most of the same technology as the clone helmets.  
'Charming. Let's not keep the Viceroy waiting.' Kit ordered, advancing towards the large doors blocking their way.  
'Niner. Bel. Look after the ships.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Got anything that might blow those doors Sidewinder?' Bits asked, looking up at the massive doors in front of them.  
'No guards. That's odd.'  
'The entrance looks sealed.'  
'We specialise in making entrances.' the clone officer replied, holding up a thermal detonator.  
'This will make less noise.' Nahdar countered, igniting his lightsaber.  
'Patience, the both of you. A second look usually pays off.' Kit instructed, stopping the advance.  
'Yeah, I could pop that door easily enough. Nil smoke and near silence.' Sidewinder nodded, drawing out a small roll of a white tape-like substance.  
'If I can't open it Winder, you're up.' Kit replied, scanning the doors. 'What's this?' he asked, pushing at one of the panels on the door. With a heavy clanking grinding noise, the lower portion of the doors swung open to grant them entrance.  
'Aw snap and I was really looking forward to using my directional det strips.' Sidewinder groused, tucking the white tape away in his pack again.  
'Another time Winder, promise.' Kit replied, entering the dark and foreboding place revealed to them.

Spreading out around Kit, the four mouse team scanned the area around them and held ready for combat as they watched their HUDs carefully for any signs of a threat.  
'I sense there's something here.' Kit mused, his enhanced senses always a valuable asset.  
'HUD is clear, I'm not reading anything dangerous.' Sidewinder replied, increasing sensitivity and looking again.  
'Scanners are negative General.'  
'Well that was something.'  
'That was definitely something.' Revs uttered, dropping into a crouch as the horrible grating scream echoed around them.  
'We can take it, whatever it is. We've dealt with sabersquids and other big nasty things on Mars.' Sidewinder soothed, shaking out his fur and moving up beside Kit again.  
'Yeah but nothing back home screams like that.' Bits replied, shaking out his fur to get it to sit down as he moved back into position.  
'Arecha will protect us.' Kit offered, glancing back over his shoulder.

Moving further down the corridor, Sidewinder caught a signal on his HUD and hugged the wall, cursing his white fur softly as he tracked the signal.  
'Got something Winder?' Kit asked, tucking in against the wall beside him.  
'Yeah, dead ahead. No ID recorded.' Sidewinder nodded, adjusting his pickup again.  
'All droids stay on guard. Be ready for anything.'  
'Roger-Roger.'

Making their way up the stairs separating them from the droids ahead, Sidewinder quickly pushed Kit behind him and moved up, the signal clear to the senior Jedi.  
'Double shifts for everyone!'  
'Uuhh, Viceroy?'  
'You must protect me at all costs.' advancing off the stairs, Sidewinder allowed Kit back to the front and stuck in close, confident they could take the klankers.  
'Uhh, Viceroy? The Jedi are here.'  
'I know they're near. Once those Jedi pick up my trail, they never leave me alone.'  
'They're right behind you.' one of the droids warned, cowering back as Kit and Nahdar ignited their lightsabers.  
'What? Where? Do something! You, blast them!'

Hooking his weight and leaning out, Sidewinder spun his pistol up and fired, the old Martian weapon making short work of one klanker as the Jedi handled the other four quickly.  
'I didn't forget to teach you restraint did I my old Padawan?'  
'I am sorry Master. I got carried away.'  
'Those who have power should restrain themselves from using it.'  
'Lieutenant, did you get them?'  
'No, but we have you Viceroy.' Nahdar challenged, whipping the chair around.  
'Fuck it. It's going to be one of those days.' Sidewinder sighed, gazing at the hologram.  
'You have nothing Jedi fools. I welcome to your doom!' Gunray laughed, taunting the small team assaulting the facility.  
'The tracking beacon.' Nahdar declared, flipping the unit in his hand. 'They knew we were coming.'  
'I should have known Gunray wasn't here. At the first sight of us he would have run off screaming like the coward he is.' Kit added, disgusted they'd walked into the trap.  
'Come on General, no one's perfect. So you walked us into a bad situation, no big deal. We've gotten into worse and…' falling quiet, Sidewinder listened as another signal connected with the holounit in the chair.

Wavering into view, Count Dooku taunted the group with his presence, relaxed and calm in the chair.  
"I apologise for the deception Master Jedi."  
'Count Dooku.' Kit hissed, tensing up a little.  
'Yup, definitely going to be one of those days.' Revs groused, starting to lose his patience with the mission.  
'You have a great talent for unexpected appearances.'  
"It's a shame you came so far to be frustrated. While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize." Dooku offered, his image flickering out again as something started beeping on the chair.  
'This has got to be a trap.'  
'Of course it is bro.' Mark sighed, preparing for whatever was going to happen.  
'It looks like Dooku is trying catch someone and we are the bait.'  
'But who has the trap been set to catch? Shall we find out?' Nahdar asked, reaching out and pressing the red flashing button on the chair quickly.

Grinding loud, another door in the back of the room opened to reveal another long corridor. Reorganising their positions, the group entered the corridor and looked around carefully, scanning for any signs of trouble. Another door slid open to display a statue of some lanky looking guy, sword in one hand and a disembodied head in the other.  
'Whoa, now that's ugly.' Bits breathed, staring at the statue in the room.  
'Makes the rats, stink-fish and furballs look almost cute.' Sidewinder agreed, fur ripping as a chill went down his back. Moving further down the corridor, they encountered more statues like the first, each one just as disturbing as the last.  
'Hmm, this place looks like a shrine to that strange warrior.' Kit mused, leading the group down a different darkened corridor.  
'Yeah but who is this guy?' Mark asked, tucking his hair back behind his ear.  
'We might…oh fuck. Not this big sleaze. Anyone but this overgrown freak.' Sidewinder gulped, gazing in fear at the metal components hanging all around the room.  
'This is the lair of General Grievous.' Kit warned, equally nervous about what they had just walked into.  
'Okay, we need a plan. Come on Sidewinder, you're the tactical master here, think.' Revs sighed, fighting back his own urge to panic.  
'First we should see if there is anything useful here. Perhaps we can find a weakness that no one else is aware of.' Kit suggested, stepping up as Sidewinder tried to calm his rattled nerves.  
'Right, good idea…start searching, I'll see if the girls outside have picked up on anything.' Sidewinder nodded, adjusting the feed on his HUD.

Spreading out through the room, the mice tried not to think about all the danger they were in if they were caught in this place before they were ready.  
'These must be trophies taken form the Jedi he's murdered. There are so many.' Nahdar sighed, thumping at one of the display cases.  
'Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best General?' Kit asked, picking up an ownerless lightsaber. 'It doesn't make sense.'  
'Are we the bait or is Grievous the bait?' Nahdar asked, his frustrations growing to a level the nice could pick up on.  
'We must consider who this trap is for.'  
"General, your droid is tracking an incoming ship. It matches the description of General Grievous' fighter. It's headed our way."  
'Sidewinder?' Kit asked, working to come up with a strategy.  
'ID confirmed General. Incoming feeds from fighter escort.' Sidewinder nodded, activating the display unit feeding from his HUD. All four lines showed the same ship angling towards the ground, a ship that sent chills down everyone's back.  
'Keep out of sight and stand by for further orders.' Kit ordered, tearing his gaze away from the fighter coming their way.  
'Capturing Grievous could turn the tide of the war.' Nahdar nodded, excited by the prospect.  
'And if he doesn't know we're here. We can take him down easy.'  
'Don't underestimate him. We'll need a plan.' Kit corrected, worried for the safety of his friends but he knew capturing Grievous was important to the war.  
'You know the rules General. We will not pointlessly throw away our lives.' Revs warned, Bits and Mark moving to flank him.  
'I know Revs, I have not forgotten the warning.' Kit replied, looking to Sidewinder as he moved back to the group.  
'You know my stance General.' Sidewinder uttered, one large hand folding over Kit's shoulder lightly.  
'And I am grateful for your support Winder.' Kit nodded, reaching up to rest his hand over Sidewinder's lightly. 'Now we need a plan if we're going to make it through this.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With a plan settled and ready for action, the team split their forces and vanished into the shadows, waiting patiently for the General to make his appearance.  
'Guards? Gor? Gor! Where are you?' Grievous called, striding down the corridor. Bounding from their hiding places, the expanded team spread out and aimed their weapons at the fearsome General.  
'Welcome home General. I'm afraid I must request your surrender.' Kit challenged, confidence bolstered by Sidewinder's mighty presence at his back. 'Cooperate Grievous and perhaps the Senate will be merciful.'  
'It is you who shall get no mercy.' Grievous replied, igniting two lightsabers and bringing them around.

Blocking his strikes quickly, Kit and Nahdar contained Grievous until he revealed another secret. With a click and a crack, his arms split in halves and spun up two more lightsabers, the deadly blades whirling far too close for comfort to the Jedi.  
'Cables!' Kit called, struggling to hold Grievous' attacks back.  
'Come on bros! Let's do something to even the odds.' Sidewinder added, launching a little toy of his into Grievous' back as a distraction. 'Keep him busy, we can do this!'  
'Don't let him go!'  
'We've got him!'  
'Don't let him cut the lines!' Kit ordered, swiping his blade through Grievous' legs just below the cable. Growling in his robotic throat, Grievous got off the floor and up onto the ceiling, croaking a laugh at the group.  
'Hold him!' one of the clones called, heaving against the cable he was holding. Through sheer strength and determination, the clones yanked Grievous back to the floor and battled to hold him as he started crawling away. Running forward, Nahdar challenged Grievous again but although he was on the deck, Grievous was far from broken.  
'Don't make me destroy you.' Nahdar challenged, straining to hold Grievous' lightsaber back. With a spin of his wrist, Grievous threw Nahdar aside and launched his sabre down the corridor. Ducking back quickly, Sidewinder dodged the flying weapon but he was put seriously off balance by the motion. Trusting his instincts and training, Kit swung at the flying weapon and batted it aside, the hilt clattering to the floor.

Heaving on the lines again, Grievous launched back to the ceiling, yanking the clones off balance. One went flying forward, right into Grievous' reach. Grabbing the unluckiest clone, Grievous used him as a weapon to knock Kit flying back into Sidewinder. Dropping his free hand, Sidewinder stopped them both from kissing the deck and used his tail to haul Kit onto his feet again.  
'Come and get me.' Grievous challenged, choking the captured clone and tossing him at Nahdar. Yanking his hands up, Sidewinder took the brunt of his impact across his shoulders and swept his Z-6 around, chasing Grievous down the corridor.  
'Cut him off!' Nahdar called, joining the chase after the cyborg.  
'Winder?' Kit worried, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'Get going Kit! I'm fine, takes more than a big of rough and tumble to get me down.' Sidewinder replied, getting to his feet and racing after them.

Sprinting hard and opening fire whenever he got the chance, Sidewinder could only listen in horror as two clones were murdered by the damaged General. Taking a knee beside one of the fallen, Sidewinder checked for a pulse and hung his head sadly, muttering a prayer for the fallen. Rising again, he tucked his weapon in against his side and charged after the fleeing General, his bros moving up to flank him.  
'Where'd he go?'  
'The clones got in the way. I could have taken him.'  
'You can try but you'd only die tired.' Revs replied, forcing his anger way down low.  
'You have no right to speak to me in that fashion mouse.'  
'You have a lot to learn young one.'  
'Alright you two, that's enough. Let's take care of our wounded.' Kit interrupted, getting between the pair. 'Sidewinder, a word in private.' he added, striding away from the group.

Finding a quiet place well away from the others, Sidewinder put his back in a corner and opened his arms, smiling softly as Kit sagged against his chest and hugged his waist lightly.  
'Where did I go wrong Winder?' he uttered, burrowing closer and relaxing as the heavy weight of Sidewinder's arms locked around him tenderly. 'I thought I trained Nahdar properly.'  
'It's not your fault Kit, some people just can't help it. They're power hungry fools that seek superior force only. Some times they just don't understand subtlety or anything but power and strength.' Sidewinder soothed, lowering his head and dropping a light kiss on Kit's head. 'You have to understand one thing though Kit, I don't think you're going to like this but it has to be said.'  
'Don't bring me down any more right now Winder, I'm under enough pressure as it is.'  
'Okay Kit, whatever you need. Just don't hold it against me if this mission doesn't quite go to plan.'  
'I love you too much to do that Winder.'  
'I know babe, I know. Shh, I've got you, its okay now.' Sidewinder nodded, working one hand under Kit's tentacles to lightly rub his neck. 'You don't have to be strong when it's just the two of us.'  
'You almost blew it before Winder.'  
'I know Kit, I know. I'm scared at the moment, I don't want to be here.'  
'I'm scared too Winder, scared we won't make it out of here alive.'  
'I won't let that happen Kit, no matter what. My bros might not believe in risking their life for a Jedi but I know I'd never forgive myself if I left this place without you. I love you, nothing's gonna change that.'  
'I love you too Winder. We can't stay away too long, the others might suspect.'  
'Nah, my bros know, the clones won't break their orders and Nahdar is too caught up in his anger to even notice our absence. Just relax and let me take the weight off your shoulders for a few moments. You don't have to try and do this alone.' Sidewinder coaxed, tightening his grip slightly and rubbing Kit's back. Nodding slowly, Kit stretched up to wrap his hands over Sidewinder's shoulders before hopping a little. Chuckling softly, Sidewinder heaved up and braced Kit against his chest gently and relaxed in the corner as Kit hung on around his neck and gripped just above his belt with his knees. Leaning back a little, Kit brushed Sidewinder's hair out of his eyes and leant in to steal a sweet kiss, feeding off the calming aura the taller white always seemed to produce.

Drawing away reluctantly after a few priceless moments, Sidewinder set Kit back on his feet and smoothed out his tunic so no one got any funny ideas. Pulling his collar down, Kit ran his fingers over the forbidden chain against his skin and grinned, ready to face anything so long as his beloved Sidewinder was close to hand.  
'We'd better get back to the others before my bros start getting nervous. No one wants to be in this place for too long.' Sidewinder sighed, picking a few snowy white hairs off Kit's chest.  
'I thought you just finished moulting.' Kit grinned, brushing off his shoulders.  
'Heavy moult yeah but it's a constant thing.' Sidewinder shrugged, removing his vest and shaking hard to send a cloud of fur into the air. 'Sometimes it really sucks being a longhair.'  
'So I can see Winder.' Kit chuckled, moving back and picking off the hairs still stuck to his clothes.

Making their way back to the rest of the group, Sidewinder easily countered the curious looks from his bros before moving to lean up against the wall, swinging his Z-6 back off his shoulder.  
'Let me go after Grievous myself Master.'  
'Patience Nahdar, you may no longer be a Padawan but you are not ready to take on Grievous. It's time we retreated.'  
'No one is ready to take on that metal monster. I doubt even Falcon and Armageddon could flatten him.' Bits shrugged, cross-stepping and coming around behind Kit.  
'One of these days Sidewinder…'  
'Don't start Revs, I can handle it.'

Coming to another intersection of corridors, the team got a nasty shock as doors started closing around them, sealing off their escape and putting the squeeze on their resources.  
'It looks like we're going to have to fight after all.'  
'Green scout to watcher base.'  
"Copy. This is watcher base. Over."  
'Contact the fleet at Bestine. Inform them we're engaged Grievous and require reinforcements.'  
"Right away Sir."  
'It's not going to be that easy now…it can't be that easy.' Mark uttered, a deep feeling of unease spreading through the mice.  
'We have to keep trying. This way.' Kit replied, breaking into a run again. The dark feeling over the mice only grew when Kit's comm started beeping and his droid came on the channel, chittering and whistling away.  
'Get out of there R6! Now!'  
'Time to find out if those lead out controls work.' Sidewinder uttered, opening a channel to his fighter and listening to the whistles and clicks coming from her. 'Oops…I owe you a repaint on your fighter when we get back to the ship.'  
'What happened Sidewinder?' Kit sighed, grateful that hadn't been a replacement droid offer.  
'R6 picked up a hitchhiker, magnaguard on the wing. My fighter shot it off and left a nasty burn across the surface.' Sidewinder explained, tapping at the link up. 'I'm losing the channel.'  
'R6! R6!'  
'Bros, company.' Bits warned, glaring at the hologram of Grievous in his throne.  
"You've run out of time."  
'Why don't you come out General? Show us some of that Separatist hospitality.'  
"Patience. In the mean time, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepared for uninvited guests like you."  
'Kiss the walls!' Revs howled, launching backwards just as the floor dropped out from under them. Reacting instantly, Kit grabbed Sidewinder's wrist and jumped, calling on the Force to extend their leap away from the pit. Relaxed in their training, Bits and Mark grabbed their cable launchers and fired, the reinforced claws biting into the ceiling and joined by a third from Fil.  
'I am starting to get sick of losing, oof, brothers.' Bits growled, colliding heavily with the wall.  
'Bitch later Bits, there's work to do.' Sidewinder replied, latching onto one of the cables and heaving back on it. Stepping up to the plate, Nahdar grabbed another line and pulled, putting all his strength against the cable holding Fil from an ugly death. Unable to hold the tension, the young Mon Calamari was yanked forward and would have gone over the edge if not for Kit latching onto his wrist and pulling with him.  
'Swing through!' Revs warned, firing another cable into the ceiling and arcing over the deadly gap in the floor.  
'Up you get Mark.' Sidewinder grinned, heaving the darker mouse over the edge and reaching to grab Bits. 'Lose some weight bro.' he grunted, struggling with the line.  
'Come on Winder, together.' Revs nodded, joining the pull. Finally they got him over the edge and collapsed, panting for breath.  
'General, I know you're watching. We've seen the lower levels of your home. We're not impressed!' Kit challenged, getting back to his feet.  
"Good Jedi, good. You will provide some sport for me yet." Grievous taunted, his mechanical laughter echoing down the corridors. 

Drawing his lightsaber and thumbing the activator, Kit drove the blade into the nearest camera but everyone knew Grievous was still watching their every move.  
"Gor, time to entertain our guests."  
'Okay, we need a new plan.' Sidewinder sighed, getting to his feet and looking around the room.  
'Stand firm. There might be worse things here than Grievous.' Kit instructed, the team gathering it the middle of the room, backs together as they waited for the next challenge.  
'Looks like you're right about that Sir.' Fil warned, first to spot the approaching creature.  
'Holy fuck. What the hell is that thing?' Mark yelped, DC-15A up and firing.  
'No time to worry about the what! Just worry about how to kill it!' Sidewinder replied, rotary cannon spinning up and firing at the mighty beast.  
"Goodbye Jedi!"

Spreading out quickly, the group kept the monster under constant fire, flowing into some semblance of a moving combat stance but they were having little effect on the creature. With a flick of one huge forelimb, the creature simply batted Kit's weapon from his hands and sent it spinning away. Snapping around, Bits caught the flying weapon in his tail and tossed it back, the timing near perfect as Kit spun clear of danger.  
'Shoot him Commander!' Nahdar ordered, using the clone as a distraction to get up onto the beast's back and stab it in the neck. Throwing Nahdar off, the beast grabbed Fil in its tail and swung him around, looking at the armoured man for a moment before turning and batting Nahdar to the ground. Charging in from the other side, Kit scored a good hit to its head and sent in reeling back in pain.  
'Fil!' Mark called, watching helplessly as the clone Commander was thrown into the ground with quite some force. Getting to his feet, Nahdar raced in and went for the tail, slicing through it smoothly.  
'Concentrate fire on the head!' Sidewinder called, bringing his aim up and hammering away at the armour there. Moving in again, Kit took both forelimbs off at the wrist, causing the creature to rise up again and raking heavy sustained fire down its tender neck and abdomen.  
'Its gonna drop!' Bits warned, driving back as the creature staggered and fell, Kit skipping out of the way at the last moment. Twirling his lightsaber around, Kit slammed the killing blow down in its neck, the mice recoiling from the unholy screams until with a final twitch the creature was still and silent.  
'It's no good bros, Commander Fil is gone.' Revs sighed, crouched beside the red splashed officer.  
'Grievous is going to pay for this. I will destroy him.' Nahdar vowed, kneeling at Fil's other side as he made his vow.  
'I understand your pain but you forget your teachings Nahdar. Revenge is not the Jedi way.' Kit corrected, disturbed by how Nahdar was behaving.  
'But in this war, strength prevails. The rules have changed.' Nahdar spat, his anger almost blinding to the mice.  
'Perhaps you are the one who has changed.' Kit replied, sending a calming wave over the mice. 'Come now, we need to keep moving.'  
'Another innocent life Grievous will pay for.' Sidewinder uttered, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'Are there any truly innocent people left in this war?' Kit asked, comforted by the light brush of Sidewinder's knuckles against his own as they walked.  
'Only the victims left behind.' Sidewinder sighed, lowering his gaze for a moment.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pressing in against the walls, the remaining team watched Grievous lock the door he'd just exited and head down a different corridor with several magnaguards.  
'You were right Master. That exit must lead to the control room.'  
'I get the feeling our ordeal is far from over.' Revs uttered, sticking in close as they headed for the door. Spreading out to offer protection, the mice stood guard as Kit started shoving at the buttons to unlock the door.  
'Let's go.' Kit ordered, stepping through the open door.  
"Master! The Jedi are about to enter the control room!"  
'Damn, security is tight around here.' Sidewinder growled, hustling the rest of his team through.  
'Nahdar, inside. Hurry!'  
'No, you go! I will hold him off!'  
'There's no time to argue!'  
'We can't just run, we must finish him.'  
'Nahdar, hurry!' Kit tried, but whoever had warned Grievous slammed the door shut between them. 'Nahdar!'  
'Come on Kit, we have to take the control room. Only then can we get back and help Nahdar.' Sidewinder barked, dragging Kit down the corridor.  
'Right, the control room.' Kit nodded, getting his head back on straight and moving forward to lead the charge.

Spreading their forces again, the mice kept watch as Kit approached the control room, lightsaber to hand.  
'Get him Master. Kill him! Wait, where's the other Jedi? Oh no.' that was all the droid managed before Kit's lightsaber sliced through the chair and it, sending scrap toppling to the floor. Hustling in quickly, the mice gathered around and looked at the viewscreens, watching Nahdar and Grievous duel.  
'You might be a brat Nahdar but that doesn't mean we won't save your butt too.' Revs uttered, making the sign of Ares with his hands.  
'You can do it Nahdar, don't give up.' Bits added, also silently asking for Ares to bless the young warrior. Their prayers went unanswered though as one of Grievous' arms split and went for the blaster he was carrying. Three shots at point blank range and it was all over.  
'no.' Kit whispered, sagging into the damaged chair.  
'Ares, open your arms and welcome another brave warrior home.' Sidewinder uttered, resting his hands on Kit's shoulders lightly.  
"I will kill you all! Do you hear me Jedi?"  
'I've got fighters on scope.' Mark announced, five little blue dots relighting in his HUD just as Kit's comm activated and confirmation came through.  
'R6? Is that you?' Kit asked, glancing up at Sidewinder. 'Meet us at the south landing platform, we'll be right there.'  
"I'm coming for you next Fisto."  
'You've got a lot to get through before you'll even lay a finger on General Fisto you freak!' Sidewinder challenged, fully aware that his voice would carry to the cyborg.  
'I'll be gone by the time you get here.' Kit added, standing and driving his lightsaber into the terminal.  
'Come on, time to book out.' Sidewinder nodded, leading the group out again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scanning and double-checking their HUDs, the mice spread out on the platform and kept watch for their fighters or Grievous, whichever turned up first.  
'R6, we're at the platform. Where are you?'  
'Back it up General.' Revs warned, spotting another signal on his HUD.  
'Going somewhere?' Grievous asked, climbing up from below. Igniting his sabre, Kit stood ready to battle, the mice backing up a step and bringing their weapons to bear.  
'Reckon you could get a directional strip on his back?' Bits asked, carbines up and locked on target.  
'Not without risking both our lives.' Sidewinder replied, always keeping his attention on Kit.  
'Well that's no help.' Bits sighed, trying for another plan.  
'For now we hold back. If the General gets in too deep, we'll do something but right now we're more of a hindrance in this battle.' Revs suggested, unconcerned by his fairly small weapons when he stood among his bros.

Darting in and out of the fog, Kit kept Grievous guessing on his location, trying to confuse the cyborg but the bros doubted it would work very well. Striking out again, Kit caught two lightsabers against his own and held firm.  
'You might have been a proud warrior once but now you are just a pawn in Dooku's game.'  
'I wield great power Jedi fool.' Grievous replied, bringing one of his weapons back and striking out. Ducking the attack, Kit swept in and sliced through the metal arm, flipping Nahdar's lightsaber up and into his own hand.  
'That power will only consume you.' Kit warned, wielding both weapons with stunning efficiency as he charged back into battle.  
'Remind me to never, ever piss Fisto off.' Mark uttered, struggling to keep up with the twisting and turning fight.  
'Agreed, I'd hate this combat style aimed at my head.' Revs nodded, scanning the area around them again.  
'And Grievous kisses the deck.' Sidewinder smirked, loosening up his knuckles and adjusting his grip on his rotary weapon.

Getting up again, Grievous continued his duel with Fisto, not paying any attention to the mice even as they moved forward to intercept the trio of magnaguards joining the fight. Kit was all over it though, keeping the magnadroids back with reasonable ease but he was giving ground.  
'How quickly power can change hands. Surrender and I promise you will die swiftly.' Grievous taunted, dual green blades in his hands as he approached a now cornered Kit. Deactivating his lightsabers, Kit straightened as Sidewinder made his move. Charging forward and making use of his training, Sidewinder flipped up and over one of the magnaguards, slapping a directional charge on its back as he passed. Almost seeming to float for a moment, Sidewinder grabbed Kit by the collar and yanked him over the edge, sending them both toppling into the fog.  
'What the heck Winder?' Kit asked, hanging on for dear life.  
'Oof.' Sidewinder grunted, taking another heavy impact on his back. 'Have a little faith babe, I know what I'm doing.' he groaned, keeping Kit tucked in close as they rolled into the fighter and raced towards the stars.  
"Yo Sidewinder, you still with us?"  
'Yeah Revs, I'm still here.'  
"And the General?"  
'He's just fine.'  
"Good to hear bro."  
'It's your call now Kit, we're going wherever you tell R6 to lead us.'  
'Let's go home R6.' Kit instructed before switching off his comm. 'you took a big risk up there Winder.'  
'Like I said babe, I'll never leave you behind. I had to make sure you made it out alive and unharmed.' Sidewinder replied, hissing in pain as he got to his feet gingerly. 'Oh yeah, I'm going to be feeling that for a while.'  
'So you figured you'd take the punishment instead Winder. Now look at you, bruised and in severe pain.' Kit sighed, reaching up to stroke Sidewinder's cheek lightly.  
'It was worth it Kit. I can handle a little pain if it means you're safe.'  
'Rest, let me see if I can do something to ease the pain.' Kit coaxed, helping Sidewinder out of his vest.  
'There's a fold down bunk against that bulkhead.' Sidewinder directed, pointing to the left side of the combined cockpit and hold.

Crossing the space and releasing the clips, Kit flipped the bunk down and locked it into place before guiding Sidewinder down and straddling his waist.  
'Now what was it you wanted to tell me before? Something I wasn't going to like but needed to be said.'  
'It doesn't matter anymore Kit, the situation didn't come up.'  
'You might as well tell me Winder, you're not up to doing much else.' Kit coaxed, delving into the Force as he reached out over Sidewinder's aching back and started pushing healing energies into his lover.  
'I'm not one to speak ill of the dead Kit.'  
'Ah so it had something to do with Nahdar.'  
'Yeah, if it came down to the wire, we would have abandoned him and hustled you to safety.'  
'What? That doesn't sound like you Winder.'  
'We agreed to work with you Kit, no one else. You are our responsibility, not Nahdar Vebb or any other Jedi out there. Now if Nahdar had still been your Padawan, it would have been a different story. Two working directly with you, the other two with him. I know it sounds harsh but that's just the way it is Kit.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting patiently outside the Council Chambers, Sidewinder sat quietly on one of the benches and allowed Revs to gently bind a chill pad to his back, the wide bandages crossing his chest and encircling his abdomen firmly but not so tight as to impede his breathing while the cold worked its magic on his bruises.  
'You keep acting like you did on Vassek and people are going to get suspicious Sidewinder.'  
'I know Revs, I know. I just couldn't help it, I had to do what was right.'  
'And almost get yourself killed in the process.'  
'Just let it go Revs, I already got told off by General Fisto for my antics. I do not need you giving me the same speech.'  
'Just promise me you'll be careful bro.'  
'I promise Revs but I can't help it.'  
'Yeah, I know Sidewinder.' Revs nodded, fastening the last strap into place.  
'Sidewinder, Masters Windu and Yoda wish to speak with you.' Kit called, smiling softly at his burly protector.  
'Of course General.' Sidewinder nodded, easing to his feet and following Kit into the most hallowed of rooms.

Standing tall at Kit's right shoulder like always, Sidewinder tried not to think about how strange he had to look at that point, vest hanging from his belt and encircled with several wide bandages.  
'What about your former Padawan?'  
'His heart was in the right place but he tried to answer Grievous' power with his own.'  
'To answer power with power, the Jedi way this is not. In this war, a danger there is of losing who we are.'  
'Are you going to put your vest on Sidewinder or just stand there with it hanging from your belt?'  
'Forgive me Master Windu but I cannot raise my arms high enough to put it on without assistance. During our escape from Grievous' lair, I was injured.'  
'During your rescue of Master Fisto you mean?'  
'Well yes, I suppose you could say that. The escape from the landing platform was not my first impact though. I also took one while attempting to take Grievous into custody.'  
'Support your weight or shoot the fleeing General.'  
'Precisely General Windu.' Sidewinder nodded, kneeling and allowing Kit drape the well loved black leather vest over his shoulders.  
'I am curious about your landing pad rescue. General Fisto was unable to truly explain the situation, it all happened too fast for him to follow.'  
'Well, I'm pretty sure Grievous is still pulling scrap out of his armour. I slapped a directional det strip on one of the magnaguards, vaulted over them, grabbed General Fisto by the collar and dropped under the stonework before the explosives went off. The impact was rough but I fulfilled my mission Sirs, keeping General Fisto safe and in one piece. I knew we weren't going to fall far, I'd already given instructions to my fighter to maintain a catch position below the landing platform.'  
'You mean you instructed your droid?'  
'No General, I instructed my fighter. Martian fighters are equipped with slightly less advanced AIs than our bikes. They can follow simple orders and dogfight while their pilots are busy with other matters.'  
'Noticed your bruises we have.' Yoda added, the two spots still dark against Kit's skin.  
'It seems Master Koth is not the only one doing stupid things around Martian vehicles. I have learned that Martian fighters are equipped with simple toilet facilities but there is a low hanging pipe right near said facilities. I had two unfortunate meetings with this particular pipe.'  
'In my defence General, I did offer a warning about that pipe.'  
'After I found it the first time.'  
'And yet you still managed to find it a second time.'  
'If you two are quite finished.'  
'Squabble like brothers you do. A good thing this is yes?' Yoda mused, a twinkle of delight in his eyes.  
'There are definitely benefits to having the mice around. No matter how bad the day, I've found I can always count on Sidewinder to put things back in perspective. Or on Revs to knock some sense into me at times.'  
'You allowed Revs to do what?'  
'It was a sparring match Master Windu, a little morale booster and it certainly had that effect. Even those who took the long odds and lost credits couldn't fault the evening. Nautolan verses Martian, not my best moment. Five minutes and the fight is over, I couldn't land a single hit.' Kit admitted, the story so old now but it still got him.  
'It's a common mistake. People underestimate our medics, not realising that they train just as hard as the rest of us. There are few that have lasted long against Revs and only one has ever beaten him. I will admit, General Fisto lasted longer than my bros and I thought, five minutes against the storm that is Revs is a great feat. Even with my height advantage, I only managed three minutes before I kissed the mats.'  
And you rib me for surviving five minutes of that onslaught?'  
'No, I rib you because you couldn't lay a finger on him in return. At least I gave him a black eye, not that anyone could tell.'  
'Alright you two, there's still a war to fight.'  
'Of course General Windu.' Sidewinder replied, dipping his head respectfully before leaving the chambers with Kit.


	13. First Freedom

Strapping on their weapons and donning the specialised armour they'd agreed to wear, Kenobi's Martian team prepared for the upcoming assault on a Separatist stronghold. Decal had come back from his mission with news on a prisoner, a prisoner than fired up hope again. Charley had fumed and yelled but had finally agreed to stay back and wait for the rescue team to return with the first of her missing bros.  
'Everyone ready?' Obi-Wan asked, striding into the hanger and looking around at the preparing mice.  
'Fighters are fuelled and ready to fly.' Braid called, emerging from his fighter and swinging his Z-6 over his shoulder.  
'Bikes are armed and armoured for heavy combat.' Braidy added, carbine on his belt as he mounted up.  
'Troops are locked and loaded.' Falcon nodded, buckling up his armoured jacket and picking up his own Z-6.  
'Gunships are loaded and waiting your orders Sir.' Cody confirmed, boots clicking on the deck as he joined the group.  
'I have to ask Decal, are you absolutely certain on what you saw down there?'  
'I am General; there is no denying what I saw. Down in the deepest corner of the prison level is a mouse of smoky grey, chained to the back wall by a short length of chain, barely long enough for him to sit. His bike is three levels up, secured in some kind of lab with some of her armour panels missing.' Decal nodded, securing his carbine and getting ready to ride.  
'Alright, if you are certain. Launch your fighters; we'll meet you on the ground.' Obi-Wan nodded, following Cody from the hanger as the mice scrambled for their fighters.

Launching in sequence and flipping over to clear the cruiser, the six mice leading the charge spread out and held their positions until the gunships were on the way down to the foggy planet below. Rolling again, the Martian wing shot through and took the lead, guiding the gunships around and down to the surface.  
'Alright people, we hit the ground and we start running. Don't look back, don't slow down and keep the pressure on the klankers. You're the backstop force; it's up to you to keep the klankers busy trying to work out what we're actually doing. We'll make the snatch from below.' Falcon instructed, leading the fighter wing up and around again.  
"We'll keep the door open as long as we can Peeler." Obi-Wan replied, the gunships angling down and disappearing into the fog below.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Silencing their bikes and racing into the almost deserted compound, the mice split and headed for their twin objectives. Braid, Emission and Christine were going after the bike while Falcon, Braidy and Decal headed lower to grab the prisoner, just hoping he was still hanging in there for rescue. Taking it carefully and maintaining silence, the plunged deeper and deeper into enemy territory, the sounds of battle fading behind them.

Following the map Decal had sketched out for them, the bike team swept through the tight corridors and tunnels to reach the lab. Scanning the area around them, Braid made short work of the door and entered, careful to make no sudden movements as he approached the silver and blue chopper on the central table.  
'Easy Lil' Hoss, easy. I'm not here to hurt you. Easy girl, I'm here to get you out of this place. Just relax there Lil' Hoss, you're safe now. These evil folk won't hurt ya anymore.' he soothed, reaching out to lightly stroke her handlebars.  
'Come on bro, we can't stay here long.' Emission hissed, gathering up the removed parts and securing them to his bike quickly.  
'alright Lil' Hoss, let's get you down from here.' Braid grinned, releasing the straps holding the battered bike to the table and lifting her down. 'There's another team after Modo, they'll bring him home. We're just here to get you out of this mess.' he coaxed, guiding her over to his powerful Rebel and folding out the bracing harness. Beeping softly, Lil' Hoss rolled into the harness and held still as Braid secured the straps and cables to hold her upright.  
'Come on babe, we have to get out of here now.' Christine warned, ducking back as a patrol of droids came past the lab.  
'Let's move.' Braid nodded, mounting up and turning the girls around. 'Shhh now Lil' Hoss, we've got this. Save your strength, we've got you covered.' he coaxed, reaching out to stroke her saddle lightly. Beeping softly again, Lil' Hoss fell silent and allowed Rebel to take the strain, the mighty black and white doing everything she could to keep the battered bike upright and moving forward.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Following Decal into the detention level, Falcon headed for the tagged door and fitted a small black device to the door lock. Buzzing and clicking, the door breaker cut through all the security systems and opened the door for the rescue team. Snagging the emergency blanket from Armageddon, Falcon entered the cell and tried not to throw up at the horrid sight in the corner. Sagged against the wall, blood dripping from various wounds all over his mighty frame, was Modo. The only thing holding him up was the collar tight against his throat, shining steel threatening to cut off his air completely if he pulled against the chain secured to the wall. Where his cybernetic arm had been was just a bloodied stump, the metal pulled away in what must have been an incredibly painful event.

Regaining control over his stomach, Falcon crossed the cell and draped the blanket around Modo's battered frame before easing him to his feet. Guiding the exhausted grey to lean against his chest, Falcon supported him with his left arm and held the chain tight with his right, giving Braidy a good target. Bringing up his carbine, Braidy focused on the chain and fired, the higher charge level slicing through the chain quickly.  
'Come on Falcon, we can't be caught down here.' Decal called, keeping watch on the guards outside.  
'I know Dec, I know. I'm just not sure if Modo is going to survive the ride out of here.' Falcon replied, easing the bloodied grey to the floor and gently wrapping him up in the blanket.  
'Play your recording, give him something to hang onto.' Braidy advised, mounting up and moving to the door.  
'Hang in there Modo, we're going to get you out of here. Shh, you're safe now. Here, Charley has a message for you.' Falcon soothed, activating his copy of Charley's message and placing it on Modo's chest before lifting the big grey into his arms.  
"Hey guys, its Charley girl. I'm okay, I'm in safe hands now. I was rescued by people that I don't understand but I'm learning. If you're seeing this message, I need you to trust the mice carrying the message. I know they're army mice, they admitted that to me but they saved my life and are now trying to save yours. Throttle, I know you've got a personal argument with the army but its okay now. They only want to help us and free us from torment. Vinnie, don't be afraid to reach out and ask for help when you need it. These are good people, they will protect you. Modo, you don't have to worry about me, I'm being well cared for. I miss you guys, I miss your wild ways and all the little things you do that used to annoy me so much. Please bros, if you receive this message take the chance and find your way home. I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes."

Mounting up and starting the recording again, Falcon shifted Modo around carefully and tucked him in close to his chest, trusting in Armageddon to get them out of danger. Groaning softly, Modo stirred and lifted his head, trying to focus on the recording playing out in Falcon's hand.  
'Whoa, easy bro. I've got you, its okay now. Shh, just relax bro, we'll have you out of here soon. It's alright, you'll see Charley real soon. Just stay still, you're in good hands now.' Falcon soothed, guiding Modo back in against his chest.  
'Charlene Ma'am…I can hear her.' Modo mumbled, lifting his head a little more.  
'It's a recording bro, she's not really here. She's close by though, just waiting for you to return. I know you're in pain but I need you to relax until we're out of danger. Just relax, you'll get to see your dear friend soon bro.' Falcon coaxed, tenderly tucking Modo back in against his chest again. 'Rest bro, you're going to be fine. We'll get you to a medic and you'll make a full recovery.'  
'My bike? My bros?'  
'We're working on it Modo. There is a team on orders to retrieve your bike, we know she's in this facility somewhere. Everyone is on the lookout for information on your bros, we'll find them.' Falcon promised, relaxing a little as Modo nodded and burrowed closer to his chest. 'That's it bro, just relax and we'll take care of you.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Bursting from the base under the cover of a large explosion, Falcon and Braid led the charge away from the enemy facility and into their fighters, barking orders and soaring into the sky. With the Martians away, the clones broke formation and retreated, protecting the fleeing mice as they headed for the cruiser.  
'General Kenobi, did you get that other location I requested?'  
"I did Falcon but why did you want to know where General Fisto is?"  
'I'm not interested in the General but Revs is with him. There isn't another medic I'd trust with Modo, he's in bad shape.'  
"I'll grab Charley and follow you through Falcon. Lil' Hoss isn't in the best of conditions."  
'No time Braid, I'll inform General Fisto that you're coming through but I have to go now.'  
"Co-ordinates transmitted."  
'Many thanks General Kenobi. Falcon out.'

Engaging the hyperdrive, Falcon dismounted and carried Modo to the foldout bunk, setting him down so tenderly. Glancing over at the timer on the journey, he swore softly and unwrapped the blankets, knowing he had to do something to keep Modo stable during the flight. Martian fighters might have a serious speed advantage over Republic vessels but Falcon wasn't sure he'd make the trip and still be breathing at the other end. Grabbing his medkit and whistling Armageddon over, Falcon propped the kit up on her saddle and got to work, relying on his field medic training to buy Modo all the time he could.  
'Hang in there bro, don't you dare give up. Charley's gonna be here real soon, you just hang in there. Come on, don't you dare give up bro. I've got ya, you're going to be fine but you've got to hold on. That's it, keep breathing Modo, don't give up.' he coached, working fast to stem the blood loss and keep Modo calm.  
"Falcon, do you copy bro?"  
'I hear ya Revs. I'm kinda busy here though, Modo's in bad shape.'  
"I know, General Kenobi commed ahead. I'm here to talk you through what you need to do to keep him alive. Braid has picked up Charley and the removed plating, she's working on putting Lil' Hoss back together as they head for the rendezvous." Revs soothed, appearing beside Falcon when he reached up and activated the ceiling mounted holounit. "I wasn't expecting anything this bad…you've got a lot of work to do Falcon."  
'I've already stopped the bleeding as best I can but I've only got a basic field kit with me Revs.'  
"Use anything you have to hand Falcon. Think bro, what else do you have that can be used to cover wounds and stop blood loss?"  
'Nothing particularly clean. I've got a bag of scrap rags from Chicago and the clothes on my back.'  
"Infection isn't the primary worry at the moment Falcon. Use the rags, I'll clean out any infection when he gets to my hands."  
'Right, makes sense. Hang in there bro, I'll be right back.' Falcon nodded, stepping past Revs and retrieving the large plastic bag of rags Emily had provided years ago.

Swinging the large bag up onto Armageddon's rear carry rack, he tore it open and got to work, following the quiet guidance from Revs as he fought he odds to save the gentle grey.  
'Did you remember to bring any instakits with you?'  
"Uhh…yeah, I've got a couple in inventory. Why do you ask?"  
'The Seppies tore away his bionics, can't tell the method but its fresh and ugly.'  
"I'll make the appropriate preparations."  
'Thanks Revs. Whoa, easy bro, it's alright. Shhh, I'm here to take care of you. Just relax, Charley isn't far behind now, she'll be right beside you when you come out of surgery.' Falcon soothed, gently leaning over and pressing Modo back into the mattress. 'Come on bro, you're in no fit shape to be thrashing around. Just relax and let me help you.'  
"It's okay Modo, we'll get you back on your feet. Lieutenant, see if you can get a comm through to Braid."  
"As ordered Revs."

Reaching up and activating the second overhead unit, Falcon adjusted the angle and got back to work, gently wrapping the remains of his right arm after clamping off the vital blood flow.  
"Modo? What have they done to you Modo?"  
'Charlene Ma'am? Is that you?' Modo mumbled, looking around for his special lady.  
'Hang on bro, just let me finish this then you can sit and talk with Charley.' Falcon grinned, fastening the replacement dressings over Modo's stump and looking to Revs for support.  
"Looks good Falcon, you've done a great job. Reckon you can handle things for the rest of the flight or do I need to hang around?"  
'I think I've got it now Revs. The serious bleeders are dealt with and everything is dressed as best I can. Modo is conscious and responding, the IV line is flowing and he's coherent. I'll continue monitoring his condition, treat for shock and change dressings as required.' Falcon nodded, going over what he had to do just to make sure he had everything fresh in his mind.  
"You've got it Falcon. I'll be waiting for your arrival."  
'See you then Revs.'

Adjusting the overhead holounit again, Falcon dug out the spare bedding he'd shoved into one of the many storage lockers and gently propped Modo up on the bunk before moving to check on their progress.  
"Hey there Modo, I missed you."  
'I missed you too Charlene Ma'am. Why are you crying though?'  
"It's nothing to worry about Modo, don't worry. You just get some rest and I'll see you later, I have to get back to repairing Lil' Hoss." Charley sighed, wiping her eyes quickly.  
'Is she…'  
"She'll be fine Modo, you know me better than that. You just worry about getting better, I'll be there when you wake up after surgery." Charley promised, burying her inner pain and managing a smile. "Rest Modo, everything will be fine."  
'I am kinda tired.' Modo nodded, jumping slightly as Falcon returned and helped him settle comfortably.  
'Rest bro, you've got good friends watching over you now.' the bigger mouse soothed, draping a light blanket over Modo's battered frame. Nodding slowly, Modo sunk gratefully into the embrace of sleep, a tiny trace of a smile evident on his bruised and swollen face, a smile that Falcon hoped meant he'd sleep a while.  
"You'll take good care of him, won't you Falcon?"  
'Of course I will Charley, he's a bro and to go back into the past, part of the reason we even ended up on Earth. I can't hold that against him though, my anger is aimed at another for the fact none of my bros can ever go back to Mars.' Falcon sighed, stashing away the unneeded bedding and turning back to Charley.  
"Carbine, I know. Christine explained the situation to me not long after my rescue."  
'We will find the other two Charley, don't give up hope. If not us personally then another Martian team out there. It's up to you now Charley, you've got to be strong each time we bring one of them home. They're all going to be in rough condition when we find them, there's no telling how bad the others might look.' Falcon warned, changing one of the many dressings on Modo's chest.  
"I won't give up Falcon, I want my bros back so badly. It's just so hard seeing him like that."  
'It's not going to get any easier Charley, all you can do is be there for them as much as you can. That said though, you don't have to do this alone. We'll be around, you can always ask us for help.'  
"If they'll have anything to do with you that is Falcon. I remember Throttle telling me how much animosity there was between Freedom Fighters and Army troopers."  
'They won't have a lot of choice Charley, not if they want to make it around these parts. You've seen how dangerous it can be with this war raging, we all have to work together if anyone is going to survive. Besides, we're not the average army unit.'  
"I'll try and talk them around Falcon."  
'Don't worry about it too much Charley, they'll learn. If the don't want help from us, they'll wind up with medical droids that are useless or clone medics that haven't got a clue about treating mice.'  
"Well, there is that Falcon. I'd better get too these repairs, Lil' Hoss is a mess."  
'Okay Charley, I'll catch you later.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pacing the area between the fighters nervously, Charley tried to be patient but she was so worried about losing Modo after all this effort. Lil' Hoss was back together and currently enjoying a well earned wash and polish from Sidewinder, the burly white a comforting height match but his fur was too white for the blue and chrome bike to be totally comfortable.  
'Here Charlene, fresh kaf.' Kit offered, holding out the steaming mug.  
'Thanks, I could use the caffeine hit. Any word yet?' Charley nodded, allowing Kit to lead her to where several crates were sitting on the floor.  
'Nothing that I've heard but Revs isn't sending his assistants running to raid the medical supplies every ten minutes now. That has to be a good thing, right?' Kit shrugged, cradling an obviously well loved cup in his hands, the fragrant steam reminding Charley of her grandmother's country garden.  
'I suppose so, I just can't stop worrying about him. I've never seen Modo look so weak and dare I say it, helpless.' Charley sighed, sipping her kaf and trying to relax.  
'I sense Modo has a strong spirit, he won't give up Charlene and neither should you. He's a fighter, I can tell that without even getting close to him. Revs will take care of Modo, you know he's capable.' Kit offered, patting her shoulder lightly.  
'What do you think Charley? Reckon Modo will be happy with the finish?' Sidewinder asked, rocking off his knees and slinging the polishing cloth over his shoulder.  
'She looks great Sidewinder, Modo will be so happy to see his Lil' Hoss looking her shining best.' Charley replied, trying to smile but it was so hard.  
'Charley.' Falcon called, appearing at the side door. 'Modo's out of surgery. Revs has just taken him through to recovery now.'  
'Thanks Falcon…would it be okay if…'  
'Say no more Charley, Revs figured that would happen. Come on Lil' Hoss, I'm sure you're just as anxious to see Modo again too.' Falcon chuckled, waiting patiently for the pair to join him.

Slowing his step for Charley's sake, Falcon led the ladies down the corridor towards Revs' personal medical centre. It wasn't in the best place according to most but Falcon could see the logic of having it so close to the hangers.  
'Falcon, what's going to happen to us now?' Charley asked, lifting her gaze and tilting her head.  
'Braid and I have to report back to the Negotiator tomorrow, ready for the next battle but Modo will be staying here for a while and I guess you'll be staying with him. When Revs is satisfied with Modo's condition, he'll contact us and we'll organise a transport plan.' Falcon offered, opening the door and leading the pair inside. Crossing the triage room quickly, he opened another door and moved aside for the worried pair to enter.

Gasping softly, Charley crossed to the only bed in the room and lightly touched Modo's left shoulder as if to determine he's still alive and there with them. Rumbling softly, Lil' Hoss rolled up the heavy ramp beside the bed and chirred softly, scanners sweeping the still form.  
'What about…' Charley couldn't finish her question but Falcon knew what she was worried about.  
'Revs is working on that now. Once he's finished putting the instakit together, it's a relatively simple job to connect it up to the interface plate.' he explained, remembering when he'd been there to witness Tank's instakit installation.  
'And the new one?'  
'Will look totally different. Instead of harsh corners and arrow straight lines, instakit limbs are a lot more natural in appearance. Revs took measurements of Modo's left arm and will cut the new plating to match those figures.'  
"Falcon, change of plans. Kenobi wants us back ASAP."  
'Copy that Braid, I'll be down in a moment.' Falcon responded, tapping his ear comm again. 'Be safe Charley girl, you'll be back on familiar territory soon.' he offered, drawing her into a light hug for a moment before striding from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Groaning softly, Modo stirred and shifted until he felt a soft hand on his left shoulder. Eye slowly opening, he looked up and smiled faintly at Charley. Returning the smile, Charley gently stroked his face, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.  
'There's someone else who wants to see you Modo.' she offered, glancing back over her shoulder. 'You just have to call her.'  
'Lil' Hoss? You there girl?' Modo called, his rich voice still rough and raw but he'd get there. Beeping excitedly, Lil' Hoss emerged from the corner and rumbled up the ramp, scanning Modo again.  
'Here, have a drink Modo.' Charley coaxed, picking up the cup Revs had left and supporting his head lightly. 'Take your time big fella, we're not going anywhere for a while.' she grinned, putting the empty cup aside and grabbing another pillow to prop him up a bit.  
'I've got no reason to go anywhere just yet Charley Ma'am.' Modo grinned, reaching out to trail his fingertips over his bike's polished handlebars. 'You look great Lil' Hoss.'  
'Sidewinder took care of her for you, he spent the last four hours polishing her to perfection.'  
'Sidewinder?'  
'Another mouse stationed onboard.'

Entering the private room, Revs released the bracing bands and stretched out the replacement limb, setting it down on the table beside the bed.  
'I recognise that marking.' Modo growled, spotting the dark red trellis tattoo on Revs' tail.  
'Charley, you might want to wait outside. This is going to get ugly.' Revs warned, checking the instakit arm was working properly.  
'Don't you dare speak to Charley Ma'am like that.'  
'Modo, calm down.'  
'He can't help it Charley, it's a long standing thing. Modo's been trained to think bad of the army, even when they risk their lives to save Freedom Fighters. There's a lot of tension between army and Freedom Fighters, has been for as long as I can remember. They just don't seem to care when we risk our lives to save them, all they care about is who has the better ability to protect Mars. It doesn't matter than we can't ever go home, what's a few less army boys to the Freedom Fighters?' Revs shot back, pushing the arm away from Modo.  
'You killed three mice because you got it wrong, I remember. I should just hand down your punishment now, save everyone the trouble.' Modo snapped, the tension rising in the small room.  
'Have you ever stopped to think that I didn't do it Modo? Did you think for even one second that perhaps I was innocent? Maybe just maybe the charges against SAU 14 are all fake, did you ever stop to think about that? I trained for nine years to become a CMO, I don't make stupid mistakes like misdiagnosis. Think about it Modo, before you start throwing around accusations.' Revs sighed, gathering up the arm and storming from the room.  
'Nice going Modo. These mice risked their lives for you and this is how you repay them. I think you need some time alone to consider the truth.' Charley sighed, handing over a recording unit and pointing to one of the buttons. 'Hit this when you're ready to know the truth.' she directed, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Chirring softly, Lil' Hoss backed off the ramp and followed Charley, leaving Modo completely alone with his thoughts. Activating the device Charley had left for him, Modo looked at the pretty female that appeared, slumped down on a crate of some sort.  
"My name is Christine, I serve with SAU 14 and this is our story…"

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Playing the recording twice over to make sure of what he was hearing, Modo kicked off the covers and carefully stood, a little unsteady on his feet but he had to find Revs and apologise. He was just organising the drip when the door opened and a different creature entered, one Modo had never seen before.  
'Where do you think you're going Modo?'  
'I have to find Revs and apologise. I said a lot of cruel things ta him.'  
'You're in no state to be going anywhere. Come on, get back into bed and I'll go get Revs.' the stranger coaxed, holding up the covers and helping Modo back down.  
'Who are you? I've never seen anyone like you before.' Modo asked, allowing the strange green skinned man to cover him up.  
'I'm Kit Fisto, welcome aboard the Wave Rider. Charley commed me about a situation down here so I came to help a friend. Now just lay back and rest, I'll tell Revs you're ready to talk civilly.'  
'Thank you.' Modo nodded, settling back against the pillows and watching the strange green alien walk away.

Returning a few minutes later, Kit stood in the corner and watched silently as Revs set the replacement arm down again and checked Modo's dressings, tail twitching irritably.  
'I'm sorry bro, I didn't know. Charley Ma'am left this for me to watch, I had no idea it was that bad.' Modo offered, turning the device over in his hand.  
'Maybe next time you'll think before you open your mouth Modo. I could have lost six bros during your rescue, that's a lot to risk for one mouse.' Revs sighed, lifting his head and glancing back at the alien in the corner. 'General, I could use your help.'  
'What can I do Revs?' Kit asked, coming around to stand beside the bed.  
'Hold this, I need you to keep the weight off the interface panel until I've got everything attached.' Revs replied, handing over the arm before guiding Modo to roll over onto his left side. 'Just relax Modo, it won't take long to get this fitted and operational.'  
'I'm ready.' Modo nodded, closing his eye and sighing softly.  
'Okay, here we go.' Revs grinned, lining up the components and getting to work, the heavily built arm secure in Kit's strong grip.  
'Not to sound rude but what are you Kit?' Modo asked, keeping absolutely still as tools buzzed and clicked below his ear.  
'I'm a Nautolan, from the planet Glee Anslem. I guess you're not used to seeing other races.'  
'Not really, Charley Ma'am was the first alien I ever encountered. Apart from her, all I've seen are walking machines and a woman the likes I've never seen before. Bald head, tattoos on her face and a grating voice.'  
'Ventress, she's a mean piece of work. You'll see quite a few different races as you spend time among the men of the GAR - the Galactic Army of the Republic. Most of them are friendly, but you'll soon learn the about ones that we're fighting against. Those droids that you saw during your captivity, those are the enemy.' Kit explained, putting out a calming aura as he adjusted the position of the metal work to Revs' instructions.  
'Army? Enemy troops? We're in the middle of a war?' Modo asked, information slowly sinking into his head.  
'Yeah, the Clone Wars. It's not as hard as the wars we fought back on Mars or the battles around Chicago. Here the lines are well defined, it's easy to tell friend from foe for the most. We're allied with the clones, you'll get to meet them later. We also work with the Jedi, special men and women like Kit that can do extraordinary things…shit.' Revs added, lunging for the fragile tool he'd just dropped. Shifting his grip, Kit stuck his hand out and caught the delicate item, floating it back up to the table.  
'What sort of things?' Modo asked, missing the catch due to his position.  
'Jedi have the ability to use the Force, a special power that comes from all living things. Manipulating the Force takes practise and training but once you've got the basics, a lot of things become possible.' Kit replied, turning his hand and floating the cup off the table and into Modo's reach. Taking the straw between his teeth, Modo was amazed by how steady the cup was without anyone touching it.  
'You might feel a few twinges here Modo but I'm just making sure everything is working properly.' Revs warned, starting to stimulate the wires connecting living nerves to cold components.  
'I'm okay Revs, it's nothing too painful.' Modo nodded, watching the cup float back to the table slowly.  
'Not everyone can use the Force, it's something you have to be born with. Training usually starts when the initiates are just toddlers, brought to the Jedi Temple by scouts across the galaxy. I started when I was two and a half, playing with my abilities in the crèche. Up to the age of about thirteen, the initiates train in classes, learning everything they need to be keepers of the peace, negotiators and warriors. Once they have a good grip on their lessons, the initiates are chosen to work with senior members of the Jedi Order, be they Knights or Masters like myself. The senior Jedi then takes total responsibility for training the Padawan, teaching them the more advanced skills required by all Jedi. The proudest moment for any senior Jedi is watching their Padawan take the Trials of Knighthood and eventually take their own apprentice.' Kit explained, watching Modo sink deeper into relaxation as he listened to the lilting voice of green Jedi.

Securing the last connections, Revs smiled softly as he closed up the panels and ran one last test, sending Modo's new fingers twitching against Kit's shoulder.  
'there we go Modo, installation complete.' he grinned, packing up his tools as Kit set Modo's new arm down lightly.  
'It'll be a nice surprise when he wakes up again.' Kit chuckled, guiding Modo back over onto his back carefully.  
'You put a touch of Force suggestion in your words, didn't you?' Revs asked, making sure he had everything and leaving Modo to sleep peacefully.  
'I thought about it but there was no real need. I could sense he was exhausted, a bit of a story and out he went.' Kit shrugged, smoothing out the blankets and leaving.  
'So long as he's getting some rest. Poor bastard has been through a hell of a lot.' Revs sighed, locking the door half open so he could keep an eye on Modo without disturbing him.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

A week after arriving onboard, Modo was still getting used to the changes around him but slowly he was adjusting to the idea of being in another war where the enemies made a lot of noise and really weren't that smart. What surprised him the most was the way the clones would openly accept him, smiling and taking the time to sit and talk with him, explaining the situation out in the wider galaxy and introducing him to different technology. But what he liked most of all was sitting and talking to Kit, learning about the people he would be working alongside and getting a bit more of an understanding of Jedi culture. There was so much to learn but Kit was patient with his explanations, going over things time and time again until Modo really understood what he was trying to say.

Cleared to leave medbay, Modo pulled on the new jeans he'd been given and picked up his spare chestplate, surprised that Charley had found it on the planet he remembered waking up on before they were captured. Slipping it on and pulling the straps tight, he tugged on his boots and left the room, Charley and Lil' Hoss right there beside him as they wandered the corridors.  
'Heard you were getting out today bro.' Sidewinder grinned, jogging down the corridor from the other direction.  
'Yeah, Revs is confident I'll be fine to get into action now. He's getting in touch with General Kenobi now to see about transport back to where we belong.' Modo nodded, briefly wondering what Kenobi was like.  
'Which reminds me Modo, no getting super protective around Obi-Wan. We're close friends, I trust him with my life.' Charley warned, remembering an earlier thought to explain her friendship with Obi-Wan to the strong grey.  
'I'm not about to go picking any fights Charley Ma'am, not until I know a lot more about this galaxy. That said, he tries anything and I won't be responsible for what happens.' Modo replied, striding into the hanger and watching Mark and Bits doing laps with their girls, the smell of burnt rubber filling the air.  
'Go on Modo, Lil' Hoss hasn't had a decent run in a while. See how she goes.' Sidewinder suggested, whistling for his bike. 'I'll come with you, just in case.'  
'But I don't have a helmet, unless you guys have mine.'  
'The rescue team never found a helmet laying around. You can use my spare though, it should fit just fine.' Sidewinder offered, grabbing the two helmets off his Smash and holding one out.  
'Thanks bro.' Modo grinned, slipping on the old white helmet and mounting up quickly.

Engines rumbling in tandem, Sidewinder led Modo out onto the marked bike track and kept a sharp eye on the blue and silver chopper as she opened up and rumbled around the hanger. Slowing their bikes, Bits and Mark waited for Modo and Sidewinder to catch up before they all rode together, relaxed and confident in the saddle as they circled.  
'There you are Charley, I've got news.' Revs called, skidding back around and into the hanger.  
'What's up Revs? You look stressed.' Charley asked, tearing her gaze away from the happy riders to gaze at the medic.  
'Stressed ain't the word Charley. Things are getting rough out there, Kenobi can't spare anyone for a transport run.'  
'So we're staying on with you boys for a while, no big deal.'  
'Not so fast Charley. Kenobi's working with Skywalker at the moment, something about Dooku. Skywalker agreed to send Tank to pick you three up. According to the calculations, they'll be here by the evening meal.'  
'So we don't have a lot of time. I still don't understand why you're stressing out Revs.'  
'I promised Emily I'd work on a special project for her, I've got a prototype that is giving a thirty percent reduction and she's very interested in my findings so far. I'm just not sure if I can get the report ready in time.'  
'Then quit wasting time here Revs and get to work. I won't leave until I've got that report in my hand.' Charley promised, turning the black mouse around and giving him a shove towards the door.  
'Right, I'm going. Stall for as much time as you can, a lot of people are counting on this research.' Revs nodded, charging out the door and down to his private workspace.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hoping his report was in good enough order, Revs barrelled back into the hanger as Modo was guiding Lil' Hoss up the ramp of the blue, silver and black fighter.  
'I was worried you weren't going to come say goodbye Revs.' Modo called, emerging from the fighter again.  
'I had a few things to organise before you left. Braidy and Emission will take over your care now, they did the best on the field medic tests. If there are any serious troubles, you'll be sent to the closest full medic, whoever that happens to be. I packed a dressing kit for them, there should be plenty here to see you through your recovery and then restock their medkits.' Revs replied, handing over the pack he was carrying.  
'Thanks for everything Revs.' Modo grinned, gently drawing the black medic into a brotherly hug.  
'Just try not to get too badly mangled out there Modo, I can't be everywhere at once.' Revs chuckled, drawing away slowly. 'Charley, keep this safe and only give it to Emily. This project is ours and ours alone. If she asks, tell her I expect to have a working prototype in six months.' he added, handing Charley a sealed dark plastic pouch.  
'I'll take good care of it Revs, you can trust me with it.' Charley nodded, tucking the pouch inside her jacket and pulling the zip up a little more. 'I'll see you around bro.' she added, pulling him into another hug.  
'Count on it Charley girl. Take this just in case, care instructions for Modo.' Revs replied, holding out another datapad. 'Don't get me wrong, I trust Braidy and Emission but sometimes they can be a bit forgetful.'  
'Thanks Revs, you've thought of everything.' Charley nodded, heading for the fighter.  
'Hang on, where's General Fisto? He said he'd be here.' Modo asked, looking around the hanger slowly. 'We almost left before you got here General.' he called, spotting the Nautolan as he came flying through the south door.  
'I got caught up in my training Modo, sorry about that.' Kit replied, reaching into the Force to close the distance faster.  
'It's alright, better late than never.' Modo grinned, offering his hand to the shorter male. 'Be safe General, I'll see you again some time. Hopefully under better circumstances too.'  
'I look forward to it Modo, I've enjoyed our talks.' Kit chuckled, grasping the larger hand firmly.  
'So have I, it's been a real eye opener to this galaxy. Ares watch over and protect you bro, from this day until the end.' Modo agreed, bionic hand resting on Kit's shoulder.  
'Ares watch over and protect you bro, from this day until the end.' Kit repeated, reaching up to squeeze Modo's shoulder lightly.  
'I hate to break this up Modo but we really have to get a move on. Skywalker won't wait at the rendezvous forever.' Tank called, standing on the ramp of his fighter.  
'Of course Tank. Until we next meet my friends, Arecha bless and protect you all.' Kit nodded, stepping back and glancing up at Sidewinder as Modo and Charley boarded Tank's fighter, waving back over their shoulders.  
'Arecha bless and protect you all as well.' Modo replied, pausing a moment at the top of the ramp before entering the ship proper. Rising slowly from the deck, the dark fighter shot out through the shield and up out of the ventral bay, rolling and vanishing from sight quickly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Landing in the ventral hanger bay of the Resolute, Tank dropped the ramp and cut the engines, listening to the world outside the fighter for a few moments before rising.  
'Welcome aboard the Resolute bro, your temporary home. We're due to rendezvous with the Negotiator in a couple days but until then a bunk has been arranged for you here.' he offered, chuckling as Darlin' raced up onto the ramp. 'Yeah Darlin' I'm home now. How about you show Lil' Hoss to a recharge point while I take Modo to grab something to eat?' he suggested, slinging the dressing kit over one shoulder. Whistle-beeping a reply, Darlin' backed off the ramp and waited for Lil' Hoss.  
'Go on Hoss, it's okay. I'll check in on you later.' Modo nodded, watching his girl as she backed off the ship and followed Darlin' out of sight to get some much needed recharge. 'How many bros are onboard?' he asked, catching sight of a heavy set khaki walking by.  
'On the Resolute, nine bros and one very special sister. Emily is to us what Charley is to you, but she's in a class all of her own.' Tank replied, striding down the ramp and spotting Emily talking quietly with Rex and Ahsoka. 'Yo Emily, look who's here!'  
'Welcome aboard Modo, good to see you up and about.' Emily grinned, rocking to her feet and heading towards them, Rex and Ahsoka tagging along.  
'Nice to meet you to Emily Ma'am.' Modo replied, dipping his head slightly as he offered his hand.  
'Ever the gentlemouse Modo, just as Charley said. But really Modo, I get enough of the Ma'am from the rookies onboard, Emily will be fine.' she chuckled, placing her hand in his and flushing slightly as he pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand.  
'Alright Emily, I can do that for you.' he nodded, releasing her hand lightly.  
'Modo, I'd like you to meet Captain Rex, CO for the clones onboard and Commander Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan.' Emily offered, a little confused by the spark of recognition in Modo's eye.  
'Tog…Togruta if I'm not mistaken.' he grinned, offering his hand to Ahsoka.  
'How did you know?' Ahsoka asked, montrals darkening in her version of a blush as she received a kiss on the back of her hand.  
'I spent a lot of my recovery talking with General Fisto about the different races I might encounter during my time here.' Modo explained, offering his hand to Rex. 'Captain Rex, a pleasure Sir.'  
'The pleasure is all mine Modo. I hope you find our accommodations suitable.' Rex replied, a little surprised that Modo knew their version of a handshake but also touched by the effort.  
'I'm sure everything is fine Captain, you don't need to worry.'  
"Rex, report to the bridge."  
'On my way Sir.' Rex replied, tapping his wrist comm. 'we'll talk another time Modo.' he added, leaning over to brush a loving kiss on Emily's cheek before jogging from the hanger.  
'Tank, things are a little hectic at the moment. Would you mind taking care of Modo and getting him settled in?' Emily sighed, her ear comm beeping once.  
"Emily, I need your thoughts on our situation."  
'I'll be right there Skyguy.'  
"You too Snips."  
'On my way Master.'  
'Go on girls, I've got everything under control. I was thinking of stopping by Shard's office first, let him take a look at Modo's injuries.' Tank grinned, shooing the pair away.  
'Might be a good idea Tank, he's on duty at the moment.' Emily replied, keeping pace with Ahsoka as they left the hanger.


	14. Jedi Crash

Activating their HUDs and double checking weapons, Skywalker's Martian team got their minds into battle mode as the gunships raced from the Resolute and down to assist General Secura.  
'Rocket droids, incoming!' the pilot warned, doing his bit to get the team down safely.  
'Those droids are boarding Aayla's ship!'  
'We've got company.' Tank warned, pointing straight up.  
'Take care of that klanker. I'll be onboard Aayla's cruiser.' Anakin ordered, launching off Fog's bike.  
'Master, are you sure that's the wisest thing…' Ahsoka started but Anakin was out the door before she finished.  
'Tank, Fog, Fang, Ghost and Windvest!' Emily ordered, leaning out of the hold as the five named mice opened up the throttles and flew from the gunships, putting their faith in the new rockets mounted on the girls. Reaching out dangerously, Emily caught the dropping pilot and yanked him inside to safety even as their gunship now rocketed towards Aayla's ship out of control.  
'Hey kid.' Rex called, jumping up behind Emily and holding on tight to the bike and his lady.  
'I know, I know, I'm hanging on.' Ahsoka replied, keeping a firm grip on the door.  
'Actually, I was going to say mount up.' Rex corrected, grinning as Shard wrapped his tail around Ahsoka's waist and lifted her into his lap quickly.  
'Three…two…one…bail out!' Emily roared, the remaining half of Skywalker's team shooting from the gunships and angling down towards the cruiser. Flipping the new orange switch on the handlebars, Emily engaged her rockets and aimed for one of the larger holes in the armour, Rex clinging on tighter to her waist.  
'This is insane Emily.'  
'Hey, it's working Rex. You should know us by now, we specialise in the insane.' Emily chuckled, guiding Harley through the breach and swinging the rockets around to ease their landing. Opening fire without instructions, Harley raced down the corridor with the rest of the team in hot pursuit.

Hurtling down the close corridors, Ahsoka showed off her new training, bounding from bike to bike without fuss, deflecting shots and catching any droids the bikes missed. Getting up on the footpegs, Rex took the mini launcher from Emily and fired, his shot racing right past Skywalker to obliterate a column of droids coming in from the other end.  
'That's what I'm talking about Rex.' Emily grinned, wrapping one arm around his waist as Harley jumped the debris and raced up beside Odd Ball, Aayla and Patches.  
'Nice entrance Emily.'  
'Now how do you plan to get us out of this mess?' Aayla asked, batting away another shot.  
'Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak.' Anakin replied, riding high behind Tank for a change.

Always watching the temp gauges, the team pushed for the lower hanger and kept up their brutal assault on the klanker forces, ignoring the shudders of a dying ship in their desperate rush to make it out of danger. Swinging around another corner, they hit a growing column of droids and turned, choosing to bail out instead of brawl through a big mess that would only slow them down.  
'We made it.' Ahsoka grinned, dismounting and running forward to open the door leading to the docked transport.  
'It's too late!' Anakin warned, sensing trouble and reacting. Dismounting quickly, he Force pushed the rest of the team into the connecting tunnel and shut the door on them.  
'Master!'  
'Damn it Skyguy!' Tank growled, heaving Darlin' off his real leg before she crushed it completely.  
'Everyone else get on the ship, I'll get Skywalker.' Emily sighed, getting to her feet only to be knocked back on her ass by a particularly violent shudder.  
'Don't move the ship.' Ahsoka ordered, getting to her feet.  
"Are you guys alright down there?"  
'We've been better bro.' Tank sighed, helping his bros and the remaining clones to safety as Ahsoka tried to open the door.

It opened enough for her to see Skywalker was hurt before she whipped out her lightsaber and cut a bigger opening. Lunging through the still glowing gap, Emily grabbed Skywalker under the arms and pulled, dragging him to safety.  
'Ahsoka, we have to leave now.' Aayla called, moving to assist with the dead weight. 'Hurry, get him on the ship.'  
'Shard!' Emily barked, ignoring her own new injuries until she'd hauled Skywalker through the door.  
'I'm gonna turn on the deflector shields.' Bly offered, sealing the door behind them and racing off down the corridor.  
'Hang in there Skyguy, we've got you.' Shard coaxed, dropping to his knees beside the wounded General.

Sinking back against the wall and sliding to the floor, Emily cradled her right wrist against her chest lightly, pushing down her growing pain with all her inner strength. Hustling back down the corridor, Rex knelt beside his beloved and removed his helmet.  
'What happened this time babe?' he asked, gently taking her wrist in his hand.  
'Bad landing, I think I sprained it.' Emily sighed, pulling Rex closer as Aayla stood and raced for the cockpit.  
'I heard that Emily.'  
'Focus on Skyguy Shard, I'll be fine.' Emily replied, wincing slightly as Rex wrapped her wrist firmly.  
'Voodoo, Ghost, Fang and Daytona, get your tails back there. I'm going to need you four.'  
"Copy that Shard."

Feeling the telltale jerk of hyperspace entry, Emily shot to her feet and raced down the corridor, neatly sidestepping the four mice coming back up to assist Shard.  
'Got the feeling this is going to be another rough one?' Rex asked, spinning clear to avoid getting knocked flat by Tank.  
'Oh yeah, the fun is just beginning Rex. Come on, I need to check Harley for damage then I can worry about what's going on.' Emily nodded, finding where the rest of her bros had gone and making her way to her less than beautiful Harley.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With Harley checked and passed for duty, Emily had allowed Rex to guide her to medical to get her wrist dealt with properly. Taking a seat on the other bunk in the room, Emily dismissed Rex to help with the repairs and offered her wrist out to the medical droid, hiding her temper when it got a bit rough. Instead she focused on Ahsoka and Anakin, on the other side of the room. Emily didn't need to be Force sensitive or have Martian antennae to realise Ahsoka was struggling with her guilt and sorrow as she stood vigil over Anakin's still form.  
'I need you with Commander Bly up on the bridge right now.' Aayla instructed, entering the cramped medbay.  
'I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help, Anakin does.' Ahsoka snapped, her stubborn streak showing through again.  
'You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety.'  
'Stupid medical klankers.' Emily muttered, adjusting the bandage it had done before rising. 'Ahsoka, there are more lives at stake here than just Anakin.'  
'I know that Emily.'  
'General Secura, we have a problem.' Bly warned, appearing in the doorway.  
'What is it Commander?'  
'In our haste to escape, the navicomputer's coordinates were inputted incorrectly.' Bly briefed, crossing the room to activate one of the screens on the far wall. 'And, well, we're headed right for a star.'  
'And there's the kick in the ass I was waiting for.' Emily sighed, joining the charge from the room. 'Come on Ahsoka, guilt ain't gonna save us. You can kick yourself later.' she called, waiting for the young Togruta to catch up.  
'I could really use a kick up the ass right now.' Ahsoka sighed, picking up the pace a little.  
'Well I can't do that without falling on my ass again but I can do this.' Emily shrugged, coming around to Ahsoka's other side before firmly slapping her across the back of the head. 'Get your head on straight little'un.'  
'Oww, thanks Emily.' Ahsoka nodded, rubbing her head lightly and pushing on.

Running onto the bridge, Emily caught sight of Rex just as the panel he was working on gave him a shock and knocked his tool from his hand. Shaking her head slowly, she slid to a graceful stop and watched over Ahsoka as she tried to get the ship to do something positive. Bounding to his feet, Rex hustled forward to find out what the plan was but his confidence was pretty shaky.  
'Just let me know if you need another Ahsoka.'  
'I will Emily.'  
'It's no use. The navigation computer's completely fried.'  
'Shut down all power circuits to reset the coordinates.'  
'That will cut off Anakin's life support.'  
'I don't like it anymore than you do but it's a risk we are going to have to take.'  
'All hands brace for sudden reversion.' Emily warned, giving her bros a chance to prepare for what was going to be a rough situation. Taking her own advice, she grabbed hold of Bly's chair with her good hand and hoped to any deity's listening that it would be enough for her.  
'We're switching off primary power units.'  
'Cutting it awfully close.'  
'Ready to shut off auxiliary power.'  
'On three. One…two…three!'

The snap of the reversion was brutal, sweeping everyone who wasn't sitting down off their feet and sending anything loose flying around. Clinging on desperately, Emily turned her head to protect her eyes from the star up ahead and smiled at Rex.  
'We're out of hyperspace! Resume all power!' Bly called, struggling to help hold the ship steady.  
'Aww crap.' Rex yelped, his handhold snapping off and sending him hurtling back into Aayla, knocking her away from the main power switch.  
'Shit.' Emily cursed, sweaty fingers slipping off the seat back and she collided with Rex, helmets slamming together heavily.  
'Switch the power back on! What are you waiting for?'  
'Oww.' Emily groaned, clinging onto Rex for some semblance of support as Aayla reached into the Force and aimed for the switch.  
'Hurry! Hurry!'

Locking onto the switch, Aayla flipped it and reengaged the power but this had another very painful result.  
'Fuckin' hell…oww.' Emily howled, landing heavily on her back with Revs on top, her sprained wrist trapped between them. 'Rex, I love you so dearly but get your fat ass off me now.' she groaned, grateful she hadn't had taken her helmet off.  
'Huh? Just give me a moment to unscramble my brain angel.' Rex groaned, lifting his head from hers.  
'Off Rex, now. You're on my bad wrist.' Emily snarled, pushing at his shoulder.  
'Oh, sorry.' Rex replied, rolling off and rising into a crouch. 'Everything else alright?'  
'Nothing else broken but I am definitely going to be feeling this for a while.' Emily shrugged, allowing Rex to help her stand.  
'Well at least you still had your helmet on.' Rex offered, straightening his bucket quickly.  
'For all the good it's done. I've got the mother of all headaches. Two bucket-to-bucket collisions are about all I can take.' Emily groaned, draping her good arm around his shoulders.  
'Well, we're not going to crash into the star but we're definitely going to hit that planet.'   
'Maintain brace! Maintain brace! Planet impact imminent!' Emily warned, yelping softly as Rex pulled her into the nearest corner and braced them both for what was sure to be a bad landing.

Moving with the quaking transport, everyone onboard clung desperately to whatever handholds were available to them. Only Shard wasn't primarily concerned for his own safety, he was in the medbay draped over Skywalker, protecting the unconscious Jedi from whatever dangers were coming their way. Slapping her visor out of the way, Emily wrapped her good hand over Rex's shoulders and moulded in close to his body, remembering an old trick Braidy had told her about balance and counter balance. Her idea didn't work so well when the ship crashed down, sending the crew flying in all directions.  
'Oww…oww…fuckin' oww.' Emily hissed, sitting up and rubbing her ankle.  
'Come on babe, I've got you.' Rex sighed, hoisting Emily onto his back and running down the corridors.  
'Everyone, out!' Tank called, kicking out a hatch and making sure all his bros and friends made it off the wrecked ship.  
'This is going to hurt.' Rex uttered, leaping from the ship and mangling the landing. 'Oww, not my brightest moment.'  
'Fuck Rex, are you trying to kill me or what?' Emily groaned, lifting her head from the ground carefully.  
'Sorry babe, misjudged the jump.' Rex sighed, rising and helping Emily to hobble away from the ship.

Looking around slowly, Black did a quick count of everyone that had come off the ship. All the bikes were accounted for, along with the clones and most of his bros but the Jedi and Shard were all still missing. He was just about to warn Bly, Emily and Rex when Aayla and Ahsoka burst from the wreckage and ran for safety.  
'Move!' Shard bellowed, racing from the ship with Anakin across his shoulders. Hitting the ground running, he corrected his bad judgement and kept moving as something exploded inside the ship. Sinking to his knees beside Aayla and Ahsoka, Shard set his burden down and flopped back on the grass, absolutely exhausted.  
'Well, we made it.' Aayla offered, sinking to the grass. 'And Master Skywalker is still alive.'  
'I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing.'  
'He would have been proud little'un, you didn't kill anyone.' Tank shrugged, checking Darlin' was okay.  
'I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my Master killed.' Ahsoka sighed, getting up and brushing herself off.  
'You've got a long way to go before you can compete with Skyguy Ahsoka, he's wasted more ships than you might think.' Emily corrected, allowing Rex to remove her right boot and check her ankle.  
'Anyone got a spare support bandage?' he asked, taking in the severe swelling and frowning.  
'Yeah, over here Rex.' Odd Ball nodded, lobbing the sealed bandage across to the Captain.  
'You're really in the wars today luv.' Rex chuckled, resting Emily's foot in his lap and strapping up her ankle.  
'No thanks to you babe.' Emily sighed, removing her helmet and lightly rubbing her forehead. 'Talk about a headache.'  
'Concussion?' Shard asked, getting to his feet and hobbling towards them.  
'No, I don't feel queasy. And you know what I'm like when I get concussion.' Emily replied, but she still allowed Shard to run a couple checks just to make sure.  
'There you go babe. Just sit tight and keep your foot elevated, I've got to help the others.' Rex sighed, setting Emily's helmet up and resting her calf on it.  
'I'll be fine Rex, go see what needs to be done.' Emily nodded, carefully removing her jacket and stretching out on the ground.

Organising a rough shelter for Anakin, Rex kept half his attention on his wounded girl, wishing there was something more he could do to help her but he had to worry about the General first.  
'So you and Emily?' Bly asked, also working on the shelter.  
'About four months now. From the first day she came onboard, I was intrigued.' Rex shrugged, lashing down another piece of scrap to protect the General.  
'Anakin doesn't have much time. We have to find help tonight.' Aayla sighed, rising to her feet in the entrance of the metal tent.  
'Okay, you and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin.' Ahsoka suggested, much to the amusement of the mice.  
'No Ahsoka, in order to get help quickly, we must work together.'  
'I can't leave him. Master, I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind.'  
'I know this is hard Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go now. There is nothing more we can do for him.'  
'Besides Ahsoka, there are some of us that just can't go anywhere.' Emily added, sitting up slowly.  
'We must do all we can to get off this planet. As a Jedi it is your duty to do what is best for the group.'  
'We'll protect Skyguy Ahsoka but he's not going to survive without help. I've done what I can using the supplies I had and it's still not enough. We need help Ahsoka, I can't do this alone.' Shard agreed, crouching beside Skywalker.  
'General Secura, look.' Bly called, holding out a wooden tablet of sorts. 'We're not the only ones here on this planet. There has to be some kind of something here.'

Grunting and swearing quietly, Emily got to her feet and looked around, bringing up her pistol when something screamed out in the dusk air. The sound put everyone on edge, headlights and helmet lamps scanning the area around them.  
'If you don't mind me asking General Secura, where exactly are we going?'  
'To go find the people who live on this planet.'  
'Where are we going to find them? We have no idea where they are.'  
'It seems to me that the people we're looking for live near giant trees.'  
'Very perceptive Padawan.'  
'Alright bros, figure out who's going and who stays.' Emily sighed, gratefully sinking down onto Harley's saddle.  
'I'm going.' Odd Ball nodded, Patches swinging around beside him.  
'I'm staying.' Visor sighed, rubbing his twisted knee lightly.  
'We're going.' Tar insisted, looking up at Daytona.  
'I'm staying, much as I want to go.' Black shrugged, hissing softly as Shard bound his twisted ankle.  
'We'll go, Shard and Voodoo need to stay.' Windvest offered, mounting up and trying to relax.  
'We're going too, split the team in half.' Fog agreed, checking over Rebel Child again before mounting up.  
'Shard can stay without me, we need big bros to keep Skywalker safe from whatever that creature was we heard.' Voodoo corrected, brushing a kiss against Shard's forehead before walking over to join the team.  
'Be strong Master, jut a little bit longer. Rex and the team will watch over you.' Ahsoka uttered, crouched beside Anakin.  
'It is time to go.' Aayla warned, looking at the rescue team as they made final preparations.  
'Don't worry kid, we'll take good care of him.' Rex promised, Emily's carbine clutched in one hand.  
'Captain Rex, keep your locator on. We should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet.'  
'Got it General Secura. Hey kid, good luck.' Rex nodded, granting Ahsoka a rare smile.  
'Come on guys, let's move out.' Aayla instructed, mounting up behind Odd Ball.  
'I've got ya Ahsoka, it's going to be fine.' Voodoo grinned, waiting for Ahsoka to get a firm grip on him before racing away with the team, Odd Ball and Aayla taking the lead.

Moving in closer to the fire, the remaining mice cast their bikes out to keep watch as they tried to relax and remain patient for help to come.  
'Easy now Emily, I've got you.' Tank grinned, helping Emily back to the ground so Harley could join the perimeter.  
'How's the leg Tank?' Shard asked, looking up from where he was keeping vigil over Skywalker.  
'Just a couple mangled plates, nothing too serious. I won't be running anywhere in a hurry, that's for sure.'  
'What a pitiful bunch we make. We're going to have a hard time repelling anything while we wait.' Raider sighed, setting his favoured Z-6 down and hoisting his little brother Visor into his lap.  
'We have to try Raider. It's not going to be easy but we have to try. Skywalker can't defend himself at the moment.' Emily replied, her confidence at an all time low but she was trying to put on a brave face.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stringing out along one of the many tracks through the grasslands, the second team kept a sharp lookout for any threats lurking in the grass but something was messing with the sensors. So they gained an advantage another way, silencing the bikes and straining their ears for danger luring close by.  
'I can still sense you are worried for Anakin. Your attachment to him.'  
'It's just I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments yet, we are supposed to be compassionate.'  
'It is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka. I went through the same process when I was your age with my own Master.'  
'Really? You?'  
'He was like a father to me. I realised that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't lose a thousand lives just to save one.'  
'Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life.'  
'Sometimes Ahsoka, it doesn't matter how hard we try. Sometimes you just have to accept that an answer won't be found in time to safe the people you care about.' Tar sighed, coming up beside her. 'I learned that the hard way…my little sister.'  
'Casualty of war?'  
'No General, medical condition. She was too young to fight, by Martian standards anyway. She was only thirteen when he died, the doctors back on Mars couldn't figure out how to save her.'  
'I'm sorry to hear that Tar. I'm sure she was a beautiful young girl.'  
'She was; silky black fur, silver-grey hair and the most dazzling dark red eyes you've ever seen. She was so beautiful, my only regret is that I never got to say goodbye properly.'  
'I'm sure she's looking down on you from above Tar.'  
'So am I General Secura.'

Pushing on as night fell around them, the mice moved closer together and lit up the path ahead, still on high alert but they were starting to think that the noises earlier were nothing too dangerous. Spotting some strange looking trees in the distance, the group fanned out and approached, looking up at the large pods hanging in the trees. Idling closer, the mice took a moment to stretch out and let their girls rest after a rough day.  
'I don't see any signs of life.' Bly sighed, a worrying creaking noise filling the air.  
'Watch out!' Aayla warned, jumping at Bly and knocking him to the ground as the mice scattered away from the trees, Tar lunging over and grabbing Ahsoka on the way through.  
'No wonder it's deserted, it's a death trap. You'd have to be crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis.' Ahsoka panted, still face down over Tar's lap.  
'It looks like someone or something intelligent enough to figure out a use for the pods has dragged them away. All we have to do is follow the trail.' Aayla called, bringing attention to another track through the grass. 'Let's go.' she nodded, swinging back on behind Odd Ball smoothly.  
'Over you come Ahsoka, time's a wasting.' Voodoo grinned, hoisting Ahsoka back onto his bike and tearing away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Maintaining vigilance, the guarding team called their bikes in closer and tried to stay awake but the events of the day were telling on all of them. Forcing her battered body upright, Emily hobbled around the team and tried to boost morale but everyone was hurting.  
'Did anyone else hear that?' Black asked, lifting his head as a savage growl came quietly to his ears.  
'Hear what?' Visor asked, lifting his head from Raider's knee.  
'Whoa, steady on Anakin.' Shard warned, racing over as Anakin emerged from his shelter and collapsed.  
'General? Are you alright?' Rex asked, kneeling beside the fallen Jedi.  
'Be…behind you.' Anakin warned, struggling to get even that simple message out.

The beast caught everyone by surprise, even the bikes hadn't been able to register it was lurking in the grass. They did notice it when it charged though but they dared not fire, not while the creature had Rex. Drawing their weapons, the mice tried to get a good bead on the creature but they were hesitant to fire, just in case they killed the creature and dropped it on Rex.  
'Emily! Do something!' Rex cried, pinned firmly by the creature, one hand on its beak and the other trapped under one clawed foot.  
'Hold still Rex.' Emily warned, lining up a shot but Skywalker was faster, scooping up the dropped carbine and shooting the creature in the foot. Roaring in pain, the creature reared up and ran away, Rex opening fire on it as it fled the scene. His aim was off through, his shots going wide of the creature so he stopped, sagging to the ground.  
'Alright General, back inside with you.' Shard sighed, lifting Anakin from the hard ground and setting him back inside his shelter.  
'Are you okay Rex?' Emily asked, limping over to sit beside her exhausted Captain.  
'Apart from a bite on my arm and a bruised hand, I'll be fine Emily.' Rex nodded, removing his helmet and stretching his fingers carefully to check for damage.  
'Shard, when you've got a moment.'  
'Be right there Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Approaching a wider clearing, the mice slowed and visually scanned the area, looking for the source of that ugly animalistic cry that split the air. Dismounting quickly, Bly flicked on his helmet lights and turned slowly, looking for anything weird.  
'I don't like this.' Tona uttered, rising up on the footpegs in an attempt to get a better view.  
'Watch your left!'  
'Fuck! Incoming!'

Without warning, three strange beasts raced into the clearing, battering through the bikes and sending the Jedi flying. Crashing down hard, the mice found themselves in various situations, either trying to avoid getting killed by the wild creatures or trying not to get crushed by their bikes. The fight was over quickly, leaving one of the creatures dead and the other two fleeing into the night sky.  
'Little help guys.' Odd Ball groaned, clawing his way out from under the dead creature.  
'I've got you bro.' Windvest replied, kicking clear of Low Rider and moving to grab Odd Ball's flesh hand in his own.  
'Out you come bro.' Ghost added, lifting one leg of the creature and holding it up to reduce the weight. Heaving and swearing, Odd Ball finally wriggled out from under the creature and stood, ignoring the blood dripping down his side as he dragged Patches out from under the creature's head and righted her.  
'Cameron's dead. So are Lucky and Flash.' Bly sighed, getting to his feet after pushing Cameron's body off his shoulders. 'Everyone else okay?'  
'A little battered and scratched but we're okay.' Tona nodded, helping Tar up and checking their bikes quickly.  
'All good over here.' Fang added, mounting up and wiping the blood form his shoulder.  
'We're good to ride.' Ghost confirmed, straightening his helmet and checking on his girl.  
'All clear to continue.' Voodoo replied, reinflating Nutter's back tyre and lashing a binding patch over the puncture.  
'Bruised and sore but otherwise okay.' Odd Ball groaned, his body on fire as he knelt and made sure Patches would survive the night. She was scratched and dented but still rumbling away contentedly.  
'We have to keep moving.' Aayla sighed, lifting her gaze from the fallen clones before rising and mounting up behind Odd Ball.  
'Speed will be reduced General, the girls have taken an absolute beating today.' Odd Ball warned, leading the group from the clearing and hopefully towards rescue.  
'Will they make it Odd Ball?'  
'so long as we take it easy and don't go thrashing them around too much before I've had a chance to take a proper look at them, they should be fine.' Odd Ball offered, listening to a worrying sound from behind them. 'Fang, reduce weight. Puncture isn't sounding too good at all.'  
'As much as I hate to say this, I think the best thing for all of us to do is dismount and run for a while, give the girls a chance to run their onboard repair systems.' Windvest suggested, slowing and dismounting smoothly without stopping completely.  
'Fair call Windvest, fair call.' Odd Ball agreed, dismounting and breaking into a smooth jog.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping in beside their bikes, the rescue team were tired but they had to keep going. Lifting his chin a little, Odd Ball glanced back over his shoulder and nodded, a refreshing idea coming to his mind.  
'Everywhere we go!' he called, stride switching to the rhythm of cadence quickly.  
'Everywhere we go!' his bros echoed back, switching their pace and falling into rhythm with him.  
'People want to know!'  
'People want to know!'  
'Who we are!'  
'Who we are!'  
'And where we come from!'  
'And where we come from!'  
'So we tell them!'  
'So we tell them!'  
'We're the boys from SAU 14 you heard so much about!'  
'We're the boys from SAU 14 you heard so much about!'  
'Mothers take their daughters in whenever we come out!'  
'Mothers take their daughters in whenever we come out!'  
'People call us crazy 'cause the crazy things we do!'  
'People call us crazy 'cause the crazy things we do!'  
'We're the boys from 14 now who the heck are you?!'  
'We're the boys from 14 now who the heck are you?!'

Maintaining rhythm, the bros pushed on without complaint or concern, bikes lined up to their right side without fuss.  
'What was that all about?' Aayla asked, glancing back over her shoulder.  
'It's something Emily taught us, cadence. It helps keep rhythm and hypes up the bros for anything we might face. Usually Blade calls cadence when we run but we all know the chants.' Odd Ball explained, a soft smile coming to his face.  
'I noticed it keeps you in step too.' Ahsoka added, sticking in close beside Voodoo.  
'That's part of it Ahsoka. Emily learned them in the Marine Corps, one of the military forces on Earth. They would run cadence frequently, chanting and running in rhythm.' Voodoo nodded, enjoying the chance the run cadence again after so long.

Sweeping around another bend in the track, the team slid to a stop and gazed down at the village below them.  
'Pod central, we made it.'  
'Finally we can rest.' Odd Ball sighed, skidding down the slope towards the village.  
'And repair the girls after their rough night.' Windvest agreed, unhooking his toolkit and moving to a clear spot just outside the village. 'Come on girls, let's get you checked over.'  
'Can you handle it bro or do you need an extra set of hands?' Odd Ball asked, torn between old duties and new.  
'Go Odd Ball, I've got this under control. But uh, you might want this.' Windvest grinned, removing a neat roll from Patches and throwing it across. 'Don't want to go scaring the locals.'  
'Good point bro, thanks.' Odd Ball nodded, releasing the leather tie and flicking the red-orange fabric around his shoulders, the drape perfect for hiding his bionics.

Approaching the villagers, Odd Ball glanced at Fang and grinned, relaxing a little more now that there was hope again.  
'Hello.'  
'What have you come here for?'  
'We are peace keepers, we are Jedi from the galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away and one of us is very badly injured. We need your help.'  
'Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers.'  
'We're fighting for freedom.'  
'And freedom and peace require fear and death? We colonised this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave, you will only destroy what small amount of peace in left in the galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us.'  
'Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help.'  
'I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you.'  
'Please, can you at least give us some medical supplies? My friend is dying.'  
'I beg of you good Sir, help us. We have one critically wounded and several suffering from injuries that prevent them moving to shelter. We have already been attacked by the beasts of this world once and I fear our friends left behind have also suffered attacks during the night. We are strangers in this galaxy, we want to go back to where we belong but we have no choice but to try and make the best of this situation. Please Sir, we have no one else to turn to.' Odd Ball tried, sinking to one knee.

Waving over one of the other villagers, the first speaker turned back to the group slowly.  
'I cannot ignore a plea for help. I will send my son Wag Too to help your friends. He is a healer, but only one Jedi may go with him. The other must stay, as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or the kidnapping of our only healer.'  
'Bly and I will stay. Padawan, go and help your Master.'  
'No, the clone and his blaster cannot stay. He will go with the youngling.'  
'I can handle it. I don't need more help.'  
'Ahsoka.'  
'Don't worry.'  
'Be mindful of your surroundings, Padawan. Those creatures are still out there.'  
'Got it.'  
'Good Sir, would you permit us to set camp nearby? Our transports are damaged and we have pushed hard to make it this far. We will cause no trouble for your people good Sir, we just require a place to rest and make repairs.' Odd Ball asked, dipping his head respectfully and removing his helmet.  
'I will allow you to stay where you have stopped over there. I do hope my trust is not misplaced with you stranger.'  
'Thanks you good Sir, we will not break this fragile trust.' Odd Ball promised, rising and glancing at Aayla before heading to help his bros with their bikes.  
'Bly! You take good care of Ahsoka, it's on our heads if she gets hurt.' Ghost called, bent over his bike.  
'I will Ghost, promise.' Bly nodded, waving to the group and running out to sight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching over her resting bros, Emily sighed and glanced back at Skywalker, safe under Shard's protection. The junior medic looked to be sleeping but Emily knew he'd be wide awake if Skywalker so much as stirred.  
'You should get some rest angel.' Rex sighed, briefly wishing for some kaf to reignite his mind.  
'I'm okay Rex, I'm used to powering through hard duty for days on end. Take a break, I've got this covered. Go have a walk, relieve your bladder and bug Harley for a mug, he knows what I mean.' Emily grinned, giving him a light shove.  
'I still have a job to do Emily.'  
'We've got it covered Rex, you've been on duty all night.' Tank sighed, stretching and rocking to his feet.  
'I could use a kaf.' Rex nodded, removing his helmet and running one hand through his blonde fuzz.  
'Go talk to Harley, he's got it under control.' Emily directed, twirling her pistol idly as Rex headed for the scratched black and chrome beauty waiting nearby.  
'Got a mug Harley?' Rex asked, crouching beside the bike. Beeping softly, Harley popped his rear pannier and activated one of his other modifications. It only took a couple minutes for Harley to produce a steaming mug of kaf, much to Rex's delight.  
'Told you he had it covered.' Emily chuckled, shifting her weight through to her left more as Rex sipped the steaming drink.  
'Thanks Harley. I won't be too long babe.' Rex nodded, enjoying the chance to stretch his legs.  
'So how'd you get Harley to make a decent cup of kaf?' Tank asked, helmet adjusting to reduce the dangers as the sun rose higher.  
'I installed the water heater around the engine and a cut down version of a kaf machine in the rear pannier. There's a small pouch of kaf powder to the right, sweetener and milk powder to the left. Harley controls it all and knows how I like my morning kaf. It seems Rex likes it the same way, strong, sweet and hot.' Emily shrugged, rolling her shoulders and trying to relax.

Rousing from their sleep, the rest of the Martian team groaned and stood, various injuries aching severely after a rough night that could only get better - hopefully. Stirring up the campfire again, the started organising a decent breakfast in the hopes of starting the day on a good note.  
'Shh, anyone else hear that?' Raider uttered, listening intently to the area around them.  
'Not this again. I'm getting sick of these four legged turkeys with teeth.' Emily groaned, shaking her head slowly.  
'We'll be okay Emily, we can get through this. We're unbreakable, there hasn't been a fight we haven't come through yet.' Tank grinned, Z-6 draped over his shoulder.  
'But we've never had to deal with a situation quite like this. Look around Tank, we've got one guy who can actually put up a decent fight, the rest of us are walking wounded or in some cases, not even that. I'm barely on my feet, you're limping, Visor's off his feet and so is Black. Four of our best combatants all out of hard combat.' Emily sighed, glancing down at Tank's damaged leg to prove her point as Rex returned to the shelter. 'I see you gave Harley back the mug.'  
'He didn't seem to mind.'  
'He's more than capable of washing the mug and prepping for another round later.' Emily grinned, secretly glad to have Rex back on the front line.

Snapping awake, Shard shifted and wrapped one hand over Anakin's shoulder as he sat up, groaning with the movement.  
'General, you need to maintain your rest.' he coaxed, guiding Anakin down again.  
'I can't rest. Shard, they're coming. I can hear them. We must fight.' Anakin groaned, getting to his feet and accepting Rex's support. Bursting from the grass, one of the creatures roared angrily before it was joined by a second one, the pair charging the hastily arranged defences. Firing as one, they managed to take out one of the creatures but the second one got through, battering right through the lines and tearing apart Skywalker's shelter.

Landing heavily on the hard ground, Emily roared in pain as her multiple injuries were jarred then again when Rex landed across her chest with surprising force. On the other side of the ruined shelter, Tank bit the dust beside Skywalker, weapons clattering to the ground. Whirling around, the rest of the Martian team tracked the second beast and prepared to fire until another strange creature bounded onto the scene, Ahsoka and Bly right behind him. Uncoiling a rope, the tiny creature circled the savage beast and tangled up its legs before getting swatted to the ground. Drawing her lightsaber, Ahsoka raced towards the creature to deal with it.  
'No, don't.' the little creature insisted, flipping back and starting to pull on the rope.  
'Fine.' Ahsoka replied, coming around to help yank on the rope.  
'Come on bros, there's still work to do.' Tank called, getting slowly to his feet and grabbing the rope

Shoving ineffectively against Rex's weight, Emily struggled to breathe past the blood flowing from her broken nose. Rushing to assist, Shard grabbed Rex around the waist and heaved him off before starting to tend to Emily's various new injuries.  
'Rex, I love you but this is getting to be crazy.' Emily uttered, spitting out a mouthful of blood.  
'Shh, just rest now angel. We'll talk about this later.' Rex soothed, stroking her hair softly.  
'Definitely.' Emily agreed, yelping as Shard started firmly strapping up her chest.  
'I did warn you that you should be strapping up your ribs Emily. You still haven't healed from the last crash.' Shard sighed, keeping the wide bandage tight as he worked.  
'I'm starting to notice that there's no time to heal when you're working with Skywalker.' Emily replied, absolutely exhausted but refusing to give up.  
'You can look forward to a bacta bath when we get back to the cruiser Emily.' Shard offered, fastening down the strapping.  
'Like hell Shard, you know I won't go in that stuff until I know exactly what I'm floating in.' Emily growled, biting back another scream as Rex helped her to her feet.

Heaving on the rope again, they managed to trip the creature onto it's side before the little creature bounded forward and firmly bound those deadly feet together.  
'Good work little guy.'  
'And not a moment too soon.' Tank nodded, limping even worse on his damaged cybernetics.  
'Master!' Ahsoka cried, running for the battered Jedi as he collapsed in Bly's arms.  
'Good to see ya Snips.'  
'This in Wag Too, he's a healer. He can make you well again.'  
'We could all use a little of that Ahsoka.' Emily groaned, slinging her left arm around Rex's shoulders gratefully.  
'Don't you worry. I can fix ya right up.' Wag Too added, approaching Anakin.  
'You really have had a bad time, haven't you Emily?' Ahsoka asked, straightening and moving back.  
'You don't know the half of it Ahsoka. Doesn't help that I've had Rex land on me twice…no, three times. Twice on the ship and once just before.' Emily sighed, allowing Rex to tenderly wipe the blood off her face.  
'I'll get the bikes and bros organised.' Tank offered, moving through the group and helping his wounded bros up onto their feet.  
'Harley, come on.' Rex called, waiting for him to come over before gently helping Emily into the saddle.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching the Lurmen village, the mice pulled up and dismounted, relying on their bros for help to get comfortable in the grass. Slinging her good arm around Rex's shoulders again, Emily stood and stared in wonder at the simple life around them, captivated by the simple beauty of the life here.  
'You need to rest angel.'  
'I'm okay Rex, it's not that bad.' Emily replied, ignoring the twinge in her ribs as she stood there.  
'For my sake angel, please. It's been a long hard couple of days and I really just want to rest.' Rex tried, leading Emily to the shelter the mice had arranged for the wounded.  
'Well, when you put it that way.' Emily nodded, sinking slowly to the ground and stretching out before patting the spot beside her. Sinking down gratefully, Rex sat his helmet close to hand and snuggled in close, head on her good shoulder.  
'Wake me if there's any trouble.' Rex uttered, covering a yawn in her shirt and relaxing.  
'I will babe, like always. Shh, sleep now my dear Captain.' Emily promised, nuzzling his head lightly before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
'Some things never change.' Odd Ball mused, catching the light blanket Shard flicked his way and draping it over the resting pair.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sitting on the cliffs overlooking the village, Odd Ball and Plate kept a silent watch over the Jedi women as the sun sank on another hard day.  
'You were right all along Master Secura.'  
'About what?'  
'If I'd stayed with Anakin, we probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save him. At least this whole ordeal is over now.'  
'We still have to find a way off this planet.'  
'Well, I'm sure Admiral Yularen and the Republic fleet are looking for us. It shouldn't take them too long to get here.'  
'I'm not worried about how long we have to stay here, I'm more concerned about what might happen if the Seppies get wind we're here.' Plate sighed, getting to his feet and moving to stand behind Ahsoka.  
'You're always looking on the bright side, aren't you Plate?'  
'It's my job to look at the worst case every time Ahsoka, that's part of what it is to work Security in a Stand Alone Unit.' Plate shrugged, scanning the area for any signs of a threat.  
'What do you think Odd Ball?' Aayla asked, brushing the medallion she so proudly wore.  
'Plate's right. If the Seppies know we're here we're going to be in a lot of trouble. Half the troops are wounded, Emily can barely stand on her own and the bikes are pretty knocked around. We might be able to hold out for a while but with things the way they are, we'd be lucky to survive even a small skirmish, forget about dealing with any big klanker deployments.' Odd Ball offered, turning his gaze down to the small Martian camp on the outskirts of the village.  
'So what do you suggest we do if that happens?' Ahsoka asked, the faint smell of something cooking wafting up to them.  
'You're not going to like this young'un but the best option for us is to silence the bikes and bail out. I hate suggesting the idea but we don't really have any other choices given our current wounded list.' Plate replied, thumb tracing over the golden bell at his throat.


	15. Defenders of Peace

Feeling a little better after a relaxed evening of good food and songs of peace and a fitful night of sleep, Emily and the other wounded mice were looking a little more active and finding new ways to deal with their injuries. Getting to her feet, Emily gratefully took the steaming kaf Harley had prepared and made her way into the village proper. There was something so peaceful about watching the Lurmen colonists going about their days happily. Coming around one of the pods, she stopped and watched Bly as he helped two Lurmen males stack a basket of some kind of fruit atop two others. Smiling in their own way, one of the Lurmen picked a fruit from the middle basket and offered it to Bly. Returning the smile, Bly took the offered fruit and bit into it, his version of a field breakfast and it had to be better than rations.  
'Morning Bly.' she called, offering him a wave.  
'Morning Emily…do I smell fresh kaf?' Bly grinned, catching the scent.  
'Yep, my own special blend. It's amazing what you can ask a sentient bike to do.' Emily nodded, holding out the steaming mug. 'Go on, try some.'  
'Thanks Emily.' Bly nodded, taking the mug and gulping down a couple mouthfuls before handing it back. 'Oh yeah, that'll wake you up after a rough night.'  
'It's Harley's fastball, guaranteed to wake the dead. Triple strength, double sugar and very little milk to take the edge off. One cup of this and I'm good to go for another day of torment.' Emily chuckled, unconcerned about sharing her mug with Bly.  
'I woulda thought you'd be up on the ridge with Rex, you two don't seem to like being apart.' Bly mused, biting into his fruit again.  
'I would be but Rex thought it would be best if I rested my ankle. We're used to the separations by now though, we're often on different missions. I fly as much as I get into ground combat, Rex ain't much at the controls of a starfighter.' Emily shrugged, a little shocked when one of the Lurmen offered her a fruit as well. 'Thank you.' she grinned, the flavour reminding her of a good apple.  
"Commander Bly, we've got company."  
'Friendlies?'  
"Negative Sir, a droid ship. Coming straight our way."  
'Acknowledged. Get back here.'  
'I'll warn the bros.' Emily offered, tapping her ear comm. 'heads up bros, we've got company.'  
"Friend or foe Emily?"  
'Foe Black, a very nasty foe. Droid ship incoming, heading right for the village.'  
"Acknowledged Emily, we'll make preparations."  
'Forget battle prep bros, grab the bikes and take shelter. The Seppies can't know we're here.'  
"Copy that Emily, we're on the move."

Following Bly into one of the bigger pods, Emily chuckled softly as Harley raced in behind her, his engine already on silent mode just in case.  
'General.'  
'Yes Commander?'  
'We've got a Separatist ship incoming.'  
'This is neutral space.'  
'It won't be neutral for long. Not if the Separatists have their way. Help me up.'  
'Don't struggle. I'm sorry but you're still too injured to move.'  
"Emily, that's not just any Seppie ship, it's a fuckin' invasion ship."  
'Understood Frontal, make your way to Skyguy's position and maintain radio silence.'  
"Copy that Hunter."  
'The situation is worse than expected. That's no ordinary Seppie ship out there; it's a landing ship for invasion.'  
'What menace have you brought to our village now Jedi?'  
'Father, you can't blame them.'  
'He's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here.'  
'And they can't know. We've got to hide.'  
'Your presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you.'  
'But you'll need our help. You can't fight them alone.'  
'We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than kill others.'  
'You're going to surrender? But how can you…'  
'Ahsoka, stop. If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war.'  
'See to it that they leave. I must see what our new visitors want.'  
'What's the plan Emily?' Raider asked, entering the large pod with Rex.  
'We're bailing out of the village. Tee Watt Kaa has spoken, we're leaving. Where's Intruder, we're going to need her too?'  
'She's around behind the pod, out of sight of that landing craft.'  
'Good, you're taking Skywalker with you.'  
'Whatever is required Emily.' Raider nodded, crouching beside Anakin and gently lifting him from the dirt floor.

Waiting patiently in a tight bunch to keep out of sight, the rest of the team were ready to run hard and far though no one really liked the plan. Mounting up carefully, Raider adjusted his grip on Skywalker and made sure he was as comfortable as he was going to get until they were well away from the village. Hissing softly in pain, Emily swung her leg over and pulled her helmet on before glancing back at Rex and nodding, reassuring him that she'd be okay.  
'Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them.'  
'Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for.' Tank sighed, helping Ahsoka up behind him.  
'Can't we do anything?' Ahsoka asked, getting a good grip and wishing they didn't have to leave.  
'No and if we are discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered.' Aayla replied, climbing up behind Odd Ball and hoping Patches could take their combined weight.  
'We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses.' Black nodded, stabilising Bly and lifting his feet.  
'Until we next meet Wag Too.' Windvest offered, extending his hand to the small healer.  
'Be safe my friends.' Wag Too nodded, placing his hand in Windvest's for a moment before moving back.  
'Come on bros, move out.' Emily called, leading the run to safety.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finding a suitable clearing well away from the village, the group came to a halt and dismounted, making sure to stay below the level of the grass to ensure they weren't seen.  
'You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. Heh, no pride I guess.'  
'I call it no courage.'  
'It takes more courage to stick to ones beliefs little'un.' Emily corrected, digging out a ration bar and breaking it in half. 'Rex, catch.' she grinned, flicking him half the bar.  
'Thanks Emily.'  
'Spoken like a Jedi Emily.' Aayla praised, accepting the ration bar Odd Ball offered her.  
'We need to find a ship. And I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship, they might have a shuttle.'  
'Sir, you talking about stealing from one of the klankers? Count me in.' Rex grinned, munching away on the Martian ration bar happily. They were a huge improvement over Republic stuff with real flavour and a decent texture.  
'Oh Rex, just when I think you're settling down.' Emily sighed really not surprised by his comment.  
'We need to find them first.'  
'We already did…or rather, they found us.' Raider shrugged, a probe droid rising from the grass behind him.  
'Blast it!'  
'Jam its signal!'  
'Ahsoka, come on. We can catch that thing.' Black called, firing up his Blaze and hoisting Ahsoka on behind.  
'Guess that means we're on rearguard.' Emily shrugged, mounting up and waiting for Rex to climb up.  
'Gotta love it when the adrenaline kicks in hey Emily.' Rex chuckled, holding on tight as the silenced bikes gave chase.

Keeping the probe droid in sight at all times, Black held his bike steady and got in close, trusting in Blaze to keep them close. Launching off the back, Ahsoka swept her lightsaber down and right through the droid, dropping useless scrap to the ground.  
'That's what I'm talking about Ahsoka, nice work.' Black praised, looking around slowly as the rest of the group caught up.  
'I wonder where it was headed.' Ahsoka mused, climbing up behind Black again.  
'Maybe we can see them from up there.' Aayla suggested, pointing to the large tree nearby.  
'You can go climbing but I'd prefer this little toy.' Fog shrugged, removing a small ball shaped device from the left pannier. Activating the device, he lobbed it skyward and sent it out on a reconnaissance flight of their own as he hooked up the display unit.

The view coming back from the probe rattled everyone, they just weren't sure if they could take the enemy compound without heavy casualties or total annihilation.  
'I hope you're feeling better Master. Just look at this place.'  
'Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time Snips…but I'm not sure I'm ready for that.' Anakin replied, allowing Raider to help him down before turning and looking at the heavily fortified enemy camp.  
'Oh yeah, this is going to be a blast. I count four turrets, spider droids on the walls and I don't even want to think about how many klankers are onboard.' Tank nodded, already trying to come up with a suitable plan.  
'That shuttle's our ticket off this rock.'  
'It's not going to be easy Sir. There don't seem to be any flaws in their security line.'  
'That just makes it more fun Bly. We get to make our own flaws in their lines.' Raider grinned, slinging his Z-6 and taking a knee beside the display unit.  
'Oh boy, tanks too. This just got really tight.' Shard sighed, catching sight of a figure in the bottom of his HUD. 'Thank you Angel, I really didn't need to know our odds on surviving this mission.'  
'Apparently the Seppies have a new toy.' Fog mused, adjusting the zoom and bringing attention to the tank mounted weapon.  
'See if you can get a closer look.' Anakin instructed, turning to Bly.  
'Yes Sir.'  
'I'll go with you Commander.'  
'Be careful Rex.' Emily sighed, looking up from the display.  
'Always sweetheart.' Rex nodded, following Bly into the grass.

Pulling the zoom back a bit, Fog swept the aerial camera over the scene below, following two droids heading towards their location.  
'Uh-oh. Stay down boys.' Anakin uttered, worried about the clones out there and hoping they had enough sense to stay out of sight.  
'Road Hammer, be ready for a pickup. Those two might be in more trouble than expected or wanted.' Tar instructed, confident his girl could handle the weight without a problem. Watching the enemy camp closely, everyone was on edge as the new weapon was fired, launching a rather large shell high into the sky.  
'Fog, pull it back.'  
'Already on it Em.' Fog nodded, moving their eye in the sky out of the path of the incoming shell.  
'Road Hammer!' Tar barked, sending his pale orange and white girl racing through the grass.  
'Forget style! Just hold on!' Emily ordered, trusting in Rex to understand.

Spotting the approaching bike, Rex leapt and snagged the rear grip bar, Bly managing to catch the saddle as Road Hammer turned and peeled back towards the camp.  
'Rex! Give me your hand!' Bly called, keeping his right hand locked around the front fairing, just centimetres from Road Hammer's front tire.  
'I let go and I'm gone!' Rex shot back, taking an absolute beating against the ground.  
'I've got ya brother.' Bly nodded, lunging and grabbing Rex's wrist firmly before heaving back.  
'Are you trying to take my head off Sir? Watch the back wheel!'  
'Just making sure you don't come off Rex.'  
'Watch your other hand, we need every soldier we have here!'

Skidding back to camp, Road Hammer pulled up beside Tar and waited as the shaken clones released their tentative grip and sagged to the ground in relief.  
'That was intense.' Rex groaned, every muscle aching from bouncing against the ground and the sheer effort of trying not to come off.  
'No kidding Rex, I'm in no hurry to do that again.' Bly agreed, checking his right hand for damage.  
'That was a bit harsh Road Hammer. You could have popped the catch bar for them.' Tar sighed, shaking his head slowly as his girl returned to her place in the line.  
'That's some toy.' Ahsoka worried, gazing at the burning ring nearby. 'It took out every living thing.'  
'And left those klankers untouched. They were right in the middle of that mess and look at them, absolutely perfect still.' Emily added, horrified at the thought of what such a weapon could do.  
'Where are they off too now?' Aayla mused, leaning in a little as the droids formed up and prepared to march out.  
'They must be going back to the Lurmen village. There's nothing else in that direction.'  
'Those villagers won't stand a chance.'  
'First we'll take out the droids communication system, then after we get a shuttle we'll go back and help the Lurmen.'  
'But Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help.'  
'There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war and leaving them to extinction.'  
'You just know ol' Tee Watt Kaa isn't going to like this.' Plate sighed, mounting up and checking he had everything he might need close to hand.  
'Leave it to Odd Ball. He sweet talked Tee Watt Kaa into letting us stay so close to his village, he might just get lucky again.' Voodoo chuckled, squeezing Shard's hand lightly as they mounted up.  
'I wouldn't count on that bro. Tee Watt Kaa isn't about to be so welcoming a second time.' Odd Ball shrugged, offering Aayla his hand and helping her up.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rigging up the best defensive line they could with what they had to hand, the exhausted and battered Republic team knew their hopes of wining this fight were slim but they had to give it a try. The day was going to be long and the fighting hard but the idea of such an innocent and kind race being burned into extinction was enough to push everyone to their limits.  
'Droids inbound. We've got eight minutes tops.'  
'Come on guys, let's get these shield generators in place.'  
'Raider, got those fraggers ready yet?'  
'Just rigging the last one now Emily.'  
'Good, scatter them well, we're going to need all the firepower we can muster.'  
'Come on Low Rider, heave. You can do it girl.'  
'Steady Angel, this one is done.'  
'Please stop what you're doing. Stop building that wall. I did not ask you to defend us.'  
'This battle is inevitable. You can stand by your beliefs but let us stand by ours.'  
'Odd Ball?'  
'I already tried Emily, he's not having a bar of it this time.'  
'Thank you for what you're trying to do. I'm sorry but I cannot help, my father is very…strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree.'  
'You don't have to explain Wag Too, we get it. That doesn't mean we're going to move aside and let your people get hurt or killed by the Seppies. We have our own code, not as strict but one that all Martian soldiers hold dear. First - protect the innocent. Second - save every town and village you can. Third - offer any and all aid to those caught up in a war they didn't want.' Windvest replied, ducking the returning grappling cable flying back to Low Rider.  
'They're holding position.'  
'They're not going to charge us. Not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in.'  
'One way or another, things are going to get very, very ugly here.' Emily grinned, her weak ankle braced to hold her weight and her still swollen wrist supported with several layers of bark so she could at least manage two pistols.  
'Incoming!' Rex barked, leaping off the pod walls as another defoliator shell was launched high into the sky.  
'Power the shields!'

Looking up from where they were scattered along the defensive line, the Republic team watched the wall of fire race towards them and start to climb the shield, slowly encircling the village in a ring of fire. It was a frightening sight but they knew worse was yet to come for them.  
'Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face to face.'  
'Don't get cocky Skyguy, the battle isn't won yet.' Emily warned, lifting her right hand skyward. 'Arecha mentha! Arecha tresuria! Arecha mentoria!' she cried, lowering her head in prayer for a moment.  
'Arecha mentha! Arecha tresuria! Arecha mentoria!'  
'Stick to the plan Emily, we can do this.'  
'Nothing to it Skyguy. You do your job and we'll do ours.' Emily nodded, catching Rex's hand and squeezing for a moment before moving back to her position.

Taking their positions in the village, the Martian team listened to the battle raging outside the shield and went over the plan mentally, their patience unwavering as they waited for their turn against the droids. It was a simple enough plan, let the droids and their General get nice and comfortable with facing three Jedi and two clones until they breached the shield. That's when they would find the rest of the Republic team, thirty combatants in all ready for a brawl.  
"Snips, get back to the village! I'll take care of the new weapon!"  
"That's it! We have to retreat!"  
'Ready weapons!'  
'Take cover! They've breached the shield!'  
'Steady bros, not just yet.'  
'They're taking out the shield generators!'  
"Emily?"  
'Hold your positions. Let the metal militia think they've got it won.'  
"Both generators are gone!"  
'Now! SAU 14, charge!' Emily roared, signalling Harley and racing into the fight.

Sweeping out of their various hiding spots, the mice scattered and fired hard, specially designed fragger grenades sending a storm of shrapnel into the still advancing droids without endangering the Lurmen around the village. Kicking up the dust and cutting it close, the bikes took charge and let their riders concentrate of taking out droids while they worried about keeping everyone alive.  
"The weapon has been disabled."  
"Copy that General."  
'Message received Skyguy.'  
'Scrap 'em!'  
'Watch for the Lurmen! They've come to fight!'  
'Work with them!' Emily instructed, swinging Harley around and grabbing the rope several Lurmen were pulling on. With a sharp tug, they tripped up quite a few droids, leaving Ahsoka to run a quick lap of the circle and cut each klanker in half before putting her weapon away.

With the last klanker permanently deactivated, a great cheer went up from the village, the Lurmen colonists celebrating a hard fought battle and their freedom. Dismounting quickly, Emily lifted her pistols to the heavens and closed her eyes, an offering to their heavenly protector.  
'Arecha! Arecha! Arecha!' she chanted, her bros joining in the chorus proudly as they offered thanks for another survival and another rescued people. The Lurmen weren't the most powerful race out or even particularly advanced but they were free and that was what really mattered.  
'How're you holding up angel?' Rex asked, holstering his pistols as he wandered to her side.  
'I hurt but I'm okay. Another battle is won and a wonderful race can return to living in peace.' Emily shrugged, holstering her weapons and draping her arms over Rex's shoulders.  
'Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the middle of a battle?' Rex grinned, removing his helmet and wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.  
'Once or twice. I love you Rex, even if you do leave me with bruises half the time.' Emily chuckled, resting her head against his shoulder tenderly.  
'I love you too Emily, even when you wake me at insane hours.' Rex uttered, tipping her chin up and stealing a loving kiss.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Growling low in her throat as Shard strapped her ribs again, Emily gazed out at the busy Lurmen colonists as the cleared up the mess left behind after the battle. Leaving their bikes near the shuttle, some of the bros moved among the much smaller creatures, helping with the cleanup and moving some of the bigger pieces of scrap.  
'Thank you Wag Too.'  
'Thank you. Our village would certainly have been destroyed without your protection.'  
'There you go Emily, that'll keep you out of trouble for a while.'  
'Now it's just a matter of waiting patiently for a pickup.'  
'Father, I was just offering the Jedi our thanks.'  
'Perhaps we do owe you thanks. But I still wonder, at what cost?' Tee Watt Kaa agreed, eyes turning skyward as a great rumble filled the air.  
'And with a great thundering roar, the clouds of pain shall part and the path home revealed.' Windvest uttered, gazing up the three Republic cruisers making their way in to land.  
'I have a request before you leave Emily.'  
'Name it Wag Too, there is nothing wrong with asking.' Emily grinned, looking up at Rex as he returned to her side.  
'This machine you have…would it be possible for me to try?'  
'You wanna take a ride? Sure, we've got the time.' Emily chuckled, shifting back in the saddle a little. 'Jump up here, you're quite safe with us Wag Too.' she added, patting the well worn leather.  
'Thank you.' Wag Too grinned, bounding up to sit in front of Emily, crossing his legs and gazing out over the handlebars.  
'There we go, all nice and secure. Take it steady Harley, let's not go trying anything crazy.' Emily nodded, wrapping her left arm around Wag Too lightly and reaching across to switch off the silencer. 'Don't need that anymore.'  
'Wow, it's so loud.' Wag Too remarked, wrapping his hands around Emily's arm and holding on tight as Harley peeled away from the shuttle and cruised around the village.  
'Listen, you can hear the others joining the chorus.' Emily replied, the notes twisting and rising into the evening, a wild chorus that carried a promise of hope and freedom to all who heard it.  
'This is amazing.'  
'It sure is Wag Too.'

Circling back to the shuttle, Harley dropped back to idle and waited patiently even though he wanted to go meet the cruisers and settle in his recharge station for a few hours.  
'Did you like that my friend?'  
'I did Emily, it was amazing. Thank you so much and thank you too Harley.'  
'I'll let you in on a secret Wag Too. If you give him a rub just here, you'll hear Harley really purr.' Emily grinned, pointing to a little spot right in front of the handlebars.  
'Right here?' Wag Too asked, reaching out and hovering over the spot.  
'Yep, that's the spot. Just wait for the quiet.' Emily nodded, listening as the rest of the girls shut down into their waiting mode, endlessly patient.  
'Here goes.' Wag Too grinned, rubbing at the spot lightly.  
'That's it, give it a good rub.' Emily coaxed, leaning back a little and bracing their position. Increasing the pressure, Wag Too listened to the happy purr from beneath him and beamed, amazed by how complex these machines were yet how gentle they could be.  
'You've just made a friend for life Wag Too. If we ever come back here, Harley's going to come looking for you, just to make sure you're still around and to let you know he's doing alright.' Emily chuckled, leaning forward so Rex could mount up behind her.  
'Time to go angel.' he uttered, hugging her waist gently.  
'Alright Rex, if we must. Down you jump Wag Too, we've got to get moving.' Emily sighed, lifting her feet and leaning on the handlebars lightly.  
'Before you leave, we'd like you to have this with our thanks.' one of the other villagers called, carrying over two small cloth bundles.  
'Thank you, that's very kind of you.' Emily replied, taking one bundle and peeking inside as Rex took the other. 'Oh yes, these will be a wonderful treat.'  
'Hopefully we'll meet again some day.'  
'I hope so too Wag Too. Be safe my friend and keep an eye on the sky, you never know what the future might bring.' Emily replied, taking her helmet and pulling it on before securing the bundle in Harley's right side pannier. 'Alright bros, let's move out!' she called, waving to the Lurmen as she led the charge towards the cruisers.  
"So what's in your bundle?" Rex asked, keeping his weight off her bruised back.  
'A dozen of those purple and white striped fruits in the baskets. They're really good, crunchy and sweet.'  
"Sounds tasty. I got the same thing."  
'By the looks of things, everyone got one.' Emily shrugged, looking around at her bros and spotting similar bundles scattered here and there. 'Could probably make some credits selling them off but I think I'm going to keep my special treat.'  
"I think I will too. They'll make a nice addition to rations and mess hall grub."


	16. Hidden Enemy

Sitting rearguard for a Jedi ambush wasn't the most exciting place to be stationed but for the team working on Crystophsis, it was a welcome change to all the fighting they'd been doing lately and a good chance for Modo to really come to grips with what was going on. He'd gone through the training, gotten to know his shipmates and relaxed a lot but when it came to dealing with the droids; he still got into trouble from time to time. It was supposed to be a simple mission, a fact Skywalker's half of the team were grateful for since they were down four bros to a side mission for Ahsoka.  
"Rearguard, the klankers are splitting up!"  
'Copy that Commander, we're on the assault.' Falcon replied, flipping the silencer and giving Armageddon her signal.  
'It's the mice! Blast them!'  
'Scrap 'em!' Falcon roared, plunging into the droid ranks and leaping off his bike. 'Get 'em Ged, make 'em pay!'  
"I'm calling an evac on the south tower Emily. Protect the cables, we're zip lining from north to south."  
'Understood Skyguy, we're on the job.' Emily confirmed, nudging Harley around. 'We're about to have exposed zip lines going NS. Prepare to defend!' she directed, pulling her half of the rearguard team around to protect the brothers coming to Kenobi's aid.

Spotting the shattering window high above, the mice opened fire in a defensive arc, the two Z-6's wielded by Tank and Raider cutting the droids down as the rest of the team picked off the survivors. Signalling Intruder, Raider kept up the heavy fire as she launched three rockets into the droids, scattering parts in every direction.  
"We're clear, swing around and continue the clean up."  
'Leave it to us Skyguy. We'll see you back at base when we're done.'  
"Copy that Emily."

Pounding away at the klankers on the ground, the smaller Martian team caused absolute chaos among the droids, cutting it close and almost daring the droids to get rough. Weaving and twisting, they were hard targets to hit which made the exploding tanks all the more fun since the droids never had a chance to stop them getting at the heavily armoured targets. Jumping Hunk up over a rank of droids, Christine dropped a bomb into the last tank, scaring the circuits out of the unlucky droid up top before it exploded, throwing out another fan of debris.  
"How's it going down there?"  
'We're just peachy General, no sweat. We've got the door barricaded, you've got all the klankers you're gonna get.'  
"Understood Falcon."  
'Modo, check right!' Braidy warned, battering through three droids and pulling around beside Modo.  
'Thanks bro.'  
'That's what bros do. Come on, we can take out that tank.' Braidy chuckled, leading Modo right through the klanker lines and slapping a charge on the tank, Modo matching him on the other side. Whipping their bikes around, they raced back through the droids and ducked the frag flying overhead, relishing the grand boom ripping through the air.  
'That's stickin' it to the klankers Modo.' Falcon praised, scrambling back onto Armageddon and chasing down the retreating droids.  
"We're clear from the tower."  
'Acknowledged General. We'll just finish mopping up down here and head back to base.' the massive mouse replied, swinging Armageddon around and bowling right through most of the retreating droids. Lining up again on the last four, Falcon was beaten to the strike by Modo, the burly grey tipping his Lil' Hoss over and wiping them out.  
'How was that Falcon?'  
'Very stylish Modo, you're really getting the hang of this now. Come on bros, back to base.' Falcon replied, waiting for the team to gather before leading the way back to their temporary base.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Leaving her bros telling stories of the battle in the mess, Emily headed to catch up with Rex in the command post. She was interested to know his thoughts on the ambush gone bad and any theories as to how things got out of hand and almost got a lot of good men killed.  
'At least we're not the only ones having a bad day.'  
'Generals.'  
'Thought I'd find you four here.'  
'All the bros okay after the battle Emily?'  
'Nothing to it Skyguy, everyone's intact and having a laugh in the mess. Worst damage we took was a bit of swapped paint on a few bikes and Lil' Hoss dinged a fairing but no biggie.' Emily shrugged, sidling up beside Rex. 'I'm more concerned about how we were caught out like that.'  
'They had all our Intel.'  
'That would explain the ambush. How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?'  
'I don't think we did.'  
'You think someone infiltrated our defences?'  
'Possibly. It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to all our plans.'  
'But that still wouldn't explain how they got our Intel.'  
'No, you're right. They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them.'  
'With Falcon heading up the security team, that's a given General. He knows his business; he's been leading the security team for years and knows all the tricks. Not a day goes by that he isn't reading up on the latest Seppie tricks and working out defences against them. If we've got a security breach, it's not coming from the outside.' Emily agreed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
'A spy Sir? But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies?'  
'Excellent question Commander. Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there.'  
'We'll get right on it.'  
'No Captain. I need you here to find the security breach.'  
'You can count on us Sir.'  
'One more thing, this mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone, let no one know of our mission.'  
'Understood Sir.'  
'I severely doubt it was any of the mice, they're not that fuckin' stupid. They know our best chance of surviving this war and finding our way home is to stick in tight with the Jedi and keep doing what we do best - create large piles of scrap. I hate to say it guys but you're either looking at Charley, Modo or it's a brother. It's unlikely to be Charley; she's in the same boat as I am except for the loving boyfriend bit. Modo's even less likely, he's got a heart of gold but I don't think he's got the computer smarts to pull this off.'  
'Great, so chances are it's a brother.' Rex groaned, wrapping his arm around her waist and heading for the door. 'Now, I believe you owe me a drink.'  
'Someone left his commlink on. Someone has been listening to everything we said.'  
'Hey! Stop!'  
'Here we go again.' Emily sighed, joining the chase down the corridors.

Pounding down the corridor, they struggled to keep the unidentifiable clone in sight. He was a quick one, taunting them with glimpses before disappearing from sight again.  
'Who's that?'  
'Oh yeah, that's helpful Rex. Just because I can pick you out of a crowd doesn't mean I can do that to everyone.'  
'Sometimes life as a clone really bites.'  
'I'll follow him, you take the west corridor.'  
'We're on it.'

Running hard in an attempt to catch the slippery brother, Emily and Rex both went for their pistols and continued running, swinging out to check the corners for trouble without breaking stride. Flying around the last corridor, they spotted a shadow on the opposite wall and took aim, expecting someone in unmarked armour but catching Cody instead.  
'Fuck it. It's a good thing I've mellowed out since meeting Rex. You almost got two in the chest Cody.'  
'I owe you my life then Rex.'  
'You wouldn't have, would you?'  
'Rex, before I met you moving shadows could be deadly. I always shot first to make sure I stayed alive. We can discuss this later though; our slippery little eavesdropper must have gone in the mess hall.' Emily shrugged, reaching out and opening the door.  
'We've got a big problem.'  
'Yeah, the only people in here are brothers, be they furred or armoured.'  
'I'm telling you guys, it's not the mice. This just isn't their style.' Emily sighed, waving to her bros before turning and leaving the mess again.  
'How can you be so certain it isn't one to the mice Emily?' Cody asked, following her out into the corridor again.  
'Were you any less of a friend Cody, I'd smack you for that. I trust my bros; this isn't something they would do. Falcon created the security system but when he finished it he purposefully locked himself out of the system. It'd take an Intel agent to break in and there's only one here, Fang. Sure, he's the section head but it takes him months to crack on of Falcon's top security setups, I've seen him try. I don't like this anymore than you do but the fact of the matter is that it's more likely to be a clone, we get different briefings. That droid knew what floor you were going to be on, didn't it?'  
'Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?'  
'Even I didn't know which floor you guys were stationed on. Our briefing was to stand rearguard and deal with any klankers outside the towers. As a security measure, we weren't told what floor you'd be on.'  
'Oh, well if that's the case.' Cody replied, realising his mistake and trying to accept that a brother had betrayed them.  
'That's going on the How to Make Commanders Look Stupid list.' Emily sniggered, surprised Cody had forgotten that little fact but she was still going to spread the humour.

Returning to the command post, they were all still thinking about their latest mess and coming up with various plans to fix it but really, they were just annoyed it had happened.  
'One of us? Great! But which one?'  
'We'll have to wait for his next move. Keep this to ourselves.'  
'Better contact the Jedi.'  
'I'm on it.'  
'Hey there Harley. What brings you out of the garage?' Emily asked, turning to regard her beautiful boy as he rumbled into the command post.  
'We can't reach General Kenobi. Whoever it is has blocked our communications. We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves.'  
'R2, come over here and plug in.'  
'What are you doing?'  
'The guy got his messages out there somehow. Just gotta find them.'  
'What do you think? He just sat down and wrote a note.'  
'You have to start somewhere.'  
'Harley, start going back over Martian frequency comm logs. You're looking for anything odd.' Emily instructed, stepping back as Harley connected with the central display unit and started flashing up different comm logs. 'Yeah, cross check with the combined logs as well, just in case.'  
'Now who's suspecting the wrong people?'  
'In case you've forgotten Cody, combined comms are becoming a lot more common now. Medics, most of the Lieutenants and Sergeants, and some of the squads all have combined comms now.'

Whistling quickly, R2 brought Rex's attention to the connected datapad and a result he'd found.  
'R2's found something.'  
'What is it? Is it the traitor?'  
'I'm not sure. Maybe.'  
'What is he looking for?'  
'Wave length interference. Weak frequencies, spotty, irregular. See, how it shows up every few days then disappears? Day to day you wouldn't notice it.'  
'What?'  
'It's the pattern. The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base. Check it out.'  
'Hmm, Slick's barracks. Only Slick's men would have access to that terminal.'  
'Yeah, Slick's not gonna like that.'  
'He's gonna like this even less. Harley's found some weird chatter through the combo comms. Including one from earlier when you found the active comm here.' Emily sighed, the logs coming up on the central display and bringing focus to the specific time in question. 'Only problem is all his men have the combo comms, we can't rule any of them out.'  
'No, he's not. But if one of his men is giving away our Intel, we have to find him and sort this out.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding into Slick's barracks, Emily took a half step back to stand between Rex and Cody, her steely eyes missing nothing as she waited for Harley to finish isolating the rogue signal and listened to what wasn't being said.  
'No, no way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this.'  
'Something like what?'  
'You called them here?'  
'Of course we did. We're getting to the bottom of this now.'  
'Look, let me have a few minutes with them first. It's gonna hit 'em hard, they trust each other and if one of our own betrayed us…'  
'I don't think that's necessary. Your men are tough, right? Take a seat gentlemen.'  
'Emily?' Rex uttered, eyeing the six troopers that formed Slick's Squad.  
'I need more Rex, I know how to listen for the unspoken but I need more info.'  
'We have a turncoat in our midst and we think it's one of you.'  
'Subtle Cody, real subtle.' Emily muttered, moving through the room slowly and listening intently.

Drawing her favoured Armageddon knife, Emily clicked her thumb nail against the razor sharp edge, the soft scratching putting Slick's men on edge but they weren't about to say anything.  
'I…I don't know. I was doing the things I always do after a mission.'  
'Things like what?'  
'I'm sorry Sir. I'm just a little nervous. You're my CO.'  
'Well, way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about.'  
'Jester is telling the truth. He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way.'  
'Is that right? You were cleaning your weapon?'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Go on the computer while you were in here?'  
'No Sir. Didn't even power it up. You can check.'  
'Show me your weapon.' Cody instructed, reaching out to take the carbine. 'Yep, freshly scrubbed.'  
'The rags over there in the corner.'  
'Good man.'

Shaking her head slowly, Emily moved away from Jester's blind spot and continued with her unnerving chorus of deadly fingers catching against the razor sharp blade.  
'You. You were cleaning your weapon too?'  
'No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess.'  
'Right away?'  
'Oh yeah.'  
'Anyone with you?'  
'Sketch Sir.'  
'We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub and sat together.'  
'Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying?'  
'Lots of guys there. Ask any of them.'  
'Oh we will.'  
'Captain, give me just a moment with them.'  
'No, it's okay Sarge. I've got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those klankers. Med droid was fixing me up. Doc's got all the records there, if you wanna check.'  
'So, Chopper, old boy. What's your alibi?'  
'I was in the mess hall.'  
'No, you weren't! You…I mean, you…'  
'If you know something, kid, you should speak up.'  
'Chopper came in a lot later, after everyone else.'  
'Where were you before you went to the mess Chopper?'  
'Nowhere. Walking around.'  
'Son, you know we'll need a better answer than that.'

Making her way around behind Chopper, Emily watched him carefully, reading his body language and trying to figure out exactly what he was so ashamed of.  
'I was hiding at the south exit. I didn't want anyone to see me string these together.'  
'Battle droid fingers.'  
'I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like they owed me.'  
'I always knew there was deficient about you.'  
'This isn't good Chopper. Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield.'  
'I know.'  
'I put up with the attitude 'cause you have skill. But if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here.'  
'Wait, no. Hang on. I'm no spy!'  
'Chopper, we're all brothers. But how can we trust anything you say now?'  
'No, Sir, I'm telling you, I did not…'  
'It's okay. We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you.'  
'Maybe you should talk Sir. Tell them where you went. I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in Sir. I saw you.'  
'Chopper, I have been patient…'  
'Everyone else turned right, toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left, toward the command centre. Where were you going Sir?'  
'Obviously the kid feels cornered.'  
'Sergeant! What did you mean "till the Jedi come back"? How did you know the Jedi were gone?'  
'I really wish you hadn't noticed that Sir.'

Moving in to catch Slick, Emily sidestepped Cody as he went back into Rex and hurdled Chopper to dive after Slick. Grabbing him by the ankle, Emily dropped him to the ground and started hauling him in before he lashed out and planted his boot in her face. Grunting softly, Emily fought to clear the fog from her mind as Slick scrambled to his feet and out the door.  
'It's Slick? Slick's the traitor?'  
'I should be getting used to this but I still fall for the same old tricks.' Emily groaned, surging to her feet and joining the chase.  
'Perhaps you should take a moment Emily.'  
'Fuck that Cody. I want payback. No one kicks me in the face and gets away with it.'  
'Fair enough Emily.'

Hustling from the barracks, Rex locked onto Slick's locator and took the lead, borrowed carbine held firmly in his right hand.  
'I've got someone by the gunships.'  
'That's our Slick. Now that he's exposed, he has to get out of this base.'  
'There's no escape now you piece of rankweed!'  
'You're going down Slick.' Emily challenged, swinging around the gunship and spotting the belt on the ground. 'Move. Move!' she barked, turning and sprinting away from the gunship. Whipping around, Cody and Rex followed her as the belt bomb exploded, destroying the gunship. That first explosion was a trigger for a bigger mess, gunships and walkers exploding all around them. Diving to the ground, the trio rolled and protected their heads, listening to the explosions all around them.  
'He took out our weapons depot.'  
'He knew where we'd look. He's not trying to escape.'  
'He knows all our moves before we even make 'em.'  
'He knows how you think Cody but that slippery little weasel doesn't know how to read my actions. I'll catch this bastard yet.' Emily growled, pushing to her feet.  
'How do we get this guy?'  
'Sir! Slick ran into the command centre.'  
'You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter.'  
'Instructions Emily?' Decal asked, joining the charge across the camp.  
'Spread out and organise a search pattern. We're looking for Sergeant Slick.'  
'We're on it Emily.' Tank nodded, casting Darlin' out and racing out of sight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Returning to the command centre and searching it carefully, the leading trio were determined to catch their slippery little traitor before the Jedi got back.  
'Pretend you're Slick. What's in your head?'  
'My cover's blown, it's time to go, but I decide not to use a ship because it's too obvious.'  
'I know I'm running out of options, the Martian team will be on the hunt and I've seen what Decal is capable of.' Emily added, crouching beside Rex and flicking her gaze up to the ventilation system.  
'The lockdown. He wants to get around the lockdown.'  
'He's blinded us by taking out the power. He could disable the entire security system.'  
'Yeah, but he knows we'd expect him to do that.'  
'Or does he? Yeah, I see what you're getting at.'  
'Go to the south exit.'  
'What are you gonna do?'  
'I'll stay here, get the power back up. That'll help.'  
'Got it.'  
'Emily, go see how the Martian team is doing. See if Decal's available for the ventilation search in here.'  
'I'm on it Cody.' Emily nodded, disappearing into the shadows along the wall but making it look like she'd left the room.

Scarcely daring to breathe, Emily held a tense crouch and waited for the moment to strike, confident her abilities were more than a match for Slick. Drawing back a little more, she watched Slick drop from the vent and land lightly right near where Cody had left his carbine, the draw of the weapon too much for Slick to resist.  
'Hey there Slick. Gun's empty.' Cody taunted, holding up the powerpack.  
'You know what's funny traitor?' Rex asked, coming up behind Slick.  
'We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked.' Emily added, emerging from the shadows with her carbine in her right hand and Armageddon in her left.  
'I'd stay here to open them myself first. Just like you.' Slick confirmed, moving slightly when Cody snatched the carbine from his hands and reloaded it.  
'Don't do a job till you've guaranteed the best odds, right?'  
'You knew I was here.'  
'Of course we knew. You think we wouldn't have a plan?'  
'You're not that smart Slick, I've been doing this a lot longer than you.' Emily smirked; amused that Slick wouldn't let her knife out of his sight.  
'I'm not the traitor. You are!' Slick snapped, lunging at Rex and starting a fight for the carbine. Bringing up his elbow, he caught Rex in the face and put him down hard, much to Emily's irritation.

Glancing at Emily for a moment, Cody stepped up and engaged Slick, managing a couple good hits before Slick kneed him in the head and sent him back. Turning around, Slick ran for the door but Cody was ready, tackling him to the ground and throwing punches.  
'All of you just blindly following orders! For what?' Slick challenged, reversing their positions and letting off a few of his own punches. 'At least I got something out of all this suffering.'  
'Yeah, I bet you sold out your brothers for some real shiny coin, huh?' Rex asked, getting Slick in a headlock and hauling him off Cody quickly. Snapping his head back, Slick landed a solid heat butt to Rex's nose then elbowed him in the head before taking him to the ground in a move Emily recognised. Applying the right leverage, Slick popped Rex's hip out and stood, leaving Rex in serious pain on the floor.  
'Yes, she offered me money, but she offered me something more important, something you wouldn't understand! Freedom!'  
'I've got your freedom right here asshole.' Emily snarled, charging across and slamming her right fist into the point of his jaw, knocking the traitor clear across the room. Bouncing twice, Slick slid to a stop, knocked out cold by the force of the impact.  
'Nice shot Emily.' Cody praised, kneeling beside Rex and briefly considering what to do.  
'This is going to hurt beautiful but there's nothing for it.' Emily soothed, guiding Rex onto his side and supporting his dislocated hip.  
'I can handle it Emily.' Rex groaned, every movement agony but he had to be strong.  
'Cody, give me a hand here.' Emily called, checking to make sure Slick was still out cold as Cody grabbed Rex's wrists and held him still. 'you're in good hands beautiful, I'll take care of you.' she uttered, shifting her grip and forcing Rex's hip back into place as quickly as she could without causing any extra damage.

The pain of the dislocation was nothing compared to the pain of relocation and Rex screamed, writhing against Cody's strong grip and almost breaking it but Cody knew he had to hold on despite it all.  
'Nearly there babe, just a little more.' Emily soothed, putting her weight into it and popping the joint back into place properly.  
'Fuck that hurts.' Rex uttered, sagging back against Cody and trying to catch his breath.  
'Shh, you just rest babe. I'll deal with Slick, it's alright.' Emily uttered, brushing a light kiss against his cheek before rising and moving to Slick's side.  
'You're a lucky man Rex, Emily's one hell of a woman.' Cody grinned, squeezing Rex's shoulder lightly.  
'She sure is Cody, I couldn't ask for anyone better.' Rex agreed, sitting up a little and trying to relax.

Flipping Slick over quickly, Emily got the binders secure around his right wrist before she got the shock of the day. Rolling over sharply, Slick swung at her again and caught her in the shoulder, knocking her off balance.  
'Sit Cody. This one's mine.' Emily growled, slipping into her street fighting knowledge and kicking Slick in the head. Rolling to her feet, she pushed her advantage and kept Slick stumbling backwards as she landed blow after blow, a darkening storm that would not be stopped or calmed.  
'Whoa. I knew Emily was a fighter but this is amazing.' Cody uttered, amazed as Emily landed blow after blow, breaking Slick's nose and giving him two spectacular black eyes.  
'This is nothing Sir; she's done a lot better. Twelve sparring matches in one afternoon, one right after another and not a single loss. She was a mess by the time she got through the mice and challenged the brothers but she still managed to kick Hardcase, Jesse and I around badly before finishing off with a stunning victory over General Skywalker.' Rex shrugged, sitting up a little more.  
'Yikes, remind me to never get in her bad books.' Cody uttered, wincing as Emily kicked Slick in the head again.  
'I've heard that before Sir. People see Emily brawling like this and realise just how dangerous she can be. For the most she's a kind and compassionate woman but when those she cares about are threatened or harmed…this is the result.' Rex nodded, so proud of his lady as she continued with her ass whooping.

Crashing to the ground, Slick gasped for breath as he lay there, well and truly beaten. Taking a knee beside him, Emily calmly bound his wrists and stood, hauling Slick to his feet.  
'One move Slick and this Armageddon will be buried in your back to the hilt.' she warned, twirling her favourite knife in front of his eyes for a moment before leaving him to stand there and wait. 'Come up Rex, up you get.' she coaxed, crouching and helping him to his feet gently.  
'Lean on me Rex, it's alright.'  
'Thank you Sir.'  
'Come on Slick, let's go.' Emily growled, yanking the battered and beaten clone around. 'I think freedom's gonna have to wait, kid.' she added, glancing back at her beloved as she escorted Slick from the room.  
'Slick? It was you?'  
'He gave us a bit of a run around General and caused more than his share of trouble.'  
'You couldn't be a greater disappointment. How could you do this to your brothers?'  
'Only a Jedi would ask that.'  
'Smarten up Slick or you're going to cop another beating.' Emily warned, fingers drumming against her knife.  
'It's the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more.'  
'And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us all at risk.' Rex growled, leaning heavily on Cody's shoulders.  
'I love my brothers, furred or armoured. You're too blind to see it, but I was striking a blow for all clones.' Slick spat, blood dribbling from his mouth and nose.  
'If you loved your brothers, you wouldn't have put them at risk.' Cody corrected, finding it so hard to feel any sympathy for Slick, he was more concerned about his squad.  
'You betrayed every one of us.' Rex added, secretly proud of the beat down Emily had unleashed.  
'Take him to lock-up.' Cody ordered, guiding Rex out of the way.  
'Let him stew for a couple hours before sending a medic to check him over. A little pain never hurt anyone.' Emily nodded, handing Slick off and moving to support Rex.  
'Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?'  
'Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing. That seemed to be what he was going for all along.'  
'We managed to save the heavy cannons though.'  
'That's good. 'Cause there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here.'  
'The fight goes on gentlemen, and Emily.'  
'Skyguy, there's another minor situation.'   
'What's the problem now Emily?'  
'To be blunt, if Cody and I were to move aside right now, Rex would more than likely wind up on the floor.'  
'Do want to know?'  
'Groin-popper Sir. I'll be out of action for a few days at least, depending on how well Emily put it back.'  
'I did my job properly Rex. Revs taught me how to correctly relocate a dislocated hip; you'll be fine once the swelling and bruising settle down. I would suggest you go see the medical droids but I know you won't go.'  
'You know me too well angel.'  
'We'll need every man on the line, there has to be a way.' Anakin sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'There's no way Skyguy. Not if you actually want Rex to fight instead of spending all his time in pain. No matter what we try, there's going to be pressure on that hip and constant pain. The best thing we can do is tuck Rex into his bunk and let him rest; we can win this one without him.' Emily shrugged, maintaining her support as Cody slowly drew away.  
'Emily's got a point Sir; Captain Rex is in no condition to be fighting. We've got the mice and we've got Emily, we can spare Rex for a few days. Let him rest Sir, we've got this.' Cody agreed, ready for another fight despite his ringing head.  
'Emily, go tuck Rex up in his bunk then get out to the battle. This one is going to be a challenge.'  
'You got it Skyguy.' Emily nodded, turning and guiding Rex down the corridor, pushing aside her own aches and pain with practised ease and refocusing on the battle ahead.


	17. Confidence Rebuilt

The battle won and the wounded treated, Emily checked in on Rex and smiled as she watched him sleep but she couldn't join him in the realm of dreams just yet, there was something she had to do first. Making her way through the barracks, she entered one room in particular and looked around at the five men inside, watching them and reading the way things had changed between them.  
'Is there a problem Emily?'  
'No Jester, I just thought I'd come check on you guys.'  
'Worried Slick's evil had infected us as well?'  
'Hardly Sketch, you're not that stupid. Cody asked if I would swing by and talk to you.'  
'What's there to talk about?'  
'Gus, I'm not here to judge you but you're really starting to get on my nerves. I came down here to help you guys, to figure out some kind of a solution that is going to keep you together instead of seeing you split up and sent to five different postings. I could just as easily go back to Rex and make sure he's okay but no, I'm here trying to keep you five out of any more trouble.'  
'Maybe it'd be for the best. No one's going to trust us after this mess.'  
'That's not true Chopper. I still trust you, that's gotta count for something. The mice don't care; they've been betrayed before and always find a way to bounce back. You can come back from this, there's no reason why one bad event from an asshole Sergeant should screw you all up for life. I'm trying to help you guys but if you don't want it, you might as well say goodbye right now and get ready for new assignments.' Emily sighed, turning and heading for the door.  
'Please don't go Emily.' Punch called, pushing to his feet and darting to her side.  
'I can't work with you if you're not willing to work with me Punch, I'm sorry.'  
'I am willing Emily, I don't want to lose my brothers. Please Emily, help us.' Sketch tried, pushing to his feet and crossing the barracks to offer Emily his hand.  
'Think on it a while boys, you've got to the end of the day to decide your fate. Chopper, get those fingers of yours and come with me brother.' Emily instructed, sending Punch and Sketch back to their bunks to think.  
'You're finally going to get what you deserve you deficient freak.' Gus called, stretching out on his bunk.  
'Gus! Get your scrawny butt over here now!' Emily snapped, her tone of voice leaving little space for argument.  
'What now? I was reading something good.' Gus sighed, rolling off his bunk and crossing the room.

Standing tall before Emily, Gus wasn't afraid of the older woman, even though she had the power to make his life miserable. Snorting softly, Emily shook her head and backed off a step, fury lighting her eyes.  
'Try it again trooper and this time remember I can have you in lockup if I deem you've earned a cool down.' she snarled, brushing the knife at her belt.  
'Trooper Gus reporting as ordered.' he barked, straightening up and snapping to attention.  
'That's better, much better.' Emily nodded, getting right into Gus' personal space and watching him start to worry. 'now, if I ever get word of you badmouthing Chopper again, I will come back and I will put the beat down on you so hard that the medics are gonna need a mop to clean you off the floor.' she warned, forcing Gus to lean back as she continued invading his space. 'Do I make myself clear?' she yelled, keeping Gus off balance without needing to lay a hand on him.  
'Ma'am, yes Ma'am!' Gus replied, recalling stories of her exploits and not really wanting to know if they were true.  
'Good, I'd hate to think you were that dense Gus. Now get back to your bunk and think about what you want to do next.' Emily nodded, shifting back and watching Gus scramble to his bunk, well and truly cowed. 'Chopper?'  
'Ready Emily.' he replied, a small metal box clutched in one hand.  
'Good, I trust you enough to know you've got them all in the box.' Emily nodded, heading for the door, Chopper right beside her. 'the rest of you can start thinking about what you want next, separation and reassignment or are you ready to work with me to save your positions?' she added, glancing back over her shoulder.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the Martian barracks, Emily smiled and coaxed Chopper to follow her, understanding his concern about being in private mouse territory.  
'What brings you in here Em? I thought you'd be tending to your lover boy.'  
'I've got a few things to take care of first Raider. Cody asked me to sort out Slick's Squad so they're ready for their new Sergeant whenever he arrives.'  
'What do you need from us Emily?'  
'Nothing Shard, this is for Kenobi's Martian team to deal with. Decal, you first.'  
'What can I do to help Emily?' Decal asked, rolling off Falcon's chest and clicking over to them.  
'Decal, this is Chopper. He's got some contraband that needs to be hidden away where he'll never find it again.' Emily explained, indicating the box Chopper was holding.  
'And I can get into all the places the average man can't. Hand it over Chopper, I'll make sure you can't get in trouble for this stuff.' Decal nodded, holding out his hand.  
'Can I at least get the box back?' Chopper asked, looking to Emily for support.  
'Of course Chopper, I figured the contraband was inside.' Decal grinned, taking the box and walking over to retrieve his messenger pouch. 'Falcon, give me a boost will ya?'  
'I've got you babe.' Falcon replied, getting up and hoisting Decal up to the ventilation duct on the wall.  
'Won't be long, I know just the spot for this stuff.' Decal called, vanishing into the ducts and away.  
'Falcon, I've got a job for you too.'  
'Name it Em.'  
'I think it would be best if Chopper was encouraged away from any more contraband collecting, catch my meaning?'  
'Seems a bit harsh Emily. I know what you're suggesting and I really must disagree. None of the brothers gets enough privacy as it is, I don't really feel comfortable organising another breech of privacy.'  
'I understand Falcon but Cody made it clear. Either I figure out a way to stop this contraband collecting or Chopper's going back to Kamino. I hate the idea too but I can't let that happen.'  
'What? When were you going to tell me that Emily?' Chopper yelped, backing away quickly.  
'Easy Chopper, easy now. It's not going to happen, you're staying right here where you belong. It's okay, you're not going to be sent back, we'll keep you safe.' Emily soothed, catching his hand and pulling him back in close.

Hanging his head, Chopper jumped when he felt Emily's free hand lightly coming to rest over his scars, gently coaxing him in closer until she was holding him tight in a warming hug.  
'You don't have to be afraid Chopper, we only want what is best for you. What I'm thinking isn't going to be fun for anyone, it's going to see you singled out again but I don't know what else to do.' Emily whispered, smiling softly as Chopper gently returned the hug.  
'I'll do anything Emily, just don't let them send me back. I don't want to go back to Kamino, I want to stay with my brothers.' he uttered, shaking slightly as he stood there.  
'Good Chopper, I was hoping you'd say that. I don't want to force you into anything, I want you to make the choice.' Emily nodded, drawing away slowly. 'Go with Falcon, he'll take you somewhere private and talk you through what will be expected. At any point you feel uncomfortable, just say so and we'll work out another plan.'  
'I can handle it Emily.' Chopper replied, releasing her and looking up at Falcon. 'Lead the way.'  
'Come on Chopper, I know a good place we can talk.'  
'What about the rest of us Emily?' Braidy asked, looking up from his snuggle time with Emission.  
'Well that all depends on what the others decide. If they're quite happy to go their separate ways, there's no point in going any further.' Emily shrugged, wandering over to sink onto the empty bunk near Modo's. 'How are you holding up Modo?'  
'I'm okay Emily. It's not what I'm used to but I'm learning.' Modo shrugged, putting down the weapons manual he was reading.  
'I got word from one of the other teams that the might have a line on Throttle. Nothing is certain yet but they're looking into it as we speak. There hasn't been anything on Vinnie, not yet anyway.' Emily offered, squeezing his arm lightly.  
'I miss them Emily, so much. I want my bros back, this just isn't right.' Modo uttered, struggling with his emotions.  
'We'll find them Modo, you just have to hold onto hope. Don't give up Modo, I gave you my word that we'd find them and we will.' Emily soothed, shifting to sit on his bunk and lightly stroke his fur, fingers running over his head lightly.  
'Where's Charley Ma'am, I haven't seen her all day?'  
'She's with General Kenobi like always. Those two are always talking about the past, sharing memories and getting to know each other more and more.'  
'Do you think she's falling in love?'  
'Maybe but I hope not. Jedi are forbidden to love, I don't know why but it's one of their rules. I know of one Jedi breaking that rule but I don't think Obi-Wan is likely to break that rule.'  
'If he hurts her, I'll…'  
'I understand your frustrations Modo but threatening a Jedi isn't a bright idea. Charley's a smart girl, she knows the rules and code a Jedi must follow and will react accordingly.' Emily grinned, squeezing his shoulder and standing. 'I'll let you bros know if I need some extra hands to deal with this situation.' she added, figuring she still had plenty to do before going back to the barracks.  
'How's Rex doing? I noticed he was missing from the battle earlier.' Braid asked, watching over his sleeping wife.  
'So far so good. He's still in a bit of pain but we're expecting him back on his feet in a couple days. I really should go check on him, but I promised Cody I'd have a solution to his troop problem by the end of the day.' Emily sighed, checking her chrono again.  
"Emily, are you there?"  
'Talk of the Devil. Hey Rex, what's up?'  
"I thought you were getting lunch for me while I'm laid up."  
'Alright Rex, just sit tight for a few minutes. I'm just helping Cody with something at the moment.'  
"Slick's old squad."  
'Yeah, sorting them out before the new Sergeant arrives. I'm just getting Chopper back on track, getting rid of his collection and making sure he can't start another one.'  
"I might be able to…"  
'Get out of that bunk Rex and I'll cuff you to the headboard.'  
'Hmm, what's going on?'  
'Sorry Christine, didn't mean to wake you.'  
"Alright Emily, I'll stay put but I'm getting hungry here."  
'It's fine Emily, I had to get up and head for the mess anyway. The bros always like to have something on offer to make their meals a little better.'  
'Would you mind doing me a favour while you're on shift there Christine?'  
'Depends on what it is Em.'  
'Rex is laid up on his bunk and is begging for food. I'm kinda busy dealing with a problematic squad.'  
"I am not begging."  
'You so are Rex.'  
'Rex is laid up? That's not something that happens very often.'  
'Yeah, I know Christine. He got caught in a groin-popper, dislocated his hip.'  
"You're not going to stop with that story, are you?"  
'Pipe down Rex or you'll be waiting longer to be fed.'  
'Ohh, sounds painful. Alright, I'll run him down a meal before getting to work. It's the least I can do to keep him from bugging you.'  
'Thanks Christine, I owe you one.' Emily grinned, walking over and handing Christine a sheet of flimsiplast with her door code written on it. 'Christine's agreed to bring your lunch up. I'll swing by and check on you a bit later babe but I really have to get this squad organised.'  
"It's fine angel, I'm used to not seeing a lot of you."  
"Emily, you copy?"  
'And just when I thought this conversation couldn't get any more complicated.' Emily sighed, bringing up her wrist comm. 'yeah, I copy bro.'  
"Something wrong Emily?"  
'Not you Rex, Cody's on the other comm.'  
"Oh, right. I'll talk to you later angel."  
'Count on it Rex.'  
"Was I interrupting something Emily?"  
'Just making sure Rex gets his lunch while I'm still flat out with your problematic squad.'  
"Sorry about that but speaking of that Squad, I've got some news from Kamino."  
'All done Decal?' Emily asked, spotting the smaller brown as he emerged from the vent and dropped into Braid's hands.  
"I'm still interrupting something, aren't I?"  
'It's fine Cody, dealing with Chopper's issues. There won't be anymore finger collecting.' Emily grinned, taking the box and turning for the door. 'Thanks Decal.'  
"That's a relief Emily, Chopper's a good soldier."  
'How's Rex like his meals?' Christine asked, pausing in the doorway.  
'Prep it like you would for me, our tastes are pretty similar.'  
'Got it Emily.' Christine nodded, jogging away towards the mess.  
'Now what was that about Kamino?'  
"General Ti is sending Chaos out here to deliver my new Sergeant. Apparently she's been sitting on this particular man until an opening came up in Ghost's ranks."  
'Hmmm, something isn't right with that idea. When's he due?'  
"Sometime tomorrow, Chaos made some modifications to his fighter to boost hyperspace performance."  
'That'll be a Super Drive Generator. It hooks into the engines and gives them a temporary double speed boost. Thanks for the heads up Cody, we'll be ready for his arrival.'  
"I heard that concern in your voice Emily."  
'There's a reason Super Drive Generators aren't used very often. One wrong move and they blow up with shocking force. Keep me informed Cody, it's going to be a touchy landing.'  
"You've got it Emily."  
'What's going on Emily?' Tank asked, registering her worry.  
'Chaos is inbound with the new Sergeant for Ghost. To make it before we move out, he's using a Super Drive Generator. I think you know what that means bros.'  
'When's he due in?' Braid asked, getting to his feet.  
'Sometime tomorrow, Cody didn't have an exact ETA. You know what this means bros, start prepping a tender landing pad for his fighter and make sure it's far enough from the base to keep us safe it if does go up.' Emily instructed, a weight lifting off her shoulders even though the danger was extreme.  
'We're on it Emily. Come on bros, there's a lot of work to be done.' Raider replied, pushing to his feet and leading the charge from the barracks, everyone else pulling on their boots and racing after him.  
'Gotta love it when the mice get busy.' Emily chuckled, wandering down the corridor at a much slower pace.  
'I heard the stampede Emily, what's going on?' Falcon asked, emerging from a storeroom just down from the barracks.  
'Chaos is on his way and he's using a Super Drive Generator. The bros have gone to prep a soft landing pad somewhere for him.'  
'Oh crap, this could get ugly. I've gone over the deal with Chopper, explained what will happen and even done a search so he really knows what he's getting into. I got everything in writing like usual, you just have to get Cody to sign off and we're all done.' Falcon nodded, racing to meet his bros.  
'What was that all about?' Chopper asked, watching Falcon race down the corridor.  
'You'll find out tomorrow Chopper. You understand what you're getting into with this, don't you?' Emily shrugged, holding up the contracts as they headed down the corridor in the other direction.  
'Falcon explained everything clearly Emily, I know what I'm getting into. It's not exactly pleasant but I'll cope with it if it means I don't have to go back.' Chopper sighed, adjusting his chestplate quickly.  
'I told you we'd keep you safe Chopper and I meant it. I know these searches aren't fun but it's a small price to pay to keep your place. Oh, you said you wanted this back.' Emily nodded, handing back his metal box.  
'Thanks Emily.' Chopper grinned, lighter now that his problems were out in the open and under control.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Fresh from the shower and dressed in something more comfortable, Emily returned to the barracks and listened for a moment before sweeping into the room. Looking up from their conversation, the five brothers bounded to their feet and lined up, relaxed but ready.  
'Well, this is certainly a change. Would I be correct in thinking that you've decided you want my help?' Emily chuckled, admiring how they'd cleaned up the barracks and put everything in order.  
'You would Emily. It didn't take long for us to reach a decision.' Jester replied, glancing at his brothers quickly.  
'I didn't think it would but I wanted you to be certain. You really don't have to be so formal though guys, sit down and relax. I'm getting some flashbacks from Earth.' she grinned, climbing up onto the empty bunk.

Turning around, she lay back and draped her head over the edge of the bunk, watching her bros settle comfortably around her. Things were different now, there was a more peaceful aura around them as they spread out but stayed close, their bond as brothers still strong despite it all.  
'You must miss your home on Earth Emily.'  
'Not as much as you might think Jester. It really isn't that different, not when my life here is taken in entirety against the life I knew back on Earth. I spent many years in the United States Marine Corps - one of the many military forces on Earth. The military life is familiar to me, comforting even. It feels kinda strange to be on the outside instead of one face among many but I'm getting used to the idea of no ranks to worry about.'  
'So that's where you learned to fight klankers.'  
'Hardly Gus. I fought my fellow humans, travelling to different countries all over the planet. Some of my training came across but it's a different style of combat fighting living beings to taking out klankers. When it comes to taking out people, sneaking up behind them and plunging your knife into their back works well but trying the same thing with a klanker doesn't turn out so great. Klankers are stupid, but when it comes to fighting people on their home turf, it's a challenge sometimes.'  
'What was it like in the United States Marine Corps?'  
'Hard Punch, physically and mentally hard. You're pushed to the limit every day, yelled at, pushed a bit harder, inspected at least twice daily and given another push to go beyond your limit. There was none of this lounging around talking, it was full on all day. We had a statement in the Corps; when it absolutely, positively must be destroyed overnight - call the USMC.'  
'We train hard, don't we?'  
'I hate to say it Sketch but in comparison, you guys are pussies. I used to run ten miles with a forty pound pack and my rifle, never slowing down and never taking a break. I pushed through and then did a full PT session before weapons drills and ate rations that make your rations look like top cuisine. It was hard, it was dirty but the pride I felt everyday was amazing.' Emily grinned, rolling over and pulling out her old wallet. It was a redundant thing now but she wasn't carrying it for money, she had put a collection of photos in it for times just like this. 'I think I've got a few photos of my time in the Corps here.'

Finding three images tucked in among the others, she pulled them out and handed them down, her pride growing as the brothers gathered closer to look at the images.  
'You look so different Emily.' Chopper remarked, holding one of her in full dress uniform.  
'Not in this one Chopper.' Jester shrugged, holding one taken post mission.  
'Is this really you Emily?' Sketch asked, looking at a different uniform and a clean Emily.  
'Yeah, all three are pictures of me at different times. I looked a lot different back then, I know. A few less scars, a lot less attitude and a hell of a lot more pride. I took a lot of work to keep my uniforms looking that good. You guys have it easy in comparison, most of your stuff is wash and wear and those pieces that aren't don't take the same intense care as that dress uniform.'  
'Just looking at this and I get the idea it was a lot of hard work.' Punch mused, leaning over Chopper's shoulder.  
'You have no idea Punch, I used to spend hours hunched over my uniform before I had to wear it. Polishing all the brass buttons, making my boots shine, polishing and cleaning my dress sword, ironing everything perfectly…a lot of work but you can see the results. I looked pretty good, I must admit. Looking that good wasn't just about the uniform though, I was freshly showered, every trace of dirt and grime gone and my hair pulled back in a bun where it wouldn't cause trouble with my cover…hat. From top to toe, everything had to be perfect.'  
'And you went through this daily?'  
'Good god Punch, thankfully not. This was for special occasions, daily wear was a lot more relaxed and didn't need the same care. You were expected to get filthy and messed up during training and marches but when you were in dress uniform, you were expected to stay sharp and clean all day.'  
'I was about to say, it'd be hard to fight a war looking like that.'  
'People used to Jester, people used to go into war looking like that. Now though, people on Earth are a lot smarter and rely on camouflage and hard training to survive combat. It's not so much of a fiasco.'  
'Is our training really that bad Emily?'  
'Not bad Gus, just not as hard as I'm used to. If you're interested, we do a hard PT session every morning before breakfast. I can swing by and get you up in time to join us.' Emily offered, returning the photos to her wallet and shoving it back in her pocket before rolling over again.  
'What do you think guys, up for a challenge?' Chopper grinned, looking around at his brothers. Swapping looks, they all nodded in acceptance, eager to see how the mice kept in peak condition.  
'It's a deal boys. I'll swing by in the morning and get you up, make sure you've got all your armour organised and be ready for a hard workout. Don't look so shocked boys, there's no point training in anything less than what you fight in on a daily basis.' Emily chuckled, flipping off the bunk and stretching. 'I suggest you get a good night's sleep, you're going to be in for a rough one tomorrow.' she warned, smiling softly at the group as she left the barracks.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Returning to her private quarters with their evening meals, Emily set the trays on the table before helping Rex to his feet and guiding him over to the table, watching over his recovery and soothing her worried mind. Stroking her cheek lightly, Rex settled in his chair and guided Emily to her seat before starting on his meal.  
'Is the General going insane yet?'  
'Don't know, I haven't seen him today. I've been busy prepping Slick's Squad for their new Sergeant. I probably won't see much of him tomorrow morning either, those five agreed to join me for a PT session tomorrow. I'm going to put them through hell, they just don't know it yet.'  
'Oh no, not this again. I should probably warn Commander Cody that he's going to have a Squad down tomorrow afternoon. I remember when you took a selection of Torrent men for a PT session. They were absolutely wasted afterwards.'  
'Come on, don't spoil my fun Rex. I'm not going to push them as hard as I pushed the Torrent boys, just hard enough to make sure they're too exhausted to make the transition difficult for their new Sergeant. I've got a feeling I know what's going on and I intend to make things as smooth and easy as possible.'  
'It seems quick, even by Kaminoan standards. It usually takes a week or more to get new troops into the gaps. It seems really strange that there's already a new Sergeant to take Slick's place.'  
'Apparently General Ti's been holding onto this Sergeant until there was an opening in Ghost. Yeah, I'm suspicious about that too but we'll see what happens when this new Sergeant arrives. Chaos is delivering him personally which makes me think it's got something to do with that abuse case he found out about. I could be way off base but I believe there's a connection.'   
'sometimes getting away from Kamino is all it takes to help get over the abuse…it worked for me so hopefully it works for whoever is coming to join Ghost.'  
'You…no, I won't push for details. I'm here though Rex, if you ever want to talk about what happened.' Emily uttered, reaching out to take his hand lovingly.  
'Thanks Emily, I'll keep that in mind. I just…'  
'It's okay Rex, take your time. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here until the end. Nothing could tear me away, I love you.' Emily soothed, getting up and coming around to wrap her arms around her beloved so tenderly.  
'I love you too my darling angel.' Rex sighed, stretching up to catch a sweet kiss.  
'Eat up handsome, you're expected back on duty tomorrow. I pushed as hard as I could this morning but I couldn't pull for any more time off duty for you.'  
'It's alright, as much as this downtime has been appreciated, I really just want to get back to work.'  
'I figured that would be the case Rex. That reminds me, I had a plan to really show up the brothers joining me tomorrow but I'll need your help to pull it off.'

Scratching his head as he considered the comment, Rex turned his attention to his meal and started to eat, considering different reasons Emily might ask for his help.  
'Okay, you've got me there babe. What do you need my help with?'  
'I want to borrow your spare armour.'  
'You want…will it fit?'  
'I don't see why it wouldn't. We're about the same size, muscle definition is similar, body weight matches to within a few hundred grams - the only things might be a problem is bucket and chestplate but I reckon I can work around that.'  
'Didn't you already try my bucket on once before?'  
'Yeah but it was a bit loose. I can make some adjustments to help with that, all depends on how I do my hair.'   
'If you can fit the chestplate, you're welcome to borrow it Emily.'  
'You're the best Rex. Those boys aren't going to know what hit them.' Emily chuckled, going back to her meal contentedly.

Finishing the Republic slop, Rex stood and pulled his spare armour from the storage locker, setting it all out on Emily's unused bunk. Reaching into another locker, he pulled out a clean mesh set, tossing the black cloth to Emily. Stripping off her singlet and jeans, Emily pulled on the under suit and checked the fit to make sure she wouldn't have any issues. Satisfied with the fit, she took each armour piece and locked it into place, building up the gag and getting used to the way things reacted to her body.  
'I guess you'll want this as well.' Rex grinned, hooking up his spare kama for her.  
'This is going to be so hilarious.' Emily chuckled, securing the belt and holstering her pistols. They were identical to Rex's so she knew that wasn't going to be a problem.  
'Oh to be a fly on the wall when you reveal your identity to them.' Rex smirked, helping with the backplate as Emily worked out how to fit her breasts into the indents inside the chestplate.  
'Your wish is my command. I'll finish the run in the command centre and blow Skywalker's mind as well. This is going to be classic.' Emily suggested, fitting the shoulder bells and ducking her head so Rex could fit the pauldron into position.  
'They'll realise something is up the moment you enter the room.' Rex shrugged, fishing out his spare boots and setting them on the floor before helping Emily get them on.  
'True but how long will it take for them to work out which of us is the real Rex?' Emily sniggered, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and tucking up the ends before slipping on his helmet.

Taking a step back, Rex took in the full image as Emily idly spun one of her pistols and scanned the area slowly, getting used to the way his HUD presented information.  
'Well, is it believable?' she asked, switching to her mimic of his voice.  
'Straighten up and you'll pull it off.'  
'Oh, right. Been to long since I had to be a good little soldier.' Emily nodded, snapping to attention and listening to the sharp crack of the armour. 'Better?'  
'perfect Captain, you'll blend right in.' Rex chuckled, moving to it on his bunk as Emily paced the room, the armour settling comfortably against her body and clicking against the floor.  
'It's been way to long since I've had to do anything like this. Not to mention the fact I only made Gunnery Sergeant when I was in the Marine Corps. Being up in the commissioned ranks requires some adjusting.' Emily shrugged, recalling details and shifting into an appropriate headspace to best copy what her lover did.  
'You look perfect Emily. We're going to have people totally baffled.' Rex chuckled, stretching out on their shared bunk and relaxing as Emily removed the borrowed armour and set it out on the other bunk.

Folding up the bodysuit and adding it to the pile, Emily crawled into bed and burrowed in against Rex's chest contentedly, smile widening as Rex pulled her closer and rested his chin against her forehead.  
'Sleep well angel.'  
'You too handsome. Love you.'  
'Love you too beautiful.' Rex yawned, cuddling close and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Listening to the men jogging along behind her, Emily smiled under her helmet and swung around out of the barracks, heading for the command centre.  
'Sir, how much further?' Punch asked, sweat building up under his helmet.  
'Not far now, just keep going.'  
'I still can't believe Emily chose not to come.' Chopper sighed, shifting his rifle into the other hand.  
'She had to help the mice. You know how she can be.'  
'How's the hip feeling Sir?' Jester asked, keeping his place behind and to the right of Emily.  
'Still a little sore but the PT is helping. I'll get Emily to give it a rub later.'  
'You have got to be the luckiest man in the GAR Sir. I mean, you've got Emily to come home to every night.' Gus shrugged, bringing up the rear of the group.  
'Won't argue with that Gus, she's an amazing woman.'

Entering the command centre, Emily led the group into the main room and came around beside Rex quickly, dropping her heavy pack to the floor.  
'What the?' Punch asked, stopping short of the pair.  
'Something wrong Punch?' Emily asked, shifting to ease the weight off her hip just as Rex was doing.  
'I think I'm seeing double Sir.'  
'Don't be silly Punch, you must be…huh?'  
'Something wrong Sir?' Rex asked, quite enjoying Skywalker's confusion.  
'Has to be something we ate. I'm seeing two Captain's as well.' Chopper groaned, removing his helmet and rubbing his eyes.  
'You're all crazy, there's only one me and I'm right here.' Emily sighed, pointing at Rex as he pointed at her. They'd spent the early hours of the morning going over the routine, practising the ways to keep everyone guessing until they were ready to reveal the joke.  
'Okay, stop this Rex.'  
'Stop what Sir?' both asked, turning to Anakin in sync.  
'Not funny Rex.'  
'I'm not doing anything Sir.'

Jogging into the command centre from the other direction, Cody looked around the room for a moment before sighing softly and turning for the door again.  
'Something wrong Commander?' Anakin asked, putting aside his chase for the truth about the two Rex's facing him.  
'I'm looking for Emily Sir. Chaos just made contact, he'll be here within the hour.'  
'I'd love to help Cody but I've got a problem of my own. Two Rex's and they're both being smartasses.' Anakin sighed, indicating the pair standing together.  
'Two Rex's…Sir, I don't think this army could handle that.'  
'Sir, why is Chaos coming here? I thought he was with General Ti on Kamino.' Sketch asked, curiosity stirred again.

Activating a private comm frequency, Emily whispered something into Cody's ear without anyone being any the wiser to her presence in the room.  
'Chaos is assigned with General Ti on Kamino. As for why he's coming, you'll just have to wait until he arrives.' Cody shrugged, responding to Emily's quiet suggestion.  
'Well while we're waiting, any ideas about sorting out this problem?' Anakin sighed, turning his focus back to the officer trouble.  
'You could always tell them to remove their helmets.'  
'I've learned how much you guys enjoy the privacy you get inside your helmets. It would hardly be appropriate to ask such a thing.' Anakin replied, hoping to avoid taking that path.

Swapping looks, Emily and Rex chuckled and waited for everyone to look at them before removing their helmets. Eyes blowing wide, everyone in the command centre stared at Emily in disbelief, shocked she'd pulled one over them all.  
'What's the matter Skyguy? Weren't expecting a little trick like that before breakfast?' she grinned, tucking her helmet under her arm.  
'It was you all along Emily?' Jester asked, picking his jaw up off the floor.  
'Yep, from the very beginning Jester. You guys all thought Rex came to chase you from your bunks, your faces were priceless.' Emily sniggered, glancing at Rex.  
'And you just went along with this Rex?'  
'I figured it'd be a good laugh Sir and I was right. Emily had you all fooled.' Rex nodded, choking on his laughter.  
'So how'd you do it Emily? Comm adjustments?' Cody asked, a grin touching his lips at the joke.  
'Now that would be telling Cody.' Emily replied, careful not to let her secret slide into common knowledge.  
'Reckon you could keep it going for a while longer?' Cody grinned, another evil plan coming to his mind.  
'If you've got the armour Cody, I can pull it off. It might take me a little while to get the details right but with a little practise, I can do it.' Emily shrugged, glancing at Rex again and choking on a laugh.  
'I thought this was our little gag Emily.'  
'Rex, I'll always be best at mimicking you, I spend so much time around you that it's easy. Copying someone else will be harder but I like the challenge.'  
'You really had us going Emily, I thought you really were Captain Rex.'  
'That was the idea Gus. I wanted to see if my idea would work and now that I have confirmation that you guys can't tell the difference, I can get to work on my next plan.'  
'That's going to have to wait Emily, Chaos is expected within the hour.'  
'I heard you the first time Cody. An hour is plenty of time for me to get changed and grab some breakfast. As for you five, take your weighted packs back to the barracks, we're done for the morning.'  
'I'm almost tempted to skip breakfast and go back to bed.' Jester groaned, adjusting his pack quickly.  
'I'll eat but I really hope I don't have to leave my bunk again.' Punch agreed, leading the sore and tired group from the command centre slowly.

Waiting until the men were out of earshot, Emily shouldered into her pack again and nodded, spinning the helmet in her hands.  
'Mission accomplished, those boys will be too damn tired to even care they've got a new Sergeant. He'll have a smooth transition and there will be no more trouble.'  
'How can you be so confident about that Emily?' Anakin asked, still stunned he'd been blindsided by the pair like that.  
'Chopper agreed to pat down searches after every mission so he can't sneak any contraband back into barracks and the mice will be keeping a very sharp watch over the squad to make sure there are no other problems.'  
'And Gus? What about his behaviour towards Chopper?' Cody asked, impressed with what Emily had achieved.  
'All under control. He's been warned that if I get word he's been badmouthing Chopper, I'll come back and put the beat down on him so hard the medics are going to need a mop to clean him off the floor.'  
'Anyone would be concerned about that sort of warning.'  
'Wasn't a warning Cody, I'm totally serious. I'll find out and I will back up my warning with serious action.'  
'I don't doubt that Emily.'  
'Come on beautiful, let's get you out of that uncomfortable armour.' Rex grinned, glancing at Anakin. 'If there's nothing else General?'  
'No, you're dismissed Rex.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Going over the plan in his mind one more time, Cody slapped on his best CO face and strode to meet the fighter now that the frightening orange cloud of smoke had dispersed from around it. Dropping the hatch, Chaos emerged and was swallowed up by his happy brothers, laughter ringing clear in the air. Pulling away after a few moments, Chaos turned to Cody and dropped, tapping one padded knee to the ground in a show of respect before rising again.  
'An interesting flight technique you displayed there Chaos.' Cody remarked, returning the respectful gesture smoothly.  
'Nothing to it Commander, years of practise and an iron stomach.' Chaos replied, stepping to the side as his passenger strode down the ramp, duffle slung over his left shoulder and carbine in his hand.  
'Sergeant Orion reporting for duty Sir.' he barked, snapping to attention and offering a crisp salute.  
'Welcome to Ghost Company of the 212th Attack Battalion Sergeant Orion.' Cody replied, returning the salute quickly.  
'Thank you Sir.' Orion nodded, looking up at Chaos for a moment.  
'Come on Sergeant, you must be exhausted after your long flight. Your Squad is eager to meet you, I'm sure you'll get along just fine.' Cody sighed, hating how formal new arrivals were until they relaxed.  
'Yes Sir.' Orion replied, marching across to stop beside Cody.  
'You coming Chaos?'  
'Uhh…'  
'Go on bro, we've got this.' Braid nodded, waving the light tan mouse away.  
'Thanks bros. Right behind you Cody.' Chaos grinned, hustling across to join the pair.  
'Little friendly advice Orion - relax. You'll fit in quicker and be more easily accepted if you just relax and go with the flow.' Cody suggested, leading the way back towards the base.  
'Sir?'  
'You're all tense and tight. Let your shoulders drop and just relax. Look at me, I'm the third highest in rank here and I'm almost one of the guys because I know how to relax. You don't have to hold yourself so tight anymore, you can crack a joke and slouch a little, no one's going to write up a report on bad behaviour for that.'  
'Morning Sir.' Rex called, wandering towards them.  
'Morning Rex. How's the hip feeling?' Cody grinned, reaching out to clasp his hand.  
'Still a little tender but I'm fit for duty. So this is the new Sergeant for Squad 25?' Rex shrugged, turning and moving up on Cody's open shoulder, totally relaxed and calm.  
'Yeah, this is Orion. Typical shiny, uptight and clinging to the regs. He'll learn though, oh boy will he learn.' Cody sighed, slipping off his helmet and tucking it under his arm.  
'I always advise new Sergeants to just roll with their Squad. It's especially hard coming into a new Squad but don't try and change them. They know what works for them, trust in them and they'll take care of you until you figure it out. Just don't go taking too long, there's still a war to fight.' Rex offered, raising his hand in greeting as Fives, Echo and Hevy made their way through the gate for their morning jog.  
'Morning Sirs.' they called, never breaking step or slowing down.  
'See Orion, just relax and everything will be much smoother.' Cody grinned, watching the trio for a moment longer. 'We all go through an adjustment phase but the faster you learn, the easier life will be around these guys.'  
'I'll try Sir.' Orion nodded, caught off guard by the almost familiar greeting between the men and realising he had a lot to learn.

Entering the barracks, they were almost flattened by a sprinting clone coming in from the other direction like the hounds of Mustafa were after him. They were just about to continue walking towards Orion's new barracks when Emily came tearing down the corridor, a look of murder in her eyes.  
'Get back here you fucking maggot! I'm gonna make you pay for that!' she roared, dipping her head respectfully to the officers as she ran past them.  
'What was that all about?' Orion asked, grateful that Chaos had been there to catch him.  
'I have no idea. We'll find out eventually.' Cody shrugged, glancing at Rex nervously.  
'Whatever's happened, Emily's really pissed off.' Rex added, checking there were no more running clones before moving away from the wall and resuming their walk.  
'Emily? Isn't that the woman you were telling me about Chaos?' Orion asked, looking at up his good friend.  
'Yeah, that's her. Gotta pity the bastard she's chasing, he's in for a world of hurt when she catches him.' Chaos nodded, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'That's a given Chaos.' Cody agreed, pausing outside one of the many barracks rooms. 'You ready Orion?'  
'I think so Sir.' Orion nodded, removing his helmet and looking to Chaos for support.

The scene inside the barracks wasn't quite what anyone had been expecting. Chopper was flaked out on his bunk, Gus and Jester sitting beside him and doing their best to clean him up. Punch and Sketch were on guard, clearly agitated by what had happened.  
'Commander Cody. Captain Rex.' Punch greeted, eyes flicking to Orion for a moment.  
'What happened boys?' Cody asked, walking over to check on Chopper's condition. He'd taken quite the beating, his face was swollen and bruised, nose flattened, eyes pretty much closed, split lips and likely missing teeth.  
'Chopper didn't want breakfast so we left him to sleep after our PT session. We got back from breakfast to find Chopper missing but we didn't think anything of that. I thought he'd gone for a shower. Emily found him in a storage room two corridors over, with that asshole she's chasing standing over his bloodied body. We carried him back here since we all know how much he hates going to the infirmary.' Sketch explained, glancing at Orion again before going back to keeping watch for any more trouble.  
'I asked Kix to come down, he should be here any minute. I know he's the best medic around at the moment.' Gus added, gently smoothing a light coating of bacta gel over Chopper's lower lip.  
'So much for Emily's plan. This wasn't how the day was supposed to turn out.' Cody sighed, removing his gloves and lightly resting one hand against Chopper's head. 'We'll take care of you brother, this won't happen again.' he promised, catching Chopper's right hand when it reached for him.  
'C'mmder?' he managed, trying to see the men gathered over him.  
'I'm right here Chopper, it's okay. Just rest, everything's under control.' Cody soothed, deeply disturbed by the injuries he could see.  
'm'kay…trust you.' Chopper nodded faintly, exhausted after what had happened but scared to sleep in case it happened again.  
'We'll guard your rest, it's alright. Shhh, you're safe now Chopper.' Cody continued, aware of Orion's eyes on his back and hoping the rookie Sergeant was learning a few things.

Putting his gear down beside the door, Orion made his way around the bunk and crouched beside Jester, following Cody's lead and removing his gloves before placing one hand on Chopper's shoulder and the other on his wrist.  
'It's okay Chopper, you're in good hands now. Rest brother, we'll protect you.' he coaxed, accepting the bacta gel from Jester and wiping a shine of the stuff over Chopper's left eye so tenderly.  
'That's it Orion, you're already learning.' Cody praised, releasing his grip and rising. 'It's okay Chopper, I'm not going far.'  
'Have we met brother?' Jester asked, placing one hand on Orion's shoulder lightly.  
'No, I only just got here. Sergeant Orion, nice to meet you.' he replied, resting his hand over Jester's for a moment before turning his attention back to Chopper.  
'What Squad are you with Sarge?' Gus asked, looking up from where he was tending a nasty graze on Chopper's wrist.  
'Uhh…this one I think. Commander?' Orion shrugged, looking to Cody quickly.  
'Got it in one Orion, these are your boys now. Old hands every one of them, they've been around pretty much from the start.' Cody nodded, grabbing Orion's duffle and swinging it up onto Slick's old bunk.  
'Where's my…oh Chopper.' Kix sighed, dodging around Rex and hustling to kneel beside the bunk. 'Looks like you guys have everything under control here.'  
'I'd feel better knowing a medic checked him over.' Orion sighed, lowering his gaze for a moment before steeling himself and going back to soothing Chopper.  
'Everyone give me some space, I'll take good care of Chopper.' Kix nodded, waving everyone back and getting to work.

Looking at the rest of his squad, Orion nodded slowly and glanced at Chaos before turning his attention back to the four men gathered together, shocked by what had happened but trying to put it behind them.  
'I…uh…I…' Orion tried but the words just wouldn't come to him.  
'I'm Punch, this is Sketch, Jester and Gus.'  
'Punch, Sketch, Jester, Gus and Chopper. Sergeant Orion, it's nice to meet you all. This is all new to me, first posting and all.'  
'Relax Orion, you're getting all wound up again. Relax, breathe and roll with the flow. Get settled then try again.' Cody advised, watching the jittery Sergeant try and find his feet now that he wasn't dealing with an ugly situation.  
'Cody, a word in private if you don't mind.' Chaos uttered, giving Orion a comforting smile before leaving the room.  
'Of course Chaos, my quarters are just down this way.' Cody nodded, following the taller mouse from the barracks.  
'Commander's right, you've got to relax Sarge. We're a laid back bunch, except when one of ours is threatened.' Sketch agreed, slumping back on his bunk and trying not to look at Chopper.  
'I apologise in advance if I wake anyone with my screaming. Nightmares.' Orion offered, unpacking his gear and setting his helmet and rifle with the others.  
'Nothing new around here Sarge. We've all got them, isn't a night that goes by where one of us doesn't start screaming. Usually it's Chopper, he's gone through more than most but we've all been there in the middle of the night. That's the good thing about this squad, if you wake up in the middle of the night, there's usually someone else awake to talk to.' Punch shrugged, climbing up onto his bunk and stretching out.  
'Mine aren't from battle…mine…never mind.'  
'It's okay Sarge, you don't have to tell us the reasons until you're ready. Just know that if you wake up in cold sweats and screaming in the middle of the night, one of us will be right beside you for comfort and support. That's the way it is here, we take care of each other. Even if you don't want to talk about it, it's nice to have someone there to pull the covers back up and whisper comforting words to help you fall back to sleep.' Gus agreed, climbing up and helping Orion make up his bunk quickly.  
'That does sound nice. Chaos has been taking care of me for the last couple months, helping me get back on my feet after what happened.' Orion grinned faintly, puffing up his pillow and straightening his bunk to perfection.  
'So you're used to mice, that'll be a big help. There are seven we work closely with, six guys and a special woman. Falcon's not the kind of guy you want to mess with, he's absolutely huge and destroys klankers by just crushing them in his hands. Decal's the little guy of the group but don't let him catch you calling him short. Christine's an amazing cook as well as a soldier, she's always producing treats for the guys. Braid is her husband, he wields a Z-6 in one hand and doesn't seem to notice the weight. Braidy and Emission are inseparable, where you find one the other is sure to be close behind. Then there's Modo, he's a late comer to the team but we're all still looking to find his missing bros out in the wider galaxy.' Jester offered, swinging up onto his bunk and flicking his reading material into the little alcove beside his bunk.  
'I know Jester, Chaos went through all that during the flight. Falcon and Armageddon, Decal and Combat, Braid and Rebel, Christine and Hunk, Braidy and Killer, Emission and Dueller and Modo and Lil' Hoss. He went over a lot of the details I'd need to survive hanging around Ghost Company. Of course, he only went over the military aspect of things, it's up to me to learn the personal side of life around here.' Orion grinned, making sure he'd put everything away properly before swinging up onto his bunk and keeping a distant vigil over Chopper.

Wiping the sweat from her eyes, Emily made her way down the corridor and entered the barracks, a proud grin on her face. She knew she looked like hell, covered in blood and bruised from the fight but she felt it was worth making a stop to let the guys know everything had been taken care of before heading for the showers.  
'What happened to you Emily? You look like hell.' Jester asked, sitting up and staring at her dishevelled appearance.  
'It's over Jester, I took care of the problem trooper. You can tell Chopper he won't have to worry about that happening again.' Emily sighed, holding up her hands to examine her knuckles. 'Word will soon spread about the mess I left near the weapons depot.'  
'You killed him?' Gus asked, walking over to take her hands lightly.  
'And I'd do it again for you guys, for any of my brothers. Nobody's got the right to hurt you like that, not if I can do something about it. If not me personally then one of the mice will step up to the plate and deal out Martian style justice. I'll be back guys, I just wanna take a shower, brief Cody on the situation and then I'll be back.' Emily shrugged, flexing her aching knuckles slowly.  
'Em?' Chopper groaned, stirring from his stupor of pain.  
'Right here Chopper, it's okay.' Emily replied, walking over to kneel beside his bunk. 'Rest Chopper, you're safe again. Go back to sleep, I'm on watch.' she soothed, leaning over and resting her cheek against his. Nodding slowly, Chopper sagged back into the welcoming darkness and light touches of Kix.  
'Don't look so nervous Sarge, Emily's on our side. She's tight with the mice, close to the brothers and dating Captain Rex. She's not with Ghost Company so you won't see a lot of her unless Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are working together.' Punch offered, settling back on his bunk comfortably.  
'So you're the new Sergeant, welcome. I will be back bros but I really have to go shower. I'll pick a fight but I ain't a fan of spending time covered in someone else's blood.' Emily grinned, leaving the bros to relax and adjust to the idea that a brother had died by her hands as she headed to get cleaned up.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'Emily, you've got visitors.' Rex called, welcoming Cody and Chaos into their quarters and taking a seat on his bunk as Chaos settled on the floor and Cody took a seat on the unused bunk.  
'I'll be right out.' Emily replied, the shower shutting off. 'Uh Rex…'  
'I got it babe.' Rex chuckled, picking up the neat bundle she'd left on the bunk and placing it in her reaching hand.  
'Thanks sweet.' Emily offered, shutting the door again.  
'I'm sure you've already had this warning Rex but you hurt Emily…'  
'I'll get Tank's bionic foot up my ass, I know. You're not the first bro to give me a firm warning Chaos. All of the bros working with Skywalker, plus Kenobi's six and a few others I've touched bases with. I break Emily's heart and I don't think there's going to be much left for you to take out your frustrations on.' Rex cut in, digging out one of his datapads. 'Here, feel free to add your warning to the list.' he shrugged, flicking the datapad across.

Towelling off her hair as she emerged from the 'fresher, Emily spotted the datapad and rolled her eyes before handing her brush and comb to Rex and settling in front of him.  
'Another threat?' she asked, relaxing a little more as Rex started combing out her hair.  
'I'm getting used to it now. I've got a feeling Chaos isn't planing anything as horrific as Falcon.' Rex nodded, revelling in the homey feel of combing out the tangles in Emily's hair.  
'I did give him a telling off for that. No matter how bad things might get, there's no reason to turn to that level of violence against another living being.' Emily sighed, quite enjoying the loving fingers running through her hair.  
'As much as I enjoy seeing Rex squirm at the thought of serious bodily harm if he hurts you Emily, that's not why I'm here.' Cody offered, lowering his gaze for a moment.  
'You want to know what I know about Chopper.' Emily replied, paling at the memories of what she'd seen. 'And how I dealt with the one who did it.'  
'I need to know Emily, I can't protect my men if I don't know what's going on. I've already spoken to everyone else involved, apart from the aggressor but I know I won't be talking to him. What did you see Emily? What else do I have to be concerned about?' Cody nodded, leaning forward a little more.

Brushing Rex's hand from her hair, Emily slid to her feet and paced the room, giving off all her telling signs of severe agitation, concern, anger and disgust. If she'd been a mouse, the guys in the room all knew her tail would be snapping back and forth, cracking sharply to try and bleed off her irritation.  
'I heard him first, sobbing and crying out quietly. It was a sound I'll never forget, an equal mix of fear and disgust. Opening the door quietly, I crept into the room and found where that sick freak had Chopper stashed away. I was too late to protect Chopper from the indignities that were forced on him, he was already beaten and bloodied when I arrived on scene. I did what I could to help him, I even called Shard to assist with the aid. We patched up most of his wounds, soothed his pain and helped him back into his bodysuit. Chopper cried the whole time, begging for us to leave so it wouldn't get worse for him. I did my best to soothe his pain and comfort him but just as we were about to carry Chopper to safety, his abuser returned. He saw me and ran, I ordered Shard back to his barracks, commed for Chopper's brothers to come and get him then gave chase.' she explained, hanging her head in shame as she turned away from the trio watching her.

Shuddering at the memories, she turned back to them and lifted her gaze slowly. Her eyes were hard and angry, a darkening storm descending and they knew where the story was going.  
'I caught him by the weapons depot, I tackled him to the ground and rolled him over, fist cocked back to beat the shit out of him. He just lay there and laughed, blood still decorating his fatigues and skin. He called Chopper a sweet fuck and a perfect canvas for his art. Said he was the sweetest piece of ass he'd tapped in a long time and proudly admitted Chopper's desperate screams for mercy got him off time and time again. He wasn't in the least worried that he'd been caught, he was actually bragging about his conquest. I lost control, I beat him over and over until I could barely stand and he was little more than a fleshy, unidentifiable lump on the ground. I just kept thinking about how proud he'd been, to do such cruel things to Chopper and I couldn't stop repaying the pain, many times over.' she confessed, fire dancing in her eyes as she recalled the events so clearly.

Glancing at Rex for a moment, Cody flew to his feet and across the room before disappearing into the 'fresher. Returning to the bunk Emily sagged and managed a faint smile as Rex calmly started combing her hair again, comforting and grounding her.  
'Em, do you think Chopper was…you know.'  
'Without doubt Chaos. Unless you can think of another reason for nudity and blood in that particular area.' Emily uttered, lifting her gaze as Cody emerged, still looking rather pale.  
'What do I do Emily? I don't know how to handle this.' he uttered, wiping one hand over his mouth.  
'There's precious little that can be done. He really should be in a bacta tank but I know that's not going to happen. All we can do is keep an eye on him and see if there's someone he'll open up to. I want to be certain he won't turn around and hurt someone else as he's been hurt.' Emily shrugged, pulling out a bottle from the drawer under the shared bunk and tossing it to Cody. 'Drink up, it'll help take that bad aftertaste away.'  
'Thanks Emily.' Cody nodded, drinking deep from the bottle of sticky, sweet juice.  
'Chopper might open up to Orion. He was the last victim of the Kamino abuser, he's the one who finally had the courage to step up and tell General Ti about the abuse. Maybe, just maybe he can get Chopper to open up. It's a long shot I know but it's worth a try. I'd do it myself but I'm expected back on Kamino as soon as I can. I'll talk to Orion, he trusts me when it comes to such delicate matters.' Chaos offered, getting to his feet.  
'Chopper's in no condition to be talking about what happened just yet, he needs time. We're not due to break camp here for a week, let me talk to Chopper first. If both know they've got someone to talk to about what happened to them, they'll find each other when they're ready to talk. All we can do is offer encouragement and support, we have to be careful not to push them too far too fast.' Emily countered, relaxing a little more when Rex switched to the brush and made long sweeping motions through her hair.  
'What's happening with the body?' he asked, totally engrossed in his task.  
'I got the medical droids to handle it. No idea what they'll do with it but I don't really care.'  
'So what should I do Emily? How can I best offer Chopper the support and comfort he needs? I don't know what he's going through, I wasn't one of the unfortunate victims of that monster on Kamino.' Cody sighed, perching on the bunk again.  
'You can't Cody, no one but those who have suffered the same can offer help. You need to put your faith in Orion, you have to believe that he'll be okay and can show Chopper the way back to the light. All we can do is give them space and wait for the trust to build to a level where they're comfortable talking about what happened. We can guide them close, offer suggestions that they'll find an ally against the darkness with each other.' Emily replied, reaching back to squeeze Rex's knee lightly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Three days into his new assignment and Orion was finally settling into his place, relaxing with his boys and getting to know them a bit better. Only Chopper remained withdrawn, curled up on his bunk with the blankets pulled right up to his chin. Orion remembered the conversation he'd had with Chaos before the taller mouse had left and the promises he'd made to try and help Chopper recover from his injuries. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he hadn't wanted to talk either but he'd eventually opened up to Chaos, trusting the bigger mouse to keep him safe. Now he needed to work out if he could do the same for Chopper. He wasn't confident but he had to try and bring Chopper out of his slump.  
'You coming for lunch Sarge?'  
'No thanks Jester, I'm not really hungry.'  
'What about you Chopper?'  
'I'll pass Gus.'  
'We won't be gone long.'  
'Take your time Punch, it's okay.'  
'You sure Sarge?'  
'I'm sure bros, take your time. I reckon you can easily occupy yourselves elsewhere for a couple hours.'  
'Whatever you need Sarge.'  
'Thanks Sketch.'

Waiting a few minutes for the brothers to get well away from the barracks, Orion hopped down from his bunk and walked over to perch beside Chopper, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'I'm okay Sarge, you don't have to watch me all the time.' Chopper uttered, pulling his blankets up a bit more.  
'Anyone can see that you're not handling what happened to you well. Talk to me Chopper, let me help you.' Orion coaxed, picking up the container of bacta gel Kix had left behind and wiping a little bit over Chopper's lip again.  
'I don't want to talk about it. Emily said it's over and I believe her.'  
'Chop, everyone's worried about you. The physical torment is over but the mental torture won't go so easily. I know what you've gone through, I understand your pain. I've been there, I was a victim too but I've learned to move past what happened. You can move on too, if you're just willing to ask for help. You're not the first brother to be abused but you can stop it from spreading.' Orion offered, pushing to his feet and removing his armour before tugging off his bodysuit top and dropping it to the floor. 'Look at me Chopper, look at what I survived.'

Lifting his gaze slowly, Chopper took in the scars covering Orion's chest and shoulders, following one particularly thick one over his right shoulder and down across his chest. Turning slowly, Orion allowed Chopper to see the ugly marks across his back as well, so many scars crossing and running together across his body. Reaching out timidly, Chopper caught Orion's wrist and turned his arm over, finding more scars everywhere he looked. Waiting until Chopper released his arm, Orion gathered up his discarded armour and padded over to his bunk, changing into a pair of sleep shorts before returning to Chopper. Eyes widening in shock, Chopper followed the scars down, raised lines curling and twisted around thighs and calves in an ugly weaving of pain and hate.  
'Let me help you Chopper, it doesn't have to be like this.' Orion coaxed, settling on the edge of the bunk again and reaching out to lightly trail his fingers over Chopper's head.  
'I just…I…' shuffling closer, Chopper placed one hand on Orion's knee and cracked, hot tears of pain and shame falling at last. Shifting on the bunk, Orion wrapped one arm over Chopper's shoulders and supported him as he cried, tired of putting on a brave face anymore.  
'It's okay now Chopper, I'll keep you safe. Let it all out, you're going to be okay again. That's it, you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm here, I'll look after you now. There you go, let someone else take the weight for a while. You'll be okay, I'll protect you.' Orion soothed, silent tears falling as moved to a more comfortable position. 'Come on, you come curl up near me, I'll keep you safe.'

Shuffling in closer, Chopper rested his head on Orion's thigh and tried to relax but he hurt and he was scared, so scared of what would happen in the future. Humming softly as Chaos had done for him, Orion lightly trailed his fingers over Chopper's shoulder and arm to soothe and calm him.  
'Hurts so bad.' Chopper whimpered, burrowing in closer to the soothing warmth of Orion.  
'I know Chop, I know. Shhh, things will get better. Wounds heal and scars fade, you'll come out this stronger. Hush now, rest and regain your strength safe under my watchful gaze. I'm here, nothing could tear me away.' Orion soothed, continuing to run his left hand over Chopper's shoulder and arm as he took one scarred hand in his own.  
'I'm scared Orion.'  
'You don't have to be Chopper, not anymore. I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe from anyone that would do you harm. I'll always be here, protecting and comforting you. We'll make a great team, you help me on the battlefield and I help you deal with this pain. Together we will be great and no one will stop us.' Orion promised, tucking in closer to Chopper.

Slowly the tears dried up and Chopper lifted his head again, gazing up at Orion and managing a faint smile. He felt somewhat better but the fear and pain were still there, bearable but constant.  
'Feel any better now?' Orion asked, wiping away the last tears gently.  
'A little…still hurts though.' Chopper nodded, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before sitting up a little.  
'It never truly stops hurting. You just learn to live with the pain as best you can and hold your head up high.' Orion sighed, a little surprised when Chopper moved up and threw one arm around his waist.  
'How did you get to that stage?'  
'With time and patience and a trusted friend. I cried and withdrew but slowly Chaos coaxed me to open up and share my pain. He showed me his scars, I showed him mine and I knew I wasn't alone with my suffering. I felt stronger afterwards, like I could handle anything the galaxy wanted to throw my way. I've already survived the worst.' Orion offered, welcoming Chopper in against his side and thinking nothing of the way he clung to the bedding.

Drawing away slowly after a few moments, Chopper sat up a little more and carefully worked out of his bodysuit shirt, wincing as it stuck to some of his wounds. Getting to his feet, Orion gently unpicked the stuck sections and helped Chopper pull it off before guiding him back down onto the bed. Rolling onto his stomach, Chopper tried to relax as Orion gently lifted away the old bacta dressings and tossed them in the rubbish bag Kix had left under the bunk. Reaching over a little more, he grabbed the dressing kit that had also been left and tenderly started dressing the ugly wounds again.  
'How bad does it look?'  
'Not as bad as I was expecting. Some of the smaller ones are already healing up nicely. There are some that are going to take a while to heal, but so long as you're careful, I can't see you having any trouble with them.' Orion offered, watching for any signs of discomfort as he worked.  
'I'll be okay Orion, with you to guide my path, I'll be okay.' Chopper nodded, relaxing a little more as Orion soothed his pain.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wondering why she'd been called away from helping pack up the base, Emily jogged over to where Orion's squad were waiting patiently. She couldn't help but sigh in relief to see Chopper back among his brothers, standing tall and looking better than he had since the incident.  
'What's up boys? There's still a lot of work to get done.' she grinned, looking around the group slowly.  
'Well, we wanted to get you something to say thanks for everything you've done for us since the traitor was revealed.' Sketch offered, face hardening for a moment. Looking back over her shoulder, Emily spotted Slick being shoved towards a transport back to Kamino and smirked.  
'Let it go Sketch, he'll get what he deserves. You guys didn't have to get me anything, I do what I do because I care about you.' she sighed, touched by their thoughtfulness.  
'We wanted to Emily, we felt you deserved something to show our gratitude.' Gus shrugged, resting one hand lightly on Chopper's shoulder. 'This team wouldn't be the same if you hadn't jumped in to help.'  
'I couldn't just let you boys fall apart. I've seen you fighting, you work well together, better than some other squads I can think of off the top of my head.' Emily shrugged, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.  
'We thought about the trick you pulled with Captain Rex, and that gave us an idea. It took some late nights to get it done but we hope you like it.' Jester grinned, indicating the crate they were gathered around.  
'The armour trick…absolutely classic gag.' Emily agreed, crouching and popping open the crate.

Tucked inside neatly was a new set of armour, the design unlike anything she'd seen before. Some elements were similar to Rex's but others were uniquely done for her. Lifting out the chestplate, she admired the black and blue diagonal strips running from left shoulder to right hip and grinned, tracing the lines slowly. Putting that aside, she lifted out the new helmet and chuckled, quite liking the design. Someone had painted Rex's Jaig on the brow but instead of blue, they were black. The rest of the detailing was the same as his too, done in a combination of black and blue - a constant reminder of who she was really fighting for. The other pieces were just as well done, blue and black lines blending together and making a look that was uniquely her. They'd even thought to add a pauldron and kama to her set, the detailing done to match the rest and create an image that was totally unique but still fitted with her position in the army. Pulling her hair up into what she called her helmet style, she stood and slipped the bucket on, looking up at the team she cared so much about. They all smiled at the look, pleased with how their efforts were being accepted.

Removing her new helmet and packing all her armour away, Emily straightened and smiled softly at the team. Stepping around the crate, she reached out to place one hand on Chopper's shoulder and the other on Jester's lightly.  
'Be safe guys, pull together and take care of each other. I'll see you again some day, Kenobi and Skywalker work together too often for that not to happen. In the mean time, keep an eye on each other and keep going strong. I'll miss you, all of you.' she offered, pushing her surprise down deep as the squad gathered around her and pulled her into a group hug.  
'You be careful too Emily. You've become a symbol of inspiration to a lot of the guys, we look to you when things are dark and we're afraid of what might happen next.' Gus replied, head resting on her left shoulder from behind.  
'I'm always careful Gus, I'm in no hurry to leave this world just yet. There's still a lot I can do.' Emily sighed, brushing her cheek against his forehead lightly.  
'Thank you Emily, for all you've done. I don't think I would have had the strength to get up again without your gentle hands to guide my way.' Chopper uttered, moulded in against her right side.  
'I'd do it a thousand times over for you Chopper, for any of you.' she promised, trying to share out her compassion among the men.

Pulling away slowly, she picked up the pack she'd deposited near the crate and flipped it open, gazing inside for a moment before pulling out a neatly wrapped item.  
'Sketch, don't let anyone chase you from your dreams. Strive for what you want and don't ever let go. Dreams and aspirations are what give life true meaning.' she grinned, pressing the gift into his hands.  
'I won't give up Emily. I promise.' Sketch nodded, enjoying an all too brief one on one hug before pulling one corner of the wrapping loose to see what she'd given him. His smile only widened when he found a new art pad and artistic tools hidden away for him.  
'Gus, you're so full of unanswered frustrations and disappointment. It's not healthy to hold all that inside, you need to let go. Don't be afraid to seem weak, your brothers will always be there to pick you up again.' she continued, placing a smaller gift in his hands.  
'I'll remember Emily, I understand now that I don't have to be alone with my pain.' Gus grinned, wishing he'd thought to armour up later as he held Emily to his chest. Drawing away slowly, he opened his gift to find an old fashioned book and pen, My Journal curling across the cover in gold.  
'Punch, you've always been the strongest one in the squad, not physically but mentally. You held things together when it looked like your squad was going to fall down around you. You stepped up and took charge, pushing your brothers and getting them moving again. Orion is going to need that help, he's going to count on you to help him keep things running smoothly. Be there, keep your brothers safe and protected.'  
'I will Emily, no matter what. My brothers are my family, I'll keep them safe and together.' Punch promised, running his fingers over the military tactics book Emily had pressed into his hands.  
'Jester, you're the dreamer of the team and there's no hiding that fact. There is a softer side to you, a side that would be much happier away from the war. Hold onto that with all your strength, don't let this war turn you into a cold-hearted killer like it did to me back home. At the same time, don't let that side of you rule your life, not yet anyway. The day will come when you'll be able to live the life you want, away from the fighting but until then you have a job to do.'  
'I understand Emily and I will. I long for that day but until then, I'll do whatever it takes to keep my brothers safe. Thank you for seeing what no one else does.' Jester replied, clutching an obviously well loved novel to his chest as he embraced Emily warmly.  
'Orion, you've had a lot dropped on your shoulders this past week but I sense a great strength in you. You're strong enough to stand tall and lead these men, you've got the knowledge and the confidence to keep them all safe and alive in this war. You've been through a lot but all your trials have only strengthened your determination to survive and thrive in this galaxy. You are a great leader, you've got this. That said, don't get cocky. Trust your brothers to know what to do, they've survived this war so far, they know how to stay alive when the lasers are flying and death stalks around every corner. Lead but also follow, show the way but remember that sometimes to be a great leader you have to let others take the lead.'  
'I will remember Emily, I've already made my promises to my brothers. We're a team, I'll keep them safe and they'll keep me alive as I really get a grip on what's going on. I'll never stop learning, I know that but I hope my learning curve doesn't end as another name on the wall.' Orion sighed, looking at his brothers before opening his gift and smiling at the title of the book - My Lessons As A Sergeant by Emily B. Hunter.

Setting her now empty pack down, Emily turned to Chopper and smiled faintly, pulling something from around her neck and clutching it in both hands.  
'Chopper, you're the true survivor of the team. You're survived combat, near death experiences and now this incident. You've proven time and time again that to be a survivor means getting up no matter how many times you're knocked to the deck. You've learned to roll with the punches and keep getting up, no matter how hard it is or how much it hurts. It takes a lot of guts to be that kind of person, most people just don't have the strength to be that person but they try anyway. I have to respect that Chopper, I don't think I could have handled all the pain and torment you've gone through. That said, you don't have to keep pushing your brothers away. Orion understands, he's been through pain too but your brothers aren't that cold, they'll still keep your back if they find out the truth. Don't be afraid to turn to them when you really need someone to care. You've got knowledge that they don't have, share what you know so they can benefit from it and protect themselves from the same situations. My gift to you is not advice or encouragement, just a promise to always watch over you.' she coaxed, stepping up and slipping the steel tags around his neck.  
'I don't understand Emily.' Chopper uttered, cupping the tags in his hand and reading the details printed in the metal.  
'I wore these during my time in the Marine Corps, no matter the situation I was in these were a constant around my neck. Wear them as a constant reminder that I will protect you always, directly or indirectly I will always be near. You don't have to be afraid anymore Chopper, the only touch you will know from the GAR now is one of compassions and brotherhood.' Emily promised, wrapping her hand over his lightly.  
'Thank you Emily.' Chopper uttered, pulling her close and closing his eyes.  
'I'd do anything for you Chopper, don't ever forget that.' Emily insisted, hating the fact she had to walk away before her work with Chopper was complete.

Stepping back after a few moments, Emily slung her pack over her shoulder and hefted the small crate into her arms, still amazed she'd been granted such a thing.  
'Before you go Emily, would it be possible for us to see how you look in your armour?' Orion asked, resting one hand on Chopper's shoulder as he tucked the warm tags inside his bodysuit.  
'I think something can be arranged. I'll be right back.' Emily nodded, spotting a suitable location to change and hustling off to slip into her armour and check the fit.

Entering the darkened bunker, she set all the pieces out on the floor and grinned as she found three neatly folded bodysuits at the bottom. Stripping off quickly, she stashed her old battle gear in her pack before pulling on her bodysuit and packing the other two away safely. Armouring up like she'd been doing it for years, it didn't take long to position all the pieces and smooth out her appearance. Holstering her pistols in their new places, she shoved her old leather holsters into her pack and stood, working into her boots even as she pulled her hair up and tucked in the loose ends properly. Checking her uniform by feel alone, she shouldered her pack and slipped her helmet on before picking up the crate and striding from the bunker.

Spotting Emily's approach, Orion and his squad straightened up and turned to regard their work as Emily walked towards them. Putting the crate down near some others waiting to be collected, she twirled her helmet off, set her pack down and turned slowly, letting the boys look their fill at the new Emily.  
'How's the fit around the chest Emily?'  
'It's great Jester. You expanded it out a little through the upper chest area, didn't you?' Emily grinned, tucking her helmet under her arm and running one finger along the expanded chest definitions.  
'We thought you might appreciate the extra space. If it's too much it won't take long to pull it in a bit.'  
'Not necessary Punch, it's perfect. You figured out just how much space I'd need for a comfortable fit without it being overly large. You did a great job on this, it feels so comfortable.' Emily praised, admiring the silver detailing on her knuckle guards.  
'We wanted you to be happy Emily. You've done so much for us, we wanted to give you something special in return.'  
'You have boys, this is so amazing. I had plans to make something like this for myself but I wasn't sure how to do the expansion work through the chest. Knowing you guys put in the effort makes it all the more special. I could never have come up with something this great, I don't have the artistic abilities.' she chuckled, admiring the sweeping line across her chest.  
'You look great Emily, absolutely great. I had no idea the design would look so perfect once you put it on. It just didn't look right when Gus tried it on so we could mark out the design.'  
'Oh Sketch, you know just what to say to make a girl blush. You guys are the best, you know just how to make me feel even more special. I'm going to miss you, all of you.' Emily uttered, cheeks darkening as she drew the brothers back in close for another group hug before they were torn apart.  
'Emily? Emily, where are you? Sweetheart, answer me beautiful.'

Chuckling softly, Emily pulled back and whistled, catching Rex's attention. Eyes widening in disbelief, Rex jogged over to the small group and stared, just trying to take in Emily's new look.  
'Don't need your armour anymore Rex, I got my own. Orion's boys made it for me to say thanks for all my work.' Emily grinned, turning to let Rex see the designs properly.  
'I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful my beloved. I thought you looked stunning in your old gear but this, this is perfect for you.' Rex remarked, taking her hand and turning back to Orion's squad. 'Thank you, all of you.'  
'Our pleasure Sir. Emily's a symbol of hope for all brothers. It's only fair she looks like one of us as well.' Orion replied, so proud of what his squad had done for Emily.  
'I hate to break this up Emily, I know how much you love your brothers but we've got to go. Everything is packed and we've got another mission.' Rex sighed, wishing for a moment that Skywalker could have just given them a few minutes more.  
'I've always hated goodbyes. Be safe my brothers, we'll catch up again some day. Until then, be strong, stick together and remember what I've taught you.' Emily nodded, slipping away from Rex to hug each of her precious brother's close as they gathered to her.  
'We remember Emily, don't worry.' Orion promised, soft eyes scanning the area around them.  
'Oh, we made a second set of armour for you Emily. It's already been shipped to your quarters onboard the Resolute.'  
'You cheeky, cheeky boys. Thank you Gus, an extra set will certainly come in handy. Until the next time boys.' Emily sighed, rising up to drop a friendly kiss on their foreheads before taking Rex's offered hand and racing across to their waiting shuttle. Waiting for them on the ramp, Harley gave them a frustrated growl before following them into the shuttle proper.


	18. Blue Shadow Virus

Disembarking from the gunships, the massed Martian force backing Tano, Skywalker and Kenobi spread out and waited patiently, all eyes on the Jedi for instructions.  
'General Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad…'  
'Where's Senator Amidala?'  
'She went to look for the lab.'  
'And you let her go?'  
'Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind.'  
'Good point. I know what you mean.'  
'This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety.'  
'Theysa looking for the sick-maker.'  
'They?'  
'Representative Binks was with her.'  
'Go with the Gungan; see if you can find them.'  
'You've got it Master. Emily, pick our squad.'  
'You got it Ahsoka. Fang, Fog, Raider and Windvest. Move out!' Emily directed, slapping her helmet on and sticking in tight beside Ahsoka as her selected team shouldered their weapons and fell into place.

Snapping his focus back to Skywalker, Tank crushed down his desire to go with the away team and got his head back in the game, preparing mentally for what would be certain to turn into a fiasco if Skywalker's track record was anything to go by.  
'Why didn't you send someone to look for them?'  
'Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you.'  
'What latest developments?'  
'Oh slag, this can't be good.' Braidy uttered, glancing at Emission nervously.  
'Pipe down Braidy, no need to let the civvies know we're nervy about this.' Falcon hissed, trying to put on a brave face.  
'You're welcome to go back to the cruiser Falcon.'  
'You know the rule General Kenobi, we leave Naboo and you leave with us.' Falcon replied, moving up to flank the older Jedi.  
'You won't break that rule, will you?'  
'Not a chance General. We're here to do a job and we'll do it for as long as we have to.' Decal confirmed, stepping up beside Falcon as the massed team left the hanger.  
'I had heard rumour of the Jedi guards but this is not what I was expecting.'  
'These are only some of the Martian mice scattered around the galaxy with different Jedi. You'll soon get used to them Captain Typho.' Obi-Wan shrugged, following the other man into a briefing room just off the hanger.

Spreading out again, the mice took their positions around the room and relaxed fractionally, eyes never straying from their specific Jedi even as attention was drawn to the droid head on the holotable.  
'We did a robolobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory.'  
'Who is that?'  
'Dr Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared 10 years ago.'  
"Good news, my soulless automaton friends! We know have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs."  
'He said bombs.'  
"We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver by…"  
'If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries.'  
'Oh fuck, this is going to be a messy one bros.' Braid groaned, glancing across at his wife.  
'There is some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo-scan of the area.'  
'It's enormous.'  
'That's an understatement General.' Christine agreed, adjusting her pistol belt and coming up with options.  
'It looks like there are three entry points. Here, here and here. This appears to be the main lab.'  
'And the bombs?'  
'There seems to be an above-average amount of radiation in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled.'  
'If Padmé has alerted them to our presence in any way…'  
'If Padmé is in there, and then we go in guns a-blazing, she may get killed.'  
'It is risk we have to take. Dr Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab.'  
'And if they, or we, detonate one during the attack…'  
'Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy.'  
'Uh, Generals…for those of us who don't know what the hell this Blue Shadow Virus is.' Shard called, worried for his brothers if one of those bombs did happen to go off.  
'Then every living being on this planet could very well die. No species is immune to its effects.' Obi-Wan replied, looking around the room slowly.  
'Well, I guess we're going to see if good ol' Martian luck is on our side. We've survived a few things that should have killed us…there's no way to know how we'll go this time.' Plate shrugged, Z-6 balanced across his shoulders.  
'I'd rather not rely on luck bro.' Emission sighed, lifting his gaze skyward.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making their way into the swamp land, the mice were on high alert as they approached an odd looking ship with Naboo markings.  
'This the ship belonging to them.'  
'So, where are they?'  
'Spread out bros, stay low and watch your feet.' Emily hissed, constantly alert for trouble.  
'Their tracks end here.'  
'Shelter!' Emily yelped, sensing trouble and diving behind a suitable tree root. Responding instantly, the mice shot into whatever cover they could find, hunkering down behind bushes and trees.  
'Peppi! It's a scope. Don't let them see you.' Ahsoka whispered, staying just in front of the rotating unit.  
'Well this keeps getting better and better.' Emily groaned, lifting her face out of the mud and looking at Ahsoka and Peppi flopped over her back.  
'Sorry Emily.'  
'It's okay Ahsoka. I'm used to crawling around in the mud.'  
"What's the plan Emily?"  
'I'm working on it Raider. Ahsoka, contact Skyguy and let him know what's going on.'  
'Got it Emily.'  
'Fog, take a look around but don't get busted.'  
"On it Emily."

Rolling off Emily's back without losing cover, Ahsoka righted Peppi and made sure she stayed down before tapping her commlink.  
'Master, are you there?'  
"Did you find her?"  
'Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected.'  
"Yikes. Gotta agree with the kid, it's a super hot zone out there."  
'Thanks for the warning Fog.'  
'But I'm more than happy to…'  
"Do not attempt to get inside. I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area, while we come in through the hatches."  
'You can count on me…on us.'  
"Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips. They'll have your back."  
'Raider, we're going to need a hard cracker.'  
"Got it covered Em."  
'But I thought…'  
'Different names for the same grenades Ahsoka. Bunker bombs and hard crackers are the same thing, they'll both do the job but a hard cracker won't make so much damned noise.'  
'Got it Emily.'

Hustling across to Ahsoka's position, Raider sunk down in the mud and got busy with the bomb manufacturing as the sun disappeared and darkness wrapped around the team. Removing her helmet, Emily clicked the mounted lights on and set it beside Raider, lighting up the project.  
'Are we going for maximum damage or maximum confusion?' he asked, holding up two cores for the explosive.  
'High levels of both.' Emily replied, keeping Ahsoka and Peppi behind her as Raider carefully pulled out a third core canister and mixed the compounds together.  
'Could really use Sidewinder right about now, he's the master of this shit.' Raider uttered, putting away the central compounds and finishing the construction. 'But this little thing will do what you need. It's just a matter of getting it where you want it.' he nodded, holding up the bomb.  
'That's Ahsoka's job. I ain't letting anyone go out there.' Emily shrugged; keeping watch as Ahsoka gently took the bomb and levitated it from her hands. Pushing it out to where they needed it to be, she gasped and quickly pulled it out of sight of another rising scope.  
'Steady kid, those compounds aren't the most stable. Gentle with it or you'll blow it early.' Raider warned, hunkering down in readiness for the explosion.  
'Let her work Raider, we'll be okay.' Emily uttered, pulling her helmet on again and getting ready to enter the base.

Carefully floating the bomb back out of hiding, Ahsoka concentrated and pushed it right across to the location required, holding it perfectly steady in the air. Several scopes popped up, locking onto the bomb but it was already too late.  
'Now!' Ahsoka warned, dropping the bomb and ducking back as it exploded beautifully, lighting up the night air.  
'Alright, let's get to work!' Emily hollered, bounding to her feet and approaching the flaming hole.  
'Messa come, too!'  
'No! Stay here and make sure no one escapes.'  
'Humph. Okeey-day.'  
'Bloody Gungans.' Windvest muttered, shouldering his rifle and grabbing the zip line hanging from the hovering gunship.  
'Forget about her! We've got metal militia to scrap!' Emily bellowed, flipping into the breach and dropping lightly in the corridor, carbine up and firing even as she landed.  
"Nice of you to drop in."  
'Funny Rex, very funny.'  
"Team two, in the base."  
"Team three, touching down."  
'Copy that bros.' Emily nodded, never losing her focus as she listened to the incoming reports from her bros.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pounding along behind Skywalker, Tank and the rest of his team kept a sharp eye on the clones around them and put down a wave of devastating fire to push the klankers back as they charged forward. Rushing from the corridor, Skywalker plunged his lightsaber into the barricading door and pulled, slowly cutting their way through. Lowering the barrel of his Z-6, Tank calmly pulled his left boot off before popping the catch loops in his jeans and peeling the denim away to reveal his leg proper.  
'Show off.' Voodoo uttered, fully aware that Tank never missed a chance to put Martian steel up against klanker armour.  
'If ya got it, flaunt it.' Tank shrugged, lunging forward and through the freshly cut hole in the door.  
'Padmé!'  
'Take another step and your friends die.' Vindi warned, flipping a switch and unleashing a lightning storm into the bound pair. 'Drop your weapons!'  
'I can take him.' Ghost uttered, sighting down his long rifle.  
'Wait!' Skywalker ordered, Padmé's screams getting to him. 'Do as he says.'  
'Aw shit.' Plate sighed, crouching and setting his Z-6 on the floor gently.  
'I hope you know what you're doing Skywalker.' Voodoo growled, pistols clattering to the floor.  
'You kidding? He's only thinking of saving the girl. We're so much cannon fodder in his plan this time.' Ghost spat, rifle dropping to the deck.  
'Gotta be grateful Emily ain't here, she'd kick his ass right here and now.' Tank agreed, sinking to the deck and tucking his bionic leg under his butt so it didn't seem like a threat as the droids gathered around them.  
'I realise I won't be able to hold you for long Jedi. That is why I'm going to give you a choice.'  
'Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you.'  
'Yup, cannon fodder.' Shard groaned, just about ready to murder Skywalker for this mess.  
'How about capture me or save your friends?'  
'Again with the lightning? C'mon, Decal gives a better light show.' Plate snapped, absolutely fed up and looking for a little payback.  
'Fuck it!' Tank snarled, releasing one of his tricks and launching it overhead.

Exploding outwards in a dazzling lightshow, the stunner gave Tank just enough time to get to his feet and tear his bionic foot through two of the supers guarding them. Diving forward, Skywalker rolled and called his lightsaber to hand, getting stuck into the other super droids as the mice and clones got stuck into tearing apart the ordinary klankers with their bare hands. Whipping out another of his tools, Tank sent the solid metal disk into the control panel, shutting off the torture unit before Skywalker even got finished with the droids.  
'Are you okay?' Anakin asked, hustling over to Padmé's side.  
'Next time Skywalker, I'll leave you to die alone.' he growled, getting to his feet and retrieving his solid disk.  
'Like he cares Tank. He got the girl, that's all that really matters to General Useless over there.' Plate snarled, picking up both their rotary blasters and handing one back to Tank.  
'Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids?'  
'I don't fuckin' believe it! I'm the one who turns off the shock controls and he gets all the fuckin' praise!' Tank snapped, swinging his Z-6 over his shoulder.  
'Feh, like we matter to a great and glorious Senator. She's got her Jedi saviour to swoon over, we're just the bodyguards.' Ghost agreed, shouldering his rifle and stalking back towards the door angrily.  
'Come on, let's go find Ahsoka. At least she gets how to treat a mouse. Not like this egotistical fuckin' nutcase! Next chance I get, I'm gonna see about a transfer. Maybe Kenobi needs an extra hand.' Voodoo nodded, making sure Shard was okay and gathering up their pistols quickly.  
'Get back here you five!'  
'Go to hell Skyguy! We've got better things to do than follow your fucked up plans! We're outta here!' Shard shot back, flipping Skywalker the bird as the group broke into a steady jog.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Shocked by what she was hearing, Emily rolled her eyes in her helmet and pushed up again, getting back in against Ahsoka's flank.  
'Things are going well. The lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padmé by now.'  
'He has General Kenobi and he's managed to screw things up again.'  
'You mean things just got worse?'  
'Not for you Ahsoka, only for that idiot Skywalker.' Emily briefed, swinging around the corner and opening fire on the droids she saw. 'I'll explain later but Skywalker's doing this one alone.'  
'Can't you…'  
'Not even going to try Ahsoka. Skywalker's gotta learn someday, today looks like it.'  
'I'll get the bombs.'  
'We'll keep the droids occupied.'  
'Raider, I might need your assistance.'  
'I'm with you General Kenobi.'  
'Modo, stay here and help Ahsoka deal with the droids.'  
'Yes General Kenobi.'

Racing down the corridor with his temp squad, Raider blocked out the comm chatter from his bros and pushed on, knowing full well what he had to do. Passing through another door, he slowed and stopped, shouldering his rifle and reaching for his bomb kit.  
'Well, looks like the bomb room.'  
'Yes. And luckily, they appear inactive.' Obi-Wan replied, looking up at the racks of bombs.  
'I wouldn't count on it staying that way.' Raider warned, listening to the chatter of his bros.  
'What makes you say that Raider?' Obi-Wan asked, glancing at him.  
'Skywalker fucked up, plain and simple. His squad is moving to join Ahsoka, leaving Skywalker without Martian assistance. Dunno what he's done but its bad.' Raider shrugged, jumping a good four feet when the bombs started activating.  
'I spoke too soon. Get these deactivated now!'  
'On it General!' Raider nodded, grabbing the first bomb and getting stuck into the deadly job.  
'Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor.'  
"I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?"  
'I'm working on it. Dr Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Listening to the chatter between Kenobi and Skywalker, Tank swore and pushed his team harder, spotting Ahsoka's tag on his HUD.  
"That's great."  
"And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing."  
'Oh yeah, you really screwed this one up Skywalker.'  
"Go to hell Tank. It's down here somewhere."  
'I'm already in hell, thanks to you fuckhead.'  
"Save you anger for the klankers Tank and fall in."  
'We're coming in on your position now Emily.'  
"Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all clones and mice to search the facility. We've got a…'

Rounding the last corner, the three teams met at a corridor junction, Tank's group automatically moving around behind Ahsoka.  
'Master?'  
'We've got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose.'  
'And whose fault is that?' Tank snarled, glancing at Emily and promising with his eyes to explain later.  
'Missing bomb? I saw Dr Vindi give a little droid a bomb.'  
'You guys split up. Find that droid.'  
'Go to hell asshole.' Plate snarled, shaking his hair back over his shoulder and hoisting his gun. 'At your command Ahsoka.'  
'You heard him. Let's move!' Ahsoka ordered, leading her massed team down a different corridor.  
'Care to explain Tank?' Emily asked, keeping in near Ahsoka as usual.  
'Let's just say Skywalker went one step too far and that bitch Senator didn't even care that we could have been killed. All she cared about was the fact her precious Ani was there to save the day.' Tank growled, too pissed off to even bother minding his language.  
'I shoulda known this was gonna happen.' Emily groaned, fully aware she'd have to take Anakin and Padmé down a peg or two if she was ever going to sort this mess out. 'Come on, get your heads on straight. We've still got a planet to protect.'  
"Ahsoka, I found the last bomb."  
'Stay there, I'll get the bomb squad.'  
'Raider, what's your status?'  
"It's slow going Emily but we're getting there. I'm sending you the deactivating data, it's on you now sis."  
'I'm on it Raider.'

Pulling away from Ahsoka and the rest of the team, Emily zeroed on in the Senator's position, bounding along in a loping run that absolutely ate up the distance. Flying around the corner, she shot into the growing room and snatched the bomb from the Senator in her right hand, left hand digging in her belt for what she needed.  
'You and I are going to have a little talk later Senator.' she warned, bringing up Raider's instructions and making short work of the last bomb. 'We're all clear, the final bomb is deactivated and with plenty of time to spare.'  
"That's the way Emily, well done."  
'Couldn't have done it without you Raider.' Emily chuckled, putting the bomb up on the bench and tugging her helmet off.  
'You're no clone.' Padmé declared, staring at Emily in disbelief.  
'You're a sharp one Senator. You should remember me, we've had dealings in the past.' Emily nodded, calming Tank quickly. 'But then, your memory is obviously shaky if you thought you could insult the mice as you did.'  
'They're the ones that were cursing and yelling.'  
'Because Skywalker almost got them killed and you couldn't even be bothered to thank them for saving you life. Hardly diplomatic behaviour Senator. I honestly expected better from someone of your distinction. I haven't met a clone who won't thank a mouse for even the smallest thing, most of the Jedi are grateful for our presence and we have become almost heroes on some words we have visited. But you, a former queen and well respected Senator can't even manage a thank you to the five mice that put their lives on the line for you.' Emily snapped, disgusted by Padmé's behaviour.  
"Ahsoka, are you there?"  
'I'm here Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?'  
"Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?"  
'She's right here asshole.'  
"I don't know what you want me to say Tank."  
'Fuckin' typical.' Tank growled, glancing at Emily.  
'Then allow me to enlighten you Anakin. You treated the mice like cannon fodder, you know they could have caught Vindi in the lab, rescued Padmé and we'd all be going home. But no, you had to get all mixed up in whatever is going on between you two and get the bros captured again. Little wonder they'd rather work with Ahsoka, she doesn't keep trying to kill them.' Emily explained, trying to keep a level head but she was struggling.  
"No one got hurt."  
'That's not the point. I saved your ass, took out those first couple klankers and then destroyed that machine and what do I get…absolutely fuckin' nothin'. You're too busy worrying about the Senator that I saved and when she comes around, she's thanking you for the rescue. You were still taking out klankers when I trashed the machine.' Tank offered, absolutely over working with Skywalker.  
"No wonder they're pissed off with you. Talk about insult after insult." Falcon remarked, somewhere else in the facility by the sounds leaking through his comm.  
"Can we perhaps have this conversation later. There is still work to be done."  
'Of course General Kenobi, I will attempt to calm the situation down but there will be long lasting issues from this.' Emily nodded, turning Tank and guiding him from the room. 'Come on bros, I think I saw a spot back here where we could sit and talk without interruption from such people.' she coaxed, leading the group away.  
'Life on the Resolute isn't going to be so much fun after this mission's over.' Rex sighed, running one hand through his hair.  
'That's for sure Rex. The mice are not going to forgive Skyguy for this so quickly.' Ahsoka agreed, taking a seat beside him.


	19. Mystery of A Thousand Moons

Having managed to calm the bros down enough to get some work done, Emily even found time to get into a verbal battle with Kenobi's team before she finally convinced them to watch over Skywalker at least temporarily. She was still annoyed with the situation but at least she'd accomplished something and now could take a break. Trusting the bros to keep an eye on the situation for a few minutes, she sidled up to Rex and sighed, shoulders drooping in exhaustion.  
'It's been one of those days alright. Rex agreed, wrapping his left arm around her waist.  
'I just want to go back to the Resolute and curl up in bed until the aftermath of this one blows over. I've had enough of klankers and bombs and endless corridors.' Emily groaned, resting her head against his shoulder.

Suddenly their private chance was disrupted by a rather large explosion from somewhere in the facility. Donning her helmet, Emily followed Rex into the corridor and looked up at the warning on the wall.  
'Virus leak. Get to the safe room. Come on!' Rex called, turning and leading the charge down the corridor.  
'Rev it up bros, let's move!' Emily roared, checking her HUD to make sure all her bros were following as they ran for the only safety to be had. Pushing and encouraging each other, clones and mice kept in tight formation and hustled past slamming doors on both sides, desperate to live another day.  
'There's the safe room!'  
'No chance!'  
'Hurry, the doors are closing!'  
'Don't worry.' Ahsoka called, bracing the door with the Force. 'Get inside bros.'  
'Move, move, move!' Emily barked, diving through the gap and rolling quickly to avoid getting crushed by the incoming mice.  
'Hurry!' Rex cried, beckoning Ahsoka forward. Releasing the doors, she raced and leapt, diving through the shrinking gap right into Tank's waiting arms.  
'Nice catch bro.' Emily grinned, pushing to her feet.  
'All part of the service.' Tank replied, setting Ahsoka back on her feet.  
"Ahsoka, what is going on down there?"  
'The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab.'  
"And Padmé?"  
'Haven't heard from her since the bomb.'

Sinking to the floor, the mice looked around slowly and sighed, everyone thinking of those closest to them that were still out in the galaxy and powerless to do anything.  
'Here's hoping that virus didn't get in here. With all of us in here, the results for 14 will be devastating.' Tank uttered, hanging his head sadly as he thought of his fellow security bros.  
'At least Charley Ma'am is safe, I can't ask for much more than that at the moment.' Modo agreed, sagging back against the wall and letting his mind drift to happier times with his bros.  
'Come on you bunch of sad saps, what happened to that Martian pride I know and love?' Emily asked, looking around at her bros.  
'No, no, no! Some of that virus got in here! We didn't close the door fast enough!'  
'We may be dead men, but we could still stop those droids.'  
'Oh come on, am I the only one who believes we're going to make it out of here alive? Get up, we have to make a stand!' Emily sighed, giving Rex a sharp elbow in the ribs.   
'Don't worry. My Master will find a cure for this virus. We're not dead yet.'  
"Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear…"  
'Senator Amidala! We're trapped in a safe room at the end of Complex B.'  
"We'll be right there. Are you contaminated?"  
'I'm afraid so.'

Snapping around, Emily could only watch and listen in horror as two of the brothers started coughing, already experiencing the effects of this deadly virus. Stumbling back a step, she sunk to the floor and hung her head, her usually unbreakable spirit lagging under the stresses of the day and now the knowledge that once this virus got you, symptoms turned up pretty quick.  
'No, this can't be happening. My life was just turning out for the better, I can't believe this. Everything was looking up, I was just getting my life on track again. This isn't happening…it's just not fair.' she uttered, horrified that all her effort to make her life better was pointless.  
'Come on Emily, don't fall apart on me now. Come on sweetheart, focus on the here and now. Come on back to me angel, don't go slipping away into your mind. I need you here, can't do this without you beautiful.' Rex coaxed, kneeling in front of Emily and clutching her hands. 'Please Emily, I'm not strong enough to do this alone.'  
'I'm scared Rex, I don't know what to do this time. I've gotten through this far on my training and dumb luck but not this time. I don't know how to deal with this, I haven't got a clue.' Emily uttered, starting to shake as she tried to hold it together but she was struggling to hold onto anything she knew.  
'Shhh, its okay Emily. I'm here, we'll get through this together. Come on, it'll be okay. We can do this, we can still make a difference. Just stay with me babe, we can do this if we just try. Even if we must die here, we can rest in the knowledge we saved the galaxy from something worse than war.' Rex soothed, pulling Emily close and holding her tight to his chest, not sure what else to do. Drawing away a little, Emily removed her helmet and wiped away the tears settled on her cheeks before resting her head on Rex's shoulder lightly. Tugging his own helmet off, Rex gently tipped her chin up and caught her lips, no longer caring who saw him loving such a precious woman.

Turning away to offer the pair some semblance of privacy, the rest of the group were shaken by Emily's breakdown. They knew that if her spirit and courage gave out, they were all in big trouble and no one liked that idea. Pushing aside their fear and regrets, the mice stood and moved to offer the already infected brothers some kind of comfort, even if that meant slinging an arm around heaving shoulders and offering support.  
'Senator Amidala, where are you?'  
"We're right outside your safety room."  
'Can you get the door open?'

Drawing away reluctantly as the door opened, Emily and Rex rocked to their feet and turned to the Senator, free hands finding each other and tangling together.  
'I'm sorry Ahsoka.'  
'Don't worry about us Senator. We still have a job to do.'  
'There aren't very many droids left. We saw some heading towards the south entrance.'  
'As long as we're able, we'll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound.'  
'You take the north corridor, and we'll take the south.'  
'I love you Emily.' Rex uttered, dropping his helmet on and drawing his pistols.  
'Love you too Rex, you and no other.' Emily replied, slipping her helmet on and getting ready for what could be the last fight of her life. Taking their lead from the lovebirds, the rest of the team grabbed their discarded weapons and stood. Just hoping they were all still around to enjoy this victory.  
'I know you're not going to like this but we need to split up bros. We're all in deep anyway, we might as well try and get along.' Emily suggested, watching the group split into two reasonably balanced forces. 'No, you go with the Senator Plate.'  
'But that only leaves one heavy weapon with Ahsoka.' Plate warned, moving to join the second team.  
'No, we've got two. Modo's arm cannon, it's a risk I know but we don't have a lot of choice.' Emily shrugged, making sure her team was ready before following Ahsoka from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Following the Senator down the corridor, Plate and Raider moved up and took the front guard, their rotary blasters sweeping the corridor slowly.  
'The droids are close. I can hear them cutting through the wall.'  
'I have eyes on the klankers.' Raider uttered, surprisingly light on his feet for a mouse so big.  
'Get 'em bro.' Plate nodded, the twin rotary cannons whirling into action and cutting through the klankers with ease.  
"Crossfire!" Emily barked, holding position nearby.  
'Acknowledged Emily.' Tank replied, swinging his Z-6 around to chase a few escaping klankers.  
'Cleared.' Plate confirmed, weapon lowering again.

Reaching the ladder in the middle of the chamber, Emily pulled something from her belt as Rex and Padmé pointed their weapons up into the darkness above.  
'Stop!'  
'Don't open that hatch!'  
'Ha! Too late.'  
'For you klanker.' Emily snarled, pitching the device up into the hatch area before yanking Rex and Padmé clear. With a sharp pop, the grenade went off, casting out a brilliant flash of light. Dropping from the hatch area, the problematic klanker was quickly finished off by Tank, bionics tearing through armour and circuits easily.  
'That'll do the trick nicely.' Rex nodded, still amazed by how much damage Tank could do.  
'Gotta love those new EMP grenades Sidewinder got organised. Better than droid poppers and safe in situations like this.' Emily grinned, relaxing a little more.  
Come on, there's still work to do.' Ahsoka called, pushing aside her exhaustion and leading the group on another charge.

Rounding another corner, the battle weary force came up against a tough adversary as two droidikas unfurled and opened fire, sending the team ducking for cover as Ahsoka charged up and landed on one of the rollers. Deactivating her lightsaber, she positioned it over the kill spot and ignited the blade, spearing the first roller neatly.  
'Mesa help.'  
'Jar-Jar, no.'  
'Bloody Gungans.' Raider uttered, skimming a smaller charge across the floor and under the second droidika. With a localised blast, it obliterated the droid without harming Ahsoka.  
'Senator!'  
'Senator, your suit's been compromised.'  
'I don't believe this.' Emily groaned, hunched over as she started coughing again.  
'I'm so sorry.'  
'Don't blame yourself. These things tend to happen in a war zone.'  
'Breathe Emily, its okay. Shhh, just relax babe.' Rex coaxed, supporting his beloved and rubbing her neck lightly.  
'I don't know how much more of this I can take sweetheart.' Emily managed, struggling to stand on her own two feet.  
'You're doing great angel, just keep going. Come on, stay with me pretty lady.' Rex coaxed, fear creeping into his mind despite his best efforts to push it aside.  
'You can do it Emily, we're all right here with you. Dig deep, we can finish this.' Tank added, deeply concerned for Ahsoka as well.  
'With our bros for strength and Ares above guiding our path, we will finish this.' Modo growled, helping the Senator to her feet.  
'Arecha menta. Arecha tresuria. Aretha mentoria.'

Finding new strength in the voices of her bros, Emily straightened and nodded, tightening up her hands and pushing aside her fears.  
'lead the way Ahsoka, we're right behind you.' she offered, each breath sending fire through her chest but she was determined to finish this and rest in the knowledge they'd protected Naboo.  
'This way, come on.' Ahsoka nodded, leading the group down another corridor.  
'Hey bros, are any of you feeling the effects?' Windvest asked, sweeping his aim around again.  
'I feel fine.' Fog shrugged, keeping an eye on the clones still running with them.  
'Yeah, I don't feel any different.' Shard agreed, running a mental checklist just to make sure.  
'Way to rub it in bros.' Emily sighed, brushing Rex's hand lightly.  
'There they are!' Ahsoka called, rounding the corner and racing into battle.

Tearing through the klanker on the ladder and the one trying to cut a way out, Ahsoka sagged against the ladder with a groan.  
'Ahsoka?'  
'I'm alright.'  
'That's the last of them, HUD is reading clear.' Raider sighed, removing his headset.  
'So what now?' Tank asked, supporting Ahsoka lightly.  
'We contact my Master, see what he's managed so far.' Ahsoka suggested, activating her comm. 'Master, can you hear me?'  
"Artoo, amplify the signal!"  
'We've managed to destroy all the battle droids inside the compound Master. Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat, Naboo is safe.'  
'Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker.'  
"Emily, are you there?"  
'Yeah Falcon…I'm here. We're all here…'  
'I'm sorry guys, we lost the signal.' Ahsoka uttered, looking around slowly.  
'Fall back to the safe room. I think I saw some survival supplies there. It's not much but it's something at least.' Shard instructed, supporting the Senator as the exhausted and sick group made their slow way back down the corridors.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trying to keep his head straight, Shard looked around at his dying friends and sighed, a lone tear slipping through his grey fur. He hated seeing all this suffering especially since there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All he could do was offer comfort to the dying and ease their passage into the next life. Even the Senator was trying to help but she was just as bad as the rest of them.  
'What a waste.' she remarked, tending to one of the brothers.  
'With all due respect, Senator, it's what these men were born to do.'  
'I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace.'  
'Steady Ahsoka, I've got you.' Tank uttered, supported the sick Padawan as she struggled to rise.  
'It will Padmé. You must believe that…' she managed before passing out.  
'Ahsoka!'  
'I've got you Ahsoka. Shhh, you're going to be okay. Don't give up yet.' Tank soothed, sinking to the floor and cradling Ahsoka in his lap tenderly. 'Rex, there's someone else that needs your attention.'

Lifting his gaze and looking back to where he'd left Emily, Rex felt the icy grip of fear wrap around his heart and turned, staggering as another coughing fit threatened to drive him to his knees.  
'Steady Rex, lean on me brother.' Modo uttered, catching the dizzy man and helping across to Emily's side.  
'Thank you Modo.' Rex nodded, sinking down beside his beloved.  
'Rex…I…' Emily tried but she couldn't keep from coughing.  
'Save your strength angel.' Rex soothed, drawing Emily closer before pulling her onto his lap.  
'Isn't there anything you can do Shard?' Tank asked, looking up from Ahsoka's still form, fingers never straying from the pulse point in her neck.  
'I've done all I can Tank. This is so far out of what I know that it just isn't funny.' Shard sighed, looking around at the devastation surrounding them. 'I don't know what else I can do.'  
'I can't believe we're just going to sit here and die.' Fog uttered, plopping down beside Fang and holding him close.

Gazing up at Rex sadly, Emily managed a weak smile as she snuggled closer, coughing and choking in the grip of this deadly virus.  
'Love you Rex.' she gasped, her legendry strength almost gone.  
'cyar'ika, don't leave me yet. I'm not ready to say goodbye.' Rex uttered, clinging desperately to his beloved as she struggled to hold on and see the sun again.  
'I've done…all I…can Rex.'  
'No, don't leave me Emily.' Rex begged, tears falling thick and fast as he clung desperately to Emily.  
'So tired…'  
'Please Emily, just hold on. I can't lose you.'  
'Don't let me go Rex.'  
'I won't beautiful, I'll never let you go.'  
'I love you, so much.' Emily murmured, bringing one hand up to weakly stroke his cheek.  
'I love you too Emily. Please, just hang on.' Rex replied, fighting his own exhaustion to continue holding Emily so tenderly to his chest, fingers running over her face adoringly.  
'Don't let go Rex.'  
'I won't Emily, I'll hold you for eternity.'  
'My one and only.' Emily whispered, calling upon the last of her strength to shuffle up a little more and brush her cheek again Rex's lovingly before sagging back.  
'Eternity Emily, my promise to you.' Rex uttered, propping her up a little more and holding her tight as she slipped into sleep. 'No, don't go yet my love.' he choked, keeping one hand on her pulse point as he hugged her close.

Bolting from his perch, Shard caught the sagging Senator and lowered her to the ground, doing anything he could think of to soothe her pain. Looking around the room slowly, he bit back his frustrations and brushed her hair out of her eyes, wishing there something he could do to ease their pain.  
'What are we gonna do bros?' Modo asked, carrying another body to their makeshift mausoleum.  
'There's nothing we can do Modo. I'd love nothing more than to leave but it's not safe. There's nothing I wouldn't give to see my little brother Visor again. We have to face facts though, we're not leaving this place alive.' Raider sighed, slumping down against the wall.  
'If the virus won't kill us, we're going to face a long and grizzly starvation. The only thing we can do is make our peace with Ares and wait it out. It's going to be hard bros, not only for us but for all our bros.' Shard uttered, looking up when Modo sat beside him.  
'Go, I can sense there's someone else you'd rather be holding. I'll look after the Senator.' Modo coaxed, gently gathering Padmé into his arms and holding her tenderly.  
'Thanks bro.' Shard nodded, getting up and walking over to snuggle in against Voodoo's side.  
'I'm sorry Emission, I promised I'd be there for your bretzra but I just can't be there anymore. Forgive me brother, I never meant for this to happen.' Plate uttered, sinking to his knees and hanging his head sadly. 'I wanted to be there for you little brother, I still do but I just can't Emission.'  
'Emission's bretzra? Aw hell Plate, I had no idea that was coming up.' Tank uttered, still cradling Ahsoka close as he moved to sit beside Plate.  
'Three weeks…he asked me to stand at his side for the ceremony. I was to be his trikla, you know how much of an honour that is. Brothers or not, to be asked is a great honour. Everything was arranged, we were going to hold the ceremony on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. Emission found a great spot there.' Plate nodded, tears starting to fall.  
'I'm sorry bro, I wish there was something I could do. It's just not fair, you shouldn't be here bro. You should be with Emission, preparing for such a huge occasion. I'm sorry bro, I'm so sorry.' Tank offered, adjusting Ahsoka's position and draping one arm around Plate's shoulders.  
'Thanks bro, but it's a small comfort.' Plate replied, sagging against Tank's shoulder as he wept quietly.

Spreading out through the room, the mice tried their best to get comfortable on the hard concrete floor, wadding up whatever they could find to use as pillows and shaking out their fur to help them keep warm. Picking up the last grotty blanket available, Windvest tucked it around Emily and Rex to keep them warmer before curling up around Ghost. With all hope gone and a long, agonising wait ahead of them, the mice settled in to sleep, each one hoping their luck would change when they awoke. Stretching out near Emily and Rex, Tank kept Ahsoka's barely breathing frame tucked in against his chest as he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep, always aware of her condition.  
'Rex?'  
'Shh, it's okay Emily. I'm still here, it's alright.'  
'Rest…there's nothing we can do.'  
'I'm okay.'  
'No, sleep. Tomorrow will be better.'  
'how can you…' words lost in a coughing fit, Rex turned his face away and looked around, spotting sleeping mice all around him.  
'Sleep.' Emily insisted, eyes sliding closed again. Nodding slowly, Rex shifted to stretch out on the hard floor, still cradling his beloved close as he allowed sleep to finally claim him too.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Groaning softly, Emily stirred from her slumber and realised instantly that something had changed. Calling on all her strength, she managed to sit up a little and was quite shocked to find she was above ground again and actually felt a little better.  
'Whoa, steady on Emily. You're going to be okay, you survived this one.' Christine soothed, guiding Emily back down onto the stretcher and shading her eyes.  
'What about Rex?' Emily groaned, every muscle aching but she trusted Christine. If she said they'd survived, that was good enough.  
'He's right beside you Emily. He's going to be fine, he just needs time.' Christine grinned, nudging Emily's stretcher closer to Rex's.  
'Rex, time to wake up. Rex, oh Rex.' Emily called softly, reaching out to brush his hand lightly.  
'Hmm, what is it Emily?' Rex groaned, wincing as the bright light hit his eyes. 'We're topside?'  
'Skyguy came through. He saved us all.' Emily sighed, smiling softly as Rex grabbed her hand lightly.  
'I don't believe it. We survived.' Rex uttered, turning his head to gaze adoringly at Emily.  
'Told ya things would be better after you'd had some sleep.' Emily smirked, too tired to manage anything more.  
'I'll believe you for real the next time.' Rex promised, squeezing her hand lightly.

Racing off the latest gunship to land, Charley sprinted across the clearing to Modo's side, looking him over quickly.  
'Modo!'  
'Charley Ma'am!'  
'You're not sick?' she grinned, throwing her arms around his waist.  
'Seems we're immune to this Blue Shadow Virus. Looks like there is one species immune of the effects of the most deadly disease in this galaxy.' Modo nodded, relieved to have Charley back by his side.  
'Plate! I was so worried!' Emission cried, charging and leaping into his brother's arms.  
'So was I little brother, so was I. I thought I'd never see you again. I kept thinking about your bretzra and how disappointed you'd be if I wasn't there.' Plate replied, clutching his little brother tight.  
'I'm just glad you're okay. I don't care about my bretzra right now, you're alive and that's all that really matters.' Emission sighed, overjoyed to hold his elder brother again.  
'Next time I'll be more careful, I promise Emmi. I won't scare you like that again.' Plate soothed, gently setting Emission back on his feet and grunting as Braidy ran to join the family hug.  
'Don't you ever scare us like that again Plate.'  
'Got no intention of it Braidy but when it comes to running with Skywalker, danger comes as part of the job description.' Plate sighed, arms tight around his remaining family.

Sticking close to the Senator, Fang and Fog shared a smile as Anakin came running over to her, mind solely on her safety.  
'Padmé. I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you to make a full recovery.'  
'I never lost faith in you. None of us did.'  
'Well, that's good to hear, 'cause there were a few moments where we weren't so sure of ourselves.'  
'Well, you did make it.'  
'We owe you our lives Skywalker. The virus might not have gotten us but dehydration and starvation would have if you hadn't come up with an antidote. You might be a pain in the tail some days, but you still come through when it really counts.' Fog offered, looking forward to a decent bed to sleep in after their ordeal.  
'Thanks Fog, I'll keep trying to earn your respect. Not just you two but all your brothers.' Anakin replied, taking a step back as the Senator's stretcher spun around ready for loading.  
'Stop trying to get us killed and you might get there Skywalker. Remember, we don't have to be here.' Fang suggested, boarding the gunship and sinking to the floor.  
'I'll remember Fang, don't worry. I got enough of an earful from Tank and Plate to never forget that lesson.'  
'That reminds me, I owe several mice my thanks.' Padmé added, glancing at Fog.  
'I'll make sure the team comes by the see you a bit later Senator. You need time to recover from your ordeal.' Fog promised, boarding and settling beside Fang.  
'Thank you Fog. By the way, your Padawan was brilliant.' Padmé nodded, attention going back to Anakin. 'I trust I'll see you soon, General Skywalker.'  
'Of course, my lady.'

Still clinging to Rex's hand as the headed for a gunship, Emily couldn't help but chuckle as Jar-Jar wrestled with his helmet, trying to get the damned thing off only to land on his butt on the ground.  
'I heard you were quite brave fending off the battle droids Jar-Jar.'  
'Really?'  
'Senator Amidala suggested we offer you training to help hone your skills with a blaster.'  
'Really?'  
'Really.'  
'Oh boy! Ima gonna be trained!'  
'I am not training him.'  
'Come on Rex, how bad could it be?' Emily grinned, squeezing Rex's hand again.  
'Like I'd have the time.'  
'True enough Rex, true enough. Skywalker keeps us both busy.' Emily agreed, her smile widening as Decal jogged over to them, two helmets clutched in his hands.  
'Missing something?' he asked, placing the helmets with the respective owners.  
'Not anymore Decal, thanks to you.'

Practically stuck to Ahsoka's side, Tank boarded one of the gunships and moved over as Plate joined him, casting a wishful gaze back out to his younger brother as he headed for the waiting bikes.  
'You did a fantastic job today Snips.'  
'All thanks to your training Master.'  
'Yeah, you're right. I probably do deserve most of the credit but not all of it.'  
'Good thing I know you don't mean everything you say.'  
'Same old Skywalker.' Tank grinned, slumping back against the hull.  
'Some things never change.' Plate agreed, absolutely drained but somehow managing to keep his feet.  
'I owe you two an apology and I intend to give you a better one after you've had some rest. But I'm sorry for what happened down there.' Anakin offered, ducking his head to the pair.  
'It'll do Skywalker, we're not fussy.' Tank shrugged, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
'Pilot, get this group out of here.'  
'Thank you Master.'


	20. Celebrations

Gathering on the grassy plains near Theed, the Martian contingent of Skywalker and Kenobi formed a loose circle in the predawn darkness and welcomed many daring clones to join them for the ceremony. Even the Jedi had come down to enjoy the celebrations, not quite sure what they were getting into but confident they'd pick it up as they went. They'd been taught the appropriate blessing to offer and Tank was standing by to signal when they would have to speak but for the most all they had to do was stand there and look like they really wanted to be there. 

All the mice were wearing heavy furred cloaks, hoods pulled up over their heads. Each one was the same colour as the wearer and adorned with ornate embroidery front and back. This was their idea of formal wear, underneath they all were still wearing their usual jeans, boots and vests but no one could see that because of the way the cloaks totally encased the wearers and kept them warm against the chill wind. Christine had been busy the past four days, sewing little shoulder drapes for the Jedi and embroidering the appropriate symbols for them but she'd gotten the work done and now the Jedi stood clustered together, grey furred drapes hanging around their necks and displaying a variety of symbols. She'd also made warrior cloaks for Cody and Rex, tinging their white pieces with yellow and blue respectively before embroidering their symbols as well.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Moving through the group, Emily tucked her black cloak closer and approached the platform in the middle of the gathering. She stood alone on the platform, hands folded inside her ceremonial cloak as she waited for Emission and Braidy to make their appearance. Four braziers burned bright around the platform, surrounding Emily and the podium in a flickering beauty to sanctify the new relationship being formed this morning. Although she looked calm on the outside, inside she was frantically going over the script and hoping she had the language right. This was her first time to actually speak Ancient Martian and she was scared as hell to do it at such an important event.

From the darkness, two cloaked figures appeared and moved through the gathering from opposite sides, wrapped up against the cold in heavy fur cloaks - one in khaki, the other snowy white. Stepping up onto the platform, they pushed the hoods back and knelt, not a sound made to disturb the stillness around them.

Unfolding her arms, Emily raised her hands over the pair and started the ceremony, the Ancient Martian words rolling over the group as they stood and sent their best wishes towards the pair. Listening to her carefully, Braidy and Emission smiled proudly as she handled the deep guttural tones and clicks so easily.

Lowering her gaze to the kneeling pair, Emily nodded and motioned for them to rise and begin their part of the ritual. Reaching under his cloak, Emission pulled out an empty jar and one filled with water as Braidy revealed a jar of dirt and an unlit candle which Emily quickly lit for him.  
'We are the air. It surrounds us. We are the fire, it burns within us. We are the water. It flows through us. We are the earth. It sustains us.' putting the four items down safely at the front of platform, Braidy and Emission stepped closer and linked their left hands together in a complicated looking tangle.  
'We are bound by the four elements; we are bound by our love and our hearts.'

The ancient language surrounded them again as Emily gently bound their left hands together, the thin silken cord glistening softly in the light from the braziers.  
'Now there is no loneliness for us. Now we are two bodies but only one life.' Emission intoned, squeezing Braidy's hand lightly.  
'We are two bodies, but we are now breathing as one.' Braidy replied, returning the tender pressure as Emily finished the knot binding their hands together and stepped back.  
'Here is my hand to hold with you, to bind us for life so that I'll grow old with you.' Emission continued, bowing his head and bending forward over their bound hands.  
'I give you my hand and heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace.' Braidy nodded, leaning in to meet Emission and press their foreheads together.  
'Our love will survive the clear light of day, continuing to breathe life into our relationship.' breath mingling, the lovers made their promises freely and openly among the good wishes and loving thoughts coming in from every direction.

Stepping forward again, Emily placed a large crystal goblet in their joined hands and a small unlit candle in their right hands before stepping back as the couple knelt without spilling a drop.  
'As we drink this sweet nectar, we pray our life together will be just as sweet and fulfilling.' lowering his head, Braidy drank first, amazed by the fruity flavour bursting across his tongue.  
'Today, I pledge my body to you, in the hope that I can honour and please you and that our union can become richer for the intimacy we enjoy.' Emission promised, laying a soft kiss on Braidy's head as he drank. Straightening up, Braidy licked his lips and settled, thumb stroking Emission's hand lightly. Leaning in, Emission drank deeply, relishing his chance to take this great step.  
'Love between two people is always stronger through promise and commitment. Today I make that promise. Today I make that commitment.' Braidy uttered, repeating the gestures and smiling softly as Emission straightened and licked up the last few drops on his lips.

Taking the goblet from their hands, Emily knelt and lit the smaller candles they were still holding before picking up a beautiful orange candle with their names and union date engraved on it. Holding it steady between them, she rumbled another short offering to the gods before turning her gaze back to the couple.  
'As we light this candle, let it represent the unity of our lives from this moment on. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall our lives be divided.' first bringing their small candles together, the newly unified couple lit the large pillar candle and watched the flame spark to life.  
'Let our days on the earth be long and may we finish our roads together.' Braidy nodded, putting his small candle down and cupping Emission's cheek tenderly in his free hand.  
'May our trails lie straight and level before us. Let us live to be old.' Emission replied, matching Braidy's loving gesture.

Getting to their feet again, the united couple lifted their bound hands as the sun rose behind them.  
'Now two are becoming one! The black night is scattered! The eastern sky grows bright! At last the great day has come!' the gathering called, kneeling and reaching out towards the loving couple as she first rays of dawn reached out and caressed their bound hands and happy faces.  
'I take you to be my life partner, to respect you and to love you, but also to grow with you so that we can live long and fulfilling lives together. Today is the first day of eternity for our united souls and loving hearts. Never again shall we be alone for we will always have true love and welcoming arms to return to in times of darkness and pain.' voices ringing in tandem, Braidy and Emission made their unbreakable promise.

Releasing their bound hands, Emily waited for the pair to turn and face the east before straightening out the silken cord and binding their wrists again.  
'As friends you entered this circle and as united lovers you leave. Walk a day together so all may know you are now one spirit and one heart shared between two bodies.' she announced, smiling proudly at the pair as they held up the thin red-orange cord binding them together. Stepping off the platform, they colleted the union candle from Emily and walked away, the circles parting to let them leave as the sun blessed all who had gathered to witness the wonderful event.

Stepping off the platform, Emily picked up the four symbols of the elements and placed them in an ornate box Falcon was guarding, uttering prayers for the united couple as she closed the lid and turned the ancient lock. Rising smoothly to her feet, she bowed deeply and took five steps backwards before turning and walking away. Picking up the box respectfully, Falcon started the trek towards the large tents that had been set up nearby.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Brushing one hand over the cloak he was sporting, Rex waited patiently for Emily outside the largest tent set up for the party. He still wasn't his usual best but at least his skin wasn't tinged with blue anymore. He didn't mind wearing blue but his skin wasn't supposed to be such an alarming colour for a human.  
'Why aren't you in there enjoying the spread Rex?' Emily grinned, smoothing her hood over her shoulders.  
'I was just waiting for you angel. I'm not sure I get what's going on at the moment.' Rex shrugged, reaching out to trace the Jaig embroidered over her heart.  
'Sorry, I've been so busy that there just hasn't been time to explain what a bretzra actually is. It's basically a wedding, the uniting of two souls into one. Symbolism is a great part of Martian culture; the smallest thing can have the greatest of meanings. The elements are the main part of the ceremony, representing the fire in their bellies, the land they fight for, the air they breathe and the water they need to survive. The great circle of friends around the uniting souls represents a shield of love that no darkness can ever destroy. Martians do not usually give wedding rings or other tokens like that, it is the binding of their hands and the actions taken by the unifying couple that seal the deal, along with family names whispered sweetly in the darkness. Sharing sweet nectar from a crystal goblet represents the meals the unifying couple will share and the lighting of a union candle is to show how unbreakable their union is and always will be.' Emily explained, quickly adjusting the way his warrior cloak was hanging over his left side to his knees.  
'And what about these?' Rex asked, indicating his blue and white fur.  
'The cloaks are Martian formal wear, each one detailing the accomplishments of the wearer. Mine bears the markings for an officer, a parton of a team, a partner, a great warrior and many other things. Any Martian can see one of these fur cloaks and know exactly who it belongs to by the deeds written in the embroidery.'  
'So what do my symbols mean? Christine didn't have time to explain them.'  
'An officer, with much combat experience and currently ranking as a Captain. Veteran of many battles including Crystophsis, Teth, Rishi, Maridun and Naboo. One of many brothers, with a loving life-mate waiting for him. She's even put your Jaig on here, just to make sure no one mistakes who this warrior cloak belongs to.' Emily chuckled, scanning the designs and noting with some satisfaction that Christine had left plenty of space for more to be added.  
'Wow, all that written in bright cotton and neat stitches.' Rex uttered, a new respect for Christine's abilities growing in his chest.  
'I'll talk you through mine later Rex. Come on, we've got a party to enjoy.' Emily promised, catching his hand and leading him into the tent.

Everyone else was already seated on the beautiful rugs spread across the ground, passing plates back and forth merrily. Finding a clear spot in the gathering, Emily fluffed out her cloak and sunk to the ground gracefully, Rex settling on her left and mimicking what he was seeing the others doing. Accepting a tray from Christine, Emily took one of the small meat offerings and passed the tray on, smiling comfortingly at Rex as he tried to keep up with the rituals and ceremony going on around him. Sinking down beside Emily, Falcon handed them both a drink before welcoming Decal in against his side.  
'Here's to the continuing romance between Braidy and Emission.' Tank offered, lifting his drink high.  
'To Braidy and Emission.'

Shifting to sit cross-legged beside the united lovers, Plate guided them onto his knees and supported them gently, their bound hands cupped in his gently.  
'Which one is heavier Plate?' Emily asked, selecting another morsel from the constantly moving trays.  
'They're both as light as the evening breeze.' Plate replied, his words a promise to support them both constantly and love them equally as his younger brothers.  
'How do you feel now brothers?' Emily continued, glancing at Rex as she took his hand.  
'Like we've found our way home.' they replied, sharing a sweet look as they accepted food from a passing tray.  
'Eat up my brothers and sisters, eat up. Today we celebrate the re-joining of my brother's souls.' Plate declared, quite comfortable as he sat there with both younger mice in his lap.  
'For those of you who have never attended a bretzra before, feel free to ask any questions that are lingering in yours minds.' Braidy added, leaning over to nuzzle Emission's cheek.  
'Why hold the ceremony so early? I was promised a few days off while we waited for everything to settle down here.' Cody asked, following Christine's example and stretching out on the mats, still picking at the offered food.  
'It's considered good luck to have the sun rise over the ceremony. To have the first rays of the dawn bless your union is to gain the blessings of our gods.' Falcon explained, smiling softly as Decal tucked in against his torso, snuggling into the warmth offered.  
'What about this food? I'm not complaining but it seems too fiddly compared to what we're used to.' Chopper asked, his Martian symbols simply painted on his chestplate.  
'That's the point Chopper. We have all day to eat, drink and generally have a great time. There's no need to rush, a bretzra is a day to enjoy and relax, no need to do anything.' Fang shrugged, sipping his ale and toying with Fog's hair contentedly.  
'So get comfortable, stretch out and relax, there's no need to worry about anything.' Fog sighed, picking up another little treat from the tray in front of them.  
'I could get used to these occasional slow days.' Fives mused, stretching out on his front and sipping his drink.  
'Cool, bottomless glasses.' Hevy chuckled, leaning back as Raider refilled his mug.  
'That's the idea. It's a big celebration, constant food and drinks, singing and dancing until the sun goes down.' Raider grinned, settling back on his elbow.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Disembarking from the gunship that had delivered them from the waiting cruiser above, Sidewinder glanced back over the group that had come with him and grinned, already imagining the surprise on everyone's faces when they walked into the tent.  
'So tell me again what this is all about?' Kit asked, drawing his robe in tighter and making sure his new symbols were visible.  
'Basically, Braidy and Emission reaffirmed their union, solidifying their relationship against anything. An invitation went out to anyone within range to join them for the celebrations, we made it and now get to enjoy one of the most relaxing days we've had since this war started.' Sidewinder explained, approaching the open tent flaps.

The party inside was going full swing, laughter and conversation filled the gaps in the music and people moved about happily. Clones, mice and Jedi gathered and relaxed together, weapons and armour put aside for the day. Kit didn't even have a chance to adjust to the party atmosphere before Emily grabbed his hand and yanked him into the dancing.  
'No fair Em!' Sidewinder called, stunned by her move. 'I was gonna do that.'  
'You snooze you lose Winder.' Emily chuckled, drawing Kit into the simple dance.  
'I'm hardly someone to fight over.' Kit shrugged, picking up the rhythm and starting to take the lead.  
'We're not fighting over anything. Thought you'd be more comfortable starting off the dancing with me, you'll lose count of your dance partners before the night ends.' Emily explained, feeling another hand slip under hers. 'Later General.' she chuckled, twirling away to catch Revs as Tank took Kit further around the dancing.  
'So that's what Emily meant.'  
'With only three women in the area, what did you expect?' Tank chuckled, careful where he put his feet as the group continued moving around the wooden floor.

Spotting Emily as she left the dance floor, Revs darted over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the gathering to a quiet corner, a hard leather and metal case hanging over his shoulder.  
'What's going on Revs? I was enjoying myself.'  
'I know Emily but I think you're going to want to hear this.' Revs replied, pulling a small vial from his pocket. 'I got it.'  
'You figured out a vaccine to correct the rapid aging?'  
'Yep, cell degradation speed is reduced to fifty percent. Test subject's cells are aging at the same rate as mine.' Revs confirmed, cradling the vial in his hand so tenderly. 'I compared blood, skin, liver and hair cells…all samples were dying at the same rate.'  
'That's fantastic Revs, well done. I knew you'd be able to get it done.' Emily praised, this was the best news she could have hoped for.  
'Application is simple, spray-hypo to the bare neck. The recipient will be sore and achy for about 24 hours after injection so pick your time carefully.' Revs explained, placing the vial in her hand lightly.  
'So what's in the case Revs?' Emily asked, gazing at the vial in her hands.  
'This is half my remaining stock. I'm confident you've got a list of guys you'd like to see live to a ripe old age and enjoy their eventual retirement. Take it with my blessing, I'll keep working on producing more and spreading it to all the bros.' Revs offered, removing the bag from his shoulder and handing it to Emily.  
'Revs…this is the greatest gift you could possibly bring.' Emily uttered, slipping the strap over her shoulder and tucking the precious case under her cloak before pulling the second bracing strap around her waist and snugging it down comfortably.  
'You can do this Emily. I purposefully engineered the chemicals to leave a mark. If you've ever uncertain if someone's been dosed, check their neck. Look for the best known Martian symbol, you know the one I mean.'  
'Stylised Martian head with handlebars for antennae, I remember.' Emily nodded, opening the case and pulling out the applicator. 'And I know just who deserves the first taste of a long life in this room. Rex has had a bad couple days, I'll wait on his but there is someone here how deserves a little taste of true life.' she grinned, slipping the vial into place and snapping the applicator closed.  
'Go Emily, it's your turn to shine.' Revs coaxed, watching Emily as she made her way through the gathering.

Making her way through the party, Emily found Orion's Squad sitting together and watching the celebrations. Taking a seat among them, she adjusted the case and wrapped her arms over the priceless gift, still amazed by what Revs had done.  
'What's in the case Emily?' Orion asked, glancing at Chopper.  
'A gift from Revs. I hold in my hands your futures. One word, 24 hours of discomfort and you could live to ninety. All you have to do is ask and I can slow your rapid aging to a state where you age at the same rate as Revs. Chopper, I'm offering you the first shot outside General Fisto's forces.' Emily explained, offering her hand to the scarred man.  
'Why me Emily? Surely Captain Rex deserves that honour.' Chopper asked, hesitant to accept the offer but he was definitely interested in a long life.  
'I love Rex but I don't believe he should always lead the way. I want you to lead the way, if not you specifically then one of you in this Squad. You've gone through a lot but you've always been strong together.' Emily replied, glancing around the squad slowly.  
'I'll go first if you're worried Chopper.' Gus offered, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'No, it's okay Gus. I've stayed behind you guys for a long time, it's my turn to take the lead.' Chopper nodded, pushing up to his knees and taking Emily's hand. 'I'm ready Emily.'  
'Just relax Chopper, I'll take care of you.' Emily uttered, quickly folding his collar down and checking his neck before pressing the spray-hypo against his skin.

Squeezing the trigger quickly, she listened to the soft hiss-click and waited a moment before lowering the unit. Rubbing his neck lightly, she spotted the mark on his neck and grinned, neatly folding the cloth back over his neck.  
'You all done Chopper, just try and take it easy for the next 24 hours and you'll be okay.' she soothed, dropping the empty vial out and reloading quickly. 'Anyone else interested?'  
'I'm ready Emily.' Orion nodded, shuffling closer to her.  
'I thought you'd step up Orion.' Emily chuckled, working his collar down and releasing the chemicals into his system.  
'Hey, that left a mark.' Jester commented, catching sight of the darker tone in Orion's skin.  
'Identification purposes only. Everyone who gets a shot is marked as part of the process. That way no one can accidentally be double injected.' Emily grinned, reloading again and turning to Punch as he pulled his collar out of the way.  
'Well that makes sense. What is the design or isn't it really anything?' Chopper grinned, rubbing the injection site lightly.  
'It's a Martian symbol, a stylised Martian head with handlebars instead of antennae. Revs is going to continue manufacturing this stuff and hading cases out to his bros. That's why he picked a Martian symbol as the tag, they'll recognise it immediately.' Emily explained, totally comfortable with the reloading and injecting while holding a conversation.  
'But they won't all be in the same spot.'  
'That's true Gus. I'll always try to get the same spot but the rules are pretty lax. So long as the shot is put in the neck, it's not that important. Don't ask me why Revs specifically said the neck, my guess for ease of visual inspection and injection as required.' Emily shrugged, slapping another vial into the unit and finishing the squad smoothly.  
'So just take it easy for 24 hours and we should be good to go?' Orion asked, looking around at his squad proudly.  
'Those are the instructions I got. 24 hours of muscle aches but after that you're good to go.' Emily nodded, rocking to her feet and tucking the spray-hypo back into the kit. 'I'll catch up with you later guys.'   
'Okay Emily, we'll be around for a while.' Orion replied, pushing to his feet and heading for the buffet.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Well stuffed on fine food and drink, the celebration wound down as the sun started setting over the party area. Stumbling and tripping a little, the contented partygoers headed for the gunships waiting quietly on the plains to take the gathering back to their cruisers. Making sure her priceless cargo was safe, Emily warmly hugged her friends serving on the other cruisers in orbit and turned for the gunship where Rex as waiting for her.  
'Emily, might I have a word?'  
'Of course General.' she nodded, turning and leading him away from the gunships.

Stopping just on the edge of the circle of lights cast by the gunships, Kit turned his back to the gunships and lowered his gaze, shamed by something.  
'Emily, I need some advice.'  
'Ask away General, I'm here to help. Just remember, I'm half way to being shit-faced here so my advice might not be sound.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Emily. It's about Sidewinder. He gave me this some time ago now, I've rarely taken it off since.' Kit sighed, drawing his lover's medallion out from his collar.  
'A fine example of a lover's medallion, you should be proud to wear this.'  
'I am Emily but I feel like our relationship has stagnated. I need some guidance on what I should do to help move our romance to the next level.'  
'Well, not quite what I was expecting. Okay, I need to know how far your relationship has gotten. I'm not looking for gossip, I just want to know what I'm working with.'  
'In public we keep everything very professional. No one knows about us apart from the other mice. In private, we're a tiny step away from becoming intimate but…'  
'You're scared to take the big step.'  
'Something like that Emily. I've never even contemplated a relationship before, it's against the Code and could get me expelled from the Order but I don't care anymore. I trust Sidewinder, I love him so much but I don't know how to bring up this topic.' Kit nodded, tucking his medallion out of sight again.  
'You don't need my guidance Kit, you know what has to be done. You know it in your heart. You know it in your mind. You can do this, just trust your instincts. All else fails, pull him into a kiss and give his groin a rub. He'll get the message. Sidewinder isn't dense, he'll figure out what you want and react accordingly if you just give him half a chance.'  
'If you say so Emily.'  
'Trust me Kit, I know Sidewinder. Of course, there is a sure fire way to rev up his sexual urges.'  
'Oh, what's that then?' Kit asked, eyes blowing even wider as Emily leant in and whispered something in his ear. She laid out the scene simply, confident Kit could put his own spin on what she was telling him.

The information passed, Emily pulled back and flipped her hood up, tucking the dark furs around her medicine case securely.  
'That seems rather simple Emily.'  
'Put your own spin on it Kit. If you think candles would be a nice touch, set up some candles. If there's a particular something in your quarters that really makes your skin colour pop, use it. Music, lighting, whatever works. That's just an idea, take it and make it yours.' Emily grinned, squeezing his shoulder before walking away to board the gunships.  
'Damn it Emily, it's going to be an uncomfortable flight back now.' Kit groaned, quickly adjusting himself before turning and heading for his transport, robe clutched around his body to hide his situation.


	21. Holocron Heist

Spotting the approaching gunships, Emily glanced over at Tank and nodded, trusting in him to get the stubborn young Padawan off her perch and into the nearest gunship.  
'Get in the ship, now!'  
'Can't see they're retreating?'  
'And here I was thinking you had brains kid.' Tank sighed, snatching Ahsoka around the waist and leaping to the ground.  
'Put me down Tank!'  
'I ain't dying for you Ahsoka but I ain't gonna abandon you either.' Tank growled, flicking her across to Plate and whistling for his bike. Revving hard, Darlin' raced away from the walkers and reared up, Tank moving to support her and guide her onto the nearest gunship. With practised ease, he slotted her in between Intruder and Warrior, front wheel resting on the rear wall of the bay and braced against his bulk.  
'Holy shit! That's a lot of klankers.' Raider whistled, supporting Intruder in her place.  
"Any MIA?" Emily asked, secure on the second gunship.  
'All accounted for.' Tank replied, wondering if Ahsoka was no longer the safe option for them.  
"Good to hear Tank. Thought Ahsoka was going to be a handful."  
'Nah, between Plate and I, we got her onboard. I'm starting to wonder Em…'  
"So am I Tank, so am I. We made a promise though; we have to see it through."  
'Understood Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Back on Coruscant, Emily felt more than a little uncomfortable standing before the Jedi Council behind Ahsoka and Anakin. She'd been asked to give her thoughts on Ahsoka's behaviour and the actions of Plate and Tank. Despite Ahsoka's earlier pleading not to make a big deal out of the situation, Emily's report stated every relevant fact and left no doubt that Tank had risked his safety to ensure Ahsoka was kept alive.  
'Padawan Ahsoka, do you feel Master Kenobi's description of the incident is accurate?'  
'Yes, my Masters.'  
'More to add, do you?'  
'I know I was wrong. I just got so caught up in my own success I didn't look at the battle as a whole. I wasn't being disobedient, I just forgot.'  
'Masters, this incident is my responsibility. Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot how young she is. I gave her more freedom than I should have.'  
'That may be, but it doesn't excuse what happened on Felucia. I think she needs some time away from the battlefield.'  
'On Archive security, reflect on your actions you can, Padawan.'  
'Guard duty? For how long?'  
'Longer, now.'  
'One Martian companion you may keep close.'  
'Emily?'  
'Yeah, nice try Ahsoka. I am not sacrificing my time with Rex just to keep you company. You could have gotten my bros killed; you're on your own this time kid.' Emily snorted, taking a big step away from Ahsoka.  
'That was a bit harsh Emily.'  
'Not at all General Koon. My stance has been clear from the beginning; the safety of my bros always comes first. I have already proven this to Skywalker twice and I will continue to call both Ahsoka and Anakin on this matter until they understand our position and cease these senseless near misses. Speak with any of the mice, they will agree with my position.' Emily replied, lifting her gaze to bring attention to the mice gathered behind the seated Jedi.  
'Blade?'  
'Emily's right Master Windu. My bros must first think of the team. We have survived too much to let a reckless Jedi take away our team-mates when we have the power to do something about it. General Skywalker already learned that lesson during the Blue Shadow Virus incident, his Martian team abandoned him after he almost got them killed and only after he apologised and tried to change his ways did they agree to work near him again.' Blade confirmed, standing tall at Mace's right shoulder.  
'If you will excuse me Masters, I have other matters to attend to. Harley requires some repairs and I must report to the infirmary.' Emily sighed, a wide bandage wrapped around her chest where a stray shot had grazed her side.  
'Not straight to Rex?' Obi-Wan asked, one eyebrow arching gracefully.  
'I do have other priorities apart from Rex.'  
'Very well Emily, you are dismissed.' Mace nodded, briefly wondering if he should have raised another issue with Emily before dismissing her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Called to high alert thanks to Yoda's warning of intruders, all Martians on Coruscant gathered at the Temple and prepared to defend it as best they could with the limited information they had. The bikes cruised the corridors, scanners attuned to anyone that seemed suspicious as they did their rounds. The mice took up guarding positions throughout the Temple and stayed particularly close to their Jedi, just in case. Cursing the fact they'd lost their private time together, Emily and Rex stayed in behind Anakin, Braidy and Emission working to cover Kenobi.  
'Where do we start looking for these intruders? What could they be after?'  
'I doubt they've come to hijack starfighters.'  
'What can they get here that they can't get anywhere else?'  
'Information.'  
'The Jedi transmitter codes.'  
'Every piece of troop information in one place.'  
'And it's all in the east tower.'  
'The east tower communications centre.'  
'I'll head there right away.'  
'I'll monitor the perimeter defences from the central security station.'

Breaking into a flat run, Emily and Rex stayed right with Anakin as he pounded along the corridors, heading for his objective.  
'Emily is anyone with Ahsoka.'  
'That's a negative Anakin, after the trouble she caused no one wanted to go with her.'  
'I want someone with her now, just in case.'  
'Raider's the closest. I'll let him know of his change in orders.' Emily nodded, tapping her ear comm. 'Hunter to Frontal, got a copy? Hunter to Frontal, please respond.'  
"Frontal here Hunter."  
'Frontal, you're being reassigned. Ahsoka is in the Archive with Madame Jocasta Nu; General Skywalker wants you on her ASAP.'  
"Understood Hunter, moving there now."  
'Copy that Frontal.' Emily confirmed, tapping her comm again. 'Raider is on the move to Ahsoka's location.'  
'Thanks Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching the system from the central security station, Falcon knew there was a problem when everything flickered for a moment.  
'What was that?'  
'The system is just recycling Sir.'  
'Recycling my ass you little buzz box. Our intruders have arrived.' Falcon growled, already moving to track the unauthorised access.  
'What makes you so sure Falcon?'  
'Master Yoda invited me to upgrade the system last month, remember? With all the fail safes and things I put in, I can guarantee that the system wouldn't flicker like that, even for recycling.' Falcon replied, looking up from his work when the holodisplay activated to show Anakin and his guard team.  
"Master, I'm in the tower. No intruders, but something just happened. All the scanners were behaving strangely for a moment."  
'Yes, something happened to the system down here, too. It cannot be a coincidence. Falcon believes the intruder has arrived.'  
'Arrived, the intruders have.' Yoda agreed, entering the room.  
'Like I said General, I know my systems.' Falcon sighed, going back to his search.  
'But if they are not in the tower, what are they after?'  
'The communications centre, perhaps, their target is.'  
"They must be in the central ventilation system."  
'Let me check the system.'  
'No need General, I'm already on it.' Falcon shrugged, bringing up a display on one of the many screens around them. 'You're right, there has been a disturbance. It's near the top of the south tower.'  
"I'll meet you up there Master."  
'On high alert, place the Temple.'  
'As instructed Master Yoda.' Falcon nodded, activating several of his new security measures and continuing his search even as he activated his comm. 'Patches, Rodeo, you two on anything vital currently?'  
"Rodeo standing guard outside the Council chambers."  
"Patches adding strength near the Archive."  
'Master Yoda, permission to send Chain and Bits to assist Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.'  
'Send them, you should.' Yoda nodded, trusting Falcon's abilities with the security measures.  
'Rodeo, Patches, reassignment. Move to the top of the south tower, you're assisting Kenobi and Skywalker.'  
"Solid copy Peeler, Rodeo moving now."  
"Acknowledged Peeler, Patches heading to intercept."  
'General Kenobi, I'm sending you some backup. Rodeo from General Koon and Patches from General Fisto.'  
"Understood Peeler."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking up from his work when he realised they had more company, Falcon nodded a quick greeting before turning his attention back to his work, guiding the vent team towards what he hoped was the right direction.  
"Peeler, we're rappelling down the main shaft. You picking up on anything odd?"  
'I'm getting some hinky transmissions from inside the vents, still attempting to lock down a source.'  
"Understood Peeler. Keep us informed."  
'Always Rodeo. I've got your backs.'  
'Rodeo?' Aayla asked, unfamiliar with the name.  
'Chain's callsign; used only when there is a possibility someone unfriendly is listening to our comms. Everyone has switched to alert status, callsigns and vague locations only.' Falcon briefed, triggering his comm again. 'Water, anything to report?'  
"Negative Peeler, all clear in this sector."  
'Copy that. What about you IC?'  
"I'm not finding anything up here Peeler. I'm still hunting through the logs."  
'Leak, sitrep.'  
"Nothing hinky in these logs either Peeler. Continuing my search."  
'Radar, anything yet?'  
"I got nothin' Peeler."  
'Ash, gimme some good news.'  
"Sorry Peeler, coming up empty here too."  
'Keep looking guys, there has to be a clue.'  
"Copy that Peeler."

Cycling through readings from all over the Temple, Falcon kept up the hunt for anything out of the ordinary, correlating incoming info from his bros with what he already had and building up a picture of their situation.  
"Master Yoda, are you picking up any other life signs in this quadrant?"  
'Deep in the Temple, the intruders are.'  
"How are they managing to stay out of our way?"  
'Possible it is, receiving assistance they are from inside.'  
'Now that's a scary thought.' Stephen muttered, supporting Yoda on his shoulder.  
"Wonderful."  
'I'm still looking, we'll find them yet.' Falcon growled, hunting through another security feed.  
'My commlink, Stephen.' Yoda instructed, holding out his hand.  
'Right here Master.' Stephen grinned, handing over the device.  
'Padawan, alert, you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi the intruder is. Find Master Jocasta you must.' Yoda instructed before handing the commlink back to Stephen for safe keeping.  
"Peeler, I think I've got something."  
'Go ahead Ash, what've you got?'  
"Several strange communications from the Archive to the south tower vent system."  
'Send me the data.'  
"Transmission away."  
"Whoa, we've got a bogie in the Archives! Repeat, bogie in the archives!"  
'Frontal, you're in top spot. Call in your support!' Falcon ordered, putting faith in Raider to organise what he needed. 'That's one bogie but not the big problem.' he sighed, going back to his search for the south tower intruder.

Pushing his frustrations down again, Falcon straightened and arched his back, feeling it pop as much as he heard it. Rolling his shoulders and pulling his hair back again, he bent back to the task at hand, ignoring the various aches in his muscles as he continued his attempts to catch the mongrel messing with his day.  
"Master Skywalker, I've captured the impostor disguised as a Jedi. She says the intruder is in the holocron vault."  
'The holocron vault? That makes about as much sense as a chocolate teapot but I'll run with it.' Falcon shrugged, tightening his focus and bringing up all the data from his security system in the area.  
"Peeler, we think the intruder is trying to gain access to the comms centre via the vault."  
'Good theory Patches, I'm working on locking down a final location for you.'  
"Good to hear Peeler."  
"Hunter here Peeler. What else is in the area near the holocron vault?"  
'Everything else there is code marked green. The only places rated higher in that sector are the holocron vault, orange, and the comm centre, red.'  
"Acknowledged Peeler."

Bringing up the motion sensors he'd asked one of his assistants to place in the area, Falcon spotted two figures outlined in red. One was near the holocron vault and the other in the shaft leading towards the comms centre. He was just about to activate his comm when he heard a muffled explosion echoing faintly to his sensitive ears.  
"What was that Peeler?"  
'I'm reading a high energy level near the holocron vault. No details as of yet Hunter.'  
"We're proceeding with maximum caution Peeler."  
'Stay sharp Patches. I caught two intruders on motion sensors in that area. I lost them in the explosion.'  
"Acknowledged Peeler."  
'Just what sort of tricks did you install during your recept upgrading here Falcon?'  
'Later General Windu, I'll give you a full report later. First we need to catch this mongrel.'  
"Peeler, we're in the shaft where the explosion occurred. There's a hole leading to the comms centre."  
'Solid copy Hunter. Motion sensors are still shaky from the explosion. No leads on the intruders.'  
"We're going for the comms centre."

Looking up sharply when something clattered to the floor, Falcon joined the Jedi in staring down at the little droid that had just appeared out of the access hatch.  
'Oh! Uh…hey, guys! I was just, um, testing the access hatch. Works great.'  
'Uh-oh.' Falcon uttered, hearing something beeping in the droid near their feet.  
'Bomb!'  
'Bomb? What bomb? Is there something going to blow up?'  
'Everyone down!' Odd Ball roared, drawing Aayla in against his chest and taking her to the floor as Mace Force-pushed the little droid back into the vent and slammed the access hatch closed.  
"Bomb in the comms centre!" Falcon warned, pulling Stephen down and protecting him along with Master Yoda.  
'Bomb!' Kenobi's voice echoed out from the vent and a thunder of footsteps raced out of Falcon's hearing range.  
'No! No, no, no, no, no…'

Hunkering down more as the bomb exploded in the vents, the team in the comms centre flattened their ears and held still as the explosion ripped along the shaft and popped the access hatch out again.  
'Everyone okay?' Blade asked, rolling off Master Windu and standing.  
'We're all good.' Odd Ball nodded, rising and helping Aayla back to her feet.  
'Clear over this side.' Sidewinder added, uncurling from around Kit's back.  
'Yeah, we're all still here.' Falcon grinned, hoisting Stephen back to his feet and making sure Master Yoda was safe. 'Hunter, you still out there? Patches? Rodeo? Silent Feet? Gas?'  
"All alive and accounted for Peeler. Kenobi and Skywalker too."  
'Best news I've had all day Hunter.'  
"What about you guys?"  
'All unharmed and doing just fine.'  
"That's what I like to hear Peeler."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathered outside the holocron vault, the weary search teams took a moment to wipe the sweat from their eyes and straighten their clothes as they waited for their next instructions.  
'Heard you played action hero Odd Ball.' Emily teased, glancing at Rex beside her.  
'You know me Emily, I always keep my eye on the ball.' Odd Ball shrugged, secretly proud of what he'd done.  
'Yeah but did you really have to give General Secura a nice set or bruises? Seems a bit harsh to me bro.' Sidewinder chuckled, still amazed he'd gotten away with snuggling Kit in public.  
'I already apologised and gave her some of that bruise reduction cream we all have. What more do you want me to do?' Odd Ball grinned, not really worried about all the teasing.  
'Come on changeling, we have a new home for you.'  
'What would someone want with a holocron?'  
'I sense we're about to get a new mission.' Emily uttered, eyeing off the changeling warily.  
'Wait. Bolla Ropal.'  
'What did you say?'  
'Bolla Ropal. That's who Bane's next target is, some Jedi.'  
'What's wrong? Who's Bolla Ropal?'  
'He is the keeper of the Kyber crystal, the data on which can only be read by holocrons.'  
'What's on the crystal?'  
'BOHICA bros.' Falcon uttered, hoping their next mission wasn't going to be too rough.  
'A list of every known Force-sensitive child in the galaxy. The future younglings. The future of the Jedi Order.'  
'We have to warn him.'  
'That's going to be hard to do. He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devaron system.'  
'Seek him out, you must.'  
'Ahsoka and I will set out immediately.'  
'If this Cad Bane is still here on Coruscant, I'll find him.'  
'There it is bros, let's move.' Rex sighed, looking up at his friends before turning and following Skywalker and Ahsoka towards the exit of the Archives.  
'Learned your lesson yet Ahsoka?' Emily asked, squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
'Yeah Emily, I won't be making that mistake again. You still didn't get your private time with Rex though.'  
'It sucks but being in the army means a lot of things are sacrificed or postponed. I'll still get my private time, just not today.' Emily shrugged, slinging one arm around Rex's shoulders.


	22. Cargo of Doom

Prepping Harley for another ground combat mission, Emily turned to look as Skywalker and Ahsoka approached Rex and several waiting clones.  
'Heads up bros, mission brief.' she called, pushing to her feet and striding across to join Rex.  
'I've rounded up three brigades, Sir. Where are we going?'  
'We're going to board a Separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal and recover an archive holocron.'  
'Oh boy, Skywalker's finally blown his mind.' Shard groaned, looking round at the practically empty hanger.  
'We have no assault craft, Sir. Only a couple fighters and the Twilight.'  
'Hey, no dirty looks Anakin. Even we left our fighters at the staging ground.' Emily growled, stepping up to support Rex.  
'Waiting for orders Sir.' but sometimes Rex couldn't help but fall back on his training.  
'And the plan is?'  
'Why do you even bother asking Ahsoka?' Tank asked, shaking his head slowly.  
'Just curious.'  
'I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker.'  
'Actually, you can. Activate those walkers, Admiral.'  
'You are not thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate.'  
'Well, they are pressurized.'  
'And they're equipped with magnetic feet. Hmm, good call.'  
'Master, you're a genius.'  
'Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space.'  
'And your point Admiral? The girls are designed for terrain too but General Koon's Martian team took theirs into space. If they can do it, so can we. Not to mention the fact our girls have already proven they are more than capable of combat in the tight confines of ship corridors.' Plate countered, catching onto the idea.  
'Rex, load them up. Let's go Snips.'  
'Execute Battalion, take AT-AT 300! Carnivore Battalion, Walker 773! Let's go!'  
'Come on bros! Suit up and get the girls onboard!' Emily snapped, chasing Rex down and catching his wrist. 'Remind me again, will this stuff protect me from the harsh vacuum of space?'  
'For a little while, yes. What are you planning Emily?' Rex nodded, worried for his beloved.  
'Harley's smart but not that smart, he can't engage and disengaged his magnets without assistance. I have to be there or he's a sitting duck. I'll be okay; I've faced more threatening situations and always come on out top.' Emily soothed, leaning over to lightly knock their helmets together. 'Now get onboard, we'll be fine.'

Hooking up the bikes to the overhead gantry system, the mice lifted them up on top of the walkers before climbing up and engaging the magnetic systems onboard. With the girls secure, the bros donned their bright orange survival suits and pulled their helmets on, engaging the deep space modes.  
'Emily, put your damn suit on.' Tank growled, indicating the bag by her feet.  
'Don't need it Tank. According to Rex, this armour will grant me protection from the elements and I trust him.' Emily shrugged, mounting up and snugging her helmet down properly.  
"I hope you know what you're doing Emily." Plate sighed, mounting up and preparing for the ride of his life.  
'If Sinker and Boost can survive in a vacuum in their armour, I can too.'  
"Can't argue with that logic." Shard shrugged, mounted on a different walker.

Game faces on, the team was silent as the cruiser released the gunships, dropping them down towards the enemy ship below. Rising in the saddles, the mice prepared for their run at the klankers, everyone on edge. Crunching down onto the Seppie frigate, the mice flipped the magnets to low and charged, flying off the walkers and forming a second defensive line further forward.  
'Incoming vultures!' Voodoo called, Nutter launching off two of her missiles and taking one down.  
'It's that great time again bros. Scrap 'em!' Raider called, Intruder launching her own salvo up and sending out another debris shower.  
'Mount up Rex.' Emily chuckled, hauling Rex up behind her and pushing Harley forward.  
'I will never understand Martian tech.' Rex sighed, gripping with his legs as he fired at the klankers approaching.  
'Specialised power cells, this isn't the first time mice have battled in space.' Emily shrugged, continuing to guide Harley forward.

Continuing their assault, the mice showed absolutely no fear as they guided their girls into the hatch Artoo had opened, dropping straight down and skidding away from their access point.  
'You still on back there bro?' Tank asked, leaning forward a little as they charged the bridge.  
'Yeah, I'm still here Tank.' Denal replied, loosing another salvo over Tank's head.  
'Hang on back there Coric.'  
'I am Shard.'  
'There's the bridge!' Raider called, launching a missile and blowing the doors to pieces. 'I love my job.'  
'Let's get 'em Rex.' Emily smirked, both pistols up and firing as Harley took control.

Pulling up smoothly at the end of the raised walkway, Harley revved up and put a cloud of smoke in the air, doing his bit to freak out the droids in his own special way.  
'Don't shoot! I'm not the Commander. He's the Commander!'  
'They're all yours Em.'  
'You give me the best gifts Rex.' Emily chuckled, blasting the heads off both droids with one clean shot each.  
'Artoo, see if you can find Master Ropal.' Anakin ordered, sending the little droid forward.  
'Oh Harley, you know just how to scare klankers.' Emily grinned, holstering her pistols and giving him a rub in his favourite spot.  
"One authentic Jedi holocron and the memory crystal I was after."  
'Oh, no. He has both pieces now.'  
'Ah fuck, now things are going to get ugly.' Windvest sighed; ready for action but wondering when it was all going to end.  
'Rex, send a squad, lock down the hanger bay and destroy all the escape pods. No one gets off this ship.'  
'Yes Sir.' Rex nodded, signalling a squad and dismounting quickly. Rumbling softly, Harley spun and gave chase, bringing Emily along for the ride.  
'Get back up here Rex. Harley has spoken.' Emily chuckled, dragging Rex back into place behind her.  
'Uhhh…am I the only one that can see a problem with that?' Fang asked, looking around slowly.  
'Nope, I see the stupidity in that action too but we'll figure out another plan.' Ghost shrugged, leaning on Spook's handlebars lightly.  
'Artoo, you have to find Master Ropal. Hurry!'  
'Whoa…what the fuck was that?' Tank yelped, almost dropping Darlin' when the ship shuddered suddenly and rather dangerously.  
"General Skywalker, one of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section."  
'How much damage is there?'  
"I suggest immediate evacuation."  
'Not until we get what we came for.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Searching the prison corridor, Emily kept one eye on Harley's sensors and the other on her HUD as Rex handled their part of the search. It took a lot of trust between them, Rex was counting on Emily to warn him if danger came too close and Emily had to trust Rex not to get them into any trouble with the doors he opened.  
'Master, I found him!'  
'Another dead Jedi.' Tank uttered, resting one hand on Ahsoka's shoulder in support.  
'Rex, have some men take Master Ropal back to the Resolute.'  
'We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master. But if it's destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won't get it either.'  
'Maybe, but I'd rather return it to the library personally.'  
'Whoa…oof.' Coric yelped, toppling from his perch when the ship shuddered again and the lights went out.  
'You okay bro?' Shard chuckled, night sights automatically activating in his helmet.  
'Apart from a bruised ass, I'm just fine.' Coric replied, getting to his feet.  
'Come on Artoo.'

Rounding another corner, Harley whistle-clicked a warning at the same time Artoo beeped off a message. It was sometimes frustrating that the bikes couldn't communicate with Artoo but in the long run, they worked it out.  
'Artoo says we're close. Stay sharp.'  
'Harley's got the same idea.' Emily nodded, patting his tank lightly then jumping when she heard a clang behind her followed by a thump that sounded a lot like armour hitting deck.  
'Ow!'  
'You okay Rex?'  
'Switch to night vision. I'm okay Emily, nothing to worry about. Move up a bit Harley, I'll get back on in a moment.'  
'Harley, rear scan on my HUD.' Emily instructed, snorting a laugh when the image flickered into her eyes. 'Well done Rex, that's going on the blooper reel.' she sniggered, realising what he'd done.  
'I'd like to know how you missed it.' Rex groaned, mounting up again.  
'Easy, the pillion seat's a little higher than the front seat and I was leaning forward a bit.' Emily shrugged, reading another translated message from Harley. 'Thanks Harley, I knew you'd catch it on scanners.'  
'You're not going to let me live that down, are you Emily?'  
'Not a chance Rex, not a chance.'  
'Shoulda seen that coming.' Rex sighed, a minor headache starting to form.

Making their way along yet another darkened corridor, they caught a glimpse of Bane in their headlights, running left to right in front of them.  
'There!' Anakin called, leading the chase.  
'Anyone else…'  
'Don't finish that thought Voodoo, I'm warning you.' Emily growled, glancing over at the white mouse.  
'Okay, okay.' Voodoo nodded, swinging Anakin aboard and hastening their chase.

Listening intently and following the footsteps, the group followed Bane through a large door and slowed when they lost track of him in the dim lights. The door sliding shut behind them further increased the sense of foreboding building in the mice, they were worried about just where Bane had taken them. They could see red things glowing around the place and that usually meant something bad was around. Clicking on in sequence, the overhead lights revealed just how bad the situation was. Klankers were lined up for quite a ways in front of them and the red glows turned out to be cannon shells, a deadly mix if ever there was one.  
'Welcome Jedi. We've been expecting you. Kill them!'  
'Oh yeah, time to party!' Fog called, launching off the mark and opening fire.

Darting and weaving in the space allowed them, the girls took the fight to the klankers with style and grace but they were careful with their aim at the same time.  
'Let's make this a bit more interesting.' Bane challenged, tapping something on his wrist guard. 'Lockdown!'  
'Oh shit.' Shard yelped, holding on tight as Angel left the ground and flipped over.  
'Magnetics! You were trained for this!'  
'Come on Harley, get a grip.' Emily uttered, ripping Harley over and lunging to activate his magnets. With a humming buzz, Harley latched onto the left wall and held his position. He couldn't hold it indefinitely like a scouting bike but he'd be okay for a while.  
'This is different.' Rex mused, rising up off the saddle and firing at the advancing droids. 'Whoa…thanks.' he yelped, almost losing his spot before Emily grabbed him.  
'Come on Rex, you know how to hang on without your hands. Get a grip properly.' Emily advised, keeping her grip until Rex got his footing properly secured.  
'Artoo, turn the gravity generators back on!'  
'Warrior, don't even try it! Energy weapons only. No projectiles.' Plate warned, laying down good suppressive fire to protect Artoo.  
'No one shoots my brothers in the back.' Fang snarled, swinging his sights over closer to Bane.

Putting out a wide screen of fire, someone clipped a floating droid carcass, sending it rattling and clattering along a rack of shells before it launched a shell into the air.  
'Check your fire! Hit one of those shells and this fight is over for all of us!'  
'Well that makes things more interesting.' Windvest muttered, ducking the flying shell and putting Low Rider into a spin. 'Sorry babe.'  
'Come on bros, we can do this.' Emily called, sighting carefully and managing to wing Bane.  
'Nice shot Em.'  
'Nothing to it Rex.' Emily shrugged, trying to get another shot at Bane but Skywalker was on him now. 'Bounty Hunters are all the same and I should know.' she grinned, scoring a glancing blow as Bane was flipped over by a Force-kick.

That was right about when Artoo got the gravity generators online again. A chorus of thuds, clangs and crashes filled the air as debris and combatants rained down on the deck. Losing his grip again, Rex slammed into the base of one of the cannons and rolled, dazed and dizzy but relatively unharmed. Disengaging his magnets, Emily heaved Harley off the wall and over, landing in a less that graceful heap on the floor. The rest of the mice fared little better, taking a moment to right their bikes before opening fire again.  
'You okay Rex?'  
'Nothing's broken.'  
'I'll take that.'  
'Here comes Bane!' Plate warned, too busy with the klankers to turn his heavy cannon on the fleeing Bounty Hunter.  
'Best I can do.' Emily sighed, clipping Bane in the leg before he turned and got her in the shoulder.  
'Emily!'  
'I'll live Rex.'  
'Someone catch Hevy!' Tank roared, helpless to do anything for the falling clone Bane had just shot off the ceiling.  
'I'll get him Master!'  
'I'm on Tano!' Plate barked, bolting after the young Padawan.  
'Got your back bro!' Voodoo confirmed, rising and joining the chase.  
'Ahsoka, wait! It's a trap!' Anakin called, gently lowering Hevy to the deck.  
'Plate! Get her back here! Voodoo!' Fang hollered, not looking up from the fight.  
'Ahsoka, wait! We'll take him together!'  
'Plate! Voodoo!' their efforts were in vain though, the doors slammed closed and locked, leaving Ahsoka and Plate alone to deal with Bane.

Pushing aside their worries, the remaining Republic combatants continued dealing with the klankers, swarming their fire and picking them apart.  
'Whoops!' one of the klankers yelped, tripping over and letting off a shot.  
'Shit!' Rex yelped, the loose shot hitting the released shell and detonating it. Everyone was thrown about the place and a heap of rubble came down from above. Diving for cover, the team curled up and waited for whatever was going to happen, no one really sure if they were going to be alive to see another day.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping pace with Ahsoka, Plate switched to his old Martian sidearm and fired, his shot lancing across Emily's previous shot to Bane's leg and slowing him down even further. Aiming back over his shoulder, Bane returned fire but Plate was faster, dodging the first three shots before his luck ran out and the fourth caught him in the chest. Crying out in pain, Plate crashed to the deck, pistol clattering from his hand.  
'Plate!'  
'Get after Bane, Ahsoka! I'll stay with Plate!' Voodoo barked, heaving and managing to flip Plate over so he could tend to the wound on his chest.  
'You thought you could get away?'  
'You're not much of a challenge youngling. I got you right where I want you.' Bane countered, firing at Ahsoka again. This time she was ready, deflecting the shot back and adding to his rising injury tally by getting him in the wrist.  
'That's the way kid, get him.' Voodoo whispered, most of his focus on Plate's injuries. 'Hang in there big fella, you're gonna be okay. Just keep breathin' for me, it's gonna be alright.'  
'Voodoo?'  
'Shhh, save your strength bro. I've got you, you'll be fine.' Voodoo soothed, tearing through his medical kit only to snap his head up when Ahsoka screamed. Eyes blowing wide, he watched her drop to the floor, unconscious. 'Oh shit…now we're in trouble.'  
'I can…still fight.'  
'Don't even try it Plate. Just lay still, this is serious. I'll keep you safe, it'll be okay.' Voodoo warned, not even bothering to draw his weapon, too busy trying to save Plate.  
'Ahsoka…'  
'Plate, I'm sorry but you're not making this any easier.' Voodoo sighed, pulling out one of the vials in his medkit and slotting it into his spray-hypo.

Even as he heard footsteps behind him, Voodoo just calmly injected the sedatives into Plate's neck and gave them a moment to kick in before getting back to work.  
'Know this Bane, kill us and you'll have a lot more just like us bayin' for your blood. You won't survive six months before they find you and tear you to pieces.' he warned, cleaning the wound and fitting a bacta dressing over it quickly.  
'I'm not interested in your death, whatever you are.'  
'Well you'd just better hope that Plate makes it. Whatever happens to us, the bros will know you fired this shot.'  
'Empty threats.'  
'You just keep tellin' yourself that. But was that the sound of a dying ship or an assassin comin' to tear your head off?' Voodoo shrugged, his words timing nicely with a soft creak from the ship. 'How many people can you run from while still maintaining your work levels?'  
'I'm not scared of you or your kind.' Bane growled, stalking away from the pair. Lifting his gaze, Voodoo watched as Bane scooped Ahsoka up and carried her out of sight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Groaning in pain, Tank heaved up against the rubble pinning his leg and pulled but it was a pointless attempt. He was stuck fast, unable to get himself free and they didn't have the gear necessary to release him from his pinned position. He'd already established the problem and knew the answer but he was scared, he didn't want to take that step.  
'Come on Tank, you can do it.' Coric coaxed, crouching beside him.  
'It's no good bro, I'm trapped. The weight of the rubble is just crushing my foot deeper into the deck. The more I pull, the further my cybernetics dig into the softer metal around it.' Tank sighed, sagging to the deck in exhaustion.  
'General Skywalker, can you hear me? Are you alright in there?'  
'Yeah, I'm alright. Get back to the hanger. Find a transport but wait for us as long as you can.'  
'We're on it Sir.'  
'I won't leave you Tank.' Fog insisted, settling beside Tank and lightly brushing his hair back out of his eyes. 'We're a team, we always stick together.'  
'I won't be that bro again Shard, not a chance. I've been there once, I won't make you guys support me again.' Tank insisted, straining again but he knew it was hopeless, they all knew.  
'You won't be that brother Tank, not for long anyway. Your spares are on the cruiser, I made sure we had them just in case.' Shard promised, joining the gathering around Tank.  
'What's going on over there Rex?'  
'Tank is trapped Sir, we're working on releasing him without causing another collapse.'

Looking up at Shard with a tear in his eye, Tank nodded and offered his hand to his slight bro. Clasping the offered hand firmly, Shard squeezed gently and grinned, shuffling around so he could reach the catches he needed to release.  
'I'm going to need help bros, lots of it. Darlin', get over here. I'm going to need you most of all.' he called, propping his chest up again. 'You'd better not be lying to me Shard.'  
'Wouldn't dream of it Tank. Alright, here we go.' Shard replied, releasing the catches and squirming in more to pull the connected wires free.  
'Grab my hands bros. When Shard gives the signal, pull with all you've got and don't stop till we're clear.' Tank instructed, reaching out to Rex and Denal.  
'We've got you Tank, its okay.' Rex promised, latching his hands around Tank's thick wrist and setting his feet.  
"Shard, can you hear me bro?"  
'I'm a little busy right at the moment Voodoo, Tank's trapped in the rubble. What's up?'  
"Plate's been shot, he's stable now but I can't move him alone."  
'I can see a path through this rubble. I can get to them and render assistance.' Raider offered, carefully climbing the rubble blocking their progress.  
'Go Raider, we'll pick you up once we have a transport.' Shard barked, still busy getting Tank free.  
'Voodoo, hang in there. I'm coming to help you.'  
"Glad to hear it Raider."

Squirming out of the rubble again, Shard sat up and glanced at Tank for a moment before reaching in and making absolutely sure everything was free.  
'Alright bros, pull!' he snapped, moving clear so Darlin' could get in really close. Grunting and straining, Rex and Denal heaved back against Tank's weight, slowly but surely dragging him from the rubble. Putting their weapons aside, Coric and Hevy added to the pull, grabbing Rex and Denal around the waist and heaving with them.  
'You're almost there guys, keep going.' Emily coached, squeezing in between the men and grabbing Tank's vest to add a little more pulling strength.  
'Alright, I'm clear.' Tank nodded, using his right leg for the last push. 'Now for the really fun part.'  
'Lean on me Tank, I've got you.' Shard coaxed, helping Tank onto his foot and supporting him as Darlin' came around on Tank's left and backed in under him.  
'Thanks bros, couldn't have done it without ya.' Tank sighed, adjusting his helmet and looking around. 'Come on, we need to get to the hanger. Let's move.'  
'We're out of here General.'  
'Understood Rex.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching the hanger after several dead ends and turnarounds, the mice flew straight into the battle, taking cover behind crates or any other suitable protection.  
'All units, make for that shuttle!' Rex ordered, rising up behind Emily and opening fire.  
'Fuck it Rex, stay down. Harley can't use his rear launchers while you're standing.' Emily snapped, yanking Rex back into the seat and waiting as Harley selected the rounds he wanted. Launching the selected shells, he scored two direct hits, shorting out a couple spider droids hanging around the shuttle.  
'We could really use some extra heavy fire right about now.' Rex sighed, missing the other two heavy cannons usually around him somewhere. 'I'm tired of all this chaos.'  
'You're not the only one Rex. We just have to make do with what we've got.' Emily shrugged, drawing fire and nailing another three klankers even though she was one weapon down.  
"Captain, the main reactor is exposed. It will implode at any moment."  
'Yes Sir. We're trying to make our way to the shuttle now.'  
"Get out of there!"  
'Sir! Yes, Sir!' Rex replied, turning to Denal and one that Emily didn't recognise. 'You two find the General and help him. This frigate's not going to last. We have to get out of here!'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Voodoo, how's it coming with Plate?'  
"We're moving as fast as we can Emily but it's a struggle. We're almost at the hanger now."  
'Hustle bros, this ship ain't gonna take much more.'

Breaking through the droid lines quickly, the mice flew up the ramp and crammed in as tight as they could, packing in shoulder to shoulder just to get everyone onboard.  
'Steady bros, he's not looking so crash hot.' Raider uttered, helping to guide Plate back into the safe and supportive arms of Tank and Shard. 'We did all we could Shard, I just hope it's enough.'  
'You did fine bros, Plate's a fighter. He'll hang in there, he's got Braidy and Emission to think about.' Shard grinned, checking Plate's pulse and smiling when he found it was strong and steady.  
"Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!"  
'We've got to leave now. The reactor's gonna blow. We cannot wait!'  
"You'll have to. I'm going after that Bounty Hunter."  
'Anakin, we can't wait. Plate's been shot, he's in bad shape. Tank's not looking so great either, we have to get out of here.' Emily snapped, the warning clear in her words. There were a few moments of silence over the comms before Skywalker was back.  
"Alright, we're on our way."

Bracing as the shuttle took off, the cramped occupants continued firing at the surviving droids, even as Anakin and Ahsoka made their appearance in the hanger.  
'Come on, come on!' Rex called, waving the Jedi towards the shuttle. Racing across the gap, they bounded up onto the rear hatch as the shuttle lifted higher into the air then turned to collect Denal from the upper walkway.  
'Trooper, did you get the holocron?'  
'No, Sir.'  
'I'll get it Master.'  
'No time. Rex, get us out of here.' Anakin ordered, finding a spot to squeeze in among the mice. 'How are our wounded?'  
'Tank's going to need some fiddly repairs done and Plate's due for a bacta bath but I'm confident they'll be okay.' Shard offered, cradling Plate's head lightly in the crook of one arm.  
'Tank, your leg…what happened to it?'  
'My leg or my life Ahsoka. Don't worry, it was designed to be detachable. I've still got the interface panel so installing a new one won't be a long process.' Tank shrugged, hiking up the remaining piece of denim covering his left leg to reveal the cybernetics interface panel covering the end of his stump.  
'He'll be back to normal in a few hours Ahsoka, nothing to it. I can see I'm still going to have a busy afternoon though.' Shard grinned, gazing pointedly at Emily.  
'Well, it looks like the holocron was destroyed, but at least the Separatists didn't get it.'  
'Bane's dead, but I can still feel him.'  
'Let it go Skywalker, just let it go. Windvest, I'm going to need you to have a look at Harley later, there's a problem with his scanners.' Emily sighed, sagging back against Rex gratefully.  
'What sort of problem?' Windvest asked, brushing his fingers over Ghost's cheek.  
'Not sure but he's reading Denal as a threat. There's nothing subtle about it either, not this dazzling red light flashing in the corner of my HUD.' Emily offered, shocked by Harley's angered response. 'Oh come on Harley, you can't honestly expect me to believe that good ol' Denal is dangerous? He's had our backs all day, no way he's a threat.' she continued, receiving an even angrier blurt in answer.  
'I'll take a look Emily.' Windvest nodded, deeply concerned by Harley's reading on Denal.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Disembarking with as much order as they had loaded, Shard and Raider gently propped Plate up against Tank's back, putting their faith in the mighty black mouse to deliver Plate safety to Shard's infirmary just near the hanger. Wrapping his tail gently around Plate's abdomen, Tank held him steady and let Darlin' drive, needing his hands free to help keep them both balanced on the bike.  
'Master, I'm sorry I let that mercenary get the upper hand.'  
'It wasn't your fault Ahsoka. It was mine, start to finish.'  
'So, did you manage to recover to holocron or capture the Bounty Hunter?'  
'Um, no and no.'  
'I see. So the mission was your usual version of success then?'  
'If by success you mean, I won, then yes.'  
'Oh lay off Admiral. So the mission didn't go to plan, that's standard when you work with the boys from 14. Shit happens, get over it and move on.' Emily sighed, still deeply confused by the way Harley was acting.  
'Glad to see I've got your approval Emily.'  
'Don't be hasty Skyguy. I'd still like to see you lay off the suicide missions. I'm getting grey hairs and I'm not even thirty.' Emily grinned, sinking down onto the nearest crate to rest.  
'Come on Emily, we'd better get you to the medbay.'  
'I'm getting there Skyguy, I just need a chance to rest. It's been a long day.'  
'I can understand that Emily.' Anakin agreed, plopping down beside her.

On the shuttle, Rex kept an eye on the survivors and took a few moments to calm his mind before getting back to work. These were special moments, times when he could be alone with his thoughts but his boys were never far from his mind.  
'How many made it off this time?'  
'Just us. Hey, Denal, good job frying that Bounty Hunter.'  
'Yeah, let's get some grub. You hungry?'  
'I'll catch up.'

Pushing to his feet again, Anakin watched the group leaving the shuttle and sighed, looking forward to a little quiet time before their next mission.  
'So, what now?'  
'Now we get the injured to the medical bay.'  
'Plate and Tank are already gone, it's just Denal and me I think.' Emily sighed, rocking to her feet.  
'General! There's something I think you should see.'  
'Is this ever going to end?' Emily growled, following Anakin back towards the shuttle.  
'Hey trooper! Are you alright?'  
'It's blood Sir. And it sure isn't from any of our men.'  
'It's not Martian either, they bleed red like the rest of us.' Emily added, trying to put two and two together but she was coming up blank on all counts. Rising to his full height again, Anakin rushed off the shuttle and looked around for Ahsoka, recognising they had a situation.  
'You're no clone!'  
'Ahsoka!'  
'Fuck it! Here we go again.' Emily growled, joining the chase as Ahsoka was beaten to the deck.  
'Emily, take care of Ahsoka!'  
'Whatever you need Skyguy.' Emily nodded, skidding to a stop beside the winded Padawan. 'You okay Ahsoka?'  
'Yeah, he just winded me Em.' Ahsoka replied, welcoming Emily's assistance and rejoining the chase.  
'No, no, no, no!' Voodoo snarled, swinging in from the other side in an attempt to cut the escape artist off.  
'Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings. Hurry!'  
"What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?"  
'It's Bane! Lock those rings now!'  
'Oops, looks like I owe Harley an apology.' Emily uttered, turning and whistling for her beauty.  
'We'll have to inform the Council.'  
'This isn't going to go over well.' Emily sighed, crouching and wrapping Harley up in the best hug she could manage. 'I'm sorry handsome boy, I didn't realise. I should never have second guessed you, you're too smart to be fooled by disguises and trickery. I'll listen to you next time, promise.' she swore, stroking over scorched paint and scratched panels.  
'Take some time Emily, I'll try and keep the mice off the front lines for a couple days.'  
'Much appreciated Anakin, I'm sure they'll all be grateful. But…'  
'Yes Emily, I'll let you have Rex's full attention for a couple days.'  
'Thanks Anakin.' Emily grinned, turning her attention back to grovelling before Harley.


	23. Surprise

Wounds cleaned and dressed, Emily relaxed on her bunk contentedly, eyes half closed as she properly unwound for the first time in nearly a month. She had a secret to tell, a very special secret that would hopefully put a smile on Rex's face after a very trying few weeks. Rolling onto her side, she curled up and sighed softly, thumb tracing over her medallion tenderly.  
'Tired angel?' Rex asked, towel wrapped low around his hips as he emerged from the 'fresher, water trickling over his chest.  
'Nah, just thinking Rex. Come and sit down, there's something I want to talk to you about.' Emily shrugged, still amazed she could make him smile without really doing anything.

Pulling on a loose pair of sleep pants, Rex climbed up beside Emily and grinned as she rolled over to gaze up at him, head resting on his thigh.  
'What's on your mind angel?' he asked, carding his fingers through her hair lovingly.  
'Family…starting one of my own mainly.' Emily sighed, loving the way he smelled right after a shower.  
'Uhhh…crap. Shoulda seen that coming.' Rex uttered, looking away from his beloved.  
'What's the matter Rex? Hey come on, look at me handsome.' Emily coaxed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.  
'Emily, I love you with all my heart but I'll let you go if it means you can have what you want. It'll break my heart but I'll do it because I want you to be happy.' Rex offered, tears falling freely as he gazed at the love of his life.  
'I don't understand Rex. Why would you leave? I thought we had something good.' Emily asked, stung by his words but trying to stay strong against her pain.  
'We do Emily, we've got something great but if you want a family, you're with the wrong man. I'll never know the joy of being a father, it's just not possible.'  
'Rex, I need you to start making sense. I want to soothe your pain but I don't know why you're hurting like this.'  
'It's another genetic modification. I…I'm sterile Emily, it's just not going to happen. I'm sorry beautiful, I just can't.' Rex whispered, lowering his gaze sadly.  
'Who told you that Rex?' Emily asked, moving up onto his lap and hugging him tight.  
'The Kaminoans, it's just one of those things that comes up in conversation.' Rex shrugged, wiping his eyes quickly.  
'Well, I happen to have evidence that the Kaminoans are talking out their asses.' Emily grinned, taking his hand and placing it on her expanded belly.

Shifting his hand again, Emily found and spot and kept his hand there, waiting for the proof that she knew was there. Almost as if cued to react, the precious secret she was carrying lashed out and kicked Rex's hand.  
'Was that…a baby?' Rex asked, looking at his palm in amazement.  
'Yes Rex, that's our baby meeting their father for the first time. You're going to be a father, the Kaminoans were lying to you about that one.' Emily beamed, snuggling in close and allowing Rex to run his bare hand over her swollen abdomen.  
'I'm going to be a father?' Rex uttered, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was working on the next generation. 'Wait, how long have you been keeping this from me Em?' he asked, joyful tears falling softly.  
'About five months. I kept looking for the right time to tell you but we've been so busy. I wanted to Rex, it's been so hard keeping this a secret but I wanted you relaxed and comfortable when I told you. I wanted you to be happy so we could share our joy. Don't worry, I've been extra careful during missions, always making sure to protect our great blessing.' Emily explained, nuzzling his throat tenderly and relaxing more as Rex went back to rubbing her abdomen lovingly.  
'I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. This is like nothing I've ever dreamed of before.' Rex uttered, his smile widening as their child kicked his hand again. 'My only regret is that I'll miss my chance to see our child grow up.'  
'Not necessarily Rex. I've been waiting for the right moment to give you this as well.' Emily grinned, reaching under their pillow and pulling out a spray-hypo unit. 'I asked Revs to look at a vaccine that would deal with your rapid aging. One shot in the neck and you'll live to a ripe old age.' she offered, turning the unit over in her hands.  
'Do I even have to tell you what to do with that?' Rex chuckled, tipping his head to the side and welcoming the soft hiss of the spray-hypo unit against his skin. 'I didn't think so.'  
'You're not going to feel so great for the next 24 hours Rex but once you're through that stage, you've got a long life to enjoy with us.' Emily offered, leaning over and tucking the device into one of the drawers.  
'I can deal with the downers so long as I've got you around Emily. You and our child.' Rex sighed contentedly, shuffling back and getting cosy in the corner with Emily burrowed in against his chest.

Closing her eyes, Emily cuddled in tight and dropped a tender kiss on Rex's chest, her world almost perfect as they relaxed and cherished each other. Tucking Emily in closer under his arm, Rex placed his left hand on her belly and wept silently, still adjusting to this idea of family and fatherhood.  
'We'll be okay Rex, we can do this. I borrowed a few supplies from Christine, we can get in some practise with taking care of a child. By the time this little one is born, we'll know what to do.' Emily soothed, stretching up to catch his lips in a sweet kiss.  
'I'm going to need the practise. I've never been trained for anything like this before.' Rex nodded, unwilling to let his precious family go even though he knew he had to if they were going to get anything done.  
'Don't worry about it Rex, I can show you the basics. We don't have to do anything just yet though, I'm quite content right here.' Emily chuckled, arms wrapped around her beloved as she enjoyed their first proper moment as a family.  
'I couldn't agree more angel.' Rex grinned, starting to get comfortable with the idea of family.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reading through the data Emily had left him while she went to see Shard regarding their child, Rex cradled the borrowed training baby against his chest gently. He was still getting used to the idea of a life that was totally dependant on them for everything but Rex's deeply hidden paternal instincts were starting to flicker into being. Jumping slightly as the training aid started crying again, Rex glanced at the manual Emily had created before turning away and going through his own mental checklist. The answer came quickly and he stood, setting the child back on the bunk and changing the diaper quickly.

Lifting the child back to his chest, Rex efficiently calmed the baby until it fell quiet again and he could relax again. Settling back on the bunk, he cradled his stand-in child tenderly and picked up his datapad again, getting back to his studies. He wasn't sure where Emily had gotten all this information but he felt so much better about what was coming with a wealth of information at his fingertips. Shuffling around a little, he tucked the child back in close and scrolled down again, the picture of a contented father. Setting his datapad down again, he adjusted the cloth around the baby and made sure his precious bundle was content and safe.

Looking up again when the chime sounded, Rex sighed and gazed down at the bundle in his arms before shrugging and settling back, figuring the news would eventually get out.  
"Rex, are you in there?"  
'Of course Sir, door's unlocked.'  
'Everything ready for…what is that in your arms Rex?'  
'Have a seat Sir, I've got some amazing news.' Rex grinned, putting his reading material aside as Cody removed his helmet and hooked one of the chairs nearby.  
'I thought we agreed to drop that Sir rubbish when it was just us Rex.' Cody mused, settling quickly and tucking his helmet under his chair out of the way.  
'Sorry Cody, my mind is elsewhere at the moment.'  
'So I can see. What's with the doll?'  
'This is a child substitute, used for teaching new parents how for care for their children.'  
'But Rex, you know that's never going to happen for us. We can't have kids of our own so why bother training to be a father?'  
'The Kaminoans lied Cody, we aren't sterile. I've got solid proof that it is possible for a clone to father a child.'  
'Honey, I'm home.' Emily greeted, toeing off her boots. 'Oh, hey there Cody.'  
'Hello Emily. Rex was just about to explain how he knows clones aren't sterile.' Cody grinned, always glad to catch up with Emily away from the battlefield.  
'Will this do for proof?' she asked, coming around to sit beside Rex, turning so Cody could see her swollen abdomen. 'That's right Cody, I'm pregnant with Rex's child.' she grinned, watching Cody try and wrap his mind around the idea.  
'You…Rex…whoa…I…' he stammered, thrown for a loop and trying to find his feet. 'Holy fuck.'  
'Yeah, I know. Take your time, it's a lot to wrap your mind around.' Rex chuckled, nudging Emily lightly. 'Let him feel our child kick, there's no denying how amazing that is.'  
'Are you sure Rex? I thought you wanted to keep this between us.' Emily uttered, getting carefully to her feet.  
'Cody and I grew up together, we came out in the same batch and everything. He's about as close to a real brother as I can get, we're that close.'

Drawing Cody to his feet, Emily took his hand and placed it on her bare belly, shifting it around for a moment before the child started moving again and thumped against Cody's hand.  
'There she is Cody, alive and well.'  
'Hang on Em, I thought we weren't going to decide before the birth if we were having a boy or girl.'  
'I'm not guessing Rex, Shard let it slip while he was running scans today. We're going to have a little girl.' Emily explained, returning to the bunk and allowing Rex to feel their baby kicking again.  
'A daughter…four months and I'll have a little girl.' Rex uttered, briefly wondering what she'd look like but he didn't really care so long as she was healthy.  
'You don't seem happy Emily.' Cody commented, catching a glimpse of something in Emily's eyes.  
'Skywalker knows, I didn't think it was that obvious. He called me out in the corridor, I'm officially off the roster for front line action. I still get to accompany Ahsoka on her side missions but no combat until after our daughter is born.' Emily sighed, gazing at her armour all neatly displayed where it belonged.  
'Personally, I'm all for that restriction. You need to slow down angel. One mistake and I could lose both of you.' Rex shrugged, nuzzling her neck.  
'Well, I guess I should leave you two to prepare for whatever is coming. Just a shame you won't be joining us Em, we could have used Harley's help on this one.' Cody grinned, grabbing his helmet and standing.  
'Hey, just because I can't go doesn't mean Harley will sit out. Which reminds me, you've got a bit of training to squeeze in before the battle Rex.' Emily chuckled, getting to her feet slowly.  
'What sort of training?'  
'This is the first time you've ridden Harley without me around. It's a different ballgame, you're in charge of directing Harley through the battle and there's no one else you can count on. It's up to you this time Rex, you've got to step up and take charge of everything. Confidence is key, Harley picks up on your concern and you're both going to be in trouble.' Emily guided, adjusting her shirt and heading for the door. 'You'll be okay though, you've done it all before. You know how to direct Harley, you just have to adjust to sitting up front and remaining in the saddle as you open fire.' she added, relaxing against the wall as Rex armoured up.  
'Mind if I watch the training? Just in case I ever need to do the same thing.' Cody asked, tucking his helmet under his arm.  
'Sure, you never know when such information might be needed.' Rex shrugged, practically flying into his armour.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Adjusting to the new info coming in from Harley, Rex approached the rumbling bike and mounted up, sliding smoothly into the saddle and setting his feet on the pegs comfortably.  
'Easy Harley, easy. We're okay, we can do this.' Rex uttered, placing his hands on the handlebars lightly and looking to Emily for support and guidance.  
'The knowledge is inside you Rex. You know how to communicate with Harley, I've taught you all you need to do this successfully.' Emily nodded, relaxing on a crate as Rex guided Harley forward.  
'They do seem comfortable together.' Cody remarked, watching the pair finding their rhythm and picking up speed.  
'Harley's gotten quite attached to Rex. I never thought Harley would accept another, it's good to see he's welcomed Rex into our crazy team.' Emily shrugged, triggering the targets and watching as Harley and Rex moved to deal with them.  
'You seem remarkably calm considering you've been kicked off the front lines.'  
'I don't love the idea but if I have to choose between my family and my combat adventures, I'll take my family every time. The dream of rasing a family has been a long time coming for me Cody, I've been looking for the right guy for years. I might be more at home in a combat zone but I'll soon adjust to putting my family first and spending more time away from combat. It'll be easier for me to step back from war, Rex doesn't know how to really let go of war.' Emily sighed, one hand wrapped under her abdomen for support.  
'Surely if you asked him, he'd turn away from the front lines.'  
'Yeah, probably but I'd feel guilty taking up all his time. He's got other things to worry about, not just his family. If I asked him to step away, someone else would have to take up his position with Skywalker and really, Rex knows how best to work with Skyguy. I can share Rex for now but I keep praying for the day to come where Rex and I can leave this military life and settle somewhere as a real family.' Emily chuckled, watching Rex tip Harley over and skid under another obstacle.  
'I can't really see Rex settling down outside the army, but that might just be my understanding of him.' Cody shrugged, tracking Rex around the hanger as he continued adjusting to Harley's behaviour.  
'Rex isn't the prefect example of a clone officer anymore, he's the perfect example of a career focused family man. Just you watch Cody, he'll soon spin that around to put family first. Every day brings new discoveries for him, new skills and a brighter understanding of what life really means. He actually cried when I told him the news, tears of joy and hope for the future. He was just looking for a chance to be someone special, to rise up from the crowd and become a symbol of hope for any brothers who want to make their lives better. One day Cody, I hope you find the same true happiness that Rex has found. Your day will come Cody but you have to be willing to reach out and grab it like Rex did. Are you ready Cody? Are you prepared for that day of salvation?' Emily asked, getting to her feet as Harley pulled up beside them. 'Feeling more confident now Rex?'  
'Yeah, I think we've got this Emily. It's still going to be strange riding into battle without you but I have confidence that we can handle things together.' Rex nodded, relaxing over the handlebars like he'd seen Emily do frequently.  
'That's what I like to hear Rex. I'm heading back to our quarters to rest, you owe Harley a wash and polish after his effort.' Emily sighed, removing his helmet and leaning in to catch a sweet kiss.  
'I know angel, I haven't forgotten Harley's post activity routine. I'll swing in and check with General Skywalker just to make sure everything is in order for the upcoming assault then I'll be home.' Rex nodded, dismounting and cupping her cheek. 'I love you angel, you and no other.'  
'Love you too Rex.' Emily grinned, catching another sweet kiss before turning and making her way from the hanger.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stretched out as comfortably as she could get, Emily went through the list of names she'd been sorting out and frowned, nothing really fitting with her hopes for their daughter. Most of the names on her list were abandoned because they were Earth names and would most likely only cause confusion and teasing since they didn't fit the norm. Others were crossed off because they didn't roll off the tongue properly or didn't fit with the family name that she'd inherit.  
"Emily, are you in?"  
'Yeah, come on in Ahsoka.' Emily grinned, adjusting the rolled up towel supporting her belly.  
'How are you feeling?' Ahsoka asked, spinning around one of the chairs and plopping down.  
'Apart from the fact our precious little one is getting rowdy, I'm doing okay. I still wish I was going down to Geonosis with the rest of the guys but I know I'd be taking a huge risk. Not to mention the fact Rex would probably cuff me to the bunk until after the child is born. He's got enough to worry about without me adding to his stress.' Emily shrugged, adjusting her support and sitting up a little.  
'Do you know if you're having a girl or boy?'  
'It's a little girl, Shard told me during the last scans.'  
'This is so exciting. I've never had a baby sister before.'  
'Calm down Ahsoka, you won't be seeing much of the child in the first few weeks. No one but Rex and I will, our daughter will need time to bond with her parents and gain her strength before anyone else even gets to so much as look at her. As for being sisters, not happening. Everyone gets equal footing, aunts and uncles all round. Doesn't matter how close you are, everyone gets equal place around our daughter. As she grows, I'm trusting you not to go influencing her to call you sister, no matter how much you might want her to. Do I make myself clear Ahsoka?' Emily insisted, pushing down her frustrations at Ahsoka's daring.  
'I was just…'  
'Yes or no Ahsoka, it's that simple. You either agree to be a responsible Aunt or accept that you won't be having anything to do with our daughter. It wouldn't take much for me to convince Rex that our daughter would have a better life away from the army. We could disappear one night, start a new life somewhere else where you'll never find us.' Emily warned, tired of people trying to push into her family.  
'I think I should go.' Ahsoka replied, getting to her feet.  
'Heed my words Ahsoka Tano, I'll give anything to keep my family together.' Emily reiterated, going back to her list as Ahsoka stormed from the room.

Stunned by the cold-shoulder he'd gotten from Ahsoka, Rex entered his quarters and grinned at Emily but he could tell she was steamed about something.  
'What happened this time angel?' he asked, stripping off his armour and putting it all away.  
'Ahsoka was trying to push into our family. Calling our daughter her little sister and all that shit.' Emily snarled, putting aside her list again and slapping on a tired smile. 'I put her back in her place.'  
'I had a feeling she'd try it. What'd you tell her?' Rex sighed, settling beside Emily and drawing her close.  
'If she tried to convince our daughter that they were sisters, we'd pack up in the middle of the night and head out on our own to a place where she'd never find us. I meant it too, I'm not letting anyone push into this family. It's just the three of us, no one else will ever really be family. Not in the truest sense of the word.' Emily grinned, snuggling back into Rex's strong embrace.  
'Leave the army…I'm not cut out for a civilian life Em.'  
'I know Rex, I know. I've been there though, I lived the civvy life for a few years and did just fine at it. We'll survive, we're strong people and a great family.' Emily shrugged, resting her arms over his as she closed her eyes. 'Don't leave me Rex, not yet. I know you've got a battle to fight but I just want to stay here like this for a while.' she whispered, sinking into his embrace a little more.  
'I've got you angel, I've got you both. Shhh, rest now my beautiful ladies.' Rex uttered, keeping watch as Emily slipped into a peaceful and well earned rest.

Spotting the datapad Emily had been reading, Rex gently untangled one hand and picked it up, reading through the list she'd prepared. Smiling faintly he balanced the device on his leg and put in his own suggestions, his favourite name at the top of the list. Saving the document again, he put the datapad aside and settled back, pushing aside thoughts on the upcoming battle on Geonosis and all the dangers he could face in favour of loving his beloved and guarding her rest.


	24. Brain Invaders

Finally getting her boots on Geonosis, Emily shouldered her pack and headed to join the Jedi as the discussed what was going on. While she hadn't been directly called for by Skywalker, she had followed her instincts and hopped a ride down.  
'I'm afraid we have a complication.'  
'Don't we always?'  
'Depends who you're asking Anakin.'  
'Hardly fair Emily. What are you doing here anyway? I thought I told you to stay on the Resolute.'  
'You did Anakin but something tells me I'm going to be needed to assist on a side mission.' Emily shrugged, adjusting her pack.  
'I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defences held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus.'  
'We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way.'  
'The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him.'  
'Master, I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission.'  
'Whatever needs to be done, Master. I'm happy to help.'  
'As am I.'  
'Looks like it's you and me this time Em.' Rictor chuckled, taking in her situation.  
'I look forward to catching up Rictor.' Emily nodded, shifting the support strap she'd taken to wearing to help carry the weight of her child and make things a little more comfortable for them both.  
'Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine.' Obi-Wan instructed, giving Anakin a look that clearly asked for an explanation of Emily's condition.  
'Hey Anakin, where's…'  
'Over there Emily, safe and sound.' Anakin cut her off, pointing to where a group of clones were relaxing in the shade.  
'Be right back.' Emily promised, squeezing Ahsoka's shoulder before jogging off to catch Rex.

Looking up from where he was running a light cloth over Harley's flanks to clean off the dust, Rex cracked a grin behind his helmet and stood, wondering why Emily was down here but glad she was still close. Sliding into the saddle smoothly, he let Harley take the controls and race to greet Emily, just as excited after their adventure together.  
'Emily, what are you doing down here?' Rex asked, dismounting and gently hugging her close.  
'Side mission to Ord Cestus for medical supplies. Windu's force copped a flogging on Dantooine.' she explained, lifting his helmet off and stealing a chaste kiss.  
'Let me guess, we're escorting Poggle to Coruscant then we'll rendezvous somewhere along the way.' Rex sighed, drawing away slowly and trailing his fingers over her cheek.  
'From what Kenobi was saying, we'll rendezvous near the medical station and travel to Dantooine together.' Emily shrugged, crouching and running her hands over Harley's tank lightly. 'Did you enjoy the battle Harley?' rumbling an affirmative, Harley beamed his mission recordings across to the datapad on Emily's belt.  
'According to Fang and Fog, we did a great job considering it was our first time without you. It felt strange but we got the job done and came out without a scratch.' Rex offered, proud of what they'd achieved together even though he wished Emily had been around to see them in action.  
'I'm so proud of you both. You can choose to stay with Rex or you can come with me now Harley.' Emily grinned, straightening and wrapping one arm around Rex's waist. Revving up, Harley tore across to catch up with Racer, his mind made up.  
'Go on angel, you've got a long flight ahead.' Rex uttered, ignoring the guys around them as he drew Emily in for another kiss.  
'You owe me a foot rub when we get back to our quarters.' Emily chuckled, running one hand through his hair lightly.  
'Figured as much.' Rex nodded, sinking to one knee and placing both hands on Emily's belly. 'You be good for you mummy little angel.' he whispered, dropping a loving kiss on the precious bump.  
'She's been wonderful today, hardly moved at all.' Emily chuckled, allowing Rex a moment with their unborn child before pulling him to his feet. 'Be safe Rex.' she uttered, squeezing his hands tenderly.  
'Always pretty lady.' Rex promised, releasing Emily reluctantly and watching her jog away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sitting watch over the sleeping Padawans, Emily cradled her ever expanded abdomen in her folded legs and went over the naming list again, turning over the final five options. Crossing another off the list, she looked up as Ahsoka rolled over again, clearly having trouble falling asleep. On the other bunk, Barriss was fast asleep on her back, hands resting on her abdomen. Rictor snored quietly on the floor, back to the wall and head near Barriss. The bikes sat quietly beside the door, engines silent as they recharged and defragmented their computers.  
'What? What is it?'  
'It's too quiet. It's a big change from all the fighting these last few days.'  
'You should enjoy this peace while it lasts.'  
'Sitrep.' Rictor uttered, woken by the soft voices.  
'Stand down Rictor, nothing to worry about. Ahsoka can't sleep, that's all.' Emily soothed, putting her name list away. 'Try and get some sleep Ahsoka, I can always ask Harley to put up a bit of background noise for you.' she offered, shifting her position.  
'I can't. Let's go eat.' Ahsoka replied, getting to her feet.  
'I could go for a bite myself.' Rictor agreed, pushing up to his full height.  
'Be a dear would you Rictor?' Emily sighed, offering her hands to the taller mouse.  
'Of course Emily.' Rictor nodded, helping Emily up and supporting her for a moment. 'So how far along are you now?'  
'Eight months and one week. I feel so uncomfortable at the moment, I just want this baby out.' Emily shrugged, entering a data code so Harley would know where she was when he came out of his defrag.  
'Three weeks isn't that long Emily, soon you'll have a beautiful child.' Rictor grinned, ducking out the door.  
'Rex is eager to meet his little girl, I reckon he'll make a great father.' Emily agreed, adjusting the support band again.  
'And you will be a fantastic mother Emily. I just know you'll raise a well balanced and intelligent daughter.' Rictor chuckled, imagining what the child might look like.  
'I'm not so sure about the well balanced Rictor. Let's face it, she's going to learn how to fight no matter what happens.'  
'I'd be worried if she didn't learn to use a firearm before the age of ten Emily.'  
'Firearms will have to wait, we'll probably teach her hand-to-hand first. But then, with so many uncles to protect her, I doubt she'll get in trouble much.'  
'Clones, mice and Jedi…your little girl is going to be quite safe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Grabbing meals and taking a seat at one of the tables nearest the door, the small team were quiet for a few minutes, picking at the food on offer.  
'I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I'm not sure I know how to do that.'  
'Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace, not warriors. However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace.'  
'Yes, but will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors? And what's the difference?'  
'I don't have all the answers Ahsoka. Like you, I am a learner. What does your Master tell you?'  
'Anakin? Oh, umm…you might find some of his thoughts on the future a bit radical.'  
'Really? Why?'  
'Let's just say my Master will always do what needs to be done. I'm not even sure how peacetime will agree with him.'  
'That's easy Ahsoka, he'll just keep finding people that are determined to see peace never exists in this galaxy. And you'll keep getting dragged along with him until you reach Knighthood.' Emily shrugged, wincing as her child lashed out again. 'And what do you know, the sleeping angel is awake.'  
'You okay Emily?'  
'Yeah Ahsoka, nothing to worry about. My precious little one is awake and kicking my kidneys again.'   
'That sounds painful.'  
'Trust me Barriss, there is nothing fun about being eight months pregnant. I can't sleep, I've got internal bruising from this particularly active child, my back is aching, my feet are swollen and constantly sore and my boobs are absolutely huge now…the only solace I've got is knowing I've only got three more weeks of this hell before I can finally hold my daughter in my arms.' Emily sighed, looking down at her breasts to prove her point.  
'You don't look that bad Emily. You've got that healthy glow that all mothers get while they're pregnant.' Rictor offered, trying to lighten her mood.  
'Thanks Rictor, I've been trying to stay healthy but it's a struggle to resist the temptation to just lounge about and make Rex run around for me until I've had the baby.' Emily sighed, going back to her meal.  
'You know he would do that too.' Ahsoka grinned, reaching over to squeeze Emily's wrist lightly.

Looking up when the door opened, Rictor tensed as he read something funny from the clones standing behind him. It wasn't just the fact he had his back to the door, there was something wrong.  
'Evening Ox, Edge. Would you like to join us?'  
'Something isn't right here.' Rictor uttered, glancing at Emily.  
'Is something wrong troopers?' Ahsoka asked, the tense atmosphere only getting worse when the troopers advanced, raising their weapons and opening fire. Rolling backwards sharply, Rictor kicked the table they were sitting around up and over as Emily rolled over her bench and dropped into a crouch, hissing as the extra weight made the movement painful. Rolling again, Rictor kept his bulk low as he scrambled around the table to safety as Barriss flipped over it.  
'You okay Emily?'  
'Troopers! Stand down!'  
'Yeah Rictor, I'm okay. Just can't move like I used to.' Emily nodded, watching Barriss deal with one of the assaulting troopers before Ahsoka Force-pushed the other away and they both collided with the wall.

Moving out from their position, the group approached the clones that had just attacked them, worried about whatever was going on and disturbed by the ease these two attacked them. The door slid open again and two more clones entered, weapons up and ready. Whipping around, Rictor gently pushed Emily behind him as Ahsoka and Barriss swung their blades up, deadly tips pointed at vulnerable throats.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Two clones just attacked us. What is going on?'  
'Trap, do you know what happened to those troopers?'  
'Couldn't tell you Commander. I'm just as confused as…'  
'You're in charge of those men! Did you order them to kill us?'  
'No Sir! I did not.'  
'What's happening? Why would they do this?'  
'We don't know. We heard shots.'  
'Why should we believe you?'  
'Look, no guns.' Trap tried, easing down and placing his carbine on the ground, his companion setting his long rifle down.  
'Noble Rictor but unnecessary. I might be pregnant but I'm not useless.' Emily chuckled, stepping back around the taller grey as the Jedi deactivated their lightsabers. 'Everyone just simmer down. There has got to be a logic explanation for all this.'  
'These men wouldn't just attack us without reason.'  
'My Master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress.'  
'It can't be that simple. At least, it didn't feel like that.'  
'Excuse me, Sir, we should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge.'  
'Bridge, this is Barriss. Respond.'  
'We need to get up there. We need to find out what's going on.'  
'But these two will be coming around any minute.'  
'You just leave that to us Barriss. I know a thing or two about stopping trouble makers in their tracks.' Emily smirked, unslinging the large pouch on her back. 'Give me a hand here Rictor. I'm thinking technique 71.'  
'Nice call Emily.' Rictor nodded, grabbing Ox and dragging him away from the wall before flipping him on his front.

The rest of the group could only watch in disbelief as Rictor hauled Edge over and draped him across Ox's back before Emily got busy, firmly securing the pair in such a way as to make it almost impossible for them to escape. Moving around the pair, Emily bound their left wrists firmly before continuing around the circle, binding limbs and fitting joint locks to really keep them stuck. Edge's right wrist to Ox's left ankle, the knots were tight and complicated, special knots Emily had worked hard on for use with hostile merchandise. Ox's right ankle was yanked in hard against Edge's right ankle, the joint locks helping with the form and meaning they couldn't struggle around to reach a particular knot and start the efforts of getting free. Behind her came Rictor, fitting custom steel cages over the knots and activating the heat clamps to tighten up the cages and make the knots practically impossible to release no matter how hard they tried.  
'Here, get this into place.' Emily grinned, handing him a wider rope set.  
'Smart Emily, almost forgot about that piece.' Rictor chuckled, working the contraption under Ox's abdomen and feeding the ends out around the pair. Gathering the tails in his hand, Rictor slid the first locking ring down and made sure it was tight before weaving the four ropes together into a very complex knotted bundle before fitting the second locking ring into place and tightening it up.  
'I was going to suggest Havoc watch them while we check the bridge but that works too I guess.' Trap shrugged, admiring the ropes and metal pieces holding the pair captive.  
'No offence but until we know exactly what is going on around here, I'm putting my faith in techniques I know work. You guys might be stronger than the average human but I've tested this system against Falcon and he's even bigger and stronger than you. There's no way these two are getting loose, even if they have help.' Emily shrugged, rising smoothly and slinging her binding kit back over her shoulder quickly.  
'Okay, let's go.' Ahsoka nodded, leading the group out of the mess as Havoc picked up his weapon and stood guard over the bound pair just in case.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Approaching the bridge corridor, Emily's instincts flared and she grabbed Rictor by the belt, yanking him back just before the security shields activated.  
'Nice one Em, thanks.'  
'Don't mention it Rictor.'  
'Someone doesn't want us going up there.'  
'I'll attempt to override the controls.'

Watching the way Trap moved, Emily's suspicions grew but the moment he raised his weapon, she moved in close and lashed out to protect Ahsoka and Barriss. Her reinforced bike boot connected with his rifle, knocking it flying down the corridor. Lunging past Emily, Trap grabbed Barriss and opened his mouth, some weird worm appearing between his lips.  
'He's infected!'  
'Oh no you don't asshole!' Rictor snarled, grabbing Trap around the neck and twisting sharply. A loud snap echoed around them and he fell, the worm writing across Barriss' face.  
'Get this thing off me!' she cried, throwing the worm into Ahsoka's range. Whipping up her lightsaber, Ahsoka sliced the worm in half, the pieces dropping harmlessly to the floor where they writhed in pain.  
'Ugh, what is that?'  
'Looks like some type of parasite. It must be controlling their actions.'  
'Mind control. Well that explains a lot. Trap was my friend. He would never have tried to kill us. How did these things get on board in the first place?'  
'They must have infected the clones while they were on Geonosis.'  
'We'll have to quarantine the ship.'  
'We should also contact Master Fisto and let him know about the situation.'  
'Let's go.'  
'So much for staying away from dangerous situations.' Emily sighed, taking off after Ahsoka.  
'Maybe you should go back to the bikes Emily. This can't be good for the baby.' Rictor suggested, catching her arm.  
'Yeah, I think you're right. Keep an eye on Ahsoka for me, okay.' Emily nodded, slowing her pace and turning side on.  
'I will Emily, you can trust in me. Go, protect the child. Harley and Racer can keep these monsters at bay.' Rictor promised, watching Emily for a moment before hustling after the girls.

Swinging around another corner, the reduced group heard a familiar noise, a language they had all heard before.  
'That sound. It's…'  
'Geonosian.'  
'This can't be good. Damnit, we could really use Decal right about now.' Rictor uttered, pressing in against the wall and peering over Barriss' head to see what was happening. He wanted to race in and do something but he knew he couldn't, not while the Padawans were under his protection. He got in enough trouble just watching Barriss, he really didn't want to deal with Skywalker.  
'We have to help him.'  
'There are too many of them Ahsoka.' Rictor sighed, desperate to fight but knowing it was suicide.  
'It's too late.'  
'Uh ladies, we've been busted.' Rictor warned, sensing the trooper coming in from behind them.  
'Crap.' Ahsoka uttered, spinning into defence mode as Rictor started picking off the infected clones around them.

Spotting one of the clones carrying three little yellow eggs, Rictor reached into his belt pouches and pelted one of his grenades down the storeroom. His aim was right on target, the incendiary grenade going off right under the egg bearer and spreading quickly to take out another couple.  
'Overkill Rictor.'  
'Not really Barriss. It was fry him or get one of those things up my nose.'  
'But now look what you've done.' Barriss shot back, busy deflecting incoming fire from all the infected clones.  
'Thinking on my feet here.' Rictor snapped, diving for cover and picking off another one. 'I'm all for a real plan.'  
'Barriss! Let's go for the vent.'  
'Ares watch my back.' Rictor uttered, breaking cover and scrambling up the nearest pile of storage crates before Barriss grabbed him in the Force and threw him up to a high walkway before landing beside him. 'Thanks.'  
'Come on, we have to get out of here.' Barriss called, ripping away one of the access panels and diving into the vent.  
'Yippie-ki-yi-yay motherfuckers.' Rictor crowed, dropping two more incendiaries before Barriss yanked him into the vent.

Commando crawling along behind the girls, Rictor had to keep remembering to keep his head down so he didn't smack into the low ceiling above them. He could hear the troopers running along below them and snarled deep in the back of his throat, frustrated with their situation and wondering if they would make it out alive.  
'I'll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters. You head for the aft comm centre and send a warning to Master Fisto. We have to stop the ship from reaching the medical station.'  
'I don't know Barriss, I think we should stay together.'  
'As do I. Unfortunately, that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed Ahsoka. If you need to, you'll do what must be done. I know it.'  
'Yes. Of course. Then I'll see you soon.'  
'Rictor…'  
'Don't even think about it Barriss, you're my responsibility.'  
'Of course. I was going to suggest you inform Emily of our plan. With Trap dead, you two should be able to use Martian frequencies to communicate without being overheard.'  
'No dice Barriss, cross frequency comms are everywhere. At least a third of the infected clones will have them, possibly more.'  
'So how do we let Emily now of our plan?'  
'We can't. We just have to trust Harley and Racer to figure it out.'  
'Hardly a comforting idea.'  
'I know, come on.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Glad of the little transmitter Emily had slipped onto Ahsoka's shirt, Emily caught up with her in the aft comm centre, leaving Harley to guard the door as she approached.  
'As long as these things are on board, we dare not dock with the medical station.'  
"You must bring the ship in. The only way we can stop these parasites is to analyse them."  
'You don't understand how terrible these things are. What if they get loose?'  
"We will take precautions."  
'I have a bad feeling about this Master Fisto, but I will follow your instructions.'  
'Easy Ahsoka, real easy now.' Emily soothed, keeping her hands in view as Ahsoka shot to her feet and turned, lightsaber in her hands. 'Be calm little'un, I'm clean. You don't have to fear me, I haven't been caught out.'  
'Prove it!'  
'Ask Harley, he can run a scan. I can't offer any further proof.'  
'Harley? Is Emily infected by one of those parasites?' Ahsoka asked, watching the bike move closer and run his scanners over Emily.

Plugging into the nearest display terminal, he gave Ahsoka the option of checking all his settings were standard so she knew there was no trickery involved.  
'Satisfied Ahsoka?'  
'Yeah Emily, I'm satisfied.'  
'Good. Where are the others? Barriss and Rictor?'  
'They've gone to the reactor room to disable the thrusters.'  
'Okay, good plan. What else have you figured out?'  
'Master Fisto wants us to dock with the medical station but I think that's a bad idea.'  
'It's not the best idea but it could be our only chance Ahsoka.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dropping out of the vents, Rictor swung his rifle around and followed Barriss towards the reactor room, watching over her like he always promised to do. Creeping around the next corner, he got that bad feeling again but before he could even form a clear thought to warn Barriss, she walker right into a stun trap and cried out in pain.  
'Barriss!' he yelped, instinctively reaching for her and getting a jolt. 'Fuck, not smart.' he uttered, swaying on his feet as she collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath.  
'If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a Jedi.'  
'The Martian bodyguard is an added bonus.' another clone added, aiming at Rictor's head as they were surrounded.  
'You are not putting one of those things up my nose.' Rictor snapped, launching to his feet only to get caught in the shock field again and dropped to the deck.

Moving forward, two of the infected clones grabbed his arms and pinned him between them, holding him steady as another approached with two eggs.  
'No!' Barriss cried, the first worm squirming up her nose and out of sight.  
'I'll fuckin' kill you for this.' Rictor snarled, struggling to break free but they had a good grip on him. He couldn't get away from the parasite and it was in, writhing up his nose.

Feeling the parasite starting to take control, Rictor focused his considerable mental strength on it and fought back, shutting off access and closing down his mind to lock the infector away in a tiny portion of his mind. Squeezing it in tighter and tighter, he allowed the thing to stay but only gave it enough space so he could blend in with the rest of the infected until he had a chance to strike back.  
"Never have we encountered one so strong."  
"Guess you've never messed with a Martian then. I will beat you, you will not take my mind."  
"How long can you hope to hold out? I will beat you weakling."  
"You can try ugly but it's not fucking happening."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pacing the small room anxiously, Emily tried to come up with a plan but she also diligently kept trying to contact Rictor via Racer. Unfortunately though, he wasn't picking up and she wasn't giving any clue as to why.  
'Almost got it.'  
"Cargo ship TB-73, this is Clone Captain Rex. Please respond."  
'Rex, this is Ahsoka. Boy, am I glad to hear your voice.'  
"Likewise Sir. I've got someone here who wants to speak with you."  
"Ahsoka, what's going on? Are you okay?"  
'Well, not exactly.'  
'Now there's an understatement Ahsoka.' Emily sighed, walking over to join Ahsoka.  
'Here Em, you sit down. It's okay.'  
'Thanks Ahsoka, you're a gem.' Emily grinned, gratefully sinking into the offered seat.  
"What's the situation?"  
'The ship has been infected by some kind of parasitic worm. Most of the clones are infected and we can't raise Rictor or Barriss. Harley had a channel with Racer but she shut it off and we can't track them.'  
"Are you okay Emily?"  
'We're both just fine Rex. It'll take more than a ship load of infected clones to catch me out. I've got a plan, one that will see our family safely reunited.' Emily promised, grateful that their little angel had decided to go back to sleep.  
"Be careful Emily."  
'I will Rex, everything will be fine. I've survived deadlier situations than this, I'll be perfectly safe.'  
"Emily, you find cover and stay out of sight. I thought you'd be safe to take this one."  
'Relax Anakin, you're being overprotective.' Emily chuckled, getting to her feet and heading for the door. 'Come on Harley, let's get moving.' she called, checking the coast was clear before jogging away.

Swinging around another corner, Emily almost sagged when she spotted Rictor but she was wary of the fact Barriss wasn't with him.  
'Rictor, there you are. I've been trying to contact you.'  
'Run Emily.'  
'What's going on Rictor?'  
'Run! Don't stay near me!'  
'I don't understand. Why would I run from you Rictor?'  
'I can hold it back Em but you have to run.'  
'You've been…'  
'Run!' Rictor yelled, carbine swinging up into a firing position.

Bounding into the saddle, Emily hung on tight as Harley raced away down the corridors, pulling away from Racer before darting into one of the rooms along the corridor. Dismounting quickly, Emily hunted around for any suitable cover, her gaze finally settling on a pile of crates stacked up by the wall. Following the pile up, she spotted a vent and grinned, hoping it would be a suitable hiding spot for her now that there were so few uninfected onboard.  
'Harley, get out of sight and stay silent. I'm going for high ground.' she whispered, starting up the crates carefully. Beeping softly, Harley backed in between two crates and shut down completely, vanishing from all Republic and Martian sensors onboard. Satisfied he'd be safe, Emily continued up and into the vent, pulling the hatch shut behind her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making her way through the vents as best she could, Emily caught up with Ahsoka again and sighed, watching the troopers march below them.  
'Barriss is infected.' Ahsoka whispered once the troopers were out of sight.  
'I know, so is Rictor. He's fighting the parasite in his head but it's a losing battle for him. Contact Anakin, see if he's got anything.' Emily nodded, resting on her side and trying to catch her breath.  
'This is Ahsoka. Come in.'  
"Ahsoka, listen to me. The worms are affected by the cold!"  
'Cold? That's how we stop them?'  
"Rupture the coolant system."  
'Shit, that was close.' Emily uttered, looking up at Ahsoka as a stray clone almost caught them out.  
"Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system!"  
'The coolant system. Got it.'  
"How's Emily holding up?"  
'I'm fine Rex, just as promised. Now everyone pipe down before you get us caught.' Emily hissed, waiting for Ahsoka to get clear before dropping from the vent. 'Oof…hang on little one.' she uttered, adjusting her support band again and hoping she hadn't upset the baby too much.  
'You okay Emily?'  
'I'm fine Ahsoka, I can do this. I'll deal with the coolant system, you watch our backs.' Emily instructed, following Ahsoka down the corridor quickly but carefully.  
'Got it.'

Entering the coolant system control room, Ahsoka stood guard inside the door as Emily hustled to the control panel. Recalling the manuals she'd read to catch up on technology, she got to work on redirecting the coolant and flooding the ship, just hoping Ahsoka could deal with any threats coming her direction.  
'Harley, I need you to come to the coolant system control room.' she uttered, reassured by the soft beep in her ear.  
'What use is Harley going to be?' Ahsoka asked, lightsaber deactivated but held ready.  
'I'm going to need the warm cloak I always carry on Harley. Gotta keep the baby warm.' Emily shrugged, pulling the lever at her left and starting the icy flood.  
'Well that makes sense. I don't suppose you've got anything I could borrow?' Ahsoka sighed, already feeling the chill.  
'I might be able to come up with something Ahsoka.' Emily offered, walking back to Ahsoka's side and rubbing her arms lightly.

Beeping softly, Harley pulled up outside the control room and waited as Emily opened the door. Opening the left pannier, she lifted out her heavy fur cloak and pulled it around her shoulders before digging around in the right pannier. What she found wasn't perfect but it would do the job.  
'Here Ahsoka, this should keep you warm. It's not much but it'll help.' she offered, wrapping the soft baby blanket around Ahsoka's shoulders and pinning it firmly.  
'Isn't this for your daughter?'  
'She's warm at the moment. You'll freeze without some protection. Sorry I don't have anything better.' Emily sighed, patting Harley's tank again. 'Get to the bridge, it's up to you to try and slow this ship down so we don't crash into that medical station.'  
'What are you going to do?' Ahsoka asked, accepting a second small blanket and pulling it around her chest before tying it off to create a warm top.  
'I have to find Rictor. He won't survive this chill without assistance. He's a shorthair, this cold could kill him.' Emily explained, glancing at Harley's scanners.  
'I understand Emily. Be safe.'  
'You too Ahsoka.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sticking in behind Kit, Sidewinder entered the frigid ship and groaned as his fur almost immediately puffed up to its full length from head to toe.  
'Sidewinder?'  
'I make no secret of the fact I'm a longhair. This is what happens when longhaired mouse enters artic conditions. You get a giant powder puff.' Sidewinder sighed, shaking quickly to fluff up his fur a bit more. 'Uh oh…Barriss Offee is on this ship, isn't she?'  
'Yes, with Ahsoka Tano.'  
'Shit…Rictor's a shorthair. He doesn't have the same cold protection I do. We have to find him before he freezes to death.'  
'Go! I'll find Ahsoka and Barriss. You worry about Rictor and Emily.' Kit nodded, moving aside as Revs shot in after Sidewinder and raced aft.

Stepping onto the bridge, Kit took in the scene quickly, stepping over the worm on the floor and crouching in front of Ahsoka and Barriss, the young Togruta cradling Barriss in her lap. Reaching out, Kit gently tipped Ahsoka's face up, glad she was still alive after what had to have been a trying day.  
'Hello Master Fisto. We're ready to pick up the supplies.'  
'we'll take care of that. You rest now, Ahsoka.' Kit soothed, moving aside as Bits and Mark entered the bridge.  
'Easy now girls, you're in good hands. I've got you Barriss, you're going to be okay.' Bits uttered, gently gathering Barriss into his arms and standing, cradling the icy girl to his chest.  
'Come on Ahsoka, I've got you. You'll be warmer soon.' Mark added, hoisting Ahsoka off the cold floor and holding her to his chest so tenderly.  
'Get these two out of here. We'll continue our search.'  
'Of course General.' they nodded, turning and leaving the ship with their precious cargo.

Pounding down the corridors together, they found the pair huddled in the corridor, Emily's formal cloak wrapped around them both as Harley and Racer kept their engines running to provide some kind of warmth for the shivering pair.  
'No time to waste, let's get these two off this icy ship.' Revs nodded, nudging Harley out of the way before wrapping the black fur cloak around Emily's trembling frame and standing, groaning under her weight. 'What have you been eating Emily?'  
'Revs? That you?' Emily muttered, shivering in his embrace.  
'Yeah Em, I've got you. You're safe now.'  
'Check the baby…is she still safe?'  
'As soon as I get you off this ship, I'll check. Come on, time to go.' Revs promised, turning and heading for the nearest exit.  
'Up you come Rictor, you've done a great job. There you go, I've got you bro.' Sidewinder grinned, hoisting Rictor onto his back and making sure he wouldn't fall before heading after Revs, Harley and Racer bringing up the rear.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Snapping awake, Emily sat up and looked around, memories of the trip slamming back to the front of her mind.  
'Easy Emily, easy. It's okay, you're safe now.' Revs soothed, hustling to her side and guiding her back down.  
'My baby?'  
'Healthy and happy still. Look, I took this while I was running the scans.' Revs grinned, handing her a flimsiplast sheet with a grainy black and white picture printed on it.  
'Thank you Revs. I still can't believe she's mine.' Emily nodded, gazing intently at the picture. 'What about the others? Ahsoka? Barriss? Rictor?'  
'Everyone is fine Emily. Ahsoka and Barriss are resting peacefully, Rictor too. Harley's in the hanger, Windvest is checking him over as we speak. The clones are okay too, the med droids are taking care of them.'  
'What were those things?'  
'I'm more interested in knowing what you were doing in that situation in your condition. You should be at home resting, not racing across the galaxy fighting Geonosian mind control worms.'  
'Skywalker thought it would be a nice safe mission for me to accompany Ahsoka on. None of us were expecting it to go to hell like that Revs.'  
'Emily, you're awake.'  
'Rex, my darling Rex.' Emily beamed, sitting up a little and pulling him into a warming embrace.  
'I was so worried about you, both of you.'  
'We're just fine Rex, as promised. Here, Revs took this as proof. There's our beautiful girl, alive and intact.' Emily chuckled, handing over the image.  
'Our precious little angel.' Rex uttered, tracing his fingers over the image as a lone tear slipped down his cheek.  
'Soon Rex, soon she'll be here.' Emily grinned, shuffling over a bit more as Rex came around to the other side of the bunk and stripped off his armour before crawling under the covers with her.  
'Are you sure…'  
'Revs, we've been sharing a single bunk since well before our daughter was conceived. Now go bug someone else for a while, I'm not going anywhere.' Emily sighed, cuddling back in against Rex contentedly.  
'Alright, I've got to go check on Rictor anyway. I'll be back though.'  
'Of course Revs, wouldn't expect anything else.'

Snuggling in against Rex, Emily tugged the blanket up a little more and sighed contentedly, picking up the datapad on the table and clicking it on. Whoever had left it there knew exactly what it meant and understood she wanted it close to hand always.  
'Did you like my name suggestions?'  
'I did Rex, some of them were really pretty. I especially loved this one, it just rolls off the tongue.'  
'I kept thinking about that first mission you went on.'  
'Ah yes, the harem. If not for that first mission, our first meeting wouldn't have been so relaxed. I would have been my usual aggressive self, growling and snapping and just generally being a bitch. We really were lucky for that mission.'  
'Do you think we would have fallen in love if that had been the case?'  
'Probably not Rex. I would have seen you as a competitor, not a potential boyfriend. But who knows, it might have still happened between us.'  
'So we really do owe thanks to General Fisto.'  
'Yeah and I'd say that's a fine way to show our gratitude.'

Wandering past the open door, Kit heard his name and paused, turning and looking to see who had spoken. For a moment he was jealous that Rex and Emily could show their love so freely but he pushed that aside easily enough and approached when Emily waved him over.  
'How do you feel now Emily?'  
'Couldn't be better. Everyone else is safe, I'm alive and our child is doing well.'  
'A child you say. Congratulations are in order then.'  
'Thank you Sir. We're very excited to have our first child.' Rex grinned, one hand resting protectively over Emily's abdomen.  
'So, girl or boy?'  
'A little girl, due in three short weeks.' Emily replied, tangling her fingers with Rex's happily.  
'I am certain she will be beautiful.'  
'We've even decided on a name for our daughter.'  
'What have you chosen, if you don't mind my asking.'  
'I think you'll like this Sir, she's named in honour of two people who helped our relationship blossom.'  
'Now I'm confused.'  
'Oh Rex, stop teasing.' Emily chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. 'We've chosen to call our daughter Kitty. Kitty Aayla Hunter.'  
'Kitty Aayla Hunter.' Kit repeated, jaw dropping as he realised just what had been said. 'Me? What did I do to deserve such an honour?' he asked, cheeks darkening rapidly.  
'If not for you asking me to join you on that harem mission so long ago, Rex and I probably would never have gotten together. My guard was down when we first met, I was tired and really just wanted to sleep. Rex was there, offering kindness and friendship, worming his way into my heart. Had I been my usual self, I would have knocked him on his ass and been a right bitch around him. We owe you our thanks for what you did, even if you didn't realise the potential of your actions.' Emily explained, settling back comfortably again.  
'I…wow. I don't know what to say.'  
'You don't have so say anything Kit. Just accept what you had a hand in creating.'  
'Have you told Aayla yet?'  
'No, not yet. We weren't planning on telling either of you until after she's born but since you're here…' Emily shrugged, moving Rex's hand lower to help support their child before offering her hand to Kit. 'Would you like to feel her kick?'  
'I would be honoured Emily.' Kit grinned, resting his hand on Emily's stomach and allowing her to move it a little until young Kitty connected with him.  
'There she is, wide awake and raring to go…oof.'  
'Are you alright? Should I call a medic?'  
'No need Kit, she's just being rough. I swear she's trying to kick her way out the way she keeps laying into my kidneys and bladder like that.' Emily chuckled, rubbing her belly lightly.  
'She's going to be a fighter, that's for sure.' Rex agreed, easing away from Emily's back and rolling off the bunk.  
'Hey, where are you…oohh, heaven.' Emily groaned, eyes closing in bliss as Rex flicked the blankets back off her feet and started rubbing them gently.  
'Figured you'd like that Em.' Rex grinned, not really caring if anyone saw him rubbing his beloved's feet.

Lowering his gaze for a moment, Kit thought about the other topic he'd hoped to discuss with Emily but he really didn't want to say anything in front of Rex. Shifting again, Emily gazed thoughtfully at Kit and frowned faintly, reading his body language and deciding she didn't like what she was seeing.  
'Rex, as heavenly as that is, would you mind getting me a kaf?'  
'Of course angel, anything to keep you happy.' Rex nodded, tucking the blanket back over her feet and armouring up quickly.  
'You're a wonder Rex, really. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere.'  
'I know beautiful.' Rex nodded, leaning over to drop a loving kiss on her forehead. 'You want one while I'm going General?'  
'Thank you Rex, I'd like that. But don't worry if it's a bother.'  
'Not at all Sir, kaf for three coming up.' Rex grinned, whistling a happy little tune as he wandered away.  
'Alright Kit, what's eating you?' Emily asked once Rex was out of range.  
'It worked Emily. I followed your advice and everything just worked.'  
'Judging by the look on your face, it worked pretty well too.'  
'It was amazing. He was so tender and gentle, I had no idea it could be like that.'  
'That's Sidewinder for you. He looks big and scary but under all that fur and muscle beats a heart of gold.'  
'Speaking of all that fur, you should have seen Sidewinder when he entered that medical frigate to rescue you all. One minute he's fine then he puffed up, six inches of fur standing on end from top to toe.' Kit snorted, still amused by that moment. 'He looked like a giant pompom.'  
'Gotta love it when longhairs do that, it's always a laugh. I used to tease Sidewinder that I'd get Falcon to drag him around on the floor to pick up the dust.' Emily sniggered, enjoying the chance to laugh with Kit about the mice.  
'I had to get physical with my private 'fresher last week. He left the hairball to end all hairballs in the drain. Even with the Force it was tough to shift.'  
'You're not telling me anything new there Kit. Remember, I shared my home with all of them. Trust me, living with sixty odd mice is a plumbing disaster.' Emily agreed, her smile widening as Sidewinder ambled in, his fur all neatly groomed back into line and his caramel brown hair pulled back neatly.  
'you certainly look cheery Emily.' he grinned, glancing over his shoulder before leaning in and dropping a tender kiss on Kit's head.  
'Winder, are you trying to get me in trouble?' Kit hissed, looking behind them.  
'Relax Kit, no one's around and Emily won't tell anyone.' Sidewinder soothed, stepping away from Kit and sipping his kaf contentedly as he grabbed another chair.  
'You really need to de-stress Kit. Sidewinder blocked any view in from the door, no one would have seen anything anyway.' Emily shrugged, easing over and sitting up when Rex walked in, three steaming mugs balanced on a tray he'd pilfered from somewhere.  
'It's clone style kaf, sweet and strong.' Rex warned, handing one mug to Kit before setting the tray down.  
'Sounds like your morning brew anyway.' Sidewinder chuckled, relishing the chance to dig at Kit.  
'So I'm not a morning person, big deal.' Kit shrugged, inhaling the aroma before taking a sip. 'Whoa, this has nothing on my morning brew. Good morning, I'm awake.'  
'Yep, sounds about right for something Rex makes.' Emily snorted, gratefully accepting her mug and relaxing back happily.  
'So it's true then Emily, you're pregnant with Rex's baby?'  
'No doubt Sidewinder. Three weeks and we'll be parents. Oh, the Kaminoans have been telling lies to the clones. Rex was adamant he couldn't be a father, apparently all clones are told they're sterile.' Emily confirmed, glancing at Rex to make sure he was happy with her passing on that little nugget of info.  
'Well then, we'd best see about debunking that myth. I'll get on the comms to Ti's group, they'll be a good place to start. Word will spread quickly.'  
'But do we want everyone knowing? I mean, isn't this just going to introduce temptation to my brothers?'  
'Rex, they're already tempted. I know of a few guys that have bedded women on various planets. If they know there's the possibility of fathering kids, the might just knock that sort of behaviour off.' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly. 'But you're right, we have to be careful. Tell the bros on Kamino but warn them not to make it public knowledge. If the Kaminoans get wind that we know the truth, they might actually start sterilising the brothers. Let them find out once they're deployed, the Kaminoans won't have much luck figuring out who started the rumours.'  
'So long as they don't see your child.'  
'Like that'll ever happen Kit. I got no plans to visit that rainy hellhole with our daughter. What about you Rex?'  
'Fuck no, I ain't going back to Kamino unless I'm already dead.'  
'Like I said, the Kaminoans won't have much luck figuring out who started it.'


	25. Grevious Intrigue

Leaving their girls in the hanger, Koth's team spread out on the bridge and swung their carbines up, ready for action and determined to do their jobs without backing down. They knew if things got rough they could count on their bros, no matter how ugly the situation got for them.  
'Stand by! Grievous is boarding.'  
'Got your back Eeth.'  
'It's always good when you four are around Slash.'  
'I do wish we'd brought the girls up here though.'  
'They're safer where they are Thunder. If things go bad up here, they'll be in the perfect position to offer support from the rear.' Slash replied, focused down the barrel of his weapon.  
'Status report.'  
"There's too many of them!"  
'Get yourselves to the escape pods. I will deal with Grievous here.'  
"But Sir, they're commando droids!"  
'That does not matter, Captain. Now go!'

Hearing the clanging outside the sealed doors, the mice moved up as Eeth ignited his lightsaber and prepared for what was certain to be a rough fight.  
'Remind me again how the last team dealt with commando droids?' Ripper uttered, pressing in against the wall.  
'Emily slapped a box grenade on one.' Bonfire replied, checking his pouches quickly.  
'Here he comes.' Slash hissed, watching the blade slicing through the door.

There was a moment of quiet once the cutting was finished, a moment that only made the tension worse on the bridge. Then the gap was kicked violently, sending the thick plating flipping through the room. Most of those in front of it ducked but one unlucky clone was caught by the flying lump of metal and killed. Springing to his feet again, Eeth turned to meet Grievous face-to-face, the mice popping out of their positions to offer protection.  
'Jedi.'  
'Grievous.'  
'Take 'em down!' Slash roared, swinging his carbine around and opening fire on the invading commando droids.  
'Fuck these assholes are fast.' Thunder growled, managing to catch one but only after it had killed two clones.  
'Stand firm!' Slash instructed, their odds significantly reduced as every clone on the bridge lay dead.  
'No one shoots my Jedi.' Bonfire snarled, bringing his aim over and nailing one of the commando droids in the head.  
'Idiot brought a knife to a gunfight.' Ripper smirked, trying to get a clear shot at the commando droid on the holodisplay.  
'We've got a survivor.' Slash grinned, the droid going down to a clone. That gave Eeth his chance to break away from the last commando droid, retrieve his lightsaber and slice it in two.  
'I don't believe this. Lil' fucker's still moving.' Thunder sighed, popping two into its head to finish the job.  
'There goes the survivor.' Ripper uttered, the last clone screaming in pain before dropping to reveal magnaguards.

Ducking back behind cover, the mice thought fast as they attempted to come up with something that would deal destruction to the four magnadroids now surrounding Eeth.  
'Eeth Koth, isn't it? I've been looking forward to meeting you.'  
'Your reputation precedes you, General. The reputation of a coward and a murderer.'  
'Murderer? Is it murder to rid the galaxy of you Jedi filth?' Grievous challenged, two blades flaring to life before he kicked Eeth back towards the mice.  
'Well that all depends who you ask!' Slash challenged, leading his troop out from behind cover to surround Eeth. 'You know what to do bros.' he grinned, swinging his fire onto the nearest magnaguard. Nodding sharply, he bros followed his lead, picking one guard and focusing solely on taking them down.

Lacking Eeth's Force skills, the bros stayed one step ahead by slipping into acrobatics training they'd received first on Mars and then under Emily's watchful gaze. Bounding off the available surfaces, they tracked their fire and kept the magnadroids too busy to bother with challenging Eeth but Grievous seemed to be doing a bang up job of that alone.  
'Yaahhhhh!' Ripper screamed in pain as his opponent got lucky, scoring a direct hit to his abdomen and dropping him to the deck.  
'You bastard.' Thunder growled, kicking off and flipping to run another wave of fire at the magnadroids. This turned out to be a mistake as he was clouted across the head and dropped to the deck.  
'Holy shit.' Slash uttered, struggling to stay head of all the magnadroids once Bonfire was also knocked to the deck. Kicking off the nearest chair, he raced up and ran horizontally only to get taken out by friendly fire. Force-pushing Grievous, Eeth sent the feared General right into Slash, knocking his last protector to the deck.  
'Fuck it.' he hissed, charging to deal the final blow. He got close but not close enough before one of the magnaguards got him in the back. Refusing to back down, Eeth blocked a strike from Grievous and held him at bay even as he was shocked again and dropped to his knees. Another strike from above, another shock and he was at Grievous' mercy.  
'No, it can't be.' Slash groaned, eyes wide in horror as Grievous hoisted Eeth up by his throat. 'We failed.'  
'Bring the mice as well. They might prove useful.' Grievous instructed, carrying Eeth from the bridge.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathered behind their Jedi, several mice waited to hear the latest news on Grievous, curious about whatever he was up to now and the loss of contact with Koth's team. Glancing down at Decal, Falcon chewed his lip thoughtfully as the transmission came through. He could see his concerns reflected in the eyes of those standing behind the other Jedi present, concern not only for Eeth Koth but for their bros as well.  
"Greetings, Jedi. It would seem once again one of your order has lost his way, and, even better, a leading member of your Jedi Council and his four worthless bodyguards. Listen to me, Jedi. I do not care about your politics, I do not care about your Republic, I only live to see you die!"  
'You low life scumbag.' Decal growled, unable to look as someone he had a lot of respect for was tortured in front of them.  
"But death will not come so easily for Master Koth or his bodyguards. I will make them suffer endlessly, because I know that is more painful for you all!"  
'Hang in there Slash, we'll get you out.' Blade swore, hanging his head as the transmission flickered out but he could still see his little brother being tortured over and over again.  
'Be strong little brother, we're coming.' Rictor growled, anger boiling as he kept hearing his twin screaming out in such pain.  
'Don't give up Bonfire, I will find you.' Windvest promised, pushing his rage down deep and trying to focus.  
'No fear Thunder, you're not alone.' Sidewinder uttered, horrified by what he'd witnessed but trying to be strong.  
'Away with the younglings. Much there is to discuss.'  
'It's time somebody finally put an end to that monster.'  
'On that, agreed we are. How to find him, the question remains.'  
'After engaging Grievous, we lost contact with Master Koth. He could be anywhere.'  
"Hang on a minute, I think I've got something here." Carbon mused, looking up from his datapad. "Play it again, he's trying to tell us something. I don't recognise the style."

Sure enough, Eeth was twitching his left hand, repeating the same gestures over and over again. Sweeping their gazes across the disturbing display, the mice spotted their bros making signals too, trying to pass some kind of message.  
'Look, hand signals.'  
'I can't make out what Slash is saying, he's slurring.' Blade sighed, trying to match what he was seeing.  
'So is Ripper. We use a slightly different dialect but he's mixing up his words.' Rictor added, shaking his head slowly.  
'I got nothing…sela…kami…se…le…ka…mi…' Windvest shrugged, the part words meaning nothing to him.  
'I admit my skills are rusty, but…Saleucami system, Sector J-19, zero-eight, zero-five, two-nine.'  
'Selekami…close but not quite.'  
'Saleucami? But intelligence reported Grievous has no ships near that sector.'  
'Yes, but so often inaccurate our Intelligence is.'  
"Master Gallia, I'll be the first to admit that Intel officers get it wrong sometimes." Carbon shrugged, making no apologies for the mistake, he'd been in the Intel gathering job for too long to bother with that.  
'I shall go.'  
'So will I.'  
'And I.'  
'Master Gallia, would you consent to someone watching your back as we watch over several Jedi?' Blade asked, looking around at his bros slowly.  
'I consent Blade but I would like to choose for myself.'  
'Of course, who would you choose?'  
'Speed, could I possibly tear you away for this mission?'  
'As you wish Master Gallia.' Speed nodded, drawing away from Master Yoda and moving to stand at her side.  
'Metric, you as well.'  
'I would be honoured Master Gallia.' Metric grinned, striding away from Windu to stop on her open flank.  
'Wisely chosen Master Gallia, I could not have chosen better for you.' Blade praised, wishing he'd been selected but still happy with the choice.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hanging around decorating Grievous' bridge had to be the most disturbing way to spend a day but the mice were staying tight lipped, steadfastly taking anything the cyborg could hand out and giving up nothing in return. They took comfort in the knowledge that their bikes were still close, tucked safely aboard what was basically a cargo container that could be manoeuvred by the occupants. Right now it was latched onto the hull of the ship, a silent message pinging out to the mice. Once the Republic fleet was close, Camill had instructions to detach and make all haste for the nearest cruiser, all the while pinging their ID on a still secure Martian frequency that was always monitored.  
'Sir, we have entered the Saleucami system.'  
'Begin preparations for our landing.'  
'Yes, my Lord.'  
'Sir, there are several ships coming out of hyperspace.'  
'Are they Republic or Separatist?'  
'Republic. Three cruiser class, four escort class.'  
'You see? You're compassionate friends have come to rescue you. Just as I knew they would.'  
'Falcon's gonna tear you apart you walking scrap heap!'  
'Thunder! So not helping bro.'  
'You'll pay for this Grievous. You're about to get a taste of good ol' Martian justice!'  
'Slash, calm down.'  
'One of the Republic ships is hailing us, my Lord.'  
'Come on Skywalker.' Bonfire uttered, hoping to see his brother racing to his rescue.  
'Gotta be Windu.' Slash hoped, praying for Blade to come to his aid.  
'Unduli all the way.' Ripper countered, looking forward to seeing Rictor.  
'Put him through.'  
'No dice, we got Kenobi. But hey, that means Falcon's close.' Thunder sighed, keeping his gaze on Eeth's back.  
"General. I knew one day I'd catch up to you."  
'Kenobi! What a surprise. I assume you are here to bring me to justice?'  
"You know me to well."  
'Indeed I do!'  
'Falcon and Decal, nice combo to cut Grievous down to size.' Slash grinned, relaxing now that they knew freedom was coming soon.  
'Prepare to fire all cannons, and be alert. Where there is Kenobi, you will always find Skywalker not far behind.'  
'The enemy ships are faster and more manoeuvrable. I suggest caution.'  
'Draw them in. I want to board that vessel. I shall kill Kenobi face to face.'  
'Keep dreaming scum bucket.' Thunder spat, refusing to cry out as another surge raced through his body.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing tall on the bridge beside Admiral Yularen, Emily locked her HUD into place and smirked, watching the glyphs light up as her fighter wings launched and prepared for combat.  
"Admiral Yularen, keep Grievous' fleet occupied so Anakin's arrival is undetected."  
'Yes, General. Commence attack! All ships fire at will!'  
'Reaper Squad, move in and engage enemy targets!'  
"Confirmed control. Reaper Squad away."  
'Ares bless and watch over you all.'  
"Back at you control."

Guiding the massed Martian wing through the storm of heavy laser fire, Emily kept her bros safe without concern or fuss, calling targets and keeping the bigger ships well and truly occupied.  
'Admiral, I have Raider on my scope. They are in position.'  
'Understood Emily.'  
'Reaper Squad, concentrate fire away from Target Alpha. Let's avoid any collateral up here.'  
"Acknowledged control."  
"Control, I've for a class 2 modification vessel inbound towards the Resolute. ID matches Camill and company."  
'I've got it Lone Wolf. Deploying shuttle to retrieve.' Emily nodded, tapping her wrist comm. 'Sweeper, I'm sending you some retrieval coordinates. Get out there and retrieve that container. Treat it gentle, there are four bikes inside.'  
"Roger that control. Sweeper away."  
'A container?'  
'The bros expected to be captured so stored their bikes in a modified cargo container. My guess, Camill latched onto Grievous' ship to get a ride here and now is trying to get home. She'll be grateful for the lift.'  
"Container secure. Sweeper returning home."  
'Solid copy Sweeper. Easy on the landing now.'  
"Of course control."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting for his signal, Decal crouched out of sight and hoped his sensor disruptor was working. Of course, the fact he hadn't been discovered for the last ten minutes was a good sign but he wasn't one to push his luck.  
'Surprise.'  
'Not exactly.' on that signal, ten commando droids emerged from their hiding places, each one wielding a nasty looking sword.  
'Well, at least they're not destroyer droids.'  
'The General's description of your tactics have been 100% accurate today. Very impressive, even by my standards.'  
'You forgot one little detail tin can. I don't work with Skywalker.' Decal snapped, ripping free his booster packs and leaping from the vent. 'Hup!'

Thumping down heavily in the middle of the group, Decal unleashed the mighty charge that had been building in his generators, frying circuits and electrifying the floor for a few moments. His surprise assault had just the intended goal, putting the klankers off balance and giving his bros a change to get the jump on them. Pulling his feet from the indents he'd left in the decking, Decal broke into a sprint and swept between the Jedi and out of sight, putting his speed to the test as he made his escape.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Holed up on the bridge of Kenobi's ship, Falcon waited anxiously for his part in the grand distraction that Kenobi was orchestrating. Relaxed and calm, he watched the great Jedi back into his field of view, closely followed by two magnadroids and Grievous himself.  
'So, Kenobi, is everything going as planned?'  
'That depends on your point of view, General.' Kenobi replied, not wasting any energy as he swiftly dealt with one of the magnadroids and spun back to Grievous.  
'You wouldn't come here without a plan. And you wouldn't come alone. Tell me, do you think Skywalker has rescued Master Koth and his worthless bodyguards yet?'

Following the fight with interest, Falcon was careful not to disturb his little secret before the moment was perfect to get up on over Grievous. He knew the dangers of trying to take him out like this but he had to try.  
'Your plans have come to ruination, Jedi.'  
'I hear a lot of talking, General. But in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body and your place as Dooku's errand boy.'  
'I'm no errand boy. I am not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen.'  
'An army with no loyalty, no spirit. Just programming. What have you to show for all your power? What have you to gain?'  
'The future. A future where there are no Jedi.'

Wincing as Kenobi was kicked to the decking, Falcon released his safety line and lifted his right arm up to protect his head from the impact against the grating. He knew this was going to hurt, there was no getting away from that fact but he had to try.  
'The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trusting in his bros to cover him, Tank flipped over Adi Gallia and crunched down on the stray arm kicking around on the floor. Hearing it crumple under his foot, he looked down and shrugged before wrenching his taloned steel foot from the decking and swiping it through the tactical droid.  
'Tank! Kiss the deck!' Skywalker called, Force-pushing another commando droid.  
'I think we're done here.' Voodoo grinned, beheading the last commando droid.  
'Nice one bros.' Slash chuckled, grunting as he dropped into Fang's arms.  
'I see you got our message. Where's Grievous?' Eeth nodded, safely leaning on Adi's shoulders.  
'If everything's gone according to plan, he's onboard Obi-Wan's ship.'  
'He's been captured?' Ripper asked, draped over Fog's shoulder.  
'If we can cut off his escape, there's a good chance of that.'  
'Then let's get busy.' Bonfire replied, grateful to have his brother around.  
'Not you brother. You're getting on that waiting shuttle and getting to safety.' Windvest corrected, guiding his brother towards the door. 'Don't bother arguing, you've been through a rough patch and I want you to get checked over first.'  
'Of course big brother.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Triggering his launch mechanism, Falcon crashed through the grating and flew, soaring over Kenobi's head and crashing into Grievous, knocking the mechanical General to the deck. Calling on his considerable strength, the mighty brown wrenched two of Grievous' arms off before he was kicked clear across the room and thudded into the far wall, dazed and barely conscious. Thinking fast as Grievous stood, Obi-Wan Force-grabbed the nearby magnadroid carcass and threw it at Grievous, knocking him into the nearest window and down.  
'Surrender General.'  
'Never!'  
'Armageddon, it's your turn.' Falcon groaned, staggering to his feet and taking off after Kenobi.

Roaring down the corridor in full battle mode, Armageddon swung around beside Cody and waited, sensors stretched to the limit. She registered the comm warning and moved up, her arsenal focused down the corridor.  
'You can take him Armageddon.' Cody uttered, opening fire on the General as he approached. Revving louder, Armageddon put up a wall of fire, damaging the cyborg but he still got past and that couldn't stand. Backing up and spinning around, she chased him down, engine roaring like an angry dragon. Grabbing up his rifle, one of the clones fired and got Grievous in the back, the team pulling together to reel him in again. Locking up her brakes, Armageddon fired her larger grappling hook and got a firm grip on his back before throwing it into reverse and heaving him back towards the clones.  
'Hold him Armageddon, don't let go.' Cody nodded, leaping onto Grievous back.

Tussling with the General, Armageddon fought to hold him as the clones piled on, punching and kicking anything they could reach. Flinging his damaged arms out, Grievous threw the clones off and took off, dragging Armageddon along behind. She was trying to stop her forward momentum but even with her brakes fully locked, she was getting dragged away. Giving chase again, Cody grabbed her rear grip bar and jumped, clambering into the saddle. Latching on around her saddle, he reached back and hauled his brothers up to join him, trying to increase the weight enough to stop Grievous but Armageddon was still computing other options.  
"Armageddon, I'm safe. I'm in our fighter. Decal and Combat are with me, we're getting out of here. Help Kenobi then get him to safety. And don't forget Cody." Falcon's voice sounded tinny through her mounted speaker but Armageddon knew what she had to do. Releasing her grappling line, she bounced the clones into a better position and charged, using their weight to help her get better traction as she chased Grievous down.  
'Guys, duck.' Cody warned, pressing in close as Armageddon jumped the ledge and raced into the connecting tunnel, sticking right in behind Kenobi.

Racing up the inclining tunnel, Armageddon refused to give up and surged forward, barricading the tunnel with her bulk. Firing a secondary grapple line, she stabilised their place in the tunnel as the slope increased, bringing Grievous sliding back towards them.  
'Steady Armageddon, pick your moment.' Cody uttered, bringing up his rifle and hoping he could hang on with his knees to this massive bike. Rumbling angrily, she pushed up the deck a little more, using her two backup grappling lines to hold her steady against the steep slope.

Suddenly the Republic vessel broke away, opening up the connecting tunnel to the harsh vacuum of space. Dropping his rifle, Cody dug his fingers in under Armageddon's saddle and clung on desperately, free hand reaching out to snag Kenobi as he went past. One of the other clones was smart, getting his fingers dug in but the other was swept off and away into the icy chill of space.  
'Armageddon! It's all up to you now!' Obi-Wan called, wrapping his free arm around her handlebars and tucking in against her flank. Rumbling a response, she fired her primary grapple again, sensors following it as it snaked into Grievous' ship and grabbed something solid. Revving hard, she released the secondary lines and started hauling her bulk towards the open door.  
'Are you alright there Sir?' Cody asked, hunkered down against the swift wind whistling past them.  
'I'm fine Cody.'

Engine redlining a couple of times, Armageddon finally reached the open door and squeezed through, narrowly avoiding Adi's foot. Spinning around, Adi sealed the door behind them as Obi-Wan dropped from his position and panted.  
'Hurry! We can still catch him!'  
'Obi-Wan, Anakin's leaving. We'll be trapped on this ship.'  
'You did good Armageddon, you did real good.' Cody praised, rubbing her tank lightly.  
'Where's Falcon?' Speed asked, concerned to have Armageddon around without Falcon.  
'He's in his fighter with Decal and Combat, he sent Armageddon after Grievous.' Cody replied, just grateful to be alive.  
'Anakin, come in. We're in a bit of a spot and we need a way off of Grievous' ship.'  
"There's a large hanger near your position. Make your way there and I'll pick you up."  
'We've got Armageddon with us.'  
"We'll make it work Obi-Wan."

Rumbling softly, Armageddon rocked on her shocks and tried to tell Obi-Wan what she wanted but he still didn't understand her. Cody got the idea though, swinging into the saddle.  
'Generals, get onboard. Armageddon's strong, she can take the weight.'  
'I hope you know what you're doing Cody.' Obi-Wan sighed, climbing up behind him.  
'We have little choice Obi-Wan.' Adi shrugged, squeezing up behind Obi-Wan as Speed and Metric took the rear carry section, cramming the only other clone in between them.  
'Go Armageddon, let's get out of here.' Cody directed, hands light on the handlebars as Armageddon thundered down the corridors, following her stolen schematics of the ship. 'Everyone hold on tight, this is going to be a crazy ride.'

Barrelling into the hanger, Armageddon spun around to meet the landing shuttle, almost throwing her passengers off but they somehow managed to keep their places.  
'Heads down, this is going to get tight.' Metric warned, squeezing in a little more and ducking his head. Applying her brakes carefully, Armageddon squeezed up the ramp, leaving scrapes of paint up both sides but she cleared the ramp then backed up to park on it out of the way.  
'Now that was a tight fit.' Obi-Wan sighed, clambering off the mighty bike.  
'Never doubted you for a minute Armageddon.' Cody grinned, rubbing her tank lightly.  
'Here we go!' Anakin called, throwing throttle forward and launching from the hanger.  
'Someone owes Armageddon a new paint job.' Speed remarked, tracing the scratches along her flanks.  
'Don't look at me brother, I was just along for the ride.' Cody shrugged, removing his helmet and wiping the sweat from his face. 'And what a ride it was.'  
'Falcon can handle it, later. We've still got work to do here.' Metric sighed, sinking to the deck gratefully. 'This sure beats hanging around General Windu.'  
'This isn't permanent Metric.'  
'More so the shame General Gallia. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.'  
"Raider, this is control."  
'Go ahead control, Raider here.'  
"I trust you have General Koth's team safely onboard."  
'We're all here control.' Eeth replied, glancing at Anakin tiredly.  
"Good to hear your voice General Koth. Just thought I'd let you boys know we have your ladies waiting in the hanger for you."  
'Thanks for the heads up control.' Slash chuckled, resting one hand on Eeth's shoulder lightly. 'We sure have missed them.'  
"And Armageddon, is she with you?"  
'A little scratched up control, but she's here.' Cody confirmed, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble for that.  
"I'll pass that message Raider. She's eagerly awaited in the hanger."  
'Understood control. We'll be home real soon.' Anakin grinned, looking around the cockpit slowly.

Crouching beside Eeth, Slash reached up and tapped his shoulder lightly, drawing Eeth's attention away from his thoughts.  
'Oi! What's the go with the friendly fire?'  
'Friendly fire…oh, I remember now. Sorry about that Slash, I was not expecting you to move across behind Grievous.'  
'That's no excuse Eeth. You bloody threw Grievous right at me. Intentional or not, it's still not fair.'  
'You are quite right Slash. That said, I was rather busy.'  
'You're not the only one. It's no picnic trying to stay ahead of four magnadroids on your own and I don't have the benefit of Force abilities.'  
'Hang on, back up a moment. You threw General Grievous at Slash?'  
'It was unintentional Obi-Wan, I promise you.'  
'I can go one better. I threw Falcon at Grievous. Well technically he threw himself but it was under my orders.'  
'I don't bloody believe this. Jedi having a discussion about throwing mice.' Slash sighed, getting up and disappearing to the back again. 'What's this galaxy coming to?'  
'I thought Grievous looked a little worse for wear when I battled him. Looks like Falcon did a fair bit of damage.'   
'You could say that Master Gallia. Falcon ripped two arms off and was just in the process of dealing with the other two when Grievous kicked him aside.'  
'And Emily says I'm rough on my Martian team.'  
'You are Anakin, we all are. They're a strong people though, I have never encountered a race that can take so much and keep getting up for more.' Obi-Wan mused, leaning back in his seat.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Backing down the ramp, Armageddon left more paint on the shuttle but it didn't matter, not when Falcon was right there to welcome her home with a great booming laugh and wide flung arms. Rumbling towards him happily, she rubbed up against his chest and twittered a greeting, sinking on her shocks as Falcon's hands traced over her fairings.  
'I knew you'd make it home safely Armageddon, no matter the situation.'  
'You've got a hell of a bike there Falcon, of that there can be no doubt.' Cody grinned, walking over to lightly run one hand along Armageddon's saddle.  
'She sure is Cody, she's the best damn bike I could ask for.' Falcon agreed, offering Cody his hand. 'Thanks for taking such good care of her. A little scuffed paint is a small price to pay to have all my friends around.'  
'She took care of us as much as well took care of her Falcon. We'd all have been breathing vacuum if not for her determination.'  
'That's my girl.'  
'I don't think I ever realised how close you guys are to your bikes until today. Those four have been tortured and electrocuted but still, despite their own injuries, the first thought is for their bikes.' Cody mused, watching Eeth's team run to greet their girls.  
'I've had Armageddon in my life since I was sixteen Cody, that's eleven years we've been together. There's only one more important in my life and that's Decal. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without Armageddon, we belong together.' Falcon shrugged, swinging into the saddle and welcoming Cody up beside him.  
'That's something I've been meaning to ask you Falcon. Why a quad bike? Don't get me wrong, Armageddon's great just the way she is but why not a model like everyone else?' Cody asked, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to sit and talk with Falcon for long.  
'That's simple Cody. I tried a few two wheelers when I was younger but given my size and weight, I actually broke them when I put all my weight on the saddle. I even tried a couple three wheelers but same result. So some of the best custom bike builders on Mars put their heads together and came up with the Avenger Heavy Model. Custom made from front to back and top to bottom, Armageddon is a one of a kind. Super heavy duty suspension, reinforced chassis, extra wide saddle, increased height and lengthened handlebars. Everything was made to measure, designed to fit my body comfortably.' Falcon explained, chuckling when Armageddon rumbled her agreement.  
'She is a bit uncomfortable for those of us of a slightly more average height. But her size is an advantage, as General Kenobi can attest to. While we were in the connecting tunnel, General Kenobi tucked himself in here, one arm around the handlebars and the other gripping the saddle. I had one hand under her saddle and the other in his robe, just to make sure he couldn’t come off.' Cody nodded, indicating the area where Falcon's feet were resting.  
'Not the first time Armageddon's had people tucked in there. It takes balls to stay there though, especially when Armageddon's on the move. You're right between her tires and tucked close to a very powerful engine.'  
'I wouldn't want to try it unless it was absolutely necessary.' Cody agreed, jumping down and stretching. 'We'll talk later Falcon, there's a battle to prepare for.'  
'Count on it Cody.' Falcon nodded, dismounting and following Armageddon towards the workshop.


	26. The Deserter

Grinning faintly as she raced onto Tank's fighter, Emily made sure she had everything she'd need for her private mission away from Skywalker's watchful gaze. Skywalker thought she was on Plate's fighter, heading away from the fighting but Plate understood why Emily wanted to be with Rex today of all days and didn't offer any arguments before leaving.  
'You ready to go Emily?'  
'Yeah Tank. Let's get going.'  
'Are you sure this is such a good idea? Wouldn't you both be safer on the cruiser?'  
'Probably Tank but I promised Rex that he'd be there for the birth. Besides, I'd rather my daughter was born in the clean air of a planet, not the recycled air up here.'  
'Sounds fair to me Emily.' Tank grinned, taking off and racing for the planet below.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing ahead to the crashed landing ship, Falcon dismounted and sent Armageddon to scout around as he clambered up to check the ship for useable Intel or survivors the could interrogate.  
'Thermal housing intakes are still warm. This couldn't have happened too long ago.'  
'The crew compartment's almost entirely destroyed.'  
'We'll split into teams. Rex, take Jesse, Hardcase and Kix and search those wetlands. Falcon, you and Decal go with them.'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'As ordered General.'  
'Cody, you, Crys and I will pick it up from here. And, Rex, if you get a visual on Grievous, contact us before you engage.'  
'He'll still be damaged, so that's an advantage for us.' Falcon grinned, whistling for Armageddon and bounding back into the saddle.  
'But you're still not at your best, problem.' Decal countered, swinging around beside Armageddon.  
'Minor problem, I can still deal with Grievous.' Falcon shrugged, giving Armageddon the lead and racing away with Rex's team.

Leaping over some of the bigger obstacles in the landscape, Falcon checked his HUD and grinned when he spotted Emily's signal coming in from their right flank.  
'Rendezvous in ten.'  
'Thanks for the heads up Falcon.' Rex nodded, smiling in his helmet as Emily swung around and slotted in beside him as though she'd been part of the mission all along. 'Hey there beautiful.'  
'Hang on, I thought…'  
'Pipe down Hardcase, no one else knows Emily's here right now. Just focus on the mission.' Decal chuckled, dropping back beside him smoothly. 'This is our little secret.'  
'Okay Decal, whatever works.' Hardcase shrugged, concerned for Emily's safety but if Rex was okay with her being around, he was fine with it too.

Seeing Rex come flying out of the saddle, Falcon shot off Armageddon and raced for the fallen Captain, Emily soon joining him. Revving hard, Armageddon charged forward and opened fire, an avenging angel tearing into the assaulting droids. It didn't take her long to finish the job, leaving a smoking pile of debris on the ground.  
'Commando droids, I think. Nice job Armageddon.' Jesse snarled, reaching over to pat her tank lightly.  
'Yeah, that's sticking it to the klankers.' Hardcase agreed, quite amazed by what Armageddon had done to the pair.

Easing Rex's helmet off carefully, Falcon checked to make sure he was still breathing and his pulse was good before turning his attention to the smoking hole burned in his pauldron.  
'Jesse, you'd better get back here.'  
'Don't you dare leave me now Rex.' Emily uttered, grabbing his helmet and setting it safely on Harley's saddle.  
'How bad?' Jesse asked, jogging over to the small group.  
'Pretty bad. I need to remove his armour to see the full extent of the damage.'  
'It'll be okay Emily; Kix will take care of him. Come on, Rex is a tough one.' Falcon soothed, handing the care of their wounded off to the medic as he tried to calm Emily down.  
'Those snipers might have called for backup.'  
'Anything on scanners Armageddon?'  
'Unless we want to start getting picked off one by one, we should find better cover first.'  
'Scanners clear according to Combat.' Decal called, dismounting and sending his little darling out to run patrols around their position.  
'Wait a minute. Those critters are domesticated.'  
'Sir?'  
'I think we're on farmland. And where there's a farm, there's usually a farmer. Let's find his homestead.'  
'Armageddon, pop the portable stretcher.' Falcon called, kneeling and gently gathering Rex into his arms. Rocking to his feet, he carried Rex over and gingerly laid him on the stretcher that folded out from Armageddon's rear carry points.  
'We're clear on the perimeter.' Decal reported, swinging into the saddle again. 'Can't say how long that's going to last though.'  
'We're not going to be around to find out.' Kix replied, leading the group away quickly.

Trusting in Armageddon to find the smoothest path through, Falcon kept his tail wrapped around Rex's waist as he stood up and scanned the area around them, searching for the homestead he knew had to be around somewhere.  
'Anything Falcon?'  
'No…wait, yes. I've got it, one homestead to our north-east. Distance, five klicks.' Falcon nodded, easing back down and checking Rex's condition again. 'Hang in there Skip; you're going to be okay.'  
'Skip?'  
'Short for Skipper, another title for the guy in charge. I guess you could call it affectionate camaraderie Jesse.' Falcon explained, rocking with another jump.  
'You okay Emily?' Jesse asked, pulling up beside her.  
'Yeah, contractions are biting is all. This little one is coming and soon.' Emily replied, rubbing her belly lightly.  
'Maybe you should have stayed on the ship.'  
'I promised Rex he'd be there for the birth. He's just as eager to meet his daughter.'  
'There it is. Come on guys, hustle.' Falcon called, leading the charge up the track towards the homestead.

Pulling up beside the house, Decal dismounted and removed his helmet, not even flinching as the door swung open and a pretty pink Twi'lek appeared, carrying an old style blaster rifle.  
'We want no trouble here.'  
'What's with that weapon Ma'am? We're here as friends.' Decal soothed, unconcerned by the weapon aimed at them.  
'State your business.'  
'Our Captain's been hurt. We need…'  
'I'm no doctor, so just…'  
'We have a medic, Ma'am. We just need a place to tend him overnight.'  
'Mommy, who's…'  
'Get back inside, both of you!'  
'Oh!'  
'Mom!'  
'Look, there are some benches out back in the barn. It's the best I can do.'  
'That'll be fine, Ma'am. Thank you.' Decal replied, ducking his head respectfully as Falcon tenderly gathered Rex into his arms and headed for the barn.  
'Armageddon, keep a sharp watch.' Falcon instructed, waiting for Kix to heave the doors open before entering.

Setting Rex down gently, Falcon left the barn and crouched outside, listening for any signs of trouble even though he knew Armageddon would be the first to know if danger was around.  
'Well this is another fine mess, hey babe.' Decal grinned, standing beside him.  
'Just another day on the job sweet. You never quite know what might happen next.' Falcon shrugged, watching Combat and Armageddon as they patrolled the area for any hint of danger.  
'That said, this is a nice little spot. It's so peaceful.'  
'Yeah, it's beautiful alright. Emily would be pleased to have her baby here.'  
'Even without the aid of a trained midwife.'  
'Can't have everything Dec.'  
'Look at that sunset. Kinda reminds me of home.' Decal sighed, sagging back against Falcon's side contentedly.  
'There are so many things that remind us of home. But my home is right here, with you in my arms and the faint rumble of Armageddon and Combat nearby.' Falcon grinned, drawing Decal into a loving hug.

Perched on another of the benches, Emily lightly rubbed her belly as she panted through her contractions, each one a painful promise of what was about to come for her happy little family.  
'What…what happened?'  
'Hey, welcome back to the land of the living.' she grinned, hissing as another contraction hit her.  
'Commando droids took a potshot. That would have gone straight through your heart had it been two inches to the left.'  
'I can't move my arm.'  
'You have some nerve damage.'  
'Understood. Now patch me up, and let's get on with it.'  
'Sir, you're in no condition. It will heal, but it will take time.'  
'We're getting under way, Kix. That's an order.'  
'Sir, as the team medic, when it comes to the health of the men, including you, I outrank everyone. So I respectfully order you, Sir, to get some…'  
'Excuse me. If there's not enough…'  
'That's plenty. Thank you, uh…'  
'Suu.'

Smiling as a brightly coloured ball floated into the barn, Emily tensed up as another contraction slammed into her. Every sign was there, the baby was coming tonight.  
'I told you to stay in the house.'  
'I couldn't help it, mom. It got away.'  
'Aww, she's so cute.' Emily grinned, admiring the beautiful young girl.  
'You look like my daddy.'  
'Shaeeah, don't bother the soldier. Now get inside with your brother.'  
'Yes, mom.'  
'My husband is away delivering our first harvest. Do you require anything else?'  
'No. Thank you Suu.'  
'What about you? You don't seem very comfortable.'  
'Contractions Suu, as a mother you should know all about that.'  
'When are you due?'  
'Of all the…I'm not going anywhere for a while guys.' Emily groaned, managing a weak smile as Hardcase took her hand and offered her some support. 'Judging by these contractions, within the next 24 hours.'  
'I can assist you, I have helped our neighbours deliver.' Suu offered, turning and leaving the barn.  
'Resume the search without me. Jesse, you're in command. I'll be fine.' Rex sighed, pulling up the light blanket as he tried to get comfortable on the hard wooden bench.  
'What about us Em?' Decal asked, hovering in the doorway.  
'Go with Jesse, we'll be okay. If Kitty's coming tonight, Suu will have to be enough help.' Emily grinned, hissing as another contraction bit hard.  
'Ares watch over and protect you all.' Falcon intoned, walking over to hug Emily gently.  
'Ares guide and bless you this night.' Emily replied, whistling for Harley. 'It's on you now beautiful. Keep us safe this night.' she instructed, easing to her feet. Rumbling softly, Harley left the barn to start his patrol, engine cutting away to silence.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pacing the barn anxiously, Emily got a silent warning from Harley on her mini-HUD and dropped back into the shadows, Rex's other pistol held in her right hand. Staying as still as she could, she watched the figure grab a staff from just inside the door and approach Rex, his hasty weapon held ready. Snapping awake, Rex feigned sleeping and slowly reached for his pistol, wishing he knew where Emily was as the intruder came closer. Shooting up, he took aim but was quickly disarmed, weapon clattering to the floor somewhere in the shadows.  
'Who are you? What are you doing here?'  
'I suggest you put the weapon down and keep your hands where I can see them.' Emily snarled, staying in the shadows as she kept her aim on this new arrival's head. 'I've shot men for less than threatening my lover.'  
'You're a clone.' Rex growled, fully aware that Emily would pull the trigger if she felt it was necessary.  
'So, I see the war has finally made its way out here.' he mused, lowering his weapon slowly. 'And I guess I can expect a visit from some droids soon.' he continued, watching Rex closely as he sat up.  
'What's your number and rank?' Rex challenged, relaxing a little more when Emily revealed her location and moved to sit beside him.  
'My name is Lawquane. Cut Lawquane. And I'm just a simple farmer.'  
'You're a deserter.'  
'Well, I like to think I'm merely exercising my freedom to choose. To choose not to kill for a living.'  
'That is not your choice to make. You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a duty.'  
'I have a duty. You're right. But it's to my family. Does that count or do you still plan to turn me in?'  
'Do I have a choice?'  
'Babe, you're not exactly sticking to all the rules either.' Emily growled, latching onto his forearm as another contraction hit brutally.  
'I haven't forgotten Emily.' Rex nodded, keeping a straight face even as Emily crushed his arm.  
'Daddy, you're home!'  
'Those two are so cute.' Emily uttered, watching the little girl jump into Cut's arms happily.  
'Look what I drew you dad.'  
'Well, well, well. That's great Jek.'  
'I see you three have met.'  
'He looks just like you, daddy. I told him.'  
'Oh, you did, huh? I was just making our guest, Captain, um… what's your number?'  
'Rex. I also have a name, believe it or not. This is Emily, my special lady.'  
'He was injured. His men brought him here. I told them he could stay just for the night.'  
'Course he can. We never turn away those in need, do we?'  
'No, we always help anyone we can.'  
'Right. You, um… You look hungry, Rex.'  
'No, I'm fine. I'll just stay here.'  
'No, you have to eat with us, please!'  
'Please! Please!'  
'Please!'  
'They're never gonna stop till you say yes.'  
'Come on Rex, I need my strength.' Emily coaxed, struggling not to show just how much it was hurting.  
'All right, we'll join you. You right to get up on your own angel?'  
'Rex, sometimes you can be particularly dense.' Emily sighed, gasping as another one bit.  
'Here Emily, I've got you.' Cut offered, helping Emily to her feet carefully.  
'Thank you Cut, most kind of you.' Emily nodded, leaning on him for support as another one hit. 'Damnit kid, make up your mind. You're as stubborn as your father. Tormenting me for the last four damn days. Are you coming out of there or what?' she sighed, relaxing a little as the pain passed but she knew tonight was only going to get worse before things got better.

Working into the spare fatigues he'd packed on Harley and pulling on his boots, Rex slipped his good arm around Emily's waist and helped her towards the homestead, Cut assisting where necessary until they were safely inside the house and settled around the table.  
'Here Emily, drink this. It will help with the pain.' Suu offered, placing a steaming mug in front of her.  
'Thanks Suu. I'm glad I found someone who could help out, first time mother and all.' Emily nodded, sipping the herbal brew and trying to relax.  
'Yes, well, you and I may be clones, but we're still individuals.' Cut remarked, continuing their conversation from outside. 'You have a name rather than a number, Captain. Why is that?'  
'Perhaps our leaders feel it's a more efficient way of distinguishing us.'  
'More efficient than a number, humph. I doubt the Kaminoans think that way. Still, a name has to make you feel unique. Especially in an army where everyone looks like you and talks like you…'  
'Actually, I've never really thought about it.'  
'Yes, you have.'  
'Well, how would you know?'  
'Because I am as close to you as any life form can be. I've seen how you look at my family, our home…' Cut paused and Rex looked around at the children before his gaze fell on Emily. 'Come on, Rex, admit it. You're thought about what your life could look like if you were to also leave the army, choose the life you want.'  
'What if I am choosing the life I want? What if I'm staying in the army because it's meaningful to me?'  
'And how is it meaningful?'  
'Because I'm part of the most pivotal moment in the history of the Republic. If we fail, then our children and their children could be forced to live under an evil I can't well imagine.'  
'If you were to have children, of course. But that would be against the rules, wouldn't it? Isn't that what somebody programmed you to believe, Captain?'  
'Uhh, I hate to jam your argument Cut but just who do you think fathered this little bundle of joy?' Emily smirked, watching the shock and curiosity cross Cut's face. 'By golly, I think he's figured it out.'  
'No, I don't believe it. It's yours, isn't it Rex?'  
'Got it in one Cut. Emily's my beautiful girl and that's my child she's carrying. Where's that leave your argument? I'm going to prove that you can stay in the army and still raise a wonderful family.' Rex nodded, taking Emily's hand lightly.  
'You've got determination Rex, I'll give you that. Family life isn't easy, can't imagine how you'll balance that with an active military career. But hey, to each his own. That's what I always say.'  
'What does that mean daddy?'  
'It means you can do anything with your life that you want to.'  
'Ahh, sweet relief. Thank you again Suu. That already feels better.' Emily sighed, relaxing back as the pain dropped to a more tolerable level.  
'I found it very helpful while I was pregnant with both my children. Made from local herbs and bark, it is quite safe.'  
'Of all the places I could have been for the birth, I'm glad it was with someone who knows what is going on. I am so out of my depth here it's just not funny.' Emily grinned, wondering just when their little girl would make her appearance.  
'I'm just glad the waiting is almost over. I can't wait to meet my little girl.' Rex agreed, tucking Emily's hair back behind her ear.  
'How do you know it's going to be a girl Rex? It might be a little boy, just like his father.'  
'Not a chance Cut, one of the medics onboard let slip that it's a girl. I trust him, if he says that I'm going to have a daughter, then I'm getting a daughter.' Rex shrugged, so proud of everything Emily had gone through the last nine months to get to this stage.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Resting on the couch, Emily made sure she had everything she would need for the birth and tried to relax but her motherly instincts were lighting up, time was drawing near for the birth and she wasn't mentally prepared.  
'Good move. Very good move.'  
'So what was it?'  
'What made me decide to leave the Corps? Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, our troop transport got caught between two Separatist gunships. They fired on us with everything they had. We crashed. Most of us were either dead or severely injured. So when they started working their way through the wounded, killing us off, I knew there was no hope. I ran. It still haunts me.'  
'I'm sorry Cut.' Emily offered, lifting her gaze from the neatly folded baby blanket on her lap.  
'It's the day I felt my life didn't have any meaning. Everyone I cared about, my team, was gone. I was just another expendable clone waiting for my turn to be slaughtered in a war that made no sense to me. Can you understand that, Rex?'  
'I've been in countless battles and lost many brothers. They were my family, my home. I don't try and understand the war, I fight for those I love. I fight so that every night I can make it back to the woman I love and forget my pain in her sweet embrace.' Rex replied, turning his eyes back to the dejarik board as Cut paced back across the living room.  
'Daddy, we've finished our chores. Can we go outside and play?'  
'Please.'  
'Okay, only for a few minutes.'  
'Thank you, daddy! Come on, Jek.'  
'Okay.'  
'And keep the house in view.'  
'We will.'  
'Harley, you out there?' Rex called, looking up at the window beside him. A soft rumble came back as a reply, the sleek bike close at hand always. 'Good boy. Keep your sensors on Shaeeah and Jekk, keep them safe.' another rumble and Harley was gone, sticking in close to the youngsters.  
'You're going to be a great father Rex.' Emily uttered, smiling softly at Suu.  
'You have wonderful children.' Rex mused, turning away from the door.  
'I know you think I'm a coward, Rex. But believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe.'  
'You're not telling me anything I haven't heard before Cut. These last few months haven't been easy. The constant worry that my ladies are going to get hurt or worse. In truth, she shouldn't be down here now. She's supposed to be far from here, safely tucked away from the war.'  
'A promise is a promise Rex.' Emily grinned, breathing through another contraction.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hearing Harley putting up a defensive line, Emily staggered to her feet and spun, gazing at Rex in horror. Racing out the door, Suu and Cut gathered their children close, worried about what had stirred them into such a frantic state.  
'Shaeeah? Jek? What's wrong?'  
'Monsters! They're chasing us!'  
'What monsters, honey? Where?'  
'Harley! Sitrep!' Rex barked, spotting the sleek machine racing back towards the house. Whistle-clicking his response, Harley spun around and took up a defensive position near the house, all weapons up and ready.  
'They hatched from the big egg in the field.'  
'Oh boy, things just got ugly. Emily, get out of sight. I don't care, just hide.' Rex barked, truly terrified of what was coming.  
'Ah. This is not good. I count 20.'  
'Cut, what's out there?'  
'Commando droids.'  
'What are they doing?' another warning from Harley and Rex was worried, this was going to get very ugly.  
'Suu, get the kids upstairs.'  
'Emily, go. Take this, you'll be okay.'  
'Come. Come, children. Come now!'  
'Be careful Rex. I can't do this alone.' Emily nodded, taking his spare pistol and hurrying up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Sinking to the floor behind Suu, Emily sagged back and tried to relax, hoping she had the strength to hold their baby until after this mess had been dealt with. She could hear Rex and Cut moving around downstairs, preparing to defend the homestead against the chaos about to be unleashed.  
'What weapons do you have? We can catch them in a crossfire. You take that corner.'  
'No, Captain. With respect, you're not in charge here.'  
'I can be useful.'  
'Sir, you're injured. You have only one good arm.'  
'But I can fight.'  
'So can I. Rex, I need you to be the last line of defence for my family.'  
'I'll take care of them.'  
'Thank you.'  
'Don't forget, you've got Harley outside. He'll do what he can to stop them getting inside but without a mounted partner, there's only so much he can do.' Rex added, heading for the stairs. 'Try not to shoot him, he doesn't appreciate that.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Rex. Harley, you out there?' Cut nodded, shutting off the lights and barricading the doors. He heard the rumbled reply and grinned for a moment, recalling his time on Geonosis and the bikes he'd worked along side. 'It's just you and me now Harley. Let's make these klankers pay.' he called, taking up his position inside.

Racing off the mark, Harley roared loud in the night air and opened fire, holding his position against the incoming commando droids. He wasn't worried about the overwhelming numbers, he simply had a job to do and he'd do it no matter what. Emily was in that house, along with Rex and Kitty and Harley knew he had to protect them. Swinging around the house, he backed Cut up dealing with three at the back door before openly challenging the one that had Cut in a headlock. Waiting for Cut to knock it back with a sharp head butt, Harley fired both forward weapons and blew it to pieces.  
'Nice one Harley. Come on, there's still more to get through.' Cut nodded, moving away from the window.

Circling again, Harley blurted a note that the exterior was clear and continued his scans, hunting for any enemy activity. He could pick up on their locations but given that, he couldn't do anything about them until they came out from under the floor. Creeping over and opening the floor hatch, Cut released the droids into the house and backed off, trading fire with the invaders. Tires biting in, Harley shot through the back door and charged, nailing two dead to rights before leaping the open hatch and spinning around on the grass. Lining up again, he shot through the front door and nailed another just as one of the ceiling supports came down and pinned Cut to the floor.  
'Rex, they're coming for you!'

Spinning around to take up a defensive position beside Cut, Harley turned his rear weaponry to the droids on the stairs as he kept his front weapons covering Cut. Surging up again, Cut managed to pull his legs free and stand, throwing a piece of flooring at another droid and deactivating it permanently.  
'Sic 'em Harley.' he grunted, using another piece of fallen timber to clobber a commando droid back and down. Turning sharply again, Harley sighted on the last commando droid downstairs but held his fire, unwilling to risk Cut's life by taking his shot.

Scanners registering Rex's fall from the upper storey, Harley rumbled a warning and drew aim on the droid now choking the life out of Rex. Choosing his weapon carefully, Harley neatly took the head off the droid and waited for it to fall before racing over to run it over just to make sure.  
'Daddy? Daddy?'  
'I'm okay. It's over.'  
'Rex?'  
'Winded but alive.'  
'Harley's fine too. Think he got a few dings but he's intact.' Cut nodded, reaching over to lightly rub Harley's tank.  
'Good to hear.' Emily groaned, clambering to her feet and heading back downstairs.

Half way down the stairs, Emily felt the change in her contractions and blanched, suddenly absolutely terrified of what was happening and all her preparations flying from her mind.  
'It's not over yet.'  
'What's not over yet Em?' Rex asked, hustling to her side.  
'She's coming.'  
'Now?'  
'Yes Rex, right now!'  
'Oh poodoo.' Rex groaned, helping Emily down the stairs. 'Cut, give me a hand here.'  
'The baby's coming?'  
'Yeah, of all the lousy timing.' Rex nodded, the two men helping Emily across to a clear section of floor and easing her down.  
'Harley, take the kids outside. I don't want them seeing this.' Cut instructed, moving aside as Suu raced down the stairs with a blanket. 'Go on kids, Harley will protect you.'  
'Okay daddy.' Shaeeah nodded, timidly coming down stairs and following Harley outside. Looking up at Suu for a moment, Jek quickly followed his sister.  
'Cut, go grab my kit from upstairs. It's under the bed.' Suu instructed, draping the blanket over Emily. 'Rex, start taking of Emily's pants and underwear.'  
'That's it beautiful. Just breathe, you're going to be fine.' Rex soothed, helping Emily get comfortable before starting to undress her.  
'I'm gonna kill you Rex.' Emily snarled, bearing down against the pain.  
'Later angel, later.' Rex chuckled, tossing her boots and dirty clothes off to the side before moving to support her head, stroking her hair lightly as her neck rested in the cradle of his crossed ankles.

Bolting back down the stairs, Cut set the prepared birthing kit down beside Emily and backed away, not sure what else to do in this situation. He wasn't there for the birth of Shaeeah and Jek, they were already running around when he entered their lives.  
'Cut, when that water is boiled time ten minutes then bring me the items in the water. Use the spare gloves in my kit so you don't get anything on them.' Suu instructed, kneeling between Emily's spread legs.  
'Right, I can manage that.' Cut nodded, fishing out the gloves and hustling into the kitchen.  
'You're going just fine Emily. I can see the crown.' Suu soothed, totally calm as she finished preparations and waited for the baby.  
'I'm right here beautiful. Shh, you're doing so well.' Rex coaxed, wincing as Emily's hands snapped up and dug into his calves, fingernails threatening to tear right through the fabric.  
'You're a dead man Rex!' she screamed, nails digging in even more as she pushed and panted.  
'I know angel, I'm ready.' Rex grinned, fighting the urge to pry her hands off his legs. There was a good chance she's latch onto something all together more sensitive.

Swearing up a storm, Emily pushed again, nails tearing through the fabric of Rex's pants but he didn't care, his daughter was coming. He could feel the blood trickling across his skin but right at that moment it didn't matter.  
'You're almost there Emily. The worst is over.' Suu nodded, hooking the first towel in the pile and pulling it across her lap.  
'Breathe Emily, you can do this.' Rex's grin faded as Emily lurched in pain and head butted him in the gonads.  
'Looks like this little one is going to be an only child.'  
'Shut up Cut.' Rex groaned, shuffling a little to ease the pressure on sensitive areas.  
'One more big push Emily and you can rest.' Suu offered, calm despite the chaos around her.  
'Fuck!' Emily screamed, arching a little as she gave a mighty shove. Dimly she heard Harley revving in the distance but she was too tired and sore to give a damn.

Wiping the sweat from her face, Rex did his best to calm Emily as he watched Suu clean and dry their baby. Objecting to the treatment, Kitty opened her mouth and wailed, tiny fists lashing out helplessly.  
'She's here Emily, she's finally here.' Rex uttered, gazing at his beautiful daughter as Suu quickly finished cleaning her up before wrapping a warm towel around her and placing her on Emily's abdomen.  
'Our beautiful girl.' Emily muttered, managing a tired smile as Cut knelt and helped release her grip on Rex's legs.  
'Here, let's get you cleaned up Emily.' Suu offered, taking Emily's hand and quickly cleaning away the blood and skin she'd torn from Rex. 'There you go, now the other hand.'  
'Still wanna kill me angel?' Rex asked, not really worried about his minor injuries. They stung but there were bigger things to worry about right now.  
'Just be glad we're not having twins.' Emily sighed, absolutely exhausted as she lay there and let Suu do whatever she was doing.

Pulling the sterilised cords tight around the umbilical cord, Suu glanced at Rex for a moment before nudging Cut with one elbow.  
'Come around here Rex. It's okay, you can go back to Emily in a moment.' she grinned, supporting the baby as Rex eased away from Emily and allowed Cut to take his place. Taking the scissors Suu handed him, Rex was confused but he followed Suu's directions and sliced through the umbilical cord quickly. Putting the scissors aside, Suu did what needed to be done before handing the still screaming child to Rex.   
'Give me a hand here Cut.' Emily panted, sitting up a little and working out of her shirt. Trying not to freak out, Cut obediently assisted Emily them moved aside for Rex, supporting the exhausted woman until Rex was snuggled up behind her. Cradling Kitty in her arms, Emily needed no further instructions, her maternal instincts told her just what to do. Suckling her daughter happily, Emily didn't even flinch as the afterbirth was delivered and quickly dealt with by Suu.

Head resting on Emily's shoulder, Rex gazed lovingly at their beautiful daughter now suckling happily at Emily's breast, tiny face relaxed as she drank.  
'I'm so proud of you Emily.' he whispered, good hand resting against their child.  
'She's perfect Rex, just as I knew she would be.' Emily grinned, turning her face away as she yawned.  
'Rest Emily, everything is under control. You'll have a comfortable place to sleep tonight.' Suu offered, rocking to her feet and motioning for Cut to follow her upstairs.  
'Welcome Kitty, it's so good to finally have you.' Rex uttered, pressing a loving kiss to Emily's cheek.  
'We love you so much Kitty.' Emily added, perfectly content to sit there with Rex and watch their baby feed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Carefully carrying Emily up the stairs, Cut entered the main bedroom and gently set her on the bed, proud he could do something to help Emily after her ordeal. Pulling the covers over her, he turned and slipped from the room quietly, leaving Suu to watch over the new mother as Rex bonded with his daughter downstairs. Padding quietly back downstairs, Cut paused and watched Rex pacing the damaged living room slowly, his daughter tucked securely against his chest.  
'Emily's all tucked up in bed.'  
'Thanks Cut. Sorry about stealing your bed.' Rex uttered, unable to tear his eyes off his daughter.  
'It's alright Rex, family looks out for each other.' Cut grinned, walking over to stand beside Rex. 'She really is beautiful.'  
'She's perfect. Or is that just the father in me talking?'  
'Yeah, a father always thinks his kids are the best. That said, you and Emily and produced a beautiful little girl.' Cut nodded, reaching out to support the little girl so Rex could get her into a better position.  
'I have no idea what I'm supposed to tell the General tomorrow. He's going to go ballistic that Emily's here and gave birth without a proper medic watching over her.' Rex sighed, his duties as an officer coming back for a moment.  
'She's your daughter, not the Generals. He gives you any trouble, you just tell him that you didn't want some med droid supervising the birth. You've got a healthy baby girl, doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks.' Cut suggested, switching on a small lamp and flipping the couch back upright. 'Come and sit down Rex, you've had a big one too.'  
'At least I'm not bleeding all over the place anymore.' Rex chuckled, settling on the couch and adjusting the blanket around his daughter so she didn't get cold.  
'She got you a good one Rex, no denying it.'  
'Sharing is caring and all that. I'm glad I was around for the birth. Such a magical moment.'  
'I don't mean to sound rude or anything but how'd you do it?'  
'Do what Cut?'  
'Father a kid of course. We're supposed to be sterile.'  
'Kaminoan lies Cut, we aren't sterile. I got Emily pregnant the old fashioned way, didn't need any help.'  
'So I could…nice to know Rex.'  
'Thinking of adding to your little family Cut?'  
'The thought is there Rex.'

Coming down stairs, Suu watched the men bonding quietly for a few moments before walking over to join them, looking forward to actually getting to sleep.  
'Emily's fast asleep, she'll probably sleep through much of the morning too. I set up the cot for your daughter too, she'll be safe. Go get some sleep Rex, things are going to get busy for you now.'  
'Thanks Suu, for everything. Come on Kitty, sleepy time.' Rex grinned, heading for the stairs with his priceless bundle.  
'I've got a feeling he's not going to sleep much tonight. He's still in awe that he's got a daughter.' Cut chuckled, drawing Suu into his arms and holding her close.  
'I still remember how you were around the children in the beginning.' Suu grinned, curling in against his chest happily.  
'I learned though, just as Rex will have to learn fast.' Cut agreed, pulling a blanket around them both and relaxing.  
'They will make good parents, I just know they will.' Suu sighed contentedly, head pillowed on Cut's shoulder as she drifted towards sleep, a happy little smile on her features.  
'Sleep well beautiful.' Cut whispered, eyes sinking closed as he held his wife so tenderly.


	27. Building Family

Up with the dawn the next morning, Rex gathered Kitty into his arms and padded downstairs to collect the bottle he'd asked Harley to warm. Harley sat quietly by the back door, keeping watch over the families and protecting them from any dangers lurking around.  
'Harley, got that bottle ready?' Rex asked, receiving a soft rumble in reply.  
'Morning Rex.' Cut greeted, stretching wide before smoothing the blanket over Suu's shoulders and leaving her to sleep. 'Wasn't expecting you to be up so early but someone has to feed the baby.'  
'I'm always up early; I like to squeeze in a bit of a workout before breakfast.' Rex shrugged, catching the launched bottle and deftly popping the teat into Kitty's mouth. 'Not that I can see that happening for a while. Hard to do weights and spar when you've got a baby to watch.'  
'Harley prepares bottles too? I knew Martian bikes were smart but I had no idea they were that smart.'  
'The bottle was already to go; Harley just heated it up a little. He's got a few special modifications to make life easier; the bottle warmer is just one. My favourite is the kaf machine in the rear pannier, always helpful during long missions.' Rex grinned, lowering the empty bottle and easing Kitty up against his shoulder before lightly rubbing her back.  
'No way, you're kidding me Rex.'  
'Nope, I can get a fresh kaf whenever I need the boost and it's always the way I like it.' Rex chuckled, turning back to Harley. 'Reckon you can manage that at this hour Harley?' another rumble and the rear pannier opened, revealing a steaming mug.  
'I don't remember the bikes being that advanced when I was last near them.'  
'Nah, the kaf machine wasn't there during the First Battle of Geonosis. The modifications came later, once the mice knew what was going on for them during the war.' Rex shrugged, tucking Kitty back in against his chest and retrieving his kaf.  
'Gotta admit, some of my best memories from Geonosis are working with the mice. Can't remember his name, there was so much going on but I remember him so clearly. Brown fur and long reddish hair, black vest and matching jeans with purple knee guards and light grey boots. Real big guy, towered over everyone else and had a bike unlike all the others. Black, green and brown paint, big hulking thing with four wheels and a roar that sounded like mountains moving.' Cut described, taking a seat by the table and relaxing back as he remembered the wild ride that was working with the mice.  
'That's Falcon, I'd recognise his description anywhere. He was here yesterday, he was part of the squad I was leading while we were searching for Grievous. Emily sent him off with the rest of the team, I should have asked him to stay.'  
'There's another I remember, he was always close to Falcon. Light brown fur and brilliant orange hair. Green jeans, red belt, grey boots and a purple band around his arm. He was shorter than everyone, but he had real spunk. Racing around on his little blue and green bike, kicking up the dust and just generally getting into the thick of things.'  
'That'd be Decal, Falcon's closest bro. He was here too, as is to be expected with those two. Wherever you find one, the other is certain to be close.'

Lowering his gaze for a moment, Cut stands and walks to one of the windows, gazing out as the sun slowly rises over the homestead. Smiling softly at the beautiful glow creeping across the sky, he nods and turns back to Rex, feeling the urge to do something he hasn't done in a while.  
'Feel like an early morning run?'  
'What about the women?'  
'Suu will be awake soon, she usually wakes just after dawn. Besides, Harley's here, he'll keep watch.'  
'Alright, just let me go put Kitty down.' Rex agreed, trooping upstairs and setting Kitty in the cot before pulling on his boots.

Cut is just writing a note when he comes down again, letting the women know everything is okay and they'll return.  
'Keep them safe Harley, we won't be gone too long.' Rex instructed, rinsing out the silver mug and returning it to Harley as he rumbled an acknowledgement and pulled away to do his hourly patrol. Leaving his sling on the table and flexing his weakened arm lightly, Rex nodded and followed Cut outside, inhaling the fresh morning air as they jumped from the porch and looked around for a moment. Holding his hand up to signal for Cut to wait, Rex jogged into the barn and retrieved his comm, strapping it firmly around his forearm before settling Emily's ear comm into place and grinning faintly.

Glancing at Rex out the corner of his eye, Cut took off down the track leading away from the homestead, Rex thundering along at his right shoulder. They had no set journey in mind, they were just running for the sake of running, two brothers in harmony and enjoying a chance to do something that required no clumsy words or actions. Swinging around the corner post that marked the boundary of his land, Cut felt happy and complete as he ran with his brother, leaving behind ranks and rule breaking to just be.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing up the home stretch, Rex got a cheeky idea and found he couldn't resist. Dropping back behind Cut, he jumped and tackled his brother, turning their run into an impromptu wrestling match near the house. Laughing like a couple of idiots, they tussled joyfully across the grass. Cut relished the chance to lock limbs with anyone and test his strength, the end result didn't matter. Rex was enjoying testing his strength against an unknown opponent, the farming life having crafted Cut into a different sort of man.

Hearing the happy laughter, Suu poked her head out the front door and smiled, watching the pair tumbling playfully across the ground. She was so caught up in the action outside that she didn't hear Emily come down stairs until the taller woman was right beside her.  
'You should be resting Emily.'  
'I'm fine Suu, you don't have to worry. I'm not about to go jumping into a wrestling match with Rex but I can't just sit around in bed all day. I need to do something, even if that means parking my butt in the sun somewhere and polishing Rex's armour.' Emily replied, cradling Kitty in her arms and leaning against the doorframe as she watched the men rolling and laughing. 'I don't think I've seen Rex have this much fun since we met.' she mused, soothing Kitty back to sleep without taking her eyes off the tumbling pair.  
'They seem so much younger now. Cut's always been so serious, working hard and giving his all to make our farm prosper.' Suu agreed, content to watch the men until her children woke up and started demanding breakfast.  
'You have to remember Suu, in reality they're only about eleven or twelve standard years. They are kids, forced to grow up way to fast and get into a war they don't have a hope of understanding. I get a lot of attention from the brothers I work with, some of them come up and say hi just so they can say they've had a conversation with a woman. I get random troopers coming up to me on a near daily basis asking for a hug just to know what it feels like. They don't know affection, as I'm sure you're well aware.' Emily sighed, sinking down to sit on the porch, leaning against the wall lightly.  
'When Cut and I first started dating, he craved every touch but was shy to return the contact. I thought he was just a sensitive soul, until he told me his story. After that, I made sure to show him affection as often as I could and he got more comfortable returning it.' Suu nodded, settling beside Emily.  
'I still find it amazing how the smallest of things can mean the most to a clone. A tender hug, a soft kiss on the forehead, a smile in the corridor or just a friendly wave. They'll sit for hours at my feet, listening to stories from my home, a place they can't well imagine and will never see.'  
'Now you've confused me Emily.'  
'This is going to sound strange Suu, but I swear it's the truth. I wasn't born in this galaxy, I don't know how I got here or how to get home to my planet, Earth. The other race you encountered yesterday, the Martians, they came on this trip with me, all of us together. We were found onboard a ship floating dead in space, scattered throughout. The Jedi rescued us, repaired our ship and released us into the galaxy to do what we could to find our way home. When war was declared, we threw our lot in with the Jedi, separating our forces and doing what we could to repay the kindness shown to us. We're still looking for the way home, but when or even if we find it, I don't think I'll be able to leave. My world is very backwards compared to this galaxy, our technology is pathetic and the different cultures there are always fighting one another. I like it here, I like meeting all the different races and learning languages but most of all, I love spending time with the clones and teaching them different things. They wouldn't be happy on Earth, I know that for certain. The mice aren't safe there either, they have to constantly hide away and stay underground. Here they are free to walk the streets of any planet they visit, no one will kill them for simply being different.' Emily explained, a tear in her eye as she gazed at Kitty lovingly and adjusted her blanket.

Rolling away from Cut when his comm beeped, Rex sat up and sighed, dreading the argument that was about to ensue.  
"Captain Rex, are you still with us?"  
'Yes, General Kenobi. I'm still with you and thankfully on the mend, Sir.'  
"That's great news. We certainly missed you at the party."  
'Sorry, Sir. I had to attend one of my own.'  
"Can't wait to hear about it. Uh, on a more disturbing note, we seem to have misplaced Emily. She's not with Plate as she should have been. We're organising a search party as we speak."  
'That won't be necessary Sir, I know exactly where Emily is.'  
"And where might that be?"  
'She's right here with me Sir. She snuck away with help from her bros and met me on the surface.'  
"And you didn't think to send her back to the cruiser?"  
'No Sir, I felt she would be safest with me and I was right Sir. Emily is just fine, she gave birth last night.'  
"I'll send a transport to pick you up. I'm sure Emily would like to see a medical droid immediately."  
'Actually Obi-Wan, I'm quite happy just the way things are. We're both fine, I don't need a medical droid.' Emily countered, catching her ear comm and joining the conversation.  
"Nonsense Emily, you must see a medical droid, just to be certain."  
'Obi-Wan, if I see a medical droid anywhere near our location I'll tear it's head off and you can forget about Rex and I returning to active duty.'  
"That doesn't sound like Rex."  
'Fatherhood changes a man Sir. If Emily's uncomfortable, I won't force her to come back and I won't leave her side.'  
"Surely we can come to some sort of a compromise."  
'Actually, I think we can Sir. Give us some time off, time for our daughter to get stronger and for Emily to heal.'  
"I can't really leave you here indefinitely Rex."  
'So ask if a couple of the mice would mind staying on. You know perfectly well what their fighters are capable of.'  
"Surely one would be enough Emily."  
'With Harley down here as well, we wouldn't fit in just one.'  
"Anyone in particular or is it my choice?"  
'Sir, I'd like to request Peeler and Logo.'  
'I couldn't think of anyone better. But kindly ask Shard to make a stop as well, he's probably anxious to check our daughter is healthy.' Emily agreed, curious as to why Rex wanted Falcon and Decal but didn't name them openly.  
"So you won't accept a medical droid but you're happy for Shard to check you're both in good health."  
'Shard has been taking care of our daughter from the start. He knows her, its only right that he continues her care now that she's actually here.'  
"Very well, I'll send them to your location. Coordinates?"  
'Harley, send Obi-Wan our coordinates.' Rex instructed, amazed he hadn't had that much of an argument.  
"Coordinates received. I'm assuming Armageddon and Combat will go with them."  
'But of course Obi-Wan. Mice never leave HQ without their bikes.'  
"I'll give Anakin the news but do try not to stay away too long. You know how he gets."  
'You can tell Anakin that he'll just have to get used to the idea. He won't be taking up all of Rex's time anymore, not with our daughter to care for.'  
"I'll pass that along Emily. Kenobi out."

Cracking up again, Cut squeezed Rex's shoulder and eased to his feet, stretching contentedly for a moment before heading towards the house.  
'And you were worried that you'd have an argument with the General.'  
'General Kenobi isn't so bad, he's a fair man. General Skywalker on the other hand, he doesn't like it when Emily stakes her claim on my time. Guess he's going to have to learn to handle things without me, I've got bigger concerns now.'  
'That's the spirit Rex. You've got a family now, time to stand up and let people know you're going to be putting a lot more focus towards them.'  
'Easy for you to say, you don't have to go back and face General Skywalker. That guy is scary when he's mad.'  
'Rex, he tries anything and I'll put him on his ass. You've seen me do it and I don't risk a court marshal if I do beat him up.' Emily chuckled, rocking to her feet and heading inside.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Squeezing their fighters into the gap between the house and the barn, Falcon and Decal disembarked and looked around at the peaceful stetting again, glad they'd had a chance to come back again. Less concerned about a long term LZ, Shard touched down in the clear area nearby, fully expecting to be gone in an hour.  
'Welcome everyone. We're just having lunch then there's work to be done.' Rex called, appearing in the doorway wearing clothes that were clearly not his.  
'Hey Rex. Where'd you get the clothes?' Falcon asked, stepping up onto the porch and looking him over.  
'Borrowed them from Cut. Come inside but I'd advise you two to stay off the furniture.' Rex shrugged, glancing pointedly at Falcon and Shard.  
'Yeah, that's about standard.' Shard nodded, ducking through the door and looking at the mess. 'Whoa, what the heck happened?'  
'Commando droids last night. Twenty of the ugly things.' Rex offered, leading the trio through to the dining room.

Pausing in the doorway, Falcon stared in at the man standing at the head of the table, something clicking into place in his mind. Yelping in shock, Shaeeah and Jek raced to their mother, trying to stay away from the mice. Hunched down to avoid smacking into the low ceiling, Falcon circled the table and grabbed Cut's left arm, turning it to find a large scar running down the back.  
'We'll I'll be fu…'  
'Kids!' Emily snapped, cutting off what Falcon was about to say.  
'I shoulda known you were too tough to die brother.' he remarked, releasing his grip and moving back to crouch in the corner.  
'You recognise me, Falcon?'  
'Course I do, I patched you up after that shrapnel tore into your arm. The medics were busy and it wasn't that bad anyway.' Falcon nodded, bracing his back against the wall. 'I never forget those I take care of.'  
'I'm just surprised you remember Falcon. You must have seen quite a few clones since then.'  
'Sure, I deal with a lot of brothers but you're different CT-2157. You left a mark on Armageddon and I, no chance I'd forget you.' Falcon chuckled, the old number rolling off his tongue easily.  
'I do have a name Falcon.'  
'You do now but when I met ya, you were CT-2157. I always did wonder what happened to you Cut. Nice to know ya found a place to call home.'  
'We can continue this later Falcon.'  
'I'll be around.'  
'Emily, if I can tear you away?'  
'Of course Shard. Kitty's upstairs, this way.' Emily grinned, leading Shard out of the dining room.  
'Daddy?' Jek uttered, peeking out from behind Suu.  
'It's alright Jek, they're my friends. That's Falcon, and Decal's over there.' Cut soothed, moving to crouch beside Suu and guide his daughter into a hug. 'They're nice people, despite their looks.'

Fishing around in his belt pouch for a moment, Decal pulled out a slightly battered paper rose. Smoothing out the yellow petals lightly, he padded over to Shaeeah and knelt, gracefully offering out the flower.  
'For you, milady.' he grinned, bowing his head respectfully. Glancing up at her father for confirmation, Shaeeah reached out and took the flower, cupping it gently in her hands.  
'Thank you.' she uttered, amazed by the beautiful gift.  
'And for the young gentleman.' Decal continued, fishing out another paper creation. Smoothing it out carefully, he offered out a neatly crafted speeder to Jek.  
'Thank you.' Jek grinned, accepting his gift and gazing at it in wonder.  
'I never picked you for an artist Decal.' Cut chuckled, stunned by what Decal could create with his hands.  
'Don't have a lot of time for it now but I try and keep in practise.' Decal shrugged, digging in his pouch again. Pulling out a neat bundle of paper, he pulled up a chair and picked out three sheets before tucking the rest away.

Folding and shaping the paper carefully, he turned the blue sheet into a ridged circle before pushing it aside. Spinning the bright pink piece in closer, he started folding again, totally focused on what he was creating.  
'I'm curious Rex, why'd you pick us for this job? Why not guys from your fleet?' Falcon asked, tucking his feet in a little more as Suu left the room.  
'Cut was telling me about his best memories of Geonosis. He described you two so I figured I'd try and get you down here.' Rex shrugged, fascinated by what Decal was making.  
'And let's face it, Skywalker needs all the help he can get just staying alive.' Decal smirked, setting the darker pink completed piece aside before bringing the paler pink sheet in close.  
'Well there is that too.' Rex agreed, much to Cut's amusement.  
'I'm a bad influence on you Rex.'  
'Nah, I've had more than my share of near death experiences since I was assigned to General Skywalker. I know first hand how much trouble he can get into.'

Smoothing the last fold down as Suu returned, Decal gathered the three components close and put them together, slotting the swans into the disk to they stayed upright and shuffling them until he was satisfied with how they were sitting. Looking up from his creation, he turned it around and pushed it towards Suu, watching as her eyes lit up in joy and wonder.  
'Decal, its beautiful.' she praised, carefully picking up the paper lake and gazing at the swans swimming together. Decal had folded them in such a way that their long, graceful necks formed a heart shape.  
'Can't sneak anything past you Decal.' Cut grinned, one hand resting on Suu's shoulder.  
'You can try but it won't work.' Decal chuckled, sliding from the chair. 'Falcon, if we're staying we'd best get set up outside.'  
'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Falcon agreed, rising smoothly and almost catching his head on the ceiling. 'If you need help with the repairs, we're only too happy to help.'  
'Thanks Falcon, I'll keep that in mind.' Cut nodded, watching the pair walk away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Heaving the shelter cloth over the bracing poles and pulling the support lines tight, Falcon made short work of their shelter as Decal set up their campfire and flicked out the camp roll. Thinking for a moment, Decal grabbed two spare camp rolls from the holds and set them off to the side just in case they had company. Muscles rippling under his fur, Falcon forced the old canvas into place and fastened the last knot before stepping back to check everything was right.  
'Been way too long since we last got to go camping.' he grinned, lugging the portable cooler out and setting it up in the shade between the fighters.  
'It's nice to have a little time just for us. Sure, this isn't as private as I might have wanted but it's pretty good.' Decal agreed, scrambling onto his fighter and then onto Falcon's.  
'Can't have everything Decal. We're here at the right time, we will always have bragging rights to be some of the first mice to meet Emily and Rex's daughter.' Falcon shrugged, stretching up to hand Decal another neat roll of canvas.  
'That's always going to be kudos for us, even if Shard got first sight.' Decal nodded, hooking the roll to the upturned wing of Falcon's fighter before releasing the straps and shaking out the four strips of canvas. Handing up the rest of the supplies Decal needed to finish rigging up their amenities, Falcon started fastening the strips together to create a canvas tube with a zipped door.

Standing in the doorway, Cut watched the mice set camp and smiled, amazed by what they had created in just an hour. He was a little concerned by the campfire so close to his home and barn but he had to believe they were smart enough not to cause trouble.  
'You feel something with them, don't you Cut?'  
'I remember them, from Geonosis. You heard Falcon, he patched me up after I got caught by an exploding droid. I can't explain it Suu, I feel lighter when I see them.'  
'Like your wrestling match with Rex?'  
'Brotherhood is like that Suu. I can't deny who I am inside. I don't have the desire to go back with them but I do want to spend what time I can with them. I love you Suu, and the kids too but…'  
'I understand Cut, you don't have to explain. I couldn't take my eyes off you when you were wrestling with Rex this morning. I have never seen you look that happy and carefree, you were a different man. I'd like to see more of that man, the laughing fool mucking around with his friends. It makes a nice change from this work weary man I see so often.' Suu nodded, leaning into his embrace.  
'Well then, if that's the case I guess I'd best make the best out of this time with the guys. Who knows, I might just rub off on Rex a bit more.' Cut grinned, dropping a kiss on her forehead. 'But the fun will have to wait, the house isn't going to repair itself.'  
'Of course. I was thinking of setting up the sun shade just over there and catching up on my sewing. Emily said she had some work to do with Harley so we can all clear out of the house.' Suu replied, snuggled in against Cut's side as they watched the mice moving around their camp.  
'I'll go drag out the sun shade, it won't take me long to set that up for you.' Cut offered, jumping off the porch and heading for the storeroom built off the barn to drag out the sun shade.

Looking up from what he was doing, Decal watched Cut wrestling with some contraption and chuckled before picking his way across Falcon's fighter and caught another bundle of canvas.  
'What are you doing now Cut?' Falcon grinned, popping an outer hatch and drawing out some extra bracing poles.  
'Suu wanted me to set up the sunshade for her and Emily.'  
'Put that away, we've got it covered.' Decal added, easing out onto the canvas and starting to secure the roll Falcon had thrown him.  
'I can manage.'  
'By the time you get that old thing set up, we'll have this done and furnished. Relax, we're a team brother.' Falcon shrugged, threading the bracing poles through the reinforced corners in the canvas and pulling it tight.  
'I'll see you bros later. I've got to get a move on.' Shard called, heading for his fighter.  
'Alright Shard, we'll see you around. Ride free bro.' Falcon replied, holding the tension as Decal bounded down the canvas and started pulling the ropes tight.  
'Ride free bros.' Shard nodded, waving to the group before disappearing into his fighter and heading skyward.

Checking the tension again, Falcon and Decal returned to their fighters and continued unpacking, laying out thin wooden panels for flooring and even flicking out a small rug before dragging out a couple extra rolls of canvas and packing them into a couch..  
'You guys certainly came prepared.'  
'This is standard for Stand Alone Unit fighters. We have to be able to pack everything we need into our fighters, each man has to be responsible for everything he's got and be efficient at packing it all without problem. The idea is to be self sufficient, each individual tok should be able to survive without anyone else for at the very minimum a week.' Falcon explained, retrieving a bound collection of metal pieces and crouching beside the fire.  
'Tok? I've never heard the term before.'  
'It's a Martian term, the collective name for a mouse, his bike and his fighter. As a team, they're expected to be able to survive anything thrown their way and maintain peak effectiveness on scouting missions and patrols for weeks on end with only what was available within the tok.' Decal shrugged, popping another hatch and showing Cut the spare parts loaded aboard.

Emerging from the house, Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes at what her bros had done before heading across to their campsite.  
'What is all this?'  
'This is how Martians go camping. No special planning required, just go. Everything they need is loaded on the fighters at all times. All they really need to grab is clean clothes and weapons.' Emily explained, adjusting her grip on Kitty and heading towards the camp quickly.  
'All this from just two fighters?'  
'This isn't a full camp, it's fairly light really. Were this an active danger zone, the bros would set a full camp. Camouflage, defensive positions, sensor lines and all the rest of it.' Emily chuckled, snuggling Kitty in close and welcoming Decal into her embrace.  
'So this is the newest addition to the family.' he grinned, gazing at the sleeping child.  
'Here she is Decal, Kitty Aayla Hunter.' Emily nodded, folding the blanket back so Decal could see her properly.  
'Hi there Kitty.' Decal uttered, one finger gently tracing over her cheek. 'She's beautiful Emily, no denying it.'  
'We truly are blessed Decal.' Emily agreed, stepping over one of the support ropes and settling on the couch.  
'Good to see you're doing well Emily.' Falcon grinned, leaning over to brush his muzzle against her cheek.  
'Thanks Falcon. I hurt and I'm tired but it was worth it. Our daughter is truly beautiful.'  
'Understatement of the century Em.' Decal chuckled, filling the kaf pot and swinging into the fire.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping one ear out in case Kitty woke up again, Emily grabbed out her tool kit and whistled for Harley, figuring she might as well get on with the repairs. Swinging back from his patrol, Harley stopped beside Emily and relaxed his shocks in readiness for the work he needed. Digging out the spares she'd sent a helmet tag to Falcon to bring, she sat down beside Harley and got to work, popping his polished armour and putting it aside carefully before getting into the nitty gritty work.  
'What's all this now Emily?'  
'Harley warned me that he had a few parts nearing the end of their effectiveness. I asked Falcon to grab the parts that I'd need and bring them down. Part of the joy of owning a bike, you've got to take care of 'em.'  
'Hey Em?'  
'Yeah Falcon, what's up?'  
'Would you mind tugging out the air hose? Think Armageddon hit a rock on her last patrol.' Falcon called, pointing to his bike.  
'Sure, got it covered Falcon.' Emily nodded, scanning Armageddon as she came closer. 'I'll be right with you Armageddon, just relax.' she soothed, bending back to Harley's repairs.  
'Can I do anything to help Emily?'  
'If you board Falcon's fighter there behind you, you'll see a panel just inside the rear hatch with a picture of a coiled hose on it.' Emily directed, still hunched over Harley and spinning her well loved tools.  
'I've found it.'  
'Good. Pop the hatch and bring out the hose, it'll stretch a long way so don't worry about damaging it.'

Unrolling the air hose, Suu strode back to Emily's side and looked at Armageddon nervously, not sure what to do next. Rumbling softly, Armageddon turned and presented her flat rear left tyre to Suu, waiting patiently for the pretty Twi'lek to figure it out. Approaching warily, Suu knelt and found the air valve, spinning the cover free and looking at the hose fitting in her other hand. Offering what she hoped was an encouraging rumble, Armageddon encouraged her to keep trying to figure out what was needed. Getting the idea, Suu fitted the air hose over the valve and squeezed the trigger, filling the sagging tyre quickly. Releasing the trigger, Suu thought for a moment and tried to think of a way to know when the job was done. Shuffling around, she placed her hand on the right rear tyre and pushed, feeling the tension. Nodding sharply, she squeezed the trigger again and continued pushing air into the flat tyre until both rear tyres felt the same to her untrained hands.

Applauding Suu's effort, Emily pushed to her feet and walked over to crouch beside Suu, reaching out to check the tyre pressure quickly. Pushing against the tread, Emily grinned and nodded, proud of what Suu had managed without any assistance.  
'You did a great job Suu, well done. Armageddon can be a bit intimidating, I'll admit that but you stepped up and did what was needed. You should be proud.' she praised, squeezing Suu's shoulder as she stood.  
'Thank you Emily, you as well Armageddon.' Suu smiled, coiling up the air hose and tucking it away again. Rumbling contentedly in agreement, Armageddon turned and settled for a rest, keeping her scanners up for danger but most of her systems were shut down.

Growing bolder, Shaeeah slowly approached Armageddon and reached up to stroke her flank, childish curiosity getting the better of her. Climbing up onto the saddle, she sat tall and looked around from her new vantage point.  
'Shaeeah, get down from there.'  
'Aww mom.'  
'It's okay Suu, Armageddon won't go anywhere. She's in a shutdown, sorting out her computers and defragging all her software. She'll probably stay right where she is for a few hours, if not longer.' Falcon grinned, carrying the replacement floor joist inside.  
'Is that true Emily?'  
'Take a look at the base of the handlebars, there should be a countdown timer. That'll tell you how long it will take now that she's got the time to do a proper full defrag.' Emily shrugged, getting up and retrieving a spare back wheel for Harley.  
'Nine hours and forty minutes.' Suu read, gazing at the bright blue time ticking down slowly on the display unit.  
'Holy…I know we'd been pushing hard but I had no idea it had gotten to that point.' Emily uttered, swinging the stand into place and hoisting Harley's back end off the ground.  
'What's the timer saying Emily?' Decal called, retrieving the floorboards already cut to length and heading back up the stairs.  
'Nine hours forty.'  
'Combat, we're safe here. Get your defrag started.' Decal instructed, sending his little bike back to camp. Trilling softly, Combat pulled up beside Armageddon and shut down, starting her defrag.  
'Time on Combat?' Emily asked, looking up from her work.  
'Eleven hours seventeen.' Suu replied, checking the timer before returning to the couch and picking up her sewing.  
'Definitely need to slow down from time to time. These girls need the defrags, without them their internal computers slow down and eventually jam up completely. It'll do them both the world of good to get their defrags done and out of the way for another few days.' Emily explained, chuckling as Jek walked over and plopped down beside her, watching the repairs. 'Do you want to help me Jek?'  
'Can I, mom?'  
'Alright Jek but be careful.' Suu nodded, getting back to her sewing as Emily released the back wheel and let Jek roll it clear.  
'That's it Jek, sprocket side facing up.' Emily praised, heaving the spare into place and rolling it into the rear forks. 'Now hand me that spanner, that's it.' she grinned, accepting the tool and getting back to work.

Looking up from where he was shaping a board to fit an awkward section of the floor damage, Falcon smiled as Shaeeah stretched out on the saddle and got comfortable, head pillowed on her arms. Chuckling softly, he finished shaping the board and headed back inside, holding the bord in place as Cut hammered it into position from above.  
'What's got you grinning now Falcon?' Decal asked, finishing up the floor support.  
'Shaeeah. She's out there on Armageddon like the girls have been friends since the beginning. Stretched out on the saddle as cosy as can be.' Falcon grinned, lowering his hands and checking their repair work.  
'Is she…'  
'She's perfectly safe Cut, stop worrying. Armageddon ain't moving for the next near eleven hours while she defrags her computers. Shaeeah's quite welcome to stay right where she is if that's what she wants.' Falcon cut him off, leaning over the stair railings.  
'Our girls are smart, it never takes them long to figure things out. Of course, the fact we're totally relaxed here is giving them good signals to catch up on much needed personal maintenance.' Decal added, reaching out to Falcon for a hand down from his position.  
'I got ya lil buddy, down ya come.' Falcon nodded, stepping up and supporting Decal as he released his harness and bundled up his rope quickly.  
'Again with the lil buddy comment? Seriously Falcon, not cool.' Decal sighed, smacking Falcon across the back of the head before jumping from his arms. 'You have got to be fuckin' kidding, that's the third pair this week.'  
'What happened Decal?' Rex asked, gathering up the tools on the floor.  
'Broke through my boots, again.' Decal sighed, yanking his feet clear and prying off his boots to inspect the damage.  
'What the kriff?' Cut asked, pausing on the stairs and staring at Decal's revealed feet.  
'I've had these for years Cut, they ain't klanker parts. Lost my legs in a base attack back on Mars, these are my cybernetic replacements.' Decal explained, looking up from his boots. 'And that's another pair to ship off to Rictor for repairs.'  
'No need Decal, Rictor's been giving me lessons on stuff like this. I can do it, no need to wait around for whenever Rictor has the time.' Falcon offered, holding out his hand for the footwear.  
'Thanks Falcon, that'll speed the process up. Guess I'd better go dig out my spares, can't go scaring the kids with these things.' Decal sighed, clicking his way across the hardwood floors.  
'Just when you think you've seen it all.' Cut muttered, watching Decal leave.  
'Cut, believe me when I say you haven't seen anything yet. One of the other mice I work with has one that goes all the way up to his hip almost. There's about two inches of leg above the interface plate then steel.' Rex shrugged, scooping up the toolkit at his feet and heading for the door.  
'I've still got a lot to learn, I can see that.' Cut sighed, switching his tools to the other hand and following.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

The days ticked by slowly, filled with joyful laughter and great times for everyone on the farm. By the fourth day, Falcon and Decal finally relaxed enough to feel comfortable doing things they used to do, but they were still careful not to show anything that the children shouldn't be witnesses to. Pulling a long, thick bar from one of the external cargo panels, Falcon carried it over and set it on the ground before heading back to his fighter. Looking into the cargo compartment again, he frowned and looked back at the bar then reached further into the cargo area.  
'What's up Falcon?'  
'Nothing Cut, just can't find the weights that were supposed to be in here. Braid mustn't have put them back after he borrowed them last time.' Falcon sighed, giving up the search for his weights.  
'So why not do what do what Tank does to get a decent workout.' Rex suggested, pushing to his feet.  
'This could be interesting.' Decal chuckled, poking the fire and setting the kaf pot on to boil.  
'Should I be worried? Tank has his own unique way of doing things.' Falcon remarked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
'Unique yes but if it works for him it should work just as well for you. Come over here Cut, I'll need your help.'  
'Okay, now I'm worried.' Falcon groaned, wondering just what Rex was planning.  
'You're not the only one Falcon.' Cut agreed, jogging over to join Rex beside the bar.  
'Rex, you're not seriously going to…'  
'Hush Emily, let's see how this goes.' Rex grinned, grabbing one end of the bar and lifting. 'Don't just stand there Cut, grab the other end.' he added, bringing the bar to his chest.  
'This has got to be the craziest plan you've ever had.' Cut sighed, grabbing the other end of the bar and tucking it in close to his chest.

Eyes widening, Falcon grinned and stepped up between them, massive hands locking around the bar. Muscles shifting under his fur, Falcon heaved the bar up to shoulder level, narrowly missing clouting Cut on the jaw.  
'Not bad Rex, not bad at all. You two might just provide a challenge.' Falcon grinned, lowering the bar back to his waist.  
'And it means we can get in a bit of a workout too. Rex nodded, glancing across at Cut.  
'Pull ups with a moving bar? You are insane Rex.'  
'Nah, I just like a challenge. Of course, if you're scared…'  
'Heh, nice try Rex.'  
'Just try and keep it together you two. Don't wanna drop ya.' Falcon chuckled, catching them both off guard with his next curl.

Crossing his ankles and tucking his legs up, Rex glanced at Cut for a moment and smirked before pulling his weight up, Cut matching him smoothly up the other end.  
'This is going to hurt tomorrow but so worth it.' Falcon mused, keeping his rhythm steady as he went through his reps.  
'Are they always like this?' Suu asked, settling beside Emily and watching the trio.  
'The mice?'  
'Not just the mice, but Cut's brothers as well.'  
'Depends on the person. Some of them are like this, willing to give anything a go at least once. Others are more reserved, but still willing to get up to mischief if it is required. There are even a few that prefer to stay in the background, never bringing any attention to themselves. It's not easy keeping up with them all but I wouldn't trade my friendships for anything.' Emily shrugged, careful not to disturb Kitty as she fed contentedly.  
'You won't tell anyone that Cut's here, will you?'  
'Of course not Suu. I believe that every clone should get the chance to live the life he wants but for the moment they're stuck in a war they don't understand. We try to give them a reason to fight, something real that they can believe in. Be that brotherhood or love, whatever reason they have, we try to keep them inspired to fight on.'

Rumbling into action, the three bikes spun from their positions and formed up, weapons coming online as they faced whatever was coming towards them. Setting the clones back on their feet, Falcon released the bar and caught his helmet, slipping it on as he raced to Armageddon and bounded into the saddle.  
'What have we got Falcon?' Emily asked, hustling Shaeeah into Decal's fighter as Suu grabbed Jek and hustled in behind them.  
'One bike and six speeders, coming in fast.' Falcon reported, rising up and scanning the group. 'You have got to kidding.'  
'What is it Falcon?' Rex asked, grabbing his pistols from where he'd left them and taking up a stance to protect Emily and Kitty.  
'It's Modo…and a clone Squad.' Decal called, balanced on Combat's saddle lightly.  
'What are they doing here?' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly in disbelief as the group approached the defensive line and pulled up, brothers fanning out on Modo's flanks.

Dismounting quickly, Modo removed his helmet and looked up at Falcon, desperation shining through in his eye as he set his helmet on Lil' Hoss' saddle.  
'I need your help Falcon.'  
'You're not even supposed to be here Modo. You're supposed to be with Kenobi.'  
'I know Falcon but I couldn't leave. My bro is here, I picked up on him while we were searchin' for Grievous.'  
'It's been four days since the Saleucami mission, why didn't you say anything sooner? Kenobi would have waited, he would have helped with the search.'  
'I tried to talk to him but he was so focused on tracking down Grievous and didn't seem interested in what I'd found. So I borrowed the shuttle in the rear hanger and came down here to find him myself. Orion and his boys followed me to help.'  
'And came to us for backup.' Decal added, jumping down and glancing back over his shoulder at the rest of the group that had been enjoying some downtime.  
'I know where he is and I studied the guard roster but we can't get him out on our own. We need help bro, I need help. I ain't gonna leave Throttle behind, I'll go in there alone if I have to but I know I won't get out again. I can't just walk away and General Kenobi is already far away, he won't be back in time to stage a rescue.' Modo sighed, hanging his head sadly.

Glancing at Suu for a moment, Cut slipped from his hiding place and strode towards the group, his old carbine clutched in his hand.  
'Cut, get back here!' Suu called, truly afraid of what might happen.  
'Don't even try it brother. You've got a family to think about, you can't do this.' Rex barked, grabbing Cut's shoulder and pulling him back. 'Don't go trying to be a hero, it ain't worth it.'  
'I never got my chance to work with the mice, not in the gratifying way you do. I want to help, I know I can help. I don't understand why you won't offer your training and help.' Cut replied, shoving Rex's hand off his shoulder and stalking towards Falcon and Decal.  
'For the same reason I won't let you go with them. I've got a family to think about. I have to be there for Emily and Kitty!' Rex snapped, barrelling after Cut and tackling him to the ground.  
'Get off Rex, I'm warning you.'  
'Think of Suu and Shaeeah and Jek. They need you!'  
'I can't just sit and do nothing!'  
'What happened to your duty to your family?'  
'How dare you!'

Handing Kitty to Suu quickly, Emily stormed from the fighter and approached the wrestling pair on the ground, waiting for her moment to strike. Snarling low in her throat, she grabbed them both by the collar and shoved, slamming their heads together with quite a bit of force. Releasing her grip, she let the fighting brother's drop to the ground, clutching their broken noses.  
'That's enough, both of ya!' she roared, her tone making even Falcon freeze in his tracks.  
'What the hell Emily?' Rex groaned, looking up at her with a touch of fear in his eyes. 'I was trying to do the right thing.'  
'Shut it Rex, I don't care. You can stand there going on about how you have to be there for Kitty and I but you forget that I am more than capable of looking after myself. I survived before I met you and I'll continue surviving if you're killed in action. I am a soldier first and foremost, a woman born with a fire in her belly, steel in her spine and a knife in her hand. I do not need a protector, I never have and I never will. You've coddled me for the last four months, agreeing with Skywalker that I should be kept away from the fighting and tucked away safely at all times!'  
'I was only thinking of our daughter.' Rex tried, scrambling away from the dark fury that swirled around Emily.  
'Kitty is here, she's alive and safe. Stop coddling me and let me get back to what I do best. I am not unfamiliar with war Rex, I know the dangers and have survived more than you can possibly dream. I've been caught in explosions, gotten myself off landmines and been shot so many times that I've lost count. Now, I am going out there with Modo to rescue Throttle! You will stay here and care for Kitty! Get used to it, I will not be kept off the front lines any longer!' she snapped, turning on her heel and stalking back to where she'd left her weapons.  
'Emily, you need…'  
'I would advise you don't finish that sentence Suu. I love my daughter with all my heart but this is four months of built up desire to kill. It will not be stopped until I have appeased my bloodlust.' Emily warned, pulling on the spare clothes she'd thought to bring and strapping her weapons into place. 'I will return Suu, I won't leave Rex and Kitty. Take care of them until I get back.' she promised, picking up her helmet.  
'I will Emily.' Suu nodded, taking the bottle Emily pulled out of the reheater and testing the temperature before feeding Kitty. 'What about Cut?'  
'I'll deal with him.' Emily sighed, leaning in to kiss her daughter goodbye before heading for the bikes.

Getting to his feet carefully, Rex flinched when Emily cupped his cheek, thumb tracing over his skin lightly. Leaning in and rising up, Emily brushed a soft kiss across his forehead.  
'I'll make it back Rex, promise. I'll explain later, I have to do this though.'  
'I'll be waiting Emily.' Rex nodded, accepting the bandana she pressed into his hand and using it to wipe his face before kissing her forehead. 'I'll take care of Kitty, you can trust me to keep her safe.'  
'I know Rex, I know.' Emily nodded, turning her attention to Cut and hauling him to his feet. 'And you, get your ass back there and apologise to Suu. You don't owe us shit, you owe your family everything. This is your place, not fuckin' running around with the mice. I catch you following us and you're gonna learn an entirely new meaning of the word pain.' she barked, getting right in his face as she yelled.  
'I'm a free man Emily. I can do whatever I see fit.' Cut replied, taking a step back to put Emily out of his personal space.  
'Big mistake Cut. Now shape up and listen before she breaks more than your nose.' Rex warned, quickly taking the carbine Emily was holding out.  
'Alright. If you won't stay under request, I'll just have to make ya stay.' Emily growled, right hand flashing out and grabbing Cut's arm. Twisting sharply, she pinned his arm behind his back and calmly marched him into the house.

Forcing him across to the stairway, she turned him and dropped him to his knees before firmly binding his hands around the railings. Looking up defiantly, Cut tried to rise but Emily was ready, left hand curling around his throat.  
'I do not want to harm you Cut Lawquane but I'll do what I must to keep you where you belong. You're not a soldier anymore, you're a father. You don't belong in a hot zone anymore, you don't deserve to be shot at and so long as I'm here, it's not going to happen.' she uttered, ensuring the old cuffs weren't too tight before rising and turning for the door.  
'Emily! I swear if you don't let me go right now…'  
'You'll what Cut? You lay a finger on me and it won't be Rex you'll have to worry about. Kids or not, Falcon will tear you apart. Doesn't matter if you demand I leave this place, I'm only staying so Rex can enjoy a bit of downtime. I've always been happier in combat.' Emily countered, caressing the knife on her belt. 'I have enough to worry about without some out of practise farmer running around. Taking you along could very well lose Kitty her mother. I will not let that happen.' she sighed, jogging from the house.  
'Emily!' Cut roared, thoroughly displeased with what was going on.  
'Rex, make sure you remember to let him go in a couple hours. He needs time to think and realise his mistake. Try and keep Suu and the kids away from him too, he'll be a better man after his lockup.' Emily instructed, handing Rex an old fashioned key and hoping he remembered what she'd taught him about some of her tricks and tools. 'You do remember what to do with this, don't you?'  
'I remember Emily, you taught me well. Go on, I'll take care of everything.' Rex nodded, slipping the key on the chain around his neck and tucking it back inside his shirt.  
'You can try talking some sense into him while he's still bound. But if he gets angry again, just walk away.'  
'I will Emily, you can count on me angel.' Rex promised, cupping her cheek lightly. 'Go on, get out there and rescue Throttle.'  
'Keep the home fires burning.' Emily nodded, turning and jogging for Harley.

Swinging into the saddle smoothly, she caught her helmet and pulled it on, Harley revving excitedly at the chance to see some action again. He'd enjoyed the confrontation with the commando droids but now he was looking for another fight.  
'alright Modo, lead the way.' she called, waiting for the group to turn and head back down the track before slotting in beside Chopper and relaxing, happy to be back in the saddle.  
'That was fucking scary Emily.' Jester remarked, pulling in on her other side.  
'That's what happens when I'm told I'm not allowed to fight for months on end. Like you, I was born to be a fighter. From an early age, my parents were always getting phone calls that I'd picked another fight with someone. Take away my combat and all my aggression just keeps building up inside until I can't contain it and explodes out like that. I thought I could control it until I was back on duty but this will make a great distraction.' Emily shrugged, glancing back over her shoulder.  
'So is it true? You had a little girl?' Chopper asked, correcting his path quickly.  
'Yeah, Rex and I have a daughter now. You can meet her once we've saved Throttle, she's a beautiful little angel.' Emily nodded, combat desire simmering away just below the surface.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the house, Rex paused out of range and gazed at Cut, slumped by the stairs. Inching to the side a little, Rex got a look at Cut's wrists and grinned at what he found. Emily had thought to wrap Cut's wrists in soft cloth before cuffing him, protecting his skin from the harsh metal.  
'You gonna let me go Rex?'  
'Well that all depends Cut. You gonna be reasonable now?'  
'I wasn't being unreasonable. You want unreasonable, talk to Emily.'  
'Actually, she was very gentle with you. She could have thrown you in the lockup cages Martian fighters are equipped with. Those things are absolutely tiny, barely enough room to stand. She could have bound your ankles to the stairs as well, pulled you into an even more uncomfortable position. She could have neglected to wrap your wrists in soft cotton before slapping the cuffs on you, you'd have red raw wrists by now. All in all, Emily was quite gentle on you considering her mental state at the moment.'  
'So you're not going to let me go.'  
'I never said that Cut, don't put words in my mouth.'  
'Then why are you even here? Stop gloating and either let me go or get outta my house.'  
'I'm hardly gloating Cut, you think I enjoy seeing you chained up in here?'  
'Your tastes certainly range into the bizarre, wouldn't surprise me at all if you did enjoy seeing this.'  
'Cut, you're still my brother and I hate seeing my brothers in any form of discomfort. I came in here to talk to you. If you can be reasonable and see why Emily did what she did, then I'll let you go. If not, well you can just stay where you are and think a bit longer.' Rex shrugged, taking a seat on the floor near Cut but out of the way in case he decided to lash out.

Hanging his head, Cut tried to find a more comfortable position but no matter what he tried, he just couldn't ease the aches forming in his muscles and joints.  
'You won't tell Suu about this, will you?'  
'She already knows you're secured in here.'  
'Not that, whatever comes up in this conversation.'  
'I can't see why she'd care but sure. If that's what you want, I won't tell anyone what's said.'  
'I miss it Rex, all of it…no, not quite all of it. I don't miss hearing my brother's die, seeing their bodies flung about like they meant nothing and then just left behind. I don't miss that but the rest of it, yeah. I was hoping that one big fight would get it all out of my system, chase away the pain festering inside and let me just get on with this half existence I call a life. One last hurrah to push me properly onto this path I've chosen and walked alone until I met Suu and the kids. I still feel alone though, it just doesn't feel right. I long to see my brothers again, to laugh at dirty jokes and spend my downtime gazing at the pinups on the walls or sparring with my brothers. I ache for the sounds of the barracks, listening to my squad-mates as they settled in for bed and started to softly snore, empty buckets watching over us all. I don't want to go back, I love Suu and my kids but I don't feel complete here either.' Cut explained, shifting again as a lone tear tumbled down his face.

Moving closer, Rex reached back and released the cuffs, gently guiding Cut's hands forward and rubbing the sensation back into them briskly. Rolling his shoulders to loosen the building tension, Cut shifted and drew his knees to his chest, arms folding across his knees as he hid his face away.  
'I'm tired of pretending that everything is okay, I can't keep doing it Rex.'  
'I've got you vod, its okay. You don't have to be strong in front of me, I won't judge.' Rex uttered, shuffling closer and draping one arm around Cut's shoulders. Sagging into the offered support, Cut gave up any hope of trying to be strong and choked, curling up more as the first tears fell in a long time. Turning a little, Rex wrapped Cut up in a brotherly hug and just held him, left hand coming up to rest in his hair.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pulling up at the staging ground near the enemy compound, Emily rolled her eyes when she spotted Shard crouched in the undergrowth, his fighter nowhere to be seen.  
'I thought you went back to the cruiser.' she hissed, dropping down beside him.  
'Hmmm, help Modo rescue Throttle or deal with Skywalker when he heard you and Rex weren't coming back…no contest. Besides, I might be the only one who can save Throttle in the end.' Shard replied, not taking his eyes off the compound.  
'Good point.' Emily nodded, grabbing her macrobinoculars and scanning the compound slowly. 'This isn't going to be easy. Even with a full troop we'd have a tough time breaking into this place.'  
'We've already found a way through Emily. Sketch and I checked almost all the way to the compound, it's clear and safe to use.' Punch uttered, leading her through the thick scrub to where another group were crouching in the grasses.  
'You three as well.' Emily groaned, shaking her head in disbelief as she recognised Fives, Hevy and Echo. 'Skyguy is going to have a fit when we get back.'  
'You know us Emily, we're always eager to get involved. Gus commed me privately, told me about the plan. I didn't have to tell Echo and Hevy much, I mentioned it was for Modo and they jumped right on in. Let the General have his fit, we're doing this for brothers.' Fives shrugged, moving back as Echo and Hevy pulled aside the cover to reveal a tunnel.  
'Alright then, follow me bros.' Emily nodded, catching the flare Shard threw her and dropping it in to see how long the drop was.

Swinging her feet into the hole, Emily dropped to the durasteel floor and quietly ran forward, the rest of her raid team stringing out along behind her. Eating up the distance quickly, Emily stopped at the exit grill and crouched, waiting for the rest of her team to catch up.  
'What about Lady?' she asked, wondering how they'd ever get the bike out of here.  
"She's already out, safely stashed on Voodoo's fighter in full shutdown." Shard reported, inching up a little closer to her.   
'And you're certain of Throttle's location?'  
"I saw him yesterday Emily, I know where he is and how to reach him." Modo nodded, moving up through the group in preparation for their run.  
'Okay, you slot in behind me, keep us on track. Falcon, I want you on rear guard. Sketch, Jester and Punch, stay here and keep our exit open. Decal, see if you can follow us through the vents.' Emily instructed, popping the grate and climbing down quickly.  
"This way Emily." Modo directed, heading to the right.  
'Stay behind me Modo.' Emily reiterated, jogging back up in front of him as the group hustled down the corridors.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Drawing away slowly, Cut wiped his face and managed a faint grin, feeling as though a great crushing load had been lifted from his shoulders. Pushing to his feet, Rex got an idea and smirked faintly before stepping back.  
'I think I know what you need CT-2157. On your feet trooper.'  
'Sir?' Cut asked, rising to his feet automatically. He'd thought himself immune to orders but that tone could not be ignored or denied.  
'Go get yourself cleaned up trooper and to military standard. You can't go on duty looking like that. What would the General think?' Rex snapped, feeling quite comfortable with the change.  
'Yes Sir, sorry Sir.' Cut nodded, falling back into old traits as he snapped off a salute. It was shaky and out of practise but not too bad considering everything.  
'I will be back with your uniform trooper. I expect you to be properly squared away when I return.'  
'Sir, yes Sir.' Cut replied, turning and hurrying up the stairs.  
'And that hair had better be regulation length Trooper!'  
'It will be Sir.'

Chuckling softly as he left the house, Rex jogged over to the fighters and gratefully accepted Kitty into his embrace, cradling her to his chest as he strode onto Falcon's fighter and found where Emily had stashed his fatigues. Smoothing them out on the bunk, he folded them to regulations and set his spare boots on top before opening the compartment where spare clothes were stored and tugging out a second set of fatigues.  
'What are you doing now Rex?'  
'I've been talking to Cut and there's something he needs. I can't explain further, I gave him my word I wouldn't.' Rex sighed, gently laying Kitty in her cot and sinking to the floor to pull off his borrowed boots.  
'Something to do with his past.' Suu surmised, looking at the uniforms on the bunk.  
'Suu, I need you to just play along. Tell Shaeeah and Jek whatever you have to, just try and get them to go along with this too. I'm trying to stamp out Cut's inner soldier, not completely but enough that you won't have to worry about him running off like he almost did earlier.' Rex offered, motioning for Suu to turn around. 'I'm not body conscious, I'm being respectful.' he explained, catching the roll of her eyes as she turned.  
'What else should I be aware of? How can I make this as smooth as possible?' Suu asked, listening as Rex changed into his fatigues quickly and neatly folded his borrowed clothes.  
'Basically, ignore him. Back when he was serving, and even now, civilians wouldn't even look at clones. We were beneath them, most people still think we are but we're used to it. Focus your attentions on the kids, just like any mother would. I hate dumping Kitty on your shoulders but Cut will be a better man for this.' Rex shrugged, straightening his shirt and making sure he looked every inch a respectable officer again.  
'It's alright Rex, I don't mind taking care of her until Emily and the team gets back. Just promise me you'll take care of Cut.'  
'You can trust me Ma'am, I'll make sure he behaves.' Rex nodded, picking a few hairs off his sleeve. 'I'll probably grab any brothers that come back with the team and head away from the homestead for a night, camp out like we do in the army and give you a chance to bring Emily and the mice up the speed.'  
'Of course, this isn't going to work if they don't know what's going on.' Suu agreed, already figuring out what she was going to tell her children to get them to join in the game.  
'I'll give him an extra couple minutes. I could be showered, shaved and dressed for duty this quickly but he's a little out of practise.'  
'No point doing the job if you're not going to do it properly Captain.'  
'Quite right Ma'am. If you'll excuse me, I had better get back to work.' Rex agreed, dipping his head respectfully and grabbing the uniform before striding from the ship.

Pounding up the stairs, Rex waited at the top of the stairs, not really surprised Cut had taken longer than any other trooper but that didn't mean he was going to get away with it.  
'Move it Trooper! You're already late for duty!' he bellowed, tapping his foot impatiently. It wasn't something an officer would do, he'd picked the habit up from Tank.  
'Almost ready Sir.' Cut replied, his voice echoing from the bedroom. Striding across the landing, Rex swung the door open and stopped, a new surprise catching his attention. He'd expected Cut to have abandoned his armour, hence the fatigues but no, he still had it and was standing there mostly armoured up and ready to go.  
'Two minutes Trooper. Do not make me come in here and chase you up again.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'Damn shinys.' Rex muttered, turning and thumping back downstairs.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making short work of the final obstacle, Emily kicked the door open and entered, carbine up and scanning the room for threats. Finding none, she rushed to the table in the middle and pulled the sheet off the body in the middle, fingers automatically moving to the neck to find a pulse. Groaning softly, Throttle stirred and blinked, straining against his bonds for a moment.  
'Easy bro, I'm here. Shhh, just relax. We'll have you out of here in no time.' Modo soothed, hustling to his side and shattering the hard metal cuffs pinning Throttle on his back.  
'You're in safe hands now Throttle. I'm a medic, forth grade. I'll take care of you.' Shard added, checking Throttle over quickly. 'You'll be okay bro, just take it easy.'  
'Move it guys, we've got klankers!' Hevy warned, sounds of battle quickly filling the enclosed space.  
'No time Shard, we have to move now. I'll start clearing the way, get Throttle stabilized and move!' Emily snapped, hustling from the room and joining the fire fight in the corridors.

Spreading out to cover Emily's advance, Hevy, Fives and Echo blocked the corridor and picked off any that Emily missed but mainly they were there to keep the corridor blocked and provide protection for Throttle. Switching smoothly from her carbine to her pistols, Emily spread her fire and continued pushing forward, paying no attention to the clones around her as she fed her desire to fight and kill. Gathering around Modo, Orion's Squad dealt with any klankers coming up behind them and covered the cross corridors, trusting in Emily to keep the path ahead clear for them all.

Reaching their access point, Emily swiped Hevy's Z-6 and opened fire, holding weapon steady as she swept the approaches on her side. Needing no further orders, Hevy climbed into the tunnel and turned back to help his brothers up before hurrying along to make space for everyone else. Shifting her position as Falcon took Throttle and disappeared, Emily kept the pressure on and took down any and all comers that tried to challenge their escape.  
'That's everyone Emily.' Chopper called, scrambling into the tunnel. Nodding once, Emily turned and climbed into the tunnel, pulling the grate shut behind them all before pushing her way forward again.

Reaching the front of the group, Emily charged the exit even as she pulled something from her belt pouches. Tossing the three grenades up and out of the hole, she ducked back and covered her head as they exploded, obliterating anything that might be out there. Scrambling up the rough sides and out, she took up a protective stance and waited, ready to deal with anything coming her way as the team followed her up and out.

A quick headcount to confirm everyone was out, Emily led the way to the waiting bikes, tossing the rotary cannon back to Hevy and drawing her pistols again.  
'Rendezvous at the homestead. Falcon, you take Throttle. He'll be safer strapped to Armageddon.'  
'I'm not letting him go.'  
'Modo, think smart. Armageddon's got a built in stretcher, she'll be able to transport Throttle safely back to the homestead. Throttle's in pain, he'll be better off laying down rather than uncomfortably cradled in your arms.'  
'I'll take good care of him Modo, you can trust me to get him safely to the homestead.'  
'Alright Falcon, just be careful with him.' Modo nodded, gently handing Throttle over and heading for his bike.  
'I will Modo, I'll take good care of him.' Falcon promised, tenderly setting Throttle down and strapping him in securely.  
'Voodoo, follow me to the rendezvous.'  
"Copy that Shard."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing out at nothing in particular, Cut stood perfectly still as Rex circled slowly, taking in his armour and weapon, checking he was up to standards. He felt strange back in his armour and sporting a regulation haircut but he also felt complete and that was a welcome change after so long feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.  
'Not bad Trooper, perhaps you can be salvaged and turned into a real soldier again.' Rex nodded, removing his helmet from under his arm and turning it over. 'Now let's see if you can keep up. Move out shiny.' he snapped, turning sharply and breaking into a jog.  
'Yes Sir.' Cut replied, slipping his helmet on and taking off after Rex.  
'Pick it up shiny. I don't have all day.'  
'Yes Sir, coming Sir.'

The constant pressure Rex was putting on him was having the desired effect, forcing Cut to abandon his false skin and return to where he belonged, well loved rifle firmly grasped in both hands as he went through almost forgotten drills with Rex. Armour rattling softly, Cut smiled inside his helmet and moved up, sticking in on Rex's left flank and staying there even as Rex picked up the pace and started throwing in a few physical challenges. Refusing to be daunted by Rex's methods, Cut gave his all to keeping up, finding it easier and easier as they continued.  
'Step it up shiny, you're lagging again.'  
'Sorry Sir.'

Rolling his eyes in his helmet, Rex broke into a flat sprint, challenging Cut to keep up with him. Stride a little unsteady, Cut soon caught up and smoothed out, finding his rhythm and keeping up without too much fuss.  
'No one likes a cocky trooper, shiny.'  
'Sorry Sir?'  
'Quit riding my shoulder rookie.' Rex growled, sticking out his right arm and dropping Cut on his ass before running off again. 'Suck it up rookie, move!'  
'Coming Sir.' Cut sighed, pushing back to his feet and chasing Rex down again.  
'I hate breaking in shinys, so stupid.' Rex groaned, registering Cut's presence back off his left shoulder but he wasn't as close this time, a good sign.

Leading another lap of the camp at full speed, Rex finally slowed and jogged down the track he hoped the rest of the team would be using. Slowing to a walk, he scanned the area and moved to the left of the entrance, settling in for a long wait. Glancing at Rex for a moment, Cut sighed and moved to the other side, scanning slowly and wondering what was happening now.  
'Sir?'  
'Pipe down shiny. We've got a job to do so just stand there and keep your mouth shut.'  
'Yes Sir.'  
'You'll meet your squad-mates soon, I hope you're ready.'  
'I am Sir.'  
"Rex, you copy?"  
'Go ahead Emily, I read.'  
"We're inbound to the homestead. Critical patient ETA five mins. Full squad ETA complete 10 mins."  
'Understood Emily, access track Alpha is clear.'  
"What's going on Rex? You sound different."  
'Everything will be explained when you return Emily. I need a headcount on brothers.'  
"Five mice, one critical and nine clones."  
'Acknowledged Emily. We've got the front door open for you.'  
"Gate guard, this is first squad approaching. We have visual confirmation."  
'I see you first squad. Welcome back to camp.'  
"Thank you Sir."

Racing between the guard pair, Decal led three clones up the track and pulled up beside the fighters, dismounting smoothly and yanking off his helmet.  
'What's all this Decal?' Fives asked, parking across from the fighters and yanking his helmet off.  
'It's a long story Fives, one I don't feel like telling time and time again. Suffice to say, Emily and Rex were enjoying some downtime after the birth of their daughter. Falcon and I were sent to be on station for when they are ready to return to active service.' Decal shrugged, smiling softly in Suu's direction.  
'And the other brother standing guard?' Hevy asked, helmet tucked under his arm as he wandered over to join Decal.  
'Can't say, that's Rex's business. Best advice I can offer, sit tight and wait for the story to come out. I've got a feeling it's going to be interesting.' Decal shrugged, face lighting up as Jek ran to him and jumped into his arms. 'Hey there little bro.'  
'Hi Decal.'  
'I get the feeling this is going to be a very interesting explanation.' Echo mused, scratching at his neck. 'I don't suppose you rigged up some kind of wash system? I swear one of you two put something on my bodysuit.'  
'Nah, wasn't me brother.' Hevy smirked, catching Echo's bucket as it soared at his head.  
'You little glitch.'  
'Lighten up Echo, you've been so uptight the last couple months.' Fives chuckled, settling on the ground and relaxing back on his hands contentedly.  
'There's a camp shower through there Echo. Just don't use all the water, the system takes a while to recharge.' Decal offered, filling the kaf pot and swinging it into the fire.  
'Thanks Decal.' Echo nodded, grabbing his emergency pack and disappearing between the fighters.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering the nine cheeky troopers around him, Rex chuckled and shook his head in amazement, just imagining what Kenobi and Skywalker were going through at the moment. He wasn't surprised to find the nine of them here, they were all fiercely loyal to Emily but still, this sort of behaviour couldn't hope to last.  
'So what's the story Sir?' Orion asked, one knee on the ground and helmet tucked under his raised thigh out of the way.  
'I'm sure you all noticed the extra trooper on duty at the moment. Well the fact of the matter is that he's a deserter, he started a new life here but it's been hard for him to let go of his time in the GAR. We're not going to force him back, he's got a lovely wife and two beautiful kids here. Instead, we're going to take him back to just before he left, rib him hard, treat him like he belongs and then give him a formal send off to put his mind at ease and let him move on with civilian life. Emily's working on the discharge ceremony, she knows more about that than any of us. It's up to us to give him one hell of a last run with the brothers.' Rex briefed, looking around slowly at the group.  
'What's his number or name?' Hevy asked, glancing over at the approaching trooper.  
'CT-2157 but he prefers Cut.'  
'2157 did you say Sir?' Chopper enquired, perking up a little.  
'I did Chopper. What's the matter?'  
'Nothing Sir. I served with him before, we were squad-mates. I thought he died when his gunship crashed.'   
'We've spoken about that incident. He thought all his squad-mates were gone, that's part of the reason he took off. I think he'll be happy to see you Chopper, one less to mourn is always a good thing.'  
'I hope so Sir, I've changed a lot since we last saw each other.' Chopper sighed, dropping his gaze.  
'Chopper, it won't matter. Scars tell our stories, brothers understand that. Cut's not one to be disturbed by a few scars, he'll just be happy to know he's got someone to talk to about those times.' Rex offered, crouching down in front of Chopper and squeezing the back of his neck gently. 'Don't let a few bad memories ruin this Chopper. You both need a chance to heal.'  
'I'll take care of him Sir.' Chopper nodded, waiting for Rex to stand before rising and slipping his helmet on.

Gazing at the approaching trooper, Cut chewed his lower lip nervously as a familiar tag lit up on his HUD. Stopping dead in his tracks, he removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, waiting patiently. Tugging his helmet off, Chopper let it dangle from his fingers as he gazed at Cut thoughtfully.  
'Chopper? Am I dead brother?'  
'No Cut, you're still alive. I'm still alive, I was on a different transport.'  
'I…I'm dreaming, I have to be.' Cut uttered, helmet slipping from its place under his arm.  
'This is no dream Cut. I was on a medical transport, safely away from the fight when you were shot down. I mourned your loss with everyone else, I thought I was the last survivor.' Chopper replied, letting his helmet fall.  
'Chopper.' Cut whispered, bolting from his place.  
'I'm still around brother.' Chopper nodded, colliding heavily with Cut and holding tight, amazed he hadn't been the only survivor.  
'I miss them brother, all of them. Target, Flare, Ripshot, Graze…I still say remembrance for them every night.'  
'I know Cut, I miss them too. You're not alone brother, I'm still here. We can both take one name off our remembrances now.'  
'Surely a good thing Chop.' Cut agreed, drawing away slowly. 'You've changed but I still see that happy go lucky guy I knew back then.' he grinned, tracing one of the many scars over Chopper's face.  
'I'm not that guy anymore Cut, haven't been for a while. A lot has changed since we last touched bases and I hope to have time to sit down and explain everything to you.' Chopper sighed, removing Cut's hand from his face gently.  
'Whenever you're ready Chop, no rush.' Cut replied, following Chopper across to the rest of the brothers.

Taking a knee among his brothers, Cut felt complete as they shifted to make room for him in the circle. Nodding slowly, Rex took a knee and looked around, surprised by how right it felt to have Cut looking back at him from his place in the ranks.  
'So what's the plan Sir?' Hevy asked, keeping his Z-6 close to hand.  
'There isn't one Hevy, not really. We've got some down time, we aren't expected back on duty for a few days so I figured we'd just kick back and relax. Maybe go camping, bit of a boys only night.' Rex shrugged, chuckling softly as his brothers tried to understand what he was suggesting.  
'Camping Sir?'  
'Got a better idea Echo? I've got better things to do than sit night watch.'  
'Of course, you've got a child to care for now.'  
'Got it in one Punch. A little girl, Kitty. I'm sure you guys can find something more comfortable to wear.' Rex nodded, looking up as Emily walked over and crouched beside him.  
'So does this mean…'  
'Get Cut, sorry about earlier.' Rex nodded, deftly removing his upper body armour before taking Kitty in his arms.  
'Feh, water under the bridge Rex, I kinda deserved it.' Cut shrugged, getting to his feet. 'But geez, flat sprints was a bit much.'  
'Uh-oh, someone's got armour chafe.' Fives smirked then cracked up laughing, recalling the discomfort of the first couple weeks he'd worn full armour.  
'Oh pipe down you.' Cut sighed, lobbing his helmet at his laughing brother.  
'Hey, no one picks on Fives but us.' Hevy challenged, bolting to his feet.  
'Yeah, he's our squad brother.' Echo agreed, jumping up and chasing Cut across the grass.  
'Got your back Cut.' Chopper called, snagging Cut's helmet and joining the chase. Slapping his own bucket on, he threw the other one across the Cut and tackled Hevy, sending them both tumbling across the grass.  
'What about the other one?' Cut asked, vaulting the stairs and heading inside.  
'Ack! Little help guys.' Chopper yelped, Echo turning and joining the wrestling match.  
'Incoming!' Gus warned, diving into the game and hauling Echo off.  
'Six against three.' Orion grinned, leading the rest of his squad into the insane game.

Chuckling softly, Emily settled beside Rex and snuggled close, content to watch the brothers messing around together. Poking his head out of his fighter, Shard rolled his eyes and disappeared again, too busy tending to Throttle to get involved in the game. Spotting an opening, Decal darted in and disappeared into the pile, only to emerge a few minutes later, firmly latched on around Gus. Getting into their own wrestling match, Gus gave his all to trying to restrain Decal but that little mouse was a slippery little guy. He almost got away but just as he was standing, he was crash tackled by Cut in the most spectacular surprise attack Emily had ever seen.  
'I've got a feeling the next few days are going to be a lot of fun Rex.' Emily mused, trying to keep up with the tumbling bodies.  
'Couldn't agree more angel. But I'm happy right where I am.' Rex nodded, one arm wrapped around Emily's waist as they watched the brothers letting their hair down and acting their true age.  
'No reason why you can't have a good time while we're here. Kitty will still know you're her father, no matter what happens. Now go have some fun, Ares knows it won't last.' Emily shrugged, taking Kitty back and putting her on the breast again.  
'Yeah, I suppose you're right. But it doesn't seem right that I get to have all the fun while you're raising our daughter.'  
'It's fine Rex, I'm okay. I've done all I'm going to do for a while, I'm only too happy to return to maternal responsibilities now.' Emily chuckled, supporting Kitty tenderly as she stood and headed for the couch.  
'Well in that case.' Rex nodded, scrabbling up and diving headlong into the game.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Lounging around in their fatigues, the brothers relaxed and enjoyed the chance to do absolutely nothing for a while. Stretched out among his brothers, Cut kept an eye on his kids as they ran around and played among the troopers, no longer afraid of the mice and welcoming their uncles with open arms.  
'Oof. And who is that up there?' Punch grunted, looking back over his shoulder. 'Oh, hey Shaeeah.'  
'Hi Uncle Punch.' Shaeeah grinned, hugging his neck for a moment before bounding off again.  
'How do you keep up with these two Cut?' Chopper asked, bracing his back as Jek scrambled over him and raced away from his sister with a shriek of joy.  
'They're not usually this hyperactive. I think it's because they've got so many new playmates at the moment.' Cut shrugged, grunting softly as Suu picked her way through the group and stretched out along his back. 'You haven't done that for a while Suu.'  
'You haven't been this happy in a long time.' Suu replied, quite comfortable on her new perch.  
'I won't deny that. I'm not going back Suu, I'm right where I want to be.'  
'I'd hope so Cut. I'd hate to think I need to secure you again to make you stay.' Emily grinned, handing Kitty back to Rex. 'Your turn to change her.'  
'Suits me just fine angel.' Rex replied, rocking to his feet and grabbing the changing bag before disappearing into Decal's fighter.  
'I can't believe that's the same Captain Rex. He's so different now.'  
'Fatherhood changes a man Echo, for the better. Just you watch, you're going to see a very different Captain on the battlefields now.' Emily chuckled, stretching out and getting comfortable.  
'He's already different.'  
'True enough Fives but as Kitty grows up, a lot more is going to change. For the moment it's easy, Kitty can't go running off and causing mischief. As the months tick by, she'll find her feet and start running around the cruiser. Rex and I won't always be able to keep an eye on her, she'll give us the slip occasionally. We'll need your help from time to time, to make sure Kitty doesn't get anywhere she isn't supposed to be. You're all going to have to be good uncles to her, keep her safe and share the joy as she grows. Of course, her arrival means there are going to be changes onboard too. When we get back to the cruiser, all weapons and armour will be lifted to a height where curious fingers can't get at it. We don't need to be concerned right away but the sooner the good habits are instilled throughout the cruiser, the safer Kitty will be as she gets older.' Emily explained, chin propped up in her hands.  
'You're going to let us help?' Hevy uttered, stunned by the offer.  
'Of course Hevy. You're all her family, each and every one of you and thousands more. Just as I bring smiles to your faces and ease the burdens on your shoulders, so will Kitty as she grows and learns. I want Kitty to understand her extended family and find safety wherever she turns. Let what Rex has now be a guide to all of you, don't be afraid to reach for what you desire.' Emily grinned, reaching out to squeeze Hevy's hand lightly.  
'There we go beautiful, all clean and dry.' Rex cooed, settling beside Emily and gazing down at his darling girl.  
'Sit up Hevy. Here, let me take her Rex.' Emily instructed, swinging her legs around and sitting up. Swallowing nervously, Hevy sat up and froze as Emily turned and gently tucked Kitty into his arms, guiding his hands to support the little girl.  
'Hey there little one. You're such a pretty little girl.' Hevy uttered, watching her tiny face.  
'There's nothing to be nervous about Hevy, I trust you to take the absolute best care of Kitty. Days will come where Emily and I are both needed on duty, we'll be asking around for brothers to help care for Kitty.' Rex added, quite happy with the way Hevy was reacting to their daughter.

Rocking the child slowly, Hevy just about jumped out of his skin when Kitty started screaming. Thinking for a moment, Echo reached out and gently took Kitty from his brother, supporting her tenderly and bringing her to his chest. Rubbing her back lightly, he held her tenderly and hummed softly, glancing at Rex and Emily just in case they were going to take offence. They were relaxed though, just watching him try and calm the baby. Falling quiet for a moment, Kitty burped and left a little deposit on his shoulder.  
'Shoulda warned you about that Echo.' Rex grinned, fishing a towel out of the baby bag beside him and flicking it across.  
'It's alright Sir, I don't mind. One look into this sweet little face and I can't find the urge to care.' Echo replied, passing Kitty to Fives before cleaning off his shoulder.  
'Hi pretty lady. You're such a sweet little angel.' Fives cooed, captivated by the sweet little girl in his arms.  
'Told ya we'd have Torrent jumping at the chance to help with Kitty.' Emily smirked, tugging Rex back to lean against her.  
'They'll get their turn. For now, I'd like my daughter back.' Rex grinned, settled comfortably against Emily as Fives handed Kitty back to Echo who in turn gave her to Hevy before she finally made it back to her parents.

Rolling to his feet and stretching for a moment, Chopper picked his way out of the group and sighed, glancing back at Cut for a moment and offering a faint grin.  
'Wanna take a walk Cut?'  
'Well I was supposed to check the back crops. I've been neglecting my chores a bit these last few days.' Cut nodded, waiting for Suu to move before climbing to his feet and stepping out of the group. 'Walk and talk?'  
'Sounds good to me Cut.' Chopper agreed, trying to relax as he followed Cut up beyond the barn.  
'What was that all about?' Orion asked, watching the pair leave.  
'My guess, Chopper wants to talk about everything that's happened since Cut left.' Jester shrugged, recognising a camaraderie that would never die.  
'I should…'  
'Sit down Orion. This is something Chopper has to do alone. If he'd wanted you there, he would have invited you along.' Emily sighed, hoping her gut instinct was right about them.  
'I hope you're right Emily.' Orion nodded, sinking back to the ground and trying to relax.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Glancing back over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed, Chopper sighed and dropped his shoulders, tired of having to be so uptight all the time.  
'Alright Chop, what's bothering you so much?'  
'Nothing, everything…I don't know anymore Cut.'  
'Talk to me Chop. Start at the beginning and talk me through it all.'  
'Geonosis…I was caught in an explosion, I think one of the mice might have set it but I don't know for sure. Next thing I know, I'm in a bacta tank on Kamino, being stared at like I was some kind of a freak. Apparently everyone was surprised I'd survived the initial explosion and the trip to Kamino without the aid of a bacta tank. I spent a week in that tank, allowed to wake for short periods each day before they'd put me back to sleep again. When I finally got out, my first thought was trying to find my squad-brothers but the Kaminiise wouldn't allow it, instead I was taken to a ward and left for another month. I heard about the losses through others there, eavesdropping on conversations and asking anyone who came near if they knew anything. Eventually one of the orderlies looked for me, only to come back with the news I was the only survivor. I know we're taught that crying solves nothing but I cried myself to sleep for a long time after that, the grief was so heavy on my heart.'   
'I still do sometimes Chop. I thought it might stop hurting after a while but it never does.' Cut nodded, squeezing Chopper's shoulder lightly for comfort.  
'I got reassigned to the 212th Attack Battalion, Ghost Company. My next Sergeant wasn't too bad, he made use of my knowledge to help improve our survival rating but he forgot my lessons and was killed. Then came Sergeant Slick…the Traitor. He almost ruined a great Squad with his constant abuse and heavy handed punishments. Once, he caught us fighting and sent us to our bunks for five hours. No talking, no moving, nothing. We just lay there on our backs, hands on our bellies and looked straight ahead for five long hours. Slick sat watch over us, reading datapads and cleaning his gear then snapping at us when our gear wasn't up to his exacting standards but he wouldn't let us get up and fix anything until we'd done our five hours.'  
'That's just fucked up Chopper; no one should be treated like that. We aren't meant to endure forced stillness; it's just not in our nature.' Cut offered, moving into one of the crops and checking the health of the nearest plant.  
'It gets worse Cut, so much worse. Slick was selling Republic Intel and battle plans to the Seppies. He got a lot of brothers killed and gave Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Emily the run around. From what I've heard, he wasn't even apologetic about the trouble he'd caused or the brothers he'd been responsible for killing. I almost lost my squad-brothers for a second time after that fiasco but with Emily's help, we got through it.'  
'You really have had it rough since we lost contact. I'm sorry Chop, not that it means much now.' Cut sighed, squeezing Chopper's shoulder again as they moved through the crop.  
'It's alright Cut, things got better after Slick was taken away to face a court marshal and probable firing squad. Orion joined us fresh from Kamino, a brand new Sergeant with no preconceptions about leading a Squad. He just fitted right in, learned from us and is still learning how to be a combat survivor. I still have to grab his collar and yank him out of danger every so often but he's getting the idea.'  
'Why put your life on the line? Let your squad-brothers take care of him.'  
'We've got a deal Cut. I help him stay alive on the battlefield and he helps me fight some of my demons.'  
'Chop, you were always the strong one. Remember when you helped me get past that caning I took from our instructor? I never thought I'd stop flinching every time I saw him but you got me through it, you showed me the path back to where I belonged.'

Hanging his head, Chopper turned away and sighed, debating mentally if he should open up and reveal the final and probably biggest reason why he wasn't the happy-go-lucky guy so well remembered. Turning from his inspection of the crop around them, Cut stepped up behind Chopper and squeezed his shoulders, trying to relight the brotherhood they'd shared but Chopper was closed to him, giving away nothing to tell him what was wrong.  
'Do you remember the stories of the Kamino Rapist? An instructor that picked victims from the brothers and abused them throughout their training?' Chopper uttered, trembling as he lifted his head and turned around again.  
'I never believed it Chop, I heard the rumours but I never thought it was true.'  
'It was true Cut; he did exist and was continuing his reign of terror until recently. Orion was his last victim, he had the strength to tell Chaos what had happened and the abuser was dealt with.' Chopper offered, tears falling silently as he gazed at Cut.  
'I don't understand Chop. If he's been dealt with, why are you telling me about this?'  
'His legacy lives on in the ranks, victims turning into abusers all over the place. Just because he is gone doesn't mean the problems have ended. I…he got me Cut.' Chopper confessed, turning his face away.  
'Oh Chop, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry, I should never have left.' Cut uttered, horrified at the thought of what Chopper had gone through.  
'Wouldn't have mattered. He knew when to strike. Glad you weren't there, meant you were safe.' Chopper choked, allowing Cut to guide him to the ground.  
'Shh, I'm here Chop. It's alright, it's just us vod.' Cut soothed, cradling Chopper against his chest as the scarred man sobbed openly, fingers clutching Cut's shirt just to reassure his mind that his best friend was still there.

Stroking Chopper's back lightly and whispering soothing words in his ear, Cut tried not to think about all the scars he could feel through the fatigues shirt but he couldn't help it. He wanted to lash out at whoever had hurt Chopper, drive them to the ground and punish them over and over for what they had done. But at the same time, he didn't want to continue the violence, not after seeing just how badly this had affected Chopper.  
'I…Cut…need you to…see…my scars.' Chopper gasped out, lifting his head slowly. 'Please…as brothers.'  
'Whatever you need Chop, I'm right here. Let me take care of you, its okay.' Cut nodded, helping Chopper to remove his fatigues shirt and the soft singlet underneath. 'I've got you Chop, you're safe here.' he added, reaching out to take Chopper's hands in his.

Even with all the other scarring on view, it wasn't hard for Cut to find the abuse scars, reaching out to trace a thick one across Chopper's chest, most likely delivered with a whip. Flinching from the contact, Chopper shuddered and dropped his gaze, shame colouring his cheeks as fresh tears fell.  
'You're still my brother Chop, nothing's gonna change that.' Cut promised, tracing another scar lightly.  
'I know Cut. Can't help it.' Chopper nodded, refusing to lift his gaze.  
'Do you still trust me Chop?' Cut asked, reaching for the knife he always kept in his boot. Small and sharp, it would do just perfectly for what he had in mind.  
'Always Cut, never gonna change.'  
'Then come here, let me help.' Cut directed, shifting and tucking Chopper in against his chest.  
'What're you gonna do?'  
'Shh, just relax and close your eyes. Let me give you something, like you gave me the day before we left for war.' Cut whispered, amazed by how right it felt to cradle Chopper like this, knife balanced in his right hand as he curled his left around Chopper's shoulders and held him close.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Chopper nodded and sagged back against Cut, his scarred flesh on display for his best friend. Bringing the knife up slowly, Cut picked his spot and used his left hand to pull the skin tight before pressing the sharp tip into Chopper's skin. Hissing softly at the wave of fresh pain, Chopper closed his eyes and tried to relax, enduring the pain like he'd done so many times before. Fumbling for the discarded singlet, Cut tenderly wiped up the spilled blood and made sure Chopper was okay before starting the next piece of his design. Each wound was carefully considered and quickly executed but Cut always took great care to ensure Chopper wasn't in too much pain during his ordeal.

Finally he finished the design and wiped the knife off on Chopper's singlet before returning it to his boot. Folding the bloodied cloth again, Cut pressed it to the wound and held it there, slowing the bleeding as Chopper sobbed in his embrace.  
'I'll be with you always Chop, no matter what. I'll be right here, where I belong.' he offered, remembering how Chopper had taken care of him so long ago.  
'Thank you Cut.' Chopper nodded, reaching up to rest on hand over Cut's lightly.  
'Rest brother, I'll keep watch. Shhh, you're safe here with me Chop.' Cut soothed, shifting a little and tucking Chopper's fatigues shirt around his shoulders to keep the chill away.  
'M'kay Cut, trust you.' Chopper muttered, tucking in closer and closing his eyes.  
'I'll protect you Chop, no matter what.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Growing worried as darkness settled over the area without any sign of Cut and Chopper, Decal cast Combat out to find them only for her to blurt a message and shut down again. Scratching his head, Decal stood and visibly relaxed when he saw Chopper and Cut appear around a bend in the track, laughing and talking happily.  
'Chopper! Cut! Medical, now!' Shard called, spotting the blood on Cut's shirt as they entered the circle of light around the camp.  
'Good hurt Shard, I'm fine. It's my blood, not Cut's. We're both fine.' Chopper replied, settling on the outskirts of the group, Cut plopping down beside him.  
'As the only medic here, I'm…'  
'Leave it Shard. If Chopper doesn't want to go, just leave him be.' Emily sighed, reaching out to brush Chopper's arm lightly. 'If it was serious, Chopper would seek your assistance.'  
'Thanks Em.' Chopper grinned, stretching out on his back.  
'You two were gone a while. We were about to send a search party out for you.' Orion remarked, sitting up and gazing thoughtfully at the pair as they shared a private smile.  
'There was a lot to catch up on Sarge. Not just my story but Cut's too, lot to talk about.' Chopper replied, glancing at Cut and winking.  
'It really has been far too long Chop. Next time we won't leave it this long, hmm?' Cut agreed, eyes promising Suu he'd explain everything later.  
'I'd like that Cut.' Chopper nodded, one hand resting on his chest and the other pillowing his head.  
'We'll figure something out Chop, don't you worry.' Cut grinned, shifting around to lean back against Chopper's raised knees.  
'Wasn't worried, I knew you'd have a plan. I was the strong one, you had the brains.' Chopper chuckled, a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders as he punched Cut's shoulder lightly.

Watching the way Cut and Chopper acted around each other, Hevy looked at his squad-brothers and grinned before flipping over between them. Reaching up, he nudged them both and settled again, trusting them to get the message. Chuckling softly, Echo spun around and sunk back, head resting on Hevy's lower back comfortably. Giving Echo a moment to get comfortable, Fives stretched out on his back and pillowed his head on Hevy's shoulder, content to let someone else take the weight for a while.  
'Be nice if Droidbait and Cutup were still here. Doesn't feel right without them.' Hevy sighed, head cushioned on his folded arms.  
'It'll never be perfect without them but at least we're still together.' Echo shrugged, shifting a little then settling again.  
'Remember the way Cutup used to talk? I still can't figure out where he picked up that accent.' Fives grinned, memories welling up and looking for an outlet.  
'Yeah, he was a strange one but he was still our brother.' Echo agreed, nudging Hevy gently. 'Remember when you named 'Bait.'  
'Oh yeah, that was funny. Stop being Droidbait out there, you're getting in my way.' Hevy snorted, remembering how much of an ass he'd been to his brothers back then. 'Can't forget about 99 either, without him I would have gone AWOL.'  
'99 is a hard man to forget. Wonder if he's still around.' Fives nodded, thoughts turning to the disfigured clone they'd befriended during training.  
'Yo Harley, see if you can hook up a transmission with Panic.' Emily called, snuggling back in beside Rex.

Trilling softly, Harley opened his channels and reached out even as he deployed his portable holounit to land in front of the trio.  
"What's up guys? How can I be of assistance from Kamino?" Chaos asked, appearing before the group.  
'We're looking to catch up with an old friend. Reckon you can find 99?' Hevy asked, propping up on his elbows a little.  
"Yeah, I know where he is. He's a good buddy of mine, I help him out when I can. Hang tight bros, I'll go find him."  
'Thanks Chaos.'  
"Nothing to it bro."

Following the holoprojections of a home they all recognised, most of the clones turned away to give the remnants of Domino Squad some privacy to talk with an old friend.  
"Yo, 99! Got a surprise for you!"  
"What's going on Chaos?"  
"Over here, you're going to love this."  
"Be right there Chaos."  
'Hey, look who it is. Good to see you again 99.'  
"Hevy, is that really you?"  
'Yeah 99, I'm still around. Fives and Echo are here too, we're still together.'  
"What about Droidbait and Cutup?"  
'They were both lost in action trying to defend the Rishi Moon outpost. They're still with us though, safe in our hearts.'  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll remember them with fondness though."  
'So how are you going 99? It's been a while since we could last catch up.'  
"Nothing's really changed. I'm still doing what I've always done, getting on with my life and making a few new friends with every batch. Although, I've got Chaos for company now, he's been great. Sure, he's supposed to be helping the cadets prepare for combat but he spends a lot of time with me and I find it so comforting during the nights."  
'The mice are great like that, always around when you need a hand. If not for the help of Emily, we'd be another man down. She was there for the Rishi battle, she saved as many of us as she could.'  
'I didn't do much Fives. I've had plenty of practise with explosives, it's that simple.' Emily chuckled, bouncing a small rock off his shoulder quickly.  
'Don't be modest Emily. If you hadn't done what you did, there would only be two Dominoes left.'  
"Who was that Echo?"  
'That's Emily, a very special woman. Come over here Em, its cool.' Fives grinned, waving her over.  
'Well, just for a moment. Gotta put Kitty to bed.' Emily nodded, rising to her knees and crawling over to join the group.  
"Uh…hi Emily."  
'Hi 99, nice to meet you. I hear Chaos is taking care of you.'  
"That's right, he's been fantastic. Always around when I need help and he's taking great care of me too."  
'Good to hear 99. He's one you can always depend on, no matter what.'  
"So I've noticed. Life around here has certainly been interesting since the mice came to live with us."  
'Oh god. What have those loud-mouthed goofballs been up to now?'  
"Nothing Emily, I swear. We just do things a little different, that's all. We get in the faces of the hired Bounty Hunters, calling them out and standing up for the brothers. We might cause a little mischief from time to time but only towards the Kaminiise and usually with support from our bros. We still teach them everything they need to know, spreading out talents out and covering as many squads as we can in the time we have available but it's not easy. There's still a lot for them to learn by the time they graduate."  
'Most of the bros are just happy that the brothers are comfortable around them when they arrive. We continue their lessons, each day teaches everyone something new. You're doing a fine job Chaos, don't ever doubt that.'  
"I'll pass that on Em, thanks."  
'No sweat Chaos, happy to help. I've got to go, Kitty's ready for bed.'  
"Kitty?"  
'You haven't heard Chaos? Rex and I have a child, a precious daughter. Spread the word among the mice, let them all share our joy.'  
"Congratulations guys, I'm sure she'll grow to be a wonderful woman. We'll talk later Em."  
'Count on it Chaos.' Emily nodded, rising to her feet and heading for Falcon's fighter.  
"I should probably go too, I've got another busy day."  
'Okay 99, we'll talk again soon.'  
"I'd like that Fives. Be safe vode, I'll be thinking of you all."  
'You too 99, you're never out of our minds.'  
"Goodbye vode."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Five days after his rescue, Throttle emerged from the temporary medbay, supported between Shard and Voodoo. Looking up from the middle of a friendly wrestling match, Modo cracked a grin and surged up, scrambling out from under the clones and hurrying to Throttle's side.  
'Hey there Modo.' Throttle uttered, slipping his arm from Shard's waist and reaching for Modo.   
'Hey bro. It's good to see you again.' Modo replied, gently guiding Throttle in against his side.  
'Where's Vinnie and Charley-girl?'  
'Uhh, what have you been told?'  
'That we're in the middle of some war, working along side clones and SAU 14. They rescued you a while ago and you broke protocols to rescue me, something I never thought you'd do.'  
'General Kenobi wasn't listening to me, I made the choice to strike out alone rather than leave you behind. Charley is safe, she's with Kenobi still and he takes great care of her. Vinnie…we don't know. Everyone is still looking, we haven't given up hope of finding him alive somewhere out there in the wider galaxy.'  
'What about Lady? Did you find her?'  
'She's just fine bro. I took care of her personally, cleaned her up and repaired the damage done. There she is, back beside Lil' Hoss.'  
'She looks good bro, you did a good job. I still don't understand this idea of a clone army though, it doesn't make sense.'  
'Throttle, a lot of things in this galaxy won't make sense. We don't have to hide our faces, we're accepted for the species we are. We're free to walk the streets of any city we set foot in, so long as we stay in Republic territory. No one cares that we're not human, we're just one race among many that don't look like the people of Earth. Take Suu for example, she's a Twi'lek.'  
'A what? Modo, you're not making any sense.'  
'Over there, the bright pink lady. Suu, would you mind coming over here?' Modo grinned, supporting Throttle against his side as Suu walked around the wrestling match to join them.

Staring in disbelief, Throttle took in her smooth skin and alien features, mind trying to catch up with his eyes. Reaching out slowly, he touched her soft skin and smiled faintly, amazed by what he was feeling.  
'Steady bro, she's a married woman.'  
'Oh, my apologies Ma'am.'  
'It's alright Throttle, Modo explained that you were unfamiliar with the many different races that call this galaxy home.' Suu offered, catching his hand gently when he withdrew. 'My husband will not mind so long as things stay friendly.'  
'Of course, I meant no dishonour Suu. Your skin, it's just so soft.'  
'Life is hard out here Throttle but I try to take care of myself. It is not always easy to find the time between the farm work and raising my children but I manage.'  
'This is only a temporary home, right bro?'  
'That's right Throttle. We're only staying here long enough for you to get your strength up and for Emily to recover from giving birth. Then we have to get back to the fighting.'  
'I suppose I should get to know some of these clones then. If we're going to be fighting together, I need to know them. I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to tell them apart.'  
'Bro, it's actually easy. Commander Cody, you'll meet him later, has a scar next to his left eye that curls up onto his forehead and down his cheek. Once you learn to spot those little things, you'll find it simple to identify the brothers around you.' Modo offered, easing Throttle down to sit on the ground before wading in and breaking up the wrestling match.

Moving to sit near Throttle, the clones settled quickly and waited, giving Throttle a chance to look at them before bombarding him with information.  
'You pick bro, where do you want to start?' Modo asked, kneeling behind Throttle and supporting him gently. 'Keep it simple bros, name and identifying feature. We can get to the rest later.'  
'Right here I guess.' Throttle shrugged, looking at the trooper to his right.  
'I'm Echo, just look for the blue handprint.'  
'Fives, tattoo and I'm never far from Echo.'  
'Hevy, tattoos on both cheeks and always with Echo and Fives.'  
'Echo, Fives and Hevy…okay, I think I've got it.' Throttle nodded, gazing at the trio as he repeated their names.  
'You don't have to remember everything now Throttle, it took me weeks to get my closer brothers sorted out in my mind.' Modo offered, remembering some of his mistakes.  
'I'll give it my best shot. Next in the group.' Throttle grinned, gaze falling on Rex.  
'Captain Rex, only serving clone with a baby and my armour is very distinctive.'  
'All else fails, look for the short blonde hair.' Emily added, sitting beside her beloved and handing Kitty over. 'I'm Emily, the only human female you'll see a lot of apart from Charley.'  
'Rex, Emily and…what's your child called?' Throttle asked, watching the trio closely.  
'Kitty Hunter, our beautiful daughter.'  
'Rex, Emily and Kitty, should be easy to remember you three.' Throttle repeated, locking the happy family in his mind. 'Okay, moving on again.'  
'Sergeant Orion, facial scars and golden-yellow greaves.'  
'Chopper, facial scars and mismatched eyes.'  
'Gus, golden-yellow shoulder bells with Orion's constellation painted on them.'  
'Jester, split sideburns and white shoulder bells with the same design painted on them.'  
'Punch, same shoulder bell design and almost always with Sketch.'  
'Sketch, tattoo over left eye and same shoulder bell design.'  
'Orion, Chopper, Gus, Jester, Punch and Sketch…gonna have a hard time remembering your names I think.'  
'Relax bro, you'll be seeing more of Orion's Squad than any of the other clones down here. We're on the same cruiser, you'll see them every day at least once.'  
'Handy to know Modo. What about that one over there?' Throttle asked, gaze turning in Cut's direction.  
'You won't be seeing much of me after you leave Saleucami, I'll be staying here with my family. The name is Cut Lawquane, father and Saleucami farmer.' Cut replied, his family gathering around him.

Nodding slowly, Throttle leaned back against Modo's chest and sighed, eyes drooping closed behind his glasses. Reacting instantly, Modo gently wrapped both arms around his bro and eased him back, supporting Throttle tenderly.  
'Bro, think I'd better go stretch out for a while and try to sleep.' Throttle uttered, shifting a little against his bro.  
'I've got ya bro, it's alright. Shh, I'm strong enough to carry you. Rest a while, I've go ya now.' Modo soothed, shuffling around and welcoming Throttle into his lap.  
'Thanks bro.' Throttle nodded, curling in closer and relaxing into the safe arms wrapped around him.  
'That's it bro, rest and let me take care of ya.' Modo grinned, accepting the blanket Rex had retrieved and wrapping it around Throttle so tenderly. 'Sleep well bro, I'll keep ya safe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With Throttle finally looking a little more like he used to, Emily knew it was time to make their way home. It was a hard choice to make, she really wanted to stay on so Kitty could have a peaceful childhood but she knew that they were all needed back on duty. Their last night on Saleucami would be a night to remember, a great party to celebrate their brotherhood and new family bonds that would be carried for a long time. Cut had gone out and slaughtered an eopie, preparing it for roasting as the rest of his brothers gathered a bonfire a safe distance from the homestead. Stringing snare lights in the trees around the area, Decal turned the evening sky into a sparkling wonderland, the sort of place the older children could enjoy.

Now the party was going full swing, music pumping from Angel's built in stereo system. Laughing and singing along with songs they knew, the group relaxed and enjoyed a good home cooked meal for the last time, swapping stories and handing around drinks that the mice had secreted away on their fighters.  
'Cut, just before we all get a bit hazy, I've got something for you.' Emily grinned, retrieving her spray-hypo unit from Harley.  
'Oh yeah, can't forget that.' Rex nodded, recognising what was in the unit.  
'What is it Emily?' Cut asked, regarding the device in her hands.  
'Your future Cut. We've all had the shot, it's nothing to worry about. After you've had it, you don't have to worry about not being there for your family as the years go by.' Chopper offered, tipping his head to the side so Cut could see the small Martian designed tattoo on his neck. 'There it is, my future in one skin discolouration. All I have to do is survive this war and I could live to ninety.'  
'For real Emily? One shot and I could see my kids grow up and have kids of their own?' Cut uttered, touching the mark on Chopper's neck before turning back to Emily.  
'That's right Cut. It's all here, whatever you want your future to contain.' Emily confirmed, casting her gaze around the happy team.  
'Then what are you waiting for Emily?'  
'Shoulda known you'd say that. I got the same reaction from Chopper.' Emily chuckled, setting the unit and placing it against Cut's neck. 'You're not going to feel the greatest for the next 24 hours but after that, you won't even notice the change.' she warned, squeezing the trigger and listening to the hiss.  
'Should I be worried?'  
'Nah, its nothing serious Cut. Muscle aches and stiff joints but it's nothing that can't be dealt with. You'll be fine, just let it happen.' Chopper shrugged, pressing a fresh drink into his hand.  
'It's a small price to pay for what I'm gaining.' Cut agreed, grabbing another roasted tuber and swinging back into the group.

Rocking to his feet with the aim of grabbing another round, Echo stumbled and tripped, crashing into Hevy. Grunting with the impact, Hevy wobbled and toppled off his stool, flattening Fives under both of them.  
'What the hell is in this stuff?' Orion asked, looking at the bottle in his hand.  
'Martian ale, we've been storing the stuff for quite a while. So everyone keep their bottles away from the kiddies.' Falcon shrugged, munching away on another chunk of eopie meat.  
'You're actually giving us booze?' Fives asked, trying to get out from under his brothers.  
'Of course. Why wouldn't we invite you to share a few with us?' Shard grinned, walking over and helping to sort the trio out.  
'We're technically underage.' Chopper replied, plucking another roasted vegetable of some kind from the tray and chewing thoughtfully as he returned to his stool.  
'Feh, you're adults as far as we're concerned. You're involved in stuff that no child should be anywhere near, simple as that.' Modo countered, grabbing another drink and settling on the grass.  
'What about Commander Tano? She's only 14, you count her as an adult?' Hevy asked, reclaiming his stool.  
'Jedi don't drink Hevy, it's one of their many rules. But even if she could, I wouldn't invite Ahsoka to come drinking with us. You guys couldn't relax with her around.' Voodoo sighed, quickly moving his drink away from Shaeeah. 'Don't even try it Shaeeah.'  
'Shaeeah, you have your own drinks in the cooler there.' Suu corrected, pointing to an old cooler under the table.  
'Yes mom.' Shaeeah replied, walking over and retrieving a drink.  
'Pace yourselves, don't need anyone with a hangover tomorrow.' Emily warned, adjusting the baby monitor on her belt.  
'Emily's got a point. We're all going to need clear heads tomorrow. I might need a couple after dealing with the General though.' Rex agreed, looking at the bottle in his hand.  
'You just leave Skyguy to me Rex, I'll handle him.' Emily replied, squeezing his wrist lightly.  
'You think you've got problems. How am I supposed to explain my actions to General Kenobi?' Orion groaned, hanging his head.  
'I'll take care of it Orion, stop worrying. We'll rendezvous with Kenobi first, he's missing more than Skywalker.' Emily soothed, grabbing a bit more to eat and settling again.  
'Do you really think you can keep us out of trouble?' Jester asked, looking up from his drink.  
'You know I'll give it my best Jester. I can't promise anything but I'll give it a good old Marine Corps try.' Emily shrugged, tossing her empty into the crate nearby and pulling out another.  
'What happened to taking it easy on the booze?'  
'Rex, I've been a hard drinker for years. I can down a case of these, 24 bottles, and still be ready to fight. I know my limits to avoid a hangover and I'm nowhere near them. Don't worry, I'll stop drinking when I've got a decent buzz.'  
'Alright, I trust you not to overdo it Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Giving up on trying to stand, Cut crawled over and retrieved another drink, glancing over to the tent where his wife and kids were sleeping, the evening over for them. Crawling back to his spot, Cut popped the cap and leant back, missing the stool he'd been leaning against and toppling over backwards.  
'Ah-ha, not a drop spilled.' he cheered, cracking up laughing as he tried to sit up again.  
'Cut, I think you've had one too many.' Emily sighed, grabbing his collar and heaving him back into a seated position.  
'At least a class two hangover.' Voodoo agreed, catching Gus as he tripped over his own feet.  
'Aww, would ya look at the Dominoes.' Rex chuckled, regarding the dozing trio. Hevy had toppled over backwards, empty bottle still clutched in his hand as he snored softly. Echo and Fives were draped across him, apparently their brother made for a comfortable pillow as they slept.  
'Let them sleep, they'll be fine. They won't get many chances to enjoy the peace after tomorrow.' Emily grinned, surprising everyone with just how clearheaded she was after all she'd had to drink.  
'Not to mention they've got a retired Marine watching over them.' Decal chuckled, curling up in Falcon's lap with a fresh bottle.  
'Well, there is that too.' Emily agreed, walking over and grabbing something else to eat.

Hearing something snarling in the shadows outside the circle, Cut made a valiant attempt to stand and come to the defence of his family but it was pointless, he just couldn't get his soused body to cooperate. Dropping her snack, Emily hurdled the unconscious Jester and raced beyond the bikes, sweeping her chosen weapon from Harley on the fly. Disappearing into the shadows, she faced whatever was out there without fear or panic. Everyone who was still conscious jumped when they heard three sharp bangs in the still night air, a savage growl and then silence.  
'What the hell was that?' Cut slurred, sobriety not lasting now that things had gone quiet.  
'Sounded like Emily's old Desert Eagle. She hasn't used those since we arrived in this galaxy.' Falcon shrugged, listening intently as Emily returned to the circle and stoked the bonfire quickly. 'Sitrep?'  
'Some kind of carnivore slinking around. I don't think I got it but I definitely scared the living crap out of it.' Emily chuckled, tucking her pistol through her belt and retrieving Kitty from the tent.  
'Three shots to scare it?' Modo asked, keeping watch over his sleeping bro, head pillowed on his thigh.  
'I've had a few, wanted to make sure I scared it properly. I'm pretty sure I winged it, but no idea how badly I hurt it.' Emily offered, lifting her shirt and putting Kitty to her breast without concern about anyone watching her doing as nature intended. 'Whatever the outcome, it won't be back for a while.' she added, walking over to retrieve her Martian cloak from Harley.  
'Well that's something I guess.' Cut shrugged, eyes rolling back as he finally passed out, slumping against Chopper.  
'Sleep well vod.' Chopper uttered, barely clinging to consciousness but he was trying. It was a pointless attempt though and he went down, slumping to the right and dropping the half full bottle in his hand. Without Chopper's support, Cut dropped across over him, not even twitching as he draped over Chopper's side.  
'Vode an.' Rex uttered, watching the pair snoring away contentedly in their drunken haze. 'Whoa, oof. Don't remember the stool being that high.' he mused, looking up at the night sky from where he'd fallen.  
'Oh Rex.' Emily grinned, perching on her stool and cradling her daughter close.  
'You might as well stay on the ground Rex, less distance to fall.' Shard chuckled, untangling Rex from his stool and sitting him up.  
'Think I might just do that.' Rex agreed, accepting another round.

Tossing his empty in the crate beside him, Orion waved off another round and crawled over to Chopper, nudging Cut over before curling up with them. Grunting softly as he was jostled, Chopper shifted a little and stilled, Orion now curled up against his abdomen, head on his thigh. Shifting her position quickly, Emily watched over the group as they dropped into sleep all around her. Crawling over to Jester's side, Gus plopped down and stretched out beside him, pressing their backs together. Making his way unsteadily past the fire, Punch dropped beside Falcon and Decal, Sketch following a moment later. Nodding slowly in understanding, Falcon finished his drink and stretched out on his back, settling Decal on his chest. Draining his drink, Decal tossed the bottle towards the nearest crate and curled up, shaking out his long fur and getting comfortable on Falcon's chest. Shuffling closer, Punch and Sketch tucked in against Falcon's sides for warmth against the cold chill of the midnight wind. Moving from their position near the fire, Shard and Voodoo stretched out near Hevy and his brothers, tucking in close to them and bracing against the wind. Gathering Throttle into his arms without waking him, Modo shifted over and settled him beside Chopper before shuffling in close and welcoming Throttle back in against his chest.

Finishing his last drink for the night, Rex made his way over to Emily's side and curled up by her ankles, shivering as the wind whipped up again. Sliding off her stool, Emily nudged him gently, free hand carding over his hair.  
'You'll freeze if you stay here Rex, go curl up where you'll be warmer.'  
'Wanna stay with you.'  
'I can't allow that Rex, you mean to much to us. Come on, I'll move and sit near you, not the other way.'  
'Alright.' Rex allowed, struggling to his feet and welcoming Emily's guiding hand against his back. Leading him over to Shard and Voodoo, Emily helped him down and grabbed the nearest stool, fur cloak pulled tight as she settled to stand watch. Squirming into the pile, Rex planted his head on Echo's leg and curled in close, back pressed against Hevy's side.  
'Sleep well beautiful.' Emily grinned, pulling her cloak tighter and getting comfortable for her watch.


	28. Heading Home

Sliding off her stool and stretching without disturbing Kitty too much, Emily greeted the morning and stoked up the fire again, swinging the kaf pots over the flickering flames and changing Kitty quickly.  
'Good morning Emily. You're up early considering last night.' Suu offered, crawling from the tent.  
'Haven't been to sleep actually Suu. I sat watch over the group all night.' Emily shrugged, handing Kitty across and hauling another log onto the fire, placing it carefully so as not to disturb the kaf pots.  
'I thought the bikes were on watch.'  
'Nah, they spent last night running system maintenance. Scanner realignment, sensor relay adjustments, software updates, comm channel checks, final defrags and whatever else had to be fixed. I don't mind sitting watch like that; the guys know they can sleep deep and peaceful whenever I'm keeping watch. They can be confident that I'll take care of them and warn them of any approaching danger with plenty of time for them to react.' Emily explained, tucking Kitty back in against her chest.  
'Looks like you had quite a party last night after I went to bed.'  
'We just sat around drinking, talking and just having fun. Cut fell over a couple times, much to the amusement of his brothers. Hevy, Echo and Fives were first to pass out, not sure when that happened. Cut ended up passed out on Chopper's shoulder, then Chopper tumbled over and they wound up in the pile you see now near Modo. Orion joined the huddle around midnight, unsteady on his knees but they were all pretty wasted.'

Groaning softly, Decal uncurled and carefully slid off Falcon's chest before standing and stretching. Untying the bandana he wore around his right arm, he tucked it in his pocket before fluffing up his fur, several inches of caramel-brown fur puffing out in every direction. Walking over to Combat, he collected a small brush them proceeded to groom his fur, fur starting to shine as the brilliant dawn lightened and chased away the gloom. With patient care and deliberate motions, he smoothed out the long hair covering his body, totally focused on his task until he was satisfied with how he looked. Placing the brush back where it belonged, he took a soft cloth, refolding the cloth quickly before rubbing it across his face, cleaning away the dirt and smoothing out the much shorter fur there. Eyes closing softly, he continued his gentle ministrations, aware that Emily and Suu were watching his morning routine but he didn't mind. Hands caressing his neck tenderly, he blended the varying lengths together and polished his fur lightly until it glowed with care and health. Placing the cleaning cloth back in its compartment, he took a different cloth and reached back, caressing his tail and tidying the tiny hairs covering it from base to tip. Stroking over the flexible length again to make sure it was neat; Decal tucked the second cloth away and pulled out his bandana, smoothing it out quickly before knotting it securely around his forearm again. Taking a different brush, he groomed his hair and drew a lock forward, wrapping it under his left ear and clipping it where it felt comfortable.

Finally happy with his appearance, he wandered over to Suu and Emily, a spring in his step despite the amount he'd had to drink the night before.  
'How's the head this morning Decal?'  
'Nothing to worry about Emily, I'm good to go.'  
'That's what I like to hear Decal. You're certainly looking bright and ready for duty.' Emily grinned, checking the kaf pots as Decal looked out over the group. 'Fresh kaf.' she added, handing him a steaming mug.  
'Thanks Emily. Any idea who might be first to rouse?' Decal nodded, righting a stool and settling to finish waking up and preparing for another busy day.  
'Hmmm, probably the Dominoes. They were first to pass out and judging by their pile, Hevy will be first.' Emily shrugged, scanning the team slowly. 'Of course, these guys could make a fool of me again and wake up in their own sweet order.' she chuckled, hooking a stool and relaxing.  
'We'll see. It'll be interesting to see just who shakes off last night first.' Decal agreed, quite content to just sit and wait for the team.  
'I have a feeling it might be Cut.' Suu added, watching her husband twitch and stir.

Groaning in pain, Chopper stirred and turned his pounding head away form the bright sun, hiding his face in his arm. Lifting his head slowly, Cut groaned and settled again, waiting for the ground to stop trying to buck him off. Disturbed by the movements of his friends, Orion shuffled closer and hid his face in Chopper's abdomen, not ready to face the day just yet.  
'Modo? You still with me bro?' Throttle asked, lifting his head slowly.  
'Yeah bro, I'm right here.' Modo replied, peeling away from Throttle's back.  
'Good. I gotta go.' Throttle nodded, easing to his feet and heading for the nearest tree.  
'Keep it down fuck ya.' Chopper grunted, shifting again and trying to soothe his aching head.  
'Gotta get up sometime Chopper.' Modo sighed, rocking to his feet and heading to get a cup of kaf.

Watching from her position, Emily chuckled as the mice stirred and uncurled from their places around the camp, rising to answer nature's call or grab fresh kaf from one of the bubbling pots around the fire. Moving around the camp slowly, the mice tried not to wake the sleeping clones scattered around but with mixed success. Easing out from his position, Falcon carefully shifted Punch closer to Sketch before leaving them to sleep and checking on Gus and Jester. Shouldering out of his vest, Falcon draped it over them tenderly before heading towards the fire.  
'Well that's no real surprise. Note to self: don't take clones out drinking if they're needed the next day.' she remarked, not really surprised that things had turned out this way.  
'There is one option Emily…' Falcon remarked, accepting the mug Suu had filled for him. 'Thank you.'  
'Falcon, you are not giving them a good old Martian…' Emily warned, wincing as Falcon put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, the sharp note ringing across the plains. 'Too late. Damn it Falcon.'

However, Falcon's attempt turned out to be pointless as the clones shifted, groaned and drifted back to sleep again. Chuckling softly, Modo clapped Falcon on the shoulder and grinned, watching over the clones as they tried to cope with their first hangovers.  
'Guys, head on back to the homestead and start breaking camp. I'll take care of the brothers; this is going to require a gentle hand. Unlike the rest of us, this is their first time undergoing the wonders of a hangover.' Emily instructed, tucking Kitty in against her chest and looking around the group.  
'Alright Emily, if you think that's best.' Voodoo nodded, taking Shard's hand and heading back towards the homestead.  
'Here, you might need this Emily.' Shard offered, handing her the small medkit he was carrying. 'Come on Angel, you too Nutter.'  
'We'll meet back here when we're done.' Modo grinned, not really surprised when Lil' Hoss spun around and pulled up beside him.  
'Sounds like a plan bro.' Emily agreed, watching the group head back towards the homestead to pull apart their carefully constructed camp and pack it all away.

Gently handing Kitty to Suu and leaving her cloak on the nearest stool, Emily slung the kit over her shoulder and looked around the group again, trying to decide where to start with this project. Making her decision, she walked over and knelt beside Jester, lightly stroking his face. Reaching into the medkit, she prepared a painkiller shot and got it into his system as she continued gently waking him. Cracking open bloodshot eyes, Jester groaned and looked up at Emily, managing a weak smile as she tenderly helped him to sit up and find a stable position. Grabbing Falcon's vest quickly, she flicked it well away from the clones, just in case.  
'Just relax Jester, you're in good hands now. Let the painkillers do their work and I'll organise some kaf for you.'  
'No kaf, don't feel so great.' Jester groaned, clutching his stomach.  
'I'm not surprised, you had a fair bit last night. If you need to be sick, it's fine. Everyone handles the day after differently.' Emily soothed, rubbing his back soothingly.  
'I…' hunching over, Jester just managed to avoid Emily's knees as he hurled. Shifting back a little, Emily guided him over onto his hands and knees, rubbing his back lightly as he brought up most of what he'd had the night before.  
'It's okay Jester, you'll feel better soon. Shhh, you're in good hands with me Jester.' she uttered, searching for an anti-nausea shot and getting it into his system. 'just stay where you are, I'll be back to check on you a little later.' she added, making sure he was stable before rising and moving around to wake Gus as tenderly as she could.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the clones somewhat steady on their feet and looking a little brighter, the team knew it was time to leave this paradise but no one was willing to make the first move. Finally Chopper moved, arms wrapping around Cut's shoulders gently.  
'You could always stay Chopper.' Cut offered, not quite ready to let his old squad-brother go again.  
'No, this is your home Cut. I'm needed elsewhere.' Chopper sighed, drawing away slowly and running one hand through Cut's hair.  
'Write when you can Chopper, I'd rather not lose you again now that I've got you back.' Cut insisted, pressing a neatly folded piece of flimsi into Chopper's hand.  
'Count on it Cut, I'll keep you informed of everything that's going on in the greater galaxy.' Chopper promised, tucking the details safely inside his chestplate before digging in his belt pouches and coming up with a sheet of his own. 'Just cause I'm going back doesn't mean I don't want to hear how civilian life is treating you.'  
'I'll keep you informed Chop, I promise.' Cut nodded, slipping the vital details out of sight quickly.  
'Do you really have to go Uncle Hevy?' Shaeeah asked, huddled close to his legs.  
'We still have a job to do Shaeeah. We'll come back and visit though, don't worry.' Hevy replied, scooping her up and hugging her close. 'But you'll be in our thoughts, we'll never forget you Shaeeah.'  
'I'll miss you Uncle Hevy.'  
'I'll miss you too little one.'

Watching as her brothers said their goodbyes sadly, Emily walked over to Suu and squeezed her shoulder lightly, Kitty fast asleep in her sling.  
'I can never thank you enough for all your help Suu. Motherhood isn't going to be easy for me but I can face the challenges before me now that I've had this time to relax and start to understand my daughter. I'm not so scared of this new chapter in my life anymore.' she offered, welcoming Suu into a warming embrace.  
'Motherhood has a way or coming up and giving you a big shock once in a while. There will be days when Kitty starts screaming and just won't stop, no matter what you try.' Suu warned, pulling back and lightly touching Kitty's head.  
'Thanks for the warning, I have no doubt things are going to be rough for a few months but we'll make a go of it. Who knows, Kitty might have a younger sibling the next time we meet.' Emily shrugged, so proud of her little girl even though she wasn't doing anything special. She was there and that was all that really mattered.

Looking around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, Rex accepted his helmet from Jek and knelt, drawing the young boy into his arms for a moment before turning and hugging Shaeeah. Rising smoothly, he tucked his helmet under his arm and sighed, glancing back at the transport sadly.  
'Captain Rex, are you going to turn in my husband?'  
'No Suu, the Republic will hear no word of Cut from any of us. I'll warn Chopper to be extra careful with his letters, we'll keep Cut where he belongs.' he replied, turning to protect his eyes as the Martian fighters lifted off and latched onto the transport for their journey. 'But if you're going to write to Chopper, you'll have to be careful too.'  
'Relax Rex, I was going to sign off CL and that's it. Nothing obvious about that.' Cut grinned, reaching out to clasp Rex's forearm.  
'Can't think of anyone else who would recognise that sign off. Be safe Cut and stay in touch.' Rex nodded, handing over his own details and smiling as Cut returned the favour.  
'You too Rex, you've got a lot on your plate now.' Cut chuckled, glancing over to where Emily was waiting on the ramp, Kitty safe in her arms and Harley at her side. 'You'd best get a move on, everyone's waiting for you.'  
'Until we next meet vod.' Rex nodded, helmet dropping to his hand.  
'Ret'urcye mhi.' Cut offered, stepping closer and reaching up to wrap one hand around the beck of Rex's neck.  
'Ret'urcye mhi.' Rex repeated, gripping Cut's neck and leaning in to knock their foreheads together. It had been a while since he'd felt comfortable enough to share such a brotherly moment with someone but here with Cut it just felt right.

Turning away from the happy family, Rex jogged over to the transport and up the ramp, turning and draping one arm around Emily's armoured shoulders. Setting his helmet beside hers, Rex raised his now free hand and waved, smiling as Shaeeah and Jek waved back so happily, calling out their final goodbyes.  
'Oya!'  
'Oya!' Cut replied, watching the fighters and transport until they disappeared from sight. 'Goodbye my brothers, I will remember.' he uttered, lowering his hand slowly.  
'They'll be okay Cut.'  
'And so will we Suu.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Releasing the lines and drifting into the hanger, the five ships settled and shut down under Kenobi's watchful gaze. Striding down the ramp, Emily stopped in front of Obi-Wan and smiled faintly, scanning the area around them slowly.  
'General, I have little doubt that you've got a lot of things to say but swallow your disappointment and frustrations and hear me out. Modo felt you were not listening to him when he tried to come to you and report what he had discovered on Saleucami. So rather than wait while you chased Grievous down, he chose to attempt a rescue on his own. Sergeant Orion and his Squad made their decision to support Modo, there is nothing any of us could have done to change their minds. If you want to blame anyone for Sergeant Orion and his Squad for going AWOL, blame the Seppies.' she offered, holding his gaze and reading the frustration written there. 'I only hope that next time you will listen to what the mice are trying to tell you.'  
'You are making no sense what so ever Emily.'  
'Modo!' Charley called, running into the hanger and into his strong arms.  
'There is your explanation General, right behind Modo.' Emily grinned, turning and watching as Lady raced down the ramp and followed Lil' Hoss towards the garage.  
'Lady? But if she's here…Throttle!' Charley beamed, hugging the exhausted tan tight to her chest.  
'Hey Charley girl. Missed you so much.' Throttle uttered, holding his precious friend close.  
'Now do you understand General?' Emily asked, turning her attention back to Obi-Wan.  
'So that's what Modo meant when he was saying he could sense his bro was close. I got so caught up in trying to stop Grievous that I forgot about our other promises.' Obi-Wan nodded, disappointment fading away to be replaced with pride and respect.  
'The Martian ability to sense those they care most about is amazing, never doubt their words. If they say someone they care about is close, they mean extremely close.' Emily shrugged, watching Charley and Modo escort Throttle from the hanger.

Striding from the ship behind Orion's Squad, Rex knew all eyes were on him as he cradled Kitty against his chestplate and fed her yet again. Lifting his gaze a little, he spotted the General and nodded respectfully, refusing to disturb his daughter and offer a proper salute to Kenobi.  
'I see you're already adjusting to fatherhood Captain.'  
'Yes Sir. Not sure how I'll go balancing family and duty but I'll manage.' Rex nodded, tucking the empty bottle into the new pouch on his belt before lifting Kitty up and rubbing her back lightly.  
'May I?' Obi-Wan asked, indicating the little angel safe in her father's arms.  
'You'll probably need this.' Emily chuckled, draping a towel over his shoulder as Rex coaxed a burp out of their daughter before handing her over.  
'Such a pretty little girl. What did you decide to name her?' Obi-Wan grinned, bracing the dozy little baby against his chest and gazing at her tenderly.  
'Kitty Hunter. Oh, before we go would it be possible for us to use your holotransmitter? There are two people we really must speak to.' Emily grinned, satisfied that Obi-Wan wouldn't drop their precious girl.  
'Of course, whatever I can do to help. Kitty, such a sweet name.' Obi-Wan nodded, handing the child back to Rex and striding from the hanger, Emily and Rex slipping into place beside him.  
'We'll be back soon guys, just take it easy for a while.' Emily called, arm wrapping around Rex's waist tenderly.  
'You got it Em.' Voodoo replied, picking up a deck of cards from one of the shelves in his fighter. 'Anyone up for a game of sabaac?'  
'Sure, deal me in Voodoo.' Hevy nodded, still looking a little green but he was getting better.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Spotting Cody walking down the corridor towards them, Rex slipped away from Emily and adjusted Kitty's pale pink blanket so Cody couldn't possibly miss the bundle in his arms.  
'No training aids this time Rex?' Cody asked, gazing at the bundle held so lovingly.  
'Not anymore Cody, she's here for real.' Rex chuckled, stepping closer and brushing the blanket back a little more so Cody could see Kitty for the first time. 'Here she is, Kitty Aayla Hunter.' he offered, so proud to present his daughter to his closest friend.  
'She's so beautiful Rex. Hi Kitty, welcome.' Cody uttered, gazing at the tiny girl but not daring to touch.  
'It's alright Cody, you can touch her. She might look fragile but she's survived the tender embraces of Orion's Squad and Domino Squad. Just be gentle and try to relax.' Rex guided, bracing Kitty against his chest with one hand before guiding Cody's arms up into position. 'Just remember to always support her head and you'll be okay.'  
'Alright, I think I can do this.' Cody nodded, crouching a little and accepting Kitty into his embrace. 'There we go, you're okay Kitty. I'm your Uncle Cody.' he grinned, totally captivated by the precious little girl in his arms.  
'There you go Cody, it's not too hard to keep her happy.' Rex grinned, happy to see Cody and Kitty getting to know each other.

Reaching for the camera that had suddenly become a permanent addition to the baby kit, Emily moved around and took a few shots of Cody as he adjusted to the role of proud Uncle.  
'I think she likes you Cody.'  
'I certainly like her Rex. She's absolutely amazing and so innocent.'  
'No kidding. After she was born and cleaned up, I didn't want to put her down. There is something amazing about just holding Kitty and inhaling that fresh scent she always seems to have.' Rex nodded, adjusting Kitty's blanket quickly and making sure she was comfortable. 'I still can't believe she's mine.'  
'You are one lucky guy Rex. A wonderful girlfriend and now a beautiful little girl. I will admit, I'm kind of jealous of what you've got.' Cody grinned, carefully handing Kitty back to her father.  
'One day Cody, you'll find the perfect woman for you. I believe you'll find someone to settle down with and raise a family.' Rex offered, snuggling Kitty in against his chest and tucking her blanket back in close.  
'I hope so Rex, I really do.' Cody agreed, removing one of his gloves and touching her cheek with one knuckle softly.  
'Oh, Orion and his Squad are probably back in their barracks by now. You might want to treat them gently for the next 24 hours, we had a bit of a party before we left Saleucami and we're all still a bit hung over.' Rex warned, turning to look as Decal darted up towards them.  
'Orion's Squad is all tucked up in their barracks Emily. Falcon's sitting watch to ensure they aren't disturbed by anyone until they're ready to face the day.' he reported, glancing up at General Kenobi.  
'Well, barring an emergency somewhere along the line, I can't see any need to disturb them for a while. Unless you have anything for them to do General.' Cody nodded, turning to Obi-Wan as he waited patiently nearby.  
'We have no battles planned Cody, Orion and his Squad are welcome to rest as long as needed provided they make it to their posts tomorrow.' Obi-Wan agreed, satisfied with his decision.  
'They'll be grateful for the break Obi-Wan. We had a night to remember on Saleucami.' Emily grinned, watching Decal jog back down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Cradling Kitty to her chest, Emily waited for the holoprojections to stabilise, revealing the two Jedi she was particularly interested in speaking with right at that moment. Nuzzling in against her side, Rex smiled warmly at the Jedi and ducked his head, most of his focus on their daughter.  
"This is a most unexpected call Emily." Aayla offered, tucking her medallion into her shirt.  
'I do hope we are not interrupting anything important Generals.' Rex offered, setting his helmet down on the edge of the unit.  
"Not at all Captain, we have evening shift at the moment." Kit replied, wondering what Emily was cradling so tenderly.  
"And just after breakfast on this side." Aayla added, accepting a datapad from Bly.  
'We have some very special news to share with you both. Two weeks ago, we were blessed with a healthy baby girl. After much discussion, we decided to name her in honour of two who helped our relationship soar. If not for our mission to infiltrate that pirate organisation, there is little doubt that Rex and I would not have entered a committed, adult relationship. If it did happen, it would not have been so peaceful for us both. As a result of that, we decided to call our daughter Kitty Aayla Hunter.' Emily explained, unwrapping their daughter and cradling her so the Jedi could see her properly.  
"I…this is most unexpected Emily."  
"She's beautiful, congratulations to both of you."  
"You do not seem surprised by this."  
"I already knew Aayla, Emily and Rex told me after that incident with the Geonosian mind control worms. I wasn't supposed to know until after she was born but seeing as I was there, they told me about their decision."  
'Had you been there Aayla, we would have told you then but until Kitty was born, we did not wish to tell too many people. It was nothing personal, we just wanted to be sure our daughter made it and was all in one piece before celebrating too much.'  
"I understand completely Emily. She's such a little beauty, you must be very proud."  
'We are General, she's our amazing little angel.' Rex nodded, accepting Kitty and making short work of changing her right there on the holoprojector. 'It's been a steep learning curve but we're getting the hang of things.'  
"You seem to be adjusting quite well there Captain."  
'We figured bringing Kitty up where all these natural matters are hidden away wouldn't be healthy and could lead to body issues later in life. So we decided to raise her as I was raised, nothing hidden until she's older.' Rex shrugged, securing the clean nappy and quickly cleaning up the mess.  
'We won't keep you from your duties any longer my friends. We still have to get back to Skywalker's cruiser.' Emily added, cuddling Kitty to her chest.  
"We will talk again later Emily." Kit nodded, cutting his transmission.  
"I look forward to meeting Kitty face to face. May the Force be with you." Aayla offered, disappearing and getting back to whatever was going on onboard her cruiser.

Striding back onto the bridge proper, Emily had no complaints handing Kitty back to Obi-Wan for another little cuddle. Smiling softly at the little girl happy in his arms. Reaching up with both hands, Kitty found a new toy and seemed quite excited to find it. Tiny fingers latching into Obi-Wan's beard, she gave it a firm yank, much to Obi-Wan's shock and the amusement of her parents.  
'Oh Kitty.' Emily grinned, gently detaching her fingers and gathering her back in close.  
'You okay General?' Rex asked, quickly hiding his smirk.  
'No harm done Rex. Kitty has quite the grip for one so young.' Obi-Wan replied, rubbing his chin lightly. 'A surprising grip indeed.'  
'She gets that from her father…I think.' Emily offered, careful to keep her ponytail out of Kitty's reach.  
'Probably a good idea if we don't introduce Kitty to Generals Fisto and Secura just yet.' Rex mused, reaching for the second bottle in his belt pouch and taking Kitty as she started screaming. 'Shhh, easy little one. Daddy's got ya. Here we go.' he whispered, coaxing her to drink.  
'I've got a feeling Ahsoka's going to have to learn fast. Montrals are going to be irresistible for Kitty.' Emily chuckled, arm wrapping around Rex's shoulders lightly. 'We really must be going though Obi-Wan. Anakin is going to be pissed off enough as it is, no point delaying the inevitable angry outburst.' she sighed, guiding Rex from the bridge.  
'I will inform Anakin that you are on your way.'  
'Many thanks Obi-Wan.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finally back onboard the Resolute, Emily kept the rest of the team tucked in behind her as she stalked out to face Skywalker. Calming Kitty quickly, Rex shook his head when Hevy moved to leave the group and head for a shower. Nodding sharply, Hevy slotted back into his place and waited, interested to see how this turned out.  
'Emily, you disobeyed my instructions and left the safe area I worked to create for you. Then I get a message from Obi-Wan telling me that you're not coming back and Rex is refusing to leave your side. I was ready to let that slide when I hear about clones jumping ship to join you on Saleucami.'  
'Oh stick it up your ass Anakin. I wasn't going to go half way across the galaxy to give birth in unfamiliar territory when I could be with my beloved. As for not coming back immediately, I needed time to recover from the ordeal of giving birth. It's no picnic squeezing something that big out of an opening so much smaller. I'd like to see you squeeze something the size of your fist out the head of your dick then bounce right back to work! As for Hevy, Fives and Echo; they did not jump ship to join me on Saleucami. They left to assist Modo with a rescue operation. With their help another of Charley's bros was rescued, he is back where he belongs, safe aboard the Negotiator!' Emily barked, fully confident she could shout Anakin down.

Caught off guard by her remark regarding his genitals, Anakin just stared for a few moments as he tried to process what she'd said. Opening his mouth again, Anakin tried to rally a defence but Emily was just winding up.  
'You might as well shut it Skyguy, I ain't done with you yet. You can forget about having Rex running to your rescue and assistance at all times of the day and night. He's a father now and daddy-daughter time is precious in these early months. That's not to say you won't get his attention when it is required but his priorities are family first now and you're just going to have to get used to that. You will have days where Rex is unavailable but I'll be around and vice versa. If you don't feel you can adjust and accept this change, then feel free to organise a transfer for us both to someone who is capable of accepting this new order of things.'  
'That's the way angel, you tell him.' Rex uttered, so proud of Emily's actions.

Watching Emily for a moment to make sure she was finished, Anakin nodded and turned sharply, striding from the hanger without a word. He knew it was pointless, Emily wouldn't be above giving him a fresh black eye to prove she was serious.  
'Oh come on Skyguy, you aren't seriously gonna walk away without at least meeting Kitty for the first time, are ya?' she chuckled, turning back to her friends. 'Go on guys, go shower and see what needs to be done. Hopefully you'll be able to catch a few hours sleep before getting back to work.' she added, welcoming Rex into her embrace and gazing at their daughter.  
'That'd be nice Emily, I really don't feel so great.' Fives agreed, so grateful for Voodoo's support as they left the hanger.  
'go on guys, I'm sure the General won't begrudge you a half day to get organised. I'm honestly surprised you're all still functioning as well as you are.' Rex added, glancing at Anakin as he returned to them.  
'should I be concerned?'  
'of course not Anakin. We had a bit of a celebration before leaving Saleucami, and everyone is still a little fuzzy.' Emily grinned, taking a half step back as Rex gently handed Kitty across to Anakin.

For a moment there was peace, Kitty seemed happy with this change of carrier. But she didn't stay happy for too long. Tiny face scrunching up, she let out a scream to rival the launching of a gunship. Retrieving Kitty and bringing her close, Emily tenderly cradled Kitty to her chest and hummed softly, rocking slowly until Kitty fell quiet again.  
'could it be? Kitty's already picking favourites?' Rex chuckled, tenderly rubbing Kitty's back.   
'wouldn't surprise me Rex, she might only be a couple weeks old but she can pick the difference between the people around her.' Emily shrugged, handing Kitty back to Rex. 'don't ask me how she does it but she knows.'   
'I don't care how she knows, all I care about is that she's my little girl.' Rex grinned, the very picture of a doting father.  
'come on Rex, we could all use a wash. You can go back to doting over our little Princess after you've cleaned up.' Emily offered, guiding Rex from the hanger.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Freshly showered and clean shaven again, Rex stretched out on their bunk and cradled Kitty against his chest, so happy to just watch her sleep. Swaddled up in a clean cloth square and nestled in against his chest, Kitty grunted and whistled as she slept, totally safe in the circle of her fathers' chest and extended arm. Emerging from the 'fresher, Emily paused and smiled softly at the pair on the bunk as she towelled off her hair. Lifting his head from his arm, Rex smiled at her and went back to his new favourite pass time, left hand coming up to smooth out her swaddling.  
'it was nice of the General to reorganise the barracks arrangements to give us these bigger quarters with the offshoot room for Kitty.' he mused, lifting his head again.  
'certainly will make things easier as she gets bigger. I still plan to keep her cot in here with us for the moment. This is new to both of us Rex.' Emily agreed, checking how her strict weight loss regime was dealing with her baby fat. 'still got a bit of work to do.'  
'you'll always be beautiful to me Emily, no matter what you look like.'  
'you're such a sweetie Rex but I still have to shift this baby fat. There's still a war to fight and win.' Emily shrugged, pulling on her gym clothes and sinking to the floor. 'I pride myself on keeping in top physical form, no matter the situation.' she added, grinning up at him before starting another round of toning exercises.

Looking up when the chime sounded, Rex cradled Kitty to his chest and stood, padding over to open the door. He really wasn't surprised to find Tank on the other side but the item in Tank's hands was a surprise.  
'I won't stay long Rex but I wanted to give this to Kitty. It's not much but I made it myself.' he grinned, offering out the little pink teddy in one mighty hand.  
'that's so nice of you Tank, thank you. I'm sure Kitty will love it.' Rex replied, admiring the teddy for a moment before tucking it in beside Kitty lightly.  
'I know she won't get much enjoyment out of it yet but as she grows up she'll appreciate it…I hope.' Tank nodded, amazed by the innocent babe before him.  
'we'll set it near her cot and see what happens Tank.' Rex promised, walking over and tucking the teddy into her cot among a few other stuffed toys.  
'I'll chat later guys, I'm expected on the bridge but I had to stop and see you for a moment.' Tank sighed, leaving the family to settle as he got back to work.


	29. The Mandalore Plot

Fighters touching down lightly around Kenobi's much sleeker craft, the Martian team disembarked and formed up, their presence an inconvenience this time but Obi-Wan had already lost three arguments with them and allowed them to continue as they had been doing, keeping him safe against anything that might cause problems.  
'I still say the mass line is unnecessary Falcon.'  
'Say what you like General. We have a job to do and will do it to the full extent of our orders.' Falcon shrugged, relaxed and calm as he scanned the area around them. 'Braid, Christine, Modo and Throttle; stay with the fighters.'  
'Understood Falcon.' Braid nodded, taking up a defensive position near the full wing.  
'The Duchess awaits you, General Kenobi.'  
'Far be it from me to keep the Duchess waiting.' Obi-Wan replied, climbing onto the waiting transport and moving forward to the rest of his guard team could join him. 'As much as I know she is going to argue with all this.'  
'Let her argue Obi-Wan. You know the reasoning and that's all that really matters.' Charley soothed, one hand resting on his shoulder lightly to soothe his frustrations.  
'You are quite right Charley.'  
'This has got to be one of the strangest city designs I've ever seen.' Emission mused, looking around at the strange building shapes all around them.  
'It's a one of a kind alright.' Braidy agreed, leaning against Emission as he cleaned his glasses quickly.

Arriving at the palace and disembarking from the transport, the team lined up and followed Obi-Wan into the palace proper, constantly on guard for anything out of the ordinary.  
'Just remember to duck Falcon.'  
'Oh hardy-har General.' Falcon groaned, quickly checking door heights and relaxing when he couldn't find any issues.  
'General Kenobi.' a white haired man called, emerging from one of the offshoot rooms.  
'Thank you for meeting with us, Prime Minister Almec.' Obi-Wan replied, walking over and offering his hand.  
'I welcome you as a servant of the people. But I am troubled by the false rumours that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the Republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life.'  
'Anyone else recognising something in those words?' Decal asked, adjusting his stride so he didn't click so loudly.  
'Oh yeah, sounds just like the government before the Second Martian War.' Braidy nodded, refusing to get caught up in the beauty of the building around them.  
'And just who are you?' Almec asked, turning to regard the mice coolly.  
'These are some of the Martian mice that work closely with me every day Prime Minister. Their words are coarse but they are good people and trustworthy. The rest of my team is currently guarding our fighters, it is their way.' Obi-Wan explained, once again wishing they had decided to stay with the fighters.  
'Anywhere General Kenobi goes, we're sure to be close by, no matter what the situation. Just continue on as if we're not here, there's nothing to worry about.' Falcon shrugged, brushing his hair back over his shoulder.  
'Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess's views.' Obi-Wan cut in, trying to steer the conversation back away from the mice.  
'Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago.'  
'Hmm. Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armour. Jango Fett.'  
'Jango Fett was a common Bounty Hunter. How he acquired that armour is beyond me.'  
'There's nothing common about Bounty Hunters.' Braidy muttered, thinking of Emily and her actions.  
'Well, Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again.'  
'Well this is bound to get interesting.' Emission mused, following Obi-Wan towards to regal woman taking a seat at the far end of the great hall.

Shifting to line up off Obi-Wan's right shoulder, the mice watched her and tried to gauge her reactions but like most politicians they dealt with, she gave nothing away.  
'After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever.'  
'Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery.'  
'Oh dear god, Kenobi's trying to flirt.' Decal groaned, rolling his eyes.  
'Decal, be quiet.' Obi-Wan hissed, glaring at the shorter mouse beside him. 'I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess. However, a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur.' he continued, striding closer to her throne and pulling out a recording of said saboteur.  
'You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence, not anymore. Where is this prisoner now?'  
'He's dead. Coward took his own life rather than submit to questioning.' Falcon shrugged, taking a dig and looking for a reaction but he couldn't get anything.  
'Falcon, you're not exactly helping here.' Obi-Wan growled, shaking his head slowly. 'I know these commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi.'  
'Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am.'  
'I know we sound defensive but…'  
'Clearly, your investigation was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs.'  
'My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council.'  
'I stand corrected.'  
'This is why I detest working with politicians. Bunch of bumbling idiots.'  
'Braidy! That's quite enough out of all of you!' Obi-Wan snapped, disgusted by the behaviour of the mice.  
'If you have such a thing against politicians, why are you five even here?'  
'We're here for General Kenobi. Wherever he goes, we go too. It's our job to make sure he gets through this war alive and intact.' Emission replied, shaking out his fur quickly.  
'It was an agreement struck at the beginning of the war. This is only half my team, the rest are still with our fighters.' Obi-Wan added, trying to tone the situation down. 'Now why don't the five of you just calm down?'  
'It's alright bros, if anything goes wrong we know what to do. We have our priorities now let's just try and get through this one without causing another diplomatic incident.' Charley tried, used to calming her bros but sometimes she couldn't get 14 to tone it down as easily.

Stepping back from Obi-Wan, the mice turned and spread out around the hall, scanning the area and judging threats quickly. Finding nothing overtly dangerous, they settled into positions of relaxed readiness and waited to see what would happen next.  
'I did warn you that the bros would not react well to forced pacifism.' Charley sighed, turning back to Obi-Wan.  
'You did Charley but I had no idea things could get this tense.'  
'Just be grateful Vinnie isn't here. He just can't sit still.'  
'General Kenobi, perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city.' Satine suggested, offering out her hand.  
'A walk will do us all good Obi-Wan. It'll give the bros a chance to turn their attentions to a potentially more dangerous situation.' Charley nodded, taking a half step back.  
'As usual Charley, your logic is faultless.' Obi-Wan agreed, approaching Satine and taking her hand lightly. Rising gracefully, Satine descended the stairs and placed her hand on Obi-Wan's arm, allowing him to escort her from the hall. Leaving their places, the mice formed up behind them and left the hall, Charley moving up to Kenobi's right shoulder.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Spreading out again as they walked among the people, the mice always stayed in hearing range of Kenobi and Satine but Charley simply refused to budge from his side, no matter how many dirty looks she was sent.  
'It's so good to see you again, Obi-Wan, despite the circumstances.'  
'Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here.'  
'Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress. There is a group that calls itself Death Watch. I imagine these are the renegades you're looking for. They idolize violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are those among us, certain officials, who are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation.'  
'How wide spread is this Death Watch movement?'  
'It's hardly a movement. It's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. We shall soon have them in custody. We have tracked them down to our moon, Concordia.'  
'I hope you're right, Duchess.'

Admiring the unusual architecture around them and ignoring the stares and glares from the people around them, the Martian team kept things under control and stayed alert, watching for any signs of trouble.  
'Crumbs, sitrep?' Falcon asked, hoping their old radio system wasn't about to glitch again.  
"All green lit Peeler. Nothing to report out here. You?"  
'Nothing of interest. The Duchess is a fiery one and there is definitely some history between her and Obi-Wan.'  
"Now that is interesting Peeler."  
'Only time will tell Crumbs, might turn out to be nothing.'  
"True enough Peeler."  
'Keep me informed. Peeler out.'  
"Crumbs out."  
'A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do his job.'  
'The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise.'  
'Yes, a noble description, but not a realistic one.'  
'Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon his ideals? Or is it simply a response to political convenience?'

Registering something was wrong, Falcon bounded from his guarding position and grabbed Obi-Wan and the women at his side, swinging them around behind him as the structure he had been admiring exploded.  
'Check in!' he roared, leaning back from the trio he'd protected.  
'Are you both alright?' Obi-Wan asked, looking from Charley to Satine.  
'Braidy all clear!'  
'I'm fine.' Satine nodded, lifting her head.  
'Decal secure!'  
'All good this side.' Charley added, uncurling from Obi-Wan's back.  
'Emission alive and unharmed!'  
'Let's get to work bros.' Falcon nodded, bounding up and moving to check the wounded.  
'Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax, I'm a friend.' Braidy soothed, crouching beside a blonde man and quickly smoothing a bacta patch over a gash on his arm.  
"Bros! What's going on in there?"  
'Nothing to stress about Throttle. Someone just blew up one of the public parks. We'll all fine, no injuries to report.'  
"Good to hear Decal. Scanners went off the scale for a moment."  
'We're treating the casualties now. We'll keep you posted as the situation changes.'  
"Understood Decal. Throttle out."  
'Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale.'  
'Then this must be the work of an offworlder.'  
'Hey, we're offworlders but we're trying to help.' Emission sighed, helping another shaken man to his feet and handing him off to another man before moving to help another.  
'Are you sure of that?' Obi-Wan asked, his words aimed at the Duchess as he spotted something else. Turning to look, Satine recognised the rotating orange hologram and frowned faintly.  
'The sign of the Death Watch.'  
'This goes far beyond vandalism. This is a political statement against your government. And against you. You're not safe here. We're taking you back to the palace.'  
'Form up bros, close protection. Let's get the Duchess outta here.' Falcon called, rising and backing up to join Obi-Wan.  
'I want to interview everyone here. Nobody leaves this scene.'  
'We've got a bolter!' Decal warned, swinging around and taking off after the escaping man.  
'Braidy, Emission, keep an eye on the Duchess.' Falcon instructed, racing after Decal. 'You there! Stop!'  
'Come on Duchess, let's get you to safety.' Braidy coaxed, trying to guide her away as Obi-Wan joined the chase.

Tearing after the runaway, Decal stayed right on his back through the tight corners and confines of the city, picking up on Falcon and Obi-Wan somewhere behind him. Vaulting down the stairs, he chased the suspect out onto an open rooftop and skidded, scratching up the surface but still keeping his distance.  
'Easy now, real easy.' Decal coaxed, moving left slowly.  
'We don't want any trouble here.' Falcon tried, emerging onto the rooftop and swinging right.  
'I only want to talk.' Obi-Wan added, stopping in the doorway. Whipping out a pistol, the cornered man opened fire on Obi-Wan, chasing him around the platform until Obi-Wan got his lightsaber up and deflected the shots away.  
'Why does this always happen to us?' Decal muttered, ducking as Obi-Wan deflected a shot into the pistol and launched it at Decal.  
'Dunno but it's better than standing around.' Falcon shrugged, trying to catch the runaway but the smaller man dodged his attempt. Tackling Obi-Wan, the trapped man tried to get away but he wound up on the deck.  
'I don't want to hurt you.' Obi-Wan tried, pushing to his feet. 'Stay back!' he barked, spotting Satine in the doorway.  
'We tried Falcon but she's a stubborn one.' Braidy shrugged, still determined to keep Satine away from the fighting but she really wasn't interested.  
'Everyone freeze!' Decal warned, throwing the pistol aside as the man climbed up onto the railing surrounding the platform and started speaking in a language unfamiliar to the mice.  
'Uhh, Decal?'  
'No idea Falcon, it's not one of the languages I've been trying to pick up on.' Decal shrugged, listening intently and trying to find even one work he recognised.  
'He's gonna jump…shit!' Falcon called, rushing the railing and just missing the plummeting man. 'Fuck it. I hate when this sort of thing happens.'  
'Language Falcon, there is a lady present.' Decal chastised, running to his lover. 'Ooh, bad guy or not that was unnecessary.' he uttered, gazing down at the still living jumper.  
'Come on, we might still be able to save him.' Braidy called, whirling and racing for a flight of stairs he'd seen leading down.

Bursting from the building, Braidy knelt and pulled a basic scanner from his belt, running it slowly over the fallen man and shaking his head slowly.  
'Well Braidy?' Obi-Wan asked, stopping short as the Duchess knelt beside Braidy.  
'Sorry General, but there's nothing I can do.' Braidy sighed, rocking to his feet and backing away as the man spoke again.  
'Kote…I recognise that word. It's Mandalorian for glory.' Decal offered, glancing up at Falcon.  
'What is he saying?' Obi-Wan asked, watching over the situation and hoping nothing else went wrong.  
'He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon.'  
'I shall like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps I could accompany the body.'  
'The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor. You'll need me to escort you.'  
'That won't be necessary.'  
'Actually, it will. You won't make much progress without me there, especially since you've just been involved with the death of a Concordian.'  
'I didn't kill him.'  
'I know. That's why I'm still talking to you.'  
'And now things really start to get interesting.' Falcon muttered, tapping his comm. 'Crumbs, you read?'  
"Go ahead Peeler."  
'We've hit a little snag here. We're taking a side trip to the moon of Concordia. Prep the fighters for transit and lock onto my trailing signal. Things just got interesting.'  
"Understood Peeler, we'll make the necessary prep and meet you above."  
'Thanks Crumbs.'  
'Crumbs? What sort of a name is that?' Satine asked, looking up in surprise.  
'Not a name Duchess, a radio callsign.' Falcon replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully for a moment.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling somewhat more comfortable with the rest of the team spread out around them, the major half of Kenobi's team relaxed a little and slumped back against bulkheads, waiting to see where this adventure would take them next.  
'I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement.'  
'Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They're finally growing back.'  
'So just how much trouble are you expecting to get us into this time Obi-Wan?'  
'No more I hope Charley but I am still interested to find out more about this Death Watch.'  
'And drag us into the mess right along with you.' Falcon sighed, sitting cross legged between two of Satine's guards.  
'I am still not as bad as Anakin.'  
'Never said you were General but you're getting mighty close to General Koth's level.' Decal shrugged, perched in Falcon's lap contentedly. 'Although, I think you two are about equal.'  
'I never threw Grievous at anyone.'  
'No, you just instructed me to launch myself at Grievous.'  
'The plan was sound Falcon. You did a lot of damage to Grievous.'  
'I won't deny that General. I'd still like another go against him though.'  
'You'll get your chance Falcon, one day.'  
"So what's the plan now General?"  
'I know you're going to protest this but I'd like two of you to keep an eye on the Duchess.'  
"Modo and I can handle that, don't worry. We know how to treat a lady."  
'That will do nicely Throttle, thank you.'  
'I assure you Obi-Wan, I do not need any Martian bodyguards, I have my own.'  
"Duchess, if the General is worried about your safety, we are only too happy to ease his concerns so he can focus on finding this Death Watch. You'll hardly even know we're there."  
'Very well, if you think it best.'

Slotting into the hanger smoothly and deploying the ramps, the rest of the Martian contingent strode across to join Obi-Wan, leaving their bikes to watch their backs and letting the Duchess see just how many mice were hanging around Obi-Wan.  
'Throttle, Modo, this is Duchess Satine. I trust you can do as requested.'  
'Of course General, you can trust us.' Throttle nodded dipping his head respectfully. 'We are at your service Duchess. I am Throttle, this is Modo.'  
'Thank you both.' Satine replied, surprised by their behaviour in contrast to Falcon and the others.  
'Duchess Satine. You are most welcome.'  
'Thank you Governor Vizsla. May I present Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, representing the Jedi Council. Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of. He has been working to find the members of the Death Watch.'  
'I take it you've heard the rumours about Satine. About how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists.'  
'My only instructions are to seek the truth.'  
'Then why bring this force of offworlders with you?'  
'Wherever I go away from the cruiser, they are never more than a few steps away. You will have no trouble from any of them.' Obi-Wan offered, hoping his words would ring true this time.  
'We are here merely to ensure General Kenobi is not severely injured or worse. We have no interest in causing trouble, you have our word on this.' Falcon added, empty holsters on his belt proof of his words.  
'This was the man who bombed the Memorial Shrine?' Vizsla asked, attention caught by the casket nearby.  
'Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch.'  
'A worrisome prospect. If you'll pardon me General, we must attend to the body.'

Signalling for his bros to gather, Falcon moved away from Obi-Wan and shook his head slowly, reading a problem with whatever was going on around them. He wasn't sure why he felt off about this one but his instincts were firing about something.  
'What's the problem Falcon?' Braid asked, tucking Christine in against his side tenderly.  
'I'm not sure yet Braid, but something is up. I got a funny read off Vizsla. He's hiding something but I can't tell what just yet.'  
'So what do you suggest we do Falcon?' Emission asked, putting his trust in what the bigger mouse said.  
'For now we keep our cards close to our chests. Braidy and Emission, you two stay tight with the General and report anything strange on the internal comms. You go with them Decal, your unique abilities might be needed. Throttle and Modo are already working to keep the Duchess safe but Christine, I'd like you to join them. Braid and I will wait here, ready to jump either way depending on how things go.' Falcon briefed, looking around the circle.  
'What about Charley? She can't just sit this one out.' Christine sighed, pulling her hair back out of the way.  
'Keep her with you Christine, she'll be safer here than chasing Obi-Wan.'  
'Think of me as searching for solutions.'  
'Go bros, no time to waste. Ares watch over and protect you.' Falcon nodded, dismissing the team going with Kenobi before turning his focus back to the rest of the group.  
'Don't think you're going alone General.' Braidy chuckled, mounting up and yanking his helmet on.  
'Wouldn't dream of it Braidy. Who else is coming with us?'  
'Emission and Decal. Christine and Charley are staying with the Duchess while Falcon and Braid are ready to go either way as needed.' Braidy reported, swinging around to join Obi-Wan.  
'I have to tell you, I'm opposed to all of this.'  
'I'd be disappointed if you weren't.'  
'No point stressing over it Duchess, they'll be fine. All we can do is keep the Governor distracted while they snoop around a bit.' Christine shrugged, perking up and racing into her fighter.

Emerging a few minutes later, Christine proudly sported a pale blue sling over her chest, a squirming bundle hidden away inside.  
'I can take care of Storm Chris.' Braid sighed, walking over to her side.  
'But who would think twice about a nursing mother?' Christine grinned, shouldering the baby bag.  
'Good point my beloved.' Braid nodded, stealing a sweet kiss before returning to his fighter and getting stuck into some maintenance he'd been too busy to get at until now.  
'A child?'  
'That's right Duchess, I have a son. Braid is my husband, we've been married for nearly fifteen years now but things have just been far too hectic to start a family until now.' Christine nodded, pulling the blanket back a little so the Duchess could see her sleeping son.  
'Shall we?' Charley asked, motioning for the Duchess to lead the way.  
'Of course, this way.' Satine nodded, guiding the group down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Creeping into the mining facility, Decal took the lead, hugging the walls as they made their way deeper into the mining complex. Stepping lightly and picking his path so he didn't leave any obvious signs that he'd been slinking around, Decal signalled and disappeared from sight, taking a different track and hoping his bros could keep Kenobi out of trouble. Emerging from the tunnel, Braidy and Emission spread out away from Obi-Wan just in case and continued their visual scans of the area, constantly alert for any trouble.  
'It doesn't look abandoned to me.'  
'That's half the fun of lurking around in enemy territory.' Emission shrugged, easing away from the wall.  
'Yeah, you never know what you might find.' Braidy agreed, picking his way through the equipment around them.  
'But we're definitely close. This is all Death Watch gear, just like that saboteur we dealt with.' Emission sighed, picking up one of the helmets and looking closely at it.

Registering the warning from Decal, Emission ducked and rolled, narrowly avoiding the charging warrior out for his blood. Bounding back to his feet, Emission backed up a step and swore softly, wishing he'd fought to keep a sidearm. Reacting instantly, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and stepped up to challenge the attacker that had now disappeared. Whistling from his hideaway, Decal drew Braidy's attention and flicked him two stolen pistols, giving his bros at least some chance of defending themselves. Moving back in close to Obi-Wan, Braidy spun one pistol across to Emission and took a defensive stance, ready for the next attack.  
'We are here on a diplomatic mission under the protection of Duchess Satine.'  
'We do not recognise her rule.'  
'Of course you don't asshole.' Braidy snarled, swinging clear and opening fire on a second warrior that had appeared from the shadows around them and shot Obi-Wan's lightsaber from his hands. Dropping from his hiding spot, Decal caught Obi-Wan's lightsaber and vanished again, hoping Kenobi wouldn't get too angry at him. Launching from his spot, Emission tackled one of the pair and drove him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.  
'Right side rising fast.' Decal warned, still somewhere overhead but choosing to stay out of sight and annoy the armoured men on the ground as they tried to deal with the invaders. Whirling around in response to the directions, Braidy caught the third warrior and punched him hard up under the chin, driving him well back and down hard. Groaning softly, Emission sagged to the ground, a hard blow to the chin putting him out of the fight for an unknown length of time. Moving back to protect his mate, Braidy walked into a tight spot and soon joined him on the deck, out for the count.

Dropping from his hiding spot, Decal lashed out at the rising third man and caught him in the chest, lightning generators making short work of him. Vaulting some piece of equipment, he faced off against the remaining two as one of them booted Kenobi in the face, putting him out for a while.  
'This shouldn't take too long.' Decal grinned, not really worried about the attention now focused on him. Charging into the attack, he tore up their armour a fair bit but with his generators still recharging he couldn't put them down for the count like he'd done the other guy. Flipping over again, he kicked one hard in the head and landed back upright before the other one lashed out and clicked his ankles together, toppling the smaller mouse. Refusing to go quietly, Decal kicked out and sent him back then flicked back up to his feet and right into a devastating right cross from the first warrior. Grunting with the impact, Decal went down hard, darkness enveloping his mind.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Draping a feeding sheet over her chest, Christine worked her shirt up and eased Storm around, coaxing him to feed even as she gave most of her attention to the conversation around her, hunting for signs of what might be going on.  
'Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic Senate, saying that the Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Who stands to gain from these lies?'  
'Death Watch, of course.'  
'They could not engineer all this. The problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought, and I suspect some external force helped it along.'  
'Hard to believe. It would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists.'  
'But why target me?'  
'You lead the Council of Neutral Systems. Thus you threaten the Separatists' goals. Take it as a compliment. Someone very powerful is working towards your downfall.'  
'Don't worry Duchess, nothing will happen to you. Not while we're around, we've survived groups a lot more dangerous than this Death Watch. We might not all look very tough but we can take a lot of punishment and keep asking for more.' Throttle offered, settled on her left.  
'Thank you Throttle, most kind of you to say.'  
'I'm serious Duchess, we're not scared of the Death Watch. Let them come, we'll handle the situation.'

Careful not to react when his ear comm beeped, Modo held his place behind the Duchess and waited for whatever was coming.  
'General Kenobi's meditation is taking a rather long time.'  
'You know the Jedi, they never do anything by halves.'  
"Duchess, please acknowledge."  
'Something to report?' Modo asked, removing the burden from the Duchess and diverting attention.  
'Is there a problem?'  
'No Governor, routine reports from the other team.'  
'May I offer you another drink?'  
'Yes. Certainly.'  
"We're in a bit of an awkward spot. We're being held by the Death Watch."  
'Sorry, Duchess. We're out of ice.'  
'Sorry to hear that.'  
"Class three situation Modo, we could use some backup."  
'I'll send Falcon out to assist.'  
'That sounds serious.'  
'Not at all Governor. A minor concern that can quickly be dealt with.' Modo replied, opening up another comm channel. 'Falcon, your assistance is required at locator beacon 3.'  
"Acknowledged Modo, I'm on my way."  
'Perhaps we should begin dinner without General Kenobi.'  
"There's a tracking function on your commlink. Follow it due east to my location."  
'I don't know if I can do that at the moment.'  
"It's extremely urgent!"  
'Are you not feeling well Duchess?'  
'Perhaps some fresh air would do me good.'  
'Shall I escort you outside?'  
"Take a speeder, its rough terrain."  
'Oh, I'll find my way, never fear.'  
"Modo, we need that backup now!"  
'Falcon is on his way, he will be there shortly.'

Forming up around the Duchess, the team moved quickly back up to the main hanger, mounting up and charging from the hanger. 'Braid, hand off. I'll stay here with Storm, you'll do better with the defensive line.' Christine called, soothing Storm quickly.  
'You got it Chris. Charley, stay here and help Christine keep the Governor distracted.' Braid nodded, bounding into the saddle and joining the chase out of the hanger.  
'Some things never change.' Charley sighed, walking over to join Christine in her fighter.  
'That's the life of a woman running with the big boys. I don't mind though, I'd rather stay here with Storm than go chasing who knows what out there.' Christine grinned, digging out a couple ration packs. 'They aren't much but at least it's food.'  
'Thanks Christine.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trying to ignore the blood pounding in his ears, Decal gazed blankly forward as he tried to figure out a way out of this predicament.  
'Yes, Sir. Start the machine. Time for the Jedi and his companions to meet with their fatal accident.'  
'With pleasure.'  
'Why the fuck do I have to go first? Kenobi, some days I swear you're just as bad as Skywalker!' Decal snapped, gulping nervously as the rocks ahead of him were pulverised between two big metal plates. 'Oh fuck, this is not good.'  
"Where the hell are you guys?" Falcon asked, hopefully somewhere close by.  
'Listen for the loud, metallic, clanging sound. That would be the machine about to smash us into bits and I'm first!' Decal snarled, struggling to break free.  
"Alright, we're on our way in."  
'Hurry, I'm on the move.'

The blaring of alarms was the first sign of rescue but that didn't help Decal in his sticky situation. Growling low in his throat, he adjusted to a different frequency and whistled, hoping to hell that Combat was listening. Getting a soft whistle in reply, Decal tried to relax but he was scared out of his mind.  
'There's some kind of disturbance at the entrance. Let's check it out.'

Blazing from the same tunnel the enemy troops had just left along, Combat jumped the machinery and scanned the area as Satine broke cover and ran towards the trapped group.  
'Well, it certainly took you long enough.'  
'You know, I haven't saved you yet!'  
'Hey, less fucking bickering and more stopping this machine!' Decal snapped, the crusher getting a little too close. 'Combat, control unit!' he added, spotting Satine's target.  
'Duchess, get back!' Throttle warned, lunging and grabbing her as Combat turned and lined up on the control consoles.  
'Combat! Hurry!' Decal screamed, entering the jaws of the crusher.

Selecting her load and taking careful aim, Combat fired a full salvo of four EMP missiles up into the control units, frying everything and stopping the flat plates moments before the jaws closed around him. Crashing to the rails below, Decal shot to his feet and out of danger, kneeling beside his bike.  
'I knew you wouldn't let me down beautiful.' he uttered, hugging her close.  
'Look out!' Modo warned, spotting the returning armoured troopers.  
'Armageddon!' Falcon roared, jumping back as his great metal angel roared past and charged the two armoured warriors. Bolting from where he was kneeling, Modo tackled the Duchess to safely, bundling her close to his chest and taking the brunt of the impact across his shoulders.  
'Are you alright Duchess?' he asked, keeping her turned away from the carnage Armageddon had unleashed.  
'Yes Modo, thanks to you.' she nodded, allowing the tall grey to help her up.  
'That might have been a bit over the top Falcon.' Obi-Wan remarked, glancing at the mess Armageddon had made.  
'You know my girl, she makes her own battle choices. I give her the opening, she deals with the problem.' Falcon shrugged, stroking her tank lightly.  
'Come on, let's get the hell out of here.' Throttle sighed, activating the lift and moving back.  
'We're not all going to fit. Throttle, Modo, Falcon and Decal this trip, we'll send the lift back for the rest.' Obi-Wan suggested, motioning for Armageddon to roll onto the lift.  
'For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others.'  
'For a woman sworn to non-violence, you don't seem troubled that we could have been killed back there.'  
'Hey, I was first for some sick reason.' Decal snarled, still pissed off with his rotten luck.  
'But you weren't. And yet I still haven't heard any thanks.'  
'You don't deserve any. Combat saved the day this time.'  
'Well you certainly haven't changed much.'

When the doors slid open, everyone got a bit of a shock. Rather than the entrance they'd been expecting, they found themselves in a different area. Lunging forward, Modo let rip with a right cross that caved in the helmet of the Death Watch guard just outside the lift. Drawing back again, Modo glanced at the Duchess and dropped his hand, suddenly shy.  
'This is not the way we came in.'  
'No shit. And now we're in big trouble.' Throttle replied, guiding the Duchess down behind Lady where she'd hopefully be safe.  
'Modo, you're the only one armed for long range here. Do something.' Falcon growled, ducking back from the incoming fire.  
'Everyone out of the lift.' Decal snapped, casting Combat out and vaulting from the lift car. Taking shelter behind rocks around the lift doors, the team took cover and tried to figure out a defensive line.

Glancing back over his shoulder as the lift car broke loose and dropped, Throttle swallowed nervously and made sure the Duchess was safely tucked up beside him.  
'We'll have to stand and fight. Or in your case, just stand.'  
'That was harsh General. It takes just as much courage to refuse to fight as it does to fight.' Throttle growled, signalling for Lady to open fire on their attackers. 'Incoming rocket troopers.'  
'Knock 'em down Combat.' Decal called, ducking back as Combat prepared three rounds and launched them up to meet the incoming threat. Her aim was good, the shells exploding above the trio and blasting them into the ground. One of them managed to survive somehow and charged forward, tackling Obi-Wan and driving him back to the ground.  
'You there!' Satine called, pegging a small rock at the threatening figure and getting him to focus on her. Scrambling from his spot, Decal grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders and flipped over, slamming his feet into the darkly armoured man and unleashing a quarter charge into him. Even that low level was more than enough to pitch the attacked back ten feet.

Scrabbling to his feet, Obi-Wan darted to where Satine was hiding, deeply worried for her safety in this dangerous situation.  
'Satine!'  
'I'm all right.' Satine replied, safely tucked in beside Throttle.  
'That was a very brave thing you did Satine. Stupid, but gutsy.' Throttle grinned, wiping a smear of dirt off her cheek.  
"You guys okay up there?"  
'Yeah Braidy, we're okay. Just dealing with the Death Watch.' Modo replied, hunkered down behind another suitable rock.  
"We'll try and find another way out then rendezvous with you where you are."  
'Negative Braidy, find the exit with the speeders and stay there.'  
"As instructed Modo."

Peeking out of their hiding places again, the small team watched as four more Death Watch warriors approached, their leader clear to pick even from this distance. Signalling for Modo and Throttle to stay down and protect Satine, Falcon stood and emerged from his hiding place, stepping up on Obi-Wan's left side with Armageddon. Sliding from his place, Decal kept Combat in close as he moved up on Obi-Wan's right, ready to deal with whatever was coming their way.  
'Governor?'  
'I knew there was something off about you Vizsla.' Falcon snarled, glaring at the now helmetless Death Watch leader.  
'For generations, my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi. Now that woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. Defend her if you will.' Vizsla challenged, throwing Obi-Wan's lightsaber back to him.  
'Well this should be interesting.' Falcon grinned, mounting up and moving back from Obi-Wan.  
'This lightsaber was stolen from your Jedi Temple by my ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic. Since then, many Jedi have died upon its blade. Prepare yourself to join them.'  
'Stand down you two.' Obi-Wan instructed, moving to intercept Vizsla's first strike.  
'You thinking what I'm thinking?' Decal asked, eyeing off the inky black blade.  
'Yup. Just got to wait for the right moment to strike.' Falcon nodded, keeping a sharp eye on Vizsla as Kenobi gave him a solid beat down and tossed him aside.

Charging in again, Vizsla tried his luck but Kenobi kicked the fine weapon from his hand. Eyes lighting up, Decal launched from his spot and spun around to block Vizsla's track. Leaning over sharply, he scooped the weapon up and turned, kicking up the dust as he made his getaway with his prize. Tossing the hilt to Falcon, he swept around and smirked at Vizsla as Falcon secured their prize on Armageddon until they had a chance to deal with it.  
'Warriors, finish them!' Vizsla roared, infuriated with the loss of the weapon and determined to get it back.

Tensed up and ready for action, Falcon and Decal watched the advancing trio of warriors but were still shocked when three back mounted rockets were launched their direction. Breaking away, Falcon and Decal whipped around and dodged the rockets before planing their next step. Reaching out, Falcon grabbed Obi-Wan and yanked him onto Armageddon before swinging her around and sliding sideways to drop down the empty lift shaft. Trusting in Falcon to clear the way, Decal took the jump after him, hanging on tight to Combat as they plummeted to the ground below. Following Falcon around, Modo kept the Duchess tucked against his chest as he guided Lil' Hoss over the edge and dropped down the shaft. A little worried about the jump, Throttle shot over the edge and dropped, just hoping everyone was cleared out.

Crunching down at the bottom of the shaft, Throttle groaned as the impact crushed his nuts brutally. Tires biting in again, Lady shot out of the lift shaft, narrowly avoiding the rain of debris from the rocket impacts above.  
'Are you alright Throttle?'  
'Sore but I'll be fine Duchess.' Throttle nodded, dismounting and sinking to his knees, cradling his aching family jewels.  
'Come on bro, I've got you.' Modo soothed, crouching and gently gathering Throttle into his arms.  
'Thanks bro.' Throttle uttered, locking one hand around the rear grip bar as Modo set him behind Falcon.  
'Come on, let's get out of here.' Falcon directed, hoping the other bikes could make the journey after that heavy fall.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With their fighters secured in safe areas over the Coronet, the Martian team kept their bikes in close as they headed for the large ship that they were getting a ride to Coruscant onboard.  
'But if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is.'  
'It's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch.'  
'I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict.'  
'Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible.'  
'I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war.'  
'Be at peace Duchess, no one here will force your hand.' Throttle soothed, offering his hand to her with all the grace he could muster.  
'Thank you Throttle.' Satine smiled softly, placing her hand in his and allowing him to escort her up the ramp, Lady rumbling quietly at their side.  
'Reporting for escort duty, General.'  
'Oh. Anakin, am I glad to see you.'  
'You sound tired.'  
'The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit.'

Bringing up the rear of the group, Emily adjusted the pack she was carrying and made sure Kitty was comfortable as she strode up the ramp and spotted the blue bundle against Christine's chest.  
'Have I gone and started a trend Christine?'  
'Nah, I had a son not a daughter first.' Christine chuckled, walking over to Emily's side. 'This is Storm, our beautiful baby boy.'  
'Hey there Storm.' Emily whispered, lightly stroking one bare cheek. 'Congratulations to you both.'  
'Thanks Emily. We're a week along now and so far we're doing okay.' Braid grinned, draping one arm around Christine's shoulders.  
'Welcome to the rollercoaster ride of fatherhood Braid. You're in for an interesting ride.' Rex offered, removing his helmet and gazing at the tiny baby against Christine's chest.  
'I'm ready Rex. Christine and I have been talking about starting a family for a long time. We're just grateful to have a healthy baby boy with all the right pieces in all the right places.' Braid chuckled, large hand wrapped over Storm's back.  
'I know what you mean Braid. I had the same feelings after Kitty was born.' Rex agreed, nuzzling in close to Emily's side.  
'You can give me the heads up on what to look forward to as we get through this mission Emily. We're on Jedi duty this time around.' Christine sighed, stealing a loving kiss before moving away from Braid.  
'Go on Rex, we'll be alright. If things get ugly, I'll hand Skywalker's care off to someone else and stay with Kenobi. We'll be safe, you don't have to worry.' Emily soothed, catching a loving kiss and giving Rex a few moments to cuddle his daughter before he got back to work.


	30. Voyage of Temptation

Gathered in a lower hanger, the massed force went over their plan and made sure they had everything laid out to cover all contingencies that might come up.  
'You know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate.'  
'The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp. Artoo, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity.'  
'You don't have to cover the whole ship alone Artoo. The bikes will be scattered around the more populated areas, under orders not to cause any unnecessary damage to the Coronet.' Falcon added, most of the bikes already on station throughout the upper levels.  
'Anything else, Sir?'  
'No, that will be all.'  
'Sir, what about Emily and Christine?'  
'Relax Rex, I will ensure their safety and the safety of their children.' Obi-Wan soothed, wondering just how much trouble this idea of his might cause.  
'Thank you Sir.'  
'Yes?' Obi-Wan asked, responding to his chiming commlink.  
"The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence."  
'Very well.'

Boarding the turbolift, Emily deftly handed Kitty to Rex before taking his helmet and resting her chin on his shoulder contentedly.  
'I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands.'  
'Yes, I know.'  
'Then why…'  
'Never mind. It's all in the past.'  
'Oh, so you're close to her?'  
'I knew her. A long time ago.'  
'Whoa, chill out Obi-Wan. You're wound up so tight I'm surprised you haven't exploded with tension.' Emily grinned, reaching over and squeezing the back of his neck. 'Relax; we've got this all under control.'  
'I'm trying Emily it's just…never mind.'  
'You know you can always come talk to me Obi-Wan, no matter what. I'm here to help and you know I won't judge.'  
'I will keep that in mind Emily.'

Turbolift reaching the level required, Emily took Kitty back and handed over Rex's helmet before catching another soft kiss and stepping past him, their daughter held lovingly in her embrace.  
'Alright, let's see what the Duchess has to say this time.' Christine sighed, adjusting the baby bag she was carrying and settling Storm again. 'I don't know how much of this pacifist talk I can handle before I let her know just what I'm thinking.'  
'Pacifism…you have got to be fuckin' kidding. This is going to be guaranteed fireworks.' Emily sighed, straightening her shoulders and following Obi-Wan down the corridor.  
'Try and reel in your language Emily.'  
'No promises Obi-Wan, you know that. I've been swearing too long to quit just because I might offend someone. Besides, it's not like the Duchess knows what fuck is all about.' Emily replied, slapping on a smile as they entered the Duchess's presence.  
'War is intolerable! We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it. I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost.'  
'Excuse me, Your Grace, are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?'  
'I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself. As the designated regent of 1500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to remain neutral in this war.'  
'And yet some might argue that the strongest defence is a swift and decisive offence.'  
'You are quite the General now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?'  
'Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness, I meant no disrespect.'  
'Really? Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?'  
'Your Highness is too kind.'  
'You're right. I am.'  
'Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.'  
'Your servant, my lady.'  
'And our very special travelling companions. Emily Hunter and her daughter Kitty along with Christine and her son Storm.'  
'Duchess Satine.' Emily offered, refusing to hide her scorn even as she gave a faint bow.  
'I remember a time when Jedi were not Generals, but peacekeepers. And when mothers stayed at home with their children.'  
'When married to a soldier, home is a strange concept. Home is where my husband puts down his rifle and sleeps. Home is where we set camp beside a sheltering rock and rest for a few minutes. Home is nowhere except where we make it each night.' Christine growled, frustrations growing again.  
'We are protectors, Highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for peace.'  
'What an amusing contradiction. I am not certain you are fit to be a mother if you have no stable home to provide your child.'  
'Christine, don't do it. You know the truth, you know Storm is safe during this conflict. Do not let the blinkered view of a politician tell you any different.' Throttle offered, quite a turn around from his earlier behaviour.  
'What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists, who don't share your neutral point of view.'  
'I asked for no such thing.'  
'That may be so, but a majority of your court did.'  
'I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses.'  
'I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.'  
'I am certain we all agree Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.'  
'Indeed.'  
'Now in regard to the Senate vote, we think…'  
'I think a multitude makes discord, not good council.'  
'Right again, my lady.'

Rolling her eyes at the antics of the Duchess, Emily calmly slung a cloth over her shoulder before working her shirt up and putting Kitty to her breast.  
'There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favours hers.'  
'Of course she does Obi-Wan. She's a politician and it doesn't matter where they come from, they're all full of it. Don't you give me that look Anakin, you can't bully me into thinking Senator Amidala is all that just because you like her.' Emily scoffed, one eyebrow curving up in a challenge.  
'So what changed your opinion Throttle? I thought you liked the Duchess.'  
'All this pacifist talk. I'm about ready to blow off some steam and give her exactly what I'm thinking. I'm a proud Martian soldier, I can't imagine someone not having the courage to get up and fight for their liberties.' Throttle sighed, touching his glasses and looking away for a moment. 'But then, she has no understanding of what it is to lose so much for one's home.'  
'Throttle, if someone doesn't start giving her some attitude about this pacifist ideology, I'm going to jump in and give it to her with both barrels and I have little doubt you've heard how I can get.' Emily warned, pushing her frustrations down again.  
'I've heard Emily, many times over. I'm trying to avoid a political incident though.'  
'Feh, forget about causing a diplomatic incident. I'm thinking of going for shock tactics.' Emily smirked, a plan forming in her mind.

Worried about Emily's plan, Obi-Wan knew he had to try and calm things down but he was actually privately looking forward to seeing Emily give Satine a roasting like he'd seen her do in the past.  
'A Republic military presence is the only sure defence against the Separatists.'  
'Even extremists can be reasoned with.'  
'Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.'  
'The sarcasm of a soldier.'  
'The delusion of a dreamer.'  
'Duchess, Master Jedi, it's been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.'  
'Hear, hear. Now let us put politics aside until after dinner.'  
'Fine!' Obi-Wan and Satine agreed, the Duchess giving Obi-Wan a good shove on her way past.  
'Nobody shoves Obi-Wan around while I'm on duty.' Christine spat, tail curling out to trip the Duchess. She didn't fall but it was highly undignified and ruined her storming exit.  
'Thank you Christine but my honour is untarnished.'  
'I know Obi-Wan, but fuck it still felt good to make her stumble.' Christine grinned, gently lifting Storm from his sling and handing him to Obi-Wan so tenderly. 'Now take a few minutes to calm down and relax, you really shouldn't let her wind you up like that.'  
'I do try Christine but I am only human.' Obi-Wan chuckled, cradling Storm close and feeling the anger and frustration leave his mind as he gazed at the innocent babe in his arms.  
'Now how about we go somewhere more private for a little while. Kitty needs to be changed and I'm not doing it right here.'  
'Will my temporary quarters do?'  
'Perfectly Obi-Wan.' Emily nodded, sidling up beside him and trying to relax again.

Walking down the corridor, the small group moved aside to allow Armageddon to pass, the mighty quad bike rumbling contentedly along the richly decorated corridors while still being very careful not to damage anything around her. Hoping Harley was sticking to his orders, Emily stepped into the turbolift and leant back against the wall, already detesting this mission.  
'You and Satine have a history.'  
'An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore, protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world. They sent Bounty Hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand to mouth, never sure what the next day would bring.'  
'Sounds romantic.'  
'Screw romantic, sounds like my life. Without the Bounty Hunters of course but the constant moving and the uncertainty, reminds me of my youth.' Christine sighed, lowering her gaze as the turbolift whisked them away  
'I think it was a pretty standard youth for a lot of us Christine.' Throttle offered, resting one hand on her shoulder lightly.  
'A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone.'  
'You didn't stay to help her?'  
'That would have been problematic. My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere.'  
'Demanded? But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision.'  
'Oh, it did. I live by the Jedi Code.'  
'Of course. As Master Yoda says, "a Jedi must not form attachments".'  
'Yes. But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.'  
'I've always found that rule to be so strange. Attachments cannot be avoided, no matter who you are. Friendships, brotherhood, camaraderie - these are all attachments formed during daily life onboard a cruiser. Yoda might be able to avoid making a single attachment but he's probably the only one who can.' Emily sighed, spreading out the changing towel on Obi-Wan's bunk and setting Kitty down gently.  
'No one said the Jedi life is easy Emily.'  
'Yeah, I know Obi-Wan.' Emily nodded, making short work of changing Kitty as Obi-Wan's comm chimed again.  
'Yes, Captain?'  
"General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good, Sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men."  
'I'm on my way down to assist you.'  
'I'll go, Master. If there's something dangerous down there, we can handle it.'  
'Tank, I'm handing care of Skywalker to you, he's heading to help with whatever is going on in the cargo area.'  
"Alright Emily, I've got it covered."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finding a suitable corner of the dining room to sit and eat their much simpler fare, Christine and Emily were joined by Charley, the younger woman determined to keep an eye on Obi-Wan for reasons known only to herself. Listening to the report coming in from Anakin, Emily chewed her bottom lip nervously as she tried to come up with the answers but it was a challenge without all the information she needed. Jumping slightly when her secondary comm system beeped, Emily tapped it and listened to Harley's deeply worrying message.  
'Whoa, slow down Harley. I can't keep up with you.'  
"Obi-Wan! There's assassin probes down here! One made it up the lift. I'll try to hold the others here."  
'Quickly! Secure the lifts!'  
'Harley, pass a new message to all the bikes! Tell them to guard the lifts and be on the look out for that assassin probe.'  
'This sounds really bad.'  
"Emily, I'm sending Low Rider up to you. Harley gave him something for you earlier."  
'Copy that Windvest, she's already here.' Emily grinned, praising the sleek bike that had just come into the dining room.

Taking the bag from the side mount locks, Emily set it on the floor and sent Low Rider back out to continue her patrols. Tucking Kitty into her sling and wrapping one arm around her daughter to keep her tucked close, she zipped open the bag and tossed Charley an old Martian handgun before lobbing another across to Christine and pulling out her favourite blaster pistol. Spreading out around the room, the women took up defensive positions behind Obi-Wan, ready to back him up when that probe came calling. Bursting through the door, the large droid made short work of the Duchess's guards and knocked Obi-Wan to the floor, leaving the path open for the women. Vaulting onto the table, Emily knelt among the fine foods and opened fire, Charley and Christine converging their aim on the spot Emily was already picking away at. Giving ground as the droid got onto the table, Emily caught the small black box Christine threw her way and frowned, shaking her head as she leapt clear. Charging the droid again, Obi-Wan stopped its charge with one neat swipe through the front two legs before dropping back to the ground. Thrusting his lightsaber forward again, Obi-Wan dealt with the droid quickly, burning out major connections inside via the leading eye in front of him.  
'You couldn't find the low yield charges in there Christine?' Emily asked, tossing the small explosives pack across the room.  
'I thought that was a low yield one.'  
'No, the low yield ones are lighter with rounded corners.'  
'Ah, like this one.' Christine nodded, pitching a different explosive across the room.  
'Yup, just like that one.' Emily confirmed, tucking it in her pocket just in case.  
'Everyone alright?' Obi-Wan asked, gaze falling on Charley, pressed up against the right wall.  
'I'm fine Obi-Wan.' she replied, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
'Storm slept right through it, little trooper.' Christine chuckled, lowering her pistol as she checked her son.  
'We're fine Obi-Wan, nothing to it.' Emily added, keeping Kitty tucked in close as she circled the droid.

Getting another warning from Harley, Emily tensed and stared at the deactivated droid as it slid off the table. Eyes blowing wide, she raced for her weapons bag and knelt, tearing into it and looking desperately for anything that might help them with this new challenge. Finding a flat EMP device, she snatched it up and turned, swallowing quickly as she caught sight of all the little droids on the floor. Activating the unit, she flicked it across the deck and opened fire, wishing she had a slightly more effective weapon against this little things. Their only EMP charge put a bit of a dent in the numbers but there was still a big mess to deal with.  
'Do you always carry a deactivator?'  
'Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself.'  
'Now you sound like a Jedi.'  
'Kiss the dirt!' Christine called, giving Obi-Wan a moment to respond before firing and nailing one little monster that had jumped off the wall at Obi-Wan's head.  
'Thanks Christine.' Obi-Wan grinned, getting up from the floor.  
'That's what it's all about.' Christine chuckled, tucking her pistol through her belt and looking around slowly. 'I think we got them all.'  
'Not…quite.' Emily replied, nailing another one off the table. 'Harley, sitrep.'  
"Emily, you okay up there?"  
'I'm fine Rex, we're both fine.' Emily sighed, listening to the report coming in from Harley. 'Good work Harley, keep it up.'  
"Christine, you still both intact?"  
'We're in perfect health Braid. Storm slept through the mess up here.'  
"That's my boy."  
'Alright girls, let's get this mess cleaned up a bit.' Emily sighed, starting to kick the deactivated droids around her towards one corner of the room.

Joining in with the cleanup, they quickly started gathering the scrap in one corner for the serving droids to deal with later. Bending over and picking one up, Obi-Wan examined it for a moment before tossing it idly towards the growing pile.  
'Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?'  
'How could I forget? I still have the scar.'  
'Begging your pardon, Duchess, I distinctly remember carrying you to safety.'  
'I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me.'  
'Oh. Yes.'  
'Fumble-fingers Kenobi, classic.' Christine snorted, sweeping another few droids into the pile.  
'Even the best have bad days Christine.' Obi-Wan shrugged, reaching into the Force to move the big droid out of the way.  
'Words to live by Obi-Wan.' Charley agreed, dumping an armful of the little droids in the pile.  
'I think we got them all.' Emily sighed, sweeping the room again.  
'Not yet. Excuse me Senator.' Charley replied, crouching and gathering up another one from beside the overweight Twi'lek.  
'This little buggers are annoying. They could get into just about everywhere.' Christine mused, picking up another one.

Looking up when Anakin joined them, the girls straightened and walked over to hear the latest news on this nasty little plot aimed at the Duchess.  
'One of our four distinguished Senators appears to be a traitor.'  
'I sense it, too.'  
'Here Charley, take Kitty for a moment.' Emily instructed, hearing the light clicking of a survivor.  
'It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive. I have an idea how to expose the turncoat.'  
'Gotcha you little fucker.' Emily grinned, holding all six legs tight in her hands.  
'This should hold it.' Christine offered, fishing a reel of something out of her belt pouch and firmly winding the strong wire around the legs to keep it contained.  
'Return to the hold of the ship. Destroy the last assassin droids. I'll find out which of the Senators is the traitor.' Obi-Wan instructed, taking the secured droid from Emily and gazing at it for a moment. 'Keep an eye on the Senators, I will be back in a few minutes.'  
'Of course Obi-Wan.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Weapons tucked through their belts, the women prowled around the dining room quietly, always alert for more trouble but taking the time to grab something to eat and feed the children while it was quiet.  
'Duchess, you're not eating.'  
'I have no appetite.'  
'Begging your pardon, you must keep up your strength.'  
'By all means, be my guest, Senator.'  
'If you insist. Ah, desert! Excellent!'  
'This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa.' Obi-Wan countered, removing the cover to reveal their little metal prisoner. 'Enjoy.'  
'On second thought, it wouldn't agree with me.'  
'My theory is our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her. Anyone that is, except the traitor who programmed it.'  
'Take it away! Please!'  
'Obi-Wan, this line of questioning borders on torture!'  
'I assure our pacifist Duchess that all is under control. I'm trying to expose a bigger threat. Interesting. The droid displays unusual hostility toward the honourable Kin Robb, but it seems to like you Senator Merrik. Well, Prince?'  
'Watch him ladies, this might get ugly.' Emily hissed, advancing to assist Obi-Wan with whatever might happen.  
'Really, General Kenobi, you're quite clever!' Merrik replied, lunging and knocking the droid container from Obi-Wan's hand.

Bounding up onto the table from a standing start, Christine followed the escaped droid as Obi-Wan used the closest weapon - a plate - to beat the droid away from Satine. Launching off the table, she turned in midair and landed behind the protocol droid the mini assassin had landed on, waiting for her moment to strike.  
'Hold still Senator.' she uttered, lining up on the droid now on the Rodian Senator. Squeezing the trigger, she nailed the little monster, sending parts flying in a neat arc but leaving the Senator unharmed.  
'You're coming with me.'  
'Merrik got the Duchess!' Emily warned, whirling to meet the new threat.  
'Emily, don't. You could hit Satine.'  
'You make it hard some days Obi-Wan.' Emily sighed, lowering her sights. 'Come on, start cutting off escapes.' she called, grabbing her weapons bag and taking off down the corridor after the fleeing traitor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Engine silent as he continued his search, Harley kept close to Rex and Cody, scanning and searching for the last of their problems below deck.  
"Cody, Rex, have you found anything?"  
'All quiet over here, Sir.'  
'Wait a minute.' Cody uttered, reaching down to pick up an abandoned bucket. Peering inside, he got a shock as a little droid jumped out and attacked, scrabbling at his helmet.  
'Harley!' Rex called, jumping back to avoid the dodging bike before having his own mini droid problem to deal with. Deploying one of his many tricks, Harley discharged a carefully measured electrical charge over his friends, modulating it to stay outside their armour. Frying three little droids, he cut the charge and moved back as Anakin and Artoo raced into the area.  
'Thanks Harley.' Rex panted, still amazed by what Harley could do.  
'That was quite a light show Harley.' Cody added, getting to his feet.  
'Well, we found the little ones. What about the mother?'  
'Haven't seen it.' Rex replied, glancing down at Harley as he blurted a warning. 'What is it Harley? Whoa…ahhh.'

Revving up and swinging around to assist Rex, Harley flared out his weapons and roared, ready to defend Rex from the monster. Kicking the droid off, Rex rolled and opened fire, tracking the droid up the wall behind him. Selecting his best shot, Harley launched a full salvo of four. Each of the small shells wasn't that dangerous but the combined load outs of the four was more than enough to obliterate the droid and bring it down in a shower of debris no bigger than Rex's helmet.  
'That was most impressive Harley.' Anakin praised, looking around at the mess.  
'Told ya Harley takes offence whenever someone tries to kill me Cody.' Rex chuckled, pushing to his knees and rubbing Harley's tank tenderly. 'I owe you a scrub and polish when we get home Harley.'  
'You really did get the full package deal Rex.' Cody mused, amazed by how well Rex and Harley worked together.  
'Harley knows I make Emily happy so he makes sure I come home from every mission intact and alive. We're yet to meet an enemy that Harley won't take on when any of his family is in danger.' Rex shrugged, draping one arm over Harley's saddle in a hug before rocking to his feet. Whistling softly, Harley nudged up against Rex's leg and purred, proving once again that the bond went both ways between them.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Registering the warning coming in from his fighter, Falcon activated his command HUD and hoped all the pre-flight instructions had been given correctly.  
'Fighter wing, disengage from the Coronet and prepare for battle!' he ordered, thundering down the corridor with his secondary weapons thanks to Armageddon.  
'Did you find them?' Obi-Wan called, spotting Anakin behind Falcon.  
'Sitrep Falcon?' Emily called, catching up with Obi-Wan.  
'No, but I've stationed troopers at every escape pod.'  
'Fighter wing is deploying, not sure how much that will help but we have to try. The bikes have been stepped up to red alert, they're on the job.'  
'Merrik will try to signal his allies for help. We have to find him.'  
'Falcon, order one of the fighters to take out our comms. It might be too late but we can't make this easy.' Emily instructed, taking off after Obi-Wan again.  
'I'm on it Emily.' Falcon nodded, still barking orders as he raced off to his new position.  
'This may not be the best time to ask, but were you and Satine ever…'  
'I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand.'  
'Obi-Wan, snap out of it. We will not let the Duchess fall into Death Watch hands. Anakin, unless you’ve got battle suggestions, keep your mouth shut. You can satisfy your idle curiosity later.' Christine growled, checking the power pack in her pistol.  
"External comms are down Emily. Not sure if Merrik got a message out, there was a communication in progress before the array was destroyed."  
'Copy that Falcon. We have to assume Merrik has reinforcements inbound. Get the fighters dancing. Even if you can't get a good shot on the enemy ships, you can still cause chaos outside.'  
"On it Emily."  
'Status Emily?'  
'External comms are offline. Enemy status unknown. We must assume reinforcements inbound and react accordingly.'  
'Very well.'  
"Emily, three boarding ships inbound. Correction, two boarding ships inbound. Kill confirmed for Raider's tok."  
'Acknowledged Falcon. Two inbound boarding ships, confirm.'  
"ID confirmed, Separatist boarding craft. Within danger bubble for fighter elimination."  
'Switch to comms security three Peeler.'  
"Understood Hunter. Peeler out."  
'This just got deadly Generals. We have two Separatist boarding craft too close to the Coronet for the fighters to risk taking them out. One was caught shy of the Coronet, but the other two got past our defensive screen.'  
"Black Magic here. Enemy has deployed heavies. Repeat; enemy has deployed heavies."  
'Warning received and passed Black Magic.'  
"Marker reporting. Senators secure for battle. Repeat; Senators are secure for battle."  
'Understood Marker.'  
'What's the situation Emily?'  
'We have super battle droids onboard and the Senators are out of harms way.'  
'What about you two? You can't surely be thinking of engaging those droids with your children so close.'  
'We have no choice General. This is what we do.' Christine replied, pulling something from her baby bag and fitting it over Storm's sling quickly. 'Every soldier on board must do their duty.'

Bursting from the turbolift, Emily shifted her weapons kit and nodded, securing Kitty's custom armour over her sling.  
'I'll take care of this Obi-Wan. You, go find your girlfriend.'  
'Water, you have Skywalker.'  
"Confirmed Hunter, coming up on his location now."  
'Right. No, Anakin, she's not my…'  
'No time General, let's move!' Emily barked, giving Obi-Wan a shove and racing down the corridor.  
"Hunter, we have engaged the heavies. We're taking casualties."  
'Registered Lone Wolf. Continue as ordered.'

Stringing out behind Obi-Wan, the girls watched his back as they entered the bridge, confronting Merrik again and letting him know just how serious they were when it came to protecting their own.  
'Come in, Kenobi, you're expected.'  
'Tal Merrik, you are under arrest. Release the Duchess.'  
'Hmm. I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote and we all die.'  
'Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake.'  
'Satine, don't.'  
'Jacket, redeploy order.'  
"Location Hunter?"  
'Check engine bay for sabotage.'  
"Redeploy order received. Jacket moving."  
'Confirmed.'  
'Emily, we need all hands to defend this ship.'  
'If he's telling the truth, Jacket will see about deactivating the explosives. If he's lying, makes our job easier.' Emily shrugged, rolling her shoulders casually.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping their sights on Merrik, Charley and Christine stayed behind Obi-Wan, ready for action but feeling the gap where Emily should have been. The only clue she'd given them was a wink and a grin before she'd taken off down a different corridor, up to something only she knew about.  
'This is Merrik. Stand by to disengage. Say farewell, Duchess.'  
'Obi-Wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago.'  
'I don't believe this.'  
'Satine, this is hardly the time or place for…' Obi-Wan tried but he couldn't resist the pleading look she gave him. 'All right. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order.'  
'That is touching. Truly it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going.'  
'You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik.' Satine snorted, stomping on his foot and spinning away, snatching the blaster from his hand. 'And slugs are so often trod upon.'  
'Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits.'  
'I will not allow that.'  
'What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear. And you, Kenobi, you are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship. Almost everyone. Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?'  
'Obi-Wan!' Emily roared, emerging from her hiding place. 

Everything seemed to happen at once then. A loud bang echoed from Emily's location as Obi-Wan dropped to the deck and the girls beside him leapt back to the walls. Reaching one hand out, Obi-Wan caught the explosives remote as Tal Merrik dropped to the ground, a big, bloody hole right between his eyes. Looking back in the other direction, Satine watched as Emily looked up from the strange rifle in her hands.  
'I already am a cold-blooded killer so what's it matter if a few more people agree.' Emily called, lowering her rifle slowly.  
'Oh Emily.' Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head slowly as Satine threw aside the weapon in her hands, horrified she'd been aiming at another living being.  
'What? He was gonna blow up the ship and you know how protective I am of my loved ones.' Emily shrugged, slinging her rifle over her shoulder as she approached the group.  
"Hunter, Jacket here. Class five explosives challenge."  
'Stand down Windvest, the situation is green lit. Merrik is down.'  
"Acknowledged Emily."  
'Falcon, droid status?'  
"All clear inside and out Emily. We did it."  
'Alright, everyone return to green level and relax. Falcon, recall the fighters and get them locked down before we jump back into hyperspace.'  
"Already underway Emily."  
'Obi-Wan, I…'  
'General Skywalker, the last of the droids have been defeated, Sir.'  
'Very good, Cody.'  
'I have confirmation on that Anakin. All static and mobile scanners are reading green.'  
'Thank you Emily.'  
'I must get back to the business of diplomacy.'  
'As you say, Duchess, some other time.'  
'Come and rest a while Obi-Wan, it has been a stressful day.' Charley coaxed, catching his wrist lightly. 'You done well and deserve a chance to rest and go over what has happened.'  
'I'm alright Charley, there is still work to be done. I will rest once the Duchess is safe on Coruscant.' Obi-Wan replied, patting her hand lightly before pulling away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding from the Coronet in step, the mice spread out and kept watch for any last minute attempts on the Duchess but they were confident no one could break through the defensive lines this time. Their fighters were all on guard, circling the landing pad and the massive ship that had carried them all safely back to Coruscant despite the damage and danger. The bikes also spread out, forming another strong line in front of the mice and holding ready for more conflict. Scattering to cover any gaps in the line, the clones took a moment to breathe and relax, still alert but unwinding.  
'A job well done, Master Jedi.'  
'Thank you, Chancellor.'  
'Your Excellency.'  
'Just another day in the life of a soldier.' Emily grinned, glancing at Christine as they followed Obi-Wan and Anakin to the side.  
'I'm still glad it's over.' Charley sighed, slotting in between her friends behind the Jedi.  
'Come on ladies, leave Obi-Wan and the Duchess to talk.' Anakin grinned, turning and walking over to talk with Rex.  
'You stay Charley, Obi-Wan won't mind and the Duchess seems to like you better than most.' Emily uttered, heading for Rex as Christine went to see Braid.  
'How ironic to meet again only to find we're on opposing sides.'  
'The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in safer hands with you to guide their future.'  
'Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi. And yet…'  
'What?'  
'I'm still not sure about the beard.'  
'Why? What's wrong with it?'  
'It hides too much of your handsome face.'  
'I could not agree more Duchess.' Charley nodded, finally understanding what Emily had meant.  
'Be good to him Charley, he is a good friend to have.'  
'I will Duchess, you have my word.' Charley replied, brushing Obi-Wan's fingers with her own as Satine walked away.

Walking across the landing pad, guards trailing behind, Satine did not head straight for the waiting transport, instead detouring to speak quietly with Throttle. Smiling softly at her, Throttle removed his spiked ball earring and placed it in her hand lightly, curling delicate fingers over the warmed steel. Returning the smile, Satine reached up and removed the broach holding her jacket closed at her throat. Placing the broach in his hand, she guided his fingers over it and nodded. Dipping his head as his smile widened, Throttle took her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles before releasing his grip and bowing deeply in respect. Guiding him up, Satine pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead then lowered her head respectfully. Gathering the folds of her jacket collar again, Satine fed the earring through the holes and clipped it securely, the gift of a friend clear for all to see. Jaw dropping slightly at her actions, Throttle pinned the gleaming gold and blue broach to his vest and made sure it was secure until he could get back to his quarters and secure it properly. Touching his hand lightly one last time, Satine turned and headed for the transport, pausing in the doorway and glancing back at Throttle one last time before vanishing inside. Watching the transport until it disappeared from sight, Throttle turned away and whistled for Lady, right hand lightly stroking over the token of her friendship.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settled in their temporary barracks on Coruscant, Falcon wandered down to the garage and over to where Armageddon was recharging peacefully. Smiling softly as he took in her clean armour, Falcon settled on the ground beside her contentedly, leaning back against her strong support as she rumbled back to awareness.  
'You wanted to see me privately Falcon.' Emily called, walking over to join the pair.  
'Yeah, I've got something for you. Decal grabbed it on Concordia and we agreed you should have it.' Falcon nodded, getting to his feet and rubbing at one of the hidden compartments Armageddon had.

Popping the compartment, Armageddon handed over the stolen weapon willingly, now understanding why Falcon had asked her to protect it against all comers.  
'What have you got here Falcon?'  
'This is a lightsaber of rare qualities. The Death Watch leader had it. Apparently it is steeped in history and legend, wielded by great warriors from Mandalore. Fifty Jedi have died on the blade, at least that's what Vizsla said. It was stolen from the Jedi Temple before the fall of the Old Republic, whenever that was.' Falcon explained, handing over the weapon.  
'Why are you giving it to me Falcon?'  
'I know you like bladed weaponry and this particular blade is definitely your colour. Rather than the soft blues and greens of most Jedi lightsabers or the angry red of the Sith, this blade is black. It sings with a different voice too, harsh and angry like a swarm of bees as it crackles.'  
'Thank you Falcon, this is a wonderful gift.' Emily grinned, looking around for a moment before igniting the blade and admiring the weapon in her hands. 'I will master this one just as readily as any other weapon placed in my hand.' she promised, deactivating the lightsaber and securing it to her belt.  
'It suits you Emily, no doubt about it.' Falcon nodded, drawing her into a light hug.  
'Unfortunately I can't stay longer Falcon. Anakin has need of Rex and so I have to get back to motherhood.'  
'Of course Emily, I just wanted to pass on your gift.'


	31. Facing The Senate

Striding through the Senate like she belonged there, Emily adjusted the short warriors cloak Christine had made her and checked her new toy was still secure on her belt where it belonged. Satisfied with her selected outfit, she found the pod specifically reserved for her small group and stepped aboard, Blade and Rex joining her a moment later. They were late for the meeting but no one seemed to notice, all caught up in Padmé's speech.  
'The creation of more warriors will not end this war. The financial costs alone will bankrupt and cripple the Republic. By adding more clones to the conflict, we are only escalating destruction, not winning the war. Which is why we must vote for this resolution, to promote more diplomacy and to bring and end to all this killing and hatred.'  
'As unusual as this is, the chair recognises the Martian delegation.' Palpatine announced, bringing Emily and her pod out from the wall and into the spotlight.  
'While I have the greatest of respect for Senator Amidala, I must argue her point. Less soldiers out protecting the galaxy will not open the doors to diplomacy, it will only open the way for our enemies to strike deeper into Republic territory. Hundreds of clones are being lost every day in conflicts across the galaxy. They give their lives without thought or remorse, doing a job that no one else can do with the effectiveness or efficiency as these brave men. Asking them to do the same job with less reinforcements and support is a no win situation for the Republic. Answer me this, Senators, how many of your worlds have been directly threatened by the Separatist alliance? Come now, don't be shy. Senator Amidala, I know for a fact Naboo was threatened, no point hiding.' Emily challenged, looking around as countless pods signalled that they had been threatened.  
'The number of mice on the battlefields of the galaxy will not change dramatically, they've survived too many wars to be easily killed or captured. But there are so few mice and thousands of systems to protect. Cutting clone production will increase pressure on those left behind to try and fill the gaps. However there is something that you can do to ease that burden if this resolution is passed. Feel free to inform the Jedi that you will take on the protection duties for your planet or system. Of course, there is the risk that the Separatists will not be stopped by whatever defences you put in place but with less planets to protect, less clones could continue the work without being overburdened. Fewer clones will also mean General Grievous will be free to cause problems wherever and whenever he sees fit to create chaos in the galaxy. The only way we can promise ongoing protection to all planets of the Republic is to have more clones on the front lines and available as reinforcements.' Blade continued, standing tall at Emily's side and sending a murmur of conversation around the gathering.

Moving up beside Emily, Rex tenderly handed Kitty back to her mother and removed his helmet, looking around in awe at all the Senators around him.  
'We have sacrificed much for you; our youth, our hopes and dreams, our tears and our brothers. All we ask is for a little support from those we are sworn to protect. We are soldiers yes but we are also human and we are stretched thin. Help us win this fight for you, stand with us to keep the Republic strong but most of all, support us so the children of this galaxy can grow up in peace.' he tried, glancing at Emily for support in such unfamiliar territory.  
'Please Senators; the Army of the Galactic Republic is counting on you to help win this war. Diplomacy has its place during any conflict but only when the enemy is backed into a corner, out of allies and soldiers, can true negotiations begin. We are not at that stage yet, we still have a long road ahead of us before that time comes.' Emily added, soothing Rex with a grin.  
'if you so wish to speak with someone involved directly in this conflict before you make your decision, Generals Kenobi and Skywalker have given some of their troops the day to be here to answer any questions you might have. Martian and clone, we are here to answer any concerns you might have.' Blade finished, taking the controls and guiding the pod back to where it belonged.

Emerging into the corridor again, Emily really wasn't surprised to find Padmé waiting for her, an angered look on her face.  
'Senator, what else did you honestly expect of us? Three soldiers of different backgrounds, the end result should have been quite obvious. Diplomacy will not work while the Separatists still have enough pull to draw systems away from the Republic. First we must stop the Separatist advance, then you can try to negotiate peace.' she sighed, not really in the mood for an argument when there were more pressing matters to attend to.  
'Even by your standards, bringing a child into the Senate was a low strike. The orphans of this war are a reason it should stop, not something you can throw around for your own gain.'  
'This child is no orphan Senator. This is my daughter, born three months ago. If you do not believe me, feel free to contact Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, they will back me up on this matter.'  
'We must hurry Emily; we'll be late for our other engagement if we don't get a move on now.' Rex warned, checking the time quickly.  
'Of course Rex, thanks. We will continue this discussion later Senator.'

Stepping away from Padmé, the group continued towards the exit and their second very important meeting for the day.  
'Heads up Rex, incoming Kaminiise.' Blade uttered, spotting Senator Burtoni slowly making her way towards them.  
'Just what I didn't need.' Rex groaned, hoping to avoid an incident.  
'Leave it to me Rex; I know a thing or two about dealing with Kaminiise. Just, uh, forgive me if things get a bit rough.'  
'Of course, Ma'am.' Rex nodded, slipping his helmet on and accepting the bag Emily handed him.  
'Do hurry up Captain; I am a very busy woman.'  
'Yes Ma'am.'  
'I find this idea of clones away from the battlefield so distasteful.'  
'Senator Burtoni, General Skywalker gave me the use of CT-7567 while I was on Coruscant. Although more comfortable in a battle zone, he does have uses outside commanding troops. Not the most interesting of companions but if it means I don't have to lug around all the things that go with having a child, so be it.' Emily shrugged, fully aware she'd have to do some tender apologising later to make up for those harsh words. 'As much as I would love to stay and chat about this idea, I really must be going Senator. My days are always so busy.' she added, dipping her head and moving off again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the Jedi Council chambers, Emily glanced at Rex to soothe his worries again, reaching up to stroke his hair lightly. Leaning into the loving touch willingly, Rex sagged a little and relaxed, accepting the comfort and support.  
"We didn't call you here to make you uncomfortable Captain."  
'It's alright General Koon; I am just unused to facing so many Generals at once.'  
"Then we should not waste time. We asked you all here for a specific reason."  
'Here, you just worry about taking care of Kitty.' Emily guided, handing their daughter over and watching the change in Rex. 'What did you wish to speak with us about?'  
'About Kitty, this is.'  
'What about our daughter?' Rex asked, determined to protect their little girl.  
"We have been discussing her unique situation at length and have decided on how we would like to show our support for what you are doing."  
'I do not understand General Unduli. Please Generals, I have much to think about at the moment, speak plainly so I can return my attention to the Senate situation.'  
"Of course Emily, you are correct. We would like to help with Kitty's future, and we have come up with a plan to do so."  
'I'm listening General Fisto. What have you come up with?'  
'We have decided to set up a trust fund for Kitty so when she is older she can chase her dreams with financial backing.'  
'That is a most generous offer General Windu. Thank you.'  
"No arguments Emily?"  
'General Secura, we have no financial backing. Rex is not paid and neither am I. We have had everything provided to assist with raising Kitty, there has been no need to worry about credits but the day will come when support such as that will be required. But I do have one question…'  
'What happens if we decide to have another somewhere along the way?' Rex blurted out then flushed and dropped his gaze.  
'My thoughts exactly.' Emily chuckled, toying with his hair again.  
'If you have another during the war, we will of course treat both children equally. After the war however…well, we haven't discussed that just yet. It all depends on how the war turns out.'  
'I appreciate your honesty General Windu, truly.' Emily replied; glad to see Rex was relaxing a little more.  
'Emily, while you're here. Would it be possible for me to hold Kitty a moment?'  
'Of course Master Gallia, Kitty is a sucker for cuddles.'

Walking over to Adi Gallia's spot, Rex took a knee and carefully handed his daughter over, never straying far from her as Adi cradled Kitty gently and earned a little smile. Reaching up with one inquisitive hand, Kitty gurgled away curiously, unable to touch anything dangerous but clearly quite happy to just be there in Adi's arms.  
'She's still at the grabbing stage so if you want cuddles make sure there's nothing she can get her fingers into. I've lost track of the number of times Kitty has given Obi-Wan's beard a good yank.' Emily chuckled, wanting Kitty to have a good connection with the Jedi. That friendship had been hoped for from the start but now that they were paying for Kitty's future, it was even more important.  
"Guess I'll be waiting a while for my first cuddle."  
'Well that all depends. I'm sure you can figure out some way to remove temptation the next time we meet face to face.' Emily shrugged, watching proudly as Rex took Kitty back and looked around for a moment before carrying her over to Mace.

Jumping slightly when her comm beeped, Emily sighed and tapped her earpiece without taking her eyes off Rex and Kitty as they did the rounds of the Jedi Council.  
"You available to talk Emily?"  
'Excuse me, my friends.' Emily offered, moving to hug the wall so she wasn't directly involved. 'What's the problem Tank?'  
"No problem but there are a few Senators that wish to speak with you. They are curious about your role in the war."  
'Just me or Rex as well?'  
"They seem interested in all three of you."  
'Tell them I will be there shortly to speak with them. I'm just with the Jedi Council at the moment.'  
"Oh, shit. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."  
'No, Rex is more than capable of handling the situation here. Kitty is busy soaking up the attention she's getting from all sides.'  
"Alright Emily, I'll do my best to keep the Senators calm."  
'Thanks Tank, we'll get out of here soon.'

Reaching for her camera as she returned to the centre of the group, Emily took a few photos of the joyful scene in front of her. Crouching in front of General Koon, Rex supported Kitty on his lap and held her there as she gazed up at the masked Jedi above her.  
'Rex, as wonderful as this all is, we have to go. The Senators want to speak with us regarding what was said earlier.'  
'I was about to suggest we head off, someone needs to be changed.' Rex nodded, rocking to his full height and checking Kitty's nappy quickly. 'Yep, change time.'  
'You can change her on the way. Another time Generals.' Emily offered, handing over the baby bag and bowing respectfully before guiding Rex from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pushing her exhaustion down again, Emily finally finished dealing with the concerned Senators and headed for the pod where Blade was waiting for them.  
'I still hate politicians.' she groaned, retying her hair up off her neck.  
'I think I'm starting to see why. All they ever do is talk.' Rex agreed, catching her hand and squeezing tenderly.  
'We can take comfort from the fact we'll be out of here soon. The vote is in, we're about to find out the final result of this gamble.' Emily nodded, stepping into the pod and trying to relax.  
'With the final votes tallied, let it be known that the motion to stop the creation of more clone troops has failed, and the continued manufacturing of clone troopers shall proceed as scheduled.'  
'You did it Emily, you make a difference.'  
'Not just me Rex, we all worked together to make this happen. The mice, the clones, even the Senators who chose to stand with us. But we still have a reason to celebrate tonight.' Emily grinned, handing Kitty to Blade before drawing Rex into a celebratory hug.  
'And what a celebration it will be my dear.' Rex chuckled, drawing away before anyone realised what they were up to.  
'Come on; let's get the hell out of here before we get rushed by Senators again.' Emily beamed, stepping from the pod again.  
'I couldn't agree more.' Rex chuckled, catching Emily's hand as they walked down the corridor.

Handing Kitty across to her beloved, Emily stole his helmet and cuddled up against his side contentedly. Shifting Kitty to his left arm, Rex drew Emily in closer and kissed her temple lovingly, just glad to have his family and a future.  
'My beautiful ladies.' he uttered, the happiest man in the world at that moment.  
'Our precious Rex.' Emily sighed, truly satisfied with her position.  
'Uh oh, here comes Burtoni again.' Blade warned, looking around for an escape route.  
'Already got a plan Blade.' Emily chuckled, activating her comm and whistling.

Bursting from his hiding place, Harley raced to Emily and Rex, holding steady as they organised Kitty and mounted up. Racing off again, Harley wove through the Senators and out onto the landing pad where Tank was waiting for them with his fighter.  
'Let's get out of here Tank; I've had my fill of Senators for today.'  
'Sounds like a good idea to me Emily.' Tank nodded, sealing the hatch and lifting off.


	32. Life Goes On

Stunned into stillness when Ripper suddenly screamed and crashed to the floor, Eeth could only stare in shock as the young mouse started convulsing violently on the floor.  
'Not again. Slash! Bonfire! I need help!' Thunder called, dropping down beside Ripper and reaching into his jeans pocket.  
'What's happened?' Slash asked, racing back onto the bridge. 'Never mind.' he added, coming around and blocking Ripper's thrashing legs from slamming into the holoprojector.  
"What's going on Master Koth?" Luminara asked, their battle plans temporarily on hold.  
'I don't know, I have never seen Ripper act like this.'  
"What do you see Master Koth?" Rictor asked, appearing beside Luminara.  
'He's thrashing around on the floor, I don't think he's conscious though.'  
"He's having a fit. Don't be alarmed, our bros know what to do. Assist where you can, Thunder can tell you how." Rictor explained, deeply worried for his little brother.  
'Eeth, you have to help keep Ripper from doing himself another injury. Do not restrain him, just protect him from anything around.' Thunder briefed, working Ripper's jaw open and slipping the blue rubber guard into place between his teeth.  
'Protect without restriction…okay.' Eeth nodded, reaching into the Force to enfold Ripper in a protective bubble.  
"That was quite shocking Rictor. Is this normal for your brother?"  
"Unfortunately, it is General. Ripper is epileptic, he's been fitting like this for as long as I can remember. His medication helps keep his condition under control but he still has bad days like this. His grand-mal is what the medical profession calls idiopathic, no known organic cause for his condition."

Finally Ripper stilled again, sagging back against the floor as he came back to semi alertness. Shuffling to sit cross legged on the floor, Thunder guided Ripper's head onto his lap and lightly stroked his face, humming softly to soothe his mate.  
'Wha happnd?' Ripper muttered, struggling to open his eyes.  
'You had a fit luv. I've got the details recorded.' Thunder replied, removing the guard and drying it off before putting it back in its protective case and tucking it away.  
'm'kay.' Ripper nodded, eyes drifting closed again. 'So tired.'  
'Sleep luv, you're safe now. I'll keep watch, you're okay.' Thunder whispered, supporting his mate tenderly as he drifted into a deep, restorative sleep.  
'Wouldn't he be more comfortable in his quarters?'  
'Probably Eeth but he'll be okay right here for a while. We still have a battle plan to finish.'  
'What's that smell?'  
'A little respect Captain. It's no picnic being epileptic.' Thunder sighed, looking around for something he could use to cover Ripper's embarrassment.  
'Oh, sorry. I didn't realise.' he replied, coming around to look at Ripper for a moment. Thinking quickly, he released his belt and removed his fatigues tunic, draping it lightly over Ripper.  
'Thank you.' Thunder nodded, making sure Ripper was safe as he slept off his fit.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Curious as to why Wheelie refused to leave his barracks, Ki-Adi-Mundi wandered down to see him in the hopes of getting an answer. Swiping the chime, he waited patiently until the door slid open to reveal a darkened room.  
'Wheelie? Are you okay?' Ki-Adi asked, entering the room and looking around.  
'I will be Ki-Adi, I just need some time.'  
'Is there anything I can do to help?'  
'No, this is something I have to live with. I'll recover but in the mean time I just want to hide away.' Wheelie sighed, rolling over in his bunk.  
'Do you want to talk about it Wheelie?'  
'I guess I should explain what's going on. Pull up a seat, it's nice to have a bit of company.' Wheelie offered, reaching up to turn on the light beside his bunk.

Calling one of the chairs to his hand, Ki-Adi settled beside Wheelie's bunk, gazing thoughtfully at the mouse curled up beside him. Lifting his head, Wheelie sighed and wiped one hand over his muzzle, brushing away the last few grey hairs sticking there. Eyes widening slightly, Ki-Adi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of bright hair and grey fur, Wheelie was showing his pinkish skin all over.  
'What happened to you Wheelie?'  
'I have a condition called alopecia. When I get stressed out or sometimes for no reason at all, all my fur and hair falls out in big clumps. Normally stress causes it to happen but I've been pretty relaxed lately so this one is a mystery.'  
'All of it?'  
'Yeah, every last bit. This is what Martian kids look like for their first year of life, bald from head to toe.'  
'I've never heard of such a condition. Is there nothing that can be done about it?'  
'Nope, it's a medical mystery. I just have to accept that there will be days like this. It'll all grow back, I just need a few days to get a bit of stubble going to hide my pinkness.'

Flicking the covers back and rolling to his feet, Wheelie brushed the loose fur off his bunk and sat again, bare chest on display as he hid away from the world.  
'If there is nothing that can be done for this condition, why hide away? You have nothing to be ashamed of Wheelie, everyone is different. A lot can change in a few days, we might need you before you've grown back any fur.'  
'I know, I'm just nervous about what everyone will think. My bros are fine, they've seen me on my worst days but the clones…I just don't know how they'll react.'  
'The only way to know for sure is to get out there and show them. They adjusted to Hammer's unique problem, they will adjust and continue to accept you. You're still you, no matter what you look like. So you look a little different, you're still recognisable as Wheelie, the best damn Mechanic in the galaxy.'  
'Yeah, I guess so. I've never bothered hiding the fact before now, I suppose it's the new territory and the fact this hasn't happened full scale since we arrived in this galaxy. My alopecia acts up at weird times, the sooner I get the clones used to it, the better.'  
'That's the spirit. Hiding your condition is only going to confuse the clones, they don't know why you're hiding. Get out there and let them know you're still okay just going through a rough patch.'

Confidence bolstered by Ki-Adi's easy acceptance, Wheelie pulled on his socks and boots before snagging his vest from where he'd left it the night before. Shaking it out to get rid of any loose fur, he slid it on and checked his appearance, wanting to look as normal as possible. Adjusting the braided cloth band he wore around his arm, he retied it and nodded, feeling more like himself than he had in a while. Shaking off any last minute fur drops, he grinned and straightened, ready to get back into the swing of things.  
'Come on Wheelie, lunch is about to be served.'  
'Lead the way Ki-Adi.' Wheelie nodded, following him out of the darkness and back into the daily routines of life.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Perched on the overhead walkway, Plate watched the goings on below him and let his mind drift to all the things he hadn't had the time to think about lately.  
'Hi Plate.'  
'Hmm. Oh, hey Ahsoka.'  
'What brings you up here?'  
'Just thinking. There just hasn't been the time for me to go through my thoughts for a while.'  
'Should I leave you alone?'  
'No, it's okay Ahsoka. I'm never to busy to spend time with you.'  
'I don't want to intrude.'  
'Feh, don't sweat it Ahsoka. You need something or just looking to hang out for a while?'  
'There is something I wanted to ask you but I don't want to pry into your private life.'  
'Ahsoka, you spend enough time in the army and you don't have a private life. Your barracks mates know everything about you and you know them all just as well.'  
'I didn't know that. You've always seemed so private.'  
'Nah, I'm open to talk about my life story. Some guys hide their past, I'm not like that. So what did you want to know?'

Leaning on the railing beside Plate, Ahsoka chewed her bottom lip nervously and glanced up at him, still unsure about asking even though Plate seemed willing to explain.  
'Relax Ahsoka, you're not going to get in trouble for being curious. I've been asked so many weird and wonderful questions since joining the crew here, I highly doubt you'll come up with a topic that hasn't already been discussed elsewhere at least twice.' he coaxed, one hand resting on her back lightly.  
'I was just wondering about your mask. I've never seen you without it.'  
'That's what you were so concerned about? Ahsoka, you really didn't need to stress out about that topic. I've gone over the story a few times, I've long since lost any negative feelings about this thing.'  
'Well that's a relief. So…'

Chuckling softly, Plate pushed off the railings and moved to sit against the wall, patting the spot beside him as he got settled. Walking over and plopping down beside Plate, Ahsoka gazed up at him and waited ever so patiently for the story to unfold.  
'I've had this mask for many years, earned it during the First Martian War. Battle Ready Unit 14 had just been formed and we'd been sent out to deal with a Plutarkian prison camp in the badlands. It was a black mission, no one knew what we were doing. We only found out about it fifteen minutes before we were deployed. We got out there but found our Intelligence was badly off this time. Instead of the standard prison camp we were expecting, we had to contend with something altogether more deadly. Without flinching, Blade gave his orders and we charged the enemy compound without hesitation. We were scared, we knew if we were captured or killed, no one would come after us. I was just coming up to the breach Sidewinder had blown through the wall when I became aware of a turret someone had missed on their way through. I gave Trooper her orders to take it out but we were too late. Last thing I remember is Trooper's death cry as I landed heavily in the dirt.' Plate sighed, hanging his head sadly.  
'So Warrior is Trooper's replacement?'  
'Yeah, there was nothing that could be done to salvage Trooper. She was completely destroyed, the mechanics couldn't even find all her parts. What parts they did find were added to a new bike - Warrior. Seeing those old parts on a new bike got me back in the saddle, I didn't want to ride again after what happened.' Plate nodded, reaching into one of his pockets and drawing out a battered photo. 'That's us the day before the mission. Fresh from basic training and ready for a fight.'

Taking the photo carefully, Ahsoka looked at the young duo, a faint smile crossing her face as she took in Plate before the mask, dark fur a neat contrast to the white bike he was sitting on.  
'I can't see any similarities between Trooper and Warrior.' she remarked, handing the photo back.  
'Trooper was a standard issue army bike, everyone except Falcon rode the same model. It was only after we went from Battle Ready Unit 14 to Stand Alone Unit 14 that we switched to a variety of bikes and a rainbow of colours. Warrior started out white but couldn't stand the constant reminders of Trooper so I repainted her in darker colours better suited to Mars. Trooper's parts are under the armour, suspension and wheels.'  
'Ah, now I understand. But what happened to you?'  
'While the mechanics were putting Warrior together, the medics were frantically trying to put me back together as well. Trooper had done her job, throwing me clear of the blast but I was still in bad shape. They repaired my broken bones and flesh wounds but little could be done for my face. My helmet had been knocked off and I'd been kissed by a laser, burning the left half of my face badly. Hitting the ground had done more damage, tearing away already burned flesh and ripping out pieces of the underlying tissue. I don't remember any pain, but the medics said that was because I'd lost most of the nerve endings in the damaged area. Despite their best efforts and all the medical tech they had access to, I was left with permanent scars and disfiguration from my injuries.' Plate sighed, fingers tracing across his faceplate without thought.

Grabbing one edge of the guard, he carefully lifted it free and turned his face away from Ahsoka so he didn't scare her too much right off.  
'After I broke the stitches for the third time in combat, Revs spoke with Wheelie and he agreed to make some kind of protection for my face. He used an armour plate to create my mask, carving and shaping it so it fit comfortably without pinching and rubbing at my scars and fresh wounds. When Revs first presented it to me, I was wary about putting the thing on but with gentle persistence from him, I eventually put it on for the first time. New technology came out that could have replaced this faceplate with a lighter, sleeker design but by that stage, I liked my heavy duty one.' he continued, holding out the piece to Ahsoka so she could examine it closely.

Turning the warmed steel over in her hands, Ahsoka traced the lines and curves lightly, amazed by the weight in her hands and trying to work out how Plate could be so comfortable wearing something this heavy on his face.  
'the newer designs are a lot fancier, they mould to the wearer's face and form a very strong protective layer but I don't think I'll ever get rid of my handmade faceplate. There's something special about knowing it was custom build by a very skilled mechanic solely for my protection. The modern ones can be removed and used to keep a bike running but that malleability is a downside as far as I'm concerned. I've given this a thorough beating since I got it and never needed to get it repaired so whatever Wheelie made it from is designed for harsh treatment.'  
'Do you ever take it off, apart from times like this?' Ahsoka asked, handing the guard back and watching Plate wipe the inside with a cloth from one of his pockets.  
'Yeah but usually only when I'm alone. My bros still get a little uncomfortable when I've got my scars on show, even I have days where I just can't stand to look at them. I force myself to though, I make my eyes drift over the marks of battle after I've showered. I am not a vain mouse, I've never really minded how I look but this is also a reminder of how close to death I came. I would have died if Bits hadn't been there, tearing his vest up and using it to stem the blood loss. He came to see me after surgery, told me he'd been there for me but said he didn't want me to feel like I owed him my life or anything. He was just doing what bros do, helping me out when I was having a rough day.'

Lifting his gaze slowly, Plate turned his head so Ahsoka could see the damage that had been done that fateful day on Mars. Gasping softly, Ahsoka stared at the thick scars covering the left side of Plate's face, cutting deep into his cheek and curling up past his eyes. Reaching out, she froze and dropped her hand, at a total loss about what to do.  
'It's alright Ahsoka, it doesn't hurt anymore. I've been living with this for so long that I don't notice it so much now. You can touch, I don't mind.' Plate chuckled, leaning in and offering out his damaged cheek.  
'Well, if you're sure.' Ahsoka nodded, reaching up to trace the scars tenderly. 'I can feel the occasional patch of fur.'  
'Yeah, the medics were able to find some follicles in the mess. I tend to remove those little patches, they itch really badly under the mask.' Plate shrugged, closing his eyes as Ahsoka traced the scars over his eyes.  
'Would you like some help?'  
'Nah, it's probably best if you don't. It sometimes bleeds while I'm clearing out the regrowth.'  
'I'm not afraid of a little bit of blood.'  
'You misunderstand me Ahsoka. I'm not talking about a few drops, it can get pretty ugly but it has to be done.'  
'Oh, I didn't realise it was that bad Plate.'  
'If you think it sounds rough for me, you should get to know Crash. He's got an even bigger faceplate than mine, along with other cybernetics that require special care. I do my best with what I've got, it's not easy but I get by.'  
'I had no idea you'd suffered so much Plate.'  
'The life of a soldier isn't easy Ahsoka. We lose friends and family, put our lives on the line every day but no matter what, we keep fighting. But that doesn't mean that we live only for war. Often, the best memories of a soldier are when they are away from the battlefield.' Plate offered, slipping his faceplate back into position and rising. 'Let me show you what I mean.' he offered, extending his hand in invitation.

Rocking to her feet, Ahsoka lightly took Plate's hand and let him lead her around the upper walkways until they could see right down the length of the starboard side ventral hanger. Leaning on the railing contentedly, Ahsoka scanned the hanger and tried to find what Plate was trying to show her.  
'the most precious times for Domino Squad are when they can just sit and talk about Droidbait and Cutup - the brothers they lost on Rishi. They were all born to fight but it is these moments that they will look back on with fondness when the killing and destruction is over. I just hope they survive this war, they deserve their chance to get away from the hell of war.' Plate guided, drawing her attention to the three clones perched on crates talking quietly.  
'So the two empty crates with them are for Droidbait and Cutup?'  
'It's their way of keeping their brothers with them. No matter where they settle, two extra spots are always kept.'  
'I had no idea. I never knew Droidbait or Cutup.'  
'No one outside Domino Squad really knew them. They were already dead by the time Emily, Rex, Cody, Braidy and Emission arrived on the Rishi Moon. Let's leave them in peace, this way.' Plate sighed, guiding Ahsoka away from the railing and back towards the nearest exit.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Exhausted after a long day training clones, Chaos returned to his quarters and yawned, making sure Panic was settled in properly before kicking off his boots and hanging his vest up by the door. Rubbing his eyes quickly, he shook his hair out of the ponytail he'd thrown it into earlier and sunk down on the couch. Staring blankly at the far wall, he briefly considered heading to the mess to see if he could scrounge up something to eat but dismissed the idea in favour of bed. Clambering to his feet, he dimmed the lights and wandered through to the bedroom.

Stripping off and crawling into bed, Chaos was just about asleep when Panic whistled a quiet greeting to whoever had just opened the door. Sitting up a little, Chaos grabbed his hearing aid from where he'd put it and slid it back into place, just in case this turned out to be a situation that needed him at his peak.  
'Evening Panic. Has Chaos already gone to bed?'  
'What's up 99?' Chaos called, abandoning his bed and walking over to stand in the doorway.  
'I didn't mean to wake you Chaos.'  
'It's alright, I was just turning in anyway. You don't usually turn up here this late unless you're having trouble. So again, what's up?'  
'It's nothing serious Chaos, I just couldn't sleep.'  
'Back aching again?'  
'Among other pains. It's not usually this hard to push the pain aside and sleep.'  
'That thin mattress you call a bunk can't be doing you any good either 99. Go take a hot shower and then come lie down, I'll take care of you.' Chaos grinned, more than happy to make sure 99 was well cared for.  
'Thank you Chaos.' 99 nodded, heading for the cupboard where he'd stashed some of his meagre possessions.  
'We're bros 99, I'll always be around to take care of you.' Chaos promised, heading back to bed as 99 headed for the bathroom.

Stretching out again, Chaos sighed and relaxed, already coming up with a plan to ensure 99 got a decent sleep tonight. Removing his hearing aid again, he tucked it safely back in its box and put it on the bedside table then rolled over to put his weak ear in the pillow. Listening out for any problems in the bathroom, Chaos snuggled down and relaxed, letting his daily troubles wash away with the rain pouring down outside. His drifting mind soon wound up on the topic is was so often on when there was a moment to spare - 99. Chaos was still unable to figure out exactly where his feelings towards the disfigured clone were headed. Part of him was comfortable with the older brother role but he also felt like he was more a friend and confidant. Then there were the rare smiles he got, smiles that took his mind into less platonic territory until he wrangled his mind back out of the gutter. He wouldn't go there, not unless 99 made it truly clear that he wanted their easy friendship to move in that direction.

Hearing the shower cut out, Chaos shuffled over a little more and organised the bedding beside him, the invitation the same as every other time 99 had come to him for help late at night. Looking up as 99 emerged from the 'fresher in his sleepwear, Chaos smiled softly and sat up a little, head propped up in his hand.  
'Feel any better?'  
'A little, still aches though.'  
'I'm here, I'll help you through the pain.' Chaos coaxed, smile widening as 99 grabbed the step he'd organised to help him into the raised bed.  
'You're so good to me Chaos.' he uttered, sinking into the soft mattress gratefully.  
'You deserve it 99. Shh, just relax and let me take care of you.' Chaos grinned, shuffling closer and lightly running one hand over 99's back, the combination of a steaming hot shower and a gentle massage usually enough to relax him enough to sleep.  
'I'm glad you chose to come to Kamino Chaos. It's nice to have a friend that won't leave for the front lines.'  
'Just remember 99, it's not the planet but the General. If she leaves, I am duty bound to follow her.'  
'I know but it's still nice.'  
'Yeah, I won't deny it's great. I've heard a lot of stories from my bros across the galaxy. In comparison, I've got a pretty cushy gig here. Not as easy as some, but it's definitely up there. I don't have to worry about strapping on my weapon every day, I do it because it's instinctual, not because I fear an attack.'  
'Do you ever regret not choosing someone out on the front lines?'  
'I used to but not anymore. I used to hate the fact I was back here babysitting young cadets and training rookies but now, I'm grateful for the chance to put my weapons down and teach. I love the fact that I don't have to wonder if tomorrow will be the day that Death comes to take me from this world.'

Snuggling down a little more, 99 drowsed peacefully, mind drifting as Chaos worked his magic on stiff muscles and malformed joints. Blinking slowly, he yawned and tugged the pillow closer, almost ready to drop but he was enjoying the touch.  
'Sleepy now?' Chaos uttered, drawing the covers up over 99 gently.  
'Mmm-hmm.' 99 mumbled, shifting closer to Chaos.  
'I'll be here when you wake, promise. Hush now, settle in and sleep dear 99.' Chaos grinned, stretching out full length and getting comfortable, still idly stroking over 99's back.  
'Thanks Chaos.' 99 nodded, moving right into Chaos' personal space and closing his eyes, a faint smile touching his lips.  
'I've got you 99, now and forever.' Chaos promised, tucking 99 in close to his chest and pulling the covers up over both of them. 'Sleep well, I'll watch over you.' 

Chaos wasn't sure when he'd been subconsciously promoted to such a lofty position in 99's mind but he really didn't care that much. All that mattered was that he was the one 99 came to when things were tough. Switching off the bedside lamp, Chaos curled up around 99 and cradled him close, sleep pulling at his mind again. Shifting in his sleep, 99 rolled over and tangled his fingers in Chaos' fur, subconsciously clinging to the freely offered comfort and support. Shifting his arms to offer the most protection, Chaos tucked 99 in against his chest and closed his eyes, drifting happily off to sleep.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Jumping when someone tapped his right shoulder suddenly, Scorpion reacted the only way he knew when someone came up on his blindside without identifying themselves. He whirled around and clubbed them one, putting whoever it was on the floor.  
'What the hell Scorpion? What'd I do to deserve that?' Wolffe asked, looking up at Scorpion from the deck.  
'That's what you get for coming up on my blindside without letting me know you were there.' Scorpion replied, reaching down and hauling Wolffe to his feet.  
'I thought you heard me coming.'  
'I did but that doesn't mean a damn thing Wolffe. Next time you want to come up on my right side from behind, open your mouth and tell me you're there. That's the only way you're going to avoid another beating off my right shoulder.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Scorpion. I'd rather avoid another hit like that.' Wolffe nodded, rubbing his aching jaw lightly. 'You pack a mean punch.'  
'It's a defence mechanism. Someone comes up in my blind spot, I want to make sure to put them down before they can get the better of me while my back is turned. You're not the first brother to forget the lesson Wolffe and I really doubt you'll be the last.'  
'I'll definitely be more careful from now on. All I wanted to know is if you were coming for lunch?'  
'Yeah, I'm coming. You know, a simple whistle is all the warning I need not to belt you again.'  
'Good to know Scorpion.'

Wandering into the mess and collecting their unappetising meals, Scorpion and Wolffe wandered over and joined the other mice and the rest of the Wolfpack in the far corner. The two teams had formed a very strong bond, bringing them closer together than anyone else on the ship.  
'That's something I've been curious about. What's with the second earpiece you wear Shift?' Sinker asked, sipping his kaf and trying to get interested in his lunch. 'I know the one in your right ear is your comm but what about the left one?'  
'Oh, this one. It's a special device Emily got for a few of us. Without it I stutter really badly, makes daily communication a nightmare. I don't really understand the idea, all I know is it works.' Shift explained, removing his anti-stutter device quickly. 'l-like I s-said, I-it's h-hard t-to c-comm-communi-communicate w-well.' he offered, slipping the device back into place.  
'I've never heard of anything like that before. Handy little piece of technology.' Boost remarked, battling with his meal.  
'Shift isn't the only one here with one of those little things. Pion and I both have them as well. In all there are six mice that stutter.' Chain added, looking up from his meal quickly.  
'Things are certainly easier in your army. Anyone less than perfect on Kamino either disappears in the middle of the night or ends up on the maintenance and cleanup crew.' Wolffe sighed, looking away for a moment. 'I knew a few guys who vanished. No one ever knew what happened to them.'  
'Life might seem a little easier in the Martian army Wolffe but it's not that easy. SAU 14 is built of the rejects from other units. The mentally unstable, medically unable or just plain weird. Only reason I got a transfer into 14 was because my last CO got creeped out every time I injected myself before a meal. He just couldn't get past the fact that I had to do it to stay alive and on the front lines.' Cosmo explained, tapping the small kit on the table beside him.  
'That's it? You got a reassignment for a medical condition?' Comet asked, quite shocked with that little bit of information.  
'Just like that. No questions asked, no chance to rally a defence. The Base Commander came down to my barracks after breakfast the next day and told me that I was being transferred to 14 and was expected with all my kit in the garage in thirty minutes. I was escorted to the base where 14 was stationed and that was it.' Cosmo shrugged, pushing his finished tray aside and leaning back with his kaf.  
'Don't look so shocked Spitter, Cosmo isn't the only one to get a short deal. I never even got to a standard unit. I got flicked straight to 14 out of basic training. Long sighted, I wear contacts to correct it but it was enough to get the transfer.' Splat added, dropping his empty tray atop Cosmo's and propping his elbows on the table.

Swapping looks among themselves, the Wolfpack seemed to have another topic in mind but weren't quite sure on how to bring it up over the mess table.  
'Alright Wolffe, out with it. You're not one to trip on your words, I know you better than that.' Cosmo sighed, rolling his eyes at the group as they kept trying to coax each other to speak.  
'Well, we've heard some…uh…rumours regarding SAU 14. Rumours relating back to Mars and why you wound up on Earth in the first place.' Wolffe offered, rubbing his neck nervously.  
'Okay, you've got our attention. What are these rumours saying?' Scorpion asked, glancing at Cosmo for a moment.  
'You escaped to Mars to avoid war crimes.'  
'Spitter, a little subtlety goes a long way.'  
'Sorry Sir, it just slipped out.'

Staring at the Wolfpack, Cosmo and his bros cracked up laughing like they'd just heard the newest, funniest joke in the galaxy.  
'Wolffe, you really are an idiot.' Chain sighed, wiping his eyes quickly.  
'I don't find this particularly funny.'  
'It's all bullshit, those charges were put in place to stop us going home nothing more. The Martian War Council always had it out for SAU 14 so they came up with a collection of false charges to put in our files so they had a reason to deal with us should we ever try to go back to Mars. It sucks that we can't go home but we've learned to live with it.' Shift explained, still chuckling at the idea the clones had been nervous about this topic of conversation.  
'Seriously bros, with eleven mice charged with treason, do you think the Jedi would honestly trust us?' Cosmo snorted, shaking his head in wonder.  
'So the rumours are false. You didn't flee any war tribunals, you were just victims of a bad government.'  
'Got it in one Boost. I mean, you've seen what I can do with explosives. You know how careful I am when setting a charge and clearing the blast zone of all people. Do you honestly believe I didn't do my job and set a big charge off without clearing the area? Come on, explosives techs aren't that stupid. They'll risk their own lives but fifteen others…not gonna happen.' Splat shrugged, shaking out his fur quickly.  
'That doesn't sound like you at all Splat. You always make sure people are clear of a blast area.'  
'Exactly. So if you hear any more of these rumours, just laugh them off. Don't mean a thing.' 

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing at the flag he'd been challenged to collect, Daytona grinned and changed his boots quickly before tugging on a special pair of gloves. Nodding sharply, he ran for the nearest corner of the gym and kicked off, bounding up the walls easily. Kicking off at the top, he flipped over and grabbed one of the beams, scrambling along it without fear of the drop under him. Looping his tail over the beam for stability, he reached out and released the flag, bundling it to his chest. Releasing his grip, he flipped back to the ground and grinned, holding up his prize.  
'Told you I could get at it without a rope or climbing harness Bly.'  
'But you still had to change your boots and put on those gloves.'  
'Hey, I said minimal equipment. The gloves protect my hands from any sharp object along my climbing track. As for the boots, there's nothing special about them. That pair is getting old and needs repair work done so I have to find a way to get them to General Unduli's fleet so Rictor can repair them.'

Wandering into the gym, Odd Ball went straight for the large Martian medkit mounted on the wall. Popping it open, he grabbed out the old shoulder wrap and flicked it into place, pulling the dark cloth tight over his left shoulder.  
'Spasms again Odd Ball?'  
'Yeah Tona, just like always. Minimal power and I still wind up with these spasms.'  
'Maybe the General can offer some relief? I've heard she's pretty good with healing techniques. Not as good as Commander Offee but still reasonably good.' Tar suggested, rubbing his aching leg quickly.  
'I might just do that bro, these spasms really hurt after a little while.'  
'The life of a war scarred soldier.' Black panted, trying to get his breath back after a round in the sparring ring.  
'You alright Black? Here, come sit down.' Tona coaxed, guiding Black over to the nearest bench.  
'I thought you guys were fit.'  
'We're fit Bly but Black has been having trouble like this for a while. We crash landed on Earth, Black was one of many who were badly hurt. His ribs didn't heal properly, now he has trouble getting his breath back after heavy activity.' Odd Ball explained, stretching out his neck in an attempt to ease the spasms coursing through his shoulder.  
'Here Black, this should help.' Visor offered, fishing out the emergency oxygen kit and setting it up beside Black.  
'Thanks bro.' Black nodded, gratefully accepting the mask.

Looking forward to another stretching session with Odd Ball, Aayla entered the gym and looked around at the men. They were used to seeing her in here so there was only a token of respect offered, most of the guys too busy with their workouts to offer more than a nod or a little two-fingered salute.  
'Is everything alright over here?' she asked, gaze falling on the mice.  
'Nothing to be concerned about General. Old injuries playing up a bit.' Tona grinned, quickly folding up the handmade flag he'd been training with.  
'We're used to the problems by now.' Odd Ball added, finally getting some relief from his spasms.  
'We all have issues, some are less obvious than others but each one of us has our own daily battles.' Visor sighed, fishing through his bag for his medications pouch. 'All we can do is keep trying to overcome our problems and hold our heads up high.'  
'Every day brings different challenges but we've been dealing with issues for a long time. It's not so hard anymore.' Tar shrugged, rolling up the leg of his workout pants and digging his thumbs into aching muscles near thick scars.  
'We have worked together for a while now and yet I still feel as though I do not know you that well. Is there anything I can do to help you?' Aayla asked, sinking to the floor among the mice and taking in their various states.  
'These are life long issues General, they won't go. Ever since we crash-landed on Earth, I have had constant troubles with my leg. It was badly broken in the crash but even with all the medical team did, it still aches constantly.' Tar offered, jumping slightly when Aayla shifted closer and started running her hands over his leg lightly.  
'I am no healer Tar but I will try to alleviate your discomfort.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Screaming and bolting up in his bunk, Cody gasped for air as he tried to calm down after yet another nightmare. Throwing the covers aside and sitting up, he slumped on the edge of his bunk and sighed shakily, running one hand through his sweat-soaked hair.  
"Cody, you okay?" Falcon asked, voice strong and supportive over the comms.  
'Yeah Falcon, just a nightmare. How'd you know anyway?'  
"Go to the door and take a look outside."  
'That has got to be the weirdest thing you've told me to do Falcon.'  
"Trust me Cody."

Getting up and padding over to the door, Cody swiped it open and peeked outside, smiling at what he found. Armageddon was right there near the wall, watching over his rest.  
'Hey there Armageddon. What're you doing out here?' he asked, reaching out to touch her lightly.  
"All the girls do nightly patrols through the corridors. It helps them with tight work in combat and gives them duties to enjoy."  
'Good to know Falcon. Go on Armageddon, I'm alright now. Thanks for being there when I needed a friend.' Cody grinned, stepping out into the corridor to rub her saddle lightly.  
"There's always someone around to help out Cody. If you need someone to talk to, all you have to do is ask."  
'I'm asking Falcon, I need a friend right now.'  
"We'll be right there Cody, just try and relax."  
'Thanks Braidy.'  
"I'd come and see you but don't wanna wake Decal."  
'It's alright Falcon, you look after Decal. Braidy and Emission will be good, we're all bros.'  
"Okay, night Cody."  
'Sleep well Falcon.'  
"I'll try."

Watching Armageddon head off down the corridor again, Cody returned to his bunk and sat, gazing unseeingly at the floor as he waited for the friends he so desperately needed right now. He wasn't one to admit needing someone in the night but knowing he had someone there left a good feeling in his chest. Shuffling back and settling in the corner, Cody tucked his knees up and shivered, scared to close his eyes for the first time as far as he could remember. Looking up when the door slid open, he managed a weak smile and perked up a little as Braidy and Emission entered.  
'Relax Cody, we're here now. You're safe, we've got you.' Braidy soothed, climbing up beside him and guiding Cody in against his side gently.  
'There you go, we'll keep you safe from the nightmares.' Emission added, settling in against Cody's left side.  
'Thanks bros. This has never happened before, usually I can handle my nightmares without help.'  
'Even the best of us have problems Cody, it's nothing to be ashamed of. No one's perfect, we all have days where we aren't sure if we can hold it together. You don't have to go it alone, no one can be that strong all the time.' Emission coaxed, making sure Cody felt safe and protected with his bros so close.  
'Often the strongest people are the ones that know when to find someone else to take the weight off their shoulders. You don't have to be the one with the answers all the time Cody, not when you have so many brothers who just want to help.' Braidy nodded, a little surprised when Cody shifted and burrowed closer to him.  
'It's so hard being in charge…trying to balance the needs of my brothers with the General's orders…I just can't keep going.' Cody uttered, desperate for anyone to tell him things would be okay.  
'That's when you turn to a trusted friend for help Cody. Next time you feel the pressure building, just throw your hands up, walk away and ask one of us to take over for a while. There's no shame in admitting you need a helping hand some days. Even Falcon has days where he needs someone else to take over so he can hide away and be alone for a few hours.' Emission soothed, curling over Cody's turned back tenderly.  
'Just relax, we'll take care of you.' Braidy promised, stroking Cody's hair lightly. 'You're alright, you're safe here. Just let go, we'll be right here to put you back together afterwards.'

Feeling safer and more secure than he had in a very long time, Cody released his grip on control and cracked, huddling in closer to the mice as hot tears fell. Only too happy to protect Cody from whatever demons were making a home in his mind, Braidy and Emission held him tight between them, enfolding him in their warming embrace. Running their hands over his arms lightly, the mice gave their full attention to Cody, letting him know exactly where he stood with them. Clutching both mice to his sides, Cody flew apart spectacularly, screaming and crying out to the heavens in a rush of emotions and bottled up pain. Pulling in tighter around Cody, Braidy and Emission held him close and soothed him through his anguish, offering all the comfort they could.

Finally lifting his head from Braidy's shoulder, Cody managed a weak smile as he reached for his control again. Snagging an abandoned shirt from the floor, Emission folded it and used it to wipe away Cody's tears, giving him a moment to regain his mental stability. Content to stay pressed in between the mice, Cody shifted to rest his head on Emission's shoulder comfortably as he covered a yawn.  
'Tired again Cody?'  
'Yeah but I still don't want to sleep.'  
'We'll keep you safe. Come on, you just stretch out and get comfortable, we'll protect you.' Braidy coaxed, guiding Cody down on his side and stretching out behind him.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Shh, just relax. If you want us to leave we will but we really do just want to help.' Emission soothed, flicking off his boots and stretching out on Cody's other side. 'We'll often do this to help a bro through nightmares.'  
'Don't go, I'm just unsure about this.' Cody replied, trying to relax between the mice.  
'Here, maybe this will help you feel more secure.' Braidy offered, shuffling around until he got the covers up over Cody.

This put the clone safely under his bedding while the mice were atop the bedding, leaving them unable to directly touch him apart from on the arms or face.  
'Better?'  
'Yeah Braidy, this feels more natural. I've done this for shinys before, helping them to adjust.' Cody nodded, snuggling down a little more between the mice. 'Feels nice to be the protected one.'  
'Sleep now Cody, we'll keep you safe tonight. You get snuggled in and close your eyes.' Emission grinned, latching his tail around Braidy's leg to avoid tumbling off the narrow bunk.  
'Thanks bros.' Cody mumbled, shifting back to press against Braidy before drawing Emission in against him.  
'Anytime Cody, all you have to do is ask.' Braidy promised, throwing one arm over Cody's waist and closing his eyes. Slipping into the welcoming embrace of sleep again, Cody had a faint smile on his face as he relaxed and started to snore softly. Sharing a private smile as they settled down to sleep again, Braidy and Emission clasped hands over Cody's side before drifting into a peaceful slumber, taking comfort as much as they gave it.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Swallowing his pride when he found his contacts supply had run out, Revs reached for the battered leather case he kept for emergency purposes only. Opening the case carefully, he lifted out his glasses and sighed, polishing the lenses quickly with his vest.  
'Hopefully we're going near Coruscant soon. I really hate wearing these things.' he muttered, slipping his silver framed glasses on and pushing them up his muzzle. Pulling his hair back and tying it up quickly with a length of cord, he straightened his vest and headed for another day on the job, planning to mention his need to get back to the Rising Freedom to Kit when he got a chance.

Wandering into the corridor, he had to do a little backwards hop to avoid slamming into Kit as he walked past, the Jedi also swinging out to avoid the collision.  
'Morning Revs, wasn't expecting you to spring out like that.'  
'Morning General. I was a little preoccupied. Oh, if possible I need to get back to the Rising Freedom at the soonest possible chance.'  
'I'm sure something can be organised but why the sudden need to go back to your ship?'  
'I need to restock some supplies. Ran out of contact lenses, that's why I'm wearing my glasses.'  
'I thought something looked different. Shows how much attention I pay.'  
'You're a busy man General, you're allowed to miss little details. You'll soon get used to me wearing these things, I'm bloody useless without them or my contacts.'  
'I find it hard to believe you could be useless Revs.'  
'Believe it General. Without my glasses I can see what is literally right in front of my nose but the walls around us are seriously fuzzy. Anything in the distance is blurred out and impossible to distinguish until I'm right on top of it. Close up work is fine, I can handle that sort of stuff without my vision aids.'  
'Well then, we'd best make sure your glasses aren't broken.'  
'I've got spares, Roars always carries a couple and there's an extra set in my quarters. All else fails, my helmet makes for an adequate substitute. It's not quite as good as glasses or contacts but it'll do in a pinch.'  
'I sense you are unhappy with something Revs.'  
'It's nothing General, I just don't like wearing my glasses. Back home people get nervous about medics who can't see properly which is why I wound up in 14 - home of the problem troopers. You won't find a single mouse in my unit without a problem, whatever it might be. Some guys have records full of incidents, others have medical conditions, vision problems, communications trouble and a wide variety of things.'  
'I had no idea about any of that.'  
'You're not the only one General. We rarely advertise the fact we aren't perfect.'


	33. Bounty Hunters

Left as close protection detail to Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, Emily passed the time of their transit playing virtual poker against Harley as he waited in the hold of the transport. Sure, she could have been talking to Falcon and Decal but they were lost in their own world, sharing a private chat over their helmet comms.  
'Ha, full house Harley.'  
"Royal flush, I win." The new mod to her helmet was great, a small corner of the Republic HUD now dedicated to incoming messages from Harley, words scrolling just near her left eye.  
'I swear you cheat Harley.'  
"Do not. I'm just a better player than you."  
'Doesn't help that you run the games.'  
'That's Felucia, dead ahead.'  
'But where's the medical station? I don't see anything on my scanners.'  
'Uh, that's my signal. Save the game Harley, we'll play again later.'  
"I'll still wipe the floor with you."  
'Wait, there's something.'

Leaning around to peer over Ahsoka's shoulder, Emily watched the weird little station unfold to reveal a deadly surprise.  
'Vulture droids.'  
'Hang on!'  
'This isn't going to end well.' Emily muttered, bracing her seat quickly. 'Harley, you'd better have a firm grip back there. We've got six vultures incoming.'  
"I am secure Emily, don't worry."  
'Be ready for an evac.'  
"Of course, I know what Skywalker is like."  
'I guess we know what happened to the medical station.'

Jolting when the ship was struck, Emily cursed softly and tightened her grip, wondering how they were going to get out of this one.  
'That's not good!'  
'They took out the plasma conduit!'  
'Here we go again. Harley, evac on my signal!'  
"Ready and waiting Emily."  
'You thinking what I'm thinking?'  
'Almost certainly not.'  
'Another one bites the dust. I'm surprised the Republic hasn't started making you work off all the damage you do Skyguy.' Emily sighed, tightening up her helmet as the Jedi slipped on their breathing masks.  
'Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Starting ejection sequence.'  
'How come every time you fly, we crash?'  
'That's Skyguy, he can't help it Ahsoka.'  
'It's not my fault. It's the ship.'  
'Harley, go! Engage cloak and evac!'  
"I'm gone!"

Hoping Harley could avoid the danger behind them, Emily turned her focus to getting out alive and keeping her trusted charges safe against the threat.  
'Ready to eject.'  
'Harley's already gone.'  
'Wait…now!' Anakin barked, the ship angling towards a rather large rocky outcropping. Offering a prayer to Ares, Emily yanked the lever beside her chair and tucked into a ball as she was thrown from the ship, her Jedi companions all following her up and away. Bracing for the impacts that were sure to come, Emily watched her HUD for Harley's track, smiling as she watched her beloved bike already on the descent.  
"Emily?"  
'Clear Harley, we're all safe.'  
"Good…uh, I'm hung up in something."  
'I'll get you down as soon as I've stopped bouncing.'  
"He always blames the ship."  
'That's Skyguy for ya, nothing you can do Ahsoka.'

Finally coming to a stop, Emily climbed out of her evac bubble and looked around for Harley, trusting the Jedi to stay out of trouble for a few minutes.  
'You all right there, Master?'  
'I'm fine, Anakin.'  
'Where on Felucia do you think we are?'  
'I'm not sure.'  
'Anyone got eyes on Harley?' Emily asked, scanning the area again. 'Never mind, I've got him.' she added, spotting his chute hung up on one of the weird towering plants around them. Making her way over to him, Emily climbed up and checked the area over, trying to figure out a way to get Harley down without doing any damage.  
'Need a hand there Emily?'  
'That'd be great Ahsoka. Just hold him steady for the moment until I've cut the lines. Once he's free, would you mind lifting him down?' Emily nodded, pulling out her favourite knife.  
'I've got him.' Ahsoka replied, reaching out to cradle Harley in the Force so Emily could cut through the tangled lines.

Climbing back down to the ground and checking Harley was intact, Emily rolled her shoulders and jogged over to join the rest of the group. Falcon had already gotten Armageddon unhooked from her evac chutes but Decal was having a bit more trouble getting Combat out of the large flower she'd managed to land inside.  
'Hang on Combat, I've got you.' Emily called, reaching for her newest weapon.  
'I still think you should turn that over to the Jedi again.'  
'I've already told you Obi-Wan, it was a gift and I'm going to hang onto it.' Emily sighed, carefully slicing into the flower and cutting around Combat.  
'Well you certainly have gotten better with it, I'll give you that.'  
'Thanks, I've been training with Ahsoka. She makes a good teacher for my style of combat. When I'm a little better, I might see what I can learn from Anakin.' Emily shrugged, handing the weapon to Decal before easing Combat out of the flower.  
'I don't like the sound of that.' Ahsoka mused, the loud growls and grunts putting everyone on edge.  
'And I don't like the look of that.' Anakin added, indicating some absolutely huge creatures in front of them.  
'Holy fuck. Easy Armageddon, nice and easy. You're alright, they won't hurt us.' Falcon uttered, calming his girl before she got aggressive on the creatures lurking about.  
'We don't want to scare them.'  
'We can't just wander around aimlessly. We need a plan.'  
'You always taught me to go on instinct, and my instincts tell me to go that way.'  
'Well, that doesn't seem right. I think we should go this way.'  
'Why do you even ask for my opinion? You never do things my way.'  
'We crashed the ship your way.'  
'Very funny. I see your sense of humour survived the landing.'  
'It's about the only thing.'  
'Oi! If you two are quite finished, we're going that way.' Decal called, mounting up and pointing dead ahead of their position. 'My training and instincts tell me we'll find a village at the source of that smoke.'  
'Nicely called Decal.' Falcon grinned, swinging into the saddle quickly. 'You guys planning on walking or what?'  
'We're coming Falcon, don't get impatient.' Obi-Wan sighed, climbing up behind Falcon.  
'Not a chance Ahsoka, Combat ain't built for two. Her shocks and suspension aren't designed to take a second rider.' Decal refused, fully aware of what his girl could do. 'you get on and we'll all be walking with Combat's busted frame on Armageddon' rear haul rack until she can get much needed repairs.'  
'So what, I'm just supposed to walk?'  
'No, you get on behind me Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Anakin can comfortably share Armageddon's rear haul rack.' Emily directed, helping Ahsoka up behind her as Obi-Wan and Anakin got settled. 'Come on, let's get a move on.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rolling into the village Decal had predicted they would find, the small group spread out and dismounted, scanning the village and making note of anything that might be important.  
'What'd I tell you, one village under the smoke.'  
'Maybe they have a ship we can borrow.'  
'If we're borrowing it, you are not flying.' Emily countered, trusting her instincts and hoping they weren't leading her astray.  
'Hmm, they're growing healing herbs.'  
'Nysillim, I believe. One of the most valuable crops in the galaxy.'  
'So nobody damage the plants.' Decal nodded, casting Combat out to look around.  
'This place looks deserted.'  
'I don't believe it is. The crops are ready to be harvested. Tools are lying about. No, something's amiss.'  
'Well, there's one thing I learned where I grew up. If you wanna know what a farmer's up to, look in their barn.'  
'You go right ahead Skyguy, we'll scope around out here.' Emily replied, sending Harley out to assist Combat with the scans of the village. 'Me, I was raised to respect privacy. The door is closed so I won't go snooping around inside.'

Taking up a position in the middle of the village, Falcon kept a sharp watch as the Jedi left the barn and headed back towards the houses, separating and entering two of them to check for any people. Sticking in beside Ahsoka and Anakin, Emily scanned the house she was in and relaxed fractionally, the house was so very simple but still felt cosy even to her. Hearing a noise from below, she spun and pushed Ahsoka behind her, right hand falling to the inky black hilt on her belt as Anakin signalled for quiet.

Opening the hatch with a flick of his wrist revealed a family of aliens trying to hide away from them. Relaxing a little, Emily allowed Ahsoka back past her as she took watch, keeping her friends safe. Striding back down the entry stairs, she took up a position near the door and tried to relax, figuring her heavily armed presence wasn't helping matters.  
'Mystery solved.'  
'They're terrified. It's okay, we won't hurt you.'  
'Kindly drop your weapons Jedi.' hearing the strange voice behind and above her, Emily turned and readied for an assault but she wanted to make sure there was a genuine threat first.  
'Take it easy Snips. We don't want any trouble.'  
'You've already got trouble Skyguy.' she uttered, sneaking up the stairs as another strange language filled the air.  
'It's not always about the numbers.'  
'Four on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a Jedi.'  
'Wait a minute, four on one? You mean four on two.'  
'We don't count you, knee-high.'  
'Then I must count for double the trouble.' Emily snapped, bursting from cover, pistols up and ready.  
'Do you count me?' Obi-Wan asked, following Emily into the room.  
'What about me?' Decal added, moving from behind Obi-Wan, cybernetics sparkling in the light. 'And let's not forget about the other four outside.'  
'Stop! Don't harm them! Can't you see these are Jedi? We are saved!'  
'Saved?'  
'Need I remind you, Casiss, you already made a deal with us?'  
'But with the Jedi's help…'  
'Excuse me, but help you with what?'  
'Pirates.'  
'Oh boy, here we go again. Come on Decal, if we're going to get involved we'll need detailed scans of the village.' Emily sighed, holstering her weapons and leaving the house.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Leaving the Jedi to the negotiations as darkness surrounded the village, the small support team finished their scans and prepared defences to try to keep any pirates at bay. They weren't sure the gamble would work but they had to give it the good old Martian try.  
'You three, over here.' Anakin called, emerging from the house.  
'So what's the plan?' Falcon asked, confident Armageddon would give him a warning if anyone came snooping around.  
'Master, these farmers are in trouble. Why can't we help them?'  
'Believe me, Ahsoka, I would like nothing more. However, we need to report that the medical station has been destroyed. If we stay too long, the Separatists will show up looking for us here.'  
'But…'  
'Better they get robbed by pirates than attract the attention of General Grievous and his horde.'  
'That's weak Kenobi. When the shuttle crashed, the alert beacon we left with the fleets deactivated. With that beacon dark, the rest of the Martian wings working with us will launch and converge on the last known location of the signal. You know Martian fighters, they will be here faster than any ship the Seppies can launch.' Emily scoffed, shaking her head slowly.  
'Beacon? What beacon?'  
'Martian SOP General. Whenever part of a team leaves, a beacon is activated to bring the rest for assistance when required.' Decal shrugged, turning to look as Combat whistled a signal.  
'Pirates! Pirates, pirates! The pirates are back!'  
'You three will do nothing!'  
'Not happening Kenobi. If you won't stand and fight for these innocents, we will!' Falcon shot back, darting for Armageddon.

Settled in the shadows, Emily watched and listened to the situation around her, her old-style sniper rifle cradled tenderly in her hands as she waited for the moment to start causing a ruckus.  
'That's far enough. I speak for the people of this village. State your name and business.'  
'My name is my own business. And my business is taking what's ours.'  
'There is nothing here that's yours. Unless you're here to buy it.'  
'Buy it? Kenobi. Skywalker! I can't believe you came all this way to see me.'  
'Hondo.'  
'You know each other?'  
'Of course we do. Tell them how far back we go, Kenobi.'  
'Too far, I'm afraid.'  
'One more step Hondo and I'll blow your brains out!' Emily challenged, her blood red laser pointer lighting up the bridge of his goggles. 'You might know Obi-Wan but you don't know me!'  
'And here I thought we were friends.' Hondo laughed, approaching Obi-Wan and clapping him on the shoulder.  
'You were warned Hondo!' Emily barked, shifting her aim and pinging a round off his helmet.  
'Anyone else move and you're all dead!' Falcon challenged, blasting the pistol out of another pirate's hand.  
'If you're truly interesting in friendship, Hondo, might I suggest you stop threatening these farmers?'  
'Threatening them? Oh, please tell me you have not been listening to this Bounty Hunting scum.'  
'Scum? We're just here to help them protect what's theirs.'  
'Oh, come, come, my dear. How much are they paying you? Bububub! Does not matter. Whatever it is, I'll double it. And all you have to do to earn it is, uh, step aside.'  
'We don't break deals.'  
'Unlike pirates, Bounty Hunters are honourable and live by a strict code!' Emily challenged, picking one of the buckles off Hondo's boot and moving to a new position.

Much to Obi-Wan's irritation, the activities of Emily, Decal and Falcon were only stirring the situation up, not calming things down. Weapons came up on all sides but the pirates were having a lot of trouble holding onto theirs thanks to the sniping efforts.  
'Steady, everyone.'  
'What is your stake, anyway, Kenobi?'  
'All we want is a ride to the nearest Republic outpost. And I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it. Twice what you could make selling this crop.'  
'Well, um, how do you plan to pay me?'  
'A funds transfer when we arrive.'  
'Republic credit? We've been over this before, Kenobi. My associates don't accept that currency.'  
'I'm offering you a deal that benefits us all, Hondo. Don't let your greed blind you to that fact.'  
'You know, I like you, Kenobi, but no one leaves this planet until I get my sillim.'  
'We leave when we choose Hondo. You're a common pirate, you don't control the hearts and minds of the free people.' Decal challenged, whistling a round past his head.  
'Then I hope you enjoy it here, because you'll be staying a long time, parasite.'  
'You know, this crop has not been harvested. You better hurry old man, before things start to die on you.'  
'You're the only one who will see losses Hondo!' Emily roared, slicing a shot between the legs of the creature on Hondo's shoulder.

Watching the pirates leave, the trio emerged from their hiding places and grinned, only too happy with what they'd achieved.  
'A word you three.'  
'Obi-Wan, we've been over this hundreds of times. We will strike for justice wherever we see a need. You can run and hide like a coward but we will stand and fight as true soldiers should. Bounty Hunters are different where I come from, they chase criminals who escape, not criminals who have never been brought to justice. I was a Bounty Hunter and still am one at heart. The Martian backup will come but we must be here when they arrive. They will reach Felucia in a day or so and then they will find the signals from the bikes. We will not abandon this village before the reinforcements arrive.' Emily explained, speaking slowly as if talking to a child.  
'I like you. You have the spirit of a good Bounty Hunter.' the female Bounty Hunter grinned, eyeing Emily critically.  
'I was one of the best on my homeworld. Here, I'm still an unknown but the skills are pretty much the same.' Emily grinned, returning the look as she shouldered her rifle. 'Let the Jedi worry about the insignificant details, we'll help you defend this village.'  
'I did try to tell you that there's just no arguing with Emily Master. There really is nothing we can do, we need transport off Felucia so we might as well do something until the mice arrive.' Anakin shrugged, confident Emily would never back down. Shaking his head slowly, Obi-Wan turned and stormed away, annoyed with Emily's behaviour and the way Anakin was siding with her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering in one of the houses and looking at an overhead holo of the village, Falcon was already coming up with a plan to defend the village but with the limited supplies they had, it wasn't going to be an easy job.  
'When the attack comes, it will come from two fronts. The forest to the south and the ridge to the north. Whatever you do, you must defend both sides.'  
'But there are only four of them. How can four Bounty Hunters defend against so many?'  
'With a little help from two mice, a human and three very special bikes. It's not much but we'll hold the line.' Decal offered, looking up at the Bounty Hunter beside him as he spoke in a language unknown.  
'The farmers are right. These Bounty Hunters don't stand a chance.'  
'We've been over this Anakin.'  
'You seem to lack confidence in our abilities young Jedi.'  
'I'm sure you're good at what you do, but you are in way too deep.'  
'Said the peacekeeper who fails to keep the peace.'  
'The rift in the galaxy is not our fault. If more worlds would stand up for themselves against the Separatists, this war would have been over long ago.'  
'That's it! We'll just train the villagers to defend themselves.'  
'But we are just simple farmers. Why are we paying Bounty Hunters to defend us if we are just going to end up doing it ourselves?'  
'After this lot is dealt with and the Bounty Hunters are gone, who will protect you the next time someone comes to take your crops? If you do not learn to defend yourselves, you will forever be targets.' Emily offered, trying to build confidence where none existed.  
'Hush, Dilanni.'  
'Trust me. We'll have you ready.'  
'Those are two words you shouldn't say Skyguy. You got us into this mess, now it's up to all of us to get out of it.' Falcon sighed, turning and leaving the house to continue their preparations.  
'He's got you there Anakin. All we can do is make our stand and wait for reinforcements.' Emily agreed, following Decal from the house.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Ignoring the Jedi as they went about their preparations, Falcon and Armageddon cut down the towering tree mockeries and blocked paths through the forest to stop Hondo's men blazing through on speeders and catching them off guard. Decal was up on the ridge planting their few mines, being extra careful with the dirt to avoid setting any off inadvertently. Emily had rolled her eyes at Anakin's efforts to train the villagers and gone digging through Harley's panniers, setting explosives on the main track into the village before starting on preparations inside the village boundaries.

With the permission of the village chief, Emily had supplemented her supplies with things found around the village and now sat calmly on the ground putting together charges to use in lieu of proper grenades. She tested small quantities first and when she found good combos got busy, stuffing whatever combinations she had come up with into tin cans and small boxes then fitting detonators and fuses. Each one was then carefully set aside in larger crates which would be spread out among the defenders. The work was dangerous and very fiddly but she kept at it, the villagers smart enough to know it was best to stay away from her as she tried another combination.  
'Your General Kenobi certainly knows how to irritate people.'  
'He just doesn't understand Bounty Hunters. He's used to getting his own way, people don't usually talk back to a Jedi.'  
'You do and you seem to do it quite well.'  
'He hates every moment of it though. But he knows he can't control what I do.'  
'An individual then.'  
'I've spent the better part of the last fifteen years working alone. Every day was an adventure into the unknown. Every shadow a competitor waiting to slit my throat or put a round in my brain. I survived by my instincts and my training, it's what I do best. I push myself to the limit every day, constantly expanding what I know and working out new ways to fight and protect the innocent. It's a different life but one I quite enjoy.'  
'So you were a Bounty Hunter but you chose to work with the Republic?'  
'It's a long story Sugi, one not suitable for telling now. There is still much to be done.'  
'Of course Emily. I'll go see how the villager training is going.'  
'Try to be encouraging.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Coming in from the ridge, Decal sent Combat out to check the sensor lines surrounding the village and stretched before walking over to help move the last of the grenades into position around the village.  
'Looks like the villagers are getting the hang of things at last.'  
'Anakin can be a hard task master when he tries.'  
'But will the villagers be ready?'  
'They'll have to be. Hondo won't give up that easily.'  
'Hondo doesn't know the meaning of the phrase give up. We'll have to give him a flogging to get him to back off.'  
'I have every intention of putting one right between his eyes.'  
'I don't doubt you will Em.'  
'There! A scout!'  
'Slippery little bastard. No sensor warning from him.'  
'Embo!'  
'Should I…'  
'Nah, let Embo have this one. We've still got a battle to prepare for. If Sugi believes Embo can stop that scout, I'm happy to let him try.' Emily shrugged, securing the last of the grenades in the crates. 'Come on, time to take up battle positions. It won't be long before Hondo arrives.'  
'Falcon, time to get serious!' Decal called, spotting Falcon near the barn.  
'That's what we've been waiting for.' Falcon replied, whistling for Armageddon.

Hoisting herself up into position, Emily stretched out and put her eye to the scope, watching the main entrance to the village. Falcon was hiding near the main entrance too, Armageddon rumbling silently and in the perfect position to deal with the incoming wave. Decal had his position further back inside the village proper, a clear path laid out ahead as bait for the pirates.  
'The farmers are in position. Well, the ones who stuck around anyway.'  
'Very well Anakin. Turn on the fence.'  
'Battle positions, everyone!'  
'Let's make 'em hurt!' Emily called, watching the approaching snipers and leading them carefully. Squeezing the trigger, she got a nice twofer, nailing the driver and the shooter behind him. Taking his signal, Falcon cut out the silencer and charged, Armageddon bearing down on another speeder. Confident his girl could answer his needs, Falcon lunged and yanked another pair off their speeder, crushing their necks in his bare hands and throwing them into the electrified fence surrounding the village. Bursting from his hiding spot, Decal rounded up another pair and jumped, frying them and whipping back onto Combat.

Reacting to the incoming fire, Armageddon snapped hard right, narrowly avoiding the heavy fire coming down off the ridge. Hanging on desperately to avoid taking flight, Falcon looked back over his shoulder as one shot landed right beside Embo and threw him a good ten feet.  
'Embo!' he cried, forcing Armageddon around to the fallen Bounty Hunter.  
'Embo, can you hear me? You'll be all right. We'll get you inside.'  
'Here, I've got you Embo. Come on, lean on me friend.' Falcon coaxed, gathering Embo in his arms and rising, tail snaking out to grab his wide helmet.  
'Everyone, fall back to the barn!'  
'Let's go Armageddon but be gentle.' Falcon instructed, mounting up and making sure Embo was secure in front of him.  
'That tank is going to tear the villagers apart.'  
'Decal!' Emily roared, picking off another pirate before abandoning her sniper nest and switching to her sidearms.  
'On it!' Decal replied, triggering the charges he'd placed on the ridge. One went off under the tank but the barrage continued.  
'Oh boy, this is going to be one tough nut to crack.' Emily uttered, whistling for Harley.

Swinging into the barn, Falcon dismounted and carried Embo to the back of the barn, setting him gently on the floor and placing his helmet beside him. Working out of his vest, Falcon bundled it up and tucked it under his head, doing what he could to make Embo comfortable until there was time to treat his wounds.  
"Falcon, we need you out here!"  
'We're on our way Emily.' Falcon nodded, nudging the helmet closer before rising and racing back to Armageddon. 'Come on Armageddon, its tank busting time!' he roared, charging back into the battle. Swinging wide to avoid the rest of the pirates in the village, the strongest team in Martian history headed for the tank to assist Anakin and end the biggest threat to the villagers.

Taking up a new sniper position, Emily watched the fight on the tank and waited for her moment. Spotting an opportunity, she fired off a round up towards the tank. Her aim was perfect, tearing apart the creature gnawing on Anakin's leg. Working the bolt quickly and chambering another round, she waited for another opportunity but had to leave Hondo when Decal signalled. Focusing on the escaping pirates, she managed to get three before they were out of her direct sight line. Returning her aim to the cliff top, she quickly dropped her gaze as something exploded and Anakin came flipping off the cliff to land nearby.  
'Falcon? Falcon, answer me damnit! Falcon!'  
"I'm here Emily, a little dazed but okay. The tank is about to blow. I repeat, the tank is about to explode." Falcon replied, appearing on the side track.   
'This effort is no longer profitable!' Hondo called, turning and running away. Sitting up on the rooftop she'd chosen, Emily swore as the pirate ship left moments before the tank exploded out in a brilliant fireball.  
'Timing Falcon, bloody timing.'  
"Hey, I did the best I could Emily. Those explosives you made aren't perfect."  
'Fair call Falcon, fair call.'

Heading back to the barn, Falcon dismounted and removed his helmet, grinning when he saw Embo's wounds had been tended to by the villagers and he was back on his feet. Looking back over his shoulder as the rest of the defenders gathered near the barn, Falcon nodded and wandered over to join them, Embo pausing long enough to pick up his helmet and Falcon's vest before following.  
'There are crops to harvest, fields to till, huts to rebuild. Now, let's get to work. How can I ever thank you for saving our village?'  
'We didn't save your village, Cassis. Your people did.'  
'For the first time in my memory, my people don't have to be afraid. We will never forget you.'  
'I seem to find myself light on company. Still need that ride back to the Republic outpost?'  
'Nope, our ride just arrived Sugi. Looks like they only sent down enough to pick us up, the rest are still in orbit above.' Emily grinned, pointing to the approaching fighters swooping down from the sky.  
'What ugly fighters.'  
'They might be ugly but you won't find faster ship anywhere in the galaxy.' Decal shrugged, heading for his fighter as it touched down, Falcon's landing a moment later. 'Are you coming?' he asked, looking up at Falcon.  
'Yeah, just give me a moment Decal.'

Turning to Embo, Falcon rested one hand on his undamaged shoulder, ducking his head respectfully. Looking up at Falcon, Embo put the two items in his hand down on the nearest cube of sillim and placed his hand over Falcon's, returning the respectful gesture. Picking up Falcon's vest again, Embo offered it out and seemed surprised when Falcon refused to accept it.  
'You keep it Embo, a gift between friends.' Falcon explained, shaking out his fur quickly. 'I have others just like that one.' he added, pausing for a moment before checking pockets were all empty. Grunting in his own language, Embo hung the vest over his shoulder and picked up his helmet, offering it out instead. Smiling softly, Falcon took the gift and cradled it to his chest in his crossed arms, bowing at the waist in thanks.  
'That's the way Falcon, friends are always helpful.' Emily uttered, glancing at Sugi quickly.  
'I wish I understood you Embo, I have never heard your language before.'  
'He said he will remember you as his brother-warrior, a high compliment among his people.' Sugi translated, seemingly stunned by what she'd heard. 'But he is curious about your name. What is it?'  
'My name is Falcon, Falcon Flash.'  
'Wow, wasn't expecting that.' Emily breathed, stunned by what Falcon had done.  
'Wasn't expecting what?' Sugi asked, translating for Embo again.  
'Among the Martian people, family names are only shared with loved ones. For Falcon to reveal it now to Embo is a sign of deep trust that is rarely given.'  
'I will remember you always Embo.' Falcon offered, offering his hand to Embo.  
'One day I hope we meet again.' Sugi grinned, watching as Embo clasped Falcon's hand firmly, rotating his wrist and stepping closer. 

Breath catching in her throat, Emily had the feeling she was witnessing something truly special as Embo pressed Falcon's wrist to his chest lightly. Understanding the ritual now, Falcon moved closer so their clasped hands were trapped between their bodies, fur and flesh meeting and blending together.  
'Until we next meet, brother-warrior.'  
'Until we next meet, bro.'  
'Bro?' Sugi asked, glancing at Emily again.  
'It's about the same as brother-warrior. A term of great respect and camaraderie.' Emily explained, turning to face Sugi and offering her hand. 'It was a pleasure to fight beside you Sugi.'  
'It was certainly enjoyable Emily. Maybe we can do it again sometime.' Sugi nodded, clasping Emily's hand firmly.  
'I'd like that but it won't happen for a while. I've got a family waiting for me back on the cruiser, gotta be a good role model for my daughter.' Emily chuckled, looking forward to getting home.  
'Then I wish you the very best in all you do Emily.' Sugi offered, squeezing Emily's shoulders lightly.  
'And may the gods grant you good blessings in all you do Sugi.' Emily nodded, returning the gesture before turning away and heading for the fighters. 'Alright Harley, I'm coming.'  
'Until the next time Embo.' Falcon sighed, heading after Emily but not without looking back one last time and waving.  
'May the gods bless and protect you.' Sugi translated, waving to the pair, Embo at her side.  
'And you as well my friends.' Falcon replied, returning the friendship freely.


	34. Death Trap

Pretty happy with their cushy temporary assignment, most of Skywalker's crew and Windu's full compliment of mice made sure their bikes were all shining with love and care as they filed down to join the clones waiting to greet some Clone Youth Brigade that had come to take a tour of the Endurance. Spreading out along the corridor, the bikes turned side on and fell to idle, rumbling away in chorus to welcome the rookies onboard. Tucking their helmets and slipping into their varied ready stances, the mice put on a pretty good show interspaced with the clones, brothers from both sides lined up and holding strong.  
'Oh!'  
'Man!'  
'Don't be nervous. Only thing between us and them is experience. It's not like they're Jedi.'  
'You've still got a bit of growing to do yet little bro. But one day you'll ride with the big boys.' Tank chuckled, winking at the cadets filing past.  
'Whoa, it's just like Instructor Chaos said.'  
'Attention! Jedi on deck!' Blade snapped, listening as his bros snapped to attention on command - a trick they hadn't done in a while.  
'Morning, troops.'  
'Welcome aboard the Jedi Cruiser Endurance. I am Mace Windu. And this is…'  
'Anakin Skywalker. Welcome aboard.'  
'And I'm Emily Hunter. Misbehave and it'll be my boot up your backsides.' Emily added, pushing her way between the Jedi. 'I don't take crap from mice or clones, no matter how big or small they might be.'  
'Right to the point as always hey Em.'  
'Pipe down back there Blade. You know I can kick your tail.'  
'Thank you Emily. Today you'll see how a real working Jedi Cruiser operates. And you'll have the chance to serve right alongside two Jedi Knights and twelve Martian soldiers.'  
'Wow!'  
'Seriously? No way!'  
'That's gonna be awesome!'  
'Jedi? Yeah!'  
'Can you believe it?'  
'Generals, new orders from General Kenobi await you in the War Room. Immediately.'  
'Another time, then. Emily, think you can handle these cadets?' Anakin sighed, turning to the woman at his side.  
'Between me and the bros, we've got this covered General Skywalker. You can trust us.'

Straightening to her full height as the Jedi walked away, Emily tucked her helmet under her arm and waited a few moments as the cadets got out a bit more of their excitement.  
'Wow!'  
'The other guy's Anakin Skywalker.'  
'No way!'  
'I heard he's the strongest Jedi.'  
'This is gonna be the best!'  
'Silence!' Emily roared, bringing even the adult clones back to full attention and alertness. 'That's better. You, smart mouth. I hear you address a Jedi by full name again and there will be big trouble. Just like the mice working with General Ti on Kamino have their orders those of us who work with Generals Skywalker and Windu are respectful at all time. We would never dare be so bold as to call a General by their given name.'  
'Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am.'  
'That's better recruit. Now let's move out!' Emily nodded, turning sharply on her heel and striding away, the cadets quick to fall in behind her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Z-6 resting on one shoulder, Center Line stood behind the cadets as they listened to the Admiral and looked at the turbolaser controls sitting empty beside the Sergeant.  
'Looks easy, doesn't it? Well, looks can be deceiving. There's nothing in all of space worse than a moving target.'  
'What do you use for targets, Sir?'  
'Malfunctioning droids.'  
'Ohh, harsh Sergeant. But then, I know of snipers who use empty buckets for targets.' Center Line smirked, his words implying a threat without actually verbalising it.  
'Mechanical skeet, packed with explosives. Now, this is my ship, and my rules. I do not allow tourists on board. Only soldiers, be they clone or mouse. Now, time for target practise. You there. Take the gun.'  
'This should be interesting.' Metric remarked, Z-6 secured in a back mount holster and twin carbines hanging from his belt.  
'I can think of a few challenges for smart rookies.' Ghost shrugged, proudly displaying the matched carbines he carried.

Hanging back and watching the cadets was one of the best tools the mice had for figuring out who would survive in the deadly world of war and who wouldn't be likely to last their first season in the front lines.  
'Not even close. Next!'  
'But I only…'  
'Oh, no, you're done. You only get one chance. I promise you, the Separatists don't give more. Next!'  
'Near-miss is still a miss, kid.'  
'The Sergeant's right. Training is no match for experience. And it's the one thing none of you have.'  
'Those two will be lucky to survive their first seasons…but maybe they do better with rifles.' Ghost muttered, glancing at his bros.  
'I know that look.'  
'Hmm, I've got a good feeling about this one.' Center Line mused, watching Lucky take the controls.

Nodding faintly as Lucky got a kill without seeming to try too hard, Center Line smiled faintly, accepting this one as a possible survivor but only time would tell how well he really did.  
'Whoo-hoo!'  
'Yeah!'  
'That'll do cadets, pipe down.' Ghost warned, fingers drumming on his carbines lightly.  
'I see why they call you "Lucky". But let's see how you are when the Seppies come at you in tri-attack formation.'  
'One…two…three. No dice Sergeant, let me give the cocky little brat a challenge.' Metric chuckled, walking over and typing in a different command. 'Plutarkian raid number 162. This one always separates the men from the boys.'  
'Ohh, harsh Metric.' Center Line uttered, watching Lucky rise to the challenge as nine drones shot out and swept around, ducking and rolling through space. 'but you forgot the other challenge of 162.' he added, stepping up and forcing the chair around before pinning it there and making Lucky shoot from an awkward position.  
'The turret was jammed, unable to rotate to meet the target but all nine fighters were still shot down.'

Everyone in the room watched on in fascination as Lucky quickly dealt with three of the fighters, fighting the grip Center Line had on the chair. Blowing up another two, he tried to track up but even that was restricted in this run.  
'And that's time. You failed Lucky, fifteen thousand women and children just died because you couldn't shoot down the attacking fighters before they reached the city.' Metric taunted, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Well if it's so easy, you do it.'  
'Alright you little smart mouth, I will.' Metric nodded, handing his Z-6 to Ghost before taking the chair. 'Go ahead Sergeant.' he grinned, Center Line pinning the weapon into place.

Locking onto the targets as they swept out from the cruiser, Metric focused and opened fire, stitching the vacuum outside with a wall of outgoing fire.  
'One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine.' Ghost counted, always one to enjoy watching Metric work his magic on the big guns. 'One…two…three…four. He's even cleaned up the ones you missed.'  
'Now that is impressive.'  
'One day you might actually get to that level but for now you're still a rookie.' Metric grinned, leaving the gun and reclaiming his favourite weapon.  
'All right, all right, cut the chatter, men. We're due on observation deck 13. Fall out!'  
'Now that's a cadet to watch.'  
'As a Gunner perhaps Admiral but he's yet to prove he's of any use to us ground pounders.' Center Line shrugged, but he did mentally tag Lucky as one to listen out for in the future.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Passing the cadets in another corridor, Blade paused and turned, listening to them as they rattled back answers to their officer in charge without hesitation.  
'Cadet 1151, tell me where this Jedi Cruiser's main stabilisers are located.'  
'Sir, hull 17, behind the main reactors, Sir.'  
'Good. Cadet 1174, how many engines fail before auxiliary power kicks in?'  
'Sir, three on port and starboard sides, Sir!'  
'Not bad kid, not bad at all. Of course, you'll need to know more than just the specs for the cruisers. What are you like when it comes to bike stats?' Blade grinned, glancing at Beast beside him. 'Can anyone recognise this model of Martian bike?'  
'Sir, that's an Excelsior Goldbird Limited Edition 600X.'  
'Very good Cadet, you have been paying attention. Lucky, Beast is certainly one of the bigger bikes in the army but who rides the largest and what model is she?'  
'Sir that would be Falcon and his bike Armageddon, a custom built Avenger Heavy. Instead of the standard two wheels, Armageddon is a heavy duty quad bike especially built to handle Falcon's well above average stature.'  
'Most impressive work Cadet, you all seem to be keeping up with the added workload admirably. Of course, only time will tell how you do out in the real world.' Blade nodded, sending Beast out on her patrol.  
'Sir, is that a real Z-6 rotary blaster cannon?'  
'Sure is Cadet, it's one of my preferred weapons. You've got a keen eye for weapons.'  
'Thank you Sir. We aren't allowed to use anything but DC-15A rifles and DC-15S carbines.'  
'Well here kid, try this on for size.' Blade chuckled, swinging the weapon like it weighed nothing at all.

Struggling with the weight, the young Cadet tried to look like he knew what he was doing with the weapon but it was so heavy and awkward for him.  
'Give it some time kid and you'll be more than capable of handling this weapon. I'll be more impressed if you ever get the flawless switching right, moving from heavy weapons to carbines, to pistols and back to heavy weapons. Master that and you'll earn a lot of respect.' Blade grinned, taking his weapon back and swinging it back onto his shoulder so easily. 'Later Cadets, there's still plenty for you to see and do.' he added, turning and jogging away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Casting Darlin' out ahead of him, Tank thundered down the corridor towards the engine bay, figuring it was one of the targets high on an attacker's list.  
"This is CT-1477, I need an escort for a cadet back to his group."  
"Is that a DC-15A?"  
"Yeah. Here. Keep the safety on."  
'Copy that 1477, we're inbound. ETA, two minutes.'  
"Thanks Tank."  
'Nothing to it brother.'

Popping the door and racing inside, Darlin' shot around the last obstacle just in time to see the cadet nail his older brother with a stun shot. Revving up and laying a streak on the walkway, she rounded on the cadet, pushing him away from the clone in the hopes Tank would arrive to deal with the brat.  
"1477, what's going on in there? Answer me brother."  
'I'm not scared of you, you're just a machine.' the lone cadet growled, flicking the weapon control switch and opening fire on the control panel. Revving up again, Darlin' tried to chase him away from the panels but the little clone refused to be distracted, turning his fire in her direction until she backed off.

Racing onto the scene, Tank could only watch the rogue cadet escape towards the other door. He wanted to get after the renegade but there were bigger priorities now. Slipping past Darlin', he gathered the unconscious clone into his arms and stood, looking around for a moment before running out the same way he'd come in, Darlin' racing ahead and out of danger as the engine room started exploding.  
'Fuckin' little shit! If I ever get my hands on that kid I'm gonna wring his neck!' Tank growled, dodging a falling section of the roof.  
'You three okay?' Emily asked, shocked by the damage done.  
'Yeah 1477 is just stunned. I can say this much, it's one of those cadets causing the trouble. Didn't get a positive ID but there's no one else that small onboard.' Tank nodded, looking to Emily or Anakin for orders.  
'Get your men out of here! There's nothing more you can do. Artoo, prep the fighters, be ready to take off.'  
'Tank, get to your fighter, take 1477 with you. We're getting off this burning hulk.' Emily snapped, calling Harley back and racing for the hanger. 'Harley, you go with Tank. He'll take care of you until we rendezvous later.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sprinting onto their fighters and waving extra clones aboard, the massed Martian wing shot from the ventral hangers and swooped clear, moving to meet up with the pods that were already out and rolling to avoid those still leaving the ship.  
"Admiral, what's your status?"  
"We're caught in Vanqor's gravitational pull. We're going to try to set her down on the surface."  
"All right. Once you're down, we'll get the rescue teams to your location."  
"General Skywalker, this is Sergeant Crasher."  
"Yes Sergeant."  
"It's the cadets Sir. I can't raise them on any channel, and their locator beacon's not active. Theirs is the only pod unaccounted for."  
"Sounds like our saboteur may have gotten to the cadets."  
"We have to find that pod."  
'We're already on it Sirs. Alright bros, spread out and locate our missing pod. Chances are our sneaky little cadet traitor is onboard.'  
"Harsh words Emily."  
'I trust Tank's assessment General Windu. If he says he saw a cadet running from the engine room just before it blew, then a cadet was there and caused the damage.'  
"I refuse to believe it."  
"Then here, recorded by Darlin'." Tank challenged, transmitting the recording across to every ship in orbit.  
"I don't believe it, that's Lucky."  
"That little smart mouth from the shooting practise?" Center Line asked, ticked off and looking for revenge.  
"One and the same Center Line."  
'Come on bros, let's find that little weasel before anyone else dies.'

Spreading out along the last known trajectory of the damaged pod, the mice scanned a good section of empty space around the rest of the escape fleet before finally locating their missing pod well away from anything.  
'Emily, we've got out missing pod. I count three survivors onboard.'  
"Copy that Goggles. What about that little shit Lucky?"  
'He's not here Emily. I'm taking the pod on the line, we'll be on our way back soon Crasher.'  
"How are they Goggles?"  
'No response on the comms, pod must have been banged up during the evac. They all seem to be in good condition, a little shook up but I have a feeling Lucky got away.'  
"Understood Goggles. We'll be right here waiting for them."  
'You got it Crasher. Emily, any word from the Admiral?'  
"Negative Goggles, we lost contact when the Endurance hit the atmosphere. Get those cadets back to the rendezvous then come down to Vanqor to help with the search."  
'As instructed Emily. I can probably haul them down with me, they'll be safer on planet then stuck in a damaged pod.'  
"Negative Goggles. The rescue ship will be here soon, we can transfer the cadets in the damaged pod to another then get on with the rescue attempt." Blade corrected, heading back to the rest of the pods.  
'Acknowledged Blade.' Goggles replied, swinging his fighter around and latching onto the damaged pod.


	35. R2 Come Home

With the survivors safely handed off to the rescue ship, the Martian fleet swung around and formed up behind their Jedi, ready to start their hunt for the crashed ship and any lucky survivors below. Dropping the three hyperspace rings, the fleet swooped down on the planet and sliced through the atmosphere, splitting into smaller groups as they approached the crash site.  
"We're coming up on the crash site. Let's hope Admiral Kilian and the command crew are still in one piece."  
'Most of the cruiser is a wreck but both bridges seem to be intact.' Blade offered, tipping his fighter over and running detailed scans of the bridges.  
"Set down behind the cruiser, we'll approach on foot."

Keeping their ships somewhat close together, the wing settled and deployed, casting the bikes out to investigate the situation on the ground as the mice headed for the cruiser.  
'You're not kidding, little buddy. I don't like the feel of this place either.'  
'Your astromech is programmed to feel?'  
'Artoo is kind of a special case. He's got a lot of personality, that's all.'  
'You encourage it too much.'  
'Lighten up General; our girls are just the same. They feel and think, it's not that hard for any mechanical being to work out their own approximations of emotions we understand.' Blade sighed, whistling for Beast to return.  
'R8, start scanning the area for signs of life and calculate an entry point to the cruiser.'  
'You're right Artoo, it doesn't look good.'  
'What've you got Beast?' Blade asked, responding instantly to the warnings from his bike.  
'A bit jittery, isn't it.'  
'He must have seen something.'  
'Artoo isn't the only one, something's got Beast agitated. We aren't alone down here.' Blade added, calming his girl with a touch.  
'Come on, it looks like R8 has found an entry point.'  
'Beast, you are authorised to use deadly force if required to defend yourself and our fighter. Spread the word, make sure all the girls know of my orders.' Blade instructed, casting Beast out again.  
'There would have been a command crew left aboard to try and land this ship. Admiral Kilian and then at least three navigational officers.'  
'Commander Ponds stayed as well.'

Clambering up into the wreckage, Tank carefully tested the decking under his feet for any dangers before moving forward, scoping out any trouble before he fell into it.  
'Generals!' he called, spotting something near a crashed gunship. Picking his way across, he knelt and gently turned the body over before removing his helmet.  
'What have you got Tank?'  
'This brother didn't die in the crash. He was executed, one in the chest.'  
'Got another one over here. Same wound pattern.' Plate offered, kneeling and offering a prayer for the dead.  
'Make that three. Can't tell if he was shot or crushed, got a big piece of wreckage over his chest.' Shard added, shifting one piece of wreckage so he could remove the helmet and offer a prayer.  
'We know the assassins were after me. Perhaps they returned to look for my body. We need to get to the bridge to find Admiral Kilian. Send the droids to scan for any survivors down here. Maybe the killer missed one.'  
'The bikes are already trying General but there's a ton of interference on the scanners. It's going to be hard to find anything in this mess. On the upside, we've got a way up to the bridge if you're game.' Raider shrugged, starting up a damaged ladder inside a turbolift shaft.  
'It's better than nothing.' Emily shrugged, firing her grappling line up and testing the strength of whatever she'd latched onto before reeling in the cable.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching the top of the shaft and swinging out, Emily touched down lightly and moved forward, struggling for her balance on the steeply sloping deck.  
'Whoa, this is a new one.' Tank uttered, finding his balance on the deck and easing forward.  
'I've got more bodies. Three armoured, one in fatigues.' Emily briefed, crouching and checking for any signs of life. 'Same execution marks, whoever was here wanted to make sure no one survived.'  
'But I don't see Admiral Kilian or Commander Ponds.'  
'They must have been sucked into space when the cabin lost pressure.'  
'I don't think so General, something tells me this is more than that.' Emily shrugged, inching forward a little more. 'But I would suggest getting in touch with the rescue ship and sending it back to the hospital station. We've got a medic handy if we find any survivors and the fastest ships in the GAR.'  
'Captain, there's no sign of any life down here. I'm afraid Admiral Kilian and Commander Ponds are lost. Take the survivors back to the hospital station. We'll meet you there. Mace out.'  
"Captain Silver out."

Catching a message from Harley, Emily paused and paid full attention to it, wondering just what Harley was reporting in this time. He'd been worried about things on his scanners but he couldn't lock them down, a situation that was cause for great concern.  
"Gundarks running wild out here. Don't be alarmed if you hear any fighting, we're doing our best to protect the fighters and droids."  
'Keep up the good work Harley, I know you'll give it your best shot.'  
'What's going on Emily?' Voodoo asked, creeping over to her side.  
'We've got gundarks running around outside. The bikes are doing what they can to protect the fighters and the droids but I don't like the feel of this.'  
'Spook's reporting the loss of R8 to gundarks. R2 is still around out there.' Ghost added, reading the report in the bottom corner of his HUD. 'I knew there was something off about this place.'  
'We can't worry about that now. We still have a job to do.' Emily sighed, pushing up and continuing her search.

Head cocked to the side, Shard froze in place and listened intently, just able to hear someone groaning faintly nearby.  
'Everybody freeze. I can hear a wounded man.'  
'Where is he Shard?' Emily asked, checking the body right in front of her.  
'I've got him, down in what was the starboard pit.' Windvest uttered, refusing to take his eyes off the man below him.  
'Easy now brother, help is here.' Shard soothed, carefully climbing down and checking that this was the man he'd heard.  
'Hurts so bad.' he groaned, weakly reaching for Shard's vest.  
'It's alright now brother, I've got you. You'll be alright, we'll have you out of here soon.' Shard grinned, hiding his anguish at what he was seeing.  
'You don't have…to lie Shard.'  
'I'm not lying brother, we'll get you out of here.'  
'Been here…too long…now. I'm…not afraid…to die. I…just don't…wanna die…alone.'  
'You're not alone brother, I'm right here. I'll stay with you, I promise.' Shard uttered, clutching one trembling hand between his.  
'Thanks…bro.'  
'Shard, what's the status down there?' Emily asked, maintaining her position just in case.  
'7-15 Beta Emily.'  
'Understood. Clear to move again?'  
'Yeah, just try to stay clear of this area.'

Pushing to her feet, Emily glanced at Mace and Anakin, shaking her head slowly as she walked over to them and prepared to offer an explanation.  
'7-15 is the comm code for a hopeless case. Our one survivor is losing the battle to live.' she sighed, turning back to look towards Shard's location. 'The Beta addition is Shard's estimated survival time - ten minutes tops.'  
'Thanks Emily. Is that a Mandalorian helmet?' Anakin nodded, attention caught by the silver and blue helmet nearby.  
'That's weird. What's it doing here?' Ghost mused, also gazing at the dented helmet.  
'Clone cadets. Jango Fett. Boba! Anakin! No! Drop it!'  
'Bomb!' Emily roared, whirling and sprinting for the nearest hole in the decking. Diving full length below the main level, she hit the bottom hard and curled up, protecting her vital areas as the bomb exploded and everything went dark. 

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Groaning as he came around again, Fog lifted his head and strained against the debris pinning him to the deck. Managing to get one arm free, he reached out to Fang nearby, gripping his forearm and heaving desperately.  
'Bros, check in! Anyone still with me?'  
'I'm here Emily. Fang is with me but he's still unconscious.'  
"Bros, what's the situation up there?"  
"We found a bomb Blade. We could use some help getting out of this mess."  
"Acknowledged Emily, we're on our way up."  
'There's Artoo, I can hear him Emily.'  
'I hear him too Fog. Let him go to Skywalker, our bros are coming.'  
'Artoo! Over here!'  
'Shard here, I'm wedged and our survivor is gone.'  
'I hear you Shard. Rescue is on the way.'  
'Good to see you buddy. Careful Artoo, I'm afraid the whole bridge will collapse.'  
'Hardly a comforting thought Skywalker.' Ghost choked, somewhere else in the wreckage.  
'I need you to go back to the fighters and call the Temple for help, okay? Okay? Go get help. We'll hold out as long as we can. Go on, Artoo.'  
'Harley, can you hear me buddy?'  
"I'm here Emily. You sound hurt."  
'I'm pinned in the wreckage, it looks bad.'  
"What can I do to help?"  
'Artoo is heading back towards the fighters. Protect him. He has orders to call for help.'  
"Just me or all of us?"  
'Get everyone, the message must get through. Whatever happens, Artoo must reach the Jedi Temple.'  
"I won't leave you Emily."  
'Harley, listen to me! I will be fine, I have survived worse. Protect Artoo, no matter what. We need help and only the Jedi can provide that desperately needed help.'  
"Alright Emily, I'll organise the team."  
'Thank you Harley.'  
"Emily, Imperial is reporting two speeders approaching. Status unknown but most likely unfriendly."  
'Acknowledged Metric. Stay out of sight and do not engage. We need to get at least a few bros free to rally a defence. In the meantime, we play dead.'  
"Message passed Emily."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finally managing to surge free of his prison, Tank could only groan at the sight he was left with. He'd been hoping his damaged cybernetic knee would hold up against the strain but it hadn't, tearing off right through the middle.  
'Great, just fuckin' great.' he sighed, managing to get up and survey the mess from a different view.  
'Skywalker? Skywalker, are you all right?'  
'Yeah, I'm okay. Except I can't move.'  
'Can you get free?'  
'Hey, watch it with the wreckage! You two ain't the only prisoners in here!' Raider called, crying out as his position was jarred and a piece of debris sliced deeper into his shoulder.  
'I already tried that. You'll bring the whole place down on us.'  
'Well, how do we plan on getting ourselves out of this mess?'  
'We're working on it General. Just sit tight and we'll get to you. We're working our way to your location.' Blade replied, still carefully working to free his bros.  
'Don't worry. I already sent Artoo back to the fighters to call for help. I'm sure he has everything under control.'  
'Don't count on that Skywalker, Beast is reporting three enemy agents in the ship. Artoo hasn't made it off this junk heap yet, he's busily defending our trapped asses.' Blade sighed, helping Shard up out of his prison. 'Raider's over there, he needs urgent medical attention. Goggles is standing by to shift the last piece of debris on your order.'  
'Hang tight Raider, I'm coming.'  
'I'm not going anywhere Shard.'  
'What the hell was that?' Emily asked, accepting Center Line's help up out of her hole and hissing as he bound her badly injured thigh with his vest.  
'The ship is falling apart around us.'  
'Shut up over there. We aren't dead yet, we'll get out of this one.' Metric barked, helping Fog free before turning his attention to releasing Fang from his prison.  
'We're running out of time.'  
'Windu, shut the fuck up. It's probably just Artoo watching over us.' Blade sighed, reaching Tank's location and helping him up.  
'And if it isn't?'  
'Don't even go there Skywalker. We'll get out of this one, no matter what. All else fails, we can get the fighters up here to stabilise the bridge until we figure out a way to get everyone out.' Tank replied, finding a suitable piece of scrap and fashioning a rudimentary limb replacement.  
"Emily, are you still with us?"  
'Yeah Harley, I'm still here.'  
"The enemy team has left the cruiser, no readings on where they're going next. I did manage to capture one piece of their transmissions back to base camp - they're planning on blasting the cruiser to make sure Windu is dead."  
'I understand Harley, thank you. Maintain your previous instructions, keep Artoo safe and make sure he gets the message through. If you get a chance to deal with the enemy troops, do so with the fighter team.'  
"As instructed Emily."  
'I hate just sitting here!'  
'Calm yourself Skywalker. We'll soon see if the faith you put in that droid is worth it.'  
'It's not just Artoo trying to get the message out, all the bikes are under orders to protect him and ensure he gets the message out.' Blade offered, peering down at the trapped Jedi. 'Just sit tight, we'll figure out a way to get you two out.'  
'Very funny Blade.'  
'Deal with it General.'

Adjusting her HUD to Harley's full feed, Emily found a spot to wait and settled, doing what she could to maintain pressure on her bleeding leg.  
'Oops, sorry Skywalker. Looks like you up for a new fighter, again.'  
'What happened to my fighter?'  
'Artoo borrowed it to deal with a gundark. He's apparently picked up a few tricks from you, it was a nice little explosion.'  
'So which fighter will Artoo destroy next Skywalker?'  
'And the lucky winner is…you General. But Harley has rigged mine to dummy controls with yours. Things just got interesting.'  
'What about the rest of the fighters?'  
'Under bike control Center Line. I have no idea what is going on, I'm just following Harley's info. He's onboard with Beast now…I still can't figure out their plan though.'  
'I don't like the sound of that.'  
'Harley, tell Artoo to get the hell away from the cruiser! This old bucket of bolts won't take much more of that pounding.'  
"He's trying to Emily but whoever is piloting that other ship is hard to shake. Comms are jammed so we're going with a plan B. Beast is planning a tow jump into hyperspace once we get clear. Turbocharged to Coruscant."  
'Artoo?'  
'I thought your astromech was supposed to call for help, not take off and leave us here.'  
'Give it a rest Windu, everything is under control. Comms are jammed so it's time for plan B.' Emily sighed, rolling her eyes quickly.  
'And what exactly is plan B?'  
'Tow line jump to Coruscant, so much faster than hyperspace rings.' Blade shrugged, having received his own message from Beast.  
'Come on Artoo, we're counting on ya.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dancing and diving around the enemy ship, the Martian fighters kept it so busy that it didn't have time to even think about making a strike for Artoo in his stolen fighter. Snap rolling over again, Beast destroyed the three hyperspace rings before releasing the grappling line and latching onto Artoo's fighter.  
"Fall in everyone, time to get out of here."  
"Lead the way Beast, we'll cover your escape." Low Rider offered, ripping past the enemy ship again and returning fire.  
"Hang on back there Artoo." Beast warned, kicking in the hyperdrive and racing away. With Beast and Artoo out of the way, the rest of the team broke their attack and raced away, bolting away from the enemy ship and disappearing into hyperspace. Before she raced away, Rebel Child managed to get a tracker sealed to the hull of the enemy ship in the hopes of getting back to the pursuit after their friends had been rescued.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Charging down through the atmosphere and zeroing in on the Jedi Temple, the small fleet landed on the upper pads and raced inside, Artoo securely strung up between Nutter and Rebel Child. Charging the corridors together, they cleared out any obstacles and headed straight for the main comms room, battering right through anything that got in their way. Pushing up stairs and hugging the corners, the group reached their destination and shot inside, jolting and bouncing down the stairs.  
'What the hell? Rebel Child, where's Fog?' Cosmo asked, slipping past General Koon to crouch among the agitated bikes.  
'Artoo?' Ahsoka asked, rushing over to help Artoo get untangled from the bikes. Revving up, Rebel Child latched onto the red and white droid at the holotable, yanking him away so Artoo could get at the port.  
'Rebel Child, what are you doing?' Cosmo tried, deeply concerned for his little brother now that his bike was here without him.  
'Artoo, what's wrong?'  
'Ahsoka, you know this droid?'  
'It's Anakin's droid, R2-D2.'  
'Well then, Artoo, deliver the message you so obviously need to communicate.'

Spreading out, the bikes brought up holograms of their own trapped riders, letting the gathered Generals see just how serious the situation was for everyone involved.  
"I need you to go back to the fighters and call the Temple for help, okay? Okay?"  
"Rebel Child, stay with Artoo. Get the message to our bros. We need help."  
"I'm pinned in the wreckage, it looks bad."  
"Darlin', make sure you tell the medics to bring my replacements. You know what I mean."  
"Go Angel, live up to your name. We can't do this alone."  
"Protect Artoo Puncture, he's got the message. Save us all, you know you can."  
'Prepare my ship. We shall leave immediately.'  
'How did you all get here?' Ahsoka asked, looking around at the bikes.  
'The fighters. It's the only explanation. If the cruiser went down, Martian fighters are the only way the bikes could be here without anyone else.' Plate replied, stunned by what the bikes had achieved.  
'General, with your permission, we'd like to take our fighters and race ahead.' Shift called, frightened for his older brother Fang.  
'Go, we will meet you there. Artoo, you come with us and show us the way.' Koon nodded, hurrying from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking around at the wounded bros around him, Tank checked the timer running in the corner of his HUD and sighed, wishing he could still contact Darlin'.  
'Whose helmet is that anyway?'  
'It belongs to a Bounty Hunter Armageddon killed on Geonosis, by the name of Jango Fett.'  
'You mean the clone template?'  
'Yes. Strangely enough he had a son, or at least a clone he regarded as a son. His name is Boba Fett.'  
'I remember now. Obi-Wan listed him in his report on Kamino.'  
'Boba was on Geonosis when his father died. He watched Armageddon run him over.'  
'But why is Boba out to get you if Armageddon and Falcon killed his father?'  
'I was the nearest Jedi when it happened. Perhaps Boba believes I ordered the death of his father.'  
'That makes no sense. We can't order the mice to do anything.'  
'True Skyguy but I don't think Boba knew that at the time. All he saw was Falcon talking to General Windu then Armageddon running his father down. He doesn't know about the conversation that took place.' Emily sighed, tearing her own shirt into pieces to bind her bleeding leg again.  
'Your astromech has been gone too long. He must have failed to deliver your message.'  
'Artoo will come through.'

Breaking out into a grin, Tank stood and double checked his readings, excitement growing as his HUD became clearer and new information came in from his beautiful girl.  
'They did it! I read eighteen Martian fighters and three gunships inbound fast. We're saved!'  
'Alright bros, let's get busy. Center Line, get down here and give me a hand. The rest of you, prepare to get on those ships.' Blade nodded, taking a knee between the Jedi as Center Line picked his way to them.  
'There! In the bridge, I can see them.' Ahsoka called, pointing to her Master.  
'Ahsoka, hold the ship steady.' Koon instructed, reaching into the Force to help stabilise the crumbling structure.  
'I knew you wouldn't let us down!' Emily grinned, leaning gratefully on Shard as they approached the gunship.  
'Comet, let's go!'  
'Hurry, Commander Wolffe!'  
'Hold tight, General.'  
'We're losing it, Sir.'  
'Come on bros, let's get out of here.' Blade snapped, hoisting Anakin into his arms and racing for the gunship, Center Line right on his tail.

Standing on the edge of the crumbling decking, Emily swallowed nervously as the gunship dropped, their way off the crumbling wreck painfully obvious now. Pushing down her fear, she vaulted off the edge, plummeting down and screaming as she landed heavily on her injured leg. Shuffling out of the way, she moved clear as the rest of the group jumped, moving aside as fast as their various injuries would allow. Crumpling to the deck of the gunship, Tank crawled aside and slumped, gasping for breath after the shock of his fall.  
'Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…plus two Jedi and two clones.' Boost counted, making sure everyone was safely aboard.  
'Cut the lines! Go!'  
'Emily, you're bleeding.' Ahsoka gasped, worried for her dear friend.  
'S'ok, been bleeding for a while.' Emily muttered, struggling to stay conscious.  
'Stay with me Emily.' Ahsoka coaxed, grasping one hand and squeezing tight.  
'I'm here Soka, don't worry.' Emily mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness, loss of blood finally catching up with her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Bursting from their fighters, Cosmo and Shift pushed past General Koon to embrace their brothers gently, always careful not to make their injuries any worse than they already were.  
'I knew Rebel Child wouldn't let me down. And I knew you'd come for me big brother.' Fog uttered, hand dropping to stroke his beautiful girl as she raced back to his side.  
'You can always count on me little brother, I'll never let you go. As for Rebel Child, you couldn't have asked for a better bike.' Cosmo grinned, just glad to have his baby brother safely back at his side.  
'Don't cry little one, I'll be okay. You always take the best care of me when I'm hurt.' Fang soothed, squeezing Shift's hand lightly.  
'I don't like seeing you hurt brother, you're all the family I have. I'll always take care of you, no matter what. You're still going in the bacta tank when we get home though.' Shift nodded, gently hugging his brother again.  
'We were lucky to arrive when we did.'  
'Guess we have Artoo to thank for that.'  
'He can't have all the credit, our girls and guys did a pretty good job too.' Tank sighed, easing onto his new leg and crouching to hug his Darlin' tight.  
'Come here droid.' Mace instructed, turning to look at Artoo. 'I can see why your master trusts you, little one. Good job. And good job to the bikes as well, they all played their parts.'  
'That's definitely more praise than I ever get.'  
'I wonder why Skywalker. Just what is your ship trashing score up to now?' Shard teased, checking on the deep slice in Raider's shoulder. 'On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know.'  
'Ugh, what'd I miss?' Emily groaned, lifting her head a little.  
'It's alright Emily, go back to sleep. We're just loading everyone up for the flight back to Coruscant. And this time you're going in that bacta tank, no bloody arguments.' Shard sighed, glancing back at her.  
'Fine, whatever. I'm not going anywhere for a while whichever way you look at it.' Emily shrugged, face lighting up when Harley raced back to her side. 'Well done handsome man, I'm proud of you.'  
'Chain, I'm leaving you in charge of leading the Martian wing back to the cruiser.'  
'I've got it covered Blade, you just rest and recover.'


	36. Lethal Trackdown

Braced on her crutches, Emily made her way through the Jedi Temple to the room where Anakin and Mace were recovering from the ordeal. The news was good on all fronts, everyone was recovering well but there were still a few things that had do be discussed.  
'So? What are you planning to do with this son of Jango Fett?'  
'I'm not planning to do anything.'  
'That kid destroyed an entire cruiser trying to get to you, and you're just going to let it go?'  
'Is there something else I should be doing, Skywalker?'  
'How about tracking him down?'  
'So I should behave as this child does? I should seek revenge?'  
'No. How is it revenge if you stop this kid and bring him to justice?'  
'In case you haven't noticed, we are fighting a war.'  
'Cool it Anakin, we're working on tracking him down. Rebel Child got a tracker on the ship, she's keeping a sharp watch on just where that little brat is heading.' Emily shrugged, leaning back against the wall lightly.  
'I'm sorry General, I never meant for things to turn out this way. I just don't understand why Boba is so interested in targeting you when it was my tok that took his father.' Falcon sighed, taking a knee beside Windu's bed.  
'Your tok?'  
'The most basic Martian combat team - rider, bike and fighter.'  
'We think Boba is targeting General Windu because he was the closest Jedi when it happened, Falcon. Boba doesn't know or understand that you are not under our orders, you make your own choices and always have.' Anakin offered, trying to comfort the bigger mouse.  
'Perhaps General but doesn't make any of this sit any better on my shoulders.' Falcon sighed, turning to look as the door slid open.

Pushing off the wall as Plo and Ahsoka walked in, Emily tried to offer a comforting grin but she was still pretty tired after their ordeal on Vanqor.  
'We have a situation. We received a transmission from the Bounty Hunters.'  
'Some days I wish things were as simple as they are back home.' Falcon sighed, pushing to his feet.  
'They apparently took hostages.'  
'And there's the kicker. This job never gets any easier.' Emily groaned, hobbling over to get a clear view of the hologram.  
"Mace Windu, you were lucky to escape. Your friends here were not so fortunate."  
"Until you face Boba, these men will be killed, one at a time. What's your name?"  
'Don't let her get to you Ponds.' Falcon uttered, glancing at Emily and nodding faintly.  
"Name!"  
"CT-4-11."  
"Pathetic. Boba, do it."  
'Not much of a Bounty Hunter, even as a trainee. He hasn't got the courage to be a killer; he's already failed my tests of a good Hunter.' Emily snorted, watching Boba wrestle with the idea of shooting Ponds in the back.  
"Boba!"  
'As expected, he can't…but she's more than willing to.' Emily sighed, lowering her gaze sadly.  
'That was Ponds.'  
"Only two to go Windu. Come and find us. We'll be waiting."  
'We already know where you are bitch, you can't hide forever.' Falcon snarled, anger rising at the vision he'd just witnessed.  
'I'll go.'  
'I thought you had bigger concerns.'  
'That was before we knew hostages were involved.'  
'You are too injured to travel, and your presence would only aggravate the boy. I shall go, and take Padawan Tano with me, along with several mice for backup.'  
'General Koon, most of the team working with Anakin and Ahsoka are wounded and unfit for duty, the only one left is Plate. General Windu's team are fit for action, their presence would help sell the idea that he's somewhere close by.' Emily suggested, looking for a solution.  
'General, I would like to volunteer for this mission as well. I am the one at fault, I killed Jango Fett.' Falcon added, still so dangerous even without a weapon to speak of.  
'Very well Falcon, you may join us.'  
"Emily, Rebel Child is real eager to take the fighter and head out to collect something. You got any idea what she's talking about?"  
'Yeah bro, I know what she wants. Our missing brothers weren't killed, they were taken hostage. Aurra Sing just murdered Ponds right in front of us.'  
"Permission to send Rebel Child to retrieve his body?"  
'Granted Fog. Tell Rebel Child to be respectful, Ponds deserves that much.'  
"Wilco Emily."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Returning from her retrieval mission, Rebel Child landed lightly beside the main clone barracks and rolled down the ramp to where some of her other friends were waiting for her. Nodding slowly, the four men of Torrent strode up the ramp and gently lifted Ponds into the simple metal box they were carrying before turning and lifting him onto their shoulders.  
'Commander Ponds, a great leader and a true friend. He will be remembered.' Rex called, saluting the fallen officer as he was carried down the ramp. Snapping to attention and saluting, the gathered clones paid their final respects to an officer spoken about with the highest of regard and respect. Even the few mice that were around formed up and paid their respects, standing with their brothers as another brave warrior was given the final respects most clones could only dream of getting.

Instead of burial in the ground somewhere or a space burial, a very special rite had been prepared for the brave warrior. First his body would be burned near the barracks, sweet smelling smoke rising up into the air until there was nothing left but ash. This ash would then be gathered and taken to the Rising Freedom where a very special piece of equipment sat ready for him. His ashes would be placed inside and the process would begin, turning a pile of black ash into a glistening white diamond. This diamond would then be given to Blade to wear, a fitting tribute from one officer to another.

Reaching the pyre, the clones stopped and slid the casket onto a platform beside the pyre before stepping back and saluting, maintaining their silence as Blade tenderly gathered Ponds into his arms and set him on the pyre, arranging his body neatly and whispering prayers for the deceased. Climbing down and lifting the casket out of the way, Blade ignited the ceremonial torch he was carrying and reached into the carefully built pyre, lighting the smaller pieces and moving back as the flames spread.  
'Ares, protector of all. Throw open your arms and welcome Commander Ponds into your loving grace so he may spend eternity in peace in your glowing presence. Cast out your love to those who knew him best and will remember him with honour and pride. Soothe our pain and comfort our hearts as he mourn the loss of a brave brother who gave his life for freedom and liberty.' he called, casting a handful of sweet oil onto the flames and watching the fire spit as it roared higher into the air.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Maintaining her vigil near the transport they would use to chase down Boba Fett and his companions, Armageddon rumbled quietly as the new coordinates were received from Rebel Child. Turning and heading up the ramp, she passed the coordinates to Falcon and moved back to the hold, settling quietly among her sister bikes in preparation for the mission.  
'We found the information we were looking for. Aurra Sing is on…'  
'Florrum, we already know General Koon. Rebel Child is still tracking their ship; she just transmitted their coordinates to Armageddon again.' Falcon chuckled, tapping the navicomputer with one finger. 'Everything is set, we're just waiting on you two to get settled into your seats.'  
'All the bros are onboard?'  
'Everyone that is coming with us General. Blade is staying on Coruscant, overseeing the funeral for Commander Ponds. He is getting a truly Martian funeral but his memory will live on for eternity this way.' Center Line nodded, handing over a list of everyone that was onboard for this mission.  
'Ten mice and their bikes, this will do very nicely indeed. Take us out Falcon.'  
'As ordered General.'

Lifting off and angling into space, Falcon made sure they were free of the gravity well before throwing the ship into hyperspace and sitting back, registering Ahsoka's curious gaze on his back.  
'Speak young one, what's troubling you?'  
'I don't understand what you meant by a truly Martian funeral. What do your people do with their dead?'  
'Usually we burn the bodies and return their ashes to the soil of home, allowing their spirit to live on forever through the planet. When someone of a high standing dies, they are given a much greater farewell. The body is still burned but instead of returning the ashes to the ground, they are gathered up and put into a very specialised piece of equipment that comes standard on most large Martian built cruisers. The ashes are placed into the machine and subjected to intense heat and pressure until a perfect diamond is created from the ashes. These rough diamonds are polished and shaped before being presented to someone close to the deceased. It's a way of keeping the deceased with us always.' Falcon explained, reaching up and removing one of his earrings before placing it in Ahsoka's hand.

Turning the large gold hoop over, Ahsoka's attention was caught by the gold ball hanging from it and the large diamond secured in the gold.  
'That one is all that remains of my mother. My younger brother Bits wears our father in his ear. At least, that's what we tell people. In actual fact, our parents were burned together, mother safe in father's embrace. The ash pile was separated after the funeral and turned into two near identical stones. I was always closer to mother so we agreed that my stone would be in her memory.' he sighed, taking the precious earring back and locking it into place again.  
'So who will receive Commander Ponds?' Koon asked, leaning forward in his chair.  
'well, tradition dictates that his direct superior should accept the stone and wear it in memory of the fallen but I think we all know how General Windu is when it comes to the traditions of the Martian people. Instead the diamond will be presented to Blade, already set in an earring just like mine. Blade usually only wears small studs but tradition demands either a large hoop like this or a stud the next size up to the one I wear. Blade chose a hoop if he ever was to receive a memorial diamond.'  
'Can anyone put their name down to receive one?'  
'If you're interested, just talk to Blade when we get back. He's the one in charge of that stuff Ahsoka; I'm just head of security.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the search team already on the hunt for the enemy ship and the hostages, Falcon set their transport down right near the main pirate base and dropped the ramp, the bikes racing out and taking up their positions before the small group descended the ramp.  
'Hello, hello and welcome to Florrum.'  
'I should assume you are walking us into a trap.'  
'Yes, you should. They're waiting inside the bar. I have no idea what she has planned for you.'  
'Perfect place for a Bounty Hunter, hey bros?' Plate chuckled, thinking of Emily again.  
'None of that Plate. Emily is nothing like these Bounty Hunters, she's at least got an honour code and won't go shooting prisoners unless they try to escape.' Center Line replied, rolling his eyes at his bro.  
'And the reason you're telling us is?'  
'So you know that I am not involved in this.'  
'Remember, patience.'  
'We've got it covered General. Let's just get this over with.' Falcon sighed, not really looking forward to this mission.

Taking the lead from Koon, Falcon was first to approach the table. Turning his steely gaze down to Aurra, he circled the table and leant back against the wall nearby, hearing a faint gasp from the shadows. With Falcon still calm by the table, Koon followed him into view, boots ringing out in the silence as he walked over and sat opposite Sing.  
'Bad move, Jedi. This will cost you.'  
'I wanted Windu. What are you doing here?'  
'Rare is the day when we get all that we want Boba.' Falcon mused, drawing Boba's attention towards him.  
'We can do this the difficult way or the simple way. The choice is yours.'  
'Bossk, can you hear me?'  
"Roger."  
'Execute the hostages if I give the word.'  
'Unwise. You have already lost and you don't even know it.'  
'I am prepared to kill you, the hostages, whatever it takes to get what Boba wants.'  
'Sounds more like what you want.'

Receiving their signal, the rest of the small team burst from their locations and surrounded the table, weapons up and ready. Ahsoka swiped through the antenna sticking out of Aurra's head and got her in a headlock as Plate backed her up, carbines gripped loosely but still ready. Sweeping around from his spot, Splat clutched his carbine in his left hand and a specialised stun grenade in his right. Popping out and vaulting over the table, Center Line landed beside Falcon, rifles sweeping the area slowly.  
'I wouldn't try it if I was you kid.' Falcon warned, spinning his pistol up as Boba poked Koon in the back of the head with his pistol.  
'Don't.' Ahsoka added, still sheltered behind Sing.  
'Let her go!'  
'No chance.'  
'She won't do it Boba. She's not like you.'  
'She's right. I'm not a murderer.'  
'I'm not a murderer! But I want justice.'  
'We are justice.'  
'Don't listen to them.'  
'No one will be harmed if you come quietly.'  
'I can't let you die.'  
'You won't have to.'

Flowing with the rapidly changing battle scene in the bar, the mice fell back and let the Jedi deal with Sing as they focused on blocking off escapes and keeping Boba contained.  
'It's over. Surrender!'  
'Aurra! Now!'  
'Bomb!' Ahsoka called, Plate moving to yank her to safety as Splat tackled Koon clear.  
'Boba, hurry!'  
'Oh no you don't you little shit.' Falcon growled, rolling and snagging Boba's ankle in his tail. 'You are not getting away this time.'  
'Aurra, help! Help me!'  
'Lock her down bros. I've got this little brat.' Falcon directed, easily controlling Boba's struggles.  
'You're dead bitch!' Center Line growled, launching after her as she took off out the door.  
'Don't leave me! No!'  
'Yup, shoulda seen that coming.' Falcon sighed, relaxing his grip and controlling Boba with one huge hand on his shoulder.  
'Splat, get after Sing. I will be fine here with Falcon.'  
'As instructed General.' Splat nodded, joining the chase and whistling for his bike.  
'The hostages, where are they? Boba, if you do not tell us where those men are, they are going to die! Innocent men!'  
'She left me.'  
'We're not going to get much out of him at this rate. We need a new plan General.'  
'It's not much of a plan Falcon but we could always try our luck with Hondo, he might be able to convince the boy.'  
'It's worth a shot I guess.' Falcon nodded, bundling Boba up and carrying him from the bar. 'You really should look at getting some decent friends Boba.'  
'What would you know?'  
'I offered you my friendship way back on Geonosis. Remember? After your father died, we sat and talked for a minute. I gave you my comm frequency, said you could call whenever you needed to talk and yet you still got into this mess Boba.' Falcon sighed, making his way out of the bar.

Emerging into the sunshine again, Falcon set Boba down on his feet but kept him close, still not sure about trusting this little troublemaker not to do a runner on them.  
'Armageddon, watch him.' he instructed, releasing his grip and stepping back as Armageddon moved closer.  
'He will not reveal the location of the hostages. I thought you might talk some sense into him.'  
'Tell the Jedi what he wants to know, Boba.'  
'Why should I help anybody? I've got no one!'  
'Is it the honourable thing to do. It's what your father would have wanted.'  
'Ohh, way to get him where it hurts Hondo.' Falcon muttered, brushing his diamond earring lightly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Chambering a specialised round, Scorpion stretched out on the cliff top near where the enemy ship was parked and put his eye to the scope, tracking the agitated reptilian creature stalking near the two remaining hostages. Tracking his quarry and relaxing into the rocks, he drew his bead and fired, the large round closing the distance fast and blasting right through the skull of his opponent. Working a fresh round into the chamber, he swung his sights around as a speeder raced onto the scene, ridden by a very familiar face. Swinging his sights up, he rolled and stood, watching Ahsoka set the hostages free. Nodding slowly, he whistled for Stinger and made his way down from the cliffs, the rest of the rescue team emerging from their varied hiding places around the area.

Hurrying across to the smaller group, the mice readied their defences as another speeder raced onto the scene, coming at them from above. Reading her track and reacting appropriately, Goggles and Metric grabbed the two officers and jumped, dragging them clear of the exploding speeders. Yanking Ahsoka clear, Plate put his back on the line, protecting his young charge from the explosion and rolling clear once the noise subsided.  
'You all right Admiral?'  
'All things considered, I think so Goggles.'  
'Ahsoka, get her. You're the only one with the right skills.' Plate nodded, sitting up as Ahsoka raced for the ship and jumped onto it as Sing took off.  
'Sorry we took so long to get things back under control. That maggot just wouldn't stay still long enough for a clean shot and I wasn't about to go taking bad shots and risking you two.' Scorpion offered, looking up and swallowing as Ahsoka nearly came off the rising ship. 'Hang in there kid, don't you dare let go.'  
'She'll be alright Scorpion, Ahsoka is one tough young lady.' Plate grinned, watching Ahsoka's recovery and attack.  
'It's quite alright Scorpion. You came through for us, as expected.' Kilian replied, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.  
'Heads up!' Metric warned, yanking the navigational officer back again as something fell off the ship overhead.  
'Come on Ahsoka, get her.' Plate cheered, trying to keep an eye on Ahsoka without getting into the danger zone. 'I've got you Ahsoka, I've got you.' he called, running forward as Ahsoka flipped off the ship.

Catching her against his chest, Plate couldn't wipe the proud smile off his face as they watched the enemy ship fall from the sky and crash somewhere beyond the cliffs.  
'That's the way to do it Ahsoka. You did a great job, it's going to take Aurra Sing a long time to come back from that if she survived it at all.'  
'Thanks Plate but I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends.' Ahsoka replied, sliding back to the ground and looking around slowly. 'Come on bros, let's get out of here.'  
'Mount up Admiral, unless you'd rather walk all the way back to the transport.' Scorpion grinned, swinging into the saddle and moving forward to make space.  
'You want me to do what?'  
'It's easy Admiral, just get on and hold on to Scorpion. He'll keep you safe.' Ahsoka chuckled, bounding up behind Plate and wrapping her arms around him.  
'Of all the things I've had to do.' Kilian uttered, climbing awkwardly up behind Scorpion and grasping his shoulders while still being careful not to bash into the rather intimidating rifle hanging over Scorpion's shoulders.  
'I'll take care of you Admiral, you're quite safe back there. Just don't let go, whatever you do.' Scorpion soothed, wrapping his tail around the older man and joining the charge back towards the main camp.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settling cross-legged on the other side of the barrier containing Boba, Falcon sighed and shook his head sadly, disappointed with how things had turned out in Boba's life.  
'What are you staring at?'  
'All this time Boba and you've pointed the blame at the wrong person. Mace Windu had nothing to do with your father's death, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'  
'I saw you two talking. I know he gave you the order to kill my father.'  
'No Boba, the Jedi cannot order us to do anything. I made the call to deal with the threat to my friend. Armageddon was following my orders when she attacked and killed your father. Mace felt it was overkill to send Armageddon into action but her choice is her own to make.'  
'I don't believe you. You tried to help, you were there when dad died, trying to ease his pain and comfort him in those last minutes.'  
'That is the way of my people. Respect the fallen, no matter which side of the conflict they are on. Your father was an honourable man, I figured that out in the short time I knew of him. I still think about that day a lot, I regret he had to die but I do not regret defending my friends.'  
'But then you turned around and offered me friendship. Why Falcon?'  
'Because I knew you would need someone to watch over you Boba. I was hoping you'd turn to me when you needed a helping hand but I guess you really are your father's son. Now you will have to live with the consequences of your actions and deal with whatever comes next.'  
'Can't you help me now? I'm still just a child, easily influenced by adults.'  
'Yeah, nice try kid. You screwed up, now you're on your own to face the consequences. You made the wrong choice Boba, live with it.' Falcon snorted, getting to his feet and walking away. 'Watch him Armageddon. Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping his grip firm on Boba's collar, Falcon escorted the bound child from the ship and stopped in front of Windu, a faint smile crossing his features.  
'As expected General, Boba did not search for the truth of the situation. He acted only on what he thought was the truth, hence why you were his target.'  
'Thank you Falcon.'  
'I see now I've done terrible things. But you started it when you murdered my father Falcon. I'll never forgive you.'  
'Doesn't matter Boba, I did what had to be done.'  
'mmm. Well, you're going to have to. Take him away.'  
'He's all yours General Koon. I have more important matters to attend to.' Falcon nodded, shoving Boba back toward Koon.  
'What happened to his companions? Aurra Sing can't have been the only one he was working with.' Anakin asked, focus turning back to the mice.  
'The Transoshan, Bossk, was assassinated, one right through the head when he threatened to shoot both remaining hostages. I take credit for his elimination.' Scorpion replied, swinging his rifle off his shoulder and resting the butt on his boot lightly.  
'Aurra Sing went down with their ship. Final status unknown. We were eager to get the hostages back to safe ground. Ahsoka got the ship, we can only hope that Sing has been eliminated as well. If she does turn up again, I suggest releasing Emily onto her. She will deal firmly with the problematic Bounty Hunter.' Plate added, squeezing Ahsoka's shoulder lightly.  
'Oh dear lord. Emily has definitely got a chip on her shoulder because of Sing.' Ahsoka uttered, patting Plate's hand happily.


	37. Clone Cadets

Watching the newest struggling squad trying to work as a team, the five mice on Kamino could only watch in disbelief as they were cut to pieces all over again. It didn't seem to matter how they tried to work together, they just couldn't get the knack of pulling as a team and working together.  
'It really is shameful, hey bros.' Torque mused, wincing as Starburst went down hard and the squad lost their heavy weapons.  
'These guys are even worse than the legendary Domino Squad.' Bandana agreed, shaking his head when Tracer was taken out too.  
'They just can't seem to get anything right when it comes to teamwork and camaraderie.' Strap nodded, unable to look as Grenade took one to the head and went down heavily.  
'They spend too much time bickering among themselves and no where near enough time on building the Squad.' Bandit sighed, groaning as Patch was caught in the back and dropped.  
'I've got an idea bros. Cover me, I'll be back a bit later.' Chaos grinned, pushing off the railing and racing for the door.  
'And there goes Hunter Squad for another round. These guys are never going to be ready for combat.' Torque uttered, watching the last brother, Sabre, fall.

Hustling down the corridor, Chaos caught up with 99 as he was heading to clean up the mess from Hunter Squad yet again.  
'There you are 99, figured you wouldn't be far away.'  
'What's the rush Chaos? I'm just going to deal with another mess, you know how it is.'  
'Believe me 99, I know. Watching Hunter Squad try their luck in the citadel challenge is painful. Reminds me a lot of the stories you tell me about Domino Squad.'  
'There certainly are similarities. I just hope Hunter figures it out in the end like Domino did.' 99 agreed, always happy to talk about his favourite brothers.  
'Well I've got a plan that might just help Hunter get their acts together. We'll need some extra help but I reckon we can turn them into a Squad any officer would be proud to call upon.'  
'What's the plan?'  
'See if you can sit down and talk to Hunter; tell them the story of Domino Squad. I'm heading up to see if I can get in touch with Emily. Maybe I can convince her to bring them here to give Hunter a little pep talk. You never know, it might just work.'  
'It would be nice to see them again, it's been a while. I'll get this mess cleaned up and see what I can do Chaos.'  
'That's the spirit 99. I'll let you know what Emily says.' Chaos grinned, determined to keep another squad from failing their training.  
'I look forward to meeting her Chaos; you speak so highly of her.'  
'She's amazing 99, you'll see.' Chaos nodded, turning and sprinting down the corridor. 'Panic, give 99 a hand would ya?'  
'She's already here Chaos.' 99 called, spotting the bike coming up towards him.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Shifting Kitty onto her other hip, Emily could only scratch her head in confusion as she waited for the rest of the team Chaos had asked to speak with to arrive.  
'You not giving anything away, are you Chaos?'  
"Not yet Emily. Once everyone is assembled, I'll lay the plan out."  
'This had better be good Chaos, I was snoozing.' Fives groaned, wandering over to join the group. 'I had night shift last night.'  
"Sorry about that Fives but this is important."  
'Alright, what's the problem? I'm missing breakfast here.' Hevy sighed, helmet tucked securely. 'Hi Kitty.'  
'Your timing really sucks Chaos. A guy can't even take a shower without someone interrupting.' Echo called, securing his belt as he hurried to join the group.  
"I do apologise, all of you. We're just waiting on one more person to arrive and then I'll explain everything."  
'Better make this fast Chaos, the General isn't pleased that I got called away from our meeting.' Rex warned, jogging over to the group and taking Kitty.  
"Okay, here's the situation. There's a Squad here that is actually putting Domino's record to shame. I'm not trying to sound condescending towards you three but the men of Hunter Squad are even worse. 99 and I are putting a plan into action that might help get them organised and pulling as one but we could use your help. I understand that you probably don't want to make the trip but if Hunter Squad sees how far you've come since those tumultuous times, they might just be inspired to pick up their game."  
'You want us to come back to Kamino and help teach another Squad how to work together?'  
"That's the idea Echo. 99 is going to try and get Hunter to sit down and listen to his stories about your time here. Hopefully they'll listen and start picking up ideas that might help them pass this last test. But I think if they could actually see Domino pulling together still, they might just be inspired to quit screwing around and get their acts together."  
'How bad is it Chaos? I've seen sketches of the citadel challenge, Echo showed me what he was talking about.'  
"They can't even get beyond the first towers. It's almost painful to watch them bickering and breaking formation."  
'What do you say brothers? Up for a trip to Kamino?' Fives asked, looking from Hevy to Echo and back.  
'Count me in brother.' Hevy nodded, looking forward to seeing 99 again.  
'If the General agrees, I'm all for it.' Echo agreed, only too happy to help his brothers.  
'Rex? If you're not comfortable going, I can find someone else to come along. We need five if we're going to hit the citadel challenge and prove it's not that hard.' Emily grinned, eager to prove her battle abilities.  
'It's been a while since I ran the citadel challenge. I know I said I wouldn't willingly go back to Kamino but for this, it's worth the stress. The General ain't going to be happy though.'  
'You leave Skywalker to me, I'll handle him easily enough. You just worry about getting Kitty ready to go.' Emily chuckled, tucking Kitty's hair back behind her ear.  
"You're bringing Kitty with you?"  
'Of course Chaos, Kamino will be safe enough for her. Besides, she's at the clingy stage still. She goes off her head whenever she's away from us. She'll cope with one but she seems to prefer having both of us around.'  
"I'll make the necessary adjustments to your quarters."  
'Thanks Chaos.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering Hunter Squad around him, 99 settled comfortably on the bench under their barracks and looked around at them. They all seemed interested enough but only time would tell if he could keep them interested in the stories of previous Squads.  
'I know you guys are tired but I think there is a story you need to know. Five seasons ago, Domino Squad was in your place, struggling to get along but their personalities clashed at every turn in their training. Cutup, the joker of the Squad. Droidbait, well his nickname is pretty self explanatory. Echo, the stickler for the rules and regs. Fives, the closest thing to a leader in the Squad. Hevy, the backbone of the fire pattern with his Z-6. They were a lot like you, they struggled to learn to work together and pull together like a Squad should. It took them to the last minute to finally pass but they did eventually get it right.'  
'How did they do it 99?' Starburst asked, looking around at his brothers.  
'With a little guidance from those around them and a less than subtle push from the Jedi. Sit and listen my brothers, I'll tell you all about them.' 99 nodded, shifting a little and casting his mind back

^#^*^#^*^#^

Striding into their section of the barracks, Hevy yanked his helmet off and threw it to the ground, disgusted with how his squad had done on the training grounds again.  
'You know, you shouldn't worry because most clones pass.'  
'Yeah, but not all of us, right, shortie?'  
'Guys, we've got to follow orders. Come on!'  
'I don't know. I think it went rather well.'  
'Quit joking around.'  
'Can we please stop arguing?'  
'Can you stop being droid bait out there? You're getting in my way.'  
'Actually, our way.'  
'Well, you wanna be the best, then you got to think like it. And I'm thinking like an ARC trooper.'  
'ARC troopers follow orders.'  
'Care to repeat that, Echo?'

Watching Echo and Hevy brawling by the ladder, 99 stepped up and watched in horror at the duelling brothers, wishing he knew what to do.  
'Come on, hit him, Hevy!'  
'Guys, stop it!'  
'Smack that know-it-all!'  
'Cut it out!' Bric barked, shoving the pair apart. 'If you two would focus on fighting droids as much as you do fighting each other, you might stand a chance out there.'  
'Sorry, Master Chief.'  
'Well, Master Chief, maybe our problems come from our training. I'd rather be taught by a Jedi than some mercenary Bounty Hunter.'  
'Jedi don't have the time to train grunts like you, that's why they hired me.'

Climbing down from their bunks, the squad lined up facing Bric, fully expecting to get told off spectacularly for fighting in the barracks again.  
'Listen, boys, when you were assigned to me, I had high hopes for you. Now we're approaching the end of your training and you haven't advanced nearly enough. Even this bad batcher, 99, has more sense than you guys do, and he's a maintenance clone!'  
'You…you don't give them enough credit.'  
'You're all a waste of my time.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

'Droidbait stopped Hevy from having a go at Bric for that comment. I hated hearing my brothers tormented like that but there really wasn't much I could say on the matter. Bric was right, I had more sense about working with my brothers than they did, I just didn't know how to help them realise that.' 99 sighed, hanging his head at the bad memories.  
'You did though, you helped them through the problems.' Tracer remarked, glancing at Sabre beside him.  
'Eventually, it took a while but they got it in the end.'  
'So what happened next 99?' Grenade asked, sitting up from the floor.  
'I have to go clean up the training ground again. I'll tell you more about them later okay. Just think about what I've told you so far.'  
'Okay 99.' Patch nodded, getting to his feet and climbing up to his bunk.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Cracking a grin as she strode from their transport, Emily raced for her dear friends gathered nearby, disappearing among them with a cry of delight.  
'Bandana! Strap! Chaos! Torque! Bandit!' she beamed, twirling from hug to hug as she enjoyed the chance to reconnect.  
'Mumma!'  
'Uh, sorry bros. Duty calls again.' Emily chuckled, slipping from the group and turning to catch Kitty's hands as she toddled over to her mother. 'You're such a clever girl Kitty.' she praised, scooping her precious little angel up smoothly.  
'I knew you had a child now Emily but has it really been that long since we've been in touch? Last time we spoke, Kitty had just been born.' Chaos mused, stunned by the pretty little girl in Emily's arms.  
'Kitty had her first birthday two weeks ago. Sorry it's been so long but between keeping up with Skywalker and raising Kitty, I've been pretty flat out.' Emily nodded, watching Kitty as she gazed at the mice. 'You going to go say hello?'  
'Unc-unc.' Kitty grinned, waving at the mice happily.  
'Aww, aren't you just the cutest little angel ever.' Bandana cooed, reaching out to touch her cheek lightly.  
'And she knows it Bandana. She's got just about everyone on the Resolute wrapped around her little finger.' Rex chuckled, walking up and wrapping one arm around Emily's waist.  
'Dadda.' Kitty called, reaching for Rex.  
'That's my precious little girl.' Rex grinned, taking Kitty and cradling her against his chest.  
'I think it's time we got this little lady ready for bed.' Emily mused, picking up two of their bags and turning back to Chaos. 'If you would be so kind as the lead the way Chaos. I have no idea where anything in this place is.'  
'Of course Emily. Do you need a hand with your bags?'  
'I wouldn't turn it down Chaos. It's no simple task travelling with a toddler.'  
'So I see Emily. We set you up in the guest corridor, just down from our quarters. We also set up another suite with three single bunks for you three.'  
'Thanks Chaos, much appreciated.' Fives grinned, shouldering his duffle and glancing at his brothers.  
'No problem brother. You guys are still the stuff of legends around here, not always good but certainly spoken about.'  
'Well, I guess we'd better keep building on those legends.' Hevy chuckled, duffle over one shoulder and his favourite gun on the other where it belonged.  
'Come on, let's get you all settled in. You can start working with Hunter Squad tomorrow.' Chaos offered, taking the rest of Emily and Rex's luggage before turning away.  
'Hunter Squad? Should I be honoured or horrified by that Chaos?'  
'Horrified at the moment Emily but hopefully honoured by the time we get them organised.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wandering down the corridor the next morning, Emily was aware of all the attention they were getting. Rex didn't seem to care though, he was far too busy helping Kitty walk the corridor between them.  
'You found the mess alright this morning Emily?'  
'We did just fine Chaos. It's been a while but Rex still remembers the way around.' Emily nodded, adjusting the pack she was carrying for Kitty.  
'Well that's something at least Emily. This is 99, he was interested in finally meeting you after hearing so many stories of your activities.' Chaos grinned, indicating the disfigured clone trailing along behind him.  
'It is nice to finally meet you 99. I've heard many great things about you from Echo, Fives and Hevy. Especially Hevy.' Emily offered, taking a knee and extending her hand in greeting. 'Good to have a face to put with the name.'  
'Likewise Emily, likewise.' 99 agreed, clasping her hand in both his and squeezing gently.  
'You've gone all formal Em. You're not usually like this around brothers.'  
'Oh pipe down Rex. I was just as stiff around you for the first few days. Let's not go overdoing things just yet.'  
'Pft, yeah right Emily. You hugged Hevy the first day you met him.'  
'I seem to recall having been shot twice that day Rex.' Emily chuckled, shaking her head slowly. 'Everyone is different.'  
'You hugged Hevy? I'll bet he liked that Emily.'  
'He did 99, he carried me to safety as well.'  
'I've never been hugged before. Well, apart from the odd supportive arm when things get tough.' 99 uttered, looking up at Chaos for a moment. 'You're the first woman I've met too, apart from General Ti and the Kaminoans that is.'  
'I can see you and I are going to get along quite well 99.' Emily grinned, gently pulling him closer and working her hand out of his without trying to reject him. 'It's a weird family I've got but you'll always be part of it, no matter what happens.' she added, drawing him into a hug and giving 99 a chance to enjoy the closeness that came with it.  
'Thank you Emily.' 99 uttered, arms draped over her shoulders. 'You have no idea how much that means.'  
'You were a part of my extensive family from the first moment Chaos took notice of you. That's the way it works around me, any friend of my bros is under my protection too.' Emily promised, drawing away slowly.  
"99, would you please send a cleaning crew to the training ground?"  
'Yes, Mistress. We'll take care of the mess.' 99 responded, resecuring the comm unit on his belt. 'Duty calls. I'll see you later Emily, someone has to clean up the messes these guys leave behind.'  
'Of course 99. We'll be around for a while I think.' Emily grinned, watching 99 amble away back towards the training ground.

Rising to her full height, Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes, still adjusting to the dazzling white surrounds everywhere she looked.  
'Hunter Squad is in the barracks at the moment if you'd like to meet them Emily.'  
'Yeah, probably a good idea Chaos. Red uniforms will make a nice change to all this white.'  
'You'll get used to it Emily. Apparently the Kaminiise see in the UV spectrum. To them these walls are beautiful pieces of artwork.'   
'You've been picking up Mandalorian I see Chaos.'  
'Only a few words Rex. I'm not very good with picking up languages, that's always been Decal's area.'  
'Fair enough brother.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Striding into the barracks with Kitty, Rex was surprised and shocked when the five men of Hunter Squad just looked up from their conversations curiously before going right back to what they had been doing.  
'This is Hunter Squad? A Captain walks into the room and nothing?' Emily groaned, quite unimpressed by their behaviour.  
'Yeah, this is Hunter. I told you they were making Domino look good.' Chaos sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Alright troopers, this is Emily Hunter, the woman whose name you bear. This is Captain Rex of the 501st and their daughter Kitty. Now let's try this again.'  
'Hunter Squad reporting as ordered!' they snapped, bolting from their places and lining up.  
'Feh, it'll do. Sit down and tell me your names.' Emily instructed, leaning back against the wall as the group looked uncertainly at each other.  
'It's a simple enough order men. Take a seat and introduce yourselves.' Rex barked, sending the men scrambling to the bench.  
'Starburst.'  
'Tracer.'  
'Grenade.'  
'Patch.'  
'Sabre.'

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Emily sighed and walked around to face the group, evaluating them and trying to work out the best way to approach motivating them.  
'Hunter Squad, I am disappointed in your achievements so far. I have read the files your trainers have been keeping and I am most unimpressed with what you have been doing. An army like the GAR cannot survive if the troops who form the heart are unable or unwilling to work together for whatever reasons. When I first heard that a Squad was being named in my honour, I expected to find a squad of men who understood the basics of military life and had shown exceptional talent worthy of my reputation. Instead I find a group who can't even sit on a bench together without getting into an argument about space. Sit still Patch!' she barked, falling easily back into her old abilities as a Gunnery Sergeant.  
'Sorry Ma'am.'  
'I have heard from multiple sources just how badly you perform on the citadel challenge and I have to say that I am truly ashamed. You are well on the way to gaining a reputation as the worst squad Kamino has ever produced. You're all on the fast-track to never getting off this planet, sent to work in maintenance and cleanup. I cannot think of a single squad that would be happy with such a reputation, it's absolutely disgusting. Over the next few days, I have the near impossible task of shaping you boys into something the GAR would be proud to call upon in times of distress. But right now, I've had about all of you I can stand. I do have one task for you though…just think on what life would be like for you if you never get off his forsaken planet. You'll have to watch batch after batch of your brother's graduate knowing you'll never get your chance if you screw up again.' Emily continued, giving them a moment to think before the turned and stalked from the barracks again.  
'I'm ashamed to even think of you as my brothers.' Rex added, hoisting Kitty up and following Emily from the room.

Looking at each other nervously, the five men of Hunter Squad weren't quite sure what to make of Emily's behaviour. Thy were definitely intimidated but they were also fired up to prove her wrong.  
'Emily doesn't have a lot of time to dedicate to helping you guys. I would suggest you make the best of her knowledge while she's on Kamino.' Chaos sighed, walking over to them.  
'She doesn't even like us, why would she waste her time with a bunch of losers like us?' Sabre shrugged, slumping in disappointment.  
'That's where you're wrong Sabre. Emily goes off like that because she wants you to reach your peaks. She wants you to be the best and she'll try every trick she knows to push you there. Trust in her words, she's been in the military for most of her adult life, she knows what it takes to be a good soldier and she's going to make certain that you find those same qualities in yourselves.'  
'We're nothing to her, she won't even remember our names come tomorrow.'  
'You really have no idea Grenade. Emily won't forget your names, not when you showed pride in declaring that you had names. Not one of you responded with your numbers, you all barked your name when told to identify yourselves. You have already proven you are ready for her to show you the way, most clones open with their numbers when first talking to Emily. They appreciate the comfort their number gives in such an unfamiliar situation.'  
'So what do we do now?'  
'Exactly as Emily suggested Tracer. Think on her words, figure out exactly where you stand and recognise just what you're all risking if you don't learn to work together. Everything will work out, Emily wouldn't be here if she didn't believe she could make a difference in your lives.' Chaos guided, turning and walking away so the squad could focus on their assignment.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Heading into the mess for lunch, 99 spotted three very familiar faces in the crowd as he turned from the servery. Cracking a grin, he navigated through the crowded mess and squeezed in between Hevy and Fives happily.  
'There you are 99. Been meaning to catch up with you but you're always on the go.' Hevy grinned, shuffling over to give 99 a bit more space on the bench.  
'There's always something to do around here Hevy. I saw you in the corridor earlier but the General needed me up on the training grounds again.' 99 shrugged, hoping Hunter Squad didn't spot him and realise just what was going on. 'Emily, did you get a chance to speak with Hunter Squad yet?'  
'Yeah, we've spoken 99. I'm not sure we can pull this one off but we'll give it our best shot. I also spoke with General Ti earlier, she's agreed to let us onto the training ground to show Hunter what we're capable of. Hopefully they'll learn a few tricks.' Emily nodded, coaxing Kitty to eat her lunch.  
'I'm hoping to squeeze in another story this afternoon. Give Hunter a taste of what the trainers are saying behind their backs. The words are harsh but the lesson is needed.'  
'Good plan 99, they could use a good reality check. I came close to starting a fight in the barracks earlier. We walk in and all we get is a cursory glance before all five of them went back to their conversations. It was only when Chaos mentioned who we were that we got any kind of reaction from them.' Rex praised, glancing over to where Hunter Squad were sitting.  
'Now that is shameful. We would have gotten into so much trouble if we'd tried that when we were here for training.' Echo remarked, sipping his kaf and trying to choke down the horrible Kamino food. 'I swear this stuff has gotten worse since we left.'  
'Nah, you're just used to the kitchen droids that Christine reprogrammed. I'd forgotten how bad this slop tasted.' Rex groaned, almost gagging on the foul tasting meal in front of him.  
'I don't know what you're complaining about. It's not that bad.'  
'You don't know what you're missing out on 99.'  
'Now that's just teasing Hevy. Come by my quarters later 99, I've got something there I think you'll enjoy.'  
'Thank you Emily. I'll come by after dinner, the Kaminoans are used to me wandering the guest area late at night. Unless that will disturb Kitty.'  
'Nah, nothing to worry about 99. Kitty's a right angel, nothing really fazes her apart from losing sight of her parents.'  
'Alright then, I'll come by before I head to bed.'  
'Seems like a long walk all the way to the guest area then back to barracks 99.'  
'It would be if he slept in the barracks. 99 moved in with me, better mattress.' Chaos chuckled, used to the lousy food on offer now.  
'You're not wrong there Chaos. I haven't forgotten how lousy those barracks mattresses are.' Fives agreed, pushing his tray aside.

Finishing his meal, 99 eased off the bench and glanced over towards Hunter Squad again before resting one hand on Hevy's shoulder lightly. It was rare he got to do that so he enjoyed every chance he got.  
'You just don't stop, do you 99?'  
'I figure if I squeeze in the story now I'll have more time this afternoon to talk with you guys in between interruptions to cleanup the training ground of course.'  
'Alright 99, we'll chat later.'  
'Look forward to it Echo. Oh, any idea when you'll be hitting the citadel challenge?'  
'Tomorrow, we're first up to face it for the day.'  
'I'll let Hunter know.'  
'Perfect 99. Kindly tell them I expect to see them there ready to step up after us.'  
'Will do Emily.'

Making his way across to Hunter Squad, 99 perched on the end of the bench and leant forward, watching the group finish their meals and turn their attention his way.  
'I think it's time for another story guys. Perhaps it's time you hear some of the things the trainers are saying behind your backs.'  
'We've got nothing on for a while.' Starburst nodded, sipping his kaf and getting as comfortable as he could.  
'Of course, the conversation would differ but this is what I heard said about Domino.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

Walking through the near empty barracks, Bric and El-Les were engaged in a conversation that disturbed 99 as he listened from the background. He never intended to eavesdrop but people tended to forget he was around which meant he could get information that wouldn't usually be so freely given.  
'I told you this was going to happen. We've wasted enough time on those losers.'  
'Their failure is our failure. I've made a request to General Shaak Ti that the Domino Squad be allowed to repeat the final test.'  
'Why do you care about them?'  
'Why don't you?'  
'I care about getting paid.'  
'It's a shame the Bounty Hunter in you sees this only as a job.'  
'More like an impossible task.'  
'These cadets will be the finest troopers we've trained. I have faith in them.'  
'Faith? You can't be serious, El-Les.'  
'We should treat them as a special challenge, Bric.'  
'We should treat them as failures. Besides, I've already requested that they be moved to cleanup and maintenance. That's all they're going to be good for.'  
'Then I guess the General has a decision to make.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

'I hated what I was hearing, it disturbed me to hear such unkind things being said about my brothers. I knew they didn't deserve to be talked about like that, I just didn't know how to help them.' 99 sighed, looking away quickly.  
'I had no idea our trainers were that cruel when none of us are paying attention.' Grenade remarked, stunned by what he'd just heard.  
'Believe it Grenade, they are that nasty to everyone when they don't think anyone is paying attention.'  
'So what can we do to prove them wrong?'  
'That's easy Tracer. Pass the citadel challenge. If Domino can do it, I have little doubt that you can pull it off too.'  
'Easy for you to say 99. You've never had to face the citadel challenge.'  
'If I could, I would Patch. Emily's got a squad lined up, they'll be facing the citadel challenge first up tomorrow. She expects you to be there in full kit, ready to show her just what you can do. Don't worry if you can't match her abilities. Just give it your best shot and let her help you through.'  
'I get the feeling Emily is not going to like our best.' Tracer groaned, hanging his head and idly stirring the remains of his meal.  
'If Emily didn't believe you could do this, she wouldn't be here. Seriously, do you really want to spend the rest of your lives cleaning up after your more successful brothers?'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stopping Rex from doing anything that would damage his career, Emily charged forward to defend a bullied brother. Leading with her right fist, she flew over the clone on the floor and let rip, fist slamming into the trainer standing over him, catching him right in the chin. Touching down lightly, Emily never gave the trainer a chance, landing blow after blow and forcing him back away from the beaten clone. Hustling forward, Rex helped the fallen brother to his feet and guided him away, trusting Emily to make her point known as painfully as she knew how.

Rallying a defence, the armoured Bounty Hunter tried to push Emily back but she wasn't giving an inch, finding all the best spots to land her punishment to avoid any personal injury while doing the maximum damage to her opponent. Fluid and lethal, Emily carried out her style of justice quickly and efficiently, leaving the trainer battered and bloodied on the floor.  
'if I ever hear of you beating up a clone, I will come back and put the beat down on you so bad that even the cleaning droids won't find all your pieces.' Emily warned, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
'You won't always be around to protect them.'  
'Don't have to be, the mice are more than capable of dealing out punishment as they see fit. I'm sure you've heard the stories about what happened to Bric.'  
'Everyone knows about Bric's fate. Beaten to a pulp and tossed off the city.'  
'If you're not careful, you might meet the same sticky end.'

Stunned by what had just happened, the younger cadet wasn't quite sure what to say or how to react to what he'd just witnessed.  
'You okay brother?' Rex asked, not really surprised by Emily's actions.  
'I think so Sir. What was that all about?'  
'Emily takes great offence when anyone dares raise their hand in threat to a clone. She will always stick up for our brothers, from the freshest cadets to the oldest veterans.'  
'But she doesn't even know who I am.'  
'Doesn't matter. You're a brother, that's all that really counts.'  
'I had no idea Sir.'  
'Whenever you need a hand, go find one of the mice on Kamino. They'll take care of you in Emily's absence.'  
'I will Sir.'  
'You okay bro?' Emily asked, stretching out her knuckles carefully.  
'A little winded and bruised but I'm okay. Thanks to you Emily.'  
'Nothing to it bro, I'd do it for any clone in need of help. Now get yourself down to the infirmary and get checked out, just to be safe.'  
'Yes Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking around at Hunter Squad, sitting around his feet, 99 smiled faintly and let his gaze drift over them, seeing a different spark about them now.  
'So what's the story tonight 99?' Grenade asked, knees tucked up to his chest.  
'This one centres around Hevy. He was always trying to be the anchor of the group, he didn't understand that he didn't have to go it alone, not when his brothers were all right beside him.'  
'You we're particularly close to Hevy, weren't you 99?' Patch asked, crossing his legs and leaning forward.  
'Of all the guys in Domino Squad, he was my closest friend.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

Hearing soft footsteps jumping down from the bunks, 99 moved around the partition wall just as Hevy opened his locker, his plan clear even though he never confirmed anything.  
'Hevy, you going somewhere?'  
'Get out of here.'  
'You're going AWOL, aren't you?'  
'Just go back to sleep 99. This doesn't concern you.'  
'But you can't do this to your squad.'  
'My squad? We're nothing but a bad batch. Failures. Like you.'  
'Yeah, but how can I be a failure when I…,I never even got my chance. It's a chance you're throwing away. You're always trying to be the anchor, Hevy, you know, do it on your own. Well, maybe you should embrace the fact that you have a team. See, I never had that. But you need them, and they need you. Why carry such a heavy burden on your own, when you have your brothers at your side, Hevy?'  
'Hevy? Stop calling me that! We're just numbers, 99. Just numbers.'  
'Not to me. To me, you've always had a name.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

'I don't know where Hevy went that night, I didn't want to pry. He needed time to think about what I'd said and figure out just what was really important. I kept an eye out for him for a while but he never came back to the barracks that night. He came back the next morning full of life and ready to take on the challenge one last time.'  
'Did Hevy really say such cruel things to you?' Sabre asked, looking like he might just start a fight over those words.  
'Those are nowhere near the worst things said about me or even right to my face Sabre. I forgave Hevy for his harsh words, he was under a lot of pressure at that time. He was still my brother, that's never changed.'  
'So you gave Hevy his name, just like that?' Starburst asked, remembering how he'd picked his own name.  
'From the first day I saw Hevy, I knew him by name. I always remember my brothers that have gone but it's the ones with names that stick in my mind better. Numbers are so impersonal, names are precious.'  
'But you still use a number, I don't understand.' Grenade mused, head cocked to the side.  
'As far back as I can remember, I've always been 99. Sure, it's a number but it's also my name. Less of a mouthful than CT-11-799, wouldn't you agree? It doesn't matter to me, I am 99 and there's nothing wrong with that.'  
'So how did Domino do it? How'd they get past their problems?' Tracer asked, trying to understand the relevance of tonight's story.  
'That's a story for another time brothers. Get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow. And don't forget, you're expected at the citadel right after breakfast to watch Emily's squad run the challenge then prove you can do it.' 99 grinned, rising to his feet and moving through the group. 'Sleep well brothers.'  
'Good night 99.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Smiling softly as 99 entered their quarters, Rex looked up from where he was just finishing getting Kitty into her pyjamas. Smiling broadly at 99, Kitty waved in greeting and tried to get away but Rex was used to her squirms and kept hold until she was all dressed and ready for bed.  
'Have a seat 99, I'll be right back.' Emily grinned, heading for the bedroom as 99 paused in the living room, looking at Kitty.  
'Unc-unc.' Kitty called, making her way over to 99.  
'Uhh…'  
'Sit 99, it's alright. Kitty just wants to get to know you, she's got plenty of love to go around.' Rex chuckled, watching over his little girl as she followed 99 over to the nearest armchair.

Climbing up onto the chair, Kitty plopped herself in 99's lap and looked up at him, not a trace of fear in her young eyes. She seemed happy just to sit there and look at him, tiny hands resting on his chest. Glancing at Rex for a moment, 99 reached out and lightly took her hands in his, amazed by how soft her skin was and caught by her cute little smile.  
'Hello there Kitty.'  
'Unc-unc.'  
'That's right Kitty. This is Uncle 99.' Rex nodded, so proud of his little girl as she shuffled closer and cuddled in against 99's chest.  
'You're such a little angel.' 99 uttered, touched that someone so pure and innocent would turn to him for cuddles.  
'Nobody is immune to the cuteness that is my daughter. It's official now 99, you really are part of the family. Kitty won't do that with just anyone.' Rex grinned, scooping up the bag containing her dirty nappy and heading to dispose of it.

Emerging from the bedroom with a small tin in hand, Emily stopped and smiled at the sweet sight before her. Kitty was curled up contentedly on 99's lap, thumb stuck firmly in her mouth as she slept peacefully, soft brown curls half covering her face. Unable to take his eyes off the sleeping child, 99 held her close and brushed her hair back lightly, amazed by what he'd been blessed with.  
'I'll put Kitty to bed.' Rex uttered, gently collecting her and rising, Kitty not even stirring as she was lifted.  
'You should feel special 99. It took weeks for Kitty to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in Echo's lap like that.' Emily offered, walking over to perch on the couch near 99.  
'I do feel special Emily. Kitty is so sweet and innocent, so pure and beautiful. Yet she came to me without fear or hesitation.' 99 nodded, still amazed that he'd been holding Kitty as she slept so peacefully.  
'That's Kitty for you. She doesn't see what's on the outside, she sees what is in your heart.' Emily chuckled, handing over the tin. 'Here, see what you make of this. I thought about the foods that Hevy, Fives and Echo like and came up with a selection that I really hope you'll enjoy 99.' she added, shaking her hair out and running her fingers through it.  
'Thank you Emily.' 99 grinned, working the lid off and gazing at the treats inside. 'I'll save this for a special occasion.'  
'Now don't you worry about that 99. I'll get in touch with Christine, another of the mice. She'll organise some very special care packages for you, supplies even better than my meagre offerings.' Emily replied, leaning back against Rex once he was curled up behind her.  
'I smell chocolate.'  
'Get out of it you. That's 99's treat, not yours. You've got supplies in the cooler.' Emily sighed, rolling her eyes as Rex's antics.  
'Chocolate?' 99 asked, unfamiliar with the treats often used to bribe his brothers in the field.  
'In the tin, little brown squares about so big.' Rex explained, showing the rough size as he cuddled up closer to Emily's back.

Picking out one of the simple looking things, 99 looked at it for a moment before popping it into his mouth and chewing slowly. A new world of flavour burst through his mouth, surprising him with the intensity of this new food.  
'And we've got another clone addicted to the delights of chocolate.' Rex chuckled, watching 99 try his first decent food apart from the slop served on Kamino.  
'It'll all balance out once Christine starts sending her care packages to 99 as well as the bros here. Just don't over do it on the chocolate 99, it's far from healthy for anyone.' Emily shrugged, pleased to see 99 had put the lid back on and was refusing to have another bit.  
'I'll remember Emily, I'll keep these for special days.' 99 promised, setting the tin on the table safely. 'All ready for tomorrow?'  
'Yeah, we're good to go 99. Chaos has agreed to watch Kitty, she's quite happy to be in his presence so long as she can see us. Hevy, Echo and Fives have been down to the citadel just to refresh the place in their minds. Rex is going in blind, he doesn't want the pre-challenge refresher.' Emily nodded, glancing over to where their armour was waiting for the next morning.  
'Is it going to fit Emily?'  
'It'll fit just fine. I already checked it out, no problems with it 99.'  
'If you're certain Emily.'  
'Relax 99, I'll be fine. I would have been happy to go without any armour but General Ti insisted I wear it. Something about being fair to Hunter Squad.'

Hiding a yawn quickly, 99 eased to his feet and gathered his tin, exhausted after yet another day of hauling away deactivated droids and loping around after his brothers.  
'Will we see you there tomorrow 99?' Emily asked, easing out of Rex's embrace and standing.  
'If I'm not too busy. It all depends on what the General needs me to do but I'll try.'  
'I hope to see you there 99. I know Hevy, Echo and Fives would appreciate the effort.'  
'I'd like to see them in action too Emily. Good night my friend, sleep well.'  
'Sweet dreams 99.' Emily nodded, watching him leave before prodding Rex into action and heading to bed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Relaxed and calm as they rode the lift up to the citadel challenge, the hurriedly formed squad went over the plan one last time, ready to prove just what could be done when teamwork shone through above all else. Hevy was in the middle, his customised Z-6 ready to open their first line. Fives and Echo had his flanks, carbines checked and clear. On the left flank, Rex had a carbine on his belt but had chosen to start with his favoured pistols, the worn grips comfortable in his hands. Out on right flank, Emily matched Rex's load out but also had her rifle with her, just in case she needed the added boost it gave.  
'Everyone ready?'  
'Let's do this Emily.'  
'Settle Hevy. We are here to instruct, not show off. Remember, Hunter Squad still doesn't know who you three are, we've kept that a secret from them until after they've seen what we can do.'  
'Alright, here we go.' Rex grinned, the upper doors sliding open.

Weapons locking into place, the group stood firm against the droids, waiting for the signal to start their run at the citadel. Breaking from the start gate and spreading out, the team opened fire as one, constantly pushing forward and driving the droids out of the action. Inside pistols aimed down range, Emily and Rex lifted the sights on their outside hands and dealt with the towers, dropping the turrets and pushing forward.

Dropping down behind the first barrier, the squad nodded and bunched tight, taking a second to prepare for the next step of their plan to reach the citadel in near record time.  
That's is boys, stay together.'  
'Captain, on your left.' Echo called, spotting the rising super. Whipping around, Rex nailed it clean and dropped back, proud of what they were doing.  
'Thanks Fives.'  
'No problem brother.'  
'Move out bros.' Emily nodded, switching to her carbine and vaulting the barrier, firing hard in a wide sweep in front.

Flowing out again, the team pushed forward, passing the second pair of towers and easily dealing with the mass of droids in the central third of the course. Dropping into a forward roll, Rex tracked his aim up without looking and drilled through two supers on rising pedestals before flipping right and taking shelter from the right side tower.  
'Echo, right high!'  
'I've got him!' Echo replied, dropping back and taking out the turret.  
'Keep it up! We're doing great!'  
'Reckon Hunter is learning anything?'  
'Later Rex, we can worry about them later. Now come on, we've still got the citadel.'

Breaking cover again, the group moved up behind Hevy, stitching the training grounds with fire as the pushed forward constantly, refusing to give even an inch to the droids popping up from everywhere.  
'Emily! Down!' Hevy cried, swinging his aim over as Emily dropped to the decking, narrowly avoiding fire from a newly revealed droid pair. Rolling over, she raised her aim and shot right beside Hevy, pistols flaring and sweeping bolts past his ribs to drill three behind him.  
'Got your back bro.' she grinned, bouncing up and resuming her charge forward.

Diving and rolling under the path of the mounted heavy weaponry, the squad stopped at the base of the citadel and looked up at their next big obstacle, fourteen mounted cannons.  
'Same trick as last time brothers?' Hevy asked, looking up at the tower overhead.  
'What'd you do last time?' Rex asked, trying to remember how he'd passed the test.  
'Droidbait drew their fire, we fragged the cannons then climbed right up the face.' Echo replied, smiling faintly at the memory.  
'That'll do nicely bros. I'll draw the fire, let's make this a good one.' Emily nodded, bolting from her place and darting back to the last barrier she'd passed.

Vaulting the barrier, she turned and opened fire even as she dropped to safety on the other side. Rising up again, she added her fire to the wave of her brothers nailing gun after gun until all of them were silent. Charging forward again, they shot up the leading ramps and climbed up to the base of the citadel, helping each other every step of the way.  
'Rex, hands!' Emily snapped, heaving up onto the platform below the citadel. Taking a knee, Rex clasped his hands and held strong, heaving up when Emily's boot landed in his grip. Locking on around the barrel, Emily reached down and grabbed Rex's hand, pulling him up behind her as they raced up the tower, the three remaining men of Domino charging up the other five cannon stack.

Reaching the top and dragging Rex up with her, Emily shot up the stairs and yanked the beacon from its holder, the blood red light changing to green as the rest of her squad joined her high atop the citadel.  
'That's what I'm talking about brothers.' Rex grinned, clapping Hevy and Fives on the shoulder.  
'We did it bros. I knew we'd make it, I have absolute faith in you.' Emily praised, one arm around Echo's shoulders as she held the beacon high overhead.  
'Reckon Hunter can replicate our results?' Echo asked, spotting the group standing on the upper viewing platforms.  
'I have no idea Echo. We'll just have to see how they go. All else fails, I've got another plan that might just teach them how to get through this.' Emily sighed, returning the beacon to its holder and stretching. 'Come on, we'd better clear out so Hunter can have their turn at this.' she shrugged, heading for the guns and starting to climb down.

Easing down to the first gun, Echo slipped and fell, reaching for his brothers as he dropped. Releasing her grappling line, Emily handed one end to Rex before leaping off the side. Reacting quickly, Hevy and Fives latched onto the line and leant back, bracing Emily as she flew after Echo. Reaching out, she snagged Echo's armour and heaved back, yanking him close to her chest.  
'You really are a klutz some days Echo.'  
'It's not like I meant to do that Emily.'  
'I know Echo. Alright boys, lower away. I've got him.' Emily nodded, kicking off the wall again and cruising back down to the floor.  
'You alright brother?' Hevy called, playing out the line.  
'Yeah, thanks to Emily…again.' Echo replied, hanging on around Emily's shoulders until they touched down safely.  
'Nothing to it bro, I'd do it for anyone I care about.' Emily grinned, ruffling his hair affectionately. 'Watch your step on the way down bros, I'm on the wrong level to be doing any more crazy rescues.'  
'We'll be careful Emily.' Rex promised, carefully making his way down the face.  
'Teamwork bros, that's the way to get it done.' Emily nodded, watching over the trio as they made their way down to her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Having watched Hunter Squad's dismal attempt at passing the citadel challenge, Emily had spoken with General Ti and gained special permission to use the training room for a few hours in an attempt to get them working as a team.  
'Alright, we're going to run the challenge again but this time without weapons or droids. We're just going through the motions, learning to pull together and move as one group. Hunter Squad, form up as if you were about to run the challenge.' Emily directed, stepping back as they group lined up and stood ready to run the challenge again.  
'How is this going to help us Emily?' Starburst asked, missing the familiar weight of his weapon.  
'You're not running it alone this time. Each of you will stick close with one of my squad-brothers. Do not stray from their sides, we're here to teach you teamwork against all odds.' Emily explained, swinging around beside Patch.

Forming up among Hunter Squad, the old hands staked their claims and prepared to walk through the challenge together. This wasn't just about reinforcing the idea of teamwork and brotherhood but also building confidence.  
'We're just going through the motions bros, no rush. Walk it out and get a feel for how the team can work together.' Emily guided, nodding to Hevy.  
'As the heavy gunners of the squad, it's up to us to carve out the path and lead the squad to cover.' Hevy guided, nudging Starburst forward and treading the path he'd pick.  
'the two tucked in against the heavy gunner are there to provide support, keeping anyone off his back and making sure he has a clear field of fire to the front.' Echo continued, leading Tracer forward as Fives took charge of Grenade's path.  
'Our priority isn't the towers, let the outer pair deal with those. We just have to focus on the core line. Imagine the course is divided into five sectors from the entrance to the citadel. It's your job to maintain security in this line, but also watch for any droids crossing into the lines on either side.' Fives nodded, continuing to guide Grenade forward.  
'Being out on the edge leaves you more exposed than your brothers but it also gives you a little more freedom in action. They have to watch both flanks for fire, you only need to focus on one and trust in whoever has your inside line to watch out for you. Out here you also have the towers to contend with, get them early in the piece to give you more freedom of movement.' Rex instructed, Patch right on his flank as they swung out and advanced.  
'If you need the support of your inner line to assist with towers or turrets, don't be afraid to call it. We are in good position to get the droid on this side but the second one is out of our direct line. So call on your inside line for support.' Emily coaxed, indicating for Sabre to follow her directions.  
'Tracer, up in the tower!'  
'I've got him.' Tracer replied, swinging around and pretending to take aim on the second droid.

Pushing forward and swinging their lines of fire around, Hunter started to get the hang of things, passing their usual sticking point and continuing up through the constantly moving battlefield around them. Signalling her squad, Emily stopped and stood back as Hunter took over, finally getting a handle on the teamwork side of things.  
'Their technique is good, they just needed a little nudge of confidence and guidance.' she mused, watching the flow and smiling proudly at the group.  
'Reckon they're ready to face the challenge alone?' Hevy asked, pride growing as Starburst proved he had the right stuff to lead his brothers with the Z-6.  
'I think so Hevy. Of course, we have to see how they go facing the citadel.' Emily shrugged, moving forward as the group scrambled for the citadel and started up just as they'd seen Emily's squad do it. 'Yeah, I think they're ready.'  
'We'll have to see how they face against droids first Emily.'  
'I know Fives but I'm confident they'll manage it this time. We might not be able to run the test with them but we can still watch them from above. It seems all they needed was a confidence boost.' Emily nodded, proud to see Hunter Squad up on the citadel, standing shoulder to shoulder. 'Alright boys, down you come.' she called, glancing at Fives and smiling faintly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

After witnessing the success Hunter had tasted during their last practise run on the citadel challenge, 99 called them together for one last story before their final test. He hoped to inspire them to greatness but there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind that he'd only distract them from what they were going to face.  
'This is the last story brothers, the last chapter of Domino Squad's time here on Kamino. At this point, they were just one step ahead of you, the successful passing of the citadel challenge behind them and a life in the front lines just one small step away.'  
'But we're not at that stage yet 99.' Starburst protested, anxious about their test that afternoon.  
'I know Starburst but I have faith that you will pass. You've already come a long way in the last three days.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

Standing off to the side, 99 watched as the men of Domino Squad were presented with their graduation medals by Bric and El-Les. This was the moment they'd been trying for and now that it was here, they were so damn proud to have finally made it.  
'Congratulations, you've passed. At ease.'  
'Next stop, ARC trooper!'  
'Yeah, how about we face some combat first?'  
'You were right you know. About everything.'  
'I heard you were quite the leader out there.'  
'No leaders. We are a team. All of us, 99.'  
'The army's lucky to have a clone like you, Hevy.'  
'Not as lucky as I am to have a brother like you.'  
'Well, this is goodbye, I guess. Hevy ships out and 99 stays here.'  
'We'll see each other again. I mean, how else am I supposed to get this back from you? You deserve it. You're one of us.'

^#^*^#^*^#^

'I've never gone anywhere without that medal, it's my lucky charm and a constant reminder of my closest brothers.' 99 grinned, pulling out the medal and holding it in both hands.  
'He just gave it to you, nothing to it.'  
'Hevy understood the significance Tracer. He passed and got the chance to leave Kamino. I will never get that chance, this is the closest I'll ever get.'  
'Whatever happened to them after they left Kamino?'  
'I don't know Grenade. I haven't spoken to Domino Squad since they left Kamino, I can only assume they're still around. Once a Squad leaves Kamino, they aren't exactly encouraged to stay in touch. I hope they're still around, still close and most of all, still brothers.' 99 shrugged, putting the medal back in his pocket safely.  
'When we get out of here 99, we'll stay in touch.'  
'I'd like that Patch but we'll see what happens.'

Striding into the barracks, Rex cleared his throat and nodded as the squad shot to their feet and lined up quickly, snapping to attention and waiting for orders.  
'Well that's certainly a change brothers. At ease.'  
'Is everything aright Captain Rex?' 99 asked, getting to his feet.  
'Nothing to worry about 99. It's time for Hunter Squad to face the citadel challenge for the final time.'  
'Will Emily be there Sir?' Starburst asked, eager to prove they could do this.  
'We'll all be there Starburst. Emily's borrowed squad is very interested to know if you've been paying attention to the lessons taught these past few days. Get ready and we'll see you up there.'  
'Sir, yes Sir.'  
'You coming 99?'  
'Wouldn't miss it Rex.'

Making their way out of the barracks, 99 couldn't help but feel a little guilty about lying to Hunter Squad but he was trying to keep the surprise for after their graduation.  
'There's something you're not telling me 99.'  
'I was just thinking Rex. Back to when you were a just a cadet.'  
'Should I be worried? I wasn't that bad, was I?'  
'In the grand scheme of all the brothers I've seen, no, you weren't that bad. You were a trouble maker at times but nowhere near as bad as some others.'  
'Anyone I know in particular?'  
'That would be telling Rex. I will say this though, Commander Cody raised hell in the yellow barracks.'  
'Now why doesn't that surprise me?'  
'But I still think you hold the record for most imaginative prank on the Bounty Hunters.'  
'I seem to remember pranking them a few times.'  
'You mean to tell me you've forgotten about the helmet bomb?'  
'Hell no, I remember that one with pride. I've still got the scar I got for my efforts.' Rex chuckled, rubbing the small scar under his bottom lip.  
'Cadets have been trying to surpass that one since you left but nothing has come close.'  
'Cody deserves some of the credit for that stunt. It was his idea but before we could pull it off, he got done for the soap outside Lama Su's quarters.'  
'No need to remind me, I got the job of cleaning that mess up.'  
'That's why I tended to pranks that were a little cleaner on the surrounds.'  
'The aftermath of the helmet bomb wasn't so clean but at least it was fairly localised.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing on the upper walkway around the training ground, Emily checked Kitty was happily playing between her parents as they gave most of their attention to the challenge below them. Even though they couldn't be heard, the gathered squad was uttering guidance to the team below, egging them on to success.  
'That's it Starburst, carve out the track.'  
'Keep in line Tracer, but don't get into the central field.'  
'Step up Grenade, you're falling behind.'  
'Good Patch, very good. Call it, Grenade is in place.'  
'Easy up Sabre, you're choking the line. Stick your line, you're doing great.'

Down on the course, Hunter Squad stepped up to the mark in a grand way, putting together all they'd learned and ploughing forward in step.  
'Grenade!'  
'I see him!'  
'Nice shot brother.'  
'Tracer! Down!' Sabre snapped, swinging his carbine over and nailing a droid right across the field.  
'Thanks Sabre.'  
'To the citadel!' Starburst cried, breaking cover and charging with his brothers.

Slipping in between Hevy and Echo, 99 watched the progress below proudly, so glad to see Hunter Squad was finally pulling as one and blending together.  
'I don't know what you told them 99 but it certainly worked.' Fives remarked, reaching out past Echo to squeeze 99's wrist lightly.  
'Mostly I told them about Hevy's behaviour. I didn't have much to tell them about the rest of you, Hevy was always the one I was closest too.'  
'Am I going to be able to face those guys after all this?' Hevy asked, worried about what 99 might have said.  
'I didn't say anything that bad. I told them about the argument you guys had in the barracks before you and Echo started throwing punches. Then in the mess I told them about some of the unkind words I heard the trainers saying about all of you. The night before they faced the challenge under Emily's watch, I told them about the night you almost went AWOL.'  
'So that's why you were late for our final test.'  
'Don't start Echo. I still came through for my brothers in the end. I needed time to think.' Hevy sighed, looking away from his brothers for a few moments.  
'Doesn't matter anymore Hevy. You're still our brother, that's never going to change.'  
'Thanks Fives.'  
'I did tell them one more story…your graduation day. I think that one sparked them up the most, they seemed quite excited to consider the idea of getting off Kamino.'  
'Speaking of our graduation…'  
'I've still got it Hevy, don't worry. I never go anywhere without it. You want it back?'  
'Nah, you hang onto it 99. I've got a new one now.'  
'If you insist Hevy.'  
'You earned it 99. You're the one who kept Domino together while we were here.'

Breaking into wide cheers, Emily and Rex swapped proud smiles as they celebrated a shared victory. Turning his attention back to the training ground, Hevy spotted the squad atop the citadel and cheered, right hand raised in a fist.  
'Hunter! Hunter! Hunter!'  
'This one goes out to you Emily!' Starburst called, his brothers gathered around him as he held the beacon high overhead.  
'This win belongs to all of you!' Emily replied, scooping Kitty up and heading for the doorway.  
'We'll meet you in your barracks guys!' Rex grinned, packing up Kitty's toys and making sure he had everything before hurrying after Emily.  
'You forgot this Rex.' 99 warned, scooping up a pink stuffed teddy.  
'That's one sure way to upset Kitty. Can't go anywhere without Ted-Ted.' Rex sighed, gazing at the teddy for a moment. 'You give it to her, she'd like that.'  
'I'd be delighted Rex.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Medals glistening on their chests, the five men of Hunter Squad stood tall in front of Emily, so proud to finally stand before their patron as fully trained and battle ready troopers.  
'Well done Hunter Squad, I am very proud of you all. At first I was not sure you would ever pass your final test and take your places as fully fledged Troopers within the GAR. Now I have seen you are worthy of bearing the name Hunter, I look forward to hearing reports of how you grow and evolve as brothers. Now it is up to you to continue growing and expanding as a Squad. Hold your heads high my brothers, you have made me very proud.' Emily praised, confident the brothers would continue striving to maintain their excellence and keep her happy.

Turning to the three men of Domino Squad, she chuckled softly and waved them over to stand beside her. Nodding slowly, they moved up on her flanks - Hevy to her right, Fives and Echo to her left.  
'Now, there's one little secret we've been hiding from you these last few days. These three are not just random clones I selected to run the course with myself and Captain Rex. In fact, it is Captain Rex and I that do not belong in this Squad. I'd like you all to meet the remaining men of Domino Squad; Echo, Fives and Hevy.'  
'I thought you weren't in contact with them anymore 99.' Starburst growled, surprising everyone with his tone.  
'Don't be like that Starburst. It wasn't my idea to invite them back, my part in this was just to tell the stories and pass on what I knew from their experience. Chaos selected the team that would come to assist you, I had nothing to do with it.'  
'So one day we'll just be another set of stories told in the barracks.' Grenade sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'No, I will remember you all with a certain fondness. It's not often that a Squad comes around with a reputation like yours. I've been around here for quite some time, I remember a lot of cadets that have gone on to prove themselves in battle and survive to earn veteran status. I hope to hear that you have made it that far, whether I hear it directly from you or filtering through the mice to Chaos.' 99 replied, glancing up at Hevy. 'I do have my favourites among my brothers, everyone does.'  
'I couldn't agree more 99.' Rex nodded, grinning at Echo and Fives.  
'Come on guys, we should go see if we can find out where we're being posted first.' Starburst suggested, turning sharply and walking away in the other direction.  
'Starburst, get…'  
'Let him go Hevy. We've done our job and now it's up to Hunter to stand on their own. If Starburst wants to crack it, let him.' Emily shrugged, watching Kitty as she played happily nearby.  
'Starburst was hoping to replace Hevy as 99's favourite. He was talking about it last night. Far as he figured, if he went through the same steps as Hevy did but pushed things a bit further, he'd be the top brother in 99's mind.' Sabre explained, watching his hothead of a brother before he disappeared from sight.  
'You can tell Starburst that it'll never happen. Hevy will always be my closest brother, nothing could ever change that. He was first to see me as more than just a failure and a maintenance clone.' 99 sighed, moving closer to Hevy.  
'I'll try 99 but I doubt I'll get through to him. Just be careful until we're out of here, all of you.' Sabre nodded, turning and hurrying after Starburst.  
'We'll try and keep Starburst away from you but he can be a real pain sometimes.' Tracer added, leading the rest of the Squad after Starburst to try and keep him contained.  
'Some people just don't get brotherhood.' Hevy mused, smiling softly at 99. 'I don't have any specific number one brother, I've got three very special brothers.'  
'Thanks Hevy.' 99 grinned, a happy warmth filling his chest.  
'Don't you ever doubt just how special you are to me, 99.' Hevy added, resting one hand on his shoulder.  
'I won't Hevy, count on it.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering again the next morning, Emily and her brothers stood off to the side of the graduation ceremony, 99 standing with them just to cement his friendship if Starburst saw them.  
'Today is your graduation. From here, you ship out to fight against the Separatists and restore peace to the Republic. Congratulations! You are no longer cadets. You are troopers. May the Force be with you.'  
'Captain Rex, anything you'd like to add?'  
'Thank you Commander Colt.' Rex nodded, adjusting his helmet and moving up to face the troops. 'I'll keep this short and right to the point men. Get out there and start scrappin' klankers!'  
'Oh Rex.' Emily chuckled, not really surprised he'd come out with that.  
'Sir, yes Sir!'  
'They're all yours Commander.' Rex offered, returning to his place beside Emily.  
'Attention! Helmets on!'  
'It's just a shame so many of them won't survive their first season out there.' Emily uttered, watching the neat ranks march onto the waiting cruiser.

Turning away from the last ranks, the smaller group headed for the battered and scarred transport waiting for them on the other side of the hanger.  
'Do you really have to go right now?'  
'Sorry 99 but orders are orders. I was allowed to pinch these four for the mission here so long as we headed straight back when we were done. I'm sorry it has to be like this but there's nothing I can do.' Emily sighed, always keeping one eye on what Kitty was doing since there was no safety net if she got too close to the edge.  
'I understand Emily. Can I at least say a proper goodbye this time.'  
'Of course 99. Take your time, we can put off leaving for a little longer.'  
'Hey Emily, you wouldn't happen to have any of those shots Revs created, would you?' Chaos asked, walking over to the group.  
'Which shots Chaos? He's created a few since we arrived here.'  
'The degradation reduction ones.' he uttered, turning away from 99 so he didn't pickup on the conversation.  
'I thought Revs was supplying all the mice with those.'  
'Yeah but we agreed to keep them off Kamino. No point letting the cloners know what we're up to in the wider galaxy.'  
'If that's the case, why do you want one now? You could blow the plan if your found with it.'  
'For 99. I'll talk to him about it tonight and get Panic to deal with the gear.'  
'No, do it now. Give him a few minutes to say his goodbyes then ask him. We'll take the used supplies away, no one else will know.'  
'Yeah, okay. That's a better plan Emily.' Chaos nodded, turning back to 99 but keeping his distance for the moment.

It had been easy to say goodbye to Fives and Echo, a few brief words and a handshake was all it took but saying goodbye to Hevy again was a lot harder. Hevy seemed to understand though and rested one hand on his shoulder, fingers rubbing lightly.  
'Be safe 99, I'd hate for anything to happen to you brother.'  
'I'm a lot safer here than you are out there Hevy. Just promise me you'll be careful, I don't have many close brothers left.'  
'I'm always careful 99, but things happen. I promise I won't go rushing into anything, it's the best I can do.'  
'I'll take that Hevy. You sure you don't want your medal back?'  
'Nah, I said you could keep it. You might not have the chance to get out there and serve on the front lines but you're still one of us.'  
'I often wonder how my life would have been if I wasn't a bad batcher but then I think about all the good I can do here and it doesn't matter so much.'  
'You know, Emily could probably organise a transfer for you. The duties wouldn't change but at least you'd see a bit more of the galaxy. And we'd probably see a lot more of each other.'  
'Thanks for the offer Hevy but no thanks. I belong here. I'd be more of a hindrance in a battle situation, too slow to escape. I have good friends here, Chaos keeps a very attentive eye on me at all times. If he's needed for duty, Panic takes over. He's not you but it's pretty good.'  
'Well, if you're sure 99.'

Hating that he had to interrupt, Chaos made his way over to the pair and took a knee, waiting until 99 turned to him, curiosity coming through in his eyes.  
'There's something I've been meaning to ask you 99.'  
'Can it wait Chaos?'  
'Actually, it can't. Hevy will know exactly what I'm talking about…at least I hope he will.'  
'Okay, now I'm confused. What are you talking about Chaos?'  
'Revs created an injection for the clones, a very specialised injection with just one purpose. Extending the life expectancy of brothers to a much more acceptable length.'  
'Ohh, you're talking about the degradation reduction shots. Those things are the best 99, but we don't go blabbing about them anywhere near those who would try to put a stop to the project.' Hevy grinned, instantly recognising what Chaos was talking about.  
'What? You've lost me guys.'  
'It's really simple 99. One hypo in the neck and you're set. Everyone tends to feel a little worse for wear for the next 24 hours but after that, life suddenly takes on a different meaning. If I survive the war, I could live to a ripe old age - even as long as ninety years. We don't have to feel cheated with that rapid aging mess, we can live to be old men just like everyone else in the galaxy.' Hevy explained, sinking into a crouch and pulling his collar down to reveal the only permanent side effect. 'You can always tell those who've had the shot. We're left with these little skin imperfections so we aren't double tagged.' he added, the mark clear to see on the side of his neck.

Brushing one finger over the mark Hevy proudly wore, 99 turned the offer over carefully in his mind, wanting to be absolutely certain that this was something he wanted. Sure, the shortened lifespan wasn't the greatest thing but with all his problems, did he really want to live for so long? Looking up at Chaos and Hevy, the decision was suddenly so easy. He knew what he wanted and now how to get it.  
'You won't get rid of me that easily Hevy.'  
'That's the spirit 99. When the war's over, we'll take a trip together and I'll show you some of the places I've been.'  
'I'd like that Hevy.'  
'Emily, it's a go.' Chaos grinned, pushing to his full height.  
'I thought it would be. Here, you do the honours this time bro.' Emily nodded, walking over and pressing the unit into his hand.  
'Okay, here we go 99. Just relax, I've got you.' Chaos uttered, checking the spray-hypo unit was all set up before gently easing his collar down.  
'Guys, trainers incoming.' Emily hissed, moving to block his view.  
'Do it Chaos, I won't break.' 99 nodded, looking up at Hevy for strength as he felt the cool metal against his skin then heard the soft hiss of the release.  
'Alright, you're done.' Chaos replied, smoothing his collar back up and flicking Emily the spray-hypo unit.  
'I don't feel any different.'  
'Give it a day or so 99. You'll have a real downer for a while but you'll bounce back.' Hevy promised, gazing out at the constant rain.  
'Come on guys, we gotta go. I'm going to be in enough trouble with him as it is.' Emily called, stirring the guys into action again.  
'Remember your promise Hevy.'  
'I won't forget 99. Be here the next time we come around.'  
'Count on it Hevy.'

Giving the pair a few moments longer, Emily walked over and crouched beside Hevy, smiling softly at 99 as he turned to her.  
'Look after my brothers Emily.'  
'I will 99. I'll take the best care of them that I possibly can.'  
'Thanks Emily.' 99 nodded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders again.  
'There's nothing I won't do for family 99. Be good, you're part of the family now and forever.' Emily grinned, holding him close for a few moments.  
'Unc-unc.' Kitty called, toddling over to join the little group as Emily moved back from 99.  
'I'll miss you too Kitty.' 99 offered, smile widening as Emily scooped Kitty up and despotised her in 99's arms for a cuddle.  
'Emily, General Skywalker is on the comms.'  
'Tell him we'll be leaving in two minutes Rex.'  
'You got it angel.'

Setting Kitty back on the decking, 99 squeezed Hevy's wrist one last time before moving back beside Chaos, still struggling with goodbye but he felt better knowing he'd have plenty of time later to share with his brothers.  
'Chaos, you take care of 99 while we're gone.'  
'I always do Hevy. Panic and I are always around when 99 needs us.'  
'Good. I know you'll do the very best for him.'  
'Come on Hevy, we have to go.' Fives called, standing on the ramp.  
'I'll see you around 99.'  
'Looking forward to it Hevy.' 99 replied, one hand raised in farewell as Hevy raced to the transport and disappeared inside. Lifting off and turning sharply, Rex took the ship up and away from Kamino again.  
'You be alright 99?'  
'Yeah Chaos, I'll be alright. I miss him already.'  
'I'm sure he misses you too.'


	38. ARC Troopers

A week after returning from Kamino, a worrying message was intercepted from General Grievous. Hustling up to the bridge, the combined Martian team of Skywalker and Kenobi gathered around to hear the message.  
'We are decrypting the audio, Sir.'  
"The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target."  
"Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war."  
'Kamino. This is going to be a fun one bros.' Christine mused, setting Storm on the deck between her feet.  
'Oh yeah, wet fur smell.' Emily agreed, looking around the group.  
'They're going to attack our home planet.'  
'The Separatists are taking quite the risk even considering this.'  
'With all due respect, General, if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster.'  
'I concur with Captain Rex, Sir. This is personal for us clones.'  
'We'll make sure Kamino is secure. Tell your troopers in the 501st they're going home.'  
'Yes Sir!'  
'Alright bros; prep the bikes and prepare for enclosed combat. Pack spare clothes and your emergency submersion kits. There's no telling what messes we're about to get into.' Emily instructed, hoisting Kitty up and hustling from the bridge, the rest of the mice breaking away and getting to work.

Moving quickly down the corridors and passing instructions to their bikes, the mice organised what would be needed for the mission. Stuffing changes of clothes into sealed plastic bags and securing their emergency submersion kits to their belts, the team hurried for the hanger to prep their bikes for what would certainly turn out to be a very tight conflict. They had all been practising high speed manoeuvres in tight confines but nothing could prepare them for the actual run of live combat in the corridors.  
"Remember bros, we have to keep collateral damage to a minimum. There are hundreds of thousands of cloning pods throughout Tipoca City, we must not damage them. The Separatists will cause damage to the pods, that is their way of doing things but we have to try to minimise that damage."  
'How do you propose we do that Emily?' Falcon asked, pounding into the hanger and whistling for Armageddon.  
"Keep rockets and missiles for outside work. Once the bikes are in the corridors, switch to lasers only. Deal with the droids quickly and don't break any damn windows."  
'How are we supposed to fight with all these restrictions?' Throttle sighed, fitting Lady with her new tracking beacon so she could be located by the cruiser if the worst should happen and she wound up in the ocean.  
"Be respectful to the clones Throttle. This is their homeworld. While taking out the droids is important, we must not forget to watch out for the next generations of clones, the helpless children."  
'Bro, Lady had been running the same close quarters combat training that every other bike has been doing. She can do this, you just have to trust in her.' Shard guided, restocking his medical kits and replacing the power packs in his pistols.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing down the ramp and into the city proper, the mice dismounted and looked around, already evaluating their chances of holding this city against the Separatists.  
'Bros, organise your fighters. They will be our close guard, give them standing orders to protect the city from a level three holding pattern. Windvest, get your new scanner droids into the water. Let's not give the Seppies any openings. Falcon, I know you want your chance on Grievous but first I want to know what we have to work with. The Rising Freedom should be entering orbit above Tipoca as we speak. Get your link up and see what she has to add.' Emily called, trusting the mice to follow her lead so the Jedi could focus on organising the clones.  
'You've been preparing for something like this, haven't you Emily?'  
'Goes without saying General Skywalker. Our strategic position is only strengthened by the fact Ahsoka said she didn't want anyone watching her this time. We have a full contingent to put to the defences.' Emily nodded, bracing Kitty on her hip as she followed Skywalker across the hanger.

Refocusing quickly, Emily put Kitty down and smiled in her helmet as she took Rex's hand and stood there, looking around at everything going on around her.  
'Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. Welcome to Kamino.'  
'Greetings Generals.'  
'I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino.'  
'But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare.'  
'Do not count on that Lama Su. If the Separatists want to deal a painful blow to our efforts, they will put all their resources towards the attempt. We will be ready to face them head on, brothers of fur and armour standing together.' Emily replied, removing her helmet quickly.  
'What can we do to support your battle plan Emily?' Bandana asked, straightening up beside Shaak Ti.  
'Put your fighters up in the level three holding pattern we are building. Cast your bikes out into the corridors with orders to create minimal collateral damage and stay with General Ti. The Rising Freedom should be in position directly above Tipoca City, scanners out and defences prepared. Chaos, give Panic order DEF99.'  
'She's already got it Emily. She is moving to her ordered position as we speak.'  
'Excellent Chaos.'  
'Emily, perhaps we should brief General Ti on the Martian battle plan?'  
'Of course General Kenobi. One moment please.' Emily nodded, spotting her chosen brother and walking over to him.

Leading Kitty over to where Fives, Hevy and Echo were talking, Emily smiled faintly and guided Kitty to take Hevy's hand in hers.  
'I have to give General Ti a brief on the Martian battle plan. Would you three mind watching over Kitty until we're done?'  
'Of course not Emily. We'd be only too happy to watch Kitty.' Fives nodded, taking the bag that always accompanied Kitty.  
'Thanks bros, knew I could count on you. Be good Kitty, mumma will be back soon.' Emily nodded, kneeling and kissing Kitty on the cheek before pushing up and walking away. 'Lead the way General.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wandering down the corridor together, Echo and Fives swung Kitty up high between them and listened to her laugh as she had the best time with her uncles.  
'Look around Fives. Feel like yesterday we were here. Heading to target practise.'  
'Remember that?'  
'Do I ever.'  
'Bros, we were here just last week. We just never got up to this section of the city.' Hevy chuckled, adjusting the bag he'd been stuck with carrying.  
'Unc-unc!' Kitty cried, breaking away from them and heading down the corridor.  
'Kitty!' 99 beamed, putting down the rifles he was carrying and kneeling to bundle her up in his arms.  
'Hey 99.'  
'Echo! Fives! Hevy! What are you doing back here? It's only been a week since you left.'  
'The Generals received word of an impending attack here.'  
'Well, how can I help?' 99 asked, glancing at Panic beside him as he stood. 'So that's why you've been shadowing me all morning.'  
'What do you mean 99? I thought Panic usually stuck close to you.' Hevy asked, admiring the shining pale blue and green bike nearby, constantly alert for danger.  
'She does but not often this close. Normally she's never more than a few minutes away, now she quite literally won't leave my side.' 99 explained, quite happy to just stand there with Kitty holding his hand.  
'Chaos really is taking great care of you, isn't he?' Fives chuckled, reaching over to lightly pat the bike in praise.  
'I couldn't ask for anyone better to watch my back around here. It's not dangerous but having Chaos and Panic around has certainly stopped the cruel whispers about me in the corridors.'  
'And you were worried Chaos wasn't doing a good job.' Echo mused, rolling his eyes at Hevy.  
'What? I'm well within my rights to want to watch out for my brothers.'  
'Wouldn't be you if you didn't Hevy.'

Suddenly Panic revved up and trilled a warning, startling most of the group and giving Kitty quite a fright. Reaching into the bag he was carrying, Hevy snagged her favourite teddy and offered it out, smiling softly as Kitty took it and held it tight.  
'Aww, did Panic give you a fright Kitty? It's alright, you stay here beside me, I'll take care of you.' 99 soothed, guiding Kitty in closer to his legs. 'Slow down Panic, I can't follow you.'  
'You speak bike now 99?' Echo asked, still watching the agitated bike.  
'Chaos taught me how for situations like this. The Martian warship Rising Freedom is in orbit above the city, beaming down the latest developments to all the bikes. The Separatist fleet has arrived and it's a big one - fourteen cruisers and destroyers.'  
'Fourteen? Ares have mercy, this one is going to get ugly.' Echo swallowed, not at all comfortable with those odds.  
'Surely the Rising Freedom can do some serious damage to that enemy fleet. She's a lot bigger than any of the Republic cruisers.' Fives shrugged, hoping he was right.  
'I wouldn't know, she's probably got her own standing orders though. All we can do is prep the defences and get organised.' 99 offered, turning his attention back to Kitty. 'I'm not sure what we're going to do with Kitty though. This really isn't the place tor her.'  
'Emily's got something organised, she's always ready with a few tricks.' Hevy replied, wishing he'd thought to ask what Emily's plan was for Kitty.  
'Well we'd best get Kitty back to her mother.' 99 nodded, swinging up onto Panic and reaching to collect Kitty.  
'Don't forget this 99.' Hevy called, securing Kitty's bag behind 99.  
'Panic, straight to Emily and Harley.' 99 instructed, holding tight to bike and toddler as Panic rumbled down the corridor.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing at the hologram floating in front of her, Emily watched the unfolding space battle with interest, fully aware that the outcome up there would directly impact on just how many klankers they had to deal with below.  
'Shore up our defences.'  
'Coming through!' 99 called, touch guiding Panic around behind Rex.  
'So that's where you got to Kitty.' Emily chuckled, hoisting Kitty up and taking her bag. 'Thanks 99.'  
'Anything for family Emily. Come on Panic, there's work to do.' 99 replied, swinging her around and racing out again.  
'Well that was unexpected.' Rex mused, walking over to take Kitty for a while.  
'Rex, what else do you think a DEF99 order might mean? Especially when directed at Panic and Chaos.'  
'DEF99…oh, I get it now. I really should have seen that coming.'  
'Yeah, you should have. Now back on track Rex.'  
'Of course Emily.'

Aware of Kenobi's look, Emily just shrugged and put Kitty down at her feet, distracting her with her favourite snack before turning most of her attention back to the situation at hand.  
'The fleet is not as large as I expected. Begin the air strike.'  
'Emily, Rising Freedom is requesting an order alteration. She wants in on the action.' Falcon called, looking up from the portable linkup with the mighty cruiser above.  
'Negative Falcon, Rising Freedom must hold her position. The Seppies don't know what she's capable of, we have to wait until they can't escape to unleash her fury on them.'  
'Shall I tell her to deploy her fighter wings? That might keep her busy enough that she stops straining to break position.'  
'General Kenobi, your call? We have three additional fighter wings we can deploy into the aerial battle, sixty ships in all.'  
'Deploy them Emily, Anakin is going to need all the backup he can get.'  
'Falcon, you have a green light on the fighter deployment. Three wings are aced.'  
'Acknowledged Emily. Olympus, Pavonis and Arisia wings are deploying now. Elysium and Ascraeus wings are in standby.'  
'Okay, we have five full wings. I thought we only had three.' Emily shrugged, glad to know they still had some backup fighters if needed. 'How are they being flown Falcon?'  
'Rising Freedom has total command of all three wings Emily.'  
'Such strange names for fighter wings Emily, even in comparison to all I've learned about the Martian people.' Cody mused, caught on the names.  
'They are all mountains on Mars. Olympus is the biggest, so that is our best fleet of controlled fighters. The other four wings are not quite as strong but are still just as deadly as the Martian fighters you see daily.' Falcon explained, adjusting his HUD and locking onto the battle Rising Freedom was getting into.  
"Emily, I'm reading sixty Martian fighters coming up behind the first wave up here. Where'd they come from?"  
'Rising Freedom has thrown three of her controlled wings into the battle Sir. She's watching them and controlling all sixty of them from her holding position. Falcon is maintaining her position and watching the fighters for trouble.'  
"Good to know Emily."  
'We have two more wings we can commit to the battle if required.'  
"I'll let you know."  
'Falcon, make sure Rising Freedom understands that if she has a fighter in position to assist any Republic fighter, she must assist.'  
'Message passed Emily.'

Watching the reinforced Republic fleet twirling and flashing around above the planet, General Ti was quite surprised by just what the mice could bring to any battle, be it up in space or down on the ground.  
'Warning! Falling debris.'  
'Grievous appears to be sacrificing his transports in favour of protecting his command ship.'  
'Something's not right.'  
'Falcon, instruct Rising Freedom to deploy Elysium and Ascraeus wings to hold a rear position and deal with this falling debris.'  
'Negative Emily, we're a little busy trying to keep up with the sixty already out there. This battle is moving faster than anticipated and without a clear forward view, it's taking some creative computing.'  
'Understood Falcon.'  
"Emily, we could really use these Martian fighters focused on the cruisers, not picking off vulture droids."  
'I'll pass the message General. Falcon, reorder the fighter wings. Focus on the cruisers, not the enemy fighters.'  
'Wilco Emily.'

From their positions above Tipoca City, the tok fighters swung out and started picking off any pieces of debris that came within their guard net, turning the large pieces into a storm of minor shrapnel that sunk quickly into the waves.  
'What just happened?' Cody asked, watching another large piece blink out into a non-threat.  
'The inner wave of Martian fighters is defending the city as ordered. Anything that comes inside their net will be obliterated.' Bandana offered, keeping a sharp watch on the dancing fighters. 'Pieces are still getting through but the city itself is in no direct danger.' he added, redirecting one of the fighters onto a piece around the far side of the city.  
"I'm going to press the attack Master."  
'No, Anakin. Wait! It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly.'  
"Master, the battle's up here in space, not down there."  
'The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key.'  
'What are you thinking?'  
'I think I'd like to go for a swim.'  
'You're on your own there General. Mice don't swim.' Decal snorted, shaking his head and stepping back.  
'We have small submersible craft that you could use.' Lama Su offered, barely able to hide his disdain.  
'Well, since Decal can't go I will. I don't mind getting wet.' Charley sighed, fully understanding why Decal didn't want to get wet.  
'Thank you Charley.' Obi-Wan added, guiding her from the command centre.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Guiding her submersible around after Obi-Wan, Charley found this underwater environment really quite beautiful to look at. Creatures swimming by gracefully, calling out to each other - it almost reminded her of home.  
"Nothing as of yet."  
"Only you could be worried about the ships I already shot down."  
"Skywalker, anything can be a threat. Just ask the bros if you ever get a chance."  
"What do you mean by that Christine?"  
'It's simple Obi-Wan. Back on Mars, any random rock on the ground could be a disguised explosive device. Any solid ground could be an enemy trap.'  
"Sounds dangerous."  
"It was. We lost a lot of good soldiers to those two tricks alone."  
"Wait a minute!"  
'What do you see Obi-Wan?'  
"Aqua droids! It looks as though they're assembling assault craft."  
"Understood General. The tok fighters have been instructed to deal with all falling debris."  
'Wise action Christine.'  
"Anakin, I was right! Those downed transports were hiding assault ships for an underwater assault. Anakin, come in!"  
'Oh shite, now we're in trouble.' Charley uttered, watching the aqua droids watching them.  
"Charley, get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

Crying out in shock, Charley turned her craft back towards the surface, two aqua droids hanging on for the ride and trying to crack into her cockpit.  
'Obi-Wan, if you can hear me I could use a little help.'  
"Keep pushing towards the surface Charley, I'm right behind you."  
'These tin cans are going to break through any moment.'  
"Eject and swim! I'm right beside you."  
'You're crazy but alright.'

Popping her bubble and kicking for the surface, Charley tried desperately to stay ahead of the aqua droids chasing her skyward. With a flash of blue, Obi-Wan was there, taking her hand and pulling her towards the surface even as they both fought the instinct to breathe. Squeezing his hand, Charley tried desperately to hold on to him, not ready to give up her life just yet. Spotting three Aiwhas nearby, Obi-Wan got an idea and reached out to grab the last one, yanking Charley along for the ride. Emerging from the ocean on the back of the creature, Charley and Obi-Wan gasped for air as they sat up and gazed at the city.  
'Are you alright Charley?'  
'I'm alive Obi-Wan, can't ask for much better.'  
'Thanks for the lift, friend.' Obi-Wan praised, patting the creature under them.  
"Charley! Obi-Wan! Answer me guys."  
'We're here Decal, don't stress.' Charley replied, eyes widening as something else burst from the ocean and landed on the city. 'Things just got ugly. The underwater attack is beginning!'  
"We're already on it Charley."  
'Anakin, the city is under attack! I need you down here now!'  
"On my way!"

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Spreading out and forming up throughout the city, the mice gave new orders to their fighters and bikes in readiness for the assault. Rising Freedom had been let off her leash too, permitted to destroy any and all Separatist ships in orbit while her fighters dealt with falling debris and enemy fighters.  
"Emission! Braidy! Backup Domino on the bridge. You're the best sniper stand-ins we've got."  
'We're on it Emily.'  
"All these mice and not a single sniper?"  
"Pipe down Hevy. We only have three snipers in the unit. They're all scattered with other jobs to handle. Generals Koth, Mundi and Koon got them, not Skywalker or Kenobi."  
'Armageddon, you're clear for heavy weapons in here!' Falcon roared, racing into the hanger with both his Z-6's firing hard at the encroaching droids. Growling a response, Armageddon opened fire on the nearest assault craft, three rockets mangling the hatch and shoving the craft back quite a bit.  
'Lock these klankers down!' Decal barked, lighting up the floor and shorting out a neat column of droids.  
'Armageddon!' Falcon snapped, spotting Grievous in the chaos. Responding instantly, Armageddon turned and launched another salvo, clearing out a swathe of droids but she missed her final target because of the risk to clones far behind.  
'Eyes on Grievous.' Fang reported, firing hard and trying to cover a growing gap beside him.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Tucked away in the command centre, Emily and Christine were anxious to get out into the fight but they had been tasked with maintaining the fighter cover as well as watching over Rising Freedom and the battles breaking out all over the city.  
'Tank, grab a couple of bros and get out to the coordinates I just sent you. The brothers are taking a pounding out there!'  
"Copy that Christine."  
'Cody, I have Throttle and Modo moving to reinforce your position.'  
"Thanks Emily, it's rough out here."  
'Panic! Get 99 out of the hangers!'  
"I won't let my brothers do this alone."  
'99, please. Take some ammo up to the bridge team, they'll need it by now.'  
"Alright Emily."  
'Fang! Fog! Where are you going?'  
"Skywalker is moving to the DNA chamber. General Kenobi suspects it is a target for this assault."  
'I'll see if I can't get you some backup.'  
"Appreciate it Christine."  
"We could use a little help out here."  
'I've got 99 and Panic inbound with extra ammo. Harley is moving to add extra firepower.'  
"Emily, get 99 out of danger!"  
'I tried Hevy, he won't go. He's determined to get involved.'  
'Emily, go. I'll keep an eye on Kitty. You're needed out there, you're the best shot in the GAR.' Christine coaxed, glancing at the rifle case nearby.  
'Alright Christine, if you're sure.' Emily nodded, whirling and opening the case. 'Harley, let's move!' she barked, shouldering her sniper rifle and swinging into the saddle.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Charging up onto the bridge, Emily shot off Harley and hit the deck hard before bringing up her sniper rifle and adding to the firepower coming down at the droids. Eye to the scope, she kept the magnification wide and picked them off in turn, giving the others a chance to breathe.  
'Fives, keep firing! We can beat these guys!'  
'You must hate this Hevy. No big guns for you to play with.'  
'Shut it Braidy and focus.'  
'Cool it both of ya.' Emily sighed, not losing her rhythm as she spoke.  
'99!'  
'I brought you some ammo.'  
'Is there a better spot than this? A better defensive position we can take?'  
'Droids! Right flank!' Emission barked, rising up as Fives pushed 99 down.  
'The grenades!' 99 called, pointing to the bag he'd brought them. Lunging around, Hevy grabbed one and let rip, trashing the droids quickly and creating a nice puff of smoke.  
'Thanks 99. Good job!'  
'Look out, there's more!' 99 warned, grunting as Hevy yanked him back out of the firing line.  
'Cadets! What are you doing here?'  
'We got separated from our group.'  
'Where were they taking you?'  
'The barracks.'  
'Oh. I know the best way there.'  
'Get moving. We'll buy you some time then meet you there.' Braidy instructed, dragging the grenades closer and bombing them over the edge. 'Move it troopers! We can't stay here forever.'  
'Panic, let's go.' 99 nodded, swinging into the saddle. 'This way cadets, the droids shouldn't know about this path.'  
'Harley, go with them.' Emily snapped, snagging a grenade and letting rip. 'Don't argue with me, just go! Protect the cadets, I won't be far behind you!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'Modo! You're needed around with Kenobi again.'  
"On my way Christine."  
'Throttle, come around from his other flank. He's in hip deep now.'  
"We're on the move Christine."  
'Fang! Fog! Internals just registered Ventress closing in on the DNA room. You're running out of time.'  
"We're working on it Christine. There's a lot of metal militia to get through."  
'I'm sending Raider and Plate around from the other angle.'  
"Acknowledged Christine."  
'Hunk, head for the barracks and meet up with Panic. You'll be needed there.'  
"Christine, any track on Grievous yet?"  
'I've got him Falcon, he's getting mighty close to the barracks.'  
"We're heading that way."  
"Negative Falcon, I need you back here with me. We're having some trouble with the droids."  
"As instructed General Kenobi."  
'Emily, status?'  
"We've done all we can on the bridge. We're falling back to the barracks to regroup and prepare for another wave."  
'Acknowledged Emily.'  
"Commander Colt is down. I repeat, Commander Colt is KIA."  
'Received Voodoo. I'll mark his last known and send a team to retrieve his body later.'  
"Thanks command."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pressing a hasty dressing against her arm, Emily hustled into the barracks and found where the rest of the group was hunkered down and trying to come up with a new plan.  
'Emily, you're hurt.'  
'It's nothing serious 99. One of those rotten metal militia clipped me as we were making our escape.'  
'Here, have a seat and let me take a look.'  
'Thanks 99.'  
'What are we going to do?'  
'A Separatist victory means death. For all of us. The cadet is right, what are we going to do?' 99 agreed, helping Emily out of her armour before retrieving the med kit.  
'We fight.'  
'There you are Rex. Lost you off my HUD in all the confusion.' Emily grinned, allowing 99 to go about dressing her wound.  
'Where's Kitty?'  
'Christine's watching her in the command centre. She'll be fine.'  
'But our training's not finished.'  
'Look around, we're one and the same. Same heart, same blood. Your training is in your blood. And my blood's boiling for a fight.'  
'This is our home. This is our war.'  
'What about weapons?'  
'The armoury. Just a few corridors away, here in the barracks. Panic and I can retrieve all the firepower we need. So, who wants to blast some droids?'  
'That's the spirit 99.' Emily chuckled, not even twitching as 99 finished binding her wound gently.  
'There you go Emily. Come on Panic, we need those weapons.' 99 nodded, mounting up and heading for the armoury.  
'Who's there?' Rex challenged, hearing something else in the corridor.  
'It's Hunk, I'd recognise his paintjob anywhere.' Cody soothed, spotting the black and white bike as he emerged from behind another wall. 'This way Hunk, we could use your help.'  
'You too Harley.' Rex nodded, hurrying after 99 and Panic.

Taking the time to rest and rebuild their energy, Braidy and Emission looked around at the small gathering of cadets around them and tried to work out just how they would be of the best use.  
"The command centre has been breached Emily. Kitty is still safe and well."  
'Acknowledged Chaos, thanks.'  
"The droids are spread thin. We must press our offensive now."  
'As instructed General Ti.' Braidy responded, walking over to check his bike. 'You okay Killer?'  
'Is that a lightsaber on your belt Ma'am?' one of the cadets asked, catching sight of the dark hilt Emily carried.  
'Yes it is, very observant cadet. I've had it for a while now, I'd like to think I'm pretty good with it when things get nasty.'  
'Will you use it today?'  
'I wouldn't stand a chance against Grievous, I'm not that good.'  
'That doesn't sound like something a Jedi would say.'  
'I'm not a Jedi cadet, I'm just another soldier in this war. This lightsaber was a gift from my friends.'

Hurrying back with the weapons, Cody, Rex and 99 handed them around, taking the attention away from Emily's lightsaber. Handing around rifles and carbines, both officers turned to Emily for guidance, well aware that she was the best one for crazy plans like they needed right now.  
'Go figure. Faeces hits the oscillating device and you turn to me again. Alright, five cadets, two officers, two mice, fives bikes, one ex-Bounty Hunter and 99...what to do with that combo.' she sighed, mind whirling into action again.  
'We don't have a lot of time here Emily.'  
'I know Cody…that's it. Cadets, pick five bunks and take cover, you're our high ground backing force. 99, you speak bike pretty well, get down behind those crates and take charge. Get them into places where they can do the most damage to droids without killing any of us. Braidy and Emission, low ground backing force. The rest of you, we're going to organise a little surprise for any metal militia that come a calling.' Emily directed, switching to her pistols quickly.  
'I like the way you think Emily. Totally off the cuff and always a surprise.'  
'That's my style Cody. Now move.' Emily nodded, grabbing something from Harley and bolting down to the far door.

Taking up their positions around the door, the older force waited patiently for the droids to fall right into their sneaky little trap.  
'Open up.'  
'Get those doors open and scare the remaining clones out of hiding.'  
'Roger-Roger.'  
'Here we go boys.' Emily chuckled, swinging into position and waiting for the door. Once it slid open, they opened fire as one, tearing the first klanker to pieces in seconds.  
'Blast them!'

Falling back as one group, the five troopers lured the droids into the trap with deadly efficiency. Smirking in their helmets, they continued giving ground steadily, drawing the droids into the kill zone.  
"Emily, if you're somewhere close I could use a second blade."  
'I'm a little busy right now General. Something about a dozen droids in the barracks right near Grievous' position.'  
"Need some backup Emily?"  
'Nah Falcon, we're all good in here. We've got more than enough hands to deal with a few stupid klankers.'  
"Alright, we'll continue our run against Grievous."  
'Copy that.'

Racing for their prearranged cover positions, the first group of defenders turned and opened fire again, covering and protecting along the length of the barracks block. Moving up to where Rex was taking cover, 99 opened the bag he'd grabbed in the armoury and grabbed the first grenade, throwing it to the Captain. Letting rip, Rex missed his mark, trashing several crates beside the advance. Falling back quickly, Cody caught the next grenade and paused, waiting for his moment.  
'Cadets, now!' Rex ordered, springing the trap. Popping out from the wall above, the cadets rained hell down on the droids, splitting their focus quite effectively. Whipping their second grenade into the fight, Cody scored a better hit, taking out a few droids and pushing the rest around quite a bit.  
'Harley! Killer! Dueller!' 99 called, casting the bikes out into the corridor where they could get clean shot on the droids.  
'Last one, Commander! Make it count!' Rex warned, catching their third grenade.  
'I'll get more!'  
'99, you can't!'  
'I'm a soldier. Like you. Panic! Hunk! Cover me!' 99 replied, hobbling away from the battle. Revving up, Panic whipped around and hit reverse, opening fire on the klankers as she stayed tucked in beside 99.  
'I have to do this brothers.' Hevy whispered, breaking cover and falling back as a final protector near 99.  
'This is what I was bred for.' 99 uttered, determined to make an effort no matter what.  
'Got your back 99.' Hevy nodded, giving his all for brotherhood.

Growling angrily as the first stray shot caught 99 in the leg and dropped him, Panic increased her rate of fire and unleased one of her rockets, dropping it behind the droids neatly.  
'99! No!' Echo cried, swinging out from behind cover and opening fire again.  
'DEF99 is in effect. Get him!' Emily roared, pistols up and unloading fast as the bikes fell back to surround 99 and keep him safe as he stood again.  
'Find cover 99!' Hevy insisted, crying out as a shot got him in the chest. Dropping to the deck as another shot glanced off his armour, Hevy hit the ground hard, 99 crashing to the ground beside him.  
'Hevy! 99!' Emily screamed, anger boiling over and bursting from her chest.

Throwing aside her pistols and drawing her lightsaber, Emily charged the droids alone, throwing the snapping black blade from hand to hand as she spun and whipped through the last remaining droids. Tears stung her eyes as she fought but she refused to acknowledge them until the job was done. She was vaguely aware of a conversation in her ear but she didn't care, too busy dealing out death to those who dared harm her family.  
"Chaos, 99 has been hit. I think it's bad, he's not moving."  
"Can you get to him?"  
"Negative, we're pinned down by droids. The bikes are watching over him, it's the best we can do."  
"I'm on my way Cody. See if you can get someone to him."  
"I'll try Chaos."

Finally the weapons fire stopped and Emily lowered her weapon, the blade flickering out a moment later. Ripping off her helmet, she let it and the hilt drop as she spun and raced back to her fallen friends. Pushing through the bikes, she knelt beside Hevy first, gently removing his helmet and putting it aside. That first look told her the truth but still her hand fell to his neck, checking for a pulse that no longer beat strong and steady under his skin.  
'No, Hevy. No, this can't be happening. I swore I'd protect you. No! Hevy!' she cried, tears falling as she knelt there beside his body.  
'Hevy! No! This can't be happening!' Fives screamed, racing to his brother desperately.  
"Commander Cody!"  
'Yes, Sir!'  
"The droids have been pushed back to the main hanger."  
'We'll get there as soon as we can General.'

Shoved aside by Fives and Echo, Emily scrambled up to her knees again and gazed at 99, heart crumbling at the losses. Then she heard him groan softly and saw his fingers twitch.  
'99? Can you hear me brother?' she tried, squeezing his shoulder tenderly.  
'Emily?' he uttered, eyes slowly opening.  
'I'm right here 99, it's alright. Just stay still, I'll get a medic.' Emily nodded, supporting his head gently. 'Rex! Call a medic! 99's alive!' she barked, looking up as Chaos thundered onto the scene.  
'Hang in there 99, we'll get you some help. You're in safe hands, we'll take care of you.' he uttered, settling beside 99 and reaching to pick him up.  
'No, don't move him. That second shot got him right in the back, we could be looking at spinal damage. Just stay nice and still 99, you'll be alright.' Emily corrected, deeply troubled by the burn mark she could see.  
'I'm scared Chaos.'  
'Shh, you'll be okay 99. Just relax, the medics will be here soon.'  
'I can't feel my legs.'  
'Oh shit. Rex! Upgrade that medic call to critical! Spinal damage, code three!' Emily snapped, truly terrified for 99 now. 'Cody, get these cadets out of here. We don't need an audience for this.'  
'Alright cadets, let's see if we can find the rest of your group.' Cody sighed ushering the cadets out the far door.  
'Shard, if you're coming for that spinal in the barracks, kindly bring along a spare stretcher.'  
"What do you need that for Chaos?"  
'Honour the fallen.'  
"Of course, I'll bring it down for you.'

Hearing the gut-wrenching sobs of mourning, 99 tried to peer around Chaos but he was gently restrained, kept from doing more damage but also from seeing what he suspected was true.  
'What happened?' he asked, free hand gesturing behind Chaos.  
'Hevy gave his life for you 99.' Emily managed, fresh tears falling as Rex knelt beside her.  
'No, not Hevy. Anything but that, please.'  
'I'm sorry 99, he's already gone. There's nothing anyone can do for him.' Emily choked, burying her face in Rex's neck and sobbing.  
'Let me see Chaos. I need to see him.'  
'Alright 99 but you have to keep still.'  
'I will Chaos, just let me see.'

Moving aside, Chaos tenderly restrained 99 as the reality of the situation became apparent to him. Fives and Echo were kneeling together beside the body, trying to help each other through the agonising loss.  
'Bros, I know you probably don't want to but bring Hevy over here. Let 99 say his goodbyes.' Chaos uttered, wishing he knew what else to do in the situation. Nodding slowly, the two remaining brothers gently gathered Hevy into their arms and shuffled closer, setting him down beside 99.  
'Why Hevy? You had so much promise. I should have been me, not you Hevy.' 99 choked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
'You always were his favourite brother 99. No matter how close we became, you were always first in his heart.' Fives offered, trying to support Echo but he was crumbling just as fast.  
'Chaos, see if you can organise the same respect for Hevy as Commander Ponds received.' Rex suggested, cradling Emily against his side tenderly. 'It's a fitting tribute to one of the best men in the 501st.'  
'Well, the Rising Freedom is in orbit so I don't see why something couldn't be arranged. But who gets the stone at the end of the process? There won't be enough material to divide it three ways.' Chaos nodded, turning to his bike. 'Panic, get in touch with command. Tell them I have a candidate for the diamond process.'  
'The diamond process?' 99 asked, glancing up at Chaos for a moment before going back to his grieving.  
'It's a very special Martian funeral process. The body is cremated, the ashes gathered and put through a very special process. When it's done, the honoured fallen are turned into glistening diamonds, a permanent memorial to the deceased.' Chaos explained, relaxing fractionally when Shard came into view with a medical team.  
'Sorry we took so long, everything is a mess. So where's my code three spinal?' Shard panted, waving his team forward.  
'Right here, 99 took one in the back.' Chaos directed, moving back so the medics could do their job.

Gathering Hevy to their chests again, Fives and Echo moved back to the other side of the corridor, still unwilling to let their brother go after all they'd survived together.  
'I know you'd probably prefer to keep Hevy close but I really think we should give his diamond to 99.' Echo uttered, hanging his head as more tears fell silently.  
'I was thinking that too. We have our own way of remembering Hevy, 99 deserves the everlasting piece.' Fives agreed, wishing there was more they could do to help 99 through this loss but he wasn't sure what to do.  
'There we go 99, nice and easy. I'll take care of you personally, it's alright.' Shard soothed, securing 99 to the spinal board and helping with the lift onto the gurney.  
'I'll come by and see you a bit later 99.' Chaos offered, knowing he had other duties to attend to right now.  
'If I'm still there.' 99 uttered, not liking his chances on getting through this mess as he was whisked away.  
'Chaos, we've been talking and we'd like to give 99 Hevy's diamond.' Fives called quietly, looking up at the burly mouse.  
'I reckon he'd like that. If you're ready, we can head straight up to the Rising Freedom and get the process started. It takes a while so we'll probably have to come back and help with the cleanup while it's happening.'  
'If it's alright Chaos, we'd like to stay with Hevy during the process. It's the least we can do.' Echo replied, wiping his eyes quickly.  
'If that's what you want, by all means.' Chaos nodded, picking up the spare stretcher Shard had delivered. 'Whenever you're ready.'

Laying out the body neatly and retrieving his helmet, the last two Domino's picked up the stretcher and sighed, struggling with their tragic loss. Guiding Emily up, Rex looked at Fives in question, indicating the now ownerless bucket. Nodding slowly, Fives granted permission for Rex to take the helmet and lead their sad procession through the city. Picking up a dropped rifle, Emily slipped her helmet on and moved into a ceremonial guard position beside the body, compelled to offer one last honour to such a brave man. Swapping looks, Braidy and Emission moved up behind Echo, adding to the honour guard along with the quietly rumbling bikes.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With his ceremonial duties out of the way temporarily, Chaos turned his attention back to his most important task and took off towards the temporary infirmary set up in the mess hall. He had to know 99's condition and what exactly could be done about it. Skidding sideways through the door, he spotted Shard and scanned the room again, searching desperately for 99.  
'Shard, where is he? Where's 99?'  
'He's through there Chaos but before you go in there, we need to talk.' Shard replied, indicating the corner of the room that had been curtained off. 'Come and sit down over here, we have to discuss what will happen next.' he coaxed, leading Chaos to a group of chairs and sitting down.  
'What do you mean what will happen next? Isn't it obvious? You're going to do all you can for 99.'  
'I already have Chaos but the news is not good. That shot was bang on target, it made a real mess of his spinal column. I've stabilised the bones but the nerves are beyond repair.'  
'What about a bacta tank?'  
'The Kaminoans won't put him in one until everyone else has been treated. By that stage, it'll be too late. I also asked about the ones on the cruisers, they're all full up and there's a waiting list for days.'  
'So what are you going to do?'  
'There's nothing more I can do Chaos. Look, the only hope for 99 to ever walk again is in cybernetics but I'm not qualified for that sort of fiddly work. The only one who can do that is Revs and he can only do it if he's got Windvest's assistance and the full medical station on Rising Freedom. Until the unit is reassembled, there's nothing anyone can do.'  
'I could always borrow Windvest and Revs and make a run to Coruscant.'  
'You're not listening to me Chaos. Revs will need his team, so will Windvest. Go talk to 99, see what he wants to do. If he really wants to go through all that fuss for a sixty percent chance of regaining the use of his legs, I'll do what I can to help. If not, I will do what I must to protect my patient.' Shard instructed, getting up and grabbing his kit before sprinting out the door.

Stunned by Shard's words, Chaos crossed the room and parted the curtains, a faint smile crossing his face as he padded over to sink into the chair beside 99's bed.  
'You still with me brother?' he asked, struggling for calm.  
'Unfortunately.'  
'Oh come on, don't be like that 99. You're still alive, that's got to count for something.'  
'How is that supposed to count for anything Chaos? Hevy is dead and it's my fault. I'm honestly surprised I haven't been dragged away to wherever the rest of my original batch went, I'm about as useless as they come now.'  
'99, stop it. Hevy knew the risks but brotherhood was his primary thought. He was looking out for his brothers, exactly like you told him he should when he was just a cadet. He knew Fives and Echo could take care of themselves but you were a target and he acted to protect you.'  
'I had all the protection I needed. I had the bikes.'  
'Panic has her limitations, you know that as well as I do. She tried her best but there's no way she could have stopped that bolt had Hevy not been there.'  
'At least Hevy would still be around.'  
'Damnit 99, what about the people who are just glad you're still around. Emily feared she'd lost both of you, then you moved and she actually managed a tearful smile. Losing Hevy will hurt a lot of people for a long time but losing you will affect just as many people.'  
'Up for another visitor?' Rex asked, peeking through the curtains.  
'99 isn't exactly in the mood for guests Rex. I was just leaving him since he doesn't seem interested in listening to what I'm trying to say.' Chaos sighed, heaving his bulk out of the chair.  
'Come on 99, one little smile for a very special little girl.' Rex coaxed, walking over and placing Kitty on the bed.  
'unc-unc.' she chirped, face lighting up when she saw it was him.  
'I rest my case 99.'  
'Stay a while Chaos, please.' 99 uttered, taking Kitty's hand tenderly.  
'I've got to help with the cleanup. Would you mind?'  
'I would be delighted Rex. Kitty will be safe here.' 99 chuckled, always happy to spend time with such innocence.  
'Thanks 99.' Rex grinned, setting Kitty's bag in easy reach and slipping away as quietly as he'd come.

Settling back in the chair, Chaos watched 99 reach into the bag and find Kitty's favourite teddy, coaxing her into a game with ease.  
'Still think it should have been you? Kitty might have seen more of Hevy but that just makes you all the more special to her.'  
'Hevy had such a bright future ahead of him.'  
'And now it's up to you to live in his memory. I know it's hard 99, I've lost brothers so many times. Honour his ultimate sacrifice by grabbing hold of life and hanging on with all your strength. Share his story with everyone who will listen, make sure everyone knows just what Hevy did and don't ever give up.'  
'I don't know how I'm supposed to get up again after this one. I'm scared, I don't know what to do anymore.'  
'You're not alone in this 99, I'm here. There is one glimmer of hope left but you will have to be patient to reach that point.'  
'Shard never said anything about maybe regaining my ability to walk.'  
'It's a lot of work for less than a guarantee. You'd have to face a fair bit of surgery and adjust to the idea of using cybernetics. The job would require the assistance of seven mice and the full medical station onboard Rising Freedom. Shard just didn't want to get your hopes up considering our chances of getting everything to fall into place.' Chaos explained, looking away so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in 99's eyes.  
'If that's the way it has to be, I'll get through Chaos. Just promise me you won't abandon me to my fate.'  
'Never 99, I'll always be right here to help you. You don't have to worry about that, I've already spoken to General Ti regarding your future. If I am ever reassigned away from Kamino, you're coming with me 99.'  
'Are you serious Chaos?'  
'Totally serious. Whatever the future holds for me, you'll be right there to share the adventure 99.'  
'That's the best news I could have hoped for Chaos. I wouldn't mind getting off Kamino one day.'  
'Your day will come 99. You've got a long road ahead of you but I'll never be far away.'  
'You're such a good friend Chaos.'  
'Takes one to be one.' Chaos chuckled, shuffling his chair closer to the bed and getting comfortable.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Working on cleaning up the mess, the rest of the mice took the time to reflect on what they'd been a part of on Kamino. Hauling wreckage away and carrying bodies respectfully to the waiting mausoleums that would be carried up into space and cast out to orbit Kamino until they burned up during re-entry sometime in the future, it was all thankless work but it had to be done and it proved how serious the mice were about their commitments to the war effort.  
"This is always the worst part of any battle." Plate remarked, gathering another body into his arms and carrying him away.  
"So much loss is hard to bear." Tank agreed, dragging away another piece of debris once Windvest had cut it free.  
"If it ever gets easy, it's time to get out of the army." Bandana sighed, heaving another piece of debris clear. 'We've got a live one!' he cried, scrambling into the wrecked gunship and kneeling beside the still breathing clone.  
'"Coming through." Shard warned, squirming in beside Bandana. 'You'll be okay brother, you're in good hands now.'  
"Watch it! Falling wreckage!" Falcon called, grabbing for a bracing grip high above once he'd finished cutting free another assault craft. Giving it a nudge, Armageddon backed up as it slid off and dropped into the ocean without causing too much disturbance for his bros.  
"Nice drop Falcon!" Windvest praised, slipping his visor back down and cutting up another piece of the nearest assault craft.  
"I'm getting better at this kind of stuff."  
"You just enjoy destroying stuff Falcon." Throttle smirked, easing another body out and handing it to Modo before retrieving a second and heading for the mausoleums.  
"Nah, it's more I enjoy helping to clean up after a fight. It makes a nice change to the constant destruction."

Firing up her fighter, Christine swung around and latched onto a toppled walkway, pulling it back into line carefully and holding it steady as the repair droids were unleashed on the pillar to restabilise the massive structure. Bringing his fighter around to pull in the other direction and brace the structure against the waves, Braid sent Rebel to help with the heavy haulage work, watching her on his HUD as she lugged another piece of rubble away and nudged it over the edge.  
"It certainly makes a nice change to rebuild something instead of blowing it up." Charley mused, guiding the clones to help with the cleanup effort where it was needed most.  
'Charley, you're starting to really sound like one of the gang now.' Christine chuckled, adjusting her position again.  
"Spend enough time surrounded by mice and you start thinking like one."  
"I couldn't agree more Charley. Although I'm not sure who started taking after who among 14. I taught them to swear by they've all been teaching me different things."  
'Like how to cook a decent feed for the masses?'  
"Very funny Christine. But that does remind me, reckon you could come up with something to cheer 99 up? He's feeling rather blue at the moment."  
'Yeah, I heard about that. My condolences Emily.'  
"Thanks Christine but I'm kinda used to losing those I care about. I'm more worried about his closest friends and brothers - Echo, Fives and 99."  
'Let me finish this and I'll head back to the cruiser and see what I can come up with. Are they all still in the city?'  
"No, Fives and Echo are keeping vigil over Hevy's diamond process. They refused to leave him until it's done."  
'I'll save something for them when they're ready.'  
"You're the best Christine."  
'I try Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Cradling the precious amulet in his hands, Echo followed Fives through the curtain and over to 99's bunk. Getting to his feet, Chaos collected Kitty and her bag before slipping from the area.  
'I'll leave you three to talk in private. We won't be far away 99.'  
'Okay, thanks Chaos.'  
'How are you holding up 99?' Fives asked, accepting the small hard lather case from Echo as he perched on the side of the bed.  
'I still can't believe he's gone. I know nothing will bring him back but it still hurts so badly.' 99 sighed, dropping his gaze sadly.  
'He will be sorely missed, there's no one else in the army quite like Hevy.' Echo agreed, squeezing 99's knee in support.  
'That's a pointless exercise Echo. I can see what you're trying to do but I can't feel it.'  
'Then why aren't you in a bacta tank?' Fives sighed, hurt that 99 had been pushed to the side yet again.  
'I think you know why Fives. I'm on the list but there are so many wounded brothers to get through, I just have to wait. There's a possibility that the mice can help but that's not going to happen for a while yet.' 99 shrugged, adjusting the extra blanket Chaos had refolded to prop him up.

Nudging Echo lightly, Fives turned a little and offered out the case, smiling faintly as Echo cupped his hand so the case was offered by both remaining Domino's.  
'What's this?' 99 asked, looking at the case they were holding.  
'After a bit of discussion, we decided that there was only one option for Hevy's diamond. Chaos showed us the equipment we'd need and we designed this to be a perfect eternal memorial to Hevy.' Echo explained, dropping his gaze quickly.  
'Sure, we could have shared his diamond, taking turns to wear it but I don't think he would have wanted that. He would have wanted his favourite brother to be the one to carry him through life.' Fives added, sliding the case into Echo's hand before opening it slowly.  
'So what do you say 99? Will you accept Hevy's diamond and honour his sacrifice?' they both asked, waiting for 99's reaction to the gift they were bestowing on him.  
'I would be honoured my brothers.' 99 nodded, reaching out to touch the glistening gold amulet they had made to honour their brother's sacrifice.  
'Take care of him 99, Hevy's legacy is yours to guard.' they grinned, lifting out the amulet and fastening the finely crafted chain around his throat.  
'I will my brothers, I'll take the very best care of him.' 99 promised, gazing at the beautiful memorial he'd been granted.

Setting the case safely on the side table, Fives and Echo settled back comfortably to just enjoy a few peaceful moments with 99, reminiscing on their best memories of Hevy.  
'Remember how Hevy always wanted to be an ARC Trooper?' Fives grinned, glancing back at Echo.  
'Yeah, graduation medals still cool against our chests and he's already dreaming of the next step.' Echo chuckled, leaning back against Fives' comfortably.  
'That was Hevy, always thinking of the future. You had to admire his spirit, nothing got him down.' 99 agreed, his mood significantly brightened by the presence of his closest brothers.  
'Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?' Christine asked, peeking through the curtains.  
'It's alright Christine, come in. We were just talking about Hevy.' 99 nodded, struggling to sit up a little more before Fives and Echo moved to give him a helping hand.

Setting a large picnic basket in 99's lap, Christine smiled softly and removed the lid, letting the trio see all the delights she'd packed for them to enjoy together.  
'I'm sorry about Hevy, he was a good man and he will be missed by many. I know I can't bring him back or ease the pain in your hearts but I still figured you could use a good feed. Gotta be better than the slop you're used to 99.' she grinned, handing around plates before heading for the curtains. 'Enjoy boys, I'll swing by later to pick up the basket and anything that might be left.'  
'Well that was unexpected.' 99 mused, caught completely off guard by Christine's behaviour.  
'Dig in 99, there is nothing better in the galaxy than Christine's cooking. She's got her own galley on General Kenobi's cruiser and treats the men of the 212th on a daily basis.' Echo grinned, picking out one of the containers and popping it open. 'Roast tubers from Naboo, alright.'  
'And roast nuna to go with it.' Fives added, finding a plate of meat in the mix.  
'I don't even know what half this stuff is.' 99 uttered, hooking some kind of salad and working the cover off.  
'Doesn't matter 99, it's all good. Just dig in and try this bounty. If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it.' Fives shrugged, hooking a chair and settling down to eat.  
'You eat like you haven't been fed in a week Fives.'  
'Hey, who knows when we'll get to enjoy Christine's cooking again? Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'  
'Save some for me Fives.' 99 insisted, stealing a couple slices of meat and settling back comfortably. 'I might as well get a taste for what I'm getting into.'  
'What do you mean 99?'  
'Ugh, say it don't spray it Echo. I've been added to the list of guys who receive care packages from Christine's kitchen. No idea what that's all about but hey, if it means getting stuff like this regularly, I'm all for it.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Leaving 99 to get some rest, Echo and Fives wandered out onto one of the landing platforms and gazed out at the rolling ocean, just imagining their brothers standing around them.  
'Echo, Fives.' snapping to attention, they turned away from the ocean to face the officers, wondering what they were needed for now.  
'You both really stepped up in the heat of battle.' Cody offered, quietly proud of the pair for all they'd done.  
'We did what we had to do, Sir.' Echo replied, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.  
'What any clone would've done.' Fives added, pushing his pain down and trying to face Rex and Cody without cracking again.  
'Both of you showed valour out there, real courage. Reminded me of me, actually.' Rex continued, secretly wishing he was still addressing three Domino's but there was nothing for it now.  
'Echo, Fives, you're both officially being made ARC Troopers.' Cody declared, pride flashing through his voice for a moment as the brothers swapped stunned looks.  
'I don't think the Separatists will be coming back here anytime soon. But if they do, Kamino will be lucky to have clones like you defending it. Good job men.' Rex praised, straightening up and saluting the pair, Cody following suit. Returning the salutes, Fives and Echo couldn't help the regret that welled up in their chests again.

Dropping their arms and stepping past the officers, they wandered further along the landing platform as they tried to digest the news and adjust to their promotions.  
'Doesn't feel right, does it?' Echo sighed, shoulders drooping as they walked.  
'Nope. We can't refuse a direct order though.'  
'I know but that doesn't make it sit any better. Hevy should be here accepting this promotion as well.'  
'Don't go there Echo. I'm still not convinced he's really gone.'  
'We were both there Fives, he's really gone.'  
'I know Echo! I just haven't accepted it yet.'  
'Whoa, don't bite my head off Fives. I'm not having an easy time adjusting either.'  
'Sorry Echo, I'm just on edge and feel so raw.'  
'I know Fives, I feel the same. Maybe we should do something to immortalise Hevy in our own way.'  
'What are you thinking of doing?'  
'I thought we could paint mini Z-6's on our armour. Maybe put a short dedication under them.'  
'I like it. We could probably come up with something for Droidbait and Cutup too.'  
'I'm sure we can, we're smart. We could always paint their names on our backs, it's not much but it's the idea that counts.'  
'You're just full of ideas now, aren't you? It's a fitting tribute to our brothers, they deserve to be proudly displayed.'  
'I try Fives. Some days I can't come up with anything useful but I think my average is pretty good.'  
'It's more than that Echo, it's brilliant. You're brilliant.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Four days after the battle, the survivors gathered together on the parade ground to say a final farewell to all their fallen brothers. This had all been Emily's idea, a way for them all to put the battle behind them and get on with what had to be done. Packed tight and standing to attention, they faced a large Republic flag that had been covered in the names and numbers of the fallen not just from this battle but from many battles previous. Everyone had been invited to add someone to the flag and those who didn't know anyone who had died in combat, they were provided with a fallen brother to remember. After the ceremony, the flag would be folded and stored on Coruscant in the expectations of bringing it out again to fly after the war was over and out of the way.

Standing tall on the balcony above the flag, Emily and Christine gazed out over the crowd and smiled proudly before moving right up to the railing and preparing to offer their final tribute to the fallen. With the grime of battle washed from their bodies, the women shone like angels watching over the fallen, their matching white outfits only helping further that idea.

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended   
Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

Safely held in Chaos' strong arms, 99 listened to the sweet voices rising high into the still air and let his mind drift to all the brothers he'd lost over the years. Smiling softly as Echo and Fives moved closer, he shifted and settled into their hold comfortably, arms around their shoulders in a show of mutual support through their grief. Nodding slowly, Chaos wrapped his arms around all three, adding his strength to theirs.

I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky

Throughout gathering, mice offered their strength to the wounded, holding them up and giving them all the support they needed as the true cost of the war hit home. Most of them were oblivious to the death rates outside the safety of Kamino but seeing that flag covered in names and numbers was too much for some to bear. A few were quietly guided to the sides of the arena and coaxed to sit quietly in the shade as the song wound on and rose higher into the air.

As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die

Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me

(Remember me...)

Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me  
In your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
I live forever   
Remember me. Remember me, ……remember me

As the song floated away into silence, seven brothers emerged from the darkened walkway behind the women and moved forward, Emily and Christine stepping back and opening up the balcony for the brothers. They were all armed with old rifles borrowed from Emily's armoury, each one polished to perfection. Forming up beside the railing, they shouldered the ballistic weapons and waited for their orders. Stepping up beside them, Cody snapped to attention and turned to look out across the gathering, hoping he got the instructions right for this special ritual.  
'Ready…aim…fire!' he called, the sharp crack of the rifles shocking him. 'Ready…aim…fire! Ready…aim…fire!'

Lowering the borrowed rifles, the team turned and disappeared again, putting the rifles down safely and heading down to the ground level for their next duty. Filing out onto the floor, they were joined by seven more random brothers before the flag was lowered into their waiting hands and stretched out respectfully. Folding up the flag precisely, they were careful to never lose the tension in the cloth and most certainly made sure that the cloth never touched the ground. Running gloved hands over the neat folds of the flag, it was passed respectfully from one brother to the next until it reached Cody's hands. Turning sharply, he placed the folded flag in an antique box on Armageddon's rear carry rack and closed the lid, locking it securely to protect the fallen. Stepping back, he ripped off a perfect salute as Armageddon quietly left the area with her sacred cargo.

Adjusting her comm quickly, Emily stepped up again and raised her hands to the sky as she bowed her head in prayer. Like a wave before her, the men below eased down to their knees, heads bowed and hands folded.  
'Merciful Ares, protector of Mars and guardian of all. We pray that you open your great temple to all the brave warriors lost in this struggle for peace and freedom. Gather their eternal souls to your unending glory and grant them a home until time ends. Be with their brothers and friends as we try to move on and continue this war without those closest to our hearts. There is no soldier in this galaxy that does not feel the loss of a brother, a friend or an innocent victim. Merciful Ares, we ask that you be with us all in this time of need and lift us up each time we fall. Guide our feet and sharpen our gazes so we might do our duties without fault or fear. Protect us in your majestic presence and keep us from harm. Strengthen us for the upcoming battles we must face and give us the courage to stand tall against any who would try to take our lives or those of our brothers and sisters. Every soldier has his own remembrances, brothers taken from them. Hear us oh great Ares as we offer their names to you so you might know them and the love we held for the fallen.' Emily called, trying to remember the words Blade had told her to use.

A murmur took over the crowd as they offered their own remembrances out, not just those closest to them but brothers left forgotten on battlefields of the past. Thousands of names were recited, not just of fallen brothers but of friends made along the way and then lost again. The younger cadets, the ones who had never lost a close brother, were charged with lists of names plucked from carefully kept archives, names and numbers flowing up to the heavens in a great flood of grief and pain. Identities were repeated a few times but it didn't matter, this was a chance to get out all the pain that had built up in their hearts and minds since the war had begun.

Finally they were quiet again, the last voices belonging to those who had seen the worst of the war. Lowering her hands, Emily lifted her gaze and smiled faintly.  
'In your all powerful name, these things I pray.'  
'In your all powerful name, these things I pray.' they repeated, regaining their feet and standing tall, a new light seeming to fill them all as they stood there.  
'With Ares to watch over us, we will not fail my brothers. We will stand tall and strong against any who would strive to take our freedom and liberty. We will rise up above any challenges the Separatists wish to throw our way. We will remember our brothers when no one else does and we will continue to fight in their memory. You are not alone my brothers, you have friends everywhere you turn. When a united front is presented, there is nothing that cannot be achieved. Hold your heads up high and fight on my brothers, the war is long but the rewards at the end will be great!' Christine declared, spreading her arms wide.  
'You are all my brothers and I will proudly stand beside you on any battle field until we have beaten the Separatists into the dust. Who will stand at my side and push forward for victory?' Emily roared, now back in her armour and standing proudly as a soldier.  
'We will!'  
'Who is ready to strike back for our fallen brothers?'  
'We are!'  
'Stand tall my brothers, the klankers will never stand against us!' Emily nodded, satisfied that the clones were significantly inspired to cause serious damage to the Seppies when they were released from Kamino.  
'For the Republic! For our brothers!' Rex called, Kitty held safely on his left hip.  
'For the Republic! For our brothers!'  
'Dismissed!' Emily snapped, turning and heading for the internal stairwell.


	39. The Academy

Stuck on a small transport heading for Mandalore, Emily and Rex turned their attention to simpler responsibilities to help pass the time. Kitty was developing every day, showing off new skills for her proud parents.  
'Are you sure about taking her on this one Emily?'  
'Relax Rex, how bad could it possibly be? I'm just hanging around watching Ahsoka teach a bunch of cadets. Besides, Kitty will be safer out here than wherever Skyguy and you are going to be.'  
'Well that's a point I suppose.' Rex agreed, smiling proudly as Kitty managed a few more unsupported steps before falling onto her well padded bottom again.  
'The Jedi Council has given you a mission, Ahsoka. It's your duty to see it through.'  
'Don't you think I'm just a little overqualified for this?'  
'According to Senator Amidala, Mandalore is a deeply corrupt world. If the cycle is to be broken, the future leaders at the Royal Academy of Government must learn the evils of corruption. Yoda feels that only a young Padawan like you can get through to them.'  
'So why am I here again? I don't know shit about diplomacy and my style of dealing with corrupt officials is to put a bullet through their brains.' Emily mused, shaking her head slowly.  
'Someone has to keep an eye on Ahsoka. Besides, it'll give you and Kitty a break from the fighting.'  
'And Throttle, Sir?' Rex asked, ducking back as the tan mouse stepped past him.  
'Duchess Satine asked if I would mind coming to see her. It's been a while since we've caught up.'  
'You ask me, she likes you Throttle.' Emily grinned, rocking to her feet and moving to check Kitty's bag was all packed and ready to go. 'Hey Rex, where's ted-ted?'  
'Uhh, I saw it a few minutes ago.' Rex sighed, looking around the cockpit. 'Ah, there he is. Commander, down by your feet.'  
'Huh? Oh, I've got it Rex.' Ahsoka grinned, picking up the teddy and handing it back to him.  
'Thanks. There you go Kitty, there's ted-ted.'

Straightening her half skirt quickly as Anakin brought them in for landing, Emily brushed the crumbs off her pants and changed her shirt for one that wasn't splattered with food and other child related messes. Pulling her hair up into a simple ponytail, she swung Kitty's bag over her shoulder and nodded, adjusting the pistol on her hip. She'd gone with a fairly light weapon selection this time. Just a pistol on her belt and her lightsaber hidden in Kitty's bag.  
'Be good Kitty. Dadda will be back soon.' Rex offered, hoisting Kitty up and kissing her cheek.  
'Save the goodbyes until the last minute Rex, we could be here a while.' Emily sighed, already missing Harley's rumble at her side but he was with Rex for this one.  
'Well, a few more minutes can't hurt.' Rex agreed, following Emily down the ramp.

Making their way across to the waiting group, Throttle broke into a happy smile when he gazed at Satine in all her regal beauty.  
'Duchess Satine.' Anakin offered, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. 'Prime Minister Almec.'  
'Master Skywalker, so good to see you again. This is your Padawan, I assume?'  
'Yes, my lady. May I present Ahsoka Tano along with Emily Hunter and Throttle who will also be accompanying Ahsoka.'  
'Duchess. Prime Minister.'  
'Duchess Satine.' Emily greeted, offering a smooth curtsey out of respect. 'Prime Minister.'  
'My lady.' Throttle nodded, accepting the formalities had to happen before anything else. 'Prime Minister Almec.'  
'I am grateful that the Jedi Council could spare the two of you to help instruct our leaders and peacekeepers of tomorrow. Please thank Master Yoda for me. And thank you as well Emily and Throttle, I am certain your insights will be most valuable.'  
'Uhh, I'm afraid that due to our limited resources, I must return to battle immediately.'  
'So you will not be staying Master Skywalker?'  
'No, but I assure you, Padawan Tano is a highly capable Jedi and has the full confidence of the Council. Emily and Throttle are merely here to add their own thoughts from what they have learned over their years.'  
'Very well. Cadet Korkie, Amis, Lagos. These are some of the cadets that you will be instructing, Padawan Tano.'  
'Nice to meet all of you.'  
'That's a fine weapon. May I see it?'  
'I'm afraid not. Because of Master Kenobi's recent visit and the trouble that followed, no offworlders may carry weapons on Mandalore.'  
'Master Obi-Wan caused trouble? That's a first.'  
'Just give me the lightsaber.'  
'I'll tell you the story later Ahsoka. It's a ripper of a story that caused quite a few sparks among the guys.' Emily chuckled, removing her belt holster as Rex walked over and took it.  
'And the other one Emily.' he instructed, setting Kitty down and holding out his empty hand.  
'What other one?'  
'Emily, not now. I promise I'll give it straight to Harley once I get back to the cruiser. No one's going to take it.'  
'Fine, but it had better be there when I get back.' Emily sighed, drawing the lightsaber from the bag and handing it over.  
'Jedi mind tricks don't work on me, the General already tried that once.' Rex chuckled, securing both weapons to his belt and removing his helmet.  
'Thank you for respecting our ways, Master Jedi. And thank you both as well.' Satine offered, dipping her head as Throttle handed his pistol and knife to Rex for safe keeping.  
'Excuse the interruption, Sir, but it is time to depart. General Fisto is expecting us.' Rex added, handing Emily his helmet and the weapons before scooping Kitty up and holding her close. 'You be good for mumma. I'll be back soon little angel.'  
'Dadda.' Kitty grinned, latching on around his neck.  
'If you'll excuse me.' Anakin nodded, turning and heading back to the shuttle. 'Come on Rex, we can't be late for another fight.'  
'Come on Kitty, mumma's got you.' Emily cooed, taking Kitty and propping her up on one hip. 'Be safe Rex. I love you.' she added, handing back the confiscated weapons and his helmet before drawing him in for a quick kiss.  
'Get a room you two.'  
'Just because you aren't getting any Throttle.' Rex teased, snatching another quick kiss before turning and hustling towards the transport. 'Right behind you Sir.'  
'And Rex.'  
'Yeah Emily?'  
'Kindly give that old wave rider my best.'  
'You got it angel.'  
'Old wave rider? Hardly respectful Emily.'  
'Let it go Ahsoka, Kit and I are good friends. He takes no offence at the friendly teasing.'

Stepping up beside the Duchess, Emily put Kitty down and took her hand, always open to letting Kitty stretch her little legs.  
'Has it really been so long since you were last on Mandalore Emily? I recall Kitty as a little baby in your arms.'  
'It has been some time most certainly Duchess. Kitty is now thirteen months and constantly surprising her father and I. She's certainly keeping us on our toes.'  
'She's growing into such a lovely young girl.'  
'Without a doubt, my lady.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching over Ahsoka's first lesson, Throttle was quite clearly distracted but the occasional sharp jab from Emily's elbow seemed to be enough to get him back on track again.  
'Corruption is what happens when someone in power puts their own personal gain before the interests of the people they represent.'  
'So it's a result of greed?'  
'Yes. A leader sacrifices moral integrity for the sake of money or power. Entire star systems have collapsed into chaos or revolution because their greedy politicians got caught up in a cycle of bribery and blackmail, while their people suffered.'  
'Does that mean most government officials are corrupt?'  
'Well, no. But the point is that temptation is always there, and citizens must be vigilant so corruption can't take root. The deadliest enemies of a society dwell within its borders. And from these internal threats, the people need to be protected.'  
'But if you don't trust your leaders, isn't that treason?'  
'May I Ahsoka?'  
'Of course Throttle.'  
'If the leaders are not taking care of the people, then what reason does the average person have to believe in their government? Any government is only as strong as the people, corruption just makes the problems worse. My homeworld was almost destroyed by corrupt officials three times, each time my people were dragged into another war that we really couldn't afford. When corruption takes hold, there are no winners. The people suffer, the government falls and everyone has to start at the beginning again.' Throttle offered, walking over to stand beside Ahsoka.  
'Exactly Throttle. It's every citizen's duty to challenge their leaders, to keep them honest and hold them accountable if they're not.'  
'How do you do that?'  
'Emily? You want to answer that one?'  
'Probably best I don't Ahsoka. You know what my answer is to corruption.' Emily shrugged, keeping Kitty entertained easily enough.  
'Good point.' Ahsoka nodded, turning back to the class. 'By exposing corrupt officials for what they are. Lasting change can only come from within.'

Assessing the students by her own system, Emily instantly picked out four that would be a problem. She couldn't identify the reasons, she just knew there would be an issue somewhere along the line. All she could do was keep an eye on them and hope they didn't cause too much of a mess. She really didn't want to be stuck on cleanup duty after a bunch of cadets went about dealing with corruption the wrong way. Looking up when she heard the buzzer for end of class, Emily gathered up Kitty's toys and stood, hoisting her daughter up onto her hip.  
'You look worried Emily.'  
'More concerned Ahsoka. Those four that were asking all the questions are up to something. I can't tell what but there is definitely something going on.'  
'Well don't look at me to follow them tonight Emily. I've got dinner with the Duchess.' Throttle shrugged, brushing the broach that seemed to be permanently attached to his vest.  
'I'm telling you bro, she really likes you.'  
'Nah, there's no way she'd go for a guy like me Emily. I'm war scarred and messed up, I'd never be happy as a pacifist.'  
'Follow your heart Throttle. Carbine's got no hold on you now, this is a totally different galaxy. If Satine is giving you positive signals that she's interested, give it a shot. This is war Throttle, there is such little happiness to be found that you need to grab hold of any you can find and never let it go.'  
'I can't turn my back on my bros Emily, they need me out there.'  
'If she truly loves you, she'll wait. I might not know a lot about romance and all that but I know she really does care for you and you like her back. Go on, take a chance on love again.'  
'Well…alright Emily. But if this backfires…'  
'I'll be around to pick up the pieces Throttle. Now get, go take a shower and clean up a bit. You still smell of war.'  
'Alright, I'm going. I'll see you two tomorrow.' Throttle nodded, hurrying from the room.  
'You really think the Duchess likes Throttle that way?'  
'Did you see that broach on his jacket Ahsoka?'  
'Yeah, I saw it. So what?'  
'Duchess Satine gave that to him the last time they met. He gave her an earring identical to the spiked ball he's always wearing. I guess he's got a few that match.'  
'Perhaps there is a chance they'll find romance.'  
'I certainly hope so Ahsoka. Throttle's been burned a few times, he deserves someone who will love him no matter what.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking his shining best, Throttle followed one of Satine's personal guards down the many corridors of the palace until they reached her private dining room.  
'Throttle, it really is so good to see you again.' Satine smiled, rising from one of the comfortable armchairs in the corner of the room.  
'And you as well Duchess. I see you are wearing the gift I gave you at out last meeting.' Throttle replied, trying to remember all his etiquette lessons from when he was a young boy.  
'I am rarely without it. You are wearing my gift too I see.' Satine remarked, extending her hand to him.  
'I never go anywhere without it my lady.' Throttle replied, leading her across to the table and drawing out her chair.  
'Leave us.' Satine instructed, easing into her chair as her guards left them in private.

Relaxing a little now that they were alone, Throttle sat and poured the wine before leaning back and lifting his glass. Smiling softly as she took her own glass, Satine watched Throttle closely and tried to read just what he was intending.  
'A toast, to continuing friendship.' he offered, returning her smile tenderly.  
'To continuing friendship.' Satine nodded, glasses clinking before they both drank. 'I don't recall you being so formal during our last time together Throttle.'  
'I was far to busy worrying about your safety to maintain formalities Duchess.'  
'Satine will be fine Throttle.'  
'Very well, Satine.'  
'Just to satisfy my idle curiosity, how is Obi-Wan doing? Then we can get back to far more interesting topics.'  
'He's still leading men into battle regularly. I believe he is quite taken with my friend Charley but still he's holding tight to the Jedi Code and refuses to accept what is so clearly right in front of him.'  
'So he hasn't changed much at all.'  
'I guess not Satine. But I'm much more interested in how you've been going.'  
'To be honest Throttle, I'm tired. All this corruption and the effort required to care for my people…it's all just too much some days. I'm not even sure who I can trust anymore, I have no idea how far this corruption goes.'  
'You'll always be able to trust me Satine.'  
'I know Throttle, that's why I specifically asked for you to make the journey. I just needed someone I could talk to.'  
'I'm here for you Satine. Being a leader isn't easy, I know from experience. Sure, I wasn't trying to lead a star system but the struggles of leadership are no less difficult.'  
'Thank you Throttle.'

Turning his attention to his meal, Throttle carefully considered what he was going to say next. He didn't want to scare Satine off but he also wanted her to know just how serious he was about their relationship, whatever it turned out to be.  
'Satine, I know we have our differences, both physically and in our stances towards this war but there's something I want you to know. This is not something I say lightly but I know you will not mistake my words for anything more than they are.'  
'You certainly have my attention now Throttle.'  
'I am a soldier, I have never made any secret of that. However, if you were to ask me to put my weapons down and stand at your side as you strive to keep your people free and out of this war, I would do it in a heartbeat.'  
'Throttle, I don't know what to say.'  
'I'm serious Satine. I've been fighting for so long that I don't know what peace is anymore. I can't remember a time when I haven't slept with a loaded weapon under my pillow just in case the enemy comes during the night. It's been too long since I last felt safe enough to go anywhere without a weapon. Here though, I do feel safe. Here I have the peace that I have always dreamed of having. A rock is just a rock. A shadow is nothing more than darkness.' Throttle sighed, lowering his gaze and taking another bite of his meal as Satine considered his words.  
'But what about your duties to Obi-Wan?'  
'He tells us where we are fighting but gives us no orders. Stand Alone Unit 14 is bound by our honour code to return the aid the Jedi offered them. I have already paid my debt to those who rescued me from my prison, I need only tell Emily of my intentions and she'll see that my belongings are delivered and I am freed of my military expectations.'  
'Have you considered how you might break the news to Modo?'  
'Are you trying to convince me of my folly Satine?'  
'Of course not Throttle. I just want to be certain you know what you're getting into.'  
'Modo is my bro, we've known each other for years. Try as I might, I can't hide anything from him. He knows this is what I want and he'll accept my decision. Charley will be happy that I'm finally getting away from the war. I'm only 23 but I feel so much older. And Vinnie, if we ever find him, will understand my desire for peace. All mice want the same thing, peace wherever we choose to settle down. I know if I am allowed to stay here I will probably never see Mars again but there's nothing left there but bad memories and a shattered planet. Mars is dying, I knew that before we were pulled onto this new course.'  
'I see.'

The rest of the meal passed in silence and Throttle feared he'd lost his gamble to stay where peace and life flourished against the odds. Rising from her chair, Satine headed for the couch and settled again, indicating the cushion beside her for Throttle. Getting to his feet, Throttle walked over and sank down beside her, still cradling his wine glass in his left hand.  
'You really have thought about this a lot haven't you Throttle?'  
'Satine, I haven't stopped thinking about this or you since we were last parted.'  
'What aren't you telling me? You're trying to hide something but I can see it.'  
'I don't want to overstep my bounds Satine.'  
'Throttle, when we are alone like this, you may say whatever you wish.'  
'I know this is highly improper but you have wormed your way into my heart and set up a place there like you have always belonged and I have no desire to remove you from there.'  
'Are you saying…'  
'I think I love you Satine.'  
'Throttle, I…'  
'I know, it's never going to work. We come from totally different worlds. You're a Duchess, respected and honoured across this planet and the galaxy. I'm just a soldier and damaged goods at that.'  
'Throttle, would you please shut up and let me finish.' Satine sighed, removing the glass from his hand and setting it on the table beside them.

Caught off guard by her remark, Throttle fell quiet and looked away, not sure what to think anymore. Smiling softly, Satine shuffled closer and lent against his shoulder, watching the sun set outside the palace. Stunned by the change, it took Throttle a few moments to react but when he did, everything just fell into place. Draping one arm around Satine's shoulders, he held her close and sighed contentedly, leaning back into the corner of the couch. Moving with Throttle, Satine settled against his chest and smiled softly, one hand stroking through the fur on his chest.  
'Do you really think you can handle the peaceful life?'  
'With your help Satine, I can handle anything.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrambling back out of sight when the door beeped, Throttle listened carefully to whatever was going on and hoped he wouldn't get into trouble. But Satine had said that he should pay attention to whatever was happening around him if he was truly going to stay on Mandalore with her.  
'Aunt Satine, may we speak with you?'  
'Of course, Korkie. Come in.'  
'We did some investigating. There's no food shortage. We found stores of food at the government port.'  
'How would you know this?'  
'That doesn't matter right now.'  
'I beg to differ.'  
'We made a recording of a secret meeting between what we know was a government official and a black marketeer.'  
'That's why everything costs so much and so many people are starving.'  
'We need your help to find the one responsible.'  
'This is a serious matter, I agree. But the source of this evil may be more than you cadets can handle. People can be very deceiving. You don't want to get yourselves into trouble.'  
'But, auntie, don't you see? You can't ignore this!'  
'I won't, trust me. But for your own safety, you must let me take care of it. Now run along, all of you. Concentrate on your studies. There will be a time to save the world when you're a bit older.'

Waiting until the doors had slid shut again, Throttle emerged from his hiding spot and pulled his vest on, flicking his hair back over his shoulder quickly.  
'That was Korkie and his friends, wasn't it?' he asked, remembering Emily's warning about those four.  
'Yes, apparently they saw something last night.'  
'Emily said those four were going to be a problem. She knew they were up to something, she just couldn't figure out what.'  
'Well, we know what they've been up to now. Perhaps you should contact Emily and warn her.'  
'Yeah, probably not a bad idea. If you'll excuse me Duchess.' Throttle agreed, withdrawing to the antechamber to contact Emily.

Gazing out over the city, he slid his ear comm into place and activated it before braiding his hair up out of the way again.  
"So you are still here Throttle?"  
'Very funny Emily. I'm with the Duchess still.'  
"Told you she liked you."  
'Focus Emily. Korkie and his classmates were just here and as you expected, they're up to something.'  
"What's the situation Throttle?"  
'They were in a government warehouse last night and saw a secret meeting between a government official and a black marketeer. No identities to report, they gave nothing away.'  
"This is most troubling Throttle. What reaction did the Duchess give?"  
'She promised to take care of it.'  
"What's your gut tell you?"  
'I severely doubt the Duchess is behind it, she's trying to wipe out the corruption. Perhaps the Prime Minister has something to do with it. He seems more the type going on my past experiences.'  
"I was thinking the same thing Throttle. Stay with the Duchess, she may be in danger now that Korkie and his band have been to see her. I'll talk to Ahsoka, maybe we can get in on whatever those little brats are planning."  
'Sounds like a plan to me Emily.'  
"So what's the deal with you and the Duchess?"  
'I'd rather not discuss that over an open comm Emily. Once this is all cleared up, we'll talk.'  
"Alright, if that's what you want."  
'Thanks Emily. Throttle out.'

Adjusting his hair to cover most of the comm unit, he headed back to the main room and stopped beside Satine, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.  
'What did Emily say?'  
'She's going to keep a sharp eye on Korkie and his friends, see what she can learn.'  
'And you?'  
'I'm staying right where I am. Your guards are good but Emily would feel better knowing I was providing personal security. I might not be as well trained but I'll do my best Duchess.'  
'I have no complaints about that whatsoever Throttle.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing tall in clear sight, Emily locked her gaze on Korkie and his little band of troublemakers and frowned, letting them know she knew they were up to something.  
'Korkie, you seem distracted today. What's going on?'  
'We did what you said. We found evidence of corruption.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well, we were hungry, so we decided to look for food.'  
'Food?'  
'Yeah. Down at the government warehouses.'  
'Someone just let you in to inspect the warehouse?'  
'No, we broke in.'  
'Oh, great.'  
'There's an idiot in every class.' Emily muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.  
'So you committed a crime?'  
'It sounds bad, I know, but then we saw a meeting and offworlders and…'  
'And they chased us!'  
'Maybe they chased you because you broke into a government warehouse.'  
'No! It was a black market deal. I know it! My Aunt Satine told us to stay out of it, but we must do something.'  
'Do you have proof?'  
'We made a holo-recording. The Prime Minister is meeting us tonight to…'  
'Correction, more than one idiot.' Emily sighed, deeply disgusted by what she was hearing.  
'Are you sure that's a good idea?'  
'But I thought you said it was the duty of every citizen to expose corrupt officials.'  
'I'm only saying that you should take this slowly. Examine all of the facts and all of the people involved before you act.'  
'You sound more like my Aunt than a Jedi Knight.'  
'Ahsoka's not a Knight, she's a Padawan. Try and show a little respect.' Emily warned, stepping up beside Ahsoka and squeezing her shoulder lightly.  
'It's alright Emily.' Ahsoka sighed, looking up at her good friend. 'I guess we really do have to keep an eye on those four.'  
'Well, at least the Duchess is being well looked after. Throttle's working close personal protection, she'll be okay.'  
'Are you certain Emily? It would probably be safer if you were with her as well.'  
'Nice try Ahsoka. We'll be fine, let Throttle has his time with the Duchess. I do have one request though.'  
'What's that Emily?'  
'Let me shadow the kids tonight. Kitty's well behaved, she'll accept the change easily enough.'  
'Do you really think you should be doing this alone?'  
'Relax Ahsoka, I've dealt with situations a lot more dangerous with even less equipment. I've still got a few tricks, tools that Rex didn't confiscate.'  
'Well, alright.'  
'Thanks Ahsoka.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Launching from her hiding spot, Emily cracked an old leather whip and snapped it forward, tripping one guard up and moving on quickly. Half skirt twirling out around her legs, she spun and clubbed a second guard to the ground with her forearm. Snapping her whip back again, she yanked another guard closer and lashed out, flipping up and kicking him twice in the jaw to put him down. Planting her hands and pushing off again, she decked the first guard again and turned over as she reached for another tool on her belt. Sending it whizzing around her head, she let the wire cable go and moved on, letting the weighted cable tangle up another guard. Blurring into action she shoved the cadets back and jumped, lashing out at the last two and sending them both flying. Rolling through her landing, she turned and retrieved her whip and bola and watched the guards flee, quite thoroughly beaten.

Securing both tools to her belt, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder and whistled sharply. Coming down the stairs with Kitty on her hip, Ahsoka looked around in disbelief before cracking a grin.  
'Nicely done Emily, very nicely done.'  
'Nothing to it Ahsoka.' Emily shrugged, collecting Kitty and hugging her close. 'Looks like the Prime Minister set you up cadets.'  
'That's treason. He's the leader of our system. He couldn't possibly be a traitor.'  
'We need proof.'  
'We have the recording.'  
'It's not much, but it'll have to do for now.' Emily nodded, snuggling Kitty closer as she moved in closer to the group.  
'That's no good. You can't see who it is.'  
'Wait! Stop right there.'  
'What are you thinking Ahsoka?'  
'Information retrieval, I need you to ID a hologram.'  
'That'll work Ahsoka, smart move.'  
'That's him!'  
'You're right! That is the Prime Minister.'  
'Shite, Throttle!' Emily yelped, tapping her comm. 'Throttle, please respond. Throttle, answer me bro.'  
'We have to take this to my Aunt and warn her. They know I talked to her.'  
"Emily…they…"  
'Throttle! Please respond! Throttle!' Emily tried, desperate to reach the caring tan mouse. 'It's no good Ahsoka, he's not answering. He was there for a moment but I can't get another word from him. We have to hurry.'   
'I'll take Kitty Emily, you're the fastest of us all.' Ahsoka offered, catching up with her but unable to hold the position.  
'Thanks Ahsoka. Modo's gonna kill me if Throttle's dead.' Emily nodded, passing the toddler across and breaking into a full sprint.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pounding down the stairs Korkie had told her about, Emily rolled into the room and popped up, quickly scanning the room. Satisfied there was no direct threat, she pushed to her feet and searched the area quickly. She found Throttle by the large window looking out over the city, blood matting the fur on the left side of his head. Dropping to her knees beside him, she immediately checked for a pulse and sagged when she found one.  
'Korkie, wait! The intruders may still be inside.'  
'We're clear Ahsoka, I already scanned the area. Check the guards. Throttle is unconscious, thank Ares.' Emily directed, ripping off her overshirt and folding it into a pad for his head.  
'Emily?'  
'Yeah bro, I'm here. It's a good thing you've got such a hard head.' Emily nodded, finding his glasses and pressing them into his hand.  
'They took her. This is all my fault.'  
'I know you probably aren't feeling the best Throttle but what can you remember?' Emily asked, gingerly easing Throttle up into a sitting position.  
'Who knows what they've done to her.'  
'Korkie, that's enough. We'll find the Duchess, I promise you that.' Emily sighed, supporting Throttle against her side.  
'They looked like all the other Mandalorian police I've seen. They were wearing darker armour though, I didn't recognise the armour. They overpowered the guards, smacked me over the head and took Satine. I blacked out, I'm sorry I can't offer more help.' Throttle uttered, hanging his head and shuddering as he slid his glasses on.  
'Now what? How are we supposed to find her?'  
'Who can we trust?'  
'I need all of you to calm down and focus. We know the Prime Minister is behind this.' Ahsoka replied, walking over and setting Kitty down beside Emily.  
'After my Aunt, he's the most powerful person on Mandalore.'  
'So, let's go talk to him.'  
'Can you stand Throttle?' Emily asked, rising to her knees and gathering Kitty against her chest.  
'I've been through worse Emily. I am not going to sit by and let some corrupt bastard take Satine from me, not now.' Throttle replied, easing to his feet.  
'You five go on ahead, we'll be right behind you.' Emily directed, free hand on Throttle's back to keep him steady.  
'Alright Emily. We'll wait for you outside the palace for you.' Ahsoka nodded, ushering the cadets back out of the room.

Making their way slowly after the cadets, Emily and Throttle took the time to refocus and get their heads back in this particularly dangerous game.  
'I've been doing some thinking Emily.'  
'Should I be worried Throttle?'  
'I hope not. I'd like your support though.'  
'I'm listening. What's on your mind?'  
'Do you feel as though I have repaid the debt owed after you saved my life on Saleucami?'  
'Your debt is clear Throttle, you have no need to worry.'  
'Good. Then I am formally requesting that my name be removed from active service.'  
'Wha? Care to repeat that Throttle, I don't think I heard you correctly. You want to be removed from active service?'  
'You heard me Emily. I'm requesting to leave active service.'  
'Okay, care to tell me why you want out?'  
'Satine. I told her that all she had to do was ask and I'd abandon all my military ways just to be with her. Well, she asked.'  
'So you're just going to hang up your pistol and retire, as simple as that?'  
'I'm tired Emily. I haven't had a day of peace since I was sixteen. I'm only 23 but I feel like I'm 60. I can't keep going like this Emily, I need to get away from the fighting.'  
'You do realise that if you take this step, there's no coming back? I only ask so that you can be absolutely certain that you want to do this Throttle. You won't be there when we find Vinnie. You won't be around to watch Modo bloom into an even more confident mouse. You'll lose touch with your friends and have to wonder if they're even still alive.'  
'I know Emily, I've carefully considered all my options. The wars on Mars cost me Carbine. I won't let this war cost me Satine. I love her and she loves me, damaged though I am by war.'  
'Alright, if you're absolutely certain this is what you want.'  
'It is Emily. Last night was the first time I could remember that I slept peacefully without worrying about being attacked.'  
'I will make the necessary calls and see that Lady and all your belongings are delivered to Mandalore for you.'  
'There are three small boxes in my quarters, one for each of my dearest friends. See that they are delivered safely to them.'  
'I'll take care of it Throttle. Did you want me to see if we can get Modo and Charley here to say a final goodbye?'  
'Please do.'  
'You've got it Throttle. I'll get onto it as soon as we've finished dealing with this corrupt mess. I'll need to use a better comm station than I've got with me at the moment.'  
'I understand perfectly Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Fully briefed on the absolutely insane plan Ahsoka had come up with, Throttle and Emily stuck in close to Ahsoka as the cadets were escorted into the prison complex.  
'You can't do this! We trusted you, Master Tano.'  
'She's a Jedi Korkie, we couldn't just let you get away with your conspiracy.' Throttle replied, head wound all cleaned and dressed.  
'Thank you for bringing the traitors to justice, Master Jedi.'  
'They mentioned that Duchess Satine was their leader. We should arrest her too.'  
'Do not worry, we already have her in custody.'  
'Really? Where?'  
'That is none of your concern. Now I must prepare a public statement about the Duchess and her crimes.'  
'Oh yeah, he's hiding something alright.' Emily uttered, resettling Kitty in her backpack quickly.  
'Officer, I need to interrogate the prisoners immediately.' Ahsoka instructed, glancing up at Emily as he nodded and moved aside to let them pass.

Making their way through the prison complex, the trio looked around for the Duchess but none of them really expected it to be that easy. They were expecting a lot of trouble pulling this plan off but they were confident they could handle the mess with what they knew and the few tools Emily had smuggled on her person. Returning the stares they got from the prisoners, Throttle and Emily made sure people knew that they meant business. Reaching the appropriate cell, the trio slipped inside and looked around, quite successfully blocking the guards' view of what was happening.  
'Careful. We're being watched.'  
'Did he buy it?'  
'Have you found my Aunt?'  
'Not exactly. But I know they have her in custody.'  
'Where?'  
'Almec wouldn't say.' Throttle uttered, just as eager to find Satine.  
'I knew this plan wouldn't work.'  
'Have a little faith. We'll find her. We'll just modify the plan a bit.'  
'How are you going to do that?'  
'Don't worry. You'll know when to act when I give the signal.'  
'What's the signal?'  
'You'll know when it you see it Korkie.' Emily winked, quickly adjusting her half skirt again.  
'We will get her back Korkie, trust us.' Throttle added, turning and leaving the cell behind Ahsoka.  
'You will take us to Duchess Satine.'  
'I will take you to Duchess Satine.'

Hearing the faint beep from the guard behind them, Emily made a small hand signal that Throttle picked up on. Nodding slowly, he checked his borrowed tool was still secure under his vest and grinned faintly. This was where their plan either survived or fell apart at the seams depending on that one opening move from the opening side.  
'And people say that children are innocent creatures. Feh, slimy little brats.' Emily snorted, falling into her role easily. 'Now my daughter, she'll grow up to be the right kind of woman. Quick with her fists and always up for a fight.'  
'Well that certainly would be better than all the sneaking around those four have been doing.' Throttle agreed, rubbing his head. 'But I'd still like to know which one of them got me like that.'  
'They're all to short. Could have been the Duchess though, she'd be able to reach.'  
'Nah, she's a pacifist.'  
'Pacifist or not, I've heard she will still defend herself when the need arises.'

Making their way into the high security area, they were confronted with a sickening sight. There was Satine, all caged up in some kind of glass tower, heavy looking cuffs on her wrists as she stood there. Nudging Throttle sharply so he didn't break formation, Emily spied a suitable spot to put Kitty down and rolled her shoulders, moving out into her new position. Looking over the controls, Ahsoka worked out how to lower the tower so she could get at Satine.  
'What are you doing?'  
'I must interrogate the Duchess.'  
'You must interrogate the Duchess.'  
'Something isn't right here.' Emily uttered, instincts flaring up again.  
'We'll be fine Emily.' Ahsoka whispered, lowering the cage.

Hurrying to Satine as she fell, Throttle took a knee and looked around, sensing danger but unable to tell where it was coming from.  
'We're getting you out of here.'  
'Ahsoka, it's a trap.'  
'I see you found the Duchess, youngling. You may stop your playacting now, Sergeant.'  
'Prime Minister, Sir!'  
'And there's the kicker.' Emily groaned, now understanding why she hadn't moved closer to the Duchess.  
'Using a Jedi mind trick was a very poor decision. My guards have been trained to resist such archaic magic. And now you have revealed yourselves as conspirators. Set for stun!'

Holding her place in the shadows as Throttle and Ahsoka went down to their knees, Emily quietly put Kitty on the floor and reached for her bola, the chill cable wrapping securely around her fingers.  
'You little fool.'  
'You won't get away with this Almec!' Throttle challenged, digging deep for strength.  
'I already have.' Almec replied, waving his guards forward. 'Seize those two.'  
'You will pay for your crimes!' Throttle promised, the stun pulse weakening him but he refused to give up.  
'Sign it. Sign the confession and admit to your treasonous ways.'  
'There is only one traitor to Mandalore here, Prime Minister, and that's you!'  
'Sir, we have found the third offworlder.' one of the guards called, helping his fellow guards drag Emily forward kicking and fighting.  
'Get your greasy mitts off me!' Emily roared, fired up and looking for one hell of a fight. 'You're all going to pay for this!'  
'You control the black market. You have betrayed the public trust and used your office to accumulate wealth and power. It's shameful.'  
'Your idealism is inspiring, my dear, but hopelessly naïve. I established the black market for the people.'  
'That's absurd!'  
'The war is disrupting trade across the galaxy. The profits from the black market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore. Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security.'  
'It's a tax for your benefit Almec!' Throttle shot back, still struggling against the pair holding his arms.  
'Where are these humanitarian supplies you speak of?' Satine added, disgusted with his behaviour.  
'Sergeant, put the shock collar on her.'  
'How about you deal with someone who will fight back Almec! Leave Satine alone and fight me you coward!'  
'Throttle, be calm. This isn't over yet.' Ahsoka tried, still offering token struggles.  
'My patience has worn thin, Duchess. Maybe this will convince you.'

Struggles increasing as the charge raced through Satine's body, Emily and Throttle gave it all they had, hoping for just one break in their luck so they could turn the tide of this situation.  
'I would rather die than sign your confession.'  
'That can be arranged.'  
'You're wasting your time!'  
'Bring me those traitorous cadets.'  
'No, you can't! They're just children!'  
'Like I said, slimy little coward. Can't break us so you would harm children instead.' Throttle snapped, reaching for calm but missing.  
'You make me sick Almec.' Emily growled, lunging forward and spitting in his direction. It wasn't much but it was the best weapon she had in her arsenal at the moment. Her aim was good, the mucus and saliva gob splattering across his face.  
'You disgusting little offworlder.' Almec snarled, wiping the mess off his face and stalking over to backhand Emily brutally.  
'That the best you've got Almec? I've been beaten up by guys tougher than you.' Emily taunted, knowing that as long as he was focused on her, Satine was safer.  
'Sergeant, gag that woman. I've had enough of her incessant talk.'  
'Try it and die sleezeball.' Emily promised, hocking another gorbie at Almec.

Keeping the guards at bay through fear of what the wild woman might do, Emily only calmed down when the cadets were escorted into the room. One of the guards was stupid enough to try and gag her and he paid the price, Emily's perfect teeth crunching into his wrist and clamping down. Grinding her teeth to increase the damage, she eventually let go and spat a mouthful of his blood into the floor as he fell back, cradling his damaged hand.  
'I'm afraid your nephew will have to suffer needlessly. Put the shock collar on Cadet Korkie.'  
'You sick freak!' Emily barked, blood still staining her teeth but she didn't care.

Reacting instantly when Ahsoka cleared her throat, Throttle and Emily flew into a rage of motion, beating back their captors and reaching for their tools. Bola whirling overhead, Emily made short work of tangling up the guard with the shock collar and dropped him to the ground.  
'Go!' Korkie called, his fellow cadets leaping at the four guards around them. Snatching the baton from one of the guards and letting fly, Throttle grabbed a shield and crouched beside Satine, dragging her around beside him to protect her. Pulling out her whip, Emily cracked it sharply and got the end around Almec's arm, pulling him back away from the controls and forcibly throwing him into another three guards. Planting her left foot and turning, she lashed out and kicked another in the chin, snapping his head back and dropping him hard. Flipping up and over a flying guard thanks to Ahsoka, Emily punched another fair in the face, slamming his head into the floor before touching down beside him. Plucking another bola from her belt, she shot it off and bound up another before kicking another one with both feet and sending him flying.

Ducking a stray shot from one of the stun turrets, Ahsoka got the shock collar off Satine and turned to the Prime Minister just as Emily tangled up his ankles and dropped him again. Dropping the whip handle, she spun and charged the final standing guards as Ahsoka got the collar on Almec.  
'Gotcha!' she growled, activating the collar. Listening to the Prime Minister scream, Emily jumped and lashed out, a flying blur of skirt, feet and fists descending on the last guards and knocking them in opposite directions.  
'Stop fighting!'  
'Little late Almec, you've got no one left.' Emily smirked, touching down lightly and looking around.  
'Send for my personal guards.' Satine instructed, rising to her feet.  
'Hey Emily, where's Kitty?' Throttle asked, realising the baby carrier wasn't on Emily's back.  
'I put her over…there. Oh shite. Where is she?' Emily replied, heart dropping when she noticed the baby carrier was empty.

Hearing a quiet banging from somewhere off to her left flank, Emily turned and snuffed on a laugh. There was Kitty, tiny fists banging on the helmet of an unconscious guard. Going for her camera, Emily took a few happy snaps before walking over and scooping Kitty up.  
'That's my girl.' she grinned, shocked when Kitty started crying and reaching down. 'Oh, okay. You want your toy back.' she chuckled, putting Kitty down again and smiling as she went back to her game.  
'She really is your daughter Emily.' Ahsoka sniggered, watching Kitty drumming away.  
'The daughter of a soldier and an ex-Bounty Hunter, she was bound to have an aggressive streak in her.' Emily shrugged, only too happy to let Kitty play. 'I don't suppose you'd mind if Kitty kept her new toy Duchess? Just the helmet.'  
'Of course not Emily. Kitty is welcome to her new toy.'  
'Many thanks Duchess.' Emily grinned, leaving Kitty to play and retrieving her tools from where they were still restraining prisoners.  
'I thought I requested that you did not bring weapons onto Mandalore Emily.'  
'These are not weapons Duchess, these are tools. Bola were traditionally used to hunt animals and a whip has many uses.' Emily shrugged, snapping her whip out and using it to retrieve the baby carrier.  
'A fair distinction Emily.'

Shouldering into the harness and putting her tools away, Emily walked back over to Kitty and sat beside her, content just to watch Kitty playing. Grinning happily, Kitty continued pounding away on the helmet and giggled, quite thrilled with her new game.  
'Emily, don't forget your other promise.'  
'I haven't forgotten Throttle. Duchess, I will need to use your comm centre to contact General Kenobi.'  
'Of course Emily, I know exactly what you mean. My personal guards will be here soon, I will have one of them take you there immediately.' Satine nodded, walking over to whisper something in Throttle's ear.  
'Exactly Duchess.' Throttle confirmed, smiling softly at her.  
'How's the head Throttle?' Korkie asked, walking over to his Aunt.  
'Still aching a bit but I'll be fine Korkie. I've taken harder hits than that one over the years.' Throttle shrugged, sinking to his knees and letting Korkie check if any blood had leaked through the dressing.  
'You should probably get that changed Throttle, blood is leaking through.'  
'Bright red or a darker burgundy colour?'  
'Dark, like wine I've seen at some of the functions I get to go to.'  
'That's alright then. If it was really bright, I'd be worried. Dark blood is a good sign, means the wound is nearly scabbed over.'  
'What happened Throttle?' Satine asked, also looking at the bandage.  
'One of these men clobbered me before you were taken. No idea which one.' Throttle sighed, rising back to his full height. 'Don't worry Satine, I'm fine.'

Finally the guards arrived and took charge of the men on the ground. Screaming when her toy was taken away again, Kitty let everyone in the area know just how unhappy she was.  
'Remove that man's helmet and return it to Kitty.' Satine instructed, glad to finally have her cuffs off.  
'yes, Duchess.' came the reply as one of her personal guards took the helmet and crouched, placing it back in front of Kitty and tapping it lightly. Breaking out into a grin again, Kitty banged on the helmet and nodded, screams falling away quickly.  
'And would one of you kindly escort Emily to my personal comms room. She has a very important call to make.'  
'Yes, Duchess. This way.'  
'Come on Kitty. You can play with your toy a bit later.' Emily grinned, scooping Kitty and her helmet up before following the guards.

Coming around to stand beside Satine, Throttle glared at Almec as he was secured in the very same glass and steel cage that had held Satine.  
'You must know by now that I didn't bring you here just to teach. I knew something was amiss, but I had no one to trust. I thought if I brought a Jedi, especially a friend of Senator Amidala's, we could solve this mystery together.'  
'I never doubted you, Duchess.'  
'Neither did we.' Korkie agreed, walking over to hug his Aunt.  
'Now I knew I'll always have someone to trust close by.' Satine added, hugging Korkie close even as she looked up at Throttle.  
'Never doubt that, my lady. I will never give you cause to mistrust me.' Throttle promised, catching Ahsoka's curious gaze. 'Didn't Emily tell you?'  
'Tell me what Throttle?'  
'I'm officially retiring from active service and withdrawing my assistance to General Kenobi.'  
'But where will you go?'  
'Nowhere Ahsoka, I'm staying right where I am. The galaxy is in good hands with so many of my bros out there to keep it safe. Mandalore is a special case, my skills and knowledge from the past are needed here.' Throttle explained, resting one hand on Korkie's shoulder. 'I put my trust in Emily's advice. I followed my heart Ahsoka and it led me to my decision.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathered the next morning to greet the arriving ship, Throttle stood apart from the rest of the mission team, a clear sign that something had changed in the grand scheme during this mission. Dropping the ramp on his fighter, Falcon hung back as Lady rushed out to greet Throttle before Modo and Charley followed, carrying Throttle's possessions. Crouching and greeting Lady as enthusiastically as she greeted him, Throttle guided her onto the waiting transport before turning to his friends.  
'Is it true bro, you're leaving us?' Modo asked, carrying a duffle and a small metal box over to the transport.  
'It's true Modo. I've made my decision, it's time to get out of this war.' Throttle nodded, taking the second bag from Charley and leading them over to the transport.  
'But why Throttle? I thought you were happy on the Negotiator.' Charley asked, setting two large picnic baskets on the transporter.  
'I was Charley but I'm happier here. I found true love here.' Throttle nodded, searching his bags for any weapons and handing them back to Modo. 'But to stay I must make sacrifices.'  
'Keep one Throttle, something you can set to stun.' Satine advised, turning to the group.  
'I already have done so Duchess.' Throttle replied, securing his old pistol to his belt and firmly anchoring Emily's gift knife beside it.  
'But what about Vinnie? You're just going to give up on him?' Modo asked, hurt that Throttle was leaving but trying to be supportive.  
'Never Modo, I'll keep hoping and praying for his return but I can't let this war take Satine away from me like the war back on Mars took Carbine.' Throttle replied, setting his helmet down beside Lady and sighing softly.  
'I've only ever wanted you to be happy bro. If the Duchess makes you happy, then stay. I'll miss you though.'  
'Thanks Modo. I'll miss you too, both of you. But, we can stay in touch, right?' Throttle nodded, catching Charley's hand and drawing her close. 'Don't cry Charley girl, we knew this day would come eventually.'  
'I know, I just never expected it to be now.' Charley replied, holding him close and choking back tears.  
'We're still a team Charley, that'll never change. This doesn't have to be goodbye, we'll still see each other.' Throttle soothed, grunting softly when Modo wrapped them both up in his arms. 'You can always come visit, I'll be right here.'  
'You'll call occasionally, won't you?'  
'Of course I will bro, don't ever doubt that. I'll give you the frequency for here as well so you can call me if you want.'  
'We'll let you know when we find Vinnie, I promise.'  
'I know you will Charley, and I know you'll take care of him in my absence.'

Drawing away slowly, Charley made her way over to Satine and dipped her head respectfully. Straightening up again, she glanced over to Throttle and Modo before turning her eyes back to the Duchess.  
'Just as you told me to keep an eye on Obi-Wan, I'm asking you to treat Throttle right. He's seen too much loss and survived so much to settle easily into a civilian life.'  
'I understand Charley. Throttle and I spoke at length on the topic, he will be given whatever assistance he requires to adjust to the peaceful ways of Mandalore.'  
'Have preparations been made for Lady?' Charley asked, indicating the bike waiting so patiently on the second transport.  
'A suitable course is being built for her as we speak. I have also authorised Throttle to leave the city whenever he chooses and race across the sands of Mandalore.'  
'Thank you Duchess. Lady will appreciate the time to stretch out and open up her engine. Sand is familiar to her, it's what she first raced on when she came off the production line.'  
'Throttle and Lady will both be well cared for here, I will make certain of it.'  
'That is all I can ask for Duchess. While he adjusts, there will be times when he needs to reach out to his bros, they've been through so much together.'  
'I have already told him that he may use my personal comms centre whenever he wishes to contact anyone he chooses. Rest assured Charley, Throttle will never be out of contact range. I will take good care of him.'  
'Thank you Duchess. I can see why Throttle always speaks so highly of you.'  
'It will take time but I do hope Throttle finds just as much comfort here as he has while surrounded with his friends.'  
'I have no doubt he will Duchess. Throttle is very adaptable, give him a position to fill and he'll grow into it easily.'  
'Is there any other advice you could offer Charley? You have known him much longer than I.'  
'Expect nightmares Duchess, I can't remember many nights when Throttle didn't wake up screaming. Give him freedom to go where he likes and explore as he desires, it'll help him cement this city as his new home. Be patient with him, it takes a while for him to really open up and talk about things. But most of all, don't push him for information from his past. He will tell those stories when he's ready. There is a lot of pain hidden behind those glasses.'  
'I will make certain all your suggestions are followed Charley, thank you.'  
'My pleasure Duchess. I see it as my duty to ensure my friends are well cared for wherever they happen to be.'

Catching sight of the second ship coming in for a landing, Emily sighed and set Kitty down, taking her hand gently as the Republic transport turned and touched down beside the Martian fighter. Hustling down the ramp, Rex broke into a grin as Kitty waved to him.  
'Dadda!'  
'There's my beautiful little girl.' Rex beamed, walking over to scoop her up and give her a hug.  
'It was an honour to serve with a Jedi Knight.' Korkie offered, bowing to Ahsoka. 'And a very skilled friend.'  
'It was my privilege to be your teacher.' Ahsoka replied, dipping her head to Korkie and Satine in turn before walking over to Throttle and saying a quick goodbye.  
'The honour was mine Korkie. You're got a lot of spirit, I know you'll go far in whatever career you choose.' Emily added, offering a graceful curtsey. 'Until we next meet Duchess.'  
'Be safe Emily and take good care of your daughter.'  
'Of course Duchess.' Emily nodded, glancing at Rex and Kitty for a moment before heading Throttle's direction.

Turning to Emily and clasping her hand, Throttle smiled softly then pulled her into a warm hug of gratitude and farewell.  
'We're never more than a comm call away Throttle, any of us.'  
'I know Emily and I promise to stay in touch as much as I can.'  
'Be safe bro, we'll miss you so much.'  
'And I'll miss you all. Keep an eye on Charley and Modo for me, okay?'  
'I'll organise something Throttle, you can trust me on that. Take care of Satine, she really does need a friend more than anything else at the moment.'  
'Count on it Emily. Love blossoms but that will only make us stronger.'  
'Without doubt bro, without a doubt. Ares watch over and protect you.' Emily nodded, rising up to kiss his forehead lightly.  
'And you as well my sister.' Throttle replied, returning the kiss and releasing Emily.

Squeezing his hand one last time, Emily turned and walked over to Rex and Kitty, pulling Kitty's new toy out of her pack. Eyes lighting up, Kitty made a grab for the helmet but was quickly distracted when Rex produced her favourite teddy and handed it over.  
'Do I even want to know what's with the helmet?'  
'I'll explain on the flight.'  
'Isn't Throttle coming with us? Looks like he's planning on staying here.'  
'He is staying Rex. He's found a new calling, right beside the Duchess Satine.'  
'I hope this assignment wasn't too boring for you.' Anakin mused, looking over the group slowly.  
'It had its moments.' Ahsoka replied, glancing over at Throttle sadly.  
'Like the one where you convinced untrained children to help you to overthrow a corrupt government?' Anakin asked, offering out Ahsoka's lightsaber.  
'That was a highlight.' Ahsoka agreed, taking her weapon and boarding the transport.  
'It sounds pretty risky. You're lucky you didn't get hurt.'  
'Nothing you wouldn't have done.'  
'She's got you there Skyguy.' Emily chuckled, wrapping one arm around Rex's waist.  
'So Throttle is absolutely certain about staying?'  
'Everything is already taken care of Anakin. Throttle has been formally removed from active service and resettled on Mandalore to live out the rest of his days in peace. The only time he'll draw a weapon now, is to protect Satine.' Emily nodded, smiling as Kitty waved back at the Duchess and her retinue.  
'Come on, let's get out of here. The sooner we go, the sooner Throttle can settle into his new home.' Rex suggested, protecting Kitty's head as they strode up the ramp.

Watching the Republic transport leave, Throttle sighed and hung his head, briefly wondering if he'd made the right decision but when Korkie walked over to stand at his side, he knew this was his place.  
'We'll see you around bro.' Modo offered, drawing Throttle into another hug.  
'Maybe we'll be on Coruscant at the same time. I won't be free to stray far from the Duchess but we can still catch up.' Throttle nodded, arms wrapped around Modo's strong shoulders.  
'Take care Throttle.' Charley added, wrapping him up in another hug once Modo had let go.  
'You too Charley girl. Don't forget me now, I'll still be praying for a victory.'  
'We could never forget you Throttle. We'll let you know as soon as we find Vinnie.'  
'I'll miss you guys.'  
'We'll miss you too bro.' Modo nodded, drawing Charley in against his side. 'Come on Charlene Ma'am, we should go. Throttle needs time to settle into his new home.'  
'I know Modo. Don't be a stranger Throttle.' Charley nodded, squeezing Throttle's hand again.  
'I won't Charley, I'll stay in touch.' Throttle promised, carefully removing her hand from his. 'Go Modo, get out of here. It's only going to get harder the longer we waste.'  
'Ride free Throttle.' Modo nodded, bundling Charley up and stepping back.  
'Ride free Modo.' Throttle sighed, lifting one hand in farewell. 'Ares watch over and protect you.'  
'And you as well bro.' Modo replied, turning and heading up the ramp, Charley cradled in his arms.

Standing and watching the fighter leave was the hardest thing Throttle had been forced to do for a long time but when Satine walked over to stand beside him, it was a little bit easier.  
'Will you be alright Throttle?'  
'Yes Korkie, I'll be fine. The hardest thing anyone can do is say goodbye to those closest to them.' Throttle nodded, glancing at Satine and managing a sad smile.  
'Are you ready Throttle?'  
'I'm ready Satine. It's time for me to enjoy my retirement.' Throttle sighed, turning and heading for the transport.  
'I spoke with Charley, she's given me a few tips to help make the transition as smooth as possible.'  
'I appreciate that Satine.'


	40. New Responsibilities

Fur washed to a golden glow, Throttle fought down his desire to push off the people tending to him and sighed, allowing the primping and preening.  
'You really should have seen this coming Throttle.' Satine offered, sweeping into the room in full regalia.  
'That doesn't mean I have to like it Satine. This is so unnatural for me but I'll adjust.' Throttle replied, wincing as the woman brushing his hair bumped his antennae. 'Easy on the antenna, they're sensitive.'  
'I apologise my Lord.'  
'It's going to take a while to get used to court life.' Throttle sighed, batting away the hand reaching for his earrings. 'Those stay right where they are.'  
'They are hardly appropriate for a lord in the Duchess' court.'  
'Adjustments will be made. If Throttle wishes to keep his earrings, he is more than welcome to wear them.' Satine intervened, brushing the matching spiked ball hanging at her throat.

Patience running short, Throttle rocked to his feet and pushed back his attendants without touching any of them. Tail flicking wildly, he stalked out onto the balcony and leant on the railing, gazing out into the city.  
'Leave us, all of you.' Satine instructed, dismissing the staff before moving out to join Throttle on the balcony. 'Are you alright?' she asked, one hand resting on his back.  
'I'm sorry Satine, I'm trying but I'm just not used to all this assistance. I just need space and a chance to do things for myself. All this attention and the constant primping and preening, I just can't take it.'  
'What can I do to help Throttle? I only what you to be comfortable here in my court.'  
'Let me do things for myself. I don't need someone to brush my hair and set it into a suitable style, I've been doing that since I was a child. I don't need people setting out my clothes and telling me what to do all the time. I will be where I need to be when I have to be there, all you have to do is tell me when and what sort of a situation it is. If you tell me it's a big formal occasion, I'll pull out all the stops and turn out at my polished best.'  
'Would you prefer to sit this one out Throttle?'  
'I've been here almost two months now Satine. I've gone over how to act in court and all the protocol and etiquette I need to know to blend in with the rest of your court. I can do this, I just have to get past all this fussing.'  
'So you would prefer to be left to prepare for court on your own?'  
'Not completely alone. Just one or two to help with the things I still haven't quite mastered. Like that little headdress sitting over there. I have no idea how I'm supposed to get that to sit wherever it's supposed to go.'  
'I'll help you finish getting ready today and after this welcoming function, we will see about selecting two attendants that will be best suited to your unique requirements.'  
'Thanks Satine. I am so out of my depth here, I'm not used to all this pomp and fuss.'  
'Come on, let's finish getting you ready. You go get your shirt on and I'll organise your headdress.'  
'Sounds like a plan Satine.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Head held high, Throttle proudly escorted Satine into the great hall of the palace and looked around at all the people gathered to meet him for the first time in his new position. There were a few hostile looks still but nowhere near as many as the first time he'd stood beside Satine as her equal.  
'Duchess Satine and Lord Throttle.' uncertain as to who had spoken, Throttle glanced at Satine for guidance.  
'Smile, nod and come take your seat. They will come to us.' Satine uttered, turning and guiding Throttle over to their chairs. Sinking down as gracefully as he could, Throttle looked out across the gathering and smiled softly, accepting a glass of wine from one of the servers milling about the room.  
'I hope you're not expecting for me to remember all these people by name.' he mused quietly, scanning the room for any familiar faces and finding a few.  
'There is Orn Free Taa and his ever present female company. You really can't miss him.'  
'I'd be worried if I did.'  
'You're not the only one Throttle. Now there's a face you should recognise quite easily.' Satine agreed, spotting Padmé in the crowd and drawing Throttle's attention to her.  
'Duchess Satine, Lord Throttle.' Padmé offered, curtsying to the pair.  
'Senator Amidala, so good to see you again.' Throttle replied, dipping his head respectfully.  
'I must admit, I was surprised when I heard of your new position Lord Throttle.'  
'If you happen to see any of my bros in your travels, kindly keep this to yourself Senator.' Throttle grinned, preferring to avoid any ridicule for his situational change.  
'Of course Sir.' Padmé nodded, heading back into the gathering.  
'I would have thought you would want your bros to know you are doing well.'  
'Let me get a proper handle on things Satine and then I'll show them what I've become. For now, let them wonder how I'm coping without constant action.' Throttle shrugged, sipping his wine and gazing out over the crowd.  
'Well you are coping quite well, wouldn't you agree?'  
'There have been days where I've regretted my decision but those regrets never last long. Usually I just have to look at you and I know I'm in the right place.'

Smiling softly as she took Throttle's hand, Satine looked out over the gathering and tried to be patient but she would much rather be out sharing the new, freer lifestyle that Throttle had been introducing her too. Snapping to look as Lady made her way up the side entrance and called for them, Throttle pushed to his feet and hurried to her side, wondering what had driven her to seek him out.  
'What is it beautiful?' he asked, crouching beside her. Activating her holounit, Lady trilled an explanation and made the connection  
"Throttle, there you are. We need you help."  
'What's going on Charley? I'm kinda in the middle of a big official function.'  
"We found Vinnie. General Kenobi dispatched a rescue mission to Bandomeer on a tip from General Kolar. You're the closest help we have."  
'Where's the fleet?'  
"Called to Corellia to assist with a Separatist threat to the shipyards. Please Throttle, Vinnie's in real bad shape. He won't survive the run to Felucia, the next closest fleet."  
'I'm in no position to agree to assist Charley. Mandalore is a neutral world, your arrival could destroy that.'  
"I'm begging you Throttle, help us. The fighters are damaged, Braidy isn't sure they'll even survive a longer jump without hull repairs. Weapons are offline, destroyed in a fire fight with vultures. The bikes are run down and in need of recharge but all power is being diverted to keep the ships limping back to the main fleet."  
'What is the problem Throttle?' Satine asked, walking over to his side.  
"Duchess Satine, we require your assistance. Our ships are damaged and we have several wounded men in need of aid. We will not survive the jump to the nearest Republic fleet. You are our last hope in this sector."  
'Throttle, we have a humanitarian duty to assist. Their presence may violate our neutrality but if we turn them away…'  
'I know Satine, you don't need to remind me of the risk. I will have a team standing by at these coordinates to bring you into the city.' Throttle nodded, sending the coordinates for the landing area closest to the palace.  
"Thank you Throttle. We will be there within the hour."  
'We'll be waiting with a full medical team Charley.'

Rising back to his feet, he glanced at Satine sadly, caught in a situation he'd hoped to avoid. Running one hand through his bangs without dislodging his headdress, he looked out over the gathering and chewed his lip, thinking it through carefully.  
'I will make your apologies Throttle. Go, make the necessary arrangements for your friends.'  
'This is exactly the situation I wanted to avoid Satine.' Throttle uttered, putting his back to the gathering. 'My bros are hurt and I wasn't there to back them up. I am this close to throwing away this pretence and getting back out there but I know I can't do that. I love you Satine but until my bros are gone, things are not going to be so smooth.'  
'I will always stand beside you Throttle, no matter what. I know that it will take a lot longer than a couple of months for you to be truly comfortable at my side. I fully expected to have to fight your inner soldier to keep you. Now go, be there for your bros while they are here. I will join you as soon as the Senators have been dealt with.' Satine soothed, stroking his cheek lightly. 'Use the Prime Minister's suite, you will have privacy and space there for the less critical patients and you're close enough to the palace medical facilities to make the job easier.'  
'A very good idea Satine.' Throttle nodded, kissing her hand before turning and slipping from the room. 'Come on Lady, we have to get organised.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Still decked out in all his finery, Throttle stood on the platform usually reserved for distinguished guests and waited quietly as his bros touched down gingerly. The three fighters were in pitiful shape, each one showing signs of a hard fought battle and the narrowest of victories. Fighting for calm as the rear hatches dropped, Throttle held his place and watched, heart caught in his throat. Barrelling from the central fighter, Braid carried Vinnie against his chest carefully, the white mouse barely recognisable under all the blood and the filthy blanket he was wrapped in.  
'The medical team is waiting Braid. This way.' Throttle directed, indicating waiting transports just behind his guards.  
'I hope you've got more than one medic around Throttle.' Modo warned, hustling over with Emission slumped over his shoulders.  
'I have a full medical team on standby. Take Vincent and Braid straight to the palace medical centre, the medical team is waiting there for him.' Throttle instructed, glancing at the guard still on the transport.  
'As ordered Lord Throttle.' he replied, racing back towards the palace with Vinnie and Braid.  
'Throttle, I could use some help here.' Charley called, helping Braidy from his fighter. Before he could react, one of his guards had moved forward to take Braidy, guiding him to the transport and helping him up.  
'I'll explain later Charley, promise. Come on girls, on the sled you get. Lady's waiting for you.' Throttle called, the rest of his personal guard team moving forward to help load the bikes. 'Charley, where's Sweetheart?'  
'Still on Braidy's fighter. She's a wreck Throttle. I'm not sure I can put her back together.'  
'You two, help Charley load Sweetheart onto the last transport. Take them all straight to the garage. Then show Charley to the medical centre.'  
'Of course Lord Throttle.'  
'Hurry, we must get the rest of the wounded to the medical team.'

Staring at Throttle in disbelief, Modo shifted his grip on Emission and shook his head in wonder at whatever Throttle had gotten into this time.  
'What happened to you bro?' he asked, taking in the very regal outfit Throttle was wearing.  
'Being as close to the Duchess as I am comes with certain perks and responsibilities. I am now known as Lord Throttle, consort to the Duchess Satine.' Throttle shrugged, checking his headdress was still securely in position. 'It's a lot more fuss than I'm used to but I wouldn't change it for anything.'  
'You really have changed bro.'  
'Like you wouldn't believe Modo. Mingling with Senators and royalty all the time, helping the Duchess with her duties and building a relationship with a beautiful woman…it's a lot to balance.'  
'What happened to retiring?'  
'Technically I did retire Modo. I don't go racing into battle anymore. Now I fight with words and logic but the battles are no easier.'  
'Sir, you forgot to mention the weaponry ruling for offworlders.'  
'I had not forgotten Kreli, I was getting to that. It can be dealt with at our destination. I trust my bros not to cause trouble in the interim.' Throttle replied, the warning clear in his voice.  
'Of course Lord Throttle. I apologise if I overstepped my bounds.'  
'I'll let it slide Kreli, just this once.'

Swinging the transport around beside the entrance, Kreli turned and moved with Throttle as he hustled off the transport and led the way into the palace, deeply worried for Vinnie.  
'Talk about extravagant surrounds bro.'  
'This is nothing Modo. You should see my home, it's even better than this.' Throttle shrugged, keeping half an eye on Kreli and Braidy as they brought up the rear of the group.  
'Cody, where's Cody?' Braidy mumbled, barely hanging onto consciousness.  
'What's he talking about Modo?' Throttle asked, glancing back at Braidy in confusion.  
'Oh no, I forgot all about Commander Cody in the mad rush. He's back on the fighters, he was hit a couple times.' Modo replied, horrified he'd forgotten about Cody.  
'Kreli.'  
'Already on it Sir.' Kreli nodded, activating his comm and passing a message in an unfamiliar language to most of the group.  
'Two guards are rushing to his location now. They'll bring him to the medical centre as instructed.' Throttle offered, guiding the group up another flight of stairs and into the suite proper.

It was a scene of barely controlled chaos as the medical team got to work tending the wounded. Taking charge of Vinnie, the hustled him into another room and shut the door behind them. The smaller team left behind got to work on the rest of the group, patching up minor wounds and calming them down. Moving back, Throttle sagged into an empty chair and sighed, trying to relax amid the noise and bustle. Easing Braidy down onto the empty couch and guiding him back, Kreli turned and moved back to Throttle's shoulder, standing guard over the new Lord. Straightening up, Throttle tried to hang onto his new title but he was shocked by what he'd witnessed and the damage done to his friends out there.  
'Modo, come and sit.' he called, indicating the empty chair beside him.  
'I should go check on Lil' Hoss and the others.' Modo remarked, walking over and easing down beside Throttle.  
'Lady will inform me of any problems. Relax Modo, you're all in good hands here.'  
'You're changed Throttle and I'm not sure it's for the best. Look at you, you're not the bro I knew.'  
'I haven't changed that much Modo. I have a position of power here and must act accordingly. It's a strain at times but I'm getting the hang of it. Speaking of which, I need everyone to hand their weapons over.'  
'You know I can't do that bro. I can't just take this thing off.' Modo sighed, glancing at his cybernetics.  
'I am aware of that Modo. That's why I had some of these made, just in case you came to visit.' Throttle nodded, holding out his hand for the device. Reaching for his belt, Kreli unhooked the metal ring and handed it over.

Extending the band out, Throttle turned and took Modo's metal hand, slipping the band up his arm and fastening it down over the weapon cover. Tucking the tail of the band under and tightening the bolt, he sat back and nodded as Modo took a good look at the solid metal band. It was about two inches wide and quite strong, judging by the pressure he was able to register.  
'I'm sorry Modo, that's the way things are here. Offworlders aren't allowed to carry weaponry of any sort. I'll take it off when you're about to leave.'  
'That really doesn't sound like the Throttle I followed into action so many times.'  
'A lot has changed Modo. I've changed. I don't plan imaginary battles in my sleep anymore, I balance the needs of the people against the funds we have available and what we still have in the way of trade lanes. I don't spend hours working out to build my strength, most of my time is dedicated to learning the courtly behaviours that I need to understand. I don't train for combat, I practise my dancing and negotiating skills. I've traded bike boots and jeans for tailored clothes that best put forth an image of leadership and strength. This is who I am now Modo, not that grease stained warrior you knew.'  
'I'm not even sure you're still the bro I trusted so much.'  
'I haven't completely changed Modo. I'm happiest when I'm outside the city, racing across the sand with Lady and Satine. Love makes fools of us all, no matter how we try and fight it. I am where I want to be, standing tall beside Satine and helping to keep Mandalore out of this war.'  
'And when we finally get to go back to Mars?'  
'I'm no fool Modo, Mars is a dying world. If we even get the chance to go back, what's to say Mars is even going to still be there? Whatever happens in the future, I won't leave Satine. You can go back Modo, you've got a family back on Mars but I'm staying and I know I won't be the only one refusing to leave. Charley won't go, she's far too close to Obi-Wan. Emily's here for the long haul, Rex would never fit in back on Earth. Most of 14 will stay, they're safer here than they could ever be on Earth or even Mars. If you want to leave, I won't stop you Modo.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing at his battered and beaten bros suspended in the bacta tanks, Throttle sighed and slumped back against the wall, visibly trembling under the pressure. Even here in the privacy of the palace medical centre, under the care of the best medical team on Mandalore, there was no promise of Vinnie's survival. He was in really bad shape, showing signs of a cruel torture. His mask was nowhere to be seen and fresh wounds marred the already damaged side of his face. Whip marks decorated his back, great swathes of fur missing from his body. Broken bones and internal injuries further complicated the process but the medical team were constantly trying to reassure Throttle that Vinnie would pull through.

Pushing off the wall again, he walked over to Vinnie's tank and placed his hands against the side, looking past his perfectly manicured nails to the white mouse inside.  
'He can hear Lord Throttle. Talk to him, explain what's going on. It might help both of you through this.' one of the doctors suggested, handing Throttle a datapad. 'He'll be in there for a while yet but we expect him to come through fine.'  
'Thank you doctor.' Throttle nodded, scrolling through the information quickly.  
'The other two are expected out late tonight or early tomorrow morning.' he added, turning and walking over to check on Braid, stretched out on a bunk nearby. He'd refused to leave the room, stating he wanted to be close to the team he was responsible for. Throttle had quickly silenced the argument, insisting the medical team respect the wishes of the team.

Swallowing his frustrations and lifting his gaze, Throttle tapped softly on the glass, getting Vinnie's attention. It was hard to tell what was happening in the tank but he definitely saw Vinnie's head turn to regard him.  
'Give me a sign you can hear me bro. Anything, just let me know you're still there Vinnie.' Throttle tried, peering into the bacta and smiling as Vinnie flashed him a weak grin and waved. 'You're safe now Vinnie, on Mandalore. Charley and the others brought you here for medical care. You'll be okay Vinnie, you'll come out of that tank and you'll feel like a brand new mouse.'  
'How's he doing Throttle?' Charley asked, wounds dressed neatly as she walked over to his side.  
'He's awake Charley and trying to communicate.' Throttle replied, catching a flicker of a mind brush from Vinnie. 'It's called bacta bro, works better than any medical treatment you've ever heard of before. Just relax, we'll get you out when all your wounds are healed.' he soothed, wishing he knew what else to do to help.

The next brush from Vinnie was stronger, implanting a very serious request into his mind. Looking away from the tank, Throttle took a moment to collect his thoughts before turning to Charley.  
'He wants to know about Sweetheart.'  
'She'll be waiting for you when you get out Vinnie, don't worry. I'm taking good care of her, she'll be as good as new in no time.' Charley offered, trying to sound hopeful but it was a real struggle for her.  
'Everything is going to work out Vinnie. You'll be back to your usual behaviour real soon and Sweetheart will be waiting for you in the garage like always.' Throttle added, catching a trace of a smile behind the breather mask. 'Don't give up hope bro, we'll take care of you now.'  
"What about the rescue team? Are they okay?" Vinnie asked, grateful for something new to focus on while he was stuck in the tank.  
'They're injured but all still around. Braidy and Emission are in tanks just like yours and Braid is over there in bed.' Throttle grinned, glad that Vinnie hadn't forgotten about their mind link during his captivity.  
"And Modo? Where's he now?"  
'We had a bit of an argument earlier Vinnie. He's down in the garage at the moment.'  
'No I'm not Throttle. I'm right here.' Modo corrected, walking over to join the group. 'Hey Vinnie. How you holding up in there?'  
"I want out of here but Throttle said I've got to stay a bit longer."  
'You won't be alone bro, one of us will be right here until you're out of the tank. Just relax, we'll watch out for you.' Modo soothed, resting his flesh hand against the transparisteel lightly.  
"You promise you won't leave?"  
'One of us will always be right here Vinnie. You'll never be alone again.'  
"Thanks bros."

Entering the medical centre, Satine almost didn't want to interrupt Throttle as he stood talking to one of the mice floating in the bacta tanks. But she still walked over and took his hand, squeezing gently in support.  
'How is everyone?' she asked, looking up at him tenderly.  
'Braid is over there resting up, minor burns on his torso and arms. Braidy and Emission are expected to be out of their tanks late tonight or early tomorrow. Vinnie won't be coming out for a few days yet.'  
'What about Commander Cody?'  
'He's being a typical clone. He wants out of the med centre right now. He's in private room two at the moment, sedated.' Throttle shrugged, recalling what the CMO had told him earlier.  
'Well that is good news Throttle. I really do hate to pull you away but you still have duties to attend to in the ballroom.'  
'You just couldn't shake them away, could you?' Throttle sighed, shoulders drooping.  
'They were promised a chance to meet with the new Lord of Mandalore. You have a responsibility to get to know our many allies if you're ever going to survive at my side.'  
'Alright, I'll head back to the reception. Do I still look presentable?' Throttle nodded, smoothing out his coat quickly.  
'Head down. You've dislodged your headdress somehow.'  
'I got stuck in to help restrain Cody. I would have removed it but I haven't figured out how you got it to stay there.' Throttle grinned, crouching and holding still as Satine carefully adjusted his headdress and resecured it.  
'You'll soon get the hang of this Throttle. In the meantime, I'll be around to help you get straightened out and ready for another round among Senators and dignitaries.' Satine replied, guiding Throttle back to his full height and adjusting his collar quickly.  
'Thanks Satine, I really do owe you my sanity at times like this.' Throttle chuckled, resettling the stone at his throat.  
'Shall we?' Satine asked, turning and offering out her hand.  
'Might as well get this over with.' Throttle nodded, smiling as Satine took his arm gently. 'I'll be back later Vinnie, promise.'  
"So who is this pretty woman I can see?"  
'Easy bro, she's mine. I'll explain everything later.'  
"Okay bro, I trust you."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Shaking off the shackles of restrictions of court life as darkness fell over the city again, Throttle changed into his favourite old clothes and headed for the garage. Whistling for Lady as he prepped the transport, he was surprised to find Satine hanging around with her.  
'You looking to take a ride pretty lady?' he grinned, hooking his helmet from the shelf as he wandered towards the pair.  
'If there's room out there for both of us.' Satine nodded, draping her arms around his neck.  
'There's always room in my life for you Satine. But it depends on what Lady wants. I've spent all day with you, this is my time with Lady. If she wants to keep it between us, I won't force her.' Throttle sighed, drawing Satine closer to his chest.  
'I don't think she minds just this once. One ride and then I'll let you have your nightly journeys to yourselves.'  
'Lady? It's your call.' Revving up, Lady spun around and parked beside the pair, rumbling away contentedly. Taking that as a good sign, Throttle drew away from Satine and rubbed her tank tenderly in thanks. 'I trust you have a helmet Satine.'  
'Of course Throttle. I had one made in the hopes I might get the chance to taste freedom at your side.'  
'Well, alright then. Come on ladies, there's a beautiful night just calling our names.' Throttle chuckled, watching Satine retrieve her black and silver helmet before hurrying to join them on the transport.

Heading through the city and out of the protective bubble, Throttle set the transport down on the sands just outside the great city and waited for Lady to disembark before swinging into the saddle and helping Satine up behind him.  
'Hold on tight back there and whatever you do, don't let go Satine.' Throttle warned, wrapping his tail around her waist and snapping his visor down.  
'I have no intention of letting go Throttle.' Satine grinned, latching on tight and resting her head on his shoulder.  
'Keep up if you can.' Throttle called, glancing at the guards standing by to keep them safe. 'Alright Lady, let's rock and ride!'

Engine roaring, Lady shot off across the plains at top speed, weaving and turning circles just for the fun of it. Crying out with joy, Throttle held on tight and let Lady have her fun, relishing the chance to cut loose and have a great time. Tightening her grip, Satine gave her all to holding tight to Throttle so she didn't take a possibly deadly spill. Reaching back and tugging Satine closer, Throttle wrapped his hand over hers and made sure she was safe. Whirling around and kicking up a cloud of dust, Lady pulled up and rumbled, giving Throttle the chance he needed. Dismounting quickly, Throttle ushered Satine forward and swung on behind her, taking a moment to find his balance.  
'Whoa, now I see what Emily meant when she said it's a different game when riding on the back.' Throttle mused, wrapping Satine up in his arms and holding her close.  
'Are you sure about this Throttle?' Satine asked, reaching for the handlebars. 'I've never done this before.'  
'Don't worry about steering Satine, Lady can do that all by herself. You just hold onto me, I'll keep you safe. Grip with your knees, you won't hurt Lady.' Throttle chuckled, nodding as Satine grabbed his arms and tightened her grip on the rumbling bike. 'I'm just not used to sitting back here but I'll adjust.'  
'Well, if you insist.' Satine grinned, getting her feet up on the pegs.  
'Give it your best Lady.' Throttle directed, tightening his grip on both his beautiful ladies.

Whipping off across the sand again, Lady put on an amazing show for the guards, dancing between their transports and generally just showing Satine what life was all about. Relaxing back against Throttle, Satine laughed freely and screamed with delight as she got a chance to act totally wild and free for the first time in years. Chuckling softly, Throttle held Satine close and howled into the night sky, moving with Lady and teaching Satine to do the same.  
'Stick with us and life will seem so much more exciting.' he grinned, head on her shoulder.  
'It already is a lot more exciting.' Satine chuckled, grip tightening as Lady pulled off another tight circle.  
'We haven't even started your education yet Satine.' Throttle promised, giving Lady a signal and holding tight as she responded. Screaming with a mix of fear and exhilaration, Satine could only hang on for dear life as Lady tipped over and shot sidewise across the sand before flicking back upright.  
'That was certainly exciting.'  
'Lady is full of surprises like that. She's quite well versed in manoeuvres for all situations.'  
'I think I'm starting to understand that now Throttle.'  
'She can do better but considering you're a novice with riding, she's behaving.'  
'I would like to see just what Lady is capable of when let free.'  
'I'm sure something can be arranged.' Throttle chuckled, guiding Lady back around and stopping. 'I'll try and keep her where you can see us with the spotlights. No promises though.' he added, helping her off and shifting forward again.  
'I'm sure what I see will be captivating and stunning Throttle.' Satine replied, removing her helmet as she stepped up onto the waiting transport. 'But do be careful.'  
'I always am Satine. Let's fly Lady, just the two of us.' Throttle replied, hands locking around the grips and holding on.

Finally free of restrictions, Lady put on her best show ever for Satine and the guards. Rising up onto her back wheel, she growled loud and took off, throwing up the dust and cutting loose. Moving with his beautiful girl, Throttle got in on the performance, slipping into an acrobatic routine he'd been taught when he's first partnered Lady. It was designed to help bike and rider get used to each other but also proved the skills of the partnership. Heading for the jump he'd built near the city, Throttle launched off the saddle and flipped over, spinning over Lady as they flew together. Tucking into a roll, Throttle spun and returned to the saddle smoothly just as Lady touched down again. Latching on again, Throttle swept Lady around and over the rear side of the jump, pulling her up and over through a very impressive back flip before landing smoothly.

Eyes wide in wonder and amazement, Satine watched the display intently, amazed by the trust Throttle had in his bike. Even the guards around her seemed impressed by just what Throttle could achieve mounted on Lady. Pulling off one last gravity defying flip, Throttle turned Lady back to the transports and removed his helmet.  
'Was that to your satisfaction Satine?' he asked, dismounting and taking her hand.  
'That was most impressive Throttle and you as well Lady. I have not enjoyed a show like that for more years than I care to remember.' Satine replied, stepping gracefully from the transport and crouching to give Lady a tender pat on her tank. 'Now I think you deserve a good wash and wax, wouldn't you agree Lady?'  
'I know when I'm outvoted my dears. Come on Lady, I'll give you the full treatment when we get home.' Throttle chuckled, guiding Lady back onto the transport and climbing up behind her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Caught in a sticky situation, Throttle paced his suite anxiously as he tried to puzzle out a solution. Vinnie was due out of his tank the next morning and Throttle had promised to be there for him. But he was also due to appear before the gathered citizens of Sundari and give a speech to prove his sincerity in standing beside Satine and proclaim his full title to the people. His future depended on their reaction to his words. If they liked him and cheered for him then he was in and could move a little further up the society ladder. However, if the people refused to accept his words and by extension, himself, then he was as high as he could get until he could try again in a year. He didn't want to have to wait that long to formalise his relationship with Satine in the eyes of the people but at the same time, he couldn't abandon Vinnie in his time of need.

Looking up when the door slid open, Throttle turned and managed a faint smile as Braid walked in, the deepest wound on his chest still hidden behind a bacta patch.  
'You wanted to see me, Lord Throttle?'  
'Drop the formalities Braid, it's just the two of us here. Satine's busy running the planet.' Throttle sighed, turning away from the window. 'Can I offer you a drink?'  
'beer would be good bro.' Braid nodded, looking out over the city as Throttle wandered over and fished two beers out of the cooler.  
'I need some advice Braid and I don't know who else to turn to. You've been in the trap of love or duty, haven't you?' Throttle asked, opening the bottles and handing one to Braid.  
'Yeah, I've been there before. Choosing between Christine and my section wasn't easy but I'm still satisfied with my choice.'  
'Now I find myself in a similar situation and I don't know what to do. Vinnie's coming out of his tank tomorrow, I promised I'd be there for him but I've got to make a big speech to the people tomorrow. My future on Mandalore depends on how they react to my words. If they like what I'm saying and cheer for me, then I'm in with a chance to step up the social ladder and one day marry Satine. I fail tomorrow, it's another year of sitting in the background before I can have another go at formalising my relationship with Satine. Modo will never forgive me if I'm not there for Vinnie but Satine will kill me if I miss my speech tomorrow.'  
'So it's choose to be with Vinnie and lose Satine or be with Satine and lose your bros…tough choice bro.'  
'You have no idea. I don't know what to do. I mean, I could instruct the medical team to keep Vinnie in the tank until after my speech and the judgement of the people but he's so wound up right now, he'd probably try and get out of the tank on his own.'  
'What about asking Satine to postpone your speech until after Vinnie is out of the tank?'  
'I already thought about that but that's a sure way to get the people off side. This day has been marked since it was first announced that she had a consort. Nine weeks to the day since I made my choice to stay at Satine's side.'  
'So if this day has been marked for so long, why is the medical team so adamant about pulling Vinnie out?'  
'It won't do him any favours to keep him in any longer. He needs to be fished out, dried off and given the chance to strengthen his muscles again. A week in a bacta tank isn't good on anyone but the sooner he's fished out and given his chance to regain his strength, he'll be okay.'  
'You really are in a tight spot, aren't you?'  
'I need guidance Braid, what do I do?'  
'I can't answer that Throttle. You have to make your own choices. Follow you heart Throttle.'  
'Following my heart got me into this mess. Satine or Vinnie. Vinnie or Satine. I just can't choose. Vinnie is my past, we went through hell together. Satine is my future, we hope to live in peace together. Both sides of the same personality. How am I supposed to choose?' Throttle groaned, slumping back onto the nearest couch.

Moving to sit beside Throttle, Braid squeezed his shoulder lightly and sipped his beer, turning the puzzle over and hoping for a solution that would see Throttle through to the other side of a very tricky situation.  
'Do you know what time Vinnie's due to come out of the tank?'  
'Mid morning, the doctor couldn't be more specific than that.'  
'And what time is your speech to the people.'  
'High noon.'  
'So why can't you do both? Surely you can be there to get Vinnie out, then run back here and get ready for your speech.'  
'Braid, you're a bloody genius. It'll be tight, I'll have to make some of my prep before I head for the med centre but I might just be able to pull it off.'  
'It can't take you that long to get ready. How hard is it to get into your jeans, boots and vest?'  
'Satine would have my hide if I dared face the people officially dressed like this. This outfit has been reserved for riding only. I'm expected to be in full formal regalia to face the people and that takes a while to get into. Tailored pants, under singlet, long sleeved shirt, jacket, headdress and all the other bits and pieces. We're talking a good three hours just to get into it all.'  
'You can have it bro. I'll stick with my simple clothes.'  
'The joys of a Lord in the Mandalorian court.' Throttle shrugged, getting up and retrieving a holopic from the wall. 'This was my first day as Lord of Mandalore.' he offered, holding out the picture to Braid.

Taking the image and staring at it in disbelief, Braid couldn't believe what he was seeing. Throttle looked so different, standing tall beside Satine in full regalia. Decked out in the restrictive clothes and sporting a rather intricate headdress behind his antennae, Throttle looked so different to the bro standing there in front of him. Hair pulled back into a complicated style and fur gleaming with health, he certainly looked the part of a leader but Braid could tell that Throttle had been scared that day.  
'All this just to go out in public? Seems a little over the top if you ask me bro.'  
'Oh no, I've got a simpler wardrobe for daily wear. This is the stuff for very formal occasions, meeting with dignitaries and the like.'  
'Better you than me bro, not my style at all.'  
'There is something to said for taking on politicians. I still feel like I'm doing my bit for the war but I'm not getting shot at all the time. It's a nice change as far as I'm concerned.'  
'Nah, I'll keep my old faithful Z-6 and ride into battle. I belong out in the thick of things, I'd get bored of this life pretty quickly.'

Chuckling softly, Throttle returned the picture to the wall and sat down again, tugging his boots off and putting his feet up on the table. Getting comfortable, he sipped his beer and tapped his wrist comm, winking at Braid.  
'Trust me bro, you haven't seen anything yet.' he remarked, finishing his beer and settling the bottle on the table beside his feet.  
'You summoned me Lord Throttle?' a young woman asked, appearing at the internal doorway.  
'Yes Mielle. I could use a bite to eat, if the chef is not to busy preparing for this evening.'  
'Of course Lord Throttle. I am certain the chef can prepare you something. Something for your guest as well, my Lord?'  
'Hungry Braid? Our personal chef here at the palace is a wonder.'  
'Food would be good, I didn't get the breakfast I'm used to.'  
'I will tell the chef to prepare a suitable midmorning snack for you both.' Mielle nodded, walking over and grabbing two fresh beers from the cooler and placing them on the table before leaving the suite.  
'Servants too? I thought Mandalore would be against that sort of thing.'  
'Mielle isn't a servant. She can leave the employ of the Duchess at any time. All our domestic staff are well treated and paid good money for their assistance here in the palace. A lot of the work was done by droids but Satine suggested we hire some friendlier faces when I went postal on a particularly annoying serving droid.'  
'Reminded you of the klankers?'  
'Nope, it just wouldn't stop asking if I needed anything. I'd had enough and let Satine know just what I was thinking. She'd been warned to expect such behaviour and started hiring real staff the next day.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrambling through the door of the med centre, Throttle hung three items up on a handy rail, set his small hard case on the chair and put his headdress on the table before hustling into the room where Vinnie was waiting. He was already wearing his fine pants and the lower tunic that swirled around his knees but that was as far as he'd gotten before the comm from Charley to let him know they were draining Vinnie's tank. Satine had promised to come down and help him with his headdress as soon as she was ready but in the meantime he had to keep as clean as he possibly could.  
'I was starting to think you weren't going to make it Throttle.' Charley remarked, handing him a large towel.  
'I promised I'd be here Charley. I won't be able to stay though, I have other engagements to attend to.' Throttle replied, accepting the flimsiplast apron from one of the nurses and wrapping it around his waist. 'Hence why I'm half dressed for a formal occasion.'  
'Can you still be ready in time?' Braid asked, not wanting Throttle to start off on the wrong foot with the people of Sundari.  
'With a little help from my bros, I can. I've got my shirt, tunic and long jacket hanging in the other room and my headdress is all lined up for fitting as well. Satine will be down soon to help with my headdress, it's the rest of the stuff I'll need help to get into on time.'  
'What about your staff? Surely you've got someone to help with that sort of thing.'  
'I did Braidy but we actually established I could get the job done with less stress and just as fast without those two hanging around.'  
'Lord Throttle, we're ready.'  
'We'll finish this later. Alright Dravis, open the tank.' Throttle nodded, moving closer to the tank and unfurling towel he was holding.

Stepping in once the side of the tank was unsealed and cracked open, Throttle caught his still dripping bro and wrapped him up in the warm towel. Rubbing his back briskly, Throttle guided Vinnie back against his chest and held him up as Modo knelt and worked on drying off Vinnie's lower body.  
'Thanks bros.' Vinnie managed, voice rough and gravely after so long silent.  
'That's what bros are for Vinnie.' Throttle grinned, helping wrap another towel around Vinnie's shoulders. 'We get you dried off a bit and tucked up in bed. You must be tired after your ordeal.'  
'You won't leave, will you bro?' Vinnie asked, looking up at Throttle.  
'I have to bro, I'm needed elsewhere soon. I'll stay as long as I can though, promise. I won't leave you.' Throttle sighed, rubbing Vinnie's shoulders quickly.  
'You'll come back after?'  
'Of course I will Vinnie. I'll spend all the time I can with you.'

Guiding Vinnie over to the waiting bed and easing him down, Throttle continued his gentle ministrations over Vinnie's fur, mopping up the last of the bacta and fluffing up his snowy white fur.  
'Well look at that. Not only healed but clean as well. You look great now Vinnie.' Braid mused, handing over a fresh towel when the one Modo was using got too clogged up with bacta to be of any use.  
'Apart from being a little on the scrawny side but we'll soon fix that as well.' Throttle agreed, picking up a smaller towel and carefully working around Vinnie's ears and antennae.  
'I could go for something to eat bros.' Vinnie muttered, gazing up at Throttle and managing a weak smile.  
'I'll see what we can organise Vinnie.' Throttle nodded, glancing at Dravis. 'CMO Dravis, what can you do for a meal?'  
'Given his malnutrition, I'll have one of the nurse's call for a bowl of soup. Will that do Lord Throttle?'  
'I'll leave the healthcare in your hands Dravis.'  
'As you wish my Lord.'  
'Lord?' Vinnie asked, rallying his strength again. 'Just what have I missed?'  
'I'll explain later Vinnie, I promise. Right now I'm pressed for time. Suffice to say, a lot has changed in my life.' Throttle offered, catching another small towel and gently wiping Vinnie's face.

Gliding into the medical centre, Satine spotted most of Throttle's clothes and smiled before heading through to the bacta ward.  
'Duchess Satine.' Dravis offered, bowing to her before turning back to his patient.  
'It's time, isn't it?' Throttle asked, switching back to the bigger towel and rubbing down Vinnie's arm efficiently.  
'Twenty minutes and then we really have to leave.' Satine nodded, a faint smile touching her lips. 'We might be able to stretch that a little more considering you thought to bring all the necessary items with you.'  
'I wanted to spend all the time with Vinnie that I could before facing the people of Sundari.' Throttle shrugged, turning his gaze back to Vinnie and combing out his fur.  
'What's going on Throttle? I don't understand.' Vinnie uttered, starting to worry about his bro.  
'Dravis, any chance we can get Vinnie up onto the balcony near where I'll be speaking?'  
'I believe so Lord Throttle. We will have to take precautions to protect you all from negative press but I see no reason why Vinnie cannot be present.' Dravis nodded, turning and uttering something to the nurse at his side.

With Vinnie all dried off, Throttle scrubbed his hands on a clean towel to pull all the built up moisture out before heading to collect his clothes and the rest of his gear. Setting it all out close to hand, he looked his bros over and nodded.  
'I'll need your help bros, I'll never be ready for this big event without it.'  
'What can we do to help bro?' Modo asked, lifting his chin.  
'That's what I like to hear Modo.' Throttle grinned, waving his bros in close and handing around the items he'd need in the order he'd want them. Emission had his shirt, Braidy held the tunic and Modo got to hold the heavy long jacket. Handing the hard case to Braid, Satine stepped up behind Throttle and guided him down into the chair Dravis had spun into the gathering. Placing the headdress in Charley's hands, Satine quickly started combing out Throttle's hair and pulling it into a fairly complex style.  
'Braidy, move. I can't see what's going on.' Vinnie groused, trying to peer past and see what was going on.  
'It's alright bro, let him see.' Throttle added, holding still as Satine continued working his hair into a suitable style.

Watching in fascination as Throttle was transformed from rough and tumble warrior into a respectable looking leader, Vinnie couldn't believe what he was witness to. Reaching into the case Braid was holding, Satine pinned and tied Throttle's hair up into his new style, tucking strands and fitting the smaller pieces of this most complicated headdress into position. Adjusting the tails of the headdress, she took the main body of the piece and eased it into position, gently slotting it in behind his antennae and in front of his ears. Checking it was sitting level and tucked properly under his jaw, Satine started gathering up the loose strands of hair she'd left out and started securing the elaborate piece into place. Twirling the silken strands around her fingers, she reached into the case again and wove another strand of stiffened leather into the design, adjusting the hang and making sure everything was neat and crisp. Moving around to centre the forehead gem, she smiled and tapped it back into line and polished the pale blue stone quickly before slotting the last six pins into place to finish the job.

Satisfied with her work, Satine checked the chrono on the wall as she tapped his shoulders lightly. Rising to his feet, Throttle couldn't help but touch the dark blue hardened cloth curling past his jaw.  
'Ten minutes Throttle, we really have to hurry.' she warned, lifting out the shallow insert of the hard case and putting it out of the way. 'But do try not to dislodge your headdress.'  
'I'll give it my best Satine. Emission, you first.' Throttle replied, pushing the chair out of the way as Emission removed the soft purple shirt from its hanger and held it open. Sliding into the soft silk, Throttle let Emission guide the cloth up his arms and onto his shoulders before carefully lifting the hard leather out of his collar. Smoothing the high collar up under his chin, Throttle wrapped the fabric over his chest and took the small pin from Satine, clipping the shirt closed at the left side.  
'Braidy, now you.' Satine guided, selecting the next pin and handing it to Braid to pass when required. Slipping the rich green tunic off the hanger, Braidy held it open and helped Throttle slide into it, smoothing the cloth over his shoulders and shifting the leather tails again. Adjusting the elbow length sleeves, Throttle pulled the cloth tight across his chest and secured the extended tail on his right side with the second small pin. With Throttle distracted for the moment, Satine removed his wide belt from the case and handed it to Vinnie with a grin.

Checking his collars again and making sure they were sitting neatly, Throttle turned to Modo and nodded slowly before turning his back and offering his arms back. Removing the heavy blue jacket from the hanger, Modo stepped up and glided it up Throttle's arms gently. Guiding the fabric gently, he wrapped it over Throttle's shoulders and held it in place as Throttle lined up the edges. Flicking out the stones and other decorations at the bottom edge, Throttle turned to Braid for his belt, left hand holding his jacket closed. Chuckling softly, Braid set the case down and moved to help Vinnie sit up. Nodding slowly, Throttle almost seemed to glide across to Vinnie before taking the over width belt and placing it against his stomach. Guiding the straps around his waist, he turned and let Vinnie fasten the belt in the small of his back. Removing the second item from his hanger, Modo stepped up and draped the smaller piece of blue fabric over Throttle's shoulders. Accepting the broach Satine was holding, Modo turned Throttle around and pinned the short cloak into place.

Running one last check that everything was perfect, Throttle grinned and turned back to Vinnie, cupping his cheek lightly. Managing a faint smile, Vinnie admired Throttle's new kit and nodded, looking forward to seeing what was going on in Throttle's life now.  
'I'll see you all on the balcony when I make my speech. Dravis will make certain you get good seats near the podium where I'll be speaking.' Throttle grinned, lifting his chin a little more.  
'I have already prepared transport and seating my Lord.' Dravis nodded, glancing at the nurse beside him.  
'We have to go Throttle.'  
'Of course Satine.' Throttle replied, turning and offering his arm. Gripping his elbow lightly, Satine allowed Throttle to escort her from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Facing the people on Sundari, Throttle swallowed his nerves and glanced over to where his bros were sitting. They were on the closest balcony to his, surrounded by members of staff and the closest friends of Satine.  
'Good people of Sundari, I come before you today to ask you personal opinions on a matter of great importance to many. I am an outsider among you all, a man from a world so far from here there is no word to convey the distances I have travelled. Nine weeks ago to the day, I was first announced as Consort to Duchess Satine, your kind and noble leader. My past is marred with war and violence, I have never made a secret of that to anyone I have spoken to. However, these last nine weeks have changed my perspective dramatically. Now I seek peace only through diplomacy and negotiations. I stand here now and publicly decree that I will only raise my weapon in the defence of Duchess Satine and only then as a last measure. I condemn this war and all the suffering it brings to people from across the galaxy. I will stand at Duchess Satine's side and push for this war to end in the Senate and in the many forums that Senators and dignitaries from many worlds are holding to find peaceful solutions to this war. My voice will ring out with Duchess Satine's and together we will push for a peaceful resolution. Rest assured, people of Sundari, your voices will still be heard. Ending this war is a priority but we will continue to listen to your problems and act to make Sundari a better place. People of Sundari, my fellow citizens, I put my fate in your hands now. Am I worthy to stand beside Duchess Satine and rule Mandalore with her?' he called, voice ringing out across the plaza as he put his feelings into words and cast them freely out to the people.

For a moment the plaza was silent before a few voices started cheering his name. Those few were joined by more and like a great wave rising up from the ocean, the people called out their satisfaction, cheering and chanting his name happily. Stepping up beside Throttle, Satine took his hand and squeezed gently as the respect flowed up to them from the people.  
'And you were worried that the people would not accept you.' she remarked, lifting her free hand and waving to the screaming crowd.  
'Only time will tell if they are truly satisfied with what I'm doing.' Throttle sighed, acknowledging the crowd and his cheering bros. It did bother him that Cody had been left out but he understood Satine's reasoning for such a restriction. Their pacifist stance would only be damaged if the fact a clone was currently taking refuge in Sundari was to become public knowledge.  
'Listen Throttle. Even those stoically opposed to any outsiders making a home among us are calling for you. You have taken a great step forward, denouncing the war and claiming peace as your calling now.' Satine offered, gazing up at him happily.  
'I will have to face judgement from my bros again, I know this. I couldn't find the words to tell Vinnie I wasn't going back out there with him. He's not going to be happy now that he knows the truth of the matter.' Throttle replied, looking over at his bros again. Sure, most of them were supporting him but Vinnie wasn't even looking at him and that hurt more than he'd thought it would.

Guiding Throttle off the podium and towards a waiting hovercar, Satine stepped in and sat down, Throttle following along quietly. Collecting his thoughts as the posh hovercar pulled away and headed through the cheering crowd, the softly spoken tan rallied and waved to the people still cheering his name.  
'Cheer up Throttle, Vinnie will forgive you when he's ready.'  
'I hope so Satine. I can't bear the thought of Vinnie being upset. He's the closest thing to family that I've got apart from Modo and Charley. We're a team and now that team is broken.'  
'This is highly irregular I know but perhaps we can figure out a way for Vinnie to be at the grand welcoming tonight. That way he'll be able to see how much good you're doing here.'  
'Bad idea Satine. Vinnie knows nothing of manners and grace, he'd reflect badly on all of us.'  
'Surely he would behave if you asked him to.'  
'He doesn't know how to behave in court. I admit, my manners weren't the best when I first took up this position but his are even worse. Modo's not so bad, his mother raised a gentlemouse.'  
'So you don't trust Vinnie to stay out of trouble if he was invited to tonight's feast?'  
'I want to trust him Satine, I really do but I've seen the way he eats. We can try I guess but I can't be held accountable for what he does.' Throttle sighed, worried about how Vinnie would go in such a situation.  
'There must be some way to make him behave. You know him best of all, what are his weaknesses?'

Throttle didn't even need to think about Vinnie's weaknesses, he knew them all off by heart. What did require thought was figuring out how to use those weaknesses to get Vinnie to behave during a formal meal.  
'There is one way to do it Satine but it could still backfire on us.'  
'I'm listening Throttle.'  
'Well, Vinnie is an absolute sucker for a pretty lady. It should be simple enough to find someone willing to sit beside him and gently teach him the right way to act. Attention when he's good and she looks away when he does the wrong thing.'  
'Are you suggesting I try that?'  
'Nah, Vinnie knows you're my girl. He'd never dare try flirting with you. We'd need someone else's help.'  
'What about Charley?'  
'She's only got eyes for Obi-Wan. Besides, she's immune to Vinnie's flirting.'  
'Well, I suppose I could ask Padmé if she's up to the challenge. She might be willing to help out.'  
'It's a long shot but we can try I suppose. It's a simple enough thing to do, but there is the definite risk of causing a diplomatic incident. He'll get the idea after the third or fourth time she looks disgusted.'  
'Alright, I will speak with Padmé before the meal. I trust you can organise your guests for the feast.'  
'Of course Satine, I'll take care of things. However, there is one other person I'd like to invite but I am fully aware it would be damaging to us both for him to be seen there.'  
'You speak of Commander Cody.' Satine surmised, a faint smile gracing her lips again. 'I already have a plan in motion but it's up to you to talk him into it.'  
'It's scary how you do that. Okay, so what's the plan?'  
'One of my guards, Tralis, is down sick and we need someone to fill his space at the feast. I have no reason to believe that Cody could not fit into the uniform and join the other guards. Present but unrecognisable for who he really is.'  
'I'll have to offer him something in return for his services. Some kind of payment for the boredom he'll no doubt suffer from.'  
'After the feast, the chef sends meals for all who were in duty to their barracks. Would that be suitable?'  
'I doubt he'll remove his borrowed helmet in front of the guards, they'll recognise him surely.'  
'Hmmm…the Prime Minister's quarters are still unoccupied. Perhaps he would be more comfortable taking his meal there.'  
'Surrounded only by bros, he'd probably go for that.'  
'Then it is settled. We can make the necessary adjustments once we are back at the palace. For now, acknowledge the people around us.' Satine nodded, turning her soft gaze out to the cheering people.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sighing softly as he finished armouring up in the borrowed gear, Cody picked up the ornate helmet he'd borrowed and looked it over for a moment before slipping it on and glancing at the guard standing beside Throttle. Straightening the helmet and flicking out the tails hanging from it, he came to attention and tried to emulate what he was seeing.  
'I have absolute confidence in you Cody. You'll pull this off without a hitch.' Throttle grinned, making a few minor adjustments so no one suspected who was hiding behind the helmet.  
'Talk about feeling unnatural. Give me my armour any day.' Cody sighed, still trying to adjust to the weird helmet.  
'You can have it back as soon as we're through this function. At least you don't have to do anything, I'll be expected to make nice with dignitaries from all over the galaxy and still keep my bros in line.' Throttle chuckled, handing Cody his electrostaff and stepping back. 'What do you think Kreli? Will he pass muster?'

Moving up and circling Cody, Kreli nodded slowly before returning to Throttle's side and resuming his guard position at Throttle's right shoulder. Letting out a quiet breath, Cody moved to Throttle's left side, mimicking what Kreli was doing and hoping it was enough to get through the feast.  
'Any last minute advice?' he asked, glancing at Kreli for support.  
'Be silent, be still and blend in with the background. We are there to protect the Duchess and her Lord, not be noticed by the other guests. They will notice us at first but they quickly forget we are around.'  
'Sounds like any other day in my life.' Cody mused, turning and following Throttle from the room.  
'Hush now Cody, no more words.' Throttle uttered, making his way quickly down the corridor.  
'Of course, my Lord.'

Sweeping into the great hall, Throttle kept his face carefully composed and turned to greet Satine as she came in from the other side. Moving towards the head of the table, they sat and looked around the gathering of dignitaries that had come to join the celebrations of this day. The rest of Throttle's personal guests looked a little uncomfortable in borrowed finery but they were willing to go through the discomfort to support Throttle.  
'Lord Throttle, who are these guests that look so much like you?'  
'Senator Taa, these are some of my close friends. Braidy, Emission, Modo, Vincent and Braid down the far end. I am grateful for their support as I move forward into my new position. Of course, I must not forget Miss Charlene Davidson, a very near and dear friend.' Throttle replied, indicating each of his friends in turn.  
'Senators.' Braidy offered, dipping his head respectfully to the gathering.  
'You will have no trouble from my friends, I assure you Senator Taa.' Throttle added, glancing at Vinnie and warning him to behave.  
'I meant no disrespect Lord Throttle.'

Glancing at the beautiful woman to his right, Vinnie gulped and tugged at the collar of the shirt he'd borrowed from Throttle. It wasn't tight or anything but with Charley on his left and a very beautiful Senator to his right, he was having a hard time.  
'Such unusual names, I have never heard of anyone named for a hairstyle before.'  
'Begging you pardon Senator but I was named for a particularly unusual rock feature near my home.' Braid replied, waiting for Satine and Throttle to start eating before picking up his cutlery.  
'I do not understand.'  
'Senator, on our homeworld there is a place called the Braided Ranges. After a landslide removed the cracked layers above, a twisted vein of rocks was revealed. It looks as though the gods wished to make Mars more beautiful and so they twisted the rocks into elegant curving braids.' Braid explained, taking a bite of the meal and chewing slowly.  
'There are many unusual geographic formations on Mars, the Braided Ranges are by far the most beautiful. There is one near my home called Wave Rock. Carved by the wind over thousands of years, this glistening wave does not rise up from the ground, rather it arches gracefully from a canyon wall.' Emission added, soothing Braidy with a look.  
'That sounds quite beautiful Emission.'  
'It is Senator Amidala. I have seen many places in my travels but few so beautiful as my home.'  
'I understand that feeling Emission.'  
'What is it that you actually do?'  
'Senator Robb, my friends do much the same as I did. Surely you remember them onboard the Coronet.' Throttle replied, sipping his wine and glancing at Satine.  
'Ah yes, I remember now. That was certainly an exciting trip.'  
'A little too exciting if you ask me, my Lord.'  
'You were never in any danger Senator Taa, I assure you. But enough talk of such things, let us put those rough times behind us for now and look forward to a brighter future.'

Wishing Throttle hadn't put the Senator on his right, Vinnie ducked his head and tried to relax but she kept looking at him, making it almost impossible for him to relax. Registering the mistake, Throttle cursed mentally and tried to come up with a way to help Vinnie relax and forget about his mask.  
'Charlene, how are the repairs going?' he asked, the idea coming from the blue.  
'I've just about finished my work, Lord Throttle. I expect to have Sweetheart repaired by mid morning tomorrow.' Charley replied, putting her cutlery down. 'It is not a perfect job but the rest of the repairs will have to wait until we return to the fleet.'  
'But she will be up to riding?'  
'Of course Lord Throttle. Stunt work not so much but a full speed race across the sand should be within her abilities.'  
'You found my bike?' Vinnie asked, latching onto the new topic quickly.  
'She was in bad shape when Braidy and Emission located her but they got all her parts. More work will be required before she is ready for action again but we'll get there Vinnie.' Charley nodded, catching the tension draining from Vinnie's shoulders.  
'I still do not really understand the idea of your bikes. I have seen them in action but the abilities they display are really quite impressive. Please, tell me more about your bike Vincent.' Padmé mused, recognising the relief that came with discussing something so familiar.  
'My girl is a special lady. She's not as tough as some and certainly can't be said to have a stately manner about her but she's my perfect match. If there's one thing Sweetheart enjoys above all else, it's full throttle speed. Whether it be on the sands of Mars or the streets of Earth, as long as she can go fast, she's happy.' Vinnie grinned, reaching for his wallet and flipping it open to a suitable picture of his girl. 'There she is, my beautiful girl.'  
'She is beautiful Vincent. I really like the colour too, such a vibrant red.'  
'Thank you Senator.'

Shocked by just how well Vinnie was behaving, Throttle hid his surprise deep down and smiled proudly as he continued to eat. He wasn't really surprised by the rest of the group, he had fully expected them to behave appropriately in front of such distinguished guests and of course, none of them wanted to reflect badly on Throttle. He could sense Modo's discomfort, cybernetic hand on show and Senator Robb didn't seem able to stop staring at it.  
'Is something the matter Senator Robb?' Throttle asked, drawing attention away from Modo quickly.  
'I was merely observing your friend's metal hand. I have never seen such cybernetics.'  
'When it comes to Martian cybernetics, elegance is not the priority. Certainly, his limb is blocky but at the same time still so tender. I have seen Modo comfort a frightened child with that hand, he knows how to be gentle. Now please, you are making Modo quite uncomfortable with your staring.'  
'I apologise.'  
'Thank you, my Lord.'  
'We're still bros Modo, that'll never change.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the formalities finally over, Cody trailed Throttle and his bros back to the Prime Minister's suite, still on alert but he wasn't expecting any trouble. Slipping inside and waiting for the door to close, Cody pulled his helmet off and sighed, one hand scrubbing through his hair.  
'I really should be asking for more than a feed after all that Throttle.' he groused, heading to get changed back into his bodysuit.  
'How about a soft bed and privacy until you're cleared to leave?' Throttle countered, sinking down on the couch and trying to relax.  
'That certainly sounds tempting.' Cody called, putting the borrowed armour back in the portable storage locker neatly.  
'No one's using these quarters, they've been empty since Almec was done for corruption. I'll have to organise for more beds to be brought in but I think you'll be comfortable.' Throttle offered, looking around at his bros.  
'We call the main bedroom.' Braidy grinned, snuggled up with Emission on another couch.  
'It's up to you who gets the other bed through there. I don't think it's ever been used before.'  
'You take it Vinnie, you need a decent bunk.' Braid offered, sinking into one of the armchairs.  
'Well, if no one objects.' Vinnie shrugged, carefully removing the shirt he'd borrowed. 'Now that feels better.'  
'Not a bad idea Vinnie. I'll send Kreli down to grab the rest of the formal clothes.' Throttle nodded, pushing to his feet. 'Back soon, I have to get out of this gear.'

Back in more familiar clothes, Cody lugged the armour case over by the door before squeezing in between Braidy and Emission to eat at last.  
'I had no idea politicians talked so much crap. I pity the guys who have to listen to that drivel all the time.' he mused, tucking into the feast he'd been provided with.  
'No one would have noticed if you'd rolled your eyes at them. Try listening to that crap while still trying to maintain your best behaviour.' Emission sighed, untying his hair and shaking it out quickly.  
'Are you nuts? I had Throttle's person guard captain watching me like a hawk. One twitch and he would have bawled me out right there. I don't know how Throttle puts up with this courtly lifestyle.' Cody replied, accepting the beer Braidy was holding for him.  
'Different personality, that's how he does it. You did a fine job Cody, you should be proud.' Braidy offered, toying with Cody's hair lightly as he ate.  
'Word of this never gets back to my brothers. I do not want it getting out that I was seen wearing that getup.' Cody warned, looking around the group for a moment before going back to his meal.

Wandering back into the suite wearing his favoured outfit, Throttle snagged a beer and dropped down between Modo and Vinnie, content to relax and just be for a while.  
'You know, now that the formalities are over for another day, we can go have some fun.'  
'What are you suggesting bro?' Modo asked, remembering times when they'd squeezed together on a couch like this before.  
'Well, Lady's getting a little jumpy in the garage. She knows that when things go quiet and the transports are shut down for the night that I'll be down soon to take her out for an hour or so of full speed racing outside the city. She loves her track around the palace but nothing quite matches her excitement for our nightly romps.'  
'I'll just bet you've got a sweet bike track out there, full of jumps and obstacles to enjoy.' Braid grinned, pulling his vest on and stretching comfortably.  
'I'm still working on that but tonight I was thinking we just ride. It's been ages since I could just ride with my bros and I do mean all of you, we're all bros.'  
'I don't know Throttle. If Sweetheart still isn't fully repaired, maybe we shouldn't go out tonight.' Emission sighed, casting his mind back to the wreck of a bike they'd discovered in that laboratory.  
'We're not going to have a lot of time bros, that's why I suggested tonight. Satine's trying to hide it but I know her better than that. Now that Vinnie's healed up and good to go, she wants this military presence off Mandalore ASAP. It's nothing personal, she just wants to keep Mandalore out of this war.' Throttle explained, unable to look at Vinnie and see the sorrow in his eyes.  
'Charley said she'd be alright for a race across the sand, I just have to take it easy on the stunts. I can do that, if it means I get one last ride with my closest bros.' Vinnie added, squeezing Throttle's shoulder.  
'It's your call Charley girl. What's the status on Sweetheart?' Throttle asked, gaze turning to Charley as she emerged from the spare room in her usual jeans and work shirt.  
'Keep both wheels on the ground and she'll be alright Vinnie. Just try not to beat her around too much.' Charley nodded, satisfied her repairs could handle that much until she could get access to a proper garage.  
'I'll treat her gentle Charley, promise.'  
'You can ride with me Charley Ma'am.'  
'Thanks Modo, I think I will.'  
'Can I at least finish eating first?' Cody asked, his meal just about finished but he was determined to get every bit of food he could in payment for his services earlier.  
'No rush Cody, we've got all night to cruise.' Throttle chuckled, watching the way Braidy and Emission would keep touching Cody.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Covered in dust after their three hour ride, Throttle led the group through the palace and into one of his favourite rooms. Bringing the lights up to a comfortable level revealed a wide pool fed by several waterfalls. One corner was screened off with smoky screens of plastisteel, a favoured place of Satine's when there was time for a long soak.  
'It's beautiful Throttle.' Charley remarked, wiping the dust off her face.  
'When there's time, Satine and I come down here for a long hot soak. Don't let the place fool you, the water is nice and warm. I had the screens put back in and a privacy chamber to get changed in if you wanted to get cleaned up Charley. Just leave your clothes on the benches, the cleaner droids will have them back in twenty minutes. There are plenty of towels in the racks just above the pool and all the soaps and things you could need.' Throttle grinned, stripping off his vest and boots and starting a pile on the bench nearby as Charley made her way around the pool and behind the curtains.

Following Throttle's lead, the rest of the guys stripped off without issue and headed for the pool, slipping into the warm water with contented sounds.  
'A guy could really get used to this Throttle.' Cody called, disappearing under the water with a flash of his bare ass.  
'Oh momma, this is heaven.' Modo agreed, leaning back against the edge of the pool.  
'So what is this exactly Throttle? An oversized bathtub or a bloody swimming pool?' Braid asked, half floating in the water.  
'A little of both really. If we just want to swim and relax, it's a pool but all the soap and stuff is there if we need to clean up. Usually she's swimming and I'm scrubbing, I don't do so great when it comes to staying clean.' Throttle grinned, sliding into the water and striking out towards one of the waterfalls. 'There's beer in the cooler near you Emission. Help yourselves.' he added, securing his glasses in his tail before moving under the waterfall and rising to his feet. Turning his back to his bros, he ran his hands through his hair and let the tumbling water force the dirt from his fur.

Handing around beers and getting settled, the group relaxed and enjoyed the chance to completely unwind. Gripping a beer in one hand, Cody paddled over and handed it to Charley, careful not to look at her naked body behind the screen. He was well aware of Obi-Wan's quiet claim to Charley's affections and made sure to keep his brothers at bay as well. Charley really didn't do anything for him, he had Braidy and Emission to keep him happy but as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter. Unlike most of his brothers, Cody felt quite at home in the water and often wondered what it might be like to enjoy a life where he could go swimming whenever he wanted to. Flicking his feet up, he slid back under the surface without a splash and glided through the water, relishing the chance to swim freely. Turning and bursting from the water, he wiped his eyes and settled back between Braidy and Emission, content and relaxed for once.

Moving back out from under the waterfall, Throttle sunk back down into the water and headed for a ledge near where Vinnie was relaxing. Swinging up onto the ledge and settling comfortably, he reached out and poured handfuls of water over Vinnie's shoulders slowly, just watching the movement of the water.  
'You still mad at me bro?' he asked, letting his hand fall back into the water.  
'I was never mad at you bro. I was a little hurt that you left us but I could never be mad at you.'  
'It wasn't a choice I made easily Vinnie. I agonised over my decision for months, weighing up the pros and cons of staying on with Satine against getting back out there on the field of battle. This was not an easy choice for me bro, I almost told her no three times before realising how much of a mistake that would be.'  
'But why did you choose to stay Throttle? I thought we were a team.'  
'We are a team Vinnie but I know I can't spend the rest of my life fighting. I don't remember a time when I wasn't fighting for one cause or another. Here it's easy to forget I was ever a Freedom Fighter, here I can just be who I am inside. No one calls me weak when I'd rather sit in my suite and write sweet poems of peace and joy. No one judges me for my abilities with a weapon, they judge me as a leader of people, a peaceful leader. Here people cheer my name because I have every intention of leading them forward in peace and non-violence, not because I am a soldier.'  
'That can't be the only reason. I thought you liked being known as one of the best warriors Mars ever produced.'  
'There's more to life than fighting Vinnie. I've got a woman who loves me for who I am and accepts that I'll never let go of my past, no matter how hard she tries. Satine understands that I'll never be the perfect Lord of Mandalore, I'll always have my warrior ways but she's tempering those ways with compassion and peace, something Carbine never did. If I'd gone back to battle after the last time Satine called out for help, chances are I would have lost her for good. I couldn't bear that thought, I love her too much to ever let her go willingly.'  
'So that's it, you're really just giving up on the war?'  
'One day Vinnie, you'll understand. Life can't always be about conflict, peace deserves a chance to blossom as well. Look at Cody, he was quite literally born for war but there he is falling in love and grabbing onto peace with both hands. There are other clones in the army doing the same thing and even some of our bros from SAU 14. War can't be all we live for, there's got to be something else out there for all of us.'  
'Love is just a dream bro, I know that.'  
'You've had a bad run Vinnie, that's all. You'll find the perfect woman, you just have to keep trying. Don't give up, don't get disheartened and keep looking. I wasn't even looking to fall in love but I found a perfect match anyway.'  
'I'm not like you bro. I might show off and flirt with women but that's just hiding my true feelings. Sure, Charley is beautiful but she's not my style if you catch my meaning.'  
'So what? There are plenty of guys out there to choose from too. Cody is just one of thousands who look the same but with practise and time, you'll get really good at telling them apart. They might be clones but each one is different. When you get back to the cruiser, you'll start to understand.'  
'Huh? I don't follow.'  
'Clones Vinnie, an army of clones. Thousands of men with the same genetics but their own personalities. Cody is just one, there are so many more of them out there. Some are loud and gregarious, others quiet and thoughtful. Some love a good scrap with the klankers, others actually prefer to sit quietly and do their own thing. They are just like us, hundreds of personalities blending together to create and army.'  
'I'm still confused.'  
'Hey Cody, have you got any holos of your brothers? Vinnie's having trouble with the concept of a clone army.'  
'Yeah, I've got a couple in my belt pouch. I'll grab them.' Cody nodded, heaving his butt out of the water and padding over to his armour.

Fishing out the holos, he carried them over and handed them to Throttle before slipping back into the water and paddling over to lounge beside Vinnie and Throttle. Clicking the first holo on, Throttle held it up as the pictures came to life, displaying life onboard the cruiser in brilliant blue.  
'That's Orion's Squad, they're a close knit bunch. Sergeant Orion came into the squad late, replacing their previous Sergeant. Then we have Punch and Sketch, those two are the best of friends. You'll never see one without the other close behind. That's Gus, he's a bit of a pain some days but he's a good man in battle. Jester is really the soul of the squad, filling whatever positions are needed. And this is Chopper, he's a troubled soul but I trust him in battle. He's got a real thing against the klankers, hates them with a passion.' Cody explained, indicating each of his brothers as the pictures changed slowly.  
'That's a good one of Rex, he's serving on a different cruiser but you'll still see him around. That's his wife Emily and their beautiful daughter Kitty. She's an amazing little girl, advancing faster than anyone expected.' Throttle added, pausing the display so Vinnie could get a good look at the happy family.  
'This is Domino Squad, well, what's left of Domino anyway. There were five in the beginning - Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, Fives and Hevy - five brothers who were as close as could be. Droidbait and Cutup died on Rishi Station, one shot by droids and the other eaten by a giant eel. Hevy was next to go, killed on Kamino when the klankers tried to destroy our home. Now there are just two, Echo and Fives.' Cody continued, pausing the next image and dropping his gaze.  
'Hevy gave his life to protect a brother, 99. He's a special one, everyone knows 99. Something went wrong when he was cloned and he was disfigured but he's still around, helping out on Kamino where he can. He's good friends with one of our bros, Chaos from SAU 14. They're a good team, you just don't see one without the other somewhere very close.' Throttle grinned, the image of 99 safely cradled in Chaos' arms turning slowly between them.  
'And you're all the same, genetically?'  
'That's right Vinnie. Rex and I came out in the same batch, we're as close as any clone brothers can be. We all do things to alter our appearance, some guys dye their hair, others cut it into interesting designs but there are some of us who choose to keep to a standard military cut and show our differences in other ways. I'm easy to pick out of the crowd, this scar of mine is rather unique. You'll find your own ways to tell us apart, whether we're in armour or not.' Cody grinned, closing his eyes as Vinnie reached out to trace the scar curling past his left eye and down onto his cheek.

Lifting his hands out of the water and showing off more of his scars, Cody looked up at Vinnie and shrugged faintly, still proud of all his combat scars.  
'War is hard Vinnie, even for those of us who were born for nothing but combat. We all have to reach for whatever happiness we can find. Whether that happiness comes in the form of two mice that love you more than anything else or a pacifist Duchess who can't stand war, we all need someone to love and to love us in return. We all must choose Vinnie, choose if we will let this war turn us into hardened monsters or if we will fight back against the darkness with the brilliant light of love. A life lived only in combat is a bad thing Vinnie. It destroys any good left in your heart and soul, leaving you cold and empty on the inside. The rush of adrenaline can't replace what is lost inside, no matter how hard you try.'  
'Sounds like you're talking from experience Cody.'  
'No, I found Braidy and Emission before I fell too far. I've seen it happen to my brothers though, good men destroyed by a war we never asked to be dragged into. At first we didn't care, we were happy doing as we were told and following our orders like good soldiers. But then our horizons were broadened by the bros, they showed us that life didn't have to be like that. They taught us what life could really be, if we were willing to reach for our goals. Now my brothers know the truth and understand more about life than anyone ever thought to teach us before. Most brothers didn't even know what a hug was until one of the mice showed them.'  
'You're kidding, right? Fully grown men not knowing what a hug is?'  
'It's true Vinnie. I might look full grown but in reality, I'm only thirteen years of age. Our growth is accelerated when we're first created, we grow to adult hood in just ten years. Don't look shocked Vinnie, that's the way it is for us. We can all be grateful for the assistance 14 offered. If not for their medical team, even if I survived war, I'd be dead by age forty. With their help, we can all live to ripe old ages if we survive the war. So many of us bear the mark of Revs' work, a token of our extended lives and all we have been given.' Cody grinned, turning and displaying the mark on his neck where he'd been shot up with the reduction chemicals.  
'So it's really a win-win for everyone involved. We get to help out in a different war and expand our understanding of various things and we're helping the clones get a handle on how life really should be. We teach them and they teach us, it all works out quite well.' Emission agreed, making his way over and cuddling up against Cody's back.  
'This galaxy is different to the one we're used to but take heart Vinnie, you'll never be far from a friend. Trust in those around you and you'll soon find a new way of doing battle.' Braidy added, swimming over and snuggling in against Emission and Cody.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Having registered the faint hostility in Satine's gaze the next morning, the team quickly packed their belongings and made sure they had everything before filing out to the transports waiting for them outside the palace. Loading up the bikes and double checking they were secured properly, the group took one last look back towards the palace before climbing up and heading for the landing pad where the fighters were waiting.

Emerging out onto the platform, they were surprised to find Throttle there, stripped down to his jeans and covered in filth. At least, it looked like Throttle was there. It was hard to tell when all they could see was a pair of denim clad legs poking out from one of the access panels on Braidy's fighter. Wriggling for a moment, the legs slid back out of the hatch and sure enough, it was Throttle, grease and oil caked in his fur.  
'You didn't honestly think I'd let you guys leave without running my own checks on your fighters. The mechanics around here aren't real familiar with Martian tech.' he grinned, wiping his hands on a rag tied to his belt.  
'We figured you'd be too busy helping to run Mandalore to worry about us.' Cody shrugged, helping to unload the bikes quickly.  
'Nah, Satine let me off the chain for a while. I get my goodbyes and then it's back to work.'  
'So we're all clear to go?' Braidy asked, shouldering his bag and sending Killer towards his fighter.  
'Yeah, I checked the repairs carefully and you'll be fine to make the run to Corellia to rejoin the fleet there. I would suggest you get a trained mechanical team to go over them, just to make sure everything is right.' Throttle nodded, slamming the hatch shut and moving back. 'But you shouldn't have many problems.'  
'Thanks Throttle, I knew you'd keep us safe.' Charley grinned, loading her gear onto Braid's fighter. 'You always did take good care of us all.'  
'I try Charley girl, it's not so easy any more but I'll keep giving it my best.'  
'I'd expect nothing less of you Throttle. Don't worry, we'll keep Vinnie out of trouble.' Emission sniggered, loading up his gear and catching the pack Cody threw his direction.  
'Well, as much as anyone can.' Braidy added, welcoming Lil' Hoss onboard and showing Modo where he could stash his pack.  
'Hey, I resent that bros.' Vinnie pouted, guided Sweetheart onto Braid's fighter and stowing his gear.  
'We're just teasing Vinnie, nothing to it.' Throttle chuckled, grabbing the last bags and handing them to their rightful owners.

All packed up and ready to go, the group gathered around Throttle, not quite ready to say goodbye but they knew they had no time left to wait.  
'Goodbyes always suck, no matter how many you say. Be safe bros, I'll miss you.' Throttle uttered, looking around the group slowly and reaching out to squeeze their shoulders lightly.  
'Stay out of trouble Throttle, we'll be around if you ever need to talk to a friend.' Braid replied, grateful to have his pistol back on his belt. 'No matter the time, we're always still close by.'  
'I know you'll make a difference here Throttle. Never stop trying, we'll support you endlessly.' Emission added, checking his chronos quickly. He still wore one set to Earth time but he'd taken to wearing a second showing Coruscant time, a compromise in his eyes.  
'Lord Throttle!' Kreli called, swinging another transport around and jumping down.  
'What is it Kreli? Tell me Satine isn't backing out on her promise.' Throttle sighed, turning to the guard.  
'No my Lord, it's worse. No one can find her in the palace and all guards are accounted for. It's not like the Duchess to disappear like this.' Kreli explained, clearly quite unnerved by this sudden disappearance.  
"Commander Cody, are you there?"  
'Go ahead General.' Cody replied, stepping away from the group.  
"We're being reassigned to Jabiim. General Allie's fleet needs support. I know the Martian ships can reach Jabiim much faster, the situation is dire."  
'I understand General. I'll pass the message to the others.'  
"Hurry Commander."  
'Jabiim did he say?' Braidy asked, turning to Cody.  
'Yeah and it sounds serious. We have to get going now.'  
'But what about helping Throttle find the Duchess?' Vinnie asked, torn between jobs.  
'Go! If you're needed on Jabiim then get a move on. I'll find Satine, don't worry. This isn't the first time someone has tried to harm her since I arrived. I hate to cut our goodbyes short but I really have to lead this search.'  
'Go Throttle, we'll be alright. Until we next meet.' Charley nodded, leading the mice towards the fighters and disappearing inside. Watching his bros leave for a few moments, Throttle turned and raced for the nearest transport, determined to find Satine before anything happened to her.


	41. Assassin

Left behind on Coruscant with only Plate for additional backup, Emily trailed Ahsoka through the corridors of the Jedi Temple, one eye on Kitty at all times. She continued to surprise her parents with her growth and development. She was only fourteen months old but was already doing things not expected until a child was at least two years of age. Right now she was happily walking along beside her mother, cuddling her favourite teddy to her chest and looking around in interest at the people passing them by. Almost overnight, her limited vocabulary had exploded, dazzling her parents with a wide array of brand new words. Her play was more sophisticated too, moving on from random banging on things and shape sorters to puzzles and almost recognisable artworks.  
'Soka!' she giggled, darting forward to take Ahsoka's hand happily.  
'You're such a smart little girl Kitty.' Ahsoka praised, smiling down at the toddler beside her.  
'And constantly surprising. Only last week she couldn't manage more than twenty words; now look at her. She's a regular conversationalist.' Emily chuckled, so proud of her daughter.  
'Well, at least you're not Sok anymore.' Plate smirked, nudging Ahsoka lightly.  
'Eh, I'm not worried. I feel special just being one of the few Jedi Kitty can name.'  
'You still can't claim to be her first Jedi though. She squeaked Kit a few days before managing Sok for the first time.' Emily grinned, remembering the smile Kit had offered when he'd first heard his name from Kitty.  
'But I can hold it over Master Skywalker.' Ahsoka replied, squeezing Kitty's hand lightly.  
'I'm not sure if that's because Anakin is a bit harder to manage for her or just because she doesn't like him as much.' Emily shrugged, trading ted-ted for a biscuit just to tide Kitty over until dinner. Still hanging onto Ahsoka's hand, Kitty munched away happily on her biscuit and continued down the corridor.

Rounding another corner, Kitty's eyes lit up and she released Ahsoka's hand, racing down the corridor, her biscuit still clutched in her right hand.  
'Unc Obi! Unc Obi!' she called, arms wide for hugs.  
'Dear Kitty.' Obi-Wan chuckled, crouching and scooping the giggling toddler into his embrace. 'How are you?'  
'I good. Soka my friend.'  
'I sure am Kitty.' Ahsoka nodded, following at a more sedate pace.  
'Mumma, need change.' Kitty warned, reaching for Emily.  
'Such a clever girl. Come on, we go change your nappy.' Emily grinned, collecting Kitty and heading down the corridor.  
'Well, that's certainly an improvement over Obe.' Obi-Wan mused, watching the pair walk away.  
'Obe still sounds better than Sok. Today is the first time I've heard Kitty manage Soka.' Ahsoka shrugged, glancing up at Plate with a grin. 'But she still won't have a bar of Master Skywalker.'  
'She's far to busy getting to know all her more interesting uncles first.' Plate offered, still trying to catch up with all the things Kitty was doing that she hadn't done the week prior.  
'Is it just me or has Kitty gotten bigger too?' Obi-Wan asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
'You're not imagining things, she has sprouted up. Three inches almost overnight. She's really surprising everyone with her rapid growth and development.' Plate replied, moving out of the middle of the corridor.  
'That doesn't sound quite right Plate. Three inches almost overnight?' Obi-Wan countered, shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Well, I've got a theory on that. I think Kitty was conceived before Rex got his reduction shot which means Kitty got a dose of his modified genetics, including the rapid aging.'  
'Well that certainly explains matters.' Ahsoka nodded, thinking the situation over. 'They'll have to figure out a way to settle that down before things get out of hand.'  
'I'm sure Emily's already working on that Ahsoka, don't worry.' Plate soothed, patting her shoulder lightly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Glancing up at Plate as she rang the doorbell for Yoda's quarters, Ahsoka managed a weary smile and relaxed a little more when Plate rubbed her back lightly in support.  
'Enter.' Yoda called, a brush of the Force drifting across Plate's mind. 'Have a seat, young Padawan. Sit Plate, join us.'  
'Thank you Master Yoda.' Plate nodded, walking over and perching on one of the meditation couches, Ahsoka climbing up and sitting in front of him.  
'Troubled you are, Padawan?'  
'Yes, Master Yoda, I've been having dreams.'  
'Hmm. Dreams, you say?'  
'Yes, dreams…or visions. I don't know, but they're so real.'  
'Premonitions. Telling you something, they are.'  
'I know I reported otherwise, but I believe that Aurra Sing isn't dead. She's still alive and she's to kill someone close to me.'  
'We can be certain that whoever this target is, it's female.' Plate added, startling Ahsoka with his insight. 'Yes Ahsoka, I was able to read the vision as well. You broadcast your dreams and visions quite clearly.'  
'Oops, sorry about that.'  
'Don't worry Ahsoka, you're not the only one doing it.'  
'So, you begin to see the true power of the Force. Visions, they are. Underestimate them, you must not. Meditate. To see clearly, more experience you need. Plate, help Ahsoka perhaps, you can.'  
'I am trying to do that Master Yoda. I am just not sure how best to assist.'  
'Remember. Details Ahsoka missed, recall them you can.'  
'I understand Master Yoda.'  
'Now go, much to do, you have.'  
'Of course Master Yoda.' Ahsoka nodded, pushing to her feet and waiting for Plate to rise with all the grace he could muster.

Leaving the room, Plate sighed and cracked his neck quickly before following Ahsoka down the corridor and away from her quarters. He didn't ask where they were headed, he was content just to follow.  
'What did you mean that I'm not the only one broadcasting my dreams or visions?'  
'Master Fisto does it quite spectacularly. Sidewinder isn't even in the same corridor and he picks up every random dream that flits across his mind. Slash finds it hard to sleep some nights when Master Koth is broadcasting a little too loudly. I've heard that even Master Ti does it some nights, usually it's picked up by whoever has guard duty that night.'  
'But we're trained to shield our thoughts and keep them private.'  
'It is your subconscious that flows freely into mine at night. These are thoughts that few can stop once they are asleep.'  
'Don't you find it annoying though? My dreams and visions constantly interrupting yours.'  
'Quite the opposite Ahsoka, your dreams are a comfort. When I dream, I see nothing but the pain and suffering of my bros. I see my crash time and time again. Your dreams, though conflicted and confused, are softer, less violent and actually help me get back to a deep sleep.'  
'I had no idea Plate.'  
'There is still much you can learn about Martians Ahsoka, if you just open your mind.'  
'I'm not sure about that Plate.'  
'No rush, I'll be ready to show you whenever you're ready.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sitting quietly on the floor near where Ahsoka was studying, Emily kept half an eye on Ahsoka while still reading Kitty her favourite book. Kitty loved story time, it didn't seem to matter what the story was, it was the closeness with her parents that seemed most important to her.  
'These should help you with you studies, dear.' Jocasta offered, setting several data chips down beside Ahsoka and patting her shoulder before walking away.  
'Study! I should be out there fighting! Not in here studying.'  
'Be patient Ahsoka, you will get back into the fighting. For now, expand your knowledge and learn.' Plate soothed, looking up from the book he'd brought along to enjoy.

Tensing up as Ahsoka dropped into a trance and received another vision, Plate reached out and took in the details, securing everything in his memory in case Ahsoka missed something. He saw the sniper rifle for a moment and locked that away in his mind before he was chasing Ahsoka down a curving corridor. Then he saw Aurra and her employer but the angle was bad to get an ID. Another flick of the vision and the target was revealed, startling Plate but he held strong, offering his support and securing all the details he could. Finally the vision went back to Sing as she tracked her target through the scope but the location was unfamiliar.

Snapping back to full alertness, Ahsoka and Plate swapped panicked looks, understanding slamming into their minds. Sighing softly, Ahsoka tried to relax and scrubbed her eyes, grateful for Plate's support.  
'Senator Amidala is in danger.'  
'We have to warn her.' Plate nodded, getting to his feet. 'Come on, there's no time to waste.'  
'What the heck is going on you two?' Emily asked, looking up from the book she was reading.  
'I'll explain everything later Emily. Just hurry up, we have to warn Senator Amidala of the dangers.' Plate replied, helping Emily pack up Kitty's belongings before charging from the archives.  
'You go, it's almost bed time for Kitty.' Emily replied, getting to her feet and shaking her head in wonder.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Landing near the Naboo cruiser that would take Padmé to Alderaan, Plate followed Ahsoka from the fighter at a jog, hurrying to catch up with Padmé before she left. Still baffled about the situation, Emily trailed along behind them, Kitty clutching her hand and looking around in wonder. Rumbling quietly, Harley and Warrior circled the area warily, just waiting for instructions.  
'Senator!'  
'Ahsoka, what is it?'  
'I can't just stay behind knowing about the threat to your life. Allow us to come with you, please.'  
'I suppose it couldn't hurt. Besides, I enjoy your company. And I know that wherever you go, your guardians are never far behind. Of course you can join me, as extra security.'  
'Alright you two, get onboard. We've got a very special job to do.' Plate called, whistling for Warrior and moving aside as she raced up the ramp with Harley right behind her.  
'Thank you, Padmé.'  
'You two still haven't explained what's going on.' Emily sighed, letting Kitty hurry to catch Ahsoka as she struggled with the bags.  
'Aurra Sing isn't dead. She's out to kill Senator Amidala. That simple enough for you Emily?' Plate briefed, spinning away from Ahsoka and taking two of the bags Emily was carrying.  
'Well, if that's the case, let's get moving. I've got a score to settle with that woman.' Emily nodded, hurrying up the ramp.

Dumping her bags in a spare room onboard, Emily scooped Kitty up and hugged her tight as the ship took off. Despite being born into a life of constant travel, Kitty never really seemed to like being on her own when a ship was taking off or landing. She'd get all teary and start screaming until the ship was in the vast openness of space and then would calmly go back to her games and other childish antics.  
'Are you sure it was wise to bring a child on this mission?'  
'Unfortunately Captain, I have little choice. Her father is away at the moment, serving with General Skywalker and Kitty gets upset if she's away from us both for any period of time. I am more than capable of caring for my daughter, keeping an eye on Ahsoka and protecting Senator Amidala, I promise you that Captain.' Emily replied, sweeping past Typho and heading down the corridor.  
'Mamma read story?' Kitty asked, content to cling on around Emily's neck.  
'Of course Kitty, mamma enjoys telling you stories.' Emily chuckled, dropping a kiss on Kitty's forehead.  
'How old is Kitty now Emily?' Padmé asked, turning to the happy pair.  
'Fourteen months Senator. I know, she's quite advanced for her age.' Emily grinned, gently handing Kitty to Padmé for cuddles.  
'You're such a pretty girl Kitty.' Padmé cooed, supporting the little girl against her chest.  
'You pretty too Ami.' Kitty chirped, smiling at the Senator.  
'Thank you Kitty, that's so nice of you.'  
'I know Kitty. Why don't you take your favourite book to Ahsoka, maybe she'll read it for you.' Emily suggested, pulling the well loved book out of her bag as Padmé set Kitty on the floor.  
'Yay, story.' Kitty beamed, taking her book and running to find Ahsoka.

Straightening her jacket, Padmé smiled and headed down the corridor towards her quarters. Adjusting Kitty's bag, Emily moved up beside the Senator, trusting in her instincts to warn her of trouble.  
'I have to ask Emily, Ami?'  
'Well, Kitty's still learning language. She figured out her own version of your name, that's all. Ahsoka is Soka, General Kenobi is Obi, General Fisto is Kit-Kit. Until Kitty gets a better grip on speaking, you're Ami to her.'  
'She certainly is a little cutie Emily. She must have her many uncles wrapped around her finger.'  
'Without a doubt Senator. I never cease to be amazed by just what they'll do to keep her happy. Battle hardened soldiers giving her shoulder rides and playing peek-a-boo just to see her smile. She loves horsey rides with Uncle Fives, sitting on his knee and bouncing along without a care in the world. Her favourite game is still climbing up on Echo's back and holding onto his armour as he crawls around the hanger, she laughs and smiles the whole time.'  
'I can just imagine Emily.'  
'there are some behaviours we're hoping she's grown out of but only time will tell if she's moved past those and onto bigger and better things.'  
'That sounds interesting Emily.'  
'She used to make briefings difficult. She'd be comfortably held on Rex's shoulder and then would start banging away on his helmet merrily. Put her down with it and she wouldn't play but the moment he's wearing his helmet and holding her, it's a great toy.'  
'I can only imagine his frustration at that.'  
'Anakin always gets a good laugh out of it. Next time she does it, I've got a plan to show him how unfunny such behaviour is.'  
'You're not going to do anything too mean, are you?'  
'Of course not. I'll merely put my helmet on Anakin's head and hand Kitty over. See how he likes it.'  
'Well that will certainly be an eye opener for him.'

Entering the common room, Emily and Padmé shared a smile at the sweet sight before them. Ahsoka was sitting on the floor, Plate never straying too far from her side as the young Padawan told Kitty her favourite story, complete with funny voices and actions.  
'Of course, she's got the Jedi wrapped around her little finger too. There are a few that are wary of her but that'll change as she grows up a bit more.'  
'Still at the tugging stage?'  
'Got it in one Senator. Obi-Wan's beard is a favourite, almost every time she sees him she gives it a yank. General Koon is still wary about giving her a hug, just in case she gets her fingers into his mask. Master Yoda learned the hard way what Kitty's capable of, she got a hold of his ears and gave them a good tug. Master Fisto learned about the tugging too but Kitty's actually quite gentle with him. I think she knows she was named in his honour.'  
'To look at her now, you wouldn't think she even knows how to misbehave. She's such a little sweetie.'  
'Kitty never misbehaves, she's just exploring. It's just the way she learns about the world.'  
'I didn't think of it that way.'  
'It takes a mother to see things from a mother's perspective. Maybe one day you will understand that Senator.'  
'With everything else I do, I don't think I'll be looking for motherhood any time soon.'  
'That's half the fun of becoming a parent. It has a habit of getting you when you least expect it. Rex and I weren't planning on starting a family. He didn't even think he could father a child. Now though, we couldn't imagine a life without Kitty around.'  
'Any plans to have more? If you don't mind me asking such questions.'  
'Rex did mention he'd like a son but we're waiting until Kitty's a bit older before adding another to our brood. With the way she's growing, it won't be much longer before she's ready to accept a baby sibling.'

Story over, Kitty got up off Ahsoka's lap and wandered over to Emily, reaching up for cuddles. Sweeping Kitty up onto her lap, Emily reached into the bag beside her and set out a drawing pad and several crayons. Smiling happily, Kitty perched on Emily's lap and started drawing, showing off her skills for Padmé.  
'I noticed Kitty seemed big for her age. Fourteen months and already so smart, it's really amazing.'  
'We've got a theory about that, we're not sure but we think we know why Kitty's such a smart girl.'  
'What's this theory of yours Emily?'  
'Kitty was conceived before Rex's genetic modifications were corrected. We believe she got his rapid aging, something that will have to be corrected as she grows up.'  
'Soka draw too?' Kitty asked, looking up from her art.  
'I would love to Kitty.' Ahsoka nodded, getting up and walking over to join the group at the table.  
'And Ami too?'  
'Well, alright Kitty.' Padmé nodded, accepting the spare drawing pad and crayons Emily was carrying.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Putting Kitty down in the corner of the common room for her afternoon nap, Emily stretched and picked up the pictures Kitty had drawn. Sometimes it took a special look to understand Kitty's artwork but Emily was getting better at establishing what was being shown and who the images might have been meant for.  
'You'll learn to play in time, Ahsoka. Someday you'll even beat me.'  
'It's not that.'  
'What's on your mind?'  
'I've been mostly unsure about my abilities on my own. Usually, Master Skywalker is there to guide me.'  
'When I was Queen, I felt the same insecurities as you do now. I had my advisors, but it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system, and I was very afraid at times.'  
'Really? You felt unsure?'  
'Oh, yes, but I have learned to trust in myself, and you will too.'  
'Thank you. One more game?'  
'Absolutely.'

Looking up from his reading, Plate smiled and marked his page before standing and moving to sit beside Ahsoka, one arm slipping around her shoulders lightly.  
'Everyone doubts their own abilities at times Ahsoka, its part of life and the constant learning curve we all go through. All we can do is keep pushing our self-created boundaries and reach for new understanding. I'm 26 now and even I am still learning different things. I've never caught someone else's visions before, you're bringing that new ability out in my mind.'  
'Thanks Plate, you always know how to cheer me up.'  
'I'll always be around for you Ahsoka. Whenever you're feeling insecure, you can always come to me for a big confidence boost. You're the little sister I never had, you're always there reminding me what it's like to be young again.'  
'You're not that old Plate.'  
'War takes a toll Ahsoka, every battle takes something from every soldier. I've been a soldier since I was your age, there's not a lot of good left in my soul after so long killing for a living. But hanging around with you, some of what was lost is coming back. I'm not the only one realising that either. Most of the bros you're working with daily are rediscovering the better things in life.'  
'Really Plate? I'm really doing so much good?'  
'Never doubt it Ahsoka. You're breathing new life into tired old warriors across the galaxy. There are a few bros I can think of that were about ready to pack it all in before you came blurring into our lives and put a new shine into the days. Why do you think so many of the guys want to spend their free time with you?'  
'I never really thought about it that way Plate.'  
'Anything to help Ahsoka, anything at all.' Plate grinned, enjoying another quick hug before moving back to where he'd been sitting.

Rolling up one of the flimsiplast sheets, Emily secured it with a bright red ribbon before walking over to the dejarik table and settling beside Padmé.  
'I believe this is for you Senator, Kitty knows some of her letters and she managed to write Ami on it for you.'  
'Thank you Emily, I'll be sure to thank Kitty as well when she wakes up.' Padmé smiled, taking the nearly rolled picture happily.  
'She'd be just as happy to have your picture in return. Kitty adores it when her extended circle of friends and family draw her pictures for her room.'  
'Of course she can have it Emily. It's not very good, I'm afraid I'm not much of an artist.'  
'I assure you Senator, Kitty doesn't mind. Some of her uncles can barely manage stick figures and trees but they are all still displayed on her walls to brighten up the place.'  
'I would be proud to display my artwork in Kitty's room.'  
'And she'll be thrilled to have another picture to look at.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching Alderaan and disembarking quickly, Plate unrolled a length of something he'd brought along for the trip and smoothed it out just near the cruiser. Rumbling quietly down the ramp, Harley and Warrior headed for the mat and ran a few trips up and down it, careful not to leave the mat until they were satisfied.  
'Padmé.'  
'Bail, it's so good to see you. Thank you so much for hosting this conference. Dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority.'  
'Absolutely! Your presence here is greatly appreciated. Although, I must ask about the extra security.' Bail Organa agreed, casting his gaze over to where Harley and Warrior were being checked over by Plate.  
'Go about your business as if we were not even around Senator. We are here simply to ensure there is no bloodshed at this most critical conference.' Emily replied, getting used to dealing with Senators and politicians but she still didn't like it.  
'Plate, what are you doing over there?' Ahsoka asked, watching as he sent Warrior to do a few more laps.  
'I really should have done this before we left Coruscant but there was little time. Harley and Warrior are jut wiping their tires before going inside. It will only take a minute more.' Plate replied, allowing Harley to swing around beside Emily.  
'I don't know about this Emily.' Padmé uttered, uncertain about bringing the bikes inside.  
'Rest assured Senators, Harley and Warrior will do no harm to whatever interiors you have. They understand difference between the industrial corridors of the cruisers where tyre marks are allowed and the carpeting of more luxurious corridors where such behaviour is not appreciated.' Emily soothed, doing her own checks on Harley's tires. 'We're going inside Harley, so behave. Treat this place as you would the Jedi Temple.'  
'Very well. If the Jedi allow the bikes inside, I see no reason why we cannot do the same.' Organa agreed, smiling at Kitty for a moment. 'Come. Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters.'  
'Our thanks Senator Organa.' Plate replied, satisfied with Warrior's tyres at last. Rolling up the mat and returning it to the cruiser, he collected the last of their personal luggage and joined the group.

Careful not to leave damaging tyre tracks anywhere, Harley and Warrior scanned the area constantly, always alert for anything that could threaten the Senators or their friends. Breaking away from her mother, Kitty took Ahsoka's hand again and looked around in awe at the new location she was in.  
'Are you certain you can balance all your duties Emily? I am sure we can find a droid to assist with childcare while you are here.'  
'That will not be necessary Senator Amidala. I have gotten quite good at maintaining my vigil over whomever I might be assigned to protect while also keeping Kitty occupied and quiet.'  
'If a suspect is to be apprehended, I am more than capable of giving chase as Emily falls back to a guard position.' Plate added, glancing at Ahsoka.  
'As you wish Emily.'  
'The offer is appreciated though Senator.' Emily added, hoping her instincts weren't too severely worn down after so long unused.

Reaching the Senator's quarters, Plate cast Warrior out into a guarding circuit outside the door as Ahsoka sunk down to meditate in the corridor. Sinking down with a little less grace, Plate reached out and opened his mind to whatever Ahsoka was seeing, ready to receive new information and prepare a defence against the attack. First came Sing, crawling through a tunnel somewhere, the location impossible to establish. Then a great hall filled with seated dignitaries and Padmé was speaking, her back to his vision point. Applause from the gathering, a well received speech by the sounds of things. Then the shot came, lancing out from high left and taking the Senator down hard. Looks of shock from the crowd, no one could believe this was happening. Bail kneeling beside Padmé, checking her condition as people looked on in shock.

Rising up from his vision state, Plate rocked to his feet and helped Ahsoka up too before following her into the suite, making sure to duck to avoid another bruise on his forehead.  
'Senator, might we have a word with you in private?' Ahsoka asked, looking up at Plate for support.  
'Of course, Padawan Tano. If you'll excuse me.'  
'I know I made a mistake last night, but that doesn't mean the threat to you is any less.'  
'I haven't lost faith in you, Ahsoka. Or in your abilities either Plate.'  
'My thanks Senator.' Plate replied, dipping his head again.  
'I know, and I appreciate that.'  
'I don't mean to interject, but now is not the time for this. Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit.'  
'But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight.'  
'Why tonight?'  
'I had another vision and it was much clearer. I could see more than usual, even a location. It was a large room, you were giving a speech.'  
'This room, could you recognise it if you saw it?'  
'Yes, I think I could. Plate?'  
'Without fail Captain, I'll be able to recognise it. I am trained to memorize even the smallest details of any situation and turn that understanding to my advantage.' Plate nodded, resting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. 'Together, we'll find the room and stop this assassin Senator.'  
'Thank you both.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Helping Warrior over the lip at the base of the doorway, Plate cast her out to scan the room they were in now and looked around slowly, fitting details and nodding slowly.  
'So, does anything look familiar?'  
'Yes, this is it. This is the place I saw in my vision.'  
'Where would the assassin be?'  
'That's the part I'm not sure of.'  
'We are taking all necessary precautions, correct, Captain?'  
'Yes, my lady.'  
'But Aurra Sing will know what you plan to do. She'll find a way in. Plate? Did you get any clue where the assassin might be hiding?'  
'Left side high, that's all I got. The vision point was behind the Senator as she stood up there speaking.' Plate nodded, pointing to the podium at the far end of the room.  
'Well that's a start at least.' Ahsoka sighed, turning back to Typho and Amidala.  
'Ahsoka, in your vision, does Aurra succeed?'  
'I…I can't tell.'  
'Plate, did you notice anything that could indicate success?'  
'I did not Senator. The shot did connect but I could not be certain of a fatality.'  
'Well, then, at least we have a fighting chance.'  
'Can we perhaps get Warrior up into the area you believe the shot will come from?' Ahsoka suggested, casting her gaze back to Plate.  
'It might be possible Ahsoka. Depends if there's enough space up there for her. I can tag the suspected location and cast her out to find her own path up there.'  
'I still worry about tipping our hand to Aurra.'  
'Once Warrior knows she can reach the target area without destroying anything, she'll come back down to us until the summit. With silent mode engaged, she'll be untraceable as she heads back to the location later.'  
'Get it done Plate.'

Reaching into one of his pockets, Plate pulled out two small beacons and plucked a neatly rolled item from his belt. Unrolling the black item, he attached one of the beacons to the end and stretched it tight before taking aim. Releasing the tension built up in the slinger, he shot the first beacon up through the vents near the ceiling. Loading up the second beacon, he swung his aim along to cover the full area that Sing could shoot from and let fly again, the second beacon quickly disappearing from sight.  
'Warrior, go track. Beacon to beacon, full search. Once you've established you access points and track pattern, return to Senator Amidala's quarters.' he instructed, rolling up his slinger and returning it to his belt. Trilling a reply, Warrior hopped the lip of the door and disappeared from sight, working out her best way to the beacons.  
'What about Harley? Should we put him up there as well?' Ahsoka asked, looking up at the area Plate had registered as a danger.  
'You'd have to ask Emily about that. Every bike is programmed to lock onto one particular beacon frequency, Emily would have to give Harley his own instructions.'  
'Could you please see about organising that? I'll stay with the Senator.'  
'You got it Ahsoka.' Plate nodded, activating his comm. 'Emily, could you please come to my location and bring Harley with you.'  
"Negative Plate, I just put Kitty down for her nap and was planning on doing some work while she's down."  
'Then can you send Harley and two of your tracker beacons?'  
"That I can do Plate. I'll put his beacons in the compartment between the handlebars."  
'Thanks Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching over a revitalised Kitty as she played on the balcony, Emily smiled and turned her attention back to the chestplate resting on her lap. This had been a last minute addition to her equipment but the paint really did need a good touch up in a few places and Kitty was safe enough under Padmé's watch. Right now Kitty was enjoying a game of make believe with ted-ted, an old baby bottle held awkwardly in one hand.  
'Isn't it just beautiful?' Padmé mused, aware of Ahsoka coming up beside her.  
'Yes, but I really must insist you go back inside. It's not safe for you out here.'  
'Ahsoka, I can't stop living my life. You forget, I'm a friend of the Jedi. I'm no stranger to taking risks.'  
'Everything will be fine Ahsoka. Harley's back and is on full alert for threats. Look up, you'll see him.' Emily chuckled, indicating the arch between the balcony and the apartment.

Turning and looking up, Ahsoka just stared in disbelief. There was Harley, hanging front wheel down by his grappling line. Looking up higher, Ahsoka could see where he'd looped the line over another piece of masonry for a very suitable grip.  
'Well hello up there Harley.' Ahsoka grinned, turning away and slumping against the railing of the balcony.  
'What is it?'  
'I'm confused. My visions are telling us one thing, but reality is telling us another. I don't know which to believe anymore! Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe no one's out to kill you.'  
'It is better to be safe than lose a friend Ahsoka. Master Yoda believes in your visions and so far they have been right more than wrong. It's a matter of confidence, nothing more. I believe in you Ahsoka, you mustn't get disheartened.' Plate offered, relaxing beside Ahsoka.  
'How is it that you always know when I need a boost Plate?'  
'It all comes from practise Ahsoka, as you will learn one day. Always in motion, is the Force. Isn't that what Master Yoda said?'  
'So you think there is still a chance that the danger is real?'  
'No only real, but here on Alderaan and very close to us. My skills don't match yours but Warrior did report a different trace in the air where she's going to be tracking. Not sure what it means yet but someone else was up there earlier. It's not the subtle trace of a Senate Guard, she's already gone around taking trace samples from them. Nor is it trace from one of the many dignitaries floating around, it's dirtier than anything they would have.'  
'Dirtier?'  
'More sweat and filth, less luxury. I don't know how else to explain it, I understand what Warrior means but I can't translate it easily.'  
'Bikes have the ability to determine a lot about a person just by the trail of dead skin and scent they leave behind as they walk. With time and practise, they can learn to recognise exactly who went past by that trail alone. Often times, the description a bike gives of a trace sent is difficult to explain apart from using the words given to us.' Emily explained, setting her chestplate up the dry and wandering out onto the balcony. 'When Harley tracks me, he registers battle ash, ozone, sweat and a small dose of fear. You're more earthy, a combination of dirt, sweat and a cooling breeze.'  
'Now I'm really confused.'  
'Life isn't always easy partnered to such smart bikes. Sometimes it takes a lot of lateral thinking to figure out what they're trying to say. There's always a bit of guesswork involved but we're right most of the time.'  
'Do I dare ask what Harley registers when he's got my trail?' Padmé asked, glancing up at the bike.

Transmitting his answer to the datapad Emily always carried, Harley lowered back down to the balcony and retracted his line before heading inside.  
'Sweet fruits, rich foods, energy and worry. Well, that's certainly an interesting combination of thoughts.' Emily shrugged, scratching her head in confusion.  
'Interesting, very interesting. Warrior used similar thoughts but also had flowing water in her list.' Plate mused, trying to put it all together and offer a translation.  
'Sweet fruits is the perfume, I can smell it clearly. Rich foods, I'm not so sure on that bit. Energy, well you do keep quite busy. Worry, that's kind of obvious.' Emily suggested, returning the datapad to her belt.  
'And running water…a refreshing change perhaps.'  
'There's just no telling with these bikes.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the bikes on watch high above, Emily and Plate took up their positions near the speakers' podium in the great meeting hall. Setting Kitty on the floor, Emily distracted her with a selection of her special toys, reserved only for times when peace and quiet was required.  
'As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates, we cannot lose perspective on the value of life and the price of freedom. No one knows this truth more that the distinguished Senator, Padmé Amidala of Naboo.'  
'Thank you, Senator Organa. I wanted to first thank you all for coming. This is a cause that is very important to me. I can remember, after the illegal blockade of my homeworld Naboo by the Trade Federation, how many lives were thrown into chaos. True, in the grand scale of things, it was a small conflict. And true, there was only one battle fought during the occupation, but let us examine the cost of that one conflict. Hundreds of Naboo were forced from their homes, Naboo security forces and the Gungan army both incurred heavy casualties, and the life of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was lost.'  
'Emily, Warrior's picking up that weird signature again. I'm moving to support Ahsoka.' Plate uttered, battle HUD resting in front of his eyes and keeping him informed.  
'I know, Harley's got it too. I'll stay on the Senator.' Emily whispered, sending a message to Harley and returning her attention to the Senator as she continued her speech, unaware of the threat so very close.  
'And yet, now I find myself a party to and a witness of a full scale war that has divided our great Republic in two. Already more than 100 Jedi…'

Launching from her standing start beside Typho, Emily vaulted the table and landed lightly beside the fallen Senator before anyone had even fully registered what had happened. Ripping her shirt off, Emily pressed it to the wound on instinct, left hand moving to Padmé's neck lightly.  
'Plate, confirmed miss. Amidala is down but not out.'  
"Copy that Emily. We're after Sing."  
'Harley, get after that pale freak!' Emily ordered, shocking Bail with the strength of her anger.  
'Get a medical droid! We need a medic!' Bail demanded, looking around at the shocked gathering.  
'That'll take too long. I can handle this Senator, I am trained in medical techniques.' Emily soothed, doing what she could to make Padmé comfortable even as she tended to the wound. 'Someone find something to prop her head up on!' she called, easing Padmé onto her back.  
'Will this do?' Typho asked, shouldering out of his uniform jacket and offering it out.  
'Perfect. Bundle it into some kind of a pillow and tuck it under her head.'

Reaching into her belt pouches as Typho did as instructed, Emily pulled out a bacta patch and a small knife, placing them both beside her in easy reach.  
'Senator, I understand your concern but quit riding my shoulder. Everyone just take a step back and let me work here.' she growled, left hand coming back to push Bail away from her. 'And someone keep an eye on Kitty. She wanders sometimes.'  
'I can do that Emily.' Bail nodded, stepping around the table and moving to crouch beside Kitty.  
'Captain, we're going to roll the Senator onto her uninjured side than you're going to hold her stable while I tend this, okay?'  
'Of course Emily. Just tell me what to do.'  
'Come around and kneel opposite me, we're rolling towards my knees.'

Gingerly rolling Padmé over, Typho supported the unconscious Senator as Emily carefully cut away the cloth surrounding the wound. Checking for secondary damage carefully, she removed a few pieces of fabric from the wound and coaxed it to bleed as gently as she could.  
'Fresh, bleeding wounds heal better than laser burns. There won't even be much of a scar to remind Senator Amidala of this one.' she explained, removing a little bit more damaged tissue and cleaning up the blood with a clean gauze pad from her medical kit.  
'I had no idea about that.' Typho offered, watching Emily's work closely.  
'your medical tech is a little more advanced than I'm used to but some rules still apply. Burns scar a lot more readily than scrapes and cuts.' Emily shrugged, smoothing the bacta patch over the wound and wrapping it firmly. 'That said, this is still going to be sore for a while.' she added, fishing in her medical kit again.  
'Roll her back now?' Typho asked, amazed by Emily's neat work.  
'Yeah, we can roll her back over now.' Emily nodded, finding what she wanted and shaking it out. 'Then we have to sit her up.' 

Refolding the sling as Typho rolled Padmé over gently and guided her limp frame into a seated position, Emily carefully slipped the sling around her wounded arm and tied it off behind her neck.  
'There we go, all patched up.'  
"Emily, we've lost Sing. What do you suggest?"  
'Get back to the meeting hall Plate. I'm going to need your help.'  
"I'll be right there."  
'Thanks Plate. Send Ahsoka back to the Senator's quarters, we'll be heading there shortly.'  
"I'll pass that message Emily."

Charging back into the meeting hall, Plate easily dodged Senator Organa and swung around to kneel beside Emily, understanding immediately what was required of him. Shuffling closer, he gently gathered Padmé into his arms and stood, cradling her injured body against his chest so tenderly.  
'Take her straight to her suite Plate, I'll be right behind you.'  
'Of course Emily. Come on Captain, let's go.' Plate nodded, making his way through the gathering. 'Warrior, stand down. Fall back to Senator Amidala's suite.'  
'Alright Kitty, time to go.' Emily grinned, wiping the blood off her hands as she walked over to crouch beside her daughter. 'Help mumma put all your toys away, please.'  
'Okay mumma.' Kitty nodded, handing each toy to Emily and watching as they were tucked away in the bag.  
'There's a good girl.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pushing off the wall as the medical droid finished its examination of her handy work, Emily moved across to stand beside Senator Organa, glancing up at him with an "I-told-you-so" look. Shrugging faintly, he offered her a rare smile and nodded, accepting her abilities as a medic.  
'What are you grinning at Emily?' Padmé asked, noticing the grin once the medical droid left.  
'My skills have been validated once again. The medical droid was just a formality Senator, the wound care is mine alone.' Emily replied, glancing at Bail again. 'Still think you needed to call the droid?'  
'You truly are a woman of many skills. A mother, a soldier and a medic, most impressive.'  
'I assure you Senator Organa, you haven't seen anything yet.'  
'Padmé, I'm sorry.' Ahsoka offered, hurrying through the door.  
'For what, Ahsoka? You did all you could?'  
'Did you find the assassin?'  
'Unfortunately, no Senator. She gave us the slip in the maintenance corridors.' Plate replied, following Ahsoka into the room.  
'She?'  
'Yes, she. I am positive now that is it Aurra Sing who is out to get you. Please return to Coruscant immediately, for your own safety.'  
'Padmé, I agree with the Padawan. It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight.'  
'If someone wants me dead, they will follow me wherever I go.'  
'But you know my visions are all mixed up. What if what I saw was the attempt that just happened?'  
'Padmé, I am not willing to gamble with your life.'  
'Wait a minute. I think I have a way we can get around putting you in jeopardy and have you attend the conference.'

Listening to Ahsoka's plan, Emily and Plate swapped worried looks and wondered if such a crazy plan might actually work. The details were simple enough, keep Padmé in her room and use a droid as a stand in. A comm channel would make it seem like Padmé was speaking from under the heavy cloak the droid would be wearing while she was still safe in her quarters. Plate and Ahsoka would be on guard in the meeting hall, along with the bikes patrolling the area but Emily would stay behind with the Senator, her earlier appearance with Kitty giving her reason to not be there.  
'It's a crazy plan Ahsoka, but it might just work.' Emily nodded, mind spinning into action again.  
'I doubt anyone will mind too much if the deception is discovered. One assassination attempt in a day is enough for anyone.' Plate added, looking for any flaws in the plan.  
'Then it is settled.' Padmé agreed, confident Ahsoka and her friends could handle whatever might happen.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Going through their bedtime routine and tucking Kitty in to sleep peacefully, Emily was free to put her attention to guarding Padmé from whatever terrors might be lurking nearby even with these security changes.  
"All clear, Sir."  
"The upper levels are cleared, Captain. Sweep complete. The area is secure."  
'Alright Padmé, go for it.'  
'Fear, in these times, it is the greatest weapon wielded against those who would stand up for truth and justice. We have a responsibility as the elected representatives of the Republic to face our fears and challenge those who threaten the safety of its people. I stand before you today bruised, but not beaten. The voices of the people shall be heard, and together we shall represent them. The homeless shall no longer be homeless and faceless.'  
"Aurra's not here."  
"What do you mean, she's not here?"  
'The soldiers who so valiantly fight to protect us must also be protected once their job is done.'  
"She's not in this room."  
'we need legislation to defend the displaced from slavery, to protect our soldiers from feeling as if there is no future beyond their warfare, and we must open channels through diplomacy so that we can end this war. I know there are those among the Separatists who would end this conflict, and I know there are those individuals in the galaxy who would seek to promote fear and spread chaos.'  
"Emily, Aurra's not in the conference room. My gut says she's heading your way."  
'Understood Ahsoka, I'm on guard.' Emily whispered, careful that her voice didn't travel to Padmé's stand in.  
'To those that act as agents of chaos, I say this. I stand resolute and unyielding. And if you strike my voice down, know that a chorus of thousands shall rise up in its place. For you have no dominion over the righteous. We are the defenders of truth.'

Instincts flaring, Emily shot away from the wall and shoved Padmé to the floor, taking the first shot from the hidden assassin in the shoulder. Dropping back with the impact, she planted her feet and lobbed a small yield charge up into the vent. The force of the blast wasn't enough to do serious damage but it certainly had enough force to knock Sing out of the vent and down to the ground. Holstering her pistol smoothly, Emily whipped up her lightsaber, the shadowy blade crackling to life.  
'So you're the infamous pain in the butt Aurra Sing. Ahsoka's told me all about your misdeeds on Florrum.'  
'I didn't come here for idle chat.' Aurra countered, shooting out the door controls.  
'Shame, I always thought the Bounty Hunters of this galaxy were actually dangerous.' Emily taunted, trying to buy time for her backup to arrive. 'Oh well, guess not.'  
'Emily, are you sure that's wise?'  
'Hush Senator. I have everything under control. I beat Jango Fett, had a hand in putting Boba behind bars and now I get to deal with Aurra Sing. I never had this much good fortune as a Bounty Hunter before. Just a pity there's no payday in this one.'  
'Why are you doing this? Killing me will not stop the relief effort.'  
'Honey, this isn't about your cause. This is about revenge. My employer wants to get even with you, simple as that.'  
'Who hired you?' Emily demanded, easily ignoring the burn in her shoulder as she twirled her lightsaber.  
'Enough talk! Time to see what you're made of, ugly.' Sing taunted, twirling up her twinned pistols.  
'You're one to talk.' Emily shot back, blocking shots and protecting the Senator with seeming ease.

Tapping something from her boot, Emily kicked the flat shock disk across the floor and continued batting any close shots aside. Skimming across the floor and right under the bed, the shock disk stopped right behind Aurra's foot and sat quietly, just waiting to be used. Stepping forward, Emily forced Aurra back and smirked when she heard the click of activation. Looking down at the sharp note, Aurra went to lift her foot but it was already to late. Deactivating her weapon and lifting her arm, Emily turned and covered the Senator as the shock disk went off. With a sharp crackle of electricity, the simple little toy went off, unloading a mighty charge into Aurra Sing and dropping her heavily to the deck.  
'What was that thing Emily?' Padmé asked, returning her stun pistol to her sling.  
'Shock disk. A new invention from the mice. Once activated by pressure, it will deliver a very powerful electric shock, disabling anyone stupid enough to step on it.' Emily explained, walking over and checking Sing was actually still alive. 'She'll have the mother of all headaches when she wakes up…whenever that happens to be.'  
'Senator!'  
'Captain, she's stunned.'  
'You'll have to drag her out, she's not going anywhere under her own steam.' Emily added, moving back and letting the guards take over Sing's custody.  
'Emily, you're hurt.' Ahsoka gasped, hurrying into the room.  
'Feh, nothing to it Ahsoka. I did that intentionally, rather than let Sing put another mark on Senator Amidala.' Emily replied, fishing out a bacta patch and working out of her shirt. 'But I wouldn't mind a helping hand to patch it up.'  
'Of course Emily.' Ahsoka grinned, smoothing the patch over the wound carefully.  
'I notice you didn't remove the damaged layer Emily.'  
'I am proud of every scar I have Typho. It's one thing for a front line soldier to have scars but it is highly inappropriate for a Senator to wear the scars of battle.'  
'I can agree to that Emily.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sending a recall instruction to his fighter, Plate followed Ahsoka down the ramp and put Emily's bags down out of the way before turning and casting Warrior out to have a free run nearby. Whistle-clicking a response, Warrior turned and fell into position beside Aurra, Harley coming up on her other side. Chuckling softly at Harley's antics, Emily stood beside Padmé and smiled at Kitty, clinging happily to her mother's hand.  
'Are you alright?' Anakin asked, concern for Padmé first in his mind.  
'Without Ahsoka's foresight, I fear things would have gone quite differently. Emily and Plate were also of great help during this ordeal.' Padmé replied, smiling softly at Emily.  
'Serve you well, your visions have, young Padawan.'  
'Thank you, Master Yoda. But we still don't know who's really behind this.'  
'Hmm. Concentrate, remember. What do you see?'  
'I'm here Ahsoka. Let your visions come and together we'll find the answer.' Plate guided, hands resting on Ahsoka's shoulders as she closed her eyes.

Falling into the vision together, Plate took a back seat and studied each impression that came up, trying to fit the flashes together into something coherent.  
'I see shapes. Large, devouring… I hear laughter. Bizarre laughter. And purple? I see a colour, purple.'  
'I can see yellow too, lines of yellow. I hear talking but I cannot recognise the language. It's very guttural, kept deep in throats.' Plate added, catching a few details Ahsoka missed.  
'I don't know what it means, none of it is familiar to me.'  
'It is to me. I've been thinking, Aurra Sing said the person who hired her simply wanted revenge for something I did to them.'  
'Well that could be a lot of people.'  
'Yes, but with Ahsoka and Plate's added details, I know someone who fit's the description.'  
'I'd not wish to seem rude but are my services required any longer? It has been a long couple of days and I know Kitty will want to see Rex again.' Emily grinned, gazing down at her daughter.  
'Of course Emily, he's waiting for you back at the temp barracks.' Anakin nodded, dismissing her from her responsibilities for the time being.  
'Thanks Skyguy.' Emily replied, whistling for Harley and loading their bags onto his saddle before walking away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Still hanging in close behind Ahsoka, Plate schooled his face into an unreadable expression and followed her off the transport to face the Hutt with Anakin.  
'Zirro.'  
'Oh. You must be Anakin Skywalker.'  
'Have you met my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano?'  
'Padawan.'  
'I believe you have a grudge against Senator Amidala.'  
'And what makes you say something so utterly ridiculous, youngling?'  
'It's because of Senator Amidala you're locked up in this place. The Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing attempted to kill the Senator. I believe you hired her for the job.'  
'I did no such thing!'  
'We have Aurra Sing in custody. She told us everything.' Plate countered, glad he could rise up to his full height in this place.  
'But…what? She told you…she told you what? Impossible. I should have hired someone better. Oh.'  
'You just guaranteed yourself an extra-long vacation in this lovely establishment.'  
'Do you see the conditions I'm living in? That…that insipid Senator put me in here! She deserves to die for leaving me to rot in this squalor!'  
'Well, thanks to you Zirro, and that little confession, you've just officially failed.'  
'You'll never get away with this! You have no idea what I'm capable of!'

Snigging as their transport headed back the way they'd come, Plate shook his head in wonder and squeezed Ahsoka's shoulder lightly in praise.  
'You played that quite well Plate, I'm impressed.'  
'Nothing to it Skyguy, I've had plenty of practise dealing with prisoners. My training included the art of backing people into confessions just like that.' Plate shrugged, still amazed how well it had worked this time.  
'He fell for it so easily too.'  
'What can I say Ahsoka, it's a gift.'


	42. The Citadel

Gathered for what would assuredly be a very interesting and potentially deadly mission for all involved, Emily couldn't help but smile at Fives and Echo who were also present. They looked so different now, proudly sporting their ARC Trooper armour and holding themselves with a new strength. It felt weird to be standing beside Rex but not actually beside him since he was actually attending the briefing via holodisplay.  
'As you are aware, the Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility. No one has ever escaped.'  
'There's a first time for everything.'  
'Indeed there is.'  
'Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent reconnaissance, so we've been forced to construct a crude map based upon data from the archives.'  
'And since the data is extremely old, the map will be difficult to rely on.'  
'So we're essentially going in blind.'  
"Beg your pardon General, but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?"  
'Rex, sometimes I'd wish you'd just keep your trap shut.' Emily groaned, face-palming beside him.  
'The Separatists won't dare kill Master Piell until they have what they need.'  
'He obtained the coordinates of a secret hyperspace lane known as the Nexus Route which travels into the heart of both the Republic and Separatist homeworlds.'  
'They could provide vital in manoeuvring our forces deep into remote Separatist sectors.'  
'Or the enemy could use them to slip through our defences and attack Coruscant.'  
'These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides, and could tip the scale of the war to whoever is in possession of them. That is all.'  
'Okay, so no pressure. And just so we're clear, this one is all Martian hands on deck. We're not leaving anyone out of this unless they choose to stay.' Emily added, giving Anakin and Obi-Wan a look she'd perfected, a look that told them what would happen if they tried arguing her call.

Sniggering behind her, Echo and Fives quickly fell silent when Rex gave them a look of his own. He didn't need to make eye contact for them to get the message; the cant of his helmet gave them all the warning they needed.  
'Lighten up Rex. Briefing's over, let them have their fun. It's been a while since we could just hang.' Emily grinned, turning and guiding the pair away, arms draped over their shoulders.  
"I'll see you three at mission start."  
'Of course Rex.' Emily nodded, guiding Echo and Fives from the room. 'So, what's the latest from Kamino?'  
'99's doing well, he's bounced back a fair way from his troubles. He used to rely on Chaos for transport, now he cruises the corridors with Panic. He still gets in there and cleans up the messes made by cadet squads but Panic's taken to doing most of the heavy lifting. At night he goes back to Chaos' quarters to sleep, I guess it's more comfortable for him there.' Echo grinned, one arm wrapped around Emily's waist. 'there are still days when 99 finds the most comfort in Chaos' arms and now that General Ti has allowed Chaos more time for his own pursuits, it all works out for them.'  
'We did hear some news about Hunter Squad though.' Fives added, also wrapping one arm around Emily's waist.  
'Ares give me strength. What has that lot gotten up to this time?' Emily groaned, having thought she was finished with that particular squad of misfits.  
'They got wiped out by that mad beast Savage Opress. From what we heard, the end came quickly for them all.'  
'No real surprise there. Those five were never going to make it far. Even after all we taught them, I knew they'd never survive in the real world. Next time the Jedi get the great idea to name a squad in my honour, I'll be choosing the candidates personally. Now how about a drink before we get back to the serious business of war?'  
'Sounds like a plan to me Emily.' Echo chuckled, allowing Emily to lead them through the Temple.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Kitted out in full battle gear, the full Martian team behind Obi-Wan and Anakin waited patiently in the hanger for the Jedi to arrive and give them the final details of the plan. They were all nervous about whatever was going to happen, balancing out the threats against what weaponry they could carry. But one of the biggest concerns for all of them was the fact they were going in without the usual heavy support they enjoyed from the bikes.  
'We're trusting those droids to get us into the Citadel?'  
'It's the only way. We're flying right into the heart of Separatist territory. Droids won't be detected.'  
'Doesn't mean we have to like this Cody. This plan gives me the creeps, reminds me of a botch job back on Mars.' Plate sighed, tracing his fingers over his faceplate.  
'Which one Plate? We had a few botch jobs to deal with.' Falcon asked, deeply against leaving Armageddon behind but there was no other option.  
'The one that gave me this, I still think about it.' Plate replied, tapping his mask again.  
'Yeah, well that was a major botch from top to bottom. This one should be better, we just have to keep our heads on straight and focus.' Decal soothed, securing his rifle and checking his foot pads were properly attached. He wasn't going with full boots, just in case his unique cybernetics were required. Rather he was wearing pads of hard foam to stop his claws from clicking without being difficult to remove. One flick of his ankles and they were gone.

Moving to sit beside Emily, Rex took her hand and squeezed gently, trying to boost her confidence about the mission as well as lifting his own spirits.  
'So Kitty's all settled in?'  
'Yeah, she's quite happy to spend a night under her beloved Uncle Kit-Kit's care. I'm just worried about this mission; it's totally unlike anything I've ever done before.'  
'We'll be okay angel, you'll see. Just remember the plan and we'll come out the other side.'  
'No plan ever survives first contact. You mark my words Rex; this mission will go hinky on us.'  
'You're not usually this negative about tight odds Emily. What's bugging you?'  
'There's a group of saying on Earth called Murphy's Laws. Among these laws are gems like; incoming fire has right of way; if the attack is going well, you walked into an ambush and my personal favourite, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I live by that warning and I've seen it happen many times.'  
'We've faced long odds together plenty of times and still come out alive.'  
'Rex, I've been getting into wars and killing enemies longer than you've been alive. Trust me when I say this mission will be one big foul up after another. Besides, you know from personal experience that no plan of Skywalker's ever goes right.'  
'Well there is that I suppose. This is going to sound insane but wanna share a carbon block?'  
'I thought each one was only designed for one person.'  
'We can always ask the General.'

Looking up when Obi-Wan and Anakin joined the group, Rex stood and tucked his helmet under his arm comfortably before drawing Emily in against his side.  
'Sir, given the limited space on the shuttle, Emily and I were wondering if it would be possible to share…'  
'I was about to suggest that Rex. Those who are particularly close can share, provided their combined effort won't stress the freezing units.' Anakin grinned, scanning the group slowly. 'Let the operators sort it out. They know the space constraints and what this process can handle.'  
'I've never been carbon-frozen before, General.'  
'It's the first time for us too.'  
'This is your idea? Carbon freezing?'  
'Hey, you wanted to shield us from the life-form scanners.'  
'Are we sure this thing is safe? I don't wanna end up a wall decoration.'  
'Relax Fives, I'm sure Kitty will appreciate your sacrifice to make her room pretty.' Emily sniggered, sidling up beside Rex and wrapping one arm around his waist.  
'Try to relax. We'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive.'  
'Whoa, where are you…oh, I get it. Looks like it's you and me brother.' Echo grinned, sidling up beside Fives.  
'I'm really not sure about this, guys.' Decal sighed, kneeling side on between Falcon's feet.  
'This had better not mess with my leg. I'm screwed if that's the case.' Tank uttered, lightly rubbing his denim covered steel.  
'Can we just get this over with?' Christine asked, cuddled up against Braid's side comfortably.  
'See you on the other side Cody.' Braidy called, head on Emission's shoulder.  
'Just wish we could squeeze in three.' Cody replied, still very uncomfortable with the idea.  
'No dice Cody looks like you're sharing with me instead.' Raider shrugged, stepping up beside Cody and tucking in close.  
'Are you sure about not joining us Charley?'  
'I'm not a soldier Obi-Wan, I'm just a mechanic. Besides, someone has to stay behind and look after Storm.'  
'Very well.'

Gulping as the alarm sounded, Emily made sure her lightsaber was properly secured to her belt and looked at Rex, a tender smile crossing her face.  
'For luck.' she uttered, leaning over and catching Rex's lips for a moment. Tightening his grip as the platform descended, Rex gently pushed Emily away and snuggled her in against his side, waiting for the oblivion he'd been warned to expect.  
'I love you.' he whispered, resting his cheek against her forehead as the freezing gas encased them.  
'Love you too.' Emily replied, her words floating around in his mind until the last moment.

Watching from the sidelines, Charley stared in wonder and disbelief as each solid block of carbonite was lifted from the chambers and set aside for loading. Moving among them, it was easy for her to recognise her friends, even through the heavy shielding they were all now encased inside. Touching them in turn and pushing out good thoughts, she wished them luck and asked for Ares to bless them all before moving aside and watching as they were loaded onto the transport.  
'Ares watch over and protect you all.' she uttered, turning and leaving the hanger before she changed her mind.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gasping and coughing from their ordeal, the strike team had a range of reactions to the freezing process. Some managed to stride from their cases as if nothing had happened, some staggered free and others hit the dirt heavily. Slipping from Braid's grip, Christine slammed to her knees, back aching as she tried to get air back into her starved lungs. Sinking down beside her, Braid took a deep breath and kissed her, forcing air into her lungs as he'd done a few times in the past. Staggering free, Modo plopped down on his butt and held his head in his hands, great shudders wracking his frame. Braidy and Emission held each other up and staggered clear, Cody stumbling to join them a moment later.  
'Hey, Snips.'  
'Hey, Master.'  
'I must have carbon sickness, because I could swear that's Ahsoka.'  
'Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help.'  
'I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew.'  
'Orders? From who?'  
'I discussed it with Master Plo.'  
'He didn't tell me.'  
'You were already in carbonite.'  
'Well, I gave you a specific order not to come!'  
'If there's one thing I've learned from you, Master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem.'  
'I see Anakin's new teaching method is to "do as I say, not as I do." Welcome aboard.'

Stretching his leg carefully, Tank nodded and helped Fives back to his feet, supporting him until he was feeling stable. Dropping to the ground like a stone, Falcon lifted his head and crawled clear, tail looping out to pull Decal with him.  
'Never again Skyguy, never again.' Plate groaned, removing his mask and rubbing a little warmth back into his scars.  
'So that's what's hiding under there.' Longshot mused, looking away when Raider elbowed him sharply.  
'Old war wound, I'll tell you the story later.' Plate sighed, slipping his mask back on.  
'Ohhh, talk about a ringing in the ears. Definitely not my idea of a good time.' Ghost groaned, crawling across the ground and hoping his head cleared.  
'I don't feel so great.' Voodoo uttered, clutching his stomach.  
'This was a bad idea Skyguy. We're going to need some time to get everything sorted out.' Shard sighed, still a little unsteady on his feet but he had to help his bros.  
'Clear a spot I'm gonna hurl.' Voodoo warned, stomach protesting violently to what had happened. Curling up a little more, he threw up violently, bent double in an attempt to ease his pain.  
'Easy bro, easy. I've got you.' Shard soothed, crouching and rubbing his back tenderly. 'Vinnie, how are you holding up?'  
'Just waiting for the world to stop spinning.' Vinnie replied, also looking a little queasy but he was holding his breakfast.  
'I vote we never, ever do this again.' Fog grunted, flopped out on his back and gasping for air still.  
'Seconded.' Fang agreed, curled up beside his mate.  
'You've got my vote.' Decal added, lifting his head from Falcon's knee. 'I've never felt this bad before.'  
'I have but hell, it's been a long time. Not since I was a kid.' Raider replied, taking a short walk to regain his balance.  
'Come on you lot, get it together.' Anakin sighed, looking around at the group in disbelief.  
'General, if you want a drunken, staggering team, we can leave now. But if you want an effective fighting force that stands a chance of getting off this rock, fuck off for a few minutes and let us get organised.' Falcon growled, easing up into a seated position.  
'Falcon's right, we're in no fit state to go anywhere just yet Skyguy.' Emily agreed, her steps growing steadier as she moved through the group and offered support where it was needed.

Slowly getting their acts together, the team collected their other supplies from the transport and lined up, ready to get under way. With enough firepower to put a real dent in droid numbers and a selection of more interesting toys, the group made their final preparations and double checked their kits to make sure they could handle any situation.   
'Everyone ready to go now?' Obi-Wan asked, scanning the group slowly.  
'We're good to go.' Falcon replied, slinging his Z-6 and cracking his neck.  
'Guard the shuttle, Artoo. We'll contact you when we're ready for take-off.'  
'Ares watch over and protect us all.' Emily offered, smiling as all her bros chorused the prayer, Martian and clone speaking as one.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching their first major obstacle, all the mice scanned the situation carefully and a few swore, really not liking their chances now that they could actually see what they were facing.  
'I see the entry point.'  
'You were right. The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks.'  
'Yes. We'll have to do it the old fashioned way, with ascension cables and a steel grip.'  
'I don't think so.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Electro-mines. There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height, and we hit one of those, the mission's over. They'll know we're here.'  
'Raider, anything you can do?'  
'Certainly not from here Emily. Even then, it's doubtful I can do anything.' Raider shrugged, scanning the cliff carefully.  
'I suppose that means we free-climb it.'  
'Oh yeah, piece of cake. Free-climb a cliff littered with electro-mines over a lava pit. This is going to be a real walk in the park.' Falcon groaned, moving forward and carefully making his way out onto the cliff face.

Spreading out and picking their paths carefully, the large group moved steadily up the cliff-face, coaxing each other along and dodging the electric arcs jumping between the mines.  
'The static from this is going to be fun.' Plate mused, heaving up another few inches.  
'Pass it to Decal, he'll make good use of it.' Tank shrugged, digging his fingers in again.  
'You hanging in there, Snips?'  
'Couldn't be better. I could do without the wind, though.'  
'Come on Ahsoka, you can do it.' Emily grinned, catching up with her and powering forward.  
'I don't have the same upper body strength you do Emily.'  
'I'm right here if you need a hand Ahsoka.' Plate offered, fur blowing wildly as he pushed up again.  
'Thanks Plate but I'll make it.'  
'The entry point is just a few more meters.'  
'Good, I'm starting to get cramps in my feet.' Shard muttered, continuing his battle against gravity.

Taking strength from Obi-Wan's hasty speed up the last short distance, the mice moved up before freezing and hugging the wall at the signal from above. Scarcely daring to breathe, they waited on the exposed rock face, unable to see the danger above their heads. All they could do was hang on, fight the cramps in their hands and pray whatever was up there would leave soon.  
'They locked the door! It's ray-shielded.' Obi-Wan called once the threat had gone.  
'Ray-shielded? That wasn't the plan!'  
'Well, it's in the plan now.'  
'There's an opening up there.'  
'We know. They're ventilation ducts. But they're far too small for us to gain access.'  
'Leave that to me Skyguy. Yo Falcon, give me a flick!' Decal grinned, skittering across the rock face and grabbing Falcon's tail.  
'Too small for you maybe, but I think I can squeeze through.'  
'Well, we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here. Perhaps she's right.'  
'Too slow Ahsoka, I've got this.' Decal called, launched up with a powerful flick of Falcon's tail. Getting a grip right above the vent, Decal dislodged the cover and slipped inside before Ahsoka could even start her scramble up the cliff.

Poking his head out of the vent on the other side of the doorway, Decal smirked and dropped silently to the floor, the thick foam pads he was wearing absorbing the shock perfectly. Turning and opening the door, he leant against the side and waited for the group to make their way up and inside.  
'Better luck next time Ahsoka.' he grinned, swinging up his carbine and scanning the area for threats.  
'You stole my opening.'  
'I didn't need to think about the gap, I knew I'd make it through. That's the difference between us Ahsoka, I'm trained for this sort of game. I'm small enough to squeeze into places no one things to look and I pack a mean punch when I have to fight my way out.'  
'You did good Dec, just like always.' Falcon praised, ducking through the door.  
'I do my best Falcon, you know that.'  
'Charger!' Fives called, reaching hopelessly for his falling brother as he screamed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Leapfrogging down the corridors and covering each other every step of the dangerous journey, the team pushed deeper into the Citadel, trusting in those around them to see them safely through to the other side of this mission.  
'Clear.'  
'Take out their surveillance.'  
'Falcon, watch your head.' Cody warned, nailing another mini-turret and falling back.  
'Oh shit. The walls are electrified. Go! Go, go, go!' Decal called, whipping around and sprinting back the way they'd come before diving into a cross corridor. Most of the team cleared the danger zone, but Longshot was caught in the crackling field and carried further down the corridor before bouncing a few times, his body smoking from the charge.  
'Longshot!'  
'We must keep moving.'

Hurrying into the detention area, Braidy picked up the trail and spun into the lead, Emission bounding up to join him. Moving up with them, Emily switched from pistols to her lightsaber, the dark blade snapping to life. Opening the door, Braidy and Emission pounded into the room, nailing the commando droids on guard before Emily swept in and sliced the interrogator in half before switching her grip and plunging the tip into the restraint unit. Catching Master Piell on her left shoulder, she eased down and set him on the floor, angling her blade away from all her companions.  
'Secure the entrance!'  
'Master Piell, are you alright?'  
'Obi-Wan. What took you guys so long?'  
'At least your sense of humour is still intact.'  
'It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker.'  
'So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?'  
'I got them, all right. Half of them, anyway. My Captain's got the other half.'  
'What'd I tell you Rex, there's always something.' Emily sighed, deactivating her lightsaber and rising.  
'I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorise part of the Intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half.'  
'Where's your Captain?'  
'Being held with the other officers, I assume.'  
'We're gonna need a new plan for getting out.'  
'We've needed that since we tripped that mine Skyguy.' Emily chuckled, removing her helmet and wiping the sweat from her eyes.  
'A woman in armour? You are not a Jedi, yet you carry a lightsaber.'  
'Emily Hunter, at your service Master Piell.'  
'There will be time for pleasantries later Emily. We really have to be going.'  
'Of course Obi-Wan.' Emily nodded, slipping her helmet on again and blending back in among the clones easily.

Hustling from the room, the group stuck close and kept up the cracking pace, determined to escape this hellhole intact and with the maximum number of survivors possible. No one had any illusions though, they knew this one was never going to give them a chance to catch their breaths. Rounding another corner, the team found themselves sandwiched between six commando droids. Lightsaber up, Emily stood ready beside Even and waited for her moment to strike. Her skills still weren't up to par with the Jedi but that didn't stop her from giving it her all and driving her blade through a backwards swing to skewer the droid getting a little too close to Rex. It didn't take long to deal with the commando team, six kills spread fairly equally throughout the team.  
'We need to keep moving.'

Suddenly a high pitched squeal filled the air, driving the mice to their knees. Then came a magnetic charge, the power enough to lift Tank, Decal, Modo and Anakin up to the ceiling, along with all their weapons.  
'Anakin!' Obi-Wan called, snapping to look up.  
'Decal!' Falcon roared, gazing up at Decal now hanging upside down from his shin plates.  
'Tank!' Emily cried, struggling against the pain as she focused on Tank, flesh leg kicking uselessly.  
'Modo!' Vinnie worried, hanging onto his mask desperately to keep his secret. The worry of those on the floor shot through the roof as a charge raced across the ceiling, drawing forth screams of pain from their trapped friends.  
'Master!'  
"You fools! I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your fellow Jedi, because you're going to be my guests for a very long time!"  
'Aww crap, magnetised commando droids.' Falcon uttered, scrambling for a new plan. 'Fuck it. It's better than no plan.' he shrugged, launching from his spot and tackling one of them. Driving the droid into the floor, he tore it into pieces easily.

Straining up for his lightsaber, Anakin fought against pain and the electricity racing through him and managed to snag his lightsaber. Activating the blade, he swung and deactivated the magnets, dropping the weapons and his companions to the floor heavily. Catching her weapon before it hit the deck, Emily planted one hand on Echo's shoulder and rolled, tearing the far pair of commando droids apart without any help.  
'Are you alright Sir?'  
'Yeah. Let's get out of here.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hustling into another detention corridor, Falcon skidded to a halt in front of a different door, jaw dropping in disbelief and horror.  
'What is it Falcon?' Obi-Wan hissed, darting back down to Falcon's side.  
'There is another of us here, another mouse we didn't know about. Decal, give me some backup here.' Falcon replied, switching his Z-6 for his carbine as Decal hurried down the corridor. Smacking the release, Decal was first into the room, shorting out the two commando droids left on guard before rushing to the brown mouse crumpled on the floor.  
'Falcon, its Stoker.' he called, checking for a pulse as Falcon rushed into the cell.

Stoker was a mess, blood matting his fur and scraggly ponytail. Covered in the marks of torture, it really was amazing that he was still alive. Removing his vest, Falcon tore it into strips and carefully bound as many of Stoker's wounds as he could before lifting the battered officer from the decking.  
'No! Please, no more! I beg you, no more.' Stoker pleaded, struggling against the strong arms that held him so tenderly.  
'Shhh, it's alright Stoker. You're with friends now, you're safe.' Falcon soothed, thinking for a moment before turning to Decal. 'I've got an idea but I'll need to borrow your bandana.'  
'Sure but what do you want with that?' Decal nodded, releasing the purple cloth from his arm.  
'Stoker ain't going to make it out of here under his own steam. Bind his wrists, he'll never have the strength to hold on alone.' Falcon directed, shifting his grip and moving Stoker into a more comfortable position.

Moving around to Falcon's right side, Decal smoothed out the cloth before binding Stoker's wrists around Falcon's neck, securing the battered General quickly. Left arm wrapped under Stoker's arms and gripping around his legs, Falcon wrapped his tail around Stoker's ankles for additional support before rising and hurrying from the cell again.  
'Braid, I'm going to need your help.'  
'What's the…Stoker?'  
'Yeah, he's weak but still hanging in there. Cover my open flank bro, I can't do this alone.'  
'I've got it bro, I understand.' Braid nodded, swinging around to Falcon's left flank and trying not to stare at Stoker's bedraggled condition. 'Now that's just wrong. These sick bastards took his tail.'  
'I know, it's horrible. We have to get him out of here.'

Emerging from a different cell, Obi-Wan took in the sight of the mouse Falcon was carrying and pushed down his revulsion, knowing he'd need a clear head if they were ever going to get out of this mess.  
'Can you still keep up Falcon?'  
'Don't worry about me General Kenobi, I'll keep up. He weighs practically nothing, I'm honestly surprised he's still alive.'  
'Will he survive our escape?'  
'I'll make sure he does. I am strong enough to carry him and still provide heavy fire support, don't worry.'  
'Alright, let's move. This way, hurry.' Obi-Wan nodded, leading his half of the team away at a run.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrambling through the doorway Anakin had cut in the wall, the second half of the team spread out and made their way along an old tunnel, constantly alert and on the watch for anything that could cause a problem.  
'This is one of the original fortress tunnels.'  
'The advantage of old archive data.'  
'The tunnel's clear!'  
'Keep your voice down Ahsoka, sound travels quite well in tunnels like these.' Plate warned, hustling after her.  
'Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked. Things seem to be going as planned.'  
'It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me. What then?'  
'It's when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best. Trust me. All else fails, the mice are great for getting us all out of tight situations.'  
'I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker.'  
'Then let me remind you, we rescued you back there. And I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude, Captain Tarkin.'  
'Don't forget to shut the door you two.' Emily chuckled, glancing back at Fives and Echo before taking off after Ahsoka.  
'What's the rush Emily?' Anakin asked, bounding after her.  
'Did you or did you not see Stoker's condition? We have to get him out of here and back to proper medical care before we lose him.'


	43. Counterattack

Packing the wounded clones out along the narrow tunnel walkways, the mice kept a sharp eye out for danger and listened intently but they knew from long experience that tunnels tended to distort sound. All they could do was keep their guard up and push on, hoping for a miracle and a clear path out.  
'Artoo, are you and your battle droids ready to go?'  
'I can walk you know.'  
'I know Lieutenant but there is nothing wrong with one brother helping another.' Raider replied, glancing back at the man he was carrying. 'Just relax and let me take the weight for a while.'  
'Well, alright.'  
'All right, get the ship fired up, we'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi-Wan, assuming he's still on schedule.'  
'You just know Obi-Wan's going to say the same thing about you.' Emily mused, bringing up the rear of the team.  
'Without doubt Emily.' Anakin replied, still unable to shake the feeling that something was going to go bad.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Getting by in his own way, Falcon cursed under his breath and squirmed through the air vents, wishing he'd suggested switching to Skywalker's team now that he was loaded down with Stoker's limp frame.  
'Are you sure you don't want some help Falcon?'  
'I'm fine Obi-Wan, stop fussing. This isn't my preferred place but I'm not giving up yet.'  
'Whatever's easiest for you Falcon. This passage will get us near the landing pad.' Obi-Wan nodded, looking up the vertical shaft.  
'This is going to be fun.' Falcon sighed, shifting his grip and starting his ascent. Using his size to his advantage he sandwiched Stoker between the wall and his chest, cradling his diminished weight in his tail and climbing quickly.  
'Artoo, send the shuttle to the rear landing pad.'  
"We've already been given the go-ahead by General Skywalker, Sir. Assuming you are still on schedule."  
'The trick will be if Anakin arrives on time.'

Scrambling higher into the vents, the team strung out and tried to keep their confidence levels up but it was getting harder and harder to stay positive about this situation.  
'A probe!' Cody called, increasing the pressure on everyone. Bounding past the mice, Master Piell gave chase, lightsaber flashing high above them before he dropped back down towards them and grabbed a handhold.  
'Did you get it?' Obi-Wan asked, looking down then snapping his gaze back up when he heard a noise. 'Security doors! Move or you'll be cut in half!'

Dropping back, Falcon spread out his limbs and locking his position in the vent, hoping he had the strength to hold on against whatever came their way. Letting go of his grip, Decal plummeted back down to Falcon, trusting in his mate to keep them all safe. In another section, Braidy and Emission locked together to stabilise their place, backs pressed together and feet digging into the wall. Cody hung below them, their tails wrapped around him and keeping him tucked up against their asses. Thinking fast, Braid stretched out and braced in all four corners of a section, Christine draped over his chest and hanging on tight. Dropping down to land beside Master Piell, Vinnie grabbed a handhold and tucked into a ball, looking up in time to see Modo taking up a similar position above him. They all heard the death cry of another clone, caught in the crushing power of the doors and torn apart.  
'How about a leg up?' Even asked, looking up at Vinnie.  
'Always happy to help a Jedi.' Vinnie replied, lifting him up so he could cut through the barrier above them. Slicing out a neat circle, Even pushed it aside and poked his head through the breech, glad to see Obi-Wan and Modo were both still intact and alive.  
'We lost one. Looks like we've got some cutting to do.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Continuing to pick their way along the tunnels, the mice switched their burdens around so no one got tired and kept moving towards their goal. Slicing through a probe droid, Anakin rejoined the team and nodded, satisfied with their accomplishment so far.  
'I am beginning to admire the design of this fortress. It's rather formidable to evade.'  
'How can you admire such a horrible place?'  
'Ah, you reveal your short-sightedness. This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours.'  
'Emily, please can I gag that mouthy jerk?'  
'Unfortunately Tank, no. I'd love nothing more than to shut him up but we have to take care of those we rescue.'  
'He has a point.' Anakin added, his comment referring back to Tarkin's comments. 'All right Snips, I need you to lead the group. Keep following the tunnel. I'll catch up.'  
'Hey, where are you going?'  
'Obi-Wan's not here, so someone has so protect our flank.'  
'I guess it's a good thing I came along after all.'

Leading the group further into the tunnel network, Ahsoka took strength from Plate, glad he was right beside her and giving her subtle guidance of his own.  
'I am concerned that the Jedi have elected this child to lead the group.'  
'I've served with her many times and I trust her, Captain.'  
'Young though Ahsoka is, she's got a certain knack for leadership.' Emily added, knocking shoulders with Rex before moving back to relieve Echo from rear guard.  
'Uh-oh.'  
'Dead end.'  
'I'll see what I can come up with.' Raider offered, bounding off towards the solid rock at the end of the tunnel.

Hearing a worrying sound from behind them, Plate yanked Ahsoka out of the direct line of fire as Fives scanned the area beyond their current position.  
'Look out!'  
'Time to make scrap metal bros.' Tank grinned, opening fire on the approaching droids.  
'I can blow this wall Ahsoka, it's not too thick.'  
'Do it Raider!'  
'Stand by.'  
'Incoming commando droids with personal shields.'  
'Well this keeps getting better and better.'  
'What happened? Why didn't you blow the wall? That part of the plan was your job.'  
'Fire in the hole!'  
'Raider's working on it.'

Diving for cover, Raider narrowly avoided the backwash of debris from his charges but he did land in the direct line for the debris from Emily's anti-droid charges at the entrance of their position.  
'Not bad Raider, not bad at all.'  
'Thanks Ahsoka, it's what I do best.'  
'You certainly know how to make an impression.'  
'And unlike some explosives techs, I've still got all my fingers. That's the sign of a true explosives master.'  
'I'm sure you'll get more chances to play with your bombs Raider. Let's get out of here.' Emily sighed, hoisting up one of the wounded clones and heading for their new exit.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Crouching in the vents near the landing platform, the team took a moment to gather their thoughts and prepare new battle plans until Obi-Wan made his call on the situation.  
'The shuttle's there but there's no sign of Artoo.'  
'Something might have happened. We'll have to make our way around to the other side and get a different view. This could be a trap.'  
'There's no could be about it Obi-Wan. My gut is telling me we're about to get into a very sticky situation and you know how accurate my gut instincts are.' Falcon warned, checking on Stoker's condition and hoping he had the strength to hold on just a bit longer.  
'Do you still have that other device?' Obi-Wan asked, not wanting to put Falcon in a situation where his wounded charge might be killed. 'The one you thought could help our escape?'  
'Yeah but there's no way I could safely launch from here. I'd need more space and a big distraction to get across to a suitable landing zone with Stoker.'  
'I could always throw you out and give you a solid push in the right direction.'  
'Well, I really do need to get Stoker to a medic and the only one we've got is with Skywalker's team. Just don't drop me or anything stupid Obi-Wan.' Falcon nodded, carefully working his way forward.  
'I'll be extra careful this time Falcon.'

Force-pushing the side vent well out of the way, Obi-Wan moved back to make space for Falcon to take his jump. Adjusting the metal and leather harness secure around his torso, Falcon checked the straps were tight and that Stoker was secure against his chest before nodding and looking back at his friends.  
'Ares watch over and protect you all.'  
'And you as well Falcon.' Decal replied, still wary of Windvest's invention but it was their only chance to get Stoker to safety.  
'Alright, here goes nothing.' Falcon sighed, crushing down on his fear as he propelled his bulk out of the vent and dropped. Reaching into the Force again, Obi-Wan caught his fall and lifted him up, propelling him towards the pipeline exit with mighty shove.  
"I am unseen. I am unseen." Falcon thought, repeating the mantra over and over again as he opened the device strapped to his back. With a sharp snap and a series of clicks, the foldable wings unfurled and caught the breeze, lifting him higher into the sky. Hands wrapped over the controls, Falcon caught the best wind and soared, heading for the pipeline and hoping no one noticed him.

With Falcon safely on his way, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the second plan, taking the cable from Cody and securing it to the opposite grill. Backing out the open side, he nodded once and kicked off, arching out and down to land on a suitable walkway some distance below. Securing line, he signalled Cody and moved aside as Braidy slid into sight and down.

Keeping his touch light, Falcon used the evening light levels to conceal his flight as he aimed for the pipeline and tipped his wings to reduce airspeed and height. Constantly adjusting his angles and course, he glided easily on the winds, the foldable wings designed for use in this sort of place but they were still in the prototype stage. Opening the dump vents, he shifted the angle and lowered his feet, running into a neat landing and folding the wings away again with a softer series of clicks. Resettling Stoker quickly, he hurried for the pipeline, firing his grappling line on the fly. Scrambling up the pipe, he found the access hatch and spun the wheel. Yanking the hatch open, he shot inside and closed the hatch quietly, spinning the wheel so no one would know just what had transpired.

Receiving the mind brush from Falcon, Obi-Wan nodded and led his team along the narrow walkway and around to a smaller landing pad with several STAPs parked waiting for action. Helping the clones down before jumping down with Master Piell, he activated his comm.  
'Anakin?'  
"I must commend you on your escape tactics, but in the end it was easy to predict your every move."  
'Oh fuck, here we go again.' Christine groaned, dropping her rifle as two turrets whirred to life beside them.  
'At least Stoker got away.' Braid replied, stepping back from the crab droid that had just landed.  
'Yeah, but we could have used Falcon's help. I can't do much about all these droids.' Decal sighed, working out just how much damage his best shock would do to four commando droids and three droidika.  
'Here's hoping team two is having better luck.' Braidy uttered, calming Cody with a touch.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting at the bottom of the pipe he'd used to reach Skywalker's team, Falcon sighed with relief when he spotted the second team approaching. Climbing down carefully, he hurried to join them, Shard pushing his way forward to meet them halfway.  
'What are you doing here Falcon?' Anakin asked, confused by the sudden appearance of the biggest mouse.  
'Stoker needs urgent medical attention. You split the team before we even got a chance to check him over.'  
'Where did you find him Falcon? He's a bloody mess.' Shard asked, getting a couple of different antibiotic shots into Stoker's neck along with a painkiller.  
'He was in the same detention block as the rescued clones. He's malnourished and weak, he's been in and out since I picked him up. I don't think it's quite sunk in that he's safe now.'  
'Wouldn't surprise me, he's a mess. There isn't much I can do in our current situation but cover wounds and treat for shock. I can try to get some fluids into him but he's so weak I doubt he'll be able to swallow them.'  
'Come on Shard, you have to try. You're his only chance at the moment.'  
'Alright, I'll see what I can manage. We really have to get off this forsaken rock now.' Shard nodded, guiding Falcon to sit against the wall and setting his medkit down.

Unfolding a special blanket, Shard tucked it around Stoker gently, careful not to harm him any more than he'd already had to suffer. Rifling through his kit again, he pulled out a small jar of fluid capsules. Fishing one out, he managed to open Stoker's jaw and push the capsule right to the back of his throat. Instincts kicking in, Stoker swallowed the capsule, still pretty much out to it but at least he'd gotten the first one down.  
'You know what to do with these?'  
'Yeah, I know. Keep shoving them down his throat until there's time to get an IV line and real fluids running into him.'  
'We might make a field medic out of you yet Falcon. You want the belt brace too?'  
'That would be handy bro, it's getting tiring only having one free hand.'  
'Alright, up you get and I'll prep the belt brace.

Using the wall to his advantage, Falcon regained his feet and settled Stoker against his left flank comfortably. Unrolling the straps, Shard threaded the soft leather around Falcon's belt and under Stoker's legs to give support and reduce the load Falcon had to carry through his shoulders. Snugging up the straps until they were set to proper tension, Shard nodded and stepped back, letting Falcon test the new support straps for comfort.  
'If you two are quite ready. This pipe leads up to the top of the ridge, where Artoo will pick us up and get us out of here.'  
'Give it a rest Anakin. Stoker needs medical care or he could die or do you really not care?' Falcon sighed, climbing back up to the pipe and turning to help Shard up as well.  
'Ease up Anakin. Stoker is an important figure to all mice, he's a war hero and an inspiration. His rescue will mean a huge boost to Martian morale here.' Emily sighed, ignoring the horrid smell seeping from the pipe.  
'Let's go! Let's go! Everyone in. Don't use your lights, and make sure your weapons are locked. The slightest electronic pulse could ignite this whole tube.'  
'I hope somebody tells the droids that.'  
'Oh shut up Tarkin before I make you shut up. I've had about enough of your incessant whining.' Emily snarled, shoving him into the pipe and starting to climb.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Marched through the corridors in single file, hands bound behind their heads, the mice with Kenobi were silently fuming at their treatment and plotting their escape all over again. It was taking quite an effort to not just open up full scale war but they had to pick their moment carefully.  
'Welcome back.'  
'Whoa, hello ugly.' Braidy uttered, getting his first real look at their jailer.  
'I must say, you're not at all what I pictured for someone who has such a soft voice.'  
'I want your half of the information. Give it to me now, or I'll start executing your men.'  
'This is war, Sobeck. They're all prepared to die to protect that Intel.'  
'Whoa, not me you idiot. Heck, if I had the Intel, I'd hand it over. I ain't dying for any Jedi.' Christine snapped, definitely not appreciating the droid weapon shoved in her face. 'Threaten a clone, you might get somewhere.'  
'Really?' Sobeck asked, swinging his aim into the clone standing beside Christine. He gasped and leant back but his fate was sealed, the point blank shot going right through his helmet. Offering up a mental prayer for forgiveness, Christine kept her face stoic as Sobeck moved to aim at another clone in the line. He reacted with the same shock as his brother, gasping and leaning back from the weapon even though he knew it wouldn't matter.  
'Sir, we have located the other group and our droids are closing in on them.'  
'Your Jedi resolve only delays the inevitable. Take them to Interrogation. Torture them slowly.'  
'It's another day in paradise.' Braidy muttered, understanding why Christine had done what she'd done but still grateful it hadn't been Cody in the firing line.

Preparing their mental defences against any form of torture, the mice knew they'd come through it alright but that didn't stop the worry for their friends. None of them were comfortable with the idea of their friends being tortured but really, there was little that could be done. Rounding another corner, the group was careful to keep their composure when they spotted three very familiar droids and knew they weren't in any serious trouble.  
'We'll take them from here.'  
'Uh, I think we have a…'  
'We'll handle it.'  
'Yes, Sir!'

Moving from the custody of the red tagged droids to the blue ones, the group kept the stoic looks and seemed resigned to their fate but now they at least had half a chance to get out of this mess again. Rounding a corner, the group smiled as Artoo announced his presence with a cheery little tune.  
'Good to see you Artoo. I wondered where you've been.' Obi-Wan offered, kneeling and lowering his arms.  
'Sorry about that, I didn't know what else to do.' Christine sighed, looking around at the clones.  
'It's alright Christine, you've got a family to think about.' Cody replied, patting her shoulder lightly.  
'The Commander is pleased to see you as well, Sir, but would like to return to the shuttle as soon as possible.'  
'Yes, I couldn't agree more.'  
'Thanks Artoo.' Braidy grinned, snapping the deactivated cuffs off and tossing them aside.  
'I don't know why they even bother trying that.' Modo mused, easing breaking through his cuffs before setting his friends free.  
'Droids. No disrespect Artoo.' Emission shrugged, patting Artoo's dome lightly.  
'What about General Skywalker, Sir?'  
'Not to worry, he'll switch to plan B. I am concerned about how Falcon is doing with Stoker though, I was hoping to keep him out of any serious fighting.'  
'Stoker's tough and Falcon cares about him a lot. They'll be fine.' Decal offered, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Completing their vertical efforts, the mice didn't seem to worry about the foul odour filling the air as they pushed forward, spreading out and breathing as if there was no issue.  
'How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?'  
'Captain Tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?'  
'I came in just up ahead, not far now.' Falcon guided, forcing another fluid capsule down Stoker's throat.  
You may have earned my trust General Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is still lacking.'  
'You lack faith in the Jedi.'  
'I find their tactics ineffective. The Jedi Code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory. To do whatever it takes to win. The very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war. Have I offended you?'  
'No. I've also found that we sometimes fall short of victory because of our methods.'  
'Well, I see we agree on something.'  
'Emily, please?' Tank asked, really tired of Tarkin's constant morale sapping talk.  
'Only if you're willing to haul his dead weight around as well as our wounded.'  
'Can't we at least gag him? Let him walk under his own steam.'  
'I can hear you.'  
'Please do, I've heard about all I'm willing to listen to at the moment. Something needs to be done before I decide to just beat some sense into him personally.' Emily nodded, exhausted mentally thanks to Tarkin's whining.  
'You've got it Emily.' Tank replied, fishing a bandana out of his pocket and tying a knot in the middle before forcefully gagging the irritating Captain.  
'Thank you Tank. I was starting to consider putting the smack down on him as well.' Rex sighed, relaxing a little more now that Tarkin was silent.  
'Was that really necessary Emily?'  
'I never do anything that isn't necessary in one way or another Skyguy.'  
'I think I found the way out.' Ahsoka called, smirking at Tarkin. 'That the ladder you used Falcon?'  
'That's the one Ahsoka.' Falcon confirmed, ready for combat but he knew he'd have to be careful.

Scrambling up the ladder and cracking the hatch open, Ahsoka scanned the area around the exit for any threats or perhaps their only way off this forsaken rock.  
'What do you see, Snips?'  
'The coast is clear.'  
'Any sign of Obi-Wan and the shuttle?'  
'No, I don't see him or Artoo anywhere.' Ahsoka replied, pushing the hatch open fully and starting to climb out. Hearing the cocking of guns, Emily and Rex both pushed forward, bringing their weapons to bear but they needn't have worried much. Ahsoka made short work of the droids in her range.  
'Alright Ahsoka, we're on our way out.' Emily warned, shooting up the ladder and opening fire in support.  
'We've got to go!' Ahsoka called, looking back down into the pipe.  
'Let's go make another mountain of scrap.' Raider grinned, charging up the ladder and swinging his Z-6 into action.  
'Right behind you Raider.' Echo replied, scrambling up the ladder and into battle.

Behind the screen of combined fire from two Z-6 cannons, the team scrambled up out of the fuel pipe and slid down the back side of the pipe before heading to take cover behind a suitably large geographic feature.  
'We're going to need another new plan.' Anakin sighed, darting around behind the rock.  
'I've already got one organised Skyguy. Everyone take cover.' Raider replied, clutching a remote in one hand. 'This is going to be one hell of a blast.' he warned, pressing the firing button.

For a moment nothing happened, then, with an earth jarring boom, Raider's charge went off in a brilliant fireball. Smoke billowed into the evening sky and secondary explosions continued up and down the pipe, bringing down a massive shower of debris all around the area. Smiling proudly at his efforts, Raider motioned for everyone to stay back against the rock for a little bit longer. Then he jumped back as well, narrowly avoiding a still chattering crab droid carcass as it crashed down near them.  
'Now that was fucking beautiful. Ohh, if only Sidewinder had seen it. He'd be so proud of how far I've come.' Raider beamed, poking his head out and admiring the damage.  
'Top marks Raider, I haven't seen a boom like that in ages. Fucking well done, it was perfect.' Emily praised, clapping him on the back proudly.  
'Alright, enough with the celebrations. Let's go! Time for plan B.'  
'So what's the plan this time Skyguy?' Falcon asked, checking Stoker's pulse again.  
'We'll meet Artoo at Obi-Wan's position.'  
'It's better than no plan at least.' Plate shrugged, helping Ahsoka to her feet and heading out.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Following along like dutiful prisoners, Kenobi's team kept their mouths shut and gave no indication of the trouble that was about to be unleashed on the droids standing against them.  
'Heavy lasers…those are going to be a problem.' Braid uttered, familiar with most of the heavy weapons used in the war.  
'Hush Braid, we will find a way.' Obi-Wan whispered, trying to find his calm before all hell broke loose.  
'Hold it! Where are you going with these prisoners?'  
'We're transferring them board the shuttle. From Citadel to Point Tarron.'  
'Point Tarron? There's no outpost there.'  
'Uh, it's new. We have orders. We're coming aboard.'

They were so close to the shuttle, they could have rushed it but they held steady, making their way slowly towards the shuttle. Hearing the beeping commlink, Decal almost gave the game up but he held it together, years of practise making it easy to shove his worry aside.  
'Wait.'  
"The prisoners are escaping with reprogrammed battle droids. Let no one on board that shuttle."  
'Scatter!' Braid snapped, training kicking in as he scooped Master Piell up and shot for cover. 'Now where's that damn droid with my weapon?' he growled, setting Piell down behind a cargo container.  
'That was unnecessary Braid.'  
'My mandate is to protect Jedi. Technically I'm assigned to Obi-Wan but I switch my focus around to any Jedi nearby without their own guards.' Braid explained, grinning when one of Artoo's droids raced their way, Z-6 slung over its shoulders.  
'Your weapon Braid.'  
'Thanks, we're going to need all the firepower we can get to deal with this.' Braid nodded, checking the power charge and swinging the weapon up.

Poking his head out, Braidy adjusted the sights on his carbine and fired, managing to take out one droid in the turrets before disappearing behind cover again. Whipping a charge across the landing area, Emission rolled back to avoid the debris and smiled at the sight coming in from their flank. Black blade crackling and spitting angrily, Emily covered Rex easily, switching smoothly to her pistols as required.  
'Sorry I'm late.'  
'How nice of you to join us!'  
'Braid, tally!'  
'Commandos, standards and crabs! Priority one turrets, far side! Target Alpha still secure!'  
'Tally confirmed. Target Beta still secure!' Emily replied, glancing at Tarkin for a moment. 'Alright bros, let's get our shuttle back!'  
'The ship is surrounded.'  
'We can take it back Ahsoka. With teamwork and a little Martian ingenuity.' Plate grinned, Falcon skidding in behind him.  
'Stoker's still with us I take Falcon.'  
'He's holding in there Obi-Wan. We really have to get out of here though, I don't know how much more he can take.'  
'I understand Falcon.'  
'So what's the plan? We all heard the tally from Braid but what's your take on the situation Obi-Wan.' Raider pushed, checking what charges he had left.  
'Those turrets are my main concern. If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape.'  
'Whatever we're going to do, we'd better do it fast.'  
'Incoming standards on STAPs!' Falcon roared, bringing up his modified Z-6 and opening fire on them.

Swinging out from behind cover, Raider spun another of his many charges across the ground to blow right under a crab and tear it apart. Prepping another charge, he sent it higher, trying to reach the turrets but even his stabilised long drop explosives couldn't make the distance and fell short.  
'Commandos with personal shields!' Tank barked, moving to try and get at their flank and around their shields. Moving out from behind cover, Echo pitched a grenade into them, throwing the commandos around. Sweeping his Z-6 arc, Tank picked some of them off but one got away and up into the nearest turret.  
'Reactivated turret!' Decal warned, shocking the nearest droid and flying back behind cover.  
'Raider!'  
'Negative Emily! Distance exceeds even long drop charges!'  
'This is our only chance. We've got to stop him.'

Whirling behind cover and popping out beside Fives, Emily switched to her carbine and opened fire, trying to offer Echo some sort of cover fire but with so much going on, their fields of fire were all messed up.  
'Be careful Echo.'  
'Echo! Turret tracking!' Plate warned, trying to distract the droid with a different fire arc but it was totally focused on Echo.  
'Echo, look out!'

Time seemed to slow for the group standing closest to Echo as he reached the ramp and eased up it slowly, trading shots with the turret. The first nine shots missed but on the tenth, disaster struck again. The droid at the controls of the turret found his mark, destroying the shuttle and killing Echo in the explosion. Despite it all, Emily found a reason to smile in the mess as a piece of the shuttle obliterated the turret that had been it's destruction.  
'Echo!' Fives called desperately, regaining his feet after the explosion.  
'We have to go now!'  
'Fall back! Fall back!'  
'Ahsoka, grab me that helmet.' Emily insisted, taking cover and looking out to where Echo's smoking helmet sat forgotten.  
'It's to dangerous out there Emily.'  
'Force grab it, you know you can.'  
'I can see this is important to you.' Ahsoka nodded, concentrating and bringing the scorched and damaged helmet to her reach.  
'You have no idea Ahsoka. Echo was one of my best friends, and now someone has to tell a very special clone that he's lost another brother.' Emily replied, taking the helmet and tucking it in her pack before joining the charge away from the airfield.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting patiently on Coruscant, Killer, Cosmo, Blade and Speed sat near their Generals and prayed for good news from the strike team. They were all worried but trying to hide it and keep the faith.  
'Generals, incoming message.' Speed called, activating the holodisplay.  
'Master Kenobi, what has happened?'  
"I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle."  
"By situation, he means big explosion. We're going to need a rescue."  
'It will be done. I'm sending our cruisers now.'  
'General Koon, with respect, there is an alternative.'  
'Cosmo, we have little time for discussion here. But I will listen to your suggestions.'  
'Send the Rising Freedom to their assistance. She's bigger, stronger and faster than any other cruiser we possess and contains many secrets that will give her an even greater edge over the Separatist warships blockading the area. Five extra fighter wings, twice the weapons and double shielding means she's got the best chance of getting through and staging a rescue. Her armour drop ability means she can make a faster escape and return to Coruscant than even your best Admirals can manage. I'm not saying don't send backup but let Rising Freedom be your flagship for this one. Let her have a chance to get out and do what she's programmed to do.'  
'Have we enough mice to staff the Rising Freedom if we bring her to this battle?'  
'Yes General Windu. In truth, only five are required to handle manoeuvring and combat but extra hands make it easier. A Helmsman and Navigator, Bridge Officer, Master Gunner and Master Pilot are all that is really required but extra gunners and pilots to guide her wings will be helpful.' Blade replied, checking the positions off on his fingers.  
'Very well, we will use the Rising Freedom to lead this attack. I was most impressed with her battle report after the Battle for Kamino.' Mace nodded, satisfied with their idea.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hidden in a cave near the Citadel tower, the battered team tried to come up with a new plan and keep morale up but with every passing moment that became a bigger challenge.  
'We'll need to hold out until the Council sends a ship.'  
'Not a problem. We've beat them once, we'll beat them again.'  
'This landscape is almost impossible to cross. How are we going to get to the rendezvous point?'  
'That is the trap of the Citadel. It was designed so it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower.'  
'Lucky we're not just any fugitives.'  
'I hope you're right.'  
'I don't know how much help that's going to be Skyguy. Morale is low, we have nothing much left to hope for. Rescue might come but how many of us are going to be left when it arrives?' Plate sighed, looking down at Ahsoka.  
'That sort of attitude really isn't helping matters Plate.'  
'It needed to be said Obi-Wan. We'll follow you through this, you know that but in the end, what chance to we really have of a rescue? The Separatists will not just let a Republic fleet hang around long enough to get us out of here.' Falcon nodded, checking on Stoker's condition and getting another capsule down his throat.  
'Emily, is there no words of comfort you can offer?' Ahsoka asked, wishing she knew how to lift their flagging spirits.  
'If there are, I can't think of them Ahsoka. Right now, I don't want to offer comfort, I want to be comforted. We have all lost brothers in this raid. First Charger, then Longshot and now Echo. Men we knew well and called brother so proudly.'  
'Don't forget Carver, I'll regret that one for a long time.' Christine added, hanging her head sadly.  
'We have to push on Emily. Echo wouldn't want us to mourn his loss now. He'd want us to wait and celebrate his name and deeds over a cold one at his favourite watering hole on Coruscant.' Fives tried, slinging one arm around her shoulders.  
'I know Fives, it's still hard though. His sacrifice will be honoured for years to come.' Emily nodded, removing her pack and opening it so Fives could see what she'd grabbed. 'I will see that he is enshrined in the memorial on Coruscant, tended by the mice left there.'  
'He'd like that Emily.'

Moving through the group, Rex caught Emily's hand and turned her to face him before removing her helmet and handing it over. Removing his own, he cupped her cheek and smiled sadly, a lone tear falling for a brother he'd cared so much about.  
'You are my strength Emily, my guiding angel when I don't know if I'll make it home. You have carried my burdens when I was struggling, pushing me to new heights and opening a new world to my eyes. Now it is my turn to lift the weight from your shoulders and carry you higher.' he uttered, drawing her close and holding tight. 'There is no shame in tears.'  
'We really don't have time for this, guys.'  
'Go to hell Skyguy. You might not give a crap about the people who give up their lives for this war but each one is special to us. Emily truly cared for the survivors of Domino Squad after the Rishi Moon incident. She wept for Hevy after his untimely death, now let her have a moment to regain focus until there is time to mourn Echo's loss.' Tank sighed, giving Skywalker a sharp smack across the back of the head.

Tears falling silently, Emily allowed herself a few moments to grieve on Rex's shoulder before lifting her head and stepping back, shoulders squaring again. Reaching deep for comfort, he managed a tiny smile and brushed her knuckles over Rex's cheek before leaning in to catch a chaste kiss.  
'Watch my back Echo, just as I watched yours on Rishi.' she whispered, slipping her helmet on and turning to Fives. 'Come on brother, let's finish this for Echo.'  
'For Echo.' Fives nodded, moving back up into the group proper.  
'I ever hear you disrespecting the fallen like that again Anakin and I will make you hurt.' Emily hissed, the set of her shoulders more than enough added warning to prove her point.


	44. Citadel Rescue

Picking their way across the volcanic terrain, the battered and exhausted team dug deep for strength and helped each other along, hands reaching out in support at every turn.  
'We're clear!'  
'For the moment anyway Rex.' Windvest sighed, lowering his rifle and cracking his neck.  
'What's our next move?'  
'We're going to have to fight our way off this rock.'  
'Contact the Council, see when they plan to rescue us.'  
'I'll handle it.'  
'I'm almost afraid to ask how long we'll have to wait.' Falcon groaned, finding a spot to rest.

Maintaining their vigil, the mice spread out and kept a sharp watch for threats as Artoo established the connection and Master Windu appeared among them.  
"Master Piell, it's good to see you alive, my friend."  
'Likewise, Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised and there's several squads of droids closing in on us.'  
'When can we expect your arrival?'  
"Master Plo is already en route with the Rising Freedom."  
"Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay, only a small window of opportunity shall we have. Your rendezvous point will be this island."  
'Understood.'  
"May the Force be with you."  
'Well that's something at least. The Rising Freedom will certainly do some serious damage to the Seppies.' Emily mused, confidence and inner strength blooming again.  
'There are only two fully trained Bridge Officers in 14. We can assume that it will be Blade leading the assault, Slash is on the other side of the galaxy and there would have been no time to recall him to Coruscant.' Plate added, a spark of hope igniting in his eyes.  
'Five full flights of fighters, the Seppies won't stand a chance.' Decal nodded, lifting his gaze to the heavens.  
'We'd better hope they've got a few good external pilots on the crew. We're going to need every one of those fighters in the air if we're going to get off this rock.' Falcon warned, tempering hope with reality.  
'Incoming commandos! Cody, you're first in line!' Fog snapped, swinging behind cover as the first shots lanced out towards them.

Giving ground in sequence, the team tried to keep up with the remaining two commando droids after one fell into the magna flowing like rivers all around them. Fishing a grenade from his belt, Fives pelted it towards the remaining droids and took off, landing in a sprawled heap beside Rex as it exploded. Crouching and offering Fives a wrist up, Rex nodded and scanned the area, relaxing fractionally when he registered no more droids in their immediate area.  
'No doubt there's more on the way.'  
'Goes without saying Obi-Wan.' Emily nodded, removing her helmet and wiping her face before quickly retying her hair into a more comfortable style. 'You okay Fives?'  
'Yeah Emily, I'm okay. Screwed the landing, nothing major.' he replied, one hand swiping across her exposed neck.  
'Just so long as you don't get some stupid idea about following Echo. Someone has to tell 99 and it's not going to be me this time. I told him about Hevy.'  
'Last of the Domino's…it's my job to pass the news. Someone has to make sure our story isn't forgotten.' Fives nodded, removing his helmet and wiping his eyes. 'Come on, get it together.' he uttered, lifting his gaze when Emily placed her finger under his chin and pushed gently.  
'Tears honour the fallen and heal the living. Let them come, I have faith you will be able to still watch over us through it all.'  
'I can't see properly as they fall Emily.'  
'Focus on escorting the last tangible reminder of Echo home. Stay at my side, we'll take him home together.'  
'I'll try Emily.'  
'That's the spirit Fives. Now come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover if we're ever going to make that rendezvous.' Emily grinned, slipping her helmet on and waiting patiently.

Sealing his helmet, Fives nodded and placed his hands on Emily's shoulders, leaning in towards her. Chuckling softly, Emily drew her head back a little before snapping forward, their helmets clattering together sharply.  
'Little more power in your strike this time?' Fives remarked, lowering his hands.  
'Gotta snap you into focus somehow. Move out Fives, I'll be right behind you.'  
'The ol' keldabe kiss, nice one Emily.'  
'I've picked up more than just a few battle tricks from you guys.' Emily shrugged, moving through the group and coaxing them to dig deep with her.

Running along the wide cliff side path, the team found new determination and strength to continue pushing forward towards their only escape window.  
'We've got droids! Crabs on the cliffs!' Fang warned, swinging his rifle up and preparing to defend their position.  
'Commandoes on the rear!' Fog added, moving into a new position.  
'They're boxing us in!'  
'Lock in your cables! Artoo, we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible.'  
'Falcon, will your wings get you to safety?' Obi-Wan asked, turning to the massive mouse nearby.  
'Yeah, I can make that jump safely with Stoker. What's the target below?'  
'That tunnel entrance there. Do you see it?'  
'No sweat, I can make that jump. Would you suggest I take Master Piell as well?'  
'Only if he wants to leave.'  
'I can give it a shot.'  
'Good. Everybody, follow me!'

Hustling through the battle lines, Falcon dropped to one knee beside Master Piell, Z-6 spitting death back along the canyon.  
'Master Piell, you've got two choices. Risk a long fall from a cable or take flight with me, it's your call.' he offered, swinging his aim around and hammering at a crab droid.  
'You mice can fly as well?'  
'With the right tools, we can do just about anything. So what'd ya say. Wanna take to the skies?'  
'I would be delighted.'  
'Hope you don't mind a bit of a rough trip. I'm still getting used to this contraption.' Falcon replied, slinging his Z-6 along his right side and hoisting Master Piell into his arms. Turning and starting to run, he held the diminutive Master securely in his tail and kicked off, flying out off the cliff.

Activating the wings, Falcon winced as the straps bit into his chest before he turned their flight path and angled for the tunnel entrance, hoping his landing would be better.  
'You still with me back there?' he asked, unable to see Master Piell but he could feel him.  
'Hardly the best grip but it will do.' Piell replied, tugging on Falcon's belt sharply.  
'If I had a free hand I'd give it to you but this is only my second time flying this thing. I need both hands on the controls.'  
'Your tail seems to be just as useful.'  
'I've already got that in your belt.'  
'So you have, my apologies.'  
'Forget apologising, just hang on tight. We're going in for the landing.' Falcon replied, easing around and preparing for the landing. Reaching the tunnel entrance, he flipped the activation switch and grabbed Piell's collar as they dropped from the sky. Sticking his landing neatly, Falcon released Master Piell and dropped to one knee, checking Stoker's condition and getting another capsule into him quickly.

Half way down the cliff face, another wounded clone hanging on around her shoulders, Emily reacted instantly to the screaming of her brothers. Whipping out a modified grappling line, she lined up carefully and fired. Uncoiling quickly, the modified line whipped down and slammed into the back of the armoured brother, catching his fall. Tail reaching out, Tank grabbed the second clone by the ankle, a most ungraceful catch but a life saved.  
'You alright down there?' Emily called, grunting with the effort of holding them all up.  
'Thanks to you Emily.' he replied, reaching out and accepting Windvest's hand.  
'I've got him Emily.' Windvest nodded, hoisting the clone onto his back as Emily recoiled the magnetic line.  
'What about you? You alright?' Tank asked, lifting his catch up onto his back.  
'Thank you, brother.'  
'No problem.'

Reaching the bottom and releasing their lines, the group hurried to Falcon's position under the fire protection of their three Z-6's. Ducking and diving to avoid the enemy fire, they shot into the tunnel, rolling to keep the entrance clear.  
'Keep moving, keep moving!'  
'How about you get moving Skyguy.' Braidy replied, bodily shoving Anakin into the tunnel and jumping down after him.  
'Thanks Braidy.' Fog nodded, guarding the entrance until their heavy gunners made their escape into the tunnel.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Running their final preparations and going over the pre-battle checklists, the mice onboard the Rising Freedom made certain their tough old girl would be ready to face any threat she would encounter during the rescue. They'd borrowed bros from all Jedi involved in this rescue fleet to fill as many seats as possible but there was still a lot riding on the computers at the heart of Rising Freedom.  
'Tow lines are all still in the green. Our backup are all in position.' Scorpion reported, looking up from his monitor.  
'Olympus Flight, ready to go.' Center Line called, going over his twenty fighters one last time.  
'Pavonis Flight, green marked.' Splat nodded, mentally preparing for the mind games he'd be playing.  
'Arisia Flight, all checked in.' Speed confirmed, still a little nervous about his duty but ready to fly.  
'Elysium Flight, good to go.' Streaks added, wishing he'd been allowed to fly with Saesee but his remote flight skills were great.  
'Ascraeus Flight, ready to rock.' Crash briefed, also assigned away from Saesee.  
'Rising Freedom, checked and confirmed for battle readiness.' Chain assured, relaxed with all his responsibilities.  
'Medical station, standing by.' Revs chimed in, temporarily away from Kit's side.  
'Generals, we are battle ready and fully prepared for the mission.' Blade reported, approaching the holotable.  
'Master Tiin, you should be leading the fighter attack. Once you punch a hole through their defences, I will lead the gunships down to the surface and extract the team.'  
"Depending on the size of their force, I don't know how much time we can buy you."  
'You will do your best, I'm sure.'  
'Master Tiin, with the support of Rising Freedom, I have no doubt you will buy more than enough time. We are deploying all five flights, putting 100 fighters into the battle.' Blade offered, bringing up an image of their fighter wings waiting in the hangers and then enlarging five of the ships. 'Goggles will brief you on our capabilities.'  
'Olympus Flight is made up of light strike fighters, they aren't as tough but they make up for it with sheer speed. Pavonis Flight uses heavier strike fighters, a little slower than Olympus but still hard to hit. Arisia Flight uses standard Martian fighters, strong armour and plenty of air-to-air weaponry. Elysium Flight uses a heavier craft, built to take more abuse and continue with their mission. Ascraeus Flight is the most dangerous of our flights on the Rising Freedom. Although it is based on the same fighter model as Elysium, the fighters in Ascraeus will react differently if the damage done is too severe. Rather than automatically heading back to Rising Freedom, these last fighters will lock onto an enemy capital ship and make a final kamikaze run at the enemy, detonating the charges hidden in their dual hull design.' Goggles explained, bringing up one of the five ships and opening it out into a cut away view so all the Jedi could see the explosive packets hidden in the hull.  
"That sounds rather dangerous Goggles. Perhaps you should not deploy that last wing."  
'Rest assured Master Tiin, you will be warned if an Ascraeus fighter is going to make a kamikaze run. They will put out a broad spectrum comm message, pre-recorded by Blade earlier. However, you will find they are quite easy to avoid even in the heat of battle. Stay away from anything that is quite literally fluorescent orange. You can't possibly miss them.' Goggles added, ducking his head before turning and leaving the briefing.

Continuing to listen to the incoming reports from the mice he'd gathered to assist, Blade turned half his focus to the continuing briefing, paying close attention to all that was said so he could put the full resources of the Rising Freedom at their disposal.  
'If the team isn't at the extraction point when you arrive, you may be forced to leave them, or put us all at risk.' Adi Gallia added, ever the voice of reason but sometimes she spoke at the wrong moment.  
"I'm afraid Master Gallia is right."  
'They'll be there.'  
'Generals, you forget about the abilities contained within this mighty ship. Weighed down by the four republic cruisers she's towing, she can only reach 75% of her maximum speed, half the speed again they could do alone. However, if the decision comes that you must abandon the team on the ground, do not expect us to follow immediately. We will cover your retreat then prepare our own rescue mission. Between the incredible weapon capacity of the Rising Freedom and her fighter wings, we will smash through and deploy the newest wing onboard to rescue the team before escaping.'  
"Alone you would have no chance of getting away." Kit remarked, shaking his head at the suggestion.  
'You forget Master Fisto, if we get into a sticky situation, we can dump 60% of our total weight and increase our speed fourfold. Only the inner 40% of the Rising Freedom is actually important, the rest is excess baggage and protective layers. The outer pieces can be replaced on Coruscant, spares were constructed earlier in the war.'  
"You have certainly thought this through Blade."  
'Not necessary General Tiin. Before I was given this ship, I had to pass several tests. I know every inch of this mighty ship and just what she is capable of. I knew what would be needed if Rising Freedom was ever to be a strong asset to the Republic and made sure the necessary steps were taken. I assure you, the Separatists have yet to come up with anything that can stop Rising Freedom from getting a job done once she has a task.' Blade shrugged, smiling as the ship trilled her support of his words. 'Comms, have you attempted to ping the away team?'  
'I did Blade and I received a return from our bros. They are aware of our approach.' Metric replied, balancing two positions easily.  
'If you will excuse me Generals, there are still some preparations to be finalised.' Blade grinned, turning and leaving the Jedi to their final preparations.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hearing the call of the beasts behind them, Shard gulped and shifted his grip on the wounded clone he was packing. Those creatures sounded hungry and no one really wanted to become their next meal.  
'Those creatures are gaining.'  
'Why thank you Fives. As if we weren't already aware of them.' Shard sighed, definitely looking forward to getting off this rock.  
'If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droids right to us.'  
'We're gonna have to deal with them.'  
'What about using this cave to surprise them?'  
'If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind. But we need a distraction.'  
'Leave that to me.' Anakin offered, turning when Obi-Wan cleared his throat. 'And Obi-Wan, of course.'  
'You know the rules Skyguy, never alone.' Voodoo corrected, handing his burden smoothly to Tank and moving to join Anakin.  
'Nice try Obi-Wan, but not happening.' Modo added, moving away from the main group.  
'Okay, the rest of you, follow me.'

Taking cover and waiting quietly, the main force took the moment to reassure their minds that rescue was coming and they'd all make it off this overheated, rocky hell. Thinking of their bros racing to the rescue and the pain the Rising Freedom would inflict on the Separatists helped but in the end they still had to deal with a lot of droids on the ground. Watching the beasts pass their place, the team filed from their hiding places and moved out, spreading out and setting up a good defensive formation. Delving deeper for strength and trusting in each other, they moved quickly across the uneven terrain, eating up the distance to the secondary team. Rolling his eyes, Plate gave Tarkin a shove and propelled him deeper into the group where more eyes could be kept on him.

Moving along another exposed area, they we're confronted with another problem to overcome as two crab droids came up at them from below, nailing one of the clones before anyone even realised they were there. Swinging into action when one droid aimed at the group, Master Piell made short work of it, leaving it in a pile of smoking wreckage.  
'Keep going! Ahsoka and I will take care of the droids.'  
'Not without me you don't.' Plate replied, Z-6 swinging up as he moved to protect the escape route.  
'No point debating. Plate never leaves my side.' Ahsoka added, moving in closer to Master Piell.  
'No matter what.' Plate promised, opening fire on the nearest droid and hustling to the right.

Charging through the fog hanging low around the second battle zone, Emily dropped to one knee and whistled a sharp warning to Anakin as she swung up her rifle. Leading the charging beast, she picked her moment and fired. Round and beast met right over Anakin's head, the shot tearing right through and knocking the beast well away from the kneeling Jedi. Switching back to her pistols, Emily stood and opened fire again, tracking commandos on STAP's among her bros. Grabbing Tarkin by the collar, Shard heaved him to the dirt and put another wave of blue into the air, tearing apart the droid coming right at them.  
'You really are an idiot Tarkin. Pay attention.' Shard growled, pushing up and moving to intercept another droid.  
'Bridge crews should never be on the ground.' Tank agreed, flying past in the other direction and obliterating another STAP.

Keeping the droids busy, Plate danced and flew around the circling crabs, constantly watching his fire to avoid the Jedi he was protecting. Kicking off a suitable rock, he flipped up and over a crab, walking his sustained fire along it and dropping it out of the fight. Touching down again, he turned when he heard Master Piell grunting and the cry of a savage beast.  
'Master Piell!' Ahsoka cried, finishing off the last droid and charging to his rescue. Deactivating her blades, Ahsoka simply Force threw the creature over the cliff to land in the lava below.  
'Steady now Master Piell, we'll get you some help.' Plate soothed, kneeling and gently gathering the tiny Master into his lap.  
'No. Don't leave. Listen to me carefully, child. The information, I need you to deliver it back to the Council.'  
'I should find Anakin or Obi-Wan. They need to hear this.'  
'There's no time Ahsoka.' Plate uttered, supporting Piell in his arms and trying not to make things worse.  
'No. You must listen.'  
'But I wasn't assigned to the team. I lied just so I could be a part of the mission.'  
'Whether you were meant to be on this mission or not, you are now the most important part of it. Remember this. And see to it that the information I'm about to give you is revealed to no one but the Jedi Council.'  
'Plate, you need to leave.' Ahsoka instructed, shuffling closer and moving to take Master Piell into her arms.  
'No, if he is your close friend then let him stay.' Even corrected, grip tightening on Ahsoka's arm.  
'I will say nothing of what I overhear, I promise you that.' Plate nodded, guiding Master Piell up and supporting him as he whispered the secret to Ahsoka.

Locking away the information he overheard in a safe place in his mind, Plate offered freely of his strength until the wise old Jedi in his arms lost the battle to live and slipped away to the next life. Setting him down tenderly, Plate removed his vest and lay it out beside the body before wrapping Master Piell in the dark blue fabric. His vest wasn't quite enough to fully enshroud the fallen Master but it was enough to let him have some dignity even in death.  
'I'll carry him Plate.'  
'No Ahsoka, it is my duty. His blood is in my fur, I am the one who must carry him home to Coruscant.' Plate replied, unwinding something from inside his belt. 'Lift him up Ahsoka, together we will grant Master Piell one last honour.' he guided, uncoiling the harness even as he turned his back.  
'As you wish Plate.' Ahsoka nodded, lifting the body up and holding it against his back until Plate got the four strap harness secure around his chest.  
'Sleep well Master Piell, sleep free.' Plate uttered, rising to his feet and heading after the rest of the team.

Oblivious to what had happened, the main group finished off the last droid in this scouting party and straightened, looking around and doing a quick headcount.  
'So much for the hunting party.'  
'Hush Cody, we're not out of this yet.' Falcon sighed, allowing Shard to check Stoker's condition again.  
'Oh, no.' Obi-Wan uttered, catching sight of Ahsoka and Plate through the fog but he couldn't see Master Piell with them.  
'Plate, what happened?' Tank asked, hurrying to his friend before spotting the bundle on his back. 'Oh, no.' he sighed, removing his vest and draping it over the body to completely cover it.  
'He died honourably.' Plate offered, kneeling before Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
'What about the information?'  
'I have it. He told me just before he died.' Ahsoka replied, kneeling beside Plate.  
'We should give him a send off before we leave this area.' Obi-Wan suggested, moving to release the body from Plate's back.  
'No. It is my responsibility to see Master Piell is returned home. His blood is on my fur, it is my final duty to a courageous leader and a good man.' Plate replied, moving away from Obi-Wan.  
'But…'  
'Let it go Obi-Wan, it is the Martian way. Any casualty of any mission that can be retrieved must be taken back to their home base for a proper funeral. Master Piell died in Plate's arms, placing this most sacred of duties on his shoulders.  
'Tank, help me prepare for the journey.' Plate requested, pushing to his feet.  
'We don't have much time.' Obi-Wan warned, hoping this ritual would not take too long at all.  
'All I ask is for time to wrap the body properly and resecure him to my back. Five minutes at most General Kenobi.' Plate replied, moving out of the group.

Watching silently and praying for the fallen, the team held their vigil as Plate and Tank firmly wrapped the body in a shroud Tank had been carrying in case something like this happened. Each fold was precise and the respect showed clearly as they worked, tucking and securing the cloth neatly. Turning his back again, Plate accepted the burden and allowed Tank to secure the straps before he stood, vest hanging from one hand and Z-6 in the other. Stepping up, Emily took his vest and tucked it in her pack, resettling Echo's damaged helmet atop the blue cloth respectfully.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Bursting from hyperspace, Rising Freedom released her towlines and charged forward, the four cruisers with her spreading out on her flanks. Standing tall on the central bridge, Blade nodded slowly and strode forward, gazing out at their challenge.  
'Pilots, launch your wings! Gunners, draw you aims!' he barked, reading the large HUDs set up over the forward viewscreens.  
'Port fore, locked on target!'  
'Olympus Flight, away!'  
'Starboard fore, locked in!'  
'Pavonis Flight, racing to action!'  
'Port central, fully powered!'  
'Arisia Flight, deployed!'  
'Starboard central, locked and loaded!'  
'Elysium Flight, in formation!'  
'Port aft, green for action!'  
'Ascraeus Flight, programmed and ready!'  
'Starboard aft, go!'  
'All wings ready for war Blade!' Goggles called, filling the Master Pilot position for this one.  
'All guns targeted and awaiting instructions Blade!' Metric confirmed, slipping into his second role as Master Gunner.  
'Rising Freedom is fully charged and ready to go Generals!'

Outside, the scene was just amazing as the five Martian flights moved into their positions behind the clone pilots and the Jedi. Lining up in tight formations, they awaited their orders and put on a very impressive display for the Separatists.  
"I see now what you meant Goggles. You really cannot miss Ascraeus Flight."  
'Still think you are in danger if they are deployed?' Blade asked, hoping he wouldn't have to recall their secret weapons.  
"Not any longer."  
'Very good.'  
"All pilots, stay away from the fluorescent orange fighters of Ascraeus Flight. Those are very dangerous fighters without pilots."  
'Wise words General Tiin.'  
"There have not been battles like these since the days of the Old Republic."  
"Indeed. Good hunting."  
'Arisia Flight, you are tasked with close protection of the gunships.'  
'As instructed Blade.' Speed nodded, guiding his wing around and positioning them with the gunships.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making their way among the rocky outcroppings beside a lake of lava, the weary group knew they were getting close but the closer they got to their extraction point, the more dangers they would have to face. The droids had to know what they were doing, there was no doubt of that in anyone's mind.  
'There's the extraction point.' Obi-Wan pointed, the island so close but still out of easy reach. Hustling forward, Cody and Anakin launched two cables across the lava, securing their ends and moving back so everyone could cross. Hitting the right side cable, Decal swung onto it easily and shimmied across, Rex making his way across on the second line.  
'That's all fine and good Obi-Wan but there's no way I can make it across with Stoker and with all this lava, the updrafts would make flight insane.'  
'Good point Falcon. Wait until Rex and Decal make it across, they can offer cover fire while I throw you over there.'  
'That'll work. You really do get a thrill out of throwing me around, don't you?'  
'Of course not Falcon. I am simply doing what must be done.'

Hoping the cable didn't give under his weight, Plate stretched out and started across, tail wrapped over Master Piell to keep him from slipping into the fiery pit below.  
'Incoming!' Rex warned, spotting the incoming STAPs.  
'Guys, a little cover!' Plate groaned, picking up the pace a little as another battle broke out over his head. His call went unheard in the chaos, leaving him exposed on a wire with his priceless cargo.

Busy dealing with the STAPs, Emily barely had time to register Artoo had joined them on the island before Fives took out the STAP that the prison commandant was riding. Said commandant dropped right near them but closest of all to Tarkin.  
'I almost don't want to save this loser but if I must.' Emily groaned, turning most of her attention to the still circling droids. Proving just how much of an idiot he was, Tarkin moved closer and sighted on the commandant before loosing a shot. It was a hit but rather than kill him, it only wound the ugly man up. Charging, Sobeck grabbed Tarkin around the neck and lifted him up before slamming him into the ground.  
'If I can't have the information, it will die with you.' Sobeck threatened, hoisting Tarkin into the air.  
'Think again fugly.' Emily snarled, lightsaber snapping to life and spearing the commandant right through the chest. Reaching up with her free hand, she practically threw a still gagged Tarkin across the island to roll into Falcon's ankles.  
'Well that was spectacular Emily.' Falcon remarked, heaving Tarkin to his feet.  
'Would someone kindly backup that data he's got! I am getting tired of this fuckin' mess!' Emily snapped, returning her lightsaber to her belt.  
'Happy to Emily.' Plate nodded, making his way across to Tarkin.

Grabbing Tarkin's shoulders firmly, Plate held him tight and leant in, antennae brushing his forehead before he pushed right into Tarkin's mind.  
"You will give me what I want."  
"Never!"  
"This will hurt less if you cooperate!"  
"The secret is not yours to take."  
"I have my instructions!"  
"Get out of my head."  
"Not until I have…Ah, there it is."  
"Get away from that!"  
"Your usefulness is over Tarkin. Now the secret is mine. Say goodbye to your memories."  
"What are you…"

Breaking the connection, Plate turned and jogged back to Ahsoka's side, the full coordinates locked away in a special corner of his mind. Smiling down at her, he winked and nodded, tapping his temple lightly.  
'The rescue ship should be here by now.'  
'So should the rest of the Separatist army!'  
'It's Arisia Flight!' Falcon called, spotting the first fighter racing overhead.  
'Prepare to board.' Emily snapped, spotting the gunships dropping through the fog.  
'I believe you've worn out your welcome.'  
'Like you wouldn't believe.' Raider nodded, throwing several charges around the island before climbing into the gunship.

Diving onto the gunships as more and more crab droids emerged from the lava pool, the team tucked in tight and held on as the gunships lifted off and headed back towards the cruisers, Arisia Flight raining down hell on the droids before zipping away.  
'General, who is leading the Rising Freedom?' Falcon asked, shoving another capsule down Stoker's throat.  
'Blade but why do you ask?'  
'Blade, this is Falcon. We're going to need a medical facility immediately upon our return to the Rising Freedom?'  
"Revs is standing by Falcon. Who was injured?"  
'Negative on injuries Falcon. We found another mouse! I repeat, we have another Martian!'  
"Can you give me an ID Falcon?"  
'It's Stoker. I repeat, we have liberated General Stoker.'  
"Acknowledged Falcon. I will inform Revs."  
'Thanks Blade.'  
'Admiral Coburn, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters. We are heading for the Rising Freedom.'  
"Yes, General."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

"Blade, we have the survivors. Recall your fighters, we're heading your way."  
'Acknowledged General. Goggles, bring our fighters back into the hangers!'  
'On it Blade!'  
'Metric, protect the incoming gunships at all costs!'  
'Understood Blade!'  
'Olympus Flight is back on board!'  
'Ascraeus Flight has returned minus three!'  
'Elysium Flight landed and down to half strength!'  
'Pavonis Flight home and healthy!'  
'Arisia Flight in range for landing!'  
'Admiral Coburn, do not wait for us. Make your jump as soon as you have all your fighters.'  
"Are you certain Blade?"  
'Go! Your cruisers have suffered more damage than Rising Freedom has. Get out of here.'  
"Very well."  
"Rising Freedom, this is the Wave Rider. We have lost our engines and require assistance."  
'Can you turn around Wave Rider?'  
"Negative Blade, we're dead in space. No propulsion systems are working."  
'Alright, we'll pick you up on the way out.'  
"Many thanks Rising Freedom."  
'Turn us around and get closer to Wave Rider. We're dragging them home for repairs.'  
'As ordered Blade.' Bits nodded, easing their massive cruiser around and heading for the damaged cruiser.  
"Rising Freedom, what are you doing?"  
'General Fisto's cruiser, Wave Rider is dead in space and requires a tow home. We will still wait for you General Koon.'  
"Understood Blade."

Reading his HUDs again and nodding as the last fighters returned to the hangers, Blade smiled and let his shoulders droop, looking forward to making the journey home.  
'Alright, we have two gunships and three Jedi starfighters all secured onboard. Let's get out of here.' he mused, a little surprised that Saesee, Adi and Kit were all riding back with them as well.  
'Blade, Wave Rider will never survive a rear drag through hyperspace. I suggest we switch to bow carry instead.' Bits warned, lowering their bow and waiting.  
'Just get it done Bits!'  
'We'll be out of here in no time.' Bits replied, sliding their bow under the damaged cruiser and jumping to hyperspace. It made for quite a sight out the forward viewscreens, the crippled cruiser resting along the forward section of the mighty Martian warship. From this angle, it was impossible to tell the damage levels but at least they would make it home in one piece.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Finding Plate sitting alone in a quiet corner of the hanger, a small wooden box beside him, Ahsoka padded over and sunk down beside him, one hand landing on his arm.  
'Hey Ahsoka. What's the matter?' he asked, catching the worry in her eyes.  
'Something's wrong with Tarkin. I just tried asking about his half of the coordinates and he gave me a blank look and said he had no idea what I was talking about.'  
'Ahsoka, can I trust you with a very important secret?'  
'Of course Plate, I thought you knew that.'  
'What I'm about to tell you is a secret known only to a few selected mice. Not even Emily knows about what I'm going to tell you. I'm breaking a strict rule telling you but I know you won't abuse the trust I'm putting in you.'  
'I don't understand Plate.'  
'When I was first assigned to the Security sector in 14, I had to face a very dangerous surgery. Implanted in my brain is a top secret memory chip, protected by a passcode lock and untraceable on any scanners. Contained on that chip is all the highly sensitive information I possess; command codes, secret plans and so much more. I cannot access that chip freely, only when the passcode is given will the information unlock and come out. If anyone tries to access that chip by force, it wipes and self-destructs, a process that would do serious harm to my mind.'  
'Whoa, scary thought. Why are you telling me this?'  
'When Emily requested someone backup the Intel Tarkin had, I moved in to do it because I know I could keep it secure no matter what. However, I made the choice not to just copy the Intel from Tarkin's mind, I forcibly took it completely and stored it on my secret chip. I have the only copy of the second half, Tarkin's completely forgotten it.'  
'So we really are the most important parts of this mission. Even though it's over now.'  
'Well, not quite. I clearly heard the information Master Piell whispered to you, I memorised it and locked it away on my chip as well. I have the full coordinates to the Nexus Route, ready and waiting to be delivered.'  
'But what if the Separatists capture you and find out you have that information?'  
'They won't be able to get it. Only Blade and Falcon know my passcode and the secret is closely guarded by them both. There is nothing to mark my passcode as special, it's just a word that I cannot write, speak or think. Its part of the programming, the chosen word is simply not part of my vocabulary. I might have heard it in the past, but I don't remember.'

Not sure what to think about this new revelation, Ahsoka sagged back against the wall and thought it over carefully, trying to understand just what Plate was talking about. She'd never expected this sort of thing from Plate, he'd always seemed so normal in her eyes but now he was telling her something the likes of which she was struggling to believe.  
'You can't tell anyone about this Ahsoka, Blade will have my head for telling you. It's supposed to be our little secret, hidden from the Jedi in case we ever need a bargaining chip.'  
'I understand Plate. I'll keep your secret, don't worry.'  
'Thanks Ahsoka. Now please, leave me to my vigil.'  
'Alright. I'll talk to you later Plate.' Ahsoka nodded, getting to her feet and padding away. Shifting his position slowly, Plate returned to his silent vigil beside the flag-draped casket.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Straightening his shoulders, Fives glanced at Emily sadly as they strode onto the bridge together, the battered and scorched helmet of Echo resting on a soft black cushion in Emily's hands.  
'Blade, we need use of your holocomm and privacy to make our call.' Fives requested, grateful for the protection his helmet offered at this dark moment.  
'Of course Fives. This way, no one is using it at the moment.' Blade nodded, guiding the pair through to the holocomm. 'Alright bros, clear out. Fives and Emily need to make a private call.'  
'Thanks Blade.' Emily uttered, watching the mice leave.

Finally alone, Fives put the call through and stepped back, hoping General Ti was in a forgiving mood and would accept the call. Glancing at Emily, he sighed and dropped his gaze, struggling with his emotions. Regaining some control, he lifted his head and snapping to attention when General Ti appeared before them.  
'General Ti, I request to speak with 99. It is a matter of great importance.'  
"Of course Fives, I will send for him."  
'Thank you General.'  
"99, please report to the command centre."  
"I am on my way General."

Removing his helmet, Fives wiped his eyes again and set it out of the way quickly, determined to meet 99's eyes as he delivered the news and shared his grief.  
'I'm not sure I can do this Emily.'  
'I believe in you Fives. You can do this, it hurts but it has to be done.'  
'I know Emily.'  
'I'm right here if you need my support.'  
"Fives! Emily! It's good to see you again."  
'Hello again 99. I only wish we were calling under better circumstances.'  
"Where's Echo? What's happened to him?"  
'I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this 99 but Echo gave his life to protect the team staging a rescue at the Citadel prison.' Fives offered, voice cracking as he spoke.  
"No, say it isn't so. Please, let this be a bad dream."  
'I'm sorry 99. There was no pain for him, it was over quickly.'  
"I just can't believe he's gone. Will he be given the same honour as Hevy?"  
'We could not retrieve his body, it was completely destroyed. All we could find was his helmet.'  
"I will tell his story here and see that Echo is never forgotten."  
'Echo's helmet will be returned to Coruscant and placed with the other empty helmets in the memorial halls the mice are guarding. There he will have peace until the war is over and a proper memorial can be built to honour his sacrifice.' Emily offered, still cradling the helmet respectfully.  
"He'd like that Emily, thank you."  
'If you will excuse me, I will leave you to mourn his loss. There is still much to be done as we head for Coruscant.' Emily offered, placing the abandoned helmet on the holounit and striding from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stretching out on one of the many couches in the rec room, Rex buried his head in a suitable pillow and tried to unwind but he wasn't having a lot of luck letting the tension go this time. He'd already turfed off his armour, piling it in his temporary accommodations for the trip but he just couldn't switch off his battle mind.  
'Daddy!' Kitty cried, running in and heading straight for him.  
'Kitty, my beautiful little girl.' Rex grinned, dropping off the couch and wrapping her up in a warm hug. 'Did you have a good time with Uncle Kit?'  
'Uh-ha. I love Uncle Kit-Kit.'  
'I thought you'd want to see Kitty as soon as you'd had time to clean up a bit Captain.' Kit remarked, wandering into the rec room.  
'Thanks General, I feel better already.' Rex nodded, cuddling Kitty against his chest as he stood.  
'Daddy read me story?'  
'Not right now Kitty, daddy's tired. I'll read you one a bit later, okay?'  
'Okay daddy.'  
'You do look like you could fall asleep where you are Rex.'  
'The Citadel is no picnic, Sir. We were lucky to make it out and we know that. I just hope we never have to go back to that horrible place again.'  
'You should know by now that we'll never abandon you to your fates. Well, I can't speak for my fellow Jedi but I certainly don't enjoy leaving men behind.'  
'When it comes to General Skywalker, there's no certainty of coming home after every mission. It falls to every man to push to get home again.'

Fresh from her shower, Emily wandered into the rec room and plopped down on the nearest couch, barely clinging to awareness as she rested her throbbing feet and let her mind filter through what they'd done and survived. Smiling softly at her, Rex walked over and set Kitty down beside Emily, watching as their daughter simply curled up against Emily's chest and relaxed. Smiling softly at her, Emily shifted and cuddled Kitty to her chest, kissing her hair and getting settled. Thinking for a moment, Rex climbed over the back of the couch and squeezed in behind Emily before guiding her to roll over and curl up against him. The couches here were more than wide enough for the three of them, and certainly comfortable enough to sleep on. Half draped over Rex's chest, Emily put one arm around Kitty's waist and sighed softly, drifting into a peaceful sleep to recharge her batteries. Cradling his girls close, Rex offered Kit a happy smile before drifting off, right hand on Kitty's back and left pinned under Emily.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Armour and bodysuit thrown haphazardly on the floor nearby, Cody stood under the shower and sagged against the wall, the steaming hot water pounding against his aching muscles. Sliding down to sit on the floor, he let the water drive the tension from his body, turning his skin red from the heat as he sat there. He was wrecked, energy lagging and muscles quivering from the strain he'd endured just trying to get off that planet.

Hearing footsteps, Cody looked up and shook the water from his eyes, a tired smile crossing his face when he spotted Braidy and Emission coming his way. Tossing their clothes to join his, they stepped under the showers and sighed, the ash and dirt clinging to their fur turning the water around their feet black.  
'You gonna sit there all day Cody?' Braidy asked, crouching beside him.  
'I stand and I'm gonna fall. I can't stop shaking.'  
'Post battle stress, happens to the best of us. Lean on us, we won't let you fall.' Emission added, helping Cody back to his feet and supporting him tenderly.  
'So tired. I never want to go through a mission like that again.' Cody uttered, sagging back against Emission gratefully.  
'Shhh, it's alright. We'll get cleaned up and then we can go to bed for a while. We're not due back on Coruscant for several hours.' Braidy soothed, reaching for a washcloth and scrubbing the dirt from Cody's chest as Emission started working the sweat from his hair tenderly.  
'Thanks guys.' Cody muttered, relaxing into the gentle hands and closing his eyes.

Zoning out under their gentle ministrations, Cody was only too happy to let someone take care of him for a while. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this, he just wanted to be held and comforted for a while. Surrounded by love, he could almost forget the dangers he faced and the risks he took but they always came back to remind him of his mortality one way or another. Tears falling silently, he hung his head and shook, grateful for the chance to fall apart in privacy.  
'Let it go Cody, we'll be right here to put you back together. Shhh, it's alright.' Braidy whispered, moving in and snaking his arms under Cody's shoulders tenderly.  
'You don't have to be strong when it's just us.' Emission nodded, curling over Cody's back again.  
'Don't let me go guys, I don't wanna fall.' Cody choked, latching on around Braidy and refusing to let go of him.  
'We've got you Cody, it's alright.' Emission soothed, nuzzling his neck even as he reached out and turned off the showers they'd been using. 'Come on, dry off and we'll go hide away for a while. You don't have to worry anymore.'

Stumbling over and grabbing his towel from the rack, Cody dried off and tied the towel around his waist before gathering up his armour and stuffing it in the mesh bag he'd borrowed from Tank. Looking around and making sure he'd grabbed everything, he let Braidy take the bag before sagging against Emission's side and leaving the locker room. Too damn tired to care what anyone might think, they wandered the corridor and slipped into their bunkroom, the very same one Braidy and Emission had always shared onboard. Leading Cody to the bunk, Emission pushed him down gently before starting to scrub his towel over his fur, pulling the water from the dense khaki mat covering his body. Sinking into the softness of the blankets, Cody watched his lovers as they groomed their fur back into position, combing and brushing away the water. Blinking slowly, he finally succumbed to the exhaustion, dropping away from them with a soft sigh.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dropping out above Coruscant, Bits very carefully guided Rising Freedom to the repair docks on the far side of the planet. She resisted his directions, misinterpreting his instructions and reporting that she was unharmed by the battle. Maintaining his calm, Bits gave the instructions again and looked up when Kit strode onto the bridge.  
'You seem stressed Bits, what's the problem?'  
'Rising Freedom is resisting my efforts to turn for the repair yards.'  
'But the Wave Rider requires immediate repairs. You can clearly see that from here.'  
'I know that but Rising Freedom has a mind of her own, quite literally. She wants to do things her way.'  
'And what would her way be in this situation?'  
'There's no way to be certain. Chances are that her way involves her going straight back to her berth above the planet.'  
'Surely she is aware of the damage my flagship suffered.'  
'She is aware but her programming is to put Martian lives before mechanical issues.'  
'Rising Freedom, can you hear me?' Kit tried, lifting his gaze to the steel over his head. A soft trill sounded and a holographic image popped up beside Kit, depicting a young Martian female with dark fur and silver eyes.  
"I am the embodiment of my AI. How can I be of assistance General Fisto?"  
'Uhh, Bits?'  
'Just go with it General. Must be a new feature.'  
"Commander Blade had this emitter installed so I could better communicate with our allies."  
'I see. Rising Freedom, there are many men trapped onboard the cruiser you have faithfully carried through hyperspace. The only way for them to get off that damaged ship is if you take them to the repair yards. They are my men, I worry for their safety while I cannot reach them.'  
"I understand your concerns General and am well aware of the damage Wave Rider has suffered. However, my primary objective is to protect Martian lives. Once I have delivered the Martian team safely to the Jedi Temple, I will take Wave Rider directly to the repair yards and wait to transport your men to their barracks below."  
'I am not certain my cruiser will handle the stresses of entering and exiting the atmosphere in its current condition.'  
"One moment please General." Rising Freedom offered, the hologram flickering out.

Flickering back a few minutes later, the dark mouse looked out over the damaged cruiser sitting on her bow. Rubbing her jaw and cocking her head to the side, she seemed so real as she considered the problem and tried to come up with a suitable answer.  
"General, I believe we can come to a compromise. I cannot go against my programming without the permission of the full bridge crew, but I can launch my fighters and use them to transport Wave Rider to the repair yards. The journey will be slow but with so many wings to the job, Wave Rider will be well supported."  
'Is there some way to unload my men from the damaged cruiser before you transport it?'  
"Doing so will mean doing further damage to Wave Rider."  
'Will it affect the plan to use the fighters to transport Wave Rider to the repair yards?'  
"I do not believe so General but even so, with so many fighters to call on, I have no doubt that Wave Rider will be transported safely for repairs."  
'I believe this compromise will work well Rising Freedom. Please, make it happen as soon as you can.'  
"My maintenance droids are already preparing for the transfers now. If you will excuse me General, I will oversee the transfers personally."  
'Of course Rising Freedom. Thank you.'  
"I am here to serve General Fisto."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stepping down from the gunship, Plate moved through the gathered Jedi slowly and sunk to his knees before Masters Yoda and Windu. Placing the small casket down in front of his knees, Plate bowed his head and placed one hand atop the casket lightly.  
'As was my final duty to a brave man, I return the body of Master Piell to his home for burial.' he offered, lifting his hand from the crisp Republic flag.  
'He will be honoured Plate. You have our thanks for bringing him home.' Master Windu replied, placing one hand on Plate's shoulder before lifting the casket and placing it on a waiting stretcher.  
'Of Master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear.' Yoda added, resting one hand on Plate's arm. 'Thank you Plate.'  
'The honour is mine Master Yoda.' Plate replied, pushing to his feet and moving back behind Ahsoka.  
'He will be missed.' Windu agreed, dipping his head.  
'Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the Nexus Route coordinates.'  
'Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorised half.'  
'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Tarkin replied, shaking his head vehemently.  
'Oh, no. This is not good.' Obi-Wan uttered, shocked by Tarkin's words.  
'Do not worry General Kenobi, there is an answer to Tarkin's sudden memory loss. He has not been in possession of the Intel since Emily demanded someone backup the Intel. Plate has the second half of the Intel.'  
'I trust you have an explanation for this Emily.'  
'Of course Master Windu.' Emily nodded, moving forward from where she'd been waiting by the gunship. 'I was concerned that Captain Tarkin would become a fatality and so made the call to use a little known Martian ability. Plate answered my call, forming a mind link with Tarkin and securing the information.'  
'There is more to this story but I am not at liberty to explain the situation in such an exposed location.' Plate added, lowering his gaze.  
'Plate, what have you done?' Falcon asked, starting to worry that Plate had done something stupid.  
'I request a full debriefing before the Council. Falcon, I will need you to either grant me access or tell someone else my passcode.'  
'Tell me you didn't Plate.'  
'I had no choice Falcon. I had to protect the information.'  
'You took an oath to protect that secret.'  
'Then utter that one word you know will destroy the secret. I am the only one with the full coordinates to the Nexus Route, there is no going back now. Choose Falcon, revelations or will you sign my death warrant here and now?'

Turning away from the group, Falcon muttered angrily in the old Martian language as he stalked away, pinned in a very tight situation. He wanted to keep this secret, the Jedi did not need to know about this ultimate security ability but to utter that one word would cause so much pain to so many. Spitting his frustration into the sky in a series of deep rolling curses, he turned back to the waiting Jedi and snarled one last angry thought.  
'Plate, I am most disappointed by your actions. We made the choice to keep this particular secret our own because there were concerns about how the information might be misused. But, as much as I disagree with your decision to break the code we all agreed to follow, I will not hand down a punishment for your actions. There are certain people that I would go just as far to assist and support, it would be hypocritical for me to punish you. However, I will not be handing out your passcode. That secret is and always will be Martian held.'  
'I understand Falcon.' Plate nodded, accepting his dressing down and hoping he wouldn't have to cross Falcon again.  
'Did you tell anyone the secret before making mention of it now?'  
'I did not Falcon. This is the first time the secret has come out.'  
'I sincerely hope so Plate. I would hate to have to report you to Blade.'  
'You have no grounds at this time Falcon.'  
'Come, discuss this we must.' Yoda directed, turning and heading back into the Temple.  
'Of course Master Yoda.' Plate nodded, tapping Ahsoka's shoulder lightly and smiling at her.

Grinning up at Plate, Ahsoka knew he could see the question in her eyes but he shook his head fractionally, refusing to speak about it while Falcon was close by.  
'Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you.'  
'Uh-oh…I'm in trouble now.' Ahsoka uttered, trying to draw courage from Plate's steady form beside her.  
'Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?'  
'It appears I did.'  
'And you were worried he'd sell you out. Really Ahsoka, you should have more faith in your friends.' Plate sniggered, moving back half a step as Plo placed one hand against Ahsoka's back.  
'Oh pipe down Plate.' Ahsoka grinned, punching his arm lightly.


	45. Recovery & Rescue

Humming softly to himself, Revs made his way through his temporary medbay on Coruscant and parted the curtains around his only focus. It was nice to only have to worry about one casualty; he could dedicate all his time and abilities to getting the best result he possibly could. He knew times like this would be few and far between but that didn't stop him enjoying the chance to slow down and be perfect again. Here was a chance for him to showcase his skills, displaying just why he was the CMO. He'd argued the medical droids down, kept Stoker from a bacta tank and tended him with the only the skills he'd learned on Mars.

Snapping on a pair of gloves, he eased the sheet back off Stoker's chest and started very carefully removing his old dressings. Tossing the bloodied cloths into the bag he'd opened off the corner of the table. Each wound had been carefully cleaned, debrided and sutured up neatly. In some places he'd had to take tissue from undamaged areas and bridge wounds, leaving much smaller scars where wide burns had once marred flesh and fur. With nothing but his surgical tools, carried from the day he'd first graduated medical school, Revs had taken a battered and broken soldier and put them back together with precision that left medical droids to shame. He had even gone further than the droids knew how, building a replacement tail from parts scavenged up from all departments onboard Rising Freedom.

Wiping away the dried blood still matting Stoker's fur, Revs smiled faintly and redressed his wounds; Revs couldn't help the thrill of pride that raced through his chest. There was something so special about tending to the one who had raised him after his parents were murdered. A special responsibility to show that he'd come so far and surpassed Stoker's expectations.  
'You'd be so proud of your lost boys now Stoker. We're all doing well, thrown into a new adventure but we're still a team. It hasn't been easy, we're still learning about this war but we won't give up. You raised us to be strong and brave, no matter how hard things get. I have never forgotten those lessons; I live by them every day.'  
'Knew you'd succeed Revs.' Stoker mumbled, rising from the darkness he'd been in for the last ten days.  
'Hey there Stoker, welcome back to the land of the living.' Revs grinned, gently wrapping another of his wounds.  
'What the hell happened?'  
'That's a story for another day Stoker.'  
'Short version then.'  
'You were tortured, you've been unconscious for the last ten days and we're in the middle of a war.'  
'Can't remember a time we weren't fighting.'  
'Different war. The enemy this time is a very different beast.'  
'Not helping there Revs.'  
'Save your strength Stoker. There's plenty of time for you to hear the story once you're up and on the go again.' Revs corrected, using his best medic voice.  
'You're getting good at that kid.' Stoker grinned, settling back and letting Revs work.

Boots clicking against the tiled floor, Kit entered the medical centre and made his way down to where Revs always seemed to be lately. He didn't mind the time off but he knew it wouldn't last and they'd be needed back out on the front.  
'Morning General.' Revs called, once again proving how well he knew the Nautolan.  
'Good morning Revs. How is your patient doing today?'  
'He's awake and being his usual stubborn self.'  
'I am not stubborn. I'm just used to being in charge.' Stoker cut in, his comment earning a snigger from Revs.  
'Like I said. Any word from the Council about our departure?'  
'Nothing yet Revs, they seem content to let us take some time to recharge and rest. It will be another few weeks before the cruiser is repaired anyway.'  
'Smack and the others must be getting restless. Ten days without a fight, I'm surprised we haven't heard more from them.'  
'Sidewinder put the fear of Ares into them. He doesn't want his downtime disturbed by rampaging clones.'  
'More he doesn't want to lose time with his special someone.' Revs smirked, moving down to start changing the dressings on Stoker's legs. 'Not that I begrudge him the chance to find love. He's lucky to have found someone in the middle of another war.'  
'Reckon you'll ever get that lucky?'  
'Maybe but I don't know. There are a couple of people that have caught my eye but I'm just not sure about having a go. I'm not quite as outgoing as Sidewinder.'  
'If it's meant to be, it'll all work out.'

Stepping into sight, Kit let his eyes travel over the battered mouse in the bed and smiled faintly, still impressed by the fine work Revs demonstrated when there was time.  
'Who or what the hell is that?' Stoker yelped, scrambling back up the bed.  
'Stoker, calm down. I did say that this war is a very different beast. Around these parts you'll encounter species unlike you've ever seen before. This is Jedi Master Kit Fisto, a Nautolan male from the planet Glee Anslem.' Revs soothed, reaching out to grab Stoker's hand and squeeze gently. 'He is my friend, I follow him into the battles we face. Do not be afraid, he's no threat to you.'  
'Perhaps I should go until you've had more time to explain the situation to Stoker.'  
'No, that's not necessary General. Stoker's just not used to seeing anyone who isn't human or Martian. If Modo can adjust and get to know the various peoples of this galaxy, so can Stoker.'  
'Modo's here?'  
'He certainly is Stoker. Vinnie, Throttle and Charley are also around somewhere.'  
'Modo, Vinnie and Charley aren't on Coruscant anymore Revs. Obi-Wan was sent on another mission.' Kit corrected, calling a chair to his hand and settling.  
'Okay, what the heck was that all about?' Stoker demanded, staring at Kit in shock and disbelief.  
'I am a Jedi, born with abilities most people do not possess. With the Force, I can do things most can only imagine, calling a chair to my hand is simple enough. I can levitate, heal, foresee and implant suggestions among other abilities.' Kit shrugged, lifting some of the water from Stoker's cup and toying with it idly.  
'Why don't you try that speech you gave Modo? Can't hurt, can it?' Revs suggested, watching the ball of water for a moment.  
'If I can remember it. That was a while ago now.'  
'The races of the galaxy, battle lines and the abilities and training of the Jedi.' Revs guided, continuing his gentle work.  
'There are thousands of races in the galaxy, each one unique for a variety of reasons. The bros have blended into the mix easily, adding another race to an already amazing array. As you start to expand your knowledge of the galaxy, you'll see what I mean. The droids you encountered during your captivity are the enemy, fighting for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, better known as the Separatists.'

Looking up when someone else wandered into his medical centre, Revs grinned and finished dressing Stoker's left leg before standing and moving around the bunk.  
'General Secura, what brings you down here?' he asked, hurrying over to help with Odd Ball.  
'Odd Ball requires your assistance Revs.' Aayla replied, her petite body hiding a great strength.  
'Sparring accident, he somehow put his arm through the bulkhead in the gym.' Bly added, helping to keep Odd Ball on his feet.  
'I told you I could handle this on my own General. You didn't need to drag me down here.' Odd Ball groaned, allowing Revs and Bly to help him onto the bed.  
'Actually, you're overdue for a check anyway Odd Ball. So just settle back, get comfortable and I'll be right with you. I just have to finish with Stoker first.' Revs sighed, releasing the scorched connectors and removing Odd Ball's cybernetics.  
'I'm fine Revs, really.'  
'I said you're staying and that's final.' Revs snapped, startling everyone but at least he got Odd Ball to stay put.  
'Whoa, I can see why you're the CMO Revs.' Kit remarked, regaining his balance on the chair.  
'When dealing with guys like Falcon and Blade, I have to be forceful with them. I'm yet to meet someone who won't behave when I get going in full CMO mode.' Revs shrugged, trusting Odd Ball to behave as he went back to tending Stoker.  
'So this is the mouse rescued from the Citadel.' Aayla remarked, gaze falling on Stoker's face.  
'Yes General. This is Commander Stoker of the Martian Freedom Fighters. Stoker, meet General Aayla Secura of the Galactic Army of the Republic.' Revs nodded, clearing the line of sight between the pair.

Staring in confusion at the blue skinned woman, Stoker wasn't sure what to think. She was attractive, there was no mistaking that but her appearance was so alien to him.  
'Twi'lek woman are prized across the galaxy for their beauty and grace. Despite our efforts, many are still held in slavery and forced to dance for all manner of cruel people.' Kit explained, waving Aayla over to join them.  
'I won't deny your beauty Aayla, I'm just not used to seeing other races. I didn't even know there were other sentient beings out there.' Stoker nodded, his attention drawn to the blue lengths hanging over her shoulders. 'Forgive my ignorance, but what's with the…uh…dangles?'  
'Excuse me?' Aayla asked, quite taken aback by the question.  
'Hanging over your shoulders.'  
'The proper term is lekku Stoker, or the slightly less elegant head-tails.' Revs sighed, face-palming when he realised what Stoker was caught up on.  
'How was I supposed to know?'  
'Just letting you know Stoker.' Revs replied, pulling the sheet back down and tucking it in. 'I shouldn't have to tell you to stay in bed, you're still a long way from recovered.'  
'Of course Revs.' Stoker nodded, getting comfortable and motioning for Aayla to have a seat. 'I hope I have not caused any embarrassment to either of you.'  
'Stoker, you are not the first Martian we've had to explain things to. There is no shame in needing an explanation of the things you don't understand in this galaxy. It's a lot of give and take, I'm still learning things about the mice working in close to me and sometimes their answers are really quite surprising.' Kit replied, leaning back and getting comfortable. 'Those Martian mind walks are really quite something.'  
'Okay, who went breaking the rules this time?' Stoker sighed, shaking his head at the knowledge of someone going walking through minds when they knew better.  
'Let it go Stoker. The rules are different here. We mind walk to instruct and teach, not to harm. I've been into General Fisto's mind, showing him my reasons for refusing a particular fight.' Revs shrugged, hunched over Odd Ball and checking for any other injuries.  
'I agreed to let Odd Ball into my mind to gain a deeper understanding of his injuries.' Aayla added, unconcerned with admitting such knowledge and understanding.  
'And Sidewinder's taken me on several journeys through his mind to give me a better understanding of how SAU 14 got to know Emily and survive in a very hostile place as Earth.' Kit nodded, hoping he wasn't going to get Sidewinder into trouble.  
'I never could control you punks, not like Carbine could.'  
'Do not mention that name in my presence!' Revs snapped, the sheer force of his fury catching Aayla and Kit off guard and making Kit topple over backwards. 'You will not mention that bitch in front of any member of SAU 14 unless you want to hurt badly!'  
'What the hell was that all about?' Kit asked, untangling his legs from the chair and getting up off the floor.  
'That bitch is the reason we were trapped on Earth in the first place. She sent us to Earth on a one way trip, there was never any intention of letting us come home. Many of us hold that bitch responsible for the wounds we received during our crashlanding on Earth.' Revs snarled, spitting out the accusations like they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Looking away from the irate medic, Stoker hung his head and sighed, seeming to shrink into himself as he sat there and listened to Revs' words.  
'I had no idea bro, you have to believe me on that. I tried to locate your team for a mission but my requests were blocked somewhere further up the chain. Revs, you know I wouldn't let that sort of thing happen if there was any way I could have stopped it. You know me better than that.' he uttered, pulling the covers up a little more.  
'Doesn't change the fact Stoker. The bros of SAU 14 will never again stand upon the sands of Mars and watch the guidance stars overhead. Storm, son of Braid and Christine, will never see the world where he belongs. If we ever get the chance to return to our galaxy, the closest we will ever get is Earth. Sixty mice fated to die on foreign soil all because that bitch decided we weren't good enough to stay on Mars.'  
'Maybe I can fix this when I get home.'  
'Don't you get it Stoker? There's no promise we will get to go back. I can't speak for others but I'm not going back if I have a choice. I'm happy here, don't have to hide and don't have to fear the government.' Odd Ball sighed, lifting his head from the pillow.  
'I'd rather stay too, there is so much to learn here. I'm actually growing my knowledge here, unlike Earth and Mars.' Revs agreed, satisfied Odd Ball had suffered no serious internal damage from his shock. 'Sit tight Odd Ball, I'll be right back. I've got a few instakits all ready to go.' he added, picking up the damaged arm and disappearing from sight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making his way up to the medical section of Tipoca, Chaos swiped his new ID card and entered the secure area. Up here were the men that would never again see combat due to the extent of their injuries. Some had been blinded, others deafened and still more disfigured physically. It was always hard to come up here but a new plan had been put into effect with thanks to the Senate and the Jedi, a plan that would end the enforced captivity of these wounded heroes. The Kaminoans had argued about it but in the end had agreed to the plan, giving the mice access and letting them work on the project. Seven of his bros had requested transfers to Kamino, getting involved with the challenges and supporting the wounded in regaining the independence they would have. After a brief discussion with General Ti, Chaos had also been added to the roster to help out, his work with 99 a great asset to them all.

Now was the moment that they had all been waiting for. The Rising Freedom was swooping in for a landing at the upper dock to pick up the first load of rescued clones and transport them to their new home on Naboo. The camp there would be a paradise for these men, soft beds and all the comforts of a real home set out for them to enjoy. The people of Theed had been only too willing to help out, lining up in droves to assist the incoming wounded. They'd stuck with a barracks setup, eight men to a room and each room carefully selected to give the best quality of life to everyone. Teamwork had been fostered among the wounded, asking the sighted to guide the blind and the mobile to assist those with less mobility.

Waiting quietly in the main room of this secure area, the first 500 men looked around at their Martian caretakers and tried to stay calm but they were all nervous about what was going on. When Chaos entered, the conversations stopped and all eyes turned his way, everyone eager to know the situation.  
'Okay everyone, here's the story. The Rising Freedom is arriving at the upper dock as we speak, preparing to pick you up and take you to your new home. We are coming with you to ensure you are settled in and happy with the new arrangement. The people of Naboo are only too willing to support you and take care of you all once we have to move on and start working with the next group.' he announced, hands moving slowly and clearly so everyone got the message.  
"Why do we have to leave Chaos?" Tripwire asked, a lot better with his sign language now that he'd had a couple months of training from the mice.  
"Do you really want to stay here Tripwire? Surrounded by Kaminoans who would rather see you dead than put in the effort to keep you in good health." Chaos shrugged, looking around the group again. 'Is there anyone here who would rather stay on Kamino?'  
'Why are the people of Naboo so interested in helping us?' Hawk asked, one hand resting on Tripwire's shoulder so he had a focus point in his darkened world.  
'Because they believe as we do. The basic right of every soldier is to have a place to retire to when their time on the front lines is over. This is your retirement, a reward for your service before the incidents that brought you all here together.'  
'What are we supposed to do now? Our only purpose was to fight and now we don't have that, we don't have anything to fill our days. What's the point of a full and long life if we can't spend it doing what we do best?' Radar sighed, wobbling on his crutches and quickly recovering his balance.  
'You can do whatever you want to do now Radar. I know for a fact that Shadow is learning to paint and Reaper is turning his hands to music. Stop focusing on what you were trained to do and broaden your abilities. I am a soldier but I have also learned a skill so when the war is over I can make a living. You can do the same thing.' Chaos explained, smiling softly at the group waiting patiently.  
'But we're not like you Chaos. I don't know the first thing about civilian life.' Deuce sighed, left sleeve sewn neatly into his shirt.  
'It's a process bro, you'll learn as you go. We'll get you started with a fairly independent lifestyle, it's up to you to keep going. Between us and the people of Naboo, you'll soon pick up a few skills you can share.'  
"What sort of skills Chaos?" Charger asked, head cocked to the side in query as his hands danced.  
"Well, you could learn to grow your own food or carve a scrap of timber into a toy to sell in the Theed market. Perhaps someone will learn how to sew new clothes or fish the nearby rivers to provide food for the camp and surplus to sell in the city. Tank could teach you how to turn a river pebble into something to sell at the market or give as a gift to a new arrival in the camp somewhere along the line. You're smart guys, you'll find things that work for you." Chaos guided, trying to encourage the men and get them motivated.

Activating his beeping comm, Tank pushed off the wall and smiled at the brothers seated around the side of the room. They were the ones that would have the hardest time adjusting but they seemed positive about the idea.  
'Tank here.'  
"Tank, Rising Freedom is in position and ready to load."  
'Thank you General. Did that other shipment arrive with her?'  
"I have not been onboard but I believe so Tank. There is an incoming message now…one moment."  
'Thank you General.'  
"Yes, the hover chairs are onboard as well. I still do not understand why you need so many of them. According to this there are 200 secured in the rear cargo bays"  
'Spares for the future General. I highly doubt that this will be the last lot of wounded men who will require assistance with mobility.'  
"I understand Tank, a very good idea indeed. I will leave you to your preparations."  
'Many thanks again General Ti.'  
'Everything is ready Tank?' Chaos asked, turning to his bro.  
'We're good to go. Rising Freedom is in position and the shipment we requested is loaded as instructed. The Senate came through for us, 200 units ready to go.' Tank confirmed, satisfied with their work to get these battered men out into the galaxy again.  
'Whoa, wasn't expecting that many on the first request. Looks like the Senate might actually be behind us at last.' Chaos grinned, running through the figures in his mind.  
'You know what Emily's like. She pushed hard for this, it's no real surprise we're getting so much support.' Christine shrugged, looking around the room and nodding.  
'With the likes of Duchess Satine and Senator Amidala backing us up, we might actually pull this off. I am surprised Satine is getting involved, I thought she was too much of a pacifist to worry about wounded soldiers.' Visor mused, moving through the group and helping them load their bags onto the waiting hover trolleys. They didn't have a lot but what they had was important and had already been fought for at least twice.  
'Throttle's rubbing off on her. He'll fight for his brothers, wherever they come from.' Dakota replied, stacking bags and making sure nothing was damaged by poor work.

Moving back through the group, Tank knelt and wrapped his right arm around Trapper, hoisting the battered clone up and holding him close. Turning, he gathered Warp against his left side and straightened, seemingly unburdened by the pair. Hanging on around his shoulders, the stunned pair couldn't believe how easy it all seemed for Tank.  
'Don't strain your back bro.' Warp insisted, fisting one hand in Tank's vest.  
'Yeah, there's no need to overdo it.' Trapper agreed, hanging on tight over Tank's shoulder.  
'Relax bros, you're not that heavy. If I didn't think I could manage you both like this, I wouldn't have tried in the first place.' Tank grinned, moving sideways through the door and heading for the hanger.  
'If you're going to do that Tank, stop messing around. You're not even trying with just two.' Goggles teased, securing one brother in a harness on his back before gathering another two in his arms.  
'Six inches packs in a lot of extra muscle bro. Besides, I don't believe in showing off.' Tank replied, tail snapping out to catch one of his brothers on crutches.  
'Thanks bro.' he grinned, finding his rhythm again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Touching down on the outskirts of the Naboo clone camp, Revs strode from his fighter and looked around at all the work still going on around the area. All the mice had gathered to lend their support, pulling together and finishing this new and very special home for the wounded of the war.  
'What is all this bro?' Stoker asked, grabbing one of the bags Revs had packed for the trip and following him out.  
'Welcome to the Naboo Clone Retirement Facility. Here is a place where the seriously wounded troopers of the Clone War can rest and retire in peace. They will receive the very best of care in all aspects of their lives, no matter their injuries. The first deployment is due to arrive in thirty minutes and there's still a ton of work to get done by the looks of this.' Revs explained, picking up the last three bags and wandering into the camp proper.  
'Nice of you to join us Revs.' Falcon called, running the Republic flag up and making sure it was hanging up the right way.  
'Sorry, had to get my other patient organised.' Revs shrugged, indicating Stoker at his side.  
'Stoker! You're up and about.' Vinnie called, downing tools and heading for his mentor.  
'Vinnie!' Stoker grinned, putting the bag he was carrying down and moving to intercept.  
'Vincent! Get back to work! There will be time to talk later.' Emily barked, grabbing Vinnie's bandoliers as he passed her. 'We have half an hour to get this place finished, get back to it.'  
'But Stoker…'  
'Will still be here at the end of the day. We have 500 clones inbound and they'll be looking for a place to sleep tonight. First we help the wounded, then we can enjoy this downtime.' Emily instructed, sending Vinnie back the way he'd come with a sharp shove.  
'Where do you need my help?' Stoker asked, skidding to a stop beside Emily.  
'Go help Emission with the gardening. He's over there planting out the entrance.' Emily replied, pointing to her right before going back to her painting. 'Revs, the spinal ward is that big blue building.'  
'Thanks Emily.' Revs nodded, scooping up the bag Stoker had been carrying and heading to work.

Kneeling in the dirt beside Braidy and Emission, gloves tucked through his belt, Cody whistled a merry little tune as he continued planting the wide array of flowers and other plants that had been set out by the people of Naboo.  
'You're enjoying this, aren't you Cody?' Braidy asked, white fur streaked with dirt.  
'It's nice to build something instead of tearing it down. I really hope the brothers like this place.' Cody nodded, packing the soil down around some pretty yellow flowers.  
'It's a big change for them, but I'm sure they'll adapt.' Emission agreed, firming up the soil around a sweet smelling purple flower.  
'We're all pretty adaptable. Just look at me, yesterday I was trashing klankers and now I'm here, planting out this beautiful garden for my brothers.' Cody chuckled, picking up the next plant and getting back to work.  
'Where do you need an extra set of hands bros?' Stoker asked, kneeling beside Braidy.  
'Just jump in anywhere you see plants out of the ground Stoker.' Emission directed, moving along the garden bed and settling a bush of blue flowers into another hole. 'Wasn't expecting to see you up and about for another week or so.'  
'Revs thought it would do me good to get out of that med centre on Coruscant.' Stoker shrugged, easing another plant into a hole and packing the dirt back around it. 'There's still a lot I don't understand though.'  
'Like what? We might be able to offer an explanation.' Braidy suggested, stretching his back and getting back to the planting.  
'Start with the GAR itself. I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact this is a clone army.' Stoker shrugged, flicking his hair back over his shoulder.  
'Yo Rex, come over here for a moment.' Cody called, glancing back over his shoulder.  
'Be right there Cody.' Rex nodded, looking up from where he was polishing windows.

Wiping the sweat from his face with one hand, Rex wandered over to Cody's side, wondering what he needed this time. Polishing cloth over his shoulder and glass cleaner in hand, Rex looked the complete opposite of the well respected officer everyone knew and talked about in hushed tones.  
'What's up Cody? I've still got a lot of windows to clean.'  
'Now do you see it Stoker?' Cody asked, getting up and moving around to stand beside Rex.  
'Whoa, you really are…this is so weird.' Stoker gaped, staring in disbelief at the pair.  
'There are hundreds of thousands of clones in the galaxy. We're just two faces in a crowd, as you'll soon learn.' Cody nodded, knocking shoulders with Rex. 'Thanks bro, back to it.'  
'It was only by fluke that you got higher up the chain than I did Cody, don't forget that.' Rex teased, turning and jogging back towards the barracks.

Inside the barracks, Wolffe and his pack spread out and made the beds neatly, each one done to perfection and waiting for a special needs brother. Smoothing out the sheets and fluffing up the new pillows, they made the barracks as comfortable and homey as possible while still holding to the military ideal that they were all raised under. It was a tentative balance but no one was in any real doubt that their efforts wouldn't be appreciated. Here was a paradise, lovingly built and prepared by brothers for brothers with the promise of a comfortable retirement.  
'It looks great in here Wolffe.'  
'Thanks Chain. I just hope the brothers will be comfortable here.' Wolffe grinned, tucking in another blanket and stepping back to admire his work.  
'I'm sure they'll be very happy here Wolffe. We're trying to keep as close to military regs as possible, giving them all familiarity and the comforting feel of home.' Chain shrugged, placing a bright, donated quilt on the foot of each bed.  
'With the odd touch of civilian life thrown into the mix.' Wolffe nodded, catching the sweet scent of flowers blowing on the breeze.  
'They deserve it. With everything they've given to this war, a little humanity and peace is well earned for all of the wounded.' Chain agreed, picking up another armload of quilts and continuing to place them around.  
'Just a thought. Instead of leaving these quilts neatly folded like that, we could go around and put them out over the beds. As they are, a lot of brothers probably won't use them. But if these are already out and made into the beds, they'll use them.' Wolffe suggested, unfolding the nearest quilt and remaking the bed.  
'That looks really good Wolffe. I've got three barracks left to do in this section, get to work.' Chain grinned, admiring the way the handmade patchwork quilt looked in the simple room.  
'I'm used to making beds, this won't take long at all.' Wolffe replied, getting down to business even as he passed the instructions to the rest of his men.

Back outside, Sidewinder got a boost from Falcon and swung his bulk into one of the large trees that had been transplanted into the camp. Locking his legs around the branch, he swung out and reached for the bundle sitting under the branch he was on. Lifting the bundle up, Falcon held it and handed up the first rope for Sidewinder to secure. Looping the rope around the branch three times before tying it off, Sidewinder shuffled along the branch and took the second rope, judging the length.  
'How's that looking Falcon?' he asked, holding the rope against the branch.  
'Up a touch…little more…hold it there.' Falcon guided, crouching and checking the swing was level. 'Yeah, that's got it bro.'  
'Thanks bro.' Sidewinder nodded, careful not to drop his level as he tied off the rope securely.  
'Bly! Gree! Get over here and try this.' Falcon called, waving the pair over to the bench swing under the tree. Downing tools and jogging over, the pair settled on the wooden swing and rocked, gazing out across the camp and trying to get a feel for the swing.  
'Yeah, this will be perfect guys. Have you got cushions for it though, gotta make sure the guys are comfortable.' Gree nodded, getting to his feet again.  
'We've got cushions ready, they just have to be secured to the boards. We wanted to check the height first.' Sidewinder replied, launching out of the tree into Falcon's waiting arms.  
'Height is perfect, I could stay here all day.' Bly grinned, allowing Gree to drag him upright. 'But there's still work to get done.'  
'No kidding. We've got another three of these to hang and this one makes seven in the trees.' Sidewinder agreed, moving aside as Decal hurried over with the cushions and started securing them to the swing.  
'Carbon and his bros will be over in a minute to put down the soft fall, just in case.' Decal added, stretched out on his back as he laced up the cushion ties securely.  
'Come on Sidewinder, let's get the next one up.' Falcon grinned, jogging off with the smaller white to where the next swing was waiting for them.

Wiping the paint from her hands, Emily stepped back from the common hall in the middle of the camp and smiled, running her eyes over the paintwork outside. The white basecoat had made quite a statement on it's own but now the building really popped out from the rest of the camp now that it was decorated with so many colours. Instead of going for regular blocks of colour, she'd painted the various names of combat divisions on the walls in their colours, sweeping the text in different directions to really make a statement.  
'Last one.' she uttered, picking up the last paint tin behind her and moving the ladder around to the front of the large hut. Leaning the ladder up over the door, she scrambled up and checked the mural over the door was dry before dipping into the rusty-orange paint. Wiping off the excess, the stretched out and started to paint the official division title for the men that would be making their home here - Hunter's Company of Heroes.  
'This sure beats having a Squad named in your honour, hey Emily.' Thunder smirked, standing back and looking up at Emily's work.  
'I'd rather put my name to a bunch of tested heroes than some group of shinys any day Thunder.' Emily nodded, sliding down the ladder and stepping back to regard the finished project. The design had been carefully thought out, the mural filled with weapons and battle scenes as it curled around the large double doors at the front of the hall. In a bronzed scroll looped over the doors, Emily's fitting tribute to the men stood out strong and proud, reminding everyone of just what this place was all about.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting quietly beside a small podium set up near the far wall of the common hall, Emily looked out across the sea of wounded men, reading their scars and pushing down her regret and grief for these good men. Her courage wavered as she stepped forward and held up her hands for quiet but the moment everyone was focused on her, she felt revitalised and strong again.  
'My brothers, first let me welcome you to your new home here on Naboo. Hundreds of people have been involved in the construction of this compound, building homes and planting gardens for you all to enjoy. I'm sure many of you have questions about this place, I am here to deal with any concerns you might have.' she grinned, hands spread wide to take in the full gathering.  
'I noticed someone had painted Hunter's Company of Heroes above the doors of this building. What's with that?'  
'An excellent question Maverick. There are men here from many different units. I see 501st Legion blue, 212th Attack Battalion yellow and 41st Elite Corps green among so many others. I also see Galactic Marines, ARC Troopers and pilots in the ranks here. All of your units are marked on the walls of this building, a fitting tribute to all of you. I was stuck for what to put over the door though, something that would encompass all who came here and could be spoken of with pride by those still out on the front lines. You are heroes in my eyes, each and every one of you. It doesn't matter if you feel you were just doing your duties, you are heroes. I put my name to your company because I believe in what you will be able to do here. I am proud to be associated with all of you.' Emily replied, a small holocamera focused on her moving hands so the deaf could follow her words easily on the holounits scattered around the room.  
'Is this a military camp or not? It doesn't have the feel of a military outpost but I'm not sure if it really counts as civilian either.'  
'It's both Reaper. Barracks style living with a more relaxed atmosphere. You can eat mess style or outside, wear your armour if you please or the civilian clothes provided in your lockers. You can choose to set up patrols and watch shifts if you feel more comfortable doing that as well. The choice is yours in all aspects.' Emily chuckled, glad to se the guys were opening up and accepting what they had been given.  
'Tripwire would like to know what happens if Naboo is ever attacked while they're living here.' Tank called, translating for the partially deaf man beside him.  
'Rising Freedom has been transferred from guarding Coruscant to a full time defensive position above Naboo. Additionally, an armoury has been built and stocked to the left of the common hall, giving you all the defences you could need.'  
'So we're in a different place but still eating the same mess hall slop.'  
'No Crosshairs, you won't be eating that slop again. Five young women from Theed volunteered to run the kitchen here, they will be providing your meals now. No more ration bars or freeze packed meals, you will sample only the finest Theed can produce and whatever comes up in the gardens.'  
'Gardens? We don't know the first thing about gardening or are there people helping out with that as well.'  
'Tracker, I have no doubt that you will learn to tend the vegetable patch or prune the flower bushes. The mice and I will be staying on for a while to help you get a handle on things but in the end, it's up to you.' Emily soothed, indicating the vase of flowers sitting on a table nearby. 'If Commander Gree can manage to pick and arrange something that beautiful on his own, I know you'll do fine.' she added, recognising the exact paint decorating his armour.  
'Is that true Sir?' Tracker asked, finding Gree against the wall among the other officers.  
'I wasn't sure how it would look but the work is mine alone Tracker.' Gree nodded, quite proud of what he'd created and hoping it inspired the men to try.  
'Well, I suppose I could give it a try.' Trapper nodded, settling back into his seat and looking around the gathering.  
'How have you sorted out the barracks? By previous unit or what?' Freefall asked, securely propped up in his new hoverchair.  
'We did consider going by previous unit but given the variety of injuries that have been suffered, it was decided that going by unit was a bad idea. Instead we organised by current condition, to smooth out the work for the medics that will be tending to your needs as required. This will mean that you will not be sharing with your closest brothers most likely but I do hope you will try and open up to those in your barracks. However…' Emily offered, hoping everyone could put aside their unit rivalries and get along.  
'That's not going to work Emily. Buster knows and trusts me, he'll only get upset if I'm not there to take care of him.' Radar cut in, adjusting his crutches and wiping Buster's face quickly. 'There you go brother, all clean and presentable again.'  
'I am aware of Buster's condition Radar. If you would be so kind as to let me finish.' Emily replied, rolling her eyes at his behaviour.  
'I apologise Emily. Please, go on.'  
'Thank you Radar. In cases of dependence on others, such as Buster and Mace, specialised barracks have been built to fulfil the needed care requirements. Those of you who have taken it upon yourselves to care for your more severely wounded brothers will be able to stay close at all times, there to assist and help as you have done.' Emily explained, offering Mace a tender smile.  
'What about those of us with an extensive list of injuries? I know where I fit, I'll be in with the other paraplegics but what about Reaper?' Whip asked, indicating his brother, hands clutching the back of his hoverchair.  
'Reaper will be housed in the Commando barracks, among others with similar injury levels. Ah, I knew I'd be able to get at least one grin from that comment.' Emily beamed, turning her focus to Stat as he tried to stifle a giggle.  
'Commando barracks?' he asked, wincing when his injuries objected to his posture.  
'We tried to come up with military terms for the barracks that would continue to bring smiles to the men stationed here. A way of telling people where you are without giving too much away. For example, we chose Commando for those with multiple injuries because Commando's are usually cross trained into a variety of skills. Anyone care to try and guess why those with leg injuries are in the Armoured barracks?' Emily nodded, warning the brothers around the walls to stay quiet with a look.

There was silence for a while as the guys thought about the reasons, trying to come up with a suitable explanation for why the Armoured barracks was for men with leg injuries.  
'Because we're slow and lumbering, just like our tanks?' Stitch tried, easing upright and moving out into the aisle to stretch his remaining leg for a while.  
'Very well done Stitch, exactly what we were trying for. What about Airborne for those confined to hoverchairs?' Emily praised, stepping off the podium and moving to mingle through the crowd.  
'Back on Earth, airborne forces are also called paratroopers or paras, a term that is also short for paraplegic.' Tornado suggested, casting his memory back to the times Emily had told the guys stationed onboard the Resolute about her life on Earth.  
'You guys are on fire today. Okay, so who might belong in the Signals barracks? Think about it guys, this one needs a bit of lateral thinking.' Emily nodded, seeing more smiles from the men and feeding off their energy.  
'Charger's guessing that he's in there because he speaks with signals using his hands.' Splat called, one hand resting on Charger's shoulder lightly.  
'Full points to Charger.'  
'Mumma!' Kitty beamed, racing into the hall and straight up to her mother's side.  
'Did you have a good nap Kitty?' Emily asked, scooping her daughter up and waving Falcon over to help with the translating.  
'Yes mumma, I did. What's going on?' Kitty nodded, her vocabulary continuing to expand every day.  
'We're just welcoming these men to Naboo and getting them settled into their new home.' Emily explained, supporting Kitty as she turned and looked out over the crowd, keen brown eyes missing nothing. Now almost two, she looked like she was nearing five, with wavy brown hair and eyes that sparkled with life and love.

Squirming from her mother's arms, Kitty made her way through the group and climbed up onto Blaze's lap, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. Smiling as best he could, Blaze trailed his fingers down Kitty's arm before wrapping her up in a tender hug, a lone tear managing to slip from his damaged eyes.  
'My Uncle.' Kitty declared, hanging on around his neck.  
'Good girl Kitty.' Rex praised, so proud of his daughter and all she did to raise morale without even knowing about it. 'You give Uncle Blaze a good hug so he knows he's always part of this family.'  
'Uncle Blaze.' Kitty nodded, drawing away slowly.  
'Beautiful Kitty.' Blaze replied, stroking her hair tenderly. 'Such a sweet girl. Are you going to hug Uncle Twitch too?' he asked, glancing at his brother beside him.  
'Uncle Twitch gets hugs too.' Kitty agreed, climbing across to hug Twitch just as happily.  
'Thank you Kitty, my beautiful niece.' Twitch grinned, amazed by how much lighter his heart felt as he held the young girl close.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wandering around the camp with Emily and Kitty, Rex tried to relax and smile but he wasn't used to seeing so many men just like him who would never stand on the field of battle again.  
'I know its hard Rex, I'm having a rough time too.' Emily uttered, squeezing his hand gently.  
'It's just so hard seeing them all here, battered and disfigured like this.' Rex sighed, dropping his gaze.  
'If it was easy being an officer, everyone would want to be in your shoes.' Emily offered, leaning over to catch a loving kiss.  
'Help me Emily, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here.'  
'Just relax and go with the flow. Cody's leading Drifter around, Gree's talking to Tracker and even Bly is getting involved. Go talk with Hawk, he seems kinda depressed.' Emily guided, giving Rex a light push in the direction of the blinded pilot.  
'Where will you be?' he asked, looking back over his shoulder.  
'Chaos had to make a run back to Kamino, I said I'd make the final preparations for his return.' Emily replied, sending Kitty to join her father before jogging across the camp.

Scooping Kitty up onto his hip, Rex walked over and settled beside Hawk on the swing, reaching out to touch his shoulder lightly. Lifting his head, Hawk managed a faint smile and wiped his eyes quickly, his washed out vision enough to give him a rough idea of who was sitting beside him.  
'Captain Rex.' he offered, hoping he was right this time.  
'Yeah Hawk, I'm here. How're you holding up?' Rex nodded, setting Kitty down on the ground and keeping half his attention on her.  
'It's a struggle Sir but I'll be okay. I can still see a little bit but nowhere near enough to be useful in the GAR. I see some colour and shape but nothing defined. It's still a lot of guess work.' Hawk sighed, turning his gaze down to Kitty. 'Kitty's wearing pink today, right? I can see brighter colours better than the dark blue of the 501st.'  
'Her new pink and white party dress. Aunty Christine made it for her before she was transferred to Kamino.' Rex confirmed, helping Kitty up onto his lap.  
'I think it looks very pretty.' Hawk grinned, reaching out to touch Kitty's arm lightly.  
'Thank you Uncle Hawk.' Kitty replied, climbing into his lap and cuddling close.  
'I have absolute confidence that you'll bounce back from this Hawk. You won't let this beat you, I know you better than that.' Rex offered, one eye on Kitty as he squeezed Hawk's unarmoured shoulder.  
'I'm trying Sir but it's so hard. You didn't see me earlier, easing my way across the grass and straight into this very tree.' Hawk sighed, hanging his head sadly.  
'At least you didn't walk into a door like I did earlier. I was helping carry bunks into the barracks, turned the corner and straight into the open door.' Rex grinned, leaning back on the swing and gazing out over the camp.  
'I can't see very well so I can be excused if I run into things while I'm getting used to this place. What's your excuse?' Hawk sniggered, his dark mood lightened considerably by Rex's admission.  
'Too busy wanting to make this place perfect to worry about where I was going.' Rex shrugged, glad to see Hawk was smiling at least a little bit. 'Looking like an idiot in front of my fellow officers is a small price to pay to build a home worthy of your services.' he added, looking out over the camp.

Glancing up just as one of the semi-mobile brothers tripped and fell, Rex bolted off the swing and hurried to his side, taking a knee and offering his hand in support.  
'You alright brother?' he asked, starting to realise that this wasn't much different to any other mission.  
'Yes Sir, this isn't my first fall.' Lightning nodded, accepting the helping hand and getting back to his feet, holding his balance until Rex picked up his crutches and handed them over.  
'So long as you're okay.' Rex grinned, casting his gaze out across the camp.  
'The grass here is softer than any other place I've fallen. Thanks for the help up Sir.' Lightning shrugged, finding his stride and making his way across the camp.  
'You're a natural at this Rex.' Wolffe remarked, wandering past in the other direction.  
'If it wasn't so disrespectful, I'd tell you exactly what I'm thinking Sir.' Rex replied, rolling his eyes at Wolffe's back.  
'You have got to unwind Rex. If you're relaxed here, the men from the 501st that are here will follow your lead.' Wolffe suggested, indicating a small group from the 104th. 'Of course, it helps to have a few companions that can take the weight.'  
'I've got someone better than that. I've got Kitty to boost morale and get the guys smiling again.' Rex shrugged, turning to where Kitty was playing a simple clapping game with Hawk.  
'No one can top Kitty's morale boosting abilities. She's a little angel alright Rex.' Wolffe nodded, tapping two fingers to his forehead in a salute before jogging off to join a group of guys sitting under a tree on the far side of camp.

Getting a crazy idea, Rex vaulted up into the tree where Hawk and Kitty were playing, looping his legs over a branch and hanging upside down. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it but hanging around up here certainly gave him a different perspective on life. The mice were scattered everywhere, talking and laughing with the brothers now assigned to Naboo.  
'What are you doing up there Rex?' Plate asked, walking over and gazing up at the usually stern officer.  
'Doing what any average kid does I guess.' Rex shrugged, not really caring if he looked like an idiot hanging upside down in the tree.  
'I keep forgetting you're only what, twelve now?' Plate mused, dropping back to stretch out on the grass.  
'Hey, I'm thirteen thank you. I'll be fourteen in a couple months.'  
'You're still just a youngster. You're not even legal to drink.'  
'Oh god, do not remind me of that night on Saleucami. That is a night I'll never forget, I was so wasted.' Rex groaned, dropping from the tree and tucking into a roll to protect his head.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Touching down among the other fighters, Chaos slung two duffles over Panic's saddle before turning and gently lifting 99 into his arms with a tender smile.  
'You still haven't told me what this place is Chaos.' 99 mused, listening intently to whatever was going on since Chaos had insisted on a blindfold.  
'Remember I promised that one day you'd get off Kamino and we'd settle down somewhere in peace?'  
'I remember. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe you though.'  
'Believe it 99. Welcome to the Naboo Clone Retirement Facility.' Chaos chuckled, releasing the blindfold as they entered the camp proper. 'I really hope you'll be happy here.'  
'So that's it, you're just going to abandon me now Chaos? What happened to you'll always be around?'  
'I'm not going anywhere 99. I spoke to Emily and she agreed that I could stay under the dependant clause. I promised you forever and that's what you'll get.' Chaos soothed, turning away from the barracks to a smaller hut off to the side. 'Welcome home 99, you've earned this place.'  
'But…'  
'No one could come up with a reason why you shouldn't have the best of everything. There's a lot to see and do here but for now, let's just relax and enjoy some private time.' Chaos cut him off, opening the door and stepping inside.

Jaw dropping in disbelief, 99 just stared at his new home, taking in the timber furnishings and the beautiful pictures hanging on the walls. Flowers bloomed in window boxes and pots scattered around and a welcoming bowl of fruit sat on the kitchen counter. Setting 99 down on the soft couch, Chaos carried their bags in and unpacked their few possessions before sinking onto the couch and drawing 99 back into his arms. Sighing softly, 99 shuffled closer and looked around in awe, still adjusting to what he was seeing all around them.  
'I made the table myself, that's why I haven't been around as much these last couple months.' Chaos offered, cradling 99 in one arm as he reached out and turned over the tag on the welcoming basket adorning the table. 'Now that's nice, a welcoming basket from Christine and family.'  
'You made this Chaos?' 99 asked, gazing at the beautifully carved table in front of them.  
'Yeah, picked up the timber locally and put it all together myself.'  
'It's amazing Chaos, I had no idea you were so good with your hands.'  
'I made most of the timber furniture here, I wanted this place to be special.' Chaos shrugged, snugging 99 back in close and working off his boots before putting his feet up.  
'It already is special Chaos. Just because you're here.' 99 sighed, getting comfortable and relaxing into Chaos' strong arms.  
'Aww, you're such a sweet talker 99.' Chaos grinned, spinning 99 around gently and guiding him back against his chest.  
'It's easy with you Chaos.'

Turning and draping over Chaos' chest comfortably, 99 let his mind catch up with what had just been dumped in his lap. He'd always believed that Chaos would get him away from Kamino but this was definitely not what he was expecting. Relaxing a little more, his attention was caught by a painting he'd missed when Chaos had carried him inside. Sitting up again, he stared at the painting in wonder, a lonely tear slipping down his face as he realised what it was.  
'What's the matter 99? I thought you'd be happy to be off Kamino.' Chaos asked, sitting up and cradling 99 to his chest.  
'Who made the painting? The one of Domino Squad all together.' 99 uttered, pointing out the beautifully framed portrait.  
'Raider, he's really good with his paints. Hold on, we'll have a closer look.' Chaos grinned, relieved it wasn't anything serious.  
'I'd like that Chaos.' 99 nodded, locking his arms around Chaos' neck and holding strong as Chaos stood.

Crossing the main room smoothly, Chaos hoisted 99 up a little more so he could really see the picture as it was meant to be admired. Shifting his grip, 99 reached out and touched the frame reverently, gazing up at the five smiling faces looking out from the art. For the first time since they left Kamino to start their active service, the five brothers of Domino Squad stood together. Hevy was in the middle, Fives and Echo leaning on his shoulders as Cutup and Droidbait knelt in front of them, helmets lined up in a neat row in front of them and rifles formed into a tepee shape between the kneeling brothers.  
'Raider, Wheelie, Bits, Decal, Shift and Torque all pulled together to adorn the walls with art for us to enjoy. Not just Domino Squad but many other brothers as well. There's a great one of the command team in the hallway leading to the bedroom and a brilliant one of us in the bedroom. Some of the guys created artwork and sculptures for the gardens too, filling the camp with a really homey feel.' Chaos explained, proud of how well his frame looked around the painting. 'I made more of the frames you'll see around the place. Those are relatively simple to make.'  
'Show me more Chaos, please.'  
'Alright, whatever you want 99. Just inside or are you ready to face everyone here?'  
'I'm not worried anymore Chaos. Let's go exploring this place.'  
'Sounds like a plan to me 99.' Chaos chuckled, setting 99 back on the couch and yanking on his boots before gathering 99 up again.  
'But before we go, I think I'm due for a bag change.'  
'I thought that was coming. Bathroom is just down this way.'  
'Thanks Chaos.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathered in the central square as the sun set over their first day of peace, the first 500 men to make their new homes on Naboo smiled and sang along with the joyful songs of brotherhood and friendship. Moving through the gathering, the mice shared in the joy and happiness weaving into the soft breeze curling around them. Handing around plates of food and mugs of sweet juice, everyone got in on the celebration, pushing the joy and cheer higher. Stepping out into the middle of the gathering, Christine held her hands up and waited for silence to roll around the group.  
'My brothers, now you are united under one name and combined into one unit, I feel it is time to raise the new unit flag high over this camp. Yes you are still part of the Republic and the GAR flag flies high as well but you will have a flag of your own as well. A flag to fly proudly and draw you together as one team. Now here I present to you the official flag of Hunter's Company of Heroes!' she declared, the spotlight at her side blazing to life and lighting up the flag fluttering overhead.

The red backed flag sported crossed rifles over a small hut and three white helmets in a triangle over the top. On either side of the rifles stood two men, each one showing signs of what they'd sacrificed for the war. Closest to the flagpole was a man in a chair and another on crutches, right leg missing at the knee. At the other end stood one with only his left arm as he guided a brother with a dressing of some kind tied over his eyes.  
'We all know that there are brothers who will arrive here with injuries not shown upon this flag. No offence was meant but some wounds are harder to depict than others. Instead the helmets above the rifles represent those we could not show any other way, hence why no one shown has a specific unit coloured upon their armour.' she continued, stepping down from the small platform in the middle of the gathering and welcoming the waiting officers to take her place.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, the officers that had made the journey to Naboo looked out across the gathering and seemed to be waiting for something. Stepping forward sharply, Cody snapped to attention and saluted the gathering, the respect clear to see. Making his way forward, Trapper shifted in his hoverchair and straightened, returning the salute proudly. Holding for a moment, he lowered his hand first, something he'd never have gotten away with normally. Lowering his hand, Cody stepped back to his place in the line, remaining at attention as the rest of his fellow officers offered their respect to the wounded and got it back from different men around the group. Last to step up and offer his respect, Rex got the greatest return from the men. With Radar helping to push him forward, Buster managed a shaky salute in return, surprising everyone. Resting one crutch against Buster's chair, Radar found his balance and snapped off his own salute, stunning everyone again. Lowering his hand slowly, Buster cracked a faint smile and looked up at Radar, muttering something. Dropping his salute and leaning over the chair, Radar listened to whatever he was trying to say and nodded, patting his shoulder lightly.  
'If you'll excuse us, Buster's ready for bed.' Radar offered, resettling on his crutches and nudging Buster's hoverchair around with his hip before heading for the barracks.  
'Can I be of any assistance?' Rex asked, jogging over to them.  
'No thanks Sir, I've got this. CMO Revs rigged up our barracks with all the gear I need to care for Buster.'  
'Alright Radar. Good night Buster.' Rex nodded, touching Buster's arm lightly.

Voice rising over the quiet, Emily moved out of the darkness and into the circle of light in the middle of the gathering. Tonight she was an angel overwatching her brave warriors, draped in flowing white silk as she spun and twirled around the men. All eyes were on her again, captivated by her graceful movement around the circle and listening intently to the sweet words that poured forth in a language unknown to most of them. Most of them decided that they didn't care what was being said, they were just so busy watching the motion of Emily and the silk she was wearing. Reaching out and snagging Cody's hand, Emily pulled him into the dance, using him as a support as she continued following the ancient steps Plate had taught her. Almost gliding across the duracrete, she took Wolffe's hands and smiled, letting him take the lead across the ground. Hoping he remembered the steps correctly, Wolffe grabbed Emily's waist and lifted, hoisting her high overhead and moving backwards slowly. Turning into the catch, Gree took Emily's reaching hands and spun, removing her from Wolffe's hands and returning her to the ground. Moving smoothly with Gree, Emily arced backwards, free hand reaching to Christine. Nodding slowly, Christine took up the song and carried it higher into the darkening sky, staying out of sight in the shadows so most of the focus was on Emily, still moving with such grace mong the officers. Twirling away from Gree, Emily was caught by Bly and turned again, the pair moving quickly across the ground and seeming quite at home together.

Handing his sleeping daughter to Chopper, Rex changed into the suit Christine had made for him before making his way through the gathering and standing on the sidelines patiently. Spotting his moment, he stepped forward and tapped Bly on the shoulder, sending him off and taking Emily's hand. Blushing faintly, Emily switched from the traditional Martian dance to the waltz she'd been working on teaching Rex. He'd gotten quite good at it and now led her with confidence, a content little grin on his face as he held her close. Following the soft music Braidy was playing, the happy couple glided around the circle of men a few times before moving back to the middle of the area. Drawing away from Emily as the music fell away, Rex turned and acknowledged the cheering crowd before leading Emily out of the spotlight.  
'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that but thank you Emily and Rex. It's been a big day for all of us so how about we all follow Buster's lead and get some sleep.' Blade grinned, stepping into the light. 'There will be plenty more time for fun and conversation tomorrow and every day after.'  
'Come on 99, before you fall asleep where you are.' Chaos chuckled, glancing up at 99 as he rested against Chaos' broad back.  
'Sounds like a good idea to me Chaos.' 99 yawned, fingers tightening in his vest.  
'Fives, you got a decent bunk for the night?' Chaos asked, spotting the younger man in the dispersing crowd.  
'I'm just going to set up my bedroll under one of the trees. Don't worry about me Chaos.'  
'Like hell you will Fives. The couch back at our place is plenty big enough for you.' 99 corrected, lifting his head from Chaos' shoulder and waving him over. 'And from what I felt, it's pretty comfortable too.'  
'Well, alright. One night of comfort before getting back to the war would be nice.' Fives agreed, making his way through the group to join Chaos and 99.  
'You're heading back out tomorrow?' 99 asked, having thought he'd have more time with Fives.  
'Yeah, the war is still raging out there. We're all needed back out there tomorrow, the Generals should start arriving just after breakfast to pick us up.'  
'Oh, I see.'  
'Something wrong 99?'  
'I was hoping to spend a bit more time with you Fives, talking about the rest of Domino and just catching up on what's been happening lately.'  
'Sorry 99, orders are orders. I'm needed back out on the front ASAP. There aren't a lot of ARC Trooper's available at the moment.'  
'I understand Fives, you don't have to explain.'  
'I can always see if I can get back when I'm next owed a three day pass. No promises but I'll try.'  
'I'd like that Fives.'


	46. Padawan Lost

Silencing their bikes and waiting in the dense undergrowth, the combined Martian force behind Ahsoka, Anakin and Plo sat quietly, listening and studying their surrounds carefully.  
'Droid reinforcements have just arrived. We shall break into three groups to divide their defences. I'll take the left flank. Skywalker, attack the front gate. Ahsoka, you scale the back wall. We'll meet in the middle.'  
'Okay, scouts, find me a way down there, quiet-like.'  
'You don't do quiet-like Skyguy.' Raider grinned, cracking jokes to ease the tension.  
'Alright Raider, settle down. Plate, I know you're running with Ahsoka this time. Who runs with you?' Emily asked, hoping Kitty was behaving on Coruscant until they got back.  
'Fang, Voodoo and Windvest.' Plate listed, checking his knife was secure on his belt.  
'Puncture, stay with Rebel Child.'  
'Nutter, run with Angel.'  
'Low Rider, go with Spook.'  
'Warrior, stick with Harley.'  
'Going through the front gate won't be easy.'  
'You have it tougher going over that wall.'  
'You taught me well. I can handle anything.'  
'Don't get cocky.'  
'We'll handle it Skyguy, you just worry about your part of the plan. We'll get ours done without fuss.' Voodoo grinned, squeezing Shard's hand for a moment before darting after Ahsoka.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Moving closer to the enemy compound, the mice took the lead, picking their way forward and showing the rest of their group the safest way to advance without being noticed.  
'Hold up, I sense something out there.'  
'A droid?'  
'I don't think so.'  
'I hear something, can't make it out though.' Plate added, straining his ears for the sound again.  
'Probably just an animal.'  
'Felucia is the home of the Acklay. Let's not go annoying any of those spindly monsters.' Windvest warned, inching forward again.  
'Come on, we gotta get to that wall.'  
'Stay alert men. Let's move.'  
'You sound a little nervous Comet.' Fang remarked, moving through the undergrowth quickly.  
'I'll be fine Fang. Felucia always gives me the creeps.' Comet replied, following Fang forward.

Reaching the wall, the group took up positions nearby, hiding their presence until it was time for the big boom. Checking and double checking their aim, the team waited for the signal.  
"Skywalker, Ahsoka, are you in position?"  
"Ready and waiting, Master Plo."  
'We're in position.'  
"Artillery, open fire."  
'Here we go.' Windvest uttered, grip tightening on his rifle.  
'I have eyes on the first salvo.' Voodoo warned, ready for his charge.

Getting the signal from Ahsoka, Sinker and Boost spun into action, nailing the two klankers standing atop the wall and putting them down on the outside neatly.  
'Comet, Sinker, Boost, get up there.'  
'Go, I've got rearguard.' Plate added, swinging around beside Ahsoka as his bros made their ascent up the wall.  
'We're all clear Commander, come on up.'  
'We'll be right there.'  
'Alright Ahsoka, time to fly.' Plate grinned, shouldering his Z-6 and cupping his hands. 'wait, what was that?' he asked, heading the charging of a rifle real close just as Ahsoka planted her foot in his hands. They both turned to look as a Transoshan appeared between the plants, a strange rifle held in his hands. Dropping Ahsoka, Plate went for his Z-6 but the lizard-man was quicker, releasing his electronet. Crying out as they were both slammed into the wall, Ahsoka and Plate hit the ground hard, out for the count.

Oblivious to what had happened outside, the rest of the assault team pushed forward through the droid outpost, flowing like a river through the camp and tearing apart every droid they could find.  
'The outpost is secure. Good job Corporal. Where's Commander Tano?'  
'Whoa, settle down Warrior. What's the matter?' Emily tried, whirling to face the agitated brown and grey bike.  
'She was covering our flank when we scaled the wall.'  
'Plate was with her, like always.' Windvest added, glancing at Comet nervously.  
'Everybody fan out. I want a perimeter sweep now.'  
'Start scanning for Plate's locator beacon. We have to find them!' Emily ordered, casting Harley out to search for their missing pair.  
'Ahsoka, state your location. Ahsoka, come in. Are you there? Can you hear me? Ahsoka, come in. Where could she be?'  
'Plate, please respond. Hunter calling Steel, respond bro. Damnit Plate, answer my call. Plate, answer me bro. Are you there?' Emily tried, her desperate hails going unanswered.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Groaning when he heard his name being called, Plate slowly sat up and yelped when he collided with the low slung roof of the cage he was currently confined inside.  
"Ahsoka, can you hear me? Ahsoka!"  
"Plate, please respond. C'mon Steel, give me anything."  
'You won't be needing these.' one of the Transoshans taunted, crushing their comms in his hand.  
'Ahsoka, can you hear me kid?' Plate asked, lying back down on the floor.  
'Plate? They got you too?' Ahsoka sighed, turning to regard him.  
'Ahsoka, I was standing right beside you when that net hit us.' Plate grinned, sitting up carefully. 'Hey, what is this place? Who are these pirates?'  
'These are Transoshans, they're going to release us and hunt us down for sport.'  
'Hunt us down?'  
'Be calm Ahsoka, we'll be okay. These lizard brains have never had to deal with a Martian mouse before. Much less a Martian mouse with a seriously bad temper.' Plate soothed, tail reaching out across the distance separating them and curling around her wrist.  
'How can you be so confident Plate?'  
'I believe that Emily will find us. She will not give up until we are located.' Plate offered, wishing he had something else to say. 'And then there's Warrior, she'll go to the ends of the galaxy to find us. She's as loyal as they come.'  
'I believe you Plate. But I'm still scared. I don't know what to do.'  
'Stick with me Ahsoka, I'll keep you safe. I've done the full running for your life thing before. Transoshans or Plutarkians, I don't really care.'  
'But we have no weapons.'  
'Doesn't matter Ahsoka, I'm big enough and mean enough to fight these freaks without anything but my hands and strength. I won't deny that a weapon would be nice but I'll make do without.'  
'I trust you Plate.'  
'Try and get some rest Ahsoka, I'll keep watch.'  
'Alright Plate.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling a change in the walls around them, Plate woke Ahsoka and shifted into a crouch, ready to jump whichever way was going to open for them. Swallowing nervously, Ahsoka took a page from his book and prepared, but the sudden dropping of the floor still caught them off guard. Landing lightly, Plate scanned the area before turning to Ahsoka.  
'Do you trust me Ahsoka?'  
'With my life Plate.'  
'Good, then come on.' he nodded, sweeping Ahsoka into his arms and storming off the beach. Bounding left and right, he wove through the incoming heavy cannon fire, pushing off trees and rocks until they were safely hidden mong the plants that grew everywhere nearby.

Pushing deeper into the jungle around them, Plate found a decent spot and set Ahsoka back on her feet before crouching and scanning the area around them, a darkness crossing his face as he gazed back the way they had come.  
'What do we do now Plate?' Ahsoka asked, crouching beside him.  
'We find shelter for the night and come up with a plan. Those lizards really aren't smart though, they didn't leave us completely defenceless.' Plate smirked, reaching under his vest and drawing out his precious Armageddon knife.  
'How much help is one knife going to be against whatever weapons those lizards have?' Ahsoka sighed, pushing to her feet.  
'Depends on who is wielding the knife Ahsoka. You might be trained with a lightsaber but I have spent years learning how to wield this knife. I'll make those Transoshans rue the day they ever thought they could take me prisoner.' Plate grinned, putting his knife back out of sight. 'And for taking you as well, well…that's just asking for trouble.'  
'What would I do without you Plate?' Ahsoka chuckled, squeezing his wrist lightly.

Registering a threat, Plate whipped out his knife again and whirled, tucking Ahsoka in close as they faced three filthy youngsters. A human female, a Twi'lek male and a Cerean male, all wearing clothes that were little more than rags and covered in who knew what but they didn't seem like much of a threat.  
'Plate, put the knife away. They're just kids.' Ahsoka soothed, moving out from behind him.  
'If you're certain they're no threat Ahsoka.' Plate nodded, holstering his knife smoothly.  
'You need to come with us.' the human instructed, rising from her crouch and moving away.  
'Who are you?'  
'We used to be Jedi younglings.'  
'Plate?'  
'I can't read them properly Ahsoka; their auras are clouded and distrustful.'  
'Should we?'  
'It's better than sitting out in the open.' Plate nodded, taking off after the youngsters.

Light on his feet despite his size, Plate easily followed the younglings along a very dangerous track they'd learned. Scrambling up narrow branches and over obstacles, he would reach back and help Ahsoka along, nudging her forward whenever he felt her strength failing. Toes digging in, he flipped up off a low section and over a ridge in the branch before pausing and letting the youngsters in front of him.  
'What's the matter Plate?'  
'If we're going up there, I'll need a clear run. I'm a lot heavier than you, hesitate and I could snap the branch.' Plate shrugged, dropping into a crouch and watching the youngsters make their run up the last section and into their hideaway. Treading lightly, he darted up the slope and leapt the gap, rolling into the cave neatly.  
'Nicely done Plate.'  
'Nothing to it Ahsoka. Just be glad I'm not quite as big as Falcon.' Plate chuckled, rocking to his feet.

Scanning the living cave slowly, Plate smiled and leant back against the wall, watching over the younglings as they filed past him.  
'We never stood a chance. They attacked us on a training mission.'  
'We were captured and brought here.'  
'Why would they take younglings?'  
'Because Jedi knights are too powerful for them.'  
'I'm Kalifa. This is O-Mer and Jinx. Who are you?'  
'Ahsoka Tano and that's my constant companion Plate. We were captured during the Battle of Felucia. I'm a Padawan learner.'  
'I'm a Martian trained warrior, a nomad in this galaxy.' Plate added, pushing off the wall again. 'So what's the situation down here?'  
'You'd better sit down.'  
'I don't suppose you're carrying anything to eat Plate? I missed lunch.' Ahsoka asked, taking a seat.  
'Uhh, hang on a moment.' Plate replied, sinking down and patting down his pockets. 'it's not much but I've got a few ration bars and some jerky.' he offered, digging out four of the ration bars Christine provided the guys and offering them around before tearing off a piece of jerky for himself.  
'Thank you.' Kalifa offered, tearing into the packaging and starting to eat. 'We were taken by those foul lizards for their amusement. To be hunted, killed and mounted on their walls as trophies.'  
'We've been stuck here for more rotations than we can count. No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking.'  
'Don't give up O-Mer, hope blooms again. The Jedi might not have been able to find you but I guarantee that the rest of the Martian warriors in the galaxy will continue to search until we are located. We stick together, no matter what.' Plate soothed, wishing he knew what else to do.  
'Chew on that, Padawan, then rest. You'll need your strength.'  
'There's no need to take that tone Jinx. We'll get through this if we work together. The Transoshans might have tormented Jedi younglings before and a thousand other races but they've never messed with a mouse before. We can beat them.' Plate corrected, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.  
'Plate, what are we going to do? You're a soldier, you must have some ideas.'  
'Get some sleep, all of you. Tomorrow we can start turning the tables on these monsters. I'll take the night watch.' Plate instructed, getting to his feet.  
'You should rest too Plate, the Transoshans don't hunt during the night.'  
'I'm used to surviving on little sleep, don't worry O-Mer. I'll still be more than capable of putting the fear of Ares into those freaks tomorrow. Now rest, you're safe under my watch.' Plate soothed, guiding the young Cerean back down.  
'Let him go O-Mer, Plate knows what he's doing. He'll use our high perch to scan the area and figure out a plan.' Ahsoka added, curling up on the floor and drifting off to sleep.

Sinking into a comfortable position, Plate scanned the area below and chewed bottom lip nervously as he tried to come up with a plan to get them all out of this mess alive. Although he was hiding it well, Plate was terrified about what the dawn would bring into their lives. Glancing back over his shoulder at the sleeping younglings now in his care, he sighed again and slumped back, cursing his luck and wishing someone else had been caught in the trap. He didn't care who, he just needed another military mind to bounce ideas off until a plan was formed.  
'Plate?' O-Mer uttered, getting to his feet and padding over to the entrance.  
'What's the mater O-Mer? Can't sleep?'  
'I'm scared Plate. I keep trying to be strong for Kalifa and Jinx but I don't know what to do anymore.'  
'It's alright O-Mer; I'll take care of you. I know a few things about situations like this, I can handle it. You should try and get some rest; we'll have a busy day tomorrow.'  
'Can I stay near you? I feel safer here.'  
'You'd be safer further back, just in case. But I know what always makes Ahsoka feel better when she's feeling scared.' Plate grinned, sitting up and removing his vest.  
'What's that?' O-Mer asked, shuffling closer to Plate's side.  
'She curls up surrounded by the memories of friends. Usually that means she curls up beside me but in situations like this, she'll borrow my vest for a blanket.' Plate offered, flicking the warm cloth around O-Mer's shoulders and pulling it closed. 'Feel a little better now?'  
'Won't you get cold?' O-Mer enquired, curling up inside the warm cloth a little more.  
'Nah, I've got my fur to keep me warm. Now come on, back to bed with you young'un.' Plate chuckled, rising and scooping O-Mer into his arms. Carrying him to the rear of the cave, Plate eased him down among the other youngsters and crouched, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'Thank you Plate.' O-Mer uttered, eyes drifting closed.  
'Sleep young one, I'll keep you safe.' Plate promised, looking around the quartet before returning to his place by the entrance.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Keeping one ear on the reports coming in from the bros out searching for Plate and Ahsoka, Emily gave most of her attention over to calming Warrior and dealing with Skywalker's temper flare.  
'General, we've been over the same area a dozen times, there's no sign of Commander Tano.'  
'Not good enough Rex, try again.'  
'Belay that order Rex. Warrior's finally making sense and she can't register Plate's locator beacon. The only thing that blocks locator beacons is distance. Felucia isn't big enough to put that sort of distance between them.'  
'I don't care about Plate. I only want to find Ahsoka. Rex, get out there and resume your search.'  
'Don't care! How dare you say such a thing Skywalker!' Emily barked, bolting to her feet and lashing out at Anakin.  
'Emily, calm down. Easy now, easy. You know what the General is like, he speaks without thinking.' Raider tried, lunging and grabbing Emily around the waist but not before she'd left Skywalker with a few new bruises.  
'You will pay for that Emily.' Anakin warned, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
'I'd like to see you try Anakin! You aren't good enough to beat me in a fair fight, you never will be.' Emily snarled, fighting against Raider's grip.  
'Need a boost Rex?' Shard asked, staring up at Emily's explosion.  
'Thanks Shard.' Rex nodded, allowing the taller mouse to help him up into the droid outpost.

Lobbing his helmet across to Wolffe to hold, Rex moved in between Emily and Anakin, his back to the fuming General as he focused on calming his beloved.  
'Listen to me Emily, forget about the General. Shhh, it's alright. We'll find Plate and bring him home, it's alright. Calm down, everything will work out in the end.' he coaxed, removing his gloves and trailing his knuckles over her cheek as he caught her right hand and squeezed gently.  
'I suggest you make yourself scarce General. Once the bros hear about you disrespecting Plate again, you're going to be in big trouble.' Shard warned, climbing up into the compound.  
'I will not be pushed around by you anymore Shard.' Skywalker spat, refusing to back down.  
'Don't say you weren't warned General.' Shard replied, calmly turning his back on the General and activating his comm. 'bros, hear my words. General Skywalker has disrespected one of our own again. He does not care for Plate's survival, only Ahsoka's!'  
"Then the General is a fool. Plate will lay down his life for Ahsoka." Ghost replied, anger flooding the comm link.  
"If the General cares so little, why should we follow him?" Fang asked, rising to the challenge Skywalker had put down.  
'Gather my brothers, together we will stand and put the General back in his place.'

Roaring back into the compound, the mice gently shouldered past the clones, the bikes forming a wider circle around the trapped General and daring anyone to interfere.  
'That's enough! A mistake was made and honour tarnished. There is only one way for honour to be restored, just as your ancestors did in similar situations. The slur was made against Plate, let him return and regain his honour in combat.' General Koon called, jumping the Martian line and standing tall beside Anakin. 'I will personally watch their match, making sure honour is restored in the traditional Martian way.'  
'General Koon is right. We are better than this. To engage General Skywalker in this way would tarnish our own honour. Plate will return to the fold, regardless of the outcome today!' Emily agreed, slipping through the group and standing tall at Plo's right shoulder. 'Blood will be spilled and honour restored to our missing brother.'  
'The fight will never be fair!' Voodoo shot back, ready for an all in brawl.  
'I will ensure that it is.' Emily promised, walking over and accepting something from Shard. Whipping around and ducking past Anakin, she snapped the heavy collar around his throat and sealed it shut, the many tricks they'd learned from the Jedi now working against Anakin.  
'Very funny Emily. Take it off, now!'  
'Not a fucking chance Skywalker! You will wear this until Plate and Ahsoka are rescued and returned to the Jedi Temple and you face Plate in a fair fight!'  
'Honour must be restored Anakin. Word will spread quickly and you will have to face the full strength of SAU 14.' General Koon cut in, drawing Anakin's attention as Emily slipped away from the group. 'We have alerted our forces throughout the Outer Rim and intelligence assets inside the Confederacy. If they are spotted, we shall know about it.'  
'Our thanks General Koon.' Cosmo offered, breaking up the group and sending the bros back to their bikes.  
'Very well.' Anakin nodded, tugging at the Force collar he'd been forced into and grunting as it shocked him.  
'Skywalker, our mission here is finished. We must return to Coruscant.'  
'I am not abandoning her.'  
'Your emotions are clouding your judgement.'  
'I will not leave her fate up to others.'  
'It's time to go.'  
'Thanks Commander.' Rex offered, accepting his helmet.  
'No problem Rex. I was honestly expecting to see a fight there.'  
'You would have, if General Koon hadn't intervened. The mice stick together, no matter what. Insulting one like that is a sure fire way to stir them all up.'  
'I'll keep that in mind. Better call the men in, we're getting out of here.'  
'Return to the gunships, we're leaving.' Rex called, slipping his helmet on and taking Emily's hand. 'Back to Coruscant and our little angel.' he grinned, drawing Emily in close.  
'So how is Kitty going now?' Wolffe asked, grabbing a handhold and smiling in his helmet.  
'She's finally past the pulling stage so we're able to introduce her to a few more of the Jedi. Master Yoda's willing to give her another chance after the ear pulling incident.' Emily shrugged, glancing over at Master Koon. 'What about you?'  
'I would be most happy to have a chance to get to know Kitty better.' he nodded, glad to hear Kitty was past the stage where her hugs could prove deadly to him.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pushing to his feet, Plate retreated back into the cave as the sun broke over the horizon, signalling a new and deadly day for the small group. Crouching among the youngsters, he gently awoke them, his mind still blank of a real plan.  
'Morning already?' O-Mer asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.  
'Yeah, it's time to get a move on.' Plate nodded, accepting his vest and smiling as O-Mer ate the other half of yesterday's ration bar.  
'Ahsoka, it's time to go.'  
'What's happened?'  
'The sun's almost up which means we clear out.'  
'Where do you go?'  
'We keep moving and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent.'  
'That's your plan?'  
'If you really are a Padawan, you would know there's wisdom in experience. We're been here longer. You will you will learn if you listen. And only if you listen.'  
'It's a better one than I could come up with. For now we follow those with the experience Ahsoka. I need more details to come up with a plan.' Plate shrugged, bounding onto the narrow branch leading down and hurrying away.  
'Surely you have some kind of a plan Plate.' Ahsoka debated, hurrying after the dark mouse.  
'Yeah but it's not the kind of plan you'll like. Stay with the younglings, I'll meet you all back here with the setting sun.' Plate nodded, reaching for his knife and tugging it free. 'Be safe, all of you.'  
'Plate, you can't be serious.' O-Mer hissed, worried about the taller mouse that had been so kind to him the night before.  
'Do not worry about me O-Mer, I have survived a lot worse than this place can throw at me. I will see you again tonight, count on that.' Plate winked, tucking his knife away again and bounding away from the group.  
'We won't see him again.' Kalifa shrugged, continuing forward along their track.  
'I think we will Kalifa.' O-Mer replied, hoping he was right as he continued his descent.

Pushing aside any thoughts about the younglings, Plate watched them leave the area before doubling back and leaving a bundle of supplies in the cave for them. Bounding away again, he found exactly what he needed near their hideaway and slathered his fur in the mud, grinding it in so he blended in with the terrain a lot better. Adjusting his knife grip as he straightened, he plunged back into the chase, boots barely making a sound as he pushed through the undergrowth. Listening to the incoming enemy transports and smiling, Plate crept along a narrow path behind two more prisoners who had been on the same transport with him. Breaking away from them once the Transoshans had their scent, Plate went for the high ground, careful not to make any sudden movements that would give away his location.

Trailing the youngsters from a distance, Plate climbed up to meet with them in another reasonably well hidden location. Beating them up to the top, he hunkered down beside another branch and closed his eyes, waiting silently for them.  
'We could've stopped them.'  
'No Ahsoka, we are not saviours here. Here, we are survivors. If they had spotted us we'd be dead now.'  
'We'll never get out of here if we just keep hiding. We have to act.'  
'There were other Padawans here that once thought as you do now.'  
'All right, where are they?'  
'They're dead!'  
'All of you just cool it.' Plate soothed, moving from his hiding place.  
'What the? Whoa!' O-Mer jumped, wobbling dangerously on his perch. Lunging forward, Plate grabbed the young Cerean in his tail, pulling him back onto the branch.  
'Keep your bloody voices down.' Plate hissed, moving back from the open area behind O-Mer.  
'What are you thinking Plate? You scared the crap out of me there.' Ahsoka growled, glaring at him.  
'Can't be seen, can't be smelt. These ugly fuckers ain't going to know what hit them. If I don't make it back to camp tonight, there are some more ration packs in my vest, I left it in the cave for you.' Plate directed, patting his knife hilt lightly. 'Figure out your own plan, I'll never be far away. I gave you my word I'd look after you and that's just what I intend to do.' he added, shifting back to disappear among the branches.  
'Plate, if you're sticking around for the moment at least let us see you.' Ahsoka sighed, turning to follow him but he'd vanished completely. 'Just because they failed doesn't mean we will.' she offered, continuing their conversation as if Plate had never scared them like that.  
'You don't understand, it's not that we don't want to fight, we're younglings. They have every advantage.' O-Mer sighed, trying not to think about Plate's disappearance.  
'Not every advantage, we have Plate. He's my protector, always making sure I get back to the Temple. It seems he's expanded his responsibilities to encompass you three as well.' Ahsoka shrugged, thinking for a few moments before turning and bounding off.  
'Get back here!' Kalifa insisted, taking off after Ahsoka.  
'I can't do that. My Master would never forgive me for running and hiding in a situation like this.'  
'Do not overestimate your abilities.'  
'I'm not.'  
'Ahsoka, don't…'

Smirking faintly, Plate trailed Ahsoka through the undergrowth, treading light and preparing to back up her attempt again the Transoshans. He heard the taunt and fought back a giggle, dropping into a crouch and waiting patiently for the fireworks to begin. He knew Ahsoka could sense his presence, they were tied together in her mind. But that didn't mean he wasn't a little nervous when her Force push put a shot far too close to his head. Fighting down his instinct to run to Ahsoka's assistance when she was thrown to the ground again, Plate moved into a new location and twirled his knife, ready for the fight of his day. Seeing the lizard raise his weapon at Ahsoka was enough, but the arrival of the other three younglings froze him in position again. Watching Kalifa Force choke and lift the lizard, Plate nodded, satisfied the kids could hold their own if he had to bail on them but he prayed he wouldn't have to bail out.  
'Kalifa! Don't kill him out of hatred. It's not the Jedi way.'

With the Transoshan back on the ground, Plate charged, seeming to appear from nowhere like a ghost. Roaring out a battle cry, Plate dropped onto the Transoshan, forcing him into another wrestling match but there was no chance of Plate losing. Not when there were four Jedi youngsters counting on him to help them survive. Wincing as the beast started calling for help, Plate switched up his strategy, knife spinning in his hand before he reached around and jammed all nearly eleven inches of blade into its back. Twisting the blade sharply, Plate kicked the dying creature free and stood, walking over to it. Wiping off the blade of his knife, Plate turned back to the youngsters and shrugged as he holstered his knife.  
'I live by one simple rule - kill or be killed. Now I suggest we get the hell out of here, scaleface here was probably calling for backup.' he warned, head cocked to the side as he listened.  
'What about you Plate?'  
'I've already beaten one Ahsoka, I'll be okay. Go, protect the rest of the group. I will never be far from your side.'  
'Ares watch over and protect you Plate.' Ahsoka nodded, hurrying after the rest of the group.  
'And over you as well.' Plate uttered, leaving the track and moving for shelter.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hurrying back up the tree branch highway, Plate glanced up at the sky for a moment before slipping inside, much to the relief of his young charges.  
'We were starting to fear the worst.' O-Mer uttered, smiling up at Plate and moving over to make room by the fire.  
'I don't understand, why won't this thing work?' Ahsoka groaned, messing around with the Transoshan blaster she'd picked up.  
'The Transoshans deactivate the blasters if we take them. That is why none of us have any.'  
'Drop the attitude Jinx. At least Ahsoka's trying to come up with a plan.' Plate sighed, glancing up at the Twi'lek before lobbing him up another ration bar. 'Here, let me take a look at that thing Ahsoka. Even if I can't make it work, I might be able to pick out a few useful parts.'  
'Go right ahead Plate.' Ahsoka nodded, tossing over the rifle and catching the returning ration bars. 'These are some of Christine's right?' she asked, handing one to Kalifa.  
'But of course. I never go anywhere without a few in my personal kit.' Plate nodded, ripping off another piece of jerky and starting to tinker with the weapon.  
'It's been a long time since the Transoshans captured another Padawan and brought them here.'  
'Thanks.'  
'I didn't mean it as an insult. I meant it as a sign, a mistake on their part.'  
'Kalifa might have a point there. You've certainly got the spunk to get through this one Ahsoka.' Plate agreed, chewing thoughtfully as he worked.  
'Ahsoka, your energy, your strength, it's what we've been lacking. We were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are.'  
'And who are you?'  
'We are Jedi.'  
'All right, we need a strategy.'  
'So, what do you suggest?'  
'What about a base? I mean, they must have a compound or something right?'  
'I saw at least seven lizards down here, there's probably more so it would have to be a fairly large base.' Plate offered, working the side panel off the rifle and looking inside.  
'Not that we've ever seen.'  
'So where do they come from?'  
'We don't know, we've only witnessed them hunting and in their hover pods.'  
'If we are gonna go on the offensive, we'll need to find out where they live. We'll start covering ground tomorrow.'

Glad to see Ahsoka was taking charge, Plate swore softly and changed gears with his hands, tearing the rifle apart for any useful components inside.  
'No luck on the rifle this time either?' Jinx asked, watching Plate work and create a pile of stuff.  
'Power pack is unresponsive and the trigger mechanism is totally disconnected. I could probably get a couple shots out of it but I'd need more supplies than what I'm carrying. I might be able to rig up a surprise for them though.' Plate shrugged, tearing out a few more components quickly.  
'What sort of a surprise?' O-Mer asked, glad to have a plan and the muscle to pull it off.  
'Well, there's still plenty of charge in the power pack but with the trigger disconnected, the rifle won't fire. However, with a little rewiring and some good old Martian ingenuity, I can probably turn this into a bomb of sorts.'  
'A bomb?' Kalifa yelped, backing away from Plate quickly.  
'Relax Kalifa, I know what I'm doing. I've had plenty of practise doing stuff like this. I'll get this done and deployed tonight so we'll be in no danger.'  
'But how will we know where you've put it?'  
'Tomorrow I'll collect it from where I've stashed it and will get up personal with the lizards for delivery. Just leave it with me, I'll keep them busy. Get some rest now, tomorrow we have much to get done.'  
'Plate, can I?' O-Mer asked, indicating his vest.  
'Go right ahead, I don't need it.'  
'Thanks Plate.' O-Mer grinned, curling up and pulling the vest over his shoulder comfortably.  
'Sleep well young ones, I'll keep you safe.' Plate whispered, watching the youngsters settle and drift to sleep again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Whistling softly so no one freaked out again, Plate emerged near the youngsters and crouched, stopping Jinx from plucking some random plant off his shoulder.  
'We have already covered the beach area and most of the briar on this side of the bay.'  
'It if was easy to find, you guys would have found it before we got here.'  
'True enough.'  
'Maybe we should try more inland?'  
'It's worth a shot.'  
'Guys, I think we're looking in the wrong place. That's their fortress.'  
'Holy shit, this just got interesting. Time to go guys.' Plate uttered, ready to run but he wanted the kids to go first.  
'Split up!' Kalifa ordered, taking off with Ahsoka as the boys ran in a different direction. Swallowing down his fear, Plate took after the young boys, trusting in Ahsoka and Kalifa to make it back to their pseudo base at nightfall.

Pushing hard and digging deep, Plate abandoned the worn track and disappeared into the scrub, still keeping in visual range of the boys but also keeping out of sight as best he could. Patting the pouch he'd made from his jeans, Plate nodded, the bomb he'd built from scrap still ready for action. He saw the hover pod ahead and changed direction, heading vertical as the youngsters tried to stay one step ahead of the engaging Transoshans. Darting across a walkway, he yanked the trigger and dropped the bomb before jumping, bracing for what would be a very hard landing. Arms thrown wide to catch both young boys, Plate collected them and rolled behind a large tree for shelter.  
'What are you…' Jinx started to ask something when the bomb exploded, throwing debris out in a wide circle.  
'What was that?' O-Mer panted, hand clamping over the wound cut in his arm.  
'That was the bomb I was working on last night.' Plate replied, spotting the blood trickling through O-Mer's fingers. 'You're bleeding little bro. Let me take a look.' he coaxed, tearing off his bomb pouch and tossing it to Jinx.  
'What am I supposed to do with this?'  
'Tear it into strips, I need something to bind this wound.' Plate replied, supporting O-Mer against his side and prying his hand away gently so he could see the damage.  
'Hurts so bad Plate.'  
'I know O-Mer, I've been there. My fault, I didn't make sure you were out of danger.' Plate soothed, using a patch of fur that had lost the mud coating to wipe away the blood. 'It's a good clean cut though, that's a good sign.'  
'Will these do Plate?' Jinx asked, holding out the lengths of cloth he'd managed to create.  
'Perfect Jinx, well done. Just hold still O-Mer, I'll have this patched up in no time.' Plate grinned, guiding Jinx in closer. 'Here, I need you to hold the edges of this wound together while I bind it properly. That'll help promote the healing process.'  
'Whatever you need Plate. Sorry if this hurts O-Mer.'  
'It's alright Jinx.'

Smoothing out the cloth a bit, Plate leant over Jinx and wrapped the wound firmly, checking to a pulse to make sure it wasn't too tight but he had to stop the bleeding.  
'Move your hands Jinx. Almost done O-Mer, just a little longer.' he guided, wrapping the cloth one last time before tying it off securely. 'How's that feel?'  
'It really hurts but not as much as it did before you wrapped it like that.'  
'Just another of my many skills. Come on, we need to get out of here. You can bet that every damn lizard on this rock heard that explosion.' Plate shrugged, rocking to his feet and helping O-Mer up.  
'I feel kind of dizzy Plate.' O-Mer warned, staggering as he stood there.  
'I was afraid this would happen. Minimal nutrition, too much activity and now a bleeding wound. Hang in there O-Mer, I've got you.' Plate sighed, scooping the youngster up and onto his back, tail wrapping around his waist to keep him stable.  
'Can you still escape while carrying O-Mer?' Jinx asked, leading the way along the narrow track.  
'There's no other option. We have to get back to the cave so O-Mer can rest.' Plate replied, one arm wrapped around O-Mer's legs as they made their escape.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrabbling back up into the cave, Jinx grabbed Plate's vest and flicked it out on the floor before Plate set O-Mer down gently and wrapped him up for warmth.  
'He's going into shock. Is there a supply of water close by?' Plate asked, deeply concerned for the young Cerean.  
'There is a river around to the left of this cave, down on ground level. We have nothing to carry water in though.' Jinx nodded, pointing out the general direction.  
'I've got something that will do the job. Stay here, keep him comfortable and try to coax him to eat a little bit. He'll need his strength to heal.'  
'Whatever needs to be done Plate.'  
'I'll be back little bros, stay strong.' Plate promised, rifling through his pockets before turning and racing from the cave again.


	47. Wookie Hunt

Looking up when Ahsoka finally returned to the cave, Plate glanced back at her for a moment before going back to tending O-Mer, changing the cloth around his arm and coaxing him to drink a little more.  
'You made it.' Jinx greeted, getting to his feet.  
'What happened Plate?' she asked, making her way towards them.  
'The bomb I built was quite successful. Wiped out a hover pod and three Transoshans. I didn't do my job though and make sure O-Mer and Jinx were out of danger. Piece of shrapnel tore into his arm. It's deep, real deep. I've done what I can but I'm not sure.'  
'You said I'd be okay.' O-Mer uttered, good hand reaching for Plate's wrist.  
'I'll take care of you O-Mer but without proper medical treatment, I can't say for certain how things will turn out.' Plate sighed, sitting down properly and lifting O-Mer into his lap.  
'Where's Kalifa?' Jinx asked, worried for their missing companion.  
'She didn't make it.'  
'She's dead? I can't believe it. She had been here longer than any of us, and now…'  
'We're all going to die here; it's only a matter of time.'  
'Hush O-Mer, save your strength. We will get out of this mess, I promise you. Hope must burn where darkness lives or all we hope and dream for is lost.' Plate sighed, offering Ahsoka the water. 'It's not much but it's fresh.'  
'Thanks Plate.' Ahsoka nodded, drinking from the offered bag before handing it to Jinx. 'If it's only a matter of time till we die, I say we go down with a fight.'  
'That is suicide.'  
'And sitting here is a nobler way to die Jinx?' Plate asked, offering O-Mer another bite to eat.  
'You've said that every few days they release new prisoners on the beach. I say we attack that dropship head on. They'll never expect it.' Ahsoka suggested, glancing at Plate for support.  
'Is it worth a shot?' O-Mer asked, turning to Jinx.  
'Maybe it is.'  
'I just know I'm going to end up lugging more than one youngling home after this but count me in Ahsoka. Someone will have to keep you three out of trouble.'  
'Says the guy knifing lizards.' Ahsoka grinned, glad to know she had Plate's support.  
'And blowing them up.' Jinx chuckled, shuffling back close to Plate.  
'Well come on then, we don't have a lot of time.' Ahsoka nodded, confidence growing now that they had some kind of a plan.  
'Just one question, how am I supposed to get up onto that ship?' Plate asked, helping O-Mer up and pushing to his feet.  
'We'll just have to throw you up there.'  
'I was afraid you'd say that Ahsoka. I haven't forgotten what you did to Rex on Geonosis.' Plate groaned, leading the group out of the cave and towards the beach.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Charging across the sand, Plate relaxed as Ahsoka swept him off his feet and threw him high into the cool night air, sending him right over the front of the dropship to crash down just near a hatch. Rolling quickly, he dropped out of sight and waited for O-Mer and Jinx to drop the next lizard right into his lap. Sure enough, they delivered him right on cue, dropping the Transoshan into a position that Plate could reach. Knowing he had to let the kids fight for themselves if they were ever going to gain confidence, Plate hung back and watched them wrestling, ready to jump in when they needed assistance. it was hard to watch them getting such a beating and even harder to sit by and do nothing with O-Mer was thrown almost the full length of the ship before impacting with the hull painfully but Plate wasn't going to blow the mission when they were so close. Grip tightening on his perch, Plate forced himself to stay still even as O-Mer was choked, despite Jinx's efforts to pry the Transoshan loose. 

Reacting to the suddenly shifting ship, Plate switched his grip and moved forward, shoulders starting to ache but he refused to fall just yet. He glanced up and saw the boys trying for a grip but ducked out of the way before the loose Transoshan got their eyes on him. Inching forward, Plate reached out and almost had the lizard when the ship jerked violently and started to turn again before beginning to come apart.  
'Plate, help!' O-Mer cried, struggling to hold on as the Transoshan started tugging on his ankle.  
'I've got you little bro.' Plate replied, bursting from his spot. Kicking clear of the ship, he turned in mid air and sunk his knife into the Transoshan's neck, severing his spine and dropping him into the drink. 'Now how about a hand.' he called, dropping away from the ship and hoping for a rescue.  
'I've got you bro.' Jinx replied, wrapping Plate up in the Force and lifting him back onto the freighter safely. 'I'll get Ahsoka. You two, get out of here.'  
'We go together Jinx.' Plate corrected, hoisting O-Mer up and charging the length of the ship.

Reaching the bridge, Plate dragged the body out of the broken window and tossed it aside to clear a rapid exit for Ahsoka to make her getaway.  
'Get out of there, come on!'  
'But the prisoners! They'll die!'  
'Hit the release, hurry!'  
'Hold on O-Mer, we're getting off this hunk of junk.' Plate warned, tucking O-Mer against his right side and breaking into a run. Kicking off the end of the ship, he tucked into a ball and flipped, tail reaching out to pull Jinx back in close.

Grunting with the landing, Plate stood and darted further up the beach, unconcerned by his burden until they were clear of the crash site and all in one piece.  
'You aright Jinx?'  
'I am Plate, thanks to you.'  
'Nothing to it. What about you O-Mer?'  
'I'll live to fight another day. You're bleeding though Plate.' O-Mer replied, touching the wound on Plate's back then bringing his hand forward to display the blood.  
'Well would ya look at that. It'll heal, I'm not too worried.' Plate shrugged, reaching over his shoulder and touching the gash. 'It's pretty minor, I've had worse.'  
'Are you three okay?' Ahsoka asked, making her way over to them.  
'I've got a cut on my back but apart from that, we're good.' Plate replied, rolling his shoulder to check his range of pain free movement. 'I'll get you to check it when we get back to the cave. Feels like there's something in there.'  
'Well, I guess we won't be escaping on that ship.' O-Mer mused, looking over the wreckage and flinching as Plate changed the dressing on his arm.  
'We'll find another way.'

Head snapping up when he heard a loud roar, Plate automatically herded the youngsters behind him and drew his knife, the darkened blade held ready.  
'What was that?'  
'A survivor.'  
'Stay behind me Ahsoka. There could be more lizards in there.' Plate warned, moving towards the crashed ship warily.  
'We can handle them Plate.'  
'Ahsoka, let me take the lead. You're my responsibility, always.'  
'Alright Plate.'

Staying in the open where they could make an escape if they needed to, Plate kept the children behind his back as they watched the creature moving near the wreckage.  
'It could be one of the prisoners they were dropping off.'  
'I can't make out what race it is.' Plate sighed, squinting in the darkness.  
'What is that?'  
'It's a Wookiee!'  
'Well this is going to challenge my limited language skills.' Plate uttered, holstering his knife and reaching back into his mind. Lifting his chin, he let the lesson from Decal come forth, a howling roar rising from his throat.  
'You speak Wookiee Plate?' Ahsoka asked, stunned by the revelation.  
'Not very much and not particularly well. That was supposed to be a greeting, not sure how good it was.'  
'Well, you don't seem to have upset him so I'd say it was pretty good.' O-Mer offered, peeking out from behind Plate.  
'I'll take that O-Mer.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Returning to their cave home, Plate stretched out on the ground and let Ahsoka tend the cut on his back. It wasn't very deep at all, barely more than a scratch but Plate was trying to be a good example to the youngsters. Listening to the roaring voice of their new Wookiee companion, Plate actually felt some of his confidence return but he was still uncertain about the situation.  
'Your name is Chewbacca?' Ahsoka asked, her training helping her translate for the group.  
'Chewbacca, does anyone even know you were taken?'  
'I can recognise that as a no.' Plate sighed, not wanting to disturb whatever Chewbacca was saying.  
'No, but he says his homeworld is very close.'  
'That's great, but it might as well be Coruscant as far as I'm concerned. We've got no ship.'  
'Jinx! Sit the hell down. We're all edgy and want off this forsaken rock but we're only going to do that if we work as a team.' Plate growled, sitting up once Ahsoka moved off his back.  
'He thinks he can contact his home planet if we find a way to transmit a signal.'  
'Right, and how would we do that? Send smoke signals? We don't exactly have a transmitter lying around, if you haven't noticed.'  
'Jinx, you're really starting to get on my nerves. At least Chewbacca is trying, you've done nothing but whine and complain.' Plate sighed, rolling his aching shoulder again.  
'Chewbacca says he can build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach.'  
'Well that would be more useful than the bomb I built from a rifle.' Plate nodded, warming to the idea.  
'Don't be modest Plate, your bomb was very handy.' O-Mer offered, moving to sit beside him.  
'But I can't repeat it so not very handy.'  
'Well, we can't just sit here.'  
'Fine, we'll do it the Wookiee way.'  
'What has gotten into you Jinx. We're trying to get home, or do you really want to spend the rest of your life living in this cave?' Plate coaxed, getting to his feet and walking over to settle beside Jinx. 'I get that you've been here too long but now we can all go home.'  
'Not that there's much to go back to. The Jedi stoped looking for us, we are insignificant to them.'  
'I give up, there is just no working with you Jinx. I really thought we were making progress as a team but I guess not.' Plate shrugged, rocking to his feet and moving to the cave mouth.  
'It's nothing you did Chewbacca, Jinx has been like that for a long time.' O-Mer offered, glancing at his fellow youngling.  
'And you're mister perfect, aren't you?'  
'Jinx, I've had about enough out of you. Now sleep.' Plate insisted, a strange new tone filling his voice. Blinking once then twice, Jinx sagged back against the floor and slept, obeying the subliminal order Plate had sent. 'There, that's better.'  
'How did you do that Plate?' O-Mer asked, moving away from the khaki mouse.  
'It's a Martian skill, I've been able to give subconscious instructions like that for years. I only use such a skill when my patience is short or I really need a break. Jinx was really trying my patience so down he went.' Plate explained, rubbing his temple lightly. 'I always get a shocking headache after doing it.'  
'We could have used Jinx's help Plate. Now we have to wait for him to wake up.' Ahsoka groaned, shaking her head but she was still smiling at him.  
'Nah, I can wake him if I must.' Plate replied, turning his attention back to the sleeping youngster. 'Awaken Jinx, with a clear mind and a helpful attitude.' he guided, the strange note returning to his voice.

Stretching and yawning, Jinx sat up and looked around the group slowly, confusion flickering across his face for a moment before he grinned and crossed his legs, focus locking on Chewbacca and Ahsoka.  
'What needs to be done?'  
'We're going down to the beach to investigate that crash site a little more.' Plate replied, getting to his feet.  
'For parts to build a transmitter, I remember. I didn't realise I was so tired.'  
'It's alright Jinx, we all need a nap from time to time.'  
'Plate, when we get out of here, you and I are going to have a long talk.' Ahsoka sighed, getting up and heading for the entrance.  
'I don't doubt that Ahsoka.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Redoing his camouflage mud on the way, Plate moved away from the group and took up a covering position nearby, knife held ready but he hoped to avoid another fight tonight.  
'Chewbacca and I will go out to inspect the crash site. You two stay here, and signal us if you see anything.'  
'Plate, are you close?' O-Mer asked, heading for shelter nearby that provided a clear line of sight on the crash.  
'Always little bro. I'm right here.' Plate replied, showing his location before settling in for a long wait.  
'Good to know Plate.' Jinx nodded, watching the area carefully.

Freezing when he heard an approaching hover pod, Plate whistled a short warning to the young boys and hid his face again, hoping the youngsters were smart enough to follow his lead. Scarcely daring to breathe, Plate clung to his unusual hiding place and waited, hoping the scout would just leave but no such luck.  
'Happy hunting.' and with that, a lone Transoshan was deposited right beside Plate. Forcing his muscles not to tense up too much, Plate held his position and waited for events to unfold, ready to act if needed but not wanting to blow his position too early.  
'Now what do we have here?' the Transoshan asked, looking through his scope at the crashed transport.

Biting his tongue when O-Mer climbed right over him, Plate grunted softly and relaxed his grip, swinging quickly out of sight in case he'd been heard. Hanging out of sight, he watched the youngsters fall and gulped when O-Mer was crushed under the Transoshan, hating the thought of something serious happening to the young boy. Swinging out from his perch and dropping in a new hiding position, Plate drew attention easily, making more noise than he had to in order to draw the Transoshan into his trap.  
'I'll gut you whelp!'  
'Pick on someone your own size!' Plate roared, launching full length from the undergrowth and tackling the Transoshan.

Rolling and tussling across the sand, Plate put up the best fight he could, refusing to be cowed by these bullying lizards. Heaving over again, Plate went for his knife and spun it in his hand, aiming for a vital area. Suddenly his world turned upside down and the Transoshan got his knife hand free, the wicked looking knife held high. Throwing everything he had into the fight, Plate broke his knife hand free and struck out, managing a wounding blow but it wasn't good enough. Seeing an opening, the Transoshan swung, his smaller knife gouging across Plate's chest but the thick mud helped deflect some of the damage. It still opened up Plate's flesh but it wasn't a killing blow. Lashing out again, Plate got a better hit, carving open the Transoshans' arm. Knife raised for another strike, the Transoshan was cut short by Chewbacca, the mighty Wookiee almost crushing his wrist until he dropped the knife. Flipping the Transoshan off Plate and kneeing him in the gut, Chewbacca got him down and held him, massive hands wrapped around his throat.  
'Wait! We should take him prisoner!' Jinx called, clutching his aching ribs.  
'Fine. Chewbacca, let's take him.' Ahsoka nodded, glancing at the Transoshan before hurrying to Plate's side. 'You're hurt Plate.'  
'I'll live Ahsoka, it's not too deep. Just give me a minute here.' Plate replied, slowly rolling over before rising to his hands and knees.  
'Are you sure you're alright Plate?' O-Mer asked, crouching beside him.  
'A little sore but I'll live. I'll turn my vest into a suitable dressing to hold me over.' Plate grinned, easing to his feet and pressing one hand against the wound. 'That's going to leave a scar though.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sagging back against the wall, Plate handed O-Mer his knife and vest, keeping the pressure on his wound with his left arm. Looking at the cloth for a few minutes, O-Mer took the knife to it, cutting two long strips before folding the left overs into a long pad. Perching on Plate's lap, he guided his arm back and put the pad into place before draping the first strip into place and pulling it tight to cover and protect the wound.  
'Will that do?' he asked, adjusting the angle of the second strap before tying it off as well.  
'It'll hold O-Mer, that's all I care about.' Plate nodded, accepting his knife and holstering it again.  
'How's it looking Chewbacca?'  
'Here Plate, water.' O-Mer coaxed, holding the bag up for Plate.  
'Will it work?'  
'Thanks little bro.' Plate uttered, drinking deep and trying to relax. 'Damn that hurts.'  
'Well, something's working.'  
'We've got a prisoner. We should be using him to our advantage while we have a chance.'  
'I thought the prisoner was the backup plan?'  
'It's clear enough that we cannot rely on that device.'  
'Jinx, don't start again.' Plate warned, arm pressing over his wound again.  
'No offence, but we just can't sit here any longer.'  
'We should wait.'  
'I agree with Jinx, we have to act while we have an advantage.'  
'Let's say we do it your way, what's the plan?'  
'we can use the prisoner to trick the enemy into flying one of their pods down to us, then we hijack the pod, fly up to their base and take them by surprise.'  
'Ahsoka, you got us to believe in ourselves again, and, well, I believe Jinx's plan will work.'  
'Look, do what you want, but O-Mer and I are leaving with the prisoner in the morning.'  
'Plate? What do you think?' Ahsoka asked, turning to the battered mouse slumped against the wall.  
'You can put your faith in Chewbacca's homemade transmitter if you want Ahsoka but I can't wait much longer. This wound is deep, long and in a dangerous position. I need proper medical attention and soon.' Plate offered, struggling to stay conscious.  
'Stay with us Plate. We need you with us.' O-Mer coaxed, holding up a piece of ration bar.  
'I'm trying O-Mer, but this is bad.' Plate replied, accepting the morsel.  
'Their hearts are in the right place. You know I can't let them go alone.' Ahsoka sighed, returning to Chewbacca's side. 'We're not going to be able to do this without you. We need your help.'  
'Please Chewie, we're stuffed without you.' Plate implored, accepting another morsel to eat before motioning for the waterbag.  
'Who knows? Maybe our luck's just about to change.'

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Plate slumped back against the wall and tried to slow his breathing, knowing he needed to relax and put his mental abilities towards stabilising his chest wound before he bled out.  
'O-Mer, help me with this.'  
'What do I have to do Plate?'  
'Lend me your strength. Put your hands on my chest, close to the wound. Close your eyes and focus, pour good energy from the Force into the injury.'  
'I don't know how to do that. I'm just a youngling.'  
'You have to try O-Mer. Jinx is watching the prisoner and Ahsoka is keeping Chewbacca company, I need help now. Please O-Mer, I can't do this alone.'  
'Alright, I'll try. I don't know what to do though Plate.'  
'Focus on stopping the bleeding. Visualise the wound closing up and scabbing over. I've pressed the edges together, you're the only one who can seal the edges.'  
'Okay, I can do this.' O-Mer nodded, placing his hands on either side of the wound and closing his eyes.

Seeing the wound in his mind, O-Mer traced it gently before starting to push healing energies into it, asking it to close and nudging it along as required. Guiding the ragged edges back together neatly, he asked the cells to knit and form fresh scabs to hold it closed, requesting that blood already escaped return to assist with the work and calling on deeper reserves for support. Calling up one last effort from inside them both, O-Mer sealed the wound fully and opened his eyes, sitting back slowly.  
'I've done all I can Plate. The outer edges of the wound are sealed but couldn't get the underlying tissue to seal.'  
'You've done enough O-Mer. Rest, you're earned it.'  
'But what about you?'  
'Ahsoka will watch over my rest tonight. I will be needed in the morning.' Plate grinned faintly, left arm pressed over the wound as he drifted off to sleep.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling somewhat stronger the next morning, Plate was ready for another brawl but Ahsoka had requested that he be the one to take the hover pod controls once the Transoshans had been taken care of. Disappointed to miss his chance to go one-on-one with those ugly mugs again, Plate had never the less agreed to her request and now sat ready to jump for the controls while his friends dealt with the lizards.  
'Alright, we'd better get started.'  
'Right, time to call your friends.'  
'I'm not helping you, whelp!'  
'Chewbacca, we need him at eye level please.'  
'You will listen to me.'  
'No, I won't.'  
'You will listen to me.'  
'I will listen to you.'  
'You were our captive but now you've escaped.'  
'I was your captive but now I've escaped.'  
'You need to call a speeder to pick you up.'  
'I need to call a speeder to pick me up.'  
"Smug? Where have you been?"  
'I need a speeder to pick me up.'

Hidden in plain view, coated in mud and native debris, Plate held steady and waited for the signal. He saw the hover pod approaching and smirked, careful that his teeth didn't catch any attention. He also kept a sharp eye on Smug, just to make sure the Transoshan didn't do anything cheeky.  
'Get in. Let's go.'  
'Now!' Ahsoka called, flipping from her hiding spot and going at the Transoshan at the controls.

Launching from his spot once the darker Transoshan was clear, Plate regained control and swung the transport around, watching as his mixed band of friends dealt with the lizards and left them in the dust.  
'Ready for the main event?' he asked, swinging the hover pod around and waiting for his friends to board.  
'Still annoyed you missed the fight Plate?'  
'Of course Ahsoka but I have every intention of making it to the next one. Don't care what you say, I'm not sitting out again.'  
'Fair call Plate.'  
'So my healing attempt is holding up?'  
'You did just fine O-Mer. Between your healing work and the constant pressure, I'll make it through this one.' Plate nodded, swinging their transport up towards the fortress.  
'It would be dangerous to leave a flying hover pod unattended though Plate.'  
'I already thought about what to do about that Jinx. I might not be able to build a transmitter from junk but I can turn a hover pod into a dangerous weapon. Just leave it to me little bro.' Plate winked, glancing at the weapons controls beside him.

Reaching the enemy fortress, Plate swung the transport around again to deploy his friends into a new field of battle before powering away and starting his secondary plan. Steering with his tail and glancing up to check his flight path occasionally, Plate jury rigged the power packs on the mounted weapons and set up a lethal overload in the main engine while doing his best to dodge cannon fire coming his way. Turning the hover pod again, Plate swore as the enemy fire from the upper floor tagged his transport, wiping out his controls. Bailing out the moment the hover pod was over the lower area, Plate rolled and tumbled across the decking before coming to a stop beside Ahsoka. Lifting his head, he half rolled over then froze when he came nose to barrel with a rifle.  
'Not your brightest move Plate.'  
'Don't start Ahsoka, I tried.'  
'A valiant effort, little younglings, especially you, Togruta. You will be a prized trophy in my collection.'  
'Over my dead body lizard lips!' Plate roared, grabbing Ahsoka and rolling over as his damaged hover pod exploded.

Adding to the chaos, an unfamiliar transport came from above, the form reminiscent of a Republic gunship but the colour scheme was totally off for any Republic ship.  
'Wookiees! Chewbacca's transmitter worked!' Plate grinned, bounding to his feet and drawing his knife. Roaring out a challenge, he charged the Transoshans, ducking their fire and getting in close and personal. This was how he preferred to fight, on solid ground, face to face with a knife in his hand. Blasters had their place in combat but his knife fighting was his favoured combat style.  
'Plate, watch out for O-Mer and Jinx.' Ahsoka called, vaulting high thanks to Chewbacca.  
'Let's finish this bros!' Plate roared, twisting and tearing his knife free of another Transoshan. 

Glancing over to where Jinx was pinned down with two Wookiees, Plate kicked off and flipped over, closing the distance and driving his knife into one as one of the Wookiees shot the other.  
'Nice work Plate.'  
'Nothing to it Jinx. Just doing my job. O-Mer, kiss the deck!' Plate replied, spotting the Transoshan sneaking up on the busy Cerean. Responding to the order instinctively, he dropped seconds before Plate's knife flashed by, thudding into the Transoshan and knocking him back. Pushing to his feet, O-Mer grabbed the hilt and spun, wrenching the knife around and up in a wide slash that tore across the Transoshans' chest and out his neck. Watching the Transoshan fall, O-Mer turned and ran for Plate, handing over the knife before wiping the blood from his face.  
'That was impressive O-Mer.'  
'That was disgusting more like it Jinx.'  
'Feh, it's just blood. You can have a proper bath later and clean it away.' Plate shrugged, hearing something from above. 'O-Mer, look out!' he warned, grabbing the youngster by the shirt and yanking him clear just as one last Transoshan flew over the upper railing and splattered nearby.

Looking up again, Plate smiled at Ahsoka and nodded, proud of all she'd achieved this time around. Tearing her eyes away from the broken body on the floor, Ahsoka flipped over the railing and dropped into Chewbacca's waiting arms, well aware that Plate couldn't handle her weight in his current condition.  
'Can we go home please?' Plate asked, sagging against the nearest Wookiee out of exhaustion.  
'We've earned it Plate. Chewbacca, would you mind giving Plate a helping hand?' Ahsoka nodded, watching as Plate so gratefully accepting the help, fresh blood showing through the dressing on his chest.  
'What about us Ahsoka?' Jinx asked, suddenly nervous about returning to Coruscant.  
'Well, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't come back to the Jedi Temple. I'm sure something can be worked out for you both.' Ahsoka suggested, guiding the pair towards the transport.  
'C'mon little bros, I'll take care of you.' Plate coaxed, one hand reaching for the pair tiredly.  
'What do you think Jinx?'  
'Anything is better than this place.'  
'That's the way little bros. now if you don't mind, I need a nap.' Plate nodded, sagging in Chewbacca's grip.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling somewhat stronger after his long snooze, Plate summoned the strength to disembark under his own steam to greet his bros with a smile.  
'Plate, you look like hell.' Shard remarked, running forward to support his bro.  
'Totally worth it Shard. I got the shit kicked out of me but I protected Ahsoka and two missing Jedi younglings. O-Mer, Jinx, come and meet my bros.' Plate grinned, waving the pair over as he was guided onto a waiting stretcher.  
'I guess this is goodbye then Plate.' O-Mer uttered, both hands wrapping around Plate's wrist.  
'Don't count on that O-Mer. I'll be around for a long time to come.'  
'We'll come see you in the infirmary once we've cleaned up a bit.' Jinx offered, standing tall beside his best friend.  
'I'd like that Jinx. I'm sure one of my bros will tell you where I end up.'  
'I already spoke with Master Yoda, you'll be treated here at the Temple Plate.' Shard grinned, cutting away the torn dressings and smoothing sterile ones into place. 'Something about getting your part of the story.'  
'It's one hell of a story Shard. I owe my life to young O-Mer here, without his help I would have probably bled out.' Plate offered, removing his wristbands and holding them out to the boys. 'I know you're not supposed to have many possessions but I doubt you'll find anyone who'll argue with you having these.'  
'You really mean that Plate?' Jinx asked, taking one of the bands and looking at it thoughtfully.  
'Consider them a symbol of our brotherhood.' Plate nodded, grateful that he didn't have to protect the boys so much anymore.  
'Thank you Plate.' O-Mer grinned, securing his band around his upper arm.  
'Whenever you need a friend, just look at those and know I'll be thinking about you.'  
'It's not as nice as this but here, I want you to have this.' Jinx offered, removing a length of dried vine from around his leg and placing it in Plate's hand. 'I made it ages ago.'  
'I'll treasure it always Jinx.'  
'I made this not long after I was dropped off. It's all natural, just stuff I found along our journey.' O-Mer added, removing the necklace he'd been wearing and moving around to work it over Plate's head carefully.  
'Thank you O-Mer, it's wonderful.'  
'Come on Plate, let's get you down to the infirmary. You two can come down and see him a bit later, okay?'  
'Okay. Bye bro.' O-Mer nodded, moving back and waving as Plate was guided away.  
'Later big bro.' Jinx added, smiling warmly at their newest friend.  
'Be safe little bros.' Plate called, lifting one hand in farewell.

Holding Kitty's hand, Emily rested her head on Rex's shoulder as they made their way across the platform towards the gathering of Wookiees, Jedi and others who had helped out in one way or another.  
'Emily? Emily Hunter, is that really you?'  
'Hello again Sugi. Nice to see you again.' Emily grinned, walking over to clasp Sugi's hand. 'I'd like you to meet my beautiful man Captain Rex and our daughter Kitty.'  
'Ma'am.' Rex offered, dipping his head towards her.  
'An officer and a gentleman, you have done well Emily.'  
'He's one of a kind alright.' Emily agreed, watching Kitty closely but she seemed content to just stare up at Sugi.  
'Hello there little one. Aren't you just the most beautiful little girl.' Sugi grinned, crouching down to admire the toddler.  
'Thank you Sugi.' Kitty replied, moving closer and pulling Sugi into a hug.  
'And so very friendly too.' Sugi remarked, returning the hug happily.  
'I hear we owe you many thanks for returning our missing companions.' Emily mused, not really surprised when Kitty darted back behind her legs, a little intimidated by the Wookiees.  
'Three Jedi and a Martian, safe and sound. Well, they're all a little banged up but at least they're alive.'  
'Yeah, I saw Plate on the way through. So how's Embo doing? Falcon will be glad for the news of his bro.'  
'He's keeping busy, just like the rest of us. He would have tagged along on this one but he was still required at another job. Next time you see Falcon, give him this. I've been carrying it around for months on the off chance one of us would meet up with a mouse who knew Falcon.' Sugi shrugged, fishing out a holorecorder and handing it over.  
'I'll make sure it gets to him, even if I have to fly out for a rendezvous personally.' Emily promised, tucking the recorder into her belt pouch for safe keeping.  
'Thanks Emily. Well, I'd better get a move on. Work has certainly picked up lately. Got to drop the Wookiees back on Kashyyyk then get back to work.'  
'Alright Sugi. Be safe and we'll catch up another day.'  
'Count on it Emily.'

Whispering something to Rex, Emily turned and jogged after Anakin and Ahsoka, smiling when they both stopped and turned to face her.  
'Let me guess, you're here to tell me when I'm expected to face Plate.'  
'Actually, no. I'm here to tell you that you won't have to fight Plate this time. The dishonour you blurted out was erased by the honour bestowed by two younglings. Your lack of care and compassion balanced out against their faith and trust. You dodged a bullet this time Skyguy but next time you may not be so lucky.' Emily replied, releasing the collar and securing it on her belt.  
'Two younglings? What younglings?' Anakin asked, rubbing his neck where the collar had been sitting.  
'O-Mer and Jinx, two forgotten younglings. With Plate's assistance, they learned a lot about themselves and those around them.' Ahsoka grinned, glancing back to where the youngsters were talking with other young Jedi.  
'You owe them a lot Skyguy, don't ever forget that.' Emily nodded, swinging around to catch up with Rex and Kitty. 'Oh, and Ahsoka, Plate's in the Temple infirmary if you want to go see him.'  
'Thanks Emily. I'll do that after I've had a chance to clean up.'


	48. Rising Tally

Watching General Koon read the documents he'd prepared and filled out, Wolffe waited quietly for him to come to the conclusion he was hoping for without too much of an argument. Refusing to shuffle like a nervous teen, Wolffe stared at the far wall and continued waiting, fingers clenching around the rim of his helmet.  
'Commander Wolffe, you have done an admirable job even after your incident with Ventress. I do not understand why now, when we are already running short of experienced troopers and officers everywhere, you would come to me and request such a thing.'  
'General, I do not expect you to understand. I had hoped that you could trust me enough to accept my word. But then, I never expected you to hear the whispers that I hear. Every batch of shinys that joins us says the same thing, they don't trust an officer who only has one eye. The old hands try and calm their concerns but even after seeing me in action, the doubts remain.'  
'You have never struck me as the kind of man to put much thought into the whispers of others Commander.'  
'When it affects the morale of the unit, I must act on the whispers. I would be remiss in my duties if I didn't do when was right for the greater number. It hurts to know what I'm sacrificing but it must be done if the unit is ever to maintain efficiency and ability. A team who cannot trust their leader is nothing, you taught me that Sir.'  
'What about the Wolfpack? I doubt they agree with your decision to leave.'  
'Actually, they were the ones to make the suggestion. Boost seemed to understand my frustration, Sinker's tired of retelling the story of my bravery against Ventress, Comet has had enough of telling shinys to show some respect and Spitter is fed up with hearing everyone badmouthing my name when my back is turned. They'll stand behind me, supporting my decision to leave until the end.'

Nodding slowly, General Koon looked at the documents again and sighed, not willing to release such a well rounded officer but also wanting to show he had trust in the scarred officer.  
'I've never asked for much General, my needs are simple. But I'm asking now General, when it really counts. Please Sir, let me retire before I lose anything more. I respect my brothers on Naboo so much, they've given up everything they've known in the service of the Republic. I don't want to be like them though, I don't want to live out the rest of my life missing a limb or stuck in a chair. I've bled for the Republic, isn't that enough?' Wolffe sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment.  
'You're certain about this, aren't you Commander?'  
'I am Sir. I've given it a lot of thoughts over the last few months, I wanted to make sure I had everything organised before I put in my request for dismissal.'  
'There is just one small problem Commander. That eye replacement you were granted is still Republic property. You won't be able to keep it.'  
'I was hoping you'd say that Sir. If I'm leaving to join the men on Naboo, I won't need it. There are others there will less vision than I'll have once this thing is removed. I will adapt to the changes quickly.'

Getting to his feet, General Koon moved out from behind his desk and placed both hands on Wolffe's shoulders, looking into his eyes and reading the thoughts flitting therein.  
'I will sign off on your dismissal request under one condition Commander.'  
'Name it Sir.'  
'I will be adding an additional document to your file. It was created for just in case situations. With that in your file, if we are in desperate need of capable leaders in the field, you will be recalled to active service and put right back where you are now.'  
'That'll mean I get the eye replacement back, right?'  
'Quite correct Commander, unless you can prove you're capable of handling your full responsibilities without it. The final judgement on that will be mine alone.'  
'Then I accept your terms General. Thank you Sir.'  
'Very well Commander. I will even personally escort you to Naboo.'  
'There's no need for that Sir, I can always ask one of the mice for a lift.'  
'I insist.'  
'As you wish then General.'

Bringing up the documents needing his signature, General Koon signed off on Wolffe's distinguished career but also left the possibility for continued service back with his original unit.  
'It is done Wolffe. During the next transmission back to Coruscant, your name will officially be added to the list of retirees.'  
'Thank you General.'  
'Well, we'd best get that cybernetic enhancement removed and get on our way.'  
'I just have to finish packing my belongings.'  
'Very well. Go and finish packing, I will meet you outside the infirmary once I have spoken with the Admiral.'  
'Of course General.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing back out of Separatist territory, Shard left their flight to Angel's capable CPU and moved to check on Fives, huddled in the rear corner of the fighter. Crouching beside him, Shard lightly touched his shoulder and ducked back when Fives took a swing in his direction wildly.  
'Easy brother, you're safe. Shhh, you don't have to be afraid anymore. It's me, Shard.'  
'Of course I have to be afraid. I can't see a damn thing Shard. All I see is bright white nothingness.'  
'Lean back and let me have a look. This might only be temporary. There's no point thinking the worst until we know for sure.'  
'Emily warned me to be careful with her night vision gear. She said to avoid bright light to protect my eyes. I didn't, damn klankers turned on the lights while I was sneaking around.'  
'Head back, let me see properly.'

Flinching when he felt Shard's hand on his cheek, Fives tried to endure the touches against his skin, sitting on his hands so he didn't lash out in frustration and pain again. He heard Shard hiss softly as the examination continued, fingers drifting over bruised flesh lightly to check for other injuries.  
'It's bad, isn't it Shard?'  
'I'm sorry Fives but from what I can tell, the vision loss is permanent. Revs might be able to do something and bacta may give you back some vision but this is bad.'  
'I knew it. Just take me to Naboo then, let's get this over with.'  
'I can't do that Fives. Command wants to know how your mission went before this happened.'  
'I was on the…'  
'Do not finish that sentence Fives. I don't want to know anything about your mission, it's none of my business. I understand that you don't want to go back to the cruiser but there's paperwork to file and all your gear to be packed as well. If there was a way to make the transfer without you having to go back, I would but dismissal papers won't be filled out unless the General sees your condition.'  
'Let's just get this over with. I just know people are going to start whispering when I get back to the Resolute.'  
'Let them whisper, we'll set them straight. Emily certainly won't stand for anyone badmouthing a member of Hunter's Company of Heroes. She'll protect your reputation and your spirit.'  
'If you say so Shard.'  
'Trust me Fives, Emily cares about you personally. She'll never let anyone talk bad about you or anyone else she knows so well.'  
'I just…I need some space Shard.'  
'I understand Fives. Here, drink up.' Shard nodded, pressing a cool bottle into Fives' hand. 'It's water, don't look so shocked.'  
'Thanks Shard.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Freezing when he heard the sharp click echo loud around the area, Gree gulped and looked down, hardly daring to breathe when he spotted the little dip beneath his right foot. Switching to his internal comm, he swore and screamed for a few minutes before calmly switching back to main comms and calling for a bomb tech. He could hear some of the shinys laughing, probably the batch he'd just warned about watching where they stepped.  
'Is there something wrong Commander?' Barriss asked, walking towards him.  
'Stay back Commander. Rictor, get Commander Offee well away from here. I just stepped on something really bad.'  
'Landmine?' Rictor asked, shoving Barriss behind him and backing up.  
'Most likely.' Gree nodded, trying to ignore the cold sweat dripping down his face.  
'Everyone back! Right back!' Boomer called, waving his brothers back as he approached the trapped officer.

Setting his gear down and crouching, Boomer started sweeping the dirt aside so he could get at the mine underneath. Breathing deep, Gree tried to relax as he waited for the all clear to get off this forsaken mine.  
'Sir, we have another problem!'  
'What is it now Colt?'  
'Klankers approaching Sir.'  
'From where?'  
'South-east, right behind you.'  
'This day couldn't possibly get any worse.' Gree sighed, looking down at Boomer for a moment. 'You're not going to be able to deactivate this mine before the klankers are in range, are you?'  
'Not a chance Sir. I'd need at least twenty minutes to disarm this. Best guess, we've got ten before the klankers reach our position.'  
'Guess we're going with plan B then.'  
'Sir, you're not seriously thinking of attempting a rope rescue, are you?'  
'Got a better idea Boomer?'  
'No Sir. I'll go get a rope.'  
'Thanks Boomer.'

Hurrying back with the rope, Boomer uncoiled it and threw one end to Gree before feeding out the line and backing away. Pulling a little more of the rope into his hands, Gree looped it around his waist and tied it off in front, hands gripping over the knot. At the other end, Boomer set his feet and glanced back at the five brothers behind him, each one braced for the pull.  
'You ready Sir?'  
'Let's just get this over with Boomer. Career's over anyway.' Gree nodded, bracing for what was going to be a very ugly landing.  
'We'll see Sir.' Boomer shrugged, picking up the slack in the rope. 'Alright, on three. One…two…three!'  
'Oh fuck!' Gree howled, taking flight and losing any points of reference as the dirt flew all around him.

Crashing to the ground again, Gree lay there stunned and dazed for a few minutes, dimly aware of blaster fire echoing overhead. Shaking off his confusion, Gree sat up and opened fire, just glad his pistols were still in their holsters. Dizzy as hell, his aim was pretty bad but it wasn't too important. There weren't a lot of droids in the area, just enough to irritate but not conquer the planet. Struggling to his knees, Gree managed a few decent shots before the rest of the brothers finished ripping the droids apart.  
'Sir, are you alright?' one of the newest troopers asked, running back to his side.  
'Stupid question rookie. I've just had half my leg blown off, what makes you think I'd possibly be alright?' Gree sighed, dragging his body back behind cover and gazing at the ugly mess now marking the end of his right leg. 'Don't just stand there, get a bloody medic!'  
'Yes Sir!'

Yanking his helmet off, Gree sagged back against the boulder he was using for cover and support and gazed at his career ending wound. Cursing his stupidity and rotten luck, he closed his eyes and waited for the medic, mind wandering to the brothers he'd get to see again once he got to Naboo.  
'Well, you never did do things by half Sir.'  
'Don't start Patch, just do what you can and we'll start the discharge process.'  
'General Unduli is on her way.'  
'Thanks Patch.'  
'It'll be a shame to see you go Sir, you've always been a great leader.'  
'You'll be fine without me around Patch. I have absolute faith in that.'  
'Not going to be fun breaking in a new officer.'  
'Let the General handle that, she'll soon let him know what's what.'  
'What am I handling Commander Gree?' Luminara asked, kneeling beside him, Commander Offee joining them a moment later.  
'Whoever steps in to replace me, Patch isn't looking forward to breaking in a new officer.'  
'Tomorrow is soon enough to worry about that.'  
'Of course General.' Gree nodded, turning to look when he heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up.

Sniggering when he located the source, Gree felt a little better about the shinys that had been laughing when he'd stepped on the mine in the first place. He had a feeling those boys weren't going to survive very long in combat.  
'It won't be so bad Gree, you'll have some elite company on Naboo.' Rictor offered, perching on the rock Gree was leaning against.  
'Like who Rictor?'  
'Commander Wolffe for one.'  
'Wolffe? What the heck happened there? I know he lost an eye to Ventress but I thought he went back to work with a replacement.'  
'He did get back to work after that but something changed and now he's listed on the Naboo detachment. You'll have to ask him about that when you get there.'  
'That's if I can get him to open up about it. Some guys just won't talk about their injuries.'  
'You'll figure something out Gree. Just remember, you can't go hanging your rank over anyone once you get to Naboo.'  
'I haven't forgotten Rictor. I'll still have my commission but it doesn't mean much on Naboo.'  
'Alright, I've done about all I can. Let's get you back to the cruiser for surgery and then start working on your transfer.' Patch offered, sitting back on his haunches and inspecting his repair work. 'It's not the neatest job but it'll hold.'  
'Okay, up you get Gree.' Rictor added, coming around and hoisting the wounded officer onto his back.  
'Don't forget this Commander.' Luminara directed, picking up his helmet and handing it over.  
'Thank you General.' Gree nodded, slipping his helmet on and holding on around Rictor's shoulders.  
'Racer, time to go!' Rictor called, heading for the nearest gunship.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stepping off the gunship, Waxer turned and helped Boil down as someone else hurried over and collected their duffles from the crew chief in the hold.  
'Thanks for the lift Swoop.'  
'Happy to help Waxer. Enjoy your retirement brothers.' he replied, ducking back as the doors slid shut and the gunship lifted off.  
'Welcome to the Naboo Clone Retirement Facility. Come with me and we'll get you settled into your barracks. I'm Stat, I'll be your guide until you're comfortable.'  
'Well someone's in a good mood.' Boil remarked, rolling his eyes at Stat.  
'Don't mind Boil, he's been a right pain since I dragged his shebs out of a burning gunship. He'll warm up, just give him some time to readjust. We were on the front lines only last week.' Waxer offered, swinging around to slot in beside Stat.  
'You don't look like someone who belongs here.' Boil continued, his mood refusing to improve.  
'It's the mess inside that got me sent here. I've only got one kidney left and it's not working at peak efficiency, most of my internal organs were damaged, including my lungs. I can't manage a ten metre sprint, much less actual combat manoeuvres. But hey, one more medic here for those who need a little extra help.' Stat shrugged, leading the pair into one of the barracks blocks.  
'Care to share?' Waxer asked, trying to open up to new brothers.  
'New Seppie weapon. Doesn't cause any external damage but it causes a ton of damage internally. Scared the junior medic running with the team, he nearly lost me six times on the flight from the ground to the cruiser.'  
'At least you didn't have to have your bodysuit peeled out of fresh burns.' Boil spat, still being a stubborn ass.  
'Yeah and I'm betting you at least got the benefit of painkillers while they were doing it. Try having your brother doing that while you're awake and in the middle of a battle!' another burn scarred brother snarled, emerging from the nearest door.  
'I do recall apologising frequently while I was trying to save your life Blaze.' a third added, appearing beside his severely burned brother. 'Oh, hey there Stat.'  
'Hey Blaze, Twitch, meet Waxer and Boil. They'll both be moving into the Intelligence barracks.' Stat offered, indicating each man in turn. 'Waxer's alright, Boil's gone the same way as so many of our brothers.'  
'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?'  
'Oh yeah, I hear what you mean Stat.' Blaze nodded, glancing back over his shoulder. 'What's your call Twitch?'  
'Irritable, aggressive and standoffish. Body language is matching his words. Yep, typical post injury behaviour.' Twitch agreed, ignoring the dark look Boil shot at them. 'Relax brother, there's no point getting all worked up about things that can't be changed.'  
'Thank you, I've been telling him that since they fished him out of the bacta tank.'  
'Like you aren't feeling the same Waxer.'  
'Not me brother. I fully intend to take advantage of this down time to better my life. You can waste your time grizzling and grouching but you'll be doing it alone.' Waxer replied, accepting his duffle from Stat. 'so which bunk is mine?'  
'Right this way brother, there's a spare in here.' Twitch offered, guiding Blaze out of the way.  
'Great, I'd love to get out of this armour. It's murder on my scars.'  
'I'm sure you'll find something more comfortable in your locker. Very few of us still bother with our armour, we've got it but we don't wear it much. We've all gotten a greater appreciation for civvie gear.'  
'Sounds like a plan to me, Twitch was it?'  
'Yeah, I'm Twitch and that's my squad-brother Blaze. I was the one to rush into a burning gunship to rescue him, we both got pretty badly burned but I see a little better than he does.'  
'Sounds kinda like Waxer and I, he saved me from flying out of the gunship before it crashed and I dragged him to safety after.'  
'You'll find this place is full of heroic stories like that. Brother saving brother, putting our lives on the line for those closest to us. The stories you'll hear are amazing tales of stunning luck, great planning or just plain stupidity. You'll figure out who fits where pretty quickly. Don't be worried about sharing your story, telling others of how you ended up here helps adjust to the idea of not being out there anymore.'  
'I'll keep that in mind brother.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trying to be strong when he was crumbling inside, Fives was grateful for the gentle hand against his back, guiding him from the gunship and towards the camp.  
'I really do appreciate you coming with me Sir. I just wasn't ready to step out alone.' he uttered, helmet clutched in his free hand.  
'It's alright Fives, it's my honour to escort you. I plan on escorting as many brothers here as I can.'  
'I certainly feel more comfortable knowing you're close Sir. I don't feel so alone because I know you well enough.'  
'You'll make new friends Fives, I'm sure of it. Here we go, Scout barracks.'  
'Scout? I thought I'd be more than a Scout.'  
'I didn't name the barracks, I just follow the code Emily set up. In here you'll be with others going through the same challenges you're facing.'  
'Oh, I remember now. Armoured for those with leg injuries, Airborne for paraplegics and all that. So Scout barracks is for the blind.'  
'Exactly, now you're getting the hang of it.'

Guiding Fives into one of the rooms, Rex scanned the bunks and nodded before moving to the next one but all the bunks were already in use.  
'Can I help you?' one of the brothers asked, getting to his feet and turning to the pair as they entered a third bunkroom.  
'I'm looking for an empty bunk for Fives, he's just arrived in camp.' Rex nodded, guiding Fives into the room proper.  
'That one to my left is free, the guy who was there passed away a couple days ago. I'm Snipe, welcome brother.'  
'Thanks Snipe.' Fives nodded, getting better at following audio cues as he found Snipe's shoulder. 'There you are.'  
'Judging by that, you're completely blind, not just vision impaired.' Snipe offered, hand resting atop Fives' gently.  
'Yeah but it's not black like I always thought it would be. It's bright white.'  
'I think it's got something to do with how it happened. I've got a mostly black life with a tinge of red. Ventress got me, but I did prove a blind sniper is still handy.'  
'Borrowed a pair of Emily's NVG to complete a mission behind enemy lines. Klankers turned the lights on, game over.'  
'Oh man, not fair. I hated that sudden isolation, not knowing where anything was anymore. It's not so bad anymore, I'm used to it now. If you ever need a hand, I'll be around.'  
'Thanks Snipe, I'll keep that in mind. I'm still learning how to cope, it's only been a week since I was injured.'  
'Stick with me Fives, I've got this place mapped out now. Been here about four months, give or take.'  
'You gonna stand there yapping or are you going to unpack your own gear Fives?' Rex chuckled, watching the pair bond.  
'I'll get to it Sir. You head on back to the Resolute, I'll be okay.' Fives replied, allowing Snipe to guide him around the bunks to where Rex had left his gear.  
'Alright Fives, I'll let Emily know you're settling in and seem happy. She'll be in touch, count on that.' Rex nodded, subtly pushing Fives' duffle closer to his reaching hand.  
'I'd like that, she's definitely up there among my closest friends.' Fives grinned, setting his helmet down and opening his duffle. 'Hey Snipe, where's my new locker?'  
'Right hand side of your bunk, top end. You're standing closer to the bottom end of your bunk now.' Snipe directed, listening as Fives moved up along his bunk and found the simple locker.  
'Be safe Fives, I'll catch up with you another day.' Rex offered, patting his shoulder.  
'Look forward to it Sir. Oh and give Kitty a big hug for me, will ya?' Fives nodded, turning back to Rex and running one hand up his arm so they we're facing properly.  
'I will Fives, she'll be glad to know you're okay. Oh, before I forget. Kitty made you this just before we left.' Rex replied, reaching into his pack and pulling out a simple flimsiplast box.

Accepting the box, Fives opened it carefully and felt around inside, face lighting up when he picked up a wide variety of textures and sensations. There was something soft in one corner and something hard in another. The bottom was covered in coarse sand and there was something gooey in another corner. Everywhere he touched was a new feeling, delighting and captivating Fives.  
'This is amazing Sir. It probably doesn't look very pretty but it feels so cool. Oh, something a little sharper in there too.'  
'Looks like a piece of that helmet Kitty got on Mandalore. Clever girl, art that can be enjoyed by those with sight and those without.' Rex added, admiring the gift and making a note to reward Kitty for her work when he got home.  
'I'll bet it's really colourful too.' Fives mused, continuing to explore the interior of the box.  
'Compared to her previous artworks, not really. She's done something clever there too, white background with 501st blue stripes.'  
'She knows just what I like.' Fives nodded, stroking over something furry and smiling. 'I love it, I'll treasure it always.'  
'I'll let Kitty know Fives.' Rex promised, patting his shoulder again before turning and heading for the door. 'I'll catch you later Fives, better get back to work.'  
'Yeah, okay…Rex.' Fives replied, knowing Rex couldn't say anything about the switch from rank to name.  
'Stay out of trouble Fives.' Rex chuckled, leaving him to get settled in and organised.  
'There's a small table on the other side of your bunk to put that on Fives.' Snipe offered, tucking his feet up and turning around.  
'Thanks Snipe. Do you want to have a feel?' Fives grinned, starting to get the hang of following his ears.  
'If you wouldn't mind. Just stay there, I'll find you.' Snipe agreed, sliding off his bunk and moving across to sit beside Fives.

Jumping slightly when Snipe's hands brushed his own, Fives handed the box over and went back to unpacking as Snipe enjoyed the gift that Kitty had bestowed on her Uncle.  
'Just how old is Kitty?'  
'She's about three now I think but she got a solid dose of rapid aging so she looks about six or seven.'  
'Well that explains how someone so young could create something this clever.'  
'Kitty is a very unique little girl. I hope you'll get a chance to meet her one day.'  
'I'd like that Fives.'  
'Hey, what's with the clothes already in here?' Fives asked, hand landing on a pile of neatly folded shirts on the shelf where he'd intended to place his bodysuits.  
'We're all provided with a new wardrobe when we arrive. You don't have to wear bodysuits and armour all the time anymore, you can wear jeans and shirts just like ordinary people. None of it is particularly fancy or anything but it's comfortable.' Snipe explained, moving around to place the box on the side table safely.  
'Well, it would be nice to not wear this gear all the time.' Fives agreed, tucking his few possessions away before removing his armour and placing it on the bottom shelves. 'Uh, showers?'  
'Just down the corridor. Grab your gear and I'll show you the way.'  
'Thanks Snipe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Slinging his duffle over his shoulders, Gree adjusted his crutches and swung down the ramp, still getting a hang of the things but at least he hadn't gone down again.  
'You right now Gree?' Carbon asked, leaving his seat and heading back to pause in the hatchway.  
'Yeah, I'll be fine Carbon. You get on back to General Unduli, I'll soon find my feet…well, foot.'  
'Alright Gree, we'll drop in and say hi the next time we're in the area. Stay out of trouble and watch your step. You've only got one foot left, try not to lose it.'  
'Funny Carbon, real funny. Take care of the General and Commander for me, okay?'  
'Count on it Gree. Enjoy your retirement bro, we'll see you again.' Carbon grinned, walking down to rest his forehead against Gree's helmet before squeezing his shoulders and heading back up the ramp. 'Take it easy bro.'  
'You too Carbon.'

Chuckling softly, Gree headed towards the camp buildings, whistling a merry little tune as he made his way across the grass. Suddenly he found himself getting a rather close look at the grass but had absolutely no idea why he'd just fallen.  
'Are you okay brother?' someone asked, running over and kneeling beside him before releasing his duffle. 'Easy now, over you go.' he continued, easing Gree onto his back and working his helmet off.  
'Yeah, I'm okay brother.' Gree nodded, eyes blowing wide when he realised just who had come to his rescue. 'Hey Wolffe, good to see you again.' he grinned, instantly recognising his old training brother.  
'Good to see you too Gree. Come on, up you get.' Wolffe grinned, gathering Gree's crutches into one hand before hauling his brother upright again. 'I've got you brother, you're alright.'  
'Thanks Wolffe. I don't know what happened there. I haven't done that since the day after my surgery.' Gree sighed, accepting his crutches and finding his balance again.  
'Never mind Gree, we all have days we'd rather forget. There's no division between officer and trooper here, we're all on a first name basis. No salutes, no ranks, just a group of brothers getting on with life. You'll be in the Armoured barracks, I hope you're ready to bunk with seven other guys in a similar condition.'  
'So what's your story Wolffe? You don't seem to be missing any more pieces, you're eyesight can't be too bad and you're obviously hearing me just fine.' Gree sighed, getting a good rhythm going as they headed towards the barracks.  
'I requested my dismissal from General Koon. He was sad to see me go but after a bit of a debate, he realised that it was unfair to ask me to continue my service when I had such a valid case for dismissal.'  
'You asked for it? You're a fool Wolffe, if I'd had the chance I would have stayed out there.'  
'There is more to life than the mindless slaughter we endure daily. You'll soon learn that Gree, if you open your eyes and pay attention to what's going on around you.' Wolffe shrugged, pointing out a group sitting under a tree together. 'Patch, Trapper, Lightning and Maverick are making simple wooden toys to sell at the Theed market. Over there Fives and Snipe are busy picking ripe fruits to be shared among the brothers. Even Tracker, a severely injured member of the 41st, is out and about. He's over there, helping to pick flowers to decorate the mess and central hall. The war doesn't exist on Naboo, we don't talk about it or even acknowledge it's going on. This is a place of peace and recovery, where hope and dignity bloom and independence is fostered in every heart. It's time to let go of what you knew and embrace a new skill.' Wolffe explained, smiling softly as he looked around the area, taking in the men relaxing and getting on with their lives.

Looking up from his painting, Stitch smiled and waved the pair over, paintbrush held lightly in his hand and clothes splattered with a rainbow of colours.  
'What are you painting this time Stitch?' Wolffe asked, admiring the swirls of colour across the stretched flimsi.  
'Not sure really Wolffe, I'm not thinking about it. I'm just going with the flow, mind blank and hand unguided.' Stitch shrugged, smoothing another streak of pale green across the artwork.  
'It's certainly brighter than your previous works Stitch. I'd say it says a lot about your state of mind since really making a home here.' Wolffe praised, moving off to admire the rest of the paintings, Gree following dumbly along behind him.  
'Alright Wolffe, you've proved your point. I guess I could lighten up a little.' he mused, pausing to look at another painting. 'Wow, I really like this one. It's almost like it's speaking to me personally.'  
'And you didn't think you were much of an artist Tornado.' Wolffe added, turning to regard the swirling mix of blues.  
'I'm trying Wolffe. It's still hard work but I'm enjoying it.' Tornado grinned, lowering his hand when it started shaking again. 'Damn it, I thought the weakness was supposed to be getting better.'  
'Stick with your physio and it'll improve Tornado. Come on Gree, let's get you settled into the Armoured barracks.' Wolffe nodded, squeezing Tornado's shoulder lightly before leading Gree towards one of the large buildings circling the central area.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Having so far done a good job of avoiding anyone he didn't want to talk to, Fives followed Snipe into the mess for the evening meal, still getting used to his blank world but every step was progress. Snipe had been great, guiding him quietly and giving him something to follow until he was feeling more secure with everything.  
'Fives? Is that you brother?'  
'Yeah 99, I'm here.' Fives sighed, inching closer to Snipe.  
'Someone you were trying to avoid?' Snipe uttered, reaching back and catching his hand.  
'Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore. Knew it was only a matter of time.' Fives shrugged, grateful for Snipe's support as he tracked someone moving closer. 'Hello there Chaos.'  
'Told ya he wasn't blind 99.' Chaos mused, moving closer to the pair.

Dropping his tray, Fives turned and made for the door, hoping he wasn't going to run into anything without Snipe's gentle guidance in his ear with every step.  
'Whoa, steady brother. You're about to run into a wall.' Gauze warned, latching one arm around Fives' waist and pulling him up short.  
'Thanks brother. Can you show me the way back to the Scout barracks? I'm still getting used to this place.' Fives nodded, hanging his head sadly. 'I just can't…'  
'Shh, it's alright brother. Come on, I'll show you the way back.' Gauze replied, guiding Fives to take his arm and leading him from the mess. 'Do you want me to bring you a meal as well?'  
'Yeah, I'd like that brother. But I just want to get out of here.' Fives sighed, trying to relax as he walked away.  
'Okay, we can manage both. Hey Digger, reckon you can organise a meal to go?' Gauze called, drawing the attention of his squad-brother. 'Scout barracks. Room…'  
'12, bunk 6.' Fives supplied, uncomfortable with 99 being able to find him so easily.  
'Room 12.' Gauze continued, aware that his brother wouldn't need to know exactly where Fives was.  
'I've got it covered Gauze.' Digger nodded, getting to his feet and moving towards the servery.

Face hardening, Snipe turned back to the server and calmly asked for his meal to go before turning his face back towards Chaos and 99, still standing nearby.  
'Well that was about what I expected from you. Fives is as blind as I am, thanks to the klankers. He's learning how to get by without his sight but that little comment you made certainly didn't do his confidence any good.'  
'How were we supposed to know Snipe? No one told me anything.' 99 sighed, shifting a little. 'We'd better go find him and apologise.'  
'I suggest you stay away from him 99. When Fives is ready to face you again, he'll come to you. In the meantime, leave him alone with those who understand what he's going through.'  
'I've known Fives since his training days, he'll give me a second chance.'  
'You don't know that for certain anymore 99. The Fives you knew and the Fives who is having trouble navigating are not the same man. You might have known him when he was sighted and running on the front lines but you don't know him now.'  
'Here you go Snipe.'  
'Thanks Mac.' Snipe nodded, accepting his packed meal and starting to make his way out of the mess. 'Stay out of the Scout barracks 99, you'll only make things worse.' he warned, glancing back over his shoulder again before disappearing from view.

Easing Fives down on his bunk, Gauze sat beside him and squeezed his wrist lightly in an attempt to offer comfort. Taking a shuddering breath, Fives hung his head and tried to hold it together but it was a real struggle.  
'I…thanks Gauze. For being there when I needed someone.'  
'Anytime Fives, anytime at all. We all need someone to help us at some stage.'  
'It's all still so raw to me, I keep thinking about how it happened. I'm not ready to talk about it, especially not to 99.'  
'You don't have to explain brother, it's alright.'  
'Here Fives, fresh from the mess kitchens. Steak, starch roots, fungi and other vegetables from our gardens.' Digger offered, pressing the meal box into Fives' hands.  
'Thanks Digger. It smells really good.' Fives grinned, accepting his cutlery and shifting back on his bunk.  
'Snipe should be here soon, he was just giving 99 a piece of his mind when I left the mess.'  
'Sounds like Snipe. You two go finish your meals, I'll be okay. After that display in the mess, I doubt 99 and Chaos will come around here tonight.' Fives chuckled, orienting his meal on his lap and starting to eat.  
'Alright Fives, we'll talk later.' Gauze replied, patting his shoulder lightly before they left.

Feeling a little better as he sat there and enjoyed the delightful meal in the quiet solitude of his home, Fives relaxed and let his guard down, savouring his meal and unwinding slowly. He felt good about his progress, he'd come a long way in the few days he'd been making a new life in the camp. But still, to have his suffering put down by someone he'd normally consider a friend really hurt.  
'Fives? You in here?' Snipe asked, pausing in the doorway.  
'Yeah Snipe, on my bunk.' Fives replied, swallowing his mouthful before speaking.  
'Thought you'd come back here. I told 99 and Chaos to stay the hell out of Scout barracks, you'd come to them when you're ready. 99 tried to argue, said you'd give him a second chance but by the end, I think he got the message.' Snipe offered, padding over and settling on his bunk.  
'Thanks Snipe, I really appreciate the help. I'm just not ready to face him yet.' Fives shrugged, wiping a drip of gravy off his shirt.  
'It all takes time Fives. You'll get there, just as I did. No one comes back from an injury the same as before, every scar takes something from us. You can be proud of your scars because you earned them saving brothers. The work you did means the klankers die easier, giving our brothers a better chance to obliterate them.'  
'Well there is that I suppose. You know, you remind me a lot of my squad-brothers but especially Echo. He and I were so close right from the start. We spent a lot of time together, getting into situations that any same group would probably avoid. There were five of us in the beginning; Cutup, Droidbait, Echo and Hevy, my brothers. We lost Cutup and Droidbait on Rishi. Droidbait was shot by the invading commando droids. Cutup got eaten by a giant eel. Rex and Cody rescued us, with some help from Emily and a couple mice. Hevy was next to go, shot and killed on Kamino. It's because of his sacrifice that 99 was only paralysed instead of dead. It took a while for Echo and I to get over his loss, Hevy always had a way to keep us laughing at ourselves. Echo gave up his life during an attempt to escape the Citadel prison. He was blown up with the shuttle we used to get in while we were trying to get out. We never had a chance to enshrine anything in memory of Cutup and Droidbait, there was no time to go back for anything of theirs. When Hevy died, the mice turned him into a diamond and mounted him in a necklace that 99's wearing. Echo and I decided he deserved it. There was almost nothing left of Echo after the explosion, but Emily did manage to salvage his helmet. We took it back to Coruscant and placed it in a grand mausoleum there where the mice took up the constant watch over him and so many others.'

Listening to Fives' story, Snipe smiled softly and tried to imagine the group running around together. There was something about those names that seemed so familiar.  
'Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, Fives and Hevy…it's right there. I've heard about you before. Gah, it's right there.' he groused, wracking his brain for the information.  
'Together we were Domino Squad, one of the worst training squads on Kamino. We were the worst but Hunter Squad took our record and made it even worse.' Fives offered, chuckling at the memories.  
'You're that Fives? Whoa, I had no idea. Man, everyone knows about Domino Squad and the hell you went through to pass.'  
'You know of another guy called Fives?'  
'Yeah, he was in the 327th early in the war. He was called Fives because he'd survived five shots to the chest. He didn't go so well when number six came his way.'  
'Damn. I got mine from my number, CT-27-5555. Yeah, I got seriously unlucky with that one, biggest mouthful in the squad.'  
'Don't sweat it. You're Fives, a survivor and a great guy. Numbers don't matter anymore.'  
'So true Snipe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Still feeling like a right idiot, Bly grabbed his gear and disembarked form the latest gunship to make a delivery to the camp. Shouldering his duffle and removing his helmet, he gazed up at Aayla and smiled, hooking his helmet over his stump and offering up his remaining hand.  
'It was an honour to serve with you General.'  
'We are all sorry to see you leave Bly, you will be remembered.' Aayla nodded, taking his hand and squeezing gently.  
'You still don't have to feel guilty General. It was my own stupid fault, not yours. Odd Ball, take care of the General for me, will ya?'  
'Relax Bly, I've got everything under control. You just worry about enjoying your retirement, we'll handle things from here.' Odd Ball chuckled, reaching out with his flesh hand to ruffle Bly's hair.  
'Oi, get outta that.' Bly growled, slapping Odd Ball's hand away but it was all in good fun.  
'Take care Bly, we'll come visit if we're ever in the area again.' Odd Ball grinned, moving back and grabbing a handhold with his steel fingers. 'You never know, when Revs gets a chance he might build you a new hand like mine.'  
'I think I'd like that Odd Ball. But we'll see how I go.' Bly shrugged, stepping back and waving as the gunship lifted off and headed back to the waiting cruiser. 'Enjoy my retirement my shebs, I don't know how to take it easy.' he muttered, turning and heading for the built up area.

Passing the low gardens that seemed to mark the edge of the main camp, Bly felt the shift in the atmosphere as he heard soft music and friendly conversations and watched his brothers wandering contentedly around the beautiful surrounds.  
'Well look who it is. Welcome Bly.' Gree called, making his way across the grass quickly.  
'Gree? Is that you?' Bly asked, quite shocked by the sight of his brother in jeans and a dirty yellow tee.  
'Yeah, it's me Bly. I was starting to wonder when we'd see a few more officers around here. It's been strange with just Wolffe and I around.' Gree nodded, planting his weight and working the tension out of his hands as he stood there.  
'Do I dare ask what happened?' Bly sighed, looking down at Gree's half leg.  
'Stepped on a landmine. Right after I talked to a bunch of shinys about watching their step too. The original plan was to disarm the mine but the klankers came towards us so we went with plan B and got a rope.' Gree explained, no shame in his screw up. 'What's your story?'  
'Forgot an important lesson and got too close to General Secura during a fight.' Bly shrugged, unhooking his helmet from his left arm and holding up the neatly finished stump. 'Stepped right into the range of her lightsaber. General Secura kept trying to take the blame but I moved into her range so I was the one at fault.' he sighed, resting his helmet back on his stump and adjusting his duffle.  
'Well that was stupid of you.' Gree chuckled, clapping Bly on the shoulder. 'Never mind, you'll hear some even stupider stories hanging around here. You'll be in the Infantry barracks, over this way.' he added, turning and heading towards a brilliant yellow building across the main square.  
'Hey Bly, nice to see you again brother.' Wolffe greeted, emerging from another building and wandering over to join them. 'Infantry huh, what happened?'  
'Close encounter with a lightsaber. General Secura's to be exact.' Bly replied, lifting his helmet again.  
'How very clever of you Bly. Seems officers have a habit of tangling with lightsabers. You always did follow my lead.' Wolffe teased, clapping Bly on the shoulder.  
'Oh give it a rest Wolffe.' Bly smirked, enjoying the chance to shove Wolffe around a little.  
'But I at least got hit by a Sith. Friendly fire hardly counts.'  
'Not everyone has a death wish and thinks tangling with Ventress is a good idea.'  
'Touché Bly.'  
'Yep, life just got a lot more interesting around here.' Gree sniggered, entering one of the barracks rooms and looking around for a moment for an empty bunk. 'Here we go Bly, this one will do. Bunk 4, right in the corner.' he added, checking the locker to make sure the bunk was unoccupied.  
'Thanks Gree, it'll do just perfect. Gotta ask though, where'd you get the new clothes?' Bly nodded, dumping his duffle on his bunk and stretching.  
'Look in your locker Bly. We'll be outside when you're organised.' Wolffe grinned, leaving Bly to get settled into his new accommodations and change into something more comfortable.

Leaning back against the railing at the base of the stairs, Gree cracked his knuckles and stretched out his hands as he straightened up and stretched contentedly.  
'Reckon he'll be able to relax and let go?' Wolffe asked, adjusting the simple patch he'd taken to wearing over his missing eye.  
'This is Bly we're talking about. He'll cling to what he knows for a long while I think.' Gree shrugged, fixing the padding on his crutches and watching the rest of the group moving around.  
'Better do that up before you go over again Gree.' Wolffe warned, indicating Gree's untied shoelace.  
'Would you mind Wolffe? I'd do it myself but it's not so easy getting back up.'  
'Happy to help Gree.' Wolffe nodded, crouching and quickly retying his shoelace.  
'Thanks Wolffe.'


	49. Bigger Changes

Struggling to keep up with the action all around her, Emily spun her pistols and charged forward, sidestepping advancing brothers and taking down droids everywhere. Blending in with the brothers around her, she spun and nailed another pair of droids before climbing over the wreckage of a destroyed walker and dropping into a sniping position. Switching to her rifle, the opened fire again and kept going, ignoring the shots ripping past her in a determined effort to get rid of her. Pushing to her feet, she ran and flipped off the front end of the walker, pausing to check the cockpit area for survivors quickly. Spotting movement, she switched to her lightsaber and carved the windows off before climbing inside and lifting the co-pilot from his seat. Jumping down again, she hustled to the rear and set her wounded burden down before racing into the fray again.

Whistling for Harley, Emily swung into the saddle and shot forward, weaving through the lines and casting Harley out again once she was back in the thick of things up the front.  
'Nice of you to join us again Emily.'  
'Don't start Skyguy. You're the one who suggested we could take this place without assistance. Everyone's spread thin but we'll do our best.' Emily replied, switching to her lightsaber and batting fire back at the droids.  
'So where's Ahsoka?' Anakin asked, blade singing as he deflected enemy fire back.  
'I don't know. I lost her in the chaos. Hold the line, I'll see if I can locate her.' Emily sighed, going back to her pistols and bounding off again. 'Don't suppose you've seen Rex?' she asked, turning back to Skywalker.  
'Not for a while, he's out there somewhere.' Anakin shrugged, pushing the small advantage he'd gained.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hoisting his Z-6 again, Plate walked his fire onto the droids and cut them down as Ahsoka watched his back, deflecting fire and racing to cut down droids wherever they were popping up. They'd already encountered the newest Separatist weapon, a device that had everyone a little nervous but they were still determined to deal with this stronghold.  
'We've got another one incoming.' Ahsoka warned, diving out of the way of the savage weapon. Leaping back, Plate narrowly missed the whirling blades of the Death Disk as they were being called. These Death Disks were about six feet across, with six deadly blades that would slice through anything in their way. Anyone caught in the path of one was pretty much a goner but those few that were only nicked by the weapons were likely to survive. They'd already seen the damage done to several trees in the area and dreaded to think what might happen if anyone they knew was collected by those terrifying things.

Getting up again, Plate moved forward and sighted one of the Death Disk launchers, bringing his full firepower onto it to open up a new line of attack. Seeing his target, Ahsoka moved up and gave it a mighty Force-shove, toppling the launcher and exposing the controls to Plate's fire.  
"Plate, are you still out there?"  
'Yeah Emily, we're still here. Ahsoka and I just wiped out another Death Disk launcher.'  
"So that's where Ahsoka is. Keep up the good work."  
'Once we get a moment to breathe, I'll contact Skyguy and let him know where Ahsoka is.'  
"Sounds like a plan Plate. Don't suppose you've seen Rex anywhere."  
'He was here a while ago but I lost sight of him. Sorry Emily.'  
"It's alright Plate, I'll find him."

Flying back to avoid another Death Disk, Plate snapped to look when he heard a scream of pain from further back. Glancing at Ahsoka for a moment, Plate scrambled up and ran towards the second line, searching for the source of the crying voices. He found the answer and almost regretted starting his search. Lying in a pool of blood, three brothers had already bled out, the flying blades slicing through armour and flesh like it was nothing at all. Off to the side, a lone survivor held desperately to life, trying to stem the blood loss from where he'd been struck. Ripping his vest off, Plate formed it into a pad and wrapped it over the wound, tugging his belt free and using that to secure the hasty field dressing.  
'You'll be alright brother, just hang in there. I'll get a medic, don't give up.' Plate soothed, stroking his hair softly.  
'Don't think I can Plate.'  
'Save your strength brother.' Plate insisted, doing what he could to make the survivor comfortable. 'Medic! We need a medic over here! Medic!' he called, looking around for help.  
'Don't let me go Plate. I don't wanna die alone.'  
'You're not going to die brother. Just hang in there.'  
'What's going on Plate?' Ahsoka asked, falling back to defend the fallen.  
'Get forward Ahsoka, you don't need to see this.' Plate instructed, looking up from the brother he was tending. 'Medic! I need a medic ASAP! Medic!' he tried again, looking around desperately for help.  
'No one's coming…our medic is right there.' the wounded clone uttered, pointing to one of the corpses nearby.  
'Shit. Where's Shard when you need him?' Plate sighed, clamping one hand over the still bleeding wound.  
'I'm gonna…die anyway…Plate, just…don't let me…die alone.'  
'I'm right here brother, it's alright. Shhh, I've got you brother.' Plate soothed, shifting to sit and cradle the wounded man in his lap.  
'Help me…with my…helmet…Don't…wanna…die…hidden.'  
'I've got you brother. Just relax, I'll take care of you.' Plate nodded, removing his helmet and holding the dying man close as he lost the fight to live.  
'Stinger.' he whispered, eyes drifting closed for the last time.  
'Rest in peace Stinger, you will be remembered.' Plate offered, easing the body down and pushing to his feet.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

By mid afternoon, the clones were starting to really push the droids back but the losses on their side had been high indeed. The gunships had been on the move constantly, ferrying the wounded back to the cruisers and bringing down any replacement troopers that could be found. Supplies were also running low, requiring several dangerous supply drops just to keep the fighting going. The Death Disks were flying thick and fast, keeping everyone guessing as to where the next one would come flying from. Exhausted and bloodied, the clones paused long enough to reload their weapons before launching into the offensive again. Moving with them, the mice pushed aside their pain and discomfort and joining the charge once again.

Back with the snipers, Emily worked her rifle hard to keep up with the flood of droids, well aware that they'd stirred up a real hornet's nest this time.  
"Emily, I could use some backup over here."  
'I'm a little busy Rex. Call for Harley.'  
"He's already here but even so, we're in big trouble."  
'Alright, I'm on the way to intercept.'  
"Thanks angel."  
'Keep it up brothers. I'm needed at another point.' Emily directed, sliding from her perch and hustling across the battlefield.

Finding a suitable spot, Emily climbed up and opened fire, her modified rifle putting quite a dent in droid numbers around Rex and his knot of troopers. Switching her power level down, she focused on the distant droids, blocking reinforcements as Rex and his group worked on clearing out the droids around them. Flicking her sights around to focus on another group, Emily didn't see the disaster unfolding but she certainly heard it. A chorus of screams echoed over the comms, voices of desperate men in a bad situation. Looking up from her rifle, her heart dropped when she saw what had happened. Rex's group had been caught off guard by a Death Disk and now lay in a mess on the ground. Shouldering her rifle, Emily abandoned her position and raced to the bloody scene, Windvest and Ghost also moving to assist.

Gritting his teeth in an attempt to stay quiet, Rex wrapped both hands over his bleeding wound, struggling to stay conscious. He knew how dangerous this wound was, he'd done enough medical training to know he'd severed an artery and would bleed out very quickly if he didn't do something.  
'Stay with me Rex, I'm here.' Emily called, dropping beside him and clamping her hand over his stump firmly.  
'Only one answer Em.' Rex uttered, still fighting the encroaching darkness.  
'I don't understand Rex. The medics are coming, just hold on.'  
'Femoral artery is cut. Gotta stop the bleeding. Need more than pressure to do it.'  
'What do you need me to do Rex? I'm scared babe, I don't know what to do.'  
'Cauterize the wound…you have the gear.' Rex uttered, fumbling towards her belt.  
'Cauterize…oh Rex.' Emily breathed, eyes blowing wide as she realised what he needed her to do. 'This isn't going to be pleasant.' she sighed, easing Rex down and moving his hands away from the wound.  
'Trust you Emily.' Rex nodded, trying to brace for whatever was going to happen.  
'I'll take care of you Rex.' Emily promised, straddling Rex's waist and pinning his hands under her calves.  
'Emily, what are you doing?' Windvest asked, staring in disbelief.  
'Saving Rex's life. Just shut up and let me work.' Emily growled, glancing back at her beloved before reaching for her lightsaber and igniting the blade.

Cradling the severed stump in her left hand, Emily carefully worked the blade over the wound, sealing the wound and trying not to think about what she was doing. She could feel Rex squirming with pain, caught between trying to escape the agony and the relief at getting another chance. Adjusting the angle of her blade, Emily swiped over the wound again to make sure it was properly sealed before deactivating the weapon and moving off Rex again.  
'Rex? You still with me babe?' she asked, sitting him up and removing his helmet gently.  
'It's done angel?' Rex groaned, refusing to look at his injury.  
'It's done Rex. I've cauterized the wound completely, you're going to be okay.' Emily nodded, hooking her lightsaber back on her belt and hugging Rex close for a moment. 'Come on, let's get you back to the rear for evac.' she added, holstering his dropped pistols and handing over his helmet.  
'What about the rest of my gear? I may never wear it again but I still want it.' Rex uttered, gaze falling on the armour he recognised as his own. 'Please Emily?'  
'Alright, alright.' Emily nodded, shuffling over and working the armour off the ownerless leg, handing each piece over until there was nothing left but the stained bodysuit. 'That everything?'  
'Apart from my knee guard but it's in pieces so I'll have to get a replacement.' Rex nodded, reorganising the pieces he was holding.  
'I've got those bits in my belt. Now let's get you out of here.' Emily sighed, rocking to her feet and making her way towards the rear.

Reaching the nearest evac point, Emily knelt and eased Rex down on the ground, removing her helmet and setting it aside to gaze into his eyes tenderly.  
'Don't be sad angel, I'll be alright.' Rex uttered, shifting to lean against her chest comfortably.  
'I can't help but feel I could have done something to prevent this.' Emily sighed, draping her arms around him.  
'What's done is done. No point regretting it now. I'm alive because of you, that's what really counts.'  
'Yeah, I guess so.'  
'Emily, I want you to promise me something.' Rex insisted, reaching inside his helmet for something.  
'Anything Rex, all you have to do is ask.'  
'Take care of the 501st for me, please. I don't want them to get some rookie officer from Kamino. We're some of the best men in the GAR, a rookie officer is only going to destroy that reputation.' he sighed, holding up his command chip. 'There's no one else I trust enough to hand off control to.'  
'I'm not part of the GAR though Rex, I have no right to lead.'  
'Once the guys see you coming up on their HUDs with my command tag, they'll support you. You are the inspiration of so many brothers, they look to you when things are hard. They'll follow you, no questions asked. General Skywalker respects you, so does Commander Tano. You can do this Emily, I have faith in you.' Rex coaxed, reaching for her helmet.  
'Alright Rex, I'll do it. I'm scared but I'll give it my best.' Emily nodded, handing over her helmet and watching Rex slot the chip into place quickly.  
'If I take Kitty with me to Naboo, you'll have more time to dedicate to the brothers. It's not going to be easy Emily but we'll get it done.' Rex continued, stroking Emily's cheek with one bloodied hand.  
'We'll work it out Rex, we're smart people. We don't have to sort it all out right now. Whatever happens, I'll always love you.' Emily sighed, tracing her fingers through Rex's hair, staining it red in stripes.  
'And I you Emily, forever and always.' Rex replied, shuffling closer and closing his eyes. 'I know you have to get back out there, just stay a moment more.'  
'I'm not going anywhere until you're ready Rex.' Emily promised, cradling him so tenderly as they sat there.

Rex wasn't sure why or who had started first but he found himself crying silently, clinging to Emily and just letting the tears come. He was afraid, sure but he at least had a glimmer of hope since the opening of the facility on Naboo.  
"Emily, are you getting back to this battle any time soon?" Skywalker's voice broke into Rex's thoughts, shattering their perfect moment together. "If not you then send Rex back out here."  
'Fuck it Skyguy! I'll be right there. Just give me a moment to say goodbye!' Emily growled, venting her frustrations at the Jedi before turning back to Rex. 'I'll see you on the cruiser. No one else will take you to Naboo, it's my job.' she sighed, leaning in to catch a loving kiss.  
'I'll be waiting for you angel, no matter how long.' Rex nodded, not quite ready to let go.  
"So is Rex coming back or not?"  
'Skywalker, you have three seconds to get off my comm before I jam my lightsaber up your ass!'  
"Okay, point taken."  
'Just one more thing Emily…'  
'Like I'd let anyone else carry you while I'm around.' Emily chuckled, gathering up Rex's gear and rising smoothly.  
'I know angel, but you've got a lot more to do now.' Rex nodded, holding on tight as Emily carried him onto the gunship and set him on a waiting stretcher tenderly.  
'I'll cope Rex, don't worry. Be strong, I'll be home soon.' Emily whispered, double-checking Rex had everything before moving back.  
'I'll be waiting angel.' Rex replied, leaning up to catch one last kiss before settling back.  
'Take care of him Trooper.' Emily instructed the nearest medic as she walked over and collected her helmet.  
'Sir, yes Sir.' he replied, snapping to attention.  
'What the…'  
'Told you the guys would realise you're in charge now. Far as any brother in the GAR cares, you are the CO of the 501st Emily.' Rex chuckled, settling back and accepting the blanket another medic was holding.  
'This is sure to cause some controversy.' Emily sniggered, donning her helmet and looking back at her darling one more time before heading back towards the battle.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Her duties done temporarily, Emily headed for her quarters to check on Rex, a unit of blood tucked in her bucket thanks to the medics. Coding in, she smiled at the sight of Rex all tucked up in his bunk, a small cage keeping the bedding off his stump and an IV line running into his hand. Hanging the fresh blood, Emily switched the line into the fresh unit and sat on the edge of the bunk, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly.  
'Hhmmm, angel?' Rex groaned, eyes opening slowly.  
'Shhh, go back to sleep babe. It's alright, everyone's back onboard.' Emily soothed, leaning over to brush a loving kiss across his forehead. 'Everything is under control.'  
'I'm awake now angel.' Rex shrugged, smiling as Emily flopped back on the spare bunk in all her armour. 'Did I drop too much on your shoulders?'  
'Nah, I'll adjust pretty quickly. I just wasn't expecting it to be such a brain strain. Skywalker and Ahsoka nattering in my ear and making sure everyone makes it back. I've got a steep learning curve to enjoy.' Emily sighed, sitting up and starting to remove her armour. 'What'd the medics have to say?'  
'I'm the only survivor of a Death Disk. Your rapid actions saved my life angel.' Rex shrugged, glancing down at the blanket covered cage protecting his injury. 'They had a hard job cleaning up the cauterization but they got it all clean and sutured closed neatly.'  
'Yeah, I might have gone a little overboard there but I wanted to be certain it wouldn't start bleeding again. I'm not looking forward to the influx of paperwork I'm sure to get now.'  
'Welcome to my world Emily. You're about to disappear behind a pile of datapads.'  
'I can still slip away for a few minutes. I'll have to go collect Kitty.' Emily countered, changing into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a well loved black tee.  
'The more you put off getting a start on your after action report, the later night you'll have.' Rex warned, flicking Emily a datapad with a prearranged report form that needed to be filled out.  
'Well, I suppose I could always ask if someone is available to bring her home.' Emily mused, grabbing her commlink as she settled on the spare bunk. 'Admiral Yularen, do you have a moment?'  
"Of course Commander Hunter."  
'I've got paperwork to make a start on so could you organise someone to bring Kitty home?' Emily asked, rolling her eyes at her new title. 'And just a gentle warning. I hear you call me Commander Hunter one more time and I'll let you know just how dangerous I can be.' she added, the snarl in her voice enough to intimidate even the hardest soldier.  
"Might I remind you who runs this ship?"  
'Might I remind you who now has command of the 501st.'  
"You have a point there Emily. I will personally bring Kitty down to you once we have made the jump to hyperspace."  
'Much appreciated Admiral.'

Chuckling softly as she tossed her comm on the small shelf beside her bunk, Emily scanned the report form Rex had provided and nodded, pulling out the stylus and starting to write up her report. Getting comfortable, Rex fished out another datapad and scrolled through the forms and documents saved on it before finally finding the one he needed. Bringing it up, he plucked out the stylus and started to write, well aware that this would be the last piece of paperwork he'd have to fill out. They both looked up when someone chimed, earning a soft sigh from Emily and an eye roll from Rex.  
'It's probably someone coming to check on my progress.' he sighed, adjusting the blankets as Emily stood and walking over to open the door. 'Well? Was I right?'  
'Nope, it's the Admiral.' Emily replied, hoisting Kitty into her arms. 'And our beautiful little angel.' she added, stroking Kitty's hair lovingly as she turned and headed back to her bunk.  
'It will be a shame to see you leave us Captain Rex.' Admiral Yularen offered, walking over and extending his hand to Rex.  
'It's been an honour and a pleasure to serve onboard the Resolute Admiral Yularen.' Rex replied, clasping his hand and smiling proudly at the older man.

Sitting on her bunk and turning Kitty to face her, Emily held her daughter's hands and smiled softly, trying to be encouraging and planning what she was going to say.  
'Kitty, you know that daddy is a soldier, don't you?'  
'Yes mumma.'  
'And you know that sometimes soldiers get hurt.'  
'Like Uncle Fives did.'  
'Exactly. Well, daddy's been hurt by those nasty droids.'  
'Badly hurt?'  
'Daddy has a lot of trouble walking now. So he'll be moving to Naboo where he'll be safer now that he can't fight.'  
'We're all going to Naboo?'  
'No Kitty, I have to stay here and take over daddy's work so your uncles don't get hurt or worse.'  
'What about me? Where am I going?'  
'Well, I thought you might like to go with daddy to Naboo and spend time with your uncles there.'  
'But what about you?'  
'I'll be very busy filling in for daddy. I might not have a lot of time to play with you Kitty. But I'll call whenever I can, okay?'  
'I'll miss you mumma.'  
'I'll miss you too Kitty, so very much.'  
'daddy will keep me safe.'  
'Good girl. Now why don't you go give daddy a hug, he's feeling sad.' Emily nodded, helping Kitty down from the bunk and settling back to her report writing.

Tugging gently on Admiral Yularen's hand, Kitty indicated the bunk and smiled as she was lifted up to sit beside her father. Settling in Rex's lap, Kitty threw her arms around his neck and cuddled close, giggling when Rex wrapped her up in his arms.  
'When are we going to Naboo daddy?' she asked, looking up at him without moving from her place.  
'Not for a few days Kitty. First we have to get there.' Rex replied, glancing up at the Admiral. 'Well Sir, any help there?'  
'We should arrive over Naboo in four days Kitty.' he offered, unable to resist her bouncing brown curls.  
'There we go Kitty, just four sleeps and you'll get to see Uncle Fives again.' Rex grinned, running his fingers through Kitty's hair tenderly. 'But you'll have to help daddy when we arrive.'  
'I will daddy.'  
'There's a good girl.'  
'Well, I had best get back to work. I will see you before you leave Rex.' Admiral Yularen added, turning for the door.  
'Bye Uncle Wulffe.' Kitty called, waving to him but refusing to give up her place on Rex's lap.  
'Goodbye Kitty.' he replied, waving back before leaving.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing in the shadows near the holotable, Rex watched Emily as she stood tall beside her Jedi, listening intently to the briefing and putting in her suggestions as she saw fit. This was her first real test, dealing with a full mission briefing without Rex to guide and support her through it all.  
"It is most unusual for Captain Rex to miss a briefing like this."  
'General Kenobi, Captain Rex was injured in our last battle. He is being transferred to Naboo tomorrow.' Emily replied, glancing at Cody for a moment. 'By his request, I am now leading the 501st.'  
"I'm sorry to hear that Emily. Can you tell me which barracks he'll be in?" Cody asked, the battle plans forgotten for a moment.  
'Special accommodations are being prepared since Rex is taking Kitty with him.'  
"There will be time to discuss this later Commander. For now we must focus on this new Separatist factory."  
"Of course General Kenobi."  
'How would you go about taking this facility Emily?' Anakin asked, indicating the hologram of the enemy buildings.  
'Well, since we don't know what tricks the Seppies are hiding inside the buildings, we're going to need to find a way to draw them out to fight on our terms. These ridges here, here and here will provide very suitable locations for our heavy cannons and the smaller ridges around here will be perfect for the new Martian built mortars. Together they will provide more than adequate protection for the troops on the ground. By positioning our forces here and here and using a bait team to draw the Seppies out, we'll be able to catch them in a kill zone right about here.' Emily suggested, counting on the stupidity of droids to walk right into their trap.  
"And if the Separatists refuse to oblige?" Obi-Wan asked, quite surprised by the plans Emily could come up with.  
'We give them a choice. Come out and face us or get buried alive by the bombers sweeping in from here and here. With Martian fighters escorting, the enemy defences will be flattened in two passes, three if our Intel isn't quite right. Using the mortars to soften up the defences they can see and the cannons to pound at enemy buildings while the aerial team is swinging around to make another pass will keep the droids off balance and force them out to face us.'  
"Our cannons and mortars are ineffective against the shield."  
'Leave the shield generator to Raider, he'll soon have that disabled. There will be moments to react once the shield goes down, he'll use our assault to make his escape and get back to his position.'  
"That sounds incredibly dangerous Emily."  
'It is General Kenobi but Raider knows what he can do. We must have faith in his abilities if we're going to take out this factory with minimal losses. The mice are used to deadly situations, they'll do it right. So long as we are in the right places at the right times, everything will fall into place.'  
"Is it right to put so much on Raider's shoulders?"  
'Got a better plan? Raider's trained for covert infiltration, demolition and escape. I've gone over the maps with him, he's got three ways in and four ways out but the only way he'll make any of those escape routes is if we're in position to cover him.'  
"Very well Emily, we will try it your way."  
'My thanks for your trust General Kenobi.'  
"Commander Cody, I'll leave you to discuss these other changes with Emily now."  
"Thank you General."  
'We have training in half an hour in the hanger Emily.'  
'I know General.'

Waiting until Anakin was gone, Rex pushed off the wall and made his way to Emily's side, still getting the hang of his crutches and quite enjoying the new civilian clothes Emily had given him.  
'You spying on me now Rex?' Emily asked, shoulders dropping a little now that the attention was off her.  
'Wouldn't dream of it angel. I wanted to be here to see you really step into your new position.' Rex replied, settling his crutches and straightening up. 'Hey Cody.'  
"Hey Rex. What happened to you?" Cody sighed, removing his helmet and gazing at his brother.  
'Have you heard about those new Seppie weapons? The Death Disks?'  
"Yeah, I've heard about them. Just about everyone's heard about those things."  
'Well, I'm a lucky survivor of a Death Disk strike. I owe my life to Emily, her quick actions stopped me from bleeding out.'  
'You told me what to do Rex.'  
"This is probably going to sound crass but I've got to know. How much damage do those things really do?"  
'A lot Cody. I was only on the edge of the thing, the rest of the guys around me all bled out. Those who are lucky to just catch the edge have a better chance to survive but anyone closer in is pretty much a lost cause. Those Death Disks fly across the battlefield at about knee height so anyone crouching is in real trouble if one comes towards them.'  
"You obviously weren't crouching."  
'Nope, I was standing up nailing klankers. Lost everything from the right knee down, so you can imagine just how savage those things are.'  
"Damn, I was really hoping this was another of your jokes."  
'Sorry Cody, no joking this time. I really am at the end of my career.'  
"I'm really going to miss our after battle banter. No matter how bad the fight, we always ended up laughing like a couple of idiots and tussling around on the ground."  
'Good times Cody, good times. You'll just have to set up a new after battle ritual with Emily.'  
"I guess so, it's just not going to be the same."  
'Cody, all I ask is that you treat me no differently to Rex. I'm just one of the guys now, no need to get all itsy about it.'  
"I can give it a go I suppose."  
'It won't be so bad Cody, you'll find something that works. Just relax and go with it, everything will work out.'  
"I'll try Rex but it's still not going to be the same."  
'Ahh, suck it up Cody. I've got to go make a start on packing so Kitty and I are ready to go. We'll talk later, okay Cody.'  
"Yeah, alright Rex. I'll see when we're next going to be in the area and I'll pop down to see you face to face."  
'I'd like that, Codes.'  
"You haven't called me that in a while Rex."  
'Doesn't seem to fit anymore.'  
"Just like you don't fit Rexster anymore."  
'I'm still grateful Ahsoka never heard you call me that.'  
"Feh, lighten up Rex. I'll talk to you both later, General Kenobi's giving me the eye."  
'Alright Cody, I'll see you at the next battle.'  
'Later Cody, I'll tell Kitty you said hi too.'  
"Thanks Rex. Later guys."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the hanger for the last time, Rex stopped and stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. The hanger was packed with brothers, everyone there to say a final farewell to him. Someone had even painted up a farewell banner and hung it over the gunship that would be making this trip. Glancing at Emily in wonder, Rex shifted his weight and let her take one of his crutches so he could wave to the crowd and acknowledge their friendship.  
'How did you…'  
'Wasn't me Rex. I didn't have to organise anything, the guys knew we'd be heading for Naboo before anything else. They did all this without my guidance.'  
'So much for hoping to just slip away from here quietly.'  
'Never gonna happen Rex. You'll be remembered with a certain fondness for a long time to come.' Emily grinned, handing back his crutch and glancing down at Kitty, ambling along beside Rex.

Approaching the gunship, Rex turned to face the waiting group right beside the transport and handed Emily his left crutch again.  
'Well, it's been fun Sir. I'm sure going to miss this place and the constant action but I'll get by.' he sighed, offering out his hand.  
'Take care Rex. We'll miss you around here.' Anakin replied, gripping Rex's hand firmly for a few moments before letting go.  
'Stay safe little'un. I'll be thinking about you. Focus on your studies, there's still a lot for you to do.' Rex continued, gaze falling to the young Togruta he'd grown to respect.  
'I'll come visit when I can Rex, promise. I'll miss our conversations and your dry sense of humour.' Ahsoka nodded, moving forward to hug him carefully.  
'Now don't you be fretting about me Ahsoka. There will be plenty for me to do to keep my mind occupied. There are still a lot of guys that are looking to you for support and guidance.' Rex soothed, free hand resting between her shoulders.  
I know Rex. Stay in touch.' Ahsoka replied, drawing away slowly.  
'Count on it young'un.' Rex promised, wiping away a lone tear on her cheek. 'Take care of the guys Admiral, they'll be looking to you for support.' he added, offering his hand to Wulffe and hoping he understood.  
'I will do my best. Enjoy your retirement Rex, the men on Naboo will be lucky to have you around.'  
'I'll try but it's not going to be easy in the beginning. I'm leaving the woman I love more than anything else in your capable hands. Keep her safe until the job is done.'  
'We will Rex, don't you worry. Emily is in safe hands among the 501st.' Jesse promised, moving up beside Emily.  
'Don't you start Jesse. You might have gained a promotion but I can just as easily boot you back down the ladder.' Emily warned, elbowing him in the ribs sharply.  
'Oof. Understood Commander.' Jesse replied, falling back into line between Hardcase and Kix.

Turning back to look along the ranks of men that had come to see him off, Rex reclaimed his crutch and shuffled for a moment to get his balance set as Emily stepped forward, looking a different woman in her full Republic issue soft uniform.  
'Right face!' she barked, glancing at Rex as the massed force turned to face them again. 'Attention! Present arms!' she continued, the barest trace of a smile touching her lips as the assembled team snapped to attention and saluted.  
'Forever Five-Oh-First!' they called, setting the hanger ringing with life and respect. Handing one of his crutches to Emily again, Rex moved forward a step and straightened.  
'Forever Five-Oh-First!' he replied, ripping off the best salute he'd ever done.  
'Order arms!' Emily ordered, moving back up beside Rex and handing over his crutch. 'Parade rest!'  
'Thank you Emily.' Rex uttered, turning and heading for the waiting gunship.  
'Fall out!' Emily finished, stepping back on her left foot before turning and following Rex.

Watching with undeniable pride, Rex smiled fondly as the men moved back and broke ranks but didn't leave the hanger, choosing instead to stay and offer one last great honour to their departing Captain.  
'That's about what I expected from them. Next time you see them, I'll have them drilling like the Marine Corps I so proudly served in. I won't neglect their combat skills either but I get a certain buzz out of seeing them drill like that.' Emily grinned, gathering Kitty into her arms and stepping into the hold.  
'They certainly looked impressive Emily.' Rex agreed, taking Kitty's hand and relaxing as Emily supported him and ensured none of them would fall over.  
'It never ceases to amaze me just how fast you guys pick things up. I got that impressive result after just two drill sessions, the first session was good but the second was perfect.'  
'I wonder how the guys are going on Naboo. I just hope they've settled into new responsibilities.' Rex sighed, wobbling for a moment as the gunship lifted off but Emily was right there, holding him close and upright. 'I'm really going to miss this place.'  
'You'll be so busy on Naboo, you won't have time to miss the Resolute. You'll have a great time catching up with brothers, getting involved with the work and watching over Kitty.' Emily soothed, nuzzling his neck lovingly.  
'I'm especially going to miss you Emily.'  
'And I'll miss you Rex but this is the way it has to be. You gave me a job and I'll see it through to the end.'  
'Starting to regret giving you the chip.'  
'I can finish this war Rex, we'll be reunited soon. It'll be okay, we have the rest of our lives together. I will do my best to see this war finished in one year from today.'  
'One year? Can you really do that Emily?' Rex asked, staring back at Emily over his shoulder.  
'I wouldn't go setting that promise in stone or anything but I'll give it my best damn shot Rex. I love you Rex and the idea of spending time apart is killing me but I'll do my best to keep our separation short.'  
'I believe you Emily.'

Releasing Kitty's hand and turning around in Emily's grip, Rex reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small hard leather box.  
'Emily, I know I'll never have a lot to my name. I can't offer you a beautiful home or a luxurious life. What I can offer you is my heart, my soul and my never-ending love. I'm not a romantic man, I probably never will be but I'm trying. I love you Emily, more than I ever dreamed it was possible. I guess what I'm trying to say is this. Emily Hunter, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring.  
'Oh Rex, nothing would make me happier. Of all the things I expected you to say, this I never dreamed of. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.' Emily replied, supporting Rex tenderly as he placed the silver and blue ring on her finger.

Gazing at the ring, Emily felt a lone tear slip down her cheek but her smile was indelible. The simple design reflected her personality, twelve diamonds and twelve sapphires lined the upper crest of the ring, alternating blue and white in two beautiful lines.  
'It's perfect Rex, thank you. I'll wear it always.' she whispered, pulling him into a tender hug.  
'After the war is over, we'll get married and settle down somewhere together to raise our family.' Rex promised, content to let Emily hold him upright.  
'I would like to have another child. A son would be nice.' Emily agreed, drawing back and reaching into her pocket. 'You're not the only one who organised one final gift before we parted.' she added, opening the velvet bag and pulling out a soft leather band. 

Watching as Emily fastened the black band around his wrist, Rex waited until she's moved her hands before bringing the band to a better angle to see the inscription.  
'Love of my life. Emily and Rex Forever.' he read, cheeks flushing at the sentiment. 'It's perfect angel, thank you. I'll wear it always.'  
'Just not when you're going to get wet. The leather will be damaged.' Emily warned, guiding Rex back in against her chest.  
'Keep it away from water, got it.' Rex nodded, leaning back against Emily again and trying to relax as the blast shields opened and revealed the rolling grassland below.  
'Here, give this to Kitty later.' Emily whispered, slipping a small hard leather case into Rex's pocket. 'I had it specially made for her a while back but now seems like a good time for her to have it.'  
'Sounds like a plan Emily.' Rex nodded, patting the small case lightly and getting resettled on his crutches.

Tightening her grip on Rex as the gunship landed, Emily unloaded their belongings before helping Rex down and gathering Kitty into her arms.  
'Rex! Welcome to Naboo.' Wolffe called, jogging over to the group. 'I'd ask how you wound up here but I don't think I need to.'  
'Meet the results of the newest Separatist weapon, Death Disks. Never even saw it coming. One minute I'm up firing at klankers, next thing I know I'm on the ground with half my leg gone and nothing but bodies around.' Rex shrugged, taking his duffle and working it over his shoulder.  
'Oohh, sounds like a nasty piece of gear. So Armoured barracks for you, you'll be seeing plenty of Gree then.'  
'Nah, I've got specialised accommodations. Kitty's staying on with me now that Emily's leading the 501st.'  
'That explains the new house the Naboo built next door to Chaos and 99. Need a hand with your gear?'  
'That'd be great Wolffe. You have no idea how much stuff a six year old girl gathers.' Rex nodded, chuckling as Kitty raced away the moment Emily put her down. 'This is going to be a real adventure. No idea how I'm supposed to keep up with that little bundle of energy like this.'  
'Hey, that's what brothers are for. If she gets away, just shout and someone will help out.' Wolffe offered, clapping Rex on the shoulder before grabbing one of the crates piled by the gunship.  
'Hey, you two just gonna sit there or are you gonna help out?' Emily asked, turning back to the pilots of the gunship.  
'We're here to help Commander.' one replied, popping the hatch and climbing down.  
'We weren't informed we'd have to help with the luggage.' the other replied, following his brother down.  
'It's days like this I wish Hawk was still around. He didn't need to be told what to do. He could figure it out for himself.' Emily sighed, rolling her eyes at the pair.  
'Ease up Emily. Twister and Flare have only been with the 501st for a few weeks. You can't expect too much yet.' Rex sniggered, heading towards where he remembered 99's place had been built.  
'I'm still getting used to everything now resting on my shoulders. It's only natural that I'm a little pushy for now. I'll relax into the role, you know I will.' Emily nodded, seemingly unconcerned by the burden she was carrying.  
'Sounds like my first day on the job. I had the training but it didn't mean a lot once I got into position. Took me weeks to get used to things and figure out the best way to deal with all my work.' Rex agreed, wobbling for a moment as he got used to moving on grass.  
'I'll get the hang of it Rex. Heck, I've already got them drilling like I remember back on Earth. I've got big dreams for when the war ends, just you wait and see.' Emily grinned, relaxed and happy to be away from her duties for a while.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With all his belongings unpacked and put away, Rex followed Emily back to the gunship, tears welling up at he prepared to say goodbye to the woman he loved so very much. Kitty soon came running to join them, Fives hurrying along behind her with ease.  
'Fives!' Emily called, staring in disbelief as Fives turned to run right at her.  
'Emily! It's so good to hear your voice again.' Fives grinned, skidding on the grass and stopping right in front of Emily.  
'You're looking really good Fives. This place obviously agrees with you.' Emily chuckled, drawing him into a tender hug, one hand carding into his longer hair and the other wrapped around his waist.  
'Good food, fresh air and nothing to stress about. What's not to like about this place Emily.' Fives mused, head on her shoulder. 'So did you just come to visit or what?' he asked, drawing back slowly.  
'Another drop off Fives.' Rex offered, smiling when Fives instantly turned to him. 'I'm staying here with Kitty, lost my leg.'  
'So who will take charge of the 501st if you're off the line Rex?'  
'That'd be me Fives. I've got the command chip and General Skywalker sees no reason to get in a rookie officer.' Emily shrugged, scooping Kitty up and moving closer to Rex.  
'Whoa, that's dropping a lot on your shoulders Emily.'  
'I know Fives but I'm getting the hang of it. The respect is already there so it's not a total battle to get anywhere. Jesse's a big help, promoted to my 2IC since Diver was killed. I'll be okay, I've got a few things up my sleeve to ensure the transition is smooth and easy. These boys aren't going to know what hit them.'  
'What are you thinking Emily?' Rex asked, suddenly wary of her new position.  
'Nothing Rex, don't you worry. I'm just going to make sure no one can argue that the 501st is the best unit out there.'  
'They already are Emily, I know that for certain.'  
"Emily, there's been a change of plans. We need you back here now!" Anakin commed, shattering the peace again.  
'Understood General. I will be there as soon as possible.'  
"No time to waste Emily. General Fisto requires assistance."  
'Yes General.' Emily sighed, hugging Kitty tight to her chest again. 'You be good for daddy, okay little angel?'  
'I will mumma, promise.' Kitty nodded, holding on around Emily's neck. 'Do you really have to go?'  
'I'll come visit when I can Kitty, it's alright. I have to fill in for daddy though and keep all your uncles safe.' Emily soothed, handing Kitty to Fives and drawing Rex into her arms. 'I'll miss you babe.'  
'We'll miss you too Emily. Be safe, take care and don't do anything stupid. I'll be waiting for you angel, no matter how long.' Rex uttered, dropping his crutches and holding on tight.  
'One year Rex, that's my goal. No promises but I'll give it my best damn shot. Be strong babe, Kitty will need you to get through this hard time. Try to enjoy yourself here, make the best of the situation and keep the light on for me babe. I'll make it home to you, count on that.' Emily promised, tears falling quietly as she tried to say goodbye.  
'I long for the day when you'll be my wife Emily. But for now, you need to go. Drawing this out isn't going to make it any easier on any of us.' Rex nodded, catching a loving kiss before looking for his crutches.  
'Here Rex, I've got them.' Wolffe offered, stepping up and handing over the crutches quickly.  
'Thanks Wolffe. I knew someone would pick them up.' Rex nodded, settling quickly and backing up a little. 'The 501st needs you now Emily, it's time for you to go.'  
'I'll call when I can Rex. I love you both so much.' Emily replied, giving Kitty one more hug before heading for the gunship.  
'Bye mumma!' Kitty called, waving to Emily as she held Rex's hand.  
'Be good my dearest ones. I'll be back one day.' Emily replied, tears in her eyes as the gunship lifted off and headed back towards the cruiser. 'I miss you already.' she whispered, sinking to the deck and hanging her head.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Struggling to stay strong as the gunship disappeared from sight, Rex looked down at his daughter and smiled through his pain, shifting his weight so he could stroke her hair lovingly.  
'That'll be the lunch bell.' Fives remarked, head cocked to the side. 'And it's seafood lunch today.'  
'No thanks Fives, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just head back home and finish unpacking.' Rex replied, wiping his face on his shoulder. 'Are you hungry Kitty?'  
'Uh-ha daddy.' Kitty nodded, walking over and taking Fives' hand lightly.  
'Nice try Rex but no dice. You go back to your house, you'll spend the day moping around and missing Emily. You're going to the mess, no arguments.' Wolffe corrected, moving to block Rex's path towards his house.  
'I'm not hungry guys. Just let me go home for a while.'  
'Not a chance. You need to set a good example for your daughter. Look, I'm not trying to force you to eat, just come and sit with the guys. Let them know you're here.' Fives offered, finding Rex's arm and tracing up to squeeze his shoulder. 'Emily wouldn't want you moping around. She'd want you out having fun.'  
'Alright, fine. If it'll get you off my back for a while I'll join you for lunch.' Rex sighed, setting off across the grass again.  
'I know it's hard Rex, we've all left behind people we care about. There's no point in getting upset about what can't be changed. Emily will be fine, she's one tough woman. You've got to show her that you can survive without her constant presence, she'll only try and get out of her duties to the 501st if she thinks you need her more.' Wolffe coaxed, hands in his pockets as he walked.  
'I'll get there Wolffe, I just need some time. It's a lot to adjust to, I'm not used to the easy friendship I'm already experiencing here.'  
'You'll be fine Rex, just take your time and relax into it.' Fives grinned, following his nose over to the nearest flower bed and picking a single red bloom. 'Here Kitty, for you.' he offered, handing her the pretty flower.  
'Will you help me put it in my hair Uncle Fives?' Kitty asked, turning around and waiting as Fives found her ponytail and secured the flower in the ribbon.  
'There you go, all done.'  
'Do I look pretty daddy?' Kitty asked, looking up at her father.  
'You're the prettiest girl in the galaxy Kitty.' Rex nodded, so proud of his little angel.

Leading the way into the mess, Wolffe moved aside so Rex could enter with all the dignity he could muster. Almost immediately, brothers turned to see who had arrived and they started whispering his name, making sure everyone knew he was there. Getting to his foot, Gree balanced on his crutches and started clapping, the applause picking up and flowing through the room. Staring in disbelief, Rex just stood there and tried to take it all in.  
'Fives…' he uttered, turning his gaze to his old friend.  
'So I might have let slip to Snipe that you'd arrived. It's not my fault he spread the word so quickly.' Fives shrugged, squeezing Kitty's hand gently. 'Come on Kitty, let's get some lunch.'  
'Okay Uncle Fives.' Kitty nodded, glancing back at Rex before heading for the servery.  
'Come and have a seat Rex. Plenty of space over here.' Gree called, waving him over to one of the tables.  
'Go on Rex, I'm just going to grab lunch and I'll be right over.' Wolffe added, nudging Rex lightly before joining Fives.

Making his way between the tables, Rex felt like a bit of a fool as he stumbled but no one else seemed to notice, instead reaching up to give him a hand to get organised and seated.  
'Still getting used to your crutches hey Rex?' Gree asked, picking up another large shell fish from the plate in the middle of the table.  
'I'll get it in the end Gree. It's only been five days since my injury.' Rex shrugged, eyeing the array of food spread out in front of him.  
'Here, dig in.' Lightning offered, handing down a plate. 'There's plenty to go around.'  
'This does look really good.' Rex agreed, reaching for a shellfish of some kind and watching how one of the other guys at the table cracked a similar one open before having a go.  
'Thought you weren't hungry Rex.' Wolffe remarked, taking a seat nearby.  
'No way anyone could resist this spread.' Rex shrugged, tearing the meat out of the shell and dipping it in one of the many sauces on offer around the table.  
I knew you'd fit right in Rex, we just had to get you involved.' Fives smirked, helping Kitty up beside Rex and finding a seat.  
'You enjoying this so far Kitty?' Rex asked, trying to display some manners for his daughter.  
'Yes daddy. I like being here.' Kitty nodded, struggling with her meal. 'I need some help daddy.'  
'Alright, I'll make this easier for you to eat.' Rex grinned, working the meat loose of the shells and scraping flesh off bones so Kitty could get at the meat easily. 'There you go Princess.' he nodded, scraping the bones and shells onto a spare plate.  
'Thank you daddy.' Kitty beamed, hooking into her meal with gusto.

Still awed by the spread on offer, Rex found it easy to relax and get stuck into the offerings, always aware of how Kitty was going even as he hooked some other local shellfish.  
'So how many brothers are here now?' he asked, nodding his thanks as one of his brothers poured him a fresh cup of kaf before moving on. 'Something for Kitty too?'  
'I'll be right back with something kid friendly.'  
'This camp has expanded a lot since the first group was deployed. At last count we have two thousand brothers in this camp alone and another seven camps have been started across Republic space. Duchess Satine offered the use of Concordia if the Death Watch could be removed completely. Death Watch was cleared out and the largest retirement camp set up. At full capacity, the Concordia Clone Retirement Facility is capable of holding half a million brothers.' Radar explained, the sheer numbers shocking Rex.  
'Half a million brothers?'  
'And that's without the potential expansions available to them. I don't know the capacity of that place at full expansion but it's got to be huge. The Duchess even agreed to supply the camp with everything they require.'  
'I'm willing to bet that Throttle had something to do with it. Duchess Satine would never agree to help soldiers, she's too much of a pacifist for that sort of thing.' Rex countered, sipping his kaf and coaxing Kitty to eat a bit more.  
'Here you go little lady.'  
'Thank you Uncle.' Kitty replied, picking up her cup and taking a drink before turning her attention to the vegetables on her plate.  
'For a child raised on a cruiser, Kitty certainly enjoys a wide range of food.' Gree mused, watching Kitty eat for a moment.  
'Exactly. Because her diet has been so restricted, Kitty's always looking to try new things. Besides, if it's good enough for her father and uncles, it's plenty good enough for her.' Rex replied, offering Kitty a little bit more when she'd cleaned her plate.

Looking around in fascination, Kitty spotted someone she remembered with a certain fondness and was out of her chair before Rex even registered she'd moved. Darting among the tables, Kitty was careful not to trip anyone up but she knew where she wanted to be right at that moment.  
'Uncle 99!' she called, scrambling past another brother in a hoverchair.  
'Kitty? What are you doing here?' 99 asked, bracing against Chaos as he swept Kitty onto his lap.  
'Daddy's just over there.' Kitty replied, pointing across the mess.  
'Uh yeah, I see him. Over with the Armoured boys.' Chaos confirmed, stretching up a little and spotting Rex checking for Kitty's location. 'Hey Rex.'  
'Hey Chaos. Would I be right in assuming Kitty found 99 in the crowd?'  
'Yeah, she's safely perched on 99's lap.'  
'So long as she's not causing any trouble.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling a lot more comfortable in the camp after such a grand meal, Rex found a quiet spot to sit in the shade and eased to the ground, setting his crutches out of the way but still close to hand.  
'Still feeling down and out Rex?' Bly asked, settling beside him and stretching out on his back.  
'Been over three years Bly, it's hard to think that I'll wake up tomorrow and not see her smiling face.'  
'Well, in a way you'll still get to see Emily. Kitty kinda looks like Emily, wouldn't you agree?'  
'Somewhat yeah but it's still going to be hard. I don't expect you to understand Bly, you don't know love as I do. It's a beautiful thing to be loved as I am by such an amazing woman. Everything seemed so easy when she smiled and the heaviest burdens of leadership disappeared the moment she took my hand after a hard battle. I could ask her to help with some of my duties and she'd jump right in, only too happy to take the strain and let me catch a nap or grab a bite to eat without the need to feel guilty about neglecting my duties. When you have someone like that in your life, you'll understand what I mean Bly.'  
'I'm not holding out for anyone to see me as something special. I doubt any woman would find me attractive.'  
'What makes you say that Bly? You're basically the same as me and I found someone. Granted, I wasn't looking at civilians for potential mates but I still found someone who loves me so much.'  
'I'm damaged goods, I know that. This isn't exactly attractive and well, what civilian would consider dating a soldier?'  
'Bly, I am severely tempted to belt you one for that sort of talk. So you're not perfect, whoop-de-fucking-whoop. Before you declare yourself unavailable, get out there and try. Stitch was telling me about his new girlfriend over lunch. She's the daughter of a market holder in Theed and doesn't give a rats about the fact he's missing everything from the left hip down. Her father doesn't mind either, he's only too happy that his daughter has finally found a man worthy of her attentions.'  
'Stitch is one of the few to have found someone special. I'm not as outgoing as he is, and I don't have a heroic tale to tell. I'm here through my own stupidity, I got too close to General Secura during battle and she sliced my hand off without realising.'  
'You did what?'  
'You heard me Rex. I got into General Secura's range by mistake and paid the price. I know, I know, major stupidity but what's done is done.'  
'I'm so glad stupidity isn't contagious.'  
'Daddy, I'm tired.' Kitty complained, rubbing her eyes as she wandered back to his side.  
'Alright Princess, we'll go back home so you can have your nap. We'll talk again later Bly.' Rex nodded, using the tree at his back to help him get back on his feet.  
'Yeah, alright Rex.' Bly nodded, handing up his crutches and watching the pair wander away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Adjusting the family photo now decorating her new desk, Emily settled back in her chair and propped her feet up on the corner of the desk, hand falling to the next report she had to sign and file away. It had been difficult to look at the empty office once she returned to the cruiser but now, after a bit of decorating and adjusting, she'd made it into her private sanctum or hellhole, depending on the situation. Right now it was hell, piles of reports demanding her attention and dividing her focus.  
'Jesse! Get in here!' she called, voice ringing through to his office just next door.  
'You bellowed Commander?' Jesse asked, appearing in the joining door.  
'Knock that Commander crap off Jesse before I knock your block off.'  
'Sorry Emily. What's the problem?'  
'I thought I asked you to sort this mess out before I got back. I'm still finding battle reports mixed in with medical reports.'  
'I made a start on it Emily but General Skywalker required my presence. He wanted to bounce around a few tactical ideas and I was the lucky one picked to listen and offer my opinion.'  
'Well, alright. Be a gem and go grab me a fresh kaf while I'm sorting this out, would you?'  
'Of course Emily, you look like you need it.' Jesse nodded, walking over and retrieving her mug before leaving the office. 'Want me to see what I can scrounge up in the way of a snack while I'm going?' he asked, poking his head back through the door.  
'I'd certainly appreciate something sweet Jesse. Could use the sugar rush.'  
'Whatever you need Emily.' he grinned, vanishing from sight before Emily could find something to throw at him.

Getting to her feet, Emily started sorting out the piles of datapads arranged on her desk, creating a filing system off the bat and clearing her desk so she could focus on the most important matters first and then broaden out into less vital stuff.  
'Shoulda asked if Rex could stay on as my assistant.' she muttered, plopping back down with just the after action reports to hand and starting to read again.  
'Are you busy Emily?' Ahsoka asked, appearing in the office door.  
'I am actually Ahsoka but what do you need? I'm always available to assist.' Emily replied, putting the report down and waving Ahsoka in. 'I'm still adjusting to everything so excuse the mess.'  
'It's not that bad Emily. I just wanted to see how you were settling into your new position.' Ahsoka grinned, settling in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.  
'It's a challenge Ahsoka, a big challenge that I will surmount. It's not easy being separated from Rex and Kitty but I've got a job to do and I'll do everything in my power to see it through to the end.'  
'Is there anything I can do to help?'  
'Nah, it's all on my shoulders now. I'd like a few weeks to really get organised and settled but I know I'm not going to get that so I'm going to have to learn on the fly so to speak.'   
'Here you go Emily. Fresh kaf and a few sweet treats I scrounged off the guys.' Jesse offered, setting Emily's mug and a tray of biscuits and pastries down on her desk.  
'These look like Christine's work.' Emily remarked, picking up one of the biscuits and taking a bite. 'Yup, definitely Christine's cooking.' she nodded, touched by the generosity shown. The guys normally never shared their gifts from Christine, hiding them away and making them last.  
'What can I say, the brothers are doing their bit to make you feel welcome in the top spot.' Jesse shrugged, altering the grip on his own mug and stepping back.  
'Either that or the new 2IC is bullying them into coughing up the goods.' Emily countered, giving Jesse a look she'd perfected on Rex.  
'I have no idea what you're talking about Emily.' Jesse replied a bit too quickly and disappeared into his office.  
'Cheeky little glitch.' Emily grinned, shifting the plate closer before Ahsoka got any ideas. 'There's still a lot for all of us to learn but with practise and time, we'll get used to each other.'  
'I thought you'd be used to the guys already Emily.'  
'As friends yeah, I'm quite comfortable with them but as a leader, not even close. I know more about their different personalities and hobbies than I do their combat abilities, favoured positions and all that. I'll learn fast but I fully expect to make mistakes.'  
'This should help with learning more about the combat side. It's the combat roster.' Jesse offered, lobbing another datapad across to Emily, fully confident she'd be able to catch it.  
'Now you're thinking like a 2IC Jesse. Woulda been nice if I'd had this first though.' Emily sighed, putting the roster aside for later.  
'Sorry Emily, I only just found it in the pile of datapads that haven't made it in here yet.'  
'Thanks Jesse. Have you found the full capabilities listing yet?'  
'I'm still working on that one Emily. You're not the only one having trouble sorting out the mess left by our predecessors.'  
'Alright, get back to it Jesse.'  
'Yes Emily.'

Putting her feet up again, Emily put the roster aside and picked up another after action report, making a mental note of who had written it before starting to read.  
'You have to get through all this Emily?' Ahsoka asked, staring in disbelief at the piles of datapads.  
'No one said command was easy Ahsoka. I'm starting to understand why Rex was so often late to bed.'  
'It hardly seems fair.'  
'Kid, life ain't fair. It's all that anyone can do to keep getting up and pushing forward despite the difficulties.'  
'But how can you be expected to lead successfully if you spend all your time in here reading reports?'  
'You can learn a lot about people just by reading what they've written. Just as the brothers don't hide anything in their daily lives, they say exactly what they're thinking in their reports. Take this one for example, he's criticizing the way the battle was organised and offering suggestions that could improve the system. He's just a Sergeant but I'll give his ideas some serious thought.'  
'Something you picked up from Rex?'  
'Nah, it's common knowledge in any army. Sergeants are the ones in the know. They spend all their time in close to the men and listen to their complaints, passing them up the line. My best hope of really pulling the 501st into a team that can work with my style is to get the Sergeants onside first. Once I've got them working with me, the rest will fall into place easily. I've had plenty of practise working with armies of different styles, this is just another experience to add to the list.'  
'So you're going to put your own style into the army?'  
'I've been doing that since I joined the team backing Skywalker. Look, I've got a PT session this afternoon in the starboard half of the main hanger. Feel free to pop down and see just what I'm talking about.'  
'Alright Emily, I'll do that. I'll leave you to your reports then.'  
'Thanks Ahsoka.' 

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Plucking a single dark blue flower from a bush near his home, Rex inhaled the sweet scent for a moment before tucking the flower between his teeth and heading back inside. Filling a vase with water, he put it on the bench and placed the flower in it, his touch tender and loving against the soft petals. Kitty had not long woken from her nap and had gone to play with her uncles, lifting the strain off Rex's shoulders for a little while. Sliding onto the stool beside the bench, Rex gazed at the flower, the colour the same as the stripes he'd helped repaint on Emily's armour.  
'Hey Rex, you in here?' Gree called, knocking on the open door.  
'Yeah, in the kitchen.' Rex replied turning on his stool as Gree made his way in and settled on the couch.  
'What are you doing in here all on your lonesome Rex? It's a beautiful day outside.'  
'Just thinking Gree, I'm alright.'  
'You're still missing Emily, aren't you? I can totally understand, I've had the honour of fighting beside her and she is an amazing woman when things go bad.'  
'You don't know the half of it Gree. I keep thinking about how it's going to be waking up without her tomorrow. It's a magical way to start the morning, fresh kaf waiting and a tender touch to gently ease me into another day.'  
'Look on the bright side Rex. You don't have to wake up while it's still dark anymore. You can get up whenever you want, and go back to bed if you feel like it. Kitty is in safe hands here in the camp and we'll make sure she stays in camp.'  
'I appreciate the attempt to cheer me up Gree but it's not helping. Just leave me be, I'll get my head on straight in a few days.'  
'Rex, while you're down and blue like this, Kitty isn't going to be able to enjoy herself. If you're out there having fun and getting stuck in, she'll follow your lead into a great life. You can be pretty certain that Emily isn't sitting around pining for you. She'll be doing her job, keeping busy and making a difference. You might be on Naboo but you can still make a big difference brother. You can make a big difference in Kitty's life and teach her about things she's never seen before. Go into Theed, let her get to know some other kids. Show her that there's more to life than war and sacrifice, and teach her more about the galaxy. If you get out and learn a new hobby, whatever that hobby happens to be, Kitty will be more comfortable to try new things as well.'  
'You seem to know a lot about setting a good example for kids Gree.'  
'I help out with the stall we run at the Theed market. I spend hours sitting in the shade, watching the local kids playing in the square just across from the stall. It's not hard to figure it out by watching those kids.'  
'Maybe I should take Kitty into the city. She's never seen other kids before, much less had a chance to play with anyone her own age. I guess I'm just scared of how other parents might react.'  
'Rex, you are an amazing father. Look at what you've achieved so far. Kitty was born in a combat zone, has spent her entire life on cruisers and army barracks, has a mother that is still doing active service and her father is a war hero. That beautiful little girl who calls you daddy is a symbol of hope for all brothers, a symbol of what we can all have if we strive. It doesn't matter what anyone in Theed thinks, Kitty is your daughter and she deserves the best life you can give her.'

Nodding slowly, Rex grabbed his crutches and stood, motioning for Gree to follow him out of the house. Chuckling softly, Gree trailed him out and across the grass.  
'When's the next trip into Theed?' he asked, pausing a moment for Gree to catch up.  
'Tomorrow morning. We leave at 0630. I'm not expecting you to get Kitty up that early though. The afternoon shift leaves at 1300.'  
'Are you kidding? Kitty's naturally tuned for the 0600 wakeup anyway. It's going to take a while to break her of that charming habit now. I can only assume there's a transport available or do you really make that trek under your own steam?'  
'We have a couple of hover pads available. They're not much, normally used for cargo but they work as transport for those who can't make the journey to Theed without assistance.'  
'Pick up point?'  
'Main gates. I'll make sure the transports don't leave without you.'  
'That would be nice Gree, Kitty can sometimes be a bit hard to organise in the mornings. What about breakfast?'  
'We eat on the way, the kitchen staff pack breakfast and we're provided lunch at the market. We're pretty casual at the stall. What you're wearing now is about standard.'  
'Thanks Gree. Do I need to organise our breakfast order or what?'  
'Nah, I've got it covered. I think someone wants to spend time with you.' Gree replied, pointing over to where Kitty was waving for attention. 'See you later Rex.'  
'Later Gree.' Rex nodded, turning and heading for his daughter to tell her the news.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Facing the first group she'd selected for a wake up call Marine Corps style, Emily kept her face totally blank as she marched forward through the ranks.  
'Eyes front!' she snapped, boots clicking against the deck. 'Company, attention!' she continued, allowing a faint smile as she listened to the sharp crack of armour against armour. Clearing the group, Emily turned and scanned the gathered men for any imperfections in their ranks. Stepping off again, she moved back in among the men, forcibly straightening their ranks and pulling them into line properly. Her actions left little doubt in anyone's mind that they were in for a rough PT session.

Swapping glances, Ahsoka and Anakin weren't sure quite what to think of Emily's altered training schedule. Instead of weapon drills and training against the roving targets they usually deployed, Emily had the men in full kit and a pile of packs off to the far side.  
'I don't think I need to tell you that you would never pass muster back in the militaries of my homeworld. You're a bunch of whimpering infants bottle fed from day one. That stops now! Today you begin a new training regime! People say the 501st Legion is the best unit in the GAR. I say that's a lie! Now it's up to you to prove me wrong! Reach new heights and make your position as the best undisputable!' she roared, recalling times gone by to push the brothers to new heights.  
'Yes Commander!' they replied, subtly straightening and preparing for a challenge.  
'Alright slackers, drop and give me twenty!' she ordered, shifting to parade rest as the men hit the deck almost as one. 'Kix!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Count them out. Everyone stays to your count!'  
'Yes Commander!' Kix nodded, briefly wondering if Emily had lost her mind. 'One…two…three…'

Glancing over at the Jedi, Emily turned and marched over to them, still listening to the count and the soft tapping of armour against decking with every drop.  
'And how is this supposed to help Emily?' Anakin asked, shaking his head slowly.  
'I don't expect you to understand General. This is how I was trained, I hated my Drill Instructor but I had a lot of respect for him. I've never forgotten how hard he hammered my company. I still remember the way he'd get right in my face and scream when I screwed up. As a result of the harsh treatment given by Drill Instructors, the United States Marine Corps is regarded as the best branch of the military. If these guys want to be the best in the GAR, they've got a lot of work ahead of them.' Emily explained, turning back to the group. 'Kix! Your count has slowed! Pick it up again!'  
'Yes Commander! Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…'  
'Do you really believe this will work Emily?'  
'Trust me Ahsoka, this training regime will make the 501st Legion the top unit in the GAR. I won't break them, they'll still be fit for combat duty whenever required. I'll make sure of it.' Emily winked, striding back across the hanger as the group held their raised positions, just waiting for orders. 'Perhaps something can be made of you slackers. Your speed leaves something to be desired however. Let's try it again and this time by my count!' she directed, setting her helmet on and dropping to the deck.

Rising to the challenge as only they could, the full group kept pace with Emily through five sets, refusing to look weak and sag under the strain. They were struggling, Emily could tell but that didn't mean she was going to go easy on them. She fully expected this group to tell their brothers about what they'd gone through, spreading the story and pushing everyone to their limits.  
'Starting from the front rank, I was every other rank to turn around!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Ranks still facing my direction, grab your partner by the ankles!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Hardcase, by your count! Twenty sit-ups!'  
'Yes Commander!' Hardcase nodded, kneeling by Jesse's feet. 'One…two…three…'

Noting the way Hardcase slowly switched his count to match her speed, Emily nodded and kept going, never breaking her rhythm even as she continued barking orders.  
'Switch places! Another twenty!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Rain! I see you slacking off back there!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Kix! Less yapping more working!'  
'Yes Commander!'  
'Dagger! Eyes forward!'  
'Yes Commander!'

Calling the switch at every twenty, Emily led them through ten sets, making sure everyone was well and truly hurting before pushing to her feet and forcing the men to stand.  
'Now that we're all warmed up, we're going for a nice little run. By the ranks, go collect a pack and get in formation again! I want pairs! Snake it around and make it fast!' she called, waving the first rank over to the stockpile before turning and collecting her personal pack from where she'd left it.  
'Commander, what's in these?' one of the guys asked, struggling to shoulder his pack.  
'Each pack is loaded with forty pounds of scrap metal mostly. With the exception of mine, loaded with sixty pounds. Step it up slackers, you're wasting time! The sooner you get organised, the sooner we can all get some chow!' Emily replied, shouldering her pack with ease. Frowning for a moment, she walked over to a pile of scrap behind Ahsoka and opened her pack, adding more weight before returning to her place.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Checking to make sure Kitty hadn't spilled her breakfast down her front by mistake, Rex slid off the transport and looked around slowly, just getting a feel for the city and the people. It was still quite early by civilian standards but there were some people milling about the square.  
'Morning everyone.' one of the other stallholders called, walking past with a crate.  
'Morning Tuvo.' Gree replied, shouldering a bag and heading for their stall.  
'Haven't see you around before. New arrival?' a young woman asked, heading in the other direction with a basket of fruits.  
'Yes Ma'am, I'm Rex and this is my daughter Kitty.'  
'A daughter? You certainly settled into civilian life quickly.'  
'No Ma'am, Kitty's mother is still serving in the army.'  
'How's the family Mielle?' Deuce asked, gathering a basket to his chest with his one remaining arm.  
'They're doing very well Deuce, thank you for asking. My husband should be down soon to help with the stall.' Mielle replied, crouching and plucking a fruit from her basket. 'Here you go Kitty, welcome to Theed.'  
'Thank you Ma'am.' Kitty replied, accepting the fruit and looking up at her father.  
'Good girl Kitty.' Rex praised, stroking her hair lightly. 'Now why don't you go sit near Uncle Waxer to eat that.'  
'Can I save it for later daddy? I'm not hungry right now.'  
'I don't see why not Kitty.' Rex replied, working the pack off his shoulders and setting it down beside Kitty. 'Tuck it in safely in your bag for later then.'  
'Okay daddy.' Kitty nodded, carefully packing the purple fruit in the bag.

Helping to set up the stall as much as he could, Rex finally settled back on one of the chairs provided and hoisted Kitty onto his lap, redoing her hair as they sat and watched the world pass them by. Looking around shyly as other children started appearing, Kitty toyed with the necklace Emily had left for her, drawing comfort from the best link she had to her mother. Rex smiled softly as he watched the other kids running around and laughing, playing games and celebrating their innocence without even trying.  
'Daddy, what's that?' Kitty asked, pointing to a group of little girls playing a skipping game.  
'Why don't we go an ask them Kitty?' Rex suggested, slotting the bright red flower clip back into her hair and tying the bright yellow ribbon around her ponytail into a pretty bow.  
'I'm scared daddy.'  
'It's alright Kitty. I know you've never met other kids before but I think you'll get along just fine.' Rex grinned, helping Kitty back to the ground and standing.  
'Kids? Just like me daddy?'  
'No one is just like you Kitty, you're a very special little girl. Shall we go see if they'll let you play too?' Rex replied, glancing back at Gree and nodding before heading across to where the girls were playing, Kitty sticking close to his side.

Looking up from their game when Rex approached, the three little girls stopped playing and stared up at him, uncertain about what was going on.  
'Can I help you?' an older man asked, walking over to stand behind the girls.  
'Are these your daughters Sir?' Rex asked, glancing down when Kitty took his left hand gently. 'My daughter Kitty was just watching them play and wanted to know what they were doing. She's never been around kids her own age.' he added, still so unfamiliar with civilian protocols.  
'Rille, what do you think?' the other man asked, looking down at the oldest of the three girls.  
'She looks funny daddy.' one of the other girls remarked, looking at Kitty's clothes.  
'Daddy?' Kitty asked, looking up at Rex for comfort.  
'That wasn't very nice Micca, now you apologize to Kitty for hurting her feelings.'  
'But daddy.'  
'No buts Micca. Apologize or we're going home.'  
'I'm sorry for saying you looked funny Kitty.'  
'Daddy?' Kitty uttered, moving around to take shelter closer to Rex's good leg.  
'What's mummy say when someone says sorry to her Kitty?' Rex asked, gently coaxing and coaching his daughter.  
'It's alright, I forgive you.' Kitty replied, smiling softly and relaxing her grip on Rex's jeans.  
'Do you want to play with us?' Rille asked, stepping forward and offering out her hand.  
'It's alright Kitty, I won't go far.' Rex soothed, watching Kitty debate internally before moving out from behind his leg to join the other girls. 'That's a girl. I'll be right over here.' he promised making his way over to the bench where the other man had been sitting.

Settling comfortably and putting his crutches out of the way, Rex was content to watch his daughter playing with other girls and seemingly quite happy to be doing so.  
'You're one of the guys from the retirement camp, right?' the other father asked, dropping down beside Rex.  
'That's right. The name's Rex.' he replied, offering his hand.  
'I'm Orlec, nice to meet you Rex.' Orlec nodded, grasping Rex's hand for a moment. 'You've got a beautiful daughter.'  
'She's the apple of my eye. It's a shame her mother isn't here to witness this but she's doing a job that's just as important.'  
'Still trying to rid the galaxy of the Separatists?'  
'Exactly. She reckons we might win this thing in another year or so.'  
'A year? Well that's a bit of good news.'  
'That's the hope anyway. No one knows for sure how much longer it'll take.'  
'Here's hoping it's over sooner rather than later. I don't know how much longer the galaxy can support a war on such a scale.'  
'The Jedi will do their best and my brothers won't back down until the job is done.'  
'You'd rather be out there with them, right?'  
'Can't think of many clones who don't still want to be out doing what we were trained. Hasn't been that long sine I was out there, I still miss it a bit but I've got to take care of Kitty.'  
'For a child raised away from other kids, she seems relaxed and comfortable around them.'  
'She always spent a lot of time playing with her uncles. Didn't matter how busy the day or bad the battle, they always had time for Kitty.' Rex shrugged, snapping to look when he heard a thump. 'Oops. Up you get Kitty. You okay?' he called, reaching for his crutches to go and check it out but he was beaten to the rescue.

Bolting from the stall, Stat darted through the people around and knelt beside Kitty, checking her over and gently cleaning her scraped knees.  
'It's alright Kitty, you're okay. Just a few scrapes, nothing to cry about.' he soothed, wiping her face tenderly before scooping her up and carrying her over to Rex. 'Daddy will make it all better.'  
'Never mind angel, we all fall sometimes. Let me have a look.' Rex grinned, perching Kitty on his lap and lightly running his fingers around the scrapes. 'You'll be fine little one, no more tears. You had a bit of a scare though, didn't you?' he asked, holding her close.  
'Uh-ha daddy.' Kitty nodded, burrowing in close to her father's chest and looking at her scratched palms.  
'You just sit here until you're ready to go play again.' Rex uttered, relaxing his grip and pressing a light kiss to Kitty's forehead. 'Such a brave little girl.'

Slipping out of Rex's embrace a few minutes later, Kitty ran back to her new friends happily, getting right back into the game and laughing with them.  
'I would never have believed that if I hadn't seen it.'  
'What do you mean Orlec?'  
'my girls fall over and hurt themselves like that and they start screaming until I pick them up, clean their wounds and buy them a treat before taking them home.'  
'I think that's the difference between military and civilian families. Kitty's used to seeing blood and wounded uncles pretty much daily. They don't make much of a fuss and neither does she. She'll pick herself up, look for blood and get back to whatever she was doing. If she's bleeding, she'll find someone to help. Doesn't have to be me, any of her uncles will do.'  
'Wish my daughters were like that.'  
'Maybe Kitty will rub off a little on them. She's already worked out that tantrums get her nowhere, no matter who she tries it with. Took her a while to figure it out but after the last time she tried it and her uncles simply walked away, she gave up.'  
'Just ignore the tantrums? Wish I'd thought of that.'  
'took us a few days to work out that it worked but once word spread to everyone onboard, the tantrums soon stopped.'  
'Sounds like you know more about raising kids than I do Rex.'  
'Hardly. There are days where Kitty still leaves me scratching my head in disbelief and confusion. What really shocks people though is the fact that Kitty is really only two and a half.'  
'No way, she looks the same age as Rille and she's almost six.'  
'All clones are genetically modified to age at twice the normal rate. Kitty got it too, she's growing up much like I did. We've got someone working on slowing her aging down, but nothing's going to happen about that until she's a bit older.'  
'I had no idea about that Rex.'  
'It's not common knowledge Orlec, don't stress. I got my second chance, can't ask for much more. A single injection that somehow slowed the aging process back to standard. I don't know how it worked, just that it did.'


	50. Will It Ever End?

Watching the next wave of transports swooping over the camp, Rex got a dark feeling in his gut; someone he knew well and cared about was on those transports. Rather than touch down on the landing pads to the south of the camp, these three headed straight for the emergency landing zone behind the hospital wing.  
'Kitty, stay with Uncle Bly. I'll be back.'  
'Okay daddy.' Kitty nodded, snuggling back in against Bly's chest as he continued with his story. Gathering up his crutches and rising, Rex headed for the hospital, desperate to find out who had been transferred in this time.

Handling the steps leading into the hospital with ease now, Rex stopped and listened for a moment before heading right, along the corridor towards the critical ward.  
'Can I help you Rex?' one of the nurses asked, walking up to meet him half way.  
'I hope so Alli. Can you tell me who was just transported on the gunships behind the hospital?'  
'I'm afraid I can't help you there Rex. They're all unconscious at the moment and the medics on the cruisers neglected to write their names on their injury and treatment tags.'  
'Let me see them Alli, please. I might be able to put names to faces for you.'  
'They are in very bad shape Rex. I only say that so you are not shocked when you see them.'  
'I'd like to think nothing shocks me anymore when it comes to the damage the Separatists do to my brothers.'  
'Alright Rex, follow me then.' Alli nodded, turning and leading him down the corridor. 'Remember, you won't be able to enter the rooms for a while yet.'  
'I understand completely Alli.' Rex replied, so much more comfortable on his crutches now that he'd been living with them for three months.

Stopping beside the first ICU room, Alli opened the curtains and lifted the chart from the holder by the door, waiting for Rex to make his identification. Resting one hand against the glass, Rex gazed at the still form in the bed, hooked up to all kinds of gear that the retired captain couldn't recognise. Scanning the bruised man slowly, Rex shook his head, unable to establish why he was in ICU.  
'That's Gus of the 212th Attack Battalion. Can you tell me why he's in the ICU?' he asked, unable to take his eyes off the wounded man as he spoke.  
'According to his injury and treatment card, he was found under a large piece of debris from a destroyed tank. His back was broken but we are uncertain if that was from the impact with the ground or the debris landing on him.'  
'Oh Gus, I'm so sorry. You always had such spirit for combat and now you've been struck down in the cruellest way.' Rex sighed, hanging his head for a moment before moving to the next window.

Hand against the glass, Rex stared in disbelief at what he was seeing in ICU 2. Physically his brother looked fine, except for the crisp white dressing tied over his eyes.  
'We are uncertain as to how he was injured. When he was found beside Gus, his eyes were nothing but bloody holes.' Alli uttered, giving what information she could.  
'Jester, sweet and gentle Jester. You were the life of your squad, keeping everyone smiling and doing your best to keep morale up. This just isn't fair, on anyone.' Rex sighed, looking away from his brother.  
'Jester's his name?'  
'That's right Alli. If he was with Gus when he was injured, the best thing to do would be to keep those two together.'  
'I'll mention it to the senior nurse.'

Moving down again, Rex felt a chill up his back as he gazed into the third room and resisted the urge to swear as he saw Chopper's state. His upper body was in good condition, apart from a few bruises and his pale colour but lower the true damage was easy to see even under the bedding. Guilt washed over Rex for a few moments as he regretted hating his own injury so much. He'd still come out better than Chopper. A support cage kept the bedding raised from his hips, protecting what was obviously a nasty injury. Below this cage, only one covered leg could be seen, telling a painful story of yet another battlefield amputation.  
'He jumped to protect General Kenobi from a new kind of grenade according to his card. It took his leg off just below the hip.' Alli explained, looking at the patient file she'd taken down.  
'you've been through so much brother, survived the worst torments the galaxy can throw at you and stood tall against those who would bring you down. I don't know what I'm going to tell Emily, she's going to take this news hard.' Rex sighed, shoulders drooping as a lonely tear fell for his brother. 'This is Chopper, a brother with more courage and determination that anyone I've ever met.' he added, glancing at Alli as she wrote the name down.  
'He's certainly a survivor, I was there when we got him changed into the soft clothes he's wearing now. I've never seen so many scars on one man before. There was one that had the staff here confused, perhaps you can explain.' Alli nodded, bringing up the file she needed and turning the picture towards Rex. There on Chopper's chest, cutting through many of his scars was a word, or more so a name - CUT.  
'It's not my place to explain Alli. This is Chopper's business and I strongly suggest you don't pry. Chopper won't talk about it, he'll just resist and block you out.'  
'I've made a note in his file to that affect Rex. Shall we?' Alli replied, putting the medical file up again.  
'By all means Alli.'

Window four almost proved too much for Rex to handle but he swallowed the bile rising in his throat and forced himself to look again. Orion was a mess, sterile dressings wrapped over his chest and face spoke of deep burns hidden underneath and the very neat dressings over his left wrist fell short of covering a damaged hand, meaning he'd lost his hand.  
'Details of his injury are sketchy at best. His hearing loss is believed to have happened the first time he was thrown back, too close to an arty strike, whatever that is. The burns and his missing hand are both attributed to an exploding weapon power pack.'  
'Artillery strike, little wonder his hearing was damaged. Even through his helmet that would have been extremely loud.' Rex offered, recalling the times he'd been a little too close to incoming artillery salvos from the klankers. 'Meet Orion, a gutsy young man. From what I've seen so far, his squad has been obliterated. Jester, Gus and Chopper are all his men, they're a great team.'  
'There are still three more to name Rex.' Alli warned, wondering if they all came from the same squad.  
'This will sound mean but I really hope they're all here. Orion's boys have been through so much together, splitting them up would be a big mistake.'  
'We'll soon find out Rex.'

Looking into the next room, Rex had to turn away and take a few stabilising breaths before looking back at his brother. When he'd decided to help ID his brothers, he hadn't been expecting to see such a mess. The medics were still redressing his burns, coating them in some kind of cream and wrapping them with sterile cloths.  
'It's looking more and more like Orion's Squad is all here. This is Punch and usually where you find Punch, you'll find Sketch.' Rex mused, catching a dirty look from the medics and moving along to the next window. 'Yeah, here's Sketch.' he added, stopping and gazing into ICU 6.  
'Punch was caught by a magma vent rising from the surface of the planet. He was far enough away to avoid instant incineration but close enough that the radiant heat caught his bodysuit on fire.' Alli offered, following Rex down the corridor. 'While leading a forward charge, Sketch was thrown back by a droid launched rocket. He landed on a droid carcass, severing his arm on the sharp plating.' she continued, scanning Sketch's file quickly.

Sagging down on a nearby bench, Rex sighed and slumped back, letting the news filter into his brain and settle there so he could pass the news to Emily when she next called.  
'Do you want to continue? There's just one more to identify but I can ask someone else to help if you've had enough.' Alli asked, sitting beside Rex and squeezing his wrist lightly.  
'I started this task, I'll see it to the end. This isn't easy but I know the guys of the 212th almost as well as their own Commander, we worked together a lot before my retirement. I'm probably the only outside officer who can name so many of them. Just give me a minute and I'll take a look at the last one you need an ID for.' Rex replied, noting the way his hands were shaking and quickly shoving them in his pockets before Alli noticed.  
'Take your time Rex. So how's Kitty doing?' Alli nodded, trying a little distraction to help Rex get his head together.  
'She absolutely thriving here. I thought she was happy on the cruiser but seeing her here, running free across the grass and playing with her uncles, I realise how wrong we were. She's made new friends in Theed too, Rille and her sisters Micca and Treli. It's so amazing to watch the four of them together, Kitty loves playing with them and expanding her understanding of the galaxy. Emily's so proud of her too, she loves hearing about Kitty's latest achievements and all the fun she has with her friends.'  
'I still cannot believe how comfortable Kitty is around so much pain. Most children would shy away from men scarred by war but Kitty doesn't seem to mind.'  
'Kitty has spent her life on military cruisers, she's seen her uncles beaten and battered many times before. She'll always love them, no matter how badly scarred by the war because she knows how much they all adore her.' Rex grinned, getting up and adjusting his crutches again. 'Let's get this over with.'  
'Of course Rex. This way.' Alli replied, leading him further down the corridor.

Stopping outside the last occupied room, Rex stared intently at the floor for a few minutes, bracing for whatever was coming before slowly lifting his gaze. This brother wasn't covered by any bedding, just layer upon layer of sterile burns dressings. Moving his eyes further up, Rex took his time getting to the ID, letting his mind integrate what he was seeing. Darting past his brothers' boxers, Rex continued his path up the prone body, absolutely horrified by what he was seeing. The burns were extensive, covering almost every inch of flesh. Drifting over his covered chest and shoulders, Rex finally dared look upon his face.

Stumbling back from the window in shock, Rex fell heavily to the floor, appalled and horrified by the identity of the last brother in the group. Trembling as shock took him over, he didn't even feel Alli drape a blanket around his shoulders and tuck it in tight around him before moving back a few steps to give him some privacy. Tucking his left leg to his chest, Rex hung his head and sobbed quietly, absolutely shattered by the damage done to his closest brother. He'd seen so many brothers wounded by this war but somehow seeing Cody looking so helpless and weak made it so much worse.   
'No, it's not Cody. It can't be Cody. I didn't get a good look, I might be mistaken.' he uttered, struggling back upright and approaching the window again. Forcing himself to look closely, Rex tried to find the most obvious identifier Cody had but the angle was bad and he couldn't see it.  
'Is something wrong Rex?' Alli asked, returning to his side and brushing his arm lightly.  
'I can't be certain of his ID. I think its Commander Cody but I can't be absolutely certain. I'd need to see either his armour or a better angle on the left side of his face.'  
'The left side of his face?'  
'Cody's got a scar running past his left eye and down onto his cheek.'  
'Wait right here Rex.' Alli instructed, pulling a swipe card from her tunic pocket and approaching the door just to the left of the observation window.

Entering the room, Alli approached the bed and jumped when the burned man groaned and stirred then cried out in pain. Opening the medical cupboard beside his bed, Alli pulled out three shots and got them into the IV line running into his hand. Turning back to the window, she pointed towards the comm unit on the wall, fairly sure Rex would get the idea. Moving over a little, Rex reached out and opened a channel, chewing his bottom lip nervously.  
"Cody, can you hear me vod?"  
'Huh? That you Rex?' Cody slurred, the drugs working into his system and taking away his pain but also scrambling his brain.  
"Yeah Cody, I'm here. They've got you doped up pretty good, haven't they?"  
'Mmm-hmm. Not so bad, least it don't hurt.'  
"Can you tell me what happened Cody?"  
'Tried to save Punch and bodysuit caught fire. General Kenobi put me out but I fought. So scared.'  
"You did save Punch, I saw him earlier. He's a little crispy around the edges but he's alive."  
'Little crispy like me vod?'  
"Not quite as charred as you vod."  
'Surprised you recognised me vod, must look bad.'  
"Nah, you're still as handsome as I am. Your bucket did a good job there."  
'Cool. Bodysuit failed though.'  
"Can't have everything Cody. Rest now vod, I'll come tak to you later."  
'No, don't go Rex. Don't wanna be alone.' Cody begged, crying out when he tried to sit up.  
"Stay put Cody, you'll only do yourself more damage. Just relax, I'll stay right where I am. Settle back, you're okay now vod."  
'You won't leave?'  
"Not unless I really have to Cody. There we go, just relax and let the drugs work. You're okay, you're safe. I'll keep watch, time for you to sleep Cody."  
'Can't sleep, hurts.'  
"I know Codes, I know. Hey, you'll be pleased to know that Kitty is thriving here. She'll be so happy to see you when you're released from here."  
'Don't even know where here is.'  
"The Naboo Retirement Facility, in the critical patient ward. When the local medical team is satisfied with how you're healing, you'll be released to join the rest of the community."  
'Gonna be here a while then.'  
"Yeah, but I'll be around to keep you company."  
'm'kay. Good drugs.'  
"Rest Cody, you've had a big day. Settle back and sleep, you're alright."  
'Mmm.' Cody nodded faintly, slipping away peacefully into the realm of dreams.

Running the last checks on Cody's vitals, Alli draped a soft sheet over him and smoothed it out before slipping quietly from the room and walking over to sit beside Rex, now slumped on the nearest bench.  
'He'll be alright Rex, we're taking the very best care of him. The bacta treatment he got on the cruiser did a lot but he will still have extensive scarring.'  
'He'll always be my closest brother Alli, nothing will change that. He trusts me to keep him safe and swoop in to rescue him when things get hairy. He's saved my life countless times and I've done the same. Seeing him like that is hard, he's always been so strong. He did better on our command training, not that I was really surprised but it hurt to watch him progress higher than I could.'  
'He will need someone to help him once he's released from our care. Recovering from his burns will be a long process, even once the worst of the damage has already healed as best it can. There will be ongoing problems, no matter how hard we try to prevent them. Scars are unpredictable, sometimes they offer little trouble and other times they can cause a lot of problems.'  
'You're not telling me anything new Alli. I've seen men with scars so many times before, I know what they have to face. I don't expect you to understand the bond Cody and I share, even our brothers don't fully understand it.'  
'Is there anything I can do to help Rex?'  
'Keep an eye on Cody and call me if he shows even the faintest sign of waking up. I've got a couple of jobs to do before I can really focus on Cody's needs.'  
'Alright Rex. I was due to go off duty but I'll stick around until you're done with your jobs.'  
'Thanks Alli.' Rex nodded, getting up and leaving the hospital.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Running back towards the homestead when Suu called, Cut paused a moment to work his muddy boots off and almost fell, catching his stumble through his arms and turning it into a neat roll across the floor.  
"Very clever Cut but you don't fool me brother." A familiar voice sniggered from the holotable.  
'Afternoon Rex.' Cut grinned, getting to his feet and turning to the holotable. 'Whoa, what happened to you?'  
"The Seppies are coming up with some very interesting new weapons. This is the result of one, five guys dead and I'm off the front lines. That's not why I called though."  
'Okay, so what's going on Rex? It's not like you to call in the middle of the day.'  
"I'm calling on Chopper's behalf actually."  
'Chopper? What's happened to him?'  
"He arrived in camp a few days ago. Having spoken to him, I've come to the realisation that he's feeling like even less of a man now than he did after he was tortured by a so-called brother. I'm worried about him, he's put up new barriers and won't talk to anyone. I was hoping you might be able to get through to him."  
'And how do you propose I do that? I'm still a deserter Rex, that's never changed.'  
"Actually Cut, your status has changed. I got Emily to work her magic and she made an amendment to your GAR file. Far as anyone knows, you were left behind by accident and found a new life. It's your choice Cut, stay on Saleucami and work your shebs off for the rest of your life or bring your family to Naboo. No one's going to judge, they'll see another brother making the best of bad luck and welcome you into the group. We're still technically part of the army but with the right paperwork in your file, you won't have to worry about winding up on the front."

Looking over to where Suu was sitting, frozen in the act of sewing him a new pair of pants, Cut sighed and dropped his gaze, cursing Rex for putting him in this position. He could tell that Suu wasn't thrilled about the idea of leaving but she'd already promised to support Cut's need to be with his brothers.  
'It would be good for our children to be around other children of their own ages. It is a lonely life out here for them.' Suu mused, putting her sewing aside and moving over to take his hand tenderly.  
'This is the only home they've known. Is it really fair to take that away from them?'  
'Can we afford to make the trip? It's a hard life out here.'  
'We have a few things we can sell to help cover the costs. Our rifles should fetch a good price.'  
'I couldn't sell my carbine, it means too much to me Suu.'  
'I said nothing about your Republic issue carbine, just the long rifles I had here when you arrived. Our eopies will fetch a fair price at the market, this season has been good to them.'  
'Be honest with me Suu, do you really want to leave Saleucami?'  
'I have been on this farm for many years, I know its seasons and capacity. But I have often dreamed of leaving this place and finding a more peaceful home. It would be nice to not have to work so hard for such a meagre life.'  
'So you would be happy if we left this place?'  
'You have not been that happy-go-lucky fool I so enjoy seeing hasn't been in evidence since your brothers left so long ago. If this is what it takes to get him back, so be it.'  
'Give us a week or so to get organised and we'll see about catching a transport to Naboo.'  
"It's a deal Cut. I'll personally meet you at the Theed spaceport. No need to ask your family to make that hike alone."  
'Looking forward to it Rex. Stay safe and we'll see you soon.'  
"Until we next meet, Ares watch over and protect you."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Making his way back to the critical patient ward, Rex smiled when he took in the bench that had been moved to under Cody's window. Someone had even thought to set a blanket and pillow on the padded bench, inviting Rex to stay with Cody for as long as required. Tucking his crutches under the bench, Rex settled back contentedly, the bench at the perfect height for him to see everything in Cody's room. Someone had thought to put Cody's helmet up on the shelf beside his bed, proving his identity even though it was a little scorched and smoke damaged.  
'He stirred for a moment but I told him you'd be right back and he went back to sleep.' Alli grinned, walking down the corridor and handing Rex a lunch tray.  
'Thanks Alli. I was busy organising a special something for Chopper when he's released.'  
'How very kind of you Rex.'  
'I'm a regular nice guy to my brothers. They take care of me and I repay them in kind, taking care of any issues they might have.'  
'Like sitting watch over Cody's recovery?'  
'Nah, I'm here because I truly care about Cody. When it comes to most of my brothers, I'll help but I don't really know them. Cody I know, we grew up together. He'd do the same for me if our positions were reversed. That's the true meaning of brotherhood.'  
'But what about Kitty?'  
'Kitty knows that if I'm busy or she can't find me, she can go with any of her uncles here and they'll take care of her.'  
'You're not worried about any brothers that might harm her?'  
'Not at all. Anyone harms my daughter and they'll have the entire camp baying for blood.'  
'Well that works. I'll leave you to your lunch Rex, just leave your tray under the bench and someone will collect it later.'  
'Thanks Alli. Oh, any chance you could bring me Cody's armour. I'll clean it for him while he's out.'  
'But if he's not going to need it again, why bother cleaning it?'  
'It's a clone thing Alli. I might not wear mine anymore but at least three times a week, I'll pull it all out and give it a clean. I find it comforting, something familiar when I get lost.'  
'Alright, I'll grab it all for you Rex. At least I'll try to grab it all.'  
'As you go through the pieces, count them. If you end up with twenty pieces with all smooth edges, you've got it all.'  
'And if I find pieces with rough edges?'  
'You may have cracked pieces. If that's the case, see if the jagged bits fit together.'  
'I'll try Rex, that's all I can do.' Alli shrugged, entering Cody's room and crouching beside his gear in the corner.  
"Oh and keep an eye out for his cleaning kit. It'll be in a nerf leather pouch."

Counting the plates, Alli got to nineteen and scratched her head, fossicking through all Cody's gear again for the missing piece of the puzzle. She'd found the cleaning kit but knew that she was still missing a piece and so went back to recount what she'd already found and double check she hadn't made a mistake.  
"Having a problem Alli?"  
'I've got the cleaning kit and nineteen pieces but I can't find the last plate.'  
"Alli, it's on the shelf by his bed. Piece twenty is his bucket…helmet."  
'Oh, I see. I thought that was a separate piece, not part of the plate count.'  
"Never mind Alli, you know what you're doing now." Rex chuckled, watching Alli struggle with the duffle of armour. Giving up on trying to carry it, she dragged it out and set it beside Rex before going back for the helmet.  
'This stuff weighs a ton. How do you get anywhere with it all?'  
'We're used to wearing our armour. It might be heavy to those who aren't used to the weight but for us, it's light, familiar and comforting.' Rex shrugged, hooking the bag and pulling it closer before accepting Cody's helmet. 'This is going to take a lot of work vod.' he sighed, putting the helmet aside and going back to his lunch.  
'Anything else Rex or can I get back to my rounds?'  
'Uhh, just a second.' Rex uttered, picking up Cody's cleaning kit and opening it. 'Can I trouble you for a couple of old towels?'  
'I'll see what I can find.'  
'You're the best Alli.'  
'And don't you forget it Rex.'  
'Never happen Alli.'

Finishing off his lunch quickly, Rex got comfortable again just as Alli returned and threw three old towels at him. Giving her a grin, he refolded the towels and spread the biggest one out on his lap before opening the gear bag and removing all the plates. Piling them up beside him, he picked up the first plate and got to work, using the cleaners in the kit to remove the ash and smoke residue from the plating. Wiping a clean towel over the surface, he fished out the polish and soft cloth and buffed the surface back to a soft shine. Whistling quietly as he worked, Rex scraped gunk out of various scratches in the surface, wiping the muck on the towel and going back for more.  
'So this is where you've disappeared to.' Gree remarked, thudding quietly along the corridor.  
'Huh? Oh, hey Gree.' Rex grinned, looking up from his work. 'Take a look at who just arrived in camp.' he added, indicating the window beside him.  
'Is that Cody?' Gree asked, having difficulty identifying the burned man.  
'Got it in one Gree. Medics can't be certain when he'll get out.'  
'So you're sitting vigil for him until he gets out.'  
'Cody would do the same for me, I know he would.'  
'I've often envied the friendship you share with Cody. You two have always been close if I remember.'  
'Right from the start, we've been close as close. I've got so many brothers but as far as I'm concerned, Cody is my true-brother.'  
'I have no doubt he feels the same way Rex. You two always worked well together.'  
'And we always will, don't you ever doubt that Gree.'  
'Wouldn't dream of it Rex. Want me to sit watch for a while?'  
'Nah, I'm good. I want to do this. But I wouldn't mind someone keeping an eye on Kitty while I'm keeping my vigil.'  
'Leave it to me Rex, I'll keep an eye on Kitty.'  
'Thanks Gree.'  
'You're up to something, I can tell. You've got that look in your eyes.'  
'Got nothing to do with you. You'll find out when everyone else does.'  
'Ah, it's one of those kinds of things. This should be interesting.'  
'It's going to be interesting, that's for sure Gree.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Shaking off his drugged stupor gratefully, Cody eased up on his bed and let the nurse fuss over him but most of his attention was drawn to Rex and the painfully familiar helmet he was just finishing up.  
"Feeling a little better today?" Rex asked, flicking the towel over his shoulder and admiring the finish he'd gotten.  
'Still hurts but not so much anymore. You cleaned my armour?'  
"Hasn't been much else to do the last few days. As promised, I kept my vigil right here Cody."  
'I told you to keep watch?'  
"Not quite. You begged me not to leave. Far be it from me to abandon you when you're in such a state. Not sure if you're aware but when you're high on painkillers, you talk in your sleep."  
'Aw shit. No one else needs to know about that Rex.'  
"Relax Cody, no one but me and the night nurses heard your ramblings. I had no idea you were that close to Braidy and Emission."  
'Shut up Rex. Unlike you, I don't want my love life to be common knowledge.'  
"Okay, okay, whatever you want. The rest of your armour is at my place for now. I think you'll like your new accommodations, plenty of space for any guests you might have and privacy for when you just want to be alone. The construction team will get to finishing yours once they've finished the bigger place next door. You're in between my place and the larger house being put together for Orion's boys."  
'Did they all survive? I saw Orion go down, witnessed Chopper's bravery and couldn't believe Sketch's determination.'  
"They're all here Cody, all six of them. Jester has been released from the critical ward but he's still camped out in one of the other wards, refusing to leave until Gus does. Chopper and Sketch will be next to go, probably right around the time Gus is released. Orion and Punch are going to be in a bit longer, they both got some pretty nasty burns."  
'But let me guess, they've got nothing on mine.'  
"They're both tagged moderate, you got a severe tag. I'm not surprised you're not feeling as miserable as they both are. Your burns went deeper, destroying a lot of nerve endings."  
'Ugh, coulda done without that picture Rex. Worth it though, Punch is still with his brothers.'  
"Emily sent me a copy of the post mission briefing. She was quite impressed by your heroics."  
'I'm not a hero, just another clone.'  
"You ran into a fire to rescue Punch when everyone else was backing away. Takes a special kind of man to do that. Not sure I would have had the courage to do it."  
'If it was a 501st man in the flames, you would have gone in after him. I know you well enough to guarantee that.'  
"Maybe in the past but now I've got a family to think about. Gotta be careful, Kitty needs me and I've got a promise to keep to Emily when she's finished with this war."  
'I know, she told me about this wedding thing. It sounds interesting, but I'll stick with the simplicity of loving a Martian.'  
"I'll admit, I don't know quite what I'm getting into but I'll cope with whatever comes my way. With Emily at my side, I can handle anything life throws our way."  
'Speaking of which, here comes Kitty.' Cody chuckled, reaching for the cup the nurse had left for him and taking a sip of water.

Turning to look back down the corridor, Rex grinned and caught Kitty when she flew into his arms. Holding her up, he supported her as she peered into the room and waved to Cody, unafraid by his bedraggled state.  
"You've gotten so big Kitty. I hardly recognise you now."  
'Very funny Uncle Cody. I can't wait to actually get to play with you.'  
'Just remember Kitty, you have to be gentle. Uncle Cody has burns like Uncle Boil and Uncle Waxer.'  
'I'll be real careful daddy.'  
"We could still play a game Kitty. Do you know I Spy?"  
'No, what's that Uncle Cody?'  
"Well, I'll give you a hint about something I can see and you have to try and guess what I'm looking at. Like this. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with F."  
'Which side of the glass Cody?' Rex asked, trying to help Kitty figure it out.  
"Your side, that'll make it nice and easy."  
'F…' Kitty uttered, looking around the corridor and trying to work out what Cody was looking at. 'Floor?'  
"No, not quite. Try again."  
'Feet?'  
"Getting closer."  
'What about the pretty in your hair Kitty? The gift from Uncle Gree?'  
'Flower?'  
"Well done Kitty. Good guess. Now you try." Cody praised, smiling softly as Kitty stood up and peered through the window again before looking back down the corridor.  
'If I pick things in your room, we can make the game last longer.'  
"Good idea Kitty."  
'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with B.'  
"With B…hmmm, let's have a look here." Cody mused, scanning his room slowly. "Book?"  
'Nope.'  
"Bed?"  
'Keep trying Uncle Cody.'  
"Boots?"  
'I don't see any boots.'  
"You're good at this Kitty. B…B… bandages?"  
'Not what I'm looking at.'  
"Ah, I think I know. Blanket."  
'That's the one Uncle Cody. Your turn again.'  
"Hmmm, let me see. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Disembarking from the freighter they'd caught a ride on, Cut paid the captain for his services before ushering his family through the crowded spaceport to the waiting area just outside. This was certainly a different adventure for him, trying to wrangle his kids and all their luggage while still keeping some of his attention on his heavily pregnant wife. She was busy wrangling their third child while still carrying their fourth.  
'I still can't believe you agreed to travel when you're so close to giving birth.' Cut remarked, grabbing Shaeeah's hand and pulling her back into the group.  
'If I'd asked you to wait until after our forth child was born, I'd feel guilty about it. This is where you belong Cut, forming a balance between your brothers and your family.' Suu replied, checking on their sleeping son in her arms. He was a handsome young babe, skin a blotchy two-tone pink from both his parents. Two stubby little lekku were already visible on the back of his head but there was also a little patch of dark hair across his head, creating a very interesting look.

Making it outside, Cut grinned when he spotted Rex perched on a very odd looking cart type thing. It looked handmade, the timber smoothed out and painted crisp white. It was hooked up to a couple of eopies and had space for cargo and passengers. As ugly as it looked, it was obviously a source of some pride for Rex.  
'Good to see you again vod. Welcome to wonderful Theed.' he called, sliding down from the driver's position.  
'Uncle Rex!' Shaeeah called, running to greet him with her usual enthusiasm. Sweeping his crutches back, Rex sunk to the ground and wrapped Shaeeah up in his arms, Jek joining the hug a few moments later.  
'Where did you find this thing Rex?' Cut asked, scratching his head as he looked the contraption over.  
'We didn't find it Cut. Some of the guys in the camp made it from scratch.' Rex grinned, releasing the kids and hauling himself back upright. 'This is just one of the many large scale projects in the camp.' he added, making his way around and opening the door for Suu before offering his hand to help her up.  
'You guys really have been busy, haven't you?' Cut chuckled, swinging their luggage up onto the cargo bed.  
'You're about to step into a different world Cut. Around the camp, time moves a lot slower. We've got the time to take on big projects like this cart and the new gardens we're building near the central hall. Life is simple, we get by one what we can make and grow ourselves with minimal help from the people of Theed.' Rex explained, guiding Shaeeah and Jek up before moving to help with the loading process.  
'I've got it Rex. You go sit down.' Cut insisted, shoving crates around to make room for more gear.  
'Not necessary Cut. I've had months to get used to my limitations. There's not a lot I can't manage even in my current state.' Rex shrugged, climbing up and hopping along to tuck the duffles into the storage box right behind the passenger cabin.  
'So I'm noticing. Sorry about that.'  
'Feh, don't sweat it Cut. For a while, I couldn't manage life so easily. Everything was a challenge but with time and practise, I'm getting the hang of life on crutches.'  
'How's that beautiful little girl of yours?'  
'Kitty, she's doing fantastic. She's made herself right at home in the camp, spending all day with her uncles. Be prepared for a surprise though, she's not the helpless babe you remember.'  
'How so?'  
'She got a dose of rapid aging when she was conceived. She's growing like we did but that doesn't seem to bother her. So long as she gets to spend time with her uncles, she's perfectly happy.'  
'She's what, three now? So she looks like she's about Shaeeah's age.'  
'Two and a half actually but close enough.'  
'Alright, this is the last of it.' Cut sighed, hoisting the last of their luggage up and catching the cargo net Rex threw back his way.

Climbing back down quickly, Rex checked the cargo net was secure and adjusted his gloves before heading around the front again. Wrapping one hand around the ladder, he tossed his crutches up and bounded after them, quite at home with the old style of life.  
'You just gonna stand there Cut or are you getting on?' he called, picking up his hat and settling it back on his head.  
'You really have changed Rex.' Cut smirked, climbing up to join his family in the passenger compartment.  
'You ain't seen the half of it yet Cut.' Rex promised, leaning around and checking the door was secured properly before gathering up the reins and guiding the eopie team away from the spaceport. The locals had gotten quite used to seeing the cart around the city, many pausing to stare in wonder at what had been built by the clones sharing their world. Tipping his hat to the ladies passing by, Rex coaxed a little more speed from his team, the soft leather reins curled neatly in his hand.  
'Can we come for a ride today Rex?' a young boy called, running along beside the cart.  
'Not today Jerro, I've got work to do back at the camp. Just had to pick up a few new arrivals and I'm headed back.'  
'Okay Rex, another time.' Jerro replied, turning and running back to his friends.  
'Sounds like you've made plenty of friends Rex.'  
'The people of Theed are used to seeing us around. They've accepted us into their community, no matter how badly scarred we might be. There are even a few lucky guys to have found love in Theed.'  
'Sounds like a pretty sweet deal Rex.'  
'Living here certainly has done a lot for everyone in the camp. I will warn you though, the camp we call home is huge. With the last major deployment from Kamino, we're talking over 3000 brothers in the camp. You won't see much of most of them, every group of 500 has their own central hall, mess and other specialised buildings with dedicated staff. We established that setting the camp out like that was easier than trying to manage the group as one.'  
'Makes good sense to me Rex.'

Clicking his tongue, Rex coaxed his team into a slightly faster gait as they weaved their way through the streets. Turning towards the market, he eased back on the reins and brought the team to a stop right beside the stall they were running.  
'Jester, your ride is here.' Twitch uttered, touching his shoulder lightly.  
'Rex? Is that you vod?' Jester called, feeling his way around to where he'd left his duffle and running his fingers over the tags until he found his in the group.  
'As promised Jester. Do you want some help?' Rex nodded, shuffling over a little on the bench up front.  
'Yeah, I'd like that Rex.'  
'Cut, be a brother and give Jester a helping hand. Just guide him to the ladder up front.'  
'Whatever I can do to help.' Cut grinned, climbing out and walking over to his waiting brother.  
'Just arrived hey vod?' Twitch asked, guiding Jester forward until Cut took his arm gently.  
'Been a long time since I got to spend so much time with my brothers. Got left behind and had to learn fast to survive.' Cut shrugged, slowly making his way towards the cart, Jester tucking in against his side.  
'I remember you, Cut Lawquane.' Jester grinned, clutching his duffle tight as he allowed Cut to guide him.  
'You're part of the team that was on Saleucami, right?'  
'That's me Cut. We're all here now, getting by as best we can.'  
'There'll be plenty of time for reminiscing later Jester. Up you get, we've got to get the Lawquane family settled into their new home.' Rex chuckled, keeping his team steady as Jester grabbed the handhold and climbed up, plopping down beside him.  
'Cut, would you hang onto this for me until we get back to camp?' Jester asked, holding out his duffle.  
'Be happy to vod. I've got it.' Cut nodded, accepting the bag and making sure Jester was stable before climbing back up with his family and securing the door.  
'Hup Romus. Hup Remus.' Rex called, snapping the reins and getting the pair moving again.

Stopping again when one of the other stallholders flagged him down, Rex almost choked on his laughter when he saw the welcoming basket she'd prepared.  
'Can't get anything past you, can we Rena?' he asked, slacking the reins.  
'I was talking to young Deuce and he told me about a new home in the camp. I could only assume that such a thing meant new arrivals.' Rena replied, her long grey hair tied up in a neat bun.  
'Your informant was quite correct Rena. Meet the Lawquane family, Cut and Suu and their beautiful children Shaeeah, Jek and…uh, I didn't ask about number three.'  
'Arma Lawquane, and we have another well on the way Rex.' Cut chuckled, unlatching the door and climbing down.  
'Then it's a good thing I thought to make this a very grand welcoming basket.' Rena smiled, indicating the overflowing basket sitting on the bench beside her.  
'Like I said Cut, the people of Theed are most generous.' Rex smirked, relaxing his grip on the reins.  
'We are most grateful for your kindness Rena. We sold many of our possessions to get here.' Cut offered, moving back and releasing the cargo net before adjusting the way the crates were stacked.  
'If you ever need anything at all, just come and talk to me dear boy. I will help in any way I can.' Rena nodded, picking up the great basket and carrying it over to Cut.  
'Actually Rena, there is something we could use.' Suu called, leaning out the window a little.  
'What do you require?'  
'I am a skilled seamstress and I brought along my full sewing kit but I have no more fabric. Could you perhaps assist with getting cloth so I might make new clothes for my family?'  
'Of course my dear. One moment.' Rena nodded, turning and heading back into her stall.  
'Cut, you might as well leave the net open for the time being. Rena's got something else for you to load.' Rex warned, scratching at his stump idly.  
'Just how far does this net stretch Rex?'  
'From the top point of the passenger section to the rear of the cargo platform and right down on the sides too.'  
'Well that's alright then.'

Emerging from the rear of her stall again, Rena moved aside as two younger men carried out several rolls of cloth and helped load them among the other gear. Drawing out a crate from under one of the benches, Rena checked the contents quickly before placing it beside Cut's feet and made sure it was loaded securely.  
'That should keep you busy for a while my dear. If you need more, come back and see me personally. Many of the stallholders around here believe that the men in the camp should be charged for anything they need. I do not see why this is so, these men sacrificed so much for this galaxy, the least we can do is grant them free supplies as needed.'  
'Thank you again Rena. I will be very busy I think. It is nice to know that there are still some examples of charity and compassion in a galaxy so damaged by war.' Suu replied, quite shocked by the generosity but in a good way.  
'Is that everything now?' Cut asked, stretching the net out again.  
'Yeah Cut, tie it up. We really have to get back to camp.' Rex nodded, checking his chrono and swearing under his breath.  
'Couldn't agree more. It's been a long trip and I really need a shower.' Cut agreed, tightening up the net and making sure everything was secure.  
'So that's what that horrid smell is.' Jester teased, tipping his had forward and settling back.  
'Get in Cut, I promised Gus I'd have Jester back when he got out of critical. We're going to be cutting it close but we might still make it on time.' Rex sighed, knowing he needed to time everything carefully if this was ever going to work.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sighing softly, Chopper sat quietly on his critical patient bunk and gazed sadly at his altered pants, feeling his last drops of confidence fall away. Even the weight of Emily's old dogtags around his throat wasn't making him feel better, they just reminded him of how badly he'd failed this time.  
'What're you still doing moping around in here Chopper? It's a beautiful day outside, come and enjoy it.' Gus coaxed, parking his shining new hoverchair in the door.  
'I am not moping Gus. I just don't want to go out there yet.'  
'What's bothering you Chopper? I just want to help.'  
'It's nothing Gus, I'm alright. I just need some time.'  
'Okay, no one's forcing you to leave the hospital right now. There is someone here who would like to see you though.'  
'You're not going to let go are you Gus?'  
'Not a chance, come on. He's been asking for you for the last couple hours.'  
'Who?'  
'Not telling. You wanna know, you'll have to get up and come see.'

Rolling his eyes, Chopper eased off the bed and stood, wobbling for a moment before regaining his balance. Turning slowly, he headed for the door, not particularly thrilled about this but he didn't feel like getting into yet another argument with Gus.  
'Down this way Chopper, it's not far.' Gus guided, making his way down the corridor slowly.  
'You're being very secretive about this Gus.' Chopper sighed, still confused about what Gus wanted him to see.  
'Just come here and look Chopper.' Gus replied, stopping in front of one of the windows.  
'Alright, alright, I'm coming.' Chopper groaned, picking up the pace a little and catching up with Gus.

Gazing through the window, Chopper gasped in horror and almost turned away but Gus refused to let him leave just yet. Blocking Chopper's path, he reached up and tapped the commlink beside the window, hoping Orion was still awake.  
'You've got a visitor.'  
"Huh? Who's there?"  
'Orion? It's me, Chopper.'  
"Was starting to think you weren't coming Chopper."  
'Gus wouldn't let me say no. I…shit.'  
"What's the matter Chopper?"  
'Nothing Orion, just getting slammed by guilt. Here I am feeling sorry for myself but then I see your condition and I realise how lucky I am.'  
"I'll be out soon. The medics just want to give my burns a bit more time to heal."  
'What about your hand?'  
"Don't even notice it anymore. I'll get by without it, don't worry."  
'I always worry about you Orion. We had a deal, remember.'  
"I haven't forgotten Chopper. We'll just have to rework the deal a bit."  
'It can wait until you're out of here Orion.'  
"Yeah, I know. A little birdie told me that they're building us a house where we can stay together."  
'I didn't know about that.'  
'It's true Chopper, I've seen it. It's ready for us to move in as we're released from critical. Sketch, Jester and I are already settled in.' Gus added, checking his chrono and smiling softly.  
"Go home Chopper, pick the best room and prepare it for us. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."  
'You really mean that Orion?'  
"With all I am Chopper. Go on, I'll be home soon."  
'I'll be back Orion.'  
"No rush Chopper, just gonna go back to sleep. I'm so tired. Make us a home Chopper, the best home you can."  
'I will Orion, I swear it.'  
"I know you will. It'll always be home near you." Orion replied, pulling the covers up a little more and drifting off to sleep again.

Standing straighter with a new purpose, Chopper glanced down at Gus and smiled as he followed his brother from the hospital and out into the sunshine.  
'Told you it was beautiful here.' Gus chuckled, waving to some of his brothers and heading across the grass.  
'It really is something Gus. I never expected we'd have a place like this to call home.'  
'This is just the tip of the place Chopper. This camp is my idea of heaven.' Gus agreed, smiling warmly as Sketch made his way over to them. 'Is Jester back yet?'  
'I haven't seen the cart yet and the new house beside ours is still empty.' Sketch replied, patting Chopper's shoulder lightly. 'Welcome to paradise brother.'  
'It's not paradise Sketch, not yet. Orion's still in there, same with Punch. It can't be paradise while our brothers are still suffering and separated.' Chopper replied, feeling refreshed by the fresh air and innocent songs of the birds around him.  
'How'd you know Punch was still in critical? You never even looked for him.' Gus asked, looking up at Chopper quickly.  
'You never mentioned him moving into our home and I know you would have said something if he hadn't survived.'  
'You got me there Chopper. Come on, this way.'

Approaching their larger house, the trio turned when they heard a faint rumble coming along the track. Breaking into a huge grin, Gus moved off the wide track and waved, totally focused on Jester, perched up beside Rex.  
'Whoa. Steady boys, steady. Whoa.' Rex called, bringing the team to a stop outside the newest house in the line. 'Afternoon guys!'  
'Hey Rex.' Gus replied, moving around to the far side of the cart. 'Did you have a good time in Theed Jester?'  
'I did Gus. I had no idea that stall was so busy.' Jester nodded, climbing down carefully and collecting his duffel. 'Did I miss anything while I was away?'  
'Chopper's out of critical. He's just come home for the first time.'  
'That's great news.'  
'I've got you brother, around this way.' Gus chuckled, leading Jester back around the cart to where their brothers were waiting.  
'Chopper?' Jester asked, listening intently but he was having trouble over the noises from the eopies.  
'Right here Jester.' Chopper replied, reaching out to rest one hand on Jester's shoulder lightly. 'How are you?'  
'I'm getting by, it's a struggle but I'm managing.' Jester shrugged, shifting to grip Chopper's arm the Mando way.  
'That's good Jester, real good.' Chopper nodded, releasing his grip and finding his balance again.

Climbing down carefully, Rex grabbed his crutches and headed for Chopper, the plan all ready to go and just waiting for the cue from him to start the ball rolling.  
'I've got a surprise for you Chopper. I really hope you like this brother.' he offered, squeezing Chopper's shoulder lightly.  
'What sort of a surprise Sir?' Chopper asked, not used to the way things were run around the camp.  
'There will be none of that now Chopper. I left my rank behind when I got my discharge. Now I'm just Rex, another wounded brother.' Rex grinned, motioning for Chopper to follow him around the cart.  
'No one told me that, Rex.' Chopper sighed, glancing back at his brothers before following Rex around the cart.  
'A lot changes once you get discharged and sent to the camps. No more ranks, no more armour, nothing much of a military life at all. We cling to a few small details from the GAR, brotherhood and friendship mainly.' Rex shrugged, standing back and indicating the door. 'Alright, he's in position.' he called, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Opening the door and stepping out, Cut barely paused before jumping down the steps and wrapping Chopper up in a hug, catching his stunned brother before he hit the dirt. Laughing fit to burst, Chopper let his crutches fall and returned the embrace joyfully, so glad to see his old squad-brother once again.  
'Now that's what I'm talking about.' Rex grinned, swinging back another step and watching the pair reunite happily.  
'How long are you staying Cut?' Chopper asked, hands wrapped over Cut's shoulders as he leant back.  
'I'm not leaving Chopper. We gave up the farm on Saleucami to be here. Not just me but my family too, this is our home now as much as it's yours.' Cut replied, supporting Chopper against his side as they turned and watched the rest of the family disembark, Sketch moving around to assist Suu down the stairs.  
'For real? You're not leaving again?'  
'For real Chop. Emily pulled a few strings, got rid of my deserter tag and set me on a new path with my family. I'm home brother, I'm finally home. You're not going to lose me again Chopper.'  
'I'll never really lose you Cut. It's just not possible anymore.' Chopper grinned, one hand over his heart. 'Not since you left your mark on Saleucami.' he added, dropping his weight and throwing Cut to the ground.  
'You little sneak.' Cut laughed, hooking Chopper around the waist and getting into a good old wrestling match again.  
'Well that's certainly brightened Chopper up a bit.' Gus mused, releasing the cargo net and throwing it up to Rex.  
'Come on, let's get everything unloaded. Let those two muck around, it's been too long.' Rex chuckled, hooking the net back out of the way and grabbing a small mirror from his belt. Looking around for a moment, he spotted a group of brothers and flashed them a signal, grinning as they stood and jogged over to help with the unloading.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Nursing a few minor battle wounds, Cut and Chopper finally abandoned their bonding games and moved to help bring in the last of the supplies on the cart. Shouldering the duffle Cut handed him, Chopper didn't need to be told what was in it, the weight alone told him all he needed to know.  
'You right with that Chop?'  
'Yeah, it's fine Cut. I've lugged armour duffles before.'  
'Can't get anything past you Chop.' Cut grinned, jumping down and hoisting the last small crate onto his shoulder.  
'You never could Cut. Well, except for letting me think you were dead.'  
'Hey, we both suffered for that one. It's not going to happen again though, I promise you that.'  
'we need to talk later, once you're all settled in and Suu's not annoyed that you spent so much time screwing around while everyone else was working.'  
'That's part of the reason Suu agreed to this trip. She's tired of seeing a work-worn man who never seems to have time for fun. I'll bet she was watching us rolling around like idiots and smiling the whole time. She seems to like watching that more excitable and carefree side come out.'  
'Good to know, but still. We'll talk later Cut, about a promise we made when we were young and naive.'  
'We made a lot of promises when we were young and stupid.'  
'Being naive isn't the same as stupidity Cut. I'm talking about a promise made when we were training, a big promise.'  
'I still have no idea what you're talking about Chop but we can discuss it later, after the kids have gone to bed.'  
'Sounds like a plan Cut.'

Entering the house, Cut paused and watched the perfect family moment as Shaeeah held little Arma so tenderly while Suu hugged all their children close, her expanded belly safely protected by her children.  
'You really are a lucky guy vod. So many dream of a perfect family but you're living that dream.' Chopper mused, moving around Cut and heading for the armour rack in the corner of the living room.  
'I'm not the only one Chop. Just look at Rex, he's got a beautiful little girl to love and that loves him back.'  
'True but he doesn't have Emily around. The trip he took today to pick you up left Kitty without both parents. She puts on a brave face and doesn't let on to Rex but she confides in her uncles just how much it hurts when daddy leaves her side to be with her uncles.' Chopper explained, setting the duffle down and starting to unpack it all.  
'How did you know about that Chopper?' Rex asked, emerging from the bedroom with an empty bag over his shoulder.  
'Gus told me earlier. Apparently she fell over, skun her knees and went looking for someone to give her a cuddle and make it all better. You weren't here, making the situation worse and eventually she gave up searching and curled up with Gus for comfort.' Chopper shrugged, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice but it slipped out anyway.  
'What would you have me do Chopper?'  
'Let go. You're still trying to be a leader and take care of everyone but you're neglecting the most important person in your life. Someone else could have gone to get Cut and his family. Cody is close to Wolffe, Gree and Bly, let them sit with him for a while. You don't have to do it all on your own. Get out of here, go find Kitty and spend some real quality time with her. Get on the comms and ask if Orlec would like to bring his daughters out here for a play date. There's a perfectly good playground behind the central hall, go push Kitty on the swings for a while and play in the sandbox with her.'  
'Rex! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Out! I hear of you ignoring your daughter like that and I'll kick your shebs into next month.' Cut warned, whirling to face the retired Captain. 'Uh, no arguments! Out with you Rex.'  
'Alright, alright. I know when I'm beaten. Later everyone.' Rex nodded, turning and heading for the door.  
'And I will be checking up on you Rex. Obviously someone has to show you how to be a father.'  
'I'll admit I deserved that.' Rex replied, well chastised as he left the house and went to find his little girl.  
'Glad to know you've still got my back Cut.' Chopper smirked, setting up the last of the armour and shoving the bag out of the way behind the rack. 'I'll leave you to get settled in Cut, we'll talk more later.' he added, waving to the kids before making his way out.  
'Bye Uncle Chopper.' Shaeeah and Jek called, still cuddling with their mother but they'd soon expand their understanding and get used to everything.


	51. What The Hell!?

Absolutely exhausted and hurting after another hard fought battle with the 501st, Emily yanked her helmet off and stared in disbelief and confusion at the simple cardboard box on her bunk. Scratching her head, she dismissed the box in favour of taking a hot shower and changing into something more comfortable. Well, at least she tried to ignore the box but something about it was calling to her, begging her to open it and see what was inside. Putting her helmet down on the spare bunk and yanking off her gloves, she kicked off her boots and stripped the rest of her armour away and piled it on the bunk for cleaning later before turning to the box.

Working the coarse string off the box, she released the lid and lifted it clear to get a mighty shock. Dropping the lid, she reached in and lifted out the top item, shaking it out a little and staring in wonder at what she was now holding. It was a little wrinkled and had a faint weird smell to it but there was no mistaking what she'd been given all over again. Switching her grip to the sleeve, she nodded and ran one hand over the Gunnery Sergeant chevron proudly. Putting her jacket aside, she fished through the rest of her uniform and smiled, running a mental checklist to make sure all the pieces were present in the box. Lifting out the shoes and putting them aside with everything else, she lifted out the last item in the box and held it up for a moment before drawing the sword and holding up the weapon. She still had no idea who had organised this delivery but that didn't really matter in comparison to the wonders in the box.

Looking at the uniform again, Emily shook her head and brushed out some of the wrinkles as she folded everything up and repacked the box. Sheathing her sword again, she placed it atop her old uniform and closed up the box until she was feeling more alert and ready to deal with the consequences of this delivery. Grabbing a change of clothes, she headed for the shower, already working on what she'd have to do to get her old uniform back up to her standards. Picking up her comm, she thought for a moment before opening a channel.  
'Jesse got a job for you.'  
"What do you need Emily?"  
'Go down to inventory and ask for a handheld cloth press, spray starch and a full soft uniform care kit.'  
"I thought you already had that gear."  
'I'll explain when you bring me those items. Oh and I'll need a pressing board too.'  
"Strange request Emily but I'll get onto it once I'm dressed."  
'Sorry if I interrupted your shower Jesse.'  
"It's alright Emily; I was just about done anyway."  
'Thanks for your help Jesse.'  
"I do what I can Emily."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Luxuriating in his slow wakeup, Rex shifted slowly and rolled over, one hand emerging from under the covers. Suddenly something cold and wet dragged over his hand, scaring him into full alertness. Drawing the sidearm he kept under his pillow, he bolted up and stared at the creatures beside his bed, deeply confused by what he was seeing. Making a sharp noise, one of the creatures put its front feet on the bed and lifted its head, revealing a neatly rolled sheet of flimsi tied to its collar. Putting his weapon away, Rex untied the note and watched the creatures move back and sit, obviously waiting for something.  
'We belong to Emily Hunter. We cannot work with her at the moment so we are here to help her family and keep them safe.' he read, going back over the note twice more to make sure he understood. 'Romus and Remus.' he called, smiling as they ran back and put their front paws up on the bed. Smiling warmly at the pair, Rex sat up and scuffed them behind the ears, remembering all the stories Emily had told him about her beloved dogs.

Nudging them back gently, he flicked the sheets back and shuffled over to grab his crutches, only for Remus to grab one and hold it up before lifting the second one. Rubbing Remus behind the ears in thanks, Rex eased up and swung out to the main room, chuckling when he spotted the bowls already set up and filled in the corner of the kitchen. Darting over to the front door, the dogs yapped once and waited, clearly telling Rex what they wanted without being too pushy.  
'Alright boys, alright.' he grinned, picking his way over and letting them out do their business. Standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his sleep shorts, Rex watched them run around happily before they found a spot in the corner of his garden to use as their toilet.  
'Nice look Rex!' Wolffe called, waving to Rex then stopping and staring at the dogs. 'What the hell?'  
'Meet Romus and Remus, Emily's dogs. Don't ask me how they got here, I just woke up and found them inside. Emily loves these two so much, but since they're no good against klankers, I've got them. They'll make great companions and keep Kitty safe.' Rex explained, smirking as Romus ran back and stood in front of him, snarling at Wolffe. 'It's alright Rom, Wolffe's no threat. Easy boy, settle down.' he soothed, tapping Romus with one crutch gently. Looking back at Rex, Romus paused for a moment before running back to his brother, apparently trusting in Rex's words.  
'Well trained by the looks of that.'  
'No kidding. Emily used to use these two during her Bounty Hunting days, working as her backup. Now though, I'm not sure what they'll do with their spare time.'  
'Judging by their behaviour, I'd say guard you and Kitty until they're reunited with Emily.' Wolffe shrugged, content to lean on the fence and watch the pair.  
'You're probably right on that Wolffe.'  
'Daddy.' Kitty called, padding out of her bedroom and running down to him.  
'Good morning beautiful.' Rex grinned, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor so he could gather Kitty in his arms. 'I've got a surprise for you.'  
'What sort of a surprise daddy?' Kitty asked, latched on around his neck happily.  
'Romus! Remus! Here boys.' Rex called, keeping Kitty tucked in close as the dogs came bounding over and sat, watching Kitty with interest and scenting the air.

Letting out a squeal of delight, Kitty launched off her father's lap and ran for the dogs, unafraid of creatures she'd never seen before. Unconcerned by the young girl running at them, the dogs let her hug them and climb all over them, enjoying their company and having a good time.  
'Are they both mine, daddy?' Kitty asked, sitting between the dogs.  
'No Kitty, they're actually mummy's'. She sent them to us where they would be safe.' Rex replied, getting up again.  
'Okay daddy.' Kitty nodded, accepting that these fine animals belonged to her mother and moving on quickly. 'Can I keep them with me though daddy?'  
'How about you keep one as your companion and I can have the other one?' Rex suggested, moving aside and welcoming the dogs back inside.  
'That's fair. I like this one.' Kitty nodded, patting Remus gently and sitting with him on the floor.  
'Alright, you can keep Remus close by. Time to get ready for the day though Kitty.' Rex agreed, Romus padding over to sit beside him. 'Come on Rom, you can help me get ready.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Staring in disbelief at the image before him, Throttle glanced at Satine for an explanation of the sudden appearance of his ex on the holocomm. Equally as confused, Satine just shrugged and motioned for him to deal with the situation. Smoothing out his jacket, Throttle slipped back into his leadership headspace and approached the holocomm, activating a return channel.  
'General Carbine, what a surprise.'  
"Throttle? Is it really you? Where are you? We've been looking everywhere for you for years now. Everyone else has given up hope that you'll ever return."  
'Slow down Carbine. It's really me, Throttle of Briar Rose. As for where I am, you wouldn't believe me if I told you Carbine.'  
"When are you coming home?"  
'I will not be returning to Mars Carbine. I have started a new life here where I am now. No more fighting, no more watching my planet die and no more coming second to a war.'  
"But I thought we had something special Throttle."  
'We did at one point. But you go too busy being a General and forgot about us.'  
"So what, now you're just some burned out old soldier without nothing to do."  
'Hardly Carbine. I am a well respected Duke sharing leadership of an entire planet four times the size of Mars. Duchess Satine, might I present General Carbine of the Martian Army.'  
"A Duchess? You're off your rocker Throttle."  
'I see her manners are much like most army personnel.'  
'She's always been like that.'  
"Hey, that's not fair Throttle."  
'That's life Carbine. While this courtesy call has been very interesting, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Goodbye General Carbine, I do hope this is the last time I ever see you.' Throttle offered, reaching out and turning off the connection.

Quickly checking the logs, Throttle was quite surprised to find no record of the conversation that had just taken place. As far as the terminal was concerned, it had been inactive for hours.  
'Is everything alright Throttle?' Satine asked, running her hand up his back.  
'Everything is fine Satine, it's just weird. According to the logs, the conversation we just had with Carbine never happened.'  
'Is it really worth worrying about Throttle? We must get back to the benefit.'  
'Of course Satine. I have already wasted enough time on this matter.' Throttle nodded, turning back to her and offering his arm.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Entering the hanger with his old hard case in hand, Crimson still couldn't figure out how any of his bros had managed to get this back to him. He'd left it behind on Earth, a forgotten talent that had to be put aside for the war. But now he could get back to the reasonably calming fun of archery, putting aside his worries and troubles in favour of his finely crafted bow. He's asked a couple of the guys to set up a target for him, consisting of four crates stacked to make a larger square. Crimson knew the properties of these crates and understood that they would damage his arrows so had asked for something padded to be placed in front of the crates. Whoever had built his target had wrapped it in three training mats, providing a nice soft target for his arrows. Putting his case down on another suitable crate, Crimson pulled a paper target out and walked over to secure it to the target backing then paced back to his case, figuring out his firing line and trying to calculate how this new environment would affect the flight of his arrows.

Opening his case again, he gently drew out the well loved yew bow and checked it for damage before stringing it and testing it carefully. Each draw went a little further than the last, refreshing the actions in Crimson's mind and preparing his bow for the longer shots to the target. Lowering his bow again, Crimson reached into the case again and lifted out his quiver, strapping it into place quickly before slotting the arrows into it carefully. Stepping away from his case and lining up on the target, he selected his first arrow and nocked it smoothly, drawing it right back to his cheek and sighting on the target. Relaxed and calm, he released his arrow and watched it fly, thudding home just wide left of the bullseye. Nocking another arrow, he adjusted his aim and released again, smiling as his second shot thudded home in the bullseye. Firing again, Crimson found his rhythm again and emptied his quiver quickly, the target soon bristling with a dozen arrows. Proud of his grouping, he lowered his bow and walked over to retrieve his arrows, checking the tips for damage before returning them to his quiver.

Moving back to his firing position again, he heard the click of boots but thought nothing of it as he nocked an arrow and raised his bow smoothly. Sighting and releasing, he held his stance until the arrow thudded into the target and then turned to see who was watching him.  
'Morning Ki-Adi.' he greeted, nocking another arrow and sighting again.  
'Good morning Crimson. Might I ask what you are doing?' Ki-Adi replied, moving closer to the young mouse as he released another arrow and watched it fly.  
'It's an ancient warfare technique and a fine sport, archery. I find it quite soothing to spend a while doing this every morning.'  
'I have never seen you practise this archery before.'  
'I only just got my bow back. I thought I left it on Earth but it was in my quarters this morning.'  
'Another mystery of the galaxy perhaps.'  
'Perhaps Ki-Adi or it's my bros being cheeky.' Crimson allowed, falling back into his rhythm happily. 'But however it happened, I'm just glad I've got it back. I really did miss this fun.'  
'Then I shall leave you to it Crimson.' Ki-Adi nodded, turning and walking away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Heading towards the field where the eopies were kept, Rex got another shock. Scattered among the herd were several horses, reminding him of other stories Emily had told him about earth. In the middle of the group stood an inky black stallion, proud head held high as he watched over his herd.  
'Could it possibly be? Diablo! Over here Diablo!' Rex called, untying a lead rope from the gate and entering the field. Turning to look, Diablo reared up and cantered towards Rex, seeing him as a threat. Standing firm before the charging horse, Rex whistled sharply and held up the lead rope he'd collected, the message clear. Circling around to the left, Diablo slowed his gallop back to a walk and approached Rex, sniffing him curiously.

Chuckling softly, Rex switched his crutches around and ran his hand down Diablo's neck, enjoying the chance to get to know the fine black horse.  
'That's the way Diablo, I'm a friend. Emily will be home soon, you'll see her again.' he grinned, clipping the lead rope onto his halter and adjusting his crutches. 'Come on boy, this way.' he guided, heading for the stable complex. Snorting softly, Diablo obediently followed Rex across the pasture, seemingly content with the changes.

Tying Diablo up outside the stable, Rex gave him another pat before heading inside to see if all his other gear was around. Finding a new room attached to the stable, Rex nodded and found what he needed, slipping the grooming bag over his shoulder before returning to Diablo and leaning his crutches against the wall.  
'Alright, here we go Diablo. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can take a ride.' Rex grinned, pulling out the dandy brush and getting busy.  
'What the hell is that thing Rex?' Cody asked, walking over with Kitty and the dogs.  
'Well, just as Emily's two dogs have arrived, it appears that Emily's fine stallion has made the trek as well. This is Diablo, her beautiful quarter horse.' Rex explained, remembering the way Emily had talked of her fine horse and how she took care of him.  
'A horse you say. And just what do you do with a horse?' Cody asked, lifting Kitty up to sit on the fence.  
'Horses do pretty much the same work as eopies do. Once I've groomed Diablo, I could use a hand with his tack.' Rex shrugged, switching tools and continuing to groom Diablo for his ride.  
'What do you need my help for Rex?' Cody asked, relishing the warm sun on his scars as he leant on the fence.  
'I'm good on my crutches but I can't manage his tack alone. I just need someone to carry his saddle out and lift it into place.'  
'Alright, I'll stick around and give you a hand.' Cody agreed, allowing Kitty to run her hands over the scars on his hands.  
'Thanks Cody. I'm just giving him a quick once over now, I'll go through a proper grooming after we've gone riding.' Rex nodded, bracing against Diablo as he coaxed him to lift each hoof in turn for a quick check and clean.

Satisfied with Diablo's turnout, Rex patted his neck and headed back into the stable complex, Cody hopping the fence and following him inside. Hanging up the grooming kit where it belonged, Rex lifted down his bridle and looped it over his shoulder before pointing to Diablo's beautifully crafted saddle.  
'That's what you need? Hardly looks like a stable perch on that massive beast out there.' Cody mused, working his hands under the waiting saddle and lifting it up. 'Damn, this thing is heavy.'  
'It's meant to be heavy Cody. That's a western saddle, designed for maximum comfort and working with other large animals. I'd say this is the very same saddle that Emily's always used with Diablo.' Rex shrugged, curling up the reins and making sure they were safe before gathering up the saddle cloth and tucking it under Cody's arm.  
'Have you figured how you're going to even get up onto Diablo?' Cody asked, shifting his grip on the saddle.  
'That's the easy bit Cody. When I was feeling down, Emily would tell me about all kinds of things from her home. One of her favourite topics was the property she owned outside the city, a farm filled with all kinds of animals. She explained about Diablo and how to ride him safely as well as the art of mounting such a horse.' Rex explained, double checking they had everything before leaving the tack room.

Surprised to find Kitty still sitting on the fence, Rex leant his crutches against the wall again and hopped over to Diablo, slipping the bridle from his shoulder and removing Diablo's halter before fitting the bridle into place carefully, checking the fit and adjusting how it was sitting until it felt right and Diablo seemed happy. Leaning on the horse for support, Rex moved down and took the blanket from Cody, flicking it over his back and smoothing it out.  
'that's the front Cody, just swing it up onto his back gently.' he guided, holding Diablo still as Cody swung the saddle up onto Diablo's back and positioned it over the blanket.  
'Like that Rex?' he asked, moving back as Rex made a few final adjustments before pulling the straps tight. 'I will need you help with this too. Emily warned me about one of Diablo's habits. Give him a sharp knee in the ribs then I'll yank his girth strap tight so the saddle won't slip.'  
'You want me to what?' Cody gawked, staring at Rex like he'd sprouted a second head.  
'It won't hurt Diablo, he's puffing out against the girth. Trust me Cody, this needs to be done or I'll fall off.'  
'If you say so Rex.' Cody shrugged, resting his hands on the horse and landing a solid blow to his gut. Yanking the girth, Rex pulled it in another couple notches and checked the fit again.  
'You're not going to outsmart me Diablo.' Rex smirked, draping the reins over Diablo's neck before brushing his nose lightly. 'Now for the fun part.' he added, hopping along and grabbing the saddle with both hands.  
'Do you want a hand up Rex?' Cody asked, resting one hand on his back.  
'I have to try Cody. Just be ready to catch if something goes wrong.' Rex replied, waving Cody back a step and latching onto the saddle. 'be gentle Diablo, we can do this together.' he added, feeling quite off balance as he got his left foot into the stirrup and eased around, calm and relaxed as he settled into the saddle.  
'Well done Rex. I didn't think you'd be able to get up there without help.' Cody praised, patting his knee lightly.  
'I wasn't sure myself Cody but I had to try.' Rex replied, squeezing his shoulder in thanks. 'But there is one thing I've forgotten.'  
'What's that?' Cody asked, ready to help and hoping to see Rex really happy again.  
'Hanging on the tack room wall you'll see several helmets. Grab me one would you please?'  
'Sure, be right back.' Cody nodded, heading back inside.  
'Can I come too daddy?' Kitty asked, looking up at her father.  
'Diablo is a bit big for you to ride Kitty. I'll find you a horse just the right size, okay?' Rex suggested, turning his gaze back out towards the herd. 'In fact, I think I see one that might just work.'  
'Really daddy?' Kitty beamed, jumping off the fence and moving closer to Diablo in an attempt to get around him and see the herd.  
'Back to the fence Kitty!' Rex snapped, nudging Diablo around so he couldn't lash out at Kitty.  
'But I wanna see the other animals, daddy.' Kitty whined, moving back even though she didn't want to.  
'Horses can be very dangerous Kitty. Before you get a horse of your own, you'll have to learn how to be safe around them.' Rex explained, catching the helmet Cody flicked his way. 'Very funny Cody. Where'd you find this?' he asked, admiring the blue Jaig on the helmet Cody had picked.  
'It was on the wall with the others.' Cody shrugged, helping Kitty back onto the fence and relaxing back beside her.  
'Won't deny that it's nice to have a helmet with these that I can wear a little more regularly.' Rex shrugged, slipping the helmet on and buckling it securely. 'You stay with Uncle Cody Kitty, I'll be back.'  
'Okay daddy.'  
'Come on Diablo, let's ride.' Rex directed, pulling gently on the reins and guiding Diablo around before heading towards the herd.

Remembering Emily's description of her riding style, Rex dropped one hand to the saddle and stabilised his position in relation to Diablo's and lowered the reins, letting him open up and find a more comfortable gait. Stretching out a little more, Diablo moved into a trot and headed for the herd, seemingly content with his new rider.  
'Steady Diablo, steady.' Rex warned, pulling back on the reins a little and bringing Diablo back to a walk. 'There we go, nice and easy boy. I'm not as good as Emily when it comes to riding.'


	52. Rescuing The Chancellor

Leading the shortened Martian wing along behind Kenobi and Skywalker, Emily had a brief moment to regret losing Ahsoka and her chosen three mouse team before they swept over another cruiser and shot towards the great battle taking place over Coruscant. Swallowing quickly, she uttered a short prayer and moved up, her older style fighter keeping up easily enough.  
"Still think we needed Ahsoka up here as well Emily."  
'Can we possibly have this conversation later Skyguy? Ahsoka is doing her job and we're doing ours.'  
"Ohh, aren't you a little touchy today."  
'Don't fucking start with me today Skywalker. I was promised a chance to go back to Naboo and see Rex and Kitty. Instead I'm here risking getting blown into atoms.'  
"I said I'd try and clear it Emily. But with your responsibilities…"  
'Don't you even think about preaching to me about responsibilities Skywalker! I know my responsibilities, the engagement ring on my finger is a testament to that. And let's not forget how hard I've been drilling the 501st lately, just trying to keep up with your insane plans.'  
"Calm down Emily, we need you at your best. There will be time to visit with your family soon, first we must rescue the Chancellor." Obi-Wan cut in, trying to diffuse yet another stressful moment.  
'I understand that Obi-Wan, I'm just under a lot of pressure at the moment. But you're right, now isn't the time for distractions.'  
"We're counting on you to see things we miss Emily."  
'I've got your back Obi-Wan.' Emily nodded, relaxing her grip and dropping her shoulders a little. 'Defender Wing, tighten formation. Tracer Wing, right flank. Diver Wing, left flank.'  
"Tracer Lead, right flank confirmed." Twitch replied, bringing his blue streaked fighter into sight and leading his wing around.  
"Diver Lead, left flank secure." Eagle added, another dozen blue striped fighters slotting into formation.  
"Defender Wing all positioned and ready." Falcon confirmed, his more advanced fighter HUD better for tracking the Martian wing.  
'Alright lads, let's get this job done.' Emily nodded, refocused now and ready for a real fight.

Flying pretty much on instinct and practise, Emily stayed tight behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, rolling and diving with them as thought they were one fighter. It wasn't necessarily easy to keep both Jedi in her sights and watch their back but somehow Emily had gotten to be a master of it, covering both whenever they worked so close together. Of course, most of her attention was still on Skywalker but she kept a sharp watch on Kenobi and made sure he didn't stray too far.  
"This is insane." Braidy yelped, diving to miss another shrapnel explosion.  
'Keep you cool Braidy, we'll make it.'  
"I always promised I'd follow you Emily."  
'Save that kinda talk Braidy. Focus on the mission, we have to get this done."  
"Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead - the one crawling with vulture droids."  
"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy."  
'Tracer! Diver! Get rid of those vultures!'  
"On it Lead."  
"We'll clear them out."

Silently apologising for sending the two wings into such a dangerous position, Emily put them out of her mind and focused on her primary objective.  
"Oddball, do you copy?"  
"Copy, Red Leader."  
"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind the Martians."  
"We're on their tails, General Kenobi."  
'Alright boys, let's get this job done.'  
"This is where the fun begins."  
"Let them pass between us."  
'Don't worry about the vultures too much General. The boys from the 501st have them locked in.' Emily offered, rolling her fighter and slotting between two fighters chasing down the vultures.  
"They're all over me…"  
"I'm going to go help them out."  
"No. No, they are doing their job so we can do ours."  
'That's the way it goes. It's time to end this brutality.' Emily sighed, staying her course and wishing things could be different.  
"Missiles. Pull up."  
"Engaging counters." Falcon reported, launching a wide spray of stuff from his top side launchers. The wide array of junk caught two of the missiles, detonating them harmlessly.  
"They over shot us."  
"They're coming back around."  
"Counters away." Decal covered, another array of junk flying out and catching a third missile.  
"Launching counters." Emission called, lifting a little and blasting out another collection of scrap to trash the last missile.

His spread was good but the missile slipped past his defence and detonated right in front of Kenobi's ship. Instead of the shrapnel affect everyone was expecting, Kenobi was hit by several smaller droids.  
"I'm hit. Anakin? Emily?"  
'I see them Obi-Wan.'  
"Buzz droids."  
"They're shutting down all the controls."  
"Whoa, and tearing your droid to scrap." Stoker added, grateful his forward screen held up to the impact.  
"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them."  
"The mission. Get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here."  
"Stand by, I'm coming in close. Just hold your course as steady as you can Obi-Wan." Windvest warned, swooping under Anakin and rising beside Obi-Wan. "This is a new trick but it should get rid of these little pests."  
"What are you planning Windvest?"  
"Up and over. Just hold it steady Obi-Wan." Windvest replied, bringing his fighter level and activating his new toy. Getting a green response from the circuits, he tipped his fighter over, flipping right over Kenobi's and yanking the buzz droids onto his own hull. Doing a second pass to make sure he got them all, Windvest pulled up and rocketed high, throwing his fighter into a wild spin as he activated another powerful new toy. A great blue charge swept over his fighter, turning it into a bright star for a few seconds before dissipating again.

Returning to his place in the formation, Windvest gave a cheer, his newest concept defences a great success as far as he was concerned.  
"What was that all about Windvest?" Emily asked, running a quick scan of his hull.  
'That's my new defence combo. A strong magnetic charge pulled the buzzers to my hull then the centrifugal force of the spin combined with the massive electronic charge released across the outer hull turned them into so much scrap metal.'  
"A very clever little trick Windvest. My thanks."  
'Happy to help Obi-Wan.'  
"Soon to be standard issue I expect Windvest."  
'Give me some time Emily. It took a lot of spare parts and junk just to cobble together this system.'  
"Fair enough Windvest."

Chuckling as Windvest dropped back into the middle of the group, Emily glanced at the holopic stuck beside her control stick and smiled tenderly at her beloved family before getting back on track. She longed to be with them but the only chance of that happening was ending this bloody war.  
"The General's command ship is dead ahead."  
"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?"  
"Sorry, Master."  
'Tighten up formation. We're only going to get one shot at this and I don't wanna leave any scrapes on the door.' Emily sighed, pushing her fighter hard and moving closer to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

As predicted, the blast door started sliding closed the moment Anakin blew the shield generator protecting their approach line. Tightening up into smash formation, the mice prepared for a tight squeeze and gunned their engines, racing ahead to secure the landing position on the other side.  
"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."  
'You have a bad feeling about everything to do with flight.' Emily countered, flipping her fighter over as she shot through the narrow gap just ahead of Anakin and skidded to a stop among the Martian fighters. Popping the canopy and bounding clear, Emily hit the deck and rolled, drawing her pistols and opening fire before she'd even finished moving.  
'R2, locate the Chancellor.'

It was all over in a matter of minutes, droids parts scattered everywhere around the assaulting team. Lowering their weapons slowly, the group relaxed a little and looked around, quite pleased with the carnage they'd created.  
'The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there - the observation platform at the top of that spire.'  
'I sense Count Dooku.'  
'Well this keeps getting better and better.' Vinnie sighed, checking the charge left in his pistol and nodding slowly.  
'I sense a trap.'  
'Next move?'  
'Spring the trap.'  
'I always get nervous when either of you says that.' Emily sighed, waving the team after the Jedi.  
'R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ships.'  
'Here, take this and wait for orders.' Obi-Wan added, tossing R2 a commlink.  
'Battle HUDs bros, we might need to clear these girls in a hurry.' Emily added, glancing back at her droid. 'Drake, watch the ship.' she instructed, rolling her eyes inside her helmet at the cheeky retort from the blue, white and black droid.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Squeezing out of the three turbolifts the team had crammed into, Emily instantly took charge again, directing the mice to suitable locations around the room and scanning the room for tactical faults as she followed the Jedi down the stairs towards the Chancellor.  
'This is too easy. It can't be this simple.' she mused, both pistols still clutched in her hands.  
'Chancellor.'  
'Are you alright?'  
'Count Dooku.' Palpatine replied, gazing beyond the group. Up on the walkway near the turbo lifts, Count Dooku made his appearance, flanked by two super battle droids.  
'This time we will do it together.'  
'I was about to say that. Commander, guard the Chancellor.'  
'As ordered General Skywalker.' Emily nodded, her true identity well hidden behind her armour.  
'Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith lord.'  
'Chancellor Palpatine, Sith lords are our speciality.'  
'Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.'  
'You won't get away this time, Dooku.'

Watching the fight with mild interest, Emily was actually more focused on bringing the mice into better positions to block Dooku's escape and deal with the droids.  
'I've been looking forward to this.'  
'My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count.'  
'Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.'  
'Braidy! Emission! Now!' Emily snapped, her position fixed but the mice were free. Emerging from the shadows, Braidy and Emission opened fire together, tearing the droids apart and clearing the path for Obi-Wan to rejoin the fight.  
'Thank you both.' Obi-Wan nodded, charging the stairs and bringing his blade up again.

Fighting down her urge to make a challenge when Anakin got kicked in one direction and Obi-Wan was thrown clear across the room, Emily winced and groaned as Obi-Wan bounced off the railing and hit the floor, motionless and most likely hurt. Her anger only grew when Dooku brought down a section of walkway on Obi-Wan, pinning him to the floor and actually pushing him a short distance. Biting her lip, she forced herself to stay but knew she needed to get Obi-Wan some help.  
'Falcon! Do what you can for General Kenobi. Shard, back him up!' she called, brushing her short cloak aside and drawing her own lightsaber as the mice darted from their positions and headed for the fallen Jedi.  
'A clone with a lightsaber?' Palpatine mused, attention riveted on Emily's back as she moved forward.

Moving with Anakin as he duelled Dooku, Emily got herself into a perfect position and made use of it, lunging forward as she activated her weapon. Her aim was perfect, the snapping black blade slicing right through Dooku's chest just as Anakin stepped back to avoid becoming a second victim. Snarling low in her throat, Emily spun and wrenched the blade down and across, carving her way out and almost slicing the Sith lord in half.  
'A clone with a lightsaber that knows how to use it effectively.' Palpatine remarked, quite impressed by the violence he'd seen.  
'Not quite a clone Chancellor.' Emily replied, removing her helmet. 'Emily Hunter, at your service.'  
'A female clone?'  
'No Chancellor, I work as part of the Martian team assigned to Anakin.' Emily replied, securing her lightsaber and jogging over to Falcon's side. 'How's he doing?'  
'He'll be alright. Maybe some minor internal damage but nothing too severe. Really, he was quite lucky this time.' Shard offered, looking up from the scanner in his hand.  
'Now, we must leave before more security droids arrive.' Palpatine instructed, Anakin following him towards the stairs.  
'Falcon, can you take the strain long enough to haul Kenobi clear?' Emily asked, moving to crouch by Obi-Wan's head.  
'There's no time. We must get off this ship before it's too late.'  
'Yeah, I can hold it. He's barely pinned, won't need much to clear him.' Falcon nodded, standing over the prone Jedi and working his hands under the walkway.  
'By your call.' Emily directed, grabbing Obi-Wan under the shoulders and rising into a high crouch.  
'Taking the strain.' Falcon groaned, every muscle tense as he strained to lift the platform. 'Heave!' he grunted, watching Obi-Wan's legs vanish between his own before easing the walkway down again.  
'Of all the jobs I expected to do today, this wasn't on the list.' Emily sighed, hoisting the unconscious Jedi over her shoulder and bracing his position.  
'I can take him Emily.' Modo offered, jogging to her side.  
'I've got him Modo, it's alright. I've hauled bigger lugs off the battlefield before.' Emily grinned, accepting Obi-Wan's lightsaber from Shard and tucking it through her belt.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Scrambling through an open elevator door as the massive ship tilted dangerously, the group didn't need any instructions on what to do next. They knew immediately what had to happen. With a flurry of voices, the mice sent their fighters out of danger, planning to rendezvous at a location yet to be decided and putting the wing into a standing pattern around the enemy cruiser.  
'Come on, down is this way.' Emily directed, sending a digital message to her droid to get clear in their fighter as she bolted down the elevator shaft.  
'Whoa! Whoa! Shit!' a chorus went up as the ship started tilting again, turning their straight track into a very dangerous slope. Reaching for her belt, Emily grabbed another new tool and locked it over her hand before slamming her palm into the surface and stopping her slide. All around her, a series of thuds rang out as the mice also locked into place, leaving them stranded in one of the worst situations possible.  
'Whaaa!' Obi-Wan yelped, coming back around and finding himself in a very compromising position. 'I didn't look Emily.'  
'Good. Now get a grip.' Emily replied, glancing down to see who was hanging below her. 'Better yet, slide down. Raider will catch you.' she corrected, releasing her grip and guiding Obi-Wan down until he dropped into Raider's waiting arms. Bracing Obi-Wan against the wall, Raider dug out another of the magna-gloves and worked it over Obi-Wan's hand, tightening it properly before sticking him to the wall.  
'Well that works.' Obi-Wan nodded, looking up at an ominous rumble. 'What is that?'  
'Uhh, oops. R2. R2, shut down the elevator.'  
'Too late. Jump!' Emily cried, curling her fingers to pop the grip and dropping.  
'Raider!' Obi-Wan called, trying to work out how to get free.  
'Make a fist around the glove, it'll pop away from the wall.' Raider directed, breaking free and dropping.

Working as a team, the mice latched onto each other and used old training to heave the full group out the nearest door with just two grappling lines.  
'Kenobi, get your hand off my ass!' Emily growled, swatting at the offending hand.  
'That's not my hand Emily.'  
'Then who had their hand on my ass?'  
'I do apologise Emily.' Palpatine replied, sitting up slowly.  
'Let's see if we can find a way to get off this ship.' Obi-Wan suggested, getting to his feet.  
'We just need a platform, the fighters are standing by.' Falcon replied, clambering up and helping to sort out the tangled pile on the floor. 'But even finding that much isn't going to be easy.'  
'R2, get down here. R2, do you copy?'  
'Let's move out bros.' Emily called, getting the team moving down the nearest corridor.

Surrounding the Jedi and Chancellor in the middle of the group, the team jogged smoothly down the corridor together before finding themselves in yet another sticky situation. From out of nowhere, a ray shield bubble wrapped around the group, putting a halt to any plans they might have had.  
'Ray shields.'  
'Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this.'  
'Apparently not.' Stoker replied, tail tip flicking wildly.  
'Ow! Keep that thing still before you hurt someone Stoker.' Ghost groused, shifting his weight off the leg Stoker had just smacked.  
'Sorry bro, just nervous I guess.'  
'I say patience.' Anakin suggested, equally unhappy about the situation.  
'Patience?'  
'Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments…and then…he'll release the ray shields.'  
'You're hoping.' Emily groaned, hating the fact they only really had one viable plan.

Flinching when R2 came rocketing through the door and right across the corridor to slam into the opposite wall, Decal rolled his eyes and scratched at the floor, trying to work out if he'd have any effect on it.  
'See? No problem.'  
'Look again Anakin.' Raider sighed, shaking his head as droidikas rolled onto the scene and unfurled.  
'Save your charge Decal, we might need it.' Emily advised, eyes widening as the odds continued to stack against them.  
'Don't move!' one super challenged, aiming at R2. He fought back though, shocking the super and getting a kick to the chassis for his efforts, toppling onto his back.  
'Do you have a plan B?'  
'Working on it Obi-Wan.' Emily replied, mind whirling and not coming up with much.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Escorted up to meet with Grievous again, Emily was quite surprised that she hadn't lost her lightsaber to the searching droids but she was always very careful to keep it fairly well hidden on her person. Aware of Falcon's frustration, she sent him a sharp warning on his HUD and listened as he let out a breath and forced his muscles to relax. He'd get his chance with Grievous but now wasn't the time for such stupidity.  
'Ah, yes. The negotiator. General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you.'  
'Excuse me.' one of the droids uttered, slipping past Obi-Wan.  
'That wasn't much of a rescue.' Grievous mocked, snatching the two lightsabers from the droid.  
'You're welcome.' the droid groused, moving back.  
'And…Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…older.'  
'General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected.'  
'Jedi scum. With your freakish little band of followers.'  
'We have a job to do, Anakin. Try not to upset him.'  
'Easy for you to say Obi-Wan.' Decal snarled, angered by the freak comment.  
'Be calm Decal, our time will come for revenge.' Emily soothed, refusing to rise to the bait.  
'Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.'  
'Not this time. And this time, you won't escape.'  
'R2.'

Moving with the distraction R2's improvised malfunction caused, the mice scattered around the bridge, using all manner of hidden tricks to break their cuffs and turn the tide against their captors.  
'Crush them!'  
'I've got the Chancellor.' Emily called, tearing apart three droids before flinging their weapons around the bridge to her bros.  
'Make them suffer!'  
'No one leaves the bridge.' Falcon snarled, fists flying into droids as he kept the doors secure.  
'Stay at your stations!'  
'Whoa!'  
'Chancellor secure.' Emily called, shooting his cuffs out and sitting him in the corner where she could keep him best secured.  
'Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit.'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'All of you, back to the doors. We'll handle Grievous!' Kenobi instructed, knowing they'd need space if this was ever going to be a victory. 'Falcon, you're our backup.'  
'You got it Obi-Wan. 'Falcon nodded, moving forward a step.  
'You lose, General Kenobi.' Grievous taunted, thrusting the dropped electrostaff through the forward window and shattering it.

Digging his steel talons into the floor, Decal became the anchor for his bros, holding steady against the wind rushing from the ship. Wrapping one arm around the Chancellor, Emily slid back along the group before managing to lock her legs around the Captain's seat and restabilise, guiding the Chancellor around behind her and wrapping both arms over him. It seemed like an eternity before the emergency blast shield closed, dropping the group back to the floor.  
'It just never goes to plan with you Skywalker.' Voodoo groused, untangling from the pile and getting to his feet.  
'At least you don't have to try and keep up all the time Voodoo. How do you think I feel?" Emily sighed, helping the Chancellor up before rising.  
'Good point Emily.'  
'All the escape pods have been launched.'  
'Grievous. Can you fly a cruiser like this?'  
'You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?'  
'Well?'  
'Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in.'  
'God damnit, just when I thought I'd seen the last of fucking Skywalker Specials.' Emily growled, climbing back up onto the upper level on the bridge and bracing against the barrier.  
'Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins.'  
'Come and sit down Chancellor. You'll be safer back here.' Falcon guided, leading the older man back up and around to the Captain's chair, strapping him in quickly before racing back to join his bros.  
'Whoa! What the fuck was that?' Shard yelped, rubbing his head and wisely staying on the floor where he'd fallen.  
'We lost something.'  
'Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship.'  
'It's the Rising Freedom all over again.' Ghost uttered, curling up tight to protect vital areas.  
'Now we're really picking up speed.'  
'Ares watch over and protect us.' Emily whispered, thinking of her family waiting for her return.  
'Eight plus 60. We're in the atmosphere.'  
'Grab that. Keep us level.'  
'Merciful Ares, be with our loved ones far and near as he face this great challenge.' Raider prayed, hunkered down and braced as best he could.  
'Steady.'  
'Easy, R2.'  
'5000. Fire ships on the left and the right.'  
"We'll take you in."  
'Copy that. We have seventeen lives onboard and one astromech.'  
"Understood."  
'Landing strip, straight ahead.'  
'We're coming in too hot.'  
'Brace! Brace! Brace!' Emily called, hoping her armour stood up to the pounding she was about to take.

Crunching down hard, the team worked to keep everyone on position and together, hands reaching and tails looping to secure the extended line of mice trying to keep from getting killed. They finally skidded to a stop, the less than gentle ending to their crash knocking several heads into the barrier behind them.  
'Another happy landing.'  
'Sound off!' Emily called, sitting up and working to her feet.  
'Stoker, good health.'  
'Falcon, clear!'  
'Decal, secure!'  
'Vinnie, safe.'  
'Windvest, green.'  
'Ghost, intact.'  
'Raider, battle ready.'  
'Shard, minor injury.'  
'Voodoo, cuts and scrapes.'  
'Modo, all good.'  
'Braidy, good to go.'  
'Emission, cleared for action.'  
'Charley, battered but alive.'  
'All accounted for Obi-Wan. We made it.' Emily nodded, sagging against the barrier and trying to come down from her post-battle high. 'Plate, you are one lucky guy.' she sighed, wondering how Plate was fairing now that Ahsoka was out on her own in the thick of the fighting.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Glad to get back to her barracks at last, Emily barely had time to yank her helmet off before Jesse knocked on the doorframe and swept the curtain aside.  
'What is it Jesse? I've just had the worst mission on record.'  
'You have an urgent comm call from Naboo.'  
'Rex?'  
'Of course Emily. Kitty's waiting too and she looks so pretty.'  
'Thanks Jesse.' Emily grinned, pushing her exhaustion aside as se ran for the comms centre.

Skidding through the door, she gazed upon her beautiful family for the first time in so long and smiled, walking over to speak with them and relive some tension with a good laugh.  
"Mummy!" Kitty called, waving to her dearest mother.  
'Hey there Kitty. I miss you so much.'  
"You look like hell Emily. What happened?"  
'Grievous kidnapped the Chancellor but we got him back. Talk about a rough one.'  
"Everyone okay?"  
'We're fine Rex. Enough talk about work. I wanna know how you've been doing.'  
"We're doing great Emily. I'm learning to ride Diablo a bit better and Kitty's found a nice little white pony to ride. Romus and Remus have settled into camp life and they're a great asset to have around. I've been helping out with the stall in Theed and even learned how to make these cute little dolls. Kitty's got my first really good attempt."  
"Isn't she pretty mummy?" Kitty asked, holding up the little doll she was cuddling so happily.  
'She's beautiful Kitty but not as beautiful as you are.'  
"And the Lawquane family have settled in among the brothers too. Suu's just had their fourth child, a little girl named Tanni. She looks a lot more like Cut, no lekku this time."  
'I can't wait to meet them Rex. Oh, spread the word to the brothers there. Count Dooku is dead, I got him personally.'  
"That's great news Emily. One step closer to ending the war."  
'I said I'd try Rex and I'm still pushing towards our goal.'  
"Plenty of time still Emily."

Looking back over her shoulder when Falcon careened into the comms centre, Emily rolled her eyes and groaned, wondering just what the emergency was this time.  
'There you are Emily. You're wanted by the Jedi Council.'  
'Something to do with Dooku?'  
'No idea, Obi-Wan commed me and said it was urgent.'  
'It never rains but it pours. Sorry Rex, duty calls.'  
"It's alright angel, we'll talk later. I'm never far away."  
'I know Rex and I'm glad. I miss you both so much.'  
"We miss you too Emily."  
"Are you going again mummy?"  
'I have to Kitty. I still have a lot of work to do. I'll try and call later so I can read you a bedtime story.'  
"Okay mummy. I love you."  
'I love you too Kitty.' Emily replied, sighing softly as the hologram disappeared. 'No rest for the weary.' she uttered, breaking into a jog beside Falcon.


	53. Utapau

Activating their shields and other security measures, Kenobi's Martian wing followed him into the pit on Utapau and disembarked, trusting in Obi-Wan to keep them from being noticed as they ran for the shadows, their silenced bikes rumbling behind them.  
'Greetings young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?'  
'Unfortunately, the war.'  
'There's no war here - unless you brought it with you.'  
'With your kind permission, I should like your fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous.'  
'He is here. We are being held hostage. They are watching us.'  
'I understand.'  
'Tenth level, thousands of battle droids.'  
'Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time.'

Moving with the shadows, the mice slipped further back into the city and waited for Obi-Wan, weapons to the ready and everyone itching for a fight.  
'Is he bringing additional warriors?'  
'He didn't say.'  
'Do not be afraid. We are here to help.' Decal called softly, emerging from the shadows and looking up at the people Obi-Wan had spoken to. 'We're with General Kenobi.'  
'The stories are true. Creatures the likes of which have never been seen before working with the Jedi.'  
'We will do all we can to stop Grievous. Now go, you saw nothing of us here.' Decal nodded, melding back into the shadows as the true people of Utapau moved away again.

Leaving Obi-Wan to organise local transport by his own choice, the mice shot into the city and started tracking up, sticking close and keeping to the shadows as best they could. Rising higher and higher, the mice split into two teams, the bikes sticking to wider tracks and obvious locations as the mice disappeared into the upper areas, crawling along the network of girders and pipes lining the ceilings.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

By the time Obi-Wan caught up with the group, they'd already scouted out good locations to wait and had the bikes close to hand if they were needed. Everyone was ready, weapons held firm and the room below divided into sectors.  
'Still want that crack at Grievous?' Obi-Wan asked, glancing at Falcon waiting nearby.  
'Damn right I do. That metallic monster is going down. Today.' Falcon nodded, confidence unshakeable. 'Armageddon and I are ready for this.'  
'Good, I'll be looking to you for backup.'  
'The guys are already briefed. They'll focus on the droids, leaving Grievous to us.'

Shedding his robe quickly, Obi-Wan let it fall and jumped from the walkway, Falcon following without a moment of hesitation. Touching down together, Falcon moved back a half pace and stood tall, his new body armour reflecting a thousand points of light.  
'Hello there.' Obi-Wan greeting, confidence bolstered by Falcon's steadfast presence.  
'General Kenobi. You are a bold one. Kill him.'  
'All yours Kenobi.' Falcon offered, watching Grievous closely as Obi-Wan prepared to face the four magnaguards then just simply crushed them by dropping some kind of heavy equipment on them all and slicing apart the one he'd mostly missed.

Satisfactorily distracted by the pair in the middle of the gathering, the droids missed the light taps against the floor as the rest of the mice dropped into position and readied for assault. They all knew the risks but they weren't afraid, they knew backup was coming and would deal with this mess.  
'Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime and his pet myself.'  
'Your move.'  
'You fools. I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku.'  
'You might know about fighting Jedi but you don't know me you tin plated freak.' Falcon snarled, relaxed and calm despite the threat as Grievous wielded four lightsabers at them again.  
'Attack, Kenobi.'  
'Now bros!' Falcon roared, giving ground with Kenobi as all hell broke loose around them.

Flowing with the battle between Kenobi and Grievous, Falcon kept his distance but stayed close enough that he could intervene if required amid the firestorm growing around them. His bros were doing well, maintaining their cover while picking apart the droids all around them. Then the clones made their move, rappelling down from the upper walkway near the open mouth of the cave and pushing forward.  
'Army or not…you must realise you are doomed.'  
'Oh, I don't think so.' Obi-Wan replied, Force-shoving Grievous well back and watching him fall to a lower level.  
'We will never be doomed.' Falcon promised, whistling for Armageddon as he dropped with Obi-Wan to a lower platform after Grievous. 'Oh shit!' he yelped, diving clear of Grievous' wheeled transport.  
'You okay Falcon?' Obi-Wan called, whistling for his boga and trying to spot Falcon in the chaos.  
'Nothing to it Obi-Wan. Let's get after him!' Falcon replied, already in the saddle and straight after Grievous.  
'Falcon! You can't go out there!' Decal cried, horrified as his lover shot off the end of the platform and dropped after Grievous.

Swearing when he saw the fall, Falcon lunged back in the saddle and triggered several of Armageddon's modifications, snapping her new wings into place and engaging her thrusters. With a great roar and a shuddering series of clicks, Armageddon raced into the sky and swept around, her new capabilities a huge advantage. Swinging around, he guided Armageddon back onto an internal walkway and closed her wings, powering after Grievous and refusing to let go this time.  
"Falcon, are you still there?"  
'I'm right behind you Obi-Wan. Don't panic, this freak ain't getting away from us.'  
"I'm not panicked, just mildly concerned."  
'Chill out. We'll finish this yet.' Falcon chuckled, activating another trick and flying past Obi-Wan and Grievous. 'Come on you freak, come and get me!'  
"Not helping Falcon."  
'Trust me Obi-Wan. Just stick with the plan.'

Leading Grievous and Obi-Wan, Falcon kept checking the rear view corner of his HUD, trying to guess where Grievous would be so he'd be in the best position to deal with the threat. Leaping off Armageddon when they came to another dead end, Falcon rolled into the shadows on one side and Armageddon went to the other side, waiting patiently for the moment to get in and offer assistance again. Watching the fight between Grievous and Kenobi, Falcon readied a very specialised explosive charge and shaped it into a better form for the destructive challenge ahead. Obi-Wan's quick thinking in prying open Grievous' chestplates gave Falcon a second idea and he reshaped the charge again before heaving to his feet. His heart almost stopped when Grievous threw Obi-Wan over the edge but Falcon had to put his faith in Obi-Wan to hold on while he dealt with the greater threat.  
'Hey Grievous! Over here you freak!' he roared, breaking cover and tackling the cyborg to the ground. Rolling and tussling, Falcon got the charge into his tail and managed to pin Grievous long enough to ram the charge into his chest. Coiling his muscles, he sprang off and tumbled across the deck to drop beside Obi-Wan, clinging on desperately as they listened to Grievous roaring in anger.  
'Got a plan?' Obi-Wan asked, straining to get back up onto the platform.  
'Down!' Falcon replied, yanking Obi-Wan back down as the mental timer he was tracking ran out.

Clinging desperately to the platform as it shuddered and shook with the force of the explosion, Falcon grinned and whistled for Armageddon's support. Trilling a reply, Armageddon rolled through the carnage and dropped her tow line to the pair dangling under the platform, hauling them up with a roar and a screech of tires.  
'What the hell was that Falcon?' Obi-Wan asked, looking around at the scattering of mechanical parts and body bits.  
'Shaped charge. I was going to stick it just below his head but then you opened his chest so I shoved it in there.' Falcon shrugged, careful where he put his feet so he didn't step in anything nasty.  
'I doubt he'll be coming back from that.' Obi-Wan remarked, grinning up at Falcon.  
'Told ya we'd get him in the end. Now how about we get back to the main battle.' Falcon chuckled, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder gently. 'There's still a lot of mopping up to do.'  
'Of course. I don't suppose you caught my lightsaber?'  
'Nope, didn't even realise you dropped it. I'm sure someone picked it up.'  
'I hope so.' Obi-Wan sighed, climbing up behind Falcon and holding on as they raced back towards the main fight.


	54. Ending The Threat

Temporarily reassigned to Master Agen Kolar, Ghost and Windvest joined the assault team heading for the Senate building to deal with the Chancellor. The job was simple enough on paper but in reality, they knew just how hard this one was going to be even with four Jedi Masters leading the arrest.  
'Okay, so what's the plan?' Blade asked, adjusting the new personal shielding system Wheelie had created, tested and spread out among his bros.  
'Do we even have a real plan?' Crash shrugged, glancing at Saesee and rolling his shoulders.  
'Arrest the Chancellor, an alleged Sith lord. That's the plan.' Mace replied, looking around the group slowly.  
'I still say you're wearing this Kit. No arguments, just put the bloody thing on and use it.' Sidewinder instructed, holding out the personal shield again.  
'I told you Sidewinder, I don't need it. You wear it, I'll be fine.'  
'Just put the damn thing on, will you? Seriously, you can be as stubborn as Emily some days. You're the only one here still refusing.' Revs sighed, taking the device and securing it into place on Kit's tunic quickly. 'Jedi or not, now isn't the time for screwing around. We're so close to ending this war, I am not losing you now damnit.'  
'Alright, alright, I'll wear it. I know when to wave the white flag.' Kit sighed, looking at the glowing yellow tube he was now sporting. 'I still don't get it though.'  
'So long as the unit stays lit, you're pretty much safe. We're yet to find anything that can break the shielding these things create and we've tested them against several lightsabers.' Windvest shrugged, tapping his own shield. 'Including Emily's.'  
'We still need a fleshed out plan for dealing with this. Going in all guns blazing isn't going to solve the problem we have.' Center Line shook his head, rising to his full height.  
'Look, I know this is going to cause controversy but Emily is on station in a hovercar near the Senate. If we can keep the Chancellor near the windows, she should be able to get a clean shot at him.' Ghost offered, checking the charge in his pistol.  
'That's not going to work Ghost. Those windows are designed to deflect just about anything.' Agen replied, looking at the pale mouse beside him.  
'Just about anything standard in this galaxy. You don't know how sneaky Emily can be.' Ghost chuckled, activating his comm. 'yo Emily, you in position?'  
"In position and ready to go. Just give me the signal."  
'Master Kolar doesn't think you can get through that window.'  
"Feh, that's the easy bit. I used a reprogrammed droids to do something to the window. It'll break on cue."  
'A Sith lord is not to be taken lightly. He'll deflect anything you fire at him.'  
"Mace, I've got toys no Jedi or Sith could stop. At this distance, my shot will take less than two seconds to reach the target. Consider also the size of my projectile. With its speed and size, stopping it will be impossible."  
'How big is this projectile?' Saesee asked, mainly to satisfy his curiosity.  
"Smaller than your pinky finger. I'll show you one once we're done here."  
'Clear sights Emily.'  
"Ares watch over and protect you all."  
'Well, it's a plan at least. We distract the Chancellor long enough for Emily to break the window and shoot him.' Mace shrugged, figuring any plan was better than a clueless assault.  
'Right, we now have a solid plan.' Blade agreed, straightening up and focusing on what needed to be done.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching through her scope, Emily smirked as she saw the team approach the office and disappear from her sight again. Waiting and keeping a sharp eye on the window she's targeted and marked for the mice, she adjusted for the wind and motioned for Raider to move closer so her shot was assured. Then the team retreated, drawing the Chancellor along and back out into the danger zone.  
'Now Sidewinder.'  
"Copy Emily."

In the antechamber, Sidewinder sent a subtle hint to Kit and grinned faintly as he took heed of Sidewinder's warning and made it look as thought he'd blown out the window for some unknown reason. The faint crack of a rifle reached the mice over the crashing of lightsabers and they moved forward, tugging the Jedi clear of the incoming round. Whizzing past Agen's face, the round slammed into the Chancellor's head, putting out a halo of blood and continuing until it thudded into the wall behind him. Almost as if in slow motion, the Chancellor dropped in a pool of blood, lightsaber clattering across the floor.  
'Perfect headshot Emily.' Sidewinder praised, moving forward to check the man was dead.  
"Couldn't have done it without your help." Emily replied, watching the scene still.  
"We've got company. Skywalker's heading your way." Raider warned, watching the scanners carefully and picking up Skywalker's Martian tracker.  
'I told him to stay in the Council chambers.'  
"Nothing for it now Mace. See how he reacts, I've got you covered."  
'Understood Emily.'

Making sure Skywalker could get a straight line of sight on Palpatine's dead body when he arrived, the assault team fell back and waited for his reaction.  
'No! I needed him! He was going to teach me how to save Padmé! Now you will die!' Anakin roared, lightsaber out and aiming for the nearest Jedi - Kit. Another barely audible sharp crack and Skywalker stumbled, dropping to the floor beside Palpatine. But as he fell, a member of the group stumbled back and slid down the wall, bright red blood pouring from his shoulder.  
'Sidewinder!' Kit cried, breaking out of his stupor and running for the fallen white. 'Stay with me Winder, don't you dare leave me now.' he insisted, kneeling beside him and pressing both hands to his wound.  
'Kit?' Sidewinder groaned, struggling to stay conscious against the shock and pain threatening to overwhelm him.  
'I'm right here Winder, right beside you. Just hang on, you'll be okay.'  
'Move Kit, I can't treat him with you in my way.' Revs growled, trying to shoulder Kit out of the way.  
'Emily, we need you here ASAP. Your second shot was a double. Repeat, your second shot was a double.' Blade called, grabbing Kit around the chest and dragging him back.  
'No! Let me go Blade, I'm not leaving.' Kit demanded, Force-pushing Blade back and returning to Sidewinder.  
"We're inbound. Who'd I tag Blade?" Emily asked, their borrowed hovercar swooping towards the open window.  
'Sidewinder. Level three injury.'  
"Acknowledged Blade."

Working quickly to stabilise Sidewinder, Revs tried not to think about what the Jedi were thinking as they stood mute witness to Kit's behaviour and slowly started to realise what he'd done.  
'Stay with me Winder. Come on, open your eyes again.' Kit uttered, ignoring the blood on his hands as he tried to rouse his lover.  
'Kit, remember your promise.' Sidewinder muttered, eyes cracking open slowly.  
'I don't care anymore Winder. I love you, nothing else matters.'  
'But, your home…'  
'Is with you. I was a fool to not realise that sooner.'  
'Had a job…'  
'No, you can't sleep Winder. Come on, stay with me sweetness. Look at me, you can't go yet.'  
'Tired…wanna sleep.'  
'No, you have to stay awake Winder. Please, you can't sleep.'

Scrambling from the hovercar as soon as Raider pulled up level with the window, Emily took check of the situation and swore softly before turning to Blade.  
'Get the others out of here bro. I'll deal with this.'  
'Are you sure Emily?'  
'Go! Too much has already been said that can't be unsaid.'  
'You will come before the Council first thing tomorrow Master Fisto.' Mace intoned, having seen quite enough.  
'Not if Sidewinder needs me, I won't.' Kit replied, allowing Emily to guide him to the waiting hovercar before she went back and helped Revs move Sidewinder.  
'Do not make this worse than it already is.'  
'For fucks sake Windu, shut it! I will handle it. Get back to the Temple and spread the word that the Sith have been destroyed. This war is pretty much over, it's just the mopping up to be done now.' Emily snapped, fed up and looking for a chance to rest. 'Alright Raider, get back to the barracks.'  
'On it Emily.'


	55. Consequences

Slumped on the couch in his quarters, Kit tried to come up with a suitable defence against the accusations he knew he'd have to face from Mace and the rest of the Jedi Council. He still wanted to be in the med centre with Sidewinder but Emily had insisted he go back to his quarters and rest, clearing his mind in preparation for what was to come. She'd even personally flown him home; wanting to be certain he got there and stayed put. They'd argued right up until he'd climbed out of the hovercar and stalked inside, dying inside now that he was forcibly separated from his beloved and facing expulsion from the only real home he'd known.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the music player Sidewinder had given him and turned it on, cranking up the volume and letting the rich voices sweep over him in familiar songs that he'd heard Sidewinder sing so many times before. Padding back to the couch, he flopped down and buried his face in the cushion, hot tears falling thick and fast but silently so he didn't break the musical spell wrapping around him. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fear of not knowing what the next day would bring or the terror of being away from Sidewinder when he was injured. Both hurt but only one left him feeling so completely helpless and alone.

Pushing off the couch again, he shed his restrictive tunics as he headed for his bedroom and pulled out a small bag Sidewinder had left for him a while ago. Opening it, Kit changed into the more relaxed clothing Sidewinder had procured and padded out onto the balcony, letting the chill wind caress his skin. He was somewhat comforted by the change of wardrobe, less restricted and more secure in his person now that he wore something aside from the robes he'd known from an early age. Sidewinder had chosen well, the soft denim jeans fit perfectly, sculpting to Kit's legs and wrapping him in warmth. The simple white tee was just as well fitted, catching against his muscles and highlighting his strength while the emerald green vest picked up his skin tone and made it seem all the more exotic.

Shivering a little, Kit returned to the couch and tucked his bare feet up close before reaching out and dragging Sidewinder's spare vest off the back of the couch and wrapping it over his shoulders. Immediately he was wrapped up in Sidewinder's unique scent; somewhat spicy and still sweet, masculine and strong but also tender and supportive. Rubbing his cheek against the well loved black leather, Kit smiled faintly and ran one hand over his left thigh, tracing the tattoo hidden there. It matched the tattoo Sidewinder had, a promise to be loyal and together for eternity. Sighing softly, he got comfortable and tried to relax, eyes drooping closed.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing on the balcony outside her quarters, Aayla gazed out in the direction of the Martian barracks and thought of her beloved mate and the child growing in her womb. None of this had been really planned but she wouldn't go back and change any of it even if she could. She loved Odd Ball so much and never wanted to leave him, no matter the challenges set before them. The child that they had been blessed with only strengthened her resolve and determination to see her relationship with Odd Ball blossom into something amazing. For a while she had wondered what their child would look like but that didn't matter anymore. Theirs would be a special child, no matter when they turned out to look like.

Heading back inside and locking the balcony door, Aayla sunk down on the couch and put her feet up, trying to focus on what she'd say tomorrow when all she'd done would be judged and her fate would become known. She had no idea what to say though, or how to defend against these accusations. Instead she reached for her comm and hoped she wasn't about to make another mistake.  
'Emily, are you still awake?'  
"Mmm, I wasn't Aayla. What's the matter?" Emily groaned, barely awake but trying to be helpful.  
'I need some help.'  
"If this is about tomorrow, talk to Kit or Obi-Wan. They'll be of more help."  
'I don't understand.'  
"Just ask them Aayla. I've got another busy day tomorrow and really need to sleep."  
'Alright Emily, I'll ask them. Sleep well.'  
"You'll be fine Aayla. Good night."

Confused by Emily's words, Aayla got off the couch and pulled on her boots before leaving her quarters. Obi-Wan was just down the hall, unlike Kit who was still up in the Master's wing. Stopping outside his door, she swiped the chime and waited, smiling faintly when she received a Force brush asking her identity. Returning the brush, she sighed as the door slid open in welcome.  
'I thought we were supposed to stay in isolation until tomorrow.' Obi-Wan remarked, sitting up on the couch and wiping his face.  
'I took that to mean we couldn't see our loved ones. I didn't think they meant we couldn't talk among ourselves too.' Aayla shrugged, pausing for a moment before joining Obi-Wan on the couch. 'I'm scared about what's going to happen.'  
'You're not the only one who is scared Aayla. I am too.'  
'I never pictured you as one to break the rules.'  
'Charley is a remarkable woman. I never thought I'd find someone who I could fall so completely in love with.'  
'I feel the same way about Odd Ball. He makes me feel so complete when he holds me in his arms. Can I ask how you got found out?' Aayla nodded, careful of her expanded abdomen as she got comfortable.  
'When Charley told me what had happened to Anakin, I lost focus for a moment. She knew I was struggling and did the only thing she could think of. She kissed me, right as Master Yoda walked past. Just like that, I'm in big trouble.'  
'Bad timing, but at least you're not in my situation. It was easy to hide in the beginning but six months along and I got busted during a briefing. Master Mundi noticed the bump and questioned it. I tried to deny it but they didn't believe I'd just put on a bit of weight. I eventually came clean and admitted it to Master Unduli. I couldn't believe it when she told the Council about my transgressions.'  
'I remember. I was there too when Luminara said it.'  
'And you didn't feel like helping me out?'  
'What could I have said? Against Masters Yoda and Windu, anyone defending your position would have been checked for any transgressions of their own. I'm sorry Aayla, I should have said something.'  
'It's alright Obi-Wan; you had your own problems. What do you think they'll do to us tomorrow?'  
'I don't know, I really don't have a clue. We'll be expelled from the Order most likely. They'll probably take our lightsabers, give us a lecture and see we're escorted from the Temple.'  
'Do you think there's even the slightest chance Odd Ball and Charley will be there?'  
'I'd like to hope Aayla but I'm not confident. Sidewinder probably won't be, he's still undergoing treatment.'  
'Sidewinder? What's he got to do with anything?'  
'He's the reason Kit's in just as much trouble as us, if not more.'  
'How'd you find out about that?'  
'Blade told Falcon. Falcon needed someone to talk to so he came to me and we discussed the situation.'  
'I did wonder why he was in trouble with us.'  
'How'd you know?'  
'Emily mentioned it when I called her for advice. She suggested I talk to either you or Kit. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say in response to the accusations. I don't feel any different, certainly not like I'd fall to the dark side or anything. I feel happy and safe with Odd Ball, love isn't something we should be denied.'  
'Unfortunately, I doubt three rogue Jedi are going to change millennia of rules. The no attachment rule has been in effect as far back as records go, I've already checked. Master Mundi got special permission to break the rule, what with the low birth rate and diminishing population on his homeworld.'  
'It's just not fair. We shouldn't be punished for this, it's a natural response for all sentient beings. Love isn't evil. Love isn't hurtful or aggressive. Love is pure and peaceful. Love is happiness and hope. I am stronger on my path because I have Odd Ball and a child on the way.'  
'Now that would have been a nice line to spit at the Council tomorrow.'  
'Hmm? What line? I was just ranting, it's a pregnant woman thing according to Christine.'  
'Love isn't evil. Love isn't hurtful or aggressive. Love is pure and peaceful. Love is happiness and hope.'  
'It does sound good but it's probably pointless.'  
'We have to try Aayla.'  
'I know Obi-Wan.'

Falling into silence, the two troubled Jedi took comfort from the presence of another going through a rough time and let their minds drift back to happier times with the ones they held so dear. Neither realised how much time had passed until Aayla yawned and almost dozed off before snapping back awake.  
'Perhaps it's time to retired to bed Aayla. As pleasant the company, you'll need your strength for tomorrow.'  
'A wise idea Obi-Wan. Pregnancy has brought with it many surprises, one of which is how easily I tire.' Aayla nodded, uncurling and standing. 'Maybe things will look better with the dawn.'  
'Live in hope Aayla.' Obi-Wan nodded, watching her leave before sinking back onto the couch and going back to his thoughts.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Feeling only marginally better when he woke the next morning, Kit checked his chrono and rolled off the couch to prepare for what would most likely be his last day as a Jedi. Hanging Sidewinder's vest back over the couch, he briefly considered facing the Council as he was dressed but soon decided against it, figuring they wouldn't find that particularly amusing and would most likely kick him out for his cheek. Hooking out a clean set of robes, he checked that they weren't ripped, stained or anything like that before tossing them on his sleeping mat and stripping off. Folding his civilian clothes neatly, he placed them on the table and put his boots at the ready, figuring he might as well make an effort one last time.

Out in the corridor, right arm done up in a sling until the bacta finished repairing his shoulder, Sidewinder followed Adi Gallia along and stopped outside one room in particular. Swiping the chime, Adi stepped back and waited for Kit but Sidewinder had other plans. Stepping past her, he fished a simple ID card from his pocket and swiped it over the lock, smiling when the door locks clicked and the door slid open.  
'Thanks for the guide Adi but you can go.'  
'How did you?'  
'Kit takes care of me as I take care of him.' Sidewinder replied, stepping inside and locking the door behind him.

Oblivious to anything much else, Kit sunk gratefully into the tub in his 'fresher, grasping this time to relax and refusing to let it go. He thought he heard a clunk but dismissed it as his belt falling from where he'd left it and sunk deeper into the water, letting it take away his pain and frustrations. Reaching for the soap, he sighed and started scrubbing, trying to stay positive. He heard another odd sound but dismissed it again, refusing to be drawn from his bath before he was ready. Rinsing off the soap quickly, he reached for his scrubber and got quite a shock when someone dipped into the tub and ran a wet, furry hand across his back, fingers up under his tentacles and palm pressing into his muscles.  
'Hey babe, I'm home.' Sidewinder rumbled, surprising Kit again. Lurching around in the tub, Kit stared in disbelief before lunging forward and wrapping Sidewinder in his arms, mindful of his neatly dressed shoulder.  
'I've been so worried about you Winder.' he uttered, hiding his face in Sidewinder's neck.  
'I know babe, I know. Shh, I'm here and we're okay.' Sidewinder soothed, left hand running idly over Kit's back.  
'I have to face the Council today. We'll soon learn my fate.'  
'No one in this universe has the strength to tear us apart. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you Kit.'  
'I'm so scared Winder. I don't know what to expect.'  
'You don't have to be scared Kit, you're not going to face this alone.'  
'I know Obi-Wan and Aayla are in trouble too and that's of little comfort.'  
'I'm not talking about them Kit. I'll be right there with you. We'll face this together. No matter what, I'll be right there with you.'  
'The Council will never allow it.'  
'They will, unless they want the mice on the attack. That was the deal. Let everyone who has a stake in this into the meeting or face the full wrath of the unit. They gave ground and agreed, I will be there at your side.'  
'Thank you Winder.'  
'No way I was going to let you face this alone. I know you'll need me there, if for nothing else than to stop you wringing Windu's neck.'  
'Don't tempt me Winder.'  
'There's the grin I've been missing.' Sidewinder chuckled, tipping Kit's chin up a little more and stealing a sweet kiss. 'We'll be okay, I promise you.'  
'I believe you Winder. Now how's about you give me a hand here so we can get to that damn meeting on time.' Kit grinned, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he turned and settled back in the water.  
'Just don't expect a perfect job. I'm right hand dominant and I've still got at least a day before that bullet wound heals.' Sidewinder nodded, brushing Kit's tentacles back over his shoulders and starting to scrub at his back gently.  
'You scared me so much Winder. I thought I was going to lose you.'  
'I've been shot before Kit, plenty of times. It's just that Emily's chosen weapon packed a bit more punch than I expected.'  
'I saw the hole it left. I've never seen anything like that before.'  
'Here, Emily gave me this so you could see what I was hit with. This is a different round, not the one I took.' Sidewinder offered, flicking something over Kit's shoulder.

Catching the strange looking thing, Kit turned it over in his hands and looked at the size of it, mentally comparing it to the hole he'd seen in Sidewinder's shoulder.  
'This is the size of the one that hit you?'  
'Yep and the same as the one that took out Palpatine.'  
'So that's what Emily meant by super speed and really small.'  
'You were trying to track them, weren't you?'  
'The first one at least. The second was a surprise. It's quite heavy too.'  
'These rounds were originally designed for taking out vehicles but they are quite effective against people at long distance.'  
'So I noticed Winder. That first one made a right mess of Palpatine's head.'  
'I'll bet the second shot made just as much of a mess of Skywalker.'  
'Wouldn't know. I was a little busy worrying about you.'  
'I know Kit. I'll be fine, getting shot in the shoulder hurts but there are more dangerous places to be hit.'  
'I thought you were wearing one of those personal shield devices.'  
'I was but apparently they don't do much against bullets.'  
'Bullets?'  
'That thing in your hand.'  
'Oh, right. Three years and I'm still getting used to your language.'  
'We have the rest of our lives to worry about that Kit.'  
'I know Winder.'

Wrapping his hand over Kit's shoulder, Sidewinder shoved him down into the water, releasing his grip and leaning back quickly so he wasn't dragged in after. Rising back out of the water, Kit laughed and shook his head, tentacles flicking out and showering Sidewinder with water. Rising from the tub, he calmly plopped down in Sidewinder's lap, soaking his jeans and fur.  
'Looks like I'm going in stinking of wet fur.' Sidewinder grinned, deftly wrapped Kit up in his tail and dumping him back in the tub before rising and taking off out of the bathroom.  
'Oh no you don't Winder.' Kit growled, bolting from the bath and taking off after Sidewinder.  
'Ack!' Sidewinder yelped, tackling by Kit and driven onto the couch. 'Easy on the shoulder Kit.' he hissed, the impact jarring his wound painfully.  
'Shit! Are you okay Winder?' Kit asked, rolling off and kneeling beside the couch.  
'Yeah, just jarred it a bit. I'll be fine.' Sidewinder nodded, sitting up and checking the dressings quickly. 'We're good, don't panic.'  
'Don't scare me like that Winder.'  
'I wasn't expecting you to come flying at me like that.' Sidewinder shrugged, getting off the couch and tugging Kit close again. 'Now come here and give me a proper good morning kiss.'  
'Romantic sap.' Kit chuckled, stretching up and catching another sweet kiss.  
'I'm allowed to be. Now might I suggest you go get dressed. We're never going to make it on time with you running around like that.'  
'I thought you liked looking at my body.'  
'I do but looking leads to touching and you know where that gets us.'  
'Good point. No sense getting into any more trouble by being that late.' Kit agreed, heading to get dressed. 'Why don't you organise the kaf while I'm getting ready?'  
'Already working on it.' Sidewinder replied, putting on the little kaf machine in the corner and heading for the bedroom.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Silence hung heavy in the antechamber, the three shaken Jedi trying to draw comfort from their loved ones as they waited for their final judgement. They'd already faced the Council once and pleaded their cases, one last desperate attempt to stay where they belonged. No one felt particularly confident though, the disappointment and mistrust almost tangible in the Council chambers.  
'We'll be okay Obi-Wan, don't worry.'  
'This is the only home I've known Charley. I don't know what I'll do if I'm expelled.'  
'You'll find something else to do Obi-Wan. I was thinking of setting up a mechanic business on Naboo, I can teach you how to do that and we'll make a real go of things together.'  
'I can try I suppose Charley.'  
'What will happen to our child Odd Ball?'  
'We'll raise them to be the best they can be.'  
'And if our angel turns out to be Force sensitive?'  
'You can teach him. I won't let the Jedi take our child from us.'  
'You really mean that?'  
'With all I am Aayla.'  
'Where will we go Winder?'  
'We can go wherever we like Kit.'  
'I've never had that sort of freedom before.'  
'I hear Alderaan is a beautiful place to call home.'  
'Do you really think so?'  
'I've never been there. We can go wherever we want to go.'  
'Glee Anslem?'  
'We'll see Kit. Let's try and find a place where we'll both be comfortable.'  
'Oh yeah, Mars is a desert world. Sorry, forgot about that.'  
'It's alright Kit. You've got a lot on your mind at the moment.'

Looking up when the adjoining door opened, the three Jedi got to their feet and moved forward to await their instructions. Receiving his summons from the Council, Kit turned and extended his hand, trying to summon a grin as Sidewinder stood and clasped his hand, sharing a quick kiss before they approached the door.  
'Good luck Kit.' Aayla uttered, returning to Odd Ball's side and curling up in his lap.  
'Best of luck Kit.' Obi-Wan added, drawing Charley close again.  
'And to you both as well.' Kit nodded, glancing up at Sidewinder again before crossing the threshold.

Drawing strength from Sidewinder's presence at his back, Kit ignored the varied looks he was getting from the Council and blatantly refused to look at the empty seat that had once been his own. Releasing Sidewinder's hand reluctantly, Kit sunk to his knees in the middle of the room, Sidewinder easing down beside him.  
'Kit Fisto, do you agree that you broke the Jedi Code, the Code you have followed from a very young age?' Mace asked, giving nothing away as he sat there.  
'I do Master Windu. I broke the No Attachment rule knowingly and did not correct this at the first opportunity.'  
'Can you offer any final reasons for not correcting your misjudgement?'  
'No Master Koon, I cannot. All I can say is that I did not believe my choice to be wrong.'  
'You still chose to break the Jedi Code, rules that have been in existence for millennia.'  
'I make no apologies for my actions Master Kolar.'  
'A shame, we could have helped you if only you could see your error.'  
'I have made no error Master Mundi.'  
'Decided, your punishment has been.'  
'I am ready Master Yoda.'  
'Given your experience and high standing in the Jedi Order before you made this decision to break our most important rule, we have come to the decision that you will be expelled from the Order. Master Koon will escort you to your quarters to pack your belongings before you are escorted out of the Temple.' Mace handed down the judgement, his words striking Kit in the gut.  
'I understand Master Windu.' Kit nodded, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt and staring at it as Mace stood and walked over to him. 'I accept your decision.' he added, placing his cherished weapon in the outstretched hand of his judge.  
'Wait in the antechamber for me.'  
'As ordered Master Koon.' Kit replied, getting to his feet and leaving the room in shame.  
'Just before I walk out, I've got something to say. You may not be aware of this Mace but this hole in my shoulder was meant for your head. Had I not purposefully moved between Anakin and you, the Council would be looking for your replacement. I will regret that decision for many years to come.' Sidewinder growled, turning sharply and storming from the room.

The sight in the antechamber just about killed the mighty white. Kit was curled up in the farthest corner, face hidden behind his knees as he wept quietly. Closing the distance quickly, Sidewinder sat beside his crying lover and hoisted him into his lap, holding him close and trying to soothe his pain again.  
'How bad Sidewinder?' Obi-Wan asked, swallowing nervously as Aayla was signalled for.  
'Expulsion.' Sidewinder sighed, tucking Kit's head under his chin and rocking slowly.  
'I'm sorry Kit.' Obi-Wan offered, truly afraid of his fate now.  
'Don't let go Winder.' Kit choked, burrowing closer to his mate and last refuge.  
'Never Kit, I'm always going to be right here. You just curl in close and relax, I've got you.'  
'Love you Winder.' Kit nodded, careful of his wounded shoulder as he got comfortable.  
'I love you too Kit. You and no other.' Sidewinder replied, dropping a loving kiss on Kit's head and holding him close.

It didn't seem too long before Aayla was back in the antechamber, safely enfolded in Odd Ball's embrace as she wept helplessly. There were tears in Odd Ball's eyes too, tears of support but they refused to fall. He knew he had to be strong for Aayla and get her through the devastation.  
'Bad verdict?' Sidewinder asked, shifting his arm to draw Kit in closer.  
'The worst, I think. Expulsion.' Odd Ball replied, rocking slowly to try and soothe his mate.  
'Ouch. Same as Kit.' Sidewinder winced, thinking nothing of the wet patches starting to soak into his fur.  
'Reckon Obi-Wan will fare any better?'  
'I doubt it. I can't see any reason why they'd let Obi-Wan stay. Unless he renounced his relationship with Charley and swore to never fall in love again.'  
'Nah, can't see Obi-Wan doing that. He's so happy with Charley, no way he'd throw that aside.'  
'Not to mention the fact Modo would tear him apart for daring to break Charley's heart.'  
'Ohh, Modo in a bad mood. Even Falcon backs away from that.'  
'Can't think of anyone who would stand up to Modo in a rage.'

Falling quiet again, Sidewinder and Odd Ball focused on their mates, whispering sweet nothings and rocking slowly. They both looked up when Obi-Wan shot into the antechamber and sunk to his knees right there in the walkway, Charley dropping to her knees beside him and wrapping her arms around his trembling shoulders.  
'Come on Obi, come and sit down. You can't stay there, you'll only get tripped over and hurt.' she coaxed, managing to get him up and out of the walkway.  
'Expelled?' Odd Ball asked, guiding Aayla back in close.  
'Got it in one Odd Ball.' Charley confirmed, curling around Obi-Wan and trying to calm him. 'We'll be alright Obi-Wan, we can get through this together.'


	56. A Promise Kept

Not bothering to look up when another gunship headed for the south landing pad, Rex rolled over on the grass and rested his head on his folded arms, just watching Kitty running around with Shaeeah and Jek. Cut was nearby too, supposedly watching over his kids but Rex knew better. He was fast asleep, snoring away quietly as he caught up on some much needed rest. It didn't bother Rex though, he was only too happy to watch all three running around together. Cut had done the same for him on many occasions since his family had joined the camp and settled into the routine.

Looking up when the dogs started barking like crazy, Rex rolled over and sat up, wondering what had gotten into them. The reason for their excitement soon became apparent, the battle scared armour instantly recognisable. Grabbing his crutches and scrambling upright, Rex hurried across the grass as best he could, unable to believe what he was seeing. Watching her father move, Kitty turned to look and screamed in delight, taking off across the grass towards her mother. Face lighting up when she saw her precious little girl, Emily handed her helmet to Romus and ran forward, scooping Kitty into her arms and spinning happily. Catching sight of Rex, Emily put Kitty back on the grass and took off, Kitty and the dogs bounding along behind her.  
'Emily!'  
'I'm home Rex!' she beamed, grunting softly when Rex launched into her arms and simply refused to let go.  
'I've missed you so much angel.' Rex uttered, trusting Emily to hold his weight as he leant in and stole her breath with a passionate kiss. Tightening her grip gently, Emily forgot about the hardships she'd endured and returned the kiss with all her pent up passion and longing.

Breaking away reluctantly, Rex flushed at the wild applause and catcalls from his brothers and waved at them to go away so he could enjoy a beautiful moment with his beloved.  
'I've missed you too Rex, so much it hurt. I've got some great news though, the best news we could have hoped for.'  
'Well don't just stand there looking stupid. What's this great news?'  
'It's over Rex. There's a little mopping up left to do but the war is over. We did it Rex! We survived this war!'  
'Are you for real Emily? It's over?'  
'Yup. The Seppies have been crushed and the Sith obliterated.'  
'Cody, get over here!' Rex called, wanting to spread the word but not wanting to let Emily go.  
'What's the situation Rex? I haven't seen you this excited in a while.' Cody asked, keeping his distance so the couple didn't feel too crowded as they enjoyed their reunion.  
'Spread the word brother, the war is over!'  
'What?'  
'You heard right Cody. The Clone Wars are over!'

Struck dumb for a moment, Cody stared blankly at Rex as seconds ticked by, mind struggling to catch up with the words he'd just heard. Breaking out into a smile, he cheered and punched the air, his joy soon spreading to the others that had heard the news. Racing in every direction, the excited brothers shouted the news over and over again, turning Emily's message into a wave of cheering and wild celebrations throughout the camp.  
'I knew you'd keep your promise Emily.' Rex grinned, accepting his crutches from Kitty and stepping back from Emily.  
'My promise?'  
'To finish the war within a year. It's been eleven months, two weeks and five days since I arrived in camp.'  
'Not that you're keeping count or anything. I'd almost forgotten about that promise, I got so caught up in the daily grind.'  
'I'm just glad you're home at last Emily. I've got so much to show you. I've been taking good care of the dogs and Diablo too. Kitty's learned to ride and so have some of the brothers.'  
'Diablo's here? You didn't tell me about that Rex.'  
'You were always so busy, I didn't want to distract you.'  
'You're not finding mounting a problem?'  
'I've got a method now angel. Don't you worry, Diablo's gotten used to the strange way I mount and ride.'  
'I'm so proud of you both.' Emily grinned, scooping Kitty up and holding her close.  
'I love you mummy.' Kitty grinned, latching on around Emily's neck.  
'I love you too beautiful.' Emily replied, kissing her forehead again.  
'Did you want to go see Diablo?'  
'He can wait a while Rex. Right now, I just want to unpack my gear, get out of this armour and take a shower. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt properly clean.' Emily sighed, putting Kitty down and taking her hand. 'We have a lot of catching up to do, from both sides.'  
'I don't doubt that angel. It can wait until after you've had a feed and a rest though, lunch will be served up soon.'  
'Now that's a plan I can thoroughly agree with.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sitting with Rex under one of the big trees scattered through the camp, Emily felt absolutely content. Cleaned up, dressed in jeans and a singlet and with a full belly, she pillowed her head on Rex's thigh and let go of all her concerns and frustrations. Smiling down at his beautiful mate, Rex trailed his fingers through her hair lovingly, just admiring how beautiful she looked.  
'Oh, there's going to be a big ceremony on Coruscant next week.'  
'What sort of ceremony Emily?'  
'Officially ending the war and all that. Medal presentations, speeches and all kinds of displays.'  
'And you're leading the 501st through something to do with this ceremony?'  
'Well yeah, we're doing a display. That's not why I'm telling you though. You're expected to be there too. Many of the guys here are getting medals for their actions.'  
'Bravery for getting maimed in various ways? Where's the sense in that?'  
'You're thinking too small again Rex. Chopper's getting one for saving his superior officer. Cody's receiving one for risking his life to save Punch. Stat, Gree, Lightning, Bly - the list goes on Rex. Even Fives is being honoured, he's getting a few from what I've heard.'  
'What about me Emily? Any idea what I'm being awarded for?'  
'Not a clue. Senator Organa didn't want me blowing the secret too much.'  
'Guess I'd better dig out my formal wear and get it ready then.'  
'You and everyone else Rex.'

Eyes closing, Emily stretched a little and settled back, leaning into Rex's touch a little more and sighing contentedly. There was more to talk about but they had some time to discuss it all.  
'I assume someone will send a transport for us.'  
'No need Rex, we've still got Rising Freedom on station above. She'll give us a ride back to Coruscant.'  
'I keep forgetting about that incredible ship.'  
'She's needed there anyway. Revs is organising his team and so is Wheelie. They need the Rising Freedom so they can make a start on the long list of repairs needed.'  
'Huh? What repairs have been ignored?'  
'Now that there is more time, they're getting to work on the cybernetics list. Gree's already put his name down, so have a lot of other guys. I'm surprised you haven't, I can tell you're tired of crutches.'  
'I didn't even know there was a list. No one told me about it.'  
'Don't worry, I put your name down. Not sure when you'll be called for but we'll get there.'  
'So I'll wind up with something like Tank's got?'  
'Nah, you'll get something with a little more effort. Tank's leg is what's called an instakit, out of the box and installed quickly. You'll get something custom built to suit you. Similar basic measurements but with whatever little tricks you want. Lightning generators like Decal, grip claws like Tank, whatever you want from the list of modifications and hidden tools.'  
'Can we do something about the colour? I'm not being picky, I just don't want something as bright as Tank's.'  
'I know. That's why I suggested that yours be painted 501st blue. If you don't like that, we can change it to a different colour after it's all installed.'  
'What's the installation process entail?'  
'General anaesthetic surgery. Revs and his team will open the end of your stump, clean out any problem tissue and probably take it back to just above the knee. Once they're got that done, they'll fit the interface plate. It's basically a steel plate to cap the stump, all your nerves, muscles and the bones will be attached to the inside, giving the cybernetics something to attach to. Once everything is attached to the inside properly and checked, the leg is positioned, connected to the interface plate and tested. It usually takes about four hours to complete a proper installation and mobility returns pretty quickly after the patient regains consciousness.'  
'You seem to know a fair bit about these installations Emily.'  
'I was there when Revs first installed Tank's leg and Odd Ball's arm. But he also went through the process with me before I left Coruscant, explaining the process and showing me how different things work.'  
'It would be nice to be able to pick Kitty up for a cuddle or get into a good wrestling match with the brothers. Hell, I never realised how much I'd miss my early morning run until I couldn't anymore.'  
'By Revs' thinking, you'll be back running a week after surgery.'  
'A week? Seems a bit fast.'  
'With instakit installations, the patients are usually back on their feet the next day. Given it's been almost a year since your injury, we're expecting it to take a bit longer but you'll be fine Rex.'  
'With you at my side, there's nothing I can't achieve.'  
'And I'll always be right beside you Rex. You don't have to face anything alone anymore.'

Lifting Emily's head off his thigh, Rex shuffled down and guided her back in close so she was resting against his chest. Reaching out, he took her hand and lifted it so he could see the ring he'd given her, still sparkling against her skin.  
'I've still got to make an honest woman out of you, my loving angel.'  
'We've got time Rex. Let's get you back on your feet then look at getting married.'  
'I can live with that angel, just so long as one day not too far into the future I get to call you my wife.'  
'Soon Rex, real soon. One hurdle at a time, forward into eternity.'  
'I like the way you think beautiful.'  
'I've always lived my life one day at a time. Now that seems less important but I'll probably stick with it.'  
'Whatever works angel. Kitty's well distracted, how's about you and I have some fun?'  
'You're singing my song Rex.' Emily chuckled, getting to her feet and hoisting Rex up before heading home, Kitty too busy playing with her friends to notice.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Emerging from the house again and quickly tying up her hair, Emily followed Rex across to a large group sitting on the grass and smiled when she realised what they were doing. Some were sewing, innocent little dolls in their laps as they made sweet little dresses for them. Others were working in timber, carving out bowls and other decorative items. Others still used natural materials, braiding long lengths of grass to make wreaths to decorate with pretty wild flowers and sweet smelling leaves picked from around the camp. There were a few guys painting and others carving simple designs into smooth stones taken from the nearby river.  
'This is a constant job that everyone gets involved with. We've set up a stall in Theed and sell all kinds of handcrafted items to the people walking by. The little dolls we make are quite popular, we're always running short of them.' Rex explained, sinking to the ground and accepting a pile of dolls waiting to be finished. Leaning over and picking up a spare spool of thread, he started sewing up the dolls, poking the stuffing back inside and neatly stitching up the seam in the back of the head.

Settling beside him, Emily caught the different coloured thread Gus flicked her way and a bag of wigs from Gree and got involved, shaking out one of the soft wigs and stitching it into place to hide the stuffing seam and make each little girl look beautiful.  
'We make little boy dolls as well, drawing on the wide range of ideas in camp to make them. The local kids always get a laugh out of them, trying to pick a familiar face.' Chopper grinned, selecting a different coloured thread and turning the doll he was making.  
'I was worried you guys would be bored here. Good to know I was wrong.' Emily grinned, adding her first doll to the pile behind Bly and taking the next one.  
'We try to keep busy. This camp is pretty much self sufficient now. Just from the credits we've earned through the stall, we got a herd of local animals for meat, milk and hides.' Ace added, picking up one of the dolls beside him and deftly sewing in a face.  
'Wow, you really have come a long way. We weren't sure how things would go when the idea of these camps was first suggested. I don't think anyone was expecting it to go this far.'  
'So what happens now Emily? With the war over, where are we going?' Gree asked, smoothing out the little red dress he'd just finished and checking it over for faults.  
'What makes you think the camp will close now that the war is over?'  
'I just assumed we'd be moving on again.'  
'Gree, if you don't want to leave, no one is going to force you to go. You are quite welcome to stay here as long as you want, at least that's what the Queen said when I was talking to her yesterday.'  
'Well that's good to know Emily. I like it here, I don't think I'll ever leave.'  
'I certainly don't want to leave. Got me a lovely girl in Theed, her father likes me too.' Stitch remarked, putting aside a doll in a yellow dress and reaching for another. 'Might ask if I can stay on with them now that we're free to go wherever we want.'  
'Good for you Stitch. By all means, stay and start over with your life. I wish you every happiness.'  
'Thanks Emily. I'll still have to make at least one trip back to Coruscant, got my name down on the cybernetics list.'  
'There's no telling when your turn will come Stitch. It all depends on how Revs decides to organise the list when he starts the work.'  
'I can wait Emily. My girl Mielle doesn't care about my injury, she loves the man inside.'  
'That's fantastic Stitch, I'm so happy for you.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Jealous of Rex again, Cody slumped on the edge of the raised garden bed beside the central hall and sighed, hanging his head sadly as he thought of his beloveds, somewhere out in the galaxy somewhere.  
'Hey, you okay Cody?' Wolffe asked, taking a seat beside him.  
'Yeah Wolffe, just missing loved ones.' Cody nodded, wiping away a tear and getting back to his feet.  
'I know that feeling. I doubt I'll be seeing my closest brothers for a while, they're probably still working.'  
'You're missing the point Wolffe. I'm not upset about brothers, there are two mice I hold particularly close.'  
'Oh…oohh, I see. I had no idea Cody.'  
'We kept it pretty low key. That's been the hardest thing about living here, I haven't seen them since I arrived.'  
'Hey, now the war's over I'm sure they're making all speed to see you again.'  
'I hope so Wolffe. I just hope they haven't forgotten about me in their efforts to end the war.'  
'I doubt that Cody. If they really care about you, they'll come home to you. They're probably still be mopping up klankers somewhere with General Kenobi.'  
'You're probably right Wolffe. You wanna help me finish bringing in this harvest?' Cody nodded, bracing the basket against his hip and going back to picking the purple and white striped fruit waiting to be harvested.  
'Be happy to Cody.' Wolffe grinned, grabbing another basket and getting busy.

They both looked up when a semi-familiar note rang out over the camp, the sound unmistakeable of Martian engines. Tracking the fighters visually, Cody cracked a grin and shifted his basket so it wouldn't fall and spill fruit everywhere before turning and racing off towards the landing zone. Shaking his head slowly, Wolffe dragged Cody's basket closer and got busy, well aware that the fruit had to come off quickly before it over ripened and started rotting on the tree.

Dodging his brothers and vaulting the immoveable obstacles blocking his path, Cody skidded to a stop beside the landing pads and waited patiently for his precious lovers to disembark. What he got instead was still a surprise, but not the one he was looking for. Four clones hustled down the ramps, looking around quickly before moving to stand in front of Cody.  
'Well, if it isn't the Wolfpack. Let me guess, you're looking for Wolffe.'  
'That would be correct Sir.' Boost nodded, tucking his helmet under his arm.  
'Drop that Sir shit right now. Around here, we're just ordinary guys.'  
'Sorry Cody, we didn't know. So where might we find Wolffe?' Sinker replied, letting his helmet dangle from his fingers.  
'Last I saw, he was over by the central hall picking fruit. That big white building with the units written all over it.' Cody replied, turning and pointing back the way he'd come.  
'Thanks Cody.' Comet grinned, leading his brothers away.

Chuckling softly, Cody watched them leave before turning back to the fighters, desperate to see his precious partners. For a while, nothing happened. The fighters sat there pinging as their hulls cooled but no one else emerged. Hanging his head, Cody turned away from the fighters, hopes dashed again as he wandered away. Then he heard it, footsteps pounding against steel. Whirling around, he broke into a grin as he was flattened by Braidy and Emission, the pair wrapping around him as they hit the ground hard.  
'Did you miss us Cody?' Braidy asked, nuzzling his neck happily.  
'Of course I did Braidy, missed you both so much.'  
'We would have come sooner but Boost practically got down on his knees and begged us for a lift. We had to go pick them up first.' Emission offered, stroking Cody's cheek lightly.  
'You're here now, that's all I care about. I feared this day would never come.'  
'Never gonna happen Cody. We're here for the long haul. You're never going to get rid of us.' Braidy promised, getting to his feet and drawing Cody up gently. 'We've just been flat out finishing off the Seppies.'  
'How's General Kenobi doing without me around?'  
'Obi-Wan isn't in charge of the 212th anymore. His relationship with Charley got him into big trouble.' Emission sighed, standing and enfolding Cody in his embrace again.  
'What? I don't understand Emission.'  
'He was expelled from the Jedi Order for daring to fall in love. Just like that, he's out in the cold with nothing to his name except Charley's unending love.' Braidy explained, running his fingers over the puckered scars decorating Cody's arms.  
'How'd he take that news?'  
'Pretty badly. We were talking to Charley a couple of days ago and she was saying he's still badly shaken and spends most of his time in bed, mourning his loss.' Emission shrugged, head on Cody's shoulder as he inhaled that distinct scent he knew and loved.  
'Enough talk of other people. I just want to go home and cuddle with my precious lovers for a while.' Braidy grinned, drawing away and retrieving his duffle. 'Off you go girls, there's a new world for you to explore.' he added, moving aside as the bikes burst from the fighters and tore off across the grass.  
'Take us home Cody.' Emission whispered, disappearing into his fighter and grabbing his bag before taking Cody's hand.  
'This way my darling mates.' Cody grinned, leading them towards their home.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Looking up when he heard running footsteps, Wolffe had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Putting his basket down, he ran into the welcoming arms of his boys, laughing and wrapping his arms around Comet and Spitter. He didn't mind the hard edges of armour pressing into his skin, he was just glad to have them back around him. They looked well enough, a few new scars to show a hard life but otherwise they were intact.  
'You look good Wolffe. This civilian thing obviously agrees with you.' Boost remarked, one arm landing on Wolffe's shoulder.  
'You guys sure know the right time to turn up. Lunch gets served in half an hour.' Wolffe chuckled, a little surprised by just how much he'd missed this easy brotherhood. 'But you can't go into the mess looking like this guys.'  
'What's wrong with this look Wolffe? It's what we've always worn.' Sinker shrugged, looking down at his armour.  
'Look around guys, no one else is wearing armour. Around here, civvies are the way to go. Come on, I've got some gear you can borrow.' Wolffe grinned, guiding the group towards his barracks block. 'Just watch yourselves in here, things don't move like you'd expect.' he added, glancing back at Boost.  
'What'd you mean Wolffe?' Comet asked, looking up at the neat wooden building.  
'This is Scout barracks, everyone in here is blind or has a vision impairment. As a result, everything is bolted to the floors and walls so nothing can be moved and become a hazard. It makes it easy for those with complete vision loss, they can build a mental map and know they won't have to contend with altered furniture.' Wolffe explained, sliding the door open and heading inside.

Making his way down the main corridor, Wolffe ducked back to avoid one of the other brothers inside and waved his boys over to the wall so they were out of the way.  
'I smell battle. What's going on Wolffe?'  
'It's alright Hawk, nothing to worry about. My Wolfpack just turned up, still in their armour. That's what you can smell.' Wolffe chuckled, walking up to rest on hand on Hawk's shoulder.  
'Oh, that's alright then. Hey guys.' Hawk nodded, turning and waving to the quartet. 'Guests or visitors?'  
'War's over Hawk, remember. We'll have a lot of old friends coming and going as they catch up with brothers they haven't seen in a while.' Wolffe reminded him, turning and heading into his room.  
'Been too long since we had a real reason to celebrate. Congrats on surviving hell brothers.'  
'Thanks Hawk. It's good to see you again.' Boost offered, moving closer and reaching out to touch Hawk's shoulder.  
'Be safe brothers. I'm going to see if I can find Emily and talk to her, wanna see if my gunship's still intact.'  
'Alright Hawk, we'll talk later.' Comet replied, watching Hawk find his way down the hall without a problem.

Filing into the room where Wolffe had gone, the quartet took a moment to look around at the simple barracks Wolffe had been calling home for a while now. Eight bunks arranged in two rows against the walls, each one with a locker to one side and a small side table and a chair on the other. Simple accommodations but the guys they could see in the room seemed happy enough. Closing his locker, Wolffe quickly set out four piles of clothes on his bunk, obviously still clinging to his military training.  
'Get changed and I'll show you to the storeroom where everyone's taken to stashing their armour. We used to keep it in our lockers but as we got used to not having it around, we put it out of sight.' Wolffe explained, leaning back against his locker as his men gathered around the bunk and started stripping off their armour.  
'Can we temporarily sit our gear on these other bunks?' Boost asked, pointing to the bunk on his left.  
'Yeah, just try not to mess up their bunks. That's Drifter's bunk, Fives and Snipe sleep across the walkway.' Wolffe nodded, watching his guys split and pile their armour carefully on the four bunks.  
'I heard my name mentioned. What's going on Wolffe?' Fives asked, poking his head in the door.  
'My Wolfpack have turned up. They're just getting changed and Comet's just using your bunk to sit his armour on. We'll move it to the storage shed once they're organised.'  
'That's fine Wolffe, just don't mess my bunk Comet.'  
'Wouldn't dream of it Fives. I do and I'll straighten it out again.'  
'Sounds good to me brother.' Fives replied, disappearing from sight again.

Relaxing back against the locker, Wolffe waited patiently for his brothers to get organised and gather up their armour for the storeroom. They looked good together, clad in jeans and different coloured tees. Boost in dark green, Spitter in sky blue, Comet had red and Sinker got white. Pushing off his locker, Wolffe changed his filthy grey shirt for a yellow one and gathered up their helmets before leading them from the barracks.  
'I could get to like this place.'  
'Don't get too comfortable Sinker, I intend to get paying work as soon as I possibly can. Losing an eye is no biggie, I can still work personal security or something.'  
'You hate personal security jobs, remember how you groused when we got stuck helping the Senate guard when we got stuck on Coruscant?'  
'I remember Boost, I don't need the reminder. I sure as hell ain't sticking around here. This slow life might suit some of our brothers but it's not my style. Get me outta here, I need to do something more interesting.'  
'Come on Wolffe, what's so bad about this place?'  
'Hey, if you want to sit around making toys for kids and paperweights from river pebbles, be my guest. I've had about enough of this slow life as I can stand.'  
'Nah, we're a team Wolffe. I'm sure there's someone out there looking for a five man guard team.'  
'That's the spirit Sinker. We'll be okay, we'll find new work and get on with life.'


	57. Grand Celebrations

Handing her cover to Jesse, Emily turned back to Rex and walked over to hold Diablo's reins as her beloved mounted the fine black stallion. She'd asked Falcon to make a new saddle for Rex, creating a stable seat and removing Rex's fear of falling out of the saddle. This new saddle looked really good against Diablo's glossy black coat, the warm chocolate brown of the leather stood out without being obvious. Diablo was decked out for the occasion too, white and blue yarn braided into his mane and tail and a neatly embroidered blue and white blanket under the saddle. Soothing Diablo quickly, Rex got his foot in the stirrup and hoisted up; settling his stump in the cradle Falcon had fitted to the saddle to make riding a little more comfortable.  
'All good now Rex?' Emily asked, waving Jesse over again.  
'This saddle is so comfortable.' Rex remarked, shifting his seat and checking his saddlebags. 'Command pad and unit horn, we're all good Emily.' he nodded, satisfied with what he had with him.  
'Don't forget your helmet dad.' Kitty grinned, offering up the helmet and giggling when Cody scooped her up so she could reach.  
'Wouldn't dream of it Kitty.' Rex replied, taking his helmet and slipping it on.  
'You wait with Uncle Decal alright Kitty.' Emily instructed, taking her cover from Jesse and settling it back on her head, checking it was positioned correctly.  
'I will mum.' Kitty nodded, jogging over to where Decal was waiting for her. Stepping up, Jesse ran a fluff brush over Emily's tunic, picking off a few bits of horsehair and other muck so she looked her absolute best.  
'Are you ready?' Emily asked, pulling her gloves on and looking up at Rex happily.  
'Lead the way Emily.' Rex nodded, gathering the reins properly and tapping Diablo forward.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waiting patiently on the podium, Senator Organa watched Emily as she strode from the waiting building at the far end of the parade grounds and headed for the podium, a lone officer marching with precision and dignity. She looked amazing in her full uniform, blue pants and black tunic obviously well tailored and probably quite expensive. Her shoes clicked against the steel floor, ringing out a precise, steady beat until she stopped and turned in front of the podium, putting her back to Organa. Head held high, she came to attention and waited.

All attention flew back to the other end of the parade grounds when the first loud click rang out. From the shadows came Diablo, walking towards Emily with a quick, high stepping gait. Sitting tall in the saddle, Rex removed his helmet with one hand and sat it in front of him, letting the crowd see his face as he rode forward to meet Emily. Tapping out his own steady beat, Diablo put on a show for the dignitaries that had come to see him. Rex knew Diablo looked good, he'd spent hours grooming Diablo and doing a final polish of all his tack while Emily had been going over the 501st drill routine that would be witnessed later. Head held high, Diablo bore Rex to Emily and stopped. Stepping back once, he bowed to Senator Organa before rising back to his full height.

Taking a step to the right and turning sharply, Emily came to attention and saluted Rex, holding it until he'd returned it and lowered his arm.  
'Gunnery Sergeant Emily Hunter reporting as ordered, Sir!'  
'At ease Sergeant.' Rex replied, reaching into the left saddlebag and lifting out his command datapad. 'Do you recognise this?'  
'I do Sir. That is the 501st Legion command datapad. It contains detailed reports of every member of the 501st Legion.'  
'Very good Lieutenant. As I am no longer fit to maintain my duties to the 501st Legion, I must choose a new officer to take command. I have chosen you to take my place, I know you will lead the 501st Legion with pride and integrity.'  
'Yes Sir! I will make you proud Sir!' Emily replied, accepting the datapad and tucking it under her arm securely as she saluted again.  
'Do you recognise this Lieutenant?' Rex asked, lifting out a small metal case and opening it so Emily could see the content.  
'I do Sir. This is the 501st Legion's Unit Horn, presented to you when you were first given command of the Legion. It produces a note unique to the 501st, a call that they will respond to upon hearing it.' Emily confirmed, gazing at the brass horn with its blue and white tassels and cording.  
'Very good Captain. Now you are the senior officer of the 501st, it is your responsibility to maintain our history and continue to improve upon it. This is a heavy burden I place on your shoulders but I have no doubt that you are capable of handling the challenges set before you.'  
'Yes Sir. I will do my absolute best to continue to build upon your legacy and raise the 501st Legion to as near perfection as can be achieved by any unit.' Emily replied, taking the horn case and tucking it into the same hand holding the datapad.  
'I have the absolute faith in you Commander.' Rex nodded, turning Diablo side on to Senator Organa and holding up his free hand before drawing all attention back to Emily. 'Senator Organa, Duchess Satine, distinguished Senators, Jedi and guests. It gives me great honour to introduce you to the unofficial leader of the 501st Legion for the past year and now the official leader. Commander Emily B. Hunter.' he called, guiding Diablo back a few steps so Emily became the focus of attention. Rolling her eyes behind her cover, Emily snapped to attention and saluted, the perfect image of an officer but she intended to have a little chat with Rex later about going overboard. Tapping Diablo in the ribs, Rex moved back towards the waiting area, doing a few slow circles as he went so people could see just why he wasn't in charge of the 501st anymore. Turning back to the dignitaries on the podium, Emily snapped off another perfect salute before marching away, datapad and horn held firm to her side.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

New medals sparkling on her battered 501st chestplate, Emily returned to the exact centre of the parade ground once the dignitaries had cleared out and the podium moved out of the way. Standing tall, she was every inch a dignified clone Commander but still such an individual as to make her a wonder to her brothers in battle. Although she'd purposefully stood out during the hand over, now it was time to blend back in among the 501st and make everyone proud to know them. She'd removed the black markings from her armour and redefined the original blue markings from Orion's squad, unmistakeably 501st to the end. Standing alone for a few moments, she removed her helmet and lifted her gaze, calm and in total control of the situation.  
'Senator Organa, Duchess Satine, distinguished Senators, Jedi and guests. Today is a very special day, the official end of the war is something many of these men never dreamed they would see. I believed that they would survive and bring great honour to their unit and their individual names. During my time as Commanding Officer of the 501st Legion, I took it upon myself to train my unit for the day they would stand on the parade grounds and say goodbye to a harsh, military life. They have drilled hard to prepare for this occasion and now it gives me great pleasure to introduce the 501st Legion's drill team!' she called, unmoving when the lighting changed and a steady drumbeat filled the air.

The crowd fell silent when four massive AT-TE's emerged from the waiting area, plodding along in perfect step. To most people, they were ugly weapons of war but now they took on a new appearance. Repainted in unit colours and named for glittering moments in the history of the 501st, they moved slowly around the parade ground, keeping in perfect marching step and showing just what a good driver could make these massive vehicles do. Unafraid of her chosen drivers making mistakes, Emily stood her ground as two of the walkers came around beside her, their massive bulks shadowing her as they fell silent. Coming up behind the waiting pair, the other two got in nice and close then stepped up, planting their first feet on the broad backs of the front pair. Stepping forward, Emily set her helmet on the floor and caught the rifle one of the drivers dropped to her before disappearing inside again. Shouldering her rifle, she shifted her right foot slightly and sent her helmet flying straight up, left hand snapping out to snag it and swing it smoothly back under her right arm, rifle slung comfortably.

Raising the unit horn to her lips, Emily called for her men, the rich warbling note echoing around the parade grounds. The drumbeat lifted higher into the air, unrestrained and powerful yet still echoing that same precision Emily demanded of her men. From the shadows of the waiting area came the first wave of men, fifty of them in perfect step as they carried the drumbeat and flowed through the steps Emily had painstakingly drilled into them all. Spreading out to the width of the parade grounds, they marched forward steadily, their prized drums painted 501st blue to contrast their crisp white armour. Splitting into ten groups, they spread out around the parade grounds and circled, backs to the middle of each circle as they continued to play the rhythm. Giving the crowd a moment, the rest of the drill team emerged, rifles shouldered and in perfect step. Taking advantage of the distraction provided by her emerging drill team, Emily secured the unit horn to her belt, donned her helmet and unslung her rifle, ready to lead the team through the complex drill. Coming to a halt in front of Emily, they lowered their rifles to the ground, butts impacting the decking with a sharp click. Lowering her own rifle, Emily let it tap against the decking before she flicked it up again and started it spinning around her head and torso, her drill team falling into rhythm with her.

They looked amazing together, 200 men twirling their DC-15A rifles in sync and stunning the crowd with their abilities. These rifles had been modified slightly, additions attached making them rattle and giving the men levels to follow so they kept their polished appearance and everyone's hands were at the right points to keep the routine together. Stepping back again, Emily lowered her rifle to the ground again, keeping it tucked in against her side as six of her best moved up and circled her, rifles still flying around their bodies. Putting her life in their hands, Emily stood rock solid and still, barely even blinking as the weapons flashed past her chest. Beyond the twirling circle, the rest of the group stood to attention, rifles resting against the decking and held out in their right hands. Unflinching in the spotlight, Emily accepted six barrels of loaded rifles pointing at her face and never blinked, trusting her men implicitly to get everything right.

With another unspoken command, the drill team dispersed to the edges of the parade ground and handed their rifles to their seated brothers before returning to their ranks. Falling back to her position between the walkers, Emily threw her rifle straight up and smiled faintly as it was caught by the waiting driver and hustled inside. Twirling her helmet off again, she smiled faintly and hoped to hell that her boys were ready to step up and show off.  
'We have not dedicated all our time to miliary training and warfare however. Even in the stickiest situations and darkest hours, the 501st found time for humour and fun, creating a second drill routine for times when we could express our personalities and have some fun. With the war over, now is the time for the fun to begin!' Emily called, the lights changing around her again as the drummers put their drums down by the grandstands and ran to join the lines.

With never a word spoken, the men fell into position and started to move, jumping and twirling in sync as they let their hair down. Running forward through their brothers, the same six that had gotten in close to Emily during the rifle drill came back to the front and did something no one was expecting. Moving around crates set on the ground, they stripped off their armour and dropped it into the crates, working out of their bodysuits and tossing them aside too. Underneath they were wearing relaxed civilian gear, well muscled chests on display and legs encased in form fitting denim. They'd been chosen for their near perfect physical condition, something Emily had every intention of showing off to their best. Struggling to maintain her officer façade, Emily let the men play and moved among them slowly, quite enjoying the display from her side and hoping the people watching were having just as much fun. Turning as one and disappearing back into the waiting area, the rest of the drill team left Emily alone with her six half-naked men and hurried to get reorganised for the next phase. Reaching up, Emily pulled the blue ribbon holding up her hair, shaking out the dark tresses and smiling fondly at her six chosen stars.

Forming up and moving with the music rollicking through the crowd, the six main stars showed just what clones were really capable of, dancing and turning around Emily. Breaking from the group, Emily moved back to stand between the walkers again, disappearing from focus as the guys returned en mass and slotted into rhythm perfectly. They looked perfect together, following the steps Emily had tried so hard to teach them. Rolling and flipping, tumbling and climbing onto each other, the guys showed how hard they'd been working and gave everyone plenty to watch. Setting her helmet down again, she tied her hair back again, doing it up properly this time so it didn't annoy her under her bucket.

Stepping out again, Emily snapped to attention and offered a salute to the royal box before turning back to her men and barking out a Mandalorian command. Instantly the fun stopped and they ran back into formation, snapping to attention and waiting their next orders.  
'I give you the 501st Legion!' she roared, soaking up the applause from all sides and picking up her jaw when she realised they had achieved a standing ovation. 'Whenever the Republic has a need, this great unit will be ready to move into action and do what needs to be done!'  
'Forever Five-Oh-First!' the men called, united for eternity by rich blue markings.  
'501st Legion, dismissed!' Emily snapped, turning with them and following them from the parade grounds to thunderous applause. 'I can't wait to see how you top that Micca.' she remarked, glancing at the replacement leader of the 41st Elite as she passed them.  
'Not even going to try Emily. The 501st has top billing, no one can argue with that.' he replied, snugging his helmet on and leading his unit out to parade.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Adjusting the emerald green cloak around his shoulders, Kit placed his hand on Sidewinder's offered arm and stepped into the banquet hall where the grand formal dinner was being held to mark the end of the official end of war celebrations. At his side, Sidewinder pulled his formal cloak tighter around his body and swept down the curving staircase, Kit gliding at his side. They looked good together and they knew it. Wearing matching formal wear from top to bottom, they made for a very elegant pair, shining leather and expensive fabrics catching attention and Sidewinder's campaign medals glittering on his chest. A little string pulling from Blade had given Kit quite a shock and now he had his own set of campaign medals to display on his chest so proudly.  
'Kit! Sidewinder!' Emily waved, picking her way through the gathering to greet them at the foot of the stairs.  
'You here alone tonight Emily?' Kit asked, admiring her combination of outfits as he shook her head. She was still wearing most of her armour in tribute to her brothers but draped from her shoulders she wore an elegant dark blue shimmersilk drape, adding a definite touch of formality without detracting from her combat readiness. On her chest, she proudly wore her combat medals, old and new blending together easily and another hung in the hollow of her throat.  
'Rex and Kitty are over at the table. This floor has already beaten him twice and he's refusing to make a fool of himself a third time.' Emily shrugged, turning and pointing over to where Rex and Cody were having a drink and a laugh, Kitty perched happily on Rex's lap and colouring away in her new book.  
'She really is a beautiful little girl Emily.'  
'Thanks Sidewinder. She's the apple of our eye.' Emily nodded, snagging two drinks from a passing waiter and handing them to her friends before moving back through the gathering. 'We'll talk later guys.'  
'I don't know how she does it Winder. A successful military career, a loving partner and a wonderful mother.' Kit remarked, sipping his wine and following Sidewinder's lead through the room.

Elsewhere in the grand hall, Charley smoothed out the dark blue sash crossing her shimmering sky blue evening gown and gave Obi-Wan a sharp dig in the ribs to get him to lift his head. Sighing softly, Obi-Wan sat up and at least tried to look interested but Charley knew it was a real struggle for him to even care.  
'Obi-Wan, I know this is hard but please. All I want is one night of expense and fun before we head out and start over.'  
'I'm trying Charley but I don't want to be here. I keep seeing reminders of my past.'  
'So you're just being selfish now. This is a night to celebrate and I intend to enjoy it.' Charley sighed, getting up and heading for the dance floor. Turning to watch his girlfriend, Obi-Wan felt a fist of guilt slam into his gut as Modo took Charley's hand and spun her onto the dance floor. She seemed so happy, safely encased in Modo's powerful arms as they swirled around together. At first Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had forced him from his chair but stepping onto the dance floor and sidling up beside Modo, he knew why. He didn't want anyone else to make Charley happy, she was his beautiful angel and he intended to make her the happiest woman in the galaxy. Tapping Modo on the shoulder, he waited for the burly grey to turn to him and then he stepped in and took Charley from him, twirling gracefully among the other dancers.  
'I'm sorry Charley. I let my past cloud my future. I love you, I want to grow old with you and enjoy what I've been given.' he uttered, holding her so tenderly in his embrace.  
'I know Obi-Wan. I understand you're missing the people you knew in the Temple. It's time to move forward though, you can't spend your life mourning the past. Tomorrow we'll leave Coruscant and you'll be free of these reminders. I need you Obi-Wan, I love you and I want to spend my life getting to know you even better.' Charley replied, toying with his hair for a moment before getting serious and falling back into the elegant dance.

Smoothing out her floating skirt, Aayla glided off the dance floor on Odd Ball's arm. She didn't feel particularly pretty or anything but when she looked into Odd Ball's eyes, she felt like a Princess. Wrapped in gold and silver shimmersilk, she looked amazing to every man in the room but the rather prominent belly she was dealing with let everyone know that they didn't have a chance with her. Taking a seat gratefully, she smiled when Odd Ball knelt and removed her shoes, rubbing her swollen feet gently for a few minutes before resuming his seat.  
'Still feel like an over inflated tyre?' he asked, catching her hand and waving over one of the waiters.  
'I just feel generally miserable Odd Ball. My feet hurt, my back aches and I'm just feeling off colour.' Aayla replied, rubbing her belly lightly.  
'Now that sounds familiar. How far along are you now Aayla?' Emily grinned, taking a seat beside the expectant mother.  
'Six and a half months. I don't know how you put up with the weird cravings and the constant kicking at your insides.' Aayla sighed, grateful for Emily's advice.  
'The kicking was easy to ignore, I'm used to pain. As for the cravings, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to weird. I got cravings for ration bars and I'm sure you know how bad those things taste.' Emily chuckled, smoothing out her shimmersilk drape. 'You can weather the storm Aayla, just keep thinking of the beautiful child you'll have in the end.'  
'We're having a boy, Revs confirmed it. We've decided to call him Nimla, Martian for…'  
'Justice, I know. I do know the Martian language Aayla, I've been living with the mice a long time.'  
'You just had to go and spoil the reveal, didn't you?' Odd Ball asked, leaning past Aayla.  
'Sorry Odd Ball but I've got a little too much on my plate tonight. I really have to dash, Rex wants something.' Emily replied, getting up and moving through the crowd again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Appetite satisfied by the amazing food on offer, Kit leant back in his chair and listened to the conversations around him contentedly, left hand clasped securely by Sidewinder. He was pleasantly buzzed, the expensive wine going to his head but Kit didn't really notice the effects. But the moment he saw Mace Windu at the next table, his pleasant buzz vanished. Before anyone could react, Kit was out of his seat and across the distance, fist cocked back. Looking up in shock, Windu had no time to prepare or even think before Kit unleashed his swing, the smack echoing around the room. Launching from his chair, Sidewinder grabbed Kit around the chest and hauled him back, finding it reasonably easy to control the seething Nautolan now that Mace was on the floor.  
'Okay, okay, easy now Kit. You got him, you got him a good one. He'll not forget that for a long time to come. Let's go, it's over now.' Sidewinder coaxed, backing up another step.  
'I'm okay Winder. I've wanted to do that since judgement was handed down. This is the first time I've had the chance.' Kit replied, turning away and returning to his seat.  
'Gotta hand it to you Kit, you sure know how to throw a good punch.' Cody praised, sniggering at the impressive shiner starting to bloom on Windu's face.  
'Felt bloody good to get that off my chest Cody.' Kit grinned, settling down and draining his glass quickly. Chuckling softly, Sidewinder motioned for one of the waiters to refill their glasses.

Almost choking on her wine as she fought down her laughter, Emily found a new distraction when a familiar face made their way through the crowd and hooked the empty chair beside Rex. Looking up from where Kitty had fallen asleep under the table where she'd be safe, Rex jumped a little and smiled at Ahsoka, taking in her altered wardrobe. She must have borrowed it from someone else, the soft silver dress seemed a little too fancy for her position as a Jedi.  
'Ahsoka, you look beautiful.' he offered, touching her cheek lightly.  
'Thanks Rex. You don't scrub up too bad yourself.' Ahsoka replied, taking in his formal attire and running her hand up his arm.  
'How've you been? It's been so long since we could sit and talk.'  
'I've been good Rex. I've been studying hard and really focusing on my studies at the Temple.'  
'That's great Ahsoka, I was worried you'd be so used to military life that you'd never settle down.'  
'I've settled quite well. Master Koon took over my training after the incident in the Chancellor's office.'  
'That's great Ahsoka, I know you were always close to Master Koon.'  
'I'm more interested with how you're doing Rex.'  
'I'm getting by Ahsoka, can't complain. It doesn't ache so much anymore and I've learned to get around fairly quickly on my crutches. I just have to keep remembering to tuck them out of the way so no one trips over them.'  
'I've heard that Revs is working on cybernetics for all those wounded in the war. Is that true?'  
'It sure is Ahsoka. I'm on that list but no idea when I'll be called up for surgery. I just have to be patient and wait for my turn. There's a lot of guys waiting for treatment.'  
'That's so exciting Rex, I really hope you get yours soon.'  
'I'm in no rush Ahsoka, I'll get it when there's time. I've had a year to get used to my crutches, I can wait a bit longer.'  
'If you'll both excuse me, I believe Senator Organa wants to speak with me.' Emily offered, getting to her feet and straightening her drape quickly.  
'Why don't you take Kitty for a while. She's starting to crush my foot a little.' Rex suggested, scooting his chair back and easing Kitty out from under the table. Crouching down, Emily carefully disentangled Kitty from around Rex's left leg and picked her up, holding their sleepy little angel close. Whimpering softly, Kitty shuffled around in Emily's arms and settled again, one arm draped around Emily's neck as she tucked the other closer to her chest.

Making her way through the crowd, Emily settled beside the Senator and adjusted Kitty on her lap, holding the sleepy little angel tenderly and smoothing out her dress.  
'Too much for the beautiful young lady?'  
'She's still only young Senator. We really can't expect her to put up with long functions like this.'  
'Then I won't keep you long. I just wanted to ask you one thing Emily.'  
'By all means Senator Organa, ask away.'  
'This medal around your neck, might I ask what it is?'  
'Oh, of course. This is a Congressional Medal of Honour, the highest award an American soldier can earn. I've had it for many years now. It's not easy to earn one, but the pride and respect that comes with it is incredible. It's funny, I've been told what I did and I remember the citation that came with my medal by be damned if I can remember anything about the attack. I was just doing my job and earned a great honour.'  
'How interesting. You don't remember anything of the instance that earned you such a thing?'  
'Nothing really. Just a blur of activity and then pride of a job well done.'  
'Is that a common problem?'  
'Well, the base doctors thought it could be the result of trauma. It was pretty messy out there, they think I subconsciously locked the memories away so I wouldn't have to face them. It's a soldier's thing.'  
'I think I understand. I'll let you get your daughter home, she looks exhausted.'   
'It's been a big day Senator. The parade ceremony this morning and now this, she's had a huge day.' Emily nodded, tucking Kitty close again and getting to her feet. 'Good night Senator.' she added, bowing as respectfully as she could with Kitty in her arms.  
'Good night Commander Hunter. Sweet dreams Kitty.' he replied, touching Kitty's back lightly before Emily turned and walked back to Rex's side.

Looking up at Emily and their sleeping daughter, Rex slid his crutches out from under the table and stood, getting his balance quickly and smiling down at Ahsoka.  
'We will speak again another day, Knight Ahsoka.'  
'I would like that Rex.' Ahsoka replied, rising and dipping her head respectfully.  
'Hey, congrats on the promotion Ahsoka.' Emily grinned, bracing Kitty by leaning back and touching Ahsoka's shoulder lightly.  
'Thanks Emily. Feels kinda strange to not have Plate at my side anymore but I can understand why he won't go near the Temple.'  
'I'm sure if you asked, Plate would come visit you.'  
'Maybe Emily.'  
'Good night Ahsoka, we've got to get going. Kitty's had enough, it's time to get her tucked up in bed.'  
'Night guys.' Ahsoka grinned, walking off to join her fellow Jedi.


	58. Final Decisions

Gathering at the parade ground in the middle of the night, the mice weren't sure what had called them there but still they answered the call, coming together and trying to figure out what was going on. Slowly a humming note filled the air, followed by a glowing light that settled in the middle of the group and expanded out to encompass everyone before fading away to reveal a new Martian figure. Standing taller than Falcon, he was an imposing figure; fur a rich orange-red and hair a slightly darker shade. Clad in black garments covered in silver specks, he gave off an aura of strength and power, the heavy silver whip in his hand a symbol all the mice recognised. Dropping to their knees as one, they bowed forward, prostrating themselves before this new arrival.  
'Oh great Ares, you honour us with your presence. We are but humble soldiers, what brings us before you, great Lord of Lords?' Blade asked, keeping his face down turned as he spoke.  
'Arise my children; you need not bow before me this night.' Ares instructed, his voice rumbling like thunder around the parade ground. 'I come tonight to ask if you are ready to go home. You see, it was my great power that sent you on this journey, giving you a chance to do so much good during such challenging times for Mars and Earth.'  
'Great Ares, during our time here, we have come to see this galaxy as a home. Here we do not need to fear being attacked for the fact we are different.' Falcon replied, sitting up on his knees and glancing down at Decal.  
'Great Ares, we have formed new friendships here and even found love in some cases.' Braidy added, thoughts drifting to Cody, still tucked up in their bed.

Seeming to think for a few minutes, Ares nodded slowly and looked around the group, a kind smile touching his face as he turned to Emily and Charley, standing off to the side.  
'What about you two? I know you both had responsibilities on Earth but I also knew you would worry if your friends suddenly disappeared on you.'  
'Great Ares, I have made a new life here. I have a loving mate and a daughter to think about. They would never be truly happy on Earth, they belong here and I will not leave them behind.' Emily replied, ducking her head respectfully.  
'I must decline as well. My heart is here, held in the hands of a man called Obi-Wan. My presence damaged the life he knew, now we will make our own life together.' Charley added, offering a quick curtsey.

Going over this new information, Ares moved out of the group and cracked his silver whip, opening a shimmering portal beside him. Muttering something in his own tongue, Ares stepped back as Obi-Wan stumbled through the portal, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Looking around for a moment in confusion, he headed straight for Charley, wrapping his arms around her waist. Continuing to mutter, Ares guided several more sleepy figures through the portal, each one hiding their shock before heading for their lovers, deeply confused and looking for any explanations. Last to emerge was Rex, Kitty following along slowly. Moving forward, Emily scooped her daughter up and held her close, coaxing her back to sleep.  
'What's going on Emily?' Rex yawned, hair mussed up and sleep shorts hanging off his hip.  
'Meet Ares, the great Martian god. He's the one who sent us here and now he's here to take us back.' Emily explained, hiking up Rex's shorts so his ass wasn't on show.  
'This is one messed up dream.' Rex mumbled, almost asleep on his crutches as they moved back into the group proper and sat.  
'Great Ares, I have my reasons to stay but…'  
'Go Chaos, I know.'  
'Thank you.' Chaos nodded, scrambling to his feet and darting through the portal.

Returning a few minutes later, Chaos settled back where he had been and gently arranged 99 in his lap, tucking the blanket tighter around his twisted and broken frame. Openly staring at this new Martian among his companions, 99 wasn't sure what to think, cuddling closer to Chaos and trying to relax. Tightening his grip tenderly, Chaos soothed his fears and quietly explained the situation, refusing to care about what anyone else thought.

Looking over the expanded group, Ares scratched his chin and cracked his whip again, filling in the open ceiling of the parade ground with a silvery covering. Muttering again, he watched the upper portal as faces began to appear, lives touched by the mice in one way or another. Also watching the display above, the mice whispered names and smiled, amazed by the scope of their deeds when it was all put in front of their eyes. They knew they'd had a positive effect on the galaxy but to see it put before them like this really solidified the fact they had touched a lot of lives during their three-and-a-half years in the galaxy.

Seemingly surprised by the sheer number of faces above him, Ares nodded slowly and widened the portal, dropping it down to the floor where his loyal followers were still sitting, staring around in wonder and pride. In among the faces of the living, faces of the dead they had tried to help could also be seen, men they had known before their untimely loss.  
'My dear children, loyal sons and daughters of Mars, you have done an amazing job here. I expected you to quell a few riots, maybe put down an uprising or two but to see you engaged in full scale battle, putting aside your differences and working as one, it is good. I am proud of each and every one of you, you have done the Martian name proud in this galaxy. I promised myself that I would bring you home when the time was right but seeing this, I realise I was wrong to even think such a thing. I see millions of lives you have touched in one way or another, be it a gentle helping hand to a brother or a strong defence of the innocent. Speak now my children, do any of you wish to go home or do you wish to stay? Whatever you decide, I shall send you there with pride and great hopes for your futures.'  
'I wish to stay great Ares. My life is on Mandalore now, I speak for the people and keep them safe with my wife.' Throttle replied, holding Satine close as they stood. Nodding slowly, Ares opened a golden portal to Mandalore and smiled, watching Throttle and Satine approach.  
'Before you leave, a gift I have for you.' Ares offered, extending his hand to Satine. Glancing at Throttle nervously, Satine stepped forward and took the larger hand, surprised by the warmth. Chanting softly in his archaic tongue, Ares placed his free hand on Satine's abdomen, causing a faint glow for a moment before he released her.  
'A child, oh great Ares?' Throttle asked, tucking Satine back in against his side.  
'Raise this daughter well, my son, she is the future.' Ares instructed, stopping the pair from leaving just yet. 'I know you will be busy tending to the needs of Mandalore and whatever else comes your way but I must do all I can to assist the Martian people living here. And so, I put my faith in you to raise this child as well.' he continued, casting a ball of light in his arms and placing a second child in Throttle's unresisting arms. She was already well developed, easing pressure on her new parents until her baby sister was born.  
'We will raise both children to be the perfect blend of Mandalorian and Martian.' Throttle promised, guiding Satine through the portal.

Getting to his feet and cradling Storm tenderly to his chest, Braid stepped up with Christine and looked up at Ares, allowing the ancient god to look upon their child.  
'My son and daughter, what choice have you made?'  
'We wish to stay, great Ares, and raise our son in a loving environment where he can be safe.' Christine replied, accepting their son and placing him in the arms of their god.  
'The gods of your past will watch over you always Storm. The galaxy is yours to enjoy dear child.' Ares offered, blessing Storm and returning him to Braid before placing his hands on the happy parents. 'When you are ready, I will bless this beautiful union with a daughter to continue the Martian line.'  
'We are ready now, Storm is two and quite easy to care for. We were planning to try for another child soon and would be honoured if you chose to bless us with a daughter.' Braid replied, looking down at his wife.  
'Then so you shall have a daughter next.' Ares nodded, bringing down his blessing on the family and watching them leave, already talking names for their daughter.

Rising and supporting his sleepy lover, Sidewinder stepped forward and looked up at his god, a flicker of hope in his eyes as Kit sagged against him.  
'Great Ares, I chose to stay. Neither of us belong on Earth and Kit would never survive on Mars.'  
'Then stay you shall. I understand that the Martian line in this galaxy is restricted and so I ask that you care for this little angel as your own.' Ares nodded, crooking one arm and casting a glow into the nest formed. Awoken by the shock, Kit looked up at Sidewinder and jumped when a piercing cry split the air. Smiling proudly, Ares placed the little baby girl in Kit's arms, tucking her safely into the embrace of her new parents.  
'We will take the very best care of this little angel that we can.' Kit promised, gazing at the beautiful little white in his embrace. She looked so much like Sidewinder, but the moment she opened her eyes, the difference became apparent. Touching her cheek lightly, Kit compared the colour and beamed, unable to believe what he'd been handed.  
'She's perfect, thank you Ares.' Sidewinder added, already feeling so protective of his little girl. Wrapping his arms around Kit and their daughter, he touched her ear lightly and chuckled as she cooed softly.  
'Go my children, you have a bright future ahead. I will be watching you child, and your new family.' Ares replied, altering the portal destination and moving back as they stepped through to start over.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching as the procession their bros left the parade grounds, Braidy and Emission stood and moved forward, the last happily partnered group on the grounds huddled together and hoped their decision was the right one.  
'Hmmm, what blessing to pass onto you? A sweet girl or a handsome boy?'  
'Great Ares, I have a special request.' Cody uttered, hoping he didn't sound too whiny.  
'Of course Cody. What do you wish to request?'  
'I do not wish to sound selfish but I wondered if you could ease the pain of these burn scars. I earned my scars proudly, saving my brother from a fire. They are tight across my skin, restricting movement and meaning that I cannot fully enjoy my life with Braidy and Emission.' Cody sighed, removing his sleep shirt and displaying the ugly burn scarring pulling at his skin all over his chest, back and arms.  
'These scars go further than you show, isn't this correct Cody?'  
'They do, great Ares, but I am uncomfortable with such a display in front of people I hold respect for without sharing my bed.' Cody nodded, glancing back at the waiting brothers behind him.  
'Of course, of course, I completely understand. Step forward Cody, you have no reason to fear. You are so close to my loyal sons, I can grant you this one service.' Ares nodded, offering his hands to Cody. Gulping quickly, Cody stepped forward and slid his hands onto the much larger ones, not quite sure what to expect. He felt warm, safe and protected as he stood there, gazing up at this god he'd heard honoured so many times.

Feeling the warmth enfolding around him, Cody relaxed and sagged, feeling so damn tired as he was swept up into Ares' arms and lifted from the ground. Whimpering softly, he felt a flush of heat racing over his scars, taking him back to the moment he was scarred. There was another presence there with him though, calming him and easing his discomfort. Gradually the searing heat turned cool, chilling him to the core. Again that presence was there, coaxing him back to reality so tenderly.

Blinking slowly, Cody wasn't sure what to think as he was set back on his feet and stepped out of the fading light surrounding the towering god.  
'How do you feel now Cody?' Ares asked, touching his shoulder lightly.  
'A little dizzy but good. I don't ache anymore.' Cody replied, grateful to see his scars were still there but they had stretched, freeing up his skin and returning full movement to him.  
'We all thank you, great Ares, it has not been easy to see Cody suffer so much.' Braidy added, taking Cody's hand happily.  
'You have granted us the only gift we could have asked for.' Emission agreed, drawing Cody closer and tracing some of the scars up his arm.  
'It is my duty to ensure the Martian line continues in this galaxy. But I cannot decide on a son or daughter for you.' Ares sighed, gazing thoughtfully at the trio before an idea came to him. Gently guiding Braidy's free arm up into a cradle, Ares turned and did the same for Emission before casting two balls of light, granting the trio a beautiful set of twins. Scraping his jaw off the ground, Cody didn't know what to think as Braidy and Emission turned and gently placed their new charges in his arms, enfolding their extended family in love and joy.  
'Thank you, oh great and wise Ares. We will take good care of them both and raise them to be model Martians and Republic citizens.' Cody promised, entranced by his twins as they stepped through the portal and were returned to their apartment on Coruscant.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rising smoothly to his feet, Chaos stepped up to bask in the brilliance of his god, 99 cradled so tenderly in his embrace as he slept so peacefully, no longer afraid of this towering Martian and what his presence could have meant.  
'Chaos, brave and bold defender of the unfortunate. First Orion and other victims of the horrors on Kamino and now 99, destroyed before he truly had a chance to live. I have watched your progress with great interest, keeping track of all your achievements and witnessing the endless compassion you have for the creations of Kamino. I mourn to see so many young souls tarnished by war, broken by grief and tossed aside like rubbish. I felt such pride when you pushed for the retirement facilities, demanding something for the brothers that sacrificed so much.'  
'I…thank you great Ares. I was only trying to give them what I never had every time I was injured for Mars.' Chaos replied, stunned by what had been said.  
'You have managed to withstand more torment than anyone has any right to suffer. So now I ask you, Chaos, what do you want to turn your shocking life into something so much better?'

Lowering his gaze, Chaos really didn't need to think about what he wanted to make things smoother for him as he continued striving to make life better for his clone brothers but he wasn't sure if 99 would accept what was going on and just how special he was going to be.  
'Great Ares, I hope to continue my efforts to make life as easy and comfortable as possible for my wounded brothers, regardless of how they were wounded or where they served out this war. But I know I will never be able to turn my full attention to protecting my brothers from injustice and torment while 99 is so reliant on my assistance with even basic daily tasks. I truly care about him, I will always hold him above his brothers because of what we are building between us. I love him, I won't deny that.'  
'May I?' Ares asked, indicating the now stirring clone.  
'Chaos?'  
'Shh, it's alright 99. I promised you that one day I'd make things right somehow. Now I have a chance to make things right, all I'm asking for is a little faith from you. I'll always love you 99, no matter what but this is your chance to be whole again, like you dreamed. All you have to do is try, I'll be right here throughout.' Chaos promised, shifting his grip and practically enfolding 99 in his strength. 'You'll be alright 99, Ares is a protector.'  
'I trust in you Chaos. If you say everything will be okay, I believe you.'  
'That's the way. Just relax 99, you're in safe hands here. You'll be okay, just relax and don't fight what's happening. You're perfectly safe, it's going to be fine.' Chaos soothed, gently passing 99 into the warm embrace of Ares.

Cradling 99 tenderly in one arm, Ares gazed down at him with such understanding and compassion that he felt his breath catch, not certain about just how much Ares understood about him and the hard life he'd led. Left arm coming up, Ares gently enfolded 99 in his arms, a soothing warmth spreading to fill the battered and beaten clone. Drifting peacefully, 99 didn't even realise he was falling asleep until he was out, lost in peaceful dreams. Glancing at Chaos for a second, Ares turned his full focus to 99 and started to hum softly, left hand tracing over so many disfigurements and wiping away the damage done.

Trying to be patient, Chaos couldn't help but worry about how 99 was going, unable to see him through the brilliant glow surrounding Ares. Eventually the glow faded and Ares knelt, lowering his left arm to reveal what he'd done for 99. Jaw scraping the ground, Chaos moved forward to gently guide 99 onto his feet, helping him up and holding him steady against his chest.  
'Chaos…I'm…it…huh?' 99 uttered, wide brown eyes staring up at Chaos.  
'Shh, take a moment to let it all sink in 99.' Chaos coaxed, holding him close and gazing up at Ares with tears in his eyes. 'Thank you, this is so far beyond what we dreamed was possible. At best we were hoping for some kind of returned mobility, not this true wonder.' he offered, unable to put his true feelings into words.  
'You deserve to be happy Chaos. You both deserve happiness.' Ares replied, smiling softly at the pair. 'I could have done more but it felt enough.'  
'It's more than enough.'  
'I feel so different and it's not just because I'm upright again.' 99 mused, shifting against Chaos slowly. 'What just happened?'  
'A great miracle 99.' Chaos grinned, dipping his head to drop a soft kiss on 99's head. 'You're not just up and walking but standing tall, a lifetime of pain wiped away in one little gesture of faith.'  
'I'm…normal?'  
'Not quite, but close enough that no one will recognise you for the man you were. You're still you though, that'll never change.'  
'And you still…'  
'Always 99, always and forever. I gave you my heart before the injury, before all this and nothing will ever push me to take it back. You're mine and I'm yours for eternity.'  
'Take me home Chaos, we've so much to catch up on.' 99 uttered, holding on tight as Chaos swept him up and strode through the portal, looking forward to a wonderful night with his healed love.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Left until last, Emily tried not to think about what she'd witnessed on this night. Watching her friends leave was hard but at least they were smiling and happy as they stepped through the portal and into new lives across the galaxy. Pushing down her concerns, she waited for Revs to leave before moving forward, Kitty fast asleep in her arms and Rex just about ready to crash out again.  
'Emily, I have watched you with great interest since you first welcomed my children into your home and took care of their needs. You have been so good to them and I know you will continue to be good to them for a long time to come.'  
'They are my extended family, I will always care for and love them all. I have seen them through the lows and highs and will continue to do so for as long as I live. I am their patron, a position of great respect as Blade tells me, great Ares.' Emily nodded, soothing Rex with a look and stroking Kitty's hair lovingly.  
'Then I must do something of equal respect for you Emily. Ask and I shall grant your desires.'  
'There is little I could ask for. I have a wonderful mate and a beautiful daughter, a stable home and many, many friends.'  
'I could heal your cherished Rex. Give him back full mobility.'  
'And take away the duty Revs had taken on? He has promised to treat all wounded of the war, replacing their missing limbs with pristine cybernetic replacements.'  
'I have a request, great and merciful Ares.' Rex cut in, figuring if Cody could ask for something personally then he could too. 'I long for a son to train the Mando way. Emily and I have tried three times but to no avail as yet.'  
'A son, you say? This I can grant you Captain.' Ares nodded, placing his hands on Emily and handing down his blessing.  
'All I can ask is that the mice I call family are safe, happy and getting on with their lives as I know they can. I am a humble woman, I have no personal requests to make.' Emily shrugged, leaning back slightly before reaching out to stroke Rex's cheek lightly. 'Well, I do have one request but I know it cannot be done without people out in the galaxy actively seeking to reach my goal.'  
'There is no shame in asking Emily. I will do all I can to see your goals reached.' Ares coaxed, determined to do at least something for Emily before he disappeared back into his realm.

Looking back to Rex for a few minutes, Emily considered her request and chewed her bottom lip nervously, not sure if she had any right to ask for such a thing.  
'There is a man running loose in the galaxy that has caused untold harm to the people I hold dearest. I would personally go out and hunt him down to eradicate this threat but I must care for my family.'  
'I have witnessed many such people while keeping watch over my children in this galaxy. Which one is it that has caused you such a problem Emily?'  
'I do not wish to impose on you, great Ares.'  
'Nonsense Emily. It the least I can do for someone so dedicated to the safety and survival of my children.'  
'As you wish. His name is Cad Bane, a Bounty Hunter with a mean streak a Martian mile wide. I would love nothing more than to see his career over due to his death but I know better than to expect miracles.'  
'My dear Emily, I will track down this Cad Bane and see that he meets a very sticky end. I've seen him before, flitting in and out of the lives I've been watching over. You are not the only one who would like to see him punished for his deeds. I very nearly stepped in when he shot Plate in cold blood but I knew I could not yet reveal my presence.'  
'I understand completely. All I ask for is proof the deed is done, many attempts have been made but none successful.'  
'And so you shall have proof when the deed is done.'

Stirring in Emily's arms, Kitty blinked and rubbed her eyes, shifting to gaze up at Ares curiously. She wasn't afraid of him, she was so used to the mice that another one was no real concern to her. She'd heard her Uncle Cody ask to be healed and seen how happy he was afterwards.  
'What about everyone else?' she asked, looking around and frowning when she saw nothing but an empty parade ground.  
'I do not understand little one. What about everyone else?' Ares asked, sinking to his knees and gazing at the child calmly.  
'You healed Uncle Cody, I saw you. But what about all my other Uncles? They deserve help too.'  
'Kitty, Uncle Revs is working on helping as many as he can. Everyone will get their turn.' Emily offered, not quite sure what Kitty was getting at.  
'But Uncle Fives said that Uncle Revs couldn't help him. There are some he can help and others he can't. I want to know why.'  
'Ahh, now I understand little one. I will do all that I can to help as many of your uncles as I can. Revs told me of his plans, I leave their care in his capable hands but those who he cannot help will be my priority. Does that ease your concerns young one?' Ares nodded, realising that he had more work to do before he could completely disappear into the cosmos again.  
'Thank you.' Kitty nodded, snuggling back into Emily's chest.  
'That's my girl, always looking out for her uncles.' Rex praised, finding his balance and reaching out to touch her cheek. 'I understand if you can't help everyone, merciful Ares. Thousands of my brothers were seriously maimed in the war, broken beyond repair in so many ways and struggling to rebuild their lives after the many varied incidents.'  
'I have been following the concerns of my children, Rex, and watching the situation in this galaxy very closely. I know the sheer numbers before me, I understand the range of injuries that require attention and I accept the challenge. I know I won't be able to help them all, my strength wanes the longer I am away from my home but I will try.'  
'Start with the brothers that spent time at the Naboo Retirement Facility, Kitty knows them best. The 501st and the 212th were her closest uncles, she spent the most time surrounded by dark blue and golden yellow.' Emily suggested, right hand snapping out to catch Rex when he wobbled dangerously. 'Focus Rex, I can't carry you both home to bed.'  
'Sorry angel, I'm trying but it's no picnic on these things.' Rex replied, resettling his crutches and trying to look like he was awake.  
'It is late, go home and sleep peacefully. There is still much I must do before I return to whence I came.' Ares nodded, watching the family step through the portal before disappearing in a flash.


	59. Miracles

Staring at the Martian figure that had just invaded his dreams, Fives scowled at the figure and sighed, his pleasant dream fading into the dazzling white of his destroyed vision.  
'I don't know who you are but get outta my dreams.' Fives growled, wanting to go back to his brothers and forget his pain and problems for a while longer.  
'You have nothing to fear Fives; I am here to help you. I am Ares; my children speak so highly of their clone-brothers.'  
'Why are you here? I'm just another damaged clone. Even a god cannot help us all.'  
'I know I cannot help all your wounded brothers but that will not stop me from trying. For now I am here for you, however I can help.'  
'I am not worthy of special treatment.'  
'According to Kitty, you are. You were her example of the brothers Revs cannot help. She wants you to be happy like Cody and 99; both healed and helped by my touch.' Ares replied, bringing up a small portal and showing what he'd done for 99.

Jaw dropping, Fives couldn't believe it was the same brother he'd known on Kamino but deep inside, he knew 99 had been set right after so long shunted aside and scorned.  
'You need only ask, Fives. What would make your life worth living again?'  
'My needs are simple, oh great Ares.' Fives replied, spreading his arms and delving into his memories for four most precious faces. 'I only ask for two things, one should be easy enough for one such as you. The other request, I suspect will be near the realm of impossible.'  
'Impossible is a relative term, Fives. Ask and I will strive to see your dreams come true.'  
'First, I wish for my sight back. I was wounded working to help my brothers in their struggle, blinded far behind enemy lines and tossed into this dark world.' Fives sighed, gazing at Ares sadly. 'Secondly, I long to see my squad brothers again. I am the last Domino, my brothers dead and forgotten by so many. Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy and Echo; I miss them so very much. I know it is a lot to ask for but I need nothing else to be truly happy.'

Gazing at the memories Fives was displaying, Ares could see the tight friendship and brotherhood that had kept this team so strong until evils tore them apart until only one was left to mourn his brothers alone.  
'Your brothers will not return as perfect as you remember them, you understand that don't you Fives? Their deaths will always show in their scars, just as your close call will show in yours.'   
'But I wasn't scarred by what happened, just blinded.'  
'I cannot remove the shades over your eyes without putting the damage elsewhere. Some damage I can absorb some can only be transferred. There is a limit to what I can absorb and I cannot choose what is taken or shifted.'  
'I am not afraid Ares; I will endure whatever I must to be reunited with my brothers.'  
'And so you shall be. Sleep now, Fives. Come the morn, all will be as it should.' Ares nodded, fading from sight slowly as blackness swept across Fives' mind.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Bolting awake with a gasp, Fives felt something over his eyes but when he reached to remove it, a gentle hand wrapped over his, guiding it away and back to the bedding. Trying again with his left hand got much the same result, scarred hands wrapping over his and refusing him gently.  
'Easy Fives just relax. You're safe, don't worry about that right now.' that voice, it was so agonisingly familiar to Fives.  
'Droidbait?'  
'We're all here, brother.'  
'Hey Cutup.'  
'Just relax brother; we'll take care of you.'  
'Thanks Hevy.'  
'Here we go, let's get this off and see how bad the damage is.'  
'I'm ready Echo.' Fives uttered, feeling the scarred hands leave his arm.  
'Just keep your eyes shut for the minute.'  
'I will Cutup.'

Relaxing into the tender hands of his brothers, Fives sat up and leant back against Echo, wondering briefly if the return of his sight would chip away at his sensitive hearing. He could track his brothers by sound, listening to their breathing and the faint soothing noises they made as Echo gently started to unwind the dressing over his eyes. Hevy was on his left, still gripping his hand lightly. Cutup had moved up on his right, filling the spot Echo had vacated. Droidbait sat between them, straddling Fives' knees but not really putting any weight on him.  
'Alright, here we go. Keep your eyes closed for just a little longer.' Echo uttered, lifting away the dressings slowly.  
'Relax brother; we'll take care of you. Try to stay still, just gotta wash the muck away.' Hevy soothed, grip disappearing before something cool and damp gingerly swiped over his eyes.  
'We know what you did Fives. Ares told us when he gathered us at the barrier.' Cutup uttered, working to distract Fives from what Hevy was doing.  
'I'd do it again for you guys. We're Domino Squad, nothing's gonna change that. I missed you guys so much.' Fives replied, smiling as Droidbait shifted closer and settled on his thighs.  
'Slowly now brother. Try and open your eyes.' Droidbait coaxed, getting comfortable and waiting.

Hissing as fresh scars warned him of their presence, Fives slowly opened his eyes, resisting the urge to touch the scars he now knew about. Things were still fuzzy but as he blinked a few times, the incredible view in front of him cleared up more. Leaning in again, Hevy gently wiped away more of the build up on his face and smiled, tossing the gauze swab off to the side. Blinking again, Fives noticed the background was fuzzy still but his brothers, his reasons to keep striving and hoping, were pretty much crystal clear.  
'My brothers, my dear brothers.' Fives whispered, looking at them carefully. Droidbait looked okay, a large scar over the right side of his face the only real proof he'd been shot on Rishi. Cutup wasn't too badly scarred either, he had a few small lines of scarring across his face and hands but that was about all Fives could see. Hevy seemed as perfect as the last time they'd sat together but Fives knew he'd been scarred, hit in the chest twice on Kamino. Prepared for the worst, he tipped his head back and looked at Echo, breath catching in his throat. He'd expected Echo to look rough, the state of his empty bucket attested to that but what he got was a bit of a shock. Echo's face was untouched by his death, but the rest of the flesh Fives could see was puckered and scarred.

Accepting the mirror Cutup was holding, Fives got his first look at what he'd traded for his sight. Bracing for the worst, Fives was actually surprised by what he'd been left with. He'd been expecting a lot worse than the curling masses of scar tissue radiating out from the corners of his eyes. They curled down over his nose too, almost like he'd shattered his visor and been kissed by the flames of battle. The lowest lines of scarring weren't as obvious, still tracking the same shape as a full helmet visor but fading out where the visor was thinner. Unlike so many brothers who were still disturbed by their severe scars, Fives was actually proud of his, knowing he'd sacrificed a near perfect face for true family and a second chance to see the universe around him. These scars were almost elegant in a way, not as thick and ugly as some but still obvious.

Reaching past Echo to set the mirror on the table, he settled back against his brother and smiled, truly satisfied with what he'd done.  
'Worth it, brother?'  
'Of course it was Cutup. Heck, I'd face a lifetime scarred up like Cody if it meant I'd get you guys back.' Fives nodded, grateful he wasn't too messed up but also hoping he didn't look too out of place among his brothers.  
'I'm just glad to be back. It's so weird watching the war and not being able to do a damn thing about what's going on.' Hevy sighed, reaching out to lightly trace Fives' scars. 'You did well brother, I'm proud of you.'  
'Thanks Hevy. Wasn't easy to keep getting up after every hit but I found the strength somewhere.'  
'That's what you do Fives. You always were the rally call.' Droidbait shrugged, shifting and getting comfortable on top of his brother.  
'Yup, same old 'Bait. Now I really know I'm home.' Fives chuckled, lightly running his fingers through Droidbait's hair. 'It's the simple things in life than make any place a home.'  
'You getting soft on us Fives?'  
'Not a chance Cutup. Ain't easy being the only one left.'  
'We're here now Fives, we'll start over together.' Echo promised, not really worried if anyone saw them cuddled up like this.  
'I always did want to see Coruscant. But what's there to do for guys like us?' Droidbait mused, totally content to stay right where he was.  
'Whatever we want 'Bait. War's over, we're free men to do what we want. Rex is planning to get married soon and turn his full focus to raising a family. Wolffe took his pack out to Alderaan as personal security for the Senator. Cody's here on Naboo with Braidy and Emission, the Queen gave them a little patch of land out west somewhere and even supplied a building team to get things organised for them.'  
'So what? We head for Coruscant and hope for the best?' Cutup sighed, a little wary of this idea but he trusted his brothers.  
'The Coruscant Guard is looking for anyone interested in joining the ranks. With the war over and funding removed from the continual upgrading of combat abilities there's a glut of funding available on Coruscant. Fox scored a nice big piece of the funding to bolster security across Coruscant. It's not the most exciting job but its paying work. 400 credits a month per man, regardless of physical condition. Of course, he prefers those that are capable of patrols and flat sprints but he finds a place for those who can't.'  
'You seem to know a fair bit about what's on offer out there.'  
'What can I say Echo, I got in touch with him last week and asked if there was any chance he'd have a spot for me in the guard. He came back with an offer to stand a full guard outside the new Chancellor's office. He already had a partner lined up to keep me out of trouble but I turned it down. I knew I wouldn't be much use to the new Chancellor without at least some vision.'  
'Reckon he'll have space for a full Squad?'  
'Hell yeah Hevy, he actually asked if I could organise a few Squads for lower level duties. It's an extra 100 credits a month in danger pay for every man that's crazy enough to go down there.'  
'Heck, surely the five of us can survive of 2000 credits per month. Not like we've got huge expenses anyway.' Cutup shrugged, snagging the spare blanket from under the bed and flicking it over Droidbait's back.  
'It'll probably take us a little while to get properly set up but we can do it without the danger pay. It's just a matter of when we leave Naboo.' Fives shrugged, shifting a little to get Echo's knee out of his back.  
'Now that's on your shoulders, brother. How long for you to get a release from the camp?'  
'Hevy, I can leave whenever I want to. We were restricted to camp before the war ended. Now we're free to go wherever we want.'  
'c'mon 'Bait, up you get. We're leaving.' Hevy tried, prodding their brother gently.  
'Do I have to?' Droidbait groaned, lifting his head.  
'Up 'Bait, we've got a plan. Come on, you can sleep on the flight.'  
'Where we going now?' he groaned, sitting up and rolling off Fives.  
'Coruscant. It's not a full plan yet but it's a start.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Padding out of their small bedroom, Sidewinder stopped and smiled at the sweet sight in the tiny living room. There was Kit, bare chest glistening with water as he cradled their beautiful daughter in his lap, gently grooming her fur after her bath. She cooed happily up at her second father, dazzling green eyes lit up with joy.  
'You're going to need a name soon, little one.' Kit uttered, totally enthralled by the little darling in his lap.  
'How about Vaken?' Sidewinder suggested, startling his mate and daughter. 'sorry, thought you picked up that I was there.' he offered, walking over to sit behind Kit, hugging him with one arm and reaching around to soothe their daughter with the other hand.  
'Vaken?' Kit asked, leaning back into the warmth of his mate.  
'Demi-goddess of water. It seems appropriate.'  
'Vaken, daughter of Kit and Sidewinder.'  
'Vaken Fisto-Taurus…well, she'll stand out with a name like that.'  
'Taurus? Where'd you pull Taurus from?'  
'It's my family name. It's an old habit of Martians to keep their family names a secret until they can reveal it to their true love on the night of their wedding.' Sidewinder explained, nuzzling Kit's neck gently. 'We might never unify, but I'd still like you to know. Proof of just how deeply I care for you and a promise that I'll never leave you.'  
'Vaken Fisto-Taurus, our precious little angel.' Kit nodded, reaching for the baby bag. 'Uh, I don't suppose you know how this works?' he asked, totally lost as a father.  
'Yeah, I remember how to change a diaper. Here, you come sit in my lap and we'll do it together.' Sidewinder grinned, waiting for Kit to gather Vaken to his chest before hoisting him into his lap and getting comfortable.

Peering over Kit's shoulder, Sidewinder set out all the stuff they would need and hooked out a spare diaper, positioning it just in case Vaken decided to pee on her parents. Listening to the soft words in his ear, Kit soon found his rhythm with changing time, still stunned to have a chance to raise a child. Giggling away merrily, Vaken didn't care about Kit's fumbles, she was happy just to be with her parents.  
'There ya go Kit, you've done it. You'll get plenty of practise doing that, Vaken is going to be in diapers for at least a couple of years.'  
'Are you trying to pass all the diaper changes off?'  
'Not a chance. I'll do my fair share, but you're not getting out of this either.'  
'Unless one of us manages to get full time work?'  
That's a given, we won't survive long without some kind of income. I hate to say it Kit, but I've got a better chance of actually getting work. I've got a few civilian skills, you're still adjusting to being a civilian and a father.'  
'Hey, I might have been a highly respected Jedi Master, but I still know how to wash dishes and prepare food.'  
'that's a start but when you can do a 12 hour shift of manual labour, spin a tool set and rig demolition packs, I might be impressed.' Sidewinder teased, nuzzling Kit's tentacles again.  
'I doubt you'll find much use for demolition and construction work around here. There's a massive droid building network all across Coruscant.'  
'I know, but I can make us some credits as a singer at one of the cantinas until we've got the money saved up to head out into the wider galaxy to find a place where my best skills can be put to good use.'  
'Leave Coruscant? But…'  
'Kit, it's time to let it go. Heck, I'd even work a site on Glee Anslem and you know how much I hate the rain. I just want our family to have the best life possible.'  
'I know Sidewinder. But you'd really go to Glee Anslem to work?'  
'Sure, if the money is right. I'm an expert with explosives, you know that. Can't say for sure how much damage the Seppies did while they had Glee Anslem. Good on the 212th ARC troopers for going in and getting it back from those klankers.'  
'Huh, no one told me that Glee Anslem had been taken by the Separatists.'  
'Well duh, we were on the other side of the galaxy, Kenobi sent his ARC troopers in to do the job. You didn't need the distraction in the face of the missions we were doing at the same time.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dressed in a much simpler version of their courtly costumes, Satine and Throttle gazed proudly at their daughter as she crawled around the apartment, cooing and babbling away merrily as she explored her home.  
'Dear Anya, sweet little angel.' Throttle grinned, stretching out on the floor and waiting for her to come to him. 'My beautiful little girl.'  
'You never did tell me what Anya means.' Satine remarked, content to watch Throttle roll around on the floor with their daughter.  
'It's from the Briar Rose dialect of Martian, it means destiny.'  
'Anya Kryze, I am not so certain it sounds right Throttle.'  
'It'll sound even worse if you try putting my family name to it. Anya Kryze-Rangertop.'

That was too much for Satine, she tried to hold it in but that made her let out a very unladylike snort before she dissolved into laughter. Jaw dropping in disbelief, Throttle just stared at Satine as she laughed fit to burst, slumped backwards in the armchair and clutching her sides with tears running down her cheeks. Eventually she calmed, drawing out a neatly embroidered handkerchief to wipe her eyes.  
'Rangertop?' she sniggered again, unable to help it. 'That's your family name?'  
'Yeah, what of it?' Throttle nodded, a little hurt she was laughing at his name.  
'Sorry, I just never expected something so…'  
'Weird. Come on Satine, I'm named for a bike part, what'd you expect? Martian naming rituals are seriously bizarre.'  
'I was going to saw unusual but yes, weird will do.'  
'Look at this from my perspective, Kryze is a word I'd never heard until I got to know you.'  
'Alright then, how did you get to be named Throttle?'

Flushing under his fur, Throttle looked away and hoped to hell he wasn't really going to have to explain just how screwed up Martian naming rituals were. But Satine wasn't giving up, she was fixing him with her best "tell-me-now" look.  
'Alright, alright. If it'll get you off this subject. Two days after a Martian child is born, the father leads the mother through the base blindfolded. When she feels right, she stops and removes the blindfold. First thing she sees is to be the child's name. Lucky me, my parents were both mechanics and dad took mom down to the garage. First thing she sees, a disassembled throttle assembly on a work bench. Hey presto, meet Throttle Rangertop.'  
'Well…that's a unique way of doing things.' Satine managed to keep a straight face for all of thirty seconds before she cracked up laughing again. 'I'm…sorry.'  
'Go ahead, get it out of your system Satine.' Throttle sighed, turning his attention to playing with Anya as Satine laughed so freely.

Getting up when someone knocked on the door, Throttle shook his head and cuddled Anya close, totally enchanted by his daughter and wife.  
'What is it Kreli?'  
'My Lord, Senator Amidala has arrived.'  
'What's she doing here? Never mind, we will be there shortly Kreli.'  
'Yes, my Lord.'

Shaking his head in disbelief, Throttle hoisted Anya up a little more and wandered back through the apartment, glad to hear that Satine had stopped laughing.  
'Satine, were you expecting any guests today?' he called, setting Anya on the bed and digging out his court garments.  
'No, why do you ask?' Satine replied, entering the bedroom.  
'Padmé is here, Kreli just came to inform us.'  
'What's she doing here?'  
'I don't know Satine. We'll find out when we get up there.' Throttle sighed, much more confident with his outfit now that he'd had so much practise.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering his battered and broken team again, Orion knew what he was going to say wouldn't make his boys smile but there was no real choice in the matter. He wasn't a competent leader anymore, he was barely able to handle his own injuries, much less the damage done to his squad.  
'Chopper already told us Orion, it ain't happening. You might not believe in your leadership anymore but we still do.' Sketch opened, shaking his head slowly.  
'Guys, I can't do this anymore. You don't need a Sergeant anymore, you don't need me anymore.'  
'That's not true Orion, we'll always need you. We're a team, no matter the situation out in the galaxy. We're sticking together, this peace business shouldn't be the end of our great little team.' Punch added, tugging at the collar of his shirt where it was annoying one of his many scars.  
'I know you guys, you've all got big dreams of what you want to do. Sketch, I've heard you talking to Punch about wanting to travel and visiting great art houses. Jester, you kept going on about wanting to do the comedy circuit on Coruscant. Punch, you hoped to one day go to Coreilla and enjoy the fine liquor they make. Gus, you were always going on about joining up with a salvage company, since we know where some of the best scrap can be found.'  
'Things change Orion. It's hard to work an audience when you can't see what mix you've got. Say the wrong thing and you've got a riot on your hands or some ticked off patron out for blood. No point in it anymore, got nothing to really laugh about anyway.' Jester shrugged, one hand on Gus' chair for reference.  
'Truth is Orion, we can't survive apart. We've been through so much together, from before you arrived until the final battle that felled us all in turn. We're bound together, six strong spirits that thrive as one. We belong together, it just ain't right to break that up Orion.' Chopper agreed, so close to his brothers after both Crystophsis incidents.  
'I guess I'm outvoted on this one, aren't I. But just what are we supposed to do with our lives now? I was having enough trouble figuring out what I want to do with my life.'  
'That's the fun part Orion, we can figure it out as we go.' Gus shrugged, shifting in his chair. 'Did anyone else get a visit from the Martian god Ares last night?'

Shifting nervously, no one seemed willing to admit that they'd been singled out by such a highly revered Martian god for special treatment.  
'He came to me, Gus.' Jester eventually confessed, bowing his head. 'He said it would take time but my vision would be restored. I just have to be patient as his ancient magic rebuilds what was destroyed by war.'  
'Me too, he eased the pain and tension in my scars. They'll always be there but it's not so obvious how badly harmed I was. They're still kinda sore but I'll be okay.' Punch nodded, lifting his shirt to reveal the faded and stretched scars he'd so proudly earned.  
'Same here, but since this is a Revs job, there wasn't much he could do. Instead he promised to turn more healing energies towards a chosen brother on my behalf. I chose you, Jester.' Sketch grinned, adjusting the protective cover over his stump.  
'I had much the same response from him. He told me I didn't have to be afraid of what was coming. The cybernetics wouldn't make me less of a man, I'd still be who I am. Easing the scars of my torture was nothing to him, he felt he could do more to brighten my life. I asked him to dedicate what was left to you, Orion.' Chopper offered, glancing at his lover with a shy little grin on his features, the scars there still untouched.  
'I wondered why Ares said I had been marked as someone special by my brothers. I didn't understand what he meant, but I am truly in awe of what he did. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it was to actually hear you guys without needing to fall back on lip reading and sign language.' Orion nodded, treasuring every little noise from his brothers. 'He also tended to my scars, releasing the tension and smoothing out the worst of them.'  
'At least I know I'm not alone now. Here Jester, lend a hand.' Gus directed, guiding Jester around and grasping his arm. 'Sketch, I'll need you as well.' he added, holding out his right arm.  
'I've got you Gus.' Sketch replied, grasping Gus' arm firmly.  
'Hold tight brothers, I can't do this alone.' Gus instructed, bracing against his brothers.

Jaws dropping, his squad could only watch in disbelief as Gus eased to his feet and very carefully stepped off his hover chair, Sketch and Jester holding him up as he battled through four steps before shaking his head. Grabbing the chair, Punch brought it back in close and held it steady as Gus eased back down, absolutely exhausted after just that tiny effort.  
'Now that was hard work.' he panted, caught off guard by just how hard those four little steps had been for him.  
'Did that just happen?' Chopper asked, adjusting his crutches and settling on the grass.  
'Yeah Chopper, it happened. Four steps is a weak start but it's a start.' Gus nodded, taking the strain through his arms to slide down to sit near Chopper.  
'Well done Gus, you did great just to manage those few steps after months in your chair.' Orion praised, joining his brothers on the grass.  
'We're so proud of you Gus. We'll all be right here to help you through this.' Punch agreed, sinking down and slinging one arm around Gus' shoulders.  
'Thanks guys. I'll get there, just gonna take a bit of time.' Gus grinned, a little surprised when Chopper shifted closer and started rubbing his legs, and going through the physio he'd been given.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Securing Diablo back in his stable after a long ride and a well deserved wash, Cody gave him one last treat before heading inside to join his family. He was still adjusting to all the changes in his life but so far he was handling the chaos. Of course, having Braidy and Emission around certainly helped with the daily care of their little farmstead but he was still determined to do as much for his family as he could.

Hanging up his helmet in the back room and working out of his new riding boots, he wandered into the house proper and hung his jacket up before padding over to wrap his arms around Emission's waist happily.  
'Diablo's all taken care of?' Emission asked, spinning in his embrace and leaning in to catch a sweet kiss.  
'Yeah, took him out for a nice long ride.' Cody nodded, relaxing into the warm embrace of his mate. 'Caught up with a few of the guys. Apparently Ares has been a very busy god.'  
'Oh, what makes you say that?'  
'Apart from the fact I saw Gus take four steps? Orion's squad all had their own experiences with Ares. Whether it be scar adjustments or Gus' mobility and right up to a promise that Jester will regain his sight. I saw Fives as well, he was blessed by Ares too. The complete Domino Squad lives again, his four dead brothers were returned to him, along with his sight.'  
'Wow, I had a feeling Ares wasn't going to simply hand around the next generation, make sure we were happy and leave. But that's so far beyond what I was expecting.'  
'I know. I'm just glad they're getting their second chance.'  
'Just like you got yours.' Emission grinned, thoroughly enjoying holding Cody like this. 'Go on, the kids have been a bit fussy this morning.'  
'Alright.' Cody sighed, catching another sweet kiss before heading to find Braidy.

Entering the nursery and watching Braidy trying to calm the pair for a few moments, Cody gently plucked their son up and tucked him against his chest, humming softly to soothe him. Falling quiet, little Recha gazed up at his human father, tail wrapping over Cody's arm.  
'k'uur, ad'ika, k'uur.' he soothed, settling in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. 'k'uur, it's alright ad'ika.'  
'How is it that you can calm them when nothing else works?' Braidy sighed, shaking his head in wonder as he carried Faumra over and nestled her into Cody's embrace.  
'Don't ask me, Braidy. I have no idea how.' Cody replied, gazing at their beautiful twins as he rocked slowly. 'K'uur adike, k'uur. There you go, k'uur adike.'  
'The Mando'a might have something to do with it.' Braidy shrugged, watching their children relax into Cody's embrace happily. 'Or the fact you look different to everyone else in the house.'  
'That's the way, rub it in Braidy. Feh, what's it matter. I love you all.' Cody smiled softly, totally focused on his dear little blessings. 'Recha and Faumra, my dear little angels. K'uur, adike, k'uur.'

Port wine eyes blinking slowly, the twins gazed calmly at Cody as he rocked them gently, the very picture of a devoted father as he coaxed them towards sleep. Yawning wide, sweet little Faumra closed her dark eyes first, Recha a few moments behind her but soon they were both fast asleep, lulled by the gentle voice of their third father.  
'I will never understand how you do that Cody, but I'm glad one of us can get the kids to sleep.' Braidy grinned, tenderly taking Recha and carrying him to his cradle.  
'So long as it continues to work, don't question a good thing.' Cody replied, bringing Faumra over and settling her down for another nap.

Child duties under control for the moment, Cody took the moment to slip his arms around Braidy's back and hold tight, sighing softly as Braidy returned the embrace freely, leaning in to whisper sweet words in Cody's ear.  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum Braidy.' Cody uttered, catching a sweet kiss and gently guiding Braidy from the room.  
'You keep saying that but you've never explained what it means.'  
'It's the Mando'a way of saying I love you. It literally means I know you forever.'  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.' Braidy tried, mangling the words a bit but it was a good first try.  
'Almost cyar'ika.' Cody praised, repeating the sentiment slowly. 'Nee kar-TILE garh dah-RAH-soom. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'  
'What are you two going on with now?' Emission asked, rolling his eyes at the pair.  
'Cody's teaching me Mando'a for I love you.' Braidy replied, running through it again in his mind before having another go. 'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'  
'That's it Braidy, you've got it.' Cody beamed, stealing another kiss.

Coming up behind Cody and pulling him close, Emission leant down and rumbled in his ear, rolling the growl deep in his throat.  
'That's how we say I love you in our native language. I doubt you'll mimic that one in a hurry love.' he chuckled, drawing back slowly.  
'No, I'm not even going to try for that. I remember the last time you tried to teach me Martian, I was croaky for days.' Cody replied, turned and wrapping his hands over Emission's shoulders gently. 'But there is another affectionate gesture we can all share.'  
'Oh, and what's that?' Emission asked, a little stunned when Cody stretched up a little and lightly bumped their foreheads together.  
'It's called a keldabe kiss. Affection even through helmets.' Cody smirked, drawing away slowly.  
'I think I remember Emily saying something about those during the citadel mission.' Braidy mused, tugging Cody close and cupping his cheek.  
'Come on you two, lunch is ready.' Emission chuckled, guiding his lovers over to the table.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Lost in his own thoughts, Bly didn't realise he had company until a familiar frame dropped down beside him on the rock overlooking the river near the camp. Jumping a good three feet, Bly glared at Modo for a moment before relaxing and going right back to staring out over the water, right leg tucked to his chest and chin on his knee.  
'Somethin' wrong, Bly?' Modo asked, reaching out to lightly brush one shoulder. He was confused to see Bly back in his armour, it had been too long since he'd seen anyone in camp wearing their armour.

Looking away, Bly didn't want to answer but the mice he'd worked with had always spoken highly of Modo's compassionate side. He was well respected by all his bros for all he'd endured and yet still he managed to cling to his gentle nature and kindly ways towards anyone he considered family.  
'yeah.' he eventually admitted, turning his gaze to the big grey beside him. 'I'm scared Modo. I don't know where to go from here.'  
'What'd ya mean Bly? The way I see it, ya can go wherever ya want.'  
'But that's just it Modo, where do I go? I'm a clone, born to fight and die for the Republic. I don't know the first thing about a civilian life. Even during my time in the retirement camp, I maintained the same strictly regimented daily timetable. The only thing that changed was I stopped wearing armour all the time. What use am I now?'  
'I don't have all the answers Bly, wish I did but I ain't that smart. Some of the units are being kept in standby across the galaxy, I know the Coruscant Guard is looking for troops and I'm sure a few of the cruisers are too.'  
'Yeah, like they'd take on a cripple.' Bly spat, revealing more than he thought.

Sighing softly, Modo grabbed Bly in his tail and turned the man to face him, reaching out with his real hand to tip Bly's chin up gently.  
'Ain't easy to come back from a serious injury, I've been there. But just 'cause yer missin' a few bits don't mean yer useless. There's still hope, right?'  
'There are millions of clones out there that aren't maimed like this. More than enough to fill all the gaps in the defences of the Republic. They don't need me anymore.'  
'That's not true Bly, every brother still has a purpose. Tell me, did you put your name on the cybernetics list?'  
'Of course I did. What sane clone wouldn't want this damage repaired.' Bly shot back, holding up his stump.  
'Least you got left with that much. Look at me Bly, look at what I lost.' Modo replied, keeping his cool in the face of Bly's internalised pain.

Wiping away tears he hadn't known had fallen, Bly truly looked at Modo for the first time, taking in his war scarred bulk and the damage he'd managed to cope with. From the eye patch over his left eye, to the piece missing from his right ear, over more scars and along his cybernetic arm, fingers resting against a large scar on his abdomen and chest then down his real arm, tracking scars of torture and scars of battle all tangled together. Shifting a little, Modo yanked off his boots and socks, flicking them over towards his bike as he rolled up his jeans to reveal even more scars of a hard life lived in battle.  
'Now do ya understand, Bly? Scars tell our stories, show that we are good enough to face whatever comes our way. You ain't useless, you've just got to quit worryin' 'bout war and find somethin' else to focus on.'  
'Like what? I don't have any other skills.'  
'Come with me, bro. I know who can help you.' Modo coaxed, getting up and offering his hand to Bly. 'I have faith you'll find your fit in this new peaceful reality.  
'I really hope so, bro.' Bly nodded, accepting the hand up and waiting for Modo to get his socks and boots on before swinging onto his beautiful blue and chrome bike.

Holding on tight around Modo's waist, Bly had no idea where they were going but he found that he liked the surprise. Hoping his armour wasn't digging into the broad grey back he was pressing against, Bly did wonder where they were going but didn't bother asking Modo. Tail wrapped securely around Bly's waist, Modo guided Lil' Hoss into Theed, slowing down and weaving through the other people out and about until he reached a small mechanical shop just near the spaceport. Dismounting smoothly and yanking his helmet off, Modo headed into the Mechanic business, Bly wandering along behind him and Lil' Hoss moving to shelter near the doorway.  
'Charley-Ma'am, are you in here?' Modo called, keeping Bly tucked close as they navigated the broken down speeders lined up in the workplace.  
'Over here Modo!' Charley replied, a scratched wrench waving over the back of another partially disassembled speeder.  
'Hello Modo, Bly.' Obi-Wan greeted, wandering in from the back of the shop with something on his shoulder.  
'Mornin' Obi-Wan.' Modo grinned, fairly sure Bly was well and truly confused now.  
'So what brings you to my humble shop Modo? Lil' Hoss having troubles?'  
'No, Charley-Ma'am, Lil' Hoss is just fine. I was actually wondering if you had time to teach another rookie.' Modo replied, moving aside and giving Bly a gentle nudge forward.  
'Another…oh, hi there Bly.' Charley grinned, emerging from under the speeder and wiping her hands. 'Well, business is fairly busy right now and I know clones learn fast.'  
'I don't know how much use a one handed mechanical assistant would be.' Bly shrugged, looking to Modo for guidance.  
'Here, hold this Bly.' Obi-Wan guided, giving Bly a moment to figure out what was required before hoisting the part across onto one armoured shoulder. 'Charley will need that in a minute, I'll get the next part.'  
'Uh…right.' Bly nodded, adjusting the part on his shoulder.  
'Relax Bly, we're all equals here. Well, technically I'm the boss but you'll be giving it right back to Obi-Wan soon enough.' Charley nodded, ducking back under the speeder. 'The extra help is appreciated Bly, the mechanics around here are flat out lately.' she continued, going back to the repairs she was working on.  
'Ears open Bly, you'll be fine.' Modo added, nudging him closer to Charley. 'When you're ready to go home, give me a call and I'll come get you.'  
'Thanks Modo.' Bly grinned, adjusting the heavy part on his shoulder.  
'Just set that down on the rack there Bly. Head back to camp and get changed into civilian gear, no point getting your armour absolutely filthy.'  
'Alright Charley. Thanks for this chance.'  
'I'm all for helping my brothers getting settled. Hurry back, there's a lot of work to get done.'  
'Of course, Charley.' Bly nodded, easing the part down onto the rack and following Modo from the shop.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing in awe at his repaired body, 99 thought for sure he was dreaming as he stood in front of the mirror. The difference was amazing, giving him a chance to stand with his brothers and not look out of place among them. He still had a bit of a limp, but so many of his brothers had suffered leg injuries so that was nothing special. The rest of his disfigurements were wiped away, leaving him tall and proud at long last.  
'Here you go 99, these should fit.' Chaos grinned, wandering into the bedroom and holding out a neatly tied bundle.  
'Do I need to ask where you scrounged these from?' 99 smirked, opening the bundle and flicking out the dark blue shirt.  
'Hey, I did the best I could. Rex is the only clone around here with spare clothes.' Chaos shrugged, leaning in to hug 99 close. 'Hurry up and get dressed, we've got guests.'  
'Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes.' 99 replied, stretching up for a tender kiss before chasing Chaos out.

Laughing softly, 99 finished dressing and grabbed one of the bandanas Christine had given him, refolding it neatly and trying it around his head before tugging on his boots and striding out into the main part of their simple little apartment.  
'Wow. Chaos said you'd been truly blessed by Ares, but this is far beyond what I expected.' Emily gaped, staring in disbelief at 99.  
'Thanks Emily.'  
'Uncle 99!' Kitty lit up, bolting from Rex's lap and hugging 99's knees.  
'Up you get Kitty.' 99 coaxed, hoisting her up onto his hip. 'Such a pretty dress.' he added, smoothing out her dark red party dress.  
'Thank you Uncle 99. Aunty Christine made it for my birthday.' Kitty replied, latching on around his neck gently.  
'No one is going to believe it's really you, 99.' Rex remarked, accepting the kaf mug Chaos handed him. 'Thanks Chaos.'  
'I thought about that. I'm planning on putting out a call to Cosmo for a tattoo job, something to prove I'm still who I always was.'  
'I wouldn't advise asking Cosmo, he's used to doing tattoos the Martian way. I can do simple tattoo work, if you'd like.' Emily offered, smiling fondly at 99.  
'That'll work Emily, I'm not really fussy about who does it.' 99 agreed, settling at the table with Kitty. 'I don't really have a design locked in, I'm still working on that.'  
'What about a simple Celtic wristband design?' Emily suggested, gaze flicking to Rex.  
'Emily did this one last week, it's still healing but I love it.' Rex nodded, tugging up the right sleeve of his tee to reveal the flowing blue lines.  
'That looks really nice, but it's not really me, is it Emily?'  
'That's true 99, but there's no reason why I can't make a space and put your name into the design. It wouldn't be hard to take that design there, open out the middle knot and put in a name plate, creating something like this one.' Emily shrugged, removing her fingerless gloves and displaying the paired tattoos on her wrists. On her right wrist, the Jaig eyes she'd had done so long ago had been surrounded by a simple rounded rectangle attached to a similar Celtic design to Rex's tattoo. Her left wrist had an identical styled bracelet, the bright red of the band perfectly contrasted by the black lettering naming their daughter.

Nodding slowly, 99 settled Kitty on his lap and smiled as she took the cup Chaos was holding for her, offering a very polite thank you before taking a drink.  
'Would you be able to figure out something that would work for me, Emily?'  
'Sure, 99. Leave it with me, I'll sketch out a few ideas and see what works for you. I've got a couple other guys that want work done, but I'll make sure to get you in fairly soon.'  
'Whenever you get a chance Emily, no rush.'  
'99, don't you be starting that again. Once the design is finalised, I'll set up the gear and get it done. You're not going to the bottom of the list again, 99.'  
'I'll keep that in mind Emily.'  
'Interesting choice of words, love.' Rex sniggered, drawing her attention.  
'Huh…oh, I'd forgotten about that. Too much going on at once.' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly as she remembered the list on the wall.  
'What's going on Emily?' Chaos asked, setting a plate of snacks on the table.  
'Revs asked me to help him sort out the cybernetics list. He got a bit swamped with the sheer size of the list.'  
'I can well imagine, just going off what I remember of Naboo.' 99 nodded, content to hold Kitty and enjoy the conversation.  
'I ended up sorting it by injuries, randomizing the sets and rigging up a roster of surgeries. By pure fluke, Rex wound up right down the bottom of the list for legs, but at least he's in good company. Gree and Chopper are rostered for the same day. Sketch and Bly are on that day as well, Revs can handle five a day easily enough.'  
'so, one to the hip, one beyond the knee and one calf fitting along with two minor arms. Revs shouldn't have much trouble with that.' Chaos nodded, familiar with the Naboo wounded and what Revs was capable of.  
'Provided we don't have any emergencies, I think he'll take to the surgery roster and fly through the days.'  
'What about his supplies?'  
'Not my responsibility. Revs and Wheelie have to figure that out.'

Bored of the adult conversation, Kitty wanted to get going again, squirming in 99's gentle embrace. Thinking for a moment, 99 got up and set Kitty down on the couch before opening one of the cupboards and digging around.  
'What are you looking for 99?'  
'The red box. You know the one, Chaos.'  
'Oh yeah. It's in the next cupboard along. Hopefully I didn't put it too high.'  
'Ah, found it. Just try to remember we're not all giants Chaos.' 99 teased, stretching up and grabbing the box, Emily coming up behind him to lend a hand. 'Thanks Emily.'  
'Anything for family 99, that'll never change.' Emily promised, returning to the table and hoisting Rex into her lap.  
'I can't wait for the day I can get you back for all this.' Rex grinned, relaxing in her gentle arms.  
'All you had to do was say something, Rex.' Emily chuckled, standing again and deftly reversing their positions. 'Better?'  
'I'm easy either way, but this is a nice change.' Rex nodded, sipping his kaf and holding Emily close to his chest.

Waving Kitty over, 99 set the box on the floor and lifted the lid, face lighting up as Kitty cheered in delight and dug into the box, thrilled with the doll set tucked neatly inside.  
'Are these just for playing with here, Uncle 99?'  
'Yes Kitty. That way they'll always be extra special.' he nodded, getting up and leaving her to play happily.  
'That's okay Uncle 99, I have plenty of toys back home.' Kitty grinned, turning her full attention to the dolls and accessories in the box.  
'Good girl.' 99 praised, rejoining his friends at the table.  
'What was that all about 99?' Rex asked, adjusting Emily on his lap.  
'A little gift I picked up on Naboo for Kitty. Should keep her entertained for quite a while. Six dolls, a very extensive wardrobe for them and a few bits of furniture. Eventually Chaos hopes to build a doll house for it all but for now, the box seems to be working.' 99 explained, relaxing at the table again. 'She seems happy enough to leave them here to play with when she comes to visit us again.'  
'Well, she's certainly not short on toys back at home. All the gifts from her uncles and her favourite playmate is still dear Harley.' Emily chuckled, totally comfortable in Rex's embrace.  
'How is Harley handling Coruscant life?'  
'He's doing the best he can Chaos, it ain't easy for them to cope with the lack of suitable roads.'  
'No kidding. Panic hasn't come out of her garage since we moved into this apartment block.'  
'The joys of living with AI bikes. They'll settle again, after all, they adjusted to ship board life within a few days.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Absolutely exhausted, Aayla slumped back against Odd Ball's chest as she panted weakly, slowly recovering from a hard labour. Reaching for the bowl of water on the bedside table, Odd Ball gently sponged her down, praising her efforts and keeping her calm.  
'Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy.' the midwife offered, gently placing their safely swaddled son in Aayla's arms  
'Nimla, my darling son. Welcome to the world, dear son.' Aayla uttered, gazing at their little angel with a tender little smile on her face.  
'Hey there little man. I'm your daddy.' Odd Ball cooed, reaching around to lightly brush the blanket aside a little. 'Well, aren't you a little bundle of surprises.' he added, a little shocked by what their son looked like.

Most of his skin was blue, a few shades darker than Aayla, but there were large patches of black and white all over his skin, a tribute to his father. Reaching out, he lightly touch one soft cheek, confused when he didn't feel the usual little pimples that meant fur was ready to come forth in a few months.  
'Is something wrong Odd Ball?' Aayla asked, picking up on his concern.  
'It's nothing serious Aayla. I just can't feel the baby fur pimples.'  
'Baby fur pimples?'  
'The first signs of fur growth. For the first few months, all you feel are little bumps all over the body. After about six months, the bumps erupt into the first swatches of fur. My guess, the lack of the pimples means our son won't grow fur.'  
'Does that concern you Odd Ball?'  
'No Aayla, our son is a perfect blend of our cultures.' Odd Ball grinned, shifting to cup Nimla's head gently in his flesh palm. 'Huh, well I'll be.'  
'What is it now?'  
'Nimla might not sprout fur but he's going to have a full head of hair. Here, you can feel the pimples on the back of his head.' Odd Ball guided, sliding his hand out and allowing Aayla to touch the tiny pimples on his head.  
'I have a feeling he'll have deep brown hair like yours Odd Ball.'  
'Are you disappointed Nimla didn't take after you more?'  
'No, Odd Ball. He's absolutely perfect.'

Working out of her top, Aayla settled back into Odd Ball's tender arms and coaxed Nimla to drink, working him out of his blankets and holding him skin-to-skin. Nuzzling Aayla's neck, Odd Ball reached around again to gently wrap his real arm under their son, amazed by how right it felt to hold his loving mate and son so close.  
'Is he…'  
'Yes Odd Ball, he is.'  
'I meant what I said. The Temple will never get our son.'  
'I believe you Odd Ball. I will do my best to teach our son.'  
'I know you will Aayla. You'll find your own way to teach our son, forget about the restrictive Jedi ways. I intend to get in touch with the Mechanic team and see about building Nimla a bike of his own, but not until he's a fair bit older.'  
'Thank the Maker for small mercies.' Aayla teased, sagging back into Odd Ball's strength a little more. 'I remember your last binning.'  
'Hey, in the grand scheme of the team, I'm one of the better riders. I don't bin it anywhere near as often as some guys.'  
'I know. I remember Geonosis, you were one of the best riders on the day.'  
'Heh, I can't take all the credit. Patches had a great run out there.'  
'She did. Speaking of Patches, we should probably inform her of this.'  
'She already knows, Aayla. She's known from the start, hence why she's been so protective of you since you fell pregnant. When the Jedi come for Nimla, and you know they will, Patches will not let them near our son. She will protect him until he has a bike of his own to protect him. Even then, she'll always be fiercely protective of you both, she knows what you both mean to me and will treat you accordingly.' Odd Ball promised, smiling proudly at their son as he finished his first meal. 'here, let me burp him.' he offered, shuffling out from behind Aayla and gently taking Nimla, Aayla taking the chance to settle back on the bed and relax.

Propping Nimla up against his chest gently, Odd Ball ran his steel fingers so lightly over his back, proving all over again that he knew exactly how to control his cybernetics. Bringing up a deposit on Odd Ball's shoulder, Nimla settled again and closed his honey-brown eyes slowly, sagging into Odd Ball's embrace.  
'There we go, naptime little one.' Odd Ball soothed, easing Nimla down onto the change table and quickly changing him before settling him in his cot.  
'You have such amazing parental instincts.' Aayla remarked, watching with drowsy eyes as Odd Ball wiped off his shoulder quickly.  
'I helped my mom raise my junior siblings before the war stole my innocence. Nothing to it really.' Odd Ball shrugged, settling on the bed. 'Sleep Aayla, you've been through a lot. I'll stay right here, everything's okay.'  
'Thank you Odd Ball.' Aayla yawned, snuggling down and closing her eyes.  
'Life is perfect.' Odd Ball mused, settling in the rocking chair and watching his family sleep.


	60. Continuing Adventues

Cursing under his breath that this day had caught him totally off guard, Rex glanced down at Kitty and summoned a smile, hoping she hadn't caught onto his foul mood as they headed up the stairs and into her new school. Kitty was nervous about starting school, really it was totally understandable that she'd be nervous about spending so long away from her parents but it was time Kitty learned from someone else. She was picking up all the wrong behaviours from her parents and extended family.

Making it up the stairs and turning left, Rex had to lightly tap Kitty with one crutch to get her back in close; she was purposefully dragging her feet in an attempt to get her parents to change their minds about this school business.  
'Don't give me that look Kitty, you're going to school.'  
'But I don't want to daddy.'  
'Kitty, we've gone over this. You have to go to school to learn all the things you mother and I don't know.'  
'But you know everything, daddy.'  
'That's not true Kitty and you know it. Come on, you'll have fun at school.'  
'But you hated school, daddy. How do you know I'll like it?'  
'Because you'll be getting a different kind of schooling Kitty. I learned to fight, you'll be learning to read and write, to paint pretty pictures and you'll be encouraged to make friends.'  
'But I already have lots of friends daddy.'  
'No Kitty, you have lots of uncles. Here you'll meet kids your own age.'  
'I still don't want to go.'

Drawing on his deep reserves of patience, Rex found the classroom and swiped the door controls, blocking Kitty from taking off again.  
'Come on Kitty, just give it a shot. If you really don't like school mummy will come get you.' he tried, knowing he wouldn't be able to get away.  
'But why can't you just stay a while daddy?'  
'Because I have to go see Uncle Revs on the Rising Freedom.'  
'No!'  
'Kitty, enough!' Rex warned, touching his command mindset to get the result.  
'Welcome to you both.' the teacher greeted, walking over to them. 'I am Mrs Tu-Veld.' she continued, smiling warmly at the pair as Kitty ducked behind Rex.  
'Hello Ma'am, I'm Rex and this is my daughter Kitty. She's not usually like this.' Rex replied, shaking her hand warmly. 'Kitty, stop that. You know other Nautolans.'  
'It's alright Rex, the first day of school is always a bit scary.'  
'All due respect, but not for my little girl. She was born on Saleucami and has spent most of her life on Republic cruisers. She's just being stubborn because she'd rather spend time with her uncles than learn.' Rex sighed, reaching down and prying Kitty's hands off his leg before moving aside. 'That's enough Kitty. I was going to suggest we go see Uncle Stephen and Uncle Terrence after school but all this bad behaviour is making me think you don't deserve that treat.' he warned, knowing how much Kitty enjoyed spending time with her youngest uncles.

That got her, she immediately stopped trying to burrow behind Rex's leg and stood beside him, her new school pouch sitting beside her feet.  
'Sorry daddy.' she uttered, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.  
'That's my girl.' Rex praised, stroking her hair lightly. 'Now why don't you go find where to put your bag while I talk to Mrs Tu-Veld.'  
'Okay daddy.' she nodded, shouldering her little brown leather satchel and heading over to the brightly painted boxes against one wall.  
'Just when I think I'm getting the hang of parenthood, she throws another wrench in the works.' he sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Sorry that you had to see that Ma'am, she's not usually so badly behaved.'  
'I wouldn't call that bad behaviour, just normal childhood behaviour when it comes to the first day of school.'  
'I think its more nerves about being around kids her own age. She's only ever really spent time with the Martians and clones.'  
'Of course, I remember the application now. Kitty Hunter, daughter of Captain Rex and Emily Hunter. Forgive me, we have so many new students at the moment.'  
'No need to apologise Ma'am, happens all the time. Tends to happen when you're just one face among millions of brothers.' Rex shrugged, shifting a little on his crutches.  
'Would you like a seat, Rex?'  
'No thanks, I'm used to the crutches now. Been nearly three years since I was wounded. Besides, I really can't stay long. I have to get up to the Martian cruiser orbiting Coruscant for my cybernetics surgery.'  
'Is there someone else that can sit in with Kitty? We usually encourage a parent or close relative to stay the first day with the students.'  
'Uh, most of the guys that are on Coruscant are flat out bringing the latest batch of shinys up to speed on the job. Emily's got the slackers of the batch, there's a few in every group but she'll get them sorted real fast. I suppose I could call Harley, but he might be a distraction to the other kids in your class.'  
'And who is Harley to Kitty?'  
'Harley is Emily's Martian AI bike, he's been a part of Kitty's life since she was a baby. He knows how to behave, he'll likely just find a quiet corner and catch up on system maintenance. Even with all we've done for this galaxy, the bikes are still big eye catchers but I really can't think of anyone else who can get down here.'  
'I have met Martian bikes before, Rex. Two came to my homeworld with the Republic rescue fleet. I think one was called Armageddon, I can't remember what the other was called. If Harley is available and as good as those two were, then by all means.'  
'Harley's not as big as Armageddon, but he's just as loyal.' Rex nodded, brushing his ear comm and waiting for it to link up. 'Harley, find your way to Kitty's location. She needs your presence for the day.'

Listening to the replying rumble, Rex nodded and brushed his comm again, turning his gaze back to the teacher.  
'He's on his way. Best guess, he'll be here in about ten minutes.'  
'Should I clear a spot for him?'  
'That won't be necessary Ma'am, he'll find a spot.' Rex reassured her, checking his chrono quickly. 'Hopefully Plate's available for a lift, I'm going to be late at this rate.' he uttered, brushing his comm again and pinging Plate's comm.  
"What's up Rex?"  
'Plate, I need a lift up to the Rising Freedom.'  
"Can't Emily take you?"  
'She's working with the shinys.'  
"Mind if we've got extra company? I promised Ahsoka I'd spend the day with her before she headed off on her first big solo mission."  
'That'll be fine Plate, I just need to get up there ASAP.'  
"Alright, I can be at your apartment in a few minutes."  
'I'm not at the apartment. Sending co-ords now.'  
"Received. Be there in five."  
'Copy that Plate, thanks. I'll be out the front waiting.'  
"Acknowledged. Plate out."

Offering Mrs Tu-Veld an apologetic smile for his rush, Rex was relieved to see she didn't seem to mind that he had to rush off before Harley arrived to take over the watch.  
'Kitty, come and say bye. I gotta go now sweetie.' he called, leaning his crutches against the wall and sliding down to the floor as Kitty stood and ran to him.  
'I'll see you later today daddy.' she grinned, latching on around his neck gently.  
'Maybe Kitty, it all depends on when Uncle Revs is happy with my recovery. I'm sure mummy will bring you up to see me if I can't get back home.'  
'Okay daddy. Be safe, I'll miss you.'  
'I'll miss you too sweetie. Be good for Mrs Tu-Veld.'  
'I will daddy, I'll make you proud.'  
'Good girl. Now, Harley is coming to spend the day with you. That's not an excuse to spend all day with him, he's staying close to make sure you settle into school properly.'  
'I understand daddy.'  
'That's my girl. I love you so much.'  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum daddy.'  
'Clever girl Kitty. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum Kitty.' Rex praised, amazed that Kitty had picked that up and pronounced it correctly.  
'Be strong daddy.'  
'I'll be okay Kitty. Soon I'll be able to take you to the park and do all those things we've always talked about doing together.' Rex grinned, holding her close for a few moments before slowly drawing her away. 'I can't wait to hear all about your first day of school, ad'ika.' he added, working back to his full height as Kitty grabbed his crutches and held them for him.  
'I'll try really hard daddy.'  
'I know you will. I have to go now, but Harley will be here soon.'  
'Okay daddy.'

Leaving the classroom quickly, Rex headed straight back outside, knowing things were going to be tight but he had to at least make the best attempt possible to get to the Rising Freedom on time. Moving fast, he cleared the building and laughed when he saw Harley coming in from the left and Plate's battered on fighter on the right. Managing the stairs with just a wobble, he was surprised when Harley pulled up, a familiar black duffle secured to his saddle.  
'Thanks Harley. Go on, Kitty's waiting for you.' he directed, slinging the bag over his back and heading for the fighter hovering at the side of the walkway, ramp down in invitation. Trill-whistle-clicking a response, Harley vaulted up the stairs and disappeared inside, leaving Rex free to head for the fighter and scramble inside easily.  
'Thanks for the pick up Plate.' he grinned, resettling and moving around Warrior. 'Hello again Ahsoka.' he added, reaching out to rub Warrior's tank in greeting.  
'Hey Rex. You look flustered.' Ahsoka replied, taking in his dishevelled state.  
'Been a busy day so far. Kitty's first day of school, new batch of shinys from Kamino and my surgery.' Rex shrugged, settling on the fold down bunk and slipping his duffle off his back.  
'Forget to shave this morning Rex?'  
'Feh, not like I have any reason to be overly fussy about my appearance anymore. Besides, Emily seems to like the less polished version.'  
'Sounds about right for Emily.' Plate laughed, swinging up towards the massive cruiser orbiting the planet.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Responding to the emergency ping and the barked instructions from Emily, Terrence and Stephen swung their fighters around into position near the scene of the accident, activating the emergency systems to warn everyone else in the area to stay back. Grabbing med kits and hitting the ramps on the fly, the twins charged onto the scene, taking in the situation quickly and making their choice. Shouldering the junior clone out of the way, they gathered around Fox and got to work, tossing medical supplies back and forth as they fought to save his life.  
'Kid, what happened?' Terrence asked, nudging the junior clone still crouched nearby.  
'I don't know. We were just patrolling like usual when Commander Fox shoved me to the side. Next thing I know, the speeder bike has crashed and he's crying out in pain, blood staining his armour. I cuffed the perpetrator over there, dragged the speeder bike clear and did what I could to stem the blood loss.'  
'Have you called it in yet rookie?'  
'Yeah, I've called for a medical team.'  
'Not Commander Fox, the perp over there.'  
'No, I was too focused on the Commander.'  
'We'll take care of Fox. You need to call in for backup to deal with the perp.' Stephen instructed, still working to patch up the damage. 'This is bad Terry, his thigh feels like jelly.'  
'Yeah, I know Steve. Take him high?'  
'Only choice we've got really. It'll take too long for a medical team to get here, we're at least 30 from the nearest Guard medical team. It'll only take ten to reach the Rising Freedom.'  
'No challenge. We go for the ship. Revs can fix this, whatever it takes.'  
'Keep him stable Steve, I'll get the stretcher.'

Watching in wonder as Stephen and Terrence firmly bound Fox's mangled thigh and hoisted him onto a stretcher, the junior guard had no idea what they were talking about but he'd been told time and time again to have faith in the Martian team scattered across the galaxy.  
'Kid, what's your name?' Stephen called, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
'I'm Strafe. What are you doing with the Commander?'  
'We're taking him up to the Rising Freedom, he'll get the best of medical care up there. His injuries are time critical, it'll take far too long for the nearest medical team to get here and get him back to a ground based medical bay. Stay here, keep that low life under guard and brief the backup on where Commander Fox is. Can you do that Strafe?'  
'I can do that Stephen.'  
'Good. Don't worry about Fox, he'll be back to commanding the Guard in a few days.' Terrence nodded, crouching and grabbing the front of the stretcher. 'If anyone absolutely must know his condition, tell them to contact the Rising Freedom for information.'  
'I will Terrence.'  
'Come on bro, let's get him out of here.' Stephen nodded, moving with his twin to get Fox loaded onto Terrence's fighter.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settled on their temporary bunks, the five clones up for their surgeries were quiet, thinking about what this day would bring them. Gree and Bly were still unconscious, sleeping off their surgeries, tucked up neatly in their beds with their new limbs hidden from sight.  
'Who's up next?' Chopper asked, still uncertain about his new leg but he had to try if his squad was ever going to make it back onto the duty rosters.  
'Rex, then me and finally yours.' Sketch replied, rubbing his stump lightly.  
'Having doubts about the surgery, Chopper?' Rex asked, looking up from the datapad he was reading over.  
'I wouldn't say doubts, more pre-op nerves.' Chopper nodded, just a little jealous of how easily Rex got comfortable on the bunk, left leg stretched over the side of his bunk and right stump spread for balance.  
'You'll be fine Chopper, seriously. According to what I've been reading here, once you get your bodysuit on, no one will even know the difference.' Rex offered, sending the datapad flying across the room.

Lunging forward to catch the datapad, Chopper gazed at the document on the screen, looking at the briefing on the cybernetic legs and how carefully they were being manufactured. Everything was measured to match the flesh limb perfectly, every detail perfected so the average person wouldn't realise just what was hidden under their clothes.  
'Do you really believe this Rex?' he asked, sending the datapad flying back across the room.  
'Revs knows how important our armour is to us and has designed these cybernetics to fit underneath without needing to do any modifications to our armour.'  
'I still don't know about the turning part machine bit.'  
'Yeah, I'll admit I'm a little unsure about that. I'm sure it'll be fine though, there's a certain advantage to being part metal I guess.'  
'How do you figure that?' Sketch asked, cocking his head to the side.  
'Well, I remember one time that Tank got shot in his cybernetic leg. It was sparking and there were wires hanging loose but he kept right on running with the team, seemingly unconcerned by the damage done.'  
'Decal did much the same, he didn't seem the worse for wear either.' Sketch nodded, remembering the times Decal had gotten his cybernetics into the klankers.  
'Do you think Revs would mind if I went next? Get this over with while I'm feeling more confident about this whole thing.'  
'I don't really mind one way or the other Chopper. I guess we can ask when Shard and Shift come back.' Rex shrugged, briefly wondering what was taking the junior medics so long.

They all turned to look when Shift stuck his head in but before Rex could open his mouth and suggest the surgery switch, Shift dropped the bombshell.  
'Sorry guys, you're all going to have to wait a bit longer. Emergency call from Coruscant.'  
'What's happened Shift?' Chopper asked, concerned for his Squad-brothers. 'Who got hurt?'  
'It's Commander Fox, Coruscant Guard.'  
'How bad is it Shift?' Rex pushed, thoughts turning to his old friend.  
'Speeder bike struck him in the left thigh. Chances are high that he'll lose the leg if the opening report received from Terry and Steve is to be believed. I'll let you know more once I know exactly what's going on.'  
'Thanks for the heads up Shift.' Rex replied, hanging his head as Shift turned and raced off again.  
'Well shit.' Chopper uttered, saying what his brothers were thinking.

Groaning faintly, Gree stirred and blinked, staring at the soft grey of the ceiling. Rising smoothly, Sketch padded across and grabbed the cup on the bedside table, slipping his stump under Gree's head and helping him drink.  
'That's it vod, little sips.' Sketch coaxed, smiling warmly at his recovering brother.  
'Ugh. How'd it go?' Gree managed, grateful for the support as he tried to shake off the anaesthetic. 'I feel lousy.'  
'Yeah, Revs warned us that Martian drugs have a bit more kick than we're used to.' Rex replied, making his way over to stand beside Gree.  
'Your surgery went well. Revs is optimistic you'll be back on your feet in a couple days.' Sketch added, settling Gree back down again and smoothing out the blankets.  
'Looks alright?' he asked, gaze shifting to Rex slowly.  
'We haven't looked.' Rex shrugged, lightly squeezing Gree's shoulder. 'Rest a while brother, you need time to recover. There will be time for showing off later.'  
'Yeah, I'm still pretty tired.' Gree nodded, tugging the blankets up. 'Just take a look Rex, tell me it looks alright or not.' he added, blinking slowly as the drugs pulled at his mind again.  
'Well, I guess a quick look won't hurt.' Rex shrugged, moving to the foot of the bed and carefully untucking the bedding.

Resting his weight against the bed, Rex folded the covers back and blinked, gazing at the brand new replacement Gree was now sporting. It was exactly as Revs had promised, the dark green metal of the casing perfectly matching the curves of his left calf.  
'Chopper, get over here and take a look at this.' Rex called, quite impressed by the workmanship on display. 'It looks real good Gree, you'll be proud of this.' he added, confident now that his own cybernetics would be something to be truly proud of.  
'Oh wow, so that's what they look like.' Chopper grinned, reaching out to touch the dark green metal. 'I was thinking they'd be horrible to look at but this is really well made.'  
'Still think you won't like yours when you get it?'  
'If it looks this good Rex, I'll be fine with it.'  
'It really looks that good?' Gree asked, curious to see what he'd been given.  
'Here, put your arm around my shoulders.' Sketch coaxed, slowly helping Gree to sit up as Rex and Chopper adjusted the blankets so he had an unimpeded view of the complete replacement.  
'It's perfect.' Gree nodded, reaching out to touch it to make sure it was really there.  
'Settle back and rest Gree, you can explore it more later.' Sketch coaxed, easing him back and getting him comfortable as Rex re-tucked the blankets neatly.  
'Sleep vod, you've got a lifetime to enjoy what you've got.' Chopper added, confidence bolstered by what he'd seen.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Cradling Anya safely to his chest, Throttle followed Satine through the Senate building, wisely holding his laughter deep inside in the face of her less than wonderful mood. Today was the day the final vote would be taken, the three candidates for the Chancellor's seat had addressed the Senate and everyone had been given the day to consider their vote carefully. Now they were reconvening to find out who would step up and take the position permanently.  
'I still cannot believe I was selected for this.'  
'Satine, relax. Mandalore will be well represented still, you know I am more than capable of leading our people into the future if you are elected.'  
'It's not just that Throttle, and you know it.'  
'Our daughters will be fine too Satine. I have no intentions of up and running back to Mandalore, leaving you stuck with Anya, our unborn daughter and all your work. We'll get through this together, as a family. I'll be right here beside you through everything.'  
'Thank you Throttle.' Satine sighed, taking his free hand and squeezing gently.  
'We'll get through this Satine, everything will work out.' Throttle promised, leaning over to lightly kiss her cheek.

Stepping into their pod and getting settled, Throttle looked at the other two candidates and felt confident that Satine would get this one, the other two just didn't have the right bearing as far as he was concerned. But then, most didn't think he had the right bearing to be Duke of Mandalore.  
'The votes have been tallied and our new Chancellor chosen. Please join me in congratulating Duchess Satine of Mandalore on her selection.' Senator Amidala announced, filling the position temporarily but more than ready for some stability.  
'I was afraid this would happen.' Satine uttered, trying to relax as one of the guards swung the pod in beside the Chancellor's platform.  
'No going back now Satine.' Throttle replied, stepping onto the Chancellor's platform and turning to offer his hand.  
'I know.' Satine agreed, accepting his support and stepping up. 'Distinguished Senators, thank you for putting your trust in me to lead this great gathering of systems forward into the future. I will do my absolute best to maintain the peace so many brave men and women fought for and will strive to reopen the trade lanes that have been closed across the galaxy. Many of the planets and systems we represent are still scarred by the war and it will take a concentrated effort from all of us to repair the damage done. Together, we can restore our galaxy to the peace we all knew and help the brave defenders of our homes to adjust to a peaceful life wherever they find shelter.'

Smiling softly as the gathered Senators burst into applause in support of her, Satine could only hope she was capable of keeping her promises and maintaining peace across the galaxy.  
'And you were concerned you wouldn't be the right choice.' Throttle uttered, handing Anya over to his wife.  
'I still worry about Mandalore.' Satine replied, tucking Anya close and waving to the Senators all around them.  
'Don't you worry about Mandalore, I am more than capable of handling Mandalore.'  
'I know Throttle. You are a very accomplished leader.' Satine agreed, taking his hand and stepping onto the lift that would take them down to the Chancellor's office.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching as another bed was rolled into their ward by Shard and Shift, the conscious brothers all gazed at the still face of their brother, waiting for news of Fox's injuries. He was one of the best, one of the few Commanders that had escaped the war unharmed, but now, his legend had come to an end just like so many others.  
'There was nothing we could do guys. His femur was almost completely pulverised and most of the muscle tissue in his thigh was ripped to shreds internally. We saved what we could but we couldn't save it all. He's got his new replacement, one from a brother that backed out last minute a few days ago.' Shard offered, moving to check on Bly and Gree quickly.  
'He's alive, that's what really counts.' Rex nodded, swinging his gaze to Chopper and cocking one eyebrow in question. Shaking his head slightly, Chopper smiled faintly and relaxed, no longer consumed by the fear and nerves he'd been dealing with all day.  
'Ready to go Rex?'  
'Yeah Shift. I've had all the time to think on this that I could ever want or need.' Rex nodded, gaze still locked on Chopper and Sketch.  
'k'oyacyi!' Sketch called, the familiar word such a comfort to Rex.  
'Vor'e vode.' Rex replied, trying to relax as he was rolled out into the corridor.  
'Just relax Rex, this won't take long at all'  
'Ain't really worried about how long it takes. Emily knows how much I want to do this and Kitty understands that I won't be home for a little while. I'm more concerned about how I react to your drugs, I've got a bit of a reputation for not reacting well to Republic painkillers and anaesthetic.'  
'Nice to know, Rex. We can send one of the mechanics to move your gear to a private room if you'd prefer to recover where no one will hear any random mumblings you might make.'  
'Nah, it's not an uncommon problem among the brothers. Think it's about one in fifteen react weird to meds, I'm the lucky one. Cody's another, the pair of us in the infirmary together has caused more than a few laughs in the past.'  
'Ah, one of those kind of reactions. Yeah, we've got a couple of bros that react much the same.'

Although he'd never openly admit it, Rex was afraid of what was coming. He didn't know how he'd cope with the recovery or how he'd feel once the surgery was complete. Sure, Gree seemed positive about his leg and Chopper was less stressed about his upcoming surgery but Rex knew just how much was riding on him to get this right and return to full duty. Emily wasn't having much luck getting paying work, she was so busy helping train shinys that she couldn't dedicate any real time to a paying job. And with two kids to think about, their future was anything but secure. There was paying work available for the clones, the Coruscant Guard reshuffle had made certain of that but to get the job he wanted, Rex knew he had to be fit and fully capable again.  
'You alright Rex?'  
'Yeah Shard, just thinking. I had everything planned out for after this surgery but with Fox now on the cybernetics list, I don't know where my plans are now.'  
'Fox's injuries don't have to change anything. He'll be back to his best in a few days, so will you. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see.'  
'I hope so Shard, I got a family to provide for.'  
'Relax brother, you'll bounce right back from this just like you always do. Stop worrying about plans for the future, right now you've got a bigger challenge. Learning to walk all over again. Once you've go that back under control, you can start to think about running.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Shoving his concerns aside brutally, Cut entered Charley's Mechanic shop and looked around, hoping he didn't seem as nervous as he felt. He needed paying work to support his family but there was no telling if Charley would take another chance on a brother after Bly had up and left.  
'Good afternoon Cut.' Obi-Wan called, emerging from the office.  
'Hello Obi-Wan. Is Charley around?'  
'Not at the moment, she's out trying to find a new third to help with the business.'  
'That's what I was hoping to talk to her about. I have a family here, I'm not going to do a Bly and disappear on her. I've already uprooted my family once, I won't do that again. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove to Charley that I can be the hard worker she's looking for.'  
'Gonna need more than a nice speech to convince Charley-Ma'am to risk it all on another brother.' Modo warned, coming up behind Cut.  
'I don't have anything else to offer but a family in need of support and a man desperate to be there for his wife and children. I don't know much about mechanics but I'm willing to learn, no matter what jobs Charley needs done.'

Worried she'd never find someone to fill Bly's place in the team, Charley was certainly surprised to hear three voices debating in the workshop. Two she recognised instantly, the third could belong to any number of men.  
'Guys, I appreciate your concern but I already knew Cut was hoping for work.' she called, startling the men. 'I just spoke to Suu, she's concerned for the future now that the camp isn't totally supporting all their needs. You two can continue to worry about where Bly went wrong but it's my name over the door and I'm willing to give Cut a chance.' she continued, stepping past Modo to rest one hand on Cut's shoulder.  
'Thank you. I won't let you down, I'm here for the long haul.' Cut replied, dropping his gaze.  
'Come on, there's a lot to get done. Obi-Wan, get back to your inventory. I need to know what we're running short on. Modo, I know you're concerned but I need you to head for the cargo dock and pick up another shipment from Kuat. Go on, I'll be fine.'  
'One false step Cut, I'm warning you.' Obi-Wan growled, intensely protective of Charley after all they'd been through.  
'Don't even think about upsetting Charley-Ma'am.' Modo added, turning and leaving the workshop quickly.  
'Are they always like that?' Cut asked, not really worried about the warnings but he knew he'd have to watch his back.  
'Don't worry about them Cut, they're just watching out for me like always. Modo's like an older brother, making sure I'm safe and keeping me out of trouble. As for Obi-Wan, he's still learning how to love and be a normal guy, he gets touchy when I share my company with other men.'

Settling on the rolling trolley half under yet another speeder, Charley pointed to a spare trolley and disappeared underneath, smile widening as Cut joined her a few minutes later, stretched out on the spare trolley. Hoping the same teaching method would work, Charley didn't explain what she was doing, she just got stuck in and started undoing the appropriate bolts. Reaching out for the tools around them, Cut found what he wanted and got to work, sliding over to reach the other end of the part and start unbolting it in rhythm with his new boss. Smiling softly at his quick actions, Charley knew she'd made the right call. Bly had picked it up just as easily, mostly mimicking her actions and reading all the repair manuals he could put his hand on but he couldn't resist the call of his brothers. Cut somehow knew how to resist that call, totally focused on his family and providing a stable and secure home for them.

Relaxing into the easy silence, Charley and Cut dropped the part out and rolled clear, moving together to hoist the old part onto the racks beside the speeder. Delving into her tools again, Charley waited for Cut to find an identical tool in the second set before they got back to work, removing the casing to expose the interior of the drive system.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing out the window of their new home, Kit couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched the storm whipping up outside. It had taken them almost nine months and a lot of hard slog but finally they were making headway with their dreams. Leaving Coruscant far behind, Sidewinder had made the choice and taken his family to Glee Anslem, his talents with demolitions in high demand. Vaken didn't seem to mind the severe climate change, she was thrilled to just be with her parents and leaning new things every day.

It had come as a surprise to learn Vaken was Force sensitive, upping the risk for the family but the discovery at least gave Kit something to do while Sidewinder was out working. At the moment it wasn't so much about teaching Vaken to use her abilities, these early years were more about letting her explore her abilities and discover what she was capable of.

So far the change had been good for them all, even Smash was coming back out of hiding more often, but she'd only leave the garage when the forecast showed little to no chance of bad weather. Sidewinder was learning to relax a bit more too, spending less time worrying about the heavy rain and focusing on what he had to do to earn each pay check. Ditching his usual dark purple jeans and black vest, yellow wristbands and black leather boots, Sidewinder got by with a simple pair of brown shorts and basic canvas foot wraps, enough to protect him but not get weighted down by soggy denim and leather.

But although Sidewinder had changed dramatically, the alterations were most obvious in Kit. Ridding his life of the restrictions he carried from the Temple had taken time, but now he'd completely turned his back on those restrictions and lived free. Disposing of encasing leggings and the three tunics, knee high boots and long robe, he filled his wardrobe with simple sleeveless shirts, comfortable pants that were suitable for land or water, sandals and a few very simple personal ornaments. Of course, he still wore the lovers token Sidewinder had given him, it was quite the talking point among his new friends and several orders had been transmitted to Tar on Naboo for creation and eventual delivery.

Chuckling softly, Kit turned away from the window and scooped Vaken up, relishing her laughter as he wandered over and settled on the couch, propping her up on his lap. Shifting his legs to form a safe nest for her, Kit reached through the Force to call her favourite ball to his hand, toying with it idly without ever touching the surface. Bright green eyes lighting up, Vaken reached out and pulled on the ball through the Force, drawing it towards her. Relaxing his Force hold on the ball, Kit gently encouraged her to play with her abilities, always there to support and gently teach as she continued to explore her abilities.  
'That's it Vaken. Such a clever girl.' he praised, recalling the ball when she lost control of it and accidentally sent it flying far from reach. 'Keep going, you're doing such a good job.'  
'Daddy proud?' she asked, reclaiming control of the floating ball from Kit's fingers.  
'Very proud. You're doing so well.' Kit nodded, pulling the ball up a little and smiling as Kitty tugged it back into her eye line. 'That's it, you're really good at this.'

Looking up when the door opened, Kit grinned as Sidewinder padded inside, dripping wet but still wearing that same happy little grin he always seemed to have lately.  
'How's the job site?' Kit asked, still playing with Vaken and helping her focus her abilities.  
'We're about done with the fourth wreck. Boss reckons we'll move to the next site in a couple days. That's when the real fun begins.' Sidewinder shrugged, grabbing one of the towels near the door and starting to dry off his fur.  
'Trouble with the next job?'  
'You could say that. Klanker cruiser went down in the ocean, landed on Krishla. Before you panic, the city is still in reasonable shape, about a third of the buildings were damaged or destroyed by the incoming ship. The rebuilding can't begin until we clear that wreck.'  
'But…you can't stand being wet.'  
'I still got a job to do. There's no one else around with the skills I've got. I hate to say it Kit, but I don't have a lot of choice, I don't trust my team to prep and blow that cruiser, they don't know enough about explosives yet.'  
'Have you figured out how you'll survive down there?'  
'Smash has my rebreather, it's not perfect but it'll do the job. It's still going to be a high stress job, trying to tear that cruiser to pieces small enough for the manual teams to haul away, all without damaging what's left of the town.'  
'Just tell me this Winder, can you do the job properly?'  
'Of course I can Kit. I wouldn't have agreed to the next job if I didn't believe I could pull it off. I'd rather have my section with me instead of these untrained rookies but I'll still get it done.'  
'I believe you Winder. Your lunch is in the reheater.'  
'Thanks babe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Calling for the Senate medical team, Throttle hoisted Anya off onto Vinnie and raced across the office to gently help Satine from the floor, carrying her through to their connected apartment.  
'Vinnie, guide the medical team through when they arrive. And for the love of Ares, keep Anya out there and calm.' he called, the door sliding closed behind him.  
'I got it covered bro.' Vinnie nodded, settling in the nearest chair and bouncing Anya on his knee. 'Hey there little lady. I'm your Uncle Vinnie.'  
'Uncle Vinnie.' she parroted, launching forward and latching on around his neck.  
'Yeah, that's right little one.' Vinnie grinned, holding her close and humming softly.

Settling Satine down on the bed, Throttle threw his mind back to the last time he'd had to do anything like this. It felt so long ago but the more he thought about it, the more he remembered how to deal with these sorts of emergencies. Reaching out over their bond, Throttle kept his face composed as her pain flowed between them.  
'Just relax Satine, the medical team is inbound. Hang in there, our second little angel is on the way.' he soothed, helping her to get undressed and as comfortable as possible on the bed.

In the main room, Vinnie simply pointed to the connecting door when the medical team hustled in, loaded down with equipment and totally focused on what might be on the other side of the door. Bringing up the rear of the team, Stoker slid to a stop beside Vinnie, confused to see him hanging around here of all places with a baby.  
'Whoa, I know I've been out of the loop lately but what'd I miss Vinnie?'  
'Relax Stoker, she's not mine. This is Anya, Throttle and Satine's first born. Satine just went into labour with their second daughter.' Vinnie explained, pushing to his feet. 'Anya, meet your Uncle Stoker.' he grinned, watching as Anya giggled and reached out to Stoker.  
'Uncle, I'm old enough to be your grandfather.' Stoker sighed, accepting the little girl. 'Hi Anya. Aren't you just the cutest little girl.' he cooed, figuring he might as well go along with the gag.  
'So, where've you been Stoker? We haven't heard from you in a while.'  
'I've been around Vinnie. Been spending a lot of time on the ol' Rising Freedom, reading up on their databanks. Guess I'm not ready to forget about Mars, it's still home and always will be.'  
'It's over Stoker, there's no going back home. You had your chance, we all had our chance to go back to that wasteland. You didn't have to stay, we all stayed for our own reasons. Throttle's got Satine, Charley has Obi-Wan, Modo's here to help our clone bros adjust to life with cybernetics and I chose to help the scarred bros recover from their shame. Why'd you choose to stay if you're not ready to let go of Mars?' Vinnie shrugged, taking Anya back and carrying her over to her toys. 'That's a girl, you play here for a few minutes.'  
'Okay Uncle Vinnie.' she nodded, finding something interesting in the toy pile as Vinnie returned to Stoker's side.  
'Figured it out yet, old-timer?'  
'We're bros, I couldn't run out on you.' Stoker replied, turning to regard Vinnie with sad eyes.  
'That's a weak excuse Stoker and you know it. Throttle left us, we were still in the thick of combat when he decided he'd had enough fighting. Modo and I got on just fine without him. It's a new galaxy out there Stoker, we can do whatever we want here and we don't have to worry about watching our homeworld die.'  
'Do we even have a homeworld here? I look at our bros and I see a disorganised rabble scattered all over the galaxy.'  
'Because that's what we want. We've spent most of our lives fighting and living together, now it's time for us to put down new roots wherever we want and rebuild. Braid and Christine set up a permanent residence on Coruscant, Storm's now at school and their daughter Lightning is thriving with all the extended family she's got. Braidy and Emission are safe on Naboo with their treasured Cody and their beautiful twins Recha and Faumra. Sidewinder's on Glee Anslem for the moment, working demolitions so he can support Kit and their daughter Vaken. Odd Ball moved to Ryloth so his wife and son could enjoy life far from the Jedi, he's getting by as a Mechanic for a small village. The bros are happy doing whatever they want to do but they are still listening for the call. If Blade decides that SAU 14 is needed to protect this galaxy again, all he has to do is call and we'll gather for service.'  
'Even though you're not part of 14.'  
'Doesn't matter. We're all bros now, we will fight together if we must.'   
'After all the tension between the Army and the Freedom Fighters, now you decide to pull together?'  
'Stoker, we've been pulling together since Blade's unit found us scattered across the galaxy. The tension is gone, we know the truth of 14's tragic story and we stand with them. If it wasn't for Falcon, you'd be dead most likely. He didn't have to lug you home from the Citadel, but he did it anyway because he believes that every Martian in this galaxy deserves to be free.'

Turning to look when a shrill scream sliced through the air, Vinnie spun and grabbed Anya, holding her close to soothe her concerns before she started screaming. Burrowing in tight, she whimpered and trembled in his embrace but she stayed dry-eyed. Eventually the door cracked open and Throttle emerged, a neatly swaddled bundle held in his arms.  
'It's another little girl, just as Ares promised.' he beamed, approaching Vinnie and gently folding the blanket back. 'Anya, meet your baby sister, Emma.' he coaxed, tail running through her hair as Anya turned in Vinnie's arms and gazed at her sister.  
'Hi Emma.' she whispered, reaching out to gently rest one hand on the soft pink blanket.  
'That's my girl. Gentle with little Emma.' Throttle praised, so proud of his little angel.  
'As requested, my Lord.' Kreli offered, approaching with a warmed bottle.  
'Thank you Kreli.' Throttle nodded, shifting Emma in his arms and accepting the bottle. 'Keep an eye on the Chancellor, she's exhausted after the birth.'  
'Yes, my Lord.' Kreli replied, turning sharply and entering the attached quarters.  
'Here we go little one.' Throttle cooed, coaxing Emma to drink. 'Now that you're a big sister, you'll have to help out a bit, Anya.'  
'I will daddy.'  
'Good girl.'

Blinking in disbelief as he watched Throttle feeding a newborn human child with such confidence, Stoker was certain he was losing his mind, especially when he considered the finery Throttle was wearing and the grand location they were standing in.  
'Wipe that stupid look off your face Stoker, this is my life now. I gave up the warrior lifestyle for the life of a highly respected leader. I still ride Lady every day, but now my priorities are ruling Mandalore, helping my wife run the Senate and loving my perfect family. I have not been to a firing range in at least a couple of years and I do not care. I am happy to be Duke Throttle, joint-ruler of Mandalore. After today, more of the responsibilities for Mandalore will be on my shoulders as Satine focuses on the Senate and keeping this peace we worked so hard for, but I am still so very happy.'  
'Bro, what'd they do to you?' Stoker asked, stunned by the change in Throttle. 'You aren't the young kid I knew.'  
'I gave up my rebellious ways Stoker, I turned away from fighting and killing and made a fresh start. It was not easy in the beginning but I am happy. If you have any respect for me as a fellow Martian and a bro, you'll be happy for me Stoker. I have recovered from the darkness that Carbine filled my life with, discovered a true reason to live and now I have all I could have dreamed of.'  
'Except a homeworld.'  
'Not true Stoker. I have Mandalore and I will give me all to keeping Mandalore free, peaceful and happy.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Getting a familiar sensation in her groin, Emily groaned and shook her head, unable to believe that this was finally happening, now of all times.  
'Emily, is everything alright?' Gus asked, hurrying to her side.  
'No, Gus. Remember I told you Rex and I had been blessed with a second child? He's coming, right now.' Emily groaned, clutching Gus' shoulders for support before she fell.  
'Fuck. What can I do to help?' Gus cursed, gently guiding Emily to the floor. 'Should I call Rex?'  
'No, Rex is getting his leg today. Send someone to get a medic. You'll need towels, at least six. We've got about two minutes before this little boy makes his arrival.' Emily replied, howling in pain and trying to focus on removing her armour.  
'Punch, quickly now. Grab six towels from the storeroom, clean ones. Orion, contact the medics. Emily's going into labour. Jester, I need some help over here.' Gus called, supporting Emily with one arm and helping her with her armour.  
'What do you need, Gus?' Jester asked, dropping to his knees beside them.  
'Here, you support Emily. I have no idea what I'm doing.'  
'Calm down Gus, I need you both to be calm.' Emily soothed, shifting against Jester as he knelt behind her and gently supported her upper body on his lap. 'No time to be squeamish Gus, everything from the waist down comes off.'  
'Please don't hate me for this, Rex.' Gus uttered, getting busy with Emily's armour as she sagged back against Jester, panting and gasping through her contractions.

Scrambling back into the training room, Punch knelt beside Gus and unfolded the first towel, draping it over Emily's legs for privacy.  
'Two for underneath. This is going to be messy guys.' Emily directed, managing to lift her hips so Punch could slide two towels under her, hoping he got the positioning right.  
'Closest medical team is ten minutes away.' Orion warned, joining his brothers around Emily.  
'They ain't gonna make it.' Emily hissed, wishing for Rex but she'd get through this and surprise him later. 'One of you will have to catch him.'  
'What?' all four of them squawked, shocked and horrified by the idea.  
'One of you, get between my knees and get ready to catch. It's not hard, one hand to support the head, the other to support the body.' talking was getting hard but Emily had to get them organised. Her son wasn't going to wait for the medical team. 'Now!'  
'I'll do it.' Punch nodded, handing Gus the towels and moving into position. Thinking for a moment, Orion grabbed a dirty towel from nearby and yanked out his canteen, wetting the corner and wiping Emily's forehead gently.  
'Orion, we're going to need a bucket of warm water and some extra clean towels. Fast.' she directed, screaming through another contraction.  
'You've got it Emily.'  
'And a sterilised knife of some kind!'  
'Got it covered Emily!'  
'Shit, forgot the bits of string.' she swore, arching uncomfortably.  
'Orion, find some string and sterilise that as well, sounds like we'll need a couple of bits.'  
"Sterilised string? Alright, if that's what Emily wants."  
'Thanks Jester.' Emily panted, looking up at him.  
'Anything for family, Emily.'

Focusing on their assigned tasks, the brothers didn't care about the strange looks they were getting from others in the room, they were totally focused on Emily as she swore and panted, working hard to deliver another child into her family.  
'I think I see something Emily.' Punch gulped, freaking out inside but he was trying to be calm.  
'Focus and catch.' Emily grunted, bearing down again.  
'Okay, I can do this.' he nodded, yanking off his gloves and leaning closer.  
'You're doing great Emily.' Jester praised, wiping her forehead again.  
'So far so good. Ricky easier than Kitty.' Emily managed, wishing all the more for Rex so she could add another set of scars to his collection. Instead she wrapped her hands over Jester's thighs, squeezing against the armour.

Eyes just about popping out of his head at what he was seeing, Punch shifted his hands and gently caught the emerging head, ignoring the various fluids all over the place as he worked with Emily to bring this child into the galaxy. Feeling along the slimy neck of the child, Punch found his shoulders and gingerly shifted the tiny body in his hands until one shoulder popped free of Emily's body.  
'You're doing great Emily. His head and one shoulder are out.'  
'Good. The rest is easy. Don't drop him.' Emily panted, resting for a moment before heaving again and screaming her loudest yet.

Staring at the fluid covered baby in his hands, Punch was once again clueless, mind struggling to figure out what to do next. Then he remembered something from another mission, a story told by a brother that had been in position to help a Twi'lek give birth. Turning the baby over, he rubbed his back until he expelled the fluid in his lungs and started screaming.  
'Good. Wrap him up in a towel but be careful of the umbilical cord. Don't knock it around, it's still pulsing with blood.' Emily warned, slumped weakly back against Jester. 'Help me with my chestplate, Jester.'  
'Sure thing Emily.' Jester nodded, seeking out the catches quickly.  
'Thanks Gus.' Punch grinned, working with Gus to gently wrap the baby in another towel.

Hurrying back into the training room with a lidded bucket of water, three extra towels and four lengths of cord and a sheathed knife in a sterilised bag, Orion rejoined the group quickly, setting everything out in easy reach.  
'You missed the birth, Orion.' Punch grinned, cradling the towel wrapped baby gently to his chest. 'Now what Emily?'  
'The placenta will follow shortly, we'll need to stick it in a container of some kind so the medical team can check it. Now is where Orion's collected gear comes into play.' Emily replied, grateful for the canteen Jester offered. 'You're on the ball today Jester, thanks.'  
'You're sweating, I figured water would be good.' Jester shrugged, supporting her hand as she drank deeply.  
'Who has medical gloves in their belts?'  
'I do Emily.' Gus replied, digging out the sealed bag.  
'Good. Give them to Orion. Let him do his bit as well.'  
'What do you need me to do Emily?' Orion asked, accepting the gloves and waiting for instructions patiently.  
'Glove up. You're cutting the cord.' Emily directed, reaching for the sealed bag containing the string and knife. 'Tie one length of cord really tight around the umbilical cord about two inches from Ricky's navel and another about an inch closer to me. Punch, don't touch the string or anything, just fold the towel out of the way.'

Astounded to be touching something so small, Orion carefully pulled on the sterile gloves and opened the bag, drawing out the first length of string and tying it as Emily had directed, looping it around several times and pulling it as tight as he could then repeating the procedure with a second length.  
'Okay, first two strings are secure. Now what?'  
'Tie a third about half way along the umbilical cord and a fourth about an inch closer to me after that. Oh, watch it guys, here comes the placenta.'  
'Ewww, now that's just gross.' Punch uttered, looking at the dark thing on his knees.  
'I'll get a bucket for that.' Gus offered, getting up and heading for the nearest storeroom.  
'Don't touch it Punch, the medical team will need to check it to make sure the entire thing came out. It's dangerous to my health if it didn't.' Emily warned, more than ready to sleep but she wanted to hold her son first.  
'Right, the strings are tied off, as tight as I can get them.'  
'Good. Now, take the knife and cut the cord between the third and fourth ties. Make the cleanest cut you can but don't yank on the cord. There might be a little bit of blood, don't worry too much. If you tied the cord tight, it'll stop quickly.'  
'Okay, here goes nothing.' Orion nodded, holding the cord steady and slicing through. 'All done.'  
'Now we can relax. Just stay where you are until Gus gets back with the bucket for the placenta, Punch.' Emily nodded, motioning for the baby. 'But I'd like to hold my son right now.'  
'What about this extra long cord?' Punch asked, holding up the trailing length.  
'Orion, before you deglove. Cut between the other two close ties.'  
'Got it Emily.'

Coming back with another bucket, Gus held it steady for Orion as he scooped up the mess and dropped it all in the bucket, along with the loose bit of umbilical cord. Finally free to move, Punch came around beside Emily and gently eased the baby down into her embrace before grabbing another two towels and placing one against her vagina and draping the other over her legs as she lowered them.  
'Welcome to the world Ricky.' Emily whispered, gazing lovingly at her beautiful little boy.  
'Congratulations Emily.' Jester offered, gazing at the baby in wonder and awe.  
'So what'd you want the water for Emily?' Orion asked, looking at the bucket and towels.  
'Come on Ricky, let's get you cleaned up a little bit.' Emily cooed, motioning for the bucket and a towel.

Gently unfolding the blankets around her son, Emily dampened the corner of the towel Orion handed her and lightly wiped Ricky's chest, cleaning away the blood and muck from the birth. Back and forth she went, wiping away the mess and making him look much more presentable.  
'There you go, all clean.' she cooed, laying Ricky on her chest and tossing aside the dirty towel.  
'All safe and warm.' Gus whispered, draping the last clean towel over Ricky and Emily, careful not to cover little Ricky's head.  
'Well done Gus.' Emily praised, reaching out to touch his cheek. 'Well done all of you, this was far beyond your training but you did a great job.'  
'Where's the medical emergency?'  
'Sorry Kix, you missed it.' Emily chuckled, waving them over.  
'What'd you do…oh, well this is a surprise.' Kix grinned, taking in the newborn on Emily's chest.  
'Yeah, little Ricky here caught me off guard too. Orion and his boys did good. Gus helped with the prep, Punch delivered him, Orion cut the cord and Jester kept me going through it all.'  
'Placenta is in the bucket there.' Orion added, indicating the lidded bucket by the wall.  
'Well then, let's get you both down to the infirmary for a check over.' Kix chuckled, waving Orion and his boys out of the way before bringing the hover stretcher closer. 'Patch, grab that bucket and bring it along.'  
'You got it Kix.'  
'Emily's strong enough to walk on her own Kix, you don't need that thing.'  
'Actually Jester, right about now I'm not walking anywhere. I'm going to be particularly sore and sorry for a few days at least.' Emily replied, wrapping Ricky up securely and handing him to Gus before accepting the help from Orion and Kix to get onto the stretcher.  
'We'll swing by and check in on you a bit later Emily.' Orion promised, gathering up her discarded armour and setting it on the stretcher with her.  
'I'd like that Orion. I'll let Harley know to bring Kitty here after school, I'd appreciate it if you guys could keep an eye out for them as well.'  
'You can count on us Emily.' Jester nodded, bundling up the bloody towels. 'I'll send this stuff down to the laundry droids.'  
'Nah, give it to Stitch there. We'll send it with the medical stuff, the laundry droids tend to do a better job on the stuff we send down. They'll still wind up back in the training rooms, but no one will know what they were used for.' Kix shrugged, pointing to another of his team. 'You'd best get a mop though, before anyone starts wondering what that's all about.' he added, pointing to the blood on the floor.  
'I'll handle that Kix.' Orion nodded, moving aside for Gus to hand Ricky back to his mother.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Not exactly sure how he'd gotten this particular job, Cody soothed Diablo as he groomed the fine stallion for their performance. Somehow the Queen had found out about his riding abilities and had requested a private performance in the palace square, promising a sizeable payment for the show. After talking it over with Braidy and Emission, Cody had accepted the request and begun preparing, working Diablo hard to come up with something suitable.

Waiting patiently in the darkness at the south of the square, Cody reached up and lightly rubbed Diablo's neck, taking in his brand new western tack. This lot was a gift from Falcon, reserved only for big performances and public displays. The leather was dyed golden-yellow, ornately detailed with images of his brothers and the battles they'd faced together. On his bridle, several silver roundels sparkled by the torch light, two engraved with the Republic symbol, two with the 212th symbol and two with the Jedi symbol.

Satisfied Diablo was turned out to his best, Cody took a few minutes to check his own turnout. Christine had sewn this new outfit in record time, sending her fighter to deliver it. Rictor had pitched in as well, his fighter delivering a brand new pair of suitable boots. Falcon had a part to play too, on top of the new tack for Diablo he'd added the last pieces to Cody's outfit. Pulling the outfit together, Cody went from a retired soldier and father into a grand western rider. Strong legs encased in soft, pale grey denim and high brown boots decorated with particular details of significance to Cody and a glittering pair of silver spurs. Over his jeans he wore a pair of darker brown chaps, again rightly decorated with familiar images and draped with leather tassels along the back edge. Over his old white singlet, he wore a rich golden-yellow long-sleeved shirt, a well tailored and richly decorated white leather vest and a dark blue bandana tied loosely around his neck. On his hands, he wore a soft pair of brown gloves, the leather simple and well fitting. Topping off the outfit, a wide western style hat, a gift from Emily. The black felt was well worn and loved, shaped by gentle hands over years of use and now passed from one rider to another to continue the legacy. Around the crown, a braided string of white, blue and golden-yellow, linked old friends together, a constant reminder of his closest brother.

Treating Diablo to a sweet cube, Cody swung smoothly into the saddle and tipped his hat forward, settling comfortably on Diablo's broad back. Waiting a beat for Diablo to settle again, Cody clicked his tongue and signalled Diablo forward, relaxed and comfortable in the saddle. Tossing his head, Diablo stepped off smoothly, new shoes ringing against the cobblestones lining the square.  
'C'mon Diablo, it's time to shine. Step up, we're on display for the Queen.' Cody uttered, shifting in the saddle a little as Diablo switched up his step, lifting his head and starting to strut. 'That's the way Diablo, show your best.'

Breaking from the darkness and entering the square proper, Diablo almost seemed to know what was expected of him, responding to Cody's gentle signals as they circled the open area slowly, the prearranged lights catching the gleam in Diablo's coat and making him shine. Switching from his proud strut into an easy lope, stretching out his muscles and giving Cody a chance to show off his skills on horseback. Moving with Diablo, Cody coaxed him to circle again, sniggering quietly when Diablo decided he'd rather do a cross-stepping line to the right.

Warning Diablo about going off script again, Cody got them back on line and turned, forcing Diablo into another cross-step to get onto the line. Putting in an extra little step, Diablo looked back at Cody and shook his head, letting Cody know that their hard work and training wasn't going to be worth much. Warning him again with a sharp dig in the ribs, Cody reasserted dominance without anyone realising there was a problem.

Coming in close to the royal box, Cody hoped they weren't about to have a battle again but once again Diablo surprised him, going through the rocking half turn to stand side on in front of the Queen. Shifting back in the saddle a little and twitching the reins, Cody smiled softly as Diablo responded on que, rearing up to show his true beauty. Reins held lightly in his left hand, Cody leant back a little more and lifted his hat, saluting the Queen and her retinue with it before Diablo dropped back to all fours. Turning again, Diablo stepped back and tucked his right foreleg in a bit more, dropping into a bow for the Queen.  
'Diablo, where are your manners? Don't you have something for the Queen?' Cody coaxed, leaning forward to rub his strong neck. Rising from his bow, Diablo nodded and circled to the right, nosing open one of the crates placed around the square.

Getting the crate open at last, Diablo reached in and pulled out a neatly prepared bundle of flowers, carrying them over and offering them to the Queen. Reaching out carefully, she took the bouquet and smiled, lightly brushing Diablo's cheek.  
'Thank you Diablo, these are beautiful.' she offered, settling back in her seat.  
'C'mon Diablo, let's ride.' Cody grinned, shifting in the saddle and clicking his tongue. Backing up, Diablo reared again then turned and cantered around the square, stretching out and taking control of their game.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Turned away before they'd even gotten close to applying for the Guard, Domino Squad weren't sure where to turn next. It almost felt like a waste now, to have spent all this time slaving away to get enough credits for new clothes, decent basic equipment and a comfortable flight back to Coruscant, only to be turned away at the door.  
'I don't get it. Why refuse to even give us a chance?' Cutup sighed, sitting on his gearbag and leaning back against the wall.  
'Far as anyone knows or cares, Domino Squad got wiped out. Four dead, one blinded; bye-bye Domino, we won't be needing you again.' Fives spat, slouched against the wall and glaring across at the guards standing outside the new Coruscant Guard barracks.  
'So what'd we do now?' Hevy shrugged, sliding down to sit on the ground, gearbag tucked under his raised knees.  
'Surely they recognise we're brothers, shouldn't matter what Squad we once formed.' Droidbait offered, plopping down beside Hevy and leaning back on his bag.  
'They've probably got too many brothers trying to get in so they're turning away those that aren't good enough.' Echo suggested, ducking the lazy swipe Fives aimed at his head. 'I'm just saying, with only four cruisers staying fully staffed and the rest of the Army trying to find a place, the Guard can afford to be a little picky.'  
'So where's that leave us? What are we supposed to do now?'  
'I don't know Cutup, I really don't.' Fives confessed, reaching down to run his fingers through Cutup's hair lightly. 'I guess we could get in touch with Emily, or one of the mice. They'd be able to help us, surely.'  
'What about Captain Rex? He'd be sure to help us, wouldn't he?'  
'He's probably settled perfectly well into civilian life with Emily and Kitty. Besides, he's definitely not fit for duty, not with half a leg missing.'

Huddling closer together as the night got darker and a chill wind whipped past their exposed location, the five disheartened brothers weren't sure where to go next. With nothing to their names but the simple civilian clothes they were wearing and their armour in their bags, their last credit spent on a taxi from the spaceport to the Guard barracks and no place left to turn, they were quickly losing hope of ever figuring out civilian life.  
'I had no idea it got cold like this on Coruscant.' Droidbait uttered, huddling closer to Hevy's side for what warmth he could get.  
'We're in a very exposed spot here.' Echo added, pressing closer to Cutup.  
'What the hell are you guys doing sitting out here on a night like this?'

Heads snapping up at the semi-familiar voice, the men of Domino could only stare in disbelief at Falcon, relief and shame flitting across their faces.  
'Armageddon, get over here and give these guys some warmth.' Falcon called, his mighty bike rumbling past and parking in front of the five, her warmth reaching out to them. Moving forward together, the five brothers pressed up against her flank and soaked up the offered warmth, thin t-shirts and old jeans no match for a Coruscant winter.  
'Thanks Armageddon.' Fives uttered, ignoring the mild discomfort of the foot pad digging in his back. 'We tried to get in with the Guard but we were turned away at the door.' he added, looking up at Falcon.  
'Yeah, things are a little chaotic in the guard lately. Lot of brothers are trying to get in but with the latest glut of shinys, spaces are limited. Of course, with Fox out of commission at the moment, everything is up in the air.' Falcon nodded, crouching beside the brothers. 'You won't have much luck getting in tonight, they've locked up for the night. No one but Fox and the assigned night Guards can pass through the gates now.'  
'So what do we do in the meantime?' Cutup asked, lifting his gaze slowly.  
'You can come home with us for the night. I can't offer more than floor space but it's warm and you'll be safe. Decal won't mind the company, we're still adjusting to living without our bros close by. Furred or flesh, we're all bros.'  
'Floor space is more than we've had over the last few months. Are you sure we won't get in the way though Falcon?'  
'Relax Echo, you're welcome to shelter with us at any time.' Falcon chuckled, gathering up their gearbags and loading them onto Armageddon's forward carry rack. 'We're bros, don't need any other reason.'  
'Even though some of us never had a chance to fight alongside the mice?' Droidbait asked, pressing closer to Fives' shoulder.  
'Doesn't matter. You're still bros, regardless of how many times we fought together. Heck, I never fought along side a lot of the brothers I call bro.' Falcon grinned, making sure everything was secure on the cargo rack. 'Come on bros, it's not getting any warmer out here.' he coaxed, offering out his hands.  
'Thanks for this Falcon.' Fives grinned, hoisting Cutup and Droidbait to their feet before standing. 'Loading plan?'  
'However it works for you guys. It's not far to my place, I'll run beside.'  
'No, that's not fair Falcon.'  
'Hevy, I've got the stride to keep up with Armageddon and she knows that any serious speed would be detrimental to you. Besides, there's not enough space for all of us.'  
'Relax Hevy, Falcon wouldn't make the offer if he didn't believe it was possible.' Fives added, helping Droidbait up onto the saddle before climbing on behind him. 'Hold on to me brother, I'm used to this.'  
'You know I trust you Fives.' Droidbait nodded, grabbing the arm wrapped around his waist and trying to relax.  
'I know 'Bait. That's it, grip with your legs, I won't let you fall.'  
'It's okay Cutup, we've done this before. Come on, you hop up here and we'll keep you safe.' Echo added, bounding up onto the rear carry rack and waiting patiently.  
'I hope so, brother.' Cutup uttered, less graceful with his mount but Hevy was right there to catch and boost him into place.  
'Relax, just hold onto us and you'll be fine.' Hevy promised, settling his perch and grabbing the bar around the rack and wrapping his arm around Cutup's waist.

Shifting a little on her shocks, Armageddon rumbled her satisfaction and nudged Falcon with her left front wheel, content with the burden on her back.  
'That's a girl. Come on, let's get these guys out of this horrible weather.' Falcon nodded, rubbing her tank lightly. 'Low speed, they aren't padded for the wind-chill.' he added, moving off into a smooth jog. Blurting a response, Armageddon gave chase carefully, keeping her speed low and protecting her passengers from harm.  
'Fek, talk about cold.' Droidbait gasped, taking the full brunt of the wind.  
'Curl in more, I won't let you slip.' Fives instructed, guiding his brother to curl forward over their arms around his waist. 'Keep your knees tight. I've got you.'  
'This feels wrong.'  
'It's alright 'Bait, I won't let you go. This is slow compared to the chaos I've dealt with.'  
'Ack! Slipping!' Cutup yelped, feeling the slide when Armageddon swung around a corner.  
'We've got you Cutup!' Echo replied, yanking Cutup back into place and tightening up on his belt. 'You're alright, we're here.'  
'You're secure, we won't let go.' Hevy added, wrapping his arm around Cutup from the front and pushing him back.

Taking it easier on the remaining corners, Armageddon delivered the team safely to the door a few minutes later, pulling up smoothly and shifting on her shocks gently. Dismounting with various levels of grace, the half-frozen team sorted out their gearbags and followed Falcon inside, more than a little blue around the edges. Ushering them down the short corridor, the massive mouse swiped his access card and motioned for the team to enter, soaking up the warmth spilling from the open door.  
'Welcome guys. Come in and get comfortable.' Decal grinned, padding over to welcome his friends inside.  
'Thanks Decal.' Fives grinned, heading straight for the heaters. 'Hope we're not intruding.'  
'Forget it bro, you're more than welcome to stay.' Decal corrected, slipping through the group to switch on the lights in the spare room. 'It's not much but I hope you'll be comfortable.'  
'Decal, not ten minutes ago we were sitting outside the Guard barracks with no idea on what to do next, no credits to our names, and no place to stay on this cold night.' Echo shrugged, taking Cutup's gearbag and heading to stash them in their temporary room.  
'Too many shinys are coming through, the Guard is flooded with them. Tomorrow we'll have another go at getting you through the doors.' Decal nodded, shaking out his fur quickly then disappearing into the kitchen. 'Sit down and relax, you're welcome here bros.'  
'Don't worry too much about food Decal, we're all kinda tired.'  
'It's tradition Fives, you know that.'

A little surprised by the sheer size of the couch as they settled, the exhausted men of Domino struggled to stay awake, the sight of fresh food in front of them enough to rouse them for a while but gradually they started dozing again, slumping against each other.  
'Bedtime guys, before you fall asleep on the couch.' Falcon insisted, gently rousing the team again. 'Come on, your bedrolls are already set out for you.'  
'Mmm, thanks Falcon.' Hevy groaned, struggling to his feet and heading for the second bedroom, his brothers straggling along behind him.

Working off their boots and getting organised, the five stretched out on the prepared bedrolls, burrowing under blankets and getting comfortable on the pitiful pillows.  
'Good night bros.' Falcon whispered, switching off the lights and watching the brothers for a few minutes. To his surprise, as soon as the lights were out, the brothers started moving closer, rolling over and becoming one blanket covered mass. Smiling fondly at the group, he let the door close and left them to a peaceful night, just glad to be able to do something for his brothers.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Another day, a brand new adventure on the Rising Freedom. Blinking in confusion at the grey ceiling overhead instead of the white of his quarters, Fox slowly sat up and looked around, his confusion only growing as he identified the other brothers in the room with him.  
'Easy Fox, easy now. Welcome to the recovery ward, you had a nasty accident yesterday. Just relax, Revs should be around soon to explain the situation.' Sketch soothed, padding over to perch on the side of the bed.  
'Excuse you, just who do you think you're talking to?'  
'Give it a rest Fox, you're on the cyber-list just like the rest of us.' Gree corrected, sitting up slowly. 'Sketch, could I get some help over here. I don't know how steady I'll be on this thing.'  
'Sure Gree, happy to lend a hand.' Sketch nodded, getting up and peeling off the protective casing on his arm. 'Oh yeah, I am definitely liking this.'  
'What the hell is that?' Fox asked, staring in shock at Sketch's golden-yellow arm.  
'This? It's my replacement cybernetic arm. Take a look under the blankets Fox, you've got something special hidden under there.' Sketch shrugged, walking over to help Gree stand. 'Easy now brother, no rush. I've got you, you're not going to fall.' he coaxed, stepping back a little as Gree slid onto his feet, looking down as flesh and cybernetics hit the floor together.

Snapped awake by the unholy shout from Fox's direction, the rest of the men in the ward glared at him, unimpressed about the sudden wakeup call.  
'Chill out Fox, it's no big deal. We've all got cybernetics, it's nothing to freak out about.' Rex offered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
'No big deal? This is a huge deal Captain. I can't just up and leave the Coruscant Guard, not with all the new shinys coming in.'  
'Fox, get over it. It was your leg or your life.' Bly scoffed, climbing out of bed and stretching, comfortable with his replacement so far. 'You got caught by a crashing speeder bike, your thigh was pulverised in the accident. Rather than risk ending your career with a bad Republic healing, your rescuers brought you up here for proper medical treatment as was deemed necessary. Bacta wasn't an option, your leg was already dying below the injury in the ten minutes it took to get you up here. Revs did all he could but in the end, it was your leg or your life. He chose to allow you to continue leading the Guard.' he briefed, walking over to sit with Fox.  
'And how do you know this?'  
'I was awake when Shift came in for the midnight check. He gave me the brief so I could explain things to you when you awoke.'  
'Well, this is a fine mess.'  
'Lighten up over there. At least you haven't spent the last couple years on crutches. I'll bet you can get up out of that bed without falling flat on your face.' Chopper called, flicking back the bedding and gazing at his new leg. 'Whoa, this goes beyond what I was expecting. I even got my recharge module setup.'  
'Your what?' Rex asked, examining the bottom of his new foot.  
'It was an idea Modo came up with, I just took it to final installation. If the need arises, I can recharge standard Republic issue ammo packs in my thigh, it's just a matter of slotting them into place and getting on the move.'  
'Kinetic generator, cool one Chopper.'  
'I figured it'd come in useful, but it's handy to have even if it's never used. What's got you so interested in the bottom of your foot though Rex?'  
'I'm just checking out one of my new toys. I got a lightning generator like Decal's, I'm looking forward to seeing what it's like to use.'  
'I always did like that idea of his.' Chopper nodded, running curious fingers over the new casing and joints. 'This is so weird, I can actually feel the gentle contact.'

Leaving Fox to consider what had happened, Bly crossed the room and stopped beside Rex's bunk, turning to look as Sketch coaxed Gree to take a few shaky steps. Understanding what Bly was getting at, Rex nodded and turned, letting his feet hang over the side of the bunk.  
'Hopefully this knee holds.' he uttered, grasping Bly's forearms and sliding off the bed.  
'I've got you Rex, you'll be fine.' Bly grinned, locking his elbows and stepping back a little.  
'Here goes nothing.' Rex warned, trusting in Bly to hold him up as he pushed off the bed and stood, flesh and steel gripping the floor together.  
'That's it Rex, you're doing fine. Come on, try for a couple of steps. You're alright, I've got you.'  
'What was it that Revs said about adjusting to these things?'  
'Don't think about it too much. Just walk, your cybernetics will do the rest.' Chopper offered, sitting up a little more and watching.  
'So it's a matter of believing.' Rex mused, relaxing his grip a little and stepping off. He wobbled a little as his cybernetics adjusted to his movement but as he continued slowly moving around the ward with Bly, his stride smoothed out.  
'That's the way Rex, you're doing great.' Bly praised, shifting his grip and turning to walk beside Rex. 'No need to rush, you've got plenty of time.'  
'I've got a family to think about Bly. I've missed a lot of fun with my daughter and darling Emily since the accident.'

Entering the ward for the next checks, the Martian medical team smiled as they watched their brothers up and moving, Sketch slowly releasing Gree to walk on his own and Bly easing away from Rex to see how he went.  
'Well look at you guys, up and about. Thought we'd have a battle to get you moving again.' Revs grinned, proud of his efforts on the last of the repairs.  
'Not a chance Revs, we're eager to get going for the most. Fox ain't so thrilled about the change but he's coming around.' Bly shrugged, releasing Rex completely.  
'We didn't just come down here to check on you all. Rex, incoming comm call.' Shift smirked, tossing the comm across the room.

Reaching out to snatch the comm from the air, Rex sat on the end of the nearest bed and clicked it on, face lighting up when he saw Emily on the other end.  
'I was just thinking about you beautiful.'  
"Good morning handsome. Got some great news for you."  
'This day is already pretty good. What's the news?'  
"Remember how you asked Ares for a son?"  
'Of course I remember.'  
"He arrived yesterday afternoon. Orion and his boys helped with the birth, the medical team were too late. Unlike the difficulties of Kitty's birth, little Ricky came out in under ten minutes."  
'Sorry I wasn't there babe.'  
"It's alright Rex, you were busy with other concerns. How are you feeling after all that?"  
'I'm feeling great Emily, I'm already up and walking around the ward.'  
"That's fantastic news Rex."  
'Can I see Ricky?'  
"Sure, just let me get him. I'm still in the Guard infirmary, Kix has gone all protective again." Emily laughed, disappearing from sight for a few moments. "Here he is, our precious little boy. Ricky, there's your daddy" She continued, brushing back the swaddling cloth and holding Ricky up for Rex to see him properly.

Gazing in awe at the little baby in Emily's arms, Rex felt the tears fall but he didn't care about how he looked around his brothers. There was his son, safe in the arms of the woman he loved most in the world.  
'Hi Ricky, I'm your daddy.'  
"He's a real mini-you Rex, right down to the blonde hair."  
'Huh? But that's not…Ares is having a laugh, right?'  
"I don't know. My guess, he always saw you as a blonde so our son was given the same."  
'Blonde or brunette, I don't care. Our son is here and he's perfect.'  
"Yep, got all the right bits in all the right places. He's pure, perfect innocence."  
"Daddy!"  
'Hey, there's my Kitty-girl.' Rex grinned, tears still on his cheeks as Kitty raced in to join her mother and brother by the holotable. 'Are you being good for your mother while I'm away?'  
"Yes dad. Will you be coming home soon?"  
'Real soon Kitty. I just have to get used to walking again and I can come home.'  
"Tell Uncle Revs that I said thank you, please dad."  
'You can tell him yourself Kitty, he's right here.' Rex chuckled, getting up and walking over to Revs. 'See, cyar'ika, I'm doing great.'  
"Rex, we're all so proud of you."  
'Everything went perfectly Emily, no problems to report.' Revs added, clapping Rex on the shoulder. 'Congratulations on the birth of your son.'  
"Thanks Revs."  
"Uncle Revs, thanks for helping my dad and so many of my uncles."  
'That's what family is all about Kitty, helping each other.'  
"Oh, gotta go Rex. Someone needs changing." Emily grinned, checking Ricky's diaper.  
'I'll be home soon angel. I can't wait to see you all again and hold Ricky for the first time.'  
"Dad, you were right about school. I had so much fun yesterday."  
'See, I told you everything would be fine Kitty. Now off you run, you help mom with Ricky and get ready for school. I'll try to be home for when you get back from school this afternoon.'  
"Okay daddy. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum dad."  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum Kitty, Emily and Ricky.'  
"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum Rex."

Switching off the comms unit, Rex stared at it for a moment later before breaking out into a huge grin, absolutely thrilled with how this day was turning out. All the twists and turns of his hard life were smoothing out, giving him a clear run into a wonderful life with his family.  
'Congratulations Rex.' Shift offered, clapping him on the back as his brothers cheered.  
'Thanks Shift. I knew Ricky was coming but I thought we had a few more days before he was born. I'm just grateful he's here and perfect.' Rex replied, scrubbing at his damp cheeks.  
'Well then, you've got a bit of work ahead if you're going to be back in time to surprise Kitty after school.' Revs added, understanding Rex's desire to get home. 'Grab your kit and hit the showers, two doors down on the left. Don't worry about your leg, it'll handle the water without a problem.'  
'Yeah, shower sounds like a good idea.' Rex agreed, turning and pausing to watch as Sketch coaxed Chopper off his bed and held him up. 'Well done Chopper.'  
'Thanks Rex. Feels strange to be up on my own two feet again after all this time.'  
'Yeah, I know what you mean brother.' Rex chuckled, digging out his shower gear and striding from the room, listening to the thud-click of mismatched feet.


	61. Family & Friendship

A little surprised to see two scarred clones standing on her doorstep, Aayla smiled and adjusted Nimla in her arms, waiting to see which would speak first.  
'General Secura?'  
'Not anymore. Now I am just Aayla, wife and mother. What brings you both to Ryloth?' she replied, rocking Nimla gently.  
'Boil and I are looking for someone we met when we were last on Ryloth.'  
'Who's there Aayla?' someone called from further inside the house.  
'Two clones, looking for someone they met years ago.'  
'Judging by that, I'm guessing not from the 327th.'  
'Very funny Odd Ball. No, the armour they're wearing is 212th.'  
'Well, that's interesting. I'll be right out.'  
'I told you this wasn't going to work Waxer.'

Wiping his hands on a rag tied to his belt, Odd Ball came up behind Aayla and grinned, recognising the battered and scratched armour they were wearing.  
'I had a feeling we'd be seeing you two around eventually. Come inside brothers, you are welcome here.' Odd Ball nodded, moving aside and tucking Aayla close to his chest.  
'Thank you Odd Ball.' Waxer replied, entering the simple house and setting his helmet up on the shelf just inside.  
'You've been studying up on your Martian house entrance rituals.' Aayla remarked, watching Boil place his helmet on the shelf and remove his boots, lining them up beside the others in the rack.  
'We couldn't very well come asking for your help without asking correctly.' Boil nodded, reaching into his pack and producing a neatly wrapped bundle. 'A gift from gracious guests to your beautiful home.' he offered, dipping his head as Aayla handed Nimla to Odd Ball and took the gift graciously.  
'Ares bless and watch over you, Boil and Waxer.' she replied, glancing up at Odd Ball to make sure she got it right. 'You are both most welcome here.'

Settling in the simple living room, Boil and Waxer were amazed by how comfortable this simple little mud house was, looking around in wonder at the homely vision around them. Leaving Aayla to watch over their guests, Odd Ball disappeared into the simple kitchen and returned with two plates of simple snacks, a pitcher of local fruit juice and four simple stone glasses on an ornate silver tray which he placed on the low table in the middle of the room before settling on the couch beside Aayla.  
'Eat, drink and refresh yourselves, this home welcomes you.'  
'Our many thanks for your gracious hospitality.' Boil replied, rising up to one knee and pouring the drinks for everyone before settling back and partaking of the offered meal.

The welcoming ritual completed, things turned to the true reason Waxer and Boil had made the journey to Ryloth. Odd Ball had a feeling he knew what brought them out here but he wasn't going to push until they decided to speak of it.  
'You know of the battle fought for Ryloth and the hard action the 212th saw in the opening battle. While we were on the ground, we met a young Twi'lek girl, Numa. She touched our hearts in ways we couldn't imagine.' Boil explained, lightly rubbing his scarred hands.  
'we promised we'd be back, hoped we'd get one more chance to touch her innocence and prayed she'd get through the war alright but before we ever got the chance to go back, we were ordered back to the ships and off on another mission.' Waxer added, popping the catches on his chestplate and turning it around. There on the inside, safe and protected, was a simple painting of a pretty little Twi'lek girl in a stained and tattered dress.  
'I've seen a little girl that looks a lot like that. I worked with her father to repair a crashed speeder bike for him to use. She's a bit bigger now and last time I saw her, she was wearing a golden-yellow dress with white stripes on it. I can't say for certain if it's the girl you're hoping to see but she looks a lot like that painting of yours.' Odd Ball nodded, nuzzling Aayla's head lovingly as he spoke.  
'Can you show us where?' Boil asked, eyes lighting up at the chance to see her again.  
'You've got the best chance of finding her, Boil. Your armour designs haven't changed much since the battle for Ryloth that brought you together. Go out there, wander the streets and she'll find you. Have faith, both of you, you'll get the reunion you so desire.' Odd Ball corrected, accepting Nimla again. 'I'd advise against buckets though, you won't get such a warm welcome wandering around in full armour.'  
'We wouldn't normally even bother with armour but considering that was how we first met, we weren't sure if she'd recognise us without it. Took a while to replace everything that was lost in the fire that almost killed us both.' Waxer shrugged, gently scratching the back of his neck where there was a particularly thick band of scarring.  
'The bodysuits help hide the worst of the scarring, no point frightening her with this mess.' Boil added, scratching at his beard. 'At least we're still recognisable; so many brothers have some nasty facial scars now.'

Excusing herself quietly, Aayla took Nimla and left the men to talk, cooing softly to her son in her native language.  
'It's nothing personal guys, Aayla's still struggling with everything she's lost. We're trying so hard to start over, raise our son and train him in the ways of the Force without Jedi interference. I think she's really struggling with a few other issues, like not seeing her treasured 327th since the expulsion.'  
'We were talking to Bly just yesterday. He's doing great, been a week since he got his new cybernetic arm and he's absolutely thrilled with it. He's turned his focus to helping Fox with the reshuffled Coruscant Guard. We're on the list to join up as well but we pushed for a bit of time to get out here to see Numa and figure out what we want to do. We're needed back with the Guard, Fox has too many shinys and not enough old hands to deal with the influx and get them organised into a reasonable fighting force.'  
'Well, at least the brothers aren't being abandoned. As much as I'd love to spend the day reminiscing about old friends, I've got work to do and Aayla's not exactly thrilled to have a reminder of her sacrifices thrown in her face.'  
'We get it Odd Ball. Thanks for the tip on finding Numa, hopefully we can find her.'  
'if you guys still don't have any luck after spending the day wandering the village, call me and I'll let her father know you're on the lookout for her.'  
'We appreciate that Odd Ball. We'll leave you to your peace.' Boil nodded, getting up and heading for the door. 'Goodbye Aayla.' he added, spotting a flash of blue when he turned to grab his boots.  
'Goodbye Boil. Goodbye Waxer. Ares watch over and bless you both.'  
'May the Gods and Goddesses always keep your home safe and peaceful.' Waxer offered, dipping his head respectfully.

Tucking their helmets under their arms, the pair strode outside, said one last goodbye to their old friends one last time and headed off, automatically falling into step as they wandered down the street. They'd barely gotten out of sight of Odd Ball and Aayla's home before a semi-familiar voice called out to them.  
'Nerra! Nerra!'  
'You don't seriously think…' Boil uttered, turning towards the voice.  
'Have a little faith brother.' Waxer grinned, also turning to see.  
'Nerra! Nerra!' face lighting up, the young girl bolted towards them, arms flung wide as she ran as fast as she could towards them.  
'Numa! It really is you.' Waxer beamed, crouching and scooping her up. 'Told you we'd be back again.' he added, overjoyed to see her again.  
'I missed you, both of you.' she uttered, reaching out to Boil for cuddles.  
'We missed you too, Numa.' Boil replied, hoisting her across and holding her close. 'It's good to see you again.'  
'Are you staying this time?'  
'Only for a little while, we have to get back to work in a few weeks. But until we absolutely have to go back to work, we'll stay here with you. So long as your father doesn't mind.' Waxer shrugged, absolutely thrilled to finally be back around Numa.  
'We can ask.' Numa suggested, slipping from Boil's arms and landing lightly beside them. 'Come on, I don't think dad will mind.' she continued, taking them both by the hand and leading them away happily.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Still a little wary on his knee, Rex spun around and raced for home, checking his chrono and knowing he was going to only just manage to scrape through on his promise. Emily was already at home, released from medical care once the medical team were satisfied Rex would be there to take care of her. He knew Emily wouldn't mind if he was a little late but Kitty, she'd be so upset if he wasn't there as promised.

Skidding around the last corner and barrelling into the apartment block, he signalled for the nearest turbo lift and waited as patiently as he could, allowing his knee to rest for a few minutes. As soon as the doors opened, he squeezed inside and hit the button for his floor, unshouldering his duffle and stretching for the few minutes of the ride.

Slipping out again before the doors were even half way open, he charged down the corridor then threw on the brakes, skidding along the carpet to a controlled stop in front of their door. Keying in the code, he strode inside happily, inhaling familiar smells of home.  
'Honey, I'm home!'  
'We're in here babe.' Emily replied, her voice echoing from the main bedroom. Kicking off his boot and setting it in the rack, Rex headed straight for the bedroom, eagre to meet his son.

The view in the bedroom was absolutely perfect as far as Rex was concerned. There was his beloved Emily, propped up in bed with their son in her arms, happily nursing away without a care in the world. Tossing his duffle onto the chair in the corner, Rex climbed onto the bed and curled up around Emily, gazing at their son proudly.  
'Welcome home, my dearest Rex.' Emily breathed, tipping her head and catching a loving kiss.  
'I'm so proud of you Emily. Ricky's absolutely beautiful.' Rex praised, lightly touching one tiny hand without disturbing him.  
'He's about done feeding I think. You can burp him.'  
'I'd love to, angel.'

As soon as Ricky was done, Emily deftly handed him over and settled back comfortably as Rex sat up and let Ricky rest against his chest, gently rubbing his back. It didn't take long at all for Rex's practised hands to coax out a burp, along with a respectable deposit on his shoulder. Easing Ricky back, Rex just held him, gazing at his soft features and the fine blonde hair barely visible against his skin.  
'At last we meet Ricky. I'm your daddy.' he whispered, totally enthralled by his handsome son.  
'I hope you're ready Rex, Kitty will be home soon. I let her take Rom and Rem to school today for show and tell.' Emily warned, checking the chrono on the wall.  
'I was concerned I'd be late, took a little longer to get used to this leg than I expected.' Rex nodded, gently settling Ricky down in his cot.  
'Speaking of which, let me see it.' Emily grinned, looking forward to seeing her beautiful man in all his new glory.  
'Whatever my darling wants.'

Working out of his jeans, he returned to the bed and stretched out upside down, putting his leg in Emily's easy reach. Rolling onto her side, Emily trailed her fingers over the dark blue finish, watching the joy light up Rex's face as he felt her light touch.  
'Revs gave me all the proper covers and stuff for it, mainly to protect the kids but I also got the rubber pad for daily wear. My boots just aren't going to work with this thing. Decal's suggestion, makes it easier for me to deploy my new lightning generator if the need arises.'  
'I still don't think you need the generator but I'd rather you have it and not need it than need it and not have it.'  
'I just hope Kitty isn't freaked out by this thing. It's a big change.'  
'Put on a pair of shorts, she'll connect your improved mobility with this and it won't be a problem. She's a smart girl; you know she'll just be thrilled to have her father back and able to do all those things she's been missing.'

Hearing the main door open again, Rex rolled off the bed and dug around in the closet, finding an old pair of cut off jeans that would work. Pulling them on quickly and changing into a clean t-shirt, he emerged from the bedroom just as Kitty came around the corner of the entrance way, face lighting up when she saw him.  
'Daddy!' she cried, running into his strong arms.  
'I missed you too Kitty. Shh, Ricky's taking a nap.'  
'Sorry daddy.' she replied, clinging on around his neck. 'I'm just glad you're home.'  
'I'm glad to be home too and back on two feet.'  
'Can I see your new leg daddy?'  
'It's already on show Kitty, just look down.' Rex chuckled, shifting his grip on his daughter and holding her as she leant over his arm and peered down at the dark blue metal.  
'I didn't realise it would be blue.'  
'What colour did you think it would be?'  
'Grey or maybe pink like your other leg.'  
'Well, I could have chosen either but I decided that it would be my favourite shade of blue, 501st.' Rex chuckled, setting Kitty down and crouching to stroke the dogs. 'I probably smell different to you two.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sharing a laugh, the men of Domino Squad got settled into their new home, sorting out their bunks and unpacking their old armour to bring out the homeliness that a barracks could feel. It had taken a bit of shoving from Decal and a lot of swearing from Falcon but finally the junior guards on the gate let them pass, their eyes opened by the impressive scar collection the quintet had to show for all their effort.  
'Have people really forgotten the legend of Domino Squad?' Hevy asked, setting his new Z-6 in the rack where it belonged.  
'Fek, I hope not. We worked hard for that legend.' Fives replied, proud to display his highly personalised ARC trooper armour.  
'Even the less that great parts?' Droidbait asked, his armour so plain and boring beside Fives'.  
'I'm proud of all we went through together. We might have once been the worst Squad out there but we got it in the end and became some of the best.' Echo shrugged, securing his DC-15S and climbing up onto his bunk.  
'Not all of us, Echo. Some of us never even made it past shiny status.' Cutup corrected, gazing at the five sets of armour on the wall. Three were well marked with blue, modified to personal preferences and proof of three ARC troopers in the barracks. Two were plain white, the same basic armour as everyone came off Kamino with.  
'You've got the scars to show you faced a hard time, we'll keep everyone from giving you a hard time for the unmodified armour. We're a team Cutup, nothing will ever change that.' Fives promised, swinging up onto his bunk and getting comfortable. 'There's something just so right about barracks life, I can't figure out what it is though.'  
'It's the constant reminder of brotherhood. At least, that's what I feel when we're all together like this.' Hevy suggested, stretching out on his bunk contentedly. 'Wonder if we'll ever get a new Sergeant to replace ol' O'Niner.'  
'I doubt it, not with three ARC's in here.' Echo shook his head, glancing at the new reg manuals he'd managed to get.  
'We're obviously going to get some company though, no way will those bunks get left empty.' Droidbait mused, glancing at the six empty bunks on the other side of the room.

Out in the hallway, 99 looked back at the full Squad behind him and smiled, enjoying moving among his brothers without the constant disdain.  
'Here you go, veteran barracks 34. The other Squad sharing this room has already signed in by the looks of things.' he guided, pausing in front of the sign beside the door with the occupant names on it.  
'Who are we sharing with?' Jester asked, glancing at Gus nervously.  
'Cutup, Droidbait, Echo, Fives and Hevy.' Orion read, peering over 99's shoulder. 'Those names sound familiar.'  
'Just type your ID code into an open slot, the occupant board will sort things out.' 99 explained, swiping the door and entering, hoping this wasn't just some cruel joke.

Sitting up when the door opened, the five men of Domino gazed at this new arrival curiously, something very familiar about him but they couldn't quite figure it out.  
'Hevy? Is that really you Hevy?'  
'99? No way, it can't be.' Hevy replied, caught by the familiar voice of an old friend.  
'It's really me Hevy, this is my gift from Ares. But, I saw you die. How is this possible?'  
'I too was visited by Ares, 99.' Fives replied, vaulting from his bunk. 'I asked for two things, my sight and my Squad-brothers. Ares saw fit to return both to me in thanks for all I had done.' he continued, resting one hand on 99's shoulder.  
'Domino lives again 99, five brothers with an unbreakable bond.' Echo added, jumping down and approaching 99.  
'We're really back 99, this isn't some weird dream.' Hevy promised, coming up behind his Squad-brothers. 'You're looking good 99.'  
'I guess this is irrelevant now.' 99 sighed, reaching up and unhooking something from around his neck. 'Ever since you tragically left us, I've carried this is your memory.' he explained, drawing out the medallion and holding it out.  
'I'd almost forgotten about the diamond.' Echo uttered, gently taking the amulet and holding it up to the light. 'It's a Martian thing, when a great hero dies. Their body is burned, the ashes gathered and put through the diamond process. Out the other end comes a priceless diamond, an eternal tribute to the fallen. This is your body Hevy, honoured the best way we could after Kamino.' he continued, turning and placing the amulet in Hevy's hand.  
'Well then, if that's the story…' Hevy uttered, coming around behind 99. 'Keep it brother, as a symbol of our brotherhood.' he insisted, resecuring the amulet around 99's neck.  
'With pride and honour, brother.' 99 promised, tucking the amulet out of sight again. 'I've missed you guys, every time the call came through that another Domino was gone, I'd cry myself to sleep that night.' he confessed, gaze sweeping the room as if to reassure his mind that all five Dominos were back.

Filing into the room once they were all coded in properly, Orion and his boys stared at their barracks mates, recognising some from missions they'd done before. Gathering around 99, Domino returned the stares, scanning their brothers and making connections in their mind.  
'Ease up guys, we're all in this together. Now that the Guard is being restructured, a lot of brothers are being forced into less space than usual. You're just going to have to learn to get along.' 99 explained, stepping between the two groups. 'You've all got your own stories of suffering and triumph, there's no reason to be so hostile.'  
'It's alright 99, we know these guys, well some of them at least. We were on Saleucami with Fives, Echo and Hevy, working together to rescue Throttle from the Seppies.' Orion replied, moving through the team and offering his hand. 'It's good to see you guys again.'  
'Likewise Orion. Looks like you guys got a touch from Ares too. This is Droidbait and Cutup, two Dominos lost in the war and returned to us thanks to Ares.' Fives grinned, grasping the offered forearm firmly.  
'Cutup and Droidbait, I'm Orion and that's Chopper, Gus, Jester, Sketch and Punch.' Orion grinned, indicating each of his brothers in turn.  
'The blessings of Ares are great indeed.' Chopper agreed, glancing at Gus and Jester.  
'Well, there's still a lot for me to do before my shift ends. I'll see you guys later.' 99 shrugged, heading for the main door.  
'Wait 99, when can we catch up again? There's so much for us to talk about.'  
'I'm on day shift in the barracks every day until the restructure is complete. After that, who knows where I'll be assigned.' 99 replied, glancing back at his brothers. 'All depends on who picks my profile for their Guard team.' he grinned, leaving the squads to get settled into their accommodations.

Leaving Orion and his boys to get unpacked and settled in, Domino returned to their bunks and stretched out, glad to be sharing their room with a group they knew so well.  
'Interesting scars you've got there Fives.'  
'The price of my desires, Punch. Ares lifted the shadows from my eyes and scattered my challenge across my face instead. It's a small price to pay to have my Squad-brothers around again.'  
'You're looking to be in pretty good condition Chopper.'  
'Just goes to prove how good Martian medical work can be, Droidbait.' Chopper shrugged, working out of his bodysuit and turning slowly, letting Domino take in his new leg.  
'Holy shit, that's one hell of a thing Chopper.'  
'You ain't seen it all yet Echo.' he grinned, rolling up the leg of his boxers to show more of his thigh plates. 'I've got the biggest cybernetic leg Revs has ever had to install. Even Tank has a couple inches of thigh before the interface plate, this one is right up on the hip.'  
'Sometimes it's the small ones that cause the most trouble though.' Orion added, yanking off his gloves and holding up his sparkling golden-yellow hand. 'Rebuilding my wrist and hand was a challenge for the team up there. All the fiddly bits without any space for really cool modifications to the standard. Well, there is one awesome little modification to this thing.' he grinned, flexing his knuckles and producing a deadly looking blade from the back of his left hand, the deadly point extending a good six inches past his fist.  
'Ouch, that'll do some damage in a sparring match.'  
'Don't stress Hevy, I actually have to command the knife to emerge. I can still throw a punch without this nasty toy emerging but the moment I think I need it, I can bring it out.'  
'Well, if it's good enough for you two,' Sketch shrugged, removing his gloves and bodysuit shirt to reveal his own gift from Revs. 'By no means the biggest or most complicated arm Revs has built but it's plenty good enough. Got a small cannon mounted inside this, just like Odd Ball and Modo but with a bit less power. It's all about the size of the limb as to what can be installed in it.' he smirked, swinging up onto his bunk and settling contentedly, thumb tracking over steel knuckles slowly.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Thoroughly enjoying their time with Numa and her father, Boil and Waxer often discussed not going back to the Guard when their three week downtime was at an end. But the hostile looks from some of the villagers would send their thoughts back towards going home. It was hard to decide exactly what to do, they wanted to be with their brothers but leaving Numa was a painful thought to face.

Blending into the family routine easily, the brothers enjoyed the peace of Ryloth, taking it in turns to go with Numa to the daily market for fresh produce while the other stayed home and helped clean the house and prepare food for everyone. Today Boil was out with Numa, learning the language and handling the credits as Waxer helped out around the house. When Boil and Numa got back, they'd sit down together and practise the language before lunch, the clones thrilled to be learning how to communicate with Numa in her natural tongue.

Hearing a ruckus downstairs, Waxer grabbed his carbine and moved to make a surprise drop straight down. Normally he would have thundered down the stairs but the shape of the stairwell would put him at serious risk if he tried that. Hurdling the railing at the top, he dropped down and swung his rifle up, scanning the room quickly. Almost immediately two of the men in the house turned their fire towards him, forcing Waxer to defend his position with deadly force. Focused on them, he missed the third attacker until he spun his fire and nailed Waxer in the shoulder. Hissing in pain, Waxer swung his aim and drilled the third attacker, sending him flying to crash into the far wall.

Pushing back to his feet, Waxer scanned the room again before hurrying to where Numa's father was slumped, an older rifle on the floor beside him. Crouching beside the kindly older man, Waxer set his weapon down and reached out to check for a pulse, a dark, foreboding feeling settling over the house. Finding a weak pulse, he gently laid the older man out on the floor and grabbed the medical kit from the bathroom, ignoring his own wound and turning his full focus to trying to save Numa's father.

Returning home with Numa, Boil saw the open door and immediately knew something wasn't right. Scooping Numa up and holding her close, he jogged to the house and peered inside, horrified by the scene inside. Waxer was crouched over their gracious host, the big medical kit open beside him as he worked hard to save him.  
'Waxer?'  
'Boil, go find Aayla and Odd Ball! Tuppa's badly hurt, we came under attack!'  
'Numa, I know you're worried for your father but you're the faster runner. You know Odd Ball, find him and bring him back here. We'll do all we can for your father, I promise.' Boil instructed, crouching and hugging her. 'As fast as you can, go on.' nodding sharply, Numa turned and raced away, calling for Odd Ball and Aayla.

Setting their supplies down out of the way, Boil crouched beside Waxer and took over the basic medical treatment, gently nudging Waxer back.  
'I can handle this Waxer, you should rest. You're wounded too.'  
'Boil, we're too late. I couldn't say it in front of Numa but there's nothing we can do. I lost his pulse just before you got back.'  
'We can't give up Waxer. Numa's got no one else.' Boil insisted, still focused on Tuppa but he did spare a second to look at Waxer and smile faintly. 'Well, no one else apart from us.'  
'But we can't stay here and look after her full time. We're not exactly welcome here.'  
'Shh, we'll figure it out. Right now we have to focus on how to break this terrible news to Numa.'

Hearing the well known roar of a Martian engine, Waxer struggled to his feet and slumped on the stairs, clutching his wounded right shoulder and fighting back the nausea threatening to overwhelm him.  
'What's the big…merciful Ares.' Odd Ball called, taking in the mess in the house. 'What happened in here?' he asked, moving to check on Waxer's shoulder.  
'I was upstairs making the beds when I heard the noise down here. I came down to investigate, Tuppa was slumped against the wall over there. I took out the attackers and moved Tuppa to lay flat before attempting field medicine.' Waxer briefed, unable to meet Numa's eyes.  
'Attempted? As in…'  
'DOA.' Waxer nodded, hanging his head sadly. 'I did everything I could but the result was already determined before I came downstairs.'  
'It's not your fault Waxer. I know what you and your brothers are like, you reacted faster than the average man, fought hard to protect the innocent and tried to help the casualties. Now you have another job to do, there's a little girl standing there wondering what's going on.'  
'Odd Ball, I can't.'  
'Waxer, this is important. You're the only people she's got left that truly care about her. You have to be the one to break the news.'  
'She'll never forgive me for failing like this.'  
'She will, because she trusts you. She knows she's safe with you, no matter what.'  
'I'll try Odd Ball.' Waxer nodded, hissing softly when Odd Ball bumped his shoulder as he fitted a soft sling to keep his wounded shoulder immobilised. 'Numa, come over here sweetie.'

Looking over at Boil and Tuppa for a moment and sniffing softly, Numa nodded and ran to Waxer, climbing up onto his lap and burrowing close as Waxer wrapped his good arm around her gently.  
'Who are these strangers, Waxer?'  
'I don't know Numa. They came into your home to hurt us. You were lucky to be out with Boil, the bad men couldn't find you in the market. But they were able to find your father and I. I tried to protect your father, I tried so hard but I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry Numa.'  
'Is daddy coming back?'  
'No, he's not coming back Numa. I'm sorry, I did everything I could.'  
'But…' clinging even closer to Waxer, she started to cry, unable to face a life without both her parents. Not sure what else he could do, Waxer just held her tight and let her cry into his chest, rocking slowly and gently rubbing her back. He didn't know what to say, words felt clumsy in the grief filled atmosphere of the house.

Kneeling beside Boil, Odd Ball gently guided him back and shook his head, drawing Boil's attention to the sorrowful image on the stairs. Nodding slowly, Boil stood and moved to join Waxer and Numa on the stairs, wrapping his right arm around Waxer's shoulders and resting his left hand on Numa's back tenderly.  
'What do we do now?' Boil asked, the Mando words a comfort to them both.  
'I don't know. Is there anything we can do?' Waxer sighed, curling into the offered comfort.  
'There is one option. You know I wouldn't normally suggest something this crazy but is there any reason why we can't raise Numa?'  
'Us? We don't know the first thing about raising children.'  
'If it's good enough for Rex and Cody, it's good enough for us.'  
'So we're absolutely staying here on Ryloth? What happened to our good playing jobs back on Coruscant? Joining the Guard?'  
'We can do this Waxer, have a little faith. We'll explain the situation to Fox, he'll work with us but we'll have to make our choice soon. We can't stay here, the people don't like us because of what we represent. But we can't force Numa's choice, if she wants to stay here we're just going to have to accept the mistrust from the people.'  
'We don't have to make our choice right now. Now is a time for grief, we can plan tomorrow.' Waxer insisted, looking down at Numa as she shifted to curl up against them both, desperate for the comfort she needed to face this tragedy.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Not really surprised to be called to the Jedi Temple, Plate entered the grand building with Warrior and looked around, reasonably comfortable in these hallowed halls after so many visits to Ahsoka. But Ahsoka was out on a mission, she wasn't due back for at least another few days, so why had he been called back to the Temple now.  
'Plate!'

Whirling to see who had called him, Plate grinned at the familiar faces he could see on the other side of the entrance hall.  
'O-Mer! Jinx!' he laughed, glad to see his surrogate little brothers again. Glancing up at the older Jedi beside them, the young pair broke from their places and ran across to Plate. Dropping to his knees, Plate welcomed the pair into his arms, holding them tenderly to his chest.  
'It's good to see you again Plate.'  
'It's good to see you as well O-Mer, I wondered how you were both doing.'  
'We're doing a lot better since we first met. We both got accepted as Padawans.'  
'That's fantastic news Jinx. I'm so proud of you both.'  
'How have you been Plate?' O-Mer asked, drawing away a little.  
'I've been great O-Mer, haven't really had a lot of time to spare or I would have come to check in on you two before now. All my bros were roped in to help get the clones settled into a new lifestyle now that the war is over.' Plate grinned, glancing at Warrior when she rumbled softly. 'I haven't forgotten about you Warrior. Jinx, O-Mer, meet my dear companion Warrior. She's my special girl, a bike of many talents and many surprises to the unprepared.'  
'Hello Warrior.' O-Mer greeted, turning and warily approaching the rumbling machine.  
'It's alright O-Mer, she won't hurt you. Go on, reach out and give her a pat.'

Face lighting up when the menacing rumble changed to a contented purr as he stroked her flank, O-Mer started to understand why Plate cared so much about Warrior. Trusting in his girl to watch out for the pair, Plate straightened and approaching the cloaked Jedi standing off to the side, watching but not interacting.  
'You can keep your faces smooth and unconcerned but I know you despise my people. You are concerned that the wild ways of Martians will infect your Padawans and turn them into uncontrollable monsters. Well here's a bit of news for you. If it wasn't for me risking my life, these two would have died, forgotten and abandoned. Yes, I was the brave warrior that stood with Ahsoka Tano against the Trandoshans to bring them home.'  
'The entire Order knows your story Plate, Knight Tano made sure no one would ever forget. That does not mean we have to like you or your people.'  
'It must really annoy you that your Padawans will always have more respect for me than you. Even if you confiscate the gifts I gave them, they will remember the risks I took for them. O-Mer will never forget crouching in a dark and damp cave, getting his first taste of Force healing as he fought for my life. Jinx won't ever let go of the memories of every time I jumped to protect him, be it from a jury-rigged bomb, another Trandoshan or a crazed prisoner stuck on the island with us.' Plate continued, tracing the scar on his chest, his biggest reminder of that chaos.  
'How dare you speak to us in such a way.'  
'Where were you when this galaxy struggled to restore peace? My brothers and I were in the thick of the fighting, you were not. When you have faced true hard combat and know how hard it is to see your brothers dying like I've seen my brothers die, then you might stand a chance of earning my respect.' Plate snarled, spinning on his heel. 'Warrior, we have to go or we'll be late for our shift at the port.'  
'Do you have to go again Plate?'  
'Sorry Jinx, duty calls. I'm staying on Coruscant full time now, we'll see each other again.'  
'You promise?'  
'I promise O-Mer. You're my little bros, that'll never change.' Plate nodded, sinking down and hugging the pair close. 'I've still got the gifts you gave me, I keep them close all the time as a constant reminder of you two.'  
'I've got your wristband still, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep it though.'  
'Same here, my Master doesn't like the Martian people.'  
'Do whatever you can to keep them safe. If you really don't think you'll be allowed to keep them any longer, find Ahsoka and ask her to keep them safe for you. You can trust in her, just remember what we went through together and you'll find the right answer.'  
'Would you get them to Ahsoka, our Masters don't really encourage us to stray from their sides.'  
'Alright boys. I'll make sure she gets them and understands just how important they are to you both. When the time is right, you'll be able to get them back from her or I'll get them back from her for you.' Plate grinned, accepting the matching wristbands and looking at them for a moment. 'Be safe you two, I'll be keeping an ear out to make sure you two are okay. And if you ever really need to hide for a while, run for the Guard barracks, they'll help you.'  
'We'll remember that Plate.'  
'Good boys.' Plate praised, hugging the pair for a few moments longer before reluctantly letting them go and leaving the Temple.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gazing up at the Guard barracks, Wolffe sighed softly and glanced back at his brothers, their lives reduced to five gearbags and more than a few regrets. They'd tried their hands at a wide range of jobs across the galaxy but nothing called to them as the old friendships and camaraderie of their brothers always had. So they'd left the employment of kind Senator Organa and returned to the fold, hoping to find the perfect home they'd been missing. Shouldering their bags, they headed for the gatehouse, Wolffe's war scarred appearance enough to intimidate the junior guards into letting them pass.

Immediately they were caught up in the feeling they'd been missing, listening to the noises of their brothers as they trained, worked and relaxed in harmony, everything blending together into what could only be described as paradise for clones. Stopping in the middle of the entrance hall, the Wolfpack just listened and smiled, relishing being back with their brothers. Through the crowd of brothers came one in red splashed armour, bucket tucked under his arm like normal.  
'Wolffe! What have you been told about intimidating the shinys with that battle scar of yours!'  
'Well, it's nice to see you as well Fox. Not my fault you put shinys on the gate, no way was I letting them turn us away after so long out of the brotherhood.' Wolffe shrugged, grasping Fox's forearm firmly in greeting.  
'I don't have a lot of choice with the shinys, we've got too bloody many of them. Even with four training cruisers and six off world training bases, I've still got more shinys than I can deal with. There are still a lot of veteran brothers out in the galaxy that haven't or don't want to come back to join the Guard, every veteran we get back is an advantage.' Fox explained, indicating another group of shinys just arriving.  
'What can we do to help out?' Wolffe asked, ready to swing right back into action.  
'99! Got another half-barrack veteran team to squeeze in!' Fox bellowed, spotting 99 in the crowd as he worked to get another batch of shinys settled in their barracks.  
'Veteran barracks 57, they'll have to share with a full Squad from the old 41st!' 99 replied, pointing to the farthest corridor marked veteran barracks.  
'If this keeps up, we're going to have to split squads to fit everyone in until the restructure is complete.' Fox sighed, running one hand through his hair. 'Come with me, I'll bring you up to speed on the plan and then show you to your barracks.'  
'You look like crap Fox.' Wolffe remarked, slipping into step beside his brother. 'When was the last time you actually got some sleep?'  
'Three days ago, it was an anaesthetic sleep but still sleep. Between trying to train shinys, keeping Coruscant safe and organising the restructure, many of us are running short. I still try to squeeze in at least one foot patrol a week and my luck finally ran out. Got struck by a speeder bike, now I'm one of the many walking around on Martian cybernetics. The interface panel is right up here, so it's taking some getting used to seeing that much dark red when my shift is over and I can get out of my armour but I'm grateful for the second chance.' Fox explained, rubbing his thigh lightly where flesh met steel.  
'There's a lot of that stuff around now. Kinda annoyed I'm not a candidate but hey, the Martians can't be good at everything.' Wolffe shrugged, used to the big blind spot he had but he was still more than capable of keeping track of a situation.

Leading the group into his office, Fox gratefully shut the transparent door on the chaos in the rest of the base and waved the Wolfpack to the comfortable couch and chairs taking up the left side of the office.  
'This restructure can't be finished soon enough, it's absolutely insane. I'm trying to fit four times the brothers into the same space until the construction droids finish the new bases and op centres for the new Coruscant Guard.' Fox sighed, delving into his private conservator for a round of drinks. 'You won't get much of this here, ne'tra gal is in short supply.' he warned, handing the bottles around and perching on the arm of the couch.  
'So, what's the situation around here Fox?'  
'The old Coruscant Guard is going thorough a total restructure to cope with the massive influx of brothers looking for paying work. I had to face the Senate to get the funding to actually make the changes but I managed to win them around. This old barracks is being upgraded to give everyone a bit more space, but that can't happen until the other primary Guard bases are completed and all the op centres, comms network and everything else is in position. Once the restructure is complete, we're hoping to have at least four full Guard teams working in shifts with one or two in reserve, enough trained brothers to do foot patrols, mounted patrols, monitor duty and standing guard duty, and still have brothers in training for whatever situations might arise. We're hoping to have at least four riot teams per Guard detachment, but with the sheer number of shinys, I'm not hopeful of that.'  
'Have you got enough senior officers for such a grand scheme?'  
'That's the fun part Wolffe, scrounging up enough officers for all the posts within the new Guard. Bly's here, along with Gree and Thire and hopefully Rex, if he can regain the balance of work and family. Emily just gave birth to their second child, a son they called Ricky. Cody's still out on Naboo, I've already tried twice to coax him back but he's not interested at the moment. He's too busy being a father to his Ares gifted twins and a good lover to Braidy and Emission.'

Bottle dangling from his fingers, Wolffe looked around at his pack slowly, a question in his eyes that needed a unanimous answer one way or the other. Relaxed and comfortable now that they were home, his pack-brothers all answered without words, a look was all they needed to get their message across.  
'If you'll have me, I can take an officer spot. All I ask is to keep my Wolfpack around as junior officers, they already have the basics down.'  
'I was hoping you'd say that Wolffe. Once things are settled and we know exactly where we stand, you'll have the 4th Guard Battalion. I'd rather not drop a battalion on Thire's shoulders, he's not ready for the challenge but if I can't get Rex or Cody to take the 5th, he'll have to have them.' Fox nodded, grateful to have another officer ready to jump in and help.  
'But I thought Gree and Bly were both in Hunter's Company of Heroes. What's the go with that, Sir?' Boost asked, glancing at Sinker beside him.  
'The mice have been busy since the war ended. The combined mechanical and medical team pulled together to get through the list of brothers that required cybernetics to regain full combat effectiveness. Technically we are still a part of Hunter's Company of Heroes but we're also part of the Guard. There's no reason why those scarred by the war can't still be part of the new Coruscant Guard.' Fox shrugged, removing all the armour on his left leg then peeling off his bodysuit along the custom seam just below the interface plate. 'just look at this thing, it's built to be impossible to tell from a flesh leg, same muscle lines and flexibility as I always had, it's just a hell of a lot stronger.'

Openly staring at the expanse of dark red metal on display, the Wolfpack weren't sure what to make of the revelation. Fox seemed normal, the replacement didn't appear to slow him down or otherwise cause problems so maybe it wasn't so bad to have brothers that were part mechanical.  
'You'll see limbs like mine in a variety of colours. Seems everyone who got Martian cybernetics had them custom painted to suit their old unit. We'll work out the Battalion colours later, it's not important at the moment. Right now we're still trying to sort out the shinys and start the rotations up to the training cruisers.'  
'Give us ten minutes to unpack and armour up and we'll be ready to jump right in wherever you need us.'  
'Might need to make that fifteen Sir, I could use a quick shower.' Comet suggested, tugging at his shirt collar.  
'Yeah, not a bad idea Comet. Fifteen minutes and we'll be where you need us, Fox.'  
'Here, you'll need this to find your way through this insanity.' Fox nodded, handing over the latest edit of the base map. 'Take twenty minutes, get settled in, make nice with your barracks mates, shower, get armoured up and get to the infirmary. It's just a routine check to make sure you're up to standard.'  
'Figured that was coming, Fox. Come on guys, we're on the clock.' Wolffe grinned, draining his ne'tra gal and standing. 'We'll talk later Fox.'  
'Later Wolffe.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

A week after Numa had been so tragically orphaned, the decision on what to do next became all the more important. Time was running out for the brothers to make their choice. They were due to head back to Coruscant in two days and still they hadn't managed to decide what to do about Numa. Several of the villagers had offered to take her in and raise her with their own children but Numa would only press closer to whichever brother was closest and shake her head, refusing the polite offers. Even Aayla had offered but Numa really objected to that idea, starting to cry and pressing all the closer to Waxer's leg until Boil scooped her up and held her tight to his chest, whispering softly to calm her.

Trying to keep as stable a home for Numa as was possible, the brothers cleaned up the mess and got back into their routine, tending to the house and making their daily trips to the market but Numa would no longer bounce along with them, she spent her time sitting on the stairs watching the pair moving around the house as casually as they could. But it wasn't the same without Numa's happy voice flittering around the house. They kept trying to find the right moment to ask Numa what she wanted but every time it felt right, something happened to change the situation. Usually it was another well meaning family coming to offer their support but the answer stayed the same, Numa didn't want them.

And so it went on until the day the brothers were set to leave and still they hadn't been able to agree on what to do with Numa. Now they were out of time and had no answer to the problem. As much as they knew the paid work was important, they just weren't ready to abandon Numa to whatever was next in her young life. Heading upstairs to change into their armour in preparation to leave, they got quite a surprise. Their armour, neatly stored in their gearbags during the downtime, was scattered across the floor, the bags mysteriously missing. Sharing a look, the pair turned and headed for Numa's room, listening to her as she seemed to be debating with herself.

Drawing the separating curtain aside, they were confronted with the unexpected. There was Numa, carefully packing her meagre possessions into Waxer's gearbag, Boil's sitting empty just inside the door.  
'Well, I guess that answers the problem.' Boil shrugged, startling Numa from her packing.  
'Am I in trouble?' she asked, looking up at the pair.  
'No, but why didn't you say that you wanted to stay with us?' Waxer reassured her, crouching and welcoming her into a hug.  
'I didn't want you to say I couldn't go with you.'  
'Never gonna happen Numa, we'll keep you safe forever.' Boil promised, taking a knee and rubbing her back lightly.  
'So I can come with you? Even though I didn't ask before now.'  
'Of course Numa. We've been meaning to ask ever since your father died but we couldn't find the right moment. We'll have to hurry though if we're going to get to the spaceport on time to get you a ticket and still catch our flight.' Waxer grinned, releasing her slowly.  
'I'm almost done packing. I wasn't sure how much space I'd need for my things. I know I should have asked to use your bags but I was afraid.'  
'It's alright Numa, we're not angry with you. You finish packing and we'll be back, okay.'  
'Okay, nerra.' she nodded, handing back Boil's gearbag. 'I don't need yours anymore.'  
'Good girl.' Waxer praised, straightening and heading to get into his armour.

Closing the curtain that separated their room from the rest of the upstairs, Boil and Waxer shared a smile as they stripped off their civilian gear and found their bodysuits in the piles of gear, relaxed in their nudity but hoping that Numa didn't come to tell them anything. Armouring up quickly, they tried not to get distracted but there were still a few quick kisses and touches shared, reaffirming their special connection that was growing from just lovers into a family of sorts. Now the real challenge began, actually raising Numa to adulthood.

Shoving their civilian clothes into Boil's bag, they went through the room quickly to make sure nothing had been forgotten before sweeping the curtain back and watching Numa battle with the other bag. Chuckling softly, Waxer took his bag and swung it over his shoulders, a little surprised by the weight but he'd carried heavier in the past. Giggling happily, Numa picked up her smaller pack and shouldered into it, looking forward to her big adventure.  
'All ready to go Numa?' Boil grinned, taking her hand lightly.  
'Yeah. I packed everything I could ever want.'  
'That's the way. Come on, we'd better get to the spaceport. We don't want to be late.' Waxer nodded, following them downstairs and watching as Numa selected several more items from the home and put them in Boil's bag for safety. 

With one last sad look at the only home she'd ever known, Numa took both brother by the hand and squeezed gently as they walked away, ignoring the dark looks from the people around them as Numa's sweet voice surrounded them again.  
'Boil! Waxer!' Odd Ball called, running down the street towards them. 'Hold up a second bros.'  
'What's up Odd Ball?' Waxer asked, glancing down at Numa.  
'Now that you're definitely leaving, what's going to happen with Numa?'  
'She's coming with us Odd Ball. You can tell us it's a crazy idea but it's what Numa wants to do. She was up early this morning packing all her belongings into Waxer's gearbag.' Boil shrugged, more than willing to pick a fight to prove how serious they were about this.  
'Look, Aayla might not believe two brothers are capable of raising a little Twi'lek girl, but I have total confidence in you. I know you'll do everything you can to protect her and raise her to be a truly wonderful woman. I wish you the best of luck with whatever you do, I know you'll go far as a family.' Odd Ball grinned, trusting in the pair to do their best for Numa.  
'Any advise to offer?'  
'You're a little further up the parenthood road than I am. When you get to Coruscant, get in touch with Cosmo, he raised Fog after their parents were killed. But really, raise her with love, compassion, boundaries and suitable discipline and I reckon you'll be fine. You'll have plenty of support on Coruscant; Emily and Rex can offer their help, so can Christine and Braid, you can even ask Throttle if he can spare some time.'  
'Thanks Odd Ball. We might be young but we'll do right by Numa, she's our precious responsibility now.'  
'I know Boil. Here, a little something to help your family get set up properly.' Odd Ball offered, pressing a credit chip into Boil's hand. 'I make reasonable credits out here, take these with my blessing, bros.'  
'We appreciate the help Odd Ball.' Waxer replied, always glad of a helping hand from his bros.  
'Go on guys, don't be late for your flight. I'll see you around some where.'  
'Ride free Odd Ball. Ares bless and protect you and yours.' Boil offered, grasping Odd Ball's flesh arm firmly.  
'Ares watch over and protect your family. Ride free bros and you too Numa.' Odd Ball nodded, returning the Mandalorian handshake then repeating it with Waxer and kneeling to lightly touch Numa's cheek.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the twins safely tucked up in their cots, Cody sat Braidy and Emission down at the kitchen table, needing to talk to them about some hard decisions. These weren't choices he could make on his own, but he really hoped for a positive outcome.  
'you know I love you two, so very much and I adore our twins just as much, but I just can't keep doing this anymore. I'm not just a one trick man, I'm getting sick of being called up every time the Queen has important guests that she wants to impress with my skills with Diablo. I'm better than just being her showstopper, respected for all the wrong reasons as far as I'm concerned. You know I'm above being known as a rider of an exotic beast, you know exactly what I'm capable and who I am inside.'  
'You don't want to be a part of this family anymore?'  
'Of course I do Braidy, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm stuck, trying to choose between two families and I can't decide. I love you and our kids so very much but I miss my brothers and it hurts. We're supposed to stick together, it's in our genetics to stick close and work as a team. I don't know where I stand anymore, where do I belong?'  
'You belong wherever you feel most comfortable Cody.'  
'But that's just it Emission, I don't even feel comfortable in my own skin anymore.' Cody sighed, silent tears falling as he hung his head.

Swapping a worried look, Braidy and Emission moved closer to Cody, pressing in against his sides and holding him close, wishing they knew what he was trying so hard to tell them. In a combat situation, Cody knew just what to say but even after all they'd shared, he still wasn't great at expressing what was in his heart.  
'I just wanna go home.' he uttered, choking on a sob as he struggled with feelings he didn't really understand or know how to put into words.  
'What is home to you Cody?' Emission tried, rubbing Cody's back lightly.  
'I can't explain it, I just know this isn't home like I've known it to be in the past. This is wonderful, this is peaceful and loving and so many things I can't name but it's not home as I know home.'  
'Okay, so you're not talking about going back to Kamino, that's clear. It's not the Negotiator either, you haven't been there for years. So what's that leave to define as home?' Braidy puzzled, trying to coax Cody to come out from behind his hands and at least look at them. 'Come on Cody, sit up and we'll try this a different way.' he coaxed, guiding Cody up and muscling the chair around until they were face to face.

Hands wrapping over Cody's cheeks lightly, Braidy brought their foreheads together, opening a mental connection and waiting for Cody to welcome him inside. Timidly reaching up, Cody completed the connection, wrapping his hands under Braidy's ears and allowing him to truly link their thoughts.  
"Let me see Cody, show me what home feels like. Help me understand what you know home to be, guide me to what you so desperately seek." Braidy whispered across the link, never pushing but hoping Cody understood what he wanted.  
"This is home." Cody breathed, opening right up to Braidy's gentle intrusion.

Almost immediately, Braidy was wrapped in warmth and knowledge, his eyes opened to Cody's knowledge of home. The images around him weren't distinct, just a blur of colours shifting restlessly. Then the emotions came through. Completion, contentment, joy, wonder, excitement, awe, love, hope, sorrow, pain, grief and so many others raced through his head but under it all was still warmth and compassion, no matter the painful emotions and thoughts trying to bury the better times. Although he knew he could guide Cody's definition into clarity, Braidy decided not to, instead allowing Cody to control what was shown and how it happened.  
"There is no need to push Cody, let your definition come naturally. The more you force it, the less likely it is to be exactly what you want."

Slowly the image started to refine as Cody let the definition come, drawing from what was already around them to create something new. At first it was a confusing mass of bright white, blue and red but gradually it started to take shape, filling Braidy's mental vision with fast scrolling text and dozens of blinking lights, most in blue or red but there were a few white spots in places. This felt familiar, comforting and safe, like he wanted to watch it every day, erasing red, protecting blue and reaching white.  
"Lead on Cody, what are you showing me here?"  
"Home." Cody whispered, lifting the black background from the dazzling light show.

Gasping in wonder at what was revealed, Braidy finally understood what home was to Cody. It wasn't a building, a ship or even a planet. Home was where he belonged. The lightshow was his HUD, and with the darkness lifted from the visor, Braidy could see home as Cody saw it. Home was his brothers, wherever they might be so long as they were together. Home was his armour, battle scarred and personalised to him. Home was action, be it a war or just a sparring match with someone he cared about. Home meant so many things to Cody that defining it in words was impossible.  
"I understand now Cody."

Panting softly as they separated, Braidy gently pushed Cody back into Emission's loving embrace and stood, confident Emission could soothe their third as he went to fetch something important, proof he'd understood.  
'Just breathe Cody, mind walks take it out of the unprepared. Take a few minutes, you're safe.' Emission uttered, guiding Cody to his feet and pulling him into a tight embrace.  
'That was just weird.' Cody replied, sagging into the strong arms of his loving mate.  
'Did you figure it out?'  
'I think so. Braidy said he understood but I'm not sure.'

Returning with his prize, Braidy set it on the table gently before moulding to Cody's back, arms firm around his waist.  
'I understood Cody. To you, home isn't any particular place, it's feelings and a view.' he nodded, drawing Cody back with him. 'I saw and I understood just how complex home is when seen through your mind.'  
'Care to explain for those of us who weren't there to witness?' Emission grinned, spotting the old helmet on the table.  
'It's hard to explain. It's feelings of happiness, awe and wonder shadowed with sorrow, guilt and pain. Enshrouded by brotherhood and cloaked in armour, it's action and adrenaline, rank and file. But that doesn't really encompass what I felt when Cody showed me home. It's more than the GAR, more than brotherhood, more than being clones; it's something so complex that words cannot describe it.'

Smiling faintly when one of the kids started to cry, Cody slipped from between his mates and went to investigate, glancing back just in time to see Braidy and Emission come together to share a mind walk of their own, likely passing on what Braidy had learned. Feeling lighter now that he was assured of their understanding, Cody swung right back into his family duties, entering the nursery and picking up Faumra, soothing her with practised ease.

Sharing a smile as they listened to Cody tending to the children, Braidy and Emission knew what they had to do. As much as they loved their little home here on the Naboo plains, it wasn't right for them to keep Cody locked away from his brothers. They weren't exactly thrilled about the idea of moving to Coruscant but for Cody, they'd do anything.  
'Hopefully Cut and his family don't mind caring for Diablo.'  
'I doubt they'll mind adding another horse to their herd. They took on two horses and four ponies when the camp disbanded.'  
'You and I both know that Diablo won't behave for just anyone.'  
'We just have to believe that he'll accept the change.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Whistling merrily as he stripped off his bodysuit and wrapped his towel around his waist, Gree really couldn't fault the lack of privacy he was afforded now. He'd been spoiled in the past, able to disappear into his private 'fresher after every battle for a few minutes of peace but somehow, this was more comfortable than those private moments. The hectic lifestyle of so many brothers trying to squeeze into a base meant only to hold a third of the troops currently working to call it home. Fox had dug through every possible resource available to rig up the best base he could to hold the overflow until the restructure was complete, stacking bunks four high in some barracks just to make enough space for the shinys still coming from Kamino.

Chuckling softly at some of the crazy sights inside the base, Gree shook his head and wandered down the corridor to the nearest locker room, grateful that he wasn't crammed into such tight confines as most of the veterans. While the shinys were packed in four high, the veterans were only two high, four squads to a barracks instead of two squads as the rooms were designed to hold. At the top of the veteran stack, the senior officers got a fraction more space but they too were cramped until things got sorted and the restructure finished. It really was a good thing that they didn't mind the tight confines, officer quarters weren't meant to hold three brothers but somehow Bly, Fox and Gree pulled it off and lived in harmony. Technically Wolffe should have been sharing with them as well but Fox had given him the second officer's quarters, provided Wolffe shared it with his pack. Wolffe had accepted the bargain and gotten organised, somehow making the tight confines work for them.

Entering the locker room and flicking his towel onto the nearest bench, Gree found an unused spigot on the wall and headed for it, weaving among his brothers as they all made do with the basic facility. It wasn't always easy but it was certainly entertaining.  
'Hey Gree.' Chopper grinned, squeezing into the crush under the water. 'Would have thought you'd be in the officers showers.'  
'I might have to share a room with Bly and Fox but no way in hell am I sharing the 'fresher with them. Even with all the brothers using this locker room, it's cleaner than that private 'fresher.'  
'Yeah, I've heard rumours that Fox is a pig in his quarters.' Jester added, nudging the brother on Gree's right and squeezing into the gap.  
'Those ain't rumours brother, Fox is the worst roommate available. You'd think with all his training he'd be able to hit the toilet bowl every time. But no, he's always leaving dribbles. Bly's not much better, I don't know how many times I've tripped over his stuff strewn across the floor.' Gree nodded, glancing at Jester for a moment.  
'You sure that ain't an officer thing? Rex was a bit of a slob before Emily, or so I heard in the barracks at night.' Hevy weighed into the discussion, braced against the wall as Cutup scrubbed his back after a hard training session.  
'Not every officer, Cody kept his gear neat and ordered. I had to go chase him out of his bunk one night and when I turned the lights on, you'd swear no one was there if not for the body in the bunk. Everything was locked away, hidden from view and orderly.' Maverick shrugged, slipping out of the showers and drying off his cybernetic right arm before starting on the rest of his body.

Registering something weird, Gree looked at Jester again, tapping his shoulder to get him to look up. Blinking in confusion, Gree really didn't know what to think as he gazed into Jester's mismatched eyes.  
'I thought the Martians couldn't rebuild damaged vision.'  
'These aren't from Revs and company, Gree. I was visited by the great Martian God, Ares. He promised my sight would return in time, a gift in return for all the hard work I'd put in throughout the war. All my Squad-brothers were visited and touched by his ancient magic.' Jester explained, used to the weird looks he tended to get.  
'And he decided not to match you back in with the rest of the brothers?'  
'I figure it's a reminder of what I lost and lived without for so long. You have green steel to make sure you never forget your worst day in the Army, I've got complete heterochromia as a reminder of mine. It's not so bad, I'll always stand out in a crowd.' Jester grinned, proud of his uniqueness in having a pale blue right eye while his left was a dark, emerald green.  
'After all, it'd be dull for Jester if he was the only one with nothing to show for all we endured. Punch has his burn scars, Sketch has his new arm, I've got my leg, Orion's scarred and got a cybernetic hand, Gus has those surgery scars on his back and Jester, well if not for the eyes he'd be just like every other brother.' Chopper added, careful with his own steel so he didn't accidentally hurt his brothers.  
'They aren't that bad Chopper!' Gus called, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.  
'Didn't say they were Gus!' Chopper shot back, rolling his eyes at Gus' immediate reaction.  
'Let it go Chopper, it's not worth it.' Jester warned, not really wanting to deal with another spat between his brothers.  
'I could get used to this, it's never boring hanging around in the locker rooms.' Gree laughed, scrubbing at his hair and relaxing into the constant burble of voices.

Over the voices and rushing water, a new sound echoed off the tiles, bringing another collection of cheeky comments from the brothers all around.  
'Oh yeah, the Dominos are at it again!'  
'Someone should record this stuff!'  
'Hot damn!'  
'Get a room you two!'

Almost dreading what he'd find, Gree looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. Of course, he'd heard about this sort of behaviour in the showers but to actually be there to witness it was certainly unexpected. It was common for brothers to help each other with hard to reach spots but Gree had never had the fortune or misfortune - he wasn't sure which - to witness one brother giving another a blow job. Looking closer for a moment, he made certain of their identities before turning back to the wall.  
'Fives! Cutup!' he barked, startling the pair from their carnal activities. 'I got nothing against brothers loving brothers but not where I can see it.'  
'Sorry Sir, didn't see you over there.' Cutup replied, wiping his mouth as he stood.  
'Nice try Cutup.' Gree chuckled, finishing his final rinse and stepping out to make space for someone else. 'No one misses this stunning flash of green steel.'  
'Gree, unlike some of us, Cutup wasn't on Naboo. Domino was reunited after you left Naboo, they've got no idea about some of the hell endured.' Fives defended, drawing Cutup behind him gently. 'It's alright Cutup, I'll explain things later.'  
'Let me guess, Ares. There seems to be stories of Ares all though the base.' Gree sighed, checking the seals on his leg. 'Handle it Fives, I've got a new Battalion to organise in readiness for the big split in a few months.'  
'I will Gree.' Fives nodded, waiting for him to leave before turning his attention to Cutup again.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sighing softly, Blade entered the new Clone Wars memorial and paused in the entranceway to remove his boots and secure them before entering the memorial proper. Thousands of lives were immortalised here, every brother lost in the war was here in one form or another. Some were just names carved into the walls in neat lines, others were written in dozens of hands on the massive Republic flag at the far end of the memorial. Some were lucky enough to be visually immortalised, pieces of armour behind transparisteel for all to see. Buckets, chestplates, gauntlets or greaves, the actual piece wasn't important, but the names attached were.

Padding quietly through the long lists of missing brothers, Blade was surprised to see quite a few civilians also reading the lists of names and numbers, starting to get a proper understanding of just how many clones had died for their freedom. Blade could understand their confusion and pain at seeing all these men listed, no one was immune to the dark feelings this place evoked as so much sacrifice was clearly laid out for all to see.

Brushing the diamond hanging from his ear, Blade found where he wanted to be and reached out, running his fingertips over one particular name.  
'Ponds, you were one of my closest bros. It's just a shame you never got to really understand what life was all about brother. I hope that wherever you are now bro, you're looking down on us and smiling as we continue to push forward. Find peace, brother, and sleep the eternal slumber as I carry you through life and honour your memory every day.' he uttered, bowing his head sadly as the memories of Ponds' death replayed. 'I miss you brother.'

Turning away again, Blade continued to walk the aisles of names and memories, occasionally reaching out to touch a familiar identity from the countless battles his bros had faced. As much as they could, they'd listed the fallen by battle, making it easy to find any particular battlefield and the heroes that had died there. Some of the lists were truly devastating, hundreds of names marking the worst of the fighting. Occasionally there would be a fight listed with just a few casualties, proud moments when Martians and GAR troops pulled together.  
'I had a feeling I'd find you here, Blade.'  
'Master Windu, so long as there are Martians alive in this galaxy, we will patrol this grand memorial to our fallen brothers.' he replied, turning to the dark-skinned Jedi behind him. 'Every day, three Martians turn out for guard duty within these hallowed halls. Clean and groomed to perfection, we honour the fallen under our watch every day, protecting their legacy and ensuring that their names echo through the generations. Regardless of your thoughts on the rights of the clones, we will see they are properly honoured for their sacrifice.' Blade explained, continuing his circuit of the memorial hall and forcing Mace to pick up his pace to keep up.

Elsewhere in the hallowed memorial, Center Line walked the upper galleries, DC-15A slung over his shoulder and DC-17's on his belt as he paced out his patrol line. He wasn't concerned by the fact he wasn't wearing his boots, he was proud to walk his patrol for the fallen. Removing their boots was a sign of respect, shared between both Martian and Mandalorian cultures and a promise to stay until the duty was done.  
'Excuse me, mister.' a little Nautolan girl called softly, looking up at him sadly.  
'Is something wrong little one?' Center Line asked, easing to one knee beside her.  
'I can't find my parents anywhere. I only walked to the end of the wall there and when I turned around they were gone.'  
'Come on, I'll help you find them. You hold my hand and we'll look together.' Center Line soothed, pushing to his feet and offering one grey hand.  
'Thank you.' she replied, slipping her tiny brown hand into his.  
'Blade, Crimson, I've got a lost little Nautolan up here.'  
"Copy that Center Line."  
"Acknowledged Center Line."

Standing guard beside the massive Republic flag covered in the names of the fallen, Crimson stood to attention as honour guard, his bright eyes missing nothing as he kept the visiting civilians from touching the flag. It wasn't the most exciting post but he'd drawn the short straw this time and gotten stuck with the only exacting patrol post. Whoever was on upper and lower patrol got to figure out their own pattern to cover the area but he had to maintain a perfect 21 step patrol along the bottom of the podium leading up to the flag.  
'Excuse me, Sir. You haven't seen a little Nautolan girl around, have you? Brown skin wearing a white dress and open shoes.' an older green Nautolan asked, stopping beside Crimson's path.  
'Upper galleries, Ma'am. Center Line just reported having found a lost girl up there.'  
'Thank you.'

Scooping his young charge up so she had a better chance of spotting her parents, Center Line continued his standard patrol, confident that his bros were also on the watch for whoever was missing this sweet little angel.  
'Encha, there you are.'  
'Mummy.'  
'See, I told you we'd find your family again.' Center Line grinned, setting his young charge down gently. 'Off you go and stay close to your parents this time.'  
'I will Center Line.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Arriving on Coruscant with a handy little stash of extra credits earned during the trip, Boil and Waxer shouldered their packs and took Numa by the hands, striding from the spaceport nearest the Guard barracks. Staring around in wonder, Numa held all the tighter to her surrogate family and let them lead her through the crowds.  
'It's alright Numa, we'll keep you safe. You just hold on tight to us and we'll protect you.' Boil soothed, donning his helmet and continuing to work through the crowds.  
'Whatever happens, you'll always be safe around us. Don't be afraid, everything will be okay.' Waxer added, slipping on his helmet and leading the group out of the crowd. Approaching the barracks, they spotted another familiar group coming in from the other direction, a group that had them more than a little shocked. Scooping Numa up so she didn't get hurt, Boil took off towards the other group, Waxer hustling to keep up with them.

Cradling his own twins, Cody was grateful to finally see the old Coruscant Guard barracks after the trip they'd had. The time they'd gained thanks to Martian fighter technology had been lost just trying to get from the hanger where all the mice on Coruscant were storing their fighters to the barracks. Just making that short trip had been a logistical nightmare as they tried to pick the right walkways to get them all across a third of Coruscant.  
'Looks like we aren't the only ones coming back home.' Emission remarked, spotting two more clones in the crowd.  
'Boil and Waxer, I'd recognise their armour anywhere.' Cody grinned, soothing Faumra when she threatened to start screaming.  
'Boil! Waxer!' Braidy called, waving to the pair in greeting. 'Now you really are home, hey Cody.'  
'Yeah, it's definitely feeling more like home. I've got my loved ones and my brothers close by, it's the perfect blend of everything precious as far as I'm concerned.' Cody nodded, confident he'd find the right balance between parenthood and leadership in the new Coruscant Guard.

Coming together outside the barracks, the two groups took a moment to look at the changes that had occurred on both sides. Latching on around Waxer's thigh, Numa whimpered softly as Boil and Waxer removed their helmets then reached for her again. Trying to be brave, she uncurled from Waxer's leg and grasped both offered hands, gazing up at Cody curiously.  
'I'd ask what you two are doing with a Twi'lek girl but I've got a feeling I don't want to know.'  
'Numa was orphaned during our leave on Ryloth. She took us as her surrogate family.' Boil explained, not really feeling like going over the full story with Cody now only to go over it again with Fox later.  
'Yeah, I was right. I didn't want to know. You boys are in for a real adventure now.' Cody sighed, shaking his head in wonder at the pair. 'Fatherhood ain't easy and you've missed some of the best times already. Now you're in for the hard part, education. Best advise, get in touch with Rex and Emily, they'll be able to point you to the closest school that can take your daughter.'  
'We were more thinking sister.'  
'Nope, you're the elders in your little family. You're now her parents, not her brothers or friends. When she needs it, you'll have to discipline her but again, ask Emily and Rex about that. My two aren't up to the discipline stage yet.'  
'So parenthood is good enough for you but not us.'  
'Never said that Waxer. You've missed one hard stage of raising kids but you've got a lifetime of responsibilities to Numa now. What happens when you're both on shift? Who can baby sit Numa during training or if we get sent off world for whatever reason? Where will she sleep? What about feeding her? Have you got clean clothes and a private place for her to wash? These are all things that parents have to think about.'  
'Okay, so maybe we didn't think this through properly. We'll make it work though, we're all she's got.' Waxer shrugged, looking down at Numa and smiling.  
'Before you join the Guard officially, go talk to Emily and Rex. Listen to what they suggest and figure out exactly what you're going to do next. Parenthood isn't something to be taken lightly, you need to have a solid plan before you can get anywhere.' Emission guided, handing Boil a datapad. 'There's the address and a map to help you find them, we'll tell Fox that you've been temporarily detained due to personal matters.'  
'Yeah, I guess you're right Emission. We really haven't gotten off to the best start as parents.'  
'Sure you have, you just didn't think it all through first. Numa's smiling, relaxed and in good health, that's a good start. Now you need to get the details sorted and really make progress.' Braidy corrected, wrapping one arm around Cody's waist. After all, if Cody can learn how to raise twins, you'll learn how to raise Numa.'  
'I have confidence that you'll get it right, once you lay the groundwork. Go on, the sooner you figure out the ground rules, the sooner you can get started on your life together, a strange little family but family none the less.' Cody nodded, gazing down at his beautiful twins. 'One day you'll find the true joy I know when I gaze at my little angels.'  
'Dear god, the guys are never going to take him serious when he's all mushy like this.' Braidy teased, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. 'Come on Cody, you're not home yet.' he continued, guiding Cody towards the gatehouse.  
'Good luck you three. Ares bless and watch over you.' Emission offered, trailing after his lovers.  
'Ares bless and watch over you as well.' Boil replied, looking at the map on the datapad.

Almost seeming to dance through the hectic mass of bodies all around them, Cody led his lovers through the maze of corridors until he stood outside one plain door among dozens of others. Keeping the twins close, he turned and tapped the buzzer with one elbow guard, glancing up at his lovers and giving them a wink.  
"Come in!" a brother called as the door slid open. 'This had better be important.'  
'Well hello to you as well Fox.' Cody smirked, striding across the room with his family, including Dueller and Killer.  
'Cody! What the kriff are you doing on Coruscant?' Fox grinned, lighting up at the sight of his old training brother.  
'Swear in front of my kids again, Fox, and you won't live to regret it.' Cody warned, the dark snarl of Mando'a a firm warning and proof of how serious he was.  
'N'eparavu takisit.' Fox replied, dipping his head as he came out from behind his desk.  
'Apology accepted brother.' Cody grinned, accepting the tap of foreheads in place of their usual greeting since his arms were currently occupied.  
'Another gift from Ares, I take it. Seems to be a lot of that going around.'  
'Yeah, I remember the scene on the parade grounds when Ares came before us. He released my scars then presented us with these angels. Our daughter Faumra and son Recha.' Cody nodded, gazing down at his sleeping twins.  
'So, back to my original question. What brings you back to Coruscant, vod?' Fox chuckled, ushering family over to the couch.  
'Still need another officer?' Cody asked, snuggling in between his lovers contentedly.  
'You have no idea how badly I still need trained senior officers. I'm up to four; Bly, Gree, Wolffe and myself. Thire's still interested but he's not ready for Battalion command and I'm not prepared to promote him that far up the chain just yet.'  
'Rex hasn't jumped at the chance? Now there's a surprise.' Emission remarked, stunned by the revelation.  
'Surely he's got his new leg by now.' Braidy added, resting one hand on Cody's shoulder.  
'He's got his leg Braidy, but he's got bigger responsibilities at home now. Emily had their second child a few days ago, a son they decided to call Ricky.' Fox shrugged, watching Cody with his twins and admiring the way he seemed to know just what they needed to be happy.

Deftly handing the twins off to Braidy and Emission, Cody stood and offered his arm to Fox, trusting in his brother to understand.  
'Wherever you need me, I'll be there vod.'  
'You'll have the 5th Guard Battalion, once the restructure is complete. For now things are cramped on base but we're making do.' Fox nodded, grasping Cody's offered forearm firmly.  
'If you don't mind, I'll spend my nights at home with my family.'  
'I'd expect nothing less Cody. I will make the adjustments to your file so your quarters in your new base will be more comfortable for your family.'  
'Much appreciated Fox. When is the restructure set to be completed?'  
'We've got a few months yet. Just be warned, you'll be starting pretty much from scratch. Most veterans aren't coming back and we're getting shipment after shipment of shinys still. According to the latest report, we can expect at least another ten years of deliveries from Kamino to swell the ranks in the new Guard.'  
'Oh joy, more shinys than any officer deserves to be stuck with.'  
'You've got the spot to use them though Cody. All the Battalions have already been given their sectors, the 5th has the Senate. All that shining new armour will look impressive for the Senators and other dignitaries.'  
'So who'll take the 6th or are you only planning on five battalions?'  
'I'm aiming for six, gonna dangle the last one in front of Rex again. He'll have a reasonably easy sector, the only big target in his area will be the Jedi Temple. Course, if that's not enough to tempt him, I've got one last thing that might just draw him back. He's always been bitter that he was the only one in our officer training group that didn't make Commander, but to present a solid front at the top of the new Coruscant Guard, I can't have a Captain running with us.'  
'You know he'll never be thrilled to lose his 501st blue on his armour, everyone knows the reputation of the old 501st.'  
'Wasn't planning on ditching the colours either Cody. Although everyone will be expected to at least have one red Coruscant Guard insignia on their armour, each Guard Battalion will have their own colours. The 1st Guard Battalion will all be in red, those are my old hands. The 2nd Guard Battalion is 41st green, fronted by Commander Gree. 3rd Guard Battalion will be tagged 327th yellow, Bly's going to be busy with them. 4th Guard Battalion gets the 104th grey, they're Wolffe's responsibility. 5th Guard Battalion gets the old 212th golden-yellow. 6th Guard Battalion will be 501st blue, provided I can get Rex onboard. If not, I'll figure something out.'  
'Have faith Fox, Rex will come back to where he belongs. He needs the credits, he's got kids to think about. I can think of a few particular veterans I'd like under my command, if no one else has claimed them.'  
'All veterans are staying with their original Commanders, we'll sort the imbalances with veterans from other squads and shinys. The biggest fight so far is over good ol' 99. He's a changed man now, touched by Ares and just as good as anyone else. We scrounged up some armour for him and he disappeared into the ranks, he was pretty happy about that.'  
'I'll throw my bucket into that fight, 99's one hell of a soldier. I remember what he tried to do on Kamino, risked it all to get more grenades for us and paid the price.'  
'We'll figure out who gets 99 later, for now there's more important matters to deal with. In a way I'm glad you've got alternate bunking arrangements, this place is cramped enough as it is. I've got shinys bunked four high, veterans crammed four squads to a barracks, the Wolfpack sharing a single senior officers quarters and I'm sharing the other senior quarters with Gree and Bly.'  
'Sucks to be you, don't it Fox.' Cody smirked, running one hand through his hair. 'Guess I'm getting a haircut sooner than I hoped.'  
'So long as you can still seal your helmet, I don't care. I rewrote the reg manuals, we're going to get away with a lot that we never could before. Well, it'll boil down to individual Commanders but I figure we can be a little freer with regs now that we're out from under the Jedi. Chopper's already taken to the new regs, ditching some of his armour and customising his bodysuit for comfort and maximum cybernetics display.'  
'Oh boy, now we're in for some interesting situations. I know just how high Chopper's cybernetics go. If he's doing a display anything like Tank's, this place ain't safe for girls.'  
'Don't stress, I called him on that. Short shorts and no higher.'  
"Commander Fox, please respond."  
'This can't be good.' Fox sighed, reaching for his comm on the desk. 'Go ahead Fives.'  
"Sir, we've got a situation in sparring room 4. An old argument surging back into a storm between the 41st and the 104th. It's getting out of hand Sir, Gree and Wolffe are unable to bring them back under control."  
'I'm on my way Fives.' Fox sighed, grabbing his helmet. 'Sorry guys, I have to handle this.'  
'Go on Fox, we can find the exit. I'll be back at 0530 tomorrow morning to get into the swing of things.' Cody replied, waving Fox away.  
'0600 at the mess will be fine Cody.' Fox instructed before racing out the door.


	62. Reversals & Acceptance

Groaning as the incessant chiming at the door dragged him from peaceful dreams; Kit lifted his head from Sidewinder's warm chest and gazed blearily at the clock on the bedside table. The glowing blue numbers did little to alleviate his annoyance - 4:16 AM. Resisting the temptation to swat this particular irritant with the Force, Kit wriggled out of Sidewinder's loving arms and stood, grabbing the blaster he'd learned to use and heading to answer the door. He didn't care if whoever was on the other side saw him naked, he just wanted to go back to bed.

Turning on one of the lamps in the living room, he approached the door and raised his weapon before swiping the opener. Hissing softly, the door slid aside to reveal their unexpected and unwelcome guest and let in an artic blast of wind.  
'Kit? For Force sake, put some clothes on.'  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' Kit demanded, yet to lower his weapon.  
'I came to talk to you. But not while you're naked.'  
'It's four in the fucking morning, what did you expect?'  
'At least a pair of sleep shorts.'  
'Shorts are not conductive to sex. Now what do you want?'  
'May I at least come inside? Your people might like the rain but I do not.'  
'Give me one good reason why I should let you inside.'

Stumbling into the living room in all his glory, Sidewinder rubbed his eyes and tried to focus but it really was too bloody early to get up.  
'What the fuck is going on out here?' he groaned, slumping against the wall.  
'We have a rather inconsiderate guest. Master Koon's decided now is a good time to turn up on our doorstep.' Kit replied, still blocking the door.  
'The hell?'  
'Apparently he wants to talk at four in the morning.'  
'Kit, either shoot him or let him in. It's too fucking early for this shit.' Sidewinder groused, managing to make it to the couch and slump down.  
'Get inside.' Kit sighed, lowering his weapon at last. 'I'll get you a towel and some bedding; you can sleep on the couch.'  
'I did not come to sleep.'  
'Yeah, I know. You came to talk. But it's four in the morning and I'm not in the mood. So you either take a snooze on the couch for a few hours or get the fuck outta my house until a more civilised hour.' Kit grumbled, grabbing a towel from the cupboard by the door and tossing it towards Plo. 'Go back to bed Winder, I'll be there shortly.'  
'M'kay babe.' Sidewinder nodded, staggering to his feet and disappearing from view. 'Fucking rude Jedi, waking honest, hard-working folk at all hours of the bloody night.'  
'Honestly, did you not check the local time before coming knocking.' Kit shook his head, dumping two blankets and a pillow on the couch. 'There's a drying rack through that door for your clothes and a small 'fresher if you want to shower.'  
'Thank you Kit.' Koon replied, turning on the light in the small room and working out of his wet robes quickly.  
'Whatever. See you in three hours.' Kit shrugged, turning off the lamp and heading back to bed.

Hanging up most of his clothes and taking a quick shower to warm up, Plo used the Force to dry off his underwear before settling on the couch and drawing one blanket around his shoulders. He'd checked the information in the Temple before making this journey but he still hadn't been fully prepared for the wild weather he'd encountered. He certainly hadn't been expecting such a hostile welcome from Kit either. They'd been friends for a long time; he'd hoped that their friendship would survive Kit's expulsion from the Order. All he could do was wait for the right time and hope that he could persuade Kit to listen to him but after what he'd already witnessed, he wasn't sure he could.

In the bedroom, Sidewinder cracked one eye open when Kit crawled back into bed and settled in his favourite spot, sighing softly as Sidewinder threw one arm around his waist. Snuggling closer, Kit shook out his tentacles and tried to relax but he was uneasy about their guest.  
'Go to sleep babe, nothing to do now.'  
'Why did he come here?'  
'Not important yet. Sleep, it's too early to worry about him.'  
'I don't like this Winder.'  
'I know babe. Want me to call Smash to keep watch?'  
'Yeah, I'd feel better knowing she was on guard.'  
'I got it. Try and get some sleep, we'll be fine.' Sidewinder nodded, fumbling for his comm and clicking it on. 'Smash, wake up sweetie. Come on Smash, I need you.'  
"What is it Sidewinder?" Smash asked, the text system a huge advantage in these situations.  
'We've got unexpected company in the house. Master Koon has come to visit and Kit's uneasy. Would you mind moving into the living room and keeping watch?'  
"What's he doing here?"  
'Not sure, it's too damn early to care.'  
"Leave it to me Sidewinder; I'll keep him in the living room."  
'Thanks sweetie.' Sidewinder grinned, tossing his comm back onto the table and wrapping Kit in his arms. 'Sleep on babe, we'll keep you safe.'

Emerging from the garage, Smash rumbled past their guest and took up her place in the door leading to the rest of the house, her presence warning Plo better than words ever could. Lifting his head from the borrowed pillow, Plo looked at her and nodded, a silent promise to stay where he'd been told to stay. Seemingly satisfied, Smash settled into idle and sunk on her shocks, content to sit watch for her family.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Listening to the steady beat of the garage, Obi-Wan smiled softly as he settled in the sun just outside the door, still awed by what he'd managed to achieve with Charley. Their business was thriving, Cut and Modo working hard to keep up with the constant workload. Obi-Wan had gotten his act together as well, proposing to Charley and enjoying a quiet little wedding in the Lake District. With the last barrier removed, they proved to be a good match, producing three wonderful children. First came their twin sons, Thomas and David, then two years later, their daughter Karin. All three had turned out to be Force sensitive, a surprise for their parents but Obi-Wan was getting a handle on training without seeming to.

Rocking slowly as he cradled Karin to his chest and fed her, Obi-Wan kept one eye on their sons as they played nearby. Emerging from the garage, Charley smiled as she watched Obi-Wan and their children, buying her the time to get back to work.  
'Are you sure you can handle the kids?'  
'Relax Charley, I can manage this.' Obi-Wan chuckled, reaching with the Force to keep the boys occupied with a dancing ball. 'Everything will be fine, I've got Lil' Hoss keeping watch as well.'  
'Alright, I'll leave you to enjoy the day.' Charley grinned, leaning in to catch a loving kiss.  
'It's just a shame work is so busy that we can't enjoy the day as a family.' Obi-Wan sighed, sharing another sweet kiss before turning his attention back to their daughter.  
'Depending on how things go, we'll have the weekend to enjoy as a family.' Charley offered, disappearing back inside to get back to work.

Totally focused on his children, Obi-Wan coaxed the boys to come closer and play at his feet, keeping them close with simple games to get them learning about their skills with the Force. Giggling merrily, the boys played with their father happily, batting the ball back and forth as Obi-Wan worked to keep it between them. Unaware of her brothers, Karin blinked slowly in Obi-Wan's arms as he lifted her to his shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped and splattered his shoulder. Easing her back, he grabbed a towel out of the bag beside his chair and wiped up the mess without a fuss.

Picking up on something she didn't like, Lil' Hoss revved up and burst from her shelter, charging across the forecourt to stop in front of Obi-Wan and the kids, weapons coming out in readiness to defend her extended family. Shocked by her sudden appearance and aggression, Thomas and David scrambled into Obi-Wan's lap, their games forgotten as they sought comfort from their father. Shifting Karin to his right arm, Obi-Wan wrapped his left arm around the boys, pulling them close to his chest.  
'Not this again.' a familiar voice called over the roar of Lil' Hoss' engine. 'Easy now Lil' Hoss, I'm a friend. Come on, you recognise me, don't you Lil' Hoss?'  
'Steady Lil' Hoss, I recognise that voice. Be calm, but be ready.' Obi-Wan soothed, shifting off the chair and gently setting the boys down before standing. 'Just wait there boys, its alright.' he uttered, settling Karin in her harness and securing her to his chest before hoisting the boys onto his hips comfortably.

Easing back to a warning idle, Lil' Hoss stayed close to Obi-Wan's side as he strode forward to get a better look at their guest. Lifting his gaze, he was surprised by just who had come visiting.  
'What are you doing out here, Master Koth?'  
'I came to talk with you Obi-Wan. There is no need to be so hostile.'  
'You have not seen hostile yet. One word and Lil' Hoss will make your encounters with Flamer and company seem like a game. You are intruding on our home and Lil' Hoss does not take kindly to intruders.' Obi-Wan warned, checking Karin was content and settled still.  
'I am not here to cause you any trouble Obi-Wan, only to discuss the latest news from Coruscant.'  
'We have little interest in the news from Coruscant out here.'  
'This is news you will be most interested to hear.'  
'Is everything alright out here Obi-Wan?' Modo asked, emerging from the workshop and approaching Obi-Wan.  
'Nothing I can't handle Modo. Lil' Hoss was just seeing our unwanted guest back to the spaceport.' Obi-Wan replied, gaze hardening as he turned his attention back to Eeth.

Backing away from the bike quickly, Eeth reached under his robe and held up the one thing he hoped would bring Obi-Wan back to the table so they could discuss the situation properly. Refusing to let his curiosity show, Obi-Wan gazed at the offering his Eeth's hand, immediately recognising it as his lightsaber.  
'Now I've got your attention Obi-Wan, we need to talk.'  
'Then talk, I'm not stopping you.'  
'True, but one wrong word and I'm a target for two of the bigger shooters among the Martian contingent. We all know how much damage Modo's arm cannon does and as for Lil' Hoss, I've seen her in action.'  
'Go back inside Modo, I can handle this. Lil' Hoss, return to your patrols. We are quite safe this close to the garage.' Obi-Wan nodded, keeping his kids close as Modo and Lil' Hoss turned away and went back to their usual duties. 'Better?'  
'The Jedi Council is aware of your three children Obi-Wan, did you honestly think you could hide them from us?'  
'The only way you are getting my children is over my cold dead corpse.'  
'I am not here for them Obi-Wan, I came for you. There have been several heated debates in the Council Chambers since you were expelled, debates that have lead to some surprising changes.' Eeth explained, walking over to kneel beside the rocking chair and waiting for Obi-Wan to join him.

Settling and getting comfortable, Obi-Wan set his sons down and distracted them with another ball game before easing Karin from his chest and cradling her gently.  
'The rules are changing Obi-Wan, from top to bottom the Order is looking at the old ways and changing to meet new situations. Many of the senior Jedi are still in contact with old friends from the war, meeting up with those they knew best to talk about old times and share dreams of the future. Under the old rules, such behaviour was against the no attachment rule but now, it's accepted as part of what we went through together.'  
'You are yet to explain how this applies to me, Eeth. I was expelled for daring to fall in love. I doubt Masters Windu and Yoda would agree with what I've made of my life.' Obi-Wan shrugged, indicating the children around him. 'Charley is my wife now, not just the woman I love so much and plan to spend my life with.'  
'That's where you're wrong Obi-Wan. If you're willing to come back, you will be welcomed with open arms. Your family too, you are all part of this. I didn't bring this just to tease you Obi-Wan, it's a symbol of just how serious we are.' Eeth continued, offering out the familiar lightsaber hilt again. 'As we speak, Master Koon is on a mission to convince Kit to come back and Master Gallia is trying her luck with Aayla.'  
'This isn't a decision I can make alone, you know that Eeth. If Charley wants to stay here, I will not leave her.'  
'I understand Obi-Wan. This is an important decision, don't rush.' Eeth nodded, watching the boys playing with the ball Obi-Wan was controlling.  
'Charley, could you come out here please?' Obi-Wan called, sliding to his knees and reaching for the baby bag.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

A little taken aback by the open hostility she was greeted with, Adi Gallia raised her hands and backed away from the door, one eye on Odd Ball's bike Patches and the other on Aayla and the rifle she was holding. Behind them, Odd Ball was looking just as unfriendly, mighty arm cannon aimed towards her head as he held their son protectively to his chest.  
'Okay, okay, just calm down. I'm not here to cause any trouble.'  
'The Jedi will not get our son.' Aayla snarled, surprising Adi with her change.  
'I did not come out here to take your son away. I came to speak with you, nothing more.' Adi replied, calling on the Force to bring Aayla's confiscated lightsaber into view between them. 'I come with peaceful intentions, if you will only hear me out.'

Looking up at Odd Ball for a moment, Aayla nodded and lowered her rifle, keeping it close but she was at least prepared to listen. Stepping forward, she sent Patches back a little and exited the house, stopping in front of Adi.  
'Speak then, we have much to do.'  
'I bring news from the Temple, news you will want to hear Aayla. The Council is changing the rules after so many millennia.'  
'Why should I care what the Jedi are doing? I am no longer one of them, I am an outsider to the Jedi, tossed aside for daring to follow my heart.'  
'I understand your frustration Aayla but these changes do affect you. The war changed a lot of perceptions, even some of the older Masters are struggling to maintain the policy of no attachments. After many weeks of deliberations, the rule was struck from the Code.'  
'What? The no attachment rule has been removed from the Code?'  
'Yes Aayla, and not just for Masters either. If you are willing, you will be welcomed back into the Order. Not just you but Odd Ball and your son as well, the Order welcomes you all to return. We are aware that your son is Force sensitive, we've known from the beginning.'  
'I have already begun teaching Nimla the basics, he is doing well for his age.'  
'I know the training methods are not the best but they work and have worked for generations, Aayla. Your son will thrive with the other initiates and, unlike them, will not be left to sleep in the barracks. Instead he will be free to return to your apartment every night until he is accepted as a Padawan.'  
'And as his mother, I cannot take him as my apprentice, I know. I do worry he will be teased for his unusual appearance. Even among the Jedi, he will always be unique. Martian in general shape but lacking the thick fur of his father. Instead he is as clean skinned as I, apart from the fine growth on his head.'  
'Aayla, I sense he will be a great Jedi one day and people will respect him because he is so unique. He will grow to have his father's fighting spirit and your grace, I am certain of this.'  
'I hope so Adi. I know many people here whisper behind our backs about our freak of a son but I refuse to listen to them. I love my son and will do all I can to protect him.'  
'Do not make this choice so blindly Aayla. What about Odd Ball's wishes?'  
'I know Odd Ball's heart, he misses his bros so much but says nothing in fear of making it seem as though he regrets taking me as his wife. I will speak to him about this but I am confident he will agree to return to Coruscant. I am uncertain how he will adjust to life in the Temple but we will see how he goes.'

Grasping her lightsaber, Aayla smiled at the familiar weight and turned, heading back to her home with a new spring in her step. Following at a distance, Adi wasn't really surprised to have the door shut in her face so she settled in to wait, leaning lightly against the wall patiently. She had Aayla hooked, now all she had to do was wait for the final decision to be made.

Inside the house, Aayla gently took Nimla into her arms and turned, sagging into Odd Ball's tender embrace happily.  
'So, what did Master Gallia want?'  
'She brought some very interesting news from the Jedi Temple. If we so choose, we can return to Coruscant and be welcomed in again by the Jedi.'  
'But I'm not Force sensitive.'  
'True, but you are my husband. The Council has changed the rules, that's what Master Gallia came to tell us. We can go back to Coruscant, you could spend more time with your bros, I could retake my place in the Order and our son could learn more about the Force. I know it's sudden but…'  
'Shh, I understand Aayla. Yes, it's sudden but I'm not really surprised by this. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support your choice and follow you wherever you want to go. But right now it's getting late, Nimla will be ready for bed soon and we have a lot to pack if we're moving back to Coruscant. Tomorrow will be early enough to start thinking about moving on, it's a bit late for me to contact the new mechanical team around the village.'  
'Thanks Odd Ball, I knew I could rely on you to be a voice of reason. Master Gallia's probably still outside. Would you mind telling her of our choice?'  
'Be happy to. Should I invite her in to stay the night?'  
'That would be the polite thing to do Odd Ball.' Aayla grinned, handing Nimla over and heading for the kitchen to organise the evening meal.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stepping past Smash, Kit covered a yawn and stretched, not quite awake as he headed for the kitchen. He still wasn't much of a morning person but he was a little more of one than Sidewinder was now that he was working full time. Scratching his chest as he reached for the kaf machine, Kit was surprised to find it was already on and their well loved mugs were already set out with the sweetener and milk.  
'What the…Smash?' he called, bringing the bike online.  
"Yes Kit?" she asked, lobbing a spare text comm system onto the bench near him.  
'Who turned the kaf machine on and set everything out?'  
"Did you forget about our unexpected guest? Smash trilled merrily, her equivalent of a laugh.  
'Guest…fuck, I thought that was a weird dream.' Kit groaned, filling his mug and scratching under his tentacles. 'Ol' Plo Koon really did sleep on the couch, didn't he?'  
"Yes Kit. At least, my scanners indicated he slept. I am unfamiliar with Kel Dor physiology."  
'Where is he now?'  
"I believe he is getting dressed. He headed into the drying room."  
'Thanks Smash, I'll handle it from here. Gonna be another wet day, you might as well catch a long defrag.' Kit nodded, refilling his mug and flicking the spare comm unit back into Smash's supply pannier as she headed back into the garage.

Leaning on the kitchen counter, Kit sipped his kaf and listened for the sounds of his home coming to life for another day. Setting his mug down, he pushed off the counter and got busy, setting out the breakfast dishes and adding more water to the kaf machine to keep them going. Padding over and turning the music system on, he switched over to the music Sidewinder liked and smiled, bringing up the lights a little more.

Singing along with the music, he finished setting up for breakfast and smiled as Vaken made her appearance, running out and reaching up for cuddles. Scooping her up and over his head, Kit laughed along with her as he brought her in for cuddles, loving the particular scent she always seemed to have after just waking up. It wasn't like the spicy, masculine scent of Sidewinder, this was more warming and cosy with an undercurrent of sweetness.  
'Hi daddy.' she greeted, latched on around his neck happily.  
'Good morning Vaken. Did you sleep well sweetie?'  
'Uh-ha.'  
'That's my girl. Now how about you go wake daddy so we can have some breakfast.' Kit grinned, setting her down again.  
'Okay daddy.' she nodded, turning and racing for the bedroom.

Cracking his neck and stretching again, Kit refilled his mug and listened for sounds of Sidewinder getting up. Instead, he heard the drying room door open. Sighing softly, he came around the counter and perched on his seat at the breakfast bar, sipping his kaf and waiting.  
'Still annoyed, old friend?'  
'Four in the morning Plo, what did you honestly expect?'  
'I recall chasing you out of bed earlier than that in the past.'  
'Not after I've just spent a week up all hours of the night with a sick daughter. Besides, I'm out of the habit of getting up for missions, I'm a stay at home father, Sidewinder's the worker in the family.' Kit shrugged, his anger replaced by confusion.  
'We are aware that you adopted a Force sensitive child.'  
'Adopted? Heck no, she's our blessing from Ares. He gave her to us the day after the grand celebrations marking the end of the war.'  
'My apologies, we did not know that.'  
'Seriously Plo, why are you here?'  
'Simply to talk about certain changes on Coruscant.'

Even more confused now, Kit just blinked but his questions would have to wait. Vaken was back, Sidewinder stumbling along behind her. Sliding off his stool, Kit lifted Vaken into her seat and grabbed Sidewinder's mug, making his kaf just the way he liked it and pressing it into his hands.  
'Morning babe.' Sidewinder rumbled, leaning down for a quick kiss before heading for his seat and gulping his kaf. 'Talk about a weird dream last night.'  
'Master Koon coming to visit?' Kit chuckled, refilling the already empty blue mug.  
'Yeah. How'd you know?'  
'Wasn't a dream. He really did turn up on the doorstep.'  
'He gone yet?'  
'Nope, he's still here. Finish waking up and we'll find out what he wants.' Kit shrugged, smoothing out his hair.

Watching the trio interact, Plo smiled behind his mask. There really was something special about watching Kit organising breakfast for his family, treading lightly as he organised Vaken's cereal and flipped whatever was cooking away on the stove. Turning to stick the milk back in the conservator, Kit grabbed the pan on the stove and with a flick of his wrist, dumped a thick pancake on the plate he was holding. Stepping to the right just a little, he slid the plate along the counter to stop against Sidewinder's arm, startling the bigger mouse out of his thoughts. Grinning at his lover, Kit went back to the stove, stirring the batter in the bowl off to the left before pouring the contents into the hot pan and swirling it around. Moving again, he refilled the kaf mugs and grabbed a different jug from the conservator, filling Vaken's cup.  
'Enjoying the show over there?' Kit smirked, glancing at Plo before turning and flipping his second thick pancake.  
'I never imagined you to be the domestic type, Kit.'  
'With Sidewinder working full 10 hour days, I just naturally took on the domestic side. Besides, a lifetime in the Temple doesn't exactly prepare anyone to live outside those walls.'  
'Wow, five years and that's the first time you've mentioned the past.' Sidewinder remarked, scratching behind one ear quickly.  
'Got too much to look forward to in my future Winder.' Kit replied, flipping out his breakfast and joining his family at the counter. 'Now that everyone's at least awake, what did you come all the way out here to talk about?' he asked, indicating empty seat at the counter.

Digging something out of the small pack he' brought along, Plo joined the happy family at the counter and unwrapped the small bundle he'd pulled out, rolling the weapon along the counter to bump Kit's kaf mug. Staring for a moment, Kit picked up the hilt and gazed at it, fingers instinctively curling around the well worn metal.  
'Ain't like you to tease me with this. Don't need the reminder of what I lost.' he sighed, putting it down and flicking it back to his old friend.  
'No teasing, it's yours if you want it Kit.' Koon replied, sending the hilt rolling back to Kit.  
'All I gotta do is give up my family, right? Not gonna happen, I'm formally bonded to Winder and Vaken is our daughter. Nothing the Temple can offer to match that.'  
'The rules have changed Kit. Your seat is still empty, your quarters too. Come back, bring your family and pick up where you left off. We debated for nearly three months on the topic, batting it around the Council until finally we came to agreement. Aayla was right; Love isn't evil. Love isn't hurtful or aggressive. Love is pure and peaceful. Love is happiness and hope.'  
'Huh? Are you saying that the No Attachment rule is gone?'  
'Yes Kit, it's been written out of the Code. Whenever you're ready, you can return to the Temple and reclaim your place as though you never left. There will likely need to be some adjustments made but your family is welcome.'  
'What about Aayla and Obi-Wan?' Sidewinder asked, remembering the sorrow in the antechamber when all three were given their punishment.  
'Master Koth was sent to speak with Obi-Wan and Master Gallia went to Ryloth to convince Aayla and Odd Ball to come back and bring their son.'  
'I…this is so unexpected. The no attachment rule has been part of the Code as far back as the archives go.'  
'The war changed so many things. The choice is yours Kit, whatever you decide to do.'  
'Sidewinder?'  
'Work's just about wrapped up here. Either we move to another planet looking for a Demo Master or I take up singing in the local cantina to earn a pay check. Dunno what I'd do at the Temple but I'd figure something out.' Sidewinder shrugged, turning his gaze to their daughter. 'What about Vaken though, this is the only home she's known?'  
'One thing is for sure, she ain't sleeping with the other initiates if we decide to go back. There was a spare room in my quarters, she'll stay there until she's taken as a Padawan.' Kit suggested, chewing thoughtfully as he considered the offer. 'Won't be easy but she'll adjust. Won't you Vaken? You'll be okay if we move to a new home?'  
'Will it be as wet?' Vaken asked, shaking out her fur.  
'No darling, it almost never rains on Coruscant. It never has while I've been there.' Kit grinned, confident Vaken would be fine with the change.  
'I think I'd like it daddy.' Vaken nodded, sure her parents would take care of her.  
'Sidewinder, many, if not most, of your bros have settled on Coruscant. The Senate authorised funds to build a specialised base to suit your unique requirements. They guard the memorials to the fallen and assist the Coruscant Guard with keeping the peace.' Koon offered, hoping the offer would tempt Sidewinder enough.  
'Sounds a little safer than what I've been doing at least.' Sidewinder acknowledged, rubbing at a fresher scar on his arm. 'Ain't really my choice, I'm adaptable to any situation. It's your call, babe.' he added, swinging his gaze back to Kit.  
'How much longer until you're wrapped on the last job?'  
'Shouldn't be more than a couple of days. Everything's rigged, we're due to detonate it today and it'll probably take a couple days to clear the debris to open up the village again. You know me Kit, I won't leave a job half done.'  
'I'd expect nothing less Winder. Are you in any hurry to return to the Temple?'  
'Not really, Kit.' Plo shrugged, glancing out the window as the rain came bucketing down again.  
'Oh joy, I wonder if we'll get another hurricane today.' Sidewinder sighed, also looking out the window. 'If that mess turns into another hurricane, the det will be postponed until it gets smoother out there.' he added, shaking his head slowly.  
'It'll all work out in the end, Winder.'

Scraping his plate clean, Sidewinder drained his mug and stood, disappearing back towards the bedroom to get dressed for another hard day. Pushing down his concern for Sidewinder, Kit finished his own breakfast and got right back into his own busy schedule, occasionally swinging his focus across to Vaken to make sure she finished all her breakfast before going to get dressed. She liked to be dressed and ready before Sidewinder left for the day but Kit wasn't so worried, content to wander around in his shorts unless they had to go out and get jobs done in the town.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Practically ignoring their guest, Obi-Wan and Charley focused on settling their children for the night, flowing from one task to another with practised grace. Finally they got all three off to sleep, tucked up in their hand crafted little beds in the shared third bedroom. Sharing a content smile, the busy parents returned to the living room and settled on the couch, gazes immediately shifting to Eeth.  
'You do realise how much of a shock this is?'  
'I can understand your shock, Obi-Wan. You've worked hard to get your life in order, marrying the woman you love and raising a wonderful family all while maintaining a successful business. Then I turn up on your doorstop, offering you back your old home and welcoming you to bring your family along as well.'  
'That's only the start of it, Eeth. Just thinking about some of the Jedi I knew and my own children when they are ready to become Padawans…particular combinations send a shiver down my spine when I consider them possible.'  
'Anyone in particular?'  
'I have no doubt Ahsoka has matured into a great Knight but she has many bad habits that I would not wish any of my children to pick up. Her reversed lightsaber grip is one such example.'  
'It will be many years yet before Ahsoka takes her first Padawan.'  
'Right about the time David and Thomas are ready to be chosen. I worked that out as soon as you suggested the return.'  
'You worry too much Obi-Wan. Master Koon took over her training, she will be a very powerful Jedi when she fully matures.'

Snuggling closer to Obi-Wan's side, Charley listened to the two men banter and smiled, enjoying seeing Obi-Wan without a care in the world. Of course, their family and business were always on his mind but right now, it was impossible to tell.  
'I can't say I'm not tempted by the offer to return to the Jedi but it's not just my choice.'  
'Obi-Wan, the business will be fine. Cut's a good man, he's got a handle on things and knows how to find and train new mechanics to help.'  
'We both know that if we pack up and leave, Modo will follow along behind us. He's out here because he cares so much about you Charley and the kids adore him.'  
'You misjudge him Obi-Wan. He's out here because he's lost. Without Throttle's leadership, he's got no one showing him the way. Ever since Throttle hooked up with Satine, Modo and Vinnie have been cast adrift. Outsiders to 14, shunned by the one who trained them, they've got nothing left to show for all they've suffered. They were once an unbreakable team, three great warriors for Mars. But now, Throttle's gone on ahead and left his bros behind. It's up to those who knew them best to help them pick up the pieces. Modo's trying to get by as a mechanic and Vinnie's taken to drifting, at least that's the latest from Christine.' Charley corrected, sitting up a little and gazing out the window to where Modo was sitting with Lil' Hoss.

Snapping to look when their private holocomm beeped, Charley pushed to her feet and padded over to answer it, one ear on the conversation between Obi-Wan and Eeth.  
"Charley, thank Ares you're still awake."  
'It's still early evening here Christine. What's going on?'  
"I didn't know who else to call. Vinnie's fallen further than ever before. I just got word from Cody that he's been arrested in the lower levels. I don't have all the details yet but Cody told me he'd been swept up in a net cast around a hotspot for Bounty Hunters and mercenaries. It doesn't look good for him this time, Charley. I don't think we can get him out of this mess."  
'We can't give up Christine. Vinnie's family, we can't just turn away from him.'  
"He's given up Charley, he's got nothing left. Even Stoker turned his back on Vinnie, he's got no one left to help him turn it around."  
'Yes, he does Christine. He's still got Modo.'  
"Modo's not here, he hasn't been here since the war ended."  
'I know. He's here, watching my back. It's time he remembers who really needs him though.'  
"Do you think you can talk him around?"  
'I can only try Christine. In the meantime, try to work out something with Cody. Vinnie shouldn't be left to face this alone. He's part of this weird, extended family we all share. He's my bro as much as he's yours.'  
"I'll do my best Charley. Christine out."

Shaking his head in wonder as Charley headed downstairs to talk to Modo, Obi-Wan sighed and listened for any trouble from the kids before swinging his attention back to Eeth yet again.  
'I don't think there is any doubt we'll be heading back to Coruscant, it's just a matter of when. We have to inform Cut that he'll be taking over the business, tell our customers of the change, pack up and organise the kids. It's not a case of just throwing on a clean robe and racing out the door anymore. Children require more things than I anticipated.'  
'Shall I inform the Council that you are returning?'  
'Yes, inform them we will make the trip as soon as we can get everything organised. It could take a couple of weeks to get organised and find suitable transport to Coruscant.'  
'Would you like me to stay and help with anything?'  
'That won't be necessary Eeth, we're used to handling our little brood. What would be useful would be for you to go back to the Temple and ensure our quarters are satisfactory. Until our children are accepted as Padawans, they will sleep in the same apartment as Charley and I.'  
'So, four bedrooms.'  
'Three will suffice. The twins sleep better when they're together.'  
'I will personally handle the modifications to your old apartment Obi-Wan.'  
'Thanks Eeth.' Obi-Wan nodded, lifting his head when one of the kids started crying. 'That'd be Karin, she's nowhere near sleeping through the night yet.' he offered, pushing to his feet and padding through to check on her.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Laughing happily, Nimla slipped away from his parents and raced into the living room, not even realising they had company. Darting in after him, Aayla reached out and gathered him up in the Force, bringing him back into her reach. Holding him close, Aayla got him dressed before setting him down again and watching him run off once more.  
'How do you keep up with him Aayla?' Adi asked, emerging from the kitchen. 'He's a little bundle of energy.'  
'It's not always easy but he'll settle in a few hours. He's excited because we're going to spend this afternoon with some friends of his.' Aayla replied, accepting the kaf mug Adi was holding for her. 'It's Remi's birthday, Nimla's been looking forward to this party for weeks.'  
'So you're still unsure about returning to the Temple.'  
'No, Odd Ball and I discussed that at length last night. We will make the move to Coruscant but we have a bit to do before we leave. Odd Ball still has at least a couple days of work before he hands over to the team he trained up as mechanics.' Aayla shrugged, constantly listening to what Nimla was doing.

Fastening his little gold hairclip into place, Odd Ball entered the living room and wrapped his tail around Aayla's waist tenderly. Moving away from the wall, Aayla relaxed back against his firm chest and sighed, enjoying the gentle caress of his fingertips over her lekku.  
'Sorry babe, I don't think I'm going to make the party. I just got an emergency call out to Riska's place, she's having trouble with her tractor, repulsor-truck and speeder bike.'  
'Weren't you out there just last week to fix that speeder bike of hers?'  
'Yeah. I told you it was a hung of junk. Last week is was the steering, this time she can't get it to actually get off the ground. Either she's blown the repulsors or the engine has finally given up.'  
'Take her mine. As much as I appreciate your effort on rebuilding that speeder bike, I won't need it on Coruscant.'  
'Well, alright. If that's what you want Aayla. Who knows, I might find a new project on Coruscant to fix up for you.'  
'I'd like that Odd Ball. I would like to keep that speeder but space is at a premium on you fighter, we don't really have a choice.'  
'I could secure it to the hull or disassemble it to fit in the storage lockers but I'm not sure it'd all fit.' Odd Ball grinned, a new spark in his eyes. 'The best thing to do is give it to Riska and hunt up a new project on Coruscant.'  
'I'll bring you home some treats from the party. I swear, Chasla would be trying her luck if she wasn't so concerned I'd knock her flat as soon as she tried.'  
'Yep, most women in this place know about that devastating left of yours. Few of the guys I know have commented on it as well.' Odd Ball smirked, so proud of how well Aayla had done with their self defence lessons.  
'Violence Aayla? That's not how I remember you.'  
'Only in defence of my family. There are people in this village that do not believe we should be here. I learned new techniques to defend our son when Odd Ball is not with us and even when he is nearby.' Aayla shrugged, not really concerned by what Adi thought of her behaviour.  
'I'll try to be back for the party but no promises angel. It all depends on how much trouble I have out at Riska's this time.' Odd Ball sighed, slowly relaxing his grip. 'I'll comm you when I leave.'  
'Be safe Odd Ball.' Aayla whispered, turning and stretching up to catch a tender kiss.  
'Always, angel.' Odd Ball promised, drawing away reluctantly and heading for the door. 'Come on Patches, time to go!' he called, grabbing his helmet and toolkit. Following slowly, Aayla stood in the doorway and watched as Odd Ball set his toolkit in Patches' panniers before bringing out the speeder bike he'd built for her. Soothing Patches with a gentle hand along her flank, he mounted the old grey speeder bike and looked back at the house one last time before peeling away, Patches tearing along beside him.

Sighing softly, Aayla turned and headed back inside, already missing the warmth that naturally filled their house when Odd Ball was there. Brushing away that dark concern, she swept past Adi and into the kitchen, digging in the cupboards to find the items she'd stashed for the party.  
'It must be hard being the one left at home to watch Nimla all the time.'  
'Not really, I've adapted to the unique ways of raising a half-Martian son. Unlike most races in the galaxy, Martian children are born with a mental link to their parents, enabling them to communicate more effectively than just screaming and crying. I don't know the exact details but somehow Nimla could project his wants and needs through sensations, it was on my shoulders to learn what each one meant. With Odd Ball's guidance, it soon became easy to know exactly what Nimla wanted or needed every time.' Aayla explained, busy wrapping up some kind of toy that Adi didn't recognise. 'Try the next drawer down, Nimla.' she called, startling Adi with her awareness of the situation.  
'Thanks mummy.'  
'He still broadcasts when he's really having trouble. Eventually he'll stop but that won't be for a while yet. We've got at least another 6 years before he completely stops broadcasting. He won't really regain his broadcasting abilities unless he bonds to someone body, mind and soul.'  
'That sounds so confusing.'  
'It was in the beginning. But now, it's easy to pick out his broadcasts from Odd Ball's or my own thoughts. Loving a Martian is a truly amazing thing, I know Odd Ball's thoughts without needing to push, he is open to me all the time.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

One last passionate kiss and Sidewinder was gone for the day, bolting out into the rain in his usual shorts and foot wraps as well as a very light t-shirt as he headed for the latest demolition site. Closing the door, Kit turned and smiled as he watched Vaken disappear towards her bedroom with her colouring pad. She'd obviously figured out that he needed to talk with Plo in private so instead of drawing at the table like normal, she went into her bedroom for a while.  
'Good girl Vaken. When we're done talking, we can play ball.' he praised, settling in his favourite spot and tucking his legs up.  
'Okay daddy.' Vaken replied, flashing a sense of happiness and excitement over their family bond.  
'Good girl.' Kit grinned, sending pride and love back to his little girl.

Relaxing on the couch, Plo had to admire the fact Kit hadn't lost his flexibility over the intervening years, running around after Sidewinder and Vaken probably didn't leave him a lot of time for keeping in shape but he'd struck an easy balance by the looks of things.  
'You seem different Kit.'  
'Apart from the lack of restrictive clothes and heavy boots?'  
'No, something else.'  
'Civilian life has certain advantages, I get away with a lot more than I could before.' Kit shrugged, grabbing a jar of something off the table beside him and setting it on his crossed calves before gently drawing all his tentacles forward.

Dipping his fingers into the salve in the jar, Kit gently rubbed the salve into the bands he had always seemed to wear on his tentacles. Looking closer, Plo revised that thought. Those weren't the bands Kit had always worn, they were actually tattoos now, tattoos that looked remarkably like the band around Sidewinder's arm. Single wraps up high and triples towards the tips, these tattoos perfectly matched the bands that had once been in their place.  
'Starting to get the idea of just how much I've changed?'  
'Starting to realise you've got quite the rebellious streak in you.'  
'Not rebellion, bond tattoos. I have these, Sidewinder has his own chosen design.'  
'I didn't see anything unusual.'  
'Course not, he was wearing a t-shirt. He rarely bothers with shirts but sometimes he'll dig one out to keep his fur that little bit drier. And hide tattoos from those who don't think he's worthy of loving a Nautolan.'  
'I don't think that.'  
'Not you, old friend, his workmates. As far as they are concerned, he doesn't belong here, even though he's done so much good for the rebuilding efforts. Winder's got thick skin though, he doesn't let their bad behaviour affect him.'

Rearranging his tentacles where they were most comfortable, Kit straightened and brushed the amulet at his throat, the token that had started his wild adventure with Sidewinder. It was more than just a fancy piece of jewellery, it was a promise from one lonely soul to another that everything would be okay.  
'You still have concerns about coming back, Kit?'  
'Not really concerns, more I'm putting my own stamp on things. I don't care how many try, I am not going back to those layers of cloth and leather. If Ahsoka can get by in what's comfortable to her, why can't I?'  
'Because knowing you, you'd go around wearing much the same as you are right now.'  
'Funny, real funny. No, this is strictly the look for home. At the very least, I'd put on a shirt and a pair of foot wraps that Rictor makes. Thick enough to protect the feet but light enough to be totally forgotten when worn. I'll accept the standard colours for the Jedi but the thick layers and tall boots are definitely out.'  
'No way are you getting away with those shorts Kit. They do nothing to protect young eyes.'  
'Are you purposefully being dense at the moment? I might be a little wild but I draw the line at going out in public in my underwear. Vaken's a different story, she'd used to seeing this. We didn't want her to grow up with body issues like so many people these days. She might only be five but she's quite well adjusted for her age.'  
'Seeing her parents wandering around in their underwear probably had something to do with that, wouldn't you agree?'  
'Probably but it's not just that. She's already a competent rider, the mechanical team from 14 sent her a mini bike for her last birthday. It lacks even a basic AI but Vaken doesn't mind, she's happy to just have a bike of her very own. She's aware of the clones and their struggles, there were a few of them here for a while but I think they went back to Coruscant to be with their brothers. Haven't seen them around for a while. She knows she's special, the first Martian to be Force sensitive and all that but she also knows how much we love her.'

Starting to gain a deeper understanding of the changes in Kit's life after his expulsion, Plo nodded slowly as Kit shifted and relaxed a little more.  
'Wait for it…any second now.' Kit uttered, bowing his head and folding his hands in his lap.  
'What are you…' a low rumble echoed outside, followed by a series of sharp cracks and then deep thuds and finally silence again. 'What was that?'  
'Sidewinder's call to action. Another klanker cruiser damaging the beauty of this planet is now in pieces ready for removal and recycling.' Kit explained, lifting his gaze slowly. 'We're used to them around here, that's his 16th cruiser for Glee Anslem. That's part of the reason we moved here, he knew he'd be able to get work as a demolitions expert.'  
'So the rumble, crack and thud was the old cruiser breaking up?'  
'Yeah. The rumble is the charges going off, the cracks are breaking steel plates and the thuds are pieces hitting the ground. That was a good one, no screaming. He cracked the plates right through instead of shredding them.'  
'You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing, Kit.'  
'I've been learning the basics from Winder. I'm nowhere near his calibre but I know a few things. That's why Vaken's not allowed in the garage, Winder's got all his explosives gear stashed in there. He makes his own charges depending on the situation and rigs everything personally. No matter where his jobsite, he's yet to have a serious issue regarding his workmates, the local people or the awkward position of the demolition site. He truly is a Demo Master, of that there can be no doubt.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

A week after the three envoys were sent out, several of the more senior Jedi waited in the hangar for their returning friends. Standing among them, Ahsoka was eager to see her old friends again, remembering lessons she'd learned from Kit, Aayla and Obi-Wan as a Padawan.

Coming down together, Sidewinder and Odd Ball proved just how skilled they were as they came down towards the Temple with their precious cargoes. Not only their familles onboard but the Jedi on the towlines behind them.  
"Odd Ball, you copy?"  
'Go ahead Sidewinder.'  
"Straight in or turn-release-land?"  
'We're going straight. Nimla's not a happy little boy.'  
"You lead in, just leave us enough space."  
'You got it, bro.'  
"Entering holding pattern."  
'Making final approach.'

Adjusting the towline trailing behind, Odd Ball drew Adi's fighter in close and switched to manoeuvring thrusters, aiming for the gentlest landing possible.  
'Adi, you still with us back there?'  
"Tell me we're landing soon. This has been a miserable flight."  
'Hang in there Adi, we're just about to land. You'll be back on solid ground in just a few minutes.'  
"Good. This has been a most trying experience."

Focusing on the open hanger doors just ahead, Odd Ball eased right back and slipped inside, sweeping to the left to give Sidewinder enough space to slip in beside him. Cutting his engines, he shut down and stood, stretching out his back after a tough flight through the Coruscant traffic. Swinging off the seat, he grabbed the last of their luggage and strode down the ramp just in time to see Mace help Adi from her cockpit.  
'Sorry about the turbulence. Any further back and the strain could have snapped the towline and dropped you out of hyperspace with fatal results.' Odd Ball offered, shouldering the luggage and draping one arm around Aayla's shoulders. 'Patches, stay close to 613-K. Sidewinder should be making his approach any minute.'  
"Odd Ball, clear to land?"  
'Go ahead Sidewinder. Hanger bay is clear for your landing. We went hard left.'  
"Copy that. Making final approach."

Slipping through the door, Sidewinder drifted to the right and touched down lightly, Master Koon's fighter settling down gently behind him. Breaking from the waiting group, Ahsoka ran over to help Master Koon, a little worried by what she'd seen of Master Gallia's return.  
'It's a common problem Ahsoka, Martian hyperdrive engines create turbulence as they travel. The bigger the Martian engines, the worse the turbulence. Ask the Jedi who were involved in the Citadel rescue mission. They copped the worst turbulence we can create.' Odd Ball explained, leading his happy family across the hanger.  
'Ah yes, I remember that journey particularly well. The Rising Freedom was truly amazing in action but the turbulence was hardly noticeable.' Saesee nodded, wandering over to welcome the families back to the Temple.  
'The size of the Republic cruisers negated most of the effects of the turbulence. But if I recall the mission reports, those cruisers were towed on the lateral lines to ensure all four were in the best position for combat. Towing off the aft line puts you right in the turbulence and thus, you get the worst effects.' Odd Ball shrugged, breaking into a grin as the second ramp lowered and Sidewinder guided his family out.

Setting their luggage down, the two families couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces as they looked each other over slowly, taking in the subtle and not so subtle changes. Excitement lighting their eyes, Nimla and Vaken surprised their parents by toddling off together to sit by the bikes, fascinated by another child that looked so much like them. Figuring he might as well quit hiding now that he was away from irritable Nautolans, Sidewinder shed his vest, tucking it through his belt and proudly displaying his bond tattoos.  
'Finally went all the way, bro.' Odd Ball grinned, jaw dropping when Sidewinder turned to present the full design. In the same rich green as Kit's skin, he'd gone all out, two tattoo tentacles hanging over his shoulders and down his chest as another dozen hung down his back, starting somewhere up under his hair and reaching right down his back.  
'It was just a matter of time Odd Ball.' Sidewinder shrugged, draping one arm around Kit's back gently. 'Time, trust and the right moment. Cosmo was kind enough to make the trip to do my design, Kit had an easier time finding a tattooist.'  
'But not necessarily an easier time getting through the work. I knew it was going to hurt but I was unprepared for just how badly.' Kit added, tracing one of the many brown tattoo bands he sported so proudly.  
'I understand your pain Kit. Though, getting fourteen done had to be worse than my own bond tattoos.' Aayla nodded, sweeping her lekku forward to proudly show her black and white braid design curling over pale blue skin.  
'I can't say much about yours bro, I went pretty much the same direction. I did wonder why Cosmo made that comment about bros settling down.' Odd Ball chuckled, turning to display the pale blue lekku tattooed on his back, right in close to his spine.

Their friendly catch up was rudely interrupted by Master Koon as he slipped off the wing of his fighter and hit the floor hard, dignity well forgotten as he lay there.  
'Never again, Odd Ball, never again.' Adi promised, holding on tight to Mace's robe lest she follow Plo to the floor.  
'My flying isn't that bad. It's the anti-gravs in your fighters that need tweaking.' Odd Ball shrugged, walking over to help Master Koon sit up and propping him against his fighter.  
'What's this?' Aayla asked, her attention caught by a civilian speeder touching down just inside the hanger.

They barely recognised the well tanned man that climbed out and started hoisting bags out of the cargo section, stacking them neatly nearby. Putting the last two down in the pile, he half-climbed back into the speeder, hoisting out two young children and holding them close as he moved away from the speeder. Then an equally tanned woman stepped from the speeder, a young girl cradled to her chest.  
'Is that Obi-Wan?' Kit asked, staring at the bearded man in disbelief as the woman paid the driver and turned.  
'Hello everyone. Sorry we're late.'  
'Yep, that's Obi-Wan.' Sidewinder grinned, more than a little surprised by the change. 'Need a hand with your bags, Obi-Wan?'  
'We wouldn't say no, Sidewinder. It's no easy feat travelling with three children under two.' Obi-Wan nodded, walking over to the group. 'It's good to see you all again.'  
'Heads up! Incoming Jedi fighter!' Odd Ball warned, catching the sounds of approaching engines and recognising the type instantly.  
'That'll be Eeth, he docked his fighter with the transport from Naboo so he could give us a hand with the kids.' Charley explained, shifting their daughter into one arm and doing what she could to help with the luggage. 'Hi everyone, good to see you all again.'

Trusting their kids to behave and stay with the bikes, Kit and Aayla walked over and deftly plucked the twins from Obi-Wan's arms, freeing him up to help with the bags. Seeming to know what was going on with the youngsters, they held the boys so they could see each other and avoided any problems. Swapping looks quickly, Kit accepted the second boy and smiled as Aayla walked over to take the little girl from Charley's arms, bringing her close and keeping her safe so Charley could also get stuck in with their luggage.  
'Three kids Obi-Wan, I would have thought you would start slow like us.' Aayla teased, checking on Nimla to make sure he was behaving.  
'Uh…oops?' Obi-Wan shrugged, grateful for the hovercarts Saesee nudged towards them. 'We weren't planning a big family straight up, it just happened that way. It's not usually this chaotic, we've gotten family down to an art form. It's just the fact we had to pack up and move everything that blew our routines.'

Luggage finally organised, Charley and Obi-Wan collected their little brood and got organised, Eeth jumping right in to lend a helping hand with some of the bags. Nimla and Vaken didn't approve of being picked up, they were having fun together but were quickly distracted by their doting parents.  
'I suppose we've missed quite a bit of the news over the last few years.'  
'That you have Obi-Wan. Things are changing all over the galaxy. Did you hear who got elected as the new Chancellor?'  
'No, I can't say I did, Master Windu. Who was elected?'  
'Satine Kryze of Mandalore.'  
'Satine was elected Chancellor? That could prove to be very interesting.'  
'She's certainly getting stuck in hard. The Commerce Guilds, Banking Clans and Trade Federation are all on particularly tight leashes so they can't start funding another war. She welcomed the clones and the Martians to join the Senate, both groups readily accepted. Slash is now the Senator for the Martians and the clone commanders picked a talented group to speak for their brothers, led by Trigger. Apparently the Kaminoans have been doing some things that go against several galactic laws.' Ki-Adi-Mundi replied, joining the group leaving the hanger.  
'What about Duke Throttle and their daughter?'  
'Duke Throttle speaks for Mandalore, he took that burden off Satine's shoulders so she could focus on the big picture. They now have two daughters, Anya and Emma. They're safe in the Senate crèche, Satine revived the programme after Senator Amidala gave birth to twins of her own; Luke and Leia.' Luminara continued, smiling softly at the returned trio.  
'That's not even mentioning what the clones are up to now.' Ahsoka added, knowing that Obi-Wan would be interested to hear how Cody was doing.  
'I've been meaning to try and get in touch with Cody, I miss our conversations outside the garage.' Obi-Wan mused, gazing at his twins. 'What's the latest from the clones Ahsoka?'  
'They've finally finished the Coruscant Guard restructure, just last month actually. Now the six Guard Battalions are spread out across Coruscant to protect and serve. Fox, Gree, Bly, Wolffe, Cody and Rex are all flat out keeping their troopers in line and maintaining peace right down to the shadow line. Bly's not exactly thrilled about his sector, he's got mostly industrial out there. Cody's happy enough with his, he's got the Senate and surrounding territory. But we see mostly the 6th out here, the Blue Guard.'  
'Let me guess, Captain Rex and Emily are leading the 6th.' Aayla grinned, hoping she could catch up with Bly soon.  
'No, not Captain anymore. Commander Fox promoted him so he wasn't the odd man out as the only Captain. He's now Commander Rex of the 6th Coruscant Guard Battalion. Emily works with the 6th but she's not officially part of it, she's busy raising their two children. Dear little Ricky just had his first birthday.'  
'So Karin's the baby of the group, she's just three months old.' Charley remarked, shifting Karin into a more comfortable position.  
'And she's absolutely adorable Charley.'  
'Thanks Aayla.'


	63. Changing Perspectives

No one could say for sure how this idea had gotten started or who had suggested it in the first place. All anyone could say for sure was that whoever it was or however it had started, it was a good idea. Every brother was armed with a holo-recorder on and off duty, looking for those perfect moments that showed they were more than just flesh-droids. The PR campaigns from both sides of the war had done nothing to tell people one way or the other, most believed they were little more than drones following orders. So now the challenge was to change that perspective by capturing those moments of humanity and displaying them for the public to see. Large billboards were already in place on the barracks and other buildings of the Coruscant Guard, just waiting for the pictures to be uploaded and displayed for everyone to see. There were also plans to create publications that could be sent out into the galaxy for people to enjoy and someone had organised a holonet channel to help spread the words and images even further. All they had to do was find the right moments to capture and share.

The mysterious memo that had flashed to every clone had received wasn't exactly specific about the kind of images wanted for the display, so they could follow their instincts. Times of brotherhood, family and friendship. Some even considered looking for those times of perfect humanity, gentle moments that showed the tender side of their personality. Others were hunting for examples of their brothers showing a little more of their own strength and hidden beauty.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trusting in his command staff to control things for a few hours, Rex officially signed off the 6th Guard Battalion frequency and walked over to the couch in his office. Kicking off his boots and setting his helmet on the table beside the couch, he took a moment to loosen some of his armour plates before sinking into the soft cushions and kicking his feet up. Flipping onto his side, he got comfortable and closed his eyes, hoping to catch at least a couple hours before he had to deal with any more of his accursed shinys.

As much as he hated to disturb Rex after he'd officially signed off, Fives had little choice but to hand off yet another pile of reports on badly behaved shinys. Knocking sharply but receiving no answer, Fives used his senior officer code to enter the office. He hated having to use the code but this sort of behaviour just couldn't be ignored. He was just about to call for Rex when he spotted his CO fast asleep on the couch.

Smiling softly, he set the latest stack of reports on Rex's desk and shuffled them into a suitable order, hoping to lead Rex up to the worst behaviour. Stepping away from the desk, Fives reached for the new pouch on his belt and pulled out his holo-recorder. Rex would likely wring his neck for this but the image before him, it was too precious to resist.

He'd always known Rex as a hard-ass, pushing his men to be the best, but here in his private office, he showed just who he really was. Right leg tucked up and left leg stretched out to hang over the arm of the couch, torso half turned into the seat cushions, right hand under his cheek and left flopped limp over his hip, Rex was fast asleep, faint snores muffled by his palm. Raising the holo-recorder, Fives adjusted the focus and recorded a good ten seconds of their peaceful captain before saving the file and returning the recorder to his belt.  
'Sleep well Sir, you've earned a break.' he whispered, turning sharply and leaving Rex to his well deserved nap.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wandering through his new command, Cody couldn't help the surge of pride through his chest as he admired the Coruscant Guard insignia on the walls in his golden-yellow. Even though his old 212th Attack Battalion was officially disbanded, seeing the 5th Coruscant Guard Battalion done up in the same colour helped to solidify the connection between past and present. Modifying his own armour paint designs had distanced him from the old 212th, even though the colour was the same. There was no mistaking his position as head of the 5th, not with the big Coruscant Guard insignia splashed over his chest.

Shoving aside the concerns about the comparisons, Cody headed into the main rec room, not really surprised to see it so empty. It was right on the cusp of second and third shift, the endless cycle of 6-hour shifts familiar and comfortable to everyone.

Practically ignoring his juniors, Cody headed for the kaf machines, unhooking his mess cup from his belt. Making his kaf just the way he liked, he turned and propped one elbow on the bench, eyes flicking to the bolo-ball game on the big screen.  
'Who's playing?'  
'Bylluran Athletic and Fwillsving.'  
'Heh, Rex is probably watching then. He's a fan of Bylluran.'

Sipping his kaf, Cody sagged back against the bench contentedly. Letting his shoulders droop and closing his eyes, a contented little smile on his face as he lowered his mug. Hearing the soft buzz-click of a holo-recorder, Cody sighed and opened his eyes, looking for the culprit.  
'Maverick, not funny.'  
'Not trying to be funny, Sir. You just looked so relaxed, a perfect image of humanity.'  
'If Maverick didn't, I would have Sir.'  
'Thank you for your restraint, Charge. Well, I figure there are worse situations I'll likely get caught in as this project continues.' Cody shrugged, most of his focus back on his kaf. 'But that's no excuse to be stalking me looking for the perfect moment.'  
'Yes Sir, understood Sir.'

Rolling his eyes, Cody refilled his mug and strode from the rec room, fairly sure he'd be catching more than a few holo-recorders aimed his way. But in return, he knew he'd be able to get some charming moments from his brothers without really trying. Rounding the corner, he caught one such moment and quickly raised his own holo-recorder, capturing Boil crawling down the corridor with Numa on his back like he was an eopie. Walking along beside them, Waxer kept one hand on her back to keep her safe, ever the attentive father.

Saving the file and returning the holo-recorder to his belt, Cody continued back to his office for another round with the endless paperwork that came with his commission.  
'Sir!' Waxer called, hoisting Numa down and hauling Boil to his feet.  
'Chill out guys, I understand family time. If I manage a decent dent in the paperwork waiting for me, I might get the time to put my twins to bed for a change.' Cody laughed, scooping Numa up and tapping Waxer in the back of the knee. 'I'd say it's your turn brother, judging by those scuffs on Boil's armour.'  
'Happy to, Sir.' Waxer grinned, dropping to the floor and waiting for Numa to settle across his back comfortably.  
'Have fun guys.' Cody nodded, turning and continuing his walk.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reviewing the latest batch of shinys to pass their acclimatisation course, dropping their trained behaviour and replacing it with the behaviour more in tune with the veterans, Bly knew he still had a lot of work to do if his 3rd Coruscant Guard Battalion could ever hope to compete with the better known and favoured battalions.

Flexing his bare steel knuckles slowly, Bly swept his gaze over the assembled shinys and shook his head, less than thrilled with their scores but as guards, their combat abilities weren't as important as they had been in the past.  
'Listen up shinys! You might think that just because you wear the colour of the 3rd Coruscant Guard Battalion that you're good enough to call yourselves Coruscant Guardsmen. Well let me tell you, you're not even close to ready yet. Most of you are still not up to my standards on aim, presentation and battle readiness. We might not be at war anymore but that does not mean I will let discipline fall by the side. You have learned much so far but your education is only just beginning. You all have a long, hard road ahead, a road that some of you will not see through to the end…'  
'Excuse me Commander, there's someone here to see you.'  
'Trace, when I took you in from the decimated 95th, what did I tell you?'  
'Not to interrupt your briefings like I'd done in the past, Sir.'  
'Then why did you suddenly think it was a good idea?' Bly demanded, whirling to face one of his least popular shinys. 'Now drop and give me…General Secura?' he blinked, stunned to see his old CO standing there.  
'I see you haven't lost any of your battlefield abilities Bly. But no more of that General business, the wars are over.' Aayla smiled, glad to see Bly again. 'No one will take offence if you simply call me Aayla.'  
'Alright Aayla, if that's what you want.' Bly nodded, caught for a moment. He'd heard about the way Rex had greeted Ahsoka after his surgery and assignment to the Temple sector, he'd scooped her up into a hug full of friendship and happiness. But was that sort of behaviour truly appropriate?

Deciding that he didn't care, Bly let his helmet fall and closed the distance, embracing his old friend firmly but not so tight as to hurt her against his armour. Definitely shocked by the sudden affection, Aayla smiled softly and returned the hug happily, glad to see Bly was picking up the pieces and moving on with his life.  
'Trip! Did you just…'  
'Couldn't resist, Sir. It was a good example of friendship outside the ranks, Sir. Perfect for the 3rd Guard Battalion billboard, Sir.'  
'Very well Trip. Unless you do not wish to be part of the PR campaign to humanise the brothers, Aayla. We're trying to fix the damage done by both sides during the war and prove we're not flesh-droids.'  
'I have nothing against helping with this campaign Bly.'  
'Thanks Aayla. Do you have time for me to show you around our new facility here?'  
'Well, perhaps a shortened tour. I have to get back to the Temple in a couple hours.'  
'We can fit most of the standard tour into that time. Please, this way.' Bly nodded, indicating for Aayla to head to his right. '3rd Guard Battalion, dismissed!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Laughing along with his senior officers, Gree caught up on the latest gossip from the lower ranks and enjoyed a well deserved shower after another hard day. For a sector filled mostly with apartment towers and the like, they got an amazing number of calls for assistance every day. Another hour and he could officially go off duty but he knew that wouldn't last, he'd be called to deal with anything really serious.

Washing the thin little ponytail he'd taken to, he was just about to shut off the water when he heard the familiar sound of a holo-recorder. Knowing how reluctant his boys had been about the idea of this holo-vision project, he turned slowly, catching the sound of another holo-recorder behind him.  
'So you're reluctant to be in front of the holo-recorders but you're fine behind them.' he remarked, grabbing his towel and starting to dry his cybernetics. He didn't feel particularly handsome at that moment but sure enough, someone else's holo-recorder went off.  
'Sir, I think it's more everyone else is unsure of exactly what is expected.'  
'Brotherhood, friendship and family. It's not that hard guys.' Gree shrugged, spotting a holo-recorder on the bench and picking it up.

Scanning the showers, he spotted Pulse scrubbing Pup's back and took the capture once he was certain nothing inappropriate was on show.  
'Brotherhood. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.' he explained, securing his towel around his waist and looking around slowly. 'It's not hard to find the moments that are fit for our billboard. As you go about your daily duties, look for those special moments that make you smile. Be it a brother napping on the couch, a helping hand up after a sparring match or assisting one of the civilians under our watch. Open your eyes and you'll see the moments I'm talking about.' he shrugged, setting the recorder down and striding from the locker room.

Briefly wondering just how many times he'd wind up on the billboard, Gree chuckled softly and slipped into his office, trusting in his brothers to find the right shots without constantly looking to him. Drying off properly, he dug out a clean bodysuit and dressed before turning his attention to his hair. Most of it wasn't a problem, he purposefully stuck to the same style he'd worn since getting permission to alter the cut and colour. The main sticking point was the long, thin ponytail in the back, the lowest few inches in his hair line growing out well beyond standard length. But that was okay now, he wasn't the only one with a tail.

Grabbing his hair kit, he returned to the locker room to use the bigger mirrors and maybe get some help from one of his brothers if he needed it. It seemed the few minutes he'd taken to wander back to his quarters and dress before returning had done the trick. When he entered the locker room, Diver was leaning against one of the lockers, a towel held to protect his modesty as Trapper took the shot.  
'Sir!'  
'Cool it Ace, we are considered specimens of masculine perfection. Just remember, youngsters are going to be seeing those billboards too so keep it clean.'  
'Yes Sir.'

Smiling faintly, Gree settled in front of his favourite mirror, drew his long red locks over his shoulder and gently started to comb out the tangles, watching the men as they truly started to relax and enjoy the idea of getting up on the billboard. Laughing and planing out a few images to display their physique to the best, most of the men left to get dressed and ready either for shift or bed.  
'May I, Sir?' Draco asked, stopping behind Gree.  
'By all means Draco. Just don't pull too hard.'  
'I understand Sir, got long hair of my own.' Draco nodded, positioning the top clip and waiting for Gree to check it before starting to plait the deep red hair.

Peeking around the corner of another entrance into the locker room, young Ged, one of the newer shinys, raised his holo-recorder and zoomed in on the pair, capturing his first really good shot of life in the barracks.  
'You know I wouldn't normally let someone else plait my hair.'  
'I know Sir, but that's what brothers do. Lockout was kind enough to help me get mine straight, I figure we all need help once in a while.'  
'I couldn't agree more Draco.' Gree chuckled, spotted Ged in the mirror. 'I see you Ged.'  
'Sorry Sir.' Ged replied, turning and bolting from sight.  
'Damn shinys, always so jumpy.'  
'Remember Sir, I'm only three batches in front of Ged.'  
'I know Draco. You've adjusted, he's taking too long.'  
'I'll talk to him, Sir.' Draco nodded, securing the bottom clip and checking his handiwork. 'There you go Sir, all neat and tidy again.'  
'Thanks Draco. Go find Ged and tell him that I don't mind if he got a holo-capture of us like this. I'm just glad he's starting to integrate properly.'  
'I'll tell him Sir.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Proudly sporting his new top of the line, Republic issue cybernetic eye, Wolffe tried not to show how bored he was as he stood his post like everyone else in the 4th Guard Battalion. Sure, he could have opened up a private link to his old pack-brothers and had a few laughs but he didn't want anyone distracted.

Helm snapping up when he heard a woman scream nearby, Wolffe warned the shiny standing beside him to stay put before breaking into a sprint. Pistols up and ready, he flew around the corner and took in the scene; HUD, cybernetic eye and his own enhanced vision combining to give him full stock of the situation. A pretty green Twi'lek female was on the ground, a Weequay and a Nautolan looming over her.  
'Let the lady go.' he warned, drawing his aim on the pair.  
'Get lost clone! This is none of your concern.' the Nautolan snarled, tearing the woman's dress to expose her shapely figure.  
'I said, let her go!' Wolffe repeated, taking up the tension on the triggers.  
'Help me, please!' the young woman was desperate, struggling against her attackers and looking to Wolffe to save her.  
'Shut up, whore.' the Weequay snarled, slapping her hard across the face.

Hoping his instincts were right, he fired on the attackers and killed them, the bodies toppling over the woman. Holstering his weapons smoothly, he hurried over and hauled the bodies clear before pulling the tattered dress closed and gently lifting the woman into his arms.  
'You're safe now Ma'am.'  
'Thank you Commander.' she replied, latching on around his neck. 'I was so afraid of what they were planning to do.'  
'They'll never hurt you again Ma'am. Do you wish to see a medic here or would you prefer to go to the nearest civilian hospital?'  
'A medic here will be fine, Commander.'   
'As you wish Ma'am.' Wolffe nodded, opening a private comm. 'Vape, contact Stitch and tell him I am inbound with a Twi'lek female in need of medical attention.'  
"Yes Sir. RV co-ords?"  
'Stand your post Vape, I did not request assistance. You will stay where you are until you are relieved by Captain Spitter.'  
"Yes Sir. And Sir, you'll look good on the billboard with your temporary charge."  
'Vape, what did I say about distractions on duty?'  
"I used the built in, Sir."  
'Very well.'

Making it back to base and down to the infirmary, Wolffe gently set the young woman down and stepped back, removing his helmet and leaning back against the wall as Stitch got to work, checking her over and patching up her scrapes and cuts.  
'Commander, you never told me your name.'  
'Wolffe, Ma'am.'  
'An interesting name for an interesting man. I am Ylissa, thank you for saving me from those thugs. It was very brave of you.'  
'Not really Ma'am, a couple of low life thugs is nothing compared to all I've survived.'  
'Perhaps you could join me for a drink and tell me all about your career.'  
'Sorry Ma'am, I must decline. You're a very nice woman but I'm already spoken for.'  
'Oh, I see.'  
'Stitch, when you're done patching Ylissa up, kindly escort her back to the entrance and see she gets away safely.'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
'Well that was rude.'  
'You'll have to excuse the Commander, Ma'am. Like most of us clones, he's not used to catching the attention of women. Far as I know, there's only been about 10 brothers who actually have a girlfriend or wife. Out of the hundreds of thousands of brothers out there, the odds are pretty low that many of us will ever truly fall in love.'  
'I find that hard to believe. You are quite attractive.'  
'It's the way it is for us, Ma'am. We're trained to fight, not romance. For most of us, the only experiences of intimate relationships are with our brothers. That's just the way it is.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Standing his guard just outside a new shopping complex, Fox was also battling boredom, waiting for his replacement to turn up and relieve him. Resisting the urge to remove his bucket and scratch at an irritating itch that had been bugging him for the last hour, he shifted his weight and sighed, discipline and training keeping his exhaustion from showing.

Sweeping the forecourt again, he yawned and blinked slowly, looking forward to getting back to base and signing off for the night. At one stage he'd been more than capable of pulling a full 6 hour shift without losing focus but he'd gotten soft during the restructure, shifting into 3 hour rotations just to get as many brothers out on duty as possible.

Looking down when something tugged on his empty hand, Fox was a little surprised to see a young Togruta boy standing there. Taking a knee, Fox removed his helmet and gazed at the little boy gently, wondering why he was all alone. Togruta were well known as a very communal race.  
'Can you help me? I lost my parents out here somewhere.'  
'Where did you last see them?' Fox asked, standing and starting to scan the crowd for any older Togruta that might be looking for this little boy.  
'Over there, they were looking at the holo-news.'  
'Here, you hold my hand and we'll find them together.' Fox offered, holding out his hand for the young boy. 'Dax, I need you to cover my post.'  
"Yes Sir. I can be there in five."  
'Make it faster, Dax. Got a young boy here who lost his parents in the crowd.'  
"Right. Two minutes Sir."  
'Good man Dax.'  
'Who are you talking to?' the little boy asked, clinging to Fox's hand and looking around.  
'One of my brothers. I'm still on duty but Dax will stand here for me until we find your parents.'  
'Okay.'

Hurrying outside, Dax skidded to a stop beside Fox and snapped off a quick salute before taking his post and watching Fox walk away with the little boy. Unable to resist the sweet shot, he activated his installed holo-recorder and captured the moment. He sent a message to Fox informing him of the image so his CO didn't get too much of a shock to see the capture in the folder for the billboard.

Acknowledging the message, Fox continued his search for the parents of his latest temporary charge. Realising that he didn't know what this little boy's parents looked like and he wouldn't have a chance of seeing them in this crowd, Fox gently worked his hand free and hoisted the little boy onto his shoulders so he had a better vantage point.  
'Can you see them yet?'  
'No, I can't see them anywhere.'  
'Don't give up hope little'un. We'll find your parents.' Fox promised, unaware that another of his brothers standing guard had gotten him lifting the child onto his shoulders. 'You okay up there?'  
'Yeah, it's a little uncomfortable but I'm okay.'  
'Sorry about that, it's the armour.'

Continuing their slow circuit of the forecourt, Fox was suddenly very grateful for his enhanced reflexes when the child on his shoulders jumped and turned, nearly falling off backwards but Fox grabbed his calves and kept him safe.  
'Whoa, steady up there little'un.'  
'There they are. I see my parents.'  
'Where are they?'  
'Over by the information stand.'  
'Ah, I see them.' Fox grinned, turning and spotting a very worried pair of adult Togruta peering into the crowd. 'Come on, let's get you home.' he added, hoisting the child off his shoulders and holding him to his chest.

Getting the idea, the young boy held on around Fox's neck as he broke into a steady jog, weaving between the happy civilians. Flowing with grace rarely seen, he almost danced through the crowd, sliding and spinning past busy civilians to bring the child safely to where he belonged. Sidestepping the last group of civilians, Fox set the child down gently and watched him run to his parents, swept up safely into the arms of his father.  
'Thank you.' the woman offered, approaching Fox gracefully.  
'Just doing my duty, Ma'am. You have a very clever boy there, he knew just what to do.'  
'We raised him to know he could always trust the clones to help when required.'  
'Makes sense Sir, we do stand out.' Fox nodded, resisting the urge to snap to attention.  
'Is there anything we can do to show our gratitude for your assistance?'

This was a situation they had prepared for. None of the working clones were willing to accept payment from civilians for helping out, they had their needs met by the issued payments from the Senate. Instead, they set up a fund for their brothers, the ones that could not join the Guard for whatever reason. They had their own special base on Coruscant, built where the new 1st Guard Battalion was supposed to have their base but Fox had insisted the space go to the wounded. There they were safe and secure, well cared for and close to hand so their working brothers could drop in and visit whenever they had time.  
'Not for me personally, Ma'am, but you could make a donation to the Wounded Brothers Fund we set up. Many of our brothers were seriously injured in the war and unable to gain meaningful paid employment. We support them as best we can but our monthly salary only goes so far. We rely on donations from the public to help us help them. It needn't be credits Ma'am, it can be anything that will brighten the lives of men who gave so much for peace and safety. Many of the local eateries and cafés donate food, a kindly group of elder women make blankets and quilts, the high end boutiques give clothes and many of the average people of Coruscant donate second hand furniture, clothes and even their precious time just to talk with someone who could just as easily be forgotten. Whatever you can do to help would be greatly appreciated.'  
'I have a few things that might be of use to your wounded brothers. Where can I take them?'  
'We had a new base built for them, not too far from here.' Fox replied, reaching into one of his belt pouches and pulling out a data chip. 'Here, this will show you the way from wherever you might be on Coruscant.'  
'Thank you Commander. We will visit with your brothers tomorrow.'  
'Thank you Ma'am. If anyone asks how you found out about the base, just tell them Commander Fox shared the story.'  
'I will Commander. Thank you again for returning our son.'  
'My pleasure Ma'am.' Fox nodded, donning his helmet and walking away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

By the end of the first month of the PR campaign, people all over the galaxy were receiving regular updates of images showing the different sides of the clones. Even Cut had gotten into the display, sending images to Chopper for the displays as he continued his work on Naboo with his family.

People tended to have their favourites among the collections, finding similarities with their own lives in the images displayed. They discussed their favourites all over the planet, opening a new way for the clones to spread their PR campaign. Gathering up the images, they created small cards and gave them to the youngsters they saw, turning their special moments of humanity into a trading card game so the kids of Coruscant could really enjoy start to appreciate how lucky they were.

Of course, the clones all had their favourite moments too, moments that spoke to them for various reasons and solidified just what it meant to be a brother. Some moments were friendlier to kids than others but none showed anything that shouldn't be shown, it was more that some explored a side of their brotherhood that most people wouldn't expect.

Domino Squad all curled up in a pile on the floor of their barracks.

Orion's Squad playing a three-on-three bolo-ball match outside their base.

The Wolfpack out singing holiday songs one cold evening.

99 standing before the Senate to argue their point on a topic long since forgotten. 

Rex relaxing in a park near his base with Kitty and Ricky curled up against him.

Cody sitting on the floor in his office and helping his twins learn to walk.

Gree and Bly in a bar, heads thrown back as they laughed at something.

A drunken Fox running into a wall.

Fives stopping to help up an elderly woman that had been knocked down and left.

Chopper tending to a little girl that had been crying in the street.

Waxer and Boil reading Numa a bedtime story.

Gree standing in the Clone Wars memorial, head bowed as he touched the names of his fallen.

Bly doing a minor repair to his cybernetic hand, tools held between his teeth.

99 and Domino Squad enjoying lunch at a local café near the Senate.

Rex and Cody taking an early morning run together. Cody with his twins in their stroller and Rex with Ricky in his pusher and Kitty holding on behind her brother.

Bly relaxing in the park with Aayla, Odd Ball and Nimla. Stretched out on the grass, Bly was happily playing with some toy vehicles Nimla had brought along.

Fox laughing as he played peek-a-boo with Karin, Obi-Wan watching from behind him.

Sketch and Punch chest-to-chest as they danced at a nightclub, faces lit up with happy smiles as they enjoyed their downtime.

Kix, Jesse and Hardcase taking a few minutes to share a warm, loving hug before heading to their guard positions for another shift.

Jester greeting Gus at the doors into the base with a sweet kiss, the perfect end to a long shift at opposite sides of their sector.

Gree, absolutely exhausted after another hard day, towel slung low around his hips as he wandered towards the locker room.

Chopper sprawled on a couch in the rec room, a cushion over his groin and cybernetics on full show. The worst of his scars were covered by a tight fitting grey singlet and his modified bodysuit pants.

Rex finishing a duty shift outside the Temple, face lit up as Ahsoka held out a fresh cup of juice for him.

Fox and Gree indulging in a public wrestling match, Bly and Wolffe on the sidelines waiting their turn in the ring.

Echo and Cutup lit up by the fireworks celebrating the Chancellor's birthday, standing to attention outside the barracks and backlit by a bright flash of white.

Kix and Coric speaking at the local school, the children absolutely delighted to have their undivided attention.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Running the PR campaign for a year had a dramatic effect on the people of the galaxy. Instead of ignoring the clones they saw, they took the time to stop and talk to them, getting to know the brave men that had sacrificed so much for the galaxy.

Emily got a lot more attention too, not just as a wife and mother but as the one woman that every clone knew they could talk to with whatever was bothering them. She had very little free time between all her responsibilities but that didn't matter to her, she was happy to be there for every one of her brothers. For the last month of the PR campaign, every image had Emily there in one way or another, a massed display of love and loyalty that humbled Emily to the core. In return, she put in the extra effort to spend time with as many brothers as was possible, including doing long shifts at the Hunter's Company of Heroes barracks on Coruscant.

Even after the campaign officially ended, the brothers still found moments worth adding to their collections, continuing the displays of their own free will. They weren't out to impress anyone really, just continue to show that they were never going to give up on their plan to show they were more than droids, more than thousands of men with the same face, they were unique.


	64. Making Amends

Not quite sure why they'd been called up to the Rising Freedom on such short notice, Orion and his Squad filed out of Metric's fighter and looked around for a moment before following him out of the hanger at a run. Weaving through the corridors, Metric kept up the cracking pace until he reached the medbay then slid to a stop, keeping the Squad from entering.

Thundering in from the other direction, Emily blinked in disbelief as Metric let her through but held Orion and his boys back. Giving them a comforting smile, she slipped inside and walked over to where Shard was waiting, arms folded across his powerful chest.  
'I suppose you heard about our emergency call to Kamino.'  
'Yeah, just about everyone in the Guard has heard about that by now.' she nodded; still confused about this situation but she knew she'd get the answer soon. 'But no one seems to know why.'  
'The Senate has spent a lot of time and money looking into the Kaminoans and their behaviour. What they discovered was absolutely despicable. The clones sent back to Kamino for whatever reasons were treated absolutely terribly. Instead of the painless deaths we were told they would be given, they were secretly shipped to a prison facility on Kamino, shoved into overcrowded cells and forgotten about. We rescued them all, cramming them into the Rising Freedom wherever they would fit. Most of them have already been transported down to the various hospitals and care facilities on Coruscant, only the worst off are left up here.' he briefed, turning and leading her towards one of the curtained off beds. 'Although there were a lot of familiar faces, there was one that really stuck out.' he added, opening the curtain and motioning for Emily to step through.

Gasping in disbelief, Emily approached the bed and gazed down at the man tucked up safely and attached to quite a collection of medical equipment. Age had taken a heavy toll on him but she still recognised him. It was unbelievable that he was still alive; the charges against him should have meant his death by lethal injection.  
'Slick? Can you hear me, vod?' she uttered, gently taking one wrinkled hand in her own. 'It's me vod, Emily.'  
'Emily?' he muttered, eyes slowly opening. They'd lost the deep, rich brown of his youth; instead they were watery and faded; the right one severely clouded with a cataract.  
'It's okay now Slick, we'll take care of you. You'll never suffer like that again.' she promised, brushing his shaggy grey hair back out of his eyes. 'I forgive you Slick, for the pain you caused on Crystophsis. I forgive you for all of it.'  
'Still a traitor. That never changed.'  
'Traitor or not, you didn't deserve to be treated like this. It was supposed to end quick for you, not get dragged out for years.'  
'An example to the shinys. Step out of line and this is your fate.'  
'We'll make sure it never happens again.'

Forcing back tears in the face of such suffering, Emily never let go of Slick's hand as she neatened up his hair and offered him water, wishing there was more she could do to ease his pain. She could tell he didn't have long left, his grip on her hand was weak and his breath shallow, but he was trying to hold on. He wasn't ready to go yet; he still had something he wanted to do.  
'Shard, you still there?'  
'I'm here Emily. Need something?'  
'Tell Metric to let them pass.'  
'Are you sure Emily? They've moved on since Crystophsis.'  
'I know. Let them in, this has been a long time coming.'  
'Alright, I'll get them.'

Grateful for her medical training, Emily eased Slick up just a little and made sure he was comfortable, still refusing to let his hand go as she checked the monitors he was attached to, estimating survival time based on the readings.  
'Through here bros. Be warned, this might shock you a bit.'  
'What's going on?' Slick asked, turning to find Emily again.  
'Just relax, you'll like this.' Emily soothed, smoothing out the blanket quickly.

Curtains parting, Orion and his boys strode through and froze, staring in shock at the occupant of the bed. Eyes blowing wide, Chopper almost turned and ran but Orion's gentle hand on his arm kept him from bolting.  
'Sketch? Punch? Jester? Gus? Chopper?' Slick uttered, turning his head as he tried to identify them all. 'Is it really you guys?'  
'What's the traitor doing still alive?' Orion growled, glaring at Slick with undisguised hatred.  
'Orion, that's enough. Slick's been through enough; let him have a few days of peace before the end.' Emily warned, pushing back her pain again. 'I'll leave you boys to talk. If you need anything Slick, the buzzer is right here.' she grinned, placing the call button in his weakened hand and guiding his fingers around it gently.  
'Thank you Emily.'

Breaking out of his shock, Jester approached the bed first, reaching out to tenderly slip Slick's hand into his own. Managing a weak smile, Slick squeezed his fingers in greeting and shifted to keep Jester in his limited vision.  
'Hey Slick.'  
'Jester, sweet Jester.'  
'I'll just be out talking to Emily.' Orion uttered, trusting in his boys to stay out of trouble as he slipped away.

Walking over to where Emily was sagged against the far wall, back to Slick's bed, Orion came up beside her and gently rubbed her back, not sure what else to do to comfort her. Lifting her gaze slowly, Emily smiled through her tears and glanced around for the others but they were still in with Slick.  
'I don't get it Emily, why bring him back here? My boys have moved on, they don't need the reminder of their past.'  
'Orion, if not for Slick, you wouldn't have been given command of that Squad. Yes, he made a mistake and got brothers killed but that's no reason for him to be treated the way he was. Crushed ten men into brig cells designed for four, fed once a day, given a single canteen to get them through each day, kept in the dark and forgotten by everyone. The only time they saw anyone but their cellmates was when the Kaminoans paraded another batch of shinys through the corridors, warning them that if they stepped out of line and were sent back, this would be their fate. He didn't deserve such treatment and you know it.'  
'That doesn't explain why you thought it was a good idea to let him see his old Squad again.'  
'He's going to die Orion; at best he's got a month left to live. He's been waiting for this day, determined to make his peace with those he hurt the most. Everything he did, he did for them. Slick had the right idea, he wanted freedom for his brothers but the way he did it was wrong. Now he has a chance to say his final goodbyes and make peace with the galaxy before it's all over for him.'  
'Is there nothing that can be done?'  
'He's an old man now, untouched by the reduction shots that everyone else knows. The best thing we can do for Slick is make him comfortable and take care of him until the end. It's the least we can do for him now.'

Gently guiding Emily away from the wall, Orion pulled her into a firm embrace, not sure what else he could do to ease her own pain. She was always there for the brothers but she couldn't be strong all the time, sometimes she needed the comfort of a warm hug to help her get through another day. It didn't seem to bother her who wrapped her in their arms; she could take comfort from any brother and bounce back into action.  
'What will happen to him now?'  
'Slick will be transferred down to whichever hospital or care facility has space for him. The mice rescued thousands of brothers from the clutches of the Kaminiise.'  
'There might be another option; I'll have to talk to the guys about it but maybe.'  
'Do what you can Orion.' Emily nodded, releasing him and leaning back against the wall as he returned to his Squad.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

It had taken a fair bit of string pulling and reorganising, shocking everyone that heard of the plan but Orion and his Squad finally brought Slick home, ignoring the stunned looks from their brothers as the walked through the base, Chopper tenderly cradling Slick to his chest as his brothers kept the onlookers back.

Reaching their barracks, they weren't really surprised to find Cody waiting for them, leaning in the corner and watching in silence as Chopper carried Slick to the bed by the window. It wasn't standard Guard equipment, Emily had provided the most comfortable bed that she could for Slick's final weeks. Turning down the covers, Jester moved aside again as Chopper took a knee and gently set Slick down, making him comfortable before retreating so Jester could tuck him in.

Leaving his boys to hook up the borrowed monitoring equipment and make sure Slick was settled in comfortably, Orion stopped beside Cody and ran one hand through his hair, tugging at the little ponytail in the back.  
'It's only for a few weeks Sir. Emily reckons Slick will be lucky to survive a month.'  
'Doesn't explain why he's here. I still remember the mess he caused on Crystophsis.'  
'It's time to let that go, Cody. Instead of the lethal injection he was supposed to get, he's spent all this time in a Kaminoan brig, a warning to shinys on what not to do. He deserves a little dignity before his death; Force knows he hasn't had any since Crystophsis.'  
'And you're happy to look after him? After all the trouble he caused.'  
'It's not me that he hurt; it was his Squad that took the worst of it. But they've all forgiven him, he's suffered enough. I know he hurt you too, Cody. I can see the anger in your eyes. It's time to let go, grant him forgiveness so he can die in peace.'  
'I don't know if I can Orion. The scenes on Crystophsis replay when I close my eyes. He caused so much trouble.'  
'Cody, if Emily can forgive his mistakes, you can too. You know how much she loves her brothers, no one gets away with hurting them but somehow she found the strength to forgive Slick for what he did.'

Approaching the bed slowly, Cody smiled and sunk to one knee beside the bed, pulling off his gloves and reaching out to take one limp hand gently. He was shocked by how pitiful Slick looked, thin and frail, drool dribbling out one corner of his mouth. Now he understood how Emily and the brothers could forgive Slick, he'd been through the wringer with the Kaminoans. Lightly running his thumb over Slick's knuckles, he picked up one glove and gently wiped up the drool, unable to hate him anymore.  
'Welcome home Slick.'  
'C'mmder Cody?'  
'Yeah Slick, I'm here. Just Cody will do, we're not so formal anymore.' Cody nodded, hanging his head for a moment.  
'For what it's worth, Cody, I'm sorry.' Slick uttered, turning his head to find Cody.  
'It's okay vod, I forgive you. You were trying to protect our brothers, I understand that now. You don't have to worry about the vode anymore, we've got the freedom you wanted for us all.'  
'Sketch told me the tale.'

Feeling a sense of peace settle in his heart, Cody acknowledged his disappointment in Slick and let it go, unable to hold anything against such a weakened and battered man. He'd been through so much for his brothers and now he'd earned his peace.  
'The 5th Coruscant Guard Battalion welcomes you vod, you will always have a place with us.' he promised, gently squeezing Slick's fingers in his own. 'We'll take care of you now vod.'  
'Vor entye vod.' Slick whispered, returning the gentle pressure as best he could.  
'Nuhoy vod, nuhoy.' Cody coaxed, fighting back his urge to run and hide until he'd figured out his feelings again.  
'Elek Cody.' Slick nodded faintly, so easily exhausted now. Cody stayed where he was, anchoring and comforting until Slick was asleep, breath whistling in his throat but no one else seemed too concerned about the noise.  
'We'll take care of him Cody, it's okay.'  
'I have no doubt you'll take the best care of him Gus. If you need your duty shifts adjusted so you can stay with him, let me know. I'll do everything I can to give you all the time you want to say goodbye properly.' Cody replied, setting Slick's hand back on the blanket and standing.  
'We'd appreciate that Cody.' Chopper nodded, dropping his gaze back to Slick. 'We've probably only got a month left, at the outside.'  
'I can put the Squad on stand down for the month, if you'd like.' Cody offered, looking around at the group.  
'Thank you Cody, that's very kind of you.' Jester grinned faintly, bringing over a chair and settling close to Slick.  
'Keep me informed of his progress, I'd like to be there at the end. I feel like I owe him that much.'  
'Of course Cody. Feel free to come in and sit with him whenever you want, I'm sure Slick would appreciate the kindness.'  
'I'll do that Sketch.' Cody nodded, heading for the door. 'Keep him safe guys; he's earned his peace at last.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Surprising everyone by rallying under the tender care of his old Squad, Slick seemed to be beating the odds, regaining his strength and coming back from the brink. Everyone started to believe he'd survive and take up an easy role with the 5th, someone a man of his advanced age could handle without stress. He even got out of bed on his own, tottering slowly around the base and watching his younger brothers going about their duty.

Proving just how tenacious he could be, Slick somehow managed to defy the odds and survive a month, leaving the medical teams scratching their heads. They couldn't understand how he'd rallied like that, he'd been on death's door and somehow he'd come back from the brink and made progress towards rejoining his brothers properly.

But three months after his rescue, he took a turn for the worse, losing the vitality and energy he'd worked so hard to regain. Back in bed, his brothers tending to him day and night, Slick knew his one final attempt was over. His time was coming to an end despite his fighting spirit. He'd given it his all but he wasn't strong enough.

Sitting a night watch, Chopper kept a sharp eye on the monitoring equipment, a dark feeling in his gut that tonight was the night. Revs had been by earlier, providing them with an oxygen system to ease Slick's burden a little more. Checking him over, the dark mouse had shaken his head, not at all confident that Slick would make it through the night. Jumping a little when Slick whimpered, dull eyes cracking open, Chopper launched from his seat and knelt beside Slick, reaching out to cradle his head in his left hand and clasp his hand in the other.  
'It's alright Slick, I'm right here. Just relax, you're not alone.' he soothed, leaning in closer.  
'Chopper…I can't…it's time…'  
'Okay. Hang in there, I'll get the guys.'  
'Hurry.'

Scrabbling away from the bunk, Chopper crossed the barracks again and reached up to rouse Sketch with a sharp heave. Snapping awake, Sketch flipped over and looked down at Chopper, reading the pain in his eyes.  
'It's time?'  
'Yeah. Quick, get everyone up and call Cody, he said he wanted to be here.'  
'I'm on it. You stay with Slick.' Sketch nodded, vaulting out of bed and crouching to rouse Gus.  
'That's the plan.' Chopper replied, turning and heading back to Slick.  
'Hmmm?'  
'It's time!'  
'Has anyone called Cody?'  
'That's your job.'  
'I'm on it.'

Thundering into the room ten minutes later, Cody hustled the length of the room to join the group around the bed, more than a little surprised when Jester moved aside for Cody to take Slick's hand. Gently soothing Slick as he tried to fight, desperate to have just a little bit longer with his brothers.  
'Shhh, it's okay Slick. We're here, it's time to let go.' Cody soothed, trying not to think about all the other brothers he'd lost; not just the ones he'd been there to comfort but the ones that had died alone as well.

Reaching out to remove the oxygen mask, Chopper leant in closer to try and hear what Slick was barely able to say.  
'I'll tell them ori'vod.' he promised, drawing back slowly. 'He wants us to know that he still loves us, even after all the suffering on both sides.'  
'We love you too Slick.' Orion replied, wishing there was more he could do to make the final journey easier for their brother.  
'Be at peace vod, we will remember you.' Cody uttered, careful not to give away the rest of his plan to the brothers around him.

Eyes sliding closed, Slick whimpered softly and tensed up, something causing him distress. Helpless to do anything, his brothers could only watch as he finally relaxed again, breath still hissing in his throat but it wasn't so easy to ignore anymore. Barely squeezing the hands tenderly cradling his, one last soft goodbye. One, two, three breaths and he was gone, his final breath carrying a faint name - Emily.  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Slick.' Orion whispered, bowing his head.  
'Now Braidy.' Cody directed, getting everyone's attention.

Before anyone could ask, the night direction lights switched from a gentle white to a soft purple then a bell tolled in the hallways. Ringing out loud, the bell was rarely heard in the barracks, it was only sounded to mark the passing of a member of the Battalion.  
'Sir?'  
'It's the least he's owed Orion. As far as I'm concerned, Slick's a part of this Guard and will be treated accordingly.'  
'Thank you Sir.' Punch nodded, not really caring if anyone saw him crying silently. 'I think he'd like that honour.'  
'Tomorrow I'll face the Battalion and announce his passing. For now, stand your vigil and be ready for those who come to pay their respects. It's going to be an interesting night for all of us.' Cody directed, helping to arrange Slick's body before standing. 'Ret'urcye mhi Slick. We will remember you always.'  
'I'll take first shift.' Punch offered, getting to his feet and heading to armour up.

Donning his armour and making sure he was looking as perfect as he could, Punch returned to the bed, standing to attention at the head of the bed, rifle resting barrel down between his feet and hands folded over the stock. Making their choices, the rest of the Squad stood and armoured up, pulling their DC-15A's and scattering throughout the room. Chopper took up his position outside the door, Orion taking up a matching stance inside the door. Jester and Gus took up places in the middle of the room, facing each other. Sketch moved to mirror Punch, the pair turning to face those that would inevitably come to pay their respects. Just before he left the room, Cody turned back to the moonlit bed and ripped off a perfect salute, holding it for a moment before lowering his hand slowly and leaving, already planning what he would say to the brothers the next morning.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Word had spread incredibly quickly. By mid afternoon the next day, all six Coruscant Guard Battalions were in mourning, adding magnetic black strips to their armour. Then the offers of support came flooding in from the other Battalions. Fox gave the use of the grand arena, a space usually only reserved for celebrations. Gree offered the use of their flat bed transport; they'd picked it up after losing a full Squad in a shoot out down in the lower levels. Bly got him in touch with someone who made the most amazing capsules for the mausoleum, capsules worthy of the respect already given. Wolffe suggested a statue for the forecourt of the base, giving Cody the location of the best sculptor on Coruscant. Rex trumped them all though, offering to stand with Cody as he paid tribute to Slick.

In the end though, the greatest tribute came from Blade. He gave Cody the use of the diamond processing equipment on the Rising Freedom, even going so far as to have it transferred to the arena so the brothers could all be witness to the final tribute. After speaking with Orion and his Squad, the final recipient for the diamond was decided. They didn't tell the recipient, they wanted it to be a surprise to show just how much the chosen recipient meant to Slick.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

The day of the funeral was a perfect day, the bright sun shining down on all of them as everyone that could attend the funeral filed in and stood to attention, the six Battalions standing together with no real line of separation. In the middle of all that war scarred armour, a few notable exceptions stood out. The mice were all there, lining up around the lower wall. Slash was granted a seat, his Senatorial position gave him that much. The biggest surprises though were the few Jedi that turned out, staying in the back with their hoods up to avoid becoming a distraction to the rest of the gathering.

Listening in silence as Cody paid tribute to the fallen, the Mando'a ringing through the arena as he spoke of Slick's deeds and the punishment he had suffered for his mistake. He wanted people to understand what Slick had tried to do and how the seeds he'd planted had helped to grant them the freedom they now enjoyed. Slick had the right idea but he had gone about it the wrong way, his absence hadn't removed the idea though, the idea of freedom lived on through everyone until they gained everything they wanted.

Falling silent, he accepted the ceremonial torch from Bly and turned, holding out the torch to Wolffe for a light. Hoping he remembered how to do this right, Wolffe drew one of his pistols and adjusted the setting before working the barrel into the heart of the torch and firing. Pulling his weapon back, he moved to stand with the other senior officers as the torch crackled to life in Cody's hand, validating a technique Wolffe had never used before.

Turning to the pyre, Cody got a surprise when Emily broke formation, moving up near the pyre and removing her helmet. Motioning for him to continue as if nothing had changed, Emily waited for him to set the pyre alight before activating her microphone and starting to sing. The song she picked could hardly be considered a funeral song but it fit the men that had come together and highlighted the darkness in their very souls.

She carried the song alone as the sweet smelling smoke filled the arena and drifted heavenward, taking with it some of the ache of the loss. It still hurt to say goodbye but watching the smoke curl lazily skyward helped. In a way, it was like watching the spirit of their fallen brother going free; drifting on a journey they couldn't share, heading into adventures they could only dream of as they continued with their duties.

Switching smoothly from one song to another, Emily continued to keep the gathering mesmerised as the flames crackled, turning a brave man into little more than ashes and dust. The second song was a special one, written by Chain in less than 24 hours so it would be ready for the funeral. He'd done a masterful job, writing a full Mando'a song in tribute to Slick's life, a song that could be passed on so his memory lived on in every brother. Pushing the song into the sun, Emily was so glad she'd spent so much time over the years learning the language from Rex and his brothers, it felt so right to honour a fallen brother in their native language.

Watching over the pyre until the last flame died out, Cody stepped forward again, kneeling beside the ashes and gathering it all together in a special metal bucket. He made sure to get all of it, wanting Slick's diamond to be the most impressive one created in this galaxy. Clutching the warmed bucket to his chest, he turned and headed for the waiting equipment, falling into rhythm with Emily's voice without even thinking about it.

Accepting the bucket from Cody, Blade turned and tipped the contents into the processing equipment, gently brushing it all in before closing the hatch and stepping back. Now it was a case of waiting for the final diamond to be created, the sparkling tribute to a man with a dark legacy of mistakes. Falling silent again, Emily returned to her place and bowed her head as Blade took up the call, telling the story of the process and the great honour it meant to the fallen.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Four hours later, Tar opened the processing machine again and retrieved the diamond, dusting it off and carrying it over to his workbench. Adjusting the light on the bench, he bent to his task, carefully cutting the rough stone and working with the shape until it was a perfect heart cut, glimmering in the lights. Opening one of the cases on the table, he pulled out the prepared setting for the stone and bent back to his task, crafting the finest memorial piece he'd ever made.

Checking everything was perfect; he stood and walked over to place the finished piece in Cody's hands, watching him check it over before he nodded. Smiling faintly, Tar dipped his head and returned to his place against the wall, waiting to see who would be given the right to carry Slick through life.

Glancing over at Orion and his Squad, Cody nodded and stepped off the podium, the memorial amulet cradled in both hands as he sought out the recipient. Eyes blowing wide beneath her bucket, Emily couldn't believe it when Cody stopped in front of her and reached out to fasten the chain around her neck, marking her as special all over again. Bowing her head, she cupped her hands over the amulet before breaking formation again and following Cody back to the podium.  
'My brothers, today we mourn the loss of one of our own. Sergeant Slick might not have enjoyed a distinguished career or made a hero of his name but he is just as special as any other brother that I see. I consider myself lucky to have known Slick; he showed me the right path to follow and the wrong way to achieve what you all deserved. But as we mourn his passing, we must remember that Sergeant Slick is nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.' Emily declared, looking around slowly and brushing the new amulet at her throat. 'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Slick.'  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Slick.' the remembrance rumbled through the crowd, every brother promising to remember Slick and what he'd tried to do for them.


	65. New Look

Nervous about facing the Senate and being judged by them, Christine forced her doubts down hard and floated out to face them. At her back, the clones she'd asked for assistance weren't exactly thrilled to be out here either but when the mice asked for help, the brothers jumped in to do what they could. They hadn't been prepared to be used as fashion models but when Christine explained what it was all about, they felt a thrill of pride about being the first clones to be seen in the new uniforms.

Glancing back at her selected models again, Christine nodded and activated the hologram, sending the image of the brothers to every senatorial platform.  
'Distinguished Senators, you asked for a new uniform for the Coruscant Guard, one that could be worn with pride during the upcoming peace celebrations. I have worked hard these last three months to create these designs, hand sewing the first set to ensure the quality. The original idea can be credited to Emily Hunter; it was one of her old uniforms that gave me the base to create this sleek, highly detailed look. I tried to create three clearly different uniforms to distinguish the main levels of rank within the Coruscant Guard. Within each main level, smaller details have been thought out to distinguish the individual ranks among the officers, non-commissioned officers and troopers.' she announced, trying to sound professional but she'd never had to do anything like this. 'These uniforms are made from a cloth very much like the Jedi wear, providing the maximum of comfort for the troops. But instead of the earthy tones so liked by the Jedi, I chose white for the pants, linking back to the armour these men are so familiar with. The white also carries off well against the Battalion markings every soldier will wear. Nerf-leather shoes for the feet dyed black and expected to be kept at a high polish. Under their tunics, a plain white shirt with a low collar and short sleeves so as not to accidentally peek out from under the outer tunic. The outer tunic is a woollen blend from several planets, creating a warm yet lightweight long-sleeved tunic with a high collar. Six buttons down the front, each one stamped with the Coruscant Guard insignia, one for each Battalion. The insignia is also embellished on the outer belt buckle, epaulets, pockets, collar and cuffs. The piping around the collar, epaulets and down the front of the tunics is matched with the Battalion colour, further identifying where each soldier fits in the grand scheme of the Coruscant Guard. Gloves as well, carefully crafted to fit the hands firmly without wrinkling the cloth or restricting their abilities to use their hands.'

Falling quiet, she waited for the Senators to think over what she had said, many of them still peering at the holograms in front of them, examining the trio standing tall together, shining examples of how the Coruscant Guard would look when the uniforms were complete.  
'The chair recognises the Senator from Naboo.'  
'Tell us more about these distinguishing features between the ranks. These three do not appear to be that different.'  
'Of course Senator Amidala. Commander Cody is wearing the officer uniform, his belt buckle and buttons are in gold. Sergeant Orion is wearing the NCO uniform, using silver instead of gold. And Trooper Jester wears the enlisted uniform, his buttons and buckles are brass. Their rank insignia is on the shoulder, again gold for officers, silver for NCO and brass for enlisted.' Christine replied, the trio turning on her command to show the insignia patches on their sleeves.  
'Commander Cody, how do you feel in the new uniform?'  
'I feel proud to be a serving member of the Coruscant Guard, Duke Throttle. I am aware that I probably sound scripted but there is a certain pride that comes with such a perfectly made uniform that goes beyond anything I have ever felt before.'  
'What about some sort of headwear? Would that not help create a flowing line among the Coruscant Guard?'

Smiling at the question from Satine, Christine nodded and turned to look at the brothers as they picked up their hats from the bench and settled them in position, checking they were sitting properly without making things obvious.  
'Is that more to your satisfaction Chancellor?' Christine asked, glancing around to check that everything was transmitting properly.  
'They certainly look more professional.' Satine nodded, admiring the trio standing to attention.  
'What if, speaking hypothetically of course, we were to come under attack during a celebration where the Coruscant Guard is turned out in this new formal uniform? Are they still able to defend us?'  
'I assure you Senator, the finery of these new uniforms will not impede the abilities of the Coruscant Guard in any way. As we speak, Falcon and Rictor are working to create suitable holsters and attachments to complete the look. Every clone will be armed with a sidearm and rifle, regardless of the situation.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Head thunking against his desk, Gree let out a half-hiss half-groan of frustration as yet another armful of reports slid into the basket under the chute through the wall. It was a more efficient way of dealing with the weekly reports, his brothers could just walk past and drop them through but lately it seemed like there were more reports than usual.

It didn't help that he'd been out sick for the last week, taken down by some gastro bug that had left him bed ridden for a week, helpless to do anything but 'fresher bolts when his body reacted violently. Most times he made it but there had been a few disgusting accidents. Tempted to go crawl back into bed so he didn't have to deal with these damned reports, he sighed and pushed to his feet, heading for the conservator tucked in the corner. The cool air helped clear his mind as he grabbed a soda and returned to his desk, picking up the next report that needed his attention. Hopefully his brothers had gotten the message to leave him the hell alone unless it was a Code Red emergency.

Hearing his door open, he didn't bother looking up from his report, just grabbed the nearest object and pegged it full strength towards the door. He expected to hear the clatter against armour and a sharp apology before he was left in solitude again. What he didn't expect was for the thrown tin cup to come swinging back to crack against his head. Toppling backwards out of his chair, he hit the floor hard and groaned, his mood definitely taking a turn for the worst.  
'Draco!' he roared, kicking away from the chair and getting it back upright.  
'It wasn't me Sir. I wouldn't do anything like that Sir.' Draco replied, sounding like he wanted to be anywhere else.  
'What did I say about interruptions today?'  
'Code Red emergencies only Sir.'  
'Then why are you in my office right now!'  
'Because you have a very important visitor, Sir.'

Snarling in frustration, Gree got up and stripped off his sticky fatigues shirt, ignoring Draco and this mysterious visitor. He was aware of another person in the room but right now he really wasn't in the mood. Opening one of the storage lockers, he pulled out a clean fatigues shirt and a towel, washing away the last of the sticky mess on his skin before pulling on his shirt.  
'Why are you still here Draco?'  
'Sorry Sir. I'm going Sir.'

Letting out another string of absolutely foul language when his tin cup clunked against the back of his head again, Gree whipped around, ready to get into a full on throwdown. He was at the end of his tether, whoever was causing him so much trouble was going down hard. But the person standing in the door was the last person he'd expected to see. It wasn't one of his brothers, or even one of the mice.  
'Uh…hello Master Unduli.' he offered, face as red as his hair.  
'Having a bad day, Gree?' she asked, smiling softly as he straightened up and dropped his hands.  
'More like a bad week. I apologise for my behaviour.'  
'We all have days when we just want to be alone. There is no reason to apologise for needing solitude sometimes.'  
'I've had solitude, what I need now is some peace and quiet to catch up. I spent the last week out sick, now I've got more reports than ever before to get through.' Gree shrugged, looking around at the state of his office. 'Just when I think I'm making headway, someone drops in another pile for my review.' he sighed, cursing as another dozen datapads dropped into the basket.  
'Surely your second can handle some of these reports.'  
'Draco? He's a paperwork disaster. He does a fine job keeping the men organised and looking their best but reports and Draco are a bad mix.'

Bundling up the newly arrived datapads and adding them to the stack waiting for his review, Gree slumped against the edge of his desk and crossed his ankles, smiling faintly when Luminara lifted a pile of stuff off the couch and settled comfortably.  
'So, what brings you to my…what the kriff is it now Draco?' Gree barked, familiar with the warning knock of his various junior officers.  
'Delivery from Christine.' Draco replied, not really wanting to be there but he had a job to do. 'It's your new uniform.'  
'Oh for fuck's sake.' Gree snarled, opening the door and taking the offered bag, hanging it up just inside the door before taking the box. 'Is that everything Draco?'  
'No more interruptions Sir. I'll make sure of it Sir.'  
'One more interruption Draco and you're on sewage maintenance. Got it?'  
'I got it Sir. I understand completely Sir.'  
'Good. Now get the fuck away from my door.'  
'Yes Sir!'

Shaking his head in irritation, Gree set the box on his desk for later and sagged, absolutely exhausted but he couldn't sleep yet. He had to try and get through the reports piling up for his attention before they overwhelmed his position.  
'Should I come back another time, Gree?'  
'No, the distraction is appreciated Master Unduli.'  
'Commander Gree, I'd like to think we are beyond such formalities. Don't you think so?'  
'I don't wish to over step my bounds.' Gree shrugged, not quite sure where he was being led this time but he trusted in Luminara.  
'I believe we've gone through enough together to be more than just acquaintances. I would not be offended if you called me by name. It seems unfair that I can call you by name but you cannot or will not do the same.'  
'Uh, if that's what you'd like.' Gree nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I guess I won't get into any trouble.'  
'If anyone gives you any trouble about it, tell them I gave you permission to use my given name.'  
'Very well…uh…'  
'You don't know my name, do you Gree?'  
'No, you've always been General Unduli and now Master. I probably could have found out but it felt disrespectful to know without permission.'  
'You may call me Luminara.'  
'Luminara.' Gree nodded, offering her a small grin. 'I can remember that.'

Getting to her feet, Luminara crossed the room and reached out to lightly rest her hands on Gree's shoulders, trying to help with the burden pressing down so heavily on him. Lifting his gaze from the floor, Gree wasn't sure what she was doing now but this time the surprise was pleasant. Drawing him to his feet, she gently enfolded him in a warm embrace of friendship, bringing him the comfort he hadn't known how to ask for. Sighing softly, he dared to return the embrace, a little awkward at first but it wasn't that different from the hugging Emily and he relaxed into it, everything falling into place.

Drawing away after a few minutes, Luminara smiled softly and stepped back a little, not abandoning, just giving him some space.  
'Thank you, Luminara. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feeling when safe in the arms of a friend.' he grinned, his mood brightened considerably but he still had to face those damned reports and he really didn't want to.  
'You are most welcome Gree. I sense you are still not feeling your best though.'  
'Just a little bit of lingering illness, I'll be fine in another day or so.'  
'Perhaps I can ask Barriss to make time to see you. She has grown so much since you last saw her, Gree.'  
'It's been nearly eight years, we've both been so busy. It would be nice to see her again, but I know she is likely just as busy.'  
'I will ask her Gree, I have little doubt she will make the time to see you.'  
'I would be most grateful Luminara.' Gree smiled, opening up and enjoying what he had. 'Can I offer you some tea?'  
'Tea would be lovely, thank you Gree.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching out to thump against the internal door leading to the chill out room attached to the office, Emily went back to the repairs to Rex's dress uniform pants as the linking door opened and Rex poked his head out.  
'You knocked?'  
'Fives just commed, we're going to have guests in a few minutes.'  
'Right. I'll be out in three.' he nodded, disappearing back into the back room.

Wandering back out a few minutes later, he was just settling at his desk when the chime went off on the other side of the door.  
'Yeah, c'mon in.' he called, glancing over to where Emily was busy sewing up his pants.  
'I didn't expect you to be here as well Emily.' Fives grinned, stopping just inside.  
'Rex had a mishap with his dress uniform, it's an easy fix. But it's a good warning to anyone with cybernetic legs or feet, covers on before you put your pants on.' Emily sniggered, holding up the pants to reveal the tear in the leg.  
'Don't say it Fives.' Rex warned, hand shifting towards the nearest suitable projectile.  
'Wasn't going to say anything Sir.' Fives replied, a familiar twinkle in his eye. 'I was only showing your guests to your office.'

Jaw dropping at the figure that came around behind Fives, Rex couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been a few years since he'd really caught up with Ahsoka, he'd been busy with work and she'd been training hard. But in those intervening years, Ahsoka had grown into a beautiful young woman. Montrals curving gracefully over her head and lekku draping elegantly down, wearing much the same wardrobe as she had in the later years of the wars and still smiling softly at him, the long time apart just fell away.  
'Wow, you look amazing Ahsoka.'  
'Thanks Rex. You're looking well yourself. Apart from the few grey hairs at the temples of course.' she replied, giggling at the look he gave her.  
'That's not grey hair Ahsoka, he was baking with Kitty earlier. She got him with the flour.' Emily smirked, not looking up from her sewing.  
'I thought I got rid of all that. In fairness, I got her back with the cream.' Rex shrugged, brushing more flour from his temple. 'But surely you didn't come here just to discuss the family, Ahsoka.'  
'No, we came here to hide from Master Kenobi for a little while. He's not exactly pleased with the choice of Master for his daughter now that she's ready to continue her training.'  
'We?' Rex asked, looking around for someone else.  
'Padawan, come in here.' Ahsoka instructed, rolling her eyes. 'I meant to tell you about this earlier but I've been busy getting used to the idea of actually having a Padawan of my own.' she continued, relaxing again when dear little Karin Kenobi came up beside her.  
'Yeah, I remember Obi-Wan saying he wanted someone with years of experience to teach his daughter.' Emily nodded, her smile widening as she watched the pair. 'But I have no doubt in your abilities to teach young Karin how to be a great Jedi.'  
'Thanks Emily. I finally understand why Skyguy was reluctant to take me on in the first place, it's a big responsibility.'  
'No bigger than dealing with the ol' 501st though.' Rex smirked, leaning back and propping his feet up on his desk.  
'That was easy Rex, they knew they couldn't go starting anything with me or you'd lay 'em flat. You did it a few times as I recall.'  
'Yeah, I remember. Some of the vode had harder skulls than others too, hey Fives.'  
'Hevy still brags about that moment to the shinys. It's a real source of pride that you broke your hand on his head.' Fives sniggered, ducking the mess cup flying at his head.  
'Rex, violence solves nothing.' Ahsoka cut in, calling the tin cup to her hand and looking at it for a moment before floating it back to his hand.

Retrieving the mug from the air, Rex chuckled and set it back on the desk, shaking his head at her words. Of all the things she could have said, she's blindsided him with that one.  
'Violence might not solve anything for a Jedi, but for a clone, violence is a part of life.' he shrugged, not really surprised that Fives had made a hasty exit. 'We are who we are Ahsoka.'  
'You really have changed Rex.' Ahsoka laughed, walking over to perch on the side of his desk. 'I mean, just look at you. Lounging around in civilian clothes, unshaven, flour in your hair and laughing freely.'  
'Commanding a Battalion of the Coruscant Guard is a lot easier than the ol' 501st. We don't have anywhere near the number of problems in the 6th. People are reluctant to start trouble now because everyone knows the story of the new Coruscant Guard.'  
'And the story of the silent Captain.' Emily added, lifting her gaze for a moment. 'Pick your jaw up Ahsoka, you know who it is. I'm right here after all.'  
'Surely someone with your skills could find work outside the Guard. Why stay where everyone thinks you're another clone?'  
'Ahsoka, that's just the point. Before Ares took us from Earth and deposited us here, I was a Bounty Hunter. I made a promise to myself early in the adventure here, I would never go back to that lonely lifestyle. By hiding in the Guard, I don't have to worry about any of the dangers I knew in my previous life. I can relax and be truly happy with my husband and wonderful children.' Emily explained, mostly focused on her sewing. 'I'll never go back to those times.'


	66. Anniversary

Ten years since the end of the Clone Wars and the celebrations were in full swing. There were still brothers out on guard duty but they weren't as restricted today, instead they were encouraged to speak with the citizens and share their stories with anyone who asked. Those not on duty were busy doing all kinds of displays for the people of Coruscant; fly pasts, choreographed public sparring matches, drill teams, gymnastic displays and whatever else came to mind. The planet was their playground and they made full use of the space given, pulling out all the stops to celebrate ten years of peace. Appearing and disappearing randomly among the buildings, the best fighter pilots from all six Guard Battalions put their skills to the test, paired up in false dogfights for the entertainment of the people. No weapons just chase games.

The Martians got in on the celebrations as well, opening their barracks to the civilians and scattering their toks across the planet for people to have a look at the way they lived and fought during the Clone Wars. Some of the mice even took people out on their bikes, cruising slowly but sharing the experience of living with a sentient bike with anyone game enough to try. Occasionally some of the fighters would rise and tear through the air, joining in with the chase games to show off their speed and manoeuvrability.

Confident their brothers knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing, the senior clones gathered outside the Senate to put on a display of their own. But instead of combat drills or barking orders, they were there for photo opportunities with the public. The youngsters that came up to say hello were wide eyed and awed by the group, most of them never having seen even one Guard Commander, let alone all six in the one spot. Compared to everything else they'd done this meet and greet with the citizens was easy. Even the adults that approached seemed in awe of the team, almost as if they couldn't believe the heroes of the Clone Wars were right there in front of them.

Proving once again why she was so well loved by all brothers, Emily took charge of the day, monitoring everything and keeping the day on track. She'd been on the go all day but her biggest challenge would come in the afternoon, when the great bells in the barracks rang to mark the official end of the Wars. When the bell sounded, the greatest display of the celebrations would take place. She had spent months preparing for the massed display, working with all her clone brothers to make sure they were ready for what was about to happen.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Dropping everything when they heard the bells across the comms and echoing around the buildings, the clones formed up in lines wherever they were, coming to attention and waiting for the next step. All over Coruscant, the men gathered in perfect rank and file, no distinguishing line between any of them. Pilot stood beside trooper beside sniper. Normal rank and file separated them by speciality but today, they stood as brothers for one great tribute to their fallen brothers.

Then the boosted sound system kicked into action, ringing out the chosen song across the planet. It hadn't been easy to rig up the sound system but the thumping beat that sounded everywhere made it so worth while. The main trick had been creating a sound system that wouldn't cause any echoes or feedback but they'd done it and now everything was ready.

As one, across the planet, every clone jumped to the beat, forming the largest flash mob the galaxy had ever seen. Literally millions of brothers were jumping to the beat, in perfect step with every other small group or individual.

You said you made me and you break me  
You said it ain't hard to shake me  
You threw me ever since you've taken me down

You came like a rainy grey Monday  
I prayed like it was a Sunday  
You say, you say  
But I won't run away, I'll be standing my ground

Standing their place outside the Senate, the senior clones moved as one, each turn, step and strike drilled into them by Emily and perfected for her. It was more of a slowed hand-to-hand session than any real dance style but for the song and the beat, it was a perfect match.

Seen all the screaming and fighting  
Lived through the screaming and lying  
I'm fine, you can't deny

I'm unbreakable, unstoppable, I'm invincible  
C'mon bring it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable  
Reliable, undeniable  
Come on give it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable

Even the men standing guard duty got in on the action, standing their posts but joining the beat where they stood. They were the reason Emily had choreographed the motions around a four step square, they didn't have to leave their post to join with the massed dance, still holding their rifles as they stepped and turned sharply.

Don't need the diamond cards or cold cash  
Don't need to sell my soul so don't ask  
Took a pass on the bass I'd be leaving right now

Newsflash, I'm causing a commotion  
Jump back, I'm poetry in motion,  
Think fast, talk trash  
Well I ain't talking back but I'm calling you out

From the Temple to the Senate, the ports to the industrial sectors, the planet sounded with the clones, everything else fading out under the roaring music and thudding feet. But not only did the planet ring with the recorded music, every brother involved in the war raised his voice, pushing the song into orbit and carrying it to every citizen under their protection.

No time for fussing and fighting  
Lived through the screaming and the lying  
I'm fine, you can't deny

I'm unbreakable  
Unstoppable  
I'm invincible  
You're gonna bring it to me

Getting into the fun of the dance, they maintained their positions, the dance drilled into them for months. Shoulder to shoulder, each step in sync across the planet from the veterans to the shinys. They blocked out the staring citizens, thinking only of the song, the steps and the pride of doing such an unmatchable display for the galaxy to talk about for years to come.

I'm unbreakable, unstoppable, I'm invincible  
C'mon bring it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable  
Reliable, undeniable  
Come on give it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable

Newsflash, I'm causing a commotion  
Jump back, I'm poetry in motion,  
I'm fine, you can't deny

From her position in the middle of the senior Commander line, Emily smiled inside her bucket and kept up the pace; absolutely certain that her brothers could carry off the display and get the people talking about them for a long time. This wasn't just for the delight of the Coruscant citizens, their dance was being broadcast to every planet in the Republic, allowing the clones to reach out and touch people that had almost forgotten about the brave men that had sacrificed so much to keep them safe.

I'm unbreakable, unstoppable, I'm invincible  
C'mon bring it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable  
Reliable, undeniable  
Come on give it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable

Unstoppable, I'm invincible, you're gonna bring it to me  
Cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable  
Reliable, undeniable  
Come on give it to me, cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable

I will be unbreakable, unbreakable, I will be unbreakable

As the music faded back into silence, the clones broke formation and went back to their assigned responsibilities for the day, picking up their drills and displays as if nothing had happened. This was the true magic of the mob, their casual indifference to what had just happened would have some citizens wondering if it had really happened but the recorded footage would ensure the mob went down in history.

Outside the Senate, the senior group removed their helmets and looked to Emily, relaxing when she flashed them all a grin and pulled her canteen from her belt, taking a sip.  
'According to the reports coming in from the mice, it couldn't have been a better display. No one was expecting it but the civilians are amazed by the precision shown by everyone.' she beamed, so proud of each and every one of her brothers.  
'I wouldn't have thought it possible Emily.' Gree chuckled; catching the towel Wolffe flicked his way and wiping his face. '4 million brothers in perfect step, it sounds impossible.'  
'Not when they all knew Emily would be watching. It's got nothing to do with us, vod; it's all about them trying to make Emily proud.' Fox replied, spinning his helmet in his hands.  
'Aw hell Fox, I didn't really do anything. I just taught them the steps and left them to it. They all danced because they wanted to, not because I told them to.' Emily shrugged, denying it even though she knew it was true.  
'Emily, you can't deny it; everyone knows that the brothers love you because you helped them all gain their freedom. You stepped up every time to give us the basic rights that everybody deserves. You fought for our rights and we'll never forget that.' Bly corrected, rolling his shoulders and stretching.  
'We know the truth Emily, the vode were happy to do it because you asked. Had it been anyone else, there would have been arguments.' Cody added, smiling softly as his twins ran up to him for cuddles.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Smiling softly at Rex as they waltzed around the Senate ballroom, Emily felt him relax and nodded, falling in love with him all over again. He looked amazing in his full uniform, medals secured over the left side of his chest. The familiar blue of the 6th stood out particularly well against his crisp white pants but it was a little lost on the dark tunic, saved only by tiny white stitches running along the side to pick out the difference. He'd spent hours polishing everything to perfection, awed by the chest full of medals he'd been given and was now expected to wear whenever he was in this uniform.

Of all the situations the clones had faced in the past, tonight had most of them running scared. On top of the celebrations all day long, tonight had been set aside to have a formal ball with just a few select clones, the Senators, some of the Jedi and a few other distinguished guests. Between the six Battalions, they'd come up with enough brothers that the gathering didn't seem unbalanced one way or the other, but most of the brothers were sticking to the walls, terrified to step out onto the dance floor.

Turning again, they both got a bit of a surprise when Kit tapped Rex on the shoulder, a soft smile on his features as he held out his hand.  
'Mind if I cut in Commander?' he asked, offering one hand to Emily.  
'Of course not Master Fisto.' Rex replied, gently handing Emily off to the older man.  
'Go find Ahsoka Rex, she'd probably love to dance with you.' Emily suggested, whirling back into the crowd on the dance floor.

Gathering his courage, Gree pushed off the wall and approached Luminara as she sipped her wine, watching the dancers.  
'May I have this dance, Luminara?' he asked, hoping he could get this right.  
'I would be delighted, Gree.' she replied, putting her glass aside and sliding her hand into his.  
'I'm not very good yet but I'm trying.' he warned, turning and leading her to the dance floor.  
'Do the best you can, I have no doubt it will still be an enjoyable evening.'  
'Very well.'

Rolling his eyes at the hesitation from his brothers, 99 showed just how emboldened he was now, crossing the ballroom and offering his hand to Satine in invitation. Smiling softly at him, she stood and accepted the invitation, slipping into the dancing crowd with him and getting into the rhythm of the formal dances.

Catching sight of Emission passing Cody into Braidy's arms and searching out a new dance partner, Tank grinned and scanned the line of spooked clones as he crossed the room. Gree wasn't there but that didn't matter right now, he'd get in hands on him later. Instead he offered his hand to Wolffe, pushing back a grin when he jumped.  
'Is this even proper?' Wolffe asked, hand hovering shy of accepting the invite to take a spin.  
'If it's good enough for Cody and his lovers, why not? I doubt anyone will care if you're seen dancing with another guy.'  
'Well, alright.' Wolffe nodded, amazed by how right it felt to take Tank's hand and let him lead the way into the dancing.

Tugging nervously at his collar for a moment, Chopper crossed the room and dipped his head respectfully to Senator Amidala before offering out his hand.  
'Might I have the honour of this dance, Ma'am?' he asked, half expecting to be knocked back.  
'I would be delighted Chopper.' she smiled, totally confident in his abilities.  
'I hope I'm not a disappointment Ma'am.'  
'Don't worry Chopper, do the best you can.'

Watching Kit and Emily for a moment, Sidewinder chuckled softly and walked over to get another drink, always keeping half an eye on his lover. He'd grown possessive and he knew it but after all the challenges they'd faced just to be together, the possessive nature could only be expected from them both.

Noticing Aayla standing on her own, Bly took a chance on their friendship and walked over to invite her to dance, relaxing when she smiled and took his hand. He'd been studying hard, practising with his men until they were all confident of the steps. Now was the time to see if his hard work would pay off. Blending into the dancers, he took the lead and moved with all the grace he could muster, relishing the taste of a normal life tonight was giving them all.  
'You're quite good at this Bly.'  
'Thank you Aayla, I've been practising for a few months.'  
'It shows. You are very light on your feet.'  
'I'm doing my best.'

Swirling past them, Rex kept his focus on Ahsoka as she followed him, the peak of grace against his slightly clumsy steps. Spotting Emily twirling away from Kit and dragging Fox away from the wall, he chuckled softly and spun Ahsoka, relaxing his posture and finding it easier to enjoy the music and friendship when he wasn't thinking about it so much.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Slipping away from the dancing for a few minutes of peace, Gree wandered out onto the balcony and reached up to release his hair, un-twirling the bun and letting the long, thin braid dangle over his chest. Sighing softly, he watched the city sparkle and smiled, thoughts drifting to his brothers and the four stages of every day. The Daggers were on duty tonight, standing their lonely posts so that meant the Dupes were unwinding after shift, the Drifters were asleep and the Dragons would be rousing for duty soon. It was the same rhythm every day, four shifts revolving around the barracks.

Lifting his gaze when he heard someone behind him, Gree looked back over his shoulder and smiled when Tank wandered out to join him, offering him a beer. Accepting the drink gratefully, Gree nodded and turned his gaze back over the city-planet, sipping his drink as he let his mind drift wherever it would go.  
'Are you ashamed of me, Gree? Ashamed of us?'  
'What? Where did you get that crazy idea?'  
'Your behaviour. All night, those with someone special keep going back to their loved ones, spending as much time with them as possible but you, you've danced with everyone else but me, even going back to previous dance partners at times.'  
'Tank, I am not ashamed of you or this relationship we're working on building.'  
'Then why won't you dance with me in public?'  
'Because I am a coward.' Gree confessed, unable to look at the big black beside him.

Left stunned by the quiet statement, Tank had no idea what to say so he let his actions speak for him. Setting his beer down and gently plucking the bottle from Gree's hand, he turned the shamed man to face him, gently tipping his chin up so their eyes met. Unable to hide anymore, Gree shuddered faintly, trapped in the deep red eyes of the one he cared about above all others.  
'I am one face among millions, nothing special at all. I hide my love so you do not take any flack for being so blind as to love someone as dull and repetitious as a clone. I hear the whispers when I stand my duty, I know they are not true but it hurts to hear such things said.' Gree admitted, helpless to resist the pained question in Tank's steady gaze.  
'Gree, you are anything but another face in the crowd. Yes, you are a clone but I know you are as unique as I am. You are special, individual and precious to me, worth more than any other in my heart. Let the ignorant whisper, they do not know the beauty that I do. I love you, only you Gree.' Tank replied, finally understanding Gree's reluctance.  
'I want to Tank, you believe me, don't you?'  
'Of course I do. This must all be so strange for you, actually being loved for who you are.'  
'Yeah. I had no idea until you started to show me the way.'  
'Then trust me on this as well. It'll be okay Gree, I promise that it'll be okay.' Tank soothed, tail snaking around Gree's waist to pull him closer. 'We'll get through this together, alright?'  
'I don't know if I can.' Gree uttered, pressing closer to Tank, hands pressed against the soft cloth and fur of his formal gear.  
'I believe in you, we'll get through this together.' Tank promised, gently guiding Gree back a step before leaning down to catch a soft kiss. 'I'll be right beside you every step of the way.'  
'I'll try, Tank.' Gree nodded, reaching for his beer again. 'I just need a minute.'  
'Whenever you're ready.'

Sipping their beers in companionable silence, they listened to the music inside and the happy babble of voices. Then they dimly heard the marker bell tolling out midnight from the 6th barracks, bringing comfort not only to the partygoers but the brothers standing guard across the planet. Listening to the bells every half-hour reminded them about what they were doing, asking them to remember their brothers, living and dead. The bells were also a comfort to the men still in the Hunter's Company of Heroes barracks, allowing them to feel like a part of the Guard.

Finishing their beers, Tank stepped towards the door before turning and offering out his hand to Gree. Nodding slowly, Gree reached out and took the offered hand, not exactly sure what he was getting into but he trusted in Tank.  
'Alright, let's have a special moment here. Will all those who were lucky enough to find love in this galaxy please take centre stage.' someone called, the speaker unidentifiable in the crowd.  
'Just keep holding my hand, we can do this.' Tank nodded, waiting a moment for Gree to hang up his cover before they headed towards the dance floor.

The group slowly gathering in the middle of the dance floor presented a strange mix of races and romances but to each happy couple, it worked somehow. Among the well known romances, there were some that weren't expected. But the smiles on their faces said it all, known or unknown, they were happy with their choices. Listening to the slow, romantic song from the band, they didn't need to think about the dance, it flowed so naturally.

Swirling past the other couples, Odd Ball had to keep up the quickstep as Aayla circled him, as graceful and elegant as ever as she spun around him, her beautiful silver gown hugging in all the right places and flaring around her feet to reveal gorgeous strappy heels. Head held high, Throttle navigated the dance easily, Satine gliding along with him in an extravagant red dress. Without thinking about it, Obi-Wan and Charley pressed close, relaxed and happy as they relived their wedding dance. Standing out among the other married couples, Rex and Emily kept their steps simple, binary stars in a galaxy of glitz and glamour. 

Cradled safely in Sidewinder's arms, Kit smiled softly and relaxed into the warmth and strength of his larger lover, drifting in a slow circle even as they moved around the dance floor. Shortening his strides naturally as he turned, Chaos smiled softly and gently tipped 99 backwards, their eyes never breaking contact as 99 came back up and they circled again. Putting their own tilt on the idea of a romantic dance, Braidy and Emission kept Cody secure between them, alternating the lead and sweeping around their third in a complex, fluid dance.

Anchoring Gree with a firm hand on his hip, Tank smiled softly as they turned, completely in tune with each other. Lifting his gaze, Gree returned the gentle smile and reached up to curl one hand around Tank's neck, pressing closer and relaxing into the slow steps. Suddenly it didn't matter that Luminara and Barriss were staring at him in disbelief, he was happy and that's what really mattered.  
'I love you Gree.'  
'Love you too Tank.'

Flushing under his fur when Fox reached out to nudge his glasses back up his nose, Revs chuckled softly and stepped them off in another direction, crossing his ankles and turning smoothly. Of the four newly revealed romances, theirs was the longest running. The first flicker of love had sparked between them after Fox's surgery, and had grown from there.  
'You are beautiful Revs.'  
'But I'm the one with the treasure to love.' Revs replied, dipping his head to nuzzle one freshly shaven cheek. 'Never doubt that I love you.'  
'I love you too.'

Leading Bly through an old Martian dance, Modo was pleased to see that he was able to keep up with the twisting steps, never losing contact with his larger lover. Cross-stepping and spinning again, Modo came back around and caught Bly over his cybernetic arm, tucking him close and lifting him up as he completed the graceful turn. Hands on Modo's shoulders, Bly smiled and dropped back down lightly, slipping to the right and drawing Modo back into a slow circle.  
'You've gotten good at this Bly.'  
'I had a good teacher, Modo.' Bly grinned, flowing through the steps. 'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'  
'I know you forever.' Modo nodded, his grip on Mando'a improved but he wasn't yet a fluent speaker, he was still working on that.

Knowing that they came across as a strange couple, Plate smiled softly as Wolffe tightened his grip on his right hand, calming the tic threatening to make another appearance. Sighing softly, Plate drew Wolffe in close, slowing their steps right down until they were just rocking, lost in their own little world. Theirs was a relationship of mutual healing, helping each other to face their problems and move past their physical disfigurements. Plate was further ahead but together, they were so much stronger.  
'Absolutely stunning.' Plate uttered, tail coming around to trace the scar marring Wolffe's face.  
'Beauty comes in many forms.' Wolffe shrugged faintly, resting one hand over Plate's facemask.


	67. Memories

Lounging around in one of the rec rooms in the Jedi Temple, a small group of friends were reminiscing about battles of the past. Their get together hadn't started out as a memory day, they usually came together monthly just to talk about the latest news but for some reason, today was different. Sidewinder had mentioned Glee Anslem and somehow that had morphed into a discussion about the mission on Mon Calamari.  
'Now that was a mission worth remembering. Just how many things went wrong?' Kit grinned, leaning back against Sidewinder comfortably. 'We left quite a lot of debris behind.'  
'Not to mention the totally weird situations we got into. With Rex out of action, I get dragged into yet another Skywalker mess.' Emily agreed, patting Rex's thigh. 'Not that I blame you for any of it Rex.'  
'I know babe, that's the way it goes. Blame the Seppies for it all, buncha empty-headed assholes.'  
'I am so glad Karin isn't here right now.' Ahsoka smirked, settled on the floor comfortably. 'I don't want her to pick up your language.'  
'Then you'd best keep her away from all clones, we don't censor our language much.' Rex shrugged, hugging Emily close.  
'I tell you, I was glad for the new Martian-designed Republic-built diving equipment.' Emily added, shifting to snuggle more comfortably against Rex.  
'But I thought Mars was a desert world.'  
'It is Ahsoka but our mechanical team is adaptable. Wheelie and his team knew that eventually we'd need some kind of underwater combat equipment so they put their minds towards creating something that would do the job for us.' Revs explained, glad to be able to curl up against Fox but a little annoyed he'd skipped duty.  
'It's just like the other equipment the Martians have created. The wing packs for desert combat, hover mods for the bikes for swampy battlefields, helmet upgrades to smooth out the conversations between furred and armoured bros and all the other equipment that they've come up with over the years.' Sidewinder nodded, stretched out on the couch with Kit sprawled on top.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hoping like hell that the new Martian equipment held up to the abuse it was about to receive, Emily stayed close to Padmé and Anakin. She wasn't worried about the modifications to her weapons, she was confident that her full arsenal would withstand the soaking. But the new Martian underwater manoeuvrability pack was an unknown variable in this battle. If it worked, she'd be one of the fastest combatants in the inevitable fight down here but if it failed, the 501st might very well lose another leader.

Pushing aside her concerns, she floated behind the Mon Cala line, watching the battle unfolding and waiting for the next decision.  
'What are your orders, Your Highness?'  
'Stay where you are and hold the line.'  
'If I may suggest, Captain, we should take the Prince to a safer place until the Republic reinforcements arrive.'  
'That's impossible. That is a decision only the Prince can make. He is our leader.'

Adjusting her breathing mask quickly, Emily resisted the urge to tell the Mon Calamari Prince just what she thought of this crazy plan to hold the line here in such an exposed area. It was practically suicide to try but the only way the kid would learn was by watching his people perish.  
'This is horrible.'  
'Your Highness, this is not a wise decision. And you know it. Forget your traditions. This is war!'  
'Skyguy let the Prince learn. We know what will happen but until he learns the horrors of war, he'll never be a competent leader.' Emily offered, throwing her understanding of war into the debate around her.  
'Majesty?'  
'I have to stay here with my people. Press your attack, Captain.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Onboard one of the gunships bringing in the reinforcements, Sidewinder groaned and pulled on his combat diving gear, yanking the straps tight and making sure his new speed boost wasn't going to come off any time soon.  
'This is such a bad idea.' he sighed, rebreather hanging around his neck for the moment.  
'You wanted to come along Sidewinder.'  
'The only way I'm not going in the water is if you're not going in, you know that.'  
'Just try keeping a Nautolan out of the water.'  
'We know, that's why we're kitting up in this gear.' Bits shrugged, checking his rebreather was working properly. 'It's still a bad idea to have mice anywhere near water. We're desert dwellers, most of us don't know how to swim.'  
'Then don't go in the water. I'll be fine.'  
'General, if we don't go in, you're not going in either. We have our instructions, we go where you go.' Revs corrected, shouldering into his equipment. 'These new underwater manoeuvrability packs will at least mean we will be able to keep up with the main force and not get left behind when things got wrong.'  
'So that's what's with the weird looking backpacks.'  
'Don't start Monnk. You at least get provided with the equipment for specialised missions. We have to build it ourselves.' Mark replied, tightening up his goggles and preparing to jump.  
"All squadrons are in position, General Fisto. You may deploy when ready."  
'Commencing deployment now.' Fisto replied, relaxed and calm in his swim gear. 'Three, two, one, mark.'

Positioning their rebreathers and making ready, the Martian team followed Fisto out of the gunship, activating their underwater manoeuvrability packs as soon as they were in the drink. Streamlining their bodies as best they could, they raced after their friends, still getting the hang of the packs but gaining confidence quickly. They were easy enough to control, by moving their bodies, they could control direction and the small control panel on their wrists allowed them to control their speed.

Angling down, Fisto's quartet were soon joined by the rest of Skywalker's assigned Martian team as they formed up behind Ahsoka, weapons already to hand as they pushed deeper into the water.  
'Emily, this is Fang. Do you copy? Emily, this is Fang.'  
"I hear you Fang. Nice of you to join the party."  
'How bad is it down there?'  
"Absolutely fuckin' nuts."  
'Oh joy, it's one of those missions.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'I never understood why you were so reluctant to get wet. Sure, the desert dweller on a water world, I understand but that can't be the only reason.' Ahsoka mused, looking around the group slowly. 'Was there any other reason?'  
'Yeah, there was another reason. A particularly offensive reason. It's also why we took off at a sprint away from you when we got back to the cruiser.' Shard nodded, stretching out one leg.  
'Ahsoka, have you ever smelt a wet Wookiee?' Kit asked, lifting his head.  
'I've smelt a damp one, it wasn't very pleasant.'  
'Wet Martians are even worse. It's a horrible smell and it's quite pervasive.'  
'Hey, you invited me back to your place to shower and dry off.' Sidewinder shrugged, poking Kit in the forehead with one finger.  
'And it took me a week to get the smell out of the 'fresher.'  
'Yeah, the brothers complained about the stench in the locker room too.' Revs nodded, looking up at Sidewinder and Kit. 'We did warn you that swimming Martians was a bad idea.'  
'I never smelt anything.' Ahsoka shrugged, looking to Plate for an answer.  
'We bolted for the Martian locker room to wash and dry properly before we stank out the ship. If we'd been any slower, I doubt the clones would have been willing to stay onboard for long.' Plate shrugged, adjusting Wolffe's position on his lap.

Mind catching on something else, Ahsoka spun back around to face Kit and Sidewinder, realising what had been implied by Sidewinder's comment.  
'So you two were together way back then?'  
'We were together well before Mon Calamari, Ahsoka. The first real interest came after the opening battle of the war, on Geonosis. But we only really started discussing the idea after the infamous Revs verses Kit fight.' Sidewinder shrugged, sniggering as Ahsoka's eyes blew wide.  
'That was in the first year of the war.'  
'Things didn't really get serious until after Emission and Braidy's bretzra. After that, things really improved for us…until I gave it away.' Kit added, rolling over and getting settled again.  
'But even through the hardships, our love has never faded.' Sidewinder grinned, idly stroking Kit's back.  
'This is all fine and good but can we get back to the story. Some of us had a boring war.' Fox groused, stretching out and relaxing against Revs.  
'Alright Fox. Now where were we…'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Left in shock by the newest Separatist weapons to enter the water battle, the mice knew it was their time to shine. Glancing back at their friends, they adjusted their speed controls and raced forward, weaving through the electric tentacles of the enemy monsters. They weren't actively trying to fight the monsters, more they were on the lookout for the droids they knew would be coming to slaughter them all.  
"Sidewinder! Get back here!"  
'I will not tun tail and run.'  
"Get back, you can't hope to fight those things!"  
'It's not these we're after, it's the droids that will follow.'  
"Emily, can't you do anything?"  
"We all have our parts to play, let Sidewinder play his role General."  
"Sidewinder, what's the plan?"  
'Spread out bros but be careful. The droids will come, they know we cannot fight these monsters. They have us in a corner and they will push the advantage.'

Sure enough, the droids came, the shark-like figure of Tamson leading the way. Breaking their formation, the mice flew into the attack, dialling back their speed and opening fire as one to create a gap in the enemy lines. Keeping half their attention on the Jedi, they continued to push their attack, weaving and rolling through the water in an attempt to make a large enough dent in the enemy numbers.  
"Anakin! Go! I'll hold them off."  
'Bros, cover the retreat. I'll be right behind you.'  
"Sidewinder, go! The water is my home."  
'And you are my responsibility. I've gotten you this far, I'll see my mission through to the end.'  
"Be safe, bro." Emily offered, turning and racing away, the rest of the Martian group shifting back to cover the retreat.

Arcing back around, Sidewinder came up beside Kit and nodded, reaching into their open mind link to pass his idea. Talking through a Martian breathing system was hard, it was so much easier to use the inter-team telepathy but working with the Jedi and clones restricted that as well.  
"I hope you know what you're doing Sidewinder."  
'Not really. I've never fought in the water before. But it's a plan, unless you've got a better one.'  
"No, your plan will work."

Racing through the tentacles all around them, Sidewinder gave Kit a moment to admire the explosion of the sled against one of the monsters undersides before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close.  
"Now is hardly the time Winder."  
'For romance, no. But for an escape, hell yeah.' Sidewinder replied, tail wrapping around Kit's waist to hold him close as they raced after their friends.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Racing back to the surface, the mice spread out and prepared for trouble. It was too easy, there was no way their enemies would let them simply leave with the Prince. But at the same time, they were definitely looking forward to getting dried off again. At least they could report back that the first test of the underwater manoeuvrability packs had been quite a success.

They all watched in horror as their one chance to escape exploded, bringing down a storm of debris right on top of them. Instincts taking over, the mice scattered, still keeping track of the rest of the group but their first priority had always been their own safety.  
'We need a new plan Skyguy.' Emily called, rolling in the water and returning fire at the aquadroids rising to meet them.  
"Well, Prince, how do you feel about fighting again?"  
'Master Jedi, we're too vulnerable here. We must reach the sea floor.'  
"Grab onto the debris. Let it carry you to the bottom."  
"I think I'm getting seasick."  
'How do you think we feel?'  
"What was that?" Padmé asked, shocked by the voice in her mind.  
'What was it Senator?' Emily asked, coming up beside her and grabbing the nearest piece of debris. 'Was it a Martian voice in your head?'  
"How did you know?"  
'Do not be concerned, they're using a little known Martian ability to communicate even with their rebreathers in their mouths. They can't use regular comms so they've reverted to telepathy to pass messages.'  
"Mind reading? Why did no one mention this before?"  
'Peace Senator, they are not reading. We have no full telepaths in this group, only the basic link ability. They can pass messages in but cannot go beyond that. Do not fight them, it is the only way they can communicate in this unique environment.'  
"I think I understand Emily."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'You guys can do what?' Fox blanched, gaze snapping to Revs for answers.  
'No one knows for sure why we have the ability to link telepathically with others. No one even knows for sure how we do such things but the Martian race has always had the ability to create mental links with people to help with daily life. From passing messages to deceiving our enemies, we have a range of abilities. Telepathy is just one of dozens of mental tricks the Martian race has mastered.' Revs explained, soothing Fox back into relaxation.  
'For example, I can make anyone see what is not there or miss what is directly in front of them. When scouting enemy territory, I disappear from the eyes of those who would harm me because I cloud their minds eye to my identity.' Fog explained, looking around for a moment. 'Does anyone notice anything different?'  
'Where'd Raider go? He was here just a minute ago.' Wolffe blinked, staring at the chair where Raider had been sitting.  
'He's still there Wolffe, but I have made your mind forget he is there. Go on, reach out to where you know he was and you will find him.'

Getting to his knees and reaching out, Wolffe's jaw dropped when he contacted soft fur instead of the back of the armchair. Then Raider appeared again, Wolffe's hand resting lightly on his chest.  
'That shouldn't be possible but somehow, you make it happen.'  
'Fog's abilities are not unique, all of our scouts have the ability to deceive the eye one way or another.' Plate shrugged, welcoming Wolffe back into his lap.  
'What about you Plate? What's your unique mental trick?' Fox asked, intrigued by this new information now.  
'Ahsoka knows, she's seen it already. I can plant subconscious instructions, useful when I need something done but can't risk making my presence known.'  
'Huh?' Rex scratched his head, totally missing what Plate meant.  
'Rex, sleep.' Plate instructed, voice shifting into a deeper, doubled resonance. Eyes drooping, Rex blinked sleepily once, twice and he was down, slumped against Emily's shoulder and snoring softly, totally under Plate's control.  
'That's incredible. He's really out to it.' Fox uttered, reaching out to nudge his brother but Rex wasn't waking any time soon.  
'Is that all you can do, put people to sleep?' Ahsoka asked, a gentle jab at his abilities.  
'Oh no, I can make you do whatever I deem necessary but the sleep trick is a good introduction to the trick.' Plate shrugged, shifting his position. 'Rex, it's time for you to awaken.'

Lifting his head from Emily's shoulder, Rex looked around for a moment and flushed, rubbing his eyes.  
'I didn't mean to drift off.'  
'You didn't babe, Plate got you with a subconscious suggestion to sleep.' Emily grinned, patting his thigh gently. 'Now come on guys, back to the story.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Even with their senses dulled by the water around them, the combined Martian team behind Ahsoka and Kit pushed on, trusting in their training and expanded understanding of this galaxy to see them safely through the strangest battle they'd encountered to date. But when the squid droid appeared above them and started churning up the water, they knew they were in for a world of hurt. Switching on their personal marker beacons, an idea taken from the clones, they split up, finding shelter in the rocks and sniping anything that wasn't friendly as the water swirled past, kicking up a storm of silt.

But not every mouse retreated, two stayed in the thickest of the mess, using their underwater manoeuvrability packs to keep them where they wanted to be. Plate worked with Ahsoka to protect the Prince up close while Sidewinder tracked to Kit's location, working doubly hard to stay close to his Jedi.  
"Heads up bros! Tamson is in the area, I can hear him."  
"Can anyone shield the Prince?"  
"I've got him covered but…"  
'Plate!'  
"I'm okay. Fish features nearly made a meal outta me!"  
'That could be considered offensive Plate, considering the situation.'  
'Political correctness later Kit. We know which fish face he's talking about.'

Confident in his extra senses, Sidewinder almost flew through the water, rolling at the last minute and bringing both fists up over his head to drive into Tamson. His timing couldn't have been better for just as his strike sent Tamson up, Kit came tearing across from the left and punched Tamson in the face. Flipping over again, Sidewinder fell back to make sure the Prince was alright as Kit engaged Tamson again, lightsaber raised to end the evil. But when Tamson reacted so quickly, fighting for the weapon and kicking Kit away, Sidewinder spun again and raced back into the fight, tail reaching out to snag Kit's lightsaber even as he slammed into Tamson's chest, forcing him away from the Prince.

Sensing Sidewinder might have bitten off a little more than he could chew, Kit shot back into the fight, grabbing onto Tamson and pulling him away from Sidewinder. Calming his breathing, Sidewinder got right back in as well, opening up his mind to Kit and finding their rhythm. Spinning over backwards, Kit got in another couple of good hits before Sidewinder made his presence known again, driving a heavy five punch combo into Tamson's exposed back. Breaking away from Kit, Tamson spun and launched at Sidewinder, jaws open wide. Feeling the heave from Kit, Sidewinder moved with it, diving down to the right and spinning to belt both feet into their opponent. Snarling low in his throat when Kit took a particularly hard hit to the face, Sidewinder gave chase again, refusing to let Tamson have the Prince. Shaking off the hit, Kit chased as well, powering through the water. They reached Tamson together, both grabbing a foot or flipper or whatever the heck he had on the ends of his legs. Heaving together, they flipped over and kicked him away, minds in prefect harmony.  
'Ahsoka, escape with the Prince. We'll hold him off.' they spoke together, in tune with each other and fully aware of what they had to do. Ahsoka's eyes blew wide, it was the strangest thing to hear Kit's voice with her ears and Sidewinder's with her mind.  
'Bros, go with Ahsoka! I've got this.'  
"Be safe bro." Revs replied, not sure about leaving their bro but it was his decision.

Backs pressed together, Kit and Sidewinder floated helplessly as their friends made their escape, leaving them alone and totally surrounded by Tamson and his aquadroids.  
'Well, we gave it one hell of a try Kit.'  
'Yeah, we sure did Winder. Shame it has to end like this.'  
'It ain't over until the last hope fades.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'That was the first time I think I truly understood the strength of your mind, Winder. I had no idea anything like that could be done.' Kit mused, stretching for a moment before settling down again and getting comfortable.  
'Yeah, what was with the freaky double voice thing. I meant to ask after the battle but you were already gone.' Ahsoka added, glancing over towards the pair.  
'My mental ability is harmony. By opening my mind to Kit's thoughts and he opening his mind to mine, I was able to totally enmesh our consciousnesses together. In doing so, Tamson was no longer fighting two individual foes, but one foe in two separate bodies. It's hard to describe and harder to maintain but the complete blending of minds allowed us to fight as such a tight pair without the need to think about where the other one was. We both knew where the other would be, the next move being planned and moved in perfect synchronicity without thinking about any of it.' Sidewinder explained, shifting the pillow under his head.  
'How is that even possible?' Wolffe asked, knocked flat by just how complex the Martians could be and how much they'd been hiding.  
'It's complex Wolffe. Kit and I were already open to each other, due to our relationship. But maintaining harmony during combat requires a lot of mental strength on both sides. But even harmony wasn't good enough to keep us safe from Tamson…it made things worse actually.'  
'This is making my head hurt. Can we please get back to the action.' Wolffe groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't even want to think about the weird stuff Sidewinder was talking about now.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Silently proud that he'd been able to maintain their link even while unconscious, Sidewinder glanced at the other prisoners around them, dismayed to establish that Anakin, Padmé, Jar-Jar and Emily had all been captured but at least the rest of his bros were still out there, planning for the next assault. This wouldn't be the end, not while there were still nine of his bros on the job.

Escorted down to face Tamson again, they had no idea what was in store for them but they knew they had to be ready.  
"Winder, they may torture us for the location of the Prince." Kit warned, their thoughts merging again as they sought an escape plan.  
"I know Kit. I will not break harmony with you, no matter what. I may yet need your uniqueness to save my life." Sidewinder replied, allowing his concerns to take shape between them.  
"But how can my amphibious nature help?"  
"When the moment comes, you will know."  
'A Senator, two Jedi Knights, a human, a mouse and a fumbling amphibian. I would have thought the Prince would be easier to capture than the six of you.'  
'It must be part of our plan.'  
'I had the exact same thought.'

Forcing his panic down and concentrating on maintaining harmony, Sidewinder struggled against the Quarren grip on his arms, refusing to be an easy target like the rest of the prisoners. He was bigger, stronger and meaner than anything they'd faced before but he wouldn't endanger any lives just yet.  
'Don't touch me.'  
'Let go of her.'  
'Rack 'em up!'

Glancing at Emily, Sidewinder winked and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into harmony so Tamson couldn't get a rise out of him. He became an outsider to the scene, watching through his extended perceptions. Not only did he see the situation through his own mental abilities but he sensed the pheromones of the group, reading the situation as Kit was reading it. He picked up on Kit's concern about the eels and did his best to wipe it away, knowing they had to remain clear headed if they were going to survive.  
'Now, tell me, where is Prince Lee-Char?'

The first jolt from the eels was almost too much for the pair, fire raced through Kit and near overwhelmed Sidewinder but with calm breaths and a steady focus, he was able to shunt the pain to the back of their unified mind.  
"Do not fight it Kit, let me take the strain. Together we can beat Tamson and his tortures."  
"I'm trying Winder…it hurts."  
"I know, your pain is mine." Sidewinder soothed, turning the power of his mind to a new objective. "Kit, I am wrapping you in a protective bubble. Do not fight the bubble. As the bubble forms, your pain with be removed. The eels cannot harm you through the bubble."  
"I feel the bubble."  
"Good, let the bubble protect you now."

The second jolt from the eels wasn't as severe, it still hurt them both but Kit's belief in the bubble faded the pain from a bright fire to a mere ache, easily ignored between the two of them. Each subsequent shock was easier to ignore as the pair sunk further into harmony, hearts in tune, breathing as one and ready for their chance.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Coming back from the depths of his mind when he sensed Tamson was too close, Sidewinder opened his eyes and glared at the foul beast, unconcerned with his ferocious nature. With harmony on his side, Sidewinder knew he could withstand any torture from this beast. 

Listening to Tamson ranting about finding Lee-Char as he circled the group, Kit was unprepared for the flash of panic across their minds when Tamson reached out and tore Sidewinder's rebreather from his mouth, letting it sink to the floor.  
'Time is of the essence. Now. Tell me what I want to know.' Tamson insisted, swimming away from Sidewinder as he struggled for life.  
"Kit! I need your unique now! The bubble!" Sidewinder snapped, knowing he had only a few seconds if Kit wasn't on the ball.  
"The bubble…oh, I think I understand." Kit nodded, thinking for a second. "Sidewinder, I am giving you the ability to breathe as I breathe. Feel the gills open along your neck and breathe. Do not fight these gills, they will keep you alive."  
"I feel them…I can breathe again."  
"Sidewinder!" Emily cried, frightened for her old friend.  
'Harmony.' Kit replied, the single word bringing understanding to Emily but confusion to everyone else.

Trying to ignore the strange sensation of breathing through gills, Sidewinder relaxed and gave Emily a wink but his confidence disappeared again when Tamson attacked Padmé as well, cracking her helmet to cause a slow leak. Laughing evilly, Tamson left them to suffer a bit more before trying for a third time.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Straining against her bonds, Emily snarled as Tamson returned again, cruising through the group as if checking they were still alive. He seemed surprised that Sidewinder wasn't dead yet but didn't torment him further, instead continuing on his circuit.  
'Your friend's time is running short. I'm beginning to believe you're both telling the truth, and know nothing about the Prince's whereabouts.' Tamson mused, looking down when his comm beeped for his attention. 'Yes.'  
"We have located the Prince and have him in custody. He has requested an audience with the leadership."  
'By all means, bring him to me. I shall meet you in the throne room.'  
"Roger, roger."  
'The throne room?'  
'Yes. I want that little one to see me in my rightful place as ruler of this world.'  
'Ruler? That was not our agreement with Count Dooku.'  
'No, it wasn't your arrangement. It was mine!' Tamson laughed, heading for the door.  
'Wait! The prisoner! You have to save her!' Anakin tried, not sure what else to do for Padmé. Sidewinder was okay but she wasn't.  
'No, I don't.'  
'Tamson…'

Hanging her head, Emily considered her options very carefully. Usually she had a few tricks up her sleeves to protect her friends when things were bad but this time, she had no answers. All her training, her instincts and all she'd learned from this galaxy came to nothing now. All she could do was watch helplessly as Padmé drowned in her own helmet and eventually Kit and Sidewinder would become too weak to maintain unity and the big white would drown as well.  
'Ani, mesa have an idea.'  
'Not now Jar-Jar. We need to save Padmé.'  
'Anakin, we must create a bubble for her to breathe from. Use the Force to push the water away from her helmet.'  
'I'm on it.'  
"Kit, don't forget about me over here. I need my rebreather or we're in trouble. Too long with these mental pushes could be dangerous."  
"One problem at a time Winder, please."

Reaching for calm again, Sidewinder nodded and tried to relax, watching Kit and Anakin working together to save Padmé, stabilising the bubble around her helmet. But when Anakin was bitten by one of the eels and given yet another shock, the bubble wobbled dangerously. Reacting faster than anyone thought possible, Jar-Jar came up with the solution to Padmé's little problem.  
'Jar-Jar?' she asked, half her helmet visor covered with his loogie.  
'Padmé! I'm sorry I couldn't…'  
'I'm here. Jar-Jar sealed my helmet with his…'  
'Okay, now that was gross. Effective, but disgusting.' Emily remarked, shaking her head slowly.  
'Yesa. It's Gungan waterproofing. It's why we swim so well.'  
"Kit!"  
"I haven't forgotten Winder." Kit nodded, reaching out with the Force to grab the fallen rebreather and return it to Sidewinder's reach. Realising the strap had snapped instead of the clip giving way, Sidewinder shook his head and projected an image of where he needed it put. Nodding slowly, Kit hooked the straps through the underwater manoeuvrability pack harness where it would be safe until Sidewinder could figure out a new plan.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Hiding in the darkness around the execution arena, the remainder of the massed Martian force held ready for the signal, unafraid of the danger to come and itching for one last big fight before they left this watery world behind and finally dried off.   
'Fight, Quarren! Fight for Prince Lee-Char!'  
'There's our signal bros. Let's move!' Plate ordered, breaking cover and racing into action.

Bursting from their hiding places, the massed team charged into battle, so much more comfortable with their underwater gear now that they'd had plenty of time to get used to the idea of a swimming war. Released from their prisons, the captured group raced in as well, Sidewinder pausing a moment to tie his rebreather into place before accepting a pistol and pulling Kit's lightsaber from where he'd cached it under his underwater manoeuvrability pack.  
"Together." Kit nodded, releasing the focus on Sidewinder's gills and turning that focus to the fight ahead.  
"Harmony." Sidewinder replied, dialling up his speed and flying into battle with Kit.

The battle ground was in total chaos, so many races pulling together to litter the sea floor with debris. Weaving, rolling and diving, the Republic allies turned the tide in a glorious sweep, working together to back each other up until the battle was won. Prince Lee-Char proved he was a worthy leader when he took on Tamson and killed him, using one of his own exploding daggers to turn the tyrant into a red mist in the water.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'So what happened next?' Rex asked, quite enjoying the story of a battle he'd missed.  
'Prince Lee-Char was crowned King and Kit's fleet came to collect us. We had a couple of problems on the way up to meet the fleet but it was nothing we wouldn't handle. It was mostly damaged dive gear.' Raider shrugged, shifting to bring his feet up.  
'We were lucky on Mon Calamari, it could have easily been a blood bath for the mice but somehow, we beat the odds again.' Bits agreed, fingers running over Mark's shoulder.  
'Well, it's been a great catch up but I'd better get this sleepy clone back home.' Plate grinned, looking down at Wolffe, curled up in his lap fast asleep.  
'Yeah, the babysitter will be wanting to go home soon. Come on Rex, we'd better get going.' Emily sighed, getting to her feet and stretching.

Bidding each other goodbye, the friends faded into the night, always refreshed after a day spent telling stories and remembering some of the harder battles they'd been involved with.


	68. Darkness on Umbara

Not exactly sure why they had been asked to face the Jedi Council, Rex, Emily and Cody nevertheless turned up at the requested time, armoured up and ready for action. They knew from long experience both during and after the Clone Wars that when the Jedi requested to see them, something bad was coming.

Heads held high, they strode into the Council Chambers and lined up; standing to attention but there was no salute this time. The Jedi understood their reasons; the GAR was now under Senate command, not Jedi command.  
'Commanders, we need your assistance with a mission. We have received reports that the Separatist cause might not be quite as dead as we had all believed. It has been many years since the war ended and the leadership was destroyed but it seems we missed a small detail. There is trouble on the dark world of Umbara, another uprising is beginning there.' Windu explained, watching the trio closely.  
'The GAR is no longer structured as a standing Army. It will take a couple of days to reorganise the men back into an effective fighting force for Umbara.' Rex replied, already thinking about how it could be done.  
'Maybe not, Rex. I'll lead this one; you both need to focus on your Guard duties. Let me borrow some of the best men from the 5th and 6th Battalions, I'll make up the numbers with shinys from the training camps. They might not have any real battle experience but they will have to get some eventually or they'll never be considered good enough for the Guard.' Emily corrected, tactical mind spinning into action. 'I will also be able to rally the mice; they still hold their loyalty to their brothers. With their assistance, we gain the use of the Rising Freedom and all her abilities.'  
'we have already authorised the recommissioning of two battle groups to assist as well, crews are being transported to the ships are we speak. Obi-Wan will travel with you from Coruscant and you will rendezvous with Pong Krell over Umbara for the assault.'  
'Very well Master Koon. When are we to leave?'  
'As soon as you can organise your forces Emily.'  
'I believe that 24 hours will be sufficient to have everything we require for the mission. We will have to ready gunships and transports, as well as walkers and the mice will have to get their fighters up to the Rising Freedom again.' Emily nodded, spinning on her heel and leaving the chamber, already busy on her comm. 'Blade, this is Emily. Do you copy?'  
"I read you Emily."  
'Pass the message bro; we're going back to war. The Jedi have requested our assistance with another uprising, on the dark world of Umbara this time. We will require every mouse that is available, their fighters and the Rising Freedom.'  
"The Republic is not recommissioning cruisers for the fight?"  
'Two battle groups are being prepared now but you know as well as I do that the Rising Freedom is itching for another fight.'  
"I will spread the word Emily. We rally to your call again."  
'Thank you Blade.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Getting their first look at the hell that was Umbara, the massed force behind Emily bolted from the gunships and charged into action, Martian and clone moving as one. Pong Krell hadn't been at the rendezvous, a worrying sign but the men were confident in their abilities until he made his presence known in the area. They had their orders and now it was just a case of pushing with Emily as their leader until Krell arrived or they met up with Obi-Wan and the men from the 5th at the capital.  
"Holy shit, this flack is heavy. We're taking serious ground fire."  
'Hold steady Blade. We can do this. Rising Freedom, deploy Arisia Flight in support.'  
"It will be done Emily." Rising Freedom replied, her voice so gentle against the chaos surrounding the attacking force.

Reaching for her inner calm, Emily nodded and looked around at the group on the gunship with her. She had mostly old hands, a couple of them having come into the fighting just months before the end but they'd do the job.  
'This isn't going to be easy.' Echo uttered, peering out into the inky mist below.  
'They ain't got nothing we can't handle.' Hardcase replied, cocky as always.  
'Come on pilots, get your acts together.' Emily uttered, watching two gunships get shot down and a third take a dangerous hit. He was still up but it was doubtful he'd get back to the cruisers. 'You hanging in there, Tup?' she asked, looking to the junior most veteran on the ship. He'd come in days before the end of the war.  
'So far so good, Captain.' he replied, hanging on with both hands.  
"Sir, I've turned the lights out. Our night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don't overshoot the landing site."  
'Just get us as close as you can. I have faith in you Drifter.'  
"Thanks, Captain."  
'Hey Tup?'  
'Yes Captain?'

Aware of Emily's moods, Hevy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from getting really frustrated with Tup's youthful clutching to the rules.  
'Don't do it Captain, you'll only hate yourself later.'  
'Then you do it Hevy.' Emily nodded, turning to look at him.  
'Cutup, you've got the better spot.' Hevy suggested, unable to reach Tup from his spot in the ship.  
'I got it brother.' Cutup replied, reaching out and smacking Tup hard across the back of the head. Even through his bucket, the blow stung.  
'Relax Tup, we're all vode here.' Emily chuckled, turning her attention back to the battlefield.  
'Time to lock and load!' Hardcase called, itching for a real fight again.  
'Hardcase, don't ever change. Don't you ever change.' Emily grinned, moving over to knock their helmets together. 'You're one of the truly great brothers.'  
'Thanks Captain.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sending their fighters back to the Rising Freedom until they were needed, the Martian team thundered across the rough terrain, trusting in their bikes to blaze a path even through this mess. Weaving among the men on their fast attack walkers, the first assault team headed straight for the enemy guns, throwing all they had at creating a safe landing zone for the inbound gunships.

When the gunships started deploying the rest of the troops, the comms got really chaotic, everyone encouraging each other to keep pushing forward, delving deeper into enemy territory as one single entity.  
"Go, go! Go, go, go!"  
"Give it to them!"  
"Go, go, go!"  
"Take them out!"  
"Take them all out!"  
"That's the stuff!"  
"Incoming!"  
"Forward my brothers, forward to victory!"  
"That's it!"  
"Give it to them!"  
"Let's go, let's go!"

Right in the middle of the fighting, Emily was grateful for the un-requested assistance from the old hands of Domino. They were right there with her, commanding the juniors and making sure to keep her updated on the latest battlefield information.  
'The planet has a ridge at 23 degrees, north-northwest.'  
'Good. We can use it as a staging area Echo. Hevy, get your men to focus their efforts, our Z-6s are all over the place.'  
'I'm on it Emily.' he replied, checking their positions and barking new orders.  
"That's it! Take them around the right.'  
'Keep moving. We've gotta claim that ridge. The other men are counting on us.' Droidbait called, leading another charge forward.  
'Don't stray too far. The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps.'  
"Scanners are peeled, clear so far."  
'Copy that Sidewinder.'

Finding yet another problem to be avoided at all costs, Decal let out a yell as some kind of weird, ground dwelling creature snatched him off his bike with one tentacle, waving him around as its massive jaws opened wide.  
'I could use a little help over here!'  
'We could use some help!' Hardcase hollered, hooked up in another tentacle.  
"I'm coming bros!" Raider called, flashing across the battlefield.  
'Oh fuck. This isn't good bros! It's carnivorous!' Decal warned, trying his lightning generators on the beast but they had no effect.  
'We're working on it Decal.' Hardcase offered, back on solid ground. 'That's not right!' he snarled, opening fire on the beast.  
'I've got a plan.' Fives calmed the situation, swinging in the breeze but instead of trying to shoot the beast, he fed it a grenade.  
'Oh shit, this is gonna…oof!' hitting the ground hard, Decal groaned and took a moment to let his mind stop spinning before he was gently helped to his feet.  
'You okay bro?'  
'Yeah Jesse, I'm okay. A little warning next time Fives!'  
'Sorry Decal.' Fives replied, accepting Hardcase's hand up. 'Thinking on my feet here.'  
'Come on Combat, back to work.' Decal grinned, vaulting back onto his little bike and racing away to rejoin the fighting in another spot.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the first skirmish under their belts, Emily let the men take a break, tending to battle wounds and making hurried repairs to damaged equipment before pushing their attack further. Standing off to the side with her command team, she briefly wished for Harley's comforting rumble at her side but quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing that this time, it was important to blend in with her clone brothers.  
"Emily, we've got incoming Republic ships. Two fighters and a LAAT/i."  
'Thanks Fog.' Emily nodded, donning her bucket. 'Come on guys; let's go see what the hell is going on this time.'  
'We're right behind you Emily.'  
'For now Hevy, stick with Captain. I have a bad feeling about this one. Pass the word; it's time I disappeared into the ranks.' Emily instructed, snapping into her Rex mimic.  
'Yes, Sir.'

Striding over to meet the LAAT/i, Emily's bad feeling only grew worse when Master Pong Krell jumped down and strode over to stand in front of her.  
'Where is your assigned Jedi leader?'  
'We were sent here under orders to rendezvous with you for the main push. You were not at the rendezvous location when we arrived so Master Kenobi gave us the order to begin our assault and push towards the capitol until you arrived.' Emily replied, sounding for all the world like just another clone.  
'A clone Captain leading such a vital battle? Impossible.'  
'Master Krell, the Captain has not been leading the battle alone. My men, the proud warriors of SAU 14, are here in their support. Master Kenobi requested our assistance to end this uprising.' Blade added, coming up behind Emily.  
'Ah yes, I have heard of your people. I fail to see how your rabble will turn the tide but if the Council has sent you, so be it.'

Stopping everyone from doing anything stupid with a firm hand gesture behind her back, Emily stood tall with her command team, waiting for the next strike from Krell. She already didn't like him but just how nasty could this one Jedi be? Hopefully he didn't get too many of her brothers hurt or killed.  
'Your reputation precedes you, Master Krell. It is an honour to be working with you.' she tried, working to gauge just how bad things could get.  
'You will remove your helmet when you speak to me, Captain.' Krell insisted, refusing to look at her until she did so.  
"Oh fuck, I hope this trick works." Emily thought, brushing the command button on her wrist before reaching up to remove her helmet. 'Yes Sir.' she nodded, tucking her helmet properly. Judging by the looks from her brothers, the trick was working.  
'I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognise the value of honour, for a clone.' Krell mused, still not looking at her. 'Stand at attention when I address you.'  
"Oh boy, this is going to be great." Emily sighed mentally, snapping to attention and praying that the trick held up to the pressures.  
'Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective, and it's because I do things by the book, and that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all.'

Letting her shoulders droop once Krell was far enough away, Emily sighed and shook her head before donning her helmet and relaxing.  
"How the hell did you do that Emily?" Fives asked, switching to a private comm channel.  
"I told you I had a bad feeling about this mission. I spoke to Fog about tricking Krell's mind into believing a mistruth. He did some research on Krell and calculated that yes, he could fool Krell's mind with the chosen mistruth. When I push the button on the inside of my armour, Fog gets the signal to push the deception onto Krell and I become Rex to his eyes and hide the fact I am different. That's why Fog is staying close to me for this mission, without his help the deception will fail." Emily explained, rolling her shoulders quickly. 'Well, you heard Master Krell. Get the men ready to move out!'  
'Yes, Sir!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Getting an even clearer picture of life for the clones than ever before, Emily sighed and walked away from Krell again, her attempts to gain a little relief for her brothers foiled before she'd even begun. She was grateful Rex wasn't here; he wouldn't stand for this sort of treatment anymore. It was only because she could keep her cool that the rest of the brothers weren't baying for Krell's blood. But the tide would turn, Emily knew Krell would get his karma; it was just a matter of time until he paid for this treatment of good, hard working men.

Moving through the men, lifting their spirits with a gentle hand and a kind word or two, Emily led them onto the main road to the capital, pistols in her hands and hoping for a change in their luck. Taking up positions amongst the clones, the mice were just as wary of Krell, wondering if he would be the one to break their streak of successful battles. Running with silent engines and all their senses tuned for trouble, the mice provided comfort for the clones, letting them know that they were not alone.

Glancing at Fog, cruising slowly at her flank, Emily nodded and refocused on the mission ahead, trying not to think about the men she would lose. No matter how hard she tried, men would die for Krell's insanity and there was nothing anyone could do.  
'So, why aren't we sticking to the original plan, and probing the city defences first?' Tup asked, looking around for danger as he continued walking.  
'We can do this. Let's take them.' Hardcase replied, Z-6 held ready for rapid deployment.  
'Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head first.' Jesse added, getting in a quick jab on one of his two closest brothers.  
'Krell's new plan is reckless.' Fives agreed, stuck walking next to Dogma, one brother Emily didn't trust.  
'You ever think that maybe Krell knows what he is doing?' Dogma suggested, proving just why Emily didn't trust him.  
'I know you think this is a bad idea.' Fives continued, sniggering when Hevy reached out and cracked Dogma hard across the back of the head.  
'Thanks Hevy.' Emily nodded, glad for the little bit of levity. 'I raised my objections to Krell's plan, but he didn't agree. So, this is it.'  
'What if he's wrong? Then what?'  
'Fives, this isn't the right time for a debate. Right now, we have to stay alert. Trust in me Fives, I will not let Umbara become another massacre. We will survive this one.' Emily sighed softly, reaching out to squeeze his elbow gently, one of the few spots where she could slip past armour to offer comfort. 'Peace my brothers, this will not be another slaughterhouse. We're better than that, even if Krell refuses to acknowledge us.'

Continuing their slow, careful journey towards the city, no one was expecting it when someone stepped on a landmine. Listening to the screams in her ears as another one exploded, Emily hit the ground and stayed still.  
'Mines! Nobody move!' she barked, one hand on Echo's back as he hugged the ground beside her.  
'Splat, start sweeping for more.' Blade instructed, wishing he could send Sidewinder out but if this mission was as bad as Emily felt it could be, he couldn't let Sidewinder take any risks.

Getting to one knee, Emily surveyed the damage and pointed to two brothers closest to their fallen. Nodding sharply, they both stood and hustled to check on the fallen, on the off chance they were still alive.  
'Oz is down.'  
'So is Ringo.'  
'3434, engage cloak and make a retrieval run.' Rictor instructed, dismounting from his bike and picking his way over to scoop both fallen men onto his shoulders before moving to the side. 'I'd suggest you lot make a hole, inbound Martian fighter.'

Feeling the warmth of the engines but seeing nothing, Emily was impressed. The upgraded Martian shields were a big step up from the original gear. Stepping onto the invisible hatch, guided only by his understanding of his fighter, Rictor crouched and eased the pair down gently. Picking up the now ownerless weapons, one of the junior clones handed them over and stepped back as Rictor placed the weapons in the cooling hands of his brothers and moved back.  
'Take them back to the Rising Freedom, 3434. Instruct her to take the best care of them until we return. They died with honour and are to be treated with dignity and respect.' he ordered, drawing his rifle and returning to his bike as the heat trail from his fighter arched away.  
'The whole road has been booby trapped. It's an impossible pattern to mark, the traps are a random scatter.' Splat reported, inching Babe forward slowly.  
'Tread light everyone, we have to get through.' Emily warned, stepping as softly as she could in an attempt to avoid setting off another mine.

Just as they were starting to make headway again, they came under attack from the rear, the enemy energy shells raining down on them before the deadly green fire of the Umbarans came tearing across their path.  
'Circle the wagons!' Emily barked, whipping up her pistols and opening fire.  
'Backed in Sir.' Fives warned, leaning up against her back to provide her with cover as she covered for him.  
'We're completely exposed.' Tup called, doing his best but it was a bad situation.  
'Rising Freedom! We need Olympus Flight over our position now! We are taking heavy enemy fire, danger close!' Blade ordered, hoping like hell he's made the right call.  
"Olympus Flight inbound Blade."  
'Hold your ground!' Emily roared, hearing the desperate call from Blade. 'Backup is inbound!'  
'You want a piece of this?' Hardcase taunted, standing firm and putting out a wide arc of heavy firepower into the enemy.  
'Hevy! Command the big guns, we need to hold out!'  
'On it Emily. 6's, stitch the bubble!' Hevy ordered, taking a knee and opening fire to create another section of a Z-6 outgoing fire bubble around the team.

Rallying all the firepower they had to keep the enemy back far enough, the team held their ground until the familiar sounds of the Martian built light strike fighters of Olympus Flight swooped overhead, mounted cannons blazing through the enemy troops. Their manoeuvrability was severely restricted though, all they could do was follow the road and shoot at anything in their range.  
'Uh-oh. I think Hardcase made them mad.'  
'Jesse! Save the smart assing for later!' Emily warned, circling with Fives still.  
'Rex, run!' Falcon snapped, seeing another incoming energy shell heading right for her.  
'Fuck!' she hollered, breaking away from Fives and diving to safety. 'Fives?'  
'I'm okay Sir, Tank had my back.'

Launching back into the fight, Emily spun her mind through all the training she'd received from the other clone officers, looking for anything that would get them out of this disaster zone while there were still men to save.  
'They're coming from all directions!'  
'We don't have any cover!'  
'We need to pull back. Get them to follow us. If we can draw them out, we can see them. If we can see them, we can hit them. If they're on the road, Olympus Flight will have a clear line. All squads, pull back now!' Emily roared, the idea coming like a bolt from the blue but it made good tactical sense.  
'This can't be good.'  
'Shut it Tup and run!' Plate ordered, standing up on his Warrior and returning fire with his double harness Z-6 system.  
'Rising Freedom, we are making our retreat. Direct Olympus Flight to cover our rear.' Blade insisted, heaving Kix onto Beast and racing away.  
"As ordered, Blade."

Finding some cover and turning around, the retreating force took their places and opened fire as one, stitching the foggy air blue as Olympus Flight raced overhead again, adding yellow to the fire fight as they rained down hell from above, cratering up the road and burning through the massive battery packs for their mounted cannons.  
'Blade, prepare Elysium Flight for a bombing run. We have to clear out this roadway.'  
'Smart move Rex. I'll pass the order.' Blade nodded, glancing at Emily before turning his full focus to the ongoing fight. 'Rising Freedom, prepare Elysium Flight for a bombing mission. We need a roadway cleared to the capital.'  
"It will be done Blade."

Pushing the Umbarans back into a full retreat, the mixed Army shared a smile as Olympus Flight broke off and headed back to the Rising Freedom for refuelling and fresh battery packs for the weapons.  
'CT-7567. Do you have a malfunction in your design? You've pulled your forces back from taking the capital city. The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your failure.' Krell ranted, right in Emily's face.  
"Elysium Flight is two minutes out."  
"Copy that Blade."  
'Master Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that.' Fives retorted, temper flaring at the implied threat to Emily.  
'ARC-5555, stand down.' Krell ordered, his green lightsaber extending just a little too close to Fives' head.  
'Sir. Yes, Sir.' Fives replied, turning and walking away.  
'Sir, if I may address your accusation, I followed your orders. Even in the face of a plan that was, in my opinion, severely flawed. A plan that cost us men.' Emily retorted, signalling Fog and removing her helmet. 'Not clones! Men! As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to the Republic and by extension, you, I also have another duty. To protect those men.' she continued, looking around at her brothers as they listened to her words.  
'You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving, but I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective Commander. All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted.' Krell offered, turning away from Emily and starting to walk off.  
'Sir, one more thing.' Emily called, glancing at Blade again. 'The Umbarans will not hold this road for long, the retreat was more than just one tactical plan.'  
'Oh, how so Captain?' Krell asked, turning back to the main group.  
'Commander Blade, the move is yours to make.' Emily instructed, turning to watch the fireworks sure to come of this display of power.  
'Elysium Flight, commence bombing run.'

Engines screaming in chorus, the full strength of Elysium Flight raced overhead, weaving a complex pattern of manoeuvres as they tracked the length of the main road to the capital. Then they lit up the darkness, bombing the full length in one clean run. A few of the clones that weren't as familiar with the mice were spooked by the bomb that landed closest to their position but it never came close to doing them any real harm.  
'Well, Sir, will that do for an effective bombing run against any further Umbaran positions along this roadway?' Emily asked, tearing her gaze away from the last flickering fires of the run.  
'Most impressive work. But you can take no credit, the credit goes solely to Blade.'  
'Either way, I doubt the Umbarans will cause any more trouble along this route.' Emily replied, confident their path was clear.  
'Incoming!' Echo warned, diving for cover as an Umbaran energy shell launched into their position from the flank.  
'Battle stations!' Emily cried, looking to Blade for another fleet from above to give them some backup yet again.  
'Rising Freedom, we need more support down here.' he warned, opening fire and trying to track down their enemies.  
"Pavonis Flight and Arisia Flight inbound Commander."  
'That'll do nicely, my dear.' Blade nodded, just grateful she hadn't decided to send down the fifth Martian wing yet. 'Pavonis and Arisia are on the way!'  
'Acknowledged Blade.' Emily replied, ducking the incoming fire. 'Everyone! We must hold this position!' she coaxed, still strong but the men needed more than a leader, they needed an inspirer to keep them going.  
'You think Krell still intends on taking the capital using this strategy. Even after a heavy bombing run, they're still itching for a hard fight.' Fives asked, firing over Emily's shoulder.  
'I don't know. I'll get back to you on that if we survive this battle.' Emily replied, holstering her pistols and unhooking the paired carbines from her belt. 'For now, fight on brothers!'


	69. The General

With all five available Martian fleets back onboard the Rising Freedom refuelling and reloading, Emily had to put her faith in the mice to provide the heavy firepower they needed to deal with the latest Umbaran challenge - fighters. She had some rockets scattered among the troops but not nearly enough to risk wasting shots on these nimble enemy craft. Listening to the screams of the men that she couldn't help, her anger at Krell grew stronger, burning hot in her chest as she fired her paired carbines, barely even noticing the weight anymore.

Spotting a still moving brother in the middle of the chaos, she secured her carbines and broke cover, asking her brothers to dig deep for courage and strength without saying a word to them. Dropping to her knees beside her wounded brother, she gently picked him up and bolted for safety, soothing his pain as best she could as she handed him off to Kix for medical attention.

Keeping a tight grip on the situation around her so no one was accidentally lost in the chaos, Emily moved back to a position near Krell, just in case and cast the mice out to deal with any more big threats in the area.  
"The capital city's too fortified." Obi-Wan reported, looking reasonably unfazed. "We need your Battalion to help us take it."  
'Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated. We're holding our ground at the moment.' Krell replied, ignoring the raging battle around them.  
"We've gathered Intel on an airbase to the west. It is resupplying the capital's defences."  
'Incoming! Incoming!'  
'Kiss the dirt!' Emily howled, hugging up against the nearest bit of local flora for shelter. 'Get down! Get down!'  
"If you could capture that airbase, it will sever the capital's supply lines allowing the rest of our forces to move in."  
'I'll see to it that the airbase is placed under our control.'  
"Remember, Master Krell, the entire invasion depends on your Battalion." Obi-Wan insisted before flickering out, leaving the job with Krell and the mixed team.  
'Captain Rex, have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately!'  
'Yes, Sir.' Emily nodded, swearing mentally. 'Decal! Got a Red mission for you!'  
'Coordinates received.' Decal replied, breaking from the formation and racing away towards the airbase. "Be safe until I get back Emily."  
'Don't worry about us Decal, we'll hold the line.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Close to tears as yet another attempt to protect the men was thrown aside by Krell, Emily returned to face the men, wishing she had better news. Decal had done his part, bringing back detailed Intel on the base, the defences and just what dangers they had; now she had to convince men she cared about to risk their lives on yet another stupid suicide mission that would see many of them not make it home.  
'All right, listen up. We'll assemble the squads into two divisions. We'll move straight up this gorge towards the airbase at the far side.' she instructed, trying to be calm as she looked them over and tried not to think about how many wouldn't see the other end.  
'The casualties are going to be high.' Kix warned, shocked that Emily was going along with this.  
'Is Krell trying to get us killed?' Tup asked, frightened that he'd be one that wouldn't get home.  
'You know, I wasn't sure that Krell was crazy before, but now I'm positive.' Jesse added, unwilling to risk his life again.  
'We had to retreat from the capital because Krell pushed a flawed strategy. Now this?' Fives agreed, standing tall with his closest brothers and refusing to move.  
'I don't know! Could be fun.' Hardcase offered, hoisting his Z-6 in readiness for the fight.  
'Well, I, for one, agree with Krell's plan. We're running out of time and this is the best option.' Dogma weighed in, his position in the debate no real surprise.  
'No recon? No air support for another half-hour? We don't know what we're up against.' Jesse countered, thumping his helmet against his head. 'They have weapons we've never seen before.'  
'My brothers, please. Some of General Skywalker's plans seemed reckless, too, but they worked. I know that not all of you remember the troubles we faced with Skywalker and Tano but we survived. We will survive this, I will not let Krell destroy the legacies we fought so hard to create.' Emily tried, holding up her hands for calm.  
'Yeah, but Skywalker and Tano lead from the front. They didn't hide in the rear like Krell does.' Echo shot back, hand on Fives' shoulder.  
'A full-forward assault would leave us too exposed.' Hevy agreed, united with his Squad-brothers as much as he wanted to stand with Emily.

Hanging her head, Emily sighed and turned away, torn between what had to be done and the love she had for his brothers. It hurt to hear them all arguing her instructions, refusing to step forward and risk their lives. Of course she understood their reluctance, she didn't particularly want to advance either but they had a job to get done.  
'We have to look at other options.' Kix insisted, shaking his head slowly.  
'It's going to be a meat grinder down there.' Tup added, looking around for another option.  
'Domino, with me now.' Emily sighed, walking away from the massed force.

Stopping a short distance from the main group, Emily sighed and wiped her eyes, looking at them all with clear pain in her depthless gaze.  
'I understand your reluctance, I don't want to do this either but we were asked to ensure this uprising cannot turn into another full scale war. I am just one person, I can't inspire all of these good men to keep pushing forward without the help of the brothers that have seen hard action.' she tried, scrubbing at the tears that fell without her permission. 'Please, it would help if you eased their minds.'  
'What, you mean coax them into following another one of Krell's suicide missions?' Fives asked, his resolve weakening at the sight of Emily taken so low.  
'We lost a lot of men last time.' Echo added, refusing to look into Emily's eyes.  
'I know Echo.' Emily sighed, fiddling with her helmet. 'Krell may be a different kind of Jedi but he is effective in getting the job done. He's a recognised war hero.'  
'He may have had some victories during the Clone Wars, but did you see his casualty numbers? More troopers were killed under his command than anyone else!' Hevy growled, unable to believe Emily was even considering the idea of following Krell's plans.  
'I am aware of the casualty numbers Hevy, the records at the Memorial on Coruscant clearly list just how many or our brothers we lost to Krell's insanity.' Emily snapped, not wanting to think about how many victims Krell had left behind.  
'Then why are you so adamant that we push this attack?' Droidbait asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. 'You know how bad he is and yet you ask us to push forward.'  
'Because I cannot just think about our forces here. If we do not make this attack, the men from the 5th that are also here on this fucking rock will be slaughtered. As tempting as it is to just protect the men of the 6th that are here, serving with distinction, I have to think about Cody and his brothers on the other side of the capital. Don't you think they deserve to go home as well? Don't you believe that Cody has a right to make it back to his children? Is it wrong that I'm thinking of making sure Waxer and Boil make it home to Numa again?' Emily spat, brushing Droidbait's hand off her shoulder.  
'I'd almost forgotten the 5th were in this mess as well.' Cutup uttered, hanging his head slowly as he thought about the other brothers on the ground.  
'I promised Rex that I would do all I could to bring as many members of the 6th home as was physically possible. I gave Cody my word that I would not let the 5th be mindlessly slaughtered either. But I can't be the protector of so many brothers without the help of those I consider to be my closest brothers. This is a heavy burden, I cannot carry it alone. I need your help, my dearest of brothers.' Emily sighed, sagging back against the rocks behind her.

Swapping looks, the men of Domino Squad nodded before Fives walked over to address their brothers, desperate to regain their trust and faith in Emily.  
'My brothers, we have forgotten one crucial thing! It is not just our lives at stake, but the brave men of the 5th as well. Yes, this battle will be hard won and many of us may not get to return to Coruscant but what right do we have to refuse to continue the fight when our brothers are still risking their lives! They have just as much to lose as we do! Their lives are forfeit if we do not make our stand and take that airbase! I don't know about any of you but I will not stand idly by and let Commander Cody and his men perish!' he challenged, voice ringing out to stir the men back into action. 'Who will fight to aid our brothers?'  
'I will!' Jesse replied, moving forward and raising his rifle.  
'We will!' Hardcase nodded, hoisting his cannon and nodding.

Jaw dropping, Emily turned and smiled as the men refocused, pledging their allegiance to her all over again. Nodding slowly, she came up beside Fives and looked over the ranks of men, so proud of them for stepping up when things were as dark as they'd ever been.  
'Thank you, my treasured brothers. Be strong, you are not alone. If today must be the day when the 6th is torn to shreds, then you can take comfort in knowing that I will not let you die alone. My blood with stain this ground with yours! We all leave or we all go down in history as heroes!' she declared, holding up one pistol.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Kicked in the guts again just when they were really making headway, the brothers scattered without needing orders, finally back into the patterns and rhythms of old times. Letting go of their Guard behaviour, they reverted back into their true combat mindsets, breaking down the barriers and reacting as one on their instinct alone.

Pleased to see the guys were adapting to the situation and flowing with their old rhythms, Emily nodded and stepped back a little, relaxing her grip on command and letting them do their own thing in reaction to the totally unexpected surprise from under their feet. Knowing just what to do, the brothers opened fire as one, flowing around the armoured and armed millipede that had reared up from underground.

Putting his life on the line for his brothers, Falcon stood up on Armageddon's saddle and raised his personal missile launcher. Ducking and weaving the fire from both sides, he lined up his shot and fired. Locked on target, the hyped up missile closed the distance fast and detonated in the head, ray-shielding no match for Martian explosives. Dropping back into the saddle, the massive mouse tore away from the explosion, Armageddon doing all she could to protect her partner.

Whistling through the comms, Emily called everyone in the danger zone back to her sheltered position, confident that they would be safe there for long enough to deal with any more of those metal monsters. Sure enough, just as the men were scrambling for protection around her, three more of the creatures made their presence known.  
'We're safe for the moment, but they'll be coming around any second.' Ripper called, watching the creatures circling the area.  
'Bring up the launchers, spread detonators along that corridor. Trap them into the bottleneck. We're gonna blow those things sky high.' Emily grinned, spurring the men into action. 'Hurry up, we only have a few seconds. Be ready to bolt, this is going to be one hell of a bang.'

Accepting the control unit from Sidewinder, Emily smirked and glanced back at her brothers, a crazy little thought popping into her mind.  
'Make some noise, draw their attention. We have to keep moving forward, the 5th needs us.' she grinned, firing towards the monsters.  
'Hey, come on! Over here!'  
'Let's see how tough you are!'  
'Hey! Hey! Hey!'  
'Right over here!'  
'Over here!'

Trying hard not to laugh at the antics of her brothers as they took her guidance and gave their all to drawing the creatures into the trap, Emily tightened her fingers on the control unit, waiting for just the right second. Whooping and hollering, the brothers were waiting for her call, primed to run for safety but not until Emily was moving with them. The creatures entered the trap and everything got a little crazy. Emily triggered the detonators and turned, sprinting for protection with her brothers. Weaving through the flora, they felt the reverberations of the blast and knew it had to be a big one but no one dared look back. Dropping behind whatever cover was available, the brothers hugged the ground and waited for the destruction to end.

Picking her moment, Emily launched into one of the many depressions in the ground but her timing could have been better. Just as she jumped, another explosion roared through the area, the resulting shockwave pushing her jump further than she was ready for. Swearing across the private comms, she hit the ground hard, things going black for a moment. Groaning softly, she accepted the gentle hand helping her up.  
'We got them!' Jesse laughed, quickly checking Emily wasn't favouring anything.  
'Good job! All right, let's move out.' Emily nodded, getting the men reorganised and continuing their journey towards the airbase.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Trying not to think about their brothers of fur and armour trying to deal with the Umbaran tanks, Ripper and Rictor kept a sharp watch out for enemy troops as they kept up with Domino Squad on a side mission for Emily. While everyone else was distracting the enemy, they had to sneak into the airbase and steal a group of starfighters to use against the huge tanks.

Creeping right up to the outer, electric wall of the enemy airbase, the group stuck close together, moving along the wall until they came to a tree of some sort.  
'Okay, what's the plan?' Hevy asked, missing his Z-6 but the heavy weapons were needed back at the main assault.  
'Use the tree to get over the sensor wall. I'll be right behind you, I've got a plan for a diversion.' Fives directed, reaching into Cutup's backpack and pulling out several detonators.  
'Rictor, you go with the main group. You're better as mass disappearances. I'll keep Fives hidden and then join you on the other side.' Ripper added, hugging the tree and moving with Fives.  
'Be safe little bro.' Rictor uttered, grabbing one of the ropes fired into the tree and heading up after the rest of the team. 'Everyone wait up the top, I'm going over first.'

Looking out over the base waiting for them, Rictor nodded and gingerly stepped out onto the branch leading over the wall. Not exactly sure if the branch would hold his weight for long, Rictor dropped his centre of gravity and grabbed the branch with his tail, calm and steady as he slid along the drooping branch and dropped to the ground beyond the crackling wall.  
'Alright bros, you're clear. One at a time, let's get this done.' he uttered, crouching in the shadows and waiting.  
"Droidbait, inbound."

Stretching out his abilities to protect the group landing around him, Rictor didn't even move as each brother dropped down behind him and moved clear before the next one stepped out onto the branch. Back up in the tree, Ripper checked on the rest of his team before sending Fives out to make the trip down to rejoin the primary team. Picking up on something behind them, Ripper yanked out his gifted knife and spun, driving the oversized blade of his Armageddon into one of the flying crab like life forms on the planet. Planting his feet and shoving back against the beast, he ripped his knife free and shoved the creature back before taking off down the branch.  
'Wow, I never actually thought that would work.' Fives remarked, looking around at his bros.  
'Nice kill little bro, silent and quick.' Rictor praised, grinning at his younger twin.  
'Come on, let's get this done. Remember, stay between us. We can only protect what we have in close range.' Ripper nodded, shifting back a little as the group hustled towards the hanger.  
"Ripper, you need to hurry up. We're taking a pounding out here." Thunder's voice whispered across Ripper's mind.  
"We're going as fast as we can Thunder. Just hold on a few minutes more." Ripper replied, sending his love across their unity bond.

Hugging the shadows as much as they could and moving fast, the team circled the base and angled towards the starfighter hanger, eyes peeled for danger but weapons lowered. Taking cover behind one of the starfighters parked outside, Fives waited a breath before detonating the charges he'd planted on the tree. It was a perfect diversion, drawing most of the Umbarans away from the wanted ships. Moving on again, they were almost at the fighters when a lone Umbaran came too close to the group for comfort. Stopping Hevy from touching the man, Rictor and Ripper guided the group apart, letting their enemy run right through the group without realising he was close enough to touch the Republic team. Jaws dropping in their buckets, Domino Squad were stunned by the display of mental strength from the Martians.  
'Come on, we're almost there.' Rictor uttered, picking up the pace again.  
'How did you do that?' Hevy asked, keeping his voice down.  
'It's all in the mind Hevy, but that's a topic for another time.' Ripper replied, eyes on the prize as they ran towards the fighters.  
'This is where it gets tricky bros. Once we split for the fighters, we won't be able to hide everyone from the Umbaran eyes.' Rictor warned, hoping the darkness would be enough.

Scattering to seven of the enemy ships, no one was quite sure how to make them work but that wasn't about to stop them. Dropping into the seats and removing their helmets, they were able to fumble out the controls and mate the command chairs with the dark hulls of the strange looking ships. They were a real challenge to control, there were no obvious controls, just blue bubbles around their hands and a ray shield bubble around them.

Crying out in delight as they gradually managed to get into the air and gain some semblance of control over the alien ships.  
'Okay, this isn't much different to Martian tok training.' Ripper noted, managing to get his fighter level and flying straight. 'Keep your hands level and concentrate on balancing your weight against the four points.'  
'We never did Martian tok training.' Fives offered, finally flipping his fighter over so he wasn't staring at the ground.  
'Listen closely. Your hands and feet are the controls. Keep your feet light on the pads and level your hands.' Rictor directed, chasing after several Umbaran troops.  
'I think I'm getting the hang of this.' Echo cheered, flying level and straight to meet up with the bros. 'whoa, maybe not.' he yelped, the world turning upside down again.  
'Come on guys, focus. You can do this.' Ripper coaxed, coming around beside Fives and helping to flip him over again. 'Cutup, you're going the wrong way.'  
'I can't find forward yet.' Cutup replied, cruising along backwards but he'd at least found his weapons. 'Wait, I think I've got it now.' he chuckled, stopping his reverse momentum and heading forward at last.  
'Droidbait, get off the ground!' Rictor called, watching the seventh borrowed fighter.  
'I'm trying. This is harder than it looks.' Droidbait replied, his fighter wobbling for a moment before managing to lift off and join the group.

Finally managing to hold stable flight paths and having found their weapons, the group turned away from the airbase and headed back towards their friends, figuring out a suitable formation and preparing for the upcoming fight against some of the biggest tanks they'd seen in a while.  
'Let's hope this trip was worth it.' Fives remarked, coming up between the mice.  
'All right, let's go.' Rictor called, leading the charge back to save their friends.

Coming around over the battlefield, they were shocked by how bad things looked down on the ground. But they couldn't worry about their fallen brothers now, they had to protect the living. Calling down a warning to the men on the ground, the new aerial wing opened fire on the enemy tanks, easily outmanoeuvring the returning fire as they brought the pain. Weaving and diving, they worked as a good team to destroy the tanks threatening their friends.

Leaving nothing but debris scattered around their bros, the new pilots turned and headed back towards the airbase, double checking the route was clear and holding back to offer protection to their brothers until they arrived at the base and could deal with the Umbarans still on the base. Adjusting their battle HUDs, Ripper and Rictor howled in harmony, a celebratory cry in echo of their bros on the ground.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Casting out her troops to cover the base and deal with the prisoners, Emily smiled and headed over to join Domino Squad, Fog still glued to her side for protection.  
'Despite some of the worst flying I've ever seen, you guys saved us all.' she praised, her gaze falling on Hevy and Droidbait.  
'That wasn't so tough.' Cutup shrugged, removing his helmet.  
'You sure? You looked a little green when you came out of that fighter.' Hardcase teased, so glad he hadn't been asked to try and fly.

Hearing a sharp whistle from somewhere, Emily groaned faintly and glanced at Fog. He nodded faintly, having never dropped the disguise since they entered the base.  
'Captain. Report. What is our situation?' Krell demanded, approaching the group.  
'Sir, we have taken the base and cut off enemy supply lines to the capital.' Emily replied, looking forward to a chance to drop the mimicry of Rex's voice.  
'Luck has smiled on you today, Captain. Consider yourself fortunate.' Krell scoffed, unconcerned by the bravery displayed by his men.  
'It wasn't all luck, Sir. A lot of men died to take this base.' Emily corrected, resisting her urge to reveal who she really was.  
'The price for such victory. Perhaps someday you'll realise this.' Krell replied, raising Emily's ire again. Fist clenching where it was hidden by her helmet, she really had to fight her desire to lash out at Krell.  
'He's the one that will never realise.' Fives uttered as they watched Krell walk away.


	70. Plan of Dissent

Working on the Umbaran fighters, the Martian mechanical team were working on a silent mission from Emily. Her instincts had proven right every time so far so when she asked them to modify as many Umbaran starfighters as possible for the easiest flight. Left to their own devices, they scattered to sweep in quartets, chattering away in their native language as they worked out how to make it easy for the clones to fly these damned fighters.  
'Hey, how's it coming?' Hardcase asked, nudging Wheelie's calf with one foot.  
'Tricky piece of hardware. We ain't got tech like this.' Wheelie replied, reaching up to tap at his battle HUD.  
'Krell's got Jesse and Fives stacking ordinance.' Hardcase sighed, shaking his head slowly. 'Talk about clueless.'  
'At least he got one thing right. Revs is working with Kix to try and bring down his temper. He's still steamed about the casualty rates.' Wheelie grunted, spinning his tools and hoping his magic fingers could pull off this crazy idea of Emily's.  
'It's been a hard fought battle, that's for sure.' Hardcase agreed, looking back towards the battlefields they'd already cleared. 'I wonder how the Captain is holding up through all this.'  
'Don't worry about the Captain, the words spoken before the gorge still stand.' Wheelie promised, winking at Hardcase. 'If today is the day, the Captain will bleed with everyone else.'  
'No offence but I'm surprised Krell hasn't thrown Fog out on his ear yet. He clearly hates clones but I don't think he rates you guys much higher.' Hardcase mused, rubbing his chin as he looked up at the tower. 'We're clear, he's in the tower.'  
'Heh, Krell's got no idea that Fog is even there. Fog's not just hiding Emily's identity, he's disguising his own location so he can continue his job. He's still fighting but to Krell, it looks like Emily's putting out twice the firepower.' Wheelie explained, keeping his voice down just in case Dogma was lurking around.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rubbing tired eyes, Emily looked over the group gathered in the starfighter hanger. The Martian mechanical team were still working on their special task, three of them in here while Odd Ball finished up with the ones outside. They knew this plan was stupid and would likely wipe out what was left of the 6th here on Umbara but she couldn't just throw away all they had tried to hard to achieve. There was still hope, still time and still a strong chance that they could turn the tide.  
'Those missiles have 100 megaton yield. We won't even make it to the delta.' Fives growled, absolutely certain that no sane brother would want to go out there.  
'What can I do? I've tried to reason with him. Those are the orders.' she replied, helpless to protect her brothers from this insanity for the time being.  
'Great. Another suicide mission. The capital is too well armed.' Jesse groaned, hanging his head sadly as he let his shoulders droop.  
'Why does it seem like he has it out for clones?' Tup asked, doing his bit to help Wheelie with the modifications to the fighters.  
'Because he does bro, just like he's got it out for Martians.' Goggles replied, hanging from the upper wing structure of the same fighter Tup was working on. 'We're beneath him. For different reasons but he still thinks we are beneath him.'  
'I think you're all overreacting. Obviously Master Krell knows what he's doing. Do you really think he doesn't care if he loses men?' Dogma challenged, defending Krell like he'd been doing all damn mission.

Everyone jumped at the clang of metal against metal and whirled around to stare as Dogma was left sprawled on the ground, an innocent hydrospanner resting beside him. Turning back around, Emily laughed when she spotted Windvest, arm still extended to follow the throw.  
'Now that was one hell of a shot bro. I'm guessing that was a good thirty feet.' Goggles praised, applauding the impressive shot.  
'Dare I ask what brought this on, Windvest?' Emily asked, walking over to collect the spanner.  
'I'm just sick of listening to Dogma defend the karlisha.' Windvest shrugged, switching to Martian to cover what he'd called Krell - devil of devils. Few clones knew the word, even fewer what it meant. It was the worst insult a Martian could throw at someone.  
'Yeah, I won't deny that I was getting tired of it too but as the Commanding Officer…well, you know.' Emily nodded, flipping the spanner over in her hand. 'I guess you want this back.'  
'Hard to do the job without it.' Windvest chuckled, wondering what Emily would do next.  
'Well, it hasn't got the same throw properties as a detonator but I'll give it a shot.' she shrugged, cocking her arm back and throwing the spanner back across the hanger. Eyes on the spanner, Windvest jumped up onto the wing and kicked off, snagging the tool from midair and rolling to a gentle stop.

Leaving Dogma out cold on the floor, the rest of the group went back to their conversation as if nothing had changed. Dogma hadn't exactly made himself popular in the 6th but he was still a brother so they wouldn't abandon him.  
'I do think his desire for victory has blinded him to the fact that there are lives at stake. I've never seen a Jedi with those kinds of casualties.' Jesse sighed, thinking of the briefing given on route and the sheer numbers Krell had lost.  
'He's out of control! He's not acting like the other Jedi. He has no respect for us.' Fives agreed, raging against the injustice.  
'Listen, I don't agree with him either, but we don't have a better plan. At least, not one that ends up with any fewer casualties.' Emily offered, dropping her gaze slowly.  
'What about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?' Fives asked, figuring if the effort was going in to make them ready, they might as well use them.  
'Our fleet has been trying. The Umbarans have it as protected as the capital. Even the might of the Rising Freedom hasn't yet broken their defences up there.' Emily countered, knowing they got no air support until the Rising Freedom had dealt with the space battle.  
'But we've got their access codes and their own hardware.' Fives smirked, surprising Emily with just how fast they'd cracked the enemy codes.  
'You were able to crack it?' she asked, picking up her jaw.  
'Mmm-hmm.' Fives confirmed, punching Jesse in the shoulder lightly. 'We can sneak right past their blockade, get where our ships can't. If we take out that supply ship, then we cut off arms to the capital.'  
'I'll do what I can to convince Krell of this plan.' Emily promised, absolutely sure it would have to be passed off to the Martians with their cloaked ships or she'd be risking yet more brothers.  
'Um, should someone get a medic in here to check on Dogma? I would have thought he'd come around by now.' Tup asked, gaze flicking to their brother.

Taking a knee before the downed man, Emily reached out to check his vitals, finding it hard to feel the same love for Dogma as she felt for the rest of her clone brothers. He'd rubbed her the wrong way from day one, made enemies with the mice and just generally wasn't well liked but he was still a brother.  
'He'll be fine Tup. He's going to have the mother of all headaches when he wakes up and likely a minor concussion but it's nothing to concern the medics with. He's not even bleeding where his head struck the floor.' she soothed, gently rolling Dogma onto his side and putting him in the recovery position. 'But someone has to stay with him until he regains consciousness.'  
'We'll be working in here for a while yet, we'll keep an eye on him.' Wheelie offered, working on one of the fighters on the second tier.  
'Thanks Wheelie.' Emily replied, glancing at Fog before turning and leaving the hanger.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Relaxing in the barracks, Domino Squad didn't need to hear what Emily had to say, they could tell that the side plan to deal with the supply ship was a bust just from the look in her eyes.  
'The assault on the capital will continue as planned.' she confirmed, her great spirit just about broken by this hopeless mission.  
'So that's it? We just march into those missiles?' Jesse asked, shocked that Emily was just going to give up on this.  
'Oh, there's another option. We go ahead with our plan, and suffer the consequences.' Fives countered, refusing to back down on this one.  
'You would be court-marshalled.' Emily warned, perching on the table and resting her helmet on her upraised thigh. 'If it was up to me, and we had the time and the training, I would say, do it. But it's out of my hands and the truth is, you are no pilots.'  
'Come on. If Droidbait can fly one of these things, we all can.' Jesse tried, turning his gaze to Droidbait as he slumped at the table.  
'Yeah, he wasn't really flying. More like avoiding crashing.' Tup added, also looking at Droidbait. 'We'll be blasted out of the sky before we get anywhere.'  
'Not if we're in their fighters. No one's gonna be shooting at us.' Fives corrected, hoping to convince Emily to let them take the risk.  
'Except the Republic.' Cutup uttered, yelping when Echo smacked him across the back of the head particularly hard.  
'Echo, that's enough. Cutup, one more comment like that and you'll be on sewage duty when we get back home.' Emily growled, latching onto the distraction. 'And Tup, watch what you say about the Domino men. That goes for you as well Jesse.'  
'Understood Captain.' Tup nodded, seeing something in Emily's eyes that gave him pause.  
'Of course, Captain.' Jesse replied, lowering his gaze.

Turning to look when the doors opened, the discussion of the backup plan was quickly dropped when Dogma wandered in, looking a little brighter but he was still hurting if the dullness in his eyes was anything to go by.  
'How's the head Dogma?' Emily asked, effectively cutting off whatever he'd been preparing to say regarding their little gathering.  
'It's still a little sore, nothing I can't handle Sir.' Dogma replied, one hand coming up to rub the lump on the back of his head.  
'And the ribs? I know Wheelie has one hell of a throwing arm.' she pushed again, wanting him thinking of something else and not what he'd interrupted.  
'Those are more than a little sore, Sir, but I can still fight.' Dogma admitted, breathing shallow to avoid any unnecessary pain.  
'I don't doubt your ability to fight, Dogma. What I am concerned about is your ability to keep up with everyone else with a sore head and bruised ribs. I'm going to need you at your best when we make our move on the capital. So, what I want you to do is take off your chestplate and stretch out on your bunk. Just take it easy for a few hours, get some rest and we'll see how you're feeling when we get closer to fall out time. If you're not up to par by then, well, I'll see what I can do.' Emily coaxed, letting her gaze sweep the room. 'I'm sure the brothers will keep the noise down so you can rest.'  
'I'm fine, Sir.' Dogma replied, never the one to miss duty unless he was in the infirmary.

Coming in on the pretence of talking to Emily, Plate caught the look in her eyes and nodded before turning his considerable mental strength to Dogma.  
'Dogma, sleep.' his voice was soft but the same double-resonance came through and Emily smiled faintly. Covering a yawn, Dogma did as requested, setting his chestplate and helmet in easy reach as he climbed onto his bunk and drifted off to sleep peacefully.  
'Thanks Plate, I knew I could count on you.' Emily nodded, walking over to check Dogma was properly out. 'You're a challenge Dogma, I don't know why Rex puts up with you.'  
'When did you need him back up and ready for duty?' Plate asked, relaxing against the wall and waiting for Emily's call on the situation.  
'Give him three hours then pull him out. Hopefully by then things will be looking up for the troops.' Emily directed, grabbing her helmet and leaving the barracks.

Sure enough, Fives followed her out into the other room, looking for another one-on-one with Emily to try and change her mind.  
'This is about more than just following orders.' he challenged, getting right in close.  
'It is. It is about honour.' Emily replied, turning back to him.  
'Where is the honour in marching blindly to our deaths?' Fives demanded, not seeing her point in sticking with Krell's orders.  
'It is not our call. We are part of something larger. We're not independent of one another.' Emily shot back, playing up the debate for all to hear but she was hurt inside.  
'I'm sorry. I cannot just follow orders when I know they're wrong. Especially when lives are at stake.' Fives countered, snapping his face away from Emily.  
'You will if you support the system we fight for.'  
'I do support it. I do! But I am not just another number! None of us are!' Fives snapped, turning away from her.  
'Fives, where are you going?'  
'To round up some pilots.'  
'Fog, let him see.' Emily uttered, her softer, feminine voice shining through again and bringing Fives back to her. 'Fives, why are you so determined to push me into this decision? I'm damned either way. Your brothers, the Domino men that I care so deeply about will be the ones to accept this challenge, you know that. You aren't pilots, as much as you want to be right now. How many of you will make it back again? I cannot give my agreement to this plan knowing that it will break Domino again. Go, fly your mission if you must but know that any deaths up there rest solely on your shoulders this time Fives.' she warned, reaching up to trace the 5 tattooed on the side of his face.  
'We'll be okay, I promise.' Fives replied, gently wiping away her tears before pulling her into a hug. 'We'll make it back, all of us.'  
'I hope so Fives. Don't break my heart, you are my closest brothers apart from Rex. You've been there for me through it all.' Emily nodded, signalling Fog and disappearing back behind Rex's features. 'Dismissed, Fives.'  
'Yes, Sir.' Fives nodded, turning and heading back into the barracks.  
'Phantom, I need to speak with you.' Emily commed, hoping to hell that she could do something to protect Domino from their own crazy plan.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Firing up his own fighter, Phantom charged after the Umbaran starfighters, easily reeling them in and setting up a defensive position right above them. They didn't know he was there but when the time was right, he's be the only one in position to save them from what was ultimately, a suicide mission. The brave men of Domino either died up in space while attempting to deal with the enemy supply ship, or they were court-marshalled and executed by Krell upon returning.  
'All Republic vessels, this is Phantom of SAU 14. I am running stealth guard with five stolen Umbaran fighters. Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage.'  
"Phantom, what the hell are you doing here?" Echo asked, still mostly focused on the flight.  
'Emily sent me, I'm here to make sure all five of you fools get back to base.'  
"I had a feeling she'd do that." Fives chuckled, leading the flight higher and higher before breaking through the clouds and getting their first real look at the fight they had to negotiate.

The battle was absolutely chaotic, old Separatist warships and recommissioned Republic cruisers going at each other hard. Whoever was funding this one had stockpiled quite a collection of old Separatist gear, the battlefield was crowded with all manner of fighters. And right there in the thick of it, her five fleets engaged in the battle, was the Rising Freedom, all guns blazing.  
"Rising Freedom has the supply ship on scanners. It's behind her bulk." Phantom reported, still somewhere near his clone brothers.  
'And just how do we get past her? She's a fortress up here.' Echo asked, awed by the great ship in all her glory.  
"Call her, she will recognise your voice and let you pass." Phantom guided, relaxed and calm as they charged forward.  
'You call her, she likes you.' Hevy shot back, stressing out as he tried to keep a stable path.  
"Rising Freedom, this is Phantom. Inbound with assault team for supply ship mission." The guttural notes of the Martian language rang out across the comms. "Rising Freedom, please respond and grant us passage."  
"Stern low, I will protect you Phantom and your team." The return voice, higher but still low in the throat. "Hurry, the enemy is numerous."  
"Copy that Rising Freedom." Phantom's voice again, still speaking Martian. "Alright bros, follow me through. Rising Freedom has given us the path." This time in basic, bringing Domino back into the conversation.  
'We can't even see you, how can we follow?' Fives asked, looking out for the Martian ship.  
"Look for the flashes of purple. I'm right here with you."

Scanning the area in front of them, Droidbait was the first to spot a flash of purple right just off to his left.  
'I've got you Phantom. Fall in behind me brothers, I've got him.' he called, keeping one eye on the random purple glimpses as they charged forward.  
"Single file bros, the path is not very wide. Stay off my left wing, I will guide you through." Phantom coached, cloak flickering again.  
'We're with you Phantom.' Fives replied, shifting into position and trying to relax as they shot through the barrage of fire and under the bulk of the Rising Freedom.

Racing along the length of the great Martian warship, Phantom dropped his cloak completely for a few seconds before blasting out from under the Rising Freedom and going back to flickering his cloak to guide the clones back onto his tail.  
'There's the supply ship! Follow me!' Fives called, pushing his engines hard to close the gap to the larger ship.  
"I will lead Fives, my ship is better prepared for the challenge of the mission." Phantom corrected, flickering again just before racing into the enemy ship.

Hoping that the jury rigged modifications would hold up to the strain of what he was about to do, Phantom kept his hands firm on the controls, pushing his old fighter to deal with a situation totally unlike any other she had been programmed for.  
"Shit, we've been made." Cutup warned, fairly sure the droids he'd just passed had recognised him as a clone.  
'Stay sharp, they will try to stop us. Who has my wing?' Phantom calmed, focused on his duty.  
"I do, Droidbait."  
'Alright Droidbait, when the enemy starts trying to close any doors to block our path, it will be up to you to take the shot and clear the obstructions.' Phantom instructed, left hand reaching out to bring up the control panel for his new weapons.  
"Hevy is a better shot but I'll do my best." Droidbait replied, confidence bolstered by the Martian lead on this one.  
'I have faith in your aim Droidbait.'

Sure enough, the blast doors just ahead were closing on them, threatening to cut off their route. Inching out just a little bit more, Droidbait opened fire, his missile racing past Phantom to trash the doors before they were too close. Right hand snapping out, Phantom activated one of the other new tricks on board his fighter, sending out a shield bubble and deflecting the debris raining their direction.  
'Nice shot Droidbait.'  
"Thanks Phantom."  
'Now, whatever you boys do back there, do not break formation. Your fighters have been modified to work effectively with a Martian lead. This was Emily's backup plan. Stay tight, stay right on my exhaust and we will all get through this.' Phantom briefed, weapons ready and their next surprise just waiting for deployment.  
"I don't understand Phantom. What's the plan?' Hevy asked, bringing up his position a little bit.  
'There's no time to explain now, just stay in the tightest formation you can and do not fear. I will protect you.' Phantom replied, activating the surprise and shifting hands on the controls so his left held the steering and his right was poised over the weapons.

Thundering around the circle of the enemy ship, Phantom never slowed down as they approached the main reactor. At his back, the five men of Domino were sweating in their buckets but they had to believe in what Phantom was trying to lead them to do.  
"They've raised the shields!"  
'Be calm Echo. We will pass right through the enemy shields.' Phantom chuckled, sure enough racing right through the shield as if it wasn't there.  
"How the hell did we do that?" Echo asked, third in formation as they continued their charge.  
'It matters little right now. Fire missiles!' Phantom snapped, launching his full complement of missiles without losing his speed.

Opening fire with everything they had and continuing the circuitous journey, they weaved through the reactor core and out the other side, slipping through another ray-shield as if it wasn't there at all.  
"Full power! We have to get out of here!" Fives called, desperate to escape.  
'Come on, no holding back now.' Phantom added, dropping his cloak and racing around to the exit, completing almost a full tour of the enemy ship.  
"We're not gonna make it!" Hevy hollered, stuck at the back of the convoy as the explosions chased after them.  
'Yes, we will. Martian tech has never let me down yet, today will not be the day. Punch it!' Phantom roared, leading his brothers to safety and hoping that the redundant shielding setup would hold them over until they broke free of this death trap.

Blasting out the opposite end of the hanger to which they came in, Phantom let out a roar of joy and arched back towards the planet, reading five fighters on his tail.  
'Sound off, vode.'  
"Droidbait, intact."  
"Fives, green lit."  
"Echo, safe."  
"Cutup, shaken but unhurt."  
"Hevy, alive and well."  
'Well done my brothers, well done. Now let's go home.' Phantom grinned, leading them back under the Rising Freedom and down towards the airbase.  
"How did we do that?" Fives asked, sounding more than a little rattled by what they'd just survived. "We shouldn't have been able to do that."  
'It's a little prototype that the mechanical team have been working on. It's hard to explain but basically, it creates a frequency modulation that interacts with Republic and Martian shielding to allow them to slip through other sorts of shielding tech. I'm not sure how it works but we are living proof that it works.' Phantom chuckled, rolling and leaving the safety of the Rising Freedom. 'You might not be Republic pilots but you've got the spunk to fly with the mice.'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Smiling at the sight of five returning fighters, Emily responded to a text message on her HUD, bringing it up and scrolling through it with just a roll of her eyes.  
'Message response: well done Phantom. Will inform you of Domino punishment.' she uttered, closing the message and removing her helmet before walking over to greet the returning team.  
'They did it.' Tup uttered, awed by the skills displayed.  
'Well done men, you did a very brave thing going up there.' she praised, so very grateful to have them all back and still together.  
'We couldn't have done it without Phantom's help. He showed us the path through.' Fives grinned, lifting his gaze as the note of a Martian fighter echoed over the base.  
'I am so proud of what you achieved, all of you. This wasn't just about the 6th, you stepped up to cover the 5th then they desperately needed relief.' Emily continued, her eyes saying so much more than she could speak with Tup hanging around.

They joy and relief were short lived though, a group of junior clones, men unfamiliar with war, emerged from the tower, bearing weapons and looking like they meant business.  
'This isn't good.' Emily uttered, instincts for trouble flaring up again.  
'Master Krell would like to see them in the tower.'  
'Thank you Appo.' Emily nodded, glancing back at the team.

The turbolift ride was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts as they headed up to hear what Krell would have to say about this. It was one thing to put their own spin on his orders to ensure the job was done as safely as possible but this was taking things to a completely new level. Emily felt the worst of it though, she'd done all she could to protect her brothers but now it would all come to nothing. Domino would never be given fair treatment by Krell.

Stepping off the turbolift, she gave the Squad a gentle smile before heading down the hallway towards the command centre, listening to the steady beat of their feet. Even now, they were going to make her proud, taking their punishment and moving on with their lives.  
'You wanted to see them, Sir?' she asked, hating that she had to do this but it wasn't time yet.  
'Indeed. It seems they have accomplished a very brave act. Unfortunately, they've also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying my order.' Krell replied, turning to face the group.  
'With all due respect, Sir, the order to attack the cargo vessel was mine.' Emily corrected, one last attempt to protect her men from harm. 'If there's a punishment to be given, it should be directed towards me. I'm their Commanding Officer.' she insisted, ignoring the shocked looks from her brothers as she spoke.  
'Sir, Captain Rex is attempting to take the blame for actions that were clearly mine.' Fives countered, refusing to let Emily throw it all away.  
'Fives!' Emily snapped, trying to push him back out of this disaster zone.  
'I request that his admission of guilt be denied and full blame placed upon me.' Fives continued, unable to look Emily in the eye anymore.  
'Oh, do you? You wilfully countermand my direct order, and now you have the audacity to request who should bear the punishment of your insurrection?' Krell fumed, poking Fives hard in the shoulder. 'Let me be perfectly clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC trooper 5555, ARC trooper 0408, CT-782, CT-4040 and CT-00-2010. They will be court-martialled, they will found guilty. And they will be executed! Make no mistake. For crossing me, you will pay the price.'

Helpless to do anything, Emily could only watch as her precious Domino Squad, survivors of so much and blessed by Ares, were escorted away to await their fate in the cold brig of the airbase. They looked to her one last time, sorrow and forgiveness in their eyes, before they were gone. Even though she knew she could end up on the execution list as well for such a display of disrespect, Emily turned on her heel and left the command centre, jamming her helmet on so no one saw her tears.


	71. Carnage of Krell

Another disastrous meeting with Krell and Emily was at her breaking point. He's changed his mind about the court-martial for the men of Domino Squad, choosing instead to just have them executed by their own brothers. The casually given order to prepare an execution squad was her undoing and she'd sought shelter in the only place she could hide from Krell and his monstrous ways. She'd gone to the mice, their camp just outside the airbase so she was still close enough to protect her men if Krell tried to force the issue.

Slumped in one of the tents, she let the tears come, shoulders heaving as she clung to Revs and let it all come bubbling up and out. Holding her all the tighter, Revs rubbed at the back of her neck gently, unable to offer more comfort through her armour. He just hoped it would be enough.  
'You have to believe in your men Emily. Pick those that put their brothers above all others. The legend of Domino is all through the Coruscant Guard, everyone knows the story of how five men went through hell time and time again until they was just one left.' he offered, trying to rebuild her shattered confidence but she wasn't buying it.  
'I failed them Revs. I made an oath to protect the 6th during this mission and I failed. I can't just sweep this under the rug, as much as I might like to. If I don't do as Krell has ordered, then my position is compromised and it's not yet time to act against Krell. So long as he thinks I am Rex, my brothers are safer. He will not speak with them directly; everything goes through me, in both directions. But if my ID is compromised, Krell will go after everyone that knew I was here in Rex's place. That doesn't put just the 6th in danger; he will come after the bros as well.' Emily sniffed pathetically, drawing away and wiping her eyes.  
'We will survive Emily, we have always been survivors. But you can't just give up; there is still something you can do to protect Domino. If you can, get them out of the brig and hustle them out here. Falcon is standing by to race them to the Rising Freedom, far from Krell's reach.' Revs suggested, taking her hand gently and squeezing.  
'I can't do that; Krell will never allow me to leave the brig with Domino unless I have the execution squad ready. And before you suggest it, I already considered asking the bros to take on the job then hustle Domino out the back way but Dogma is watching me as well. It's got to be men from the 6th or he'll go to Krell and report my actions.' Emily shrugged, not sure which way to turn anymore.

Pushing to her feet, she stopped in the middle of the tent and just screamed, letting out her pain and frustration in one long breath. Getting up, Revs approached and gently pulled her into a hug, squeezing tight until Emily fell silent again.  
'There is another choice, a little something I've been working on. I've tested it on clones, Fox let me borrow some of his shinys to run the testing on and it works.' he offered, cupping her cheek for a moment before drawing away.  
'What is it Revs?' she asked, watching as he opened one of his medical chests and pulled out a hypo and a small case for protecting hypo vials.  
'It's a new kind of sedation. I was originally planning to use it in cases of extreme physical harm, when the body is close to death but there is still a chance the life can be saved. This slows the body right down to the point where it seems as if the recipient is dead but in truth, they are in a state of suspended animation. Once the surgery is complete and survival assured, the antidote is administered and the patient reawakens to another chance.' he explained, holding out the equipment for Emily to take. 'It takes about fifteen minutes to take effect from injection to total flat line. You'll have to be fast with the antidote though, because you'll be doing this without the assistance of a respirator for each of them.'

Securing the vial case to her belt and tucking the hypo into her medkit, Emily nodded and managed a weak smile. Hope was returning for Domino. It wouldn't be easy to get them dosed but with a little ingenuity and a fast set of fingers, she could get them all.  
'Thank you Revs. I want you and your team on standby near the execution area. Dosing them all will be easy, getting the antidote into their systems will be harder.' she nodded, hugging him again before fleeing the Martian camp.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Taking the lift down to the cell where Domino Squad were locked up, Emily hoped to hell that they could play along with her game once again, keeping their mouths shut about what had already been put in place. No one else knew that this was Emily's second trip into the brig in five minutes; the first had been to offer Revs' solution and now, to guide them to their fate.

Coming level with their crowded cell, Emily had no idea how this would play out but she had to believe in what she was doing. The five great men of Domino, the top leadership under Rex, were counting on her to bring them home from hell. So long as they played the game properly, they would all get to go home and live in peace again.  
'Domino Squad, I'm sorry. Master Krell has ordered your execution immediately.' she declared, keeping her eyes away so no one else twigged to the plan.  
'What? But how? He can't do this!' Echo replied, sticking to the script so far.  
'He has authority to render punishment during off world combat.' Emily sighed, struggling to stick to her role but it had to be done this way.  
'I can understand a court-martial and locking us up in the brig, but executing us?' Droidbait played his panic well; Emily almost believed he was worried for his life.  
'I tried to convince him that it's my fault, but he wouldn't let me.' Emily sighed, her remorse almost palpable in the air.  
'Rex, you have to face it, he's been using you. He needs your loyalty to control the others.' Fives weighed in, stepping past Cutup as if protecting him from their coming deaths.

Signalling for the force shield to be opened, Emily stepped back as the guards moved forward, everything by the book except for that one little surprise.  
'I won't let him get away with this.' she promised, shaking her head slowly.  
'Don't beat yourself up about it. We made our choice. We knew what the price was.' Hevy replied, always the brave one of the bunch.  
'Speak for yourself.' Cutup shot back, shoulders slumped as they were herded together on the lift.  
'Still got your sense of humour, I see.' Droidbait remarked, knocking shoulders with Cutup.  
'Yeah, who said I was joking?' Cutup asked, hard eyes at Droidbait for a moment.  
'Well…' Fives sighed, looking around at his Squad-brothers. 'I guess this is it.'

Trying not to seem as if there was a time constraint, Emily relaxed and let things happen as they must. She had all the contingencies in place, it was just a matter of timing and trust.  
'Do we at least get to know who it'll be?' Droidbait asked, looking to Emily for an answer.  
'Are you sure you want to know? You'll find out soon enough, thinking about it won't make this any easier for anyone.' Emily replied, off script but still feeling safe with the situation.  
'It'll give us a few minutes to make peace with the brothers chosen for the job.' Echo nodded, going along with the new line of enquiry.  
'Alright. Kix, Hardcase, Jesse, Tup, Rift and Spike.' Emily listed, confident on five but Tup, she wasn't sure how he'd go with this. 'Dogma's got control, I've know you lot too long to be able to do that part.'  
'Great, just when I didn't think this could get any worse.' Hevy spat, really not sure why Emily had picked Dogma to call the shots, literally.  
'It could be worse Hevy, don't forget that. Krell has left us to handle this in house, be grateful for the mercies you get.' Emily shrugged, her message clear to the team - get back on script and stay on script.

Silent as they were escorted to the execution location, the men of Domino had no idea if Emily's plan would work. They weren't even sure if the chosen brothers for the execution squad would aim true and make this quick and painless. All they could do was put their trust in Emily, their faith in their brothers and hope that when it was all said and done, they were still together.  
'Line up the prisoners.' Dogma called, the firing squad already in position behind him.  
'Well, I've officially lost my sense of humour.' Cutup remarked, tearing his gaze away from the six waiting for the firing order.  
'Goodbye, my brothers.' Emily uttered, stopping and looking up towards the command centre where Krell was no doubt watching the proceedings.

Backs to the chosen wall, Domino Squad stared right back at their brothers, refusing to be daunted by this mess they'd gotten into. Emily had promised them safety and they believed in her words.  
'Will the prisoners request to be blindfolded?' Dogma asked, almost taunting the well known and admired heroes of the wars.  
'Bite my ass Dogma!' Hevy snarled, way off script but typical Hevy.  
'I'll take that as a no.' Dogma continued, totally ignoring Hevy but the brothers behind Dogma were amused by Hevy's bravado.  
'I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma.' Fives growled, staying on script like always but he wanted so badly to go off and say his own thing.  
'You always were the odd brother, Dogma. The only one who didn't care about the colour on our armour or the names we gave each other.' Echo added, eyes hard as he glared at his so called brother. 'You are no brother.'  
'Brave words, but useless.' Dogma retorted, moving to stand beside Emily. 'Ready weapons.'  
'Rex, tell Emily that we're sorry it had to be like this.' Droidbait called, the mention of her name enough to rekindle the spirit of the 6th in the firing squad.  
'I'll make sure she knows the full story Droidbait.' Emily promised, glancing at the timer Fog was holding for her.  
'Never thought we'd go out this way. Not after everything else we've survived.' Echo uttered, dropping his gaze.  
'Aim.' Dogma wasn't about to be stopped from fulfilling his duty, not while there was a chance Krell was watching.

Throwing the script to hell, Fives made a bold choice to make one last big statement about this mess. If only one brother of the six aiming at them heard, understood and acknowledged his words then maybe, Emily wouldn't have to fight this battle for the 6th alone.  
'Wait!' he cried, stepping forward. 'This is wrong and we all know it! Master Krell is making a mistake and he needs to be called on it. No clone should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers! We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be trusted to make the right decisions! Especially when the orders we are given are wrong!'  
'Fire!'

The firing squad might have followed Dogma's snapped order to fire, but that was drilled into them from birth so it was to be expected. The wild scattering of impact burns behind Domino were not so expected. Slowly straightening from their flinch positions, Domino looked around at the scorches and impact damage all around them.  
'What…what happened?' Dogma asked, turning to the firing squad for answers. They didn't bother to speak, weapons clattering to the ground at their feet.  
'They're doing the right thing, Dogma. Because if this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day, every man in this battalion may face a similar fate.' Emily replied, turning away from Dogma. 'Take off their binders.'  
'No! We have orders! We have to go through with this!' Dogma insisted, squaring off against the firing squad.  
'Good luck finding anyone to do it.' Emily offered, approaching the Squad as they were released.  
'Kix, you asshole! That was a gut shot!' Hevy roared, looking at the wall behind him before turning to check who was right in front of him.  
'Hey, have a little faith, Hevy. I wasn't aiming to hit you, I knew you'd flinch.' Kix shrugged, brushing past Dogma to check everyone was okay. 'I'm hard pressed to think of a brother that wouldn't flinch in the face of a firing squad.' he added, working with Emily to apply the antidote to Revs' sedative.  
'Done with three minutes to spare, very nice work.' Emily uttered, pleased with his it had turned out. 'Go on, make yourselves scare for a while. I'll deal with Krell's backlash.'  
'You got it Rex.' Fives nodded, a plan in his mind. 'Come on, we'll be safe with the mice.' he added, the group bolting around the side of the building and heading for the Martian camp.  
'Now you've really put your foot in it, Rex ol' boy.' Emily muttered, wondering just how much strife she'd catch for this one.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Deeply concerned about the reports of Umbaran warriors wearing 5th Guard Battalion armour, the 6th Guard Battalion went out into the hostile terrain again to hunt down the enemy and end this chaos once and for all. Instead of calling the mice in to join the battle, Emily left the mice to defend the airbase and be ready to send out rescue missions as required.

It didn't take long for them to come under fire but instead of the incoming fire being green, it was blue, an indication that the reports of Umbaran theft of clone armour and weapons was in fact true. Without Domino's help, Emily was pushed hard to keep up with everyone, finding a position above the ground from which to command her forces against the Umbaran lines. Her perch wasn't the best spot but it did give her a slight advantage and she'd take just about anything she could get right now.  
'Anyone have a visual?' she asked, peering into the darkness to find the troops behind the incoming fire.  
"Negative. It's too dark." Kix replied, taking a spot just below Emily. "Wait! I see them! They're disguised as clones all right."  
'Copy that Kix. Waste them!' Emily roared, leaping from her spot and joining with the main push against their opponents.

Gaining ground steadily, something caught Emily's attention. Two bodies, right beside each other. Returning fire, she moved closer to the pair, kneeling beside them and realising that while one wore 6th Guard Battalion blue, the other sported 5th Guard Battalion golden-yellow. Holstering her weapons, she checked them both for life before reaching to remove the blue splashed helmet.  
'Reaper, you were one hell of a soldier.' she uttered, turning her attention to the second body. Removing the helmet, she got the shock of her life. It wasn't an Umbaran, it was Dancer, one of Cody's most trusted Sergeants.

Bolting to her feet, she took off into the danger zone, Fog hard pressed to stay at her side. Making her choice, she signalled for him to drop the disguise he'd been holding for so long to keep her safe. Nodding sharply, Fog broke his concentration, letting Emily's soft features shine through again.  
'Everyone, stop firing! We're shooting at our own men! They're not Umbarans! They're clones! Take off your helmets! Show them you're not the enemy!' she roared, reaching up to remove her own bucket. 'They're clones! Everyone, stop firing! Cease fire! They're not Umbarans! They're clones! Cease fire! It's the 5th Guard Battalion!'

Spotting her chance to prove her point, she jumped and tackled two men, sending them all rolling across the ground until she got their helmets off.  
'Look! We're clones! We're all clones!' she cried, hauling both stunned men to their feet and holding them close. The fire fight stopped, stunned men on both sides removing their helmets and approaching, horrified and shamed by what they'd done. Letting go of the pair she'd tackled, Emily crashed to her knees and hid her face in her hands, devastated by their actions. Of all the things that could have come out of this battle, the mindless massacre of clones by their brothers…it was an unthinkable disaster and it was all Krell's fault.

For a while, no one moved, disgusted with themselves for ever harming their brothers. For so long they had lived in peace, trading only friendly banter between the Guard Battalions, but now they had crossed a line and traded hostile fire with their own flesh and blood.  
'Emily, the men need you. They're scared, they don't know what to do now. They need your leadership now more than ever before.' Fog uttered, kneeling beside her.  
'Why didn't I see this before now? I knew Krell was bad news but I never expected this.' she choked, tears falling freely as she thought about the mess around them.  
'Krell will be brought to justice. Right now though, these confused young men need your guidance. Get up Emily, show them the path forward out of this darkness.' Fog coaxed, helping her to her feet and holding her steady as she looked at the devastated faces of her brothers.  
'My brothers, we have been fooled by a monster hiding in Jedi robes! He will be punished for his crimes, I swear it on my own life! He will face the consequences of his actions! But now is a time for healing and for helping. There is a clearing, just beyond the 6th Guard Battalion lines. Gather the wounded and dead and take them there.' she called, drawing the shaken men from their stupor. 'Quickly now, there is not much time before the beast realises we have discovered his evil. You are not alone my brothers, I stand here with you and I will not rest until Krell is brought to justice. I am Captain Emily Hunter of the 6th Guard Battalion, my word is my vow. Krell will pay!'

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Watching another wave of Martian fighters head back towards the Rising Freedom, Emily choked on the bile in her throat, disgusted by what they'd become on this murky battlefield. They were all good soldiers, brave men that knew the rules of conflict. This disaster went against everything they knew, forcing them to confront the fact that some people still saw them as nothing of value.  
'This can't be happening. What have we done?' Tup asked, horror in his eyes as he slumped against a tree.  
'I don't understand. Why did those troopers attack us?' Dogma added, desperate for answers but there were none to be had.  
'Emily, I've found their platoon leader. It's Waxer, he's still alive.' Kix panted, jogging up on Emily's other shoulder as she faced Dogma.  
'Quickly Kix, show me where.' Emily nodded, taking off with the trusted medic.

Pushing past Kix the moment she saw Waxer's familiar armour in the darkness, Emily knelt and gingerly drew him into her embrace, holding him with her right and reaching up to tenderly remove his helmet with her left.  
'Waxer.' she uttered, cradling his cheek softly as he struggled to focus on her face. 'Tell me, if you can, who gave you the orders to attack us.' she coaxed, so careful with him as he gasped for air.  
'It…it was Master Krell.' he replied, every word a battle as he managed to flop one hand over her shoulder. 'He sent us to these coordinates…to stop the enemy.'  
'I'm here Waxer, I'm here.' Emily soothed, tucking him closer as he fought to tell their story.  
'We thought they…were wearing our armour…but it was…you.' Waxer went limp in Emily's arms, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. Fearing the worst, Emily's hand flew to his neck, searching for a pulse. It was there, only barely but it was enough for him to hear one last thing.  
'I will make sure Numa and Boil are well cared for now, Waxer. Be at peace my brother, we love you.' she whispered, so glad that Cody had only picked Waxer for the mission. At least Numa still had one father. 'Goodbye Waxer, we will remember you vod.'

Shifting her grip and lifting Waxer's body into her arms, she flashed Kix the barest trace of a smile as he picked up Waxer's discarded helmet and carbine, placing them both in Waxer's arms for the final voyage home. Heading slowly back to the chosen clearing, Emily was glad to see that the Rising Freedom had been able to send reinforcement to help get all the wounded and dead off this forsaken rock. Picking her way across the clearing, she gently set Waxer down in Center Line's fighter, tucking his helmet under his right arm and placing his carbine on his chest, left hand folded over the top.  
'We're all heading back to the Rising Freedom after we've finished collected all the fallen and wounded. Revs needs all hands on deck up there.' Center Line briefed, settling another fallen brother down beside Waxer.  
'Hopefully all hands on deck is enough. Umbara has taken a lot of victims.' Emily replied, looking up at him with a sad little grin.  
'Emily, can I talk to you for a minute?' Kix asked, hand landing on her shoulder.  
'Of course Kix, you know you can always come talk to me about anything.' Emily nodded, guiding him away from the main group to a spot where they would have privacy.

Hanging his head, Kix wasn't exactly sure how to ask for what he needed. He was torn inside, trapped in a place he didn't want to be and left with a choice. He didn't want to make that choice though, he couldn't hope to be satisfied with his final decision.  
'What is it Kix?' Emily asked, reaching out to touch his cheek. 'I'm not here to judge.'  
'I need help Emily. I can't…I want to but I can't…' he uttered, trembling faintly as he stood there and tried to work out where to go next.  
'Can't what?' Emily coaxed, a single finger under his chin guiding him to look at her. The shame, agony and terror in his eyes stole her breath away.  
'It's too much…' he choked, tearing his gaze away again.  
'You need to get off this rock, is that what you're trying to say?' Emily asked, rubbing one hand over the short scruff of hair on his head.  
'mmm-hmm.' he nodded, going willingly when she pulled him close.  
'I'm worried that sending you up to the Rising Freedom will be just as hard. I doubt it's pretty up there either, every man that has died here has been collected and transported up for one last journey home. Then there are the wounded, enough so that Revs is calling for all Martian hands on deck.' Emily warned, tracing the design cut into his hair to calm him when he tensed.  
'I can deal with that Emily. It's this place, it's too much to handle.' Kix gasped, trying to be strong but all he wanted to do was fall apart.  
'Shhh, I understand. Come on, let's get you out of here.' Emily nodded, supporting Kix against her side as they returned to the clearing. 'Christine, room for one more?' she asked, coming up beside her.  
'I'm pretty much full Emily. Who has to go back?' Christine shrugged, turning to face Emily. 'Oh, I think I can fit one more.' she grinned, offering out her hand to Kix.  
'Go on Kix, before you completely shatter. I'll keep the men safe, it's time for you to leave this hell.' Emily coaxed, deftly handing Kix off and watching as Christine guided him into the ship and sat him down on the floor in the one available spot, right beside her seat.  
'I'll take good care of him Emily, I promise.' Christine nodded, reaching down to lightly stroke his hair. 'You worry about Krell, we'll handle the rest.'  
'Wilco Christine. I'll see you later Kix.' Emily replied, moving clear and watching Christine's fighter race back out of sight.  
'Why is Kix leaving? We need all the medics we can get down here.' Jesse asked, stepping up to Emily's right shoulder.  
'He was about five minutes away from a breakdown. I had to get him off this battlefield before he lost what humanity he has left after this disaster. Like most of us, he's strong on the outside but not all the way through.' Emily replied, reaching for her canteen and trying to wash the sour taste from her mouth.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Gathering the troops she had left, Emily advanced on the airbase again. There was no hiding their intentions anymore. Without the Martians to provide mental suppression against Krell, her identity as a non-clone was out in the open. It didn't matter though, Krell would still pay for his actions against her brothers. They were her brothers, each one precious to her and she would not stand for anyone harming a hair on their heads. Now it was personal, Krell was going down one way or another.

Getting Domino out of the brig and casting them out into the surrounding area just in case Krell slipped from their grasp in the command centre, Emily picked the best squad from the men she'd kept close and headed for the command centre, still wearing her helmet but she would reveal her real identity to Krell soon.

Storming the command centre, the selected team spread out and levelled their weapons at Krell, everyone fully believing in Emily again. It had been a battle of wills, Krell's deception and terror against Emily's compassion and hope but now she had them again, their loyalty unwavering so long as she led the way.  
'Master Pong Krell, you are hereby relieved of duty.' she declared, not even bothering to hide her voice anymore. She was ready to face this karlisha.  
'It's treason then.' Krell replied, turning to face her.  
'Surrender, Krell.' she demanded, levelling her carbine at him.  
'You're committing mutiny, Captain.' Krell continued, unfazed by the weapons aimed his way.  
'Explain your actions!' Emily insisted, wary of facing a Jedi in armed combat but this had to be done to protect her brothers.  
'My actions?' Krell tried the innocent card, ignoring the rest of the men circling him.  
'For ordering your troops against one another.'   
'Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone.'  
'I'm no clone.' Emily snarled, removing her helmet and tossing it blindly at the control switch for the lights in the tower.

Her aim was true, the lights flared to life around them, exposing her true identity to Krell's gaze.  
'I am Emily Hunter, patron of SAU 14 and protector of the clones!' she challenged, fire flashing in her steely gaze. 'Now surrender, Krell. You're outnumbered!' she demanded, tired of playing games with Krell.

In hindsight, they probably should have expected the Force push Krell used against them all, tossing the team into the walls around them. But, undeterred by his abilities, the men got back up, standing united with Emily.  
'You dare to attack a Jedi?' Krell challenged, drawing both his oversized double-ended lightsaber and setting them whirling as the brothers opened fire on him.

Risking it all on a chance, Emily dropped her carbine and reached for her secret weapon before charging into the battle, the angry black blade of her gifted lightsaber crackling in her hands. Saddened that her brothers were little more than cannon fodder by her own choice, Emily growled and spun with Krell, hindering his movements by catching his blades against her own behind his back. She had a tough job staying ahead of his movements, ducking his free hands and blocking his lightsabers but she had to give it her absolute best.

Listening to her brothers' die, Emily pushed her attacks, coming around beside Krell and challenging him head on. Four blades against one, four hands against two, the odds were stacked against Emily and everyone knew it but she was running on anger and frustration, a deadly combination for anyone that crossed her path.  
'You will die before you leave this planet Krell.' she swore, straining to hold back his weapons to give the few brothers that remained up here a chance to strike at him.  
'You are no match for my abilities.' Krell replied, pushing Emily back and bringing the clones into his range.  
'I might just surprise you.' Emily snarled, dropping her weight and rolling backwards. Krell hadn't been expecting her to drop down and slid back, her dark blade slicing through one of his arms. Roaring in frustration, anger and pain, Krell turned and struck back, his green blade scoring the floor and through Emily's right arm where she was reaching for a dropped carbine.

Refusing to scream, Emily swung her lightsaber again as she rolled to her knees, forcing Krell away from her brothers again.  
'I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory!' Krell growled, launching out the panoramic windows in a haze of blue and green and a shower of broken glass.  
'Emily!' Jesse cried, kneeling beside her and cradling her head in one hand.  
'I'm okay Jesse.' Emily nodded, rolling over and grabbing the arm Krell had severed. Stripping it quickly, she shoved the cut off sleeve through her belt and shoved the discarded pieces of armour into it before motioning for Jesse to secure the ends. Wondering what Emily was thinking, Jessie tied it off and helped her up, eyebrows shooting skyward when Emily stooped and holstered her lightsaber again before snatching up her carbine and giving chase.

Entering the turbolift, Jesse reached into his medkit and pulled out a large bacta patch. Reaching out to Emily, he pulled up what was left of her right sleeve and smoothed the patch over her stump before pulling the ruined bodysuit back down again.  
'Here, thought you might want this too.' Raven from the 5th offered, holding out her helmet.  
'Thanks Raven, kind of you to pick it up for me.' she replied, ducking her head so he could slip it into place and set the seal.  
'Maybe you should rest a while Emily. We can handle this.' Jesse suggested, not wanting her to push it and get killed.  
'Fuck that, Jesse. This is personal now, I will not stand back while Krell is free.' she replied, examining the injury quickly. 'As for this, no big deal. It'll only take Revs a few days to ready an instakit limb to replace flesh and bone.'

Making it out of the tower, Emily and her group were stopped short and the reason wasn't even that much of a surprise. It was Dogma, helmet off and carbine levelled at them.  
'Hold it right there!' he demanded, not realising something was different in the darkness.  
'Lower your weapon, Dogma!' Emily ordered, aiming for the headshot if she had to kill him.  
'I can't do that, Sir.' Dogma replied, aware that he was surrounded but he wasn't giving in yet.  
'That's an order!' Emily tried again, reluctant to hurt Dogma even though he was the outsider.  
'It's my duty!' he shot back, aim shifting around the group surrounding him. 'You're all traitors!'  
'Here we go again.' Emily uttered, hooking her carbine to her belt and yanking off her helmet before turning so her injury was a little more obvious. 'I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. But then I met my brothers, the clones. I had a choice to follow orders but you were engineered to never question your superiors. But you're not droids. You're not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions, Dogma.' she continued, pained honesty in her eyes.

Brushing off her words, Dogma's aim finally settled on Tup and the look in his eyes told everyone that he was fully prepared to take out his brother.  
'Dogma, don't do it.' Tup warned, holding his aim steady on his brother as he shook his head.  
'You are still my brother, Dogma, misguided but still worth protecting.' Emily added, drawing Dogma's aim away from Tup. 'Is Krell really worth dying for? You saw what he did to us, how callous he was with our brothers. Do you really want to go down as the brother that couldn't see the real traitor when it was all there in front of your eyes?' she coaxed, hating that they were stuck wasting time while Krell made his escape.

Struck by Emily's words and the genuine honesty and compassion in her eyes, Dogma lowered his arm and let the carbine slip from his fingers. Gazing at Emily as he realised what she'd been trying to do all along, he dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head, a lonely tear slipping own his face.  
'Take him to the brig.' Emily instructed, indicating two men to deal with Dogma. 'Troopers, don't let Krell escape!'  
'Emily, wait.' Dogma called, shattered on the inside and looking for guidance. 'What happens to me now?'  
'I will be back to speak with you Dogma. For now, think on your actions and decide what kind of man you want to be.' Emily replied, shoving her helmet on and tearing after the others.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

"Emily, this is Tup. If you can, force Krell towards me!"  
'What? Why?' Emily blinked, switching from her pistol to her carbine and maintaining fire on Krell's position  
"Trust me, Emily!"  
'Troopers, listen up! Circle around, lure him towards Tup.' Emily instructed, breaking cover and racing away towards Tup's position.

Tup might have been a young trooper in comparison to the rest of the group but he had courage in spades and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. It also helped that he was now a believer in Emily's ability to rally a defence out of nothing. Leaving the rest of the team under Fives' watch, Emily took a different track to come up beside Tup, letting him know she was close with a soft whistle. He glanced her way and nodded but otherwise stayed focused on whatever crazy plan he'd cooked up on his own.

Krell took the bait, chasing the main group of clones and forgetting all about Emily and Tup. Krell certainly remembered them when Tup opened fire though, his shots were deflected but the aim was achieved. Krell turned and looked at the pair with unshielded hatred.  
'Hey, ugly, come and get me!' Tup challenged, taking a page from Hevy's book about bravado.  
'Uh…Tup?' Emily asked, carbine up and ready.  
'Just stay behind me Emily, it's okay.' Tup replied, standing his ground as Krell charged.

Swearing that Tup was absolutely crazy, Emily was ready to bolt but then the weirdest thing happened. Krell stepped on one of the ground dwelling, carnivorous plant/monster kinda things and was scooped off his feet and thrown around.  
'Well I'll be damned. Nice work Tup.' she grinned, securing her weapon and reaching out to rest her left hand on his shoulder.  
'It's only a good plan if it gets us our objective.' Tup shrugged, never taking his eyes or his aim off Krell.

Lightsaber in hand, Emily watched out for Tup as Krell went through the spin cycle, coming very close to being eaten before he severed the reaching three-tipped tongue of the beast. Thrown heavily to the ground, he lost his grip on his green lightsaber but somehow managed to hold onto the blue one as he was hauled back into the air and given another thorough shaking. Coming back around, the rest of the group opened fire on Krell and the monster, not exactly sure of the plan but certain that Krell had to be neutralized.

Finally cutting free of the beast, Krell hit the ground hard and Tup moved in again, three shots into the beast to kill it before he switched settings and waited for Krell to face him. As soon as he got the eye contact, Tup fired a stun shot, dropping Krell to the ground again.  
'Very well done Tup.' Emily praised, picking up the lightsaber hilt and looking around for the other one. 'Alright, let's get this monster secure and back to base. And keep an eye out for his other lightsaber.' she called, moving back so Hevy and Jesse could secure the prisoner.  
'Got it over here Emily.' someone called, bringing over the second hilt.  
'Good man, Scout.' Emily nodded, recognising his armour as one of the younger veterans.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Pacing his cell, Dogma thought about what Emily had said but he wasn't sure of the answer. He didn't know what kind of man he was, apart from a soldier. That's all he was, all he'd ever be but she was hinting at there being something more. Sure, he was relatively low in the pecking order of the 6th Guard Battalion but he was in a good position for his level of combat experience and his training scores. Echo's words rang in his head too - the only brother who didn't care about the colour on their armour or the names they gave each other. No, that wasn't true. He did care but he also cared about loyalty and honour to the cause.

Stopping his pacing when the lift appeared again, he looked out at his brothers as Emily approached the cell where Krell was now contained, the remains of her right arm protected by a crisp white dressing and strapped firmly against her side. Looking over at him, she nodded faintly and turned her attention back to Krell.  
'Why, Krell? Why kill your own men?' she asked, approaching the force shield without fear or hesitation.  
'Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you're inferior.' Krell laughed, still trying to intimidate Emily but it wasn't going to happen.  
'I doubt the Jedi will look kindly on your actions.' she remarked, casual and calm with Domino at her back.  
'The Jedi? You think I fear the Jedi? A new power is rising, I've foreseen it.' Krell taunted, unafraid of anything anymore. 'The Jedi will yet be wiped out and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside.'  
'Let me guess, in it's place will rise a new order with you right in the middle of it. Yeah, heard it all before but it ain't gonna happen. The Separatists are gone, Dooku and his Master eliminated, Ventress and her kind wiped from the galaxy, then the once feared Savage Opress and his brother Maul are so much dust in the wind.' Emily yawned, taking the wind out of Krell's sails with her casually given list of achievements. 'You might think the clones are inferior to you but the truth is, they are far stronger than anyone anticipated they would be.'

Finally starting to realise what Emily was talking about, Dogma felt undeniable shame about how he'd treated his brothers and Emily. They'd been right all along, he had just been too blind to see it until now.  
'How could you do this? You had my trust! My loyalty! I followed all of your orders, and you made me kill my brothers.' he demanded, staring at Krell through the dividing force field.  
'That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma.' Krell laughed, latching onto his new taunting victim. 'I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plans succeed.'  
'It's not gonna happen Krell, not while there is still life in the clones.' Emily growled, stepping up to distract Krell away from Dogma. 'You are a traitor, Krell, and you'll be dealt with as one.'  
'You never learn, child. The Umbarans are going to retake this base. And when they do, I will be free. Krell replied, sinking back down to sit on the cold, hard floor.

Lip curled in anger, Emily turned away from Krell and moved to stand in front of Dogma's cell, watching him try to wrestle with what had been said this time.  
'Have you figured it out yet, Dogma?' she asked, gaze softening as he came up to stand before her, looking for salvation and a return to the fold.  
'I think so Emily.' he nodded, hanging his head and hoping he hadn't blown his chance to come back to his brothers. 'I'm not sure though.'  
'When you are confident of your answer, I will be here to guide you Dogma. Until then, you alone must make the choice.' Emily offered, smiling softly as he looked at her again.  
'I understand Emily.' he replied, turning and heading back to the rear of the cell before sinking down and hanging his head. 'I don't know what you want from me, though.'  
'From you, the same thing I get from all my brothers.' she guided, turning away and heading back up towards the surface.

Tearing apart Emily's words as he sat there, Dogma tried to figure out what she wanted but the clues just weren't adding up. It wasn't clear what she wanted from him, none of it made any sense. He thought he already was just like everyone else, another face in the crowd but from the way Emily had looked at him, caged like a common criminal, he was something special in her eyes. He just had to prove it. But how to prove he was someone special, someone worth her attention? Now that would be the trick.

Surprised when the lift came back again, he came forward once more, kneeling just shy of the barrier keeping him away from his brothers. He still didn't know how to prove he was worthy of her attention but he knew he had to keep trying until he made her smile. Waiting, hoping for his chance to prove he was worthy, Dogma felt his heart sink when the hand that hauled him up wasn't Emily's, it was Fives that came to him. Trying to catch Emily's eye, Dogma allowed Fives to guide him from the cell, hand firm on his arm. Slipping past them, Droidbait picked up Dogma's helmet, letting it dangle from two fingers as he returned to his spot.

Watching, listening and thinking it through, Dogma watched in silent appreciation as Emily controlled the situation, pistol in her hand as she commanded Krell to turn around and step towards the rear of the cell. Calm, focused and in complete control of the situation, she ordered him to his knees, the force field fading away to clear her path. Krell made another attempt to taunt her but she didn't rise to the bait, instead repeating her order for the murderer to kneel.

Appreciation of her strength only growing as Krell sunk down, Dogma was desperate to prove he was good enough. He could see the plan, this was a private execution to solve their problems but why was Emily's hesitating? Krell was still taunting her, trying to get her to react in a different way to whatever she was planning but it wasn't working. Emily was done playing mind games with Krell.

Then he saw it, his one redeeming chance before he was taken away for threatening his brothers. Krell was still talking, taunting Emily about her hesitation. Hands snapping down, Dogma yanked the pistol from Fives' holster and raised it, silencing the cruel words with one clean shot in the back. A groan, a thump and Krell was down, his evil plans at an end.

Whirling around, Emily looked at him and smiled faintly as she holstered her own pistol. Panting softly, Dogma returned the look, still clutching the raised pistol awkwardly because of the way his hands were bound. Looking down, Fives patted the empty holster in wonder, having never even felt Dogma draw his weapon.  
'I…I had to.' he gasped, letting Fives take the weapon from his hands. 'He betrayed us.'  
'Fives, remove his binders.' Emily directed, moving away from the body in the cell. 'Dogma, come here.'

Completely numb inside and out, Dogma didn't realise he'd moved until he felt a soft hand gently lifting his chin and he looked into Emily's soft brown eyes right up close.  
'You understand now, don't you Dogma?' she asked, fingers drifting across his face until she was gently grasping his neck.  
'You wanted someone you could depend on in any situation. You wanted another good brother that would be there when you needed help and a strong shoulder to lean on when things were hard.' Dogma nodded, confident in his answer this time.  
'Welcome home, brother.' Emily nodded, pulling gently and guiding him into a warm embrace, cradling his head to her shoulder. 'I have missed you, Dogma.'  
'You won't lose me again Emily, I promise.' Dogma replied, relaxing into the embrace, truly accepted as a brother now. 'I stand loyal to the 6th Guard Battalion only.'  
'And the 6th Guard Battalion will be loyal to you, vod.' Emily promised, drawing away slowly and glancing over at the body on the floor. 'Go, stand with your brothers.'

Approaching the body of Krell, Emily plucked her lightsaber from her belt and looked back over her shoulder at her brothers, the path ahead clear but the results of her decision were a mystery.  
'Hardcase and Hevy, come over here and help me with this.' she instructed, certain of what had to be done.  
'What do you need Emily?' Hevy asked, gaze flicking from the lightsaber hilt in her hand to the body on the floor.  
'Get him up on his knees again.' she requested, refusing to let Dogma take the fall.  
'What? Why?' Hardcase asked, following her request but confused by her motivations.  
'If anyone is going to take the fall for the death of this monster, I will. The Jedi know they cannot punish me unless they wish to upset not only the 6th but all the Coruscant Guard Battalions and SAU 14.' Emily explained, her blade crackling to life.

Finding the area where Dogma's shot had burned through Krell, Emily lined up and drove her blade forward, cleaving out the same path as the pistol shot had burned.  
'You're all the way through Emily.' Hardcase guided, staring at the sparking blade protruding from the still chest. Nodding sharply, she dropped to one knee and spun the blade, burning out a wider area of the body.  
'Tell no one of what you have witnessed here.' she instructed, deactivating the blade and turning to her brothers. 'No one else can know the truth of Krell's death.'  
'Understood, Emily.' her brothers replied together, fiercely loyal to her and all that she represented in their lives.  
'Good. Now let's get out of here. There's a fight to be won. Dogma and Tup, you two are staying at my flanks.' she grinned, tucking her lightsaber away and slinging her arm around Dogma's shoulders. 'I'm a little short on firepower at the moment.'  
'You can count on us Emily.' Dogma returned the grin, reinspired to fight.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

The last of the fighting for Umbara over, the casualty's safe onboard the Rising Freedom and the survivors standing around talking. Then, from amongst the beaten and exhausted soldiers, a promising sight of the loyalty and brotherhood emerged. The brothers parted, removing their helmets and securing their weapons as Tup and Dogma made their appearance. She'd given it a valiant effort, pushing hard to see the fighting to the end but it was too much for her, the shock of her injuries catching up and knocking her out cold. Dogma and Tup stayed with her though, protecting her position until one of the mice could get down and pick her up.

Cradling her limp frame gently between them, they were surprised when a slow round of applause started somewhere in the back then picked up pace, rolling over them in waves of support and celebration.  
'Come on bros, let's get you out of here.' Strap grinned, looking out across the brothers as he helped Emily's chosen pair onboard and blocked them from leaving. 'Leave the cleanup to everyone else, you two have earned an early out from this battle.'  
'An early out?' Tup asked, brushing Emily's hair out of her eyes gently.  
'A chance to leave before the cleanup is done. Usually early outs are reserved for those who took a beating but aren't deemed medically urgent. Kix got his earlier, the stress of Umbara combined with the casualty counts threatened to break him.' Strap explained, settling at the controls and heading for the Rising Freedom. 'Just relax bros, Emily's in the best of hands with us. While she's in surgery, I suggest you two take a shower and change your bodysuits, you stink.'  
'I won't leave her, not now.' Dogma replied, leaning against the fold down bunk and grasping Emily's hand gently.  
'Don't get too attached Dogma, you might find yourself in more trouble than you can handle.' Strap warned, breaking through the clouds and turning for the Rising Freedom.  
'I know she's married to Commander Rex, but I can still care about her.' Dogma grinned, content to watch Emily with Tup leaning up against his side.


	72. Picking Up The Pieces

The Rising Freedom was painfully silent on the journey back to Coruscant, everyone traumatised by what they had witnessed on Umbara. No one knew quite how to process what had happened, it seemed surreal that it had even happened but one look into the outer sections of the ship and all the brothers lined up neat rows on the floor, helmets and rifles to hand, and it all came rushing back into reality for the survivors.

Scattered through the internal areas of the ship, the survivors were lost, not sure where to turn now. Most of them sat in the rec rooms and mess hall, their armour still marked by Umbara but their spirits just weren't in it anymore. Meals and kaf going cold, they barely seemed interested in life anymore, shaken to the core by what they'd all been dragged into.

The mice tried to stir them back into action but their attempts were with blank looks and no interest at all. A couple of attempts were even answered with open hostility and violence until eventually the mice backed off and left the clones to their silence and sorrow. The only other time they had willingly attacked a friend during this trip had been to chase Obi-Wan off the Rising Freedom, the wounds still too raw to allow another Jedi close.

Even the Rising Freedom seemed to be grieving for the men lost, refusing to lift her speed above a slow crawl, the recommissioned Republic cruisers streaking ahead for once. Blade tied to get her to pick up the pace before the fallen brothers were no longer fit for a respectful funeral. In response, she sealed off the outer sections where the dead were and opened the vents, exposing them to a vacuum to slow down decomp to a rate she was happy with. After that display, Blade left her to whatever she was doing, spending the hours seated in the command chair, listening to her mourning song and watching the camera feeds from the outer areas.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

'Dogma, please just go take a shower and change your bodysuit. I'll stay here with Emily.'  
'With all due respect, Sir, I'm not leaving her.'  
'You're the only one who hasn't washed off the stench of Umbara; I've managed to convince everyone else. Even Tup has cleaned up, reluctantly but he went.'  
'Tup can do what he wants but I won't leave her. Not until I know she's going to be okay.'  
'Revs has already said she'll be fine four times, what more proof do you want that Emily will recover from this?'  
'I want her to wake up and smile, then I'll believe that she's okay. When Emily tells me to go shower, I'll go. I will not walk away from her now.'

Bounding to his feet at the sound of a grumble from the bed he'd been guarding, Dogma brushed past Cody and took Emily's left hand, thumb running over her knuckles softly.  
'Emily?' he called softly, listening to her breathing change.  
'Mmm, Rex?' she muttered, earning a soft smile from both men watching over her.  
'No Emily, its Dogma.' he corrected, spirits soaring at the sound of her voice. 'Welcome back, vod. You've had everyone worried.'

Dark eyes drifting open, Emily cracked a tired smile as she looked up at Dogma. He was a mess, dark bags under his eyes and a definite bad odour clinging to his skin.  
'You look like shit Dogma. Don't smell much better.' she muttered, her addled mind realising that he must have stayed with her through everything that she'd missed. 'Go get cleaned up, I'll be fine now. And eat something, you must be starving.'  
'Alright, Emily. I'll be back in an hour or so.' Dogma nodded, returning the smile before walking away with a spring in his step.

Chuckling softly, Emily accepted the helping hand from Cody to sit up, her attention drawn to the soft white cover wrapped over her new arm until she was ready to look at it.  
'What'd I miss of the battle?' she asked, leaving the cover where it was for now.  
'We reclaimed Umbara for the Republic. Obi-Wan was given the brief on Krell's actions by Domino Squad and he decided not to take the body back. It was left where it fell.' Cody replied, grateful that Emily was awake at last. 'The men aren't happy though, the ship has been silent since we left Umbara. It's like a ghost ship; it's easy to forget it's so crowded onboard.'  
'Damnit Revs, where'd you put my commlink?' Emily muttered, scanning the area around for her gear. 'Correction, where's my gear?'  
'You'd likely have to ask Dogma and Tup, they've been in here since you were evac'd.' Cody replied, unbuckling his armguard. 'Here, use mine instead.'  
'Thanks Cody.' Emily nodded, accepting the armour and securing it against her arm.

Even as used to inspiring her brothers as she was, picking them up after this horror story was her toughest challenge. She couldn't be sure her voice would be enough but there was little chance Revs would let her out just yet.  
'My brothers, my dear, grieving brothers. Take heart, you are not alone. We have suffered, we have lost many brothers but we are still here. Our brothers will be remembered so long as we still live. The pain is great, I will not deny this but we have a duty to our fallen brothers to live in their memories. Every man we lost was someone special and they will be remembered as such. Their names will be enshrined in the grand Clone Memorial and their bodies treated with the utmost of respect and dignity. Do not hide your grief and pain, regardless of what you were taught. Tears honour the fallen and heal the living. I am here my brothers, whenever you need me, I am here. Come to me for comfort but look to your brothers as well. We are all in pain from this, we can all heal together.'

Listening to Emily's words, Cody felt the weight come off his shoulders just a little bit. He still had a lot of grief to work through but knowing that Emily was there and working to heal everyone affected by Umbara, well it certainly lifted some of the burden.  
'Perhaps a soft word to Rising Freedom as well, she is barely flying above a crawl. She grieves as well, I think but at this speed, even with her precautions, there will be nothing left of our brothers to bury.' he suggested, looking around at the great ship.  
'Rising Freedom; let me see what you are doing to preserve our fallen.' Emily requested, not wanting to push the ship if she had it under control.

A wall panel slid aside, revealing a small monitor playing footage of one of the outer areas. The brothers were still in their neat rows but they weren't in any real stage of decomp. Instead, they were almost mummified.  
'Eww. What the hell happened to them?' Cody asked, deeply disturbed by the images.  
'It's an ancient burial technique Cody. Instead of risking the brothers decomposing and leaving us with nothing to bury, Rising Freedom has adjusted the environmental settings in the outer areas to mummify the brothers to preserve them. She thinks in tune with Blade, this all has a purpose.' Emily explained, satisfied with the situation. 'Guard them well Rising Freedom, they will be interred with honour.'  
'I still don't understand Emily.' Cody pressed, grateful when the monitor slid back out of sight.  
'When Blade commissioned the Clone Memorial, he had catacombs built underneath the Honour Roll. Until now, we have never needed to use the burial catacombs; the casualty counts have been low enough that the space mausoleum could hold our lost. But with so many dead, she calculated that there would not be enough space for them all up there. Instead, they will be placed in the catacombs where no one can harm their eternal rest.'  
'I worked out the count, these losses will mostly fill the catacombs but they will all fit.' Blade added, appearing in the doorway to the private room. 'Welcome back Emily, we have missed your presence among the bros.'  
'Thanks Blade.' Emily grinned, gaze drifting back to Cody. 'I need you to do something for me Cody, something important.'  
'Name it, Emily.' Cody replied, getting to his feet and stretching out his back.  
'I sent Kix off the Umbara battlefield early; he wasn't handling the situation very well. I want you to go find him and tell him I want to see him. Yes, I know I could just comm him but I'd prefer this is kept private. Tell no one else, this is strictly between us.' Emily instructed, deadly serious and Cody knew it.  
'Of course Emily, I know where to find him.' Cody replied, turning and jogging from the room.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Huddled in the darkness in the back corner of a storage room he'd located, Kix tucked his knees closer and sobbed quietly. He didn't want to face anyone right now, not even Jesse and Hardcase. He was so ashamed of what he'd done, of what he'd asked for and now, he had to live with his actions. He'd abandoned his brothers, fled the battle when they needed him most and then hadn't been able to stomach dealing with the wounded in desperate need of help. Their blood was on his hands and it would never come off.

Head coming up when the door opened, he pushed back against the wall and tried to hide but the footsteps were coming closer. Blinking back the tears, he looked up slowly, surprised at who had found him. He'd thought he was hidden from everyone but no, Shift had found his hiding spot. Moving closer, Shift slid down beside him and draped one arm around his shoulders. Too tired to bother fighting it anymore, Kix went with the gentle pressure and slumped against Shift's side, still sobbing quietly as he was held. Shift didn't make a sound, just held him close and let him cry it out on his shoulder.

Eventually Kix ran out of tears but still he clung to his lifeline, torn between his shame and the comfort offered by his bro. Shift nodded slowly and offered out a handkerchief, his grip strong and sure around Kix's back.  
'I know its hard bro, I've been there. It's not easy being a medic, everyone we care about needs us but sometimes, there's nothing anyone can do. It hurts when we let them down but our brothers, of fur and flesh, know that we are not all powerful. We can't save everyone. We can try, but we'll only burn out before our time.' Shift uttered, looking into the shadows as Kix wiped his face and snuggled closer.  
'I left them. My brothers needed me and I ran.' he whispered, hanging his head.  
'You made the hardest decision that any medic can make.' Shift corrected, shifting a little so he could properly embrace Kix. 'You made the decision to save your own life. It's not a bad choice to make, you made sure you could be there for your brothers in the future. There was nothing more you could have done down there, not without paying the ultimate price.'  
'But how can you know that? I've faced hell with my brothers countless times, lost so many that I was close to and I've never been pushed to the brink. I've always held in there and done my duty until the last man leaves the battlefield.' Kix sighed, battling with his emotions and duties.  
'I've been there bro, I've been pushed to the brink and asked to give it one more go but I couldn't. I'd done all I could, it was time to leave before my life was the next one to be stolen. I walked away from a massacre, I was the only one to make it back to the forward command centre.' Shift replied, forcing his mind away from the memories of that fateful day.  
'But I'm not like you, I am a clone. We are bred to fight and never back down. I'm defective, I fled in the face of such danger.' Kix uttered, hanging his head again. 'I'm a coward.'  
'No, you're human. We all get scared, regardless of how long we've been fighting or how hard we train. Fear is part of living, just like every other emotion and there's nothing wrong with that. It's not something to be ashamed of, fear gets everyone at one time or another.' Shift grinned, moving closer and resting his chin on Kix's head. 'Even Rex, brave and bold as he seems on the outside, knows the taste of fear. I know because he asked Shard for something to help him deal with it and we discuss all related cases so we can better work with the clones.'

Nodding slowly, Kix wriggled around and got comfortable, hoping his armour wasn't pressing in uncomfortably as he soaked up the warming comfort from Shift. Adjusting his hold, Shift let Kix in as close as he wanted, trusting the younger medic not to cross any lines. Kix wasn't interested in pushing the boundaries though, he just wanted to be held until he stopped hating himself. Shift seemed to understand what he needed, cradling the exhausted medic to his side.

Entering the storage room about ten minutes later, Falcon and Cody shared a smile at the sight in the back corner of the room. There was Kix, curled up with Shift, the pair of them propped up against the wall and snoring softly. Heads together, holding tight to each other, they were oblivious to their watchers, lost in the safety of peaceful dreams of brotherhood and friendship.  
'Well, I guess Emily is going to have to wait to speak with Kix.' Cody remarked, looking up at Falcon for a moment.  
'Somehow, I don't think she'll mind.' Falcon replied, resting his hand on Cody's shoulder.  
'I think she'll be more grateful that Kix found someone to talk with. She seemed genuinely worried about him earlier.' Cody nodded, turning and heading for the door again.  
'No real surprise there, he was evac'd after the massacre. Revs put it down as mental stress and sent him to lead the triage team. Even that was too much, he bolted within minutes of entering the third hanger to take over. We couldn't spare anyone to look for him then and it was clear that he didn't want to be found when the Rising Freedom was unable to pick his signal from the other Republic beacons. Normally his is different, to make it easier to identify him as a medic but somehow he modified his signal to blend with all the others.' Falcon explained, leaving the pair to sleep in peace until they were ready to face their brothers.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settled in their bunkroom, Domino Squad were relaxed and calm, their spirits restored by the message of hope from Emily. Now they were at peace, lounging around and passing the time until the Rising Freedom made it to Coruscant. A second message had come around a few minutes after Emily's declaration, an apology from the Rising Freedom for the slow journey. Her engines had been damaged in the battle and she had to make a choice. She sacrificed speed to ensure everyone made it home. She could have increased her speed but that would have meant blowing the connections and dropping her outer hull. She refused to leave all the dead behind.

Lounging around in their bodysuits, the men of Domino Squad did their best not to think about the horrors they had witnessed. It wasn't easy, so many brothers had perished, many more were wounded and everyone was scared by the disaster that was Umbara. They'd tried playing cards and mind games but had quickly lost interest, their hearts not in it. They'd tried cleaning their armour but that too was abandoned, the pieces left scattered around the bunkroom.

They looked up from their peaceful relaxation when the door slid aside to admit Cosmo, a covered basket in his hand. Everyone knew what the appearance of one of these wicker baskets meant and just who had been busily preparing the meal.  
'Christine figured that the only way she'd get you lot to eat was to actually put the food in front of you. So she's got the bros out making basket drops to every knot of brothers we find.' he grinned, setting the basket up on the top bunk. 'Dig in bros, we'll need the basket back to keep up with the deliveries.' he added, leaving them to enjoy the meal in peace.

Climbing up onto the double bunk, Fives lifted the basket so Echo could spread out the neatly folded table cloth covering the goodies inside. They hadn't felt hungry but the array of scents wafting up from the basket threw that thought out the window. Stomachs growling, they unpacked the assortment and Cutup moved the basket out of the way before accepting a chunk of steaming hot bread from Droidbait and tearing it up.  
'I had no idea I was so hungry.' Echo grinned, crossing his legs and leaning in to enjoy the feast.  
'Good ol' Christine, she can stir up any appetite.' Hevy agreed, dipping his bread into the communal stew. 'Oh wow, she's done it again. This is great.'  
'I don't think anyone expected we'd take to so many Martian behaviours as we have.' Fives chuckled, right hand tucked close as he ate with his left, just like the mice did all the time.  
'It's not like we were taught much of our own heritage. I guess it's only to be expected that we latched onto another one that welcomed us.' Droidbait shrugged, trying one of the salads also on offer to help ease the burn of the stew. It wasn't blisteringly hot but it was certainly warmer than the average.  
'The mice really have been good to us over the years. From watching over us in combat to giving us a stable home as much as possible.' Cutup nodded, late to understand just how much the mice looked out for the clones but he understood it now.  
'I remember when I was alone, the mice would always go out of their way to make me feel needed and wanted. From asking me to help with their bikes to a meal companion or even a lift into battle, they made sure I was never forgotten.' Fives sighed, pushing aside the dark thoughts and going back to the food.

Finishing the main course and scraping the bowls clean, their eyes lit up when Cutup pulled out the packed desert and unwrapped it in the middle of the circle. Christine had gone one step further than normal, providing a Martian main but backing that up with a favourite of the clones - Mandalorian Uj cake. She'd even made it easy to eat, cutting it in the kitchen so there could be no complaints of odd sized pieces. Every bit was exactly the same size.  
'Maybe she knows us a little too well.' Echo suggested, eyes blowing wide at the flavour. 'This has got to be her best one yet.'  
'I don't know, the one she made for Fives' hat…birthday was pretty damn good.' Droidbait countered, taking them back a few months to their special day. Emily had insisted that all her closest brothers were given birthdays, as close to their original hatching days as possible. Rising Freedom had put them all on the calendar randomly and beamed said calendar to all the clones involved so they could keep track of them all. It was just one more step in humanising the brothers in the eyes of everyone.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Thanking Dogma and Tup for their dedication, Emily told them to go get some sleep, letting them know in no uncertain terms just how bad they looked. Flushing faintly at her choice language, they swapped looks and left, not exactly sure where to go but they'd figure it out. Settling back, she was just about to peel the cover off her new arm when someone else knocked on the door. Shaking her head in wonder, she granted permission for her latest guest to enter.

This time though, relief flooded her at the sight of who had come to see her. It wasn't another brother looking for personal comfort and guidance, nor someone lost in their grief, it was Kix at long last. Letting out a sigh of relief, she waved him over and patted the bed lightly, inviting him to sit with her in the accepted position of high respect. Only Rex usually got to sit this close but this time, she was welcoming Kix to take the place of highest honour and respect.

Just grateful that he hadn't been tossed out on his ear, Kix settled beside her and reached out to take her offered hand.  
'How're you feeling now Kix?' she asked, squeezing his fingers gently.  
'Better, much better. I wasn't much use up here but it was better than me staying on the ground. I spent some time talking to Shift, he helped me see that I made the right choice to leave both times.' Kix replied, still a little shaky but he'd be okay with time.  
'Good, I've been worried about you ever since you were evac'd. Shift is a smart one, he'll be a great help to you as you come back from this. Whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, mine will always be open. Day or night, I don't care what I'm doing, if you need me I will be there.' Emily promised, her eyes promising that she would even give up a night with Rex to make sure he was okay.

Touched by the offer, Kix flushed faintly and grinned, fully aware of just what Emily was talking about. He'd just been given permission to interrupt anything if he desperately needed her, but he wouldn't abuse the privilege. Then he noticed something was off and reached out to lightly brush the sheet off Emily's shoulder, jaw dropping as the soft white protective cover was revealed.  
'Emily…what happened?' he uttered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
'There was nothing you could have done Kix. I confronted Krell and took him on blades to blade. He had the skills but I never gave up, even after he did this.' Emily shrugged, bringing her new cybernetics out from under the sheet. 'I promised that my blood would stain the ground with my brothers, I had no idea how true that would be.'  
'I should have been there. I could have done something.' Kix sighed, confidence shattered by the revelation. 'I shouldn't have left.'  
'Kix, stop that! Your presence would not have changed the outcome, I still would have confronted Krell and lost my arm. The only thing that would have changed was I'd have yet another brother to mourn. And frankly, there has been enough death to last a lifetime for all our brothers.' Emily growled, squeezing his hand sharply.

Nodding slowly, Kix lifted his gaze again and wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen silently. Sitting up properly, Emily drew him into a tight hug, the slight chill of steel fingers caressing his scalp gently.  
'I can't help it Emily, I'm trained to help and I care so deeply about you.' he sighed, returning the hug with all he was.  
'I know Kix, I know. I care about all my brothers, that's why I had to give my all to stopping Krell. He turned brother against brother and I will not stand for such things.' Emily nodded, drawing back slowly and cupping his cheek in her left hand. 'I've been waiting to look at the paint design, I wanted you to be the first brother to see what the team made this time.'  
'Me…I'm honoured Emily.' he blinked, stunned by her offer and humbled to be the one she confided in above all others.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Emily offered out her steel right arm, pulling up the sleeve so Kix could get at the cover properly. Reaching out with shaking hands, he undid the ties and started tugging the white cloth away, not quite sure what to expect from Emily's design. She wouldn't go for a single colour, she was more likely to go for something special.

Gradually the design started appearing, the white background glistening in the harsh lights. Standing out from the white though, the true beauty of the design was breathtaking. Instead of going with just 6th Guard Battalion blue, her new cybernetics were adorned with all six Battalions, everyone displayed equally.

Peeling away the cloth completely, Kix cradled her cybernetics in both hands and gazed at the design with her, captivated by the organic way the lines of coloured curves twisted across the shining white background. Starting from the interface panel, they danced right down her arm, crossing and weaving past her elbow and sprawling over her forearm before spilling onto the back of her hand. Here the blue stopped, several lines coming together into a beautiful blue flower on the back of her hand but the other colours kept going, diverging and curling gracefully around her fingers. Red, green, yellow, grey, golden-yellow and blue, each one creating a slightly different pattern over the white but all equal in her eyes.  
'It's beautiful Emily, absolutely beautiful.' he uttered, tracing one of the blue lines down the inside of her arm.  
'It's even more beautiful than I was led to believe it would be.' Emily agreed, flexing her fingers and watching the colours dance together.

For a while the hardships of their lives was forgotten, leaving nothing but the two of them admiring the beauty of the painting hiding cold steel. In a way, it echoed the clones. The organic painting hid her steel but for them, the cold plastisteel hid their youthful energy and more peaceful pursuits.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Wandering into one of the rec rooms, Jester chuckled at the adorable sight on one of the couches. He was well aware of the duty shifts Tup and Dogma had been pulling since they left Umbara, so finding them in the rec room could be taken as a sign that Emily was recovering well. But the fact they were there wasn't what made him smile.

They were sprawled against opposite ends of the couch, buckets resting on the floor as they slept. Tup was on the right, head tipped back and mouth open as he snored away. Dogma curled into the left end, chin on his chest and snoring softly. Nothing unusual there, the brothers could sleep anywhere and had done so in the past. No, the adorable element came in when Jester shifted his gaze from their peaceful faces and down. He wasn't sure it if was intentional or just the way they'd shifted in their sleep but Tup had one leg caught between Dogma's calves and Dogma's right leg was firmly nestled against Tup's thighs. And if he came up on his toes a little and peered behind their tangled legs, Jester could just make out where their hands were resting, fingers hooked together softly.

Leaving them to sleep in peace, Jester wandered over to one of the small storage lockers and pulled out a blanket. Carrying it over to the pair, he gently covered them up, tucking the soft purple blanket around their shoulders and smoothing it over their legs to hide their tangle from too many prying questions.  
'Sleep on brothers, you are safe here.' he uttered, leaving them to sleep and padding over to snuggle up with Gus.

Entering a few minutes later, Hardcase and Jesse took the last seat arranged around the vidscreen, sinking into the cosy armchair and curling up close. They would have preferred one of the couches so they could stretch out but the chair was still very comfortable. Snuggling into the right corner, Hardcase wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist, tugging his brother in close. Chuckling softly, Jesse squirmed closer and got comfortable, huddled in close as their feet dangled over the other arm.  
'Hopefully Kix perks up soon. It's not right without him.' Jesse sighed, gaze drifting towards the door sadly.  
'We have to believe. Emily's family, she'll look after him.' Hardcase nodded, nuzzling his brother softly. 'We'll get him back, it's just a matter of time.'

Everyone jumped at the unholy shout from one of the figures sleeping on the floor. Launching from the chair he was dozing in, Cody crossed the room and dropped to his knees beside the trembling man, catching his hands and holding tight.  
'It's alright vod, shhh. It's just a dream, you're safe now.' he soothed, drawing him into a supportive embrace. 'Shhh, you're okay now vod.'  
'Dancer?'  
'No, vod'ika. Cody.'

Holding all the tighter when his younger brother cracked and broke down, Cody tried to calm him but young Stryker was beyond consoling. Rocking slowly, Cody thought about the close bond that Dancer and Stryker had formed. Theirs was an unlikely partnership; the older veteran of many battles and the young rookie who came out of his tank too late to make his mark in the war. For reasons known only to them, Dancer took Stryker under his wing and taught him the ropes, even going so far as to name the young rookie.  
'Shhh, you can survive this Stryker. Be strong, little brother, you're not alone.' Cody tried, desperate to help the relative youngster recover from this.  
'I want Dancer back.' Stryker choked, burrowing closer to Cody's strength. 'I miss him so much.'  
'It's okay to miss him, Stryker, its okay.' Cody nodded, fighting back tears of his own.  
'What now?' Stryker asked, slowly lifting his head.  
'Live on, Stryker. Not just for you but for Dancer. Through you, he lives on forever.' Cody guided, running his fingers through Stryker's long blonde hair. 'Honour his memory every day.'  
'I'll try Sir.' Stryker nodded, sniffling pathetically. 'But where do I start?'  
'That's something you have to figure out for yourself. Some brothers get memorial tattoos done, others paint names on their armour and some recite the names of brothers lost while they stand their guard. I have a sheet of flimsi that I carry everywhere, the names of the dead written out in neat lists. I keep it in a plasti pouch, right against my skin. That way, they're always at my side, remembered and cherished.' Cody grinned, unbuttoning his collar and reaching into his bodysuit to retrieve the pouch. 'Here they are, going all the way back to Geonosis I.'  
'I know a suitable honour for Dancer.' Stryker nodded, reaching out to touch the legacy of Cody's command. 'I know what I have to do, Sir.'  
'Good. For now, try and rest. It's late, you can plan your honour for Dancer tomorrow. Settle back, I'll stay with you tonight. I know what it's like to feel alone, the ones I love are still on Coruscant. They didn't run this trip.' Cody soothed, easing Stryker back onto the thin camp mat and tucking him in gently. 'Sleep, vod, I'll be right here.'  
'Thanks vod.' Stryker uttered, snuggling down and closing his eyes.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

A week after leaving Umbara, Rising Freedom finally reached Coruscant and headed for her berth above the Martian base. Waiting for her, twelve Republic transports sat patiently to ferry the clones down to the memorial. Every Martian fighter had also been pulled in to help, transporting the survivors down to the arcade outside the memorial in readiness for the unloading process.

As each transport was loaded, it headed down to a lower holding pattern from where the LAAT/i transports could ferry the fallen down to the arcade. Touching down lightly in neat rows, the troop transports waited patiently for their brothers to be unloaded and carried into the catacombs. Brothers came pouring out of their barracks to assist, scattering the arcade with all six Battalions as they pulled together to honour those lost this time.

Thanks to the careful manipulations of the environment that Rising Freedom had controlled, the fallen weren't completely mummified, just enough that they made it to Coruscant intact. They were still at a stage where a single brother could carry a lost name into the dimly lit tunnels and tuck them safely into the burial chambers throughout the catacombs.

Refusing to let anyone else near her first chosen brother, Emily stood tall on the gunship, cradling the cold form to her chest as she waited to land. Of all the brothers she could have chosen to personally escort, this one had been an easy choice. The doors slid open and she stepped out, confident in what she'd told Cody to organise. Sure enough, there was Boil, helmet tucked under his arm and Numa clinging to his hand. Approaching them slowly, she dipped her head and stopped, unable to look at the grief in their eyes.  
'Waxer.' Boil choked, helmet clattering to the deck as he closed the distance and reached up to trace shaking fingers over the agonisingly familiar helm.  
'I suggest you keep his bucket on, the journey home ravaged the handsome features of the dead.' Emily guided, gently passing Waxer's body into the arms of his family.  
'What happened?' Boil asked, tears falling freely as he sunk to his knees, Numa darting over to fall across Waxer's still chest, sobbing pitifully.  
'We were betrayed. Thousands died before I realised how we had been manipulated. The evil was defeated but not before it was too late to maintain our honour. I will give you the full story later, but not in front of innocent ears.' Emily replied, wishing there was more she could do to comfort them in their grief. 'When you are ready, a place has been marked for Waxer. Blade knows where, he's waiting at the entrance to the catacombs.'  
'Numa, I know you want to come, but I need you to stay here. I'll be right back.' Boil nodded, gently guiding Numa back with one hand. 'I need to do this alone, okay?'

Nodding slowly, Numa wiped her eyes and darted over to grab Boil's helmet, cradling it to her chest as she sunk down to the deck and wept, unable to cope with the loss of someone else she loved. Removing her helmet, Emily managed a weak smile and moved to sit with Numa, lifting the little girl into her lap and holding her close for comfort. Fighting back his own tears, Boil turned and joined the line of brothers filing into the catacombs.

Arriving on scene, Rex looked around in horror and disbelief at the high number of casualties still coming down from the Rising Freedom.  
'No time to stare Rex, come on.' Cody called, darting past him to start on the next LAAT/i bringing down the casualties.  
'What the hell happened out there Cody?' Rex asked, taking a knee at Cody's side and gathering up the closest deceased brother.  
'Umbara was a disaster for the brothers. At least half the men that went to Umbara didn't survive the fight.' Cody replied, straightening and heading for the entrance.  
'If you need replacement troopers, just ask.' Wolffe offered, joining them with another 5th Guard Battalion loss.  
'That goes for both of you.' Gree added, bearing another 6th Guard Battalion victim towards the entrance. 'We're here to help vode.'  
'I'll need to find out who survived before I know for sure how badly the 6th was crippled by this.' Rex sighed, devastated by the high numbers. 'Where's Emily? Tell me she survived Cody.'  
'She's alive Rex, wounded but alive. The last time I saw her, she was preparing to escort Waxer's body down to his family.' Cody replied, looking around for a moment.  
'Vode, I just heard what happened. What can I do to help?' Bly asked, running over to the group.  
'We're only about a third of the way through bringing the fallen to their final resting place. Jump in wherever you can vod, there are a lot to lay to rest.' Cody directed, looking back at the constantly moving line of transports.  
'All Coruscant Guard Battalions mourn your losses vode.' Fox added, following Bly towards the nearest loaded LAAT/i.

Head snapping up at the sound of a different transport coming their way, Emily donned her helmet and stood, handing Numa off to Christine for protection as she advanced on the newest transport to arrive at the arcade. Carbine in her left hand and lightsaber in her right, she squared off against the combined might of the Jedi Council.  
'Leave this sacred place! You are not welcome here!' she snarled, startling the Jedi with her bold words and aggressive posture.  
'Emily, I only wish to see Sidewinder again.' Kit tried, Vaken grasping his hand and trying to hide behind him.  
'The Jedi are not welcome here!' Emily reiterated, refusing to give ground. 'It was one of your kind that did this to the clones!'  
'Master Kenobi told us on Krell's treachery. He also told us that you were the one to murder Krell.' Windu countered, undeterred by Emily's fierce display.  
'And I would do it again to protect my brothers. Half the men that went to Umbara came back dead! Of the survivors, none are unharmed by the evil!' Emily snapped, standing tall and unmoved against the strength of the Jedi Council.  
'You do not seem to be harmed by this fight.' Koon remarked, reaching out through the Force to check but Emily's emotions blinded his abilities.  
'I must be strong for my brothers. They know what I sacrificed for them, they know how hard I fought for them. My sanity is cracked, my heart left shattered and my body broken.' Emily spat, securing her weapons and reaching up to tear away the bodysuit sleeve hiding her cybernetics.

Letting the armour and sleeve clatter to the ground, she raised her weapons again, shifting her weight so her steel right arm faced the Jedi.  
'I have never seen a Jedi sacrifice their own hand to protect the clones. You have never given it all to ensure their safety. You wonder why they give me their unending loyalty. You do not understand how I can rally them when nothing else works. This is why! They believe in me because I give my everything to ensure they are safe and protected from pointless harm.' she roared, pushed to the limit again and more than ready to make another stand for her brothers.

With no answer to Emily's challenge, no defence of their actions during the wars the Jedi turned and left, unable to compete with her fierce dedication to the clones. She had their loyalty and their love and had proven yet again why they held her in such high esteem. She was one of them, but not. She was a brother to them but also so much more.

Releasing her frustrations with a sharp exhale, Emily secured her weapons and bent to retrieve her shed armour and sleeve before turning and heading back towards her brothers. Turning the sleeve into a pouch again, and stashing the removed armour inside, she secured it to her belt and moved among her brothers calmly, letting them see her injury as she helped to carry the dead to their final resting place.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

With the last of the dead resting in peace in neat rows, five high in individual niches in the walls, the exhausted brothers gathered on the arcade again, standing shoulder to shoulder in silent respect for the fallen. Moving through the ranks of men, the six senior officers came together in front of the doors, standing tall as they saluted the open doors, honouring the hundreds of men resting in peace below. Splitting up, they came up to stand beside the heavy doors, bowing their heads.

Taking up the strain, the six officers heaved against the doors, pushing against the ornate doors that were built to protect their fallen. Fox, Bly and Cody on the right, Gree, Wolffe and Rex at the left, the pushed as one force, digging their feet in until the heavy doors clanged shut. Striding from the ranks, Emily took her place in front of the doors, lightsaber flaring to life in her right hand.  
'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, ner vod.' she called, fingers tightening on the hilt just a little. 'With the blessings of all Coruscant Guard Battalions, sleep in peace.' she added, driving the blade through the prepared hole in the door.

Withdrawing her blade a few moments later, she accepted the locking pin from Blade and rammed it home, the hot metal on the inside immediately securing the pin into place and ensuring that the catacombs were secure. Checking the pin was properly secure, Emily heated the tip of it and reached into one of her pouches, pulling out an official seal that she'd had made some time ago. Pressing her symbol into the cooling steel, she stepped back and saluted before turning to the brothers' still standing to attention.  
'my brothers, my…whoa.' she had a rousing speech in her mind but it went out the window when Cody and Rex grabbed her and hoisted her onto their shoulders so every brother could see her as she spoke. 'Very funny you two.' she chastised, shaking her head in wonder.  
'Don't let us distract you from your speech Emily.' Cody winked, looking up at her.

Chuckling softly at their antics, she looked over the crowd of brothers that had come together in this time of need. Blue and golden-yellow were extremely prominent but all six were there before her, red rimmed eyes looking to her.  
'My brothers, we have suffered a traumatic and tragic loss with this mission. So many of our brothers have been lost, so many hearts touched by the horrors of Umbara. But, as agonising as it is to know that there are so many brothers no longer in our ranks, we must move forward. Live each day in their honour and carry their legacy on into whatever the future holds for us. I see that some of you have already begun to honour those who fell in the darkness of Umbara. I see you and I am proud of what I see so far. We have lost many good friends, from veterans of many battles to shinys that shouldn't have been dragged into the shadows. But I also know that for every close bond torn apart by the violence, another one sparks into life in comfort and mutual honour. Lovers have been torn apart, shattering peaceful hopes for the future and ripping children from their fathers. In time, with patience and given the best chance, these wounds will heal, they will scar for sure but the wounds will fade. Do not think that moving forward somehow dishonours the fallen you each cared about so much, moving forward is the natural path. Take comfort in knowing that our brothers are watching over us from beyond, smiling down at us all as we move beyond this pain and begin to heal again.' she spoke from the heart, her words ringing out to every man as she watched them and gauged their reactions to her words - so far, so good.

Relaxing where they stood, the survivors looked around at their brothers and a few scattered smiles were seen, hope relighting and life coming back to the men. It would hurt for a long time to come but they could move on again. They'd suffered in the past and always come back, this time would take longer but it could be done.

Moving around the outside of the gathering, Emission stopped beside Boil and tapped his shoulder, dear little Faumra padding along beside her father. Lifting his gaze, Boil turned and smiled faintly, glancing at the helmet Numa was holding. Despite Emily's warning, Boil had come out of the catacombs with Waxer's helmet in his hands, planning to enshrine it at home so Numa could still have time with Waxer without having to enter the memorial or catacombs. Offering out one hand, Emission nodded slowly and enfolded Boil in his arms, holding him tight as he wept. Wise beyond her young age, Faumra gently hugged Numa, offering comfort and love without pushing for the young Twi'lek to move on with her life. Still clinging to Waxer's helmet with one hand, Numa returned the hug, crying into the soft white vest Faumra was wearing.

Trusting in her brothers to understand what she wanted of them, she motioned for Fox and Wolffe to come around in front and reached out to take Gree and Bly by the hands. Catching onto her plan, Rex and Cody boosted her up and held her steady as she stood on the shoulders of her brothers, rising up over those she cared so deeply about. She'd heard it whispered in the corridors, some of the brothers saw her as their guardian angel. Now was her chance to play on that idea just a little.  
'you two okay down there?' she asked, smiling softly as Rex stretched up to brace her position from behind and Cody moved to catch if she wobbled forward.  
'We've got you Emily.' Wolffe replied, looking up at her and smiling.  
'I know that you were originally bred for war and much to my disappointment, this mess has only proven that the Senate and the Jedi still see you as soldiers, not men. But this does not mean you will be forgotten and abused by those in power, I will never give up my fight to protect and defend each and every one of you. I give you my word that I will not rest until proper respect is given to the brave men that I am so proud to call brother. Honour and respect not just for the living but for the dead as well, be they here in the catacombs, in the floating mausoleums or left forgotten on the battlefields of old. No brother will ever be disrespected by the powers that be! I will not allow it to happen any longer! Go now, my cherished brothers, spread my promise to all that will listen.' she declared, eyes flashing with fire as her brothers cheered her name, fully behind her as she fought for their honour and dignity.

Most of them followed her instructions, running for the military transports and collection of civilian transports that had been purchased by each Battalion for situations like this. It took only minutes for most of them to be gone, leaving only the exhausted men of the 5th and 6th Guard Battalions standing around. Jumping down from the shoulders of her closest support team, Emily smiled and turned to them, reaching up to brush the dirt from well maintained shoulder bells where her boots had been pressing.  
'Just when I think you've done all you can for us, you come up with another one Emily.' Gree chuckled, removing his helmet and adjusting the drape of his ponytail around his neck.  
'And I hope to continue doing so for many years to come.' Emily shrugged, scratching at her hair with her steel fingers.  
'Even at the sacrifice of your own flesh and blood?' Fox asked, reaching out to touch the curves of steel presented.  
'What makes the loss of my arm any more important than any other?' Emily countered, stretching out her arm for them all to admire. 'I willingly gave my flesh and blood to ensure the survival of our brothers. No hesitation, no concern and no second thoughts.'  
'Just as we once gave our flesh and blood to protect the Republic.' Wolffe nodded, understanding what Emily was talking about.  
'Accidentally at times but without thinking of the consequences.' Bly added, rubbing at his own cybernetic arm lightly.  
'Exactly, vode. I never considered where my actions would take us, so long as I was still in a position to protect the extensive family.' Emily chuckled, thumb tracing the painted vines on her fingers and knuckles.  
'I'll talk with you later Emily, I need to get my men home and settled on the path to recovery.' Cody uttered, drawing away and heading to gather up his troops.  
'Cody, when you get home take the time to hug your kids and tell your family just how much you love them all. We dodged a bomb this time.' Emily called after him, knowing that their close call affected a lot more people than just brothers.  
'I will Emily, but so should you.' Cody replied, scooping Recha up and holding him close.  
'I know Cody.' Emily whispered, brushing Gree's hand off her shoulder and turning to Rex. 'I'm okay babe, scarred but I'm okay.'

Sighing softly, Rex tightened his grip and closed his eyes, just grateful to have his wife home and back in his arms. The casualty rates had shocked him, he hadn't been expecting so many dead but now, holding Emily to his chest, it was easier to handle the devastation.  
'I missed you, more than I expected.' he whispered, breathing in her unique scent. 'I'm so proud of you, you brought everyone home. I've never managed that.'  
'I've missed you too Rex, so much. I'm home now though, I'm home and I don't plan on leaving again any time soon.' Emily replied, flesh fingers tightening against his scalp. 'Let's go home Rex, it's been one hell of a mission.' she added, reluctantly drawing away.  
'I'll rally the troops.' Rex nodded, refusing to let go of her hand.  
'Go home vode, we'll be okay.' Emily sighed, eyes on the rest of the command team as Rex finally let her go and headed to rally the troops.  
'If you need a few veterans to fill the ranks, let me know Emily. I've got more than a few that I can spare, they'll be grateful for the chance to prove their abilities.' Fox offered, reaching out to trace one of the red vines.  
'I'll tell Rex, it's his choice. I was only borrowing the 6th.' Emily nodded, looking around at her brothers and noticing the same promise in all their eyes. 'Thank you, all of you. I have little doubt that the 6th will need a few new faces. But don't forget to offer to Cody as well, his men took a pounding as well.' she grinned, so very grateful for their support as she ran to join up with the rest of the 6th.


	73. Continuing Torment

Weeks after the Umbara mission, the memorial plaque was finally in place in the Clone Memorial and everything was starting to settle down again. The survivors were calming down again, sharing the story of Umbara and passing on the memorial lists so all could share in the grief. Those that had lost someone precious had mostly moved forward, still pained but definitely making forward progress.

The only one that hadn't really shown any interest in moving forward was Boil. No one was particularly surprised; his peaceful world had come tumbling down around his ears, leaving him with nothing to really smile about. Even Numa couldn't bring a smile to his face; she was withdrawn and depressed as well. In time, it was hoped they would recover but Boil had completely closed down for now, wanting nothing to do with anyone. Cody didn't push him to come back to work, knowing that Boil needed time. He signed off on unrestricted leave for Boil, letting him work through the trouble at his own pace.

Emily spent less time at home that normal, standing up in the Senate to demand more respect for the clones, quoting the horrors of Umbara in crystal clear detail and pushing that the clones be given what was owed for facing such challenges without hesitation. Everyone knew it would be a hard fight but Emily was undeterred.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Returning home after another long day, Emily gratefully shed her warrior's cloak, armour and bodysuit, changing into a loose fitting sleep shirt and pants before creeping through the apartment to check on the kids. They were sleeping peacefully in their rooms, Kitty curled up on her side with Romus stretched out behind her and Ricky flat on his back, Remus comfortable at the foot of the bed. Tucking them in again and kissing heir foreheads, she headed for the main bedroom, looking forward to a night curled up with her beloved.

Pulling back the covers and climbing in, she was just getting comfortable when someone came thumping at the door. Groaning in irritation, Emily reached out and slapped the intercom, hoping the noise didn't wake Rex.  
'Who is it?' she demanded, not really wanting to get out of bed.  
"It's Tup."  
'This had better be important Tup. I'm tired, it's late and really, I've had a big day.' Emily sighed, wriggling away from Rex and half sitting up.  
"This is important. Dogma's missing." Tup replied, those words sending a chill down Emily's back. "he was in his bunk when I went to bed two hours ago, but when I woke up to go to the 'fresher, his bunk was empty and unmade." Tup briefed, giving Emily more than enough reason to suspect something was wrong.  
'That's not like Dogma. Alright, I'll be right out.' she replied, flying out of bed and changing into her bodysuit again before running from the apartment.

Tup was waiting just outside, looking totally unlike his usual self. His normally tidy hair was loose, flying free around his face as he stood there in just his bodysuit pants, gaze sweeping the corridor slowly.  
'Are you sure he's not back in the barracks now? Maybe he stumbled off to the 'fresher in a hurry.' she asked, tying her hair up quickly.  
'No, I asked Beast to stay on watch in the barracks. He said he'd comm if Dogma came back.' Tup replied, tucking his hair back behind his ear quickly.  
'Alright, we split up. I want you to head to the command centre, Sergeant Spike is on duty. Tell him to run the internal scanners for any brother not where he is supposed to be. When you find one, comm me and I'll check it out. I'll be roving the hallways; my marker will come up different so Spike will be able to pick me from the crowd.' Emily directed, knowing full well that it would be impossible for the two of them to search the base quickly enough for her taste.  
'I'm on it Emily.' Tup nodded, turning and sprinting towards the command centre, bare feet slapping against the floor.

Thinking for a moment, Emily turned and ran towards the lower levels of the base, knowing that if someone was in the wrong place in the upper sections, Rex would have been called to deal with the situation. That thought gave her pause and she activated her commlink.  
'Sergeant Spike, this is Emily. Respond.'  
"Go ahead Captain."  
'Tup is inbound to the command centre on my instructions. Do not make a fuss of his presence up there off-shift.'  
"Understood Captain."

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

No longer aware of even the cold water crashing down on his back, Dogma scarcely dared to breathe, terrified that his unknown attacker would come back. It had all happened so fast, one minute he was enjoying a late night shower after a really strange dream woke him up, the next he was being attacked and hurt so deeply. He'd tried so hard to fight back but he was overpowered and shoved up against the wall, pinned there as his attacker did what he pleased. Once he was done, he'd released Dogma and left, his identity kept safe by a whispered warning about the consequences if Dogma told anyone what had happened.

Choking on his tears, he tried to summon the strength to get up again but every twitch sent white hot agony through his battered body. He'd faced combat and taken some nasty beatings there but nothing compared to the deep agony he felt now. Sagging back against the wall, he sobbed helplessly, not sure what to do next or even if anyone was looking for him.

Forcing his sobs into whimpers when he heard footsteps, Dogma pressed up against the wall as hard as he dared, terrified that his attacker had come back to finish what he started. Scared out of his mind, he dared to lift his gaze.  
'Oh Dogma.' Emily uttered, crouching down to his level. 'It's okay, you're safe now vod.' she soothed, reaching up to shut off the water.  
'Emily.' he managed a faint smile and sagged, just glad someone had found him.  
'Come on, let's get you out of there and get you dried off and warm again.' Emily coaxed, leaning closer but Dogma withdrew, hissing in pain when he shifted the wrong way.  
'Please, just leave me here Emily. Go, before he comes back and discovers that you know.' he begged, terrified of another beating or worse.  
'Not again. I thought this was over.' Emily sighed, hanging his head. 'I already know about the abuse in the ranks, you're not the first victim I've found. It's been a long time since the last attack; I thought it was all dealt with. I'm sorry that you had to suffer like this.'  
'You knew about it?' Dogma asked, his shaking getting worse.  
'I knew it was going on but never who was actually abusing their brothers. If I knew who was doing this, I'd put a firm stop to this sort of behaviour.' Emily nodded, inching closer and offering out her hand. 'You're not the first brother hurt by this but I will make sure this is the last time you are abused like this.' she promised, wishing there was more she could do right now.

Close to hyperventilating, Dogma reached out to grab her hand, his trust in his brothers left in tatters and his confidence totally destroyed. But a tiny voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that he could trust in Emily, she had protected him before and now she was here, offering him a beacon of hope in the darkness.  
'It hurts so much Emily.' he uttered, turning his head away in shame. 'Why did this happen to me? What did I do to get his attention?'  
'You were there. There is no pattern to the brothers that are abused, they aren't of the same rank or even the same Battalion. You were alone while he was hunting for a victim, that's the only reason you were targeted this time.' Emily replied, absolutely disgusted that this was still going on in the ranks.  
'So that's it, I was alone and he wanted someone to hurt?' Dogma gasped, unable to stop the tears falling down his face.  
'I'm sorry Dogma, but there's no other explanation.' Emily nodded, offering out her other hand. 'I wish you would let me help end this, I know you're afraid but I just want to help.'  
'Everything hurts. I want to move but it hurts so much.' Dogma whispered, trembling from a mix of cold, shame and pain as he slumped there.  
'Shhh, its okay Dogma. I'm here, let me help. This isn't going to be pleasant, however we do this, but I can't just leave you sitting there in the wet and cold.' Emily soothed, coming to her knees and moving closer.  
'Help me, please.' Dogma choked, taken as low as any brother could be pushed.

Releasing one hand, Emily turned and reached for the towel on the nearest bench, stretching out to her full reach to snag one corner. Pulling it close, she flicked it over Dogma's hip before moving right in close, not caring about the water and blood soaking into her pants as she knelt beside Dogma and clutched his hands tenderly.  
'Here we go. This will hurt, I won't deny that. But you just hold on tight and we'll get this done as quickly and painlessly as possible.' she guided, leaning in and gently slipping her right arm behind his back and left under his knees. 'Hold tight, I won't let you fall.' she promised, catching Dogma's gaze and holding it as she hoisted him up and onto her lap.

Eyes screwed shut, his fingers dug into her back painfully as he struggled to breathe without screaming in pain. Then he was down again, still in agony but it was easing as Emily held him, whispering calming words against his forehead as she rearranged the towel around his hips, twisting it around and tucking the tails so it wouldn't fall and reveal his shame. Given fair warning of the next step, he clung to her desperately, choking on a scream as he was lifted up completely and cradled to Emily's chest.  
'No more lifting, you're through the worse now Dogma. Shhh, just keep holding on, I'm getting you out of here.' she soothed, nuzzling his cheek softly.  
'Please, not the infirmary. I don't want anyone to know about this.' Dogma begged, terrified of the repercussions still.  
'Have a little faith in me, Dogma, I know what I'm doing. I'll take care of you, its okay vod.' Emily replied, shifting her grip carefully and heading for the door. 'No one else needs to know about this.'  
'How did you even know I wasn't in my berth?' Dogma asked, hunting for a distraction from the agony threatening to overwhelm him.  
'Tup woke up to take a piss and realised your berth was empty and unmade. That was enough to have him running for my help, he knew how out of character that was for you.' Emily grinned, so proud of Tup for looking out for his brothers.  
'I should have known.' Dogma nodded, cracking the faintest of smiles.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Waking up alone the next morning, Rex was confused. No matter how busy Emily was, she always came home for at least a couple hours sleep. Rolling out of bed, he pulled on his dressing gown and rubbed his eyes, heading for the kitchen to put the kaf machine on. Strangely though, the kaf pot was already steaming away, the smell doing wonders for his sleep addled mind. Reaching for his favourite mug and trying not to worry about Emily, he took a few minutes to wake up before scanning the kitchen for a note of some kind.

He was so consumed in his search that he didn't realise someone was behind him until a familiar pair of loving arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight.  
'Mornin' handsome.' Emily whispered in his ear.  
'Morning beautiful.' he replied, turning in her embrace and draping his arms around her shoulders. 'You didn't come to bed last night.'  
'I did, for about five minutes before I was called to deal with a situation.' Emily replied, glancing over her shoulder. 'The legacy of the Kamino abuser lives on. There was another attack last night.' she uttered, still looking over her shoulder.  
'Another…I thought that was dealt with.' Rex groaned, shaking his head slowly.  
'So did I but we were both wrong. Shower room A-6 this time.' Emily confirmed, drawing away from Rex slowly. 'I've spent the night tending to the latest victim, he's about as low as a brother can get right now.'  
'Will you tell me who this time? So I can take them off the work roster and all that.' Rex tried, remembering the last victim and all he'd done to help.  
'It's Dogma. But whatever you do, don't put him on medical leave. The last thing we need right now is Kix or Coric turning up demanding to see him. I can handle this.' Emily sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 'I'll have to contact the Senate and tell them due to extenuating circumstances I won't be able to attend the debate today.'  
'I'll contact them and inform them that you woke up with stomach pains. Something you ate disagreed with you or something like that.' Rex offered, not exactly sure where the idea came from but it sounded reasonable. 'As for Dogma, extended training exercises for Vocal Public Senate Display. It's a mouthful but it's the accepted title for the additional training given to those who face the Senate to back up your words.'  
'Thanks Rex. When the kids wake up, ask them to keep the noise down and stay out of the spare bedroom. Tell them there's a sick brother in there under my care but don't tell them who it is.' Emily added, catching another soft kiss and drawing away.  
'I'll handle things Emily, get in there and take care of our brother.' Rex promised, shooing her away and turning to make a start on breakfast.

Selecting a sample of light fare from the conservator, Emily returned to the spare room, closing the door quietly behind her and padding over to perch on the side of the bed. Dogma lifted his head slowly, rubbing red-rimmed eyes softly. He'd spent most of the night crying on her shoulder, howling into the pillow or twitching in restless sleep, forever tainted by this evil.  
'Feel any better today?' she asked, smoothing the soft blanket over his shoulder.  
'A little bit but not really.' Dogma uttered, carefully moving up the bed so he was better supported on the pillows. 'I feel like less of a man somehow.'  
'You've been hurt in the worst way, Dogma. I'm not surprised you feel so miserable.' Emily nodded, lightly running his steel fingers over his head. 'Are you hungry?'  
'I…I'm not sure.' he sighed, dropping his gaze sadly. 'I'm not sure of anything anymore.'  
'Shh, it's okay Dogma. You'll come back from this, I know you're strong enough. Here, try and eat something if you can.' Emily coaxed, setting the tray in easy reach.  
'I want to tell you Emily, I really do but…I'm scared of what might happen.' Dogma uttered, looking at the food on offer. 'I know you need an ID to deal with my attacker but…'  
'It's okay Dogma, its okay. I will find out whoever did this and when I do, they will never be able to hide again. I will make it painfully obvious who it is and I will punish them accordingly.' Emily grinned, trying to ease his concerns.  
'It's not that, I know you'll keep me safe. But what if I'm wrong? What if I accuse the wrong brother of this crime?' Dogma asked, reaching for one of the sandwiches on offer.  
'I'll double check the situation before making the accusation known to whoever you point the finger at. No one else needs to know about this until I'm absolutely certain of the accusation.' Emily promised, hoping that her words could crack the grip the abusers had on their victims.

Nodding slowly, Dogma took a few bites of the offered food and considered what Emily had said. He wanted to believe in her but he wasn't sure if he was in the right to speak up about who he thought had attacked him. He hadn't actually seen the face of his attacker but there was a single feature that he had seen that very few brothers had.  
'I think it was Sergeant Beast. When he had me up against the wall, I saw the scar curling around his wrist and onto his hand.' he sighed, feeling the weight come off his shoulders.  
'Sergeant Beast. Alright, I'll put him under watch and try to force his hand without making it obvious. It should only take a couple days to know for certain if he is or isn't the one.' Emily nodded, already planning how to put Beast on the back foot. 'For now, eat your fill and try to rest. You're safe here, Rex knows the situation and the kids have been warned to stay out of this bedroom. You stay here for as long as you need, no one else will be able to hurt you.' she grinned, getting to her feet.  
'What about my duty shifts?' Dogma asked, watching Emily head for the door.  
'As far as anyone knows, you've been selected for Vocal Public Senate Display training. Your duty team will be informed as such and they'll assign someone to cover your shifts until you return to standard duties.' Emily explained, proud of Rex for coming up with the idea. 'Don't worry about anything, we've got it all under control Dogma.' she winked, leaving him in peace and getting on with her plan.


	74. Ending The Torment

A week later, proof came of Dogma's accusation and made it clear that Emily's plan for revealing Beast as the abuser was working. His shifts had been jostled around, constantly bouncing him from one officer requested posting to another until he risked a shift change attack. His actions were swift and agonising for his victim, driving another brother to the brink.

He was just about done with the deed when the assault team charged the storeroom, weapons up and fully prepared to remove the threat. Beast tried one last desperate attempt to save his own skin, holding his battered and bleeding victim as a hostage, left arm tight around his throat. Rex showed no hesitation though, creeping around in the shadows until he was behind Beast. Removing his foot pad, he adjusted the charge and lashed out, flooring Beast with a thundering jolt of electricity.

Dropping to his knees, Rex gently lifted the latest victim and held him close, wishing he had Emily's gift for comforting the wounded when things were bleak. All Rex could do was hold his trembling brother close and whisper soft words of support and understanding, hoping they were the right words. It seemed they were, the latest victim slowly calmed but he still clung desperately to Rex's chestplate, scared out of his mind by just how brutal Beast's attacks were. He'd thought he was safe to run into the storeroom and grab a new pair of boots, he hadn't expected to be attacked like that.  
'Take that monster down to the brig. His reign of terror ends tonight.' Rex snarled, remembering how he'd felt when he was attacked for the first time.  
'Yes Sir.' Hardcase nodded, working with Jesse and Kix to haul Beast away.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Facing off against the Senate yet again, Emily was once more trying to get a single day marked as a holiday to honour the clones that had made the ultimate sacrifice for the Republic. Her last four attempts had been met with contempt, anger and frustration from the Senate but she would not give up on this one.

Having finally said her piece, she acknowledged the message waiting in the corner of her battle HUD, the system updated to deal with the influx of information from her brothers.  
"Emily, Beast has been apprehended. He was captured in storeroom R-17. His victim - Tup." Rex's voice was cold and deadly in her ear, barely restrained fury clearly evident.  
'Oh my god.' she uttered, hands flying to her mouth. 'Distinguished Senators, I must take my leave. There is an urgent situation back at the base that demands my attention. I ask for your compassion in this difficult situation.' she called, bringing back the focus to her pod.  
'And what is so urgent that you would abandon this debate about clone rights?' Satine asked, working hard to keep the peace between the sides in this long debate.  
'I will not trouble the Senate with the details. During their training, some members of the GAR were abused by one of the trainers. While most of the abuse victims moved on, some still spread the hurt among their brothers, abusing anyone they can to feel better about their situation. We are working hard to eliminate the problem but it will be a long term project.' Emily briefed, returning their pod to the right spot. '99, I leave this is your hands. Fight for our brothers, they deserve a special day.'  
'I'll handle it Emily. Go, deal with the abuse.' 99 nodded, moving aside for Emily to race from the area with Dogma right on her heels.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Rage only growing when Beast rolled on his fellow attackers and handed over a list of 25 other abusers just in the 6th Guard Battalion, Emily and Rex mobilised the rest of the off-duty men, snatching the abusers and securing them in the brig until they were absolutely certain they'd caught every abuser in the 6th. Sure enough, every abuser that was taken into custody pointed the finger at someone else for bringing them into the cycle of torment.

By the time the sweep was completed, 416 men were in custody, stretching the brig beyond capacity but there was no sympathy for the men accused of so many evil deeds. One by one they were taken to a small interrogation chamber and made to confess to every sick thing they had done to their brothers. But Emily and Rex couldn't stomach listening to the confessions; instead they asked Falcon and his security team to handle the confessions.

By the end of just the first day, the numbers were staggering. On average, each abuser had 20 victims that hadn't turned to abuse cycle around again, each one bearing the shame in private. Some of the victims continued denying they had been abused until the proof came out, then they admitted it, knowing there was nowhere for them to hide from the shame anymore. Those that had been lucky enough to avoid all the abuse were left stunned by what had been happening in the shadows. Those that had suffered in silence finally realised they weren't alone with the pain but it would take time before they started openly talking about it.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Reaching out to his fellow senior officers, Rex passed on the information relating to their own Battalions, trying not to retch at the news he was passing along. So much harm had been done, hundreds of men accused of the worst insults against brotherhood.  
"Please, tell me this is all one big joke." Fox groaned, looking more than a little queasy as he stood there. "This can't be happening."  
'Sorry Fox, this is all real. These are the men we have in custody now, 416 in total just in the 6th. With an average of 20 victims per abuser that stopped the cycle and a tangled mess of abusers teaching their victims how to pass on the pain, it's a mess. Falcon and his team are still trying to sort it all out.' Rex sighed, bringing up the footage of the men crowded in the brig.  
"How did you even find out it ran this deep?" Gree asked, hoping no one noticed the way his hands were shaking.  
'We owe it all to Dogma. He was the first to name his attacker; it took Emily a good ten hours of gentle coaxing before he gave up what he knew. From his Intel we prepared a sting against Sergeant Beast. Unfortunately, he slipped our net and managed one last attack before he was taken into custody. We can be thankful that his last attack was not entirely successful, we were able to stop him before he destroyed Tup as well. He is shaken and hurt but thankfully, on the mend.' Rex replied, hanging his head sadly.  
"And Beast rolled on these men in the other Battalions?" Wolffe asked, looking at the list of identified abusers in the 4th.  
'Not just Beast. Many of the accused have been trying to get better treatment by delivering their fellow abusers into our hands. It is a pointless plan, they will all be treated the same, regardless of how many others they deliver into our hands.'  
"So, what's the plan now Rex? Even if we can find all the abusers in the ranks, what are we supposed to do with them all?" Bly asked, stunned and horrified by everything they were discussing.  
'Emily has sent a Martian team to the Rishi moon with instructions to remove all remains of Republic or Separatist equipment. Once every abuser has been located, confessed to their crimes and their actions have been proven, they will be loaded onto the Rising Freedom and sent to the Rishi moon. Rising Freedom will stay on station in orbit above the moon, keeping all other vessels away from the moon and shooting down any craft that launches from the surface. It seems harsh, I know but when I think about what happened to me on Kamino, I feel like they deserve a harsher penalty for their crimes.' Rex snarled, putting his story out on the table for his brothers to digest.  
"You were a victim as well Rex?" Gree gasped, staring at Rex in a new light. "I thought I was the only one this high up the ranks."  
'You don't have to worry any more Gree, we'll find them all. No brother will ever suffer like we have again. It's time to heal at last.' Rex nodded, his focus solely on Gree as he spoke.  
"This has been a long time coming, too long for some and not soon enough for others. I only hope we can find them all and stop this disease from spreading further." Gree smiled faintly, latching onto the chance to set things right.  
'The mice are in on this as well. Falcon's personally overseeing the confessions here and pushing against the minds of the accused to make certain they tell the complete truth. So far we haven't found any more that are hiding in the ranks. I will ask him to scatter the rest of the security team to assist with your Battalions, it's not fair for us to monopolise their abilities.' Rex chuckled, the tension broken by the revelations.  
"Let's get to work, there are a lot of brothers to get through to if we're ever going to end the abuse once and for all. Although I was never personally a victim of this evil, I have seen first hand the damage done to good men because of it." Cody nodded, armed with his list and a dynamic fire under his shebs to end this horror story.  
'Then you'd best get to work, vode. The 6th are leading the way, it's going to take you some time to catch up. If you need any extra help, I'll send what Squads have been cleared to help with your hunts for the evil in the ranks. There's a lot to get done and the sooner we finish this massive project, the sooner we can all move on with our lives.' Rex replied, turning on his heel and leaving the room as the holograms flickered out.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

One month, then two and finally, three months after Dogma's attack in the locker room, the last of the abusers had been dragged from the ranks and gathered at a central lockup until everything was in place for their removal. The Rishi moon wasn't a perfect solution for anyone but it was the best option they had to deal with so many brothers that had torn the GAR apart.

In the grand scheme of the Coruscant Guard, 3184 men was only a small percentage of the Coruscant Guard but they could produce pain and suffering far beyond their small numbers. Emily had explained it to be like surgery, removing the bad tissue to allow the healthy tissue to grow back and thrive again.

The day of the final removal was bright and clear, every available brother coming together outside the central lockup to form a solid wall linking the prison to the extended landing pad where the glittering curves of Rising Freedom had docked, blocking the flow of traffic but the end result would be worth it. No one had believed that the great Martian ship could fit down among the buildings but there she was, holding steady and waiting for her prisoners.

All eyes turned to the lockup as the massive doors slid open and the first group of shamed brothers were marched out. Their dignity was in tatters, brotherhood torn apart and their legacies left in shreds on the ground. On Emily's push, they had been stripped of everything, forced to face their fate as they entered the galaxy.

Eyes down turned, shuffling along like broken men, the first fifty prisoners were herded towards the massive ship, wearing nothing but the shackles that kept them from trying one last bold escape. The senior officers got them moving but it was the strength of the united brothers that kept them moving, plodding along the hot walkway to reach the waiting ship.

Peering out of windows and watching from passing vehicles, the citizens of Coruscant had no idea what was going on with the parade of naked, shackled men. They had been told of a reshuffle in the Coruscant Guard, warned that they would be some minor issues with the guard rotations but normal shifts would resume as soon as possible.

Having been given pretty much free reign with their behaviour, so long as the prisoners were not physically harmed, the victims got their chance to repay those that had wronged them. Hurling abuse and even spitting at the shamed men, the strong lines on either side tore them apart with their words, tearing away any remaining hope of regaining their places with the Coruscant Guard.

But not every tormented brother had come out to be a part of the removal, the hardest hit by the betrayal stayed out of sight, sheltering with Emily at the Martian base. Their wounds were still too raw for them to face their attackers, it would take time for them to recover. Eventually they would heal and move on and until then, their brothers would keep them safe.

Frustrations roared into the air, the guard lines spoke for their freshly wounded brothers, making sure that the prisoners were reminded all over again about the men that had been harmed by their darkness. The air was thick with accusations and anger, the prisoners not even trying to defend their actions anymore. They'd been caught out, admitted to their crimes and now faced an uncertain and deadly future.

They all knew the dangers of the Rishi moon, the senior officers had told them exactly what their fate would be and they were concerned. Without armour, weapons or shields, they were at the mercy of the moon, constantly at risk from the eels and meteors that plagued the moon. They knew that the casualty rates would be high, whittling away at their numbers until they were all dead and forgotten, erased from records and never to be immortalised with the Coruscant Guard.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Disgusted that she'd been forced to resort to such underhanded tactics to get her point across, Emily faced the Senate again once Rising Freedom was on her way to the Rishi moon. But instead of shouting to get her point across, she simply started to play the holofootage of the abuse victims as they stood in perfect rows outside the Senate. Helmets off and gazes averted from the holocamera, they tried to be strong but they all carried the shame of being hurt by someone they were supposed to be able to trust.  
'Distinguished Senators, these men are the victims of abuse started before the wars. It started with just 12 men, traumatised by a trainer on Kamino. But as the years have gone by and the ranks expanded, those 12 turned into 3184 abusers in the Coruscant Guard. Not every abused brother turned against his brothers, 642973 kept their agony inside and refused to force someone else to suffer as they had. Among the faces are people that you have seen, spoken with or in some cases, been protected by. Rape is a filthy word, but each of these men knows what it means personally. They have endured the worst and never asked for any help from the people they are swore to protect. But now, with the abusers gone and a new chance to heal for every one of these battered men, they are asking for you to stand with them.' Emily challenged, forcing back the bile rising in her throat.

The camera shifted, drawing in on one face in the crowd. Reaching up and removing his helmet, Tup stepped forward and looked straight through the camera, his gaze shaken and mistrustful of anyone as he stood there.  
"We are humble men, Senators, we need for little and ask for nothing. But right now, when morale is low and we are all at a loss for where to turn next, we need your help. We know and understand pain, we have lived our lives knowing pain and death. But what those abusers did went far beyond anything that could be forgiven or forgotten. All we ask for in a little gesture to prove that we mean something to the people of the galaxy. We're not asking for much, a single day in the year when we are remembered will suffice." He offered, not sure what else to say to sway the vote their way.  
"Not just to remember the survivors, but also the fallen and forgotten." Dogma added, removing his helmet and stepping up beside Tup. "We have given up so much for the Republic; our youth, our innocence, our blood, sweat and tears. We have lost many brothers in the fighting, our ranks decimated by the wars and by the duty we are sworn to uphold. A single day out of the year is not much to ask in thanks for all our service."

Focus shifting out again, the camera panned across the gathered troops once more before cutting off, bringing the full attention of the Senate back onto Emily and the clone delegation.  
'This is a most underhanded technique Emily, even for you.' Satine warned, left in shock by what she had witnessed.  
'It was not my decision, Chancellor. The men asked to be given their chance to speak. They have endured the enforced silence for long enough. They aren't mindless puppets anymore, they haven't been since their innocence was stolen by war or abuse. I know for a fact that it only takes one voice in the ranks to cause dissent, it doesn't have to be my voice for them to follow. They understand the liberties that the citizens get and will push to be given their rights. All they want is a little respect, a little dignity and some compassion from the people they protect. It's not much to ask for after everything they have given up for the Republic.' Emily replied, her eyes locking with Slash's across the room.  
'Senators, I have had the honour of standing with the men of the GAR and now the Coruscant Guard. They are good men, sticking to their beliefs and never asking for more than is their basic right. The least we owe them for their service is a day when they are honoured and respected for their unending service to the Republic.' Slash declared, putting his political strength behind Emily and the clones.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

The decision came down a week later and it was more than anyone could have hoped for. The clones got their one day a year but they got so much more. Each Battalion got a special week, a chance for them to be in the spotlight for a while. They were also given a joint week to honour the dead and share their stories with anyone that would listen.

Word spread quickly through the ranks, lifting flagging spirits again. Now the truly had everything they could ask for but most importantly they had the respect they had fought so hard for. It had been a long time coming but now that they had it, they would not waste the respect and honour so freely given.

Throwing away any sense of dignity, the celebrated where they were, voices mingling on the comms. Laughing, dancing and letting the people know just how much this meant to them, they forgot all about being good little guards and enjoyed the freedom they had been given.

Then came the greater surprise, the Senate handed down a long list of rights and respects for the clones, ensuring that they would never be disrespected again. With one clean sweep, the Senate had given the clones the same rights as every other citizen, raising them far beyond what they dreamed was possible.


	75. Growing Up

Back home after a long, hard mission to negotiate peace between binary planets in the Outer Rim, Kit gratefully shed his robe and hung it up neatly before padding into the kitchenette for a cool drink and maybe a bite to eat, if Christine had been generous with her abilities. Sure enough, the conservator was well stocked with her cooking, proof that Sidewinder and Vaken had been well cared for in his absence.

Draining the water jug without realising it, he sighed and refilled it before plucking the second jug out of the conservator and heading for the couch. He wasn't usually so lazy after a mission but this one had really taken it out of him. Masters Windu and Yoda had picked the worst possible mission for him but there was no one else available for the negotiations. And so, he'd ended up in a binary system where both planets were desert worlds, baking hot and absolute hell for him. He'd done his job without complaint, protecting his skin as best he could and relying on his companions to bring water from the ship to keep him hydrated. He was thankful for the unsung heroes of the mission, the six borrowed clones that were always right there to keep him cool and hydrated. Despite their best efforts though, Kit knew perfectly well that he was going to be off his game for at least a week.

Dialling up the humidity with a flick of his wrist and switching on the warning light outside the door so his family got fair warning of the high moisture in the apartment. It only took a few minutes for the humidity to come up to a more comfortable level, caressing his sore skin and easing the serious discomfort. Having picked up a few bad habits from Sidewinder, Kit let his shoulders drop and drank straight from the water jug, confident he'd be forgiven if he was caught behaving inappropriately.

The chilled water dropping down his chin felt so good, refreshing the worst of his heat damaged skin. He knew from long experience that the dry heat always left him raw, his usually soft skin dry and cracked. It would heal in time; the cool, moist air would definitely help.  
'Yeah, come on in.' he called, glancing back over his shoulder when the door chime sounded.

Eyes swinging back to the view outside the apartment and drinking deep, Kit couldn't find it to care about his guests. He needed relief from the mission.  
'Dad! You're home!' Vaken called, running over to hug his waist.  
'Ow, careful Vaken. I just had a desert mission.' Kit warned, setting the jug down on the table and unwrapping her arms from his waist. 'It's good to be home, dear angel.' he grinned, crouching and enfolding her in his arms.  
'Oops, sorry dad.' Vaken uttered, returning the hug gently, careful of where she placed her hands.  
'It's alright, I'm just glad to be home.' Kit chuckled, relishing the gentle contact with his little girl. 'I've missed you so much.'  
'I've missed you too dad, welcome home.' Vaken nodded, head on his shoulder as they reconnected after a long 6 weeks apart. 'I've got some big news for you dad. I hope you'll be proud.' she added, drawing away slowly and looking up as Kit stood.  
'I'll always be proud of you Vaken, you know that.' Kit promised, gently stroking her hair. 'You can stop hiding back there Obi-Wan.' he called, smiling softly at his daughter as a rather sheepish Obi-Wan emerged from behind the wall.  
'I wasn't hiding, I was waiting.' he shrugged, unable to meet Kit's gaze for a moment.  
'Dad, back down here. You can toss Master Kenobi out in a minute.' Vaken coaxed, tugging on Kit's hand gently.

Picking up the water jug again and drinking deep, Kit nodded and sunk down on the couch, waving for Obi-Wan to take the second armchair as Vaken climbed up onto the couch and settled beside him. She'd grown into such a little cutie, pure white fur groomed to perfection and long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She'd traded in her jeans, boots and grey tee for the standard Jedi initiate robes. But there was no way she would ever take off the necklace she had been given by her parents for her eighth birthday. On a simple golden chain, a sparkling green crustal hung around her throat, secured in a delicate but strong golden cage.

Brushing the crystal lightly, Vaken smiled and shifted to cross her legs, looking up at Kit as she got comfortable. Finally settled, she rested her hands on her knees and waited for Kit to accept that something had changed.  
'Okay, you've got my attention little one. What's going on here and why is Obi-Wan in our apartment?' Kit asked, one hand coming up to silence Obi-Wan's interruption. 'Let her speak Obi-Wan, this is obviously very important to my little angel.'  
'I know I haven't been up to the standard of my training clan, I've been working hard but I've always been a little bit behind. But Master Yoda came to our lightsaber training class today and asked me to leave with him. Master Kenobi was waiting outside, patient and calm.' Vaken grinned, leading up to her big reveal. 'I was selected dad, I'm now a Padawan.'  
'That's great Vaken. I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd be okay, I always knew you'd get through.' Kit praised, scooping her up into a warm hug. 'But that certainly explains what you're doing in here Obi-Wan.' he added, gaze flicking across even as he held his little girl close.  
'I sense that Vaken will become a great Jedi, she has your unbeatable sense of optimism and hope. Not to mention your sense of humour.' Obi-Wan nodded, pleased with his Padawan and wondering just where life would take them.  
'I know it's supposed to be a ritual between Master and Padawan but I was hoping you'd do it just this once dad.' Vaken uttered, reaching behind her ear to bring forward a lock of hair.

Nodding slowly, Kit set Vaken off to the side and stood, padding through to the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with a small blue velvet box. Settling on the floor, he motioned for Vaken to join him, smile widening as she sat in front of him, turned to the side so he could reach properly. Humming softly, Kit shifted closer and reached out through the Force to untangle the soft brown hair, smoothing it out and making it shine. Breathing slowing down, Vaken let her eyes close and relaxed, humming in tune with her father.

Watching from the armchair, Obi-Wan had a feeling that he was watching something truly special between father and daughter. They were still, breathing in tune and totally relaxed together. It was different from Obi-Wan's bond with his own children, Kit and Vaken had a very special father-daughter bond.

Twisting her loose hair into a braid, Kit held it gently between two fingers as he reached for the velvet case and opened it carefully. Scanning the contents for a moment, he trailed his fingers over the twelve different beads tucked inside safely; he picked out a bright green bead with white flecks and slipped it over her braid before securing the end with a dark band to keep it secure.  
'We're both so very proud of you Vaken. Wherever you go, whatever you do, you'll always have us with you.' Kit uttered, closing the case again and setting it on the table.  
'Thanks dad.' Vaken grinned, turning and launching into his arms again, careful of his sensitive skin. 'Can I go tell my uncles the great news? I'll be back before the evening meal.'  
'It's not my permission you have to seek anymore, Vaken.' Kit reminded her gently, relaxing his embrace so she had space to turn.  
'Oops. This is going to take some getting used to.' Vaken uttered, flushing under her fur. 'May I go to the Martian HQ to tell my uncles of my acceptance as a Padawan, Master?' she asked, shifting off Kit's lap to kneel on her own.  
'You may, Padawan. I will see you at the evening meal.' Obi-Wan nodded, surprised by her eagerness as she scrambled to her feet and left.

Chuckling softly, Kit got to his feet and picked up the case before heading back to the bedroom to hide it away again.  
'I hope you know what you're getting into with Vaken. She's unlike any Padawan you've ever seen before.' he warned, returning to the living room and settling on the couch.  
'Because she is your daughter?' Obi-Wan asked, shifting to face Kit fully.  
'She is strong with the Force, stronger than I originally anticipated but no, that's not where you'll have trouble. She is Martian and Ares gifted at that. Sidewinder and I have learned just how different she is, her mental abilities go far beyond what is normal among the Martian race.' Kit shrugged, remembering all the fun they'd had learning about Vaken's abilities.  
'Just what abilities are we talking about? I know so little about Martian mental abilities.' Obi-Wan nodded slowly, looking for any information that would make teaching Vaken easier.  
'She has the standard telepathy ability as all Martians, the ability to pass messages without speaking and receive information from those closest to her with their permission. She also got Sidewinder's gift for harmony, the ability to blend minds with the one closest to her. On top of our personal abilities, she was given the gifts of Sensory Diffusion, Subconscious Instruction, Expanded Vision and Truth Search.' Kit listed, checking off her extended abilities on his fingers.  
'Harmony, Sensory Diffusion, Subconscious Instruction, Expanded Vision and Truth Search?' Obi-Wan asked, having never heard of the actual names of the Martian abilities.  
'I don't really understand the abilities, just what they are and who uses them. Sensory Diffusion is a fairly standard scout ability; I'd suggest speaking with Fog. Subconscious Instruction is Plate's area; he is one of the few in 14 that has the gift. Expanded Vision, you would be best to speak with Decal or Hammer, the spies are known for their mental eyes. Truth Search, well that is best known to Falcon. As for Harmony, speak with Sidewinder. He is the only other Martian with the gift. My experiences of Harmony can hardly compare with the knowledge you will need.' Kit explained, wishing he had more information to give Obi-Wan.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Sneaking along the corridor, Faumra stuck to the shadows and moved silently, checking on the location of her target before slipping from her hiding place and continuing to move. On full alert for anyone that could spoil her training game; she checked the next intersection was clear and darted around, knowing exactly what se had to do.

It was a simple enough game, really. All she had to do was sneak into the 5th Guard Battalion HQ and make it up to her fathers' office without anyone seeing her. It wasn't just helping her learn to be an effective scout, it was teaching her how to use her unique abilities to fool the men around her.

Cross-stepping again, she heard footsteps coming towards her position from both ends and thought fast, knowing that her immature skills weren't yet good enough to hide her from what sounded like 8-10 men at once. Spotting an opening, she pulled the maintenance hatch open and slipped through, tugging it closed just as the two groups met up right in front of her hiding spot.

With no other choice, she sat and waited, gathering up her strength and deciding what to do. Focusing on the group, she overwhelmed their minds with contradicting stimuli until they dropped to the floor in a pile. Smiling softly at what she'd done, she scrambled out of the maintenance hatch and took off along the corridor again.

Picking up the pace, she used some of the narrower maintenance shafts to get up higher and higher, strong and lithe body curling into places too small for anyone but her. Booted feet silent against the steel around her, she kept going up, unconcerned by the height she was going without proper climbing equipment.

Reaching the floor she wanted, she checked the area and wriggled out of her hiding place, crouching and hiding her presence against the wall. Straining her ears until she was satisfied, she took off down the corridor again, keeping her presence secret from everyone until se reached her goal.

Hunkered down beside the door leading to her target, she hid and waited, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she got the opening she wanted. Staying perfectly still and keeping her breathing slow and steady, she was ready to pounce but she had to be patient.

Then she got her moment. Several datapads in his arm, Orion approached the office door and tapped the chime, waiting for permission to enter. As soon as Cody called out to come in, the door slid open and Orion crossed the threshold. Pausing a beat, Faumra pushed off the wall and slipped inside as well, moving to crouch beside the desk.

Handing over the reports, Orion left Cody to his work, both men oblivious to the extra body in the room. Giggling softly, Faumra launched from her spot, vaulting over the arm of Cody's chair and settling in his lap before revealing her presence. Cody jumped a good three feet, spitting kaf across the desk as he was suddenly ambushed by his darling little girl.  
'Hi dad!' she chirped, burrowing in against his chest happily.

Regaining control of his breath, Cody waited for his heart to stop racing before setting his kaf down and embraced his daughter, shocked by her sudden appearance.  
'How long have you been in here?' he asked, brushing the lock of hair she wore to hide the scar by her right eye.  
'I came in with Orion.' she replied, pulling back to lean her elbows on the desk.  
'Clever girl, I knew you doing your scout practise this week but I wasn't ready for it today.' Cody grinned, stunned by her abilities.  
'Hey dad!'

Jumping again, Cody felt his chair overbalance and snapped one hand out to yank Recha from behind him before they hit the floor in an awkward pile.  
'Ow.' Cody groaned, head ringing from the heavy contact with the floor. 'You both okay?'  
'We're okay dad.' Recha replied, sprawled across Faumra's back.  
"Sir, is everything okay in there?" Chopper asked, voice crackling on the intercom.  
'It's okay Chopper. I just got ambushed by my twins.' Cody called back, rubbing the back of his head lightly. 'Nothing to worry about.'  
"Understood, Sir." Chopper signed off, leaving Cody alone to enjoy the time with his kids.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Stretched out on the floor of their apartment, Lightning watched intently as Braid disassembled an old Z-6, putting all the parts in easy reach. With the weapon completely taken apart, he sat up and motioned for her to put it back together. Shifting closer to the parts, she sat up and got busy, lugging the parts closer and reassembling the heavy weapon.

Totally focused on her task, Lightning showed just how competent she had become with heavy weaponry, following in Braid's footsteps as a Heavy Gunner. It would be some years before she could sling a Z-6 without any trouble but already she could wield it on the firing range. It was just a matter of time before she took her place in the Martian ranks for a combat situation, as much as her parents didn't like the idea of her getting involved with a war.

Downstairs in the commercial kitchen, Christine stood back and watched Storm as he prepared a simple meal for six secret guests. So far the eopie steaks were simmering away in a rich sauce, the root vegetables were turning a lovely crisp gold in the oven and now he was working on a refreshing salad to match the rich meat and sauce.

Timing everything to perfection, he served up the meal with the same attention to detail as his mother, placing the main components of the meal in the same place on each plate. Sharp eyes missing nothing, he added the sauce and cleaned the plates, double checking that everything was perfect before glancing up at Christine for confirmation. She just nodded and stepped up to help him carry them out, balanced three on her left arm and holding the door open with her right. Picking up the last three plates, Storm held his head high as he walked out into the restaurant his mother had opened.

Approaching the VIP table, he recognised their guests but didn't hesitate, gliding over and serving the group with all the dignity and grace he could muster. Working in a restaurant meant a lot to remember but he stuck to his lessons, serving from the right and working in tune with his mother to get all the plates out and displayed to the best.  
'This looks good Storm.' Gree praised, admiring the spread before him.  
'Thank you, sir.' Storm replied, returning to the kitchen with his mother to await the verdict.

Knowing how important today was for Storm, Braid and Lightning came downstairs to join Christine and Storm in the kitchen, peering out the one way glass to watch the six senior clones tucking into the meal. It was rare that all six officers were free at the same time but for Storm, they were happy to juggle their busy days to find a day when they could enjoy a long lunch and give the young mouse some much needed experience.

Not that Storm was doing much watching, he was back to slaving over his masterpiece, his attention now turned to the soft chocolate puddings with their hard toffee jackets and smooth custard sauce.  
'So far so good, Storm. They're really enjoying what you've offered.' Braid grinned, watching the clones bolt down the offered meal.  
'Heck, they're clones. Anything apart from standard rations is a bonus for them.' Christine shrugged, glancing out the window. 'But they're showing a lot more enthusiasm for that meal than anything I've served them before.' she added, so proud of her son for what he was doing.  
'You really think they like it that much mom?' Storm asked, not looking up from the sauce.  
'Yep, I'd say it's a safe bet they loved the main course. Bly's trying to resist the urge to lick the plate.' Lightning chuckled, shaking her head in wonder at what she saw.  
'Well, I guess I'd better keep the food coming.' Storm grinned, plating up the deserts and heading back out to enthral their guests with his abilities.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Surprising his parents with his choice, Ricky turned his back on the hunting and killing his parents knew and walked away from the violence his sister was practising. Instead, he turned his considerable intelligence to peace and diplomacy, formally requesting an apprenticeship under Senator Amidala. Despite his youth, or perhaps because of it, she accepted his request, bringing Ricky in under her wing and teaching him the art of diplomacy.

Emily and Rex weren't exactly sure what to think about Ricky taking on such a peaceful ideal without thought to the risks. But it was his choice and they had to step back and let Ricky try his hands at diplomacy. It wasn't what they'd wanted for their son but so far Ricky was happy with his decision.

Today was a very special day for young Ricky. At just 12, he was facing the Senate to counter the latest attempt by the Trade Federation for more freedoms. Dressed in suitable finery and with his soft blonde hair pulled back into a very formal style, he stood tall beside Senator Amidala and waited for his opening. Finishing her opening speech, she looked down at Ricky and nodded as she stepped back, opening up the centre stage for him.  
'I know that many of you believe that the Trade Federation has been punished enough and has proven that they are ready to move forward in harmony with the rest of the galaxy. I say this is a mistake. If not for the support of the Trade Federation, the Clone Wars would never have happened!' Ricky declared, standing tall and steadfast against the odds. 'Certainly there were other groups involved but we all know how far the reach of the Trade Federation runs. They have enough liberties to trade throughout the galaxy, they are only restricted on the size of their ships, the defence capabilities of their ships and the size of their protective droid Army. These are the things they wish for more freedoms with, the things that can and likely will lead to another war that this galaxy can ill afford. There are still many planets scarred by the Clone Wars, now 12 years since the fighting ended. Is it fair to allow the Trade Federation to…'  
'This child has no right to speak!' the furious cry from the Trade Federation delegation rudely cut Ricky off but he was undaunted by the challenge.  
'Apprentice Senator Ricky has every right to speak. The Trade Federation delegation will be silent.' Satine countered, calming the situation down again. 'Continue, Ricky.'  
'Thank you Chancellor.' Ricky nodded, glancing up at Padmé for a moment. 'Is it fair to allow the Trade Federation to grow in numbers and threaten another planet like Naboo was threatened so many years ago? The only reason there has not been another embargo since is because they were busy preparing for the Clone Wars. How many of you are willing to risk your planets and systems by allowing the Trade Federation to regain strength to a level that would allow them to become a threat.' he continued, striking a chord with many of the Senators and Representatives.

Catching a flash of white out the corner of her eye, Padmé motioned for one of her guards to take them back to their place among the other pods. Looking up at his guide again, Ricky smiled softly and sat patiently, confident in his words but not his pull with the Senators.  
'You did fine, Ricky. For your first time facing the Senate, you did an admirable job. Now we wait and see who agrees with us.' Padmé praised, hand resting on his shoulder lightly.  
'Thank you Senator. I hope this bill goes our way, too many have been harmed by the Trade Federation.' Ricky nodded, brushing the simple gold medallion at his throat. Based off Martian amulet designs, a rounded rectangle hung on a relatively thick chain and rested softly against his chest. On the amulet itself, a glittering reproduction of Rex's Jaig eyes, done in little blue sapphires to really make it stand out.

Docking with the outer circle of the Senate chamber, Padmé stood and glided out of the pod, Ricky moving to her side as they strode down the corridor, guards bringing up the rear. Head held high, he tried to emulate Padmé to reinforce his position as her Apprentice. He was so young in the eyes of the Senate but he was determined to make his name known.  
'I am surprised your parents are not here to see this great moment.' she remarked, hoping she hadn't said something inappropriate. 'Or at least your sister.'  
'They're here, in one way or another. Dad volunteered to critique Storm's cooking abilities and mom was asked to spend the morning at the Jedi Temple to teach the younglings a few new tricks with lightsaber combat.' Ricky replied, looking around for a moment. 'As for Kitty, she's busy chasing her own career. I believe today she was down at the shipyards, going over the latest information on her new ship.'

Sweeping around the curve and approaching their office, Ricky lit up at the sight coming in from the other end. Sweaty, dirty and flustered, his family came around to greet him, smiling proudly at what he'd achieved.  
'We heard your speech Ricky. Well done, son, we're so proud of you.' Rex offered, adjusting his grip on his helmet.  
'You spoke perfectly Ricky, with strength and conviction. Keep that up and you'll make a fine diplomat.' Emily added, wiping the sweat from her face.  
'Yeah, you really stuck it to the Trade Federation. Nice job little bro, you're gonna be a great man one day.' Kitty grinned, peeling off her grease stained gloves and shoving them through her belt.  
'Thanks, all of you. It means a lot to know I've got your full support.' Ricky nodded; just grateful his family had turned up. 'I know you wanted me to follow in the family path but…'  
'Ricky, it's okay. We're the violent types; born for war, trained for war or born right in the middle of a battlefield. You're the gentle balance, free of the harsh realities of an aggressive nature. If this is where you want to be, you've got our full support.' Rex cut him off, yanking off his gauntlets and reaching out to lightly touch Ricky's shoulder. 'We're so proud of you for this, you could have blindly followed our legacy but instead, you chose to be free and chase your own dreams. That's something I never got a chace to do until recently.'  
'I know dad. I can't promise I'll always support my extended family but I'll do all I can to keep all my uncles safe and well cared for.' Ricky grinned, still loyal to the massive family he loved.  
'You don't have to protect the family, the Clone and Martian delegations are here for that. All you need to worry about is following your own beliefs, wherever they lead. You are a smart boy, Ricky, follow your instincts and make the galaxy the best it can be.' Emily corrected, crouching and squeezing his shoulders lightly. 'We'll see you at home tonight.'  
'But mom, I'm too young to walk home on my own.' Ricky sighed, bringing back the reality that he was only 12.  
'You won't be alone Ricky.' Rex replied, whistling sharply and moving aside as Harley came around behind them. 'Harley will take you home. He'll stay right here with you until you're ready to come home.'  
'Thanks mom, I know how precious Harley is to you. I'll take good care of him.' Ricky promised, reaching out to lightly caress Harley's tank when the sleek bike came around beside him.  
'I know you will Ricky. But Harley will also protect you. I have a feeling that a lot of people are not going to like your presence in the Senate but with Harley at your side, you'll be safe.' Emily nodded, getting to her feet again. 'We have taken up enough of your time Senators. If you will excuse us.'  
'Of course Emily. It was good to see you again.' Padmé nodded, dismissing the group and continuing on her way.

^*^#^*^#^*^#^*^

Settling in the dining hall for the evening meal, Thomas and David Kenobi sat with their parents, adding another link in the standard chain among the small group. Their Masters, Aayla and Luminara, sat with them, bringing Odd Ball and Nimla over as well. Nimla's presence at the table meant Barriss was sitting with them as well and Karin pulled Ahsoka over to sit with her parents. With Vaken now training under Obi-Wan, Kit and Sidewinder didn't need to think about where they sat, it was automatic for them to sit with their daughter.

Eating in silence for a while, the tangled group were relaxed and calm, refuelling after a busy day of training and studying or hanging out with their extended family.  
'I do hope the twins aren't causing too much trouble. They can be a handful, especially when separated.' Charley grinned, gaze falling on her handsome young boys.  
'It has certainly been an interesting experience but so far, Thomas has been remarkably well behaved.' Aayla replied, glancing adown at her Padawan.  
'Boys, that's quite enough of the misbehaviour.' Obi-Wan warned, putting his cutlery down. 'I regret to say this, but you have both been fooled. Aayla, that's David beside you and Thomas is beside you, Master Unduli.' he continued, warning his boys with a look.  
'Sorry dad.' they replied, switching places quickly.  
'That's quite enough of that. You are both very lucky to be accepted as Padawans, not every initiate makes it through. Keep it up and one of you will end up in the AgriCorps.' Obi-Wan continued, laying down the rules firmly and getting his twins right where it hurt - separation.  
'Yes dad.' they nodded, thoroughly chastised and frightened to be separated.

Giggling at her brothers, Karin looked up at Ahsoka and smiled, so glad to have her particular Master. She'd heard from her half-siblings about how strict other Masters could be and was very happy to have a Master that gave her a few extra allowances.  
'Did anyone else hear the latest Senate debate?' Kit asked, sipping his kaf and glancing at Sidewinder. 'The topic was less than interesting but the speaker, now there was a surprise.'  
'I heard that the Senate was debating giving the Trade Federation more freedoms with their actions.' Ahsoka replied, not sure why Kit was bringing this up. 'Who was speaking? I was busy with training all day.'  
'Young Ricky Hunter, Apprentice to Senator Amidala. He faced the Senate for the first time today, at just 12 years of age and he spoke with conviction and strength that could have belonged to a man three times his age.' Kit grinned, flicking a holorecorder onto the table and switching it on so everyone could admire young Ricky in all his finery.  
"How many of you are willing to risk your planets and systems by allowing the Trade Federation to regain strength to a level that would allow them to become a threat?" Ricky's voice was tinny through the speaker but his belief in his words rang out strong and clear.

Watching and listening to the little snippet of his speech, the group all smiled. Ricky had gone far beyond what anyone had expected. Throwing aside the combative ways of his family, he'd turned his hand to politics and diplomacy and seemed to be making good headway along his path, standing tall and absolutely certain of his beliefs.  
'Well, it seems like all the kids are moving forward along their own paths. The only one still uncertain of their path is Kitty.' Sidewinder mused, going back to his meal.  
'Kitty's got her path set; she's just not making it obvious yet. But down in the shipyards, at the best armourer on Coruscant and in some of the weapons manufacture centres, her life choice is coming together. With a mix of Martian and Republic technologies, her life plan is coming together quickly.' Odd Ball replied, grease stains on his hands indicating where he'd been working for the last few months.


End file.
